NO SOY PARA TI
by Alllove
Summary: AU – Una millonaria inversora llega a la ciudad de New York acompañada de su socia y mejores amigas con el propósito de arrasar con todo y agregar más logros y millones a su perfecta y controlada vida. Nunca pensó que sus prioridades iban a cambiar de forma radical. (Cuidado GP!)
1. Chapter 1

AU – Una millonaria inversora llega a la ciudad de New York acompañada de su socia y mejores amigas con el propósito de arrasar con todo y agregar más logros y millones a su perfecta y controlada vida. Nunca pensó que sus prioridades iban a cambiar de forma radical. (Cuidado GP!)

Buenas Noches antes que nada. Voy a empezar la aventura de esta nueva historia de pocos capítulos. No estoy segura de saber lo que estoy haciendo pero es algo que me tengo que sacar de la cabeza. Espero recibir su apoyo y si no me abuchean y listo. Antes que nada debo decir que esta idea la pensé para un fic GP porque es esencial para el desarrollo de la historia, pero si no les gusta me lo hacen saber y lo modifico. Bueno aca va, que el Dios Faberry me acompañe.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, de ser así en vez de estar escribiendo fics estaría en Vancouver y mientras que Cory está tonteando en la nieve yo estaría con Lea acurrucada enfrente de la chimenea. Que ilusa yo no?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 1: "El piso 10"

Por las calles de New York

- Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto – Santana López caminaba las calles de New York cruzada de brazos y con una postura que decía a gritos "AL PRIMERO QUE SE CRUCE POR MI CAMINO LE TOCAN TODOS LOS NÚMERO PARA LA RIFA DE LA MEJOR PATADA EN EL TRASERO DEL UNIVERSO".

- Ya te lo he explicado millones de veces San, mi padre cree que es mejor mantener el perfil bajo por unos meses y tiene razón – Le explicaba pacientemente su mejor amiga. Al contrario de Santana, Quinn Fabray, caminaba las calles de New York sin necesidad de atropellar a nadie. La rubia sabía que tenía a esta ciudad en la palma de su mano y que no hacía falta ningún esfuerzo para mantenerlo así. Tan solo con la más insignificante de sus miradas, podía hacer que el señor que vende panchos en esa esquina perdiera su empleo. O que la mujer que ahora limpiaba los vidrios de su pequeña tienda de cupcakes mientras tarareaba una insulsa canción de Taylor… ¿cómo era el apellido de esa cantante? ¿El mismo que compartía con la marca de Hamburguesas? En fin, con un solo llamado, Quinn Fabray podía hacer que antes de que esa mujer terminara de tararear esa canción, su negoció pasara de dueño sin darle oportunidad alguna. No podía evitarlo, tenía un don para los negocios y lo sabía.

- Pues para tu padre es fácil decirlo porque él vive en una mansión de Los Ángeles llena de gente para servirlo, con una pileta en su enorme jardín y llenó de comodidades para relajar su viejo trasero mientras tu madre se hace su quinto masaje del día con esos chongos musculosos que le gusta que la manoseen – siguió quejándose la latina - En cambio nosotras llevamos toda la mañana perdida tratando de buscar insulso departamento para vivir – agregó

- San… - Quinn iba a intentar calmarla de nuevo

- San nada – la interrumpió la latina frenándose en la calle para enfrentar a su amiga – Somos millonarias Quinn – Dijo con furia – Que digo millonarias, somos multimillonarias – lo dijo con más furia aun – Si quisiéramos podríamos comprarnos un edificio para cada una en la más lujosa de estas calles – revoleaba los brazos señalando cualquier cosa con tal de que le sirviera para apoyar su punto.

- Si hiciéramos eso tendríamos la prensa en nuestros talones antes de que alcanzaras a tener sexo con Brittany en cada rincón de ese edificio Santana, alertaríamos a la competencia y todos nuestros negocios se irían a la Mierda… a la Mier… da. Todo el esfuerzo, toda la investigación que hicimos y todo lo invertido hasta al momento se echaría a perder también – respondió Quinn sin perder la calma – Además… - Siguió antes de que su amiga la interrumpiera - SI no me equivoco fue idea tuya que nos mudáramos a esta ciudad para ganar nuevos mercados y si eso es lo que quieres, es mejor hacerle caso a Papá y buscar un departamento en el cual pareciera que no viven las dos dueñas multimillonarias de Fabray López Inversiones – le dijo nombrando a su compañía para luego seguir su caminata dando por finalizada esa conversación.

Santana se quedó pensando con el seño fruncido y apenas se dio cuenta de que Quinn había avanzado demasiado apresuró el paso para seguirla - ¿Al menos podemos tener Jacuzzi? – preguntó habiendo recapacitado

- Una vez que consigamos el departamento puedes hacer lo que se te plazca – le dijo la empresaria – Pero recuerda que es una situación de pocos meses – puntualizó – Una vez que sepan que estamos ganando terreno en esta ciudad, adiós pobreza – dijo – Tu te puedes ir a vivir con Brittany o con quien quieras y yo con Mark – definió

- Claro si tu novio se decide venir a vivir contigo – retruco la latina riendo maliciosamente – Tu sabes cómo le cuesta a Mark dejar las prostitutas de Los Ángeles – agregó esperando despertar la ira de Quinn Fabray, después de todo alguien tenía que pagar por lo que ella estaba viviendo.

La rubia no contestó y eso le dio pie a Santana para seguir atacando al hombre – O peor imagínate cuando le digas que lo piensas poner a trabajar en la oficina haciendo que se le reduzcan las horas que tiene para rascarse sus partes intimas… ¡SE MUERE!... Todavía seguimos debatiendo con Brittany y los demás de que color debe tener sus bolas, dudo que después de tanto rascadera tengan el mismo color que…

Quinn no había tenido que decir nada, simplemente había girado y había enfrentado la cara de su amiga, había localizado sus ojos con los de la otra y con solo ese gesto había logrado el temor en Santana López. Después de todo ella era Quinn Fabray, dar miedo era su especialidad. No era que no supiera de la obsesión de su novio por las prostitutas, ni tampoco que era un vago, tan solo prefería ignorarlo y con Santana y el resto de sus amigos puntualizándolo a cada rato eso no era posible. Estar con Mark y aguantar su estupidez era mucho más sencillo que buscar alguien más para que este a su lado. El chico era carilindo, se vestía bien y sabía desarrollarse socialmente, el resto estaba sobre valuado.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio una al lado de la otra. De vez en cuando Santana soltaba un insulto a alguien que se le atrevía a siquiera preguntarle la hora o venderle algo, pero más allá de eso el silencio cruzado con la ruidosa ciudad era lo que prevalecía.

- Señorita López, Señorita Fabray – la Agente inmobiliaria con la cual habían quedado en encontrarse en un cierto punto de la ciudad las saludaba con temor.

- Señora López Pearce para usted – la corrigió de mala forma Santana – Si no hubiera tanta gente inútil para bailar, mi esposa no tendría que enseñarles a hacerlo y estaría aquí a mi lado para elegir este estúpido departamento y estaría evitando de alguna forma que usted me mirara los pechos de la forma que lo está haciendo – le dijo sin vergüenza.

La mujer sacó los ojos de esa parte del cuerpo de la latina y sonrojada volvió a hablar – Lo siento mu…

- Deje las disculpas para otro momento – la interrumpió Quinn sin mirarla. Al contrario, Quinn se estaba dedicando a analizar el edificio que tenía enfrente. Siendo tan intuitiva, de alguna forma u otra ya había adivinado que en ese edificio estaba el departamento que la descarada agente les quería mostrar – Santana sabe cuáles son sus armas – habló nuevamente Quinn – Ella ya sabía que usted le iba a mirar las tetas desde el primer momento que salió del hotel con ese vestido – explicó Quinn que mientras pasaba su dedo por la puerta de entrada de el lugar, no se dio cuenta como la agente inmobiliaria estaba siendo acechada por Santana. – Además si Santana ya estuviera casada con Brittany a mi novio ya le hubiera crecido su pene un par de centímetros más, que mal no le vendrían – aportó un desagradable comentario – San es tan cobarde que va a llegar antes el apocalipsis antes de que ella reconozca que está enamorada de Brittany – siguió hundiendo a su amiga.

Mientras Quinn explicaba el comportamiento de su amiga, la latina, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y sin importarle ninguna de las palabras que Quinn había dicho, eligió cerrar la distancia que la separaba de la vendedora y ahora le respiraba cerca de sus oídos – Tal vez si nos consigues un buen trato por la baratija de departamento que nos estás por enseñar – le dijo al oído poniendo nerviosa a la mujer – te dejo mirar mis tetas por un rato más – agregó apoyando sus pechos en la espalda de la misma – Y si tienes suerte puede que… puede que te deje tocarlas – finalizó rozando la oreja de la mujer con la punta de su lengua.

Quinn giró los ojos y decidió interrumpir el jueguito de Santana abriendo la puerta del edificio – Déjate de tonterías López – le dijo avanzando más en el interior del lugar – Si es posible quiero terminar con esta estupidez hoy mismo – agregó evaluando el estado de los ascensores – Si sigues así, vamos a tener que esperar a que esta… - La rubia miró a la agente inmobiliaria de arriba abajo, la cual apenas se había percatado de las palabras de Quinn y se había apresurado a seguir sus pasos hacia el interior del edificio – que esta… desesperada mujer se vaya a cambiar su arruinada ropa interior – lo dijo de la forma más desagradable posible – Usted debería empezar a hacer su trabajo - terminó de decir mientras se subía al ascensor.

- No puedo evitarlo – le dijo Santana sin cuidado alguno – Me encanta ver como las mujeres pierden las bombachas por mi – agregó mirando a la tercera mujer que subía al ascensor sin una gota de dignidad de reserva.

- ¿Va a apretar el botón del piso o eso también lo tengo que adivinar? – presionó Quinn mirando directamente a la vendedora. Santana reía mientras se observaba y arreglaba en los espejos del transportador.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, la tercera mujer apretó varias veces el botón número 9 que las iba a llevar al departamento y soltó un enorme suspiro. Su jefe ya le había advertido con qué clase de gente estaba tratando, al igual que le había resaltado la jugosa comisión que iba a ganar si conseguía este trato y estaba dispuesta a aguantar lo que sea con tal de ganársela.

- Bueno por empezar – apenas bajaron del ascensor, la vendedora, ansiosa de terminar con esta tarea, empezó a hacer su trabajo y mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la llave para abrir el departamento que pensaba alquilar, les hablaba del objeto en interés - déjenme decirles que este departamento cuenta con un diseño post modernista, con toques de inspiraciones renacentistas y… ¿Señorita Fabray? – La mujer se había dado cuenta que solo había una de sus clientas prestándole atención, y eso si se puede decir que prestar atención y mirarle la cola a la vendedora era lo mismo - ¿A dónde va? – le preguntó la mujer a Santana mientras ambas veían como Quinn subía las escaleras hacia el último piso

- ¿Quién sabe? – respondió la latina girando los ojos mientras se disponía a dejar de mirarle la cola a la vendedora para seguir a su compañera de negocios

Apenas llegaron al siguiente y último piso del edificio se encontraron a Quinn inspeccionando la puerta con detalle

- Señorita Fabray – la vendedora llegaba a su lado agitada – Este no es el departamento que tengo para ofrecerle – insistía señalando el piso de abajo

- Quiero que me muestre este – le dijo secamente la rubia

- Eso no es posible – afirmó la mujer

Santana hizo una mueca de desesperación y espero a lo inevitable. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que lo que quiere lo consigue. Y la postura que tenía Quinn en este momento le decía que iba a ir por ello sea como sea.

- Tenía entendido que su agencia manejaba todas las rentas de este edificio ¿no es así? – preguntó ya sabiendo la pregunta.

- Si eso es cierto pero…

- Tenía entendido que su jefe sabía con quienes estaba tratando – agregó sin pestañear

- Si pero…

- Y si no me equivoco, la decisión que Santana y yo tomemos, le va a dar una comisión tan grande que usted – daba un paso hacia la mujer – estaría dispuesta a tener sexo con mi amiga – ni se molestó en prestarle atención a la risa de Santana – en el mismísimo cuarto de limpieza del conserje – finalizó con un susurró - ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – volvió a preguntar.

Sin vergüenza y sin palabras la mujer movió su cabeza afirmativamente

- Entonces… - Quinn iba a terminar con lo que quedaba de la pobre mujer – dígame porque, en vez de estar abriendo el departamento para mostrármelo, está diciéndome que es imposible y arriesgándose a perder su empleo – seguía presionando pero ahora miraba nuevamente a la puerta.

La mujer tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas agarró su celular – De… deme un momento por favor – se alejó de ambas con pasos rápidos para hacer la llamada que como Quinn ya había predicho iba destinada a su jefe.

- ¿El cuarto de limpieza del conserje Q? – Le preguntó Santana que nuevamente tenía sus ojos en el trasero de la vendedora - ¿en serio? Si la agarró no llega a entrar ni al edificio.

Irritada por la pérdida de tiempo y con su vista en su propio celular Quinn contestó – No vale la pena. He visto mejores – contestó.

Antes de que la latina pudiera seguir replicando la mujer volvía hacia ellas un poco más calma

- No va a haber problemas con que les muestre este departamento – dijo segura de sí misma mientras revolvía en su cartera en busca de las llaves que le dieran la tan famosa comisión – La actual inquilina lleva tiempo buscando alguien para compartirlo y…

- ¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿ACTUAL INQUILINA? NO NO NO Y NO – Santana había escuchado bien – Quinn… - Giró en busca de su amiga pero se dio cuenta que tanto ella como la desesperada mujer ya se habían adentrado al departamento.

- Este departamento cuenta con cuatro habitaciones, me temo que dos de las cuales ya están ocupadas por…

-¡QUINN! ¿Cuál DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA? – la frenó del brazo interrumpiendo a la agente – YA ES DEMASIADO CON QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR EN ESTA COCHINA POCILGA, NO VOY A SOPORTAR QUE ME HAGAS AGUANTAR A GENTE QUE PROBABLEMENTE SEA TAN DESAGRADABLE COMO EL FALSO ROLEX DE ORO QUE USA ESTA MUJER – No podía probar su punto sin humillar a la otra mujer.

Lejos de frenarse a pensar en las protestas de su amiga Quinn se quitó el brazo que la sostenía y siguió inspeccionando el lugar. El departamento tenía una amplia sala de estar que carecía de todo tipo de decoración, lo único que se llamaba la atención era la máquina para hacer pectorales rodeada de varias pesas extras a su alrededor, que se ubicaban en una esquina de la sala justo al lado de la gran ventana que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad donde estaban ubicadas. En la esquina opuesta estaba la humilde y sencilla cocina mientras que un largo pasillo dejaba ver las cuatro puertas que como la vendedora había dicho eran las habitaciones. Una de estas tenía una enorme señal de "NO ENTRAR" en el medio. Demás esta decir, que esa fue la primera puerta que Quinn trató abrir sin tener éxito alguno. Por último en el fondo del pasillo estaba el baño que muy a pesar de Santana era el único del lugar.

- NO, NO… - Santana se interponía en la inspección de Quinn – BORRA ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA DE LA CARA – le dijo duramente – NO VAMOS A VIVIR AQUÍ – insistió

- No solo que la vista es hermosa – la vendedora seguía haciendo su trabajo – sino que tam…

- ¡CALLESE! – la frenó Santana haciendo que la mujer mirara al piso y rezara por una pronta finalización de este día – Quinn… Q… amiga – iba a probar de otra forma – No podemos vivir aquí, aquí ya vive alguien – le dijo – Alguien… - miró el desorden que había en el lugar – alguien desagradable y que no conocemos – puntualizó – Estoy segura que ni siquiera Brittany va a querer vivir aquí – de hecho no estaba segura pero eso no importaba ahora - ¿Por qué no vemos el departamento de abajo? Estoy segura que a esta mira tetas no le va a importar ¿Cierto? – le preguntó a la vendedora que se apuró a asentir rápidamente.

- Pero este es el piso diez – dijo Quinn como si estuviera dando la explicación más razonable del mundo.

Santana giró los ojos – No empieces con la estupidez de tu estúpido número de la suerte Quinn

- No es una estupidez – la corrigió inspeccionando las películas que estaban cerca del televisor – Además este es el último piso – le dijo – Sabes bien que me gusta estar arriba de todo – terminó

- Ya lograste que la oficina lo estuviera Quinn – le dijo la latina recordando cómo su rubia amiga había hecho uso y abuso de sus habilidades, de sus contactos y de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su mano para quedarse con ese el último piso del edificio que iba a ser el domicilio oficial de su empresa – No puedes darle un descanso a tus obsesiones – le dijo irritada - ¡Por Dios! ¡Mira! – Santana había agarrado uno de los DVD - ¡Forest Gump! ¿Quién diablos mira hoy en día esta película? – ya decía cualquier cosa con tal de que su amiga desistiera de esa endemoniada idea.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte como lloras cada vez que Bubba se muere en la guerra? – Atacó Quinn – Además, no tienes de que preocuparte San – le dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en sacar a esta persona de NUESTRO departamento? – le preguntó - ¿Acaso no me conoces? – agregó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Cuando Quinn vio que su amiga se había quedado sin pregunta o palabra alguna miró a la vendedora – Mañana mismo nos mudamos – Aseguró sin una pizca de duda en su tono al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría

- ¿Quién se va a mudar a MI departamento? – la actual inquilina hacía acto de presencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todas, aquí vengo con un humilde capitulo que espero que les guste. Quiero que sepan que tienen todo el derecho a no leerlo, decidí dejarlo en GP porque la mayoría parece no tener inconvenientes con eso, pido disculpas al resto. Gracias por acompañarme. Se las quiere. (No se cada cuanto actualizare, supongo que es depende de mi estado de ocupada)

Descargo: Glee no es mío, mía es la baba que me cae cada vez que veo a Dianna Agron jugueteando por ahí con sus amiguitas. Soy muy babosa no?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 2: "Mirar, torcer, abrir"

– Mañana mismo nos mudamos – Aseguró sin una pizca de duda en su tono al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría

- ¿Quién se va a mudar a MI departamento? – la actual inquilina hacía acto de presencia.

Santana y la vendedora giraron su cabeza inmediatamente hacia la voz que habían escuchado, de hecho la latina lo hizo tan rápido que le quedó doliendo el cuello. Por supuesto que disimuló el dolor transformando la mueca en una sutil sonrisa.

Pero al contrario de las otras dos, Quinn giró lentamente y con la suma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. No temblaba a la hora de hacer negocios por sumas gigantescas mucho menos lo iba a hacer a la hora de sacar a patadas al desagradable ocupante de SU departamento… O al menos eso creía, porque el temblor, que digo temblor, el terremoto, que digo terremoto, el tsunami, que recorrió todo su cuerpo apenas sus ojos encontraron el cuerpo y rostro de la inquilina, tiro por la borda la tranquilidad y templanza anterior. En tan solo dos segundos, ese pequeño cuerpo moreno que se había quedado estancado en la puerta de entrada, había logrado hacerle sentir lo que en sus 24 años de vida no había sentido. Con tan solo una mirada, la morena que tenía a tan solo 18 pasos, calculó Quinn rápidamente, había hecho que la empresaria se sintiera desnuda como Dios la trajo al mundo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué carajo eres? – La voz de Santana sacó a las tres mujeres de sus distintos pensamientos - ¿Tuviste una cita con Chris Brown o algo así? – preguntó nuevamente la latina que claramente se había centrado en los moretones, rasguños y pequeñas cortaduras que ocupaban la mayor superficie del rostro de la morena, aunque las lastimaduras no eran recientes, le daban un aspecto tétrico a su cara.

- Ella es Rachel Berry, es quien vive aquí - Antes de que la inquilina pudiera contestar, la señorita agente inmobiliaria apresuró las presentaciones para tratar de aliviar el momento – Señorita Berry ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó haciendo varios pasos hacia la morena.

Apenas vio que la vendedora caminó varios pasos hacia ella, la inquilina retrocedió rápidamente alejándose de cualquier inquisición. La pared hizo que no pudiera retroceder más y agradeció que la mujer hubiera detenido su avance al notar su incomodidad - ¿Porqué están en mi casa? – volvió a preguntar a ninguna en particular.

Era lo único que iba a decir Rachel, para después descansar contra la pared esperando que alguna de las otras mujeres le explicara porque estaban allí mientras ella se dedicaba a inspeccionarlas desde su lugar. Cuando se topó con la mirada evaluadora de Quinn decidió que era mejor mantener la cabeza abajo, sus ojos contaban demasiadas historias que ni ella misma quería recordar. En cambio la rubia acortó la distancia un poco sin sacar la mirada de la otra muchacha, no porque no quisiera, simplemente, no podía.

- Señorita Berry – la vendedora carraspeó antes de seguir hablando – tengo entendido que usted le informó a mi jefe que no tenía problemas en tener compañeros de departamento – le dijo

Lejos de contestar Rachel se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

- De acuerdo – continuó la agente inmobiliaria – Estas señoritas – señaló a Quinn y Santana de forma inútil porque Rachel seguía sin mirarlas –desean mudarse mañana mismo, si no hay inconvenientes claro – agregó volviendo a mirar a la morena y obteniendo la misma displicencia anterior - ¿Usted quiere entrevistarlas o hacerles alguna pregunta? – que más quería ella que alguien les hiciera pasar un mal momento a las dos mujeres que habían sido su pesadilla durante varias horas.

Nuevamente sin palabras Rachel se limitó a subir sus hombros restándole importancia a lo que estaba diciendo la mujer.

Suspirando la vendedora siguió – Bien, una vez finalizado los problemas creo que no queda más que…

- Mhmmm – la carraspera de Quinn la detuvo - ¿Finalizado los problemas dijo? – Preguntó sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la morena – Yo creo que aun no comienzan – agregó esperando recibir la atención de la más bajita de las presentes en la sala pero sin éxito alguno porque Rachel seguía muy entretenida mirando el piso.

- No la estoy entendiendo Señorita Fabray – opinó la mujer encargada de atenderlas – Creí que ya habían decidido mudarse mañana, y si la señorita Berry no tiene inconvenientes – era obvio que ella quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible - no veo que otro problema puede haber – finalizó esperando una pronta resolución.

- ¿USTED ES ESTUPIDA O QUE? – el grito de Santana si logró hacer que Rachel la mirara con reproche por tratar a la mujer de mala manera. Obviamente a Santana no la movió ni un poco la mirada acusatoria de Rachel – Hay muchos problemas – agregó sin gritar pero con un tono bastante duro – por empezar que yo no pienso vivir en el mismo lugar que una clara prófuga de la ley, una ex convicta, una traficante de drogas o peor aún, una degenerada – miró a Quinn reprochándole su decisión mientras señalaba a Rachel – Quinn no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo que esta – volvió a apuntarle - ¿Le has visto la cara? – Poco le importaba que Rachel estuviera presente – Estoy segura de que a la primera que nos descuidemos es capaz de sacarnos los órganos para ir a venderlos a algún mercado negro que le de la suficiente plata para ir a drogarse en algún sucucho de la ciudad – siguió tratando de que su amiga reflexionara – O peor aun… puede robarme mi pelo, mi hermoso pelo y vendérselo a alguna actriz famosa que de tanta tintura ya se ha quedado pelada…

- Santana – habló Quinn sin nerviosismo – Cálmate – pidió autoritariamente para después volver su mirada a algo más interesante como la morena, el problema fue que Rachel ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Quinn movió su cabeza desesperada por todo el departamento buscándola y largó un suspiro de tranquilidad poco usual en ella, cuando la encontró sentada en la mesada de la cocina tomando agua mientras sus piernas se balanceaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo a compás. La morena parecía ajena a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

La rubia frunció el seño cuando notó la sospechosa tranquilidad de la otra joven y avanzó hacia a ella a paso firme. El ruido de sus tacones contra el piso de madera, alertaron a Rachel de la movida de la rubia. La morena bajó rápidamente de la mesada y se alejó de la rubia rodeando la mesa para quedarse justo en la entrada del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Quinn se frenó ante este gesto y frunciendo aun más sus cejas habló - ¿En cuánto tiempo de puedes mudarte? – le preguntó secamente y sin anestesia.

Ahora si tenía su atención, dicho esto Rachel clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia y con su cabeza torcida se enfocó en analizar lo que había escuchado. Quinn vio como la boca de la morena se abría pero no escuchó que saliera sonido alguno de sus labios. La rubia insistió – Tienes que alquilar otro departamento, hemos decidido revocarte el alquiler de este – volvió a decir con seguridad.

- No, no… Señorita Fabray… disculpe… creo que no ha entendido… - inmediatamente la vendedora se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, dos segundos después tenía la respiración de la rubia en la nuca.

- ¿Acaso dijo que yo no he entendido algo? – preguntó la rubia punzante.

La mujer trago saliva y se pasó una mano en la frente, de repente empezaba a sentir mucho calor, buscó ayuda en Santana pero la latina estaba ocupada tratando de localizar a Brittany con su celular para ver si ella podía convencer a Quinn de que esto era una locura – Lo que… lo que… lo que quise decir – volvió a tragar salida – lo que quise decir es que, yo no me explique bien – Se corrigió - La señorita Berry es la dueña del departamento, ella no puede mudarse – explicó con cautela.

- A BUENOOOO, LO UNICO QUE FALTABA – Santana volvía a participar de la conversación, después de todo saber que no iba a poder vivir allí era una noticia interesante – LLEVAMOS TODO EL DIA EN ESTE COCHINO LUGAR Y ENCIMA NO SE PUEDE ALQUILAR – agarró su cartera y caminó hacia la puerta – ¡Vámonos Q! – Le dijo a su amiga – Asegúrate de que esta vendedora mira tetas no vuelva a trabajar más y consigámonos otra – dijo agarrando la manija de la puerta – Tal vez una con mejor cola si es posible porque… ¿Quinn? – La latina no podía entender como Quinn, siendo tan Quinn, todavía no había agarrado su celular para hacer despedir a la mujer y había caminado con ella afuera de ese apestoso edificio.

- Espera un momento San – para tranquilidad de la vendedora, la rubia frenaba a su amiga y volvía a buscar a la morena en la entrada del pasillo donde la había dejado - si este es tu depar… – Pero Rachel ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Quinn suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, esto ya no le estaba gustando, la sacaba de su zona de confort y eso la molestaba. Volvió a la tarea de buscar a la morena que ahora estaba sentada arriba del banco que ella misma usaba para hacer pectorales.

La empresaria caminó hacia ella pero cuando Rachel se movió un poco decidió frenarse

- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE? – La paciencia de Santana no era tanta como la de Quinn. El grito hizo que Rachel se quedara inmóvil antes de llegar al destino que pensaba ir-

Aprovechando la quietud de la morena pero sin atreverse a alterarla, Quinn, luego de un nuevo suspiro, volvió a preguntar desde su lugar – Si este es tu departamento – dijo - ¿Por qué necesitas compañeros para habitarlo? – preguntó directamente a la morena. Una vez más, la mirada de Rachel se centraba en el rostro de Quinn y la rubia veía como la morena torcía su cabeza y abría la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de la misma. Simplemente la menuda chica, volvió a subir sus hombros como respuesta.

- ¡DIOS MIO! – Santana que había seguido la interacción protestaba – ESTA NIÑA ME SACA. CON RAZON TIENE TANTOS MORETONES – cuatro había contado Quinn. Uno que ocupaba todo su ojo derecho, otro en la mejilla izquierda del mismo tamaño, uno más pequeño en el del costado del ojo del mismo lado y el último en la comisura de sus labios – HASTA YO MISMA TENGO GANAS DE HACERLE UNO – agregó la endemoniada empresaria haciendo que Quinn notara como Rachel ni siquiera cambiaba su gesto ante los gritos de la latina. Parecía inmune a estos.

- Señorita Fabray – la agente de inmueble vio la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con esta pesadilla - ¿Es algún inconveniente para ustedes tener que compartir departamento con la señorita Berry? – preguntó

- SIIII - Santana

- NOO – Quinn

La mujer decidió enfocarse en la rubia, ella le iba a dar la comisión tan deseada – Si no me equivoco usted le informó a mi jefe que esta situación era por pocos meses – dijo llamando la atención de Quinn – Entonces no veo cual es el problema, este lugar es espacioso, confortable, barato y…

-Una mierda – agregó Santana recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga.

- … y como ve, la señorita Berry no tiene inconveniente alguno – siguió la vendedora señalando el lugar donde la morena se había quedado después del grito de Santana pero que obviamente ahora ya no era ocupado por ella. Quinn y Santana solo giraron los ojos ante un nuevo cambio de lugar de Rachel.

- Nos mudamos mañana mismo – aseguró Quinn agarrando su cartera

- ¿QUEEEEE? NO,NO – la latina seguía con su estado de negación – Quinn espera… - había empezado a perseguir a su amiga – piénsalo bien – le pidió su amiga

- La mira tetas tiene razón Santana – la latina le arrojó una mirada envenenada a la mujer. Después de todo ella tenía la culpa. - Es por pocos meses y que mejor forma de pasar desapercibidas que vivir en un departamento en el cual tenemos que compartir los gastos con otra persona – le dijo

- Si, pero con otra persona que está en un estado mental deplorable Quinn – seguían las protestas – ¡Mírala por favor! – insistió la latina pidiendo algo que la rubia no tenía problemas en hacer. El problema era donde mirar, porque Rachel nunca estaba en el mismo lugar – Saltémonos el hecho de que necesita una cirugía de rostro inmediata, saltémonos el hecho de que tiene un tatuaje en el cuello… -La rubia recordó la imagen que ya tenía grabada en su retina, una paloma. Una paloma dibujada con finos trazos negros y con pequeñas líneas en su costado que le daban movimiento.

- Pero… ¿Ya viste como viste Quinn? ¡Por Dios! tiene puesta una remera de mangas largas millones de talles más grande que ella, un jean que no ha lavado hace años y unas zapatillas que estoy segura yo misma doné el año pasado – Santana miró al espacio vació donde debería estar Rachel – Y NO PARA DE MOVERSE – agregó con un grito que volvió a frenar a Rachel en medio camino – Además… además no hay suficiente habitaciones en este lugar para nosotras – este dato si hizo detener a Quinn. Santana suspiró aliviada, tendría que haber pensado eso mucho antes.

- ¿Cuántas habitaciones dijo que habían? – le preguntó a la vendedora

- Cuatro – respondió para pesar de la latina – Pero dos están ocupadas por la señorita Berry y…

- Vas a tener que desocupar una de las habitaciones – le dijo Quinn a la morena inmóvil

Por tercera vez en el día, la rubia veía como Rachel torcía su cabeza y la miraba en forma fija para después abrir la boca y quedarse en esa posición durante un momento. Quinn pensó que nuevamente la chica no iba a decir nada y se dispuso a salir pero como raras veces pasa, Quinn pensó mal.

- Eso no puedo hacerlo – dijo Rachel en un suave pero firme tono de voz.

Quinn se dio vuelta sorprendida - ¿Qué dijiste? – volvió a preguntar.

- Señorita Fabray estoy seg….

- Haga silencio – fue severa con la agente. La cara de Rachel se frunció al ver el mal trato a la otra mujer otra vez - ¿Qué dijiste? – Quinn insistía con su pregunta.

Rachel torció su cabeza, la miró fijamente y contestó – Solo hay dos habitaciones disponibles, la otra es mi habitación y la otra… bueno la otra está ocupada – contestó mientras jugaba con sus propias manos.

Quinn sonrió, miró a Santana que a su vez miraba a Rachel como si la morena estuviera diciendo la peor de las barbaridades. Quinn volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hizo agregando una carcajada. Cuando volvió el silencio, la rubia se enfocó en el pequeño cuerpo moreno que tenía enfrente – Pues vas a tener que solucionarlo – le dijo firmemente – Porque mañana mismo Santana, Brittany y yo nos mudamos aquí y queremos una cama para cada una ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

Como era de esperarse todo el ritual de la morena se hizo presente, mirar, torcer cabeza y abrir la boca, sumado a que ahora sí, nada Salió de sus labios y solo una subida de hombros respondió la pregunta de la rubia.

- ERES DESESPERANTE – Fue lo último que dijo la latina antes de salir por la puerta seguida de la agente inmobiliaria. Por su parte Quinn miró una vez más a la otra chica y siguió los pasos del resto, este día había sido raro para la joven Fabray, muy raro, era hora de volver a la normalidad. Poco le iba a durar.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, dejo un tercer e humilde capitulo. Gracias a todos/as se las los quiere. Besos.

Descargo: El programa conocido bajo el nombre de Glee, no es de mi propiedad. Lo digo con seguridad, porque si lo fuera en este momento estaría en las puertas del vaticano gritando "Habemus Faberry"

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 3: "La rarita"

Al día siguiente - en el departamento

- ¡RACHIE! ¡RACHIE! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡VEN A MÍ! ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS CORAZONCITO! – Brittany entraba de golpe a su nuevo departamento con los brazos abiertos y pidiendo por la morena - ¡RACHIE! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡VEN Y DEJAME ABRAZARTE! – lejos de cesar con el pedido de cariño, Brittany lo aumentaba. Eran pasadas las horas del mediodía y la sala del departamento estaba llena de todas las cajas que ellas mismas habían embalado pero que una empresa se había encargado de trasladar.

- ¡BRITTANY! – Santana llegaba detrás de la rubia con su mal humor de siempre, aumentado aun más, porque en sus brazos cargaba una de las cajas con "objetos importantes" que no pensaba dejar que los de la mudanza maltrataran – ¡DEJA DE LLAMAR A LA RARITA! – Protestó – Ni la conoces. Cuando veas el aspecto que tiene, no vas a querer abrazarla – afirmó dejando la caja arriba de la mesita del comedor.

- Sanny, no seas mala – la reprendió sentándose en el piso para empezar a desempacar – Tu sabes, y tu mamá ya te lo ha dicho, que por más que nosotras seamos ultra millonarias, no podemos despreciar al resto de los normales – explicó a su forma. Una de los primeros negocios de Fabray y Lopez inversiones había sido un colegio de danzas que había quedado a cargo de la bailarina. Actualmente era una de las cadenas más prestigiosas de esos estudios – Además, anoche tu misma me contaste que la persona que vivía aquí tenía cara de perrito – agregó

- Si, pero te dije cara de perrito aplastado por un camión que traslada tanques de guerra Britt – la corrigió mientras trataba de llegar a la heladera de la cocina esquivando cajas.

- Pero un perrito al fin – Brittany se quedaba con lo que quería – ¿Crees que sepa bailar San? Porque sino yo podría enseñarle… ¡YA SE! - ¡PLIMP! Idea – Podría hacer que fuera a mis clases San – una idea no tan buena

- No me hagas reir Britt – Santana ya había llegado a la heladera y la estaba inspeccionando con perfección – El único baile que debe saber esa tipa, es el del caballo que canta el chino idiota ese. Y se lo debe haber aprendido de la cantidad de veces que seguramente un policía le ha ordenado que pongas sus manos al frente para poder esposarla. De paso también deberían haber llevado preso a ese tipo, por robar tanto tiempo con esa canción – No le alcanzaba el tiempo para quejarse - ¡DIOS! – El portazo de la heladera demostraba la intensidad del carácter de Santana – Ni una cerveza tiene este cochino departamento – dijo – Apuesto a que la rarita se emborracha a las noches con alcohol de cuarta. Vamos a tener que tener la heladera con llave Britt… ¿Contaste las cajas como Quinn pidió? – le preguntó la latina a la chica con la cual mantenía una relación casual.

- Sip – Brittany no dio más información y siguió sacando cosas

- ¿Y? - Santana quería un número

- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que a Rachie le quedará bien este tutu? – La rubia alzaba un tutu rosado que parecía haber sido usado por alguno de los hipo tamos de Disney en la película Fantasía.

Justo cuando Santana estaba por insistir acerca del número de cajas, Quinn aparecía en la puerta junto con el jefe de la mudanza a su lado - ¿Contaron las cajas? – preguntó sin indirectas y sin mirar a sus amigas, estaba más interesada en localizar el pequeño cuerpo moreno que no había podido sacarse de su cabeza en toda la noche.

- No te preocupes – la calmó Santana – Al parecer la rarita no está. Estamos a salvo por ahora – agregó

- Son 23 cajas Quinchi – contestó la rubia más alta desde el piso.

- Están todas – dijo el hombre de la mudanza respirando tranquilo. Apenas la rubia intimidante le había exigido que subiera con ella, para confirmar que hubiese llegado todo lo que ellas habían empacado, se había puesto nervioso.

-Aquí tiene – Quinn le entregaba el cheque sin mirarlo para después caminar rápidamente hacia las habitaciones.

- Ya me estoy imaginando a Rachie con este vestidito puesto – Brittany seguía entusiasmada con la idea de poder disfrazar a una desconocida

- Q, necesitamos ir de compras para llenar la heladera y para la fiesta de esta noche – Acostada en el sillón Santana empezaba a dar órdenes – Y además creo que deberíamos comprar nuestra propia heladera porque…

- Desocupo su habitación – anunció Quinn interrumpiendo como si nada

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué habitación? – La latina se levantó rápidamente del sillón para ir hacia el pasillo - Ya habíamos quedado que la que está más cerca del baño es mía – la había agarrado de sorpresa

Santana volvía de su inspección - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Q? Hay tres habitaciones, una para cada una. Como lo pedimos – explicó una vez que revisó como de las cuatro habitaciones, tres de ellas parecían accesibles a su uso.

- Berry dijo que…

- ¿Quién demonios es Berry? – de vuelta en el sillón Santana no seguía la conversación de su amiga.

- La inquilina, la morena que vive aquí – explicó Quinn irritada

- ¡RACHIE! ¡MI BAILARINA! – Brittany trataba de ayudar a que Santana identificara a la chica.

Santana giró los ojos – ¿Qué pasa con la rarita? – preguntó

- Dijo que era imposible ocupar dos habitaciones porque una era la suya y la otra… bueno la otra no se. Y resulta que desocupó su habitación para nosotras. ¿Y ella donde va a dormir? ¿Dónde…

- Espera un momentito – su compañera levantaba la cabeza desde el sillón y la miraba divertida – ¿Acaso Quinn Fabray, la empresaria más temida de Los Ángeles y pronto a ser de New York, está preocupada por otro trasero que no sea el de ella? – Finalizó su pregunta con una sonrisa de lado - ¡POR DIOS BRITTANY! ¡LLAMA AL 911, QUINN PODRÍA ESTAR EN SUS ULTIMOS MINUTOS DE VIDA O PADECIENDO UNA ENFERMEDAD DE ALTO RIESGO! – soltó una carcajada y volvió a acostarse toda estirada en el sillón

Lejos de importarle lo que Santana tuviera que decir, Quinn volvió al pasillo a inspeccionar la puerta cerrada. Trató de abrirla, pero de vuelta fue imposible – Tal vez haya puesto sus cosas en esta habitación – reflexionó para ella misma.

- Toma Sanny – Brittany le pasaba el teléfono a su amiga

Santana lo agarró por impulso pero se quedó mirando a Brittany como pidiendo explicaciones - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pasas el teléfono Britt? – Cuando perdió la atención de la rubia y escuchó voces provenientes del auricular, decidió ponerse el celular en el oído - ¿Hola? – habló

**- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – **preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Cuál emergencia? ¿Acaso estás jugando a hacer bromas pedazo de estúpido? - Estaba demasiado cansada para esto

**- Señorita, debo recordarle que el 911 no es para jugar. Esto es algo serio - ** fue lo último que Santana escuchó antes de tu tu tu que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado.

- ¡BRITTANY! LLAMASTE AL 911 – se quejó

- Tu lo pediste Sanny ¿Recuerdas? Por la enfermedad de Quinchi – explicó.

- No existe ningu…

- Dejen de hablar tonterías y pónganse a desempacar - las interrumpió Quinn. La rubia empresaria estaba demasiado nerviosa por la ausencia de la morena. Mandar a otras personas le iba a devolver su equilibrio.

- ¿No podemos pagar para que lo hagan Q? – Preguntó su compañera de negocios – estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo – insistió.

- Primero… - desde el lugar donde tenía sus propias cosas para acomodar levantó un dedo – No, no podemos pagarle a alguien. Es decir, si, como poder podemos. Pero no querrás a un extraño manipulando tu caja de juguetitos sexuales ¿Cierto? Que no engañaste a nadie poniéndole a esa caja una etiqueta que dice "LIBROS" – Quinn señalaba a la más grande de las cajas que contenía las posesiones de la latina – Y segundo – levantó otro dedo – No estarías cansada si no te hubieras quedado toda la noche haciendo gritar a la agente inmobiliaria. Desagradable lo tuyo Santana y eso que te he visto acostarte con mujeres peores – Quinn sintió un ruido en la puerta y miró rápido hacia el lugar. Falsa alarma, por la puerta no entro nadie. Giró la cara justo a tiempo para no perderse la cara de dolor que Brittany tenía a medida que se enteraba de otra aventura sexual de la latina.

Cualquiera pensaría que Santana iba a argumentar lo que le habían dicho, pero por el contrario eligió reírse – No pensarías lo mismo si la hubieras visto moverse Q, lo que tenía de idiota lo tenía de rápida. Resultó fogosa la mira tetas esa – comentó recordando la noche anterior y provocando más agujeros en el corazón de la rubia bailarina.

Como Santana no podía dejar pasar el insulto que creyó escuchar de la boca de Quinn agregó – Además, no debe parecerte tan desagradable si tu misma te acuestas con el pene corto de tu novio – opinó – Hay que tener un mapa para encontrar eso… y una lupa, por las dudas… y una pincita de depilar para agarrarlo – siguió.

- Santana tiene razón – habló una clara aun lastimada Brittany – Nos dimos cuenta porque para tu usual fiesta de cumpleaños en la piscina, se paso el día entero trato de apoyarnos su pequeño patito a cada una de las invitadas. Y ese patito no tenía nada de hule Quinchi.

Quinn, que ahora estaba muy ocupada trasladando ropa a su nueva habitación, que por razones que ni ella misma entendía había elegido la que Rachel había ocupado con anterioridad, dijo – No es ninguna novedad que el cuerpo dinamita de Mark tenga mecha corta –lo dijo de forma sutil y con una mueca de risa – El sexo esta sobre valorado – agregó seriamente.

Brittany y Santana se miraron y se largaron a reír – Si claro Q – Santana seguía riéndose mientras se paraba del sillón y abría su caja de adornos personales para empezar a desempacar – Por eso la caja más grande que empaqué con mayor cuidado es la de mis juguetitos. Y por eso esta tarde vamos a gastar mucho dinero en alcohol para la fiesta de inauguración de esta cochina pocilga para poder emborrachar a chicas sexys y llevárnoslas a la cama – dicho esto Santana saca de una de las cajas un portarretrato con una foto que ella y su familia que habían sacado antes de que la latina se fuera a la universidad y se puso a analizar el lugar de la pared para colgarla.

- Rachie no tiene fotos – De más está decir que este comentario de Brittany llamó la atención de la otra rubia del departamento. Inmediatamente Quinn recorrió con su vista toda la sala de estar y lo pudo confirmar, no había fotos de la morena.

- Es cierto – replicó Quinn que seguía escaneando las paredes en busca de algún retrato – Es… raro…

- Claro que es raro – admitió Santana que ya estaba muy ocupada colgando su foto familiar - ¿No le prestan atención a la genia de los sobre nombres? Por eso le digo La rarita, ella es rara – aseguró – Se los digo, un día de estos nos vamos a despertar cada una en una celda gritando por nuestra salvación y protagonizando "Hostel 4".Y mientras ustedes estén siendo torturadas, yo les voy a decir "se los dije" – finalizó observando el resultado final de su esfuerzo.

- ¿Y mientras te torturan a ti? – le preguntó Quinn de mala gana

- Pufff – la latina reía – Para Santana López las torturas son cosquillas Q, Yo le pateo el trasero a las torturas – aseguró haciendo que Quinn girara los ojos - ¡LISTO! – Festejo la latina – Hora de ir a comprar el alcohol para la fiesta, hay que inaugurar esta pocilga – dijo agarrando su cartera y saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Listo dijo? – Le preguntó Quinn a la otra rubia que se había quedado mirando la silueta de Santana desaparecer tras la puerta – Solo colgó una foto – le señaló el resto de cosas de propiedad de Santana que estaban desparramadas por la sala.

Brittany miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros tristemente logrando que Quinn se enfocara en ella - ¿Por qué sigues torturándote Britt? – le preguntó. Bien sabía la empresaria que Brittany estaba sufriendo.

La bailarina resopló cansada – No lo se Quinn – aseguro – Supongo que la estoy esperando – agregó

-¿Esperando qué? – Quinn ya había terminado con la ropa y empezaba a personalizar la sala con sus propias cosas – Llevas años esperando Britt, desde la secundaria. Quiero decir, Santana es mi mejor amiga, pero no por eso voy a dejar de advertirte que ella no va a cambiar – habló de espaldas a la otra mientras colocaba una pequeña vasija de cristal en la mesita ratona - ¿velas flotantes o pétalos de flores? – de paso pedía opinión acerca de la decoración.

Era el turno de Brittany para colocar sus fotos – Esperando a que reaccione supongo – contestó mientras colgaba la foto de ella y Santana en el zoológico - Yo se que ella me ama Q, es solo que… - tomo aire al colocar un par de agarres más – es solo que tiene miedo – aseguró mirando la vasija de su amiga – Velas de agua – opinó.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la bailarina, la empresaria ya estaba llenando de agua la vasija – Y minetas tanto, Santana y su miedo andan de cama en cama, mientras tú te quedas en la noche esperando a que llegue y vaya derecho a tu habitación. Y cuando no lo hace, como anoche, te pasas el día con la misma cara triste que te dejo ahora, no vale la pena Britt. Hay miles de peces en el rio – aseguró mientras ahora empujaba su lámpara de lectura preferida directamente traída de Paris de manera que quedara cerca del sofá individual por si alguien quería leer, o cerca del sofá de tres piezas por si querían ver televisión con la luz tenue que irradiaba su lámpara.

- Es extraño Quinn – respondió Britt que una vez que terminó con las fotos se dispuso a recoger las bolsas y cajas vacias.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Quinn se había llevado su mano a la boca de forma pensativa. No miraba a su amiga, al contrario, estaba observando detalladamente el sillón. Estaba casi segura de que ese sillón de tres plazas no era el mismo que había visto el día anterior en el mismo lugar.

- Digo que es extraño, como cuando se trata de la vida amorosa de los demás, parece que tuvieras el ABC de las respuestas o algo así como si fuera de esos libros que Sanny me regala cuando no se usar algo… "EL amor para tontos" – le dijo pensando en el último de sus libros que Santana le había regalado "I Pad para tontos" – Pero cuando se trata de tu vida, de tu y Mark, o de tu y el sexo, para ti todo parece estar sobrevalorado – eras justo lo que le decía.

Quinn dejó de mirar el sillón y le prestó atención a su amiga. No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo – No es lo mismo – refutó – Que tú seas una idiota que llora por la mujer equivocada no es lo mismo que mi relación con Mark – discutió de mala manera.

Brittany soltó una tibia risa que hizo que la empresaria frunciera su seño - ¿Cuál relación Quinn? - la mirada de la otra no la había frenado - Desde que estas en New York apenas has hablado con él, y ni hablemos de cuantas veces te ha llamado – agregó.

Quinn dio varios pasos hacia la bailarina – No es tu problema cuantas veces Mark y yo hablamos – le dijo.

- Como tampoco es el tuyo cuantas veces yo lloro por Santana – afirmó Brittany sin dejarse intimidar por la otra.

El clima dentro del departamento se había puesto denso - ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAA! – suerte que Santana eligió ese momento para entrar acompañada de varias botellas.

Ya de noche – en el departamento

La música estaba a todo volumen, el alcohol iba y venía y la gente desbordaba el lugar.

- ¡SANTANA! ¡SANTANA! – Una Quinn furiosa buscaba a su amiga por todo el departamento. A pesar de que no era un lugar enorme, la cantidad de gente, mezclado con el humo de cigarrillos y las luces que ha último momento se le había ocurrido agregar a la latina, le hacía difícil el camino. Finalmente la divisó en el sillón. Se le había hecho difícil distinguirla debido a la cantidad de mujeres que la rodeaban, en especial una morocha tetona que tenía encima.

- Ven aquí idiota – Quinn agarró del brazo a su amiga empujando a mujer de pechos grandes

Tironeando la llevo a la cocina donde el grupo de sus amigos había decidido refugiarse – QUINN ¿Qué mierda quieres? Tenía el trasero de esa mujer en mis manos. Esta noche no somos dos en mi cama – dijo agrandada mirando a sus amigos. Y chocando los cinco con uno llamado Noah Puckerman.

- Me importa muy poco cuanta gente termine en tu cama Santana, pero si vuelvo a tener que sobornar un policía por tus estúpidas fiestas, la próxima llamada que vas a recibir va a ser de una tal Maribel Lopez ¿Te suena el nombre? – Ante la mención de su madre la latina se acobardó y decidió tratar de calmar a su amiga.

- Porqué no te relajas Q – le buscó un vaso de cerveza – Tomate un trago, baila, búscate un macho – Miró a Puck que de paso ya se había puesto en pose de cazador - O no se… algo – insistió

- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando aparecen policías en la puerta contestando denuncia de los vecinos? Lo único que te pedí en estos meses era discreción Santana… DIS… CRE…CION – puntualizó la palabra

- Y eso tienes Quinn, discreción. Invite menos de cien personas ¿Qué más quieres? – Le contestó mirándole el trasero a una rubia que pasaba por ahí – Ahora si me permites – agarró la botella de cerveza – Tengo dos grandes razones esperándome – siguió su camino hasta el sillón.

La rubia respiró profundo y se sentó en la isla de la cocina al lado de Brittany – Relájate Quinchi – la consoló. Se ve que el ambiente entre ellas se había normalizado.

- Si quieres… - un seductor Puckerman se ponía enfrente de sus piernas y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas – podemos repetir lo de la última vez – intentó el muchacho

Quinn no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, Noah se había convertido en la rueda de auxilio de Mark desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella misma sabía que esa noche el chico terminaría durmiendo en su cama. Así era siempre, Santana con una o varias chicas, Quinn con Mark, Noah o algún que otro muchacho casual y Brittany sola.

Justo cuando estaba por agarrar la mano del chico para llevárselo a su cuarto, Santana volvía a aparecer en el grupo - ¿La viste? – preguntó directamente a Quinn

La empresaria frunció el seño aun enojada con su amiga – No me interesan ni el tamaño de las tetas, ni la forma de la cola de tus conquistas Santana – aseguró

La latina giró los ojos – Que si viste pasar a la rarita digo – aclaró

- ¿De qué rarita estás hablan…? – Caía lentamente - ¿Berry? – De un tirón se sacó las manos de Puck y bajó abruptamente de la mesada donde estaba sentada - ¿Berry está en la fiesta? – re preguntó queriendo una confirmación.

- ¿Quién diablos es Berry? – preguntó el chico al resto de sus amigos

- CALLATE PUCKERMAN – lo silenció Quinn - ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó mirando su reloj – Son las dos de la mañana. ¿Por qué llega a esta hora? – empezó a buscar entre la gente, no le alcanzaban los ojos para mirar.

- Dios Quinn, ni que fueras su madre – replicó su socia – Además no se quedó en la fiesta. Te dije que era rarita. Pasó directo hacia las habitaciones – le explicó ya aburrida del tema – Como sea, solo venía a decirles que es mejor que esta noche durmamos con llave sino queremos aparecer descuartizadas en el freezer que seguro tiene la rarita en es raro cuarto. Nos vemos a la mañana – Si es que se levantaba.

Santana se perdió por un lado y Quinn se fue rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Revisó su nuevo cuarto y nada. Lo mismo hizo con el de sus amigas y tampoco allí estaba. Trató de entrar al baño pero un grito varonil de "ocupado" le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Sólo quedaba uno. Justo la puerta por la cual se podía ver un pequeño hilo de luz a través de la rendija que separaba el piso del mueble. Quinn se frenó frente a la puerta y apoyó sus oídos, no escuchó ruido alguno.

- Nada de cosas raras bajo mis narices Berry – subió el puño y golpeó sin prudencia. Nada escapa del control Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4

Dejo un nuevo e humilde capitulo, espero que les gustes.

No se vuelvan locas tratando de adivinar que hay tras la puerta, es algo especial de Rachel y no es nada raro. Ya vamos a saber sobre ella.

Me preguntaron por Beth, debo decirles que ella va a aparecer, pero de otra forma. En este fic Quinn no tiene a Beth de adolescente.

Un par de personas me pusieron que se perdían con la forma de escribir, me gustaría que me dijeran que puedo hacer para cambiarlo y ayudarlas a entenderlo mejor. Muchas gracias a todas. Se las quiere besos.

Descargo: Absolutamente nada de Glee es mío, si lo fuera ya hubiera hecho que medio club Glee fuera mordido por Zombis. "The walking glee"

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 4: "Las chicas como tú"

Santana se perdió por un lado y Quinn se fue rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Revisó su nuevo cuarto y nada. Lo mismo hizo con el de sus amigas y tampoco allí estaba. Trató de entrar al baño pero un grito varonil de "ocupado" le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Sólo quedaba uno. Justo la puerta por la cual se podía ver un pequeño hilo de luz a través de la rendija que separaba el piso del mueble. Quinn se frenó frente a la puerta y apoyó sus oídos, no escuchó ruido alguno.

- Nada de cosas raras bajo mis narices Berry – subió el puño y golpeó sin prudencia. Nada escapa del control Fabray.

Después de los golpes en la puerta, la rubia volvió a apoyar su oreja en la pared y esta vez sí escuchó ruidos. Eran ruidos de movimientos, una silla que se corría tal vez, también captó uno que otro paso. Por fin iba a volver a ver a la morena.

Escuchó varios pasos y estaba lista para ver abrir la puerta, hasta que un estruendo en la sala la hizo cambiar su atención - ¡ERES UN IDOTA! – Un hombre con la boca rota desde el piso le gritaba a otro – MIRA LO QUE HICISTE – la vasija que había alojado velas flotantes se había convertido en pequeños pedacitos de vidrio que estaban desparramados por el piso de la sala. Vaya saber a dónde habrán ido a parar las velas. El tipo que estaba en el piso se levantó y agarró a otro por el cuello de su camisa, estaba listo para romperle la cara de un golpe.

- Mhmm – una carraspera lo detuvo e hizo que ambos hombres y todo el círculo de personas que observaban divertidos la pelea, fijaran su mirada en la persona que tenían enfrente. Parada en la entrada del pasillo estaba Quinn Fabray cruzada de brazos y con un gesto inmutable.

- Quinn….digo… Señorita Fabray… Lo siento mucho – El primero de los hombres que lanzó el golpe se agachó y empezó a recoger los pedazos de cristal.

- Deja eso – ordenó Quinn haciendo que el hombre detuviera su intento. La rubia sabía que Santana ya debía estar en su cuarto entre las piernas de alguna mujer, asique era el momento perfecto para terminar con esta fiesta. – De más está decir que quiero que mi departamento quede vació en menos de un minuto ¿Cierto? – No hubo respuestas verbales, directamente cada persona fue tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo por donde habían entrado – Y Paul – esta vez sí se dirigió al chico golpeador, quien a su vez se frenó y volteó a verla – No aparezcas por la oficina el lunes, ni ningún otro día – ordenó. Ups, Alguien se había quedado sin empleo.

La rubia sintió una puerta cerrarse y voltio rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Rachel, evidentemente la morena había contestado a su llamado pero al no ver a nadie volvió a cerrar. – Carajo – Se quejó Quinn con todas las intenciones de volver a esa puerta y golpear nuevamente. Alguien frenó su intento agarrándola del brazo.

- Quinn – la llamó

- ¿Qué quieres Puckerman? – la rubia se sacó la mano del chico de su brazo

- ¿Yo también me tengo que ir? – preguntó tratando de sonar seductor

La empresaria miró a Puck, luego volvió a mirar la puerta de Rachel, volvió a Puck, volvió a la puerta y finalmente suspiró – Espérame en mi habitación – le dijo al chico finalmente.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad el chico contestó – De acuerdo. Pero no me hagas esperar tanto, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo – esto último lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto sacándose su cinturón.

- Genial – se dijo Quinn para sí misma – Al menos se va a pasar rápido – caminó despacio hasta la puerta de Rachel por segunda vez en la noche. Levantó su puño cerrado para golpear…

- ¡QUINN! SI NO VIENES EMPIEZO SIN TI – fue el grito de Puck que la frenó

- Estúpido Puckerman – se quejó volviendo a su propia habitación. EL plan confrontar a Rachel Berry quedaba para después.

- ¿Ya empezaste? – La cara de Puck lo decía todo, su mano había estado trabajando.

- Me vas a tener que dar un tiempo para recuperar Q – respondió el chico acomodándose en la almohada.

- Idiota – fue lo último que dijo Quinn antes de apagar la luz. Mañana será otro día.

A la mañana siguiente

- Puckerman, Puckerman – Desde su costado en la cama Quinn trataba de despertar al chico - ¡PUCKERMAN! – un grito y un empujón que lo tiraron al piso fueron certeros.

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS QUINN? – Noah se sobaba la cabeza

- Tienes que irte, odio ver tu cara en la mañana. Mucho menos oler tu horrendo perfume de antitranspirante barato, me da nauseas – le dijo la rubia sin asco – Te quiero fuera de mi departamento para cuando salga de ducharme – sentenció saliendo de la habitación para ir directo al baño. Por supuesto que antes de entrar, le dio una mirada a la famosa puerta que tanto sueño le quitaba, no había luz por la rendija y mucho menos se sentía ruido. La empresaria agitó su cabeza, esto ya le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, tenía que concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Con ese pensamiento se fue a bañar.

Media hora después

- Britt… ¿qué haces? – Quinn estaba yendo derecho a la cocina cuando encontró a Brittany sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla, comiendo sus cereales y mirando hacia el sofá.

La bailarina levantó la cabeza para saludar a su amiga y con su mano libre le pidió silencio – Shhhhhh – señaló con su dedo hacia el sofá

Quinn frunció el seño, alguien se había quedado a dormir en su departamento sin su permiso, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Era mejor acercarse a ver quién era.

- Más vale que no sea Puckerman porque sino… ¿Berry? – Claramente no era Puckerman. Al contrario acostada y estirada en su mayor confort estaba durmiendo Rachel Berry. Al parecer el sofá de la sala se hacía cama también.

- ¿Es Rachie? – le preguntó Britt. La rubia alta era la única que todavía no la conocía personalmente – Yo creo que sí, porque tiene cara de perrito. Además San me dijo que tenía la cara golpeada – Le señaló los, ahora de distintos colores y menos intensos, moretones que se le alcanzaban a ver a Rachel en la cara.

- Si es ella – le aseguró Quinn. La rubia se había quedado inspeccionando la forma de dormir de la morena. En el departamento había calefacción, pero aun así, la morena estaba tapada de tal forma que solo su cara quedaba descubierta. Y como si eso fuera poco, la cama estaba llena de almohadas o almohadones que hacían que la chica quedara enterrada en ellos - ¿Pero que hace durmiendo acá? – preguntó a Brittany que había vuelto a comer sus cereales sin quitarle la vista a la durmiente. La bailarina solo se encogió de hombros.

Quinn iba a vociferar más preguntas, pero la voz de Rachel se interpuso – No… no… no quiero hacerlo… - ambas rubias se miraron. Al parecer la morena estaba soñando y acompañaba su voz con movimientos de su cabeza. Quinn pudo distinguir que debajo de la ropa de cama también se estaba moviendo porque los almohadones la delataban – No me gusta... no me gusta… - Esperaron a que salieran más palabras, pero nada vino.

Mientas Brittany y Quinn se habían quedado anonadadas mirando dormir a la morena, dos chicas salían vestidas de la habitación de Santana – Hasta luego – saludaron a las rubias y siguieron su camino.

- Britt… - la empresaria buscó a su amiga inmediatamente, pero la bailarina ya había soltado un sollozo y para no despertar a Rachel corrió a la cocina. Quinn la siguió.

- Britt… - insistió.

- No digas nada Quinn – era más una súplica que una orden – No quiero escuchar reprendidas – tenía razón, no era el momento.

Quinn entendió y solo se limito a hacer silencio mientras preparaba su café. Así se mantuvieron por un rato, cada una en sus pensamientos. Solo la aparición de Santana las volvió a la realidad.

La latina caminaba hacia la cocina cuando el sillón cama llamó su atención. Se acercó y miró a la persona que la ocupaba - ¿PERO QUE…?

- ¡SHHHHHH! – la silenciaron sus dos amigas

- ¿Shhhh? ¿shhhh? – Se quejó en silencio y caminando hacia ellas a paso firme - ¿Por qué carajo me hacen callar? ¿Ya la vieron? – Apuntó al sillón – La rarita está durmiendo en nuestro living, eso es lo que siempre hacen los asesinos en serie, duermen en sillones camas – Quinn giró los ojos

- Es su departamento Santana – le aclaró Quinn.

- Además a mi me gusta que duerma en el sillón – opinó Britt – Me hace acordar a un fic que leí, lleno de animalitos – recordó con alegría.

- La voy a despertar. Me va a escuchar – advirtió Santana

- Tu no vas a ningún lado – la frenó Quinn – déjala dormir – sentenció de forma que no había forma de discutirle.

Santana dijo algo en español, pero desistió su intento de despertar a la chica que dormía y fue a prepararse su propio café.

El celular de Quinn fue el único sonido que se sintió – Alo – contestó la rubia - ¿Estás abajo? – se ve que alguien iba a pasar a visitarlas – De acuerdo, es el piso 10. Sube y te abro – le dijo al celular para después colgar y encontrarse con la mirada cuestionadora de sus dos amigas – Es Kurt – anunció al mejor amigo de las tres chicas.

- Más vale que esa niñita egocéntrica traiga noticias – habló Santana – Llevamos años queriéndonos hacer ese tatuaje – dijo.

Quinn la escuchaba hablar pero no dijo nada. En la secundaria ellas tres y Kurt habían diseñado una especie de símbolo que los identificaba. En algún momento de su último año, a Santana, que estaba obsesionada con la forma en que se comunicaban los mortífagos en Harry Potter, se le ocurrió que tenían que tatuárselo y desde entonces han estado yendo y viniendo con esa idea. Por alguna razón siempre había algo que se los impedía, si no eran sus padres, eran sus trabajos o eran sus parejas o vaya a saber que, el caso es que Kurt había sido el designado de encontrar a la persona adecuada para que se los hiciera y al parecer el chico traía noticias. Quinn no quería admitirlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar que una aguja tocara su blanca y suave piel le daba escalofríos, lo cual había sido una importante razón para demorar este trámite.

- BUENOS DIAS A LAS TRES MUJERES MAS SEXYS DE…

- ¡SHHHHHHHH! – de vuelta Britt y Quinn lo callaban haciendo que el chico frunciera el seño y la empresaria le señalara a la persona que, a pesar de tanto ruido, aun seguía durmiendo en el sofá cama.

- ¿Quién es? – murmuró Kurt

- Luego te explico – agarró a su amigo del brazo y lo traslado a la cocina donde saludo al resto de sus amigas.

- ¿Porqué no viniste a mi fiesta princesa de Disney? – le preguntó Santana

- Mi querida latina, por más que tus fiestas sean épicas – ante el piropo Santana dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca – Era la última noche que Blaine y yo íbamos a pasar juntos hasta que el vuelva de su gira, asique…

- Si, si… ya entendimos, sexo gay, no necesitamos que lo cuentes – lo frenó la misma chica - ¿Qué noticias traes? Y dime que conseguiste un maldito tatuador porque si no voy a patear lo que Blaine dejo sano de tu femenino trasero - amenazó

Lejos de tomarse las amenazas de Santana en serio y aprovechando la tasa de café que Britt le ponía adelante, Kurt rió – Gracias Britt Britt – agradeció el café – ¿Alguna vez dudaron de mi? – Preguntó agrandado – Traigo muchas opciones, solo hay que elegir – sacó una carpeta de su moderno y para nada masculino maletín.

- No quiero opciones, solo dime quien es el mejor. Tu sabe que el resto no importa – se adelantó Quinn, la platas era lo de menos, y si había que viajar tampoco importaba.

EL muchacho tomó un sorbo de café a continuación empezó a detallar su investigación – Bueno como me han informado, aquí en New York trabaja el mejor tatuador del país. Puso una hoja escrita en el medio de la hoja que Quinn se apresuró a agarrar de un manotazo, no iba a dejar su cuerpo en manos de cualquiera.

- Esos son todos sus logros – dijo el chico mientras veía como Quinn levantaba su ceja

- ¿Ray? – preguntó la rubia al leer el nombre del tatuador.

- Exacto, es el mejor – sentenció – En todos los lugares que pregunté, todos los expertos o personas entendidas a quienes le consulté siempre señalaban el mismo nombre.

- No tiene estudios en artes – Era lo que a Quinn le había llamado la atención – Ni siquiera terminó la preparatoria – se quejó. Santana aprovechó para arrebatarle la hoja a Quinn.

- Eso es cierto – le confirmó el chico – pero ha viajado por todo el mundo casi. Conoce a la perfección casi todos los estilos: blanco y negro, colores, rayas, estilo moderno, clásico, asiático, chicas de calendario, etc. El listado es interminable – explicó.

- ¡Dios! – Interrumpió la latina – Ha tatuado a Barack Obama y a su esposa, a Madonna, al Príncipe Harry, Michael Jordan, Adele… y la lista sigue – al parecer la latina había quedado impresionada – Este es nuestro tatuador definitivamente – ella misma se consideraba una celebridad, no podía ser menos que los demás – Llama y pide una cita para esta misma tarde – apuró.

A Quinn no se le pasó en alto la mueca que hizo su amigo - ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó.

- Bueno, hay otras opciones, no son de New York, ni tampoco muy renombrados pero pueden hacerlo antes…

- ¿Cuál es el problema Kurt? – insistió Quinn.

El chico suspiró – El problema es que… - miró a sus amigas – Yo ya sabía que ustedes iban a elegir a este – apuntó al curriculum de Ray – Yo mismo me quedé impresionado con…

- Ve al grano – Quinn no quería más rodeos

- Llame para pedir la cita y me la dieron – aseguró como si nada

Las dos chicas se miraron. Faltaba Britt, que había encendido el televisor y sin importarle que Rachel estuviera durmiendo, se había sentado en el sofá cama al lado de ella para ver sus series diarias.

- Perfecto, nos vemos esta tarde enton…

- Me la dieron para dentro de dos meses – soltó de una el muchacho.

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? – No estaba en los cálculos de Santana esperar tanto tiempo

- Santana, por el amor de Dios… ¡Haz silencio! – Pidió mirando como Rachel seguía inmutable en su cama. Quinn tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sacar a Brittany de la cama de la morena, después de todo a ella no tenía porqué importarle – Y Kurt – miró al chico - ¿Cómo que dos meses? ¿Les dijiste quiénes éramos? ¿Ofreciste más dinero?...

- ¿Hiciste algo bien? – se metió la otra de mala manera

Kurt miró ofendido a la latina – Por supuesto que hice todo eso, y más. Yo mismo pensé que apenas nombrara el apellido Hummel íbamos a tener la cita al instante – De más está decir que una de las siguientes inversiones de las dos mujeres luego de la academia de Britt, había sido el taller de moda de Kurt. De hecho la marca "Hummel" había logrado sacar a las tiendas Macy´s de competencia hace mucho tiempo – Pero nada, no logre nada. A la persona que me atendió le daba lo mismo que si yo fuera Lindsay Lohan a que fuera Meryl Streep – contó

Santana y Quinn se miraron, desde que escalaron a la cima del mundo empresario nunca les había pasado esto. Su nombre era prácticamente lo mismo que tener la llave de la ciudad, abría todas las puertas. Si el mismísimo Donald Trump había cedido ante ellas, era imposible que un local de tatuajes de cuarta se negara a aceptar la realidad.

Ante la mirada de fuego de sus amigas, Kurt decidió volver a hablar – Pero… como otra opción, la misma chica, me dijo que en el mismo local pueden tatuarnos otra de las personas que trabajan allí y entonces no tendríamos que esperar más de una o dos semanas – dijo sonriente.

- No las conoces bien si piensas que van a aceptar eso – habló Brittany desde el sofá cama llamando la atención del muchacho – Nadie les dice que no a Santana, y si tuviste la suerte de que ella lo acepara, nadie sueña con decirle que no a Quinn - explicó

- ¿Tienes las dirección? – le preguntó Quinn a su amigo

- Esta escrita en la hoja que les di – contestó

- Muy bien. En una hora nos vemos en la puerta. Los que van a tener que esperar dos meses van a ser ellos – dijo la rubia despidiendo al chico

- Si, en una cola para buscar trabajo – completó Santana, que se retiraba a su habitación para cambiarse.

La rubia empresaria le cerró la puerta al chico y caminó a su cuarto, pero Brittany la frenó – Quinn… Quinn, ven a ver esto – la llamo hacia donde ella estaba.

- Parece que se está por despertar – le dijo ansiosa la rubia más alta a la otra. Al parecer Rachel había empezado a estirarse. Primero una pierna, después la otra, luego los brazos y por último la espalda. Sólo faltaba abrir los ojos y…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue el grito que pegó Rachel apenas sintió como alguien se le tiraba encima.

- ¡HOLAAAA RACHIEEEE! ¡BUEN DIAAAA! ¿QUIERES SER MI BAILARINA? YO TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR, A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS ESTADO EN LA CARCEL, O QUE VENDAS DROGAS O QUE SEAS BORRACHA O…

- ¡BRITTANY! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LA ESTAS APLASTANDO! – Quinn veía la cara de desesperada que tenía la morena. La pobre no había alcanzado ni a despertarse que la bailarina se le había tirado encima a abrazarla. Rachel había quedado atrapada entre las sabanas, almohadones y Brittany. - ¡BRITT! – Quinn tuvo que agarrar a su amiga por la espalda para poder liberar a Rachel.

Apenas la morena se sintió libre salió de la cama como pudo llevándose todo lo que tenía encima con ella. Llego a la otra punta de la sala envuelta en la ropa de cama y sosteniendo una almohada que tapaba todo su frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mostrando el estado de agitación que tenía - ¿Por… por qué… por qué hacen eso? – preguntó soltando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

- Berry ella es Brittany, la otra persona que va a vivir con nosotras – le contó Quinn que aun sostenía a la otra rubia por las dudas se le fuera encima de nuevo – Solo quería saludarte – trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Dicho esto la morena clavó la mirada en Brittany, torció su cabeza y abrió unos milímetros su boca

_-Aquí vamos de nuevo – _pensó Quinn que ya se conocía ese ritual de memoria.

Un pequeño rato después Rachel levantó su mano derecha logrando que se cayera toda la ropa de cama al piso mientras con la izquierda aun sostenía el almohadón, y la sacudió con fuerza saludando a Brittany – Hola… mmm… yo soy Rachel, Rachel Berry. No se bailar. Es decir, si se. Pero no me gusta hacerlo – le dijo desde la distancia mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello demostrando nerviosismo.

Quinn había soltado el agarre apenas escuchó la voz de Rachel, asique la bailarina aprovechó para ir hacia la morena. Pero inmediatamente la morena caminó hacia otro lado. Brittany se frenó y Rachel también lo hizo pero en lugares opuestos. La rubia volvió a caminar hacia la morena y nuevamente Rachel se refugió en el lado opuesto, exactamente atrás del sofá cama. La chica alta sonrió, para ella esto parecía un juego, asique volvió a ir tras de Rachel pero esta vez lo hizo corriendo. La más menuda se percató de la velocidad de Brittany y corrió también a la otra punta del sillón. Cuando Quinn quiso darse cuenta estaba mirando como su amiga y Rachel corrían alrededor del sillón, una con una sonrisa enorme y la otra con una cara de espanto como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo fantasma de Hugo Chaves. Si no las paraba se iba a marear, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡BASTA! – se puso enfrente de la corrida para frenar a la primera que agarrara. - ¡BASTA! – volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que alcanzó a agarrar a una de ellas. Cuando localizó los hermosos ojos marrones que la estaban mirando, se dio cuenta que no era Brittany precisamente a la que había agarrado. Sintió el almohadón entre medio de ellas – Berry… - las palabras no le salían, su boca se movía pero nada salía de ella. Sólo los tiritones que sintió entre sus brazos la despabilaron. Frunció el seño a darse cuenta que esos tiritones los emanaba el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía agarrada, la cara de la morena estaba pálida y eso permitía que Quinn pudiera observar con más detalle el color de sus moretones. Los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, asique instintivamente, la soltó y se alejó de ella un par de pasos.

Pudo ver como ante la distancia la morena se relajaba y también pudo ver la cara de preocupada que tenía Brittany. Al parecer la bailarina había captado el mismo momento que ella, porque desistió de su idea de acercarse a la morena.

- Bueno, al fin se despertó la rarita – Con buen timming como siempre, Santana ya lista para empezar su día, entraba a la sala – Se apuran a cambiarse – le dijo a sus amigas – Quiero aplastar la cabeza de la gente de ese local lo más pronto posible – presionó.

Cuando Brittany se fue a su cuarto moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, se llevó los ojos de Santana con ella – Creo que mejor voy a ir a ayudar a Britt a vestirse – dijo la latina persiguiéndola.

Dicho que Quinn no escuchó porque se quedó mirando como Rachel arreglaba la cama donde había dormido y la volvía a hacer sofá.

- ¿Por qué dormiste ahí? – salió de su boca de repente.

Rachel giró y Quinn supo lo que venía: mirar, torcer y abrir. Y eso hizo exactamente la otra chica.

- Tu dijiste que querías tres habitaciones – le recordó una a la otra - ¿No te gusta tu habitación? – preguntó.

- No es eso – le respondió Quinn - ¿Por qué no pones tu cama en la otra habitación? Así no tendrías que dormir en el sillón – terminó de decir justo cuando empezaron a llegar ruidos sexuales proveniente del pasillo

Rachel, que tenía la cara fruncida por la pregunta que le había hecho la rubia, miró rápido hacia el pasillo y abrió los ojos grandes - ¿Son novias? – preguntó de repente

Quinn soltó una risa nasal - ¿San y Britt? Por favor – rio nuevamente – el día que esas dos se pongan de novias, yo me hago Believer – contestó – Ahora contéstame a mi ¿Porqué no duermes en la otra habitación? – repitió

Otra vez Rachel volvía a su gesto anterior de ceño fruncido. La morena agitó la cabeza y después habló – No entra la cama – explicó con lógica.

Quinn se quedó pensando en qué podía tener Rachel en ese cuarto que no le diera espacio para tener una cama, la idea de los freezer de Santana no parecía tan descabellada.

- Yo podría haber dormido en el sillón y así tu conservabas tu cuarto – Hasta ella misma se extraño de lo que dijo.

Rachel volvió a agitar la cabeza con más fuerza – Las chicas bonitas y delicadas como tú no pueden dormir en sillones – aseguró con convicción.

- ¿Te parezco bon…?

- ¡FABRAY! ¿YA ESTAS LISTA? ¿Por qué NO DEJAS DE RAREAR CON LA RARITA Y TE APURAS? TENEMOS QUE PATEAR TRASEROS – ni el sexo la calmaba a la latina.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Dejo un humilde capitulo hecho de corazón. Espero que les guste alguito. Se las quiere. Besos.

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mio, lo que si es mío es las ganas de estar en Ibiza de fiesta en fiesta. Detesto el frio.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 5: "Ray"

Hora más tarde

Las tres chicas iban en un taxi de camino a encontrarse con Kurt en la puerta del estudio de tatuajes.

- No entiendo porque nos tuvimos que tomar un taxi. No te bastó con hacerme mudar a ese nido de ratas donde no puedo pegar un ojo porque si me duermo, estoy segura de que la rarita es capaz de secuestrarme para sacarme la piel y hacerse un tapado – protestó la latina nuevamente. Desde que Quinn le había arrebatado de un manotazo las llaves de su auto, la cara de Santana no había cambiado. Se subió al taxi, se cruzó de brazos y se encargo de actualizar sus protestas a cada rato - ¿Qué tienes contra mi Quinn? ¿Por qué no dejas que use mi hermoso coche? – presionó.

Quinn no quería volver a contestar la misma pregunta, no quería que Santana la sacara por tercera vez de sus pensamientos. Su mente estaba en el lugar que quería y no quería interrumpirla, Así que decidió ignorar a su amiga una vez más.

La empresaria no entendía su cuerpo, no entendía su mente, no entendía como se comportaba cuando Rachel estaba frente a ella. Cuando la chica dormía, que más hubiera querido Quinn que acostarse a su lado y mirarla sin cansancio. Cuando despertó asustada por el exabrupto de Brittany, Quinn no pudo evitar querer tomarla entre sus brazos y tenerla segura entre ellos hasta que la morena se tranquilizara. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso si la otra chica apenas permitía que estuvieran a unos cuantos pasos de distancia? Se preguntó a sí misma. Pregunta que la hizo mirar a la otra rubia que tenía a su lado, Brittany. Brittany había visto lo mismo que ella, la bailarina también había presenciado la forma en que Rachel llegó a temblar por el solo hecho tener las manos de Quinn en cada uno de sus brazos. Evidentemente a la morena la ponía incomoda la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor, y ni hablar de que otra persona se acercara a ella o intentara tocarla. La misma Quinn alcanzó a ver como apenas ellas salían por la puerta del departamento, todo el cuerpo de la otra chica se relaja, y si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento Santana había empezado con sus chillidos, la rubia hubiera jurado que escuchó a Rachel suspirar.

- Si yo hubiera manejado ya hubiéramos llegado ¿Sabes? – al parecer Santana no se callaba – si yo hubiera manejado MI COCHE, no tendríamos que ir todas apretujadas en este mugriento carcacho y…

- Hazme el favor de callarte Santana – La latina lo había logrado, había logrado que Quinn saliera de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que por unos meses hay que tratar de pasar desapercibidas? ¡Contéstame Santana! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte? – insistió irritada

La latina cruzó aun más sus brazos de ser posible – Si no me dejaste usar mi Porsche, al menos hubiéramos salido en tu Mercedes – alcanzó a murmurar

Gracias a Dios que el taxista frenó antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar. La rubia pudo divisar a un impaciente Kurt en la vereda.

- Dijeron en una hora – les reclamó el chico apenas las tuvo de frente.

- Calma tu bombacha princesita, y no me mires así – lo frenó Santana – SI hubiéramos usado MI…

- YA SABEMOS QUE SI HUBIERAMOS USADO TU COCHE HUBIERAMOS LLEGADO ANTES, PERO NO LO HICIMOS SANTANA. YA NOS TIENES CANSADA CON TUS QUEJAS – para sorpresa de los otros tres, Brittany había perdido la paciencia que la caracteriza. Las idas y vueltas con la latina no la tenían bien. Después de la fiesta de despedida, se había prometido firmemente que no iba a dejar que Santana hiciera y deshiciera cuando ella quisiera, se iba a poner firme en exigir de la latina mucho más de las migajas que recibía. Pero después la estúpida de Santana la tuvo que seguir a su cuarto y bastó con que le susurrara dos o tres cosas lindas para que Brittany dejara que Santana la pusiera contra la pared y la hiciera gritar rápidamente su nombre. Las convicciones de la bailarían se habían ido a la miércoles junto con la ropa interior de la misma.

La cara de Santana era una poesía, sus facciones pasaron del horror a la tristeza y de la tristeza al enojo en pocos segundos – NO ME HABLES ASI – saltó Santana

Antes de que Brittany pudiera contestar, Quinn decidió intervenir, esto ya se estaba escapando de sus manos – Basta – pidió suavemente pero con un tono que logró la atención de sus amigos – No voy a repetirlo de nuevo asique escúchenme bien – les advirtió – Vamos a entrar a ese local y me va a dejar hablar a mí. Ya venimos dando vueltas con esto por demasiado tiempo – Parcialmente porque ella lo había estado esquivando también – Quiero el tatuaje listo hoy, ni un día más ¿Me entienden? – Miró a cada uno de ellos – Sus peleas – esta vez iba dirigido a las dos chicas – No nos interesan ni a mi, ni a Kurt…

- No hables por mi – la broma de Kurt fue silenciada por una mirada de la rubia

- A mi no me interesan – aseguró de mala gana – Así que asegúrense de arreglarlas en la cama como hacen siempre o manténganlas lejos mío – eso fue un golpe bajo. Dicho esto abrió la puerta del local y dejó a sus amigos solos en la calle. Santana fulminó a Brittany con la mirada y siguió los pasos de Quinn.

- Una de ellas necesita urgente mucho sexo y la otra está teniendo demasiado – Bromeo Kurt. La risa se le acabó cuando volteó y se encontró con las lágrimas de Brittany – O cariño… - el chico la abrazo - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta? Estoy seguro de que esas dos se las van a arreglar sin nosotros – ofreció con la rubia en sus brazos. Apenas sintió la cabeza de la chica aceptar su propuesta se alejaron del local, tampoco era que los necesitaran para despedazar esa gente, después de todo ellas eran las expertas.

Apenas Quinn pisó el estudio, la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue… "espacioso". Por supuesto que habiendo visto mejores no iba a caer en la bajeza de llamarlo "enorme", pero para el resto de los mortales el local era verdaderamente enorme. En cada esquina del espacio había un puesto de trabajo cuyas paredes estaban pintadas en forma personalizada.

En la esquina derecha que estaba más cercana a la puerta de entrada, cuyas paredes eran totalmente blancas y estaban llenas de símbolos orientales, había un chico con rasgos asiáticos que estaba tatuando la pierna de otro hombre que estaba acostado en una camilla. Quinn no era una perfecta entendida del idioma, pero con sus conocimientos, pudo distinguir en la pared frases como: "Lo que no te mata te fortalece" "Vive hoy porque no sabes donde estarás mañana""Say no more" y otras frases que la rubia pudo reconocer de canciones famosas.

Enfrente de él, había otra chica, también asiática, que estaba recostada sobre una mesa de dibujo. Al parecer la mujer no podía lograr el diseño que quería, porque línea que agregaba, dibujo que se transformaba en un nuevo bollo de papel que iba hacia el cesto de la basura que tenía a su lado. La chica estaba enojada consigo misma y eso la rubia lo podía percibir. Por el contrario de su compañero, las paredes del rincón de la muchacha formaban un hermoso y fácilmente distinguible paisaje. Un gran lago oscuro cercado por piedras perfectamente colocadas eran el centro de la pared, atravesando el lago había un puente rustico y lo más hermoso de la pintura lo formaba árboles japoneses de un tinte rosa suavemente iluminados que llamaban la mayor parte de la atención y en el fondo del dibujo se podían apreciar pinos y una sesgada montaña que daba paso al ocaso – Hermoso – susurró Quinn que logró sacar sus ojos de esa pared para trasladarlos a la siguiente

En esquinas opuestas, había un puesto de trabajo totalmente ordenado, no había nadie trabajando en el, Quinn rezó para que no fuera el puesto de Ray, esa pared era la que menos le gustaba, estaba llena de dibujos de calaveras y cabezas con cuchillos o ensangrentadas, como sea, la rubia no se quedó mucho tiempo mirándola, sencillamente no era de su gusto.

Después de ese puesto venía una puerta que no llamaba para nada la atención y por último, en ll última punta estaba el otro puesto de trabajo. Estaba ocupada por un chico de tez negra y con una calva cabeza. Al igual que su compañero, estaba trabajando, pero él lo hacía sobre el pie de una jovencita muy nerviosa que estaba acompañada de una mujer que sostenía su mano, Quinn supuso que era su madre por las lágrimas que caían de la mujer mayor. La empresaria encontró muy divertida esa estación, estaba llena de grafitis de distintos colores y su diseño dejaba ver una clara devoción por la música, principalmente por el gran DJ dibujado en el centro de la pared.

Pero la decoración del local no terminaba allí, en el centro del salón y ocupando una gran parte del mismo había un escenario. Tarima que estaba llena de instrumentos musicales descansando sobre ella. Quinn pudo ver numerosos parlantes ubicados por distintas partes del negocio al igual que varias pantallas modernas que le daban al lugar un toque de lujo que la rubia supo apreciar.

- Espero que el tatuador no sea el de las asquerosas calaveras – Santana había tenido la misma apreciación que su amiga – Y mucho menos la chinita aquella que parece estar más perdida que mi virginidad – comentario desagradable pero no por eso menos cierto.

- ¿Qué tal? – de repente la visión de las dos amigas se veía ocupada por una jovencita que desplegaba una enorme sonrisa para nada apreciada por ellas – Soy Mika – estiró la mano para saludarlas - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – preguntó amablemente.

Ninguna de las correspondió el saludo, al contrario mientras Quinn se dedicaba a inspeccionar de arriba abajo a la joven, Santana no hacía más que mirar sus uñas. La joven castaña retrocedió su mano nerviosa y se quedó esperando alguna reacción en puntas de pie.

- De hecho… No creo que puedas ayudarnos. Quiero hablar con Ray – sentenció Quinn

Aun con su sonrisa característica la joven miró su reloj rápidamente y contestó – Aun no está aquí. Pero si me dicen sus nombres les puedo agendar una cita - la chica caminó hacia un mostrador que estaba ubicado en la pared derecha justo entre medio de las dos estaciones de trabajo donde estaban trabajando los hombres.

Quinn miró a Santana y silenciosamente le pidió calma. La rubia caminó detrás de la simpática joven sin perderse a una chica de muy buena figura que estaba sentada leyendo una revista en sillones cercanos al mostrador.

- Escucha…

- Mika – se apresuro a decirle

Quinn forzó una mueca – Escucha… Mika – lo pronuncio de muy mala gana – Tal vez tu no nos conozcas y créeme que ahora entiendo porque – la miró de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente – Pero somos gente muy ocupada y no podemos perder el tiempo en esas cosas. La señorita López y yo…

- ¿López? – al escuchar el apellido Mika se movió directamente a su computadora - ¿Santana López, Quinn Fabray, Britttany Pierce y Kurt Hummel? – le preguntó leyendo el monitor.

- Exacto – contestó Quinn creyendo que la chica finalmente había entrado en razón.

- Ustedes tienen una cita con Ray en dos meses – sentenció

Quinn respiró hondo – Ese es el problema, no podemos esperar dos meses – dijo

La chica volvió a sonreir, era algo que estaba molestando a la empresaria – Perfecto, entonces les puedo arreglar una cita con Mike – señaló a uno de los chicos – Con Jayson o con Tina – se refería a los otros dos obviamente – En una semana ellos pueden atenderla.

- Mira niña idiota – Santana no pudo aguantar más y se adelantó a su amiga – Te lo voy a decir de forma que lo entiendas. Queremos un tatuaje de Ray ahora mismo – presionó – Es eso o todos ustedes se van al diablo junto con este local de cuarta.

- Ey, ey, ey – el chico asiático aparecía a ayudar a la muchacha – tranquilízate un poco amiga – le habló a Santana

- Primero que nada no soy tu amiga – le aclaró – Y segundo que no me tranquilizo. ¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos? ¿No leen los diarios? Claaaro como personas como ustedes van a leer los diarios si seguro se la pasen fumados y borrachos todo el día – ya no sabía lo que decía.

Mike frunció el ceño – Mejor cuida lo que dices – habló enojado

- Yo digo lo que quiero – saltó la latina – Y lo quiero es un maldito tatuaje, y si lo quiero lo tengo, y sino voy a patear…

- SANTANA - Quinn la frenó – Lo que mi socia quiere decir – la rubia volvía a tomar el timón – Es que por nuestra categoría, esperábamos un trato digamos… distinto. Alguna lista VIP o algo así – terminó.

Mike y Mika se miraron sin entender – Tienes dos meses de espera para Ray – le dijo Mike como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Esa es la lista VIP – aclaró refiriéndose a la lista que se nombraba así para referirse a personas importantes.

- Eso es imposible – apenas escuchó lo que dijo el chico Santana ni lerda ni perezosa giró el monitor para buscar su apellido.

- Ves – Mika le señaló su lugar en la lista - Tienen la cita después de Adriana Herrera ¿Saben quién es? – Quinn miró a la joven con desagrado, por supuesto que sabía quién era la hija de Carolina Herrera, de hecho solía cruzarse con la chica en temporadas de desfiles.

- Entonces ponlos en esta lista – La latina había husmeado de más – Esta que dice "Lista RIP" – leyó – tiene solo cuatro personas… ¿Quién carajo es Lili Mayor, o Steven Parlot? – eran algunos de los nombres que aparecían.

- ¿Que quiere decir RIP? – preguntó Quinn

La chica sacudió la cabeza ignorando la pregunta de la rubia – Imposible. Esa lista solo la controla Ray.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – Santana volvía a interrumpir

- Si me pagaran cada vez que escucho esa frase ya tendría las tetas que tanto ahorro me están costando – rio Mika contagiando a Mike.

- Quiero hablar con Ray – Quinn frenó la diversión volviendo a la atención a ella.

- Todavía no llega – contestaron – Y además su agenda está ocupada – señaló a la chica que Quinn había visto en los sillones.

Quinn había agotado su paciencia

- O, o – fue lo que dijo Santana al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Escucha – miró a la chica – Escuchen – miro a Mike también – Y dejen que les cuente una historia, hace tres años, me quería cortar el pelo porque necesitaba un cambio en mi vida.

- Te quedó muy bien – acotó Santana

- Gracias – siguió – Fui a una peluquería "de moda" – hizo las comillas con sus manos - Y me dijeron que no podían atenderme. ¿Saben cuánto demore en averiguar que ese local no contaba con la habilitación del gobierno para funcionar? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta

- Un llamado – se metió la latina.

- Exacto. ¿Saben cuánto demore en denunciarlo y hacer que ese local cayera en quiebra para después apropiármelo? – otra pregunta que sabía iba a contestar su compañera.

- Otro llamado – fue la respuesta.

- Exacto. ¿Me creerían si les digo que ahora en ese lugar funciona un exitoso negocio de mi propiedad? – insistió

- Yo si – Santana.

- ¿Cuánto creen que me demoraría en hacer lo mismo con ustedes? ¿Cuánto creen que me demoraría en encontrar una forma de destrozarlos? – esta vez no iba a contestar nadie.

Mike y Mika se volvieron a mirar. Inclusive Jayson y Tina, que habían escuchado todo el discurso de la rubia, se miraron entre ellos. – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – estallaron las risas entre los empleados.

Esta vez eran las empresarias las que se miraban, nunca nadie reacciona así ante las amenazas de Quinn.

- Lo siento… lo siento… es que… – Mike se agarraba el estomago - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de repetirle a Ray exactamente lo que nos dijiste? Muero por ver su cara – volvía a reír.

- ¿Te imaginas? – preguntó Mika encima del mostrador.

- ¡OYE RUBIA! – Por primera vez era Jason el que hablaba a los gritos desde su puesto de trabajo – NO TE OLVIDES DE DECIRLE A "GRAN P" LO DE DESTROZARNOS, LE VA A ENCANTAR – dicho esto seguía con su trabajo.

- ¿Quién demonios es "Gran P"? – preguntó Santana furiosa

- Es Ray, aquí los muchachos la conocen como "Gran P" – contestó Mika ya repuesta de la risa

- ¿La conocen? – A Quinn no se le había pasado el detalle del articulo en femenino - ¿Dijiste La conocen? ¿Ray es una mujer? – preguntó confusa

Por tercera vez en la tarde Mike y Mika se miraron - ¿En qué planeta vives mujer? – el chico se retiró hacia su lugar agitando su cabeza, Quinn lo escucho decir algo en contra de las rubias.

- Oye… - Mika llamaba su atención – Allí viene Ray – señaló la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas si haces tú numerito de nuevo, te adelanto la cita – bromeó la joven.

Quinn giró los ojos y le dio un codazo a Santana para que no respondiera. Ambas giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del local y así es como coordinadamente sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que Ray fuera su actual y nueva compañera de cuarto? Por la puerta de vidrio se podía ver llegar a la morena. Morena que ya no vestía su largo y enorme pijama, al contrario, traía unos jeans desgastados y rotos en la rodilla, acompañados de una apretada remera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver la gran cantidad de tatuajes que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, de hecho casi toda la piel de sus brazos estaba dibujada al igual que la parte del pecho que la remera dejaba ver.

- La rarita – dijo Santana.

Apenas Rachel entro al local, se sacó sus aviadores y se encontró con dos mujeres conocidas mirándola con la boca abierta

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Buenas noches, dejo un humilde capitulo. Siento por las que no les gustan los tatuajes, es una obsesión mía y no lo puedo dejar de poner. Espero que les guste, va con mucho cariño. Besotes.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría mucha pero mucha pero mucha chica. Lo se tengo un problemita.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 6: "El verdadero problema"

Apenas Rachel entro al local, se sacó sus aviadores y se encontró con dos mujeres conocidas mirándola con la boca abierta

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó.

Rachel fruncía cada vez más el ceño de su cara al no obtener una respuesta de las otras chicas, esto no le gustaba nada. Todas sus alarmas empezaban a sonar, ya había cedido la comodidad de su casa por obligación de su psicologa, no quería perder su segundo hogar tampoco. La morena sacudió la cabeza y trato de tranquilizarse - ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó un poco nerviosa

- ¡MIREN ESTO! – Jason se había levantado de su puesto y se acercaba al grupo – GRAN P NUEVAMENTE DEJANDO CHICAS CON LA BOCA ABIERTA – festejó caminando hacia Rachel – No te cansas de hacerlo ¿Cierto? – le dijo riendo a la morena para luego aprovechar para abrazarla.

Todo para Quinn era algo absolutamente nuevo en ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó de estar aterrada por un una aguja clavándose en su cuerpo a estar intrigada por cada tatuaje en el cuerpo de la morena. Para nada consideraba atractiva semejante cantidad de dibujos en la piel de una hermosa persona, es más de hecho solía cruzar de calle cuando alguien así se le acercaba, pero en Rachel era otra cosa. Claro que el abrazo entre Rachel y el chico de color logró que Quinn no pudiera distinguir los dibujos, y empezó a preguntarse, porque la morena se alejaba de ella mientras que las otras personas podían abrazarla, no lo entendía. Justo cuando varias preguntas iban a salir de su boca, a la morocha que había estado esperando en los sillones la interrumpió.

- Ray – con una voz sensual y con un vaivén digno de admirar la mujer se acercaba a Rachel cual depredador a su presa. El vestido apretado y, si le preguntan a Quinn, de estilo ramera, que usaba, nada dejaba libre a la imaginación – Que lindo verte de nuevo – Dejo un beso en la mejilla de la morena haciendo que la misma agachara avergonzada su cabeza, Quinn quiso sacarle de un cachetazo la sonrisa de boba que puso ante la chica y restregarle con un trapo la cara hasta que se le saliera la pintura labial que la otra mujer le había dejado – Ya te estaba extrañando – seguían los elogios.

La rabia de Quinn aumentaba a niveles inesperados. Un abrazo de un chico pasa, pero un beso de una descarada mujer ya era mucho. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía derecho de tocarla, si a ella se lo negaban?

Aun avergonzada, Rachel alzó los ojos hacia la morocha - ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó de forma profesional - ¿Te preparaste como te pedí? – al parecer el tatuaje de la mujer requería ciertas cosas de alguna determinada manera.

- Por supuesto – la mujer giró dándole la espalda a la morena - ¿Esto está bien? - para nada lenta, la mujer agarró el final de su vestido y lo levantó dejando ver una reveladora tanga. Apenas se veía una tirita de estampado de leopardo.

Quinn sintió a Santana murmurar un "Dios mio" y no pudo evitar girar los ojos, un silbido que provino de Jason hicieron que los volviera a girar por segunda vez consecutiva y además hizo que la mujer que aun tenía levantado el vestido sonriera sin pudor. Pero la cara de Rachel, que era el destino de la mirada de Quinn, estaba totalmente inmutable. Miraba el trasero de la chica como Picasso deber haber mirado sus lienzos. Para la morena esa era su hoja en blanco.

- Perfecto – concluyó Rachel – Mika – Miró a la jovencita - ¿puedes acompañar a Lisa a mi oficina? En unos minutos estoy ahí, ve preparando todo por favor – pidió con amabilidad para después volver hacia la mujer ahora vestida – ya estoy contigo – le dijo

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó aun más a ella – No te demores – susurró para nada suave y dio media vuelta para seguir a Mika y para que ambas desaparecieran por la puerta que estaba en la pared del fondo.

- ¡GRAN P VUELVE A ANOTAR! – grito Mike para hacer reír a Jason también Rachel estaba cada vez más colorada.

- ¡GRAN P EL IMPARABLE! ¡GRAN P CONQUISTA EL MUNDO! – gritaba Jason con tono de emperador.

Quinn se estaba cansando, ¿Dónde el carácter de su amiga cuando lo necesita? - ¿Tu eres… - Interrumpida por segunda vez

- ¡RACHIE! ¡HOLA! – Brittany aparecía por la puerta del negocio con los ojos rojos y alguna que otra lágrima que había quedado rezagada por su rostro. Era seguida de cerca por Kurt

Cuando la morena escucho su nombre y vio aparecer a Brittany, lo primero que hizo fue dar unos pasos lejos de la puerta. Cuando se sintió segura, se enfocó en la rubia que tenía enfrente y agitando su mano al aire saludo tímidamente – Hola.

- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? ¿TAMBIEN VIENES A HACERTE UN TATUAJE CON RAY? – preguntó emocionada pero desde su lugar, al parecer Quinn no era la única que había estado reflexionando sobre Rachel.

- Ustedes…. Ustedes…. Vienen a…a…. a conmigo – se tocó su pecho- vienen a… – miró a Britt, luego a Quinn y Santana que aun seguían muy juntas, de vuelta a Britt y ahí se tildó. Quinn pudo ver como los gestos de Rachel aparecían de nuevo, torcía su cabeza, se enfocaba en Britt y abría su boca -¿Estuviste llorando? – esa pregunta la rubia no la vio venir

Tampoco Kurt vio venir el cuerpo de Rachel contra él. En dos segundos, la morena lo tenía alzado contra la pared y agarrado del cuello de su remera - ¿QUE LE HICISTE? ¿POR QUE LA HICISTE LLORAR? NO TIENES QUE HACER LLORAR A UNA MUJER – el pobre chico movía sus flacas piernitas buscando liberación.

Jason y Brittany fueron los más rápidos en reaccionar e inmediatamente se pusieron tras Rachel para calmarla – Rachel… Rachel… el no me hizo nada, es mi mejor amigo – las palabras de Brittany salían muy rápido de su boca. El color que Kurt estaba agarrando no le gustaba para nada – Rachie cálmate – volvió a pedir mirando a Quinn y Santana de reojo que se habían quedado tildadas ante la reacción de la morena – Kurt solo me estaba aconsejando por un mal de amores, el no me hizo nada – insistía – Yo lloraba por…. Por – la bailarían alcanzó a girar su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Santana que rápidamente la corrió por la vergüenza – Lloraba por otra cosa – agregó

Quinn no pudo evitar querer arrojarle la latina a Rachel, después de todo hace raro se merece una buena paliza, pero ella no funcionaba así.

- Rachie para él no tiene nada que ver – Brittany insistía

- ¿No te hizo llorar? – preguntó la morena ya más relajada pero aun con el chico entre sus manos

Brittany respondió agitando su cabeza y Rachel soltó a Kurt quien respiró hondo y drásticamente – Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la morena con el chico y se alejó varios pasos por la presencia de Brittany

- Hola soy Jason – saludó el chico a la bailarina

Britt desplegó una larga sonrisa – Soy Brittany, vivo con Rachie – se presentó – Las tres vivimos con ella – señaló a sus otras dos amigas que aun estaban en estado catatónico. De hecho ahora Santana miraba con furia a Jason y Quinn solo le prestaba atención a la morena. Rachel se había quedado unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a Kurt recuperarse del susto, hasta que un abrazo de el chico negro la despabiló.

- ¡Ey Gran P! Qué bien guardado que te lo tenías – la felicitó revolviendo su cabello – Vives con 3 chicas, una de las cuales es la rubia más hermosa que he conocido – miró a Brittany – ¿las querías todas para ti cierto? – preguntó de broma.

- ¿Quién es Gran P? – la curiosidad de Brittany se metía antes de que Santana pudiera saltarle a la yugular al chico.

- Pues Ray – contestó Jason - ¿Acaso no sabes de su enorme p…

- RAY YA ESTA TODO LISTO – Mika hacía acto de presencia nuevamente – Lisa pregunta por ti – le informó a la morena cuando llegó a su lado.

Rachel asintió y dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina

- ¡BERRY! – Quinn la frenó y Rache volvió a girar esta vez hacia donde estaban Quinn y Santana. Se frenó, torció su cabeza y se enfocó en Quinn.

La rubia caminó a ella decidida a no frenar, pero cuando empezó a ver como Rachel retrocedía se frenó. Quería seguir, quería aprisionarla contra cualquier pared y obligarla a que la toque, pero la cara de desesperación de la otra chica y el recuerdo de los temblores que sintió ese mismo día cuando Rachel estaba entre sus brazos se lo impedía. – Queremos un tatuaje. Por eso estamos aquí – explicó – Y nos dijeron que un tal Ray era el mejor, ahora resulta que ese Ray eres tú, pero eso no cambia en nada, así que… ¿A qué hora de hoy nos puedes atender? – preguntó suponiendo que tenían ciertos beneficios a su favor.

Rachel abrió su boca sin decir nada, miraba a Quinn como tratando de descifrarla, acto seguido caminó hasta el mostrador y se enfocó en la computadora. Quinn sonrió victoriosa y giró para buscar a Santana, nada encontró porque la latina estaba muy ocupada asesinando con su mirada a Jason y Brittany que charlaban animadamente en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido.

- Tienen una cita dentro de dos meses – dijo Rachel muy segura con su vista fija en el mostrador.

- Si eso era antes – contestó Quinn frustrada – No, no, no y no – Cuando Rache giró para verla se anticipó a lo que venía – No me tuerzas la cabeza, ni me mires como perro perdido, ni abras esa boca sin que salgan palabras. Te lo prohíbo – la frenó – dime algo concreto, dime algo que me va a gustar escuchar, no quiero más vueltas – afirmó golpeando su pie contra el piso. Como podía ser que hace una semana había logrado que le bajaran el monto del alquiler de su oficina con tan solo una mirada y llevaba horas en este local sin poder conseguir un condenado tatuaje.

Si no fuera por la situación, la cara de Rachel hubiera sido motivo para que Quinn largara una carcajada, de hecho la rubia se estaba matando de la risa por dentro, se quería comer a besos la ternura que tenía a mas o menos unos siete pasos. La morena estaba luchando con todo su ser para hacer lo que Quinn le había pedido, mantenía con tanta fuerza su cabeza derecha que la rubia pudo ver que se ponía colorada. Con su mano derecha rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos a Quinn. Para completarla, tenía los labios tan apretados que se habían puesto blancos.

- Dios – murmuró Quinn, quería ver cuánto era capaz de aguantar, pero no podía dejar que sufriera ninguna consecuencia – Berry – la llamó de nuevo – Ya no lo tienes prohibido, puedes hacer todas tus cositas – le dijo

Inmediatamente como si fuera algún mecanismo el cuerpo de Rachel se relajó. Buscó la mirada de la rubia, y volvió a hacer todo su ritual pero esta vez había agregado algo, una sonrisa. Sonrisa que terminó de dañar todas las medidas de seguridad que Quinn tenía dentro de ella. La rubia le sonrió cómplice de tal manera que ambas quedaron sonriéndose como bobas - ¿Mejor? – preguntó Quinn.

Rachel agitó positiva su cabeza

- Bueno ahora quiero una respuesta – esto hizo que la boca de Rachel volviera a su pose normal, entre abierta mirando a Quinn.

- Tienen una cita en dos meses – le dijo nuevamente

Quinn suspiró hondo, evidentemente sus habilidades no funcionaban con Rachel.

- Pero rari somos tus amigas – Ninguna de ellas dos se había percatado de que Santana ya estaba de vuelta en la conversación – Se supone que tienes que querernos y darnos atención especial – la latina ya hacía uso y abuso de sus contactos – Soy yo, tu Santi, tu compañerita de habitación – le guiño un ojo.

La morena miró a Santana con su típica pose y solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- Ponlos en la otra lista – Quinn rememorió lo que Santana había averiguado en la computadora

- ¡SI! En la lista RIP esa que tiene gente que en mi vida voy a querer conocer – insistió la latina – Debe ser gente como ella… "Personas raras e idiotas" – esto último se lo susurro a la rubia.

Rachel agitó su cabeza rápidamente exasperando a las otras dos – Esa lista es para otra cosa - dijo

- ¿Qué significa RIP? ¿Para quién es esa lista? ¿Por qué no podemos estar?– La empresaria no se iba a quedar con la versión de Santana.

Rachel se enfocó en Quinn y volvió a analizar su mirada tratando de deducir el grado de confiabilidad de la rubia – Personas Realmente Importantes – soltó como si nada.

Santana bufó una risa como si Rachel le estuviera tomando el pelo, en cambio Quinn no quitó la vista de la morena, morena que ante la inspección de la otra, agachó su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

- ¿Es una broma cierto? – Preguntó Santana - ¿Acaso quieres que te muestre mi cuenta bancaria? ¿Quieres ver mi declaración jurada o que te traiga las escrituras de mis propiedades? – si eso no era importante entonces la latina no entendía que – Si crees que eso no es importante entonces tienes un problema – sentenció muy segura de si misma.

Esto último hizo que Rachel alzara su cabeza de inmediato e hiciera todo su ritual hacia Santana – Yo creo que tu tienes el problema – le dijo

Santana volvió a soltar una risa

- No sabes ver lo que es verdaderamente importante – agregó Rachel – Y tal vez otros ya lo vean que ti – los ojos de la tatuadora se desviaron hacia otro lugar e hicieron que Santana y Quinn giraran sus cabezas para encontrarse con Jason y Brittany intercambiando números de teléfono.

La cara de la latina era totalmente opuesta a la mueca divertida de Quinn. Santana apretó los dientes y volvió a enfrentar a Rachel

- No sabes con quien… – Rachel no estaba - ¿Dónde se fue la rarita? – no tuvo que preguntar mucho porque con seguir la línea de visión de Quinn fue a parar a la cola de la morena que caminaba hacia su oficina. Antes de que pudiera hablar la rubia soltó su voz.

- ¡BERRY! – Rachel se dio vuelta a mitad de camino – En dos meses entonces – le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel que ya había adoptado su posición sonrió con ella y asintió entusiasmada.

- ¡RAY! – la morocha que había estado esperando a Rachel salía de la oficina solamente con una remera muy cortita y su tanga de leopardo - ¿Falta mucho para que vengas? – le preguntó haciendo un puchero. Rachel no respondió solo caminó hasta su oficina haciendo que la morocha entangada volviera a entrar.

- ¡BERRY! – Quinn la volvía a buscar y sin dudarlo caminó rápidamente hasta ella. Cuando vio que Rachel empezó a tener su habitual cara de desesperada freno su intento de huida - Queda te quieta – le ordenó suavemente – Por favor – Agregó a unos pasos de ella para no sonar tan sargento.

Nerviosa la morena se quedó en su lugar, no le gustaba para nada tener a la rubia cerca - ¿Qué… que… que… - antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Con su dedo pulgar Quinn le estaba limpiando el lápiz labial que le había dejado la entangada en su mejilla.

Quinn la sintió temblar pero no desistió los movimientos. Cuando terminó le dejó suavemente un beso en el mismo lugar – Este color te queda mejor – le dijo para luego despedirse – Adiós.

La rubia se alejo dejando a Rachel agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

- ¿Qué demonios Q? – Santana enfrentó a su amiga - ¿Qué carajo fue ese "dos meses entonces" – le hizo burla.

- Cállate Santana – El buen humor que le había sacado la sonrisa de la morena se arruinó con la entangada, no podía permitir que esa marca siguiera en el rostro de la chica – Y Vámonos, entre Kurt que todavía sigue hiperventilando y Brittany que esta apunto de tener sexo con el negro es mejor que….

- ¡NOS VAMOS! – Rápidamente la latina se apresuró en buscar a Brittany – NIÑA MUEVE TU PEQUEÑO TRASERO – le grito a Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Bueno dejo un humilde capitulo hecho con todo el corazón, con el poco que me queda por el abuso que han hecho con el, snif, snif. Gracias por acompañarme. Un besote se las quiere

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Ojala, pero no, si fuera mío los vestidos de Rachel serían mucho más cortos y los de Quinn mucho más escotados. Que perversa no? En fin.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 7: ¿Tu cuarto o el mio?

Mismo día a la noche – En el departamento

- ¡Mierda! – era la única forma de expresarse que tenía Quinn cada vez que miraba el reloj. Ya eran la una de la noche y no había indicios de que Rachel pisara el departamento. Apenas pasó la puerta del estudio de tatuajes, salió decidida a esperar a que la chica llegara a su departamento y hacerle las miles y miles de preguntas que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que la conoció. Pero esperar a Rachel no estaba siendo nada fácil.

La tarde entera había sido un suplicio. Primero fue Santana quejándose por todo, desde la poca presión que Quinn había puesto sobre Rachel acerca del tatuaje, hasta de como Britt le había dado el teléfono a ese "calvo seguramente recientemente salido de la cárcel", según palabras de la misma latina. Por supuesto que esto desató una pelea entre ambas chicas dejando nuevamente a Kurt, que aun seguía un poco agitado por el susto que le pegó Rachel, y a la misma Quinn entre medio de ellas nuevamente. Y por supuesto que después de eso todo siguió con Brittany yéndose a dormir al departamento de Kurt y con Santana yendo a algún bar de mala muere a buscar cualquier chica con la que pudiera pasar la noche. Objetivo que la latina cumplió a la perfección, porque horas más tardes, cuando Quinn estaba empezando a leer un libro que le ayudara a pasar más rápido el tiempo, su amiga cayó con una pelirroja ebria que fue a parar derecho a la habitación de su socia. La pelea de Britt y Santana fue el único momento que Quinn no quiso ver que Rachel aparecía por la puerta, si llegaba a ver la dramática forma en que Brittany lloraba y la exagerada forma en que Santana la trataba, la empresaria estaba segura que se quedaba sin su socia. No conocía a Rachel, pero por la forma en que se había preocupado por la bailarina, Quinn dedujo que la morena tenía un lado protector muy desarrollado.

Otra de las cosas que Quinn optó por hacer ese día con vistas a que el tiempo fuera más rápido, fue llamar a sus padres. Ella venía de una familia muy unida y donde el respeto, cariño y comunicación nunca habían faltado, por eso tanto sus padres, su hermana o ella, se encargaban de hablar a diario y de decirse cuanto se extrañaban.

La conversación con su padre fue desde campeonatos de golf, a obligar a que Quinn le prometiera que los iba a visitar, a cuanto extrañaban a Quinn en Los Ángeles, a recordarle cuanto Russell detestaba al vago de su novio, hasta los negocios de Quinn en New York. Por su parte Judy, su madre, le contó acerca de cada preparativo que la pareja estaba llevando a cabo para el aniversario de sus bodas de plata, le chismeó acerca de su vecino y la manía del hombre de mirar a su madre mientras esta toma sol en la pileta, despotricó también en contra de su novio y finalmente, para sorpresa de Quinn, le preguntó por Rachel.

Ahora bien, estos dos últimos temas consultados por cada uno de sus padres, eran dos mundos distintos para Quinn. Mientras en los negocios la rubia se movía como un pez en el agua, con Rachel parecía el padre de Nemo entre las anémonas, sabía que si hacía un paso en falso se podía quemar o algo parecido. Quinn tenía un talento natural para los negocios, ya desde chica lograba que el estúpido vecinito de la casa donde creció, le cambiara el delicioso helado de dulce de leche cubierto en chocolate por su sana manzana, para ella era simple y todo le resultaba a su favor. Con la morena era distinto, con Rachel sentía que perdía cada vez que hacía un intento para acercarse a ella. Con la tatuadora Quinn sentía que era la última en ser reconocida, Rachel no parecía tener la misma debilidad que ella sentía por la morena… en fin, todo el mundo Rachel le era desconocido y eso la frustraba cada vez más. Por eso después de que se encargó de contarle a su madre la poca información que tenía, estuvo más decidida que nunca a quedarse hasta la hora que sea a enfrentar a la morena, su madre le había hecho ver cosas que quizás a ella se le estaban pasando y por eso ahora estaba recostada en el sillón, con uno de sus libros preferidos y cada vez que miraba el reloj y volvía a insultarlo - ¿Cuándo llegaras Be…?

Ruidos afuera del departamento la alertaron, Quinn se enderezó y prendió el televisor rápidamente, tampoco era para parecer que la estaba esperando. Tenía todas sus preguntas en la punta de la lengua, apenas viera aparecer a la chica por la puerta las iba a lanzar una por una. Llaves intentando de abrir la puerta le confirmaron la llegada, una última miradita en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios y estaba lista.

La puerta rechinó y Quinn preparó su primer lanzamiento - ¿Porqué llegas a…? – la imagen de Rachel al frenó - ¿Berry? ¿Qué haces? – Como podía cuestionar a alguien cuando ese alguien estaba parada en la puerta de entrada cargando una enorme bolsa negra en un brazo al estilo Santa Claus y una caja blanca más grande que una de zapatos en el otro. Ambas cosas debían pesar bastante, porque la morena Quinn pudo ver gotas de sudor rodar por la cara de la chica.

Apenas Rachel sintió la voz de Quinn se quedó quieta en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra, era tal el silencio que solo se podía escuchar un que otro "Dios mio" y "ahí nena, ahí" que venía de la pieza de Santana.

Quinn giró los ojos ante la inmovilidad y el silencio de la chica, parecía que la morena pensaba que si se quedaba quieta en la puerta Quinn no iba a notar su presencia, reprimió una risa cuando vio los brazos de la morena temblar por el peso de las cosas que traía - ¿Está pesado? – le preguntó haciendo unos pasos adelante.

Rachel enfocó la mirada de Quinn, torció su cuello y entre abriendo su boca asintió.

Esta vez la risa de Quinn salió igual - ¿Y por qué no lo bajas? – volvió a preguntar la rubia acercándose un poco más.

Sin necesitar más opciones y porque el peso de las cosas ya le habían ganado, despacio dejó la bolsa negra en el suelo, sus ojos seguían en Quinn que cada vez estaban más cerca.

- Quédate quieta – como lo había hecho a la tarde en el estudio de tatuajes, Quinn obligó a Rachel a permanecer en su lugar. La empresaria caminó hasta donde estaba la morena y con cuidado le sacó la caja blanca de su brazo – Déjame ayudarte – le dijo.

- Cuidado – fue lo que salió de la boca de la tatuadora. Al parecer lo que había en la caja lo ameritaba.

Quinn dejó la caja blanca en la pequeña mesa de la sala y volvió a mirar a Rachel que permanecía en el mismo lugar con la pose que tanto la caracterizaba. Y el silencio volvía entre ellas y al parecer Santana y su chica de la noche ya estaban descansando porque no se escuchó ningún ruido salvó el quejido proveniente del estómago de Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿tienes hambre? Son casi la una y media de la mañana, ¿cómo puede ser que aun no hayas comido? – le preguntó enojada. La morena solo se limitó a levantar sus hombros.

- No quiero levantadita de hombros – basta de ser condescendiente – Quiero que me contestes la pregunta ¿Por qué no has comido? – insistió.

- Mmm… yo… eeee… después de que Lisa se fue…

- ¿Lisa la mujer entangada? – preguntó Quinn tratando de que no se le vieran sus celos.

Rachel se sonrojó y con la cabeza agachada asintió.

- ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo con ella? – su cara no podía hervir más

Rachel alzó la mirada rápidamente y lo negó.

La empresaria se alegró en silencio - ¿Y bien? Entonces ¿por qué no comiste después de que la entangada se fue? – Y dale con la misma pregunta.

Rachel sonrió y Quinn no supo si era por la forma en que ella se refería a Lisa o porque su respuesta traía algo entre manos.

- Tuve que hacer un enorme tatuaje en la cabeza de un chico – los ojos de la morena brillaban, la rubia podía ver el entusiasmo de la chica – Quería un enorme tribal totalmente simétrico y… - se frenó rápidamente y volvió a agachar su mirada – Perdón. – se disculpó

Quinn se entristeció cuando la voz de la otra chica se frenó - ¿Por qué te disculpas? Cuéntame sobre el tatuaje por favor – pidió mirando como la carita de Rachel volvía a su lugar y en su mente recitó paso por paso sus movimientos mirar, torcer, abrir.

- Eee… tengo…. Tengo que… - las palabras no le salían, pero Rachel señalaba hacia la puerta abierta. – Tengo que… - sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a enfocar en los ojos que tenía enfrente. – Tengo otras cosas para cargar – dijo señalando la bolsa negra que había dejado a su lado.

La rubia siguió cada gesto de la chica y escuchó cada palabra – Bien… ve, aquí te espero – No se pensaba mover.

Rachel no reaccionó de inmediato, miró un rato más a Quinn, dio un paso para adelante, retrocedió, se rascó la cabeza y fue hasta la puerta saliendo al pasillo para luego volver y asegurarse de que la rubia seguía en el mismo lugar. Quinn no se esforzó en detener la sonrisa en su cara.

- Berry… Ve, dije que te espero – le insistió para luego ver como avergonzada Rachel caminaba rápidamente.

Quinn aprovechó el tiempo para acercarse a la bolsa negra y revisarla, no es que pensara que había nada malo, pero había que descartar que fueran partes de algún cuerpo mutilado.

- ¿Una pelota de futbol? ¿Una muñeca? ¿Qué demonios es esto? – la bolsa estaba llena de juguetes de gran calidad. La rubia se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la caja blanca, quedó más intrigada aun cuando encontró remedios, vendas, curitas, alcohol, agua oxigenada y otras cosas que perfectamente podían formar parte de un botiquín, más preguntas se sumaban a su lista. Dejó todo como estaba y después de un suspiró se fue a la cocina, el ruido del estomago de Rachel seguía en sus oídos.

Mientras preparaba algo rápido para la morena podía escuchar ruidos en la sala, se ve que habían más cosas que subir porque Rachel bajo y subió unas tres veces más. Cuando no escuchó nada más, sacó el plato de pastas del microondas, lo dejó en el desayunador y salió en busca de la chica.

- ¿Berry? – Y así como un dejavue, la encontró en la misma pose que cuando llegó, nada más que esta vez estaba entre medio de varias bolsas y cajas iguales que las primeras. Solo una caja azul de aspecto hermético seguía en las manos de la chica. Rachel la miró - ¿terminaste? –preguntó Quinn

Rachel asintió – ven a comer entonces – le dijo Quinn volviendo a la cocina – Espero que te guste porque fue lo único que… ¿Berry? – Rachel no la había seguido.

La rubia suspiró y volvió en sus pasos, la encontró como la había dejado y en su pose característica - ¿No tienes hambre? -Rachel afirmo antes la pregunta - ¿Y por qué no vienes a comer entonces? – preguntó.

- Tu… tu… me hiciste… a mi – se tocaba el pecho - ¿Me hiciste de comer? – finalmente preguntó.

- Si bueno, me dijiste que tenías hambre – contestó Quinn nerviosa. Nunca antes había cocinado para alguien que no fuera ella misma, ni siquiera para su novio – Pero si no quieres… - amagó con volver a la cocina.

- ¡NO! – la frenó Rachel – Es decir… si, si quiero – pero no hizo ni un paso hacia adelante

Bueno entonces vamos porque lo acabo de sacar y no quiero que se enfríe – señaló a la cocina - Además ya has pasado mucho ti… – Una mano en su propia mano la frenó. Rachel había agarrado su mano derecha y la miraba expectante. La empresaria pudo sentir suaves tiritones vibrar de la péquela mano morena y por eso decidió salir de su espamento y empezar a caminar.

- Allí lo tienes – le dijo señalando el plato en el desayunador. Se odio porque esto hizo que Rachel la soltara. La morena se subió a una banqueta y sin previo aviso empezó a devorarse su comida. Cuando sintió a Quinn moverse frenó la comilona y la miró - ¿Te vas a ir? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Nop, solo me voy a sentar delante de ti – contestó la rubia mientras agarraba una de las sillas altas. Rachel volvió a su comida bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn – Cuéntame del tatuaje en la cabeza – pidió llamando la atención de la otra chica y haciendo que los ojitos de Rachel se volvieran a iluminar.

La morena intercalaba su tiempo entre meterse grandes bocados de pasta y contarle a Quinn cada detalle de su obra maestra. Varias veces Quinn le tuvo que recordar que tragara antes de hablar, y varias veces ella misma tuvo que pedir perdón cuando Rachel la hacía reír haciendo que escupiera el agua que ella estaba tragando.

- ¿Hace mucho qué haces esto? – las preguntas empezaban a salir. Ahora que Rachel había terminado de comer, Quinn vio el momento oportuno.

La morena solo asintió y lo confirmó sin dar tanto detalle. Quizás la rubia tenía que tomar una impronta más directa.

- ¿Y qué dicen tus padres de lo que haces? – preguntó. De hecho su madre le había dado la idea de investigarla pero Quinn le aseguró que eso sería violar la intimidad de la morena y que ella iba a intentar algo más sencillo.

Se ve que la pregunta era complicada porque todo el cuerpo de la morena se tensó de inmediato, su mano fue directamente a rascar su cuello y la cara se enfocó en el plato vació que había quedado – Yo… mmmm… yo…

- ¡GUAAAUUU! – Santana y su manía de interrumpir a la gente. La latina entraba en la cocina solo en ropa interior e iba directo a la heladera – Déjenme decirles – había sacado una cerveza y ahora miraba a las dos chicas. Rachel seguía con la cabeza abajo y Quinn la miraba intensamente – Esa gatita no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lord Tugbigton. Tiene unas uñas que mamita, miren como me dejó la espalda – la latina giró a mostrar sus marcas de guerra.

Como no escuchó comentario alguno volvió a enfrentar a las otras dos chicas. Vio la mirada de Quinn y luego la pose de Rachel - ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué sigues despierta Q? ¿Estás esperando la llamada de tu novio? – La palabra con n hizo que ambas le prestaran atención. Rachel se topó de lleno con los pechos de Santana y volvió a agachar la cabeza rápidamente.

La latina la pescó justo y no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Qué pasa rari? ¿Te asustan mis tetas? – le preguntó en broma – Mira que son de lo mejor, pagué mucho por ellas – le dijo agitándolas más cerca de Rachel y haciendo que cada vez la morena se tuviera que inclinar más en su banco para esquivarlas – Vamos tócalas – le insistía.

- SANTANA DEJA A RACHEL TRANQUILA – La frenó Quinn – Vete a seguir ahogando tus penas por Brittany con la colorada esa – la mirada que le hizo Santana le demostró que había dado en el clavo con el comentario.

La latina se acercó al oído de la rubia – Ojala mañana amanezca en uno de los frízer de la rarita – le murmuró para después volver a su habitación.

Una vez de que Quinn se aseguró de que Santana estaba otra vez en su cueva volvió a buscar a Rachel. Pero, como habitualmente pasa, Rachel ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué haces? – la encontró sacando el sofá cama

La tatuadora se frenó y la miró – Voy… voy a dormir – le dijo simplemente.

- De eso quería hablarte – le dijo Quinn avanzando hasta el sofá – He decidido que tu vas a dormir en mi habitación y yo en el sofá – informó

Rachel sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente, para ella eso no era una opción

- No te puedes negar, ya tomé la decisión. Recuperas tu cuarto – la rubia se sentó en la ahora cama marcando terreno.

Rachel volvió a sacudir su cabeza con más fuerza – No, no. No lo quiero – respondió – Tu eres una dama, no puedes dormir aquí – insistió mientras sacaba los almohadones para llenar la cama con estos.

Quinn resopló - ¿Y tú que eres entonces? – preguntó en una conducta totalmente caprichosa.

- Yo soy… yo soy… - se frenó de golpe. Acto seguido se tiró rápidamente en la cama. Así como estaba se tapó toda y se estiró lo más que pudo tratando de abarca la mayor parte del mueble. Inclusive llegó a empujar un poco a Quinn.

La rubia la miraba con la boca abierta al cuerpo que estaba ahora totalmente debajo de la ropa de cama – Berry sal de allí ahora mismo – ordenó. La cabeza debajo de la sabana se negaba – No seas cabezota, sal de allí – insistía obteniendo la misma respuesta – Además no tienes ni el pijama puesto, solo tienes esa ropa cochina que está toda transpirada… Guacale ¿no iras a dormir así cierto? – La cabeza oculta asentía.

La rubia se paró de la cama y de brazos cruzados se quedó mirando a la escondida morena – Bien… tú te lo buscaste – Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia levantó a la fuerza las sabanas y el cobertor y se metió en la cama con Rachel.

La morena se alarmó y se puso en una punta de la cama lo más lejos de Quinn posible – Vete al cuarto – ordenó por tercera vez.

A pesar de no estar segura de querer tener a Quinn tan cerca Rachel se negó.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a dormir las dos aquí – le dijo con tono de superada.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Quinn – Buenas noches – saludó para después darle la espalda y acomodarse. Sea como sea, Quinn Fabray se salía con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente

- Pero qué demonios – la rubia empresaria se despertó en su propia cama, dentro de su cuarto y con su pijama puesto - ¡BERRYYYYYYY!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, buen sábado. Con nuevo capítulo les agradezco humildemente su compañía, son un amor. Nos vamos adentrando en el mundo de Rachel, espero que les guste, y si no me lo hacen saber puteandome pro review que me la banco jaja. Un besote, se las quiere, inclusive a vos Tati que te gusta Taylor hamburguesa.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera mío ya hace rato que hubiera hecho que la fox se meta sus hiatus por una parte del cuerpo.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 8: "El camión de helados"

- Pero qué demonios – la rubia empresaria se despertó en su propia cama, dentro de su cuarto y con su pijama puesto - ¡BERRYYYYYYY!

A los tropezones la rubia salió de su cama y con todo furia caminó hacia la sala - ¿Quién se piensa que es? Si yo digo que duermo en ese sillón es que duer…

- Jajajajajaja – ecos de risa entraban por el pasillo, Quinn apuró aun más su paso -Jajajajaja - las risas se hacían cercanas

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – apenas entró en la sala vio a Brittany y Rachel sentadas en el sofá cama mirando antiguos dibujos animados. Al parecer era algo que las dos estaban disfrutando al máximo. Mientras la bailarina devoraba su desayuno, la morena jugaba con unos de los tantos almohadones que tenía a su alrededor cubriéndola.

Apenas escuchó la voz de la rubia Rachel volteó a verla, por supuesto que vino el famoso mirar, torcer, entreabrir la boca y después las palabras – Yo… ella… el correcaminos - no sabía para donde señalar, si para Britt, para el televisor o hacia ella misma. Desesperaba gesticulaba sin encontrar la forma de explicarle a la rubia que estaba pasando

- Yo llegué y me puse a mirar la tele, Rachie despertó después – explicó Brit ayudando a la morena.

Rachel asintió la versión de Brittany – Eso – agregó esta vez segura.

Quinn caminó hasta la cocina en busca de su café diario - Pues será mejor que te olvides de la televisión por el momento porque quiero hablar contigo, no te vas a escapar más de mi Berry ¿me oyes? Berry… - insistía - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – volvió a la sala en busca de la morena, no pensaba posponer la charla, lamentablemente no contaba con el correcaminos.

La rubia chocó su pie contra el piso indignada. ¿Por qué todo era más importante para la otra chica que ella? ¿Por qué Rachel no se fijaba en ella como ahora estaba fijándose en como ese estúpido coyote es aplastado una vez más por una enorme roca? Esto se tenía que acabar de inmediato. Quinn caminó con paso firme rodeando el sillón y se puso enfrente del televisor, ambas televidentes torcieron sus cuerpos para poder mirar entre los agujero que Quinn dejaba libre, lo que le dio más rabia a la empresaria y después de un nuevo pisotón en el piso, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a las otras y apagó el televisor

- ¡AUCH! – algo le había pegado en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era un almohadón cuando el objeto cayo al lado de sus pies - ¿Quién FUE? – aunque se dio vuelta con la idea de sacarle a tirones la culpable, lo supo de inmediato porque la morena miraba a Britt con el ceño fruncido y su cara se había puesto de la misma forma que la tenía segundos antes de irse contra Kurt.

- Fue Rachie – Britt señalaba injustamente a la tatuadora.

La morena miró el dedo acusador de Brittany y apenas se dio cuenta de que la señalaba a ella miró a Quinn y empezó a agitar su cabeza negando la acusación – No… yo… yo… no fui – lo negaba con énfasis.

Quinn la iba a calmar, pero la divirtió la idea de jugar un poco con ella, después de todo, la morena la había desobedecido - ¿Rachel? Explícame porque me tiraste un almohadón - le exigió levantando su ceja.

Rachel seguía agitando su cabeza, hasta que la ceja levantada de Quinn la frenó. La morena enfocó su mirada en esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia - ¿Cómo haces eso? – le preguntó sin suprimir una sonrisa.

La cara de Quinn se relajó y cambio su estado

- No, no, no – Quinn no entendía a que se negaba Rachel – Hazlo de nuevo – pidió la morena poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Nunca tan difícil entender a alguien

- Eso, que haces con tu ceja – le dijo señalando

Sin querer la rubia lo hizo

- ¡Eso! – Festejó Rachel poniéndose de rodillas en la cama - ¿la ves Britt? ¿La ves? – la morena quería que todo el mundo le prestara atención al truco de la empresaria.

- Siempre lo ha hecho – con poco entusiasmo Britt opinaba. Nada la pone de peor humor que le apaguen sus dibujos animados – En la secundaria hasta facebook tenía esa ceja, era más popular que muchos alumnos – siguió mientras Rachel se entretenía mirando los gestos de Quinn – Al único que lo he escuchado quejarse fue a su novio, Mark

Quinn se limitó a mirar a Brittany por arruinar el momento, y se alegró de haberle apagado los dibujos. Rachel ya no sonreía, había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá y ahora miraba hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus almohadones.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Susan? – El segundo nombre de Britt que Quinn utilizaba para recordarle que la estaba haciendo enfadar - ¿Te cruzaste a la salida con la pelirroja que se pasó Santana? ¿O qué? – insistió

Brittany la miró sin susto. Si era cierto, apenas llegó al departamento se chocó con la pelirroja saliendo del mismo, tuvo que aguantar todo lo que podía para no ir a golpearle la puerta a la latina y empezar una nueva batalla, no quedó otra que refugiarse en los dibujitos, y al menos estaba Rachel durmiendo y le hacía compañía. Pero eso no quiere decir que a la bailarina le gustaba que se lo refregaran por la cara – Te enojas porque digo la verdad – le recalcó a su amiga – Además a Rachie… ¿Y Rachie? – la morena ya no estaba en el sofá cama.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Dios! Juro que le falta la bombita de humo y sería un perfecto ninja – comentó Quinn mirando para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la chica en cuestión.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODAS! – Santana se levantaba de buen humor – Britt, Quinn, asumo que la rarita está escondida por algún lugar planeando la forma de robar alguna de nuestras personalidades para después sacarnos nuestros rostros y vivir nuestra vida – exageró haciendo que las otras dos giraran los ojos.

- ¿Y estás bolsas? – claro todavía estaba ese pequeño detalle. Quinn giró a verlas a medida que se acordaba de como Rachel era las responsables de estas.

- Son de Berry – le dijo Quinn mientras veía como Santana se acercaba a las bolsas negras.

- ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Un auto a control remoto? ¿Una playstation? ¿Juegos de mesa? ¿Qué mierda Quinn? La rarita robó una juguetería y trajo el botín a casa – miró a la rubia – Hay que hacer algo, nos piensa echar la culpa a nosotras, estoy segura – no será mucho.

- No seas idiota Santana. Tanto sexo con desconocidas te está arruinando – de paso la rubia aprovechaba. – Cuando se digne a aparecer le preguntamos – le dijo calmada.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Tienes una galera para sacarla desde adentro? Si es más difícil de encontrar que un puto conejo Q – opinó – Además, si no está en su rarisillón

- ¿En su qué? – la empresaria no había entendido

- En su rarisillón, el sillón de la rarita – explico y siguió – Si no está durmiendo es porque… - unos silenciosos pero que no pasaron desapercibidos, pasos la frenaron.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Quinn que ya había visto a una vestida Rachel aparecer.

La morena caminaba hacia sus bolsas con toda cautela y pasando lo más lejos posible de Santana

- Jajaja – rió Brittany maliciosamente – Te esquiva a ti San – se burló de su novia de a ratos.

- No es cierto – nadie esquiva a Santana López a no ser que eso sea lo que ella busque – Nos esquiva a todas, esquiva a todo el mundo, por eso es rarita – les aclaró.

Quinn no seguía la conversación, por el contrario seguía mirando a como de forma silenciosa para pasar desapercibida, Rachel empezaba a agarrar bolsas y cajas para salir por la puerta.

- A mi no me esquiva – le dijo Britt en tono de pelea. Era tanta la fricción que había entre Santana y Brittany que cualquier tema era tema de discusión.

Durante varios minutos, la pareja de sexo casual, repasaron varios puntos que poco le interesaban a Quinn, la rubia seguía enfocada en Rachel. La morena, tal cual lo había hecho la noche anterior había subido y bajado varias veces con bolsas y botiquines en su brazo. Quinn solo se limitó a mirarla hasta que se dispuso a agarrar la ultima bolsa que quedaba, no pensaba dejar ir a Rachel así como si nada.

Rachel se frenó en seco cuando la vio y a la distancia empezó a balancearse en sus talones nerviosa, miraba a cualquier lado menos a Quinn

– Quiero que me digas que estás haciendo – le exigió la rubia agarrando en sus manos la última bolsa que quedaba.

Rachel se enfocó en la cara de la rubia e hizo todos sus movimientos – Eeee… yo… yo… me… yo me voy – soltó finalmente.

- ¿A dónde? – si tenía que sacarle palabra por palabra con preguntas lo iba a hacer.

La cabeza de la morena pasa de un lado a otro para quedarse en su posición torcida habitual – A un lugar – contestó

Quinn no pudo evitar que su ceja se levantara por la respuesta de Rachel, y tampoco pudo evitar las ganas de comerse a besos a la morena, que sospechosamente cada vez eran mayores, cuando la chica que tenía enfrente sonrió ante el gesto de la empresaria. No solo que sonrió sino que con sus propias cejas trataba de imitarlo sin éxito alguno, porque cada vez que subía una, la otra la acompañaba.

La empresaria resopló una risa por el intento y agitó su cabeza para concentrarse, no podía dejar que Berry fuera su debilidad - ¡Berry! Concéntrate – le pidió - ¿qué es exactamente ese lugar? – insistió en su búsqueda de información.

Nuevamente en estado rara Rachel contestaba – Es un lugar… un lugar… donde yo… donde vive… - la cara de la morena se iluminó – Voy a ver a mi amiga Ana – le dijo muy segura y orgullosa de su respuesta.

La peor respuesta que le podían dar a Quinn era esa – ¿Vas a ver a tu amiga Ana? – era una pregunta más para ella que para la otra, pero igual Rachel asintió contenta para pesar de la rubia.

Ante la pasividad de la empresaria, Rachel se acercó cautelosamente a ella y muy despacio agarró la bolsa, cuando Quinn sintió el movimiento reaccionó – Momento – la frenó agarrando ella la bolsa – Voy contigo – anunció sorprendiendo a la morena.

Rachel hizo unos pasos hacia atrás - ¿Vas… vas…?

- SI voy contigo – le dijo – Me esperas que me cambio y te ayudo a cargar la bolsa – le dijo sin esperar respuesta

La morena agitaba la cabeza en negativa y Quinn frenó su caminar - ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? – la pregunta le salió triste

Rachel asintió contenta – No quiero que cargues la bolsa – le dijo – Eres una dama – comentó obviamente.

Quinn la miró penetrantemente - ¿No vas a huir mientras me cambio? – Rachel lo negó - ¿Me vas a esperar? – Rachel asintió.

- ¿Esperar para que Q? ¿Dónde vas? – Se ve que Santana y Brittany habían terminado de discutir porque la latina estaba sentada en viendo televisión – Hoy es domingo, nosotras los domingos tenemos planeado sentarnos en el rarisillón a ver películas – explicó Santana

- Pues esta vez no – se negó Quinn – Me voy con Berry – anunció saliendo de la sala

- ¿Con la rarita? – Santana miró a la morena que seguía en el miso lugar que la dejó Quinn

- ¡YO QUIERO IR! – Britt y estaba lista para empezar su día

- Tu no vas a ningún lado – la frenó Santana – Si la rubia estúpida aquella quiere aparecer tirada en una zanja bien por ella, pero tu te quedas conmigo – la obligó

Brittany resopló fuertemente – Cómo si tu pudieras obligarme a algo – le dijo caminando hasta Rachel para abrazarla fuertemente sin permiso alguno – Me voy con Rachie y punto – se definió.

- Brittany por favor – la latina se paró de golpe – Temo por tu vida… ¡Por Dios mira como tiembla solo porque la abrazas! – señaló a Rachel

Britt ya había sentido los temblores de la tatuadora en sus brazos, pero desde que la conoció supo que más abrazos lo iban a arreglar – Pero cada vez tiembla menos, ¿cierto Rachie? – por las dudas la bailarina se separó un poco para ver el sentir de la menuda morena – Además quiero aprovechar para que me cuente de Jason – Cuando Rachel escuchó el nombre del tatuador sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba por inercia un poco de distancia de Britt

Distinta fue la reacción de Santana al escuchar el nombre del calvo ese – Voy con ustedes – dijo y salió rápidamente para la habitación.

Una vez que todas estuvieron listas, Quinn volvió a agarrar la bolsa que quedaba con todas las intenciones de cargarla en su hombro, pero Rachel se volvió a negar alegando que ella era una dama y que las damas no cargaban cosas pesadas.

- No estoy hecha de cristal Berry – le advirtió – Puedo cargar cosas – agregó viendo como la morena entraba en pose sin decir palabras.

Rachel procesó las palabras de Quinn y caminó a la heladera para sacar la misteriosa caja azul hermética – Ten esto – se la dio a la empresaria y después buscó rápidamente en la bolsa que quedaba para sacar un paquete bastante grande que tenía su propia envoltura de regalo – Y esto – se lo dio a Quinn – Cuídalos bien, son muy importantes – le recordó mientras ella agarraba la bolsa.

Quinn la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada – De acuerdo, vamos.

Las tres chicas seguían a la morena de camino al garaje del departamento. Mientras Santana ia ideando un plan de escape contra Rachel, Quinn seguía con su mirada clavada en la mencionada chica y con su cajita y regalo en sus brazos. Apenas entraron en la cochera, Quinn pudo ver bastantes y variados autos, incluso vio su mercedes y el Porsche de Santana, la cual le tiró un beso de pasada.

- O Dios, lo que faltaba, la rarita tiene su rarimovil – murmuró la latina.

Quinn pudo entender el comentario recién cuando vio que Rachel caminaba hacia un camión de helados blanco con tayas rosas en los costados, una cara feliz pintada en su frente y para colmo un enorme helado se sostenía del techo del vehículo.

- ¡HELADOS! ¡BIENNNNNN! – Britt corrió para llegar primera.

- En serio Q, estamos en problemas, así empieza todo. Nos subimos a ese camión y somos mujeres muertas. De acá directo a la sierra eléctrica, nuestras cabezas van a estar en el freezer del cuarto escondido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quinn giró los ojos y apuró su paso para dejar a Santana hablando sola, cuando llegó al camión Rachel ya había dejado la bolsa y ya estaba subida en el asiento del conductor, la rubia no dudó ni dos segundos en subirse a su lado y dirigió su mirada directamente a la morena esperando algún tipo de explicación, pero nada vino.

- ¡HAY HELADO DE VERDAD! ¡MIRA Q, HAY DE GUINDA, TU PREFERIDO! – en la parte de atrás la bailarina revisaba las cosas entusiasmadas.

Apenas la latina se subió junto a Quinn, porque no pensaba ir entre los helados, la morena arrancó.

- PON LA MUSICA RACHIE – insistió Britt desde atrás.

Sin dudarlo la morena apretó un pequeño botoncito que estaba en el tablero y la música del camioncito empezó a salir.

- Tiririririririiiii…. Tiriririririr…. Tiririririririiiiii…..

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Quién ME MANDA A SUBIRME AL RARIMOVIL? – se quejó Santana.

Media hora más tarde

Media hora exacta hacía que la morena estaba manejando como si nada, media hora que transcurrió entre las preguntas de Brittany hacia Rachel sobre Jason y media hora que Santana se la pasó quejándose. Pero no del todo malo había sido el viaje, porque entre tantas preguntas que la bailarina le había hecho a la tatuadora, Quinn pudo averiguar que Rachel había estado en Londres, porque allí había conocido al chico, supo que el estudio de tatuajes de New York tenía solo dos años de vida y otras cosas como que el gusto preferido de helado de Rachel era menta granizada, a lo que también escuchó el murmullo de Santana cuando dijo "típico gusto de un asesino serial"

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar por primera vez cuanto faltaba para llegar, o en el caso de la latina por decimocuarta vez, el camioncito dobló en una esquina que empezaba con una pared de ladrillos inmensa que cubría casi toda la calle. Rachel se detuvo a la mitad en lo que había una pequeña entrada de césped y a continuación una doble puerta de madera. Una enorme cruz colocada sobre una de las puertas, les dio una pista a las chicas de donde podían estar

- ¿Dónde esta…? – Quinn quiso volver a preguntar pero Rachel ya se había bajado y empezaba a descargar las bolsas – Bájate Santana – empujó a su amiga pero esta no se movió

- No Quinn, no me bajo nada ¿Qué no ves dónde estamos? – Señaló hacia afuera - ¡Es un puto convento Quinn! ¡UN CONVENTO! ¿Qué NO VES QUE ASI EMPEZO AMERICAN HORROR STORY? VAMOS A MORIR QUINN A MORIR – Quinn giró los ojos y se dio vuelta, iba a salir por el otro lado hasta que Rachel apareció.

- ¿Puedes… puedes apretar el botoncito de la música por favor? – le pidió amablemente.

La rubia la miró sospechosamente pero le hizo caso - ¿Así está b…? – ya no estaba – Dios mio, juro que me la voy a atar con una soga – se quejó mientras bajaba como podía sosteniendo el regalo y la caja azul.

- TIRIRIRIRIRIIIIIIII… TIRIRIRIRIRII…. – la música de los helados sonaba y Rachel abría las ventanas laterales del camión. Dentro del mismo, Brittany, que se había puesto un gorrito blanco, estaba lista para trabajar.

- ¡Berry! – la rubia ya se había cansado. Buscó a la morena que estaba a un lado lejos del camión con todas las bolsas negras detrás - ¿Cuándo carajos me vas a decir que estamos haciendo acá? Porque déjame decirte algo, para nada me agrada que… - las puertas se hubieran abierto y una marea de niños y niñas de varias edades salían coreando el nombre de la morena. Varias monjitas salían con ellos procurando que fueran despacio.

Quinn no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero los niños la habían empujado y alejado de Rachel. La morena estaba entremedio de todos ellos saludándolos y entregándoles como podía los juguetes. Buscó el apoyo de sus amigas para que la ayudaran a entender, pero Brittany estaba muy entusiasmada jugando a la heladera, mientras que Santana se había bajado finalmente del camión y ahora muy alejada de los niños miraba todo con atención. Así que hizo lo que también sabía hacer, con sus dos cosas en los brazos se dedicó a mirar la sonriente cara de Rachel, una cara que de alguna forma estaba llenando el pecho de Quinn con orgullo y paz.

Estaba tan ocupada mirando a Rachel, que no notó como una de las monjas se le ponía a su lado – Viene aquí por los niños desde que dejó este lugar – le dijo la monja a una distraída Quinn.

La rubia salió de su encanto y miró a la mujer - ¿Disculpe? – no estaba segura de haber escuchado lo que le había dicho.

- Rachel – insisntió la mujer señalando a la morena que ahora correteaba un par de chicos – Viene aquí con regalos y helados y otras cosas, desde que se fue de aquí cuando ya era mayor de edad – comentó

La rubia frunció el seño procesando la información, la mujer mayor le vio al cara de confundida y decidió encarar de otra forma – Buen día, yo soy la hermana Ana – le extendió la mano que Quinn no dudo en agarrar – Y como no puedes dejar de mirarla con cara de bobita asumo que eres su novia – le dijo sinceramente – Lo que me da mucha alegría porque es la primera vez que trae a alguien con ella, quiero decir, ya es difícil tratar que ella se acepte y perdone a ella misma, que me alegra que tenga a alguien – explicó.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no quiere decir que no le gustaba como sonaba – No soy la novia – corrigió – Soy, somos sus compañeras de cuarto – le aclaró por las dudas.

La hermana extendió un poco más tu sonrisa – No sabes que alegre que me pone escuchar eso, quiere decir que le está haciendo caso a su psicóloga , mi hermana Jane y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que lo hiciera cuando Rachel nos contó… - la cara de confusión de Quinn la hizo frenar – Disculpe, quizás no debería decirle estás cosas.

- No por favor, sígame contando – Si no obtenía la información que quería de Rachel, lo iba a ser de cualquier otra persona.

- Bueno yo…

- ¡ANA! - no pudo seguir porque tenía colgada a la morena en su cuello

- Rachel cariño – la saludó con igual efusividad - ya te estábamos extrañando – le dijo acariciando la mejilla de la tatuadora – Y veo que trajiste buena compañía – le señaló a Quinn – Y muy linda por cierto – codeó a la morena que inmediatamente agachó su cabeza sonrojada pero no dejé de asentir.

- No la veo – La morena volvía a hablar y esta vez buscaba entre la multitud de chicos - ¿dónde está? – volvió a preguntar sin mirar a la hermana

- Rachel… - la monja llamó la atención de la tatuadora – Lleva una semana sin salir de su cama, el domingo creímos que la vendrían a ver pero…

- ¿Otra vez no vinieron a verla? – preguntó la morena resignada. A su lado Quinn seguía la conversación tratando de captar algo.

La hermanita solo agitó su cabeza negando – No ha querido inyectarse tampoco, tenemos miedo que… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rachel ya corría dentro del convento.

Quinn y la hermana se miraron y la monja le señaló a la rubia que la acompañara.

Mientras tanto

Alejada del grupo mayor de los niños, Santana estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del convento fumándose un cigarrillo.

Una niña de unos seis años, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros pasó rápidamente enfrente de ella con demasiados juguetes en sus brazos. La latina calculó que llevaba más peso de lo que podía porque corría a paso lento mientras un niño la seguía de atrás.

- ¡OYE! DEVUELVE ESOS JUEGUETES – la frenó el niño

- ¿Y PORQUE TENGO QUE HACERLO SI YO LOS VI Y AGARRE PRIMERO? – se defendió la niña. Santana seguía la conversación de cerca y estaba dispuesta a tener que enfrentar al pequeño si molestaba a la niña.

- PERO LO QUIERO YO – el niño se le acercó agitando su puño y la latina tiró el cigarrillo por las dudas.

Al contrario de lo que Santana creería la pequeña no se acobardó – Pues tal vez también quieras esto ¡Pum! – la pequeña había pateado la entrepierna del chico. Asustado y adolorido el nene salió corriendo agarrándose sus partes.

- Y SI ME ACUSAS LA PROXIMA VA A LA CABEZA – lo amenazó la niña

- ¡Oye niña! – Santana había pensado que tenía que defender a la pequeña, pero al parecer era al revés.

La nena que ahora estaba en el piso jugando con un autito a control remoto la miró - ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó amargada porque la seguían molestando.

Santana se cruzó de brazos ante la forma de contestar de la niña - ¿No te enseñaron que hay que respetar a los mayores? – preguntó

- Y a usted no le enseñaron que ya está muy vieja para usar zapatillas de colores – contestó la pequeña en referencia a las converse amarillas que tenía puesta la latina.

Santana se le acercó a la niña - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó furiosa.

- Encima de vieja, sorda – volvió a contestar la pequeña que seguía jugando con el autito.

La latina la miró por un segundo y…. - ¡HIJA MIAAAA! – se le abalanzó a la niña de tal forma que la pequeña quedó pataleando entre sus brazos.

- ¡BRITT MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRE! ES MI HIJA NO RECONOCIDA, TE DIJE QUE ALGUN DÍA NO ME IBA A ACORDAR ALGO DE TANTAS BORRACHERAS QUE HE TENIDO. – Con la nena en brazos Santana caminó en busca de la bailarina.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, Buen domingo jajajjaja, mentira, buen jueves, perdón por la equivocación de ayer. En fin aca dejo un humilde capitulo y antes que nada quiero que sepan que puede tener todo tipo de errores sobre ciertos temas que se traten, lo escrito es solo mi imaginación. Acepto correcciones y puteadas y todo eso, como también el amor que me dejan.

Me preguntaron por la cantidad de capítulos y la verdad que no se bien cuantos. El fic pasado se me extendió un montón, no creo que lo haga con este.

Por ahí también me dijeron que parecía que yo no quisiese a Quinn, al contrario la adoro, pero por alguna razón en mi cabeza siempre Rachel es más débil que la rubia, pero ambas se van a tener que conquistar aquí.

Bueno eso es todo. Se las quiere. Un beso

Descargo: Glee no es para nada de mi autoría, lo que si me pertenece es las ganas de estar borrar del programa a Blam, que mala idea che.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 9: "Beth"

Dentro del convento

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Por qué no estamos siguiendo a Berry? – preguntaba Quinn a medida que ella y la hermana Ana caminaba por los largos pasillos del lugar. Si hubiera sido por ella ya hubiera salido corriendo tras la morena, pero la monjita que la acompañaba iba a un ritmo muy tranquilo. En los brazos de Quinn nunca habían dejado de estar el regalo y la caja azul famosa.

La hermana Ana la miró y le sonrió – Tranquila hija – la calmó – Estamos en eso, Rachel ya debe haber llegado al lugar que te estoy llevando – aclaró.

- ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? ¿Un convento o un hogar de niños? – preguntó la rubia desesperada por respuestas.

- Bueno, funcionan los dos perfectamente. Cuidar chicos es una parte de la obra benéfica que hacemos desde el convento. – le explicó la hermana

- ¿Cuidar? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Sólo están aquí por un tiempo? – la empresaria quería adentrarse en el tema.

- Pues la mayora tiene familia, aunque debido a que los padres no pueden encargarse permanentemente de ellos, nosotras los alojamos por un tiempo hasta que esa situación cambie – le explicó – Mientras tanto, todos los fines de semana cada niño vuelve con su familia. Luego nosotras nos encargamos de su educación y cuidado entre semana, como una especie de escuela hogar – impresionó a Quinn esto último - Hay otros que aunque tienen familia, no la ven tan seguido y otros que son huérfanos y viven con nosotras – agregó – Como es el caso de la mayoría de chicos que viste hoy y como fue el caso de Rachel – Ante esta información Quinn se paró en seco.

- Berry es… es… quiero decir, ¿No tiene padres? – preguntó sorprendida.

La hermana Ana miró a Quinn con cautela y negó con su cabeza ante esta pregunta – Creo que es mejor que sigamos caminando – tomó el brazo de la rubia para darle un empujoncito

Quinn solo la miró y siguió caminando junto a ella, había entendido que la mujer no quería tocar ese tema, pero eso no impedía que podía averiguar otras cosas – Entonces… ¿Rachel estuvo acá? – volvía el interrogatorio.

La mujer, sin dejar su sonrisa, asintió – Desde los 14 años más o menos – comentó – Se escapó varias veces – recordó – pero al final siempre volvía, y mi hermana y yo, la pudimos convencer de que se quedara – dijo al final.

- ¿Su hermana es monja también? – no tenía nada que ver con el interrogatorio inicial pero quería sacarse la duda.

Sorprendentemente la hermana Ana largó una carcajada – Perdona, es que… Jane no es monja… para nada – explicó a medida que se iban acercando a una puerta de madera – Porque no entramos mejor – le señaló la entrada

La monja abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Quinn. La rubia no avanzó mucho más, se quedó mirando la enorme habitación que tenía enfrente y que estaba llena de camas individuales una al lado de la otra separadas por un pequeño espacio. Recién cuando su vista llegó al fondo de la habitación, Quinn pudo ver a la morena sentada en la última cama acariciando la espalda de algún chico que estaba metido entre la ropa de cama, Quinn no pudo distinguir si era nene o nena. Alrededor de Rachel y el pequeño cuerpito había otra monja y una enfermera.

- Beth – la hermana le daba una mano a Quinn para que entendiera

- ¿Qué? – aunque la rubia estaba más perdida que nunca

- La niña que está en la cama con Rachel – señaló al fondo de la habitación – se llama Beth, tiene cuatro años y es la debilidad de Rachel – explicó con suma tranquilidad – Desde que se vieron se entendieron a la perfección – agregó.

Quinn asintió sin sacar la vista del par – ¿Beth es… como Rachel? – preguntó con cautela. No por el hecho de tener miedo, sino que ella misma no podía imaginar su vida sin sus padres, sentía dolor por los chicos que crecían sin ellos, sentía dolor por la morena y por la pequeña que estaba junto a ella.

- Bueno, es una situación especial – era la primera vez en el día que Quinn veía entristecer a la hermana Ana – Beth tiene madre y padre, pero ellos no quieren hacerse cargo de ella, porque dicen que no pueden tener bajo su cargo a una niña débil como Beth – Cuando Quinn la miró, la monja entendió la pregunta implícita – No tiene nada grave – la calmó – Sólo es diabética, del tipo que necesitan su inyección de insulina diaria – siguió.

- Bueno pero la diabetes es muy común hoy en día, no creo que eso sea una razón para abandonar a una hija – comentó con rabia la rubia.

- Veo que Rachel elige amigas de buen corazón – comentó la hermana mirando alegremente a Quinn y haciéndola sonrojar, nunca nadie le había dicho eso – Pero en estos lugares vemos cosas poco razonables hija, a veces los adultos actúan egoístamente y no piensan en los chicos – le dijo en forma reflexiva.

- Usted dijo que hacía un tiempo alguien no venía a verla…

- Bueno, sus padres deberían venir por ella los fines de semana. No tienen la custodia de Beth, pero aun así al principio solían venir a verla algún que otro domingo – explicó con pena – Ella los espera cada fin de semana, pero ya llevan meses sin venir – dijo – Al menos con las visitas de Rachel Beth se olvida, pero con esto de que no se ha dejado poner su insulina es complicado levantarla de la cama. – La conversación tuvo que terminar porque Rachel desde su lugar les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

- Creo que nos necesitan – la hermana agarró el brazo de Quinn y lo uso de apoyo para caminar junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué Rachel no se la lleva con ella? – preguntó de curiosa disminuyendo el ritmo para alcanza a oir la respuesta.

La hermana dudo si contestar o no pero finalmente lo hizo – Lo ha intentado, pero se lo negaron, la situación de Rachel es complicada – contestó

- ¿Complicada, porque? -volvió a preguntar rápidamente, pero tuvo que simular silencio porque ya llegaban junto a las otras.

Apenas llegaron a la cama Quinn pudo ver una cabecita rubia que sobresalía, se alarmó cuando sintió que alguien le sacaba la caja azul de sus manos y se tranquilizó cuando vio que era Rachel.

- Aquí tiene – la morena le dio la caja a la enfermera – Es lo mejor que hay en las farmacias – le explicó para después volver a arrodillarse al costado de la cama. Quinn tachó un misterio de su lista y a su vez se sorprendió de la seguridad de la morena al dirigirse a alguien, al igual que en su estudio tenía una seguridad de la cual Quinn no tenía el placer de conocer personalmente.

- Dale Titi, deja que te pongan el medicamento por favor – le pidió a la pequeña. Todas las presentes pudieron ver la negación de la cabeza de la niña.

- Por favor… necesito que te pongas bien para que vayamos a jugar con los chicos – mientras Rachel insistía, Quinn tenía que resistir la tentación de envolver a la morena y a la niña en un gigante abrazo y protegerlas para siempre. Nuevamente la cabecita de la pequeña se agitó en negativa.

Rachel dejó un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña y se paró para caminar hacia la hermana Ana y las otras dos mujeres que estaban ahí. Quinn estaba en la cama de al lado sentada y si bien su vista estaba en Beth, sus oídos podían escuchar la otra conversación.

- ¿Podemos esperar un tiempo más? –Preguntó Rachel preocupada – Estoy segura de que mañana va a estar mejor – dijo con una seguridad.

- No Rachel, lleva mucho tiempo, sería correr un riesgo muy grande – esta que habló fue la enfermera – Lo siento, pero la vamos a tener que obligar – dijo la mujer.

Rachel emitió un bufido de queja – Esta bien – aceptó. Todo sea por la salud de Beth – déjenme a ver como lo hago – pidió volviendo a caminar sobre la cama.

- Titi, me vas a odiar por hacer esto, pero es por tu bien, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me hayas perdonado – Quinn frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a la morena decirle eso a la niña, no entendía que iba a pasar.

Las acciones de la tatuadora se lo explicaron, Rachel suspiró y tiró de la ropa de cama dejando a la pequeña expuesta con su pijama blanca llena de monitos. La niña solo miraba a Rachel como prestándole atención a sus movimientos, y cuando la morena la fue a agarrar, rápidamente Beth saltó de la cama y sentándose en las piernas de Quinn se aferró a su cuello fuertemente.

Quinn no supo porque ni como, pero instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de Beth y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Rachel y la rubia se miraron y la morena pudo ver el ruego en la mirada de Quinn. Los ojos de la rubia le pedían que no le hiciera nada a la pequeña.

- Tengo que hacerlo – le dijo Rachel – Lleva una semana sin insulina, si le pasa algo nunca me lo voy a perdonar – explicó

- Busca otra forma por favor – le suplicó Quinn

La morena suspiró y se sentó en frente de ellas, no podía con Beth, menos iba a poder con ellas dos, puso su cabeza entre sus manos para buscar ideas, la levantó cuando escuchó la voz de Quinn

- Beth – acariciando la espalada de la pequeña le preguntó - ¿Te gustan los tatuajes de Rachel? – Guau, el Berry había desaparecido y bajo la atenta mirada de la morena y del resto, ambas vieron la cabeza de Beth, que ahora estaba descansando en el hombro de la empresaria mirando a cualquier lado menos a Rachel, asentir.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi preferido? – le preguntó usando su voz más suave.

La pequeña sacó su cabeza del hueco y acomodándose en las piernas de Quinn la miró, luego torció su cabeza y entreabrió la boca, Quinn no podía creer lo que veía, ella misma se torció para mirar a la morena por detrás de la niña. No fue raro que la encontrara en la misma posición que Beth atenta a las palabras de Quinn – O Dios – suspiró ante la ternura que la rodeaba, ambas tenían las mismas expresiones.

- ¿Cuál… cuál es tu favorito? – le preguntó la pequeña mientras se restregaba sus ojitos con sus manos.

Quinn le agarró suavemente las manos para que no se lastimara y luego le acarició la mejilla, nunca había visto una nena tan bonita como la que tenía en sus piernas.

La pequeña le tocó la nariz a la empresaria para recordarle que esperaba una respuesta – Bueno no los he visto todos – le aclaró y miró a Rachel sonrojarse – Pero me gusta mucho… la rama con pequeñas flores rojas que esta por todo su brazo izquierdo y que presumo termina detrás del hombro – Miró a la morena para que lo confirmara pero se extrañó cuando la chica, a pesar de estar usando una remera de mangas largas, estaba tratando de cubrirse los brazos con lo que podía, la vocecita de Beth la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mi favorito es Titi, el monito – la rubia había escuchado ese mismo nombre en la boca de Rachel para referirse a la pequeña.

La pequeña se paró en las piernas de Quinn con ayuda de la empresaria y se sentó en sus piernas pero esta vez mirando a una avergonzada Rachel. A la morena no le sentaba para nada bien ser el centro de atención – Rach, muéstrale a Titi – le dijo a la chica, parece que atrás había quedado olvidado el enojo.

La morena vio una oportunidad y levantando su cabeza dijo – Sólo si dejas que te pongan el medicamento – negoció

Apenas escuchó la palabra la pequeña volvió a darse vuelta y refugiarse en el cuello de Quinn quien volvió a envolverla con sus brazos y de paso miró con reproche a la morena.

- Déjamelo a mí – le gesteó con la boca para que entendiera.

- Beth, ¿a ti te gustaría tener un tatuaje como Rachel cuando seas grande? – le preguntó a la cabecita logrando que asintiera - ¿Y sabes que para eso se usan pequeñas agujas cierto? – siendo amiga de la morena no podía no saberlo. No estaba equivocada porque la pequeña volvió a confirmar que sabía

- Rachel ha hecho todos nuestros tatuajes – La otra hermana se metía en la conversación y levantándose el hábito le mostro un pequeño rosario tatuado en la muñeca – Beth al ha visto trabajar – agregó

La rubia miró de vuelta a la morena y de vuelta se encontró con una incómoda Rachel - ¿tu que te harías? – le preguntó a la pequeña.

Entusiasmada Beth, se puso de nuevo en pose Rachel y mirando a la rubia habló – Todo el castillo completo de Barbie, con un montón de caballos alrededor y muchas pero muchas Barbies, la Barbie moto, la Barbie astronata, la Barbie dotora, la… todas las Barbies del mundo entero – dijo emocionada ayudándose con sus brazos

La risa de todas inundó la habitación y de la vergüenza Beth volvió a su escondite QUinsistico – Guau… vas a ocupar todo tu cuerpo – rio Quinn mientras volvía a acariciar a la pequeña.

- Rachel – le habló llamando la atención de la chica y logrando que se pusiera en pose - ¿Qué es lo principal para que le puedas hacer un tatuaje a Beth cuando sea grande? – le preguntó meticulosamente tratando de que entendiera la respuesta que buscaba.

Pero Rachel contestó sin pensar – Qué esté sana y para eso necesita sus inyecciones – contestó sin dudarlo.

Quinn sonrió ante la respuesta - ¿Ves pequeña, necitas estar sana y más si quieres hacerte todo un castillo? ¿No quieres estar sana para eso? – le preguntó sintiendo pequeñas gotitas bajar por su cuello.

Rachel también las había visto y rápidamente se sentó al lado de Quinn de manera que pudiera mirar a Beth – No llores Titi, sabes que cada lágrima tuya es un pedacito menos de mi corazón – acarició su cara.

Beth se acomodó en el pecho de Quinn, pero se puso de costado para poder mirar a Rachel – No vinieron verme, nunca vienen. ¿Por qué los papás de otros chicos vienen y los míos no? – la pequeña pasaba sus manos tan fuertes por su cara para secarse las lagrimas que Quinn la tuvo que frenar y Rachel se encargó de la limpieza – ¿Me abandonaron? – a la empresaria le llamó la atención la inteligencia de la pequeña.

- Mira Beth – la morena hablaba con conocimiento – Yo no sé qué piensan tus padres, ni sé porque no vienen tampoco – le dijo – Pero si se que yo nunca lo voy a hacer. También se que una personita tan maravillosa como tu se merece los mejores padres del mundo y si yo pudiera dar mi vida para que los tengas lo haría – agregó – Pero tú tienes que estar bien, tienes que comer y jugar y tomar tus medicamentos y hacerle caso a la hermana Ana – señaló a la monja – Porque tienes que mostrarle al mundo lo hermosa que eres ¿Cierto? – preguntó

- ¿Soy hermosa como ella? – señaló a Quinn

Rachel siguió la mano de la pequeña y se sonrojó. Se acercó al oído de la niña y le dijo no tan bajo para que las demás puedan escuchar – Digamos que no así ella no se siente mal ¿te parece? – Rachel el guiñó un ojo y la pequeña asintió intentándolo hacer.

- Soy un poquito menos hermosa que ella – dijo Beth en voz exageradamente alta haciendo que todas rieran.

- ¿Te vas a dejar poner el medicamento? – le preguntó Rachel

La pequeña se cruzó audazmente de las piernas de Quinn a las de Rachel – Hazlo conmigo – le pidió la pequeña a la morena muy tiernamente.

La tatuadora se paró con Beth encima y se la dejó a Quinn, un acto que hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos e imaginara un futuro alternativo. Quinn frunció el ceño y no perdió de vistas a Rachel cuando esta hablaba con la enfermera y las otras dos monjitas, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero si vio como la enfermera empezó a preparar varias cosas.

- Bien… ya estoy lista para mi inyección ¿y tú?- le preguntó a Beth y la pequeña asintió.

La rubia iba a dejar a Beth en su cama pero la pequeña la frenó – No, no, quédate conmigo y con Rachie, te necesitamos – y su cupo de ternura se iba agrandando a tamaños inimaginables.

La enfermera se acercó a Rachel primero, remangó la remera de la morena y la inyectó.

- ¿Qué le…? – una mirada de la tatuadora frenó a Quinn de preguntar qué carajo le estaban inyectando. La rubia pudo ver como la boca de la otra chica formaba un silencioso "vitaminas"

- Dale la mano a Rachie – la pequeña insistiá en que la rubia tenía que cuidar a la otra chica.

Sin dudarlo Quinn agarró la mano libre de la morena que inmediatamente buscó los ojos de la otra antes de ponerse colorada.

Un rato más tarde

El panorama estaba mucho mejor después de que Beth se había dejado inyectar. Ambas chicas y la pequeña se quedaron en la habitación jugando con el nuevo castillo de Barbie que venía dentro del regalo misterioso que Quinn había traído. Sólo se complicó un poco cuando la hermana Ana después de el quinto pedido de "un rato más" tanto de Rachel como de Beth, dio por finalizada la visita.

- Cualquier cosa me avisa – ya afuera del convento y en la puerta del camión, Rachel pedía que la tuvieran al tanto de Beth

- Por supuesto hija mía, por supuesto – le aseguró la monja

Quinn ya estaba apoyada en el camión de los helados lista para irse. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba un buen baño para aclarar su cabeza.

- Rachel, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada contra los padres de Beth – esa frase llamó la atención de Quinn de vuelta.

La morena miró a Quinn nerviosa y se llamó a silencio agachando su cabeza.

- Hija mía – La madre superiora puso una mano en el hombro derecho de Rachel – Las cosas no se arreglan así y tu lo sabes – parece que la conocían bastante bien – Deja que Dios se encarg…

- Dios no hizo nada cuando mis padres me abandonaron a mí y tampoco lo hizo cuando los padres de Beth la dejaron aquí – lo dijo con rabia.

La mujer mayor suspiró –Rachel…

- QUINN, Q…. – Santana y su costumbre de interrumpir en el momento justo. Rachel y la hermana se alejaron.

- ¿Qué quieres San? - Contestó resignada, tenía su mente cansada como para pelear con la chica.

- Mira esto… ¡SOPHIE! VEN AQUÍ – le gritó a la nena que había conocido con anterioridad y que estaba embobada viendo los pasos de baile que Britt les enseñaba a los chicos. La niña no le prestó atención a Santana – Espera un momento – sin bajar los brazos la latina corrió en busca de la pequeña y se la puso en los hombros para bajarla enfrente de Quinn

- ¿Cuál es tu problema imitación barata de Salma Hayek? – criticó a Santana

- Calma tus trenzas Willow Smith – le devolvió Santana con una sonrisa – Sólo quiero presentarte a una amiga – le señaló a Quinn – Se llama Quinn.

La pequeña giró y miró a Quinn de arriba abajo - ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta Barbie de los años 80?

Santana rió – Nada solo quería que la vieras para mostrarte a la clase de rubias que yo le pateo el trasero – le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa maligna.

- Pues no se qué trasero patearas porque esta – señaló a la empresaria - no tiene y ahora déjame de molestar que la otra rubia si lo tiene – se dio vuelta al mejor estilo diva.

- ¡O POR DIO SAN, ES TU HIJA! Debe de haber sido aquella vez fuimos a México y desapareciste con ese grupo de extraños fumancheros – Quinn estaba más que sorprendida.

- Lo se, lo se. Es genial. Y tan solo tiene 6 años, inteligente como la madre, estoy tan orgullosa de ella – señaló el lugar en donde ahora Sophie peleaba con uno de los niños que le había quitado su lugar en la muestra de Brittany.

Santana quiso preguntarle donde se había metido, pero una morena furiosa pasó por su lado y se subió al asiento del conductor – Será mejor que nos subamos al rarimovil, la rarita está más rara que nunca – le dijo a Quinn y se fue a llamar a su otra amiga.

Cuando la rubia se fue a subir al camioncito un brazo la detuvo, se encontró de golpe con el rostro de la hermana Ana – Cuídala por favor, no dejes que haga locuras – le pidió

- Yo… - Quinn no sabía que contestar, hace dos días se estaba mudando a un departamento con todas las intenciones de echar a la morena y ahora se supone que tenía que cuidarla, y no solo eso, la rubia sentía necesidad de protegerla, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

La hermana Ana la interrumpió para dejarle un beso en la frente y bendecirla – Gracias por todo – dio media vuelta y giró para entrar al resto de los niños al convento. Quinn necesitaba esa ducha urgente.

En el viaje de vuelta

- ¿Se puede saber donde carajo estamos? – Santana había empezado a ver barrios que no le gustaban para nada y no estaba segura si era el camino que habían tomado a la ida – Mira este lugar, está lleno de bandas, policías, sirenas… ¿Qué carajo es esto? – preguntó mirando directamente a Rachel por un costado de Quinn

- Santana cálmate – la frenó su socia - ¿Dónde estamos Rachel? – preguntó directamente.

Pero no obtuvo nada, como todo el camino la morena se había mantenido en silencio, ni siquiera participo de cuando Quinn entusiasmada le contaba a sus amigas de Beth, ni siquiera para defenderá cuando Santana dijo que "su hija le patearía el trasero a la mini rarita"

- Escucha rari, tenemos mucha plata ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dime cuanto quieres y en dos segundos te la consigo – Santana y sus teorías giradoras de ojos – Solo para que sepas el pelo rubio está mejor cotizado que el castaño o moreno…

- SANTANA deja eso ya – insistió Quinn

- ¿Qué lo deje? ¿Qué lo deje? Por Dios Quinn, estamos a punto de ser asesinadas por un enano de jardín y tu quieres que lo deje – protestó – Ves rari, ella se merece un palazo en la cabeza primero porque…

No pudo seguir porque la morena frenó de golpe y de golpe también se bajo. Quinn pudo ver una casa de bajo pelo con luces prendidas en el frente – Rachel ¿qué demonios vas a hacer? – preguntó la rubia

- Vuelvan al departamento – le dijo Rachel sin mirar dándole las llaves del camioncito

- No pienso irme sin ti – se negó Quinn

- Vuelve al departamento – volvió a decir y Quinn volvió a negarse a pesar que el ruido de sirenas le dio un escalofrío

- Q, hazle caso a la rarita por favor – el miedo en la voz se le sentía a la latina

Rachel supo donde tenía que apuntar, giró y se dirigió a la otra puerta – Llévalas de vuelta – le dio las llaves a Santana que sin dudarlo las aceptó. La morena caminó hacia la casa.

- No podemos dejarla San – protestó Quinn mientras Santana la corría para tomar el lugar del conductor

- Q mira este lugar – enfrente de ellas ya había varios grupos mirándolas con cariño – Si no nos vamos no salimos – con eso dicho arrancó el motor y apretó el acelerador. Lo último que vio Quinn fue como Rachel tiraba el primer golpe a vaya saber quien sea que abrió la puerta de esa casa.

- Tiriririririririr…. Tiririrririri… tirtiririririri – el camioncito se alejó de ese lugar


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, dejo un humilde capitulo hecho con el corazón, espero les agrade, y si no me lo hacen saber, respeto opiniones. Un beso se las quiere.

Con respecto a la historia debo decirles o advertirles que tal vez en esta voy a usar un lenguaje más vulgar, espero no molestar a nadie. Y de vuelta repito que esto es ficción, asique escribo con mi imaginación lo cual puede o no asemejarse a la realidad

Di Pietra, entiendo lo que decis, pero en el otro fic no era la intención mostras que las nenas querían mas a Rachel, solo era una forma de compensar que no eran de ellas genéticamente, lamento no haberme hecho entender bien. En cuanto a este, las dos chicas van a tener que poner de su parte, espero me salga bien.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera haría que de mi huevo de pascua saliera Lea Michele en bikini y que si le apretás un pecho te cante Torn en acapella. ¿Original no?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 10: "No soy tu protectora"

Al día siguiente – Oficina de Quinn

Santana entraba a la oficina que estaba junto a la de ella para tratar de calmar a su amiga. Había pasado media hora tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Quinn, pero hubo un momento que ya no los pudo aguantar y se levantó de su silla para ir a intervenir.

- ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTO PASA! – Enfrente de la rubia habían unos siete empleados alineados con la cabeza agachada mientras Quinn caminaba delante de ellos. Santana entro y apoyándose en el escritorio de la chica se decidió a mirar, le encantaba cuando Quinn perdía sus cabales. – NO LO VOY A PERMITIR – la rubia caminó hasta el escritorio y agarró un montón de papeles – Estos son sus currículos – agarró uno al azar y lo leyó – Secretaria ejecutiva durante tres años en Waterhouse Coper, manejo de tres idiomas, bla, bla, bla – lo tiró al piso y agarró otro - Licenciado en manager de negocios con un doctorado en Yale, etc. Etc. – agarró todos los papeles y los cortó por el medio para después hacer una lluvia de papel con los mismos - ¿TODO PARA QUE? ….ALGUNO CONTESTE… ¿Para qué Olivia? – ordenó parándose enfrente de su secretaria privada.

La mujer subió la cabeza y buscó ayuda en Santana, se dio cuenta que no la iba a encontrar cuando la vio la sonrisa malévola en el rostro de la chica – Señorita Fabray… lo sentimos mu…

- La respuesta es… - volvía a su normal tranquilidad – Todo para que cuando su jefa se quiera tomar una aspirina y vaya a buscar agua para hacerlo y el dispenser esté vacio – contó el final de la cuestión

- No es mi cul... – uno de los chicos quiso hablar pero la mirada de Quinn se lo comió

- Retírense – les dijo dándose vueltas hacia su escritorio. Ninguno de los empleados dudo un segundo en seguir la orden

-¡OYE TU! – Santana frenó a su propia secretaria, poco le importó que había caído en el reto de su socia – Michele…

- Es Marcel – la corrigió la chica

Santana giró los ojos – Michele ¿Qué te dije de la falda? – le preguntó haciendo que la joven mirara su vestimenta.

La chica se la desprendió y la subió unos cinco dedos por arriba de la rodilla - ¿Así está bien? – preguntó ruborizada.

- Camina hasta la puerta como te dije y después lo charlamos en mi oficina – le dijo la latina despidiéndola. La mujer hizo caso y salió agitando bien su trasero como le había enseñado Santana.

- No tienes remedio Santana – la reprendió Quinn.

Santana esperó a que todos los empleados salieran para mirar a su amiga que ya estaba sentada en su trono y con una lapicera firmaba papeles – Oye Q, no es que me moleste, porque tú sabes que cuando se trata de torturar gente, a mi me encanta, Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy? Nunca en mi vida te había visto perder los cabales tantas veces en un mismo día – agregó.

La rubia soltó la lapicera bruscamente para después agarrarse la cabeza y apoyar sus codos en el escritorio – Dime que tú estás tan preocupada como yo San. Son las seis de la tarde y aun no sabemos nada – soltó de repente.

La latina suspiró y caminó hasta el sillón que Quinn tenía en su oficina - ¿Por la rarita? Por supuesto que sí – le aseguró una vez sentada – Pero Quinn no podemos…

La rubia salió de su posición y se paró nerviosa para caminar por su amplia oficina - No me digas nada San, ¿cómo carajo se nos ocurrió dejarla ahí? Tendríamos que haber hecho algo. No apareció en toda la noche – le dijo

- Te vi durmiendo en su cama esta mañana cuando me levanté – Parte era verdad y parte era mentira, era verdad que Santana había visto a Quinn durmiendo en el sofá cama de Rachel, pero lo había hecho cuando se levantó por quinta vez a ver si Rachel había llegado.

- Si quería estar atenta a ver si llegaba, pero nada. Pensé que se había encerrado en su cuarto misterioso pero no estaba allí, no había luz – confirmó.

Lo cierto era que desde que volvieron aquella noche al departamento ninguna había dicho una palabra, cada cual se había despedido de las otras dos y se había encerrado en su pieza, excepto por Quinn que decidió esperar a Rachel en el sofá cama. Espera que fue en vano, porque la morena nunca apareció y el sueño terminó ganándole a la rubia.

Santana se enfocó en todos los gestos de su amiga, que Quinn mostrara interés en otra persona que no fuera ella misma era algo que llamaba la atención – Q… - el tono de la latina hizo que la rubia se frenara en un lugar y la mirara – Sea lo que sea que este pasando con la rarita tienes que frenarlo, esa chica no es buena noticia. No sabemos nada de ella y lo único que sabemos no es nada bueno – Una última mirada a su amiga dijo el resto.

No hizo falta que la latina dijera nada, con su mirada ya lo decía todo, Quinn se anticipó a contestarle – No se qué es lo que me pasa con esa chica San – volvió a caminar de un lado al otro – Quiero decir, hace unos días estaba desesperada por empezar en la oficina y empezar a ganar dinero, pero resulta que hoy no he podido pensar nada más en Rachel, en Beth, en todo lo que dijo la Hermana Ana – la latina iba a preguntar pero decidió dejar que su amiga terminara – No puedo hacer esto Santana, tengo que concentrarme y hacer lo que hemos venido hacer, Rachel está distrayéndome y eso no me gusta nada, tengo que ponerle un fin. – Sentenció volviendo a su escritorio - ¿Revisaste el contrato Walbak? – preguntó sin mirar

Santana se quedó un rato observando a su amiga y tratando de descifrarla, algo que parecía reservado para cualquier persona del círculo de Quinn, pero que al parecer una cierta morena lo estaba logrando hacer

- ¡SANTANA! – el grito de Quinn la despabiló

- Calma tus extensiones Q, el contrato está perfectamente redactado, Walbak no se va a deshacer de nosotras tan fácilmente porque… - el intercomunicador de la rubia la hizo callar

- Disculpe Señorita Fabray – era Olivia su secretaria – La Señorita Pearce está aquí y quiere hablar con usted y la Señorita López – Quinn y Santana se miraron, no era normal la presencia de Brittany en la oficina, la bailarina decía que el olor a dinero le producía alergias.

- Hazla pasar Olivia – anunció Quinn y dos segundos después pudieron ver la sonrisa de Britt a travesar la puerta.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Santana preguntó preocupada, aunque la sonrisa de la chica la desconcertó.

- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarlas? – preguntó divertida

Las dos amigas giraron los ojos – Britt dinos a lo que viniste, tu nunca vienes a visitarnos a la oficina ¿Recuerdas las alergias? – apenas Quinn se lo dijo la bailarina estornudó

- Cierto, el olor a plata – recordó sacando uno de sus pañuelos

- Britt me estás poniendo nerviosa – Santana quería noticias

- Vine a decirles que Rachie está en su estudio de tatuajes – soltó de repente – Según Jhon…

- ¿Qué hacías tu ahí? – la frenó Santana enfurecida

Brittany sonrió ante los celos de la otra chica – Bueno Jhon y yo habíamos quedado para Almorzar – la cara de Santana era cada vez más graciosa – Y cuando lo acompañé de vuelta al estudio pregunté y me dijeron que Rachel ya estaba, y según Jhoni – nótese el afecto - pasó la noche ahí y ha estado trabajando desde temprano – informó

- ¿La viste? – preguntó rápido Quinn antes de que la pelea entre sus amigas.

- Quise hacerlo – le contestó Britt – Pero Mika me dijo que se encerró en su oficina y pidió que no la molestaran por nada – al parecer no solo Quinn estaba de mal humor.

Santana iba a seguir hostigando a Brittany pero cuando vio a Quinn agarrar su bolso cambio de objetivo - ¿A dónde te piensas que vas? – preguntó frenándola

- Voy a terminar con esta estupidez ya mismo. Berry tiene que dejar de estar en mi cabeza como sea – se sacó a Santana de encima y siguió su camino.

La latina miró a Quinn y después a Brittany, una idea llegaba a su cabeza, ese tal Jhon iba a saber con quien jugaba – Voy contigo

- ¿Vienes Britt? – preguntó Quinn desde la puerta

La bailarina agitó su cabeza en negativa – No, tengo que volver al estudio. Saluda a Rachie de mi parte – con esto último se separaron.

En el estudio de tatuajes

Apenas Quinn y Santana llegaron al estudio se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que había, y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta porque. El equipo de música que habían visto que ocupaba el centro del negocio estaba ocupado por una banda que ninguna de las dos pudo distinguir quienes eran. Al parecer estaban ensayando porque frenaban en medio de la canción y después de hacer varias correcciones volvían a empezar, no obstante había varias personas mirándolos a ellos y otras tantas más esperando su tatuaje.

- ¿Otra vez ustedes por acá? – Mika sorprendía a las chicas por detrás – Creí que ya habían aceptado el turno que les tocó – la joven recordaba ese tormentoso día y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- Quiero ver a Rachel – dijo Quinn tratando de controlar su voz autoritaria.

Mika se negó – Lo lamento, pero desde temprano está encerrada en su oficina trabajando en un tatuaje muy importante que tiene más tarde – contó la chica que ya había dejado de mirarlas a ellas y aplaudía a la banda entusiasmada.

- ¿Cómo que más tarde? - Quinn miró su reloj, su propia hora de trabajo ya estaba por terminar y suponía que alguien que tatuaba no podía tener más horas laborales que ella – Son casi las ocho de la noche – quería a la morena en el departamento lo más antes posible

- Los tatuajes VIP y RIP los hace de noche… ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! – poca atención les estaba dedicando.

Quinn miró a Santana para que la respaldara, pero la latina estaba demasiado ocupada mirando intimidatoriamente a Jhon, que estaba en su estación combinando su tiempo entre hacer un tatuaje en la espalda y alentar a la banda. Quinn pegó un fuerte pisotón en el piso y agarró el brazo de la latina para después caminar entre la gente directo a la oficina de Rachel.

- ¡OIGAN NO! ¿Dónde VAN? – Mika se había dado cuenta tarde de la avanzada de las chicas, la rubia ya estaba dentro de la oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apenas entraron ambas se quedaron estupefactas debajo del marco de la puerta, la oficina de la morena era toda una obra de arte. En el fondo y junto a la pared había un gran escritorio de roble que estaba equipado con toda clase de tecnología, precisamente en esa pared era donde empezaba lo distinto, el muro entero estaba empapelado con una gigantografía e blanco y negro en la que aparecía una mujer sentada en una silla de forma que la estuviera cabalgando, la mujer tenía su torso desnudo y en su espalda se veía un enorme tatuaje que parecía terminado salvo porque aun estaban trabajando en él. Y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio quien tenía la máquina de tatuar, Beth. La pequeña estaba en las piernas de una sonriente Rachel y en su pequeña manita tenía la máquina, al parecer Beth, con la ayuda de Rachel, estaba a punto de trazar una línea en el cuerpo de la mujer cuando alguien les tomó la foto y tanto la morena como la pequeña miraron a la cámara e hicieron la misma pose: mirar, torcer y abrir. Por último, La empresaria pudo ver a la Hermana Ana en el fondo de la foto, estaba sonriendo y agarrando la mano de la otra mujer que Quinn se preguntó si acaso sería Jane.

Las otras tres paredes compartían algo precioso, cada una tenía un fondo de distinto color y en cada una de ellas y colocados en forma aleatoria y de distintos tamaños había todo tipo de fotografías encuadradas. Cada recuadro portaba tatuajes hechos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, como si alguien quisiera hacer un homenaje de ellos y además cada uno de ellos tenía una palabra o frase que lo acompañaba y que en fondo blanco y letra negra llamaba poderosamente la atención.

En una de las paredes había un sillón no muy moderno y bastante gastado, y en la pared contraria y justo enfrente de la puerta había un tablero gigante de dibujo sobre el cual un cuerpo moreno había cesado su trabajo y ahora esperaba el grito inevitable.

- ¡EY! Les dije que no podían pasar… lo siento mucho Rachel, aprovecharon que me distraje para entrar – Mika había llegado detrás de las chicas. Quinn se había quedado cruzada de brazos mirando la espalda de Rachel y Santana se había acercado a los cuadros.

- Esta bien Mika, no hay problema – Cuando Rachel las enfrentó, la furia de Quinn aumentó en gran medida.

- ¡CARAJO BERRY! – se acercó a ella pero la morena retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Santana se dio vuelta a mirar a la morena por el escándalo que había hecho su amiga - ¡Dios rari! ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – la latina también se acercó y Rachel terminó de retroceder los pasos que la separaban de la pared. Todo ese tiempo Quinn ya había contado cinco moretones en la cara de Rachel.

Rachel se sintió incomoda con las miradas y eligió agachar su cabeza - ¿Qué… qué hacen acá? – les preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

Quinn estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, como podía preguntarle eso, Santana se anticipó – Calma tus rarezas rari, sólo venimos a ver como estabas. Con esto de que no te apareciste anoche por el departamento…

- Tenía… tenía trabajo – señaló al tablero

La latina continuó - Pero ahora que vemos que estás bien – la latina recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de su socia – Bueeee, asi como bien, bien No – aclaró – Pero al menos estás viva, un poco hecha mierda, pero viva – volvió a darse vuela a mirar los cuadros que colgaban de la pared – Ahora hablemos de lo que me interesa – esto llamó la atención de Rachel.

- ¿Estos los has hecho tu? – le preguntó a la morena.

A Quinn le dio rabia el cambio de conversación de Santana, y más rabia le dio aun la sonrisa de la morena al hablar de su trabajo – Si, yo los hice – contestó orgullosa

- ¿Y por qué carajos están encuadrados? Pensé que habías hecho más de…

- No, no – se anticipó Rachel – Estos son los que yo considero especiales. Tienen un significado profundo o han representado un desafío para mí o es gente verdaderamente importante – contó

- O Dios, dime que el de Barack Obama está aquí – los ojos de Santana ya no podían abarcar todo

Rachel asintió con sus manos en la espalda y balanceándose en sus talones

- ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? – preguntó curiosa

- No puedo decirlo. Firme un acuerdo de confifi…

- Confidencialidad – la ayudo Santana

- Eso – aceptó

- ¿Y esto que está escrito? – preguntaba sobre las letras negras.

Rachel sonrió, le encantaba esa parte de sus cuadros – Es lo primero que dijeron las personas a las que pertenece el tatuaje apenas lo vieron terminado – explicó orgullosa de su idea.

- ¿Acaso esto son ojos? ¿Tatuas ojos rari? Porque eso sería raro hasta alguien raro como tu – dijo mirando a un par de ojos rojos que la miraban desde un recuadro en la pared.

- Sip – respondió como si nada – Amanda se llamaba la chica que vino – miraba al techo recordando – Esta vestida de una forma muy vampiresa y dijo que pagaría lo que sea con tal de que le devolviera la vista, resultó que ella creía, o cree, firmemente que nació vampiro pero que le faltaban sus ojos rojos, yo se los di – contó con una sonrisa – Si me acuerdo bien sus palabras fueron…

- "Por fin pude corregir lo que Dios hizo mal" – leyó Santana del recuadro y la morena afirmó – Guau rari, tienes mis respetos porque… O DIOS ¿ESO ES UN PENE? – otro cuadro había llamado la atención. Si Quinn no hubiera estado tan enojada, hubiera ido a ver el cuadro enseguida.

Rachel se acercó cautelosamente a Santana y se quedó a una distancia segura de ella – O si – respondió con seguridad.

- ¿Tatuaste un pene rari? Aunque no es la gran cosa pero es un pene al fin – comentó la latina observando la foto de un miembro masculino en todo su esplendor. El miembro estaba totalmente parado y tenía tatuado un rayo grueso en todo su largo y en el medio decía "Yo tengo el poder"

- Fue todo un desafío, había que mantenerlo parado por bastante tiempo – contó Rachel con toda seriedad - Asique tuve que recurrir a videos pornos, un par de rameras que estaban por ahí vinieron a ayudarme y a hacerle al tipo un striptease, no podía mantenerlo duro ni por cinco minutos

- Eso me hace acordar a alguien – Santana miró a Quinn

- Demoró como seis horas en terminarse – Rachel seguí con su cara profesional – Y el final fue muy gracioso, lee su frase – le indicó a la latina

- "Cuando le diga a mi mujer que se me paró tantas veces, no me lo va a creer" – leyó y rió con ganas – Ay rari, rari, definitivamente eres un caso extraño de la ciencia - ¿habrá un par de tetas que merezcan la pena…

-¡SANTANA! – Quinn la frenó. Había venido con un objetivo y lo iba a cumplir sea como sea. Pero primero tenía que sacarse a su socia de encima, no ayudaba en nada – Vete a hacer lo que viniste a hacer – se refería a Jhon, entre ellas no había secretos – Tengo que hablar con Berry – le dijo con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

Santana miró a Quinn y luego a Rachel, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Quinn miró a los ojos de la morena, ojos que no encontró porque Rachel tenía la cabeza muy bien agachada, era el momento.

En el estudio

- Oye tu – Santana había divisado a Jhon sentado en una banqueta con cerveza en mano y disfrutando de la música. Al parecer el chico ya había terminado con su trabajo y se estaba relajando con sus amigos.

Jhon la miró con una sonrisa que a Santana le pareció patética – Guau, tienen que dejar de aparecerse en este lugar, nos van a infartar a todos – le dijo Jhon de buen ánimo.

- Primero que nada, yo me aparezco en el lugar que a mí se me da la gana cuando a mí se me da la gana ¿De acuerdo? – le advirtió Santana ganándose un silencio profundo del grupo en el que el chico estaba – Y segundo quiero que tu y esa estúpida sonrisa se alejen de Brittany en lo que yo tarde en chasquear mis dedos – chasqueó los dedos - ¿Nos entendemos? – Dudo que alguien como tu – lo miró de arriba hacia abajo – le pueda ofrecer algo a ella.

Jhon se paró de la banqueta y la enfrentó sin temor – Puedo ofrecerle mucho más de lo que tú le has dado hasta ahora – que el hombre estuviera al tanto sorprendió a la latina.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas – Lo frenó

- Contéstame una sola pregunta - le dijo el chico y sin esperar respuesta largó – ¿Brittany es tu novia?

Santana lo miró directo a los ojos, sabía que el tipo había dado en el clavo – Ese no es tu problema.

– ¿Brittany es tu novia? –repitió la pregunta

- No pero…

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber – la interrumpió y se alejó de ella para volver con sus amigos.

- Idiota – fue lo último que dijo Santana antes de salir del local.

En la oficina de Rachel

La morena se había quedado en el mismo lugar que la dejó Santana, en cambió Quinn recorrió el lugar varias veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Fuiste a buscar a los padres de Beth? – preguntó mirando la gigantografía. Cuando lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Rachel y la encontró en su habitual posición. Quinn tuvo que suspirar profundamente para poder salir victoriosa de ese lugar – Te hice una pregunta – apretó.

Rachel la miró con más intensidad y solo movió su cabeza afirmando a la pregunta.

- La hermana Ana te dijo que no lo hicieras – le recordó

Rachel levantó sus hombros solamente irritando aun más a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – una pregunta más y una pregunta más que la morena respondía levantando solo sus hombros.

- ¡DIOS RACHEL! ¡ERES TAN IRRITANTE! – y lo logró, la morena había logrado el colapso de Quinn. La rubia se sentó en el sillón viejo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Después de un tiempo de silencio levantó su cabeza para mirar a la otra chica que tenía la vista en cualquier lado menos en Quinn – No puedo hacer esto Rachel – le dijo

La morena volvía a mirar a la empresaria – No puedo cuidarte. Yo no vine a esta ciudad para hacer de niñera, ni mucho menos para pasar noches sin dormir pensando en algo que no son mis negocios – le dijo – No puedo estar atenta a si llegas o no viva al departamento, ni siquiera voy a vivir más de dos meses contigo. No soy tu guarda espaldas, ni tú protectora… – cada una de las palabras que decía le sabían una verdadera mierda

El ceño de Rachel se frunció al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se agachaba – Yo no necesito que me cuiden ni que me protejan – dijo en un murmullo perfectamente entendible por Quinn – Me se cuidar sola – agregó

Quinn solo se quedó mirando al hermoso ser que tenía adelante, no quería nada más que correr a besar cada marca que tenía en su cara. Agitó su cabeza y volvió a la realidad – No hagas mucho ruido al entrar – dicho esto se paró del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina para llegar a abrirla. Antes de salir, se paró en seco y miró a la morena, por supuesto que la encontró en su torcida habitual y por supuesto que tuvo que juntar muchísima fuerza para salir de la oficina cuando todo su cuerpo le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Suspiró hondo, dio una última mirada y salió, su objetivo estaba cumplido, o eso creyó.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola dejo capitulo. Besos, se las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, y si lo fuera yo misma me hubiera puesto de coprotagonista de Lea Michele, y entonces sería yo quien estuviera en rehabilitación, pero por adicción a esas terribles piernas.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capitulo 11: "No darle importancia a Berry"

Varios días después – En el departamento

- No mamá, no voy a hacer eso – era viernes por la tarde y Quinn se estaba preparando para recibir a sus amigos en el departamento. Llevaba varios días sin verlos y a Britt y a ella se les había ocurrido invitarlos para pasar el rato. Por eso, mientras Santana terminaba las cosas en la oficina, la rubia se dedicaba a preparar varios bocadillos, ordenar un poco el lugar, y mirar cada dos por tres la puerta para ver si Rachel se dignaba a aparecer, entre otras cosas. Estaba a punto de empezar a preparar aperitivos cuando su madre llamó y ya llevaba más de media hora conversando con ella.

Tanto su madre y su padre estaban al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Rachel y si bien su padre se mantuvo al margen de todo opinión, Judy se había vuelto la abandera de la morena – He dicho que no madre – usaba términos que demostraba su falta de paciencia con el tema – No quiero hablar con Berry, así como se ve que a ella no le interesa hablar conmigo. Y lo digo porque evidentemente está evitándome. Desde que la vi en su estudio no hemos vuelto a hablar, solo compartimos el domingo que fuimos a ver a Beth y… - Se ve que cuando nombró a la niña su madre dijo algo - ¿Recibiste la foto que te mande? ¿Viste que hermosa que es? – una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Quinn. – Si vieras lo celosa que se puso Rachel cuando Titi vino corriendo a abrazarme primero, Juro que todas sus caras son adorables… - Ups eso se te escapó rubia – No las de Rachel no mamá, las de Beth – suspiró y se aplaudió internamente por su inteligente salida – Por supuesto que le di el regalo que tu y papá mandaron, pero la hermana Ana no quiere que hagamos tantas diferencias con los otros niños, asique la próxima vez acuérdate del resto – se habían ganado una gran reprendida por llevar regalos a parte sólo para Beth – Si mamá me acordé, pero no le puedo pedir a las monjas que recen para que papá tenga que dejar de tomar la pastillita azul y recuérdame mandarte el cheque de mi terapeuta – no es una conversación que una quiera tener con su madre.

Quinn suspiró ante la próxima pregunta – Te dije que no hemos hablado, Rachel se la pasa afuera de casa, cuando llega se encierra en ese maldito cuarto que tiene y no sale hasta que todas nosotras estamos acostadas. Cuando me levanto duerme plácidamente – Su boca hizo una mueca divertida. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre para la rubia, desayunar mirando a Rachel dormir. La morena tenía millones de poses y para colmo estaba inundada de almohadones, de hecho más de una vez a la rubia le pareció que uno de estos se había metido entre las piernas de la morena y tanto a ella como a la bailarina, tonteaban imaginando que el supuesto almohadón era un súper pene que Rachel ocultaba. Una sola vez cuando Santana también vio al almohadón ocupando ese lugar, Quinn alcanzó a escuchar que la latina murmuro "Lo único que falta, la rarita con un raron entre sus piernas". Las tres rieron tapándose la boca para no despertar a la morena.

- No mamá, y es la última vez que quiero que me pidas lo mismo, no voy a intentar hablar de nuevo con ella, ni tampoco quiero saber más nada de su vida. Si las cosas siguen así, esta situación va a durar menos de lo que pensaba – al parecer todo iba bien en la inversora – asique chau este departamento y chau Berry – afirmó sintiendo como alguien golpeaba la puerta – Bueno mamá tengo que dejarte ad… SI ya te he dicho veinte veces que las tres vamos a estar en tu mega fiesta aniversario – Quinn giraba los ojos mientras le abría a sus amigos y los hacía pasar haciéndole señas de que estaba con su madre al teléfono – Si madre, ya reservamos los pasajes, dile a papá que los quiero. Adiós – fin de la conversación y un largo suspiro para la rubia.

Quinn se recostó un momento durante la puerta y con su mirada en sus ruidosos amigos se abstrajo por un momento a sus pensamientos. Claramente la misión "dejar de darle importancia a Berry" estaba fallando, desde que habló por última vez con la tatuadora que no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Incluso había tratado quedarse mil veces a solas con la morena, pero era prácticamente imposible, solo Beth hizo que se juntaran y durante el tiempo que compartieron solo hablaba Quinn con Beth o la pequeña con Rachel, la morena esquivaba hasta la mirada de la empresaria. Ay Dios, como extrañaba Quinn ese mirar, torcer y abrir.

- ¡QUINN! ¡QUINN! ¡Q! – Santana interrumpía como siempre – Llevo más de dos horas hablándote – le preguntó exagerando.

- ¿Qué quieres San? - agradeció a la latina por devolverla a tierra firme.

- Te repito por decimo cuarta vez, dejé todo organizado para la reunión de mañana, solo falta tu firma y ¡BUM! Nuestro primer éxito en New York – la latina estaba contenta – Adiós esta cochina pocilga, adiós al rarimundo, adiós al estúpido tatuador que acosa a mi Britt y bienvenido mi penhouse a todo lujo - festejó

- Y por eso es que vamos a brindar – Kurt se metía entre ellas para darle una copa de champan a cada una mientras Quinn procesaba todas las palabras de Santana - ¡Por el éxito de todos nosotros! – levanto la copa el muchacho y el resto lo siguió para dar inicio a la noche.

Horas más tarde

- ¿Estás preocupada por Rachie? – Mientras el resto de sus amigos charlaban, la rubia se había quedado en el sillón cama de Rachel mirando a la puerta y absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Jhon en el estudio? – indirectamente preguntaba por Rachel

La cara de Britt se iluminó – Almorcé varios días con él esta semana – contestó la más alta de sus amigas.

Quinn pensó bien su próxima pregunta, tenía que ser sutil - ¿Y cuando estuviste en el estudio estaba todo normal?

- Quinn – Britt no era para nada tonta – No vi a Rachie, Jhon dice que tiene mucho trabajo, de hecho ayer tenía una fila de personas esperando para hablar con ella… ¡AAAAA! ¿A QUE NO SABES QUE ME ENTERE? – Al aparecer se había acordado de algo interesante – Ya me entere de las personas que entran a la lista RIP – lo decía por el nombre de la lista de la morena.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quiénes? – tal vez podía tachar otra cosa

- ¡RARIIIII! – apenas Quinn y Britt escucharon el grito de Santana miraron a la puerta. Ahí parada en el marco y temblando como gatito asustado estaba Rachel Berry. La morena tenía la misma cara que tenía Justin Bieber cuando descubrió que lo normal era usar remera.

- ¡RARI VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A PRESENTAR UNOS AMIGOS! – Una Santana borracha contra una Rachel asustada era un partido digno de ver.

Rachel miro al lugar donde estaba la latina, torció su cabeza y abriendo su boca se negó con fuertes movimientos de cuellos. Quinn agradeció al cielo tener otra oportunidad de ver su pose preferida

- ¡QUE VENGAS TE DIGO! – Santana volvía a insistir y estaba vez su tono no era tan jovial – Tal vez revolcarte con alguno de estos tarados te quite a rareza – comentario que a Quinn poco le gustó.

- Oye yo estoy más que listo para ayudarte – dijo el desagradable de Finn.

La morena hizo varios pasos hacia el pasillo, su cuarto estaba a varios pasos y tenía que ser rápida si quería llegar antes que Santana.

La latina la siguió con la ceja levantada – ¿Estás pensando en escaparte de mi? – al parecer había agarrado la mirada al pasillo – Ni se te ocurra… ¡USTEDES… - Señaló a un chico y una chica que se estaban metiendo mano en una de las paredes – SI USTEDES, PERSONAS QUE NO CONOZCO QUE NI ME INTERESA CONOCER. PONGANSE A TOQUETEARSE FRENTE A LA PUERTA DEL PASILLO – ordenó. El chico y la chica se miraron ó. El chico y la chica se miraron subiendo sus hombros se corrieron al sitio indicado por la mandona.

Santana volvió a mirar a ahora una aterrorizada Rachel - ¡Muajajaja! Santos problemas rarita, te quedaste sin tu raricueva – al parecer alguien leía comics

- ¿Vas a venir? – le preguntó de vuelta mientras se acercaba de a poco a Rachel.

La morena ni se molestó en contestar, caminó directamente hacia el lado contrario, sino podía esconderse en su cuarto, al menos iba a correr alrededor del sillón.

Santana no preguntó más, o venía por las buenas o venía por las malas – Como que me llamo Santana Lopez que hoy te quito la rareza – corrió hacia Rachel que sin demora también empezó a hacerlo.

Apenas vio a Quinn y a Britt en el sillón se tiró sobre ellas sin darle tiempo a nada y quedó acostada en el sillón entre el respaldo y las chicas

- ¡SANTANA! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! – la defendió Quinn agarrando una pierna de la morena

- San no la molestes – esta fue Britt

- Pucha – la latina parecía niño con juguete nuevo – Solo quería mostrarle a los chicos nuestra rarita – explicó de brazos cruzados.

Quinn y Britt giraron coordinadamente los ojos – Deja de molestar Santana – la frenó Quinn – Ve a vigilar a Finn que se está tomando tu cerveza importada – le dijo

La latina giró su cabeza rápidamente – HUDSON QUITA TUS PATAS DE CERDO DE MI CERVEZA. PARA ESO COMPRE LA BARATA, PARA QUE LOS ESTUPIDOS COMO TU LA TOMEN – eso fue suficiente para alejarla.

No alcanzaron a decirle que tenía la costa libre que Rachel ya estaba huyendo a su cueva

- Ni siquiera nos vas a agradecer – soltó Quinn sin pensar – Podríamos haber dejado que Santana hiciera contigo lo que quisiera, incluso ibas a ser su compañera de borrachera – comentó agriamente.

La morena se frenó y giró todo el sillón para quedar frente a Quinn y hacer su pose – Gracias – les dijo sinceramente y emprendió de nuevo su camino

- Rachie, quédate un rato con nosotros – Brittany iba por la inclusión de Rachel en el grupo.

La morena se enfocó en Brittany y luego de unos segundos caminó cuidadosamente a la cocina esquivando cualquier contacto con la gente. Britt y Quinn la siguieron con la mirada y la vieron volver con una de las banquetas que usualmente usaba para desayunar. Rachel la puso al lado del sillón y se sentó sobre ella. Pocos segundos después se bajó, la alejó un poco más y se volvió a sentar.

- ¿Ya? – le preguntó Quinn alzando su ceja involuntariamente pero se grabó en la psiquis que tiene que hacerlo más veces si saca esa sonrisa de la morena y logra que Rachel la mire de esa forma. Rachel asintió sonriente.

- ¿Cómo esta mi rubia culona preferida? – El estúpido de Puck interrumpía el momento sentándose al lado de Quinn y abrazándola a la fuerza

- Piérdete Puckerman – Quinn se sacó el brazo del chico de encima y estaba a punto de echarlo del departamento, pero la cara de Rachel le dio otra idea. Desde su lugar en la banqueta, la morena miraba al chico con la peor mirada que Quinn le había visto hacer, peor que la que recibió Kurt el día que Rachel creyó que había hecho llorar a Britt. Definitivamente la rubia tenía que dejar a Puck a su lado por un rato más.

Y así fue, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sillón estaba repleto de gente y el alma de la juntada se había trasladado donde estaban las rubias, solo Rachel en su banqueta quedaba aislada del circulo.

- Guau Puck, hermano – Finn le chocó el puño al otro chico – Parece que tienes a Fabray en tus pies – le dijo sin timidez. En realidad la soberbia de los chicos era culpa del comportamiento de Quinn. La rubia trataba de coquetear con Puckerman lo más que podía, y si cada roce en el brazo del chico, o cada susurro de alguna estúpida palabra en el oído, hacía que Rachel se pusiera colorada de furia y apretara cada vez más los puños en su banqueta, Quinn estaba dispuesta a seguir.

- Así es hermano – contestó Puck – Como siempre, Puck se queda con las mejores. Fabray está tan desesperada que al parecer esta noche mi amigo y yo vamos a ver acción – levantó su cintura e hizo varios gestos groseros que no eran para nada el agrado de Quinn. La rubia iba a sacarse al chico de encima pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

Finalmente Rachel se había parado y agarrando al chico de su camisa lo sacó del sillón y lo tiró al piso

- ¡OYE! ¿Qué PASA CONTIGO? ¿Cuál ES TU PROBLEMA? - protestó el chico desde el suelo.

- Así no se habla de las damas – lo dijo sin gritos pero con firmeza

Cuando Quinn vio a Finn moverse contra la morena decidió intervenir, Finn era mucho más grande que Rachel – HUDSON QUEDATE EN TU LUGAR – lo frenó – PUCKERMAN VE A MI HABITACION- ordenó para lamento de Rachel y una sonrisa burlona de Puck a la misma chica – Y TU – Quinn se acercó a la tatuadora – Aprende a comportarte – la reprendió para luego seguir a Noha a su cuarto.

- ¿Tanto me extrañabas? - Puck la esperaba en calzoncillos

- No seas estúpido Puckerman, tampoco es para tanto – lo calmó Quinn mientras la rubia miraba por la rendija de la cerradura hacia el pasillo – Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo te diga que te vayas y no pienso tocar un mugroso y transpirado pelo tuyo – agregó para que le quedara claro que nada iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Quinn? ¿No hay acción para Junior? – señaló su pene.

- Mini Junior diría yo y no, la única acción es la patada que va a tener si no me dejas escuchar – tenía el odio pegado a la puerta. Cuando sintió pasos y un portazo salió al pasillo y caminó unos pasos para ver si la luz del cuarto de Rachel se veía, efectivamente la morena ya se había refugiado – Ahora si, ya te puedes ir – le dijo al chico – Si tienes suerte a lo mejor Becca te deja manosearla un poco.

- Ya vas a volver a llamarme – le dijo Puck antes de salir de la habitación

- El día que Santana admita que también se operó el trasero – sabía que era imposible. Poco tiempo perdió riéndose de su propia broma porque al ratito volvió a concentrarse en la puerta que mostraba una rendija de luz por la ranura de abajo.

- ¿Con que celosa Berry? Me gusta, me gusta mucho – Su enorme y pícara sonrisa fue la que cerro la puerta.

Esa noche ambas gritaron, una de la bronca por escuchar a Quinn gemir de la mano de Puck, o eso es lo que le habían hecho creer. Y otra por precaución, porque si Quinn no se tocaba, iba a tirar la puerta de Rachel abajo e iba a demandar que le hiciera el amor hasta el cansancio y eso era totalmente opuesto con la misión "Dejar de darle importancia a Berry".

Al otro día – Sala de reuniones

- Bueno señores, vamos a leer por última vez el boleto de compra y venta y si no hay ningún problema pasamos a las firmas – Anunció Santana desde su lugar. Quinn y la latina se miraron sonrientes mientras uno de los pasantes torturados por Santana leía lo pedido.

Varios ruidos abruptos en el exterior de la sala hicieron que el chico frenara la lectura.

- Tranquilos – Quinn se paró de la cabecera de la larga mesa – Sigan con eso que enseguida vuelvo – con una mirada dejó a Santana a cargo de todo y salió por la puerta.

Cuando iba llegando al puesto de trabajo de su secretaria vio a varias personas encargadas de la seguridad aprisionando un cuerpo en el piso que no pudo distinguir - ¡OLIVIA! ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? – quería explicaciones

- Lo siento señorita Fabray, preguntó por usted y le dije que esperara, pero como no me gustó su facha llamé a seguridad – se acerco al oído de su jefa – Está llena de tatuajes carceleros y tiene lastimada toda la cara – le dijo casi en secreto

- Le preguntamos que quería, pero no contestó solo nos miró y torció la cabeza – explicó uno de los guardias – Apenas nos acercamos quiso huir desesperada, tuvimos que maneatarla – dijo

- ¿Y qué están esperando para llamar a la po… Un momento… ¿dijeron tatuajes, lastimada, torcer la cabeza y huir desesperada? – Todos asistieron confundidos

- Señorita Fab…

- ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! ¡SALGANSE DE ENCIMA IDIOTAS! – los guardias se levantaron dejando a la morena esposada en el piso mirando a la rubia. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Quinn era que Rachel estaba con una remera sin mangas, usualmente usaba esa ropa solo dentro de su estudio, el resto del día andaba lo más tapada posible.

- Hola – la saludó inocentemente.

- Rachel – la rubia no lo podía creer - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó inmóvil

- ¿La conoce? – Un guardia interrumpió la respuesta

- Es mi compañera de piso…. ¿Qué ESPERAN PARA SACARLE LAS ESPOSAS? – ante el grito de la rubia, los hombres liberaron a la morena rápidamente.

Ella sola se puso de pie y agachando la cabeza habló – Yo… yo… Brittany me dijo donde era y… yo… Esto no huele a plata como me dijo – al parecer la explicación de la bailarina se había extendido.

- Ven aquí – agarró de la mano a la morena y tiró con rumbo hacia su oficina – Olivia dile a Santana que me surgió algo importante que me espere. No quiero que nadie me moleste – con esto dicho ambas entraron

– Ya mismo me vas a decir a que viniste – presionó – No quiero miraditas, ni torciditas, ni espacios vacios, quiero palabras, muchas palabras unidas en una hermosa oración que forma una explicación – dijo apoyándose en su escritorio.

Rachel asintió – Vine a… vine a decirte que no me cae bien el chico de anoche – dijo finalmente con sus manos atrás y balanceándose con sus talones.

Quinn alzó su ceja felicitándose nuevamente por saber hacer eso cada vez que veía la reacción de Rachel - ¿Qué viniste a qué? – preguntó por costumbre

- Vine a decirte que no me agrada el chico de anoche – repitió sin problemas

- ¿No te agrada Puck o Finn? – preguntó Quinn divertida.

Rachel pensó un poco tratando de ubicar cara con nombre – Ninguno de los dos – contestó segura – En especial el que tiene solo una cresta – agregó.

- Mire usted – Quinn caminó hasta sentarse en su sillón preferido – Asique no te agrada Puck, ¿Se puede saber por qué? – preguntó

Otra vez la cara de pensativa demoró a la morena. Rachel subió sus hombros – No me agrada – repitió – Y quiero que lo dejes de ver – sentenció – Hasta luego - giró sus talones y atinó a salir

- BERRY – por eso dije atino – Todavía no hemos terminado, así que vuelve a tu posición, sin torcedura de cabeza – al menos la iba a torturar en eso.

Rachel le hizo caso y volvió a su lugar y Quinn se paró y fue hasta ella – No retrocedas – le dijo

- Verás, yo no puedo dejar de ver a Puck, es uno de mis amigos, eso sería imposible – habló

- Pero él no te trata como te lo mereces. Dices cosas feas sobre tu trasero, dijo que tenías un trasero enorme y tu trasero es perfecto…

- ¿Acaso lo has estado mirando? – apretó Quinn haciendo un paso para adelante y provocando que Rachel agachara avergonzada su cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas junto sus labios para no reír.

Rachel asintió culpable - ¿Y te parece perfecto? – preguntó de nuevo

Rachel volvió a asentir y esta vez dijo algo que hizo callar a la rubia – Todo en ti es perfecto.

Esta vez fue Quinn la que se alejó de la morena y camino para sentarse detrás de su escrotorio, veía flaquear su misión de vuelta y no podía dejar que eso pasara, agarró sus lente los puso para simular que tenía cosas que hacer – Lo siento Berry, pero como te dije es mi amigo, no puedo dejar de verlo. Y ahora necesito que te vayas porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer y tu me estás inte…

- Si eran los padres de Beth – Dijo rápido Rachel.

Quinn levantó su cabeza y examinó al moreno cuerpo que tenía enfrente - ¿Qué dijiste? – no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado y de porque ahora estaban hablando de Beth

La morena contestó sin levantar su mirada – Que si… que… El otro día me preguntaste si había ido a buscar a los padres de Beth – explicó – Bueno, si eran ellos – dijo

La rubia sorprendida se volvió a quitar las gafas y volvió a pararse para de nuevo rodear el escritorio y sentarse sobre este - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó suavemente – La hermana Ana te dijo que no hicieras nada – La rubia espero una levantada de hombros pero Rachel al sorprendió nuevamente.

- Porque es lo que haría si fueran mis padres, además los tipos son unos bastardos, detesto que jueguen con ella – contestó dejando a Quinn sin palabras – La hermana Ana dice que en vez de eso tengo que rezar y yo le digo que yo rezo con mis propias manos – contestó aun sin levantar mirada.

- Tu… tu… ¿Tu los conoces? – Ya no era curiosidad, ya eran ansias de conocer la vida de Rachel – Digo, ¿si conoces a tus padres como Beth conoce a los suyos? Rearmo la pregunta.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa – No, al parecer me dejaron por algún lugar, yo no me acuerdo mucho, solo es lo que me contaron – explicó

La empresaria tuvo que aferrarse más al escritorio para no tirarse encima de Rachel y abrazarla pero se frenó, ya había logrado un enorme avance con ella hoy día y no pensaba arruinarlo – El día que nos conocimos también estabas lastimada – se venía otra pregunta – ¿También fueron los padres de Beth?

Esta vez si la morena solo lo negó con gestos y Quinn decidió no presionar el tema, en vez de eso preparó otra pregunta – La hermana Ana me dijo que intentaste tener la custodia de Beth – Rachel asintió - ¿Por qué te la negaron? – soltó.

- Yo… mi… yo tengo un pasado complicado – contó sin más detalles – Pero aun así lo voy a volver a intentar – agregó con fuerzas.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un rato, sólo se escuchaba el teléfono de la oficina que sonaba sin descanso - ¿Por qué ahora Rachel? ¿Por qué vienes a contarme esto ahora? – no entendía y rezaba por una buena respuesta.

Ahora si la morena levantó la cara e hizo su pose clásica – Porque Britt me dijo que ya les queda poco tiempo en el departamento y yo… y yo… y yo… - volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

Quinn se acercó hasta ella y con su suave mano levantó la barbilla de la otra chica, cuando la tuvo directo puso su mano en la mejilla y empujó suave para torcer la cabeza de Rachel. - ¿Lo hice bien? – le preguntó Quinn. Rachel sonrió y asintió - ¿Y tú que Rachel? – ahora si

- Y yo te voy a extrañar – confesó – Perdona si te molesté o ocupé tiempo, ahora ya sabes y puedes dejar de preocuparte – agregó – Pero por favor, no dejes que tus amigos te traten así – volvía al tema Puck.

Quinn sonrió – Esta bien, lo prometo – le dijo para calmarla.

Ambas se quedaron mirando una a la otra, parecían hipnotizadas.

- QUINN MAS VALE QUE TRAIGAS TU SUCIO TRASERO PARA LA SALA DE REUNIONES – el intercomunicador sonaba con la voz de Santana – O VINES A PONER ESA FIRMA O YO MISMA TE VOY A CORTAR LA MANOS PARA FIRMAR CON TUS HUELLAS DIGITALES, TIENES DOS SEGUNDOS O TE TRAIGO DE LOS POCO PELOS QUE TE QUEDAN – La rubia fue hasta el aparato y contestó

- No es necesario San, enseguida voy – cuando quiso ubicar a la morena, la chica ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

Quinn solo respondió de la misma forma, aun estaba embobada.

Dos segundos después de que Rachel salió, la puerta se volvió a abrir y la morena volvía a entrar haciendo que la rubia frunciera su ceño - ¿qué pasó? ¿te olvidaste al…

- Te… tu con… te quedan hermosos los lentes – dijo esto y volvió a salir dejando a la rubia en su lugar.

- Señorita Fabray ¿Algún problema? – ante la partida de Rachel Olivia entraba a la oficina para despabilar a la rubia.

- Ninguno Olivia, al contrario - agarró su birome de la suerte y salió de su despacho seguida de su secretaria – Por cierto Olivia, dos cosas… La primera Rachel, la señorita que acaba de salir el único caso por el cual se me puede interrumpir ¿entendido? – La mujer anotaba rápidamente – Y la segunda… recuérdame comprar un par de lentes como estos para llevar a casa – tenía una nueva arma mortal y no la pensaba desperdiciar. Definitivamente la misión "No darle importancia a Berry" no estaba siendo para nada exitosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, dejo capitulo, perdón por la demora, entre los problemas de amores, los problemas de redecoración y los problemas con la notebook he estado media loca, pero acá está, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa ya saben por donde putearme. Beso se las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mió, si lo fuera, que no quepa duda de que me acostaría con las protagonistas jajaja.

Capitulo 12: "Los suegros"

Domingo a la tarde noche - En el departamento

- ¿Vieron sus caras? Estaban felices cuando les dijimos – la primera en entrar al departamento y tirarse al sillón fue Brittany. Se habían levantado muy temprano para ir a despertar a los chicos del convento con un desayuno sorpresa cortesía de Russell y Judith Fabray y se quedaron durante todo el día hasta que la Hermana Ana las echó.

- Beth no lo podía creer, preguntó si era cierto como veinte veces y cuando la hermana Anna se lo confirmó saltaba en la cama – Quinn siguió a su amiga en el sillón

- Si ella y Rachie ¿Cuál de las dos saltaba más alto? – preguntó Britt mirando a su amiga

Quinn sonrió sin darse cuenta recordando los saltos en la cama de Beth y de Rachel – Es cierto… - La verdad era que, desde que Russell Fabray consiguió por medio de sus contactos, el permiso para que tanto Beth como Sophie pasaran un fin de semana en el departamento que habitaban las cuatro chicas, lo único que la empresaria había hecho era imaginar la cara de Rachel cuando lo supiera. Tanto Britt como ella, y hasta la misma Santana habían decidido que lo mejor era decírselo a las tres juntas y así fue, antes de irse del hogar lo hicieron y el número de risas que soltó Quinn fue incomparable con la cantidad de veces que Rachel la abrazó en agradecimiento.

- Me gusta tu cara cuando piensas en Rachie – soltó Brittany

Quinn solo la miró - ¿Qué cara? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta

- Cara de boba, es una cara que nunca antes te había visto poner – contestó

Lejos de cambiar de tema, Quinn decidió ser sincera – No se que me pasa con ella Britt…

- ¿Estás segura? – Le refutó la rubia – Yo creo que si lo sabes – le dijo

La empresaria sacudió su cabeza – Santana tiene razón, somos muy diferentes, tenemos vidas diferentes. Nosotras nos vamos en poco…

- ¿En serio Quinn? – La bailarina la miraba seriamente - ¿De verdad vas a seguir los consejos de alguien que está tan aterrada de tener una relación que todas las noches se inventa una enfermedad distinta para que me quede con ella en vez de salir con Jhon? – Quinn rió cuando se acordó de la supuesta "clitoritis" que Santana se había inventado la noche anterior para evitar que Britt saliera con el tatuador. La latina alegaba que su supuesta falta de sexo estaba ocasionando que su clítoris se apachurrara y perdiera vida. Cuando Britt le recordó que el día anterior la había visto salir del departamento de la vecina del primer piso Santana tuvo que cerrar la boca y fumarse la salida de su ex amante.

- Pero Britt, ninguna de nosotras está capacitada para las relaciones. Mírate a ti, saliendo desesperada con el primer chico que mata de celos a Santana – la rubia agachó la cabeza avergonzada - Y luego estoy yo, tres años de novia con un estupido a quien no veo hace meses y lo cual no me importa en absoluto – al menos lo reconocía – Y luego esta Rachel… Rachel es tan… tan… tan…

- Rara – ambas rieron ante lo que agregó Britt como su lo hubiera dicho la latina

- Si, pero también es adorable, tiene millones de caras que me derriten o que me hacen reír, además esta muy buena... – Britt asintió rápidamente – Y me protege…Dios ¿Viste como me agarraba del brazo cuando íbamos a cruzar una calle? Me corre la silla, me abre la puerta del auto, me trata como una princesa – otra vez cara de boba. - ¿Y como juega con Beth y Sophie? ¡La adoran! – otra vez la bailarina estuvo de acuerdo

- Me encanta ver como le enseña a tatuar a Beth– recordó Britt

Quinn asintió – A mi me encanta cuando se pone celosa porque Beth viene hacia mi primero o porque me dice algo en secreto – agregó

- ¿Sabes que Beth lo hace a propósito cierto? – Todas habían adivinado la atención de la pequeña

- Claro – río Quinn – Se parece a mí, le gusta poner celosa a Rachel – dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que llevaba bastante tiempo en su cara ya, de hecho empezó a salir desde que Rachel fue a su oficina exactamente - ¿Viste que a la noche siempre discutimos por quien duerme en el sillón y quien duerme en la cama y todo termina en las dos durmiendo el sillón? – Le preguntó a su amiga – Bueno te juro que no se como hace, pero siempre me despierto en mi cama. No se cuando lo hace, ni como me levanta y hasta tomo mucho café para aguantar más tiempo y no dormirme antes que ella, pero nada sirve – explicó sonriente – ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que espero todo el día ese momento – confesó – Me gusta verla hacer un muro entre medio con los almohadones, me gusta verla tratando de disimular cuando la agarro mirándome – suspiro profundo – Solo… me gusta.

- ¿Aun te lo quieres negar? – Le preguntó Britt - ¿Quieres seguir negando que estás loquita por Rachie cuando esta misma tarde te ha sacado más sonrisas que toda tu vida Quinnie? – Britt interpretaba bien las cosas.

- No lo niego – confirmó Quinn - Pero entre aceptarlo y que pase hay un abismo Britt – dijo con sabiduría haciendo reflexionar a la bailarina.

Antes de que Britt pudiera seguir con la conversación Santana entró al departamento muy tranquila y lamiendo un cono de helado

- Santana… ¿Qué haces? – La cuestionó Quinn - Le dijiste a Rachel que ni aunque fueras pobre y estuvieras muerta de hambre probarías el helado, hasta te escondes cuando llegamos en el camioncito – se lo había dicho todas las veces que Rachel se lo ofreció por la cara de deseo que ponía la latina.

- No seas tonta, se lo digo porque me gusta pelearla – aclaró la latina – Me encantan los rarihelados – Espero que la rari no se enoje porque acabe con el de chocolate…

- SANTANA – esta vez las dos la habían retado.

- ¿Qué? Es muy rico – se defendió – Y ahora dejen de molestarme – se tiró en el sillón con ellas - ¿De que hablaban? – cuestionó

Quinn y Britt se miraron y la bailarina pudo leer la suplica de silencio en los ojos de la otra rubia.

- De lo feliz que estaban Beth y Sophie cuando les dijimos que iban a poder pasar un fin de semana con nosotras – no era mentira, solo omitió una parte de la conversación.

- Pues Beth estará muy feliz, pero el otro demonio se puso a hacerme una lista de todo lo que quería tener para cuando viniera – Santana sacó un papel de su bolsillo- "Una cama de auto" ¡Dios a esta niña ya se le ve lo gay! – Protestó la latina y siguió leyendo – "Quiero comida casera para el almuerzo y pizza en la noche", "Muchas películas de Monstruos" Eso no es problema – aseguró Santana – Podemos mostrarle los videos caseros de tu y el pito corto teniendo sexo Q – La rubia no debería haber reído, pero su risa acompaño la de sus amigas. – "Quiero que te maquilles todos los días porque no quiero ver tu cara de vieja arruinada… ¡QUINN!… ¡ESTE SE LO DICTO TU RARITA! – se quejó

La rubia que había estado aguantando la risa uso su mano para pegarle en el brazo a su amiga – No es mi rarita - le dijo

Santana chistó y se reclinó en Britt – Por favor, si te faltó ponerle mayonesa y encerrarla entre dos panes para comértela. No le sacas la vista en todo el día.

- Hablando de Rachie ¿Dónde está? – era cierto, Rachel supuestamente tenia que venir con la latina.

Quinn interrogó a la latina con su mirada y Santana giró sus ojos – Que se yo, dijo algo de comida y de autos… no se… ESTABA MUY OCUPADA ROBANDOME EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE ¿DE ACUERDO? – no había tenido tiempo de escuchar a Rachel.

La empresaria hubiera ahorcado a su amiga si no fuera porque Rachel entró por la puerta con varias bolsas en su mano - ¿Dónde estabas? – atacó sin controlar su tono y sin poder evitar que saliera más duro de lo que en realidad quería.

La morena retrocedió varios pasos y se puso en pose – Fui a…a…a…comida… preferida – mientras trataba de explicarse con su otra mano señalaba la bolsa que traía.

- ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste rubia culona? Activaste el gen rarita – la retó Santana – Rari, no le hagas caso a la rubia con falta de sexo y trae eso acá que tengo hambre – apuró la latina.

- No le digas así – la retó Rachel – El cu… la cola de Quinn es perfecta – agregó sin pudor. Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y agachó la cabeza totalmente colorada.

Quinn se paró y fue hasta ella, agarró las cosas de su mano y le dejó un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por defenderme – le dijo y se pasó la lengua por el labio saboreando la esencia de Rachel.

- ¿A dónde vas Rachie? – Preguntó Britt haciendo que Quinn se volviera a girar para mirar a la morena que por la pregunta de Britt se había quedado a medio camino de irse a su cuarto misterioso.

- Eee… voy a….

- ¿No vas a comer con nosotras? – Le preguntó la empresaria - ¡Santana deja esa comida! – La latina ya estaba engullendo – Y tu – señaló a Rachel – ven a comer con nosotras - ordenó.

Pero Rachel agitó su cabeza negándose

Quinn alzó su ceja llamando la atención de la otra chica, nunca fallaba - ¿por qué no Berry?

La tatuadora dejó de prestarle atención a la ceja y torciendo su cabeza habló – tengo que… - con su mano señalaba el pasillo – se me ocurrió una idea y… y… tengo que ir a… - con su mano dibujaba en el aire – Marcos, un cliente quiere un dragón en la espalda y… y se me ocurrió… porque además quería que pusiera una caña de pescar en honor a su padre que falleció hace unos meses… - ninguna de las chicas pudo ocultar la sonrisa que Rachel les sacó – Y … yo… yo pienso que quedaría muy bien que hiciera un poderoso dragón destrozando una caña de pescar ¿Saben? Como si… - Rachel se frenó de repente, había agarrado envión hasta que se dio cuenta de los tres pares de ojos que tenía encima - ¿Puedo ir? – Quinn no pudo más, que le pidiera permiso era la gotita de azúcar que le faltaba para formar todo el algodón acaramelado que la morena estaba formando en su interior. Caminó hasta la morena complacida porque la chica ya no huía cada vez que Quinn se acercaba a ella.

- Ve tranquila – le aseguró y antes de que la morena pudiera irse le agarró el brazo. Lo sacó rápido cuando sintió pequeños temblores - ¿Me puedes mostrar tu cuarto? – se animó a preguntar.

El silencio de Rachel fue eterno y cuando por fin se enfocó en Quinn preguntó - ¿tu… tu quieres ver mi estudio? – la rubia le prestó atención al cambio de la palabra cuarto por estudio.

- No te preocupes, solo era curiosidad – se apuró a corregir, no quería incomodarla. Se giró para volver a la comida – te guardamos… - quiso seguir caminando pero una mano morena agarrando su propia mano la frenó y ya la estaba arrastrando pasillo adentro.

El tiempo que Quinn cerró los ojos entregándose al tacto de la morena pasó tan rápido que cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

Cuando pudo frenar el temblor interno que el contacto con Rachel había dejado dentro de ella, la rubia focalizó su vista alrededor. No había freezer para tranquilidad de Santana, y lo que estaba viendo era lo opuesto a lo que ella imaginaba como el cuarto de un asesino serial, por el contrario era una imagen conocida por Quinn, porque el cuarto era una réplica a la oficina que Rachel tenía en su estudio. Había un tablero, habían varias notebooks, había otros aparatos electrónicos que Quinn no sabía para que eran, un equipo de música, una camilla en donde se suponía que la morena realizaba sus tatuajes, sillas cómodas y muchos pero muchos dibujos y papeles por todas partes - ¿Haces tatuajes aquí también? – le pregunto Quinn curiosa, el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Rachel no había visto entrar a nadie.

La morena asintió y cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn no la miraba agregó rápidamente – Solo excepciones o muy, muy pero re que te muy especiales – dijo mientras la empresaria examinaba cada objeto que encontraba.

- Esto es muy triste – Apenas la rubia vio una pared llena de cuadros se emocionó pensando en fotos de Rachel, pero al igual que su oficina la morena tenía varios tatuajes encuadrados y con una frase debajo de ellos. Cuando los estaba examinando uno llamó la atención – "Rechazada" – leyó en voz alta y se quedó mirando el duro dibujo. Al parecer estaba hecho en un omóplato y se trataba de una figura femenina y otra masculina que no tenía rostro y le estaban dando la espalda a una niña muy pequeña que estaba sentada a sus pies agarrándose las rodillas y con su cabeza escondida entre ellas. La palabra que había leído Quinn estaba escrita como si se tratara de una especie de sello de esos que se usan para aceptar o rechazar solicitudes o trámites.

La empresaria siguió mirando los cuadros de la pared, después de todo no eran tantos como en la pared del estudio. Cada uno le llamaba más la atención del otro y ninguno le producía alegría, por el contrario, la entristecían. Uno que estaba en una esquina llamó su atención, ya lo había visto en alguna parte – Este… es… tuyo – la paloma que Quinn disfrutaba mirar en el cuello de Rachel estaba capturada en una fotografía con la palabra "Libertad" escrita en el recuadro. Se iba a dar vuelta a cuestionar a Rachel pero otro dibujo la detuvo. Un chistoso monito que parecía estar en movimiento, le guiñaba el ojo. "Mi favorito es Titi, el monito" Las palabras de Beth aparecieron de la nada en la cabeza de la rubia. Inmediatamente empezó a buscar un dibujo en especial y lo encontró rodeado de otros. A diferencia del resto ese cuadro tenía dos fotos, una de frente donde empezaba la rama con las pequeñas flores y otra detrás donde, tal cual Quinn lo había predecido, terminaban en el hombro. Ese era tu tatuaje preferido de Rachel, tal cual se lo había visto a el. Se apresuró a leer lo que había escrito sobre ese dibujo - "Una flor por cada vida" – leyó para si misma.

- Son tus tatuajes – se dio vuelta para mirarla y la encontró lo más lejos posible, con la cabeza bien agachada y sin hacer gesto alguno. Eso le había dado la razón. Allí en esa pared estaba cada uno de los dibujos que la morena tenía en su cuerpo y en cada uno resaltaba la primer frase o palabra que la mismísima Rachel había pensado la primera vez que los vio listos en su cuerpo.

Quinn quería irse, de verdad quería volver a la cocina y respetar la intimidad de Rachel, pero su cuerpo y mente pedían otra cosa, ambas partes pedían a gritos, chillaban por información. Estaba enfrente de una especie de diario de vida de la morena y no lo iba a desaprovechar, al fin y al cabo fue la morena la que la dejo entrar. Volvió a mirar a la pared e inmediatamente se fue a lo que parecía ser una especie de centauro y que la empresaria supuso por la foto estaba ubicado en la parte baja de la espalda. A diferencia de los centauros comunes, la parte humana era una mujer muy bien dibujada y la otra parte, la parte del caballo…

- ¡GUAU! – no pudo evitar la exclamación cuando vio que el caballo estaba muy pero muy y hasta exageradamente dotado. Quinn soltó una risa burlona que no se dio cuenta, pero hizo retroceder aun más a Rachel – Este tatuador debe haber sido bastante malo, porque falló en las proporciones del dibujo – dijo muy segura para después leer la oración que acompañaba a la foto – "Mitad mujer y mitad animal" – la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro del mensaje y en la opinión de Santana si lo viera.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con…? Rachel – Quinn dejó de mirar la pared para caminar hacia la otra chica. La morena era un solo tembleque – Rachel… - insistió haciendo que la morena se alejara aun más de ella. Esta vez la rubia no se frenó, sino que fue directo a tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos – Rachel… tranquila… tranquila… - Poco a poco el rostro de la morena fue aflojando y al final Quinn lo pudo levantar – ¿Tranquila? – le preguntó logrando una afirmación.

- Bien – suspiró tranquilizándose ella también - ¿Vamos a comer? – decisión sabia de la rubia, no era momento para seguir curioseando. Pero Rachel se negó - ¿No? ¿Por qu…? – El dragón – se le había olvidado el propósito original de Rachel. Rachel asintió sin palabras.

– De acuerdo, te dejo comida entonces – le dio un beso en la mejilla – no te demores – caminando salió de la puerta.

- Quinn… - Rachel la hizo frenar antes de cerrar la puerta – ¿Me das otro beso? – le pidió extendiendo su cuello para resaltar su mejilla.

La sonrisa de la rubia era cada vez más grande. Abrió la puerta y caminó a la morena despacio – Uno porque me lo pides – le dijo para después besarla y otro para que te apures – Dejó uno en su otra mejilla para luego retomar la salida y dejar a una Rachel dibujando de forma muy entusiasta y acelerada, una rubia la esperaba.

Hora y media más tarde - En la sala

- Deja de refunfuñar por lo bajo, ya va a venir a comer. Pareces su madre - se quejo la latina cuando vio a su socia y amiga mirar a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Rachel y maldecir por décimo cuarta vez. Las chicas habían terminado de comer y se habían instalado en la sala a ver una película.

Quinn fulmino con la mirada a Santana - No me gusta que no coma, hoy al mediodía tampoco lo hizo porque le dio su comida a Sophie, tu hija es una tragona – le dijo

- Ni me lo recuerdes, que tengo una lista llena de productos que exigió tener en la heladera cuando vengan - explico Santan mientras el celular de Quinn sonaba de fondo pero era ignorado por la rubia.

- ¿Mark, tu hermana o tu madre? - Britt quería saber a quien estaba ignorando Quinn.

- Los tres - respondió irritada la empresaria - Mark quiere saber el color de mi vestido para el aniversario, y así se ponerse una corbata que convine, ya me ha llamado mil veces para tratar de convencerme que cambie el negro por un vestido azul así resalta sus ojos - menos mal que justo Santana estaba tomando agua y no pudo hacer comentario alguno - Frannie quiere saber a que hora llega mi vuelo y me llama para contarme sus diferentes planes para esquivar a mama hasta que yo llegue...

- ¿Y Judith?

Quinn suspiro - mi madre quiere que lleve a Rachel - soltó llamando la atención de la otras dos.

- Quinn...

Antes de que pudieran decir algo las interrumpió

- Y es lo único que quiero hacer- confeso - Quiero agarrarla y meterla en mi valija y llevármela. De solo pensar que voy a pasar cuatro días sin verla me desespero - ya no había nada que ocultar entre amigas.

- Y por que no la invitamos - presiono Britt - A mi me gustaría.

- ¿Ustedes están mal de la cabeza cierto? - Santana se oponía a la idea - Q, es la fiesta aniversario de tus padres, las fiestas que organiza tu madre son legendarias, son de gran nivel, la rarita no encaja allí. No puede estar sin huir de nosotras imagina de ese montón de gente - la verdad que Santana tenia un punto.

- Es solo una fiesta en el jardín de mis padres Santana - tampoco para exagerar

- El jardín de tus padres ocupa casi todo Los Ángeles Quinn - ambas rubias giraron los ojos.

- Déjate de decir pavadas ¿quieres? - la freno - Además ya le dije a mama que no, no creo que Rachel se sienta cómoda tampoco. Y mas vale que tengas todo armado san, salimos el jueves y no quiero perder otro vuelo por estupideces como "olvide mis bikini ultra pequeña" – cambio de tema hábilmente y de paso le hizo burla acordándose del ultimo escándalo de la latina en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Te… Te… Se van ya? - la voz preocupada de Rachel aparecía en sus espaldas - creí que… que no se mudaban hasta fin de mes - agrego con su cabeza agachada.

Quinn se paro del sillón y fue hasta a ella. Una vez cerca acaricio su rostro y sintió a la morena entregarse al tacto - Vamos a los Ángeles a la fiesta aniversario se mis padres, es solo por el fin de semana - Aclaro tratando de hacer fuerza para que no le saliera la invitación de adentro.

- Tus padres viven en Los Ángeles? - pregunto la morena ganándose una afirmación - ¿solo un fin de semana? - se gano otra y allí detuvo las preguntas mostrando una sonrisa que derritió a la rubia.

- Siéntate aquí, mientras vemos la película comes - se fue a la cocina dejando a Rachel acomodándose en su banqueta y a Britt y San totalmente desconcertadas por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Aquí tienes - Quinn le dio el plato y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Se quiso ir al sillón pero Rachel la freno y cuando la miro, la morena tenia expuesta su mejilla exageradamente.

- ¿Otro beso? - pregunto con su ceja levantada. Rachel asintió colorada y Quinn río - te estas abusando Berry - la reto en chiste y cumplió con lo pedido.

- Ya Fabgay deja de chupetear a la rarita y ven a ver la condenada película - protesto la latina.

- Ya puedes poner play idiota - Quinn volvía al sillón ya tranquila y con sus oídos en su espalda concentrada en los bocados de Rachel.

Diez minutos después alguien golpeaba a la puerta, protestando Santana se paro a abrir - quien carajo puede ser?

Cuando Santana abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre y una mujer muy nerviosos parados en frente de ella. El hombre alto, de mas o menos unos cuarenta años, parecía mas calmado y con susurros trataba de serenar a la pobre mujer que era un solo nervio, movía sus manos sin parar, se arreglaba la ropa, se acomodaba su pelo, no conseguía quedarse quieta - Trata de calmarte, todo va a estar bien - escucho Santana que el hombre volvía a pedirle a su compañera, que con gestos de cabeza, que la latina consideraba muy parecidos a los de Rachel, asentía y se negaba a todo tipo de petición echa por el hombre. Después de la inspección ocular que les hizo, Santana decidió apurar las cosas - ¿Están perdidos o que buscan? - no los conocía y por ende no había buen trato para ellos.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta y hablo con nerviosismo - Nos dijeron que acá podríamos encontrar a Rachel Berry. ¿Es esta su casa? - pregunto dubitativo.

Santana se demoro en contestar - Oigan, miren, yo se que ella es muy rara y que por la pinta que tiene parece una ladrona de cuarta o una asesina serial, pero créanme, y sepan que me cuesta decirlo, pero ella es una buena chica, no tiene freezer escondido ni nada de eso- explico

El hombre puso el brazo por encima de su mujer, que cada vez temblaba mas, y volvió a hablar - nosotros solo queremos...

- ¡Esta bien! – Lo interrumpió la latina - Yo no quiero quedar pegada, allí esta - abrió la puerta y señalo el sillón donde estaban dos de sus amigas y Rachel un poco mas lejos de ellas mirando atentamente la película - Es la de la banqueta, llévensela y trataremos de buscarle un abogado - dijo.

- Solo queremos hablar con ella - esto si salio con voz de mujer

- ¿Solo quieren hablar? ¿No son policías ni nada por el estilo? Porque miren que yo creo que un sustito no le vendría mal para sacarle un poco de rareza y como no quiso que ninguno de mis amigos la tocara…

- Solo queremos hablar con ella – repitió el hombre impaciente.

Santana subió sus hombres - Rari, te buscan - Dicho esto salio rumbo al sillón y abrió la puerta dejando que las chicas vieran una pareja en la entrada mirando a Rachel sin pestañear.

Por su parte la morena se paro de la banqueta y camino despacio hacia la puerta, pero se quedo bastante lejos de esta por las dudas. Quinn se alivio al pensar que no era con ella solo con quien la morena tomaba distancia - ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto la morena nerviosa.

- ¿Tu eres Rachel Berry? - interrogo el hombre que parecía muy emocionado.

Rachel asintió sin palabras y se quedo esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Por el contrario solo vio como la mujer que la miraba intensamente se acercaba a ella con cautelosos pasos. Rachel se alejo aun mas y la mujer se detuvo con gesto de dolor y aguantando lagrimas en sus ojos.

Para las otras tres chicas presentes, lejos había quedado la película que estaban viendo, las tres estaban concentradas en lo que pasaba en la sala.

- ¿Que quieren? - pregunto en una versión mas directa de su pregunta anterior.

La mujer miro al hombre y el hombre a la mujer como si compartieran un secreto.

El tipo hizo varios pasos para llegar a la distancia de su mujer y abrazarla - Rachel nosotros somos... - la voz del hombre se esfumo

- Yo soy Shelby y el es Hiram y somos tus padres - termino la mujer para dar paso a un sepulcral silencio.

Quinn pudo ver como Rachel apretaba sus puños fuertemente y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras agitaba la cabeza con desesperación - Eso no es cierto - dijo Rachel muy segura - Eso no es cierto, yo... yo no tengo padres, a mi me abandonaron al nacer - repetía mas como una explicación que un reproche.

- Rachel nosotros... - la mujer dio un. Paso mas y Rachel se alejo de nuevo, Quinn pudo escuchar un llanto ahogado salir de la boca de la mujer.

Su marido volvió a abrazarla y con valentía habló - Hemos estado buscándote durante años, no encontrábamos nada sobre ti hasta que por obra de dios caímos en el convento de la hermana Ana - El nombre de la monja hizo que Rachel mirara a las dos personas que tenia en frente, no estaba en su pose habitual, ni tampoco temblaba del susto, lo que pudo distinguir Quinn, era la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia que emanaba todo el cuerpo de la chica.

- Yo no tengo padres, me abandonaron - volvió a repetir la tatuadora - En el hogar hay y hubo miles de niños, seguro que se han confundido - La mirada de Rachel ya buscaba la forma de escaparse a su oficina.

- Eres tu, lo sabemos, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, lo siento aquí - dijo la mujer tocándose el corazón - Solo deja que hablemos contigo por favor, cinco minutos – la mujer podía ver que en cualquier momento la chica huía y se apresuró con su ruego de tiempo.

Rachel volvió a agitar la cabeza en negativa e hizo un paso mas rumbo al pasillo.

La mujer y el hombre coordinaron un paso hacia a ella, estaban desesperados.

- Por favor Rachel - chillo la mujer - Por favor, era una época difícil para nosotros, no teníamos dinero ni para darte de comer, mucho menos para darte un techo que te protegiera del frío. Nuestra vida era un lió, tuvimos que hacerlo, teníamos una vida difícil, fue la decisión que...

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE CARAJO! - el grito de Rachel era puro dolor.

La morena camino con paso decidido hasta ponerse a centímetros de la pareja

- USTEDES NO TIENEN LA MÁS PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES UNA VIDA DIFÍCIL - dijo con serenidad

- ¿SABEN LO QUE ES DIFÍCIL? DIFÍCIL ES SABER A LOS TRES AÑOS QUE NO TIENES PADRES, QUE LOS QUE TUVISTE TE ABANDONARON, TE DEJARON TIRADA EN LA PUERTA DE UNA CASA Y QUE NO TE QUISIERON. DIFÍCIL ES LLEVAR VEINTICUATRO AÑOS DE VIDA CONTANDO CON UNA SUPUESTA FECHA, PORQUE LOS HIJOS DE PUTA DE MIS PADRES NI SIQUIERA ME DEJARON ESA INFORMACIÓN. – La morena respiró hondo - Difícil es matarse pensando toda la noche porque tus padres no te quisieron y encima de eso ni siquiera te dieron a alguien que te amara por ellos – finalizó con un susurro

- Nos dijeron que era una buen familia, que te iban a aceptar - defendió en vano el hombre.

- Una buena familia que no quería hacerse cargo de una cosa rara como yo. Una buena familia para chicos normales, no como yo. Una buena familia que en vez de aceptarme eligieron dejarme tirada por ahí – respiró agitada - ¿No tenían para comida dicen? Yo pasaba semanas y semanas sin comer, todo porque al estupido tipo que nos mandaba a robar o a pedir ni siquiera le importaba tirarnos una migaja. ¿Saben que es difícil también? - la morena no pensaba parar - Difícil es haber probado todo tipo de drogas desde los 5 años porque se supone que así es mas fácil que los niños de la calle hagan lo que los hijos de puta quieren, ¿Saben que lo que es una vida Difícil? Difícil es tratar de dormir en un orfanato cuando sabes que la encargada de la noche va a venir a tocarte en lugares que no te gusta que te toquen y más difícil es que tu primera vez y muchas y repetidas veces más sean con esa misma encargada. ¡ESO ES DIFICIL! - volvía el silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Rachel y los llantos de Shelby - ¿Saben por que mi apellido es Berry? ¿O por qué me llamo Rachel? – No esperaba respuesta alguna así que siguió – Ese nombre me lo puso la hermana Ana y el apellido me lo regalaron ella y su hermana Jane. Y esto fue a mis quince años, porque antes solo era el puto nombre que al Estado se le ocurría darme – recordó – Eso es tener una vida Dificil, una vida donde ni siquiera pude terminar de estudiar porque ningún colegio quería aceptar a alguien "con problemas" como yo, o eso es lo que decían mis papeles.

- Hija yo... - el hombre cada vez la embarraba más.

- ¡QUE NO SOY TU HIJA CARAJO! - seguido de esto vino la piña de Rachel a la cara del hombre.

"Porque es lo mismo que haría si fueran mis padres" eran las palabras que Quinn recordó escuchar de Rachel cuando la morena le explico el porque de su ataque a los padres de Beth, Quinn se quiso parar a intervenir, pero Santana y Brittany la sujetaron.

El hombre quedo en el suelo agarrandose la boca sangrada y Rachel fue por la mujer, la agarro de los hombros y la zamarreo fuertemente - PARA DE LLORAR, NO TIENES DERECHO DE HACERLO- ordeno

- YO NO LLORE CUANDO ENTRABA A LOS HOSPITALES CASI MUERTA POR CULPA DE LAS PELEAS CALLEJERAS, NI TAMPOCO PORQUE LOS HIJOS DE PUTA DE LOS HOGARES ME CASTIGABAN POR ESCAPARME A LOS GOLPES, NI TAMPOCO LLORABA CUANDO VOLABA DE FIEBRE Y SOLO TENIA MIS BRAZOS PARA CUBRIRME, Y MUCHO MENOS CUANDO PASABA NOCHES EN LA CARCEL PORQUE NO TENIA QUIEN PUTA ME SACARA, NO LLORE. ASI QUE TU TIENES QUE DEJAR DE HACERLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ - finalizo sin lograr nada porque el llanto de la mujer era cada vez peor.

- Perdónanos, perdonamos por favor, perdónanos - repetía Shelby una y otra vez.

- Trata de pedírselo a Dios, a ver si a ti te hace caso, mi pedido de auxilio nunca lo escucho - fue lo ultimo que dijo, porque lo siguiente que se escucho fue el portazo que la morena dio cuando salio por la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Paso a dejar otra capitulo y les quiero agradecer todos pero todos los cometarios del anterior, tenía miedo por sus reacciones pero la verdad me dieron mucho cariño, muchas gracias, se las quiere un montó. Ya saben, cualquier cosa me putean por cualquier lado que crean. Besos.

Pasando al fic, voy a decir que como soy Argentina tal vez use palabras que no se entiendan, las aclarare abajo cuando sea el caso como coger o pija, espero no ofender a nadie. La Quinn que tengo pensada no va a ser una niña buena, al contrario, la vamos a ver totalmente desinhibida con Rachel, va a ser una Quinn femme fatal.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera hoy viernes en vez de estar organizando algo tranquilo, organizaría terrible orgia con el elenco, jajaja Tipa loca ¿No?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 13: "La bella princesa y el príncipe derrotado"

A la madrugada - En el departamento

Quinn se movía de un lado al otro de la cama, giraba para la derecha, luego para la izquierda, estiraba sus piernas, después las acurrucaba de nuevo, ponía sus brazos a un costado, después al otro, hasta por último dejarlos debajo de su cabeza y finalmente se quedaba quieta mirando al techo. Hasta que se cansaba y volvía a empezar los movimientos que ya había repetido ciento de veces. Parecía no encontrar posición adecuada para dormir y por sobre todo, su mente parecía no querer descansar. Ella era consciente que, desde que Rachel había aparecido en su vida, la rubia ya no era la misma de antes. Era como un cuento de fantasía, Quinn ya lo tenía todo armado en su cabeza. La historia de una hermosa princesa que cegada por los lujos y el dinero poco a poco fue enterrando su verdadero ser en capas y capas de ambición y faltas de escrúpulos. Un día se miró al espejo y pudo ver que había cambiado, en lugar de su escultural y marcado cuerpo, pudo ver un cuerpo de una vieja enclenque, que usaba bastón y hasta le era difícil enderezarse por su enorme joroba. Sus hermosos ojos portaban arrugas marcadas por años y su perfecta nariz había sido remplazada por una que era enorme y que llevaba varias verrugas encima. Una vieja fea, eso era en lo que su ambición, el dinero y la falta de amor la habían convertido, una vieja fea. Hasta que un día, un derrotado y herido príncipe cae en sus manos y es ella la encargada de volverlo a poner en pie, de curarlo y protegerlo para que pueda volver a dar batalla. Poco a poco se va enamorando del príncipe y con cada suspiró que él le arranca, con cada caricia que ella le dedica, van apareciendo y volviendo rasgos de la joven y hermosa princesa Quinn, de aquella princesa bondadosa y amable que quería volver a ser, iba volviendo a ser ella gracias a la aparición del príncipe Rachel en su vida.

- El príncipe Rachel – murmuró Quinn haciendo una mueca de risa. Eran infinitas la cantidad de cosas que su príncipe provocaba en ella, desde ternura, hasta risas, desde celos hasta grandes pasiones, desde ganas de mandarla a la mierda, hasta ganas de hacerle el amor una y otra vez y mil veces más. Pero jamás, la rubia jamás pensó que todos los sentimientos que había sentido esa noche cuando escuchó a Rachel hablarles a sus padres, o mejor dicho gritarles, iban a entrar en ella. Amo a Rachel por cada parte de su difícil vida que contó, y con la misma intensidad que la amó, la admiró y agradeció porque la morena estaba de pie con vida ahora mismo.

Es que a la rubia le resultaba increíble, no era posible, no era justo, que a los cinco años los problemas de Quinn pasaran por tener la mochila o la muñeca más cara del jardín, mientras que Rachel luchaba por un plato de comida, o que a los trece su mayor preocupación era que sus pechos no le crecían al mismo ritmo que el de otras chicas, mientras Rachel soportaba los abusos en los distintos hogares que la recibían – Carajo – dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Puedes quedarte quieta Fabray? – Le reprochó la latina – Entre el tamaño de tu culo y tus permanentes movimientos no me dejas dormir – se quejó alejándose de la rubia para acurrucarse más en la espalda de la bailarina.

- Te dije que no era necesario que durmieras aquí – se defendió Quinn. Después de todo la idea de esperar a Rachel en el sofá cama había sido de ella.

- Y yo te dije que voy a hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana – contestó de mala manera

- ¿Por qué no confiesas que estas preocupada por Rachie como Quinn y yo? – Al parecer Brittany tampoco podía dormir.

- Porque no lo estoy – mintió

- Vamos San, si no haces más que mirar a la puerta desde que nos acostamos – le recordó la bailarina.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy preocupada ¿Contenta? – Atacó – Son las cinco de la mañana y nuestra rarita no llega, por supuesto que estoy preocupada – salió de la cama a buscar sus cigarrillos, normalmente Quinn y Britt la reprendían por fumar adentro, pero esta era una situación especial.

Britt miró a Quinn – No me puedo sacar de la cabeza el llanto de la madr… - Britt se frenó – de la mujer – le dijo a su amiga – Parecía tan… tan…

- Rota – completó la empresaria

- Eso… - Ambas hicieron silencio, mientras Quinn miraba al techo con sus brazos en la nuca, Brittany, en un movimiento que sorprendió a Santana, espero que la latina se sentara con su cigarrillo en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la otra chica. Con su mano libre Santana empezó a jugar con el cabello de la bailarina, hacía tiempo que no la tenía cerca, la extrañaba. Cuando sintió la mirada de Quinn sobre ella levantó su vista - ¿Qué? – preguntó defendiéndose

Su socia sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el techo. La voz de Britt se volvió a escuchar - ¿Creen que intenten volver a buscarla? – preguntó

Quinn miró a su amiga pero no contestó, Santana lo hizo – No lo sé, parecían derrotados, como si no se hubiesen esperado esa reacción de la rari. La cara del tipo era la de un culpable más y ella estaba inconsolable – Después del portazo de Rachel, Shelby se dedicó a llorar y mientras el hombre reprimía sus propias lágrimas trataba de calmarla. Las tres chicas solo se dedicaron a mirar a la pareja sin decir una palabra, cada una a su manera estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Hiram pudo convencer a su mujer, de que lo mejor era irse, fue Quinn la que los acompañó a la puerta y sin decir palabras la cerró.

Luego de un rotundo silencio donde solo se escuchaba a Santana dar sus pitadas, Quinn llevó sus manos a su cara y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó a sollozar

Britt se levantó de las piernas de Santana y fue hacia Quinn para abrazarla fuertemente, la latina se levantó y se sentó de vuelta en la cama pero más cerca de su amiga, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué mierda no llega? – Protestó Quinn entre sollozos - ¿Por qué no viene a mí? ¿Por qué no me deja consolarla? Yo quiero abrazarla, cuidarla, quererla… la quiero aquí conmigo, quiero que durmamos en el sillón y al otro día aparecer en mi cama, quiero que mi príncipe derrotado aparezca por esa puerta y me deje encargarme de el – Britt y San se miraron, su amiga estaba mal definitivamente.

- Q… - Santana se acercó un poco más – Nuestra rarita es fuerte, ya va a volver, no sería rara si no se hubiera ido, es lo que los raros hacen – dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente – Se van dando un portazo y vuelven mucho más tarde dando otro portazo – agrego.

- Es que no es justo… nosotras… - el llanto se había terminado pero la voz de la rubia todavía tenía rastros de su quiebre – Nosotras lo tuvimos, lo tenemos todo… y Rachel… Rachel… ¡POR DIOS! ¿Ustedes escucharon lo mismo que yo? ¡TU HACES UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS TODOS LOS AÑOS Y GASTAS MILES DE DOLARES! ¡RACHEL NO SABE NI QUE DIA ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS SAN! – la impotencia de Quinn era la de todas.

- Quinn… - Brittany quería calmarla

- ¡Nosotras tres elegimos con quien acostarnos la primera vez! - dijo de repente – Puck no fue un muy buen recuerdo, pero al menos yo lo elegí – dijo – Como ustedes se eligieron entre ambas – San y Britt se miraron y ambas agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas – Rachel no pudo elegir, a Rachel la forzaron… LA FORZARON – otro golpe en el colchón.

- Quinn… - la bailarina lo volvía a intentar – Se que estás afectada, nosotras también lo estamos – Miró a Santana y la incitó a asentir – le hemos agarrado mucho cariño…

- Bueno tampoco para tanto – Britt reprendió con una mirada a la latina

- LE HEMOS agarrado mucho cariño a Rachie, y ahora solo nos queda esperarla y demostrárselo – concluyó

- ¿Y si la vamos a buscar? – preguntó Quinn entusiasmada

- ¿A dónde? – Santana había sido la primera en agarrar su campera para que las tres chicas fueran hasta el estudio de Rachel. El resultado: totalmente cerrado. – Aparte del estudio no sabemos dónde pudo haber ido. Britt llamó al estúpido ese…

- Jhon – la corrigió

Santana giró los ojos – Como sea, llamó a… ese y supuestamente no está con ninguno de ellos – afirmó dejando en duda la capacidad del muchacho para averiguar el paradero de Rachel.

- La hermana Ana estaba muy preocupada – Quinn había sido la encargada de hablar con ella – Siento que no me quiso decir algo, solo me repitió como veinte veces que cuidara a Rachel – la rubia se indignó aún más, como pretendían que cuidara a la morena , si la morena huía de su lado.

- Por supuesto que ocultaba algo – Santana se metía de mala manera – Después de todo fue ella quien mando a esos hijos de puta acá ¿no? – o eso era lo que habían entendido. Quinn y Britt asintieron, al parecer ellas habían entendido lo mismo.

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo y después se miraron – Creo que es mejor que intentemos dormir un poco – concluyó Quinn mintiéndose a ella misma, todas sabían que nadie iba a poder dormir.

De todas maneras la rubia volvió se acomodó entre las sabanas, mientras que San y Britt se acuchararon entre ellas.

Quinn las miró y sonrió ante la imagen, le gustaba ver a sus amigas sin pelearse y estando cerca una de la otra. La rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos, ojalá sus príncipe derrotado aparezca de inmediato a rescatarla.

A la mañana siguiente

- Buen día – saludó Santana sentándose en la barra de desayuno con un café en mano. Quinn la miró feo y Santana corrigió – Si, sí. Ya sé que no es un buen día, ni siquiera dormimos y encima la rarita ni aparece, pero lo dije por costumbre. Y guárdate esas miraditas para tus empleados – no había buen humor – Créeme que más de uno va a sufrir las consecuencias de mi falta de sueño – agregó contando con el apoyo de su amiga, donde sea que sus empleados estén, era seguro de que la mayoría debe haber sentido un escalofrío subir por su espalda, les esperaba un día terrible.

- Buen día – Britt aparecía con la cabeza mojada y a toda velocidad. Dejo un beso en cada mejilla de sus amigas y de paso le robó un poco de café a Santana - ¿Me dejan en el estudio? Se me hizo tarde.

- Britt sabes que no me gusta que salgas con el pelo mojado – le recordó la latina

- Lo se Sanny, pero me levanté tarde y hoy tengo una clase temprano – explicó mientras Quinn ya había aparecido a su lado lista para irse.

La verdad es que la rubia no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero entre sus dos amigas la convencieron para que lo hiciera como método de distracción - ¿Nos vamos? – apuró a las otras dos.

- Deja de apurarme rubia culona – le advirtió Santana mientras agarraba sus cosas – Ve abriendo la puerta así tenemos tiempo para que tu culo salga.

Quinn giró los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta, definitivamente este día no iba a ser nada fácil. Con su mano en el picaporte habló - ¿Llevas el contrato de los supermercado San? – abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la bailarina.

- Por supuesto que lo llevo, ¿piensas que soy idio…

- ¡RACHIE! – el grito de Brittany las interrumpió. Apurada las dos salieron del departamento.

Tirada a diez pasos de la entrada y apoyada contra la pared estaba Rachel Berry. Tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio partido. El corte que se había hecho en la ceja derecha se había encargado de manchar de sangre su cara y ropa, y habían nuevos moretones que tapaban a los ya casi sanos anteriores.

- Dios mío – Quinn se inclinó para mirarla mejor y encontró que los nudillos de sus manos estaban ensangrentados haciendo juego con su cara.

- Apesta a alcohol, apesta a bar de mala muerte – agregó Santana que también inspeccionaba a la morena.

- Hay que llevarla a un hospital – ordenó Quinn

- Nooo, hospital no – las tres miraron a la boca origen de esas palabras, al parecer Rachel estaba consciente y apenas hablaba. Su voz era ronca y parecía que le costaba tragar – Estoy bien – agregó la boca – solo quiero… solo necesito… necesito descansar – dijo en un murmullo casi inentendible y sin abrir los ojos

Quinn miró a sus amigas que a su vez la miraban a ella – De acuerdo, llevémosla adentro al menos – dijo tratando de agarrar a la tatuadora para levantarla.

- Nooooo – otra vez la voz ronca – No me ayuden – dijo – puedo… puedo sola… - dicho esto se quedó en rodillas para después tratar de levantarse con ayuda de la pared – Auuu… auuu…auuuu… – cuando al fin pudo pararse, una mano se sostenía de la pared y la otra agarraba sus costillas.

Quinn apretaba sus puños para frenarse e interrumpir los deseos de la terca morena. Mientras Rachel se esforzaba por hacer cada paso, las otras tres la seguían lentamente de atrás.

Finalmente la morena llegó al picaporte de la puerta de entrada al departamento - ¿Ven? Ya… ya estoy bien… - lo que menos quería era tener a tres personas mirando sus paso. Hizo fuerza para abrir la puerta – Ya puedo sol… - al parecer el esfuerzo fue mucho, porque estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo ante de desmayarse. Por suerte las tres ex porristas llegaron a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que se pudiera romper la cabeza contra el piso.

- Ya me había olvidado de lo que era cargar un cuerpo – dijo Santana recordando su ex función en el equipo.

Despacio acostaron a inconsciente morena en el sofá cama – Parece que alguien recibió una buen paliza – dijo la latina ganándose la atención de Quinn que se había quedado mirando subir y bajar el pecho de Rachel.

- ¿Crees que fue una pelea? – preguntó la empresaria.

Santana levantó sus hombros y después contestó – estoy casi segura, y por el estado de sus manos creo que dio batalla - dijo

- Al menos respira – agregó la bailarina que se había sentado a los pies de la cama.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza, su príncipe derrotado había vuelto a ella y ahora tenía que curarlo. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y agarró la remera de Rachel

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestión Santana

- No voy a dejar que duerma con esta ropa llena de sangre- le dijo – Ayúdame del otro lado mientras Britt le saca las zapatillas – ordenó

- Tu lo que quieres es desnudarla Fabray – bromeó con su amiga pero hizo lo que pidió. Entre las dos y con cuidado de no tocar mucho el rostro lastimado de Rachel le sacaron la remera dejándola con un top deportivo.

- Dios – murmuró Quinn cuando vio el enorme moretón en una de las costillas de Rachel

- Lo mismo digo – en vez de mirar el moretón Santana tocaba el plano estómago de la tatuadora

- ¡SANTANA! Deja de manosearla – le sacó la mano de un cachetazo.

- Epa, epa, ¿te adueñaste de algo que ni siquiera compraste? Quiero que me muestres la escritura de propiedad rubia tonta – protestó la latina.

Quinn giró los ojos – Ayúdame con el pantalón ¿quieres? – la rubia ya estaba en la punta de la cama agarrando un extremo del jean que tenía puesto Rachel – Britt ¿puedes traer hielo para ponerle en la cara y en cuerpo? – de inmediato la bailarina salió a la cocina.

Santana ya estaba lista para desprender el botón del jean – ¡ESPERA! – La frenó Quinn – Mejor hagamos al revés, tu tira de los puños y yo desde arriba – Era su príncipe después de todo.

Santana no ocultó su pícara sonrisa mientras cambiaban de posición – Justo a tiempo Fabray, ya me estaba relamiendo – dijo haciendo girar los ojos de sus amigas.

Mientras Quinn desprendía el Jean de la morena y empezaba a bajarlo con ayuda de la fuerza que Santana hacía desde los pies, Britt apareció con dos bolsas de hielo – Aquí está ¿Dónde se lo pongo? – Quinn miró a Brittany sin dejar de desvestir a Rachel, había tantos moretones y lastimaduras que no sabía por dónde empezar – Ponle uno en ese costado, el moretón grande y el otro en… - la rubia notó que el pantalón ya no bajaba más porque Santana no tiraba de los puños - ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora Santana? ¿Por qué no sigues tirando? – buscó a su amiga y la vio con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Rachel y su boca abierta del tamaño más grande posible. Quinn giró los ojos, Santana no podía ser tan babosa. - ¿Qué carajo te pasa latina estúpida? – Quinn la quería despabilar.

- Creo que Rachie necesita hielo en otro lugar también – Quinn miró a Brittany y esta vez siguió la línea de mirada de la rubia y se encontró con un bóxer negro bien apretado que dejaba ver un enorme bulto debajo de él.

- ¡DIOS MIO! – Quinn se paró de la cama rápidamente – Tiene un… tiene un…

- TIENE UN ENORME PENE – Santana terminó la frase por ella – LA RARITA TIENE UN RARON ENTRE SUS PIERNAS – agregó.

Britt rió – Jhon tenía razón – dijo de repente

Quinn y Santana la miraron estupefactas - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron y volvieron al paisaje principal.

- ¿Se acuerdan que ellos le dicen a Rachie "Gran P"? – Otra vez ambas miradas fueron sobre ella – Bueno cuando le pregunté qué significaba, Jhon me dijo que la Rachel tenía un arma de destrucción masiva entre sus piernas, y que era la líder de la mamada o algo así. Ninguno de los muchachos lo creía hasta que iban al baño con Rachel entonces salían humillados…

- Espera un segundo – la frenó Quinn. Santana seguía con sus ojos puestos en el rarón - ¿todo el mundo lo sabe? – Britt asintió - ¿Tu lo sabías? – Otra vez le dio la razón - ¡BRITANNY! ¿Por qué carajo no nos dijiste nada? – cuestionó

- Pensé que se referían a uno de esos de juguete, como los que usábamos Sanny y yo…

- O NO – Santana ya se había inclinado sobre la morena y ahora palpaba el enorme bulto – Definitivamente esto no es de juguete…

- ¡SANTANA! – Quinn la empujó alejándola de Rachel – TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE MANOSEARLA –insistió

- ¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO QUINN? POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ESTAMOS EN FRENTE DE UNA OBRA DE ARTE ¿VISTE LO QUE ES ESA ENORME Y MONUMENTAL COSA? – señaló el pene de Rachel

- Y eso que está dormidito – agregó Britt haciendo que la rubia y la latina abrieran los ojos

- Tengo que tocarlo un poco más – concluyó Santana que trató de reclinarse sobre el cuerpo de la morena pero Quinn se lo impidió.

- QUE NO TOCAS NADA TE DIGO – la frenó - Termina de sacarle los pantalones- ordenó a la latina.

Quejándose por lo bajo Santana le hizo caso. Cuando la terminaron de desvestir Quinn la tapó con una sábana para alejar curiosas.

- ¡AGUAFIESTAS! – le gritó Santana.

- Cállate San – la reprendió parándose al lado de ella.

- Yo me tengo que ir – anunció la menos sorprendida Brittany – Cuando se despierte me avisan – saludo a cada una y salió rápidamente. Quinn y Santana se quedaron mirando a la morena.

- ¿Te vas a quedar cierto? – la latina ya le había leído la mente a su amiga. Quinn asintió sin sacar los ojos de encima de Rachel

- Bueno yo voy a terminar los asuntos urgentes y vuelvo, vamos a tener que hablar con la rarita seriamente – otra vez Quinn asintió para luego despedirse de su amiga. Agarro una de las banquetas del desayunador y la trasladó hasta la sala. Se sentó a mirar a Rachel y a pensar, las cosas que no entendía estaban encajando poco a poco.

Varias horas después

Quinn no se había movido de la banqueta más que para prepararse un par de tasas de café o para comer algo, pero descontando esos ratos, llevaba varias horas sentada mirando a su príncipe derrotado dormir. Al parecer Rachel había pasado de un estado de desmayo absoluto a dormir plácidamente, algo que la rubia le atribuyó al seguro cansancio de la chica, sin contar que por el olor de su ropa la morena se debía haber tomado una que otra copa demás. Pero a Quinn no le molestaba, al contrario disfrutaba mirar dormir a la morena, además había aprovechado el tiempo para saciar sus dudas, el apodo de "Gran P" ya estaba a la luz. El tatuaje que Quinn vio en uno de los cuadros del cuarto de Rachel, de un centauro que tenía su miembro extremadamente grande, ahora tenía una explicación –"Mitad mujer y mitad animal" – reflexionó Quinn acerca de la caratula que tenía esa foto – Así es como se ve ella – sacó sus conclusiones en voz alta y su mirada se posó totalmente a propósito en la ingle de Rachel, que aun con la sabana arriba se podía distinguir fácilmente. A la rubia se le hizo agua a la boca. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, se tenía que enfocar en lo verdaderamente importante – "… ya es difícil lograr que ella se acepte y perdone a ella misma…" – esta vez había recordado las palabras que la hermana Ana le dijo pensando que Quinn era la novia de la morena – Rachel no se acepta – sacó otra conclusión y acto seguido recordó lo que la morena le había dicho a sus padres – "… una buena familia que no quería hacerse cargo de una cosa rara como yo, una buena familia para chicos normales, no como yo…" – era lo que había dicho la morena en referencia a sus casas adoptivas.

Quinn suspiró y se levantó de la banqueta para caminar hasta la cama y sentarse de manera que con su mano pudo alcanzar el rostro de Rachel – Mi príncipe derrotado… - con cuidado pasaba su dedo contorneando cada marca de la morena – Cuanto daño te han hecho… – murmuró – Cuanto mal has visto… - siguió - Que poco te han querido… casi nada – se quedó en silencio mirando su mano delinear cada moretón de la chica.

- Mhhmm – un carraspeo la volvió a su mundo. Santana había vuelto – Traje comida – le mostró un paquete a la rubia que con una sonrisa se paró y lo agarró

- Gracias – le dijo mientras se sentaba en su banqueta a comer.

Santana la imitó – Estuve pensando Q – dijo la latina rompiendo el silencio

Quinn la miró esperando a que dijera algo. Santana tragó y habló – Creo que tenemos que llevarnos a la rarita con nosotras – soltó

La rubia frunció su seño a lo que había dicho su amiga, no entendía muy bien que quería decir

Obviamente Santana entendió la fruncida, porque alargó su explicación – El viernes nos vamos a Los Angeles al aniversario de tus padres, tenemos que llevarnos a la rarita con nosotras – dijo muy segura

Quinn la miró sorprendida - ¿Estás segura? Creí que te parecía una mala idea – la rubia se había pasado bastante tiempo pensando cómo hacer para no ir a Los Ángeles.

San asintió – Estoy segura, no pienso dejarla sola acá mientras esos hijos de puta estén cerca – se refería a los padres de Rachel – Quiero decir Q, tu viste como volvió, no se qué hace, ni porque lo hace, pero obviamente algo pasa en ella como para pensar que va a solucionar todo a los golpes. Y no se tú, pero pienso evitar que eso vuelva a pasar – avisó – cuando la vi esta mañana casi, casi se me sale una lágrima – ojo que dijo casi.

Quinn miró a Santana y a los dos segundos la abrazó con el brazo libre – Gracias San, gracias – contar con el apoyo de la latina era inigualable

- Deja el drama rubia culona – no se le daban muy bien los cariños – Además cuando les cuentes a tus padres todo esto, estoy segura de que tus padres son capaces de meterle a la rarita un dardo tranquilizante y raptarla para que la lleves contigo – Quinn rio, era cierto, pero después algo la preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa? – Santana le había leído la cara

-¿Y si Rachel no quiere? – preguntó con razón

- La llevamos a la fuerza – le dijo Santana, comentario que le valió una severa mirada de Quinn –Estoy bromeando Fabray, tendremos que esperar a que despierte para… - Cuando volvió a mirar al cuerpo que dormía en el sofá cama le salió una mueca traviesa en la boca y varias levantaditas de ceja – Epa, epa, parece que alguien está despertando – dijo pícaramente

Quinn giro rápidamente esperando encontrarse a la morena refregándose sus ojos lista para despertarse, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una enorme carpa cuya lona era la sabana que ella misma había puesto sobre Rachel y cuyo parante era...bueno era el miembro de la morena

- ¡Dios! - Quinn metió su cabeza entre sus manos

- Exacto mi amiga, exacto - le dio la razón Santana - Prepara la canasta que nos vamos de campamento Q, estoy segura de que el rarón debe tener su propia bolsa de dormir - bromeo - Por dios, ¿cuantas personas crees que entran en esa carpa? Cinco como mínimo, que digo cinco, ve a fijarte si de adentro no salen malabaristas, estoy segura de que allí hay un circo Q - mientras Santana bromeaba la rubia enterraba su cara cada vez mas. Ya era suficiente lo húmeda que la habían puestos sus propios pensamientos como para compartir los de Santana también.

- ¿Cuánto mide para ti Q? – Santana trato de sacar medidas con sus manos a la distancia - ¿Unos veintisiete centímetros? Yo creo que me quedo corta ¿Quieres apostar? Voy a traer algo para medirla... - se paró con todas las intenciones pero Quinn alcanzo a frenarla

- Quédate ahí San, tú no vas a medir nada – la sentó a la fuerza.

- Pero Q…

- No Santana, es enorme ¿de acuerdo?, es gigante lo admito. El más grande que he visto y que probablemente hayas visto tú también – De las dos Quinn era la que había salido con más chicos – Pero por mis conclusiones sé que Rachel no se siente bien con ella misma asique no vamos a colaborar aún más en su dolor ¿De acuerdo? – Santana asintió de primera, entendía a la perfección el sentimiento. Sin embargo no pudo evitar agregar algo.

- Además de que no quieres que nadie toque lo que es tuyo – le dijo a propósito.

La rubia iba a contestar pero movimientos en el sofá cama le llamaron la atención, Santana se dio cuenta también, porque ya estaba mirando de nuevo a la morena que se veía atrás de la carpa y que había comenzado a despertarse.

Poco a poco Rachel empezó a moverse sin abrir los ojos, Santana y Quinn vieron como con una de sus manos empezó a rascarse el estómago hasta que llegó a su ingle y a lo macho se rascó ordinariamente y sin pudor – Por eso no salgo con tipos – Quinn le dio la razón.

Luego de rascarse la morena metió su mano dentro del bóxer y sin vergüenza alguna, agarró su enorme pene con todo su puño, parece que inconscientemente buscaba calmarse

El codazo que Santana le tiró a Quinn casi le saca el aire, pero no la despabiló del paisaje – Una película porno en vivo, ve a preparar pochoclo – le susurró la latina – La carpa se va llenando – aprovechó a bromear.

Quinn giró los ojos, no pensaba dejar que Rachel pasara vergüenza, o mejor dicho no enfrente de Santana, si la rubia hubiera estado sola estábamos hablando de otra cosa. Agarró uno de los almohadones que la tatuadora tenía ordenados cerca de la cama y se lo tiró suavemente para qué callera justo en la carpa donde ahora habitaba su mano logrando que Rachel la quitara rápidamente y siguiera con su proceso de despertar

- Tú y tu manía de aguarme las fiestas Q – murmuró la latina. Ahora el codazo se lo ligó la latina.

Quinn siguió mirando a la cama tratando d no enfocarse solo en la parte de abajo todo el tiempo, tampoco era de madera. Unos segundos más tarde la morena se sentaba en la cama como podía y murmurando suaves chillidos de dolor, se ve que empezaba a sentir la paliza de la noche anterior. Quinn sabía que solo faltaba un paso para que Rachel se despertara, no en vano la veía dormir casi todos los días. Y así fue, la morena se fregó los ojos con ambas mano y acto seguido abrió lentamente los ojos, Quinn sonrió sin control.

Lo primero que hizo Rachel fue fijarse en las dos figuras que la miraban intensamente desde los pies de la cama. Le sonrió al cuerpo rubio que imitaba sonrisa, pero Santana… Santana no estaba mirándola a la cara, al contrario miraba más abajo, Santana miraba su…

De todas las reacciones que Quinn esperó, jamás pensó que la morena iba a saltar de la cama y caer justo detrás del sillón. A juzgar por el chillido de la tatuadora el aterrizaje no había sido exitoso.

Luego de mirar mal a la babosa de si amiga, la rubia trató de intervenir - Rachel… - Quinn intentó ayudar a que la morena pasara el momento

- Lo siento – dijo Rachel aun escondida detrás del sillón – Siempre me… siempre me pasa… Lo siento – sonaba avergonzada.

- Rachel ¿Puedes salir para que hablemos por favor? – la rubia la quería a la vista

Segundos de silencio - ¿Estás negando con tu cabeza? – le preguntó Quinn

- Si – respondió la morena.

- Vamos rari, sal de ahí, no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes, es decir, nunca hemos visto uno tan pero tan grande pero… ¡AUCH! ¿Puedes dejar de darme codazos rubia culona? – ya era el segundo.

- La cola de Quinn es… es perfecta – dijo una escondida Rachel

Quinn sonrió ante la defensa – Sal de ahí Rachel, te extraño y quiero verte – a pesar de la presencia de su amiga fue totalmente sincera.

- Pero… pero… ustedes saben de mi… de mi…

- De tu pene – volvió a decir Santana y volvió a recibir una mirada de advertencia – ¿Qué? Las cosas como son ¿No? – se defendió – Además no se qué te asusta tanto, si Britt nos dijo que todo el mundo lo sabe – agregó

La morena no dijo nada y Quinn volvió a hablar – Rachel por favor, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

- No… no quiero hablar de los señores que vinieron ayer – dijo

Santana y Quinn se miraron y Quinn volvió a tomar la palabra - ¿Y de porqué hoy apareciste desmayada en el pasillo? – preguntó

Luego de un segundo contestó – Tampoco quiero – dijo caprichosamente haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

- Perfecto porque queremos hablarte de otra cosa – saltó Santana – Y si no sales yo misma me encargo de sacarte ¿me oyes? – iba a probar por la fuerzas

La morena apenas sacó la cabeza por detrás del sillón y aun así Quinn pudo ver como la torcía y abría su boca - Es que… es que… estoy… yo estoy… - sin señas y con mucha vergüenza no podía explicarles su situación.

Aun así las chicas entendieron

- ¿Necesitas un tiempo en baño? – preguntó solidariamente Quinn y tratando de que su voz de deseo se convirtiera en un tono neutral.

La cabeza de Rachel asintió

- Esta bien rari, tienes diez minutos para acogotar a la gallina, para sacarle el brillo al soldado, para cargar la escopeta, para acariciar a la morsa… ¡AUCH! DEJA DE PEGARME – se quejó

- Lo haré cuando aprendas a cerrar tu bocota – la retó Quinn – No ves que la pones ner… Se fue – Rachel había aprovechado la distracción para escabullirse. La rubia pudo sentir que Santana estaba diciéndole algo o quejándose por algo, pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado.

Media hora más tarde

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RARI, TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN FUERZAS SI SIGUES DANDOLE Y DANDOLE – a la latina ya se le había agotado la paciencia de espera y golpeaba la puerta del baño insistentemente.

Después del cuarto Golpe Rachel salió ya vestida y mucho más cómoda - ¿Ya? - le preguntó Santana tratando de suprimir su mueca de picardía, la morena asintió. – Vamos que tu rubia te está preparando algo de comer – la morena se puso de color tomate cuando escucho el pronombre posesivo

Quinn las vio aparecer - ¿Qué le hiciste San? – la cara de Rachel era rojo semáforo.

- Nada… solo le dije que la estábamos esperando con el desayuno – se defendió mientras Rachel se sentaba en la banqueta más lejana.

Lejos de dejarle espacio Quinn le dio la vuelta al desayunador y llegó con el plato en mano cerca de la tatuadora que seguía sin mirarla a la cara – Come por favor – le dijo para después agacharse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Si antes estaba color rojo semáforo ahora llegaba a rojo sangriento – Se que quieres otro – le dijo Quinn y sin darle tiempo beso de nuevo su mejilla, pudo ver la sonrisa escondida en la cara de la otra chica.

- ¿Pueden respetar la mesa? – se quejó la latina – Si siguen así que la rari saqué al rarón y nos divertimos todas – agregó

Quinn volvió a su anterior lugar no sin antes darle un disimulado empujón a su socia

- Bien, una vez terminada tanta cursilería, Rachel… queremos que vengas con nosotras a Los Ángeles – no le dio tiempo ni a que pasara el primer bocado.

La morena volvía a levantar su cabeza para enfocarse en la latina con su pose característica - ¿Qué? Yo a… ¿Dónde? – estaba confundida

Quinn giró los ojos ante la falta de tacto de su amiga – Lo que Santana quiere decir es que, mis padres te han invitado a su fiesta aniversario y para eso necesitas viajar con nosotras a Los Ángeles este viernes – explicó de forma correcta.

- Tienes que decirnos con anticipación porque estoy segura de que hay que reservar un asiento aparte para el rarón ese que tienes entre las piernas… ¡AUCH! BASTAAAAAA – ya era el cuarto golpe.

Rachel dejó la cuchara lentamente en el plato y se bajó de la banqueta, Quinn ya sabía cuál era el destino de la morena… iba a huir hacia su cuarto – Eeee… yo… yo… - cada vez un paso más atrás, Quinn tenía que actuar rápido.

Hábilmente la rubia esquivó el desayunador y antes de que la morena desapareciera de la cocina la agarró de la mano, inmediatamente empezaron los temblores – No…no… no me tengas miedo por favor – pidió – Voy a soltarte, pero no huyas, déjame decirte algo y después si quieres te vas – estas palabras lograron que la morena volviera a poner pose frente a Quinn

Soltando su mano la rubia habló - Mis padres quieren conocerte Rach, les he hablado mucho de ti y ya te aman. Fue mi madre la que me insistió para que te invitara, asique por favor considéralo – le dijo – Me encantaría que fueras conmigo… por favor… no quiero quedarme tres días sin verte - agregó

Rachel aguantó por unos segundos más y luego dio media vuelta y se fue, la rubia buscó la mirada de su amiga

- Al menos lo intentamos – dijo la latina

Abatida Quinn iba a tirar el desayuno de la morena cuando escuchó un ruido en su espalda, se dio vuelta para encontrar a Rachel con las manos atrás y balanceándose en sus pies

- Bueno – le dijo la morena que caminó hasta Quinn para llevarse el desayuno. Pero la rubia lo ocultó en su espalda

- ¿Bueno que? – preguntó distrayéndola con su ceja levantada

Después de que intentó un par de veces levantar su propia ceja sin éxito alguno la morena respondió – Bueno… bueno que si voy con ustedes – dijo segura.

Quinn sonrió y le dio el desayuno para que la morena se fuera tranquila a su cuarto. Su príncipe derrotado había llegado, y ahora era su turno de cuidarlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola dejo capitulo. Me quedo un poco largo, espero no aburrirlas. Cualquier cosa me putean por review o mensaje privado o por señales de humo, lo que quieran. (Soy de Mendoza, para la que preguntó de que parte de Argentina era) Gracias por el apoyo. Un besosotote diosas.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si yo fuera la dueña en este momento estaría usando una auto de fórmula uno para ir de compras al super, de paso me contrato una peliroja y una morocha que me acompañen ¿Alguna idea de quienes pueden estar disponible?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 14: "Mi avestruz"

En el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles

- Ahí está otra vez San… ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala! ¡Mira que descarada esa perra! – Quinn estaba como loca cogoteando desde su asiento para tratar de mantener vigilada a la azafata que asechaba a Rachel.

- ¡Guau! – Santana se inclinó desde su asiento hacia el pasillo y Brittany hizo lo mismo con más esfuerzo porque ella estaba sentada cerca de la ventanilla – Esa tipa sí que sabe mover el trasero para llamar la atención – observó la latina cuando la azafata intensificaba el vaivén de su cola cada vez que pasaba por el asiento de la morena. Morena que, por haber sacado su pasaje después, se tuvo que conformar con la ubicación que le tocó y terminó sentada sola en un par de asientos a cinco o cuatro filas de distancia con sus compañeras de departamento.

- No veo a Rachie – comentó Brittany haciendo que las tres se estiraran un poco más en su asiento sin éxito alguno, no había rastros de la morena.

Quinn volvió a golpear sus manos en él apoya brazos cuando volvió a ver la misma azafata inclinándose para ofrecerle algo a Rachel, o casualidad sus pechos resaltaban con el gesto.

- El rarón debe estar en todo su esplendor – comentó maliciosamente la latina.

- Segú Jhon eso se repite permanentemente – comentó Britt desde su lugar – Al parecer Rachie tiene bastantes pajaronas revoloteándole por el estudio – agregó para intensificar el sufrimiento de Quinn.

Santana resopló divertida – Yo creo que la rari tiene para dar y repartir de a cuatro o cinco juntas y…

- Cállate Santana - Fue lo único que le dijo Quinn.

Santana no hizo caso y siguió – Y déjame decirte algo Q, te lo mereces. Te lo mereces por cambiar nuestros pasajes de primera clase a turista – Ahora ya estaba más tranquila, pero el berrinche que Quinn tuvo que soportar cuando su amiga se enteró que no viajaban en primera clase fue algo que puso a prueba su amistad.

Quinn giró los ojos sin dejar de inspeccionar la fila de Rachel - ¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? Dime ¿Qué carajo quieres que hiciera si Rachel se negó a que le comprara el pasaje? Sólo me preguntó porque línea y que vuelo viajábamos – explicó – Tuve que decirle a Olivia que cambiara los pasajes con urgencia mientras entretenía a Rachel con otras cosas, no podía dejar que ella costeara un pasaje en primera clase – una risa nasal de Britt llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Santana

- Nada, solo me da gracia que asuman que Rachie no tiene plata – siguió riendo – A veces estaría bueno que ambas bajaran del pedestal donde se han puesto – comentó para irritar a sus amigas.

- Por favor, no vengas con tonterías. Estamos hablando de alguien que maneja un camión de helados y que se viste con la ropa que probablemente saca de donaciones o algo así… Mírala ahora, vamos a una de las ciudades más extravagantes del mundo y ella tan solo con un jean todo roto y una remera de mangas largas probablemente tres talles más grandes, y no me hagan hablar de su equipaje… Solo trae una mochila. La valija de mis cosméticos es más grande - Santana se quedó pensando – Salvo que…

- ¿Salvo que? – Quinn las escuchaba sin mirarlas, su vista estaba concentrada en otro lugar

- Salvo que pusiera al rarón en exhibición y ahí estaríamos hablando de sumas exorbitantes de dinero… ¡DEMONIOS! Hasta yo misma invertiría en eso – parecía que lo decía en broma, pero era totalmente en serio.

Quinn giró los ojos mientras la bailarina volvió a reír, pero no por el comentario de Santana - ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar la latina ya cansada de esa risa idiota de su ex amiga con derechos

Britt solo sacudió la cabeza gurdandándose los comentarios para ella misma.

- ¡Ahí está de nuevo esa regalada! ¿Desde cuándo tantas atención en turista? Esa tipa está alzada con mi Rachel – Quinn quería abrir la puerta del avión y empujar a esa mujer fuera del avión, sin paracaídas obviamente – Esto se va a acabar… - Se desabrochó el cinturón con toda la intención de ir a cazar azafatas, pero su celular la frenó.

"Mamá llamando" Leyó en la pantalla y giró los ojos – Otra vez… - Suspiró hondo y atendió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de horror a sus dos amigas que aguantaban la risa sin disimulo alguno – Por Dios madre, es la quinta vez en el viaje que me llamas – le reprochó – Juro que no se cómo todavía no haces que se caiga el avión… Si ya sé que si se cae tenemos las tetas de Santana para alimentar todo el avión pero dudo que haya mucha carne en ellas, es puro plástico – ahora ella era la que reía por la cara de Santana. Pero la risa se le borró rápidamente cuando su madre nombró a Rachel - Ya te dije que no estoy cerca de ella, está sentada a unas cuantas filas de nosotros – lo dijo con resignación, que más hubiera querido ella que tener a la tatuadora a su lado – No… si ya sé que podría ir a hacerle compañía pero quise dejarla dormir un poco más cómoda porque esta semana trabajó muchas horas para atender a los clientes que tenía programado para este fin de semana… Asique es tu culpa mamá, deberías sentirte culpable – No solo su madre se tenía que sentir culpable, ella también, y de hecho se sentía así desde que se enteró que la morena tuvo que trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche casi toda la semana para viajar con ellas a Los Ángeles – Mamá por favor, yo se que tu y papá están entusiasmados con verla y conocerla, pero Rachel es… es… es especial y no quiero que la hagan sentir incomoda, por favor – La verdad tenía tanto miedo a que la morena saliera corriendo que se atajaba por las dudas. – Si estoy segura de que le va a encantar cualquier cosa que le hagas o que le des o que le prepares, no es para nada exigente con la comida… De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de unas horas, adiós – colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su asiento pensativa.

- No les has dicho del rarón ¿Cierto? – preguntó Santana

Quinn lo negó con la cabeza – Ustedes saben que yo les cuento todo a mis padres – dijo – Pero esto me pareció muy…

- Personal – finalizó Santana con ella.

- Claro y además no quiero a mi madre mirando la entre pierna de Rachel cada dos por tres ni mi padre tratando de convencerla para jugar competencia de meadas – dijo ordinariamente.

- O Dios ¿Se imaginan? La meada de la rari debe ser capaz de apagar un incendio o de acabar con la sequía en el mundo – nunca se le acababan las bromas a la latina.

Esta vez si Brittany se rió de los chistes de la empresaria - ¿Y si compitiera contra Mark? – preguntó la bailarina alimentando la imaginación de la latina.

Santana soltó una carcajada que posó varias miradas curiosas sobre ella, lejos de importarle habló – Sería algo así como gotita versus chorro – dijo

- O vertiente versus maremoto – aportó Brittany

- O llovizna versus Monzón…

- ME TIENEN CANSADA – Quinn se paró de su asiento cansada de los comentario de sus amigas que no ayudaban en nada a calmar sus pensamientos. Desde hacía bastante que venía pensando en sacarse a Mark de encima sin hacer ningún daño pero no encontraba solución alguna, para colmo sus amigas no ayudaban tampoco. Se agachó y les murmuró mirándolas con enojo – Entre ustedes y su estúpidos comentarios y la azafata atorrante que por poco no se arrodilla para chupársela a Rachel, ya estoy cansada, no las aguanto más – aclaró para dar media vuelta e ir hacia los baños.

Y créanme que Quinn tenía todas las intenciones de ir al baño a refrescarse un poco y después volver a su asiento, ponerse sus audífonos y dormir lo que resta del viaje, o al menos ignorar a sus próximas por ser ex amigas, pero antes de eso tenía que encargarse de cierta mujerzuela que la estaba molestando y que había arruinado su viaje.

La rubia caminó con decisión rumbo a la cortina donde seguro se había refugiado la perra, no iba molestar a Rachel, después de todo estaba enojada indirectamente con la morena por caer en el juego de la mujer, solo iba a pasar de largo por su asiento en busca de la estúpida azafata que la provocaba.

Pero como solía pasar desde que apareció Rachel en su vida, la rubia se equivocó, automáticamente sus pies se clavaron en la fila donde estaba la tatuadora - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó evitando no reírse ante el pequeño saltito de susto que pegó la chica.

Desde su asiento cerca de la ventanilla la morena miró a Quinn, torció su cabeza y abrió su boca, nada salió de ella.

- ¿Sigues trabajando Berry? – La morena dibujaba sobre un cuaderno y Quinn pudo ver varios bollos de papel dejados con prolijidad en el asiento de al lado – Dijiste que habías terminado con los tatuajes que tenías programados – A Quinn no le gustaba para nada no ser el centro de atención de Rachel.

La morena la siguió mirando y de repente sacudió la cabeza – Yo… eeee… este es para la vuelta… es…es el único… Es el único que no pude pasar y me quedó para la vuelta – por fin explicó aliviada.

Quinn levantó su famosa ceja haciendo reír a Rachel - ¿Todavía estás nerviosa conmigo? – le preguntó sin vueltas.

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa, pero después de pensar respondió – Un poco.

Quinn se quedó mirándola - ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – le preguntó

Rachel se apuró para sacar los bollos que ocupaban el asiento y dejó que la rubia se sentara, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se alejara todo lo que el asiento lo permitía. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Quinn.

- Ven aquí – la rubia estiró la mano y agarró el rostro de la otra chica para inspeccionarlo y tiró de este suavemente – Las heridas ya están cerradas y los moretones han cambiado su color – concluyó para después enfocarse en los ojos de la morena - ¿Vas a poder dejar pasar unas semanas hasta la próxima pelea al menos? – Bromeó pero esto no evitó su preocupación cuando Rachel contestó con una levantada de hombros y agachando su cabeza avergonzada.

La empresaria decidió dejarla tranquila por un rato, y se puso a mirar el dibujo del cuaderno - ¡Guau! – la sorprendió lo que vio – Es… es… hermoso – definió con pocas palabras al ángel que la morena había dibujado. El ángel era prácticamente un niño dibujado muy vivamente, pero lo especial era que sus alas le servían para envolverlo como si fueran una manta – No lo entiendo – le dijo de repente.

Rachel la miró y se puso en pose – Carla… Asi se llama la chica que quiere este dibujo – explicó – Ella no podía tener hijos y… y… - mientras hablaba recorría el dibujo con su dedo.

- Y lo tuvo – la interrumpió Quinn haciendo que la morena la mirara con más intensidad – Tuvo un niño, este niño – señaló al dibujo – Su ángel – dijo mirando a la morena.

Rachel le dio la razón con su cabeza – Lo hiciste perfecto – le dijo Quinn estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la otra chica, Rachel dejó que su cabeza se apoyara un poco en la mano de la rubia, poco a poco la piel de la rubia se fue erizando.

- Disculpe Señorita – la azafata descarada interrumpía el momento – Le voy a tener que pedir que vuelva a su asiento – informó.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada – Este asiento está libre y yo quiero sentarme acá – le dijo – Si tiene algún problema hable con la aerolínea y dígale que Quinn Fabray eligió cambiar de asiento – sentenció de mala manera.

La azafata pareció reconocer el nombre porque cambió su gesto de inmediato – De acuerdo - ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – alguien no quería perder su empleo.

- Por ahora no. Retírate – ordenó de mala manera.

La azafata no le hizo caso y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a Rachel - ¿De verdad no quieres que te traiga algo? – Preguntó coquetamente – Puedo conseguirte tu jugo preferido – insistió.

Para rabia de Quinn, Rachel miró sonriente a la mujer y se negó con su cabeza a la petición – Gracias, estoy bien – le dijo.

- ¿Puedes retirarte? Estábamos hablando y tu interrumpiste una conversación importante – No estaban negociando millones pero para Quinn todo lo referido a Rachel era más importante que cualquier millón.

La mujer se aguantó las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a la empresaria y solo se retiró con un guiño a Rachel. Cuando Quinn se dio vuelta Rachel la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? – preguntó recostándose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que Rachel le quitara su parte perra con sus tiernas miradas.

- ¿Por qué le hablaste así? – Preguntó con severidad – Ella es una buena azafata, solo está haciendo su trabajo - agregó

Quinn se sentó bruscamente y enfrentó a la morena – ¿Te gusta cierto? ¿Es eso?, la azafata te gusta, te calienta – le dijo sin pensar, ya no podía controlarse.

La cara de Rachel pasó del enojo, a la sorpresa por la pregunta, a la vergüenza por entender lo que la rubia le estaba preguntando.

La que también se sorprendió, fue Quinn cuando sintió la cabeza de la morena esconderse en su cuello – Rachel… ¿No ve vas a contestar? – La voz ya no era de alguien enojada, imposible estarlo cuando tenía a la tatuadora tan cerca de ella, lo más cerca que jamás la había tenido – Rachel… ¿te gusta la azafata? – preguntó nuevamente para luego sentir como la otra chica negaba con su cabeza aun escondida en su cuello, Quinn pensó que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que se quedara en ese lugar - ¿Te gusta la azafata? ¿Te calienta? ¿Te excita? – insistió obteniendo la misma respuesta, la morena se negaba sin voz.

Poco a poco Quinn puso sus manos cerca de las costillas de Rachel, con ambos dedos índices empezó a tocarla para darle cosquillas, lo hacía despacio porque sabía de las lastimaduras de Rachel en ese lugar – Le haces sonrisitas y ella te mueve el culo y te muestra sus tetas… - podía sentir como Rachel aguantaba la risa, las vibraciones que eso provocaba le estaban haciendo cosas a Quinn, cosas que no solo se sentían en su pecho – Y me dices que no te gusta, que no te calienta… - las risas se remplazaron por otra negación en su cuello - ¿Me vas a decir que si bajo mi mirada a tu entre pierna no me voy a encontrar otra carpa como la del otro día? – preguntó sin vergüenza.

Esta vez no hubo movimiento y Quinn presionó un poco más – Rachel… ¿Hay carpa? Te calentó tanto ver el culo de esa mujer que ahora tienes una carpa ¿cierto? – preguntó haciendo más cosquillas

Para lamento de la rubia la morena después de reir un rato asintió en su cuello, lamento que duró hasta que Rachel se separó un poco de ella y murmuró muy despacio – Si la tengo, pero no es por la azafata - dicho esto volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, la morena tenía un día muy avestruz.

Quinn sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, abrió los ojos bien grande y disfrutó del escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y que se extendió tanto hacia sus pezones como a su parte más íntima, tragó saliva y preguntó – SI no… si no es por la azafata… ¿Es… es… - hubo una pausa – es… es por mí? – se animó y esperó. Sabía que estaba torturando a Rachel, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, apuró la respuesta con más cosquillas – Rachel, ¿Es por mí? – re preguntó

La respuesta llegó en forma de afirmación e hizo a Quinn muy feliz. Con una sonrisa enorme dejó un beso en la cabeza de la morena y descansó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, se moría de ganas por mirar la famosa carpa, pero la posición no la dejaba – Rach…

- ATENCION POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS POR INICIAR EL DESCENSO, TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS Y ABROCHENSE LOS CINTURONES – si no las interrumpía Santana, era la perra azafata y sino el estúpido piloto.

Aun avergonzada la morena tomó su lugar y se abrochó el cinturón, Quinn hizo lo mismo no sin antes mirar el lugar tan deseado por ella, se encontró con un cuaderno en su lugar. La rubia rio y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la tatuadora – Eres adorable – colaboró con palabras para enrojecer aún más a la chica. Por primera vez en su vida, Quinn encontró algo que la distrajera del miedo que le producían los aterrizajes.

Un rato después en el aeropuerto

- ¿Acaso sabes porqué llevamos más de media hora esperando a que la rarita salga del baño Q? – Preguntó una impaciente Santana.

La mueca de orgullo que salió de la cara de la rubia lo dijo todo, aun así se desvinculo del asunto – No tengo porque saberlo, tendrá sus necesidades – mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Si claro, y Brittany y yo no tuvimos sexo en el baño del avión – iban de mentira a mentira, pero lo que dijo Santana hizo que la rubia mirara a la bailarina que ahora era quien miraba para otro lado avergonzada, la carne es débil parece.

- ¡QUIIIIINNNNN! – un grito hizo que las tres chicas miraran para un cierto punto del aeropuerto y giraran los ojos cuando vieron de quien se tratara.

- Lo que faltaba, mandaron al pito corto para que nos buscara – dijo Santana cuando vio a Mark caminando hacia ellas.

- ¡QUIIIIINNNNN! – otra vez el grito dramático del muchacho que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellas.

- ¡Dios! No pretenderá que vaya corriendo hacia él ¿o sí? – comentó Quinn al ver como su actual novio corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

- Yo lo que me preguntó es cuánta plata te habrá salido todo lo que lleva puesto – el rubio de ojos celestes venía vestido de pies a cabeza con marcas sumamente importantes y conocidas por las chicas.

Quinn la silenció con la mirada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al entusiasta muchacho – Hola Mark – lo saludó con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡MI AMOR! – lejos de retraerse el chico forzó a la rubia entre sus brazos y le robó un beso que trató de sostener por la fuerza.

- ¡RARI! AL FIN APARECES, YA ERA HORA – obviamente que la morena aparecía para presenciar el falso beso.

Como pudo Quinn empujó al chico y lo alejó para concentrarse en la cara de la morena. Rachel se había quedado inspeccionando a Mark con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola, tu debes ser Rachel yo soy Mark, el novio de Quinn – saludó extendiendo su mano

Rachel hizo dos o tres pasos para atrás y se refugió detrás de Santana, cosa que no le gustó nada a Quinn, ella era la que la tenía que proteger.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene algún problemita o qué?– preguntó abiertamente el chico. Quinn abrió la boca para contestarle pero Santana le ganó.

- Déjala en paz pito corto y en todo caso tiene un problemón. Un terrible y enorme problemón, que en tu vida tú vas a llegar a tener – Santana protegió con sus brazos a la morena que tenía en la espalda y de paso de descargó contra el chico – Y ahora vámonos, que se supone que tenías que haber llegado una hora antes – la latina agarró su maleta y empezó a caminar para liderar el grupo hacia la salida. Britt la seguía con su maleta y Mark caminaba detrás de ellas con sus Rayban puestos y sus manos en los bolsillos. Quinn tiró de su maleta pero no pudo moverla, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que la morena tenía la valija entre sus manos y su mochilita colgada en la espalda, el único equipaje que había traído a Los Ángeles.

Quinn la miró confundida - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó

- Yo la llevo – le dijo muy segura la morena – Es muy pesada para una dama como tú – agregó mientras ya empujaba la maleta hacia la salida con Quinn siguiéndole los pasos. En un momento Rachel se frenó y obligó a la empresaria a hacerlo también.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó curiosa la rubia. Rachel asintió - ¿Qué pasa? – otra vez preguntó

- No me cae bien tu novio – soltó la morena para después retomar la caminata.

Quinn se quedó parada mirándola. Estaba segura de que cuando regresara a Los Ángeles nada interesante iba a pasar, todo iba ser lo mismo de siempre, pasar tiempo con sus padres, hablar de negocios y aguantar a su tonto novio, nuevamente Rachel Berry hacia que las cosas se pusieran interesante – Un fin de semana interesante – se repitió a sí misma y empezó a seguir al grupo.

En la mansión Fabray

- ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? – Mark había dejado a las cuatro chicas en la casa de los padres de Quinn pero en ningún momento hizo gestos de bajarse del coche – Te dije que quería hablar contigo – no pensaba aguantar más al chico, ya demasiado con la media hora que lo tuvo que aguantar desde el aeropuerto.

- Oye faltan cinco horas para la fiesta de tus padres, tengo que ir a arreglarme, tú sabes que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo – comentó.

Quinn giró los ojos – de acuerdo, pero esta noche hablamos si o si – no terminó de hablar que el chico ya había hecho marcha atrás.

- Este tipo me saca de quicio, juro que… ¡Auch! – alguien le había pegado un codazo y no le había gustado para nada - ¡Brittany! ¿Qué cara…? – la bailarina señaló a la morena con su cabeza.

Rachel se había quedado parada al lado de la maleta de la empresaria y con la cabeza torcida y su boca entre abierta miraba con grandes ojos la casa que tenía en frente. Quinn se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado - ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó. Rachel asintió.

- Mamá y papá tienen muchas ganas de conocerte – la cabeza de la morena giró tan rápido para mirar a la empresaria, que Quinn pensó que se había hecho daño, y para colmo empezó a caminar hacia atrás anticipando su huida.

Quinn frunció su ceño, pensaba que ya habían pasado esa etapa.

- ¡Vamos rari! – Santana detuvo a la morena y la empujo hacia la entrada – No seas cobarde. Vas a conocer a tus suegros, tampoco es la gran cosa – le dio otro empujoncito.

- SANTANA – la retó Quinn – No la molestes – le advirtió.

- Tranquila Rachie – ahora era Brittany la que aparecía a su lado – Judy y Russell son las personas más amables que vas a conocer, no tienes por qué tenerles miedo – no importaba lo que le dijeran Rachel seguía retrocediendo.

Menos mal que los señores Fabray decidieron aparecer en ese momento haciendo que Rachel se paralizara detrás de la bailarina - ¡QUINNIE! ¡HIJA! – la primera en salir fue Judy, atrás de la mujer aparecía el señor Fabray. Cada uno de ellos se turnó para abrazar a las chicas de cariñosa manera.

- Mamá, papá… Ella es Rachel… - señaló un espacio vació - ¿Dónde se metió ahora? – preguntó mirando para todos lados hasta que llegó a dos piernas que aparecían detrás de la bailarina

- Y por eso le decimos la rarita – aclaró Santana entrando a la casa – No se preocupen, a la cuarta o quinta desaparición ya se van a acostumbrar, cualquier cosa estoy en el jacuzzi – anunció.

- Voy contigo – Britt la siguió dejando a una temblorosa Rachel a la vista. Quinn le dedicó una mirada a sus padres y caminó hasta la morena.

- Rachel, por favor, déjame que te presente a mis padres, prometo que no va a pasar nada – le dijo en un murmullo – Por favor – insistió y tomó la mano de la chica

Rachel la miró y después de unos segundos aceptó y se dejó llevar por Quinn hasta llegar unos pasos cerca de la pareja que las miraba con ternura.

- Mamá, papá, ella es Rachel, nuestra compañera de departamento – por fin terminó la famosa presentación.

Con cautela Judy se acercó a la nerviosa morena que los miraba ya lista en su pose – No sabes que gusto me da conocerte Rachel, Quinn me ha contado tantas cosas de ti – esta vez el giró rápido de cabeza si le hizo doler, Quinn se apresuró en acariciar la parte afectada.

- Despacio – le dijo

- Ellos saben que yo… que yo… - con poco disimulo miró su propia entrepierna

- Solo lo van a saber si tú quieres que lo sepan – le aclaró la rubia dejándola tranquila.

La tatuadora se volvió a enfocar en Judy y con coraje estiró su brazo para ofrecerle la mano a la mujer. Judy miró a su hija como esperando la aprobación, aprobación que llegó en rápidamente e hizo que la mujer tomara la mano de la morena

- El gusto es mío Señora Fabray – respondió Rachel – Usted… usted tiene… tiene los mismos hermosos ojos que su hija – observó para después mirar al suelo.

- Me dijeron que eras encantadora muchacha – Russell aparecía en escena y ponía su mano sobre el apretón de su esposa con Rachel – Y puedo ver porque – agregó para avergonzar aún más a Rachel – Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, por favor siéntete cómoda – ofreció el hombre. En ese momento Quinn no pudo estar más agradecida a Dios por los padres que le tocaron.

Un rato más tarde – En el Jardín

Después de que le mostraron a la morena su cuarto para que dejara su humilde mochilita, Judy estaba ansiosa por mostrarle los preparativos de la fiesta a su hija. A pesar de que Rachel estaba clavada en cada detalle del cuarto que le había tocado, Quinn la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ella al jardín.

- Mamá esto te quedó fabuloso – Quinn no tenía palabras para la capacidad organizadora de su madre. La parte principal del enorme Jardín estaba lleno de mesas blancas con sus respectivas sillas. Adornos en plateado se destacaban como centros de mesas y todos los muebles estaban ubicaos de forma circular alrededor de una improvisada pista de baile. Cada árbol o palmera tenía adornos con los colores blanco y plateado, hermosas y tenues luces acompañaban la decoración. La enorme pileta tenía velas flotantes que se destacaban y una banda ubicada estratégicamente ensayaba para la ocasión. Muchas personas seguían trabajando por el lugar. Mucho más lejos de la parte de césped elegida para la fiesta y por detrás de la banda se podía ver más campo aun y toda la propiedad terminaba con una hermosa vista a la playa que tanto disfrutó Quinn en su niñez y adolescencia.

- Y para no estarlo, con todo el dinero que gasto – bromeó Russell abrazando a Judy por detrás

- Veinticinco años aguantándote no se cumplen todos los días Russel – contestó a la broma recostándose sobre su marido.

- Quinnie tú crees que las mesas… - buscó el opinión de su hija, pero la empresaria estaba demasiado embobada mirando a Rachel como para prestarle atención a las mesas. Judy y Russell se miraron y sonrieron, a la pareja también le daba gracia la forma en que Rachel apreciaba todo a su alrededor.

La rubia los miró para pedirles autorización para alejarse de ellos – Ve – le dijo su padre y Quinn no demoró en acercarse a la otra chica. Al igual que en la entrada Rachel miraba todo con grandes ojos muy impresionada.

- A mamá le gusta exagerar con sus fiestas – comentó Quinn una vez a su lado.

Rachel asintió – Esto es… es muy pero re que te muy grande – opinó - ¡Y SE VE LA PLAYA! – desde donde se había quedado parada la podía ver y oír.

El entusiasmo de Rachel la contagió – Esa es mi parte favorita de esta casa – le confesó – De hecho creo que mis padres aún conservan la hamaca que pusieron al final del jardín, yo me la pasaba subida en ella mirando el océano – le contó.

La tatuadora abrió aún más sus ojos - ¿Una hamaca? – Preguntó y ganó una afirmación -¿Podemos ir? - la risa de Quinn hizo que la morena se sonrojara y agachara su cabeza inmediatamente.

- Ven aquí – la rubia tiró de la morena haciendo que esta aprovechara y volviera a esconder su vergüenza en el cuello de la rubia.

- Se te está haciendo costumbre ser mi avestruz – le dijo en referencia a ser utilizada como escondite de cabeza. Rachel asintió – Y por supuesto que podemos ir, pero mañana, porque si ahora le llegamos a pisar el césped a mamá, nos mata. Es una perfeccionista de sus propias fiestas - contó

- ¿Tu tienes que venir aquí esta noche? – preguntó la morena separándose rápidamente de la rubia para volver a perderse mirando el lugar.

Quinn la miró intrigada pero aun así contestó – Si, tengo que venir…y tu también – de nuevo el giró rápido de cuello que le costó un reto – Despacio Rachel, te vas a lastimar si sigues haciendo eso – aprovechó para acariciar el cuello de la morena.

- ¿Yo?... ¿yo?... ¿Yo tengo que venir aquí? ¿En estas mesas?... ¿Yo tengo que venir aquí? – no podía enfocarse en la rubia, había demasiadas cosas para mirar.

Quinn asintió – Mis padres te quieren aquí y yo también – dijo acercándose a ella y uniendo miradas – Además tengo un hermoso vestido para ponerme y quiero que me digas si te gusta o no – agregó con su voz seductora.

- ¿Un vestido? – la tatuadora estaba asustada - Pero… pero… yo… no tengo… no se… - no le salían las palabras, solo agitaba la cabeza negándose.

- Rach… - gritos y vitoreos volvieron a interrumpir a las dos chicas.

La rubia le saco la vista a Rachel para investigar el origen de los gritos. Caminó hasta su madre que a su vez iba hacia ella – Quinnie tus amigos de Los Ángeles quieren verte – le dijo su madre

- ¿Qué amigos mamá? Mis amigos están en New York, estos son los estúpidos amigos de Mark que seguramente están desesperados pro alguien que les financie sus fiestas – ella no había dejado a nadie importante en esa ciudad.

- Lo siento hija, pero tal vez sería bueno que hablaras un rato con ellos para después sacártelos de encima – le aconsejó – Y de paso les presentas a… - La mirada perdida de su madre hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba Rachel hizo que ella también mirara y no encontrara nada. Ambas buscaron a la morena y la encontraron muy cerca de la piscina-

Quinn giró los ojos y atinó a ir en su búsqueda, pero su madre la frenó – Deja, yo me encargo, tu ve a despachar a esa gente – le dijo con seguridad.

- Pero mama mira que… - el tema Rachel era muy delicado para ella.

- Si hija, ya lo sé. No te preocupes – se sabía de memoria las mil y una indicaciones para tratar a la morena pero no era que les pensaba hacer caso tampoco, suspiró y caminó hacia la chica.

Antes de que pudiera llegar cerca de ella, Rachel ya se había percatado y con la cabeza agachada se balanceaba en sus talones esperándola – Rachel querida…

- Señora Fabray – la interrumpió – Yo quiero… quiero… quiero pedirle… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? – era una costumbre dejar a rubias sorprendidas parece.

Judy sonrió y mientras asentía hablaba – Por supuesto, lo que quieras – le confirmó la mujer, no solo su hija estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

Ya en la fiesta

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Quinn iba de un lado para el otro de la sala. La rubia no había podido sacarse de encima a los estúpidos amigos de Mark tan fácil como ella creía, la distrajeron por horas y finalmente cuando, con amenazas no tan en broma de llamar a seguridad para que los sacaran, por fin consiguió echarlos de la casa y poder dedicarse a buscar a Rachel solo para encontrarse con que su padre le dijo que la morena y Judy se habían ausentado por un rato cosa que le puso los pelos de punta y más idiota de lo que sus "amigos" la habían dejado. Entre Santana y su padre la calmaron y la distrajeron con distintos temas de negocios hasta que Britt anunció que ya era hora de alistarse para la fiesta, lo que hizo preocupar aún más a Quinn por la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin ver a Rachel.

Finalmente ya estaba lista, con un hermoso vestido de color cerúleo que resaltaba tanto su cola como sus pechos. Todo su pecho estaba al descubierto porque no tenía más que un par de hermosos aros colgando de sus orejas, joyas que resaltaban con el perfecto recogido de su cabello. Pero en vez de haber salido al jardín a deslumbrar a los invitados con su novio colgado como cartera de su brazo, estaba en la sala caminando de un lado al otro y despotricando contra lo primero que veía.

- ¿Te puedes calmar rubia culona más culona que nunca con ese vestido? –San y su toque – Tu madre dijo que la rarita se estaba cambiando, que ya iba a bajar – le informó con un vaso de whisky en la mano

- Eso dice mi madre Santana, pero estoy segura de que a esta altura Rachel ya esta en un avión de regreso a su cuarto para encerrarse a dibujar, y es todo por mi culpa, la deje sola ¿entiendes? Sola – protestó

- No voy a negarte que es tu culpa, de hecho todo esto es tu culpa, si hubiéramos hecho lo que yo genialmente dije y seguiré diciendo las cosas serían diferentes… Pero, repito… QUE TE CALMES CARAJO – ya se había mareado.

- NO ME GRITES – estas dos juntas eran dinamita.

- TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO, PORQUE NO VAS A FRENAR AL PITO CORTO DE TU NOVIO QUE YA ESTA TRATANDO DE LEVANTARSE A UNA DE LAS MOZAS – gritó

- PORQUE NO VAS A PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A BRITTANY POR HABERLE DICHO QUE ELLA NO ERA TU CITA PARA ESTA NOCHE… DEJA DE LASTIMARLA IDIOTA – contestó

- TU NO TE METAS…

- Niñas, niñas… los gritos se escuchan desde arriba – Judy llegaba a arbitrar la discusión. La madre de Quinn lucía un vestido plateado para la ocasión, después de todo ella era la homenajeada.

- Pero mamá ella empezó – la acusó – Y ahora me está haciendo burla… ¡mírala! ¡Mírala! – La latina le sacaba la lengua y la imitaba con gestos ridículos.

- Santana, si no quieres que mañana discutamos con tus padres tu comportamiento…

- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE MAÑANA? ¿COMO QUE MIS PADRES Y MAÑANA? - no había entendido bien.

- Russell y yo pensamos que era bueno invitarlos juntos con los Señores Pearce para un almuerzo, ya que las tenemos todas juntas en casa – Era Quinn la que reía ahora.

- MOZO, MOZO, ¿Dónde ESTA EL WHISKY? – algo tenía que hacerle pasar este momento

- Yo que tu dejaría de reírme e iría al cuarto de invitados – le dijo Judy a Quinn – Tal vez alguien necesita que la ayudes. No se demoren – agregó la mujer para luego salir a su fiesta.

Quinn se quedó tratando de deducir lo que le había dicho su madre hasta que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo hacia el lugar indicado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto golpeó y con un suave permiso abrió despacio la puerta, se encontró con una imagen que la hizo temblar, vestida con un impecable pantalón de vestir negro que era estrecho en puntas y con una camisa blanca metida prolijamente por dentro de la otra prenda, estaba Rachel Berry. La morena estaba en el espejo tratando se ponerse una fina corbata de color negro satinado sin éxito alguno. Quinn sonrió y caminó hasta ella.

- Dame eso – le quitó la corbata de sus manos y giró el cuerpo de la otra chica para que la enfrentara, con delicadeza empezó a trabajar con la prenda.

- ¿Mamá y tu fueron de compras? – le preguntó a la morena.

Rachel asintió y de paso se rascó un poco el pecho donde Quinn estaba trabajando – Me pica – le dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

Con delicadeza la empresaria le apartó la mano y terminó de hacer el nudo y acomodarle la corbata en su perfecto lugar – tienes que dejarla así por un rato, más entrada la noche vienes a mí y yo te la aflojo ¿De acuerdo? – no iba a dejar que nadie más la tocara. Recibió la aprobación de la morena.

- Ponte esto – le pasó el saco a la chica y una vez que la morena lo tuvo puesto la rubia terminó de emparejarla, nada mejor para estar cerca de ella – Estas muy guapa y eso me pone mal, porque te van a mirar muchas chicas y eso no me gusta – le encantaba avergonzar a la morena y que se pusiera en modo avestruz sobre su cuello – Pero tú no las vas a mirar ¿Cierto? – iba a empezar con las cosquillas pero la negación llegó rápido. Se quedaron así por un rato, Quinn con las manos en la cintura de Rachel y Rachel con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Quinn.

La morena murmuró algo largo que la rubia no entendió - ¿Me lo repites por favor? – pidió la empresaria.

Rachel se alejó de su lugar de confort y balanceándose en sus pies habló- Cuando viajaba por el mundo aprendiendo a tatuar conocí muchas mujeres – no le gustaba a Quinn el rumbo de la conversación – Pero… pero… pero nunca… pero nunca una tan, pero tan bonita como tu. Y no creo que exista alguien que te iguale – dijo ganando seguridad.

Quinn se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla – Vamos mi avestrucito, una fiesta nos espera – tomó la mano de la morena y ambas salieron rumbo al jardín.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, sorpresa! Les dejo un capitulo en recompensa a todo el cariño que me han dado. Me hacen sentir querida chabonas. Espero que sea satisfactorio para ustedes. Un besotototote se las quiere. Ya saben cualquier cosa me putean por donde sea que lo quieran hacer.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, ojala lo fuera, sería millonaria y en este momento estaría en el baby shower del hijo de Adele.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 15: "Que se ponga el saco a quien le quepa"

En la fiesta de aniversario

- ¿Me vas a dejar? – Quinn había apartado a Mark un rato de la fiesta para hablar con él, necesitaba con urgencia resolver este tema cuanto antes y ponerse manos a la obra con Rachel. Al principio había pensado dejar que terminara la fiesta aniversario de sus padres pero el grupo de amigas de su madre estaban muy entusiasmadas con la morena y eso no le gustaba para nada, tenía que actuar cuanto antes – ¿Aquí en la fiesta de tus padres, con toda esta gente adinerada de testigo? – Era todo por las apariencias el chico.

- Mark - Quinn suspiró – Tu más que nadie sabes que nosotros solo nos servíamos para mostrarnos, pero no la pasamos bien juntos – reconoció la rubia.

- Pero podemos intentarlo, o recurrir a terapia de parejas o no se, probar con otras cosas como swingers, trios o algo así – a alguien se le veía los bisexual.

Quinn se rió de la propuesta, no pensaba probar ninguna de esas cosas, ella lo único que quería era un trio con ella, Rachel y su enorme pene – Sabes que eso no es lo mío Mark – le aclaró – Escucha, jamás te dije nada de tus gustos sexuales por las chicas que prestan servicios privados, mucho menos te negué dinero, al contrario te mantuve todo este tiempo, porque me servías, pero yo no te amo, y jamás te podría amar – Quinn pudo ver un destello de tristeza en el chico así que pensó algo para aliviarlo – Pero estoy segura de que hay alguien por allí que te va a amar de la forma que quieras – salió con lo mejor que pudo.

El chico se quedó pensando las palabras de Quinn – Y si, la verdad que un poco de razón tienes – también lo admitió – Pero no puedes hacerme esto ahora, ¿no podemos esperar un par de meses al menos? – ofreció una opción.

- No puedo – Miró hacia donde estaba Rachel, en realidad hacia donde Rachel estaba siendo arrastrada por su madre, Judy iba mostrando y presentando a la morena ante distintos grupos con orgullo, y cuando la morena lograba escapar de su madre, aparecía Russell para llevarla con sus amigos. Quinn sonrió, la cara de Rachel era algo que no tenía precio – Necesito que sea ya mismo – agregó con su vista aun en la morena.

- Ya veo – Mark había seguido su línea de visión y con una pícara sonrisa miraba a la rubia que volvió a prestarle atención al muchacho – A decir verdad estoy un poco aliviado, no tenía muchas ganas de mudarme a New York, tu sabes cuánto me gusta el sol…

- Y las mejores rameras están en Los Ángeles – agregó Quinn desenterrando el secreto del muchacho.

- Oye – el chico levantó las manos libre de culpa – No fui yo quien lo dijo, Charlee Sheen y Huge Grant están de acuerdo conmigo – dijo – Además si pago no se quejan del tamaño como otras – acusó con toda la intención.

Quinn tuvo que aguantar la risa en esto – Sabes que el tamaño no me importa – mintió, si Santana la hubiera escuchado no se la iba a dejar pasar.

- Voy a dejar pasar esa mentira porque me hace sentir bien y porque me preocupa otra cosa – había que pensar en el futuro.

- Dime – lo apuró Quinn volviendo su mirada a Rachel. La morena había logrado escapar de sus padres pero lamentablemente cayó en las manos de Brittany que inmediatamente se la llevó a la pista de baile y sin vergüenza alguna se refregaba sobre ella, Quinn pensó que la morena estaba bailando de forma rara, lo que le combinaba a la perfección con su forma de ser, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran los temblores habituales en ella lo que la hacían moverse. La empresaria se tranquilizó cuando vio que su hermana rescataba a Rachel de la bailarina y la alejaba un poco de la multitud para que tomara algo. Al igual que sus padres, Frannie estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Rachel, bueno, no del todo, pero aun así la mayor de las hermanas le había agarrado un gran cariño a la morena aun sin conocerla y cuando la vio, lo primero que le dijo a Quinn fue "Tenías razón, con ese mirar, torcer y abrir ya te la quieres comer a besos"

- ¿Pero qué va a ser de mí? Tu sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de trabajar – la cara de piedra del muchacho salía a relucir y hacía que Quinn saliera de sus pensamientos.

Quinn giró los ojos – No te preocupes, voy a hablar con mi padre para que te consiga algún puesto en donde no tengas que hacer mucho y sea bien remunerado, no vas a disfrutar como ahora, pero al menos te va a alcanzar para vestirte como te gusta y costear tus putas – la charla era fluida, no había ningún secreto entre ellos.

El chico aceptó y set tomó de una el trago que sostenía en su mano – Bien, ahora si me permites, ya que vuelvo a estar soltero, hay una camarera que está por caer en mis encantos – le dejó el vaso vació a la rubia y se fue atrás de la empleada.

- Ojala que disfrute de tus encantos, porque después no creo que haya nada que le guste – murmuró más para ella misma que para el muchacho, tampoco era cuestión de destruirle su entusiasmo. Dejó el vaso que le había dado el chico con un mozo que pasaba y fue en busca de la morena.

- Q… ¡QUINN! ¡QUINN! – Quinn quería hacerse la tonta y evitar que la latina la encontrara, pero no la pudo esquivar por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres San? Estoy apurada, quiero… no, necesito estar con Rachel ¿De acuerdo? La extraño, entre mi madre y sus amigos, Mark, y ahora tu, estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo para disfrutarlo con ella – Le largó todo lo que tenía, la latina abrió la boca para contestar pero con su mano Quinn la calló – Antes de que me digas algo… Si ya se que me vas a decir que estoy entrando en terreno desconocido y que yo no sé nada del amor y que Rachel es rara y bla, bla, bla, toda esa sarta de tonteras que me vas a decir. Pero déjame decirte algo… No me interesa ¿Esta bien? Así y todo lo único que quiero es tenerla cerca y lo voy a lograr con o sin tu apoyo – finalmente pudo respirar.

Santana se había quedado con la boca abierta – Sólo venía a decirte que tu Judy y Russell quieren que tu y Frannie los acompañen en el escenario para el brindis – comunicó – Lo que tienes de culona lo tienes de loca mujer. Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Yo se que después de ver el rarón nuestras vidas no van a volver a ser las de antes, pero hay que seguir adelante y rezar para que alcance para todas y… - si no se frenaba Quinn la tiraba a la pileta - ¿No piensas compartir? – preguntó seriamente. Quinn negó con fuerza. - ¿Y qué pasó con esa promesa que nos hicimos a los doce años Q? ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas la fogata que prendimos para quemar nuestros votos de amistad? – Le recordó la latina – Prometimos compartir todo… TODO QUINN – dramatizó.

- Hablábamos de ropa, de autos, de dinero y de departamento Santana y fue a los doce años, tu ni siquiera sabías que te gustaban los chochos aun – sentenció

- Fea la actitud Q, muy fea – Santana la esquivó y se alejó de su vista.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino en busca de su tesoro perdido, a más o menos unos veinte pasos Rachel la miraba en su pose especial, Quinn sonrió pero nuevamente alguien frenó su intento – ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ir al escenario, papá y mamá nos esperan – Frannie la arrastraba para el lado opuesto

- Pero… pero… Rachel…. – la rubia caminaba de espaldas a su hermana mientras que la morena la saludaba agitando su mano.

- Rachel no se va a ir a ningún lado – comentó Frannie sin conocimiento.

- Eso lo dices porque no la conoces – La rubia ya caminaba hacia delante con sus brazos cruzados y sumamente indignada – Con Rachel nunca se sabe, un minuto está en frente tuyo y al segundo ¡PUM! Desaparece – ella lo vivía a diario en carne propia.

- Deja los pucheros quieres. Es un momento importante para nuestros padres – le dijo Frannie -Además los dos están borrachos, asique este discurso va a estar entretenido… - El ruido de un micrófono cerca de un parlante las calló.

- BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS – saludó Russell al micrófono – Judy estaba parada a su lado abrazándolo y Frannie y Quinn se habían frenado en un costado para mirarlos con adoración – Primero que nada mi esposa y yo queremos agradecerle por haber venido a nuestra fiesta aniversario…

- ESTAMOS ACA PORQUE PENSAMOS QUE ERA TU VELORIO VIEJO RETIRADO – una latina muy conocida gritó desde la gente.

Russell se rió con ganas y habló – ¿Santana eres tú la que habla o la latina a la que le voy a patear el trasero mañana en el golf? ¿Cuántos partidos te he ganado ya, cinco o seis? ¿Estás segura de que puedes aguantar otra derrota? – el hombre sabía manejar los palos parece.

- EN TU SUEÑOS RUSSELL. MAÑANA VAS A LLORAR HASTA QUE TE CAMBIEN EL PAÑAL VIEJITO – Contestó desde debajo del escenario Santana.

- Santana o dejas que mi marido hable o mañana tu mamá y yo vamos a tener una extensa charla acerca de lo que estuviste haciendo hace unos minutos en el garaje con la corista de la banda – el silencio y la vergüenza de Santana dieron paso a que Russell siguiera con su discurso.

- Bueno como decía antes de que la señorita sin pudor me interrumpiera, les agradezco por haber venido a compartir el festejo de mis bodas de plata – dijo el hombre que luego de eso giró para enfrentar a su mujer – Judy, estos veinticinco años de matrimonio junto a ti han sido…

- Guarda con lo que vas a decir Russell – le advirtió en tono de broma Judy e hizo reir a la audiencia, la batería de la orquesta acompañó con el usual ritmo de bromas "Turuntum pishhhh"

Russell sonrió – Han sido los mejores años de mi vida- completó – No solo me diste dos maravillosas hijas – señaló a las dos rubias que los miraban – sino me diste una compañera, un soporte de por vida y alguien a quien admirar. Espero que no te hayas cansado de mí, porque pienso festejar muchos años más junto a ti… Te amo – El hombre cerró su discurso con un beso a su mujer seguido de un fuerte aplauso por parte de la gente que los acompañaba.

Mientras tanto, Quinn aprovechó el parate para mirar el espacio donde debería estar la morena, claro que como lo predijo no estaba ahí – Puede ser que no se pueda quedar en un solo lugar – murmuró para ella misma - ¿Dónde te metiste Rachel? – con su cabeza empezó a buscar por todo el lugar - ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Shhhhh – la silenció su hermana

Ahora era el turno de la Judy – Russell, estos veinticinco años no solo me diste dinero, mucho pero mucho dinero… - "Turuntum pishhhh", por supuesto que iba a empezar con una broma – A propósito, dinero que me cuesta sacarte…

- ¡VIEJO AMARRETE! – esta vez no se pudo identificar quien había gritado, pero a Quinn le pareció que la voz era parecía a la de la latina y venía de atrás de una palmera.

Judy no le dio importancia al comentario y siguió hablando – Pero me diste algo más importante que el dinero, me diste amor, mucho amor – Un fuerte "aaaaa" se pudo escuchar – Amor que nos bendijo con dos hermosas mujercitas y amor que nos mantiene juntos hace tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir dándomelo día a día. Gracias por compartir tu amor conmigo. Te amo – otro beso entre la pareja dio paso a que ambos levantaran sus copas – Y también demos gracias a la pastillita azul que hace eso amor un poco más interesante – estallido de risas por parte de la gente y caras rojas para las dos hijas Fabray.

- ¡VIEJO IMPOTENTE! – de nuevo la palmera que sonaba como Santana gritaba algo fuera de lugar.

- Puede ser, pero este viejo impotente sabe usar un palo de golf, no como ciertas latinas que necesitan un radar para encontrar el hoyo – todo esto salía por micrófono. "Turuntun pisshhh" sonó la batería acompañando la broma.

- Salud y nuevamente gracias por venir – celebró el hombre antes de que viniera una nueva contestación. Cada invitado lo siguió levantado su copa.

Todos fueron a beber de su copa cuando algo los detuvo – ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡NECESITO ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! – la camarera que se había levantado Mark entraba al Jardín envuelta en una sábana y llamando la atención de todos en la fiesta.

Russell fue el primero en reaccionar y saltando del escenario llegó hasta la desesperada chica, su mujer y sus hijas lo seguían más atrás. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien se aprovechó de ti? – preguntó el anfitrión.

La chica negó con su cabeza, quería hablar, pero la corrida que había hecho hasta el patio, había afectado su respiración – No… no es eso… es… - estaba agitada pero poco a poco podía hablar – Brittany le hacía aire con una servilleta mientras Santana aprovechaba para tocar.

- Déjame que te sostenga la sábana…

- SANTANA – Quinn frenaba a una descontrolada latina, alcohol y Santana no eran una buena combinación.

La chica tomó aire y finalmente habló – Yo estaba… bueno yo estaba en la cama con… con… con un hombre y… y apareció alguien, una mujer creo, que lo agarró y lo aplastó contra la pared…

- ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Dónde estaban? – le preguntó Frannie

- Me dijo que se llamaba Mark o algo así…

- A BUENO… ESTUVISTE CON EL PITO CORTO, ENTONCES NO PASA NADA – la interrumpió la latina – HICISTE LA BUENA OBRA DE TU VIDA, LA CARIDAD ES LO TUYO HERMANA… JAJAJAJAJA ¿OISTE MI CHISTE BRITT? ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDA! ¡TU EL DE LA BATERIA! ¿DONDE ESTA MI "TURUTUM PISHHH"? – el chico intentó agarrar sus baquetas para hacerle caso a la intimidante mujer, pero la cabeza de Russell lo detuvo.

- Aleja a Santana de papá – Antes de que Frannie se lo sugiriera Quinn ya le estaba tapando la boca a su amiga.

- Continua querida por favor – le dijo Judy abrazándola para consolarla.

- No supe que hacer y vine corriendo para acá, estábamos en el cuarto de invitados y apareció ella, una morena bajita, al principio lo miró con intensidad y después torció el cuello y…

- ¡RACHEL! – gritó Quinn y salió corriendo

- ¡RACHIE! – esta fue Britt que fue la segunda en partir atrás de la empresaria.

- ¡LA RARITA! – obvio que Santana. La latina trató de correr pero tambaleó un poco por la borrachera asique se tuvo que frenar a sacarse sus altos tacos.

Apenas Quinn entró al cuarto de invitados vio a Rachel con su trajecito aun impecable, apretando y elevando a Mark sobre la pared. Lo tenía agarrado del cuello pero no lo estaba ahorcando ni apretando muy fuerte porque el color dela cara del muchacho seguía siendo blanco. Otra cosa era la cara de terror que tenía el chico, era peor a la que había puesto Kurt cuando le pasó lo mismo. Para agravar la situación el muchacho no traía nada puesto y dejaba sus partes al aire, y al parecer la morena ya había atacado, porque el chico tenía un corte en su pómulo derecho y Quinn pudo ver sangre en el puño también derecho de la tatuadora

- Rachel… Rachel… Berry… suéltalo… - Quinn se fue de inmediato sobre ella – Suéltalo por favor – pidió la empresaria. Ya el cuarto se había llenado de espectadores. Quinn se dio cuenta que si había mucha gente iba a ser peor y miró a su padre para que la ayudara. El hombre le entendió de inmediato.

- POR FAVOR, LES PIDO QUE VUELVAN A LA FIESTA, ACA NO HAY NADA QUE VER – avisó el hombre

- LITERALMENTE NO HAY NADA QUE VER – agregó Santana haciendo referencia nuevamente al pene del chico.

- Rachel… Rachel… Rach… por favor suéltalo… no puede respirar… suéltalo por favor – insistía la rubia exagerando, el muchacho respiraba lo más bien, lo que pasa es que tenía un pánico terrible.

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa – Es… es…tu novio y… Él estaba…Tu novio estaba con otra mujer en la cama… estaban juntos… estaban en la cama desnudos juntos… – dijo con rabia y apretando aún más al chico contra la pared.

Quinn miraba a la tatuadora y no sabía si comérsela a besos por defenderla o enojarse con ella por estar estrangulando a su ex novio. Se acercó y puso sus propias manos sobre las manos de la chica haciendo que se aflojaran, pero no del todo – Mark ya no es mi novio – le aclaró para sorpresa y alivio de sus padres y amigas que aún estaban presentes. Esa afirmación hizo que Rachel soltara inmediatamente a Mark y le prestara atención a Quinn. El chico se deslizó de a poco por la pared hasta llegar al piso.

La morena miró con intensidad a la rubia y torciendo su cabeza preguntó – Ya no es… El no es más tu… ¿Qué dijiste? – dudó.

- No es más mi novio – aclaró, de paso sabía que tenía que contárselo a todos los presentes – Decidimos que estamos mejor separados, cada uno por su lado – Dijo con seguridad – Así que él tiene derecho a acostarse con quien quiera – aclaró por las dudas mirando por sobre todo a Rachel.

La morena agachó su cabeza apenada, después levantó al muchacho bruscamente y pasándole sus pantalones le pidió disculpas – Perdón – le susurró al muchacho.

- Menos mal – comentó Santana recibiendo el apoyo de la bailarina y de Frannie para que el chico empezara a vestirse.

- Vamos muchacho, te presto mi cuarto para que termines de arreglarte mientras llamó a la ambulancia, creo que vas a necesitar sutura – le ofreció Russell pasando entre medio de Rachel y Quinn para ayudarlo a salir del estado de shock en que lo dejó Rachel. Mientras tanto la morena miraba al piso y se balanceaba en sus tobillos nerviosa y Quinn la miraba sin distracción y con los brazos cruzados. Había pasado del nerviosismo a la tranquilidad y por último se había quedado en el enojo.

- La ira de Quinn está por estallar – comentó su hermana

- Sálvese quien pueda – agregó Santana agarrando a Britt y saliendo del lugar. Ni siquiera Judy se quedó a presenciar el renacimiento de la perra interior de su hija.

La morena subió su vista a Quinn, pero al ver su cara de enojo la bajó rápidamente.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó la rubia golpeando su pie en el piso.

Rachel asintió y después de un ratito habló – Perdón – dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Sólo perdón? ¿Qué pasa si nosotros no llegamos? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Lo ibas a matar? – presionó, sabía que la chica no era capaz de eso pero la quería hacer reaccionar.

Aun con su cara agachada, Rachel sacudió su cabeza fuertemente – La otra vez con Kurt, después fueron los padres de Beth, luego apareces desmayada, llenas de lastimaduras y moretones, y ahora Mark – le puntualizó la empresaria - ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte Rachel? ¿Cuándo? – el enojo era el que hablaba.

- No es lo mismo – fue lo que susurró la tatuadora

- ¿No es lo mismo que? – re preguntó Quinn.

Los padres de Beth se lo merecían y… y…y… tu novio, tu ex novio estaba con otra mujer… yo no sabía que… El también se lo merecía, tendría que respetarte… – dijo finalmente para hacer enfurecer a Quinn

- Sea mi novio o no, se lo merezca o no – la interrumpió Quinn – No puedes ir golpeando gente por la vida cuando a ti se te dé la gana Rachel – puntualizó sacudiendo sus brazos.

- Si puedo – la desafió la morena en un acto de valentía

Quinn se mordió el labio impotente, Rachel no entendía su preocupación – Pero no lo vas a volver a hacer en esta casa, en mi casa. Aquí te comportas – le dijo duramente.

La morena no hizo gesto alguno ni tampoco contestó. Normalmente Quinn ya se hubiera calmado, pero las actitudes de Rachel en nada ayudaban.

– ¿Y las otras peleas como las explicas eee? ¿Por qué carajo apareces casi muerta en la puerta del departamento? – claramente eso le había quedado pendiente a la rubia y quería respuestas -Estuviste casi todo un día en la cama Rachel, yo no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera me dejaste llamar a la ambulancia – le reprochó – Y ahora resulta que cuando se trata de ti, el 911 es el número que primero se me viene a la cabeza – A medida que la retaba, Quinn sufría, aunque la morena tenía la cabeza agachada, se podían ver los pucheros que hacía con su boca.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Rachel? ¿Por qué peleas? Ayúdame a entenderte por favor – le suplicó

Luego de un rato la morena solo levantó sus hombros para responder. No había levantado su cabeza en ningún momento.

- Bien. Si así lo quieres te dejo tranquila – sentencio Quinn caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto – No me gusta esto Rachel, quiero que lo sepas. No me gusta para nada – acompañó su salida con un dramático portazo.

Un rato después en la fiesta

Quinn agarro una copa de vino de unos de los mozos que pasaban con bandejas y se fue directo a una de las sillas del fondo de la fiesta, nunca antes quiso pasar tan desapercibida como en este momento, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Después del original y extraño acontecimiento, la fiesta había seguido lo más bien, incluso mejor si se consideraba el estado animado de los invitados, la música no dejaba de sonar y el alcohol no dejaba de pasar. Hasta Mark, que a pesar de tener dos puntos en su rostro, ya estaba de vuelta en la barra tratando de conquistar otra inocente señorita. Quinn sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud del chico y cambio el rumbo de su vista. A unos metros de ella encontró a Santana tirada en uno de los living que adornaban el jardín, al parecer la latina estaba en el momento de confesiones o arrepentimientos de una ebria, porque Brittany tenía la cabeza de la latina sobre sus piernas y mientras le acariciaba el cabello, asentía a todo lo que la latina decía o mejor dicho lloraba. Ambas rubias alcanzaron a mirarse y la bailarina le regalo una levantada de hombros a la empresaria que traía consigo un solo significado "lo se, soy una estúpida por caer de nuevo y estar acá consolándola, pero… ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando se ama de esa manera?". Quinn le sonrió a su amiga, le sonrió porque la entendió, porque después de que cerró la puerta del cuarto de invitados dejando a Rachel del otro lado, lo único que quería hacer era volver a entrar y sacarle los pucheros de la cara a besos. Quería abrazarla y decirle que le encantaba que la defendiera, que le gustaba que la cuidara, que la volvía loca que jugara a ser su príncipe azul, pero que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que le pasara algo, tenía mucho miedo de que un día se enfrentara a alguien más grande o más fuerte que ella o que la rubia la encontrara de peor forma que un simple desmayo.

A propósito de Rachel, la misma morena que estaba paseando por los pensamientos de Quinn, los interrumpió cuando la empresaria la divisó en la entrada del jardín. Rachel había adoptado su perfil de ninja misterioso y trataba de cruzar sigilosamente el centro y alma de la fiesta para dirigirse hacia el fondo del jardín donde resaltaba la oscuridad, solo un par de faroles alumbraban la salida que la hermosa casa tenía hacia la playa. La rubia pensó que su madre lo había hecho a propósito con el objetivo de que todos los invitados se concentraran en la fiesta y no se dispersaran por el enorme Jardín. La morena seguía caminando, con la cabeza agachada y tratando de esquivar miradas. Quinn la siguió con una sonrisa y su ceja levantada, no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que, en el intento de esquivar una pareja de entusiastas bailarines, la tatuadora se tragó a uno de los mozos, las caras de Rachel mientras el mozo la reprendía eran sublimes y para colmo a medida que el chico la retaba, la morena hacia pasos hacia atrás para seguir con su huida.

La empresaria no pudo seguir con su obsesión porque dos sombras taparon su vista, levantó su cabeza y vio a sus padres mirándola con reproche – No me miren así – se atajó de ante mano y aprovechó para mirar hacia otro lado, no quería que sus ojos la traicionaran.

Russell se sentó a su lado y Judy tomó la silla del lado opuesto – Hija… - intentó el hombre.

- Quinnie… - Judy colaboraba con sus palabras.

- Ni se les ocurra – los frenó Quinn –Ni hija, ni Quinnie, no me van a convencer con eso. Rachel se merecía que fuera dura con ella, no puede ir peleándose con todo el mundo – les dijo – No dejen que los engañe con esa… esa carita perfecta… esa carita perfecta, mezcla de ternura y… y que tiene esos ojos que te miran directo al alma y… y que te dan ganas de comértela con dulce de leche…

- Mhhmm – el carraspeo de su padre la frenó.

- ¿No crees que se te paso un poquititito la mano? – upss alguien se había quedado escuchando tras la puerta.

- Es que mamá… - La rubia pegó un salto para levantarse furiosa de su silla. Puso las manos en su cintura y miró a sus padres – ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que la deje que viva a los puñetazos y peleas todo el tiempo? No es así como tiene que ser, hay otras formas de solucionar las cosas…

- Tal vez es de la única forma que sabe hacerlo – sugirió Russell con sabiduría.

- Tal vez necesite alguien que le enseñe a hacerlo de otra forma – esta fue Judy

Quinn pegó un pisotón y resopló sin disimulo – Detesto que tengan razón – les dijo a sus padres para después dar media vuelta hacia el lado opuesto. En menos de un segundo volvió sobre sus pasos para volver a enfrentar a sus padres

– Y ni piensen que no me di cuenta de la cara de satisfacción que tenían porque Rachel le rompió la cara a Mark – les dijo señalándolos.

- Oye, alguien debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo ya, ese chico es insoportable – dijo Russell defendiéndose.

- Y Santana tenía razón, tiene un pene muy chico – agregó Judy para consternación de su hija.

Quinn miró a sus padres y sacudió su cabeza, no podía creer como había sobrevivido en manos de esos dos. La rubia suspiró hondo, era hora de encontrar a cierta chica que la traía mal, y tuvo la sensación de saber dónde la iba a encontrar.

Unos minutos después – Al final del jardín de la casa Fabray

Lejos de la fiesta y en la famosa hamaca que Quinn usaba de niña estaba Rachel Berry. La tatuadora había dejado su saco colgando del mismo árbol que sostenía las cuerdas del columpio y había arremangado un poco los puños de su camisa para que no se mancharan con el juego. Con la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar, y gracias a que los brazos de Rachel estaban agarrados en ambos lados de la hamaca, Quinn pudo ver la mano aun lastimada de la chica. La empresaria había elegido quedarse apoyada en una de las palmeras mirando a la morena balancearse, no lo hacía con mucho impulso, al contrario, jamás despegaba los pies del piso. Iba hacia adelante y justo cuando estaba por tomar vuelo, volvía hacia atrás y hacía exactamente lo mismo mientras su cabeza apuntaba cabizbaja hacia el verde césped.

- No es así como se supone que te debes hamacar- le dijo la rubia avanzando hacia ella.

Apenas Rachel escuchó la voz de Quinn clavó los talones y frenó el movimiento, pero no se salió en ningún momento del columpio, solo se quedó mirando al suelo cuando un par de modernos tacos aparecieron en su visión, levantó la cabeza y vio a Quinn mirándola con sus brazos cruzados.

- Se supone que tienes que tomar mucho impulso y llegar muy alto hasta que puedas ver el océano por encima de la pared de arbustos – le dijo - o al menos eso hacía de yo cuando era niña – mintió un poco, porque también lo hizo cuando era adolescente.

La rubia pensaba decirle muchas cosas más a Rachel, tenía todo un discurso preparado y ensayado, pero cuando la morena levantó su cabeza para mirarla, torció su cabeza y entreabrió su boca, todas sus idas huyeron como cobardes de su cabeza.

Quinn suspiró y decidió tomar otro tipo de iniciativa. Sin dudarlo, se agarró de las cuerdas de la hamaca, pasó cada una de sus piernas por los costados de Rachel y se sentó sobre la impactada chica. Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos y en forma desesperada, eso no hizo que la rubia se arrepintiera de su movimiento, al contrario se relajó aún más encima de la morena.

- Quinn… ¿Qué… qué…

- ¿Me puedes sostener por favor? - le pidió la rubia - ¿O vas a dejar que me caiga? – bromeo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La morena sacudió rápidamente su cabeza en negativa. De inmediato bajó sus manos a la cintura de Quinn y la aseguró entre ellas. Ni lerda ni perezosa Quinn agarró una de las manos de Rachel y la guió hasta su propio trasero – Quiero que me sostengas de allí – le dijo sonriendo por la cara de la chica. Agarró la otra mano, la lastimada y la examinó. Parecía que Rachel se había limpiado, pero aún se podían ver rastros de sangre en ella, Quinn se la llevó a la boca y besó uno por uno los nudillos lastimados sin dejar de mirar las reacciones de la tatuadora. Reacción que no tardó en llegar, pero no llegó en el rostro de Rachel, sino más bien en su entre pierna, alguien se estaba levantando y pedía a gritos atención personalizada. Quinn tuvo que ocultar de Rachel la pícara sonrisa que le salió en su rostro, asique agachó su cabeza y se dedicó a besar muy despacio la mano, disfrutaba como podía sentir el pene de Rachel creciendo debajo de ella, y tampoco iba a mentir, cada vez se asombraba más por el tamaño que asomaba.

Quinn terminó de curar las heridas y miró de vuelta a la otra chica, cuando Rachel vio la oportunidad escondió su cara en el cuello de Quinn logrando que la rubia soltara la risa acumulada - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Volvió mi avestrucito? – le dijo jugando - ¿No me vas a mirar? – preguntó Quinn conociendo la respuesta.

Rachel se negó en su cuello y Quinn volvió a reír. Agarró la mano que tenía entre las suyas y la deslizó hasta su trasero para que le ayudara a la otra a sostenerla – Agárrame fuerte – le susurró al oído expuesto que le quedaba cerca por la pose adoptada de la otra chica. No sintió cambio alguno asique insistió con otro susurró, esta vez más cerca – Rachel… quiero que me agarres más fuerte – le dijo

Dos cosas pasaron, al mismo tiempo que la morena apretaba delicadamente sus manos sobre el culo de Quinn, el pene de Rachel apretó sobre el centro de la rubia. Quinn tuvo que contener con fuerzas un gemido que quedó atorado en su garganta. Rachel tuvo menos suerte porque su quejido se hizo sentir, la rubia estaba en su salsa y no lo iba a dejar pasar - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó - ¿Hay algún problema? – Agregó sin obtener respuestas – Rachel… ¿Tienes algún problema? – después de preguntar se movió hacia adelante provocando una nueva fricción entre ellas. Escuchó otra queja de la tatuadora y sin piedad volvió a hamacarse sobre ella con más fuerza.

Esta vez la reacción fue más fuerte, la morena sacó su cabeza del cuello de la rubia y la tiró haca atrás – No hagas eso por favor – suplicó.

Quinn se quedó quieta y sonriente mirando a la chica, podía sentir como tanto su clítoris como el pene de Rachel latían a ritmos coordinados - ¿Qué no haga qué? – le preguntó directamente sin obtener respuesta. Estiró su brazo para agarrar el rostro de la tatuadora y obligarla a que la mire - ¿Qué no haga que Rachel? – insistió ahora que tenía la mirada de la chica sobre ella. Con fuerza, agitando la cabeza, la morena se soltó del agarre de Quinn y volvió a esconderse en el cuello de la rubia. Quinn iba a retomar la tortura, pero la voz de Rachel la frenó – No te muevas así – dijo.

Quinn sonrió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – no se habían acabado las preguntas. La morena negó en su cuello.

- Entonces te gusta – concluyó aguantando otra ola de placer que vino cuando sintió las yemas de Rachel presionar aún más su trasero. Rachel asintió aunque no se le hubiese preguntado – Y si te gusta ¿Por qué no quieres que me mueva así? – malvadamente abrió un poco más sus piernas y se acomodó en las de Rachel para que ambos centro quedaran aún más cerca si eso fuera posible.

Rachel volvió a gemir – No lo hagas por favor… Me pones… estoy… estoy muy dura… se me pone muy duro – finalmente confesó para satisfacción de Quinn.

Quinn besó la cabeza de la chica - ¿Siempre te pasa? – sin pensarlo preguntó

Rachel asintió y agregó – Siempre contigo. Contigo en cualquier momento – dijo.

- ¿Sólo conmigo? ¿No hay otras chicas que lo provoquen? ¿No hay otras cosas que lo provoquen? ¿Cómo por ejemplo las tetas de Santana? – por tomar un ejemplo cualquier.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, Quinn podía sentir su respiración en el cuello – Las tetas de Santana son lindas… - la rubia no podía enojarse con la dulzura que lo había dicho.

- ¿Y te ponen dura también? – quería sacarse la duda. Rápidamente la morena lo negó pero después agregó – A veces, solo un poco – Quinn no la podía culpar, las tetas de Santana eran su arma letal

Quinn vio una oportunidad. Agarró nuevamente las manos de Rachel e hizo que se deslizaran por ambos costados, la morena sacó su cabeza de su escondite para ver como sus propias manos eran dirigidas por la rubia hacia otro destino.

Cuando quiso sacarlas, Quinn las llevó rápidamente hasta sus pechos y con sus propias manos las sostuvo ahí. La empresaria no pensó que fuera posible, pero el pene de Rachel creció aún más – Me gusta, me encanta, me vuelve loca tener ese efecto en ti – confesó Quinn. No le había hecho falta preguntarle si le calentaban sus tetas, su erección hablaba por Rachel.

Las dos se miraban intensamente, había tanto silencio que a ambas les parecía que podían escuchar los latidos en sus partes íntimas intercalarse con cortas respiraciones. La rubia movió un poco las manos para que los dedos de Rachel pudieran sentir la erección de sus pezones. No fue necesario que dejara sus manos, la morena apretó sus pechos con más ganas aun, Quinn tuvo que agarrase de las cuerdas de la hamaca para no perder equilibrio cuando tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados

- ¡QUINNNIEEE!, ¡HIJAAAA! – siempre tenía que pasar algo, la voz de su madre hicieron que Rachel sacara sus manos rápidamente y las dejara tensas en su costado.

– ¡YA VAN A EMPEZAR LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! – la rubia reaccionó abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, sabía que su madre no estaba interrumpiendo a propósito, al contrario, le estaba advirtiendo que era la hora de los fuegos artificiales, lo que indicaba que toda la gente iba a pasar por ese preciso lugar rumbo a la playa.

El rostro de Rachel era temor puro, lo que hizo sonreír a Quinn – Tranquila – acarició su rostro para después salirse de a poco de encima de ella. A penas se vio libre de moverse, la morena se levantó de la hamaca.

Quinn agarró su corbata y aflojó el nudo que ella misma había hecho – Así vas a estar más cómoda – en realidad se dio cuenta que la morena no iba a estar tan cómoda cuando sintió algo tocando su pierna. Bajó la mirada y vio la enorme carpa que formaba el pantalón de la otra chica.

Escondió su cabeza avergonzada en el cuello de Quinn, cosa que se estaba siendo costumbre, la rubia se rió – ¿Duele un poco? – preguntó preocupada. Rachel asintió - ¿Crees poder aguantar para ver los fuegos artificiales o necesitas hacerte cargo ahora? Mira que las luces son todo un espectáculo – contó tratando de persuadirla. En realidad era un poco egoísta porque no quería que Rachel se olvidara de ella tan fácilmente. El egoísmo se le fue de un plumazo cuando sintió un vació en su cuello y se encontró con la carita iluminada de la tatuadora enfrente de ella.

- Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales – le dijo emocionada

Quinn chistó y agarrándola de la mano caminó hasta la rama que tenía el saco de la morena colgando sobre ella – Tal vez puedas taparte con esto – ideo – Y si te quedas atrás mío, nadie lo va a notar – En realdad lo dijo con una seguridad que no tenía. Estaba segura de que con ese tamaño lo podían ver los habitantes de la misma luna, es más sabía que Santana podía oler una erección a kilómetros de distancia.

Quinn ya estaba por delante de Rachel justo antes de que su madre pasara por su lado con una horda de invitados entusiasmados y totalmente ebrios. La rubia tiró de la mano de Rachel y la llevó hasta la playa. Buscaron un lugar más o menos alejado y libre de miradas curiosas para quedarse una delate de la otra.

Faltaban un par de minutos para que empezaran las luces cuando Rachel habló – No lo hago a propósito… - al principio Quinn pensó que estaba hablando de sus reacciones físicas, pero el tono de Rachel la hizo dudar

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó aun de espalda a ella

- Los golpes, el desmayo, lo que querías saber ¿No? ¿Quería saber por qué aparecí así en el departamento? no lo hago a propósito – confesó

Quinn quería girar, quería enfrentarla, pero las manos de Rachel hicieron fuerza en su cintura para obligarla a que no girara. La rubia entendió que la morena iba a hablar mejor así y desistió de la idea.

- Solo que… cuando ellos aparecieron, o cuando pienso en ellos… – ellos era por sus padres – Yo solo quería tomar algo y entré a un bar y… y… necesitaba que alguien me golpeara, necesitaba sentir el dolor, es lo único que me hace olvidar y me hace sentir menos enojada… yo… yo me lo merezco y… y… habían unas personas, varias parejas, entonces yo… entonces me acerqué a ellos y empecé a provocarlos hasta que me…

- Hasta que te dieron un paliza – Quinn no escuchó la confirmación, pero estaba segura de que Rache estaba asintiendo.

- No lo hago a propósito, no lo pienso, solo lo hago – volvió a decir – Hacia mucho que no me pasaba… – Quinn se acordó de los moretones ya casi sanos en la cara de Rachel la primera vez que la vio – Pero luego aparecieron ellos y yo tenía que… tenía que olvidarme y sacarlos de mi cabeza de alguna forma… Lo necesitaba – esta palabra dio paso al silencio entre ambas.

Después de un ratito Quinn sintió las manos de Rachel aflojarse y giró para enfrentarla, la encontró con su cabeza agachada, asique no demoró en alzarla poniendo su propia mano debajo de su mentón. Pasó su dedo gordo por el labio inferior de la morena haciendo que la morena se enfocara en los ojos verdes de Quinn. La rubia pudo ver la sinceridad y el dolor destellando de esos dos faroles que tanto le gustaban – Gracias – fue simplemente lo que dijo. Lo siguiente fue inclinarse para que su boca se encontrara con la de Rachel en un simple pero significativo beso. Solo hubo labios sobre labios y aun así era el mejor beso que ambas habían tenido, era un beso que prometía, un beso que buscaba más allá que tacto, era un beso que buscaba sanación, un beso que demostraba confianza y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

Cuando sonó la primera explosión se separaron cada una con su propio suspiro, Quinn le quitó el saco de las manos a Rachel y volvió a darle la espalda, pero esta vez agarró ambas manos de la morena y junto su cuerpo con el de la otra chica haciendo que Rachel la envolviera con sus brazos. Menos mal que los fuegos artificiales pudieron tapar el gemido que salió de la boca de la rubia cuando sintió en su cola la erección que el beso había intensificado. ¿Qué saco ni saco? Ella iba a tapar lo que ella misma había provocado.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, bueno paso a dejar un capi. Espero les gustes, y si no se quejan. Se que las quieren ver juntas ya y todo eso, pero solo pido que me dejen llevar el ritmo de la historia, es importante, porque esta Rachel tiene muchas cosas por superar y esta Quinn tiene mucha paciencia para ayudarla, solo eso. Un besototote, se las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio. ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 16: "La víbora y el mito"

- ¿QUE MIERDA? – La luz natural de un hermoso sol apuntaba directo a su cara, alguien se había atrevido a abrir la ventana - ¡MAMA! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? – Una Quinn toda despeinada y tratando de cubrirse los ojos había salido de entre las sábanas para despedazar a quien hubiera osado a despertarla. La empresaria agarró un almohadón para tirárselo a su madre pero la Señora Fabray lo esquivó con habilidad.

- No contrato a un hermoso chongo musculoso para que me entrene en vano hija mía – le explicó esquivando el segundo almohadón.

- Pero mamá, ¡tenemos sueño! - ¿Tenemos?

- Ya es hora de despertarse Quinnie, son la una y el almuerzo va a estar listo dentro de poco – anunció con una voz melódica la mujer.

- Mamá no tenemos quince años para que nos vengas a despertar para ir al colegio… - vaya a saber porque la rubia hablaba en plural. La cara de desconcierto de la rubia mayor habló por si sola.

- ¿Tenemos sueño? ¿A despertarlas? ¿A ti y a quién más? ¿Acaso dormiste con alguien Quinn? A tu padre no le va a gustar nada – levantó su ceja mostrando que era una habilidad que se traspasaba de generación en generación.

Quinn frunció su seño – Espera un momento… - giró su cabeza rápidamente inspeccionando la habitación en la que estaba – Yo no me acosté en esta cama, me acosté en la del cuarto de invitados con…con Rach… ¡RACHEL! – saltó de la cama más rápido de lo que su madre en su vida la había visto hacerlo.

- Si hubiera sabido que Rachel iba a hacer que te levantaras rápido, la hubiera levantado a ella primero – le dijo su madre aguantando la risa.

- No es gracioso mamá – protestó Quinn buscando en su maleta algo para ponerse – Esa maldita morena siempre se sale con la suya, le advertí que no me cambiara de cama – Por lo poco que había visto, el día iba a estar hermoso para disfrutarlo en la piscina, por lo tanto, agarró su bikini rosa chicle, que era su preferido y dejaba mucha piel al aire, iba a hacer sufrir a Rachel por desobedecerla una vez más. Se metió al baño para cambiarse. Su madre la siguió pero se quedó del otro lado.

Al parecer Judy iba a pasarse el día entero con su ceja levantada – No sabía que dormían juntas – fue una pregunta disfrazada de afirmación. La señora Fabray sintió ruidos en el baño y esperó paciente a que su hija saliera a responderle.

- No lo hacemos – contestó apenas salió – Es decir, si dormimos en la misma cama, pero solo dormimos y generalmente nos separa una montaña de almohadones – explicó todo lo que podía sin referirse al miembro de la morena mientras se tapaba la bikini con un simple vestido de playa blanco.

- ¿Y anoche no lo hicieron? – Judy agitó su cabeza ante su mala elección de palabras – Es decir… ¿Anoche no durmieron juntas? Porque tu estás en tu habitación y ella…

Quinn se tapó su cara con sus propias manos y se tiró suspirando en su cama – Es… es complicado… - dijo.

- Quinnie… - su madre quería ayudarla verdaderamente.

- Es muy complicado – repitió – Todo con Rachel parece costarme el doble – agregó abriéndose a su madre – Anoche antes de los fuegos artificiales hablamos… – entre otras cosas que su madre no necesitaba saber – Y la sentí más cerca que nunca mamá pero a la vez…

- A la vez muy lejos – completó Judy logrando que su hija le diera la razón.

- Después entre Santana y sus dramas alcohólicos, Brittany y su llanto inconsolable, el resto de los invitados, fue imposible que siguiéramos hablando y la perdí de vista nuevamente – contó – No la encontré hasta que papá me dijo que la había visto entrar a la casa.

- Después de los fuegos artificiales la vimos salir rápido hacia la casa. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos, ¿se sentía mal? – preguntó la mujer

Quinn tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para contener su orgullosa sonrisa. No ayudaba en nada que cerrara los ojos y recordara el pene de Rachel en su trasero y como hizo sufrir a la morena con sus calculados movimientos sobre él. La rubia había aprovechado definitivamente el ruido y las escasas luces que emanaban del cielo.

– Algo así – le contestó la pregunta a su madre levantándose de la cama para quedarse sentada en ella – Me acosté con ella, con las almohadas de por medio por supuesto – Quinn recordó la desilusión que sintió cuando vio a la morena colocarlas entre ellas, esperaba que después del beso quizás la tatuadora se sintiera un poco más cómoda con ella a su lado – Pero de alguna forma u otra siempre se las arregla para que termine durmiendo en mi propia cama, para ella es algo así como que una dama como yo no puede dormir en lugares que ella considera que no son cómodos – explicó lo poco que ella misma entendía de la personalidad de la chica.

La rubia vio a su madre sonreír - ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó sospechosa.

- Quien iba a decir que mi hija iba a estar loquita por otra mujer – respondió Judy haciendo avergonzar a su hija – Lo veo y no lo creo. Viajes atrás lo único que hacías era venir a hablar de negocios con tu padre, ir de shopping con tu hermana o conmigo y jugar al golf – la mujer mayor acarició a su hija - ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? -preguntó

Quinn la miró autorizándola – Me gusta esta Quinn – dijo – Y a tu padre y a mi nos encanta Rachel – aseguró.

Quinn giró los ojos – Se los puso en el bolsillo cuando machucó la cara de Mark – le dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ese fue un punto extra definitivamente – comento su madre siguiéndola afuera del cuarto. Ambas se frenaron en la puerta del cuarto de invitados - ¿La vas a despertar? – preguntó Judy

- ¿Sería muy malo que la dejara dormir un rato más? No duerme mucho durante la noche – contó por experiencia. Había pasado horas tratando de aguantar su sueño para que la morena se durmiera antes que ella y así cerrar los ojos tranquila de que a la mañana iba a amanecer en la misma cama, pero nunca podía, Rachel siempre se quedaba mirándola con esos hermosos ojos que ayudaban a que la rubia cediera más rápido aun.

Su madre sonrió en aceptación – Me parece perfecto cariño, falta un rato para que la carne a la parrilla que está haciendo tu padre esté lista – informó - Pero lo que está muy interesante es la reprendida que Gloria le está dando a una Santana con resaca – ambas rieron y bajaron las escaleras abrazadas, eso era algo que no se podían perder.

Media hora después – En el cuarto de invitados

Cuando la morena se despertó lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha para calmar su cuerpo, está iba a ser su tercera ducha en menos de diez horas.

Ya lo había hecho en la noche, después de la fiesta. Una vez que los fuegos artificiales terminaron y Quinn se fue a hacer cosas más importantes que estar con ella, se había pasado un largo rato encargándose de ella misma, pero no había logrado bajar su estado de excitación. Todo era culpa del sabor de la boca de Quinn sobre la de ella, del perfume de la rubia en su ropa, de las imágenes de Quinn sobre las piernas de Rachel mientras estaban en la hamaca repitiéndose constantemente en la cabeza de la tatuadora. Todo junto era incontrolable para la morena, y lo peor era que los efectos parecían durar eternamente. Así que esa noche dio la fiesta por terminada y se metió al agua fria. Hubiera estado todo bien, hubiera estado todo casi perfecto si al salir del baño no se hubiera encontrado con la rubia metida en su cama, su condenado pene se levanto por debajo de la toalla sin ni siquiera dudarlo, maldito traidor. Se metió al baño de nuevo y le hablo, lo trato de convencer, le dijo que Quinn era muy importante para ella, que se tenían que comportar, le rogó que aflojara un poco, pero nada, el tipo seguía arriba como si nada mas importara. No le quedó otra a la morena, que ponerse el incómodo pijama y acostarse rápidamente al lado de la rubia aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitación. Apenas llegó a la cama, se aseguró de armar un muro de almohadones que la protegiera de la verguenza absoluta. Lo que menos queria era que en la noche Quinn terminara asustándose de ella, tenía que protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de ella misma.

El siguiente baño lo tomo despues de dejar a quinn en su pieza, se habia pasado mitad de la noche mirando a la rubia dormir y esforzandose para mantener sus ojos abiertos, despues de todo no podia dejar que la empresaria durmiera en un simple cuarto de invitados, Quinn era una dama, una princesa, y merecía más, mucho más, merecía estar en su propio cuarto, durmiendo lo más cómoda posible, una belleza como Quinn necesitaba su propia cama. Por supuesto que su no pequeño amigo volvio a la carga cuando estaba llevando a Quinn hasta su cuarto, no podía evitarlo, si tan solo el perfume de la rubia hacia cosas en ella, sentirla acurrucarse en sus brazos la ponía peor, mucho peor.

Por supuesto que cuando se despertó tenía una gigante carpa reclamando atención, después de todo pasaba todas las mañanas, porque ese día iba a ser una excepción. Por eso se había decidido por tomar una tercera ducha antes de salir de la habitacion. Los baños frios esporadicos se habian vuelto una constante en la vida de la morena desde que apareció la rubia, Tomaba tantas duchas que Rachel pensaba que se iba a desteñir si seguía así, pero era eso o morir de calentura. Si hubiera estado en su departamento se hubiera encargado ella misma de la situación, como lo solía hacer, pero en casa de los señores Fabray le resultaba un poco incómodo asique se decidió por la otra salida.

Finalmente, despues de largos minutos bajo el agua, Rachel se puso sus gastados jeans, una remera negra de mangas largas que cubría todos sus tatuajes y se decidió a bajar. Cada paso que daba bajando un escalón, se sentía más nerviosa. No solo era el hecho de que iba a ver a Quinn lo que la ponía así, sino también que, por lo que había escuchado había un almuerzo organizado con los Señores López y los Señores Pearce, gente que no conocía, y eso la desesperaba y lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hasta New York para encerrarse a dibujar en su cuarto. Pero no podía, porque eran los padres de Brittany y también de Santana, ellas si eran caras conocidas, caras que a la morena le había costado acostumbrarse, y que aún le costaba, y no podía decepcionarlas, al menos por hoy. Rachel sabía dentro de ella que en algún momento las dos chicas se iban a cansar de ella o se iban a ir, después de todo ¿Quién iba a querer estar con alguien como ella?

La tatuadora se frenó justo cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar sus miedos e inseguridades. Tomó aire como se lo había dicho su psicóloga y trató de tranquilizarse. La morena inspeccionó la enorme casa con su mirada. Por el silencio que había dedujo que todos debían de estar en el jardín, volvió a respirar hondo e hizo un pasó para ir hacia ese lugar, un destello dorado la frenó y llamó su atención. En el fondo de la sala había una enorme vitrina que tenía varios trofeos de distintos tamaños que brillaban como si les sacaran lustre todos los días y un muro gigante lleno de diplomas y fotografías. Su cuerpo caminó hasta ellos en contra de su mente.

Lo primero que atrapó su mirada fue los tres enormes y altos trofeos dorados que resaltaban en la vitrina. Cuando leyó la plaqueta "Primer puesto Campeonato Nacional de Porristas" y por el año que tenían escrito, la morena dedujo que pertenecían a Quinn. Mucho más lejos estaban los de Frannie y mucho más atrás los de la Señora Fabray, todos decían lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, había inspeccionado uno por uno los distintos premios y diplomas. Había aprendido que tanto las tres mujeres de la familia como el Señor Fabray habían ganado numerosos premios y competencias. Campeonato de golf, de equitación, competencias de deletreos, proyectos de ciencias, competencias de belleza y la lista era interminable. También averiguó que el Señor Fabray era un importante abogado con numerosos estudios y que su hija mayor seguía su camino. También dedujo que Judy tenía una importante reputación como decoradora de interiores a juzgar por la cantidad de fotos con famosos en frente de sus renovadas casas que tenía en la pared. Y por último y no menos intimidante, se encontró con una decena de diplomas y premios que pertenecían a Quinn. Por el tiempo que había pasado con ella y en la única visita que había hecho a su trabajo, Rachel sabía que el trabajo de la rubia era importante, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que había tenido que estudiar la chica para llegar a eso, el curriculum académico de la familia Fabray era impresionante.

La tatuadora hizo un paso hacia atrás asustada, el muro era verdaderamente intimidante. Una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar y retroceder aún más.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Judy se disculpaba – Iba hacia la cocina y te vi aquí adentro… no quise asustarte – lo que menos quería era que la chica le tuviera miedo.

Una vez calmada, Rachel se enderezó y mirando a la mujer, torció su cuello y habló – Yo… solo… yo iba hacia el jardín cuando vi… - con su maño señaló los trofeos – Y… y quise saber… Lo siento – agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Judy sonrió ante la avergonzada chica y pensó su próximo paso – Sabes… - miró hacia la vitrina y el muro con las fotografías y diplomas – Ni Russell ni Quinn querían que yo hiciera esto – confesó – Ellos pensaba que era demasiado ostentoso, que insinuaba más de lo que queríamos mostrar, pero yo les expliqué que no lo hacía para mostrarnos ante los demás, que si hubiera querido eso hubiera hecho una enorme estatua en la entrada – no miró a Rachel, pero la mujer sabía que la chica le estaba prestando atención – Les dije que lo hacía porque mostraba todo el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho para conseguir lo que tenemos, que eso era lo importante – contó volviendo su mirada ante la chica. La encontró muy atenta mirando una de las fotos.

- El día que se graduó en la universidad – dijo la señora Fabray mirando la misma foto que Rachel. Dentro del cuadro se podía ver a una, un poco más joven Quinn, vistiendo una toga y un birrete. Tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba su diploma.

Rachel asintió y dirigió su mirada a otra de las fotos más alejadas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Esa es una de mis favoritas – le dijo Judy – Siempre ha sido difícil decirle que no a una Fabray, te lo digo por experiencia – Rio la mujer haciendo reír a la morena. Ambas se deleitaban con una pequeña Quinn haciendo pucheros y cruzada de brazos sobre un cochecito – No me acuerdo bien, pero me parece que se había enojado porque su padre le había explicado que era muy pequeña para comer tocino – contó la mujer – Gusto que como veras se sacó después – Judy señaló otra foto que aumentó la sonrisa de Rachel. En un enorme recuadro estaba una adolescente Quinn sentada en la mesada de la cocina comiendo tocino con sus dos manos. La foto parecía sacada a escondidas porque la pose de la rubia era totalmente desvergonzada.

- Rachel… - había elegido sus palabras con cuidado, esperó a que la chica se pusiera en pose para hablarle – Quiero que sepas que a Russell y a mí, nos encanta tenerte en casa – confesó – Eres bienvenida cuando quieras – agregó haciendo que la morena agachara su cabeza y asintiera firmemente.

- ¡Mamá! Dice papá que ya está todo listo… voy a ir a despertar a… - Piedra libre para su madre y Rachel - ¿Mamá? ¿Rachel? ¿Qué hacen? – No le gustaba para nada ver la cabeza agachada de la chica y una emocionada Judy en frente - ¿De qué hablaban? – hizo otra pregunta acercándose a ellas

- Encontré a esta mujercita… – habló Judy – chusmeando por aquí – la broma hizo que Rachel levantara su cuello rápidamente haciendo que le diera un pequeño tirón

- ¡Au! – se quejó sobándose el cuello, aun así empezó a agitar la cabeza negando lo que había dicho la mujer.

- Rachel… - Quinn se acercó a ella -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te muevas más despacio? – le dijo dulcemente – Te vas a lastimar – corrió la mano de la morena para remplazarla por la suya y empezar a masajear el cuello de la chica.

- Solo estaba bromeando – se justificó la mujer cuando Quinn le dedicó una severa mirada – Rachel y yo estábamos mirando las fotografías de la pared – contó la versión real.

- No le hagas caso a mamá – la interrumpió Quinn mientras seguía acariciando el cuello de la chica – le gusta alardear de nuestros logros – dijo

- ¡No es cierto! – Se defendió la mujer – Tener estos recuerdos es la única forma de recordarlas, ahora que me tienen olvidada – echaba mano a la conocida victimización

Quinn giró los ojos – Como tú digas madre – le dio la razón como a los locos y frenó los masajes, se había acordado que llevaba un mensaje importante – Papá estaba esperándonos para servir – le dijo recordando el apuro que tenía su padre.

Judy abrió los ojos, sabía cuánto odiaba su marido que se le pasara la cocción de la carne, salió caminando rápido de la sala – No se demoren niñas – les dijo para después desaparecer rumbo al jardín.

La rubia asintió y se dio vuelta para hablar con la morena, por supuesto que Rachel ya estaba en la otra punta, Quinn giró los ojos y caminó hasta ella - ¿hasta cuándo te vas a seguir alejando de mi? – le preguntó con su ceja levantada. Por más que sabía el efecto que ese gesto tenía en Rachel, no lo hacía a propósito. Vio como los ojos de la morena se iban directamente hacia esa parte de su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en la boca de la morena. Acto seguido se tuvo que reír del intento en falso de Rachel de levantar su propia ceja, nunca le salía.

Quinn se acercó a ella y con su mano frenó el intento – Deja de intentarlo, no te sale, es algo que se lleva en la sangre – bromeó provocando un puchero en Rachel.

- A Beth si le sale – contestó rápidamente Rachel. Quinn asintió sonriente, era imposible de olvidar la cara de Rachel cuando Beth y ella la torturaban levantando sus propias cejas.

- Eso es porque solo nos sale a las rubias – la seguía peleando en broma.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y con sus brazos cruzados murmuró algo que la empresaria no alcanzó a entender. Quinn se acercó aún más a ella y le puso sus manos en la cintura - ¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció escuchar algo.

Rachel aprovechó y enterró su cara en el cuello de la rubia, era uno de sus lugares preferidos, pero se negó a decir en voz alta su comentario.

- ¿No me vas a decir? ¿Quieres que empiece con las cosquillas? – Amenazó con sus dedos ya listos para atacar – Mira que ahora que tus moretones están mejor puedo atacar más fuerte – Dicho esto la picó con los dedos logrando que la morena se retorciera un poco.

- Rubias tontas – fue el comentario que Rachel dijo aumentando su voz.

Quinn la alejó con sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida - ¿Así que somos rubias tontas? – Rachel asintió con una pícara sonrisa – Espera a que Beth se entere de esto – amenazó. Rachel respondió con una levantada de hombros provocadora.

La ceja de la rubia se volvió a levantar encantando a Rachel nuevamente - ¿Con que no te importa cierto? – Quinn avanzaba peligrosamente sobre ella. Con toda valentía la morena la esperaba quieta en su lugar – Entonces tampoco te va a importar que juegue a levantar otra cosa antes del almuerzo – le dijo una vez cerca de ella.

Rachel trató de huir, pero Quinn la agarró de la cintura antes de que pudiera desaparecer – No vas a ir a ningún lado chiquita – la frenó – A las rubias tontas no nos gusta que nos desobedezcan – mientras un brazo sostenía con fuerza a Rachel en su lugar, la otra mano jugaba peligrosamente con el cierre de su jean – Y tú no paras de desobedecerme – lo dijo y sin dudarlo bajo la cremallera que estaba más resistente que hace un rato.

- No lo hagas… por favor… - no quería ducharse de nuevo

Quinn buscó los ojos de la suplicante chica y le sonrió. Subió el cierre con cuidado y sintió suspirar a Rachel – Por más que me encantaría ver la cara de la madre de Britt si te viera llegar con una enorme erección… - la mujer era una bruja – nunca te haría pasar por eso, y tampoco tenemos tiempo para que te encierres en el baño – dijo besando a la chica en la mejilla – A esta rubia tonta, le encanta hacerte sonrojar – agarró la mano de la morena y tiró de ella. Una parrillada las esperaba.

En el jardín – durante el almuerzo

- No comas tanto pan Santana – Gloria golpeo la mano de su hija y la hizo tirar el pan que la latina había sacado de la panera – Eso se va directo a tu trasero – le dijo duramente.

Rachel miró a la latina con atención y pudo ver como giraba los ojos con fastidio, a pesar de eso no se oponía a lo que ordenaba su madre en ningún momento, solo respondía "si madre" o "bueno mamá" La morena se acercó aún más a Quinn, al contrario de los amables y simpáticos padres de Britt, la madre de Santana no le caía para nada bien, apenas se la presentaron, la había mirado de arriba hacia abajo de una forma que la puso incómoda, y cuando la morena agarró un pedazo de carne con la mano, la misma señora la había mirado con tal cara de asco que hizo que la chica dejara la comida y agarrara los cubiertos. Sintió la mirada de Quinn sobre ella, no sabía si Judy les había dejado las sillas juntas a propósito, pero iba a sacar ventaja de eso, estaba nerviosa y sentir a Quinn a su lado la ayudaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la rubia casi en un murmullo. Rachel asintió justo cuando la madre de la latina le alejaba el vino de su hija haciendo que la morena frunciera su ceño, la empresaria siguió la línea de visión de la chica – Es una Señora… difícil – dijo – Santana y ella tienen una relación complicada – amplió. La morena no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún gesto tampoco, solo se dedicó a terminar su plato mientras el resto hablaba de negocios de los cuales ella poco entendía o no le interesaban.

Cuando Gloria, la madre de Santana, opinó que tenían que despedir a un empleado que se tomaba demasiadas licencias, Rachel habló con la boca llena - ¿Le preguntaron por qué se toma las licencias? – la mesa inmediatamente hizo silencio y Rachel se arrepintió muy rápido de haber hablado.

Todos los presentes miraron a Santana, la latina miró a Quinn y la rubia terminó negando la pregunta de la morena.

Rachel tragó la comida de su boca y volvió a hablar, tenía la cara colorada de la vergüenza - Entonces… digo… entonces – empezó a frotar sus manos en sus pierna – Quiero decir, ¿Por qué lo van a despedir? A lo mejor tiene problemas graves o alguna otra cosa importante para hacer, y si lo despiden pueden dejar una familia en la calle… - con todas las miradas sobre ella se vio obligada a agachar la cabeza.

- Creo que Rachel tiene razón – opinó Russell – Quinn deberías preguntarle para que necesita las licencias y después decidir – agregó el hombre logrando el apoyo de la mesa en general.

Gloria se aclaró la garganta pidiendo la palabra – Dígame señorita… - le hablaba a la morena - ¿Usted a qué se dedica exactamente? – preguntó

- Gloria… - Diego, el Señor López había anticipado las intenciones de su esposa.

- Solo quiero conocer a la señorita que vive con nuestras hijas un poco más – dijo e intensificó la mirada sobre Rachel.

La morena levantó la vista y mirando a la mujer, torció la cabeza y abrió la boca, dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio – Me dedico a… soy… soy… hago tatuajes, soy tatuadora – finalmente soltó.

Gloria junto sus manos y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas – Ya veo – dijo sobrando – Y una… tatuadora con pocos modales, pretende enseñarle a dos diplomas honorarios de Yale con doctorados en finanzas, como mi hija o como Quinn, a manejar empresas.

- Mamá… - Santana quería frenarla

- Un empleado que falta es un empleado ineficiente, por ende hay que despedirlo – sentenció la mujer sin dar lugar a réplica – Judy este postre está exquisito – comentó la víbora mujer cambiando audazmente de tema y dejó una mesa donde solo se escuchaban movimientos de vajilla.

Quinn quiso agarrar la mano de la morena para calmarla, pero la chica las tenía clavadas en sus piernas, era como si el cuerpo de Rachel se hubiera tensado automáticamente – Tranquila – le murmuró la rubia al oído, no hubo respuestas de la otra parte, los ojos de la chica estaban posados con rabia en la Señora López.

Minutos después, la conversación había vuelto a ser fluida y ahora Santana y Russell se desafiaban mutuamente a un partido de golf – Yo digo que tendríamos que ser Quinn y yo contra tu padre y tu – le dijo el hombre a la latina.

Santana largó una carcajada sumamente intencional – Por favor viejito, tu y la rubia culona de tu hija… Ese partido va a durar menos que lo que duran los matrimonios Kardashian – provocó Santana armando un alboroto general en la mesa. Quinn y ella peleaban por un lado, Russell y Diego por otro, los señores Pearce pedían silencio para poder escuchar a Judy mientras la bailarina pretendía estar escuchando a Gloria hablar sobre futuros candidatos para Santana. La única que parecía hablar bajito era Rachel, la morena murmuraba algo que nadie podía escuchar.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Judy se había cansado del griterío y pidió que se callaran. Inmediatamente todos cerraron la boca, bueno casi todos.

- La cola de Quinn es perfecta – la voz de Rachel se escuchó claramente, defender la cola de Quinn era lo único que la morena había tratado de hacer durante el griterío.

Nuevamente cara colorada, cabeza agachada para Rachel y una sonrisa contenida par a Quinn y sus dos amigas.

Justo a la inocente madre de Brittany se le ocurrió una pregunta – Rachel, querida, ¿Tú tienes pareja? Brittany nos contó que te gustan las chicas, ¿Hay una linda señorita en tu vida? – preguntó sin mala intención.

La felicidad de Quinn fue absoluta cuando el cuello de la morena giró rápidamente para mirarla, si no fuera porque sintió un "crak" que seguramente vino de las articulaciones de la chica, hubiera saltado de la alegría. Como de costumbre reprochó a Rachel con su mirada y acarició el cuello de la chica.

Antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo, Gloria decidió meter bocado – Yo no entiendo a ese tipo de gente – dijo con veneno y la morena empezaba a sospechar que la mujer no conocía realmente a su hija – Renunciar a ser tratado como personas normales, excluirse de la sociedad, renunciar a poder tener hijos, debería buscar ayuda señorita – otra vez la tenía contra la morena.

- Pero Rachie si puede tener hijos ¿Cierto Rachie? ¿O Tu pene no funciona de esa manera? – menos mal que Quinn seguía con los masajes, porque su cuello giró tan rápido para mirar a la bailarina que le segundo "crac" que sintió la rubia fue más fuerte. Tan fuerte que igualó la mirada de fuego que la misma Quinn le dedicó a su amiga. El tercer silencio de la mesa fue sepulcral, y nuevamente todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre la tatuadora.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Esta vez la que preguntaba interesada para bien era Judy, poco le importaba el tema de la sexualidad de su hija, y ni siquiera le parecía raro el pene de Rachel, pero el solo hecho de poder tener nietos la entusiasmaba.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar del tema – saltó Quinn – es mejor que…

- Es genético – Interrumpió Rachel – Yo… yo… No lo sabía hasta que… - volvía a frotarse las manos en su pantalón – La hermana Ana y Jane me llevaron a un médico, el Doctor Bryant, es un buen doctor – destacó a pesar de que poco importaba el dato – El me hizo muchos estudios y… y… al parecer…. El investigó también y… y encontró…- la morena tragó saliva – Al parecer hay dos casos más como el mío – explicó – No, no… no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre… pero es una mutación genética, algo así como que mi parte inferior es masculina y después… después… - respiró hondo – Y mi parte de arriba es femenina – finalizó.

- Entonces… - Russell quería entender - ¿Tienes un… un… pene? – preguntó con cautela.

- Y si vieran que pedazo de pene…

- SANTANA – no era momento para que su amiga empezara, demasiado con que Quinn sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica que tenía a su lado.

- ¿Y funciona? – Preguntó Judy con una sonrisa, la mujer ya estaba comprando el cochecito.

- ¡MAMA! – Por más que retó a su madre, la rubia se anotó esa pregunta como pendiente.

- ¿Y sus padres que han hecho para tratar de curarla señorita? ¿Por qué me imagino que no pensará quedarse así? – otra vez Gloria destilando veneno.

Rachel agitó la cabeza con fuerza – Yo no tengo padres – lo negó rápidamente – Ellos me abandonaron al nacer – agregó como un versito.

- Y no los culpo por hacerlo – fue el comentario desagradable que hizo la misma mujer.

Un doble golpe se escuchó en el lugar, el de Quinn golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa combinado con el pie de Judy estampándose fuerte sobre el piso.

- Vuelves a decir eso y va a ser la última vez que entres a esta casa Gloria – le advirtió Quinn.

- No voy a tolerar que le hables así a Rachel – esta fue Judy

- Pido disculpas, no quise ofender a nadie – se disculpó la Señora López falsamente. – Sólo trataba de ponerme del lado de sus padres al tomar esa decisión, solamente eso – dijo para después quedarse callada en su lugar.

El cuarto y último silencio se abrió paso hasta que Russell lo quebró

- BUENO ¿JUGAMOS O NO JUGAMOS? - Quinn agradeció a su padre mientras ella no le sacaba la vista de encima a la madre de su amiga, quería que de alguna forma le saliera fuego y hacerle explotar la cabeza a la mal intencionada mujer.

Santana agarró el pie de Russell y lo siguió - Por supuesto viejito, prepárate para cambiar tus pañales. Quinn y tú contra mi padre y yo, el que pierde paga la cena – apostó la latina.

- Yo quiero jugar – los interrumpió Brittany.

- Bueno eso es perfecto – festejó el Señor Fabray – Brittany juega con ustedes y Rachel con nosotros…

Cuando mencionó a la morena, la chica se paró rápidamente en su lugar y agitando su cabeza en negativa se excusó – Permiso – solo para después retirarse de la mesa.

Quinn no dudó en seguirla, pero antes de eso se frenó para decirle algo a su amiga - ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que te vea usar tus ovarios cobarde? – evidentemente se lo había dicho a Santana.

La empresaria llegó justo a la sala para ver cómo se cerraba la puerta, sin pensarlo la abrió, vio la espalda de la morena y apuró el paso para alcanzarla - ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Espera por favor! – Agarró del brazo a la chica y la quiso girar pero estaba tan tensa que no le alcanzo la fuerza para hacerlo – Rachel… - iba a tener que usar su voz – Espera por favor, habla conmigo – pidió.

La morena no la enfrentó, se quedó inmóvil en el lugar que la rubia la había frenado, fue Quinn la que tuvo que moverse para ponerse en frente de la otra chica. Rachel tenía sus brazos a un costado y cerraba los puños con fuerza, su cabeza permanecía mirando al piso. Quinn se mordió el labio, nunca antes la empresaria había tenido tanta impotencia frente a la chica, no sabía cómo ayudarla, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar o que decirle para tranquilizarla

- Rachel… habla conmigo por favor – suplicó acercándose a ella. La rubia trató de tomarla de sus manos, trató de desarmar los puños cerrados, pero no tuvo éxito, aun así dejó sus manos sobre ellos. La tatuadora agitó su cabeza y se alejó de Quinn cortando la conexión entre ellas.

La rubia miró dolida a la otra chica, aun así suspiró y se acercó de vuelta a ella. Esta vez la tomó directo de la cintura esperando que la morena se convirtiera en su avestrucito preferido, pero nuevamente la morena la desilusionó manteniendo su cabeza agachada – Se lo que piensas hacer, vas a ir a pelearte con alguien, lo se… lo puedo leer en tu cuerpo – Esto hizo que Rachel la mirara y Quinn aprovechó para acariciar una de las mejillas de la chica con su mano – No quiero que te lastimes Rach… no quiero que te pase nada… No busques peleas… por favor… - suplicó deteniendo sus caricias pero sin quitar su mano de la cara de la chica. Apretó la mandíbula de la morena y fue en busca de un beso.

- No… no… - Rachel se soltó y alejó de ella – Yo… tu… Esto no puede ser – agitaba su cabeza en negativa enérgicamente – Esto… Esto no está bien… Yo… yo no soy para ti – sentenció.

- ¡Tú no puedes decidir por mí! – Lejos había quedado la voz dulce de Quinn, esta Quinn estaba enfurecida.

- ¡Si puedo! – Lejos había quedado una tímida Rachel – Porque yo soy… yo soy esto – se señaló a ella misma – Y tú eres…. Tú eres… todo esto – señaló la enorme y lujosa casa Fabray que les hacía de fondo.

Quinn giró los ojos – No puedes hacerle caso a Gloria, esa mujer es especialista en destruir vidas…

- Pero ella tiene razón – la interrumpió Rachel – Tu eres… toda tu familia es… es perfecta… tienes una hermosa familia. Todos son inteligentes y… y… saben mucho de todo – no le salían las palabras perfectas pero se entendía lo que quería decir – Y tienen enormes diplomas y premios. Tú tienes enormes diplomas y premios – dijo

- Tú también eres inteligente…

- ¡No es cierto! Yo soy una bruta… ni siquiera he terminado la preparatoria – Quinn eso lo sabía desde la vez que había leído el curriculum de la tatuadora – Y no se comportarme frente a la gente, ni siquiera sabía por que habían tantos cubiertos en la mesa y… y… ni siquiera sabía ponerme una corbata… no puedo ni siquiera evitar que se me pare cuando estoy cerca tuyo, soy un monstruo – dijo y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo volvió a hablar – Y tú eres una princesa, una dama perfecta, hermosa, elegante, con una hermosa familia… yo ni siquiera se mi apellido de verdad – terminó volviendo a poner la cabeza hacia abajo.

Quinn la miraba intensamente sin reaccionar – Rachel yo… - trató de acercarse a ella pero la morena se alejó inmediatamente.

- Yo no soy para ti Quinn, no soy para ti – con esto dicho, dio media vuelta y siguió el camino que había empezado.

Paralizada siguiendo la silueta de Rachel desaparecer por las calles del vecindario se había quedado Quinn. Un par de manos se posaron en su hombro y no necesito ver quien era para saber que eran los brazos de su madre.

- No puedo ayudarla – dijo la empresaria.

- Si puedes – la contradijo Judy. A lo Rachel Quinn negó con su cabeza – Si puedes, y lo estás haciendo cariño. La estás ayudando, pero todo necesita su tiempo – agregó la sabia mujer.

Quinn se giró para enfrentar a su madre - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – era la gran pregunta.

- La pregunta es cuánto tiempo estás dispuesta tú a dedicarle – resaltó Judy

La rubia volvió a girar para mirar el espacio de la calle en el que Rachel había desaparecido. Suspiró profundamente y respondió la incógnita – Todo el que necesite… Rachel tiene todo mi tiempo.

Judy sonrió orgullosa de su hija - ¿Crees que vuelva? – preguntó

Quinn asintió segura – Si, pero es mejor que vaya preparando el botiquín de primero auxilios – la cara de su madre la hizo reír – No te asustes mamá, ya te vas a ir acostumbrando – ambas entraron a la casa con distintas tareas en su mente, la de Quinn era esperar a su morena con los primero auxilios listos y la de Judy era asegurarse que cierta mujer desapareciera de su vista lo más pronto posible. Había que poner manos a la obra.

Tarde noche en casa Fabray

- ¡Cállate Russell! – Santana entraba al Jardín despotricando contra el hombre - ¡Hiciste trampa y lo sabes! – Tiro su equipo de golf con fuerza contra una de las paredes y caminó hasta la pileta donde Judy, Brittany y Quinn estaban reposando, si bien el sol estaba bajando, el día estaba hermoso para seguir al costado del agua.

- Si eso te sirve para que te sientas mejor, dilo más veces Santana – el hombre la seguía de cerca gozando su victoria. Después de que la Señora Fabray les había pedido de la forma más amable posible a los Señores López que se retiraran, Russell y la latina habían decidido ir a jugar al golf sin compañía. Los padres de Brittany se quedaron un poco más por cortesía, pero no tardaron en seguir los pasos de Gloria y su marido.

- Mujeres… - se dirigió a las otras tres mientras Santana se tiraba en una de las desocupadas reposeras de brazos cruzados – Están ustedes ante el campeón… el rey del hoyo…

- Russell cariño – su mujer interrumpía su coronación - por más que nos llevemos bien en la cama, para ese título te falta mucho…

- ¡MAMA! – Quinn no necesitaba escuchar eso.

- ¡JUDY! – Russell no quería escuchar eso.

- Muajajajajaja – rió Santana apuntando al hombre – Que rey ni rey, si con tu miopía apenas debes poder encontrar la de tu esposa viejito – se burló

- Puede ser – aceptó el hombre – Pero eso no quita que HAYA PATEADO TU TRASERO CON MIS PALOS EN EL CAMPO – volvía el ganador – Me hubieras visto cariño – le habló a su mujer – yo ya estaba en el hoyo ocho cuando esta pseudo jugadora – señaló a la latina – recién iba por el cinco – Quinn miró a su amiga, Santana era una buena jugadora de golf, era raro en ella jugar tan mal.

- ¿Qué? – Se defendió la chica – Estaba distraída – Quinn la entendió a la perfección, ella llevaba distraída toda la tarde. - ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA RUSSELL! – tarde o temprano le iba a ganar al hombre.

- Eso lo veremos, ahora deja que me vaya a poner mi traje de baño para disfrutar de mi piscina – dijo el hombre besando a su mujer – el campeón merece un descanso – seguía gozando su victoria.

- Estúpido Russell – la chica se paró de la reposera para también ir por su bikini. Frenó sus pasos en la reposera que estaba acostada Quinn – Hablando de palos de golf… ¿Sabes algo de la rari? – preguntó preocupada. Santana había pensado que después de cinco horas jugando al golf iba a volver y la morena ya iba a estar de vuelta, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Quinn frunció sus labios y negó la pregunta volviendo a mirar su reloj. Santana aceptó la respuesta y siguió su camino.

- Entonces… - Judy tomaba la palabra. Habían pasado la tarde chusmeando con su hija y sus amigas sobre cualquier tema, ahora quería ir a cosas más interesantes - ¿Lo han visto? – preguntó.

Britt y Quinn se miraron - ¿Qué si hemos visto que cosa mamá? – no habían captado la pregunta.

Judy giró los ojos - ¿Qué si han visto el palo de golf de Rachel? – más directo imposible.

Quinn abrió la boca grande.

– No sabía que Rachie jugaba al golf – dijo una inocente Brittany

Judy sacudió su cabeza – Hablo de su pene – le aclaró a la bailarina y esperó una respuesta - ¿Lo han visto o no? – presionó.

- Mamá por fav…

- O si… - La rubia más alta no paraba de meter la pata – No lo hemos visto directamente ¿Cierto Quinnie? Pero lo que hemos visto es Impresionante – contó – Con decirle que sus amigos la llaman "Gran P" – agregó - Tal vez Quinnie si lo ha visto más de cerca…

- ¡BRITTANY! – ese día no se terminaba nunca. Con su cara tapada por sus manos se tiró a la reposera.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Santana llegaba con una diminuta bikini negra

- Del pene de Rachel – contestó Brittany como si nada – Judy quería saber cómo era – amplió la explicación.

- Pues Judy, déjame decirte que el rarón necesita su propia casa de verano – habló Santana mientras se metía a la piscina con cuidado de no mojar su pelo – Asique ve contratando a un par de personas para que empiecen a construirle una cabañita aquí cerca – dijo haciendo reir a las demás

- Y que tenga su propio jacuzzi – se metió Brittany – Porque si se mete con nosotras no creo que entremos – ni Quinn pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

- Oye, si no entramos, yo puedo hacerle lugar en mi…

- SANTANA – Quinn se había parado de reir justo a tiempo

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo enojar a mi hija? – Menos precavido que la latina, Russell se tiró de clavado en su pileta y fue hasta un extremo para volver hasta donde estaban charlando las mujeres.

- No la hago enojar – aclaró Santana – solo que a su hija no le gusta compartir – dijo

Russell sonrió – Es una Fabray, ¿Qué esperabas? A los Fabray no nos gusta compartir – habló sin saber el tema.

- Pero en este caso, si no comparte, puede que se atragante – Judy escupió el trago que estaba tomando, Quinn estaba igual que el color de su traje de baño de la vergüenza. San y Britt se reían a las carcajadas.

El Hombre miraba a todas las mujeres tratando de entender –No entiendo – se quejó

- No te preocupes Russell – le dijo entre risas Santana – No creo que tu tengas ese problema…

- ¡OYE! – A Judy no le había gustado para nada ese comentario – Así como lo ves… – señaló a su marido – me ha dejado resentida varias veces…

- ¡MAMA! – Quinn no podía más, la cara le picaba de lo roja que la tenía.

Mientras los Fabray bromeaban entre ellos y Santana seguía con sus comentarios irónicos, Brittany fue a preparar más margaritas.

- Quinn… - la bailarina había vuelto con una jarra llena.

- Un segundo Britt – la frenó la chica – Tienes que saber que no me interesa para nada lo que tu y papá hagan en su habitación y…

- ¡QUINN! – Britt volvía a insistir.

- ¿Qué demonios Britt? -no podía defender su punto si tenía a alguien interrumpiéndola constantemente.

- Creo que necesitas ir a la cocina… YA mismo – puso énfasis en el ya.

La rubia miró a su amiga y se levantó de la reposera para ponerse su vestido de playa, sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el botiquín que había dejado por las dudas a su lado y caminó hasta el lugar señalado por la bailarina.

- Rachel… - apenas entró a la cocina vio a la chica de espaldas a ella.

La morena giró y se dejó ver – Hola – saludó inocentemente agitando su mano.

Quinn le sonrió y dejó el botiquín en la mesada para acercarse a ella – Estás sana y salva – le dijo aliviada. Solo contaba las dos lastimaduras que le quedaban de la pelea anterior y ya estaban sanando.

Rachel asintió suavemente.

- ¿Si me acerco me vas a rechazar como hace un rato? – preguntó la rubia jugando un poco con la otra chica.

La morena se apresuró en negar y le dio paso a Quinn para que caminara cerrando la distancia entre ellas. La rubia como de costumbre se agarró de la cintura de la otra chica, acto seguido sintió la respiración de la morena en su cuello – Volvió mi avestrucito – dijo acariciando los costados de Rachel.

- Niñas… -Judy entró a la cocina seguida de su esposa, Santana y Brittany. Rachel intentó separarse pero Quinn se lo impidió – Nos vamos a comer algo por ahí…

- Santana paga – aclaró Russell

- ¿Vienen con nosotras? – preguntó Judy sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

- Vayan tranquilos – les dijo Quinn – Rachel y yo vamos a disfrutar un rato de la pileta – la rubia sintió a la chica tensarse en sus brazos, pero esta vez no le iba a hacer caso.

- De acuerdo… Nos vemos en un rato – Quinn saludó a sus padres y giró los ojos ante el gesto ordinario que le dedicó la latina refiriéndose a la rubia llevándose el miembro de Rachel a la boca.

Una vez que la casa quedó para ellas solas, la rubia se separó de Rachel y agarró su mano. Intentó tirar de ella, pero la morena rechazaba el movimiento - ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó

- No… no tengo traje de baño – contestó la chica.

- No lo necesitas – Quinn volvió a tirar de ella y volvió a sentir resistencia – Rachel tienes un bóxer o calzoncillo puesto, ¿Cierto? – preguntó. La morena lo confirmó – Entonces no hay problema, te metes así – le dijo como si nada.

Pero… pero… - Rachel tragó saliva – Pero… tu en la pileta… y el… - con su mano señaló hacia su entre pierna que de la sola idea de estar junto a Quinn ya estaba amenazando a hacer acto de presencia.

Quinn sonrió de manera atrevida y volvió a acercarse a la chica – Yo… - le habló en un susurro prácticamente – Y el… nos vamos a llevar de maravillas, te lo prometo – dejó un beso en la mejilla de una avergonzada Rachel y volvió a intentar tirar de la chica. Ahora si avanzaba con éxito hacia la piscina.

Cuando salieron al jardín, Quinn se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había caído, pero como de costumbre en Los Ángeles el calor seguía estando. Llegaron al borde de la pileta y la rubia volvió a enfrentar a la morena - ¿Sabes nadar cierto? – le preguntó por las dudas.

Rachel asintió nerviosa – Bien… - el siguiente paso fue lograr que Rachel se desvistiera, Quinn no iba a esperar más, iba a tomar las riendas del asunto. Agarró la remera de Rachel desde abajo y amenazó con tirar. Por supuesto que la morena se lo iba a impedir, pero ella no iba a renunciar fácilmente – Rachel… - su ceja se levantaba – Déjame hacer esto – habló con dulzura pero con un tono que no dejaba lugar a una negativa. Después de unos segundos los brazos de la morena se levantaron aceptando. Quinn sonrió y siguió con su tarea – Guarda la cabeza – le dijo tirando suavemente para que la prenda de vestir saliera con éxito. La morena tenía un top deportivo negro por debajo, el resto era piel y tinta.

La rubia quería inspeccionar cada detalle del torso de la chica, pero sabía que no estaba en buena posición para eso, apenas había podido negociar que se dejara desvestir y no podía tentar a la suerte, asique mordió sus labios aguantándose el deseo de recorrer cada tatuaje de Rachel con su vista. Había alcanzado a reconocer por destellos algunos de los que ya había visto antes en colgados en forma de cuadro en el cuarto de la tatuadora.

Cuando la Rubia fue directo a desprender el jean, dos manos la frenaron – Yo lo hago – le dijo Rachel. Quinn asintió un tanto decepcionada y tomó un poco de distancia para poder sacarse su propia y única prenda.

La rubia le dio la espalda a Rachel y tiró de su vestido para quedarse solo con su bikini puesto. Dejó la prenda en una de las reposeras y volvió al lugar de inicio. Una sonrisa automática apareció en su rostro cuando se encontró con una indefensa morena en un bóxer negro tratando de cubrir lo que podía de su erección con sus dos manos. Apenas Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn la miraba agachó su cabeza avergonzada. Era una imagen adorable y al mismo tiempo excitante, la rubia sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, había trabajado duro para cuidarlo, pero ver esa reacción en Rachel, hacia cosas impensadas en ella.

Quinn apretó fuerte los labios para no reírse y avanzó hasta la chica. Puso sus manos sobre las de la morena y las movió de donde estaban obligando a destapar lo intapable. Que para tapar semejante cosa, necesitaba más que dos manos. La ola de cosas que Santana tendría para decir, pensó Quinn.

La empresaria agarró las dos manos de Rachel y tiró de ellas para que ambas fueran hasta los escalones de la piscina, cuando empezaron a descenderlos, la soltó - ¿Cómo fue lo que me dijiste? – preguntó con sus pies adentro del agua. Ella seguía avanzando mientras Rachel se había quedado inmóvil en el primer escalón. Ya con todo su cuerpo en el agua volvió a hablar – Dijiste algo así como que no puedes evitar que se te pare cuando estoy frente a ti – Quinn estaba gozando de la vista terriblemente. Rachel asintió con la boca abierta, no superaba a Quinn en ese diminuto bikini aun, estaba hipnotizada.

- Ven aquí – trastabillando por los escalones a mucha velocidad, la morena llegó rápidamente al mismo nivel de Quinn.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse ante la desesperación de la otra chica. Apenas la tuvo cerca se fue sobre ella, rodeo a Rachel con sus piernas y se colgó de su cuello. Rachel la agarró de la cintura y las sostuvo a ambas con facilidad, después de todo el agua ayudaba. Quinn hizo silencio, quería disfrutar de la hermosa fricción que estaba creando el miembro de Rachel sobre ella. Poco a poco la morena se fue moviendo hasta la pared más cercana hasta que logró que la rubia quedara entre ella y el borde.

- Me gusta mucho que sea así… mucho, mucho – se refería al efecto que tenía en la morena. Rachel solo la miraba como tonta.

- ¿Te gusta mi bikini? – la rubia estaba jugando con ella.

Aun así Rachel asintió y murmuró algo – Es chiquitita – Quinn largó una carcajada.

- Lo es… - aceptó – Es porque a las rubias tontas nos gusta que las morenas bobas nos miren – agregó y se quedó mirando la profundidad de los ojos de Rachel.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? – preguntó la empresaria en un repentino cambio de tema.

Rachel la miró con curiosidad y frunció su ceño, necesitaba que Quinn se extendiera

La rubia la entendió a la perfección - ¿Sigues pensando que no eres para mi? – completó.

Rachel agachó la cabeza e intentó separarse, pero los talones de la rubia se hundieron aún más en tu trasero impidiéndoselo.

- ¿Sigues pensándolo? – presionó logrando que Rachel asintiera como respuesta sin dudarlo.

Quinn frenó rápidamente el movimiento de cabeza que asentía sujetándola de ambos lados – Pues vamos a tener un enorme problema entonces – hablando de enorme, había algo enorme latiendo debajo de ella que estaba creando más humedad que la misma pileta.

La mirada de la tatuadora esperó que Quinn siguiera hablando y la rubia lo hizo – Porque yo pienso que tú eres perfecta para mí – le dijo a centímetros de su boca - ¿Quieres que te lo repita? – preguntó con la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

Rachel se negó haciendo que sus narices se tocaran con cada ida y venida de su cabeza.

- Bien… - la última palabra que se dijeron, lo siguiente fue solo dicho con besos y caricias.

Mientras Quinn aprovechaba por explorar toda la boca de la otra chica con su lengua, Rachel tocaba toda la piel descubierta de Quinn que podía, y un poco más también. Lo único que las separaba era una bikini y un bóxer, por lo demás estaban perfectamente unidas y disfrutando del roce de una con la otra.

La morena ya estaba atacando el cuello de Quinn y apunto de desatar el corpiño de su traje de baño cuando un grito de Santana las alerto, al parecer la latina y Russell seguían peleando.

A los minutos Santana ya estaba en el jardín, Brittany la seguía detrás - ¡Demonios! – Dijo al ver a las dos chicas - ¿Nos lo perdimos? ¿Nos perdimos al rarón flotante? – preguntó al ver a una Rachel fuera de la pileta, envuelta en una toalla blanca con la cual Quinn aprovechaba para secarla.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo portaba una sonrisa muy pícara. Terminó de secar a la morena y la agarró de la mano – Nos vamos a cambiar – le informó a sus amigas cuando pasaba por su lado.

Britt y Santana se miraron mutuamente con la boca abierta

- Y sólo para que sepan – Quinn volvió sin Rachel a su lado – Ese mito de que se encoje en el agua… Falso… Falso totalmente – dicho esto desapareció nuevamente.

- ¡CARAJO! TE VOY A MATAR RUSSELL, TU Y TU IDEA DE IR A CENAR – tal vez el palo de golf le sirva para dárselo por la cabeza al hombre.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola princesas y príncipes, dejo capitulo antes de lo esperado, espero que les guste y sino ya saben, me putean. Gracias por acompañarme y mimarme, se las quiere un montó. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no es mío, pero ya se me paso la depresión porque no soy la dueña… ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿POR QUEEEEEEEE? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 17: "Protección"

En el vuelo de regreso a New York

Santana, Quinn y Brittany estaban sentadas en ese orden en una fila de tres asientos al final del avión que las iba a llevar de vuelta a la ciudad donde habitaban. Las tres estaban de brazos cruzados y portando un ceño fruncido que se veía habitualmente en la latina, de vez en cuando en Quinn y raras veces en la bailarina. Al mismo tiempo, las tres chicas, miraban fija e intensamente a la fila de adelante, pareciera que cada una con su mirada quisiera derribar el asiento que tenían enfrente. Cada pocos minutos resoplaban exagerada y coordinadamente tratando de hacer notar su malestar. Al parecer, como los resoplidos no funcionaban, Santana y Brittany miraron a su amiga sentada entre medio de ellas para que tomara otro tipo de iniciativa. Quinn aceptó la responsabilidad que le fue dada y con su pie derecho le dio una fuerte patada al asiento que tenía adelante, nada pasó. Quinn apretó sus labios y ayudada por los brazos de su propio asiento, tomó más impulso, y le dedicó una, aún más fuerte que la anterior, patada al objeto de su ira, pero nada. El asiento vibraba un rato, pero luego se quedaba quieto como si nada y el rostro familiar que las chicas esperaban ver tras el impacto, no se hacía presente.

La empresaria miró a sus amigas buscando apoyo y ambas asintieron. Con su mano Quinn contó hasta tres, al tercer dedo levantado las tres chicas tomaron impulso y le pegaron una patada al asiento del medio de la fila de enfrente. Rápidamente volvieron a su pose inicial de brazos cruzados y se hicieron las desentendidas. Si el chico de seis filas adelante se había parado de su lugar para ver qué pasaba, el cuerpo que tenían en la fila de adelante también lo tenía que hacer.

Y así fue. Una cabeza morena apareció detrás del asiento golpeado, al parecer se había arrodillado en su propio asiento para poder prestarles atención a las chicas. Con una sonrisa pícara, con cabeza torcida y boca abierta, Rachel las miró una por una - ¿Si? ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó. Por más que Rachel ya sospechaba porqué venían las patadas, tampoco estaba dispuesta a meterse en ese terreno con tres mujeres que eran capaces de derrotar a Spartacus tan solo con sus filosas lenguas y sus miradas atemorizantes. La morena era un poco boba pero tampoco tanto.

Quinn y Santana resoplaron y hablaron a la vez.

- No pasa nada… ¿Acaso nos tendría que pasar algo? – Contestó Quinn sin mirar a la chica.

- Lo que pase no es de tu incumbencia enana rara, ¿Por qué debería de importarte a ti? – Le dijo Santana mirando sus uñas.

Cuando la tatuadora miró a la bailarina buscando la respuesta que faltaba solo la encontró mirando para otro lado de forma enojada y balanceando su pie derecho fuertemente.

Rachel subió sus hombros y volvió a su asiento como si nada. Agarró el cuaderno que había dejado en el asiento vació de al lado y siguió concentrada en su dibujo. Le estaba dando los últimos toques al ángel arropado con sus propias alas y estaba quedando perfecto, de hecho hubiera quedado perfecto si no fuera porque otra fuerte patada en su asiento hizo que la nariz del pequeño niño ángel sufriera una cirugía de urgencia y una de sus alitas sufriera una grave mutilación. El angelito estaba listo para protagonizar una película de terror o peor aún, listo para protagonizar algún tipo de comedia romántica lamentable de esas que tienen cientos de miles de protagonistas cruzándose entre ellos y nunca terminas de entender sus vínculos.

En fin, la morena inspeccionó su dibujo por última vez antes de enfrentar a las tres pasajeras ubicadas detrás de ella que claramente estaban fastidiadas y requerían su atención. Se estaba por poner de rodillas cuando por el último vistazo al dibujo se le ocurrió una idea – Una de sus alas podría… y tal vez sus ojos… - volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, buscó una hoja nueva y empezó a dibujar como si no hubiera un monstruo de tres cabezas intentando devorársela por ignorarlo.

- ¡RACHEL! ¡PRESTANOS ATENCION CARAJO! ¿CUANTAS PATADAS MAS NECESITAS? – Después del grito de Quinn la morena sintió una anticipada patada en el sillón, menos mal que esta vez había levantado el lápiz de la hoja.

Pacientemente y, si lo tenía que admitir, con un poco de miedo, Rachel se puso de rodillas en su asiento y enfrentó a las molestas muchachas – Hola – saludó con su mano y con una tímida sonrisa.

Santana se paró de inclinó de su asiento rápidamente y agarró a la morena por el cuello de su remera haciendo que la chica se saliera un poco de su asiento – Escúchame bien rarita – le advirtió – No quiero que seas simpática, ni que seas adorable, ni que saludes, ni que te entretengas mirando la estúpida ceja de la rubia culona que tienes enfrente ¿De acuerdo? – Alguien estaba de mal humor – Solo limítate a reducir al máximo tu rareza y a prestarnos la atención que nos merecemos - ¿Capiche? – Quinn tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio a la cara de Rachel. No era cara de miedo ni mucho menos, al contrario, miraba a Santana como tratando de decidirse si debía dejar que la latina terminara con su amenaza o estamparla contra el baño de la avión. Miró a Quinn como pidiendo permiso para hacer lo segundo y la rubia se apuró a negárselo, lo último que quería era que el avión tuviera que aterrizar de urgencia y demorara el vuelo, quería llegar a New York cuanto antes.

Rachel volvió a mirar a Santana y asintió obedientemente, la latina la soltó y arregló su ropa – Bien… ahora vamos a los que nos compete… – Rachel levantaba la mano y Santana giraba los ojos – No es necesario que levantes la mano rari… ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó cansada.

- La cola de Quinn es perfecta – corrigió el agravio anterior de la latina e hizo sonreír a Quinn.

Por segunda vez consecutiva los ojos de Santana daban vuelta – Bla, bla, bla. ¿Algo más para decir? Habla ahora o calla para siempre, tienes una última oportunidad ¿Capiche? – se había tomado muy bien su rol de mafiosa.

La morena volvió a asentir y le dio paso a la latina para que esta mirara a Quinn cediendole la palabra.

- Rachel… - Mientras estábamos armando nuestras valijas, tú estabas en la sala con mis padres y llegó a nuestros oídos que… NO SE VALE… Mírala San, está haciendo así – la rubia torció su cuello – Así es imposible retarla.

Rachel no cambió su gesto - ¿Me… me… Me van a retar? - preguntó

- Rari… ¿Qué te dije? – Al parecer Santana era la encargada de controlar el encanto Berry

- ¿Ceviche? – La morena devolvió la pregunta a Santana

- Capiche rari, capiche… Capiche quiere decir entendiste en italiano y… - la latina sacudió su cabeza - ¿No era que te la habías pasado viajando por el mundo? Porque según el currículo que nos mostró Kurt… ¡Sabía que no había que creerle a esa niñita con aspecto de niño gay! – protestó la latina.

- Viajé por un montón de lugares, pero lo único que hacía era aprender a dibujar y tatuar… yo… yo… es, es lo único que ser hacer… – Dijo Rachel. La morena había apoyado sus brazos en el respaldo y con su cabeza acostada sobre ellos miraba por la ventanilla de Santana – Conocí casi todo Europa y parte de Asia, un poco de áfrica también y terminé en Sud américa para después volver a Londres y poner mi estudio de tatuajes… Luego volví a New York y…

- Espera un momento ¿Tienes un estudio de tatuajes en Londres? – Quinn nunca se imaginó que los aprietes de Santana iba a llevar a conversaciones interesantes. La morena volvió a ponerse en pose y enfocarse en Quinn. Asintió a la pregunta de la rubia.

- Ahora… ahora… Ahora mismo está a cargo de Luis, pero… pero de vez en cuando o cuando sale algo interesante o difícil que los chicos no pueden hacer me doy una vuelta - contó la morena para luego volver a recostar su cabeza sobre sus brazos y mirar al cielo.

- ¡Zac! – Santana le cerró la ventanilla y Quinn maldijo en silencio a su amiga por interrumpir ese momento. Eran pocos los momentos en que Rachel se soltaba y hablaba de ella y había que aprovecharlos - Eso no importa ahora – le dijo la latina volviendo a su papel de matona - Deja de torcer la cabeza y préstale atenció te vas despidiendo de tu rarón… - Santana y Quinn se aguantaron la risa cuando ante la amenaza de la latina Rachel bajó rápidamente los brazos para cubrir su entre pierna, pero Brittany no pudo, la carcajada de la bailarina hizo eco en el avión.

- No te preocupes Rachie, San lo ama demasiado para quitártelo – dijo haciendo poner colorada a la chica.

- Además no creo que tenga las fuerzas ni las armas suficientes. Mínimo debería probar con hacha…

- O con una motosierra – agregó Britt

- O llevarte directamente a un aserradero…

- BASTA – Quinn no solo las frenó por su propio bien, sino porque pensaba que la cara de Rachel estaba a punto de explotar. La morena seguía con sus manos protegiendo su miembro, o eso pensaba porque en realidad no podían verlo, y tenía la cara enterrada en el respaldo del sillón - ¿Podemos volver al punto principal por favor? – pidió Quinn.

Las otras dos tomaron su pose de enfado inicial – Rari…

Rachel la miró - ¿Ceviche? – preguntó

San giró los ojos – Si, si… ceviche rari, ceviche… Ahora presta atención – ordenó.

Rachel se enfocó en Quinn tratando de no hacer ninguno de sus gestos.

Quinn endureció su rostro recordando porque estaban enfadadas con la chica - ¿Qué te pidieron mis padres Rachel? – fue directo al grano.

La morena levantó la mano y las tres giraron los ojos – Que no es necesario que levan… ¡POR DIOS RARI SOLO CONTESTA! – la poca paciencia de Santana estaba a prueba.

- Bueno… - Rachel se llevó una mano al cuello y empezó a rascarse la nuca – Bueno… tu… tu mamá, la Señora Fabray… quería… quería saber qué tipo de calzoncillo uso y me dijo que si… si yo usaba bóxer iba a ser mejor para la… la circulación o algo así – Quinn ya estaba por marcar el número de su madre – Y me preguntó si… si… si mi… - Rachel no lo quería decir así que con su mirada y su mano señaló hacia abajo…

- El rarón – se metió Santana haciendo que la morena asintiera.

- Si funcionaba – completó la idea.

- ¿Y? – esta vez la curiosa fue Britt pero en realidad a las tres les interesaba lo mismo

- Y tu papá… - No era esa la continuación que estaban buscando, justo cuando Brittany iba a abrir la boca para re formular su pregunta anterior, Rachel siguió hablando – Y tu papá me dio una caja de fo… - se acordó que estaba con tres damas y cambió la palabra – una caja de preservativos… y me dijo que…

- ¿QUE TE DIO QUE? ¿TE DIO UNA CAJA DE FORROS? – Poco le importó el público espectador - ¡AZAFATA! ¡AZAFATA! – la empresaria intercalaba los gritos a medida que apretaba el botón para llamar al servicio.

Una mujer llegó rápido a su asiento - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - por la desesperación de la rubia, la azafata calculaba que mínimo tendría que haber descubierto una bomba debajo de su asiento.

- FRENEN EL AVION Y DEN VUELTA, TENGO QUE VOLVER A LOS ANGELES A MATAR A MIS PADRES – ordenó Quinn con toda fe de que se le iba a hacer caso.

La azafata miró a Britt y se encontró con una sonrisa expectante, miró a Santana esperando un poco de cordura pero…

- ¿Qué espera para hacer lo que le ordenó la señorita Fabray? – presionó la latina utilizando el apellido influyente de la rubia.

Por último la azafata recurrió a la morena, y se encontró con que la chica tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que ella, se aclaró la garganta y habló – Lo, lo siento mucho señorita, pero eso es imposible, este avión va rumbo a New York y… - La mujer estaba sufriendo el filo de la mirada de Santana acompañado del temblor que causa la mirada de Quinn – Déjeme consultarlo con el capitán – el cuello de Rachel volvió a sufrir cuando la azafata dijo eso. La rubia frenó su impulso de masajearle el cuello como siempre y dejó que la misma morena se encargara de su dolor.

- ¿No vamos a volver cierto? – les preguntó sobándose el cuello

Las tres chicas soltaron un resoplido y Quinn habló – Por supuesto que vamos a volver – lo dijo seriamente.

- Pero… pero… pero si solo me dio… pero si tu padre, el Señor Fabray solo me dio esta caja – del bolsillo de su jean sacó la caja de preservativos para mostrarla – Y me dijo que… que… me cuidara, nada más – no quería pasar más tiempo en el avión, estaba cansada.

- ¡Dame eso! – Quinn le quitó la caja - ¿Los piensas usar es eso no? Por eso no quieres que vuelva a matar a mi padre, porque los piensas usar – Rachel agitaba la cabeza rápidamente en negativa pero Quinn seguía - ¿Con quién Berry? Dime con quien los piensas usar – presionó la rubia.

- Tal vez con la morocha entangada a la que le hizo un tatuaje – Santana echaba leña al fuego.

- O con las gemelas que se hicieron el colibrí, estaban encima de ti como si fueras oro Rachie – Quinn miró a Brittany al segundo de que la bailarina había dicho eso, la empresaria no sabía de la existencia de esas gemelas.

- ¿Qué? – Se defendió Britt de la mirada de su amiga – Las vi el otro día cuando fui a visitar a Jhon. Me acuerdo porque los chicos habían hecho un tanteador que de un lado decía "Gran P: 9 vs. "El resto: 1" y cuando las gemelas salieron del local le sumaron dos más a Gran P – no era favorable para Rachel que Britt pasara tiempo en el estudio.

- ¿Con que hay un tanteador? – Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel para interrogarla, pero la morena se había quedado pensando en su lugar.

- Cierto… el colibrí, me acuerdo - habló la tatuadora – Querían un colibrí en su cintura. Las convencí de que pusiéramos varias flores y se los hice en colores… Una de ellas tenía una marca que tuve que saltear porque… - al parecer Rachel recordaba el tatuaje a la perfección.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Britt saltaba emocionada en su butaca – úsalos con la azafata del avión que nos tomamos a la ida – opinó.

- Esa sí que le tenía ganas a la rarita – dijo Santana ojeando una de las revistas que le facilitaba el servicio.

- Dime entonces Rachel, ¿Con quién los vas a usar? ¿Con la azafata, con las gemelas o con quién? – Quinn estaba que hervía, quería matar a su padre, y a toda mujer que se atreviera a siquiera acercarse a Rachel.

La morena volvió a agitar la cabeza con fuerza – No… no… no quiero usarlos con ninguna de ellas – dijo nerviosa – Además… creo que… creo… ademáscreoquesonchicos – lo último no se había entedido, entre que lo había murmurado, lo había dicho con su boca apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca.

- ¿Qué crees qué? – la acosó Quinn. Rachel permaneció con su cabeza agachada – Rachel… crees que… - insistió

- Cree que son chicos – Britt completó la frase de la morena.

- Y tiene razón – Quinn no supo cómo, pero Santana le había sacado la caja de sus manos y había abierto uno para inflarlo como globo – No creo que eso le entre al rarón, más bien habría que probar con un cobertor de coche – bromeó haciendo reír a la bailarina.

Quinn miró a sus dos amigas severamente haciéndolas callar.

- Disculpen – la azafata que había ido a consultar al capitán volvía con noticias – El capitán me comunicó que es imposible cambiar la ruta, pero que ya está disminuyendo para aterrizar en la próxima ciudad y así ustedes puede…

- No es necesario. Vamos a New York – dijo duramente Quinn sin mirarla. Los ojos de la rubia estaban clavados en la butaca que ya no mostraba a la morena, al parecer Rachel había vuelto a su asiento.

La azafata abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, tantas molestias para nada.

- ¡Oiga! -otra vez la latina – Vaya a decirle al capitán que se apure que quiero llegar a tiempo – pobre mujer la iban a volver loca. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer salió rápido para la cabina.

- Recuérdenme que haga un descargo por el mal servicio de esta aerolínea – dijo Santana - ¿En que estábamos? – volvió al tema.

- Rachie nos tiene que decir con quien va a usar el regalo de Russell – contestó Brittany

- Cierto – aprobó la latina – ¿Tu que dices rari…? – Ups no estaba - ¡Dios! ¡Me matas rari! ¡Me matas! – una impaciente Santana se levantaba de su asiento para ir a sacar del suyo a Rachel. - ¡Ven aquí! - Agarró a la tatuadora de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlas – Todavía no terminamos contigo rari – le dijo una vez que la dejó arrodillada mirándolas, en realidad la morena miraba a todas menos a Quinn.

- Rachel… - habló la empresaria, quería terminar cuanto antes con esto - ¿Qué querían mis padres aparte de… de lo anterior? – preguntó salteando detalles.

Aun si mirara a Quinn la morena recostó su cara en sus brazos y dijo – Querían un… un… Cumplen veinticinco años de casados y… y querían hacerse un tatuaje aniversario.

- Entonces habíamos escuchado bien – dedujo Santana. De hecho fue gracias al sentido chusmístico súper desarrollado de la latina, que se había quedado escuchando un poco de la charla entre los padres de Quinn y Rachel.

- ¿Y aceptaste? – preguntó la rubia de menos estatura.

Por la posición de la morena no pudo ver bien para que dirección movía su cabeza, menos mal que la chica volvió a hablar

- Me contaron como se conocieron y un poco de su historia de amor… - Frenó en seco y se puso derecha en el asiento mirando al vació.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Britt a Quinn.

- Esta más rara que nunca – acotó Santana

- Se le acaba de ocurrir algo para el tatuaje de mis padres – explicó la empresaria, llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando a la morena como para no conocer su cara de "tengo una idea" – Rachel… ¿Les vas a hacer el tatuaje o no? – quería sus respuestas antes de que la morena se perdiera dibujando.

La morena se puso en pose sin importarle la advertencia de Santana y miró a la rubia asintiendo – Tu… tu papá… El señor Fabray le dice a tu mamá "calabacita" y tu mamá a él le dice "osito" – recordaba la charla – Quieren que haga algo con eso y con el número veinticinco – contó mientras en su cabeza iba armando la pintura – Además quieren la palabras "Confiar, compartir, amar" – eso era todo con lo que Rachel tenía que trabajar. La morena volvió a recostarse sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro jugaba con la funda del asiento.

Las tres chicas se miraron y con la aprobación de sus amigas, Quinn siguió el interrogatorio – ¿Para cuándo te lo pidieron? – preguntó.

Sin moverse la morena respondió – La señora Fabray dijo que el próximo mes iban a visitarte y… y querían conocer a Beth – indirectamente eso respondía la pregunta.

- ¿Entonces se lo vas a hacer para el próximo mes, cuando estén en New York? – quería asegurarse

Rachel asintió.

- Solo por curiosidad – la rubia quería aliviar el ambiente - ¿No necesitan una cita para que los puedas tatuar? – preguntó con rabia, después de todo a ellas todavía les faltaba un mes para que les tocara.

Rachel negó con su cabeza - ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Santana

- Porqué… no… no... Los voy a atender en casa – iba a usar su estudio privado parece.

Las tres chicas se volvieron a mirar indignadas. Quinn se enderezó en su asiento y se acercó a Rachel apretando los dientes – Y se puede saber… ¿Por qué carajo mis padres tienen privilegios y nosotras todavía tenemos que esperar un mes más para nuestro tatuaje? – no le gustaba para nada la diferencia que estaba haciendo la tatuadora.

Rachel puso cara de que la respuesta era más que obvia – Son tus padres – dijo como si nada.

- Ya sé que son mis padres ¿Y? – presionó Quinn

- ¿No quieres que tatúe a tus padres? – le preguntó Rachel confundida.

- Si, si quiero pero…

- DIOS RARI, LO QUE QUEREMOS ES QUE NOS TATUES A NOSOTRAS PRIMERO – la interrumpió Santana

- No es justo Rachie – habló Britt – A nosotras nos das una cita a los dos meses y apenas ellos te lo piden, tú lo haces – explicó más calma que su ex amiga con derechos.

Rachel las miró – Bueno – concedió después de que la voz del capitán anunciara el pronto aterrizaje.

Al mismo tiempo San, Britt y Quinn desplegaban una sonrisa

- El día anterior a que vengan los Señores Fabray hago sus tatuajes – les dijo

- ¡SI! – Festejó Santana chocando su puño con las otras dos –Y que no se te olvide rari...

- Ceviche – le dijo Rachel y volvió a sentarse en su lugar para ponerse el cinturón mientras las otras tres se apoyaban en sus respaldos, victoriosas y hacían lo que correspondía con sus propios cinturones para aguantar el aterrizaje.

- Es imposible decirnos que no – opinó Santana mientras sacaba su equipaje de mano.

- Nadie puede contra estas caras – habló Quinn que miraba como Rachel con su mochilita puesta ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del avión

- Por algo nos decían la Santísima trinidad – agregó Brittany

Hubo un silencio repentino, cada una estaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo vienen tus padres Q? – preguntó como si nada Santana.

- Dentro de un mes – contestó la empresaria mientras desplegaba su maleta para poder llevarla de las rueditas.

- Y dijo que el día antes hacía los nuestros, eso es prácticamente un mes también – observó la latina frenándose en medio del aeropuerto, Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Brittany se empezó a reír pero nunca se paró como sus amigas – Si esperáramos nuestra cita original sería lo mismo – dijo la bailarina llegando a la misma conclusión que habían llegado las otras dos.

Santana miró a una pensativa Quinn – La rari nos tomó el pelo ¿Cierto? – Quinn asintió a la pregunta de su amiga – Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿De acuerdo? – Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, no podían arruinar su reputación.

- Juro que voy a andar todo el día en ropa interior y hasta que no muera de una erección no paro – dijo Quinn.

- Yo pienso hacer topless en el balcón - Ni una bañadera con hielo salvaba a Rachel.

Las dos miraron para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado, si habían testigos iban a tener que hacerlos desaparecer. Se pusieron sus lentes de sol y enderezaron su postura como si nada hubiera pasado. Y era cierto, Salvo porque aún tenían que esperar un mes para tener sus tatuajes, nada había pasado.

A mitad de semana - En la oficina de Quinn

Santana entró a la oficina de su amiga en lo mejor de la conversación que la rubia estaba teniendo con su madre, se recostó en el sillón a disfrutarla.

- ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO MAMA? ¡ES UNA LOCURA!... NO ME IMPORTAN TUS MOTIVOS, ES UNA LOCURA Y PUNTO Y ASEGURATE DE DECIRLE A PAPA QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON EL Y QUE ESTOY MUY ENOJADA, QUE DEJE DE LLAMARME, DE HECHO ESTOY ENOJADA CONTIGO TAMBIÉN. ADIOS – sin importarle cerró la llamada duramente.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres? – Le preguntó a la latina – Tengo que terminar con estos papeles hoy mismo así que…

- Calma tus tetas rubia culona – menos mal que no estaba Rachel para escucharla – Solo venía a avisarte que voy a salir un momento a ver departamentos, pero ahora me interesa saber por qué discutías con tu madre, pensé que no le ibas a hablar por un buen largo tiempo – Después de que se instalaron en el departamento de vuelta de Los Ángeles, Quinn se juró no hablarle a su padre ni a su madre hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

- No pensaba hacerlo – le dio la razón – Pero después del mensaje número quinientos no me quedó otra – sus padres eran persistentes.

- ¿Al menos averiguaste lo que nos interesa? – llevaban toda tres días especulando sobre la posibilidad de reproducirse de la morena.

Quinn suspiró y se sacó los lentes para luego recostarse sobre el respaldo de su cómoda y amplia silla – Aparentemente el pene de Rachel es funcional como cualquier otro – sus entrañas bailaban la conga con esta información - ¿Y sabes que hizo la loca de mi madre? – Casi vuela hasta Los Ángeles para matarla – Pinchó los preservativos que papá le dio a Rachel ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No te rías! – Le advirtió a su amiga – Por Dios esa mujer está dispuesta a lo que sea por un nieto – La responsabilidad que caía sobre Quinn debido a que su hermana hace años había tomado la decisión de no querer hijos – Menos mal que se los saqué – menos mal por muchas razones.

- Espera un momento Q – Santana se sentó rápidamente en el sillón

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la rubia preocupada

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, estos días tenemos que andar con cuidado – dijo la latina

- ¿Estos días? ¿Por qué? - no entendía la remarcación de la chica

- Y porque conmigo haciendo topless durante las tardes, contigo paseándote en bombacha y corpiño por las noches, sumado a que convencimos a Brittany para que de vez en cuando se pasee desnuda por el departamento, tenemos al rarón visitándonos todo el tiempo – ambas rieron, llevaban torturando a Rachel varios días ya – Imagínate la de cantidad de súper espermatozoides que andarán sueltos por la casa –dijo - Si esas cosas son tan enormes como su contenedor probablemente hablen y caminen por su cuenta, podemos quedar embarazadas en cualquier momento Q, yo que tu empiezo a tomar la pastilla como yo – Santana no vio venir el pisa papeles que frenó en su cabeza.

- Te quiero fuera de mi oficina Santana ¡Ya mismo! – si había un súper espermatozoide de Rachel dando vueltas por la casa a la única que iba a embarazar iba a ser a ella.

Santana se rio malvadamente pero hizo caso, lo próximo podía ser algo más pesado que un pisa papeles – Hasta luego Q ¡CUIDATE! – gritó con doble sentido.

- Estúpida latina – murmuró la rubia poniéndose los lentes y volviendo a trabajar

Horas después

- Señorita Fabray… - su secretearía hacia un acto temeroso de presencia en su oficina.

- Olivia, pedí que no me molestaran, necesito terminar de analizar estos documentos cuanto antes – le dijo Quinn sin sacar su vista de los papeles.

- Lo siento Señorita Fabray pero usted dijo que cualquier cosa relacionada con la chica de los tatuajes y de la cabeza torcida…

- ¿Rachel está aquí? – la rubia se paró de la silla rápidamente. Arregló su falda, se puso los lentes y se miró al pequeño espejo que guardaba en uno de sus cajones - ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó a su secretaria mientras trataba de sentarse de forma sexy sobre su escritorio.

- Se ve perfecta señorita Fabray, pero no es la Señorita de los tatuajes quien la quiere ver, sino una señora que dice que conoce a usted y a la señorita de los tatuajes, es una… monja, se presentó como la Hermana Ana - Informó

- ¿La hermana Ana está aquí? – un tanto decepcionada y saliendo de su pose sexy a Quinn le parecía raro que la madre superiora estuviera en su oficina.

Olivia asintió – Eso parece, y viene acompañada de una mujer un tanto… - no encontraba la palabra adecuada – Un tanto llamativa – dijo desconcertando a la rubia.

Quinn frunció el ceño ante la nueva información, no imaginaba quien podía acompañar a la hermana Ana y menos si no llevaba un hábito puesto – Está bien, hazlas pasar – le dijo a su secretaria y se sentó en su sillón a esperar.

- ¡GUAU! ¡ESTE SITIO HUELE A DINERO! – una mujer muy parecida a la hermana Ana entró a su oficina. Quinn se paró del sillón y la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un corto y escotado vestido negro, que mostraba tanto sus piernas como su prominentes pechos que nada tenían que envidiarles a los de Santana. Alrededor de su cuello tenía una especie de bufanda con plumas de color rojo, color que compartía con sus altos y baratos tacones y con su lápiz labial. Quinn pensó que ya estaba bastante mayorcita para vestirse así.

- Permiso – detrás de la mujer apareció la cara conocida de monja encargada de cuidar a Beth – Buenas tarde Quinn – saludó la mujer mayor – Déjame presentarte a mi hermana Jane – introdujo a la otra mujer.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Su hermana? – sabía de la existencia de la tal Jane pero nunca se imaginó que una versión más loca de la madre superiora se iba a presentar frente a ella.

- Me encanta la cara que ponen todos cuando me conocen – confirmó la otra mujer – Somos mellizas – explicó – Pero como lo ves, sólo nos parecemos físicamente – eso estaba claro – Un gusto en conocerte Quinn, ni mi hermana, ni Beth, ni Rachel paran de hablar de ti y déjame decirte que eres más bonita de lo que me contaron – esto le sacó una sonrisa a la empresaria y sacudió la mano de las dos mujeres para después invitarlas a sentarse – Después de ver esta oficina no creo que pase, pero si algún día por alguna razón, te quedas sin trabajo, búscame y juntas podemos ganar mucho dinero – la mujer le dio una tarjeta que decía "Cosette producciones" y tenía un número de teléfono en ella

- ¿Cosette? – no fue su intención sospechar en voz alta.

- Mi nombre artístico – explicó la mujer

- ¿Tienes una discográfica, o qué? – viviendo en Los Angeles nunca había oído hablar de tal productora.

La hermana Ana sonrió ante la pregunta y agitó la cabeza mientras su hermana contestaba – Algo así – dijo.

- Jane deja de molestar a Quinn, si Rachel se entera que le diste tu tarjeta no te salva ni Dios – dijo la Hermana.

- Pues si eso pasa, confió en que intercedas con él por mi hermanita – ambas rieron cómplices.

Quinn acompañó la risa, pero no dudo en frenarla para ser cortés - ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? – preguntó

La hermana Ana rechazó la oferta – Un whisky para mi está bien – esta fue Jane

Quinn sonrió y se comunicó con Olivia por su intercomunicador - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? Estoy le sorprendida de verla por aquí hermana Ana – hermana Ana.

Las mujeres se miraron hasta que Ana habló – Venimos para entregarte los papeles de la autorización que tienen Beth y Sophie para pasar este fin de semana en su departamento, además de la dieta especial de Beth y su régimen de medicamentos, Rachel ya los sabe, pero nunca está de más recordarlo – explicó la madre superiora entregándole una carpeta a la rubia.

Quinn la aceptó pero no por esto dejó de sospechar – Discúlpeme que dude, pero pensé que esto lo iba a arreglar con Rachel – o al menos así habían quedado.

A la mujer se le dibujo una triste mueca en su rostro que nada le gustó a Quinn

- Rachel está enojada con nosotras – habló Jane también afectada

- ¿Enojada? – no entendía

- Bueno, como te habrás enterado, sus padres la andan buscando – explicó Jane. Quinn asintió – Fuimos nosotras las que les dimos la dirección del departamento – agregó la mujer – A lo mejor no fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada, esa gente estaba desesperada y ya era hora de que Rachel los enfrentara – dijo finalmente.

- Ahora Rachel está enojada con nosotras – Le informó la monja – Si no fuera por los niños, ni iría al hogar seguramente – Deberíamos haberlo consultado con ella antes – al parecer ella si se arrepentía.

- No es cierto – la interrumpió Jane – Seguramente nos iba a decir que no e iba a terminar huyendo como siempre, eso se tenía que acabar – dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Los han vuelto a ver? – les preguntó Quinn haciendo referencia claramente a los padres de Rachel.

Nuevamente las hermanas se miraron y esta vez la monja fue la encargada de contestar – Eso es otra de las cosas que veníamos a hablarte – dijo removiéndose en la silla – Ellos no va a bajar los brazos Quinn. Quieren recuperarla sea como sea – explicó – Su madre se pasa casi todo el día rezando en el convento y hacen grandes donaciones de dinero – esto confundió a la rubia.

- A la noche, los dos aparecen en mi negocio solo para preguntarme o para averiguar cosas sobre Rachel – contó Jane.

- ¿Quiere decir que… - el cerebro de Quinn trabajaba a toda máquina.

- Quiere decir que van a volver a su departamento y necesitamos que…

- Que la cuide. – evidentemente las mujeres estaban al tanto de las prácticas de auto sufrimiento de Rachel.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y la hermana Ana habló – Quinn, hija… Cuando Rachel llegó a nosotras ni siquiera dejaba que nos acercáramos a más de dos metro de ella, por las noches no dormía y nos costaba horrores hacerla comer – contó.

- Nos llevó meses para que siquiera nos dejara estrecharle la mano – dijo Jane – Y entre medio hubo muchas huidas y palizas de por medio – No era la única que la había visto con moretones parece.

- Pero solo hay dos personas que han hecho lo que nadie pudo en semanas – de nuevo la madre superiora tomaba la palabra logrando que Quinn la mirara – Una está bajo mi cargo y está armando su mochila para irse a tu casa este fin de semana – dijo recuperando la sonrisa y haciendo que las otras dos se contagiaran de ella.

- Y la otra eres tú – le dijo Jane – No se qué tienes rubia, pero Rachel está en tus manos - finalizó

Quinn las miró y respiró hondo, tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola dejo capitulo, millones y millones de disculpas por la demora, anduve con unos problemas sentimentales, snif, snif. Les mando un beso enorme, gracias por seguir conmigo. Ya saben cualquier cosa me putean. Se las quiere. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera eliminaría de este mundo a todas las minas histéricas. Son un cansancio. (Nota de un chica despechada)

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 18: "Estoy de paso"

Viernes a la noche – En el departamento

- ¡SAN! ¡BRITT! ¡LLEGUÉ! – Quinn llegaba al departamento con varias bolsas en su mano y con una sorpresa para sus amigas - ¡Tengo algo para mostrarles! – cantó mientras entraba a su propia habitación a dejar las bolsas.

- ¿Qué quieres Q? Y deja de gritar ¿Quieres? Al menos que estés teniendo sexo conmigo o te llames Gloria López, no tienes por qué hacerlo – le preguntó sonriendo desde el balcón y largando el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en su mano.

Britt llegaba a la sala corriendo - ¿Dónde está? – Miró a Santana que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - ¡Santana! – El tono que usó Britt no era nada bueno - ¿Estás fumando de nuevo? Es el cuarto que te veo agarrar en la tarde – la retó.

- ¿Otra vez fumando San? ¿Cuántos llevas en el día ya? En la oficina te acabaste un paquete entero – Quinn se unía a sus amigas en la sala y de paso dejaba a la bailarían y a su socia con sus bocas abiertas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta? – la empresaria se frenó delante de ellas.

- Te… te… te… ¡O DIOS! – Santana estaba impactada – Te teñiste el cabello – Quinn giró los ojos ante la obvia observación de su amiga.

- Exacto, necesitaba un cambio – explicó – Pensé que el pelirrojo me iba a dar un aire distinto – completó la idea.

- ¡Me encanta Quinnie! – Britt se abalanzó sobre su amiga para felicitarla – Te combina perfecto con tu mirada de fuego, te van a tener más miedo que antes – agregó dejando a Quinn pensando si eso era bueno o malo.

Santana sonrió vorazmente - ¿Te teñiste los de abajo también? ¿Por qué sabes a quién más le va a gustar este cambio? Al rarón… va a estar a mil con el nuevo pelo – dijo sacando su sonrisa maligna. Quinn hizo silencio ante lo dicho por la latina, no quería mencionar la verdadera razón de la elección del color de su pelo.

- Por supuesto que le va a gustar, si el otro día Rachie estaba como loca con Christina Hendricks cuando la hicimos ver Mad men con nosotras, hasta que Quinn se enojó con ella porque no le estaba prestando atención y apagó el televisor – El colorado del pelo combinó a la perfección con su rostro cuando tuvo que esquivar la mirada de Santana. Brittany había revelado su secreto.

- ¿Asi que fue por eso…

- Hablando de Rachie… ¿Dónde está? – ¡Ding! ¡Ding! Campana salvadora, la bailarina sacaba a Quinn de un gran apriete. – Por la hora que es, ya debería estar aquí – comentó la ahora única rubia de la casa - ¿Trabaja esta noche también? – Al parecer la morena llevaba varios días encerrada en el estudio cubriendo los trabajos que tuvo que adelantar por la visita de Sophie y Beth.

Quinn miró el reloj y frunció su ceño haciendo una nota mental automática, que le recordara hablar con Rachel de sus horarios agotadores de trabajo – Ya debe estar por llegar – dijo

- Entonces deberíamos poner en funcionamiento el último día de tortura – con aviso previo la latina se desvistió en medio de la sala y se quedó solo con una diminuta bombacha blanca. Topless on.

- ¿El último día? – Britt entristecía mientras se desvestía – ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta andar desnuda por la casa – dijo mientras se sacaba las últimas prendas que le quedaban. EL papel de la bailarina era atormentar a Rachel como Dios la trajo al mundo.

La actual pelirroja hacia lo mismo que sus amigas, pero un poco más tímida elegía quedarse en topa interior – No podemos andar así con las niñas en la casa Britt – aclaró mostrando su escultural cuerpo que ahora solo vestía un conjunto de ropa interior negro con letras violetas de la marca – Además, extraño a Rachel – confesó - entre que trabaja todo el día, y el tiempo que la vemos se la pasa en el baño, no puedo cruzar ni dos palabras con ella. Aún no he podido ni hablar con ella sobre la Hermana Ana y Jane – al parecer Quinn había puesto al tanto a sus amigas de lo sucedido aquél día en la oficina.

- Dios, es que la cara de la rari vale la pena totalmente – La latina prendía otro cigarrillo y sin pudor alguno se iba a la terraza mostrando sus pechos – La cara y la carpa –agregó – Que esta semana hemos tenido el Cirue du Soleil en vivo y en directo – puso en funcionamiento sus conocimientos de francés.

- No me gustas que fumes mucho Sanny – Brittany repudiaba el vicio de su ex compañera de cama desde la sala. La bailarina estaba totalmente desnuda, ni siquiera tenía puesta ropa interior de algún tipo.

- La hubieras visto en la oficina, era una chimenea, no paraba – Quinn volvía de la cocina con una cerveza en su mano.

Santana tiró el cigarrillo por el balcón y se unió a sus amigas – Primero que nada, ustedes dos no son mis madres, ya demasiado tengo con la que Dios me dio, segundo – y esta vez miró a Quinn y solo a Quinn – Esta tarde tu – le apuntó con su dedo - fumaste a la par mía. Y no se te ocurra negarlo porque uno de los estúpidos pasantes estaba llorando en el lunch, porque le arrojaste la caja por la cabeza cuando te compró una marca que a ti no te gusta, así que deja de mentir y decir que los has dejado porque ya nadie te cree ex rubia culona humeante – Quinn miró para todos lados, estaba segura que Rachel iba a salir de algún lugar del departamento a defenderla, pero la morena no apareció – Y por último – continúo Santana – Con la mini rarita y el pequeño demonio en casa dos días, no voy a poder hacerlo, asique estoy aprovechando el tiempo – eso era cierto. Si Beth y Sophie pasaban con ellas el fin de semana, lo más lógico era tener una casa libre de humo.

- En mi defensa, lo había dejado – aclaró Quinn – Pero los nuevos negocios y… y otras cosas – cosas que tenían nombre y apellido – me obligaron a agarrarlo.

- Si esa otra cosa, mide menos del metro sesenta, tiene tres piernas y es maneja un camión de helados, entonces no necesitas cigarrillos Q, necesitas forros, enormes y largos forros, que lo que tú tienes se llama calentura – en parte tenía razón.

Quinn frunció su ceño, aunque era consciente de que últimamente necesitaba cambiarse su ropa interior más veces al día, no era eso precisamente lo que la preocupaba. Desde que la Hermana Ana y su extravagante melliza Jane, habían abandonado su oficina, se la pasó pensando en las palabras de las mujeres, en la responsabilidad que ellas le habían dado y eso precisamente la molestaba. Rachel no veía nada de especial en ella, ella no podía manejar a Rachel a su antojo como todos los demás pensaban. ¡Demonios! Si ni siquiera podían sacarle un maldito tatuaje por más que ya llevaban una semana paseándose desnuda por el departamento, entonces ¿Cómo carajo iba a hacer Quinn para ayudar a que Rachel sanara? Era prácticamente imposible, y mucho más, si los horarios de una eran totalmente diferentes a la otra, de hecho el único momento que compartían era cuando Quinn desayunaba mirando cada detalle del sueño de la otra chica. Así que qué su mejor amiga le dijera que el sexo la enfadaba eso le molestaba demasiado, y no se lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil – Puede ser – le dijo sonriendo malignamente – Así como yo se, que hay una verdadera razón para que tu estés fumando como condenada – los ojos de Santana se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Qué razón? – preguntó Britt sentándose en el rarisillón.

- Cierra la boca Q – le advirtió la latina acercándose a ella con su intimidante pecho.

Poco le molestó a la ex rubia la proximidad de la otra chica, ella misma se encargó de disminuir más la distancia cuando acercó el rostro al de la latina para murmurar algo fuera del alcance de la desnuda bailarina – Recibí un curioso llamado de tu madre esta tarde San – le dijo – No me habías dicho que te ibas de viajes de negocios este fin de semana y yo aquí pensando que te ibas a quedar con Sophie – al parecer alguien había mentido.

- Q… - Santana sabía que ya no era hora de jugar. Miró para asegurarse de que Brittany no estaba prestándoles atención y tiró a su amiga hacia el balcón, menos mal que era Primavera en New York – Por favor… dime que no le dijiste por favor…

El gesto de Quinn se relajó y apiadó del sufrimiento de su amiga - ¿Cómo crees San? – La calmó - Pero de verdad no entiendo porque lo haces, ¿Por qué no le has contado a tus padres de Sophie? – dijo

- Es complicado... – quería evitar este tipo de conversaciones

- San… complicado es mi situación con Rachel, y aun así tú estás al tanto de todo – eran amigas después de todo – Habla conmigo – insistió

Santana suspiró – Si les conté – admitió desanimada - Les conté a mis padres en Los Ángeles de Sophie pero… - con sus pechos al aire se apoyó en la baranda del balcón para mirar a cualquier lado menos a sus socia - Les dije que… les dije que quería adoptarla – la reacción de Quinn mostraba tanto sorpresa como expectativa por la reacción de sus padres.

- ¿Y? – apuró

- Y lo de siempre Q, lo de siempre – Metió su cara entre sus brazos - La cara de mi madre… ¡DIOS! Como odio su maldita cara de decepción, como diciendo "que raro Santana haciendo estupideces" No la aguanto Q, juro que no la aguanto – cerró los ojos fuertemente – Y mi padre, siempre el mismo estúpido sumiso metido entre las piernas de mamá – la pelirroja miraba a su amiga con pena, llevaba años viéndola sufrir por la misma situación. La relación entre la latina y sus padres era compleja, muy compleja. Santana trataba de hacer de todo con tal de lograr su aprobación, hasta ocultaba su verdadera personalidad y sus verdaderas elecciones, pero a esa gente nada parecía venirle bien, al contrario, para ellos Santana siempre se equivocaba - Ni siquiera dijeron nada, solo se miraron y se rieron entre ellos hasta que por supuesto mi madre empezó a hablar de mi perfecto hermano – Quinn giró los ojos, ese tipo era tan detestable como la misma Gloria - "Espera a que tu Harry lo sepa, no va a parar de reírse, tu adoptando huérfanos, ¿Cuántas veces se ve eso?" – Repitió Santana en una casi perfecta imitación de Gloria. – Y…

- ¿Y qué? – sabía que, por el tono usado por su amiga, venía algo que le afectaba a ella.

- Y le echó la culpa a la rari – dijo finalmente – Desde ese día en tu casa, no para de tirar contra ella, la tiene entre ceja y ceja – agregó apenada.

Quinn no pudo evitar maldecir a la mujer por dentro, aun así sabía que su amiga nada tenía que ver – San tienes que…

- Si lo se, tengo que hacerme implantar un par de ovarios… dos grandes ovarios, tal vez podría pedirle prestado una de sus pelotas a la rari total tiene de sobra – de paso bromea y hacia que su socia se riera – Pero ¿por qué es tan difícil Q? Digo, cuando le contamos a Judy y a Russell, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir fotos, y les hicieron regalos y estaban felices. Tu madre le dice a las amigas que Beth es su nieta, hasta tiene fotos para mostrar en tu casa – Era todo cierto, Santana misma vio el portarretrato de la foto que Quinn le saco a Beth y a Sophie para mandársela a su insistente madre, encima de la chimenea de los Fabray junto con el resto de las fotos familiares.

- Si bueno, tú sabes cómo son mis padres y sobre todo la necesidad de mi madre de tener nietos, -Sus padres exageraban un poco - Además Beth se la metió en el bolsillo con los dibujos que le hizo y el video mandándole un beso – Judy estaba a lágrima pura.

Santana y Quinn rieron un rato recordando hasta que volvió el ruido de las calles de New York

- Aun así Q – Santana y sus pechos enfrentaron a la pelirroja -No quiero que mi madre meta sus manos en esto, no podía decirle que este fin de semana vamos a tener a las niñas, mi madre es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de manejarme la vida – agregó.

Quinn se quedó mirando a su amiga y pensando hasta donde era capaz de llegar Gloria – Tranquila San, yo le reafirmé tu viaje y quedó convencida – le dijo a su socia - ¡Dios! Yo en ropa interior, tú en topless y Brittany desnuda, me hace acordar a las charlas que teníamos en los vestuarios – era cierto.

La latina iba a remarcar cuando un grito del edificio de enfrente la hizo reaccionar - ¡LINDAS TETAS! – un par de chicos le hacían señas obscenas y se divertían mirando.

- PUES DISFRUTA TOCANDO LAS TUYAS, PORQUE ESTAS NI EN SUEÑO – contestó Santana agarrando sus poderosas con ambas manos. Quinn la arrastró hasta la sala antes de que armara una guerra entre departamentos.

- Detesto a los tipos pajeros como esos – dijo San agarrando su propia cerveza.

Quinn le dio la razón mientras pensaba que bizarro era que Britt estuviera sentada en el sillón de Rachel, totalmente desnuda viendo dibujos animados. Ruidos de llaves en la puerta de entrada dieron el alerta para que las chicas se pusieran en posición.

Britt se acomodó en el sillón tipo Kate Winslet esperando a Jack la dibuje. Santana se sentó en la banqueta se usualmente se siente alejada Rachel, con sus pechos apuntando al televisor y Quinn se quedó parada a su lado.

- ¿Listas para la última función del Cirque de la rari? – preguntó riendo la latina

- Más lista que nunca – contestó Quinn

Lástima que en vez de empezar a desfilar malabaristas, equilibristas o cualquier otro tipo de entretenimiento artístico, desfilaron uno por uno los tatuadores del estudio de Rachel. El primero que entró fue Mike, se frenó inmediatamente y dejó caer la bolsa llena de juguetes que traía en su mano, se quedó con la boca abierta sin reaccionar. Tina que venía por detrás se llevó puesto al chico y cuando se lo sacó de encima se quedó igual de sorprendida y también soltó una enorme caja que traía entre sus manos Así sucesivamente pasó lo mismo con Jhon, Mika, otra chica desconocida y un último chico también desconocido que se quedaron observando uno por uno la desnudez de Brittany, el topless de Santana y a Quinn en ropa interior dejando caer lo que sea que tuvieran en sus manos.

- ¡Guau! ¡Fiuuuu! ¡FIuuuu! – Silbó el chico nuevo – Esto sí que es vida – agregó – Nunca nos dijiste que tenías tremendas minas en pelotas viviendo contigo Gran P, tú sí que la pasas bien – comentó el chico cuando sintió llegar a Rachel a su lado.

Cuando la morena logró reaccionar y pudo ver el estado de las tres chicas que tenía enfrente, no lo pensó dos veces, tiró la caja que sostenía en un costado y se abalanzó sobre Quinn. Lo siguiente que Quinn sintió fue como un cuerpo moreno se aferraba al suyo y la tapaba con todo lo que tenía, instintivamente la ex rubia aferró sus brazos a la chica.

Esto hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a Santana. La latina se tiró al sillón a tapar a la rubia bailarina, dejando todo su trasero expuesto por culpa de la diminuta tanguita que estaba usando - ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? – ya sabía quiénes eran, pero tenía que decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente para tratar de echar a los intrusos.

- ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? – Otra vez el estúpido chico - la pregunta es cómo hago para contratar a tres putitas como ustedes que me esperen así todos los días – dijo desagradablemente.

- JESSE – Rachel estaba de espaldas a ellos cubriendo a la pelirroja con su cuerpo, pero de no ser así ya hubiera estrangulado al chico contra la pared – NO SON ESO QUE DICES, RESPÉTALAS… Y SALGAN DEL DEPARTAMENTO YA MISMO - ordenó con total seguridad.

- Pero Rach… pero rach… hay tres chicas desnudas en tu departamento… - dijo MIka

- ESO NO LES IMPORTA, ¡QUE SALGAN LES DIGO! – insistió la chica desesperada.

- ¿Y el pelotero que íbamos a armar? ¿La cama elástica que íbamos a ayudarte a poner en la terraza? – Preguntó Tina. Al parecer las chicas eran las únicas que habían recuperado el habla, los hombres seguían pegados a la imagen y eso enfurecía más a la tatuadora que a esta altura estaba temblando, de lo cual Quinn se había dado cuenta y la intentaba calmar con suaves caricias en su cintura.

- ¡SALGAN YA MISMO CARAJO! - insistió

Las tres chicas salieron rápido por donde entraron, pero ninguno de los chicos reaccionaba, es más Jessi tenía una irritante sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Mierda – protestó Rachel y como pudo empezó a caminar con Quinn en sus brazos hasta la habitación de la empresaria, sino hubiera sido por el petrificador momento, tanto la rubia como la morena estarían disfrutando de su proximidad Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta y la dejó adentro - Vístete – ordenó mostrando una nueva personalidad y agarrando una cobija que estaba en la cama de la chica para volver a salir de la habitación.

Llegó a la sala con la cobija y se la puso a la montaña humana que eran Santana y Brittany – Vamos – ayudó a las chicas a levantarse y las acompañó al mismo cuarto que estaba Quinn. Santana no dejó de echarle una mirada al estúpido de Jhon que aún seguía con la boca abierta, mientras que Rachel se quería comer vivo a sus empleados.

- ¿Por qué no estás vestida aun? – fue lo primero que notó Rachel cuando acompañó a Brittany y Santana hasta la habitación de Quinn. La morena le dio la espalda a las chicas.

- Es mi departamento, hago lo que quiero – le contestó la pelirroja de mala gana. Para las tres desnudistas fue muy gracioso ver como Rachel torcía su cabeza aun estando de espalda a ellas – Eres tu la que deberías avisar que vienes con gente a casa – protestó Quinn recibiendo una severa mirada de parte de sus dos amigas, ellas las ignoró.

La morena no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Aun desde el cuarto las chicas podían escuchar la discusión de Rachel con los muchachos. Alguien la iba a pasar mal.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la ex rubia a las otras dos chicas que la miraban intensamente desde adentro de la colcha.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? – Quinn no podía creer lo cara dura que era Santana

- ¿Tu? ¿Tú me vienes a enseñar a mí como tratarla? – contra atacó – hace no menos de un día dormías con la puerta cerrada con llave porque tenías miedo que Rachel hiciera plata tus joyas – le recordó.

Santana largó un largo resoplido – Por favor Q, ajusta tus bombachas quieres – contestó – Yo adoro a la rarita, todavía no estoy segura de que espécimen es pero la adoro, a ella y a su rarón – por las dudas lo aclaraba.

- Quinnie – Britt caminaba hacia ella aun con la manta que le había puesto Rachel encima dejando a Santana con sus pechos al aire de vuelta. Lejos de apenarse la latina se tiró en la cama de Quinn como si nada – ¿Qué pasa? – sabía que había algo rondando dentro de la cabeza de su amiga.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero inolvidable – No notó mi cabello – dijo al fin.

San y Brit se miraron y bastó un segundo para que ambas estallaran en una carcajada - ¡Dejen de reírse par de estúpidas! – marche almhoadonazo para dos.

- Es que… es que… - la bailarina quería hablar pero no podía del dolor de panza.

- No puedes estar tan enamorada de la rari Q – y ahí está, Santana había dicho las palabras mágicas. El silencio repentino las visitó en el cuarto.

Quinn empezó a agitar su cabeza en negativa, de repente el cuarto se convirtió en el caminador de Quinn, la pelirroja iba de un lado al otro y aún seguía en ropa interior – No es cierto, no es cierto, no estoy enamorada de Rachel – lo negaba – Puede ser que me guste y que me caliente ¿Cierto? – sus amigas solo la miraban esperando la reacción inevitable – Quiero decir, ustedes mismas han reconocido que es alguien que despierta ese tipo de cosas, ella es adorable y te dan ganas de comértela a besos, de mimarla, de quererla… y ¿Vieron cómo me tapó con su propio cuerpo recién? Me encanta cuando se pone celosa. – Se frenó de golpe.

- 3… - contó Santana

- 2… - la siguió Brittany

- 1… - nuevamente la latina

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE RACHEL BERRY! – cero.

¡Pum! Un portazo lejano las hizo reaccionar - Alguien no está de buen humor – destacó la latina mientras podían escuchar pasos que se acercaban y seguido de eso la puerta de la habitación de Quinn se volvía a abrir.

- ¿Se vistieron? – Rachel hacía acto de presencia con su mano derecha tapando sus ojos.

Santana giró sus propios ojos y anticipándose a sus amigas contestó un falso si.

Rachel bajó su mano inocentemente y dos segundos después la volvió a subir.

- Ya rari, no exageres – la calmó Santana – Nos has visto toda la semana así. – La morena negaba con su cabeza - Somos chicas normales, tenemos tetas y chochos como todas – le explicó.

- Ya lo se – le dijo Rachel

- ¿Acaso no te gustan nuestros cuerpos Rachie? – intervino la bailarina.

La cabeza de Rachel dejó de negar y se frenó para torcerse – Son… son… - tragó saliva, al parecer trataba de buscar las palabras correctas – Son muy bonitos – dijo.

- Y entonces disfrútalos rari, total después te vas al baño y te descargas - nuevamente la morena volvía a negarse.

- No… no tiene que ser así – habló nerviosa – Tu… tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo solo lo debería ver la persona que te ama. Es para… es para ella, digo para esa persona – Hubo silencio, Santana agachaba su cabeza avergonzada, Brittany a la latina y Quinn se mordía los labios mientras se agarraba fuerte de su escritorio para no ir hacia Rachel.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – a la latina se le había quedado atragantado el chico nuevo – El ordinario ese con cara de bailarín gay de Broadway que miraba a Quinn como para devorársela – para ninguna de las tres pasó desapercibido como se tensaron los músculos de la tatuadora ante ese comentario.

- Jesse – contestó – Ha vuelto ha trabajar hace poco – contó aun con sus ojos cubiertos.

- ¿Dónde estaba? Nunca lo vi – comentó Brittany

- Jesse… el… el… Jesse tuvo, tiene problemas con las drogas, estuvo tratando de curarse y… y… ahora ha vuelto – explicó – Le gusta mucho pero mucho usar colores en sus dibujos y… y… – el tono de la chica cambiaba a uno más entusiasta – Una vez hizo una enorme águila descendiendo en picada desde la espalda de un chico que estaba increíble… - parecía mentira lo suelta que se veía a la chica hablando de tatuajes – lo único que no me gustó fue la forma de dibujar sus ojos… - frenó sus comentarios y las otras tres vieron como la sonrisa de la chica crecía.

Quinn miró a sus amigas y les gesticulo con su boca – Esa es la cara – San y Britt entendieron a lo que se refería la ex rubia con el comentario, ella mismas ya habían agarrado la cara de idea de la chica.

- Perdón – murmuró la morena agachando la cabeza - ¿Ya se vistieron? Me duelen un poco los ojitos – si eso no las apuró, la mirada que Quinn les hizo a las otras dos las echó del cuarto prácticamente.

- Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Santana tirando de una desnuda Brittany –Aun tengo que armar la cama del mini demonio de mi hija – comentó pensando en que aún le faltaba ponerle la ropa de cama a el auto que Sophie había querido para dormir.

Britt dejó un beso en la cabeza agachada de Rachel y Santana se frenó justo al lado del oído de la morena – Cuando abras los ojos para mirar a tu chica – murmuró – controla al rarón ¿Capiche? – se fue aprovechando para darle una palmadita en el trasero. Amaba hacer rabiar a su nueva pelirroja amiga y no había que perder ninguna oportunidad.

Sin perder tiempo Quinn caminó hasta Rachel y con sus propias manos la obligó a destaparse los ojos. El último obstáculo que quedaba eran los propios ojos de la chica que estaban fuertemente cerrados – Abre los ojos Rach – pidió Quinn

- ¿Ya estás vestida? – preguntó la morena.

Quinn pensó en mentirle pero de nada iba a servir – Abre los ojos Rach, quiero que me mires – insistió evadiendo la pregunta.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa cuando la morena abrió primero su ojo derecho para pispiar, rápidamente lo volvió a cerrar – Quiiiiiiiin – se quejó – Tienes poquita ropa – contó lo obvio.

La rubia se rió libremente y aprovechó el estado a ciegas de la morena para agarrarla de la cintura y tirarla hacia ella, el avestrucito se hizo presente – Quiero que me mires, me gusta que me mires, me gusta llamar tu atención – le dijo – Ojala hablarás de mí de la misma forma que lo haces con tus tatuajes – A la pelirroja no le gustaba que nada viniera primero que ella.

- Yo… yo te miro siempre… todo el tiempo… siempre – le dijo la morena apoyada en su cuello.

Quinn sonrió - ¿Y por qué no me quieres mirar ahora? – preguntó

- SI quiero – respondió rápido – mucho quiero – agregó – pero… pero….

- ¿Pero qué? – la animó Quinn besando su cabeza.

- Pero… me hace sentir cosas – completó

- ¿Abajo? – preguntó Quinn que ya estaba sintiendo esas "cosas" sobre su pelvis.

Rachel asintió - ¿Solamente abajo? – preguntó la pelirroja. Rachel negó - ¿Dónde más? – si iba a tener que sacarle respuestas con dos millones de pregunta, estaba dispuesta a hacerlas.

- Siento… cuando me tocas… tu… yo siento cosquillas en la panza y… y, me tiembla todo el cuerpo… - Quinn dudo que eso fuera algo bueno – Y cuando te miro, quiero obligarme a no hacerlo, porque sé que a ti no te debe gustar que alguien como yo lo esté haciendo, pero mis ojos se quedan en paralizados… como… como… como si tuvieran vida propia y tu fueras su único pasatiempo, y… y… y tu boca… yo solo quiero dibujarla con mis dedos y… quiero que… quiero un beso como… como… - la tatuadora hizo silencio, se pegó más a Quinn y se hundió más a su cuello. Parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y que hubiera caído en ese mismo momento de que Quinn la estaba escuchando.

- Rachel… Rachel – Cada vez que Quinn le insistía la morena apretaba más – Rach quiero que sigas hablando por favor – pidió. La morena se negó haciendo suspirar a Quinn. La empresaria dejó que el tiempo corriera, después de todo tener a la morena en sus brazos no estaba para nada mal.

- Quiero que mañana, cuando vayamos a buscar a Beth y a Sophie hables con la hermana Ana – Demasiado directa.

Rachel se despegó de ella al instante que reaccionó ante lo que escuchó. Quinn no supo cómo, pero la morena ya estaba a, al menos, diez pasos lejos de ella agitando su cabeza. Al segundo la cabeza de Rachel se frenó, se enfocó en Quinn y se torció y abrió la boca – Tu color de pelo – fue lo que salió.

Quinn intentó mantenerse seria pero una mueca de éxito se dibujó en su boca - ¿Qué tiene? – provocó haciéndose la desentendida.

- Es… es… es otro color… Estas… te queda… estás hermosa – si hubiera sido una caricatura, Quinn estaba segura de que las pupilas de Rachel hubieran parecido dos enormes corazones. Bueno y a juzgar por el enorme bulto entre las piernas de la morena, Quinn ni quiso pensar retrataría esa parte un dibujante.

- No me cambies de tema – a pesar de la satisfacción que corría por sus venas y a pesar de la humedad que le estaba provocando tener a su chica en semejante estado de excitación, Quinn tenía que mantenerse centrada.

Rachel reaccionó y bajó sus manos inmediatamente para tapar su erección. Volvió a negar con la cabeza e hizo varios pasos más hacia la puerta. Quinn giró los ojos – Rachel… la hermana Ana y Jane están tristes, te extrañan y quieren hablar contigo – la negación era aún más intensa – No puedes evadirlas de por vida – agregó.

- Si puedo – se opuso la chica – Fueron ellas las que… las que le dijeron a esos señores donde vivo y… y…

Quinn se cruzó de brazos – Lo hicieron por tu bien – se metió Quinn

Rachel empezó a temblar y sin importarle su aun latente pene, puso sus brazos al costado y cerró los puños – No es cierto – no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien hiciera eso por bien.

- Si lo e…

- Me quiero ir – sentenció Rachel interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

Quinn giró los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta, por esa noche su paciencia se había agotado, la abrió de par en par – Nadie te lo impide – le dijo de mala manera – Ve y enciérrate en tu maldito cuarto a dibujar, parece que eso es lo único que te interesa – se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras apenas vio la cabeza de la morena agacharse y salir por la puerta, pero la furia le ganó al arrepentimiento cuando golpeó la puerta al cerrarla de par en par.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando Quinn se despertó, se duchó, se cambió rápido y lo siguiente que hizo después fue caminar hasta el sillón cama, el rarisillón, como le decía Santana. Había dormido pésimo pensando en lo mal que había actuado con la morena, y ahora estaba decidida a arreglarlo, por empezar iba a propinar y disfrutar dándole una buena sesión de mimos para despertarla.

Pero como es normal ya a estas alturas, nada sale como la pelirroja lo planea, en el lugar donde debería estar Rachel, estaba Brittany sentada comiendo sus cereales mientras miraba al estúpido correcaminos escapar una vez más del tonto coyote - ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó inmediatamente.

Britt se rió de una dinamita marca Acme que explotó en la cara del coyote y después miró a su amiga - ¡Buen día Quinni! – Saludo como de costumbre – No se donde está Rachie, pero me parece que no durmió acá, porque el sillón estaba como sillón – recién en ese momento Quinn se fijó en el mueble dándole la razón a la teoría de la bailarina.

Cortando la conversación, la pelirroja caminó a paso firme hasta el cuarto de la morena, cuarto al que solo Quinn, o al menos ella misma se había dado esa entidad, tenía acceso libremente. Abrió la puerta y entró como si nada, pero Rachel no estaba allí, y tampoco había rastros de que hubiera estado, por lo general cientos de bollos de papel tirados, de dibujos en el tablero, entre otras cosas la delataban.

- Si buscas a la rari lleva horas trabajando en la terraza – Santana entró al cuarto impunemente.

- No puedes estar aquí Santana – La empresaria defendía su territorio empujando a la latina hacia afuera de la habitación - ¿Y cómo que lleva horas trabajado en la terraza? ¿Por qué hace eso? Tiene que dormir – protestó.

- Vamos Q, déjame ver que hay dentro del freezer – y dale con eso – Aun no descarto la posibilidad de que la rari sea una psicópata. Déjame revisarle sus cosas – pidió.

- No hay ningún freezer, no te dejo y contéstame la pregunta ¿Por qué no durmió? – presionó una vez que cerró la puerta.

Santana se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la sala – Yo que se – se encogió de hombros - Yo solo me desperté temprano porque no podía dormir mucho más – los nervios de convivir con su hija perdida la habían matado – Estaba desayunando y la vi entra con un par de herramientas en sus manos y esas cosas raras que hace ella – explicó – Debe estar llevando a cabo su plan maestro para embalsamarnos y ponernos en vitrinas de exhibición para mostrarnos antes sus rariamigos y cobrar dinero para comprarse otro rarimovil, esta vez podría ser una carroza fúnebre o algo así – la verdad que las teorías de Santana no eran para nada descabelladas.

- Tus tetas son de exhibición Sanny – la elogió Brittany

Santana sonrió – Lo se Britt, lo sé. La rarita ganaría un montón de dinero con estas – agarró sus pechos.

- Pueden dejar de hablar pavadas – Como pretendían que tuviera paciencia para con Rachel si Santana y Brittany se la agotaban antes - ¿Qué carajo está o estaba haciendo Rachel en la terraza? – hizo de nuevo la pregunta.

- Pregúntale a ella, que lleva parada más de media hora con su cabeza torcida mirándote – resaltó la latina con su usual maliciosa mueca.

Quinn giró y se encontró con un par de ojos inclinados mirándola. La morena tenía la misma ropa de anoche puesta con la diferencia de que ahora estaba sucia y engrasada como la cara y las manos de la chica – Rachel… - Quinn se acercó a ella, pero la morena retrocedió – La pelirroja suspiró, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía diez con la chica – ¿Por qué no dormiste? – sentenció.

Rachel agachó su cabeza y levantó sus hombros.

- Ve a bañarte mientras te preparo el desayuno y hablamos – Iba a empezar de nuevo, no quedaba otra. No solo ella se sorprendió cuando Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa.

- Hazle caso a Quinn rari, tienes que comer – Acaso Santana estaba preocupada – El rarón tiene que tener fuerzas – de paso agregó.

La morena murmuró algo por lo bajo que las chicas no entendieron.

- No le entendí – dijo Santana – Lo debe haber dicho en Rariñol – La latina tenía todo un mundo creado gracias a las rarezas de Rachel.

- Quiero… quiero desayunar con Beth y Sophie – habló subiendo un poco el tono de voz pero sin levantar la cabeza. Dicho esto salió con poca seguridad de la sala.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Britt – No puedo hacerlo – dijo abatida – No tengo la paciencia necesaria – agregó mientras la bailarina propinaba suaves caricias en su espalda.

- Oigan – habló Santana – Quizás no sea un buen momento para hablarlo, pero con el fin de semana ocupado que se nos viene con dos niñas aquí y un objeto desconocido – Lo decía por Rachel obviamente - creo que es mejor que se los diga ahora – Encontré el departamento ideal para mudarnos – dijo.

Quinn y Brittany se miraron entre ellas primero y después a la latina - ¿Qué quieres decir Santana? ¿Qué departamento? – estaban perdidas

- Mira Q, esto era temporal ¿cierto? Bueno, ya está, el tiempo ya pasó, ya cerramos todos los negocios para los cuales era importante pasar desapercibida y la mayoría de nuestros competidores y empresarios, ya sabe que estamos aquí y que los vamos a aplastar, ahora es momento seguir lo que teníamos planeado. Quiero mi lujoso departamento en Manhattan, con mi Jacuzzi, con mi enorme armario y con mi gigante cama. Tiene hasta un cuarto para Sophie y Beth, así no tendré que dormir contigo o con Britt cada vez que vengan a visitarnos – al parecer la idea de la adopción había sido olvidada - Basta de pretender algo que no somos – el concepto de las cosas importantes para la latina era totalmente errado.

- Pero Sanny, Rachie…

- Lo siento Britt, yo… - pensó bien las palabras que iba a decir – aprecio a la rarita, pero no puedo seguir jugando a ser su niñera, tengo una vida – Britt frunció el ceño ante las duras palabras de la latina, no podía creer que esa fuera la chica de la que estaba enamorada - Ya cerré el trato inmobiliario. Están invitadas a venir conmigo, pero mi decisión está tomada. Me mudo este lunes – informó.

Britt miró inmediatamente a Quinn - ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó

Quinn se paró del sillón – Santana tiene razón. Basta de pretender algo que no somos – al parecer eran dos las que se mudaban.

Horas después

- ¿Te vas a comer eso Ray? – preguntó Sophie con su boca aun llena de pastel de chocolate. La niña, estaba arrodillada en su propia silla, con el tenedor agarrado bien fuerte mientras devoraba todo lo que Santana le había comprado para desayunar. Luego de que las cuatro chicas recogieran por el hogar a las dos pequeñas, pensaron que sería buena idea desayunar afuera y definitivamente Sophie estaba sacando provecho de la situación. No solo había atacado toda su comida, sino que también quería comerse la de Rachel, que al igual que Beth tenía en su plato alimentos que la pequeña rubiecita tenía autorizado comer.

La morena agitó su cabeza y a la segunda negación, Sophie le sacó su plato y lo mezcló con lo que le quedaba del suyo.

Quinn apretó fuerte sus dientes, Rachel no había comido casi nada y la tragona hija de Santana aprovechaba la situación. – No eres su niñera – se recordó a ella misma. Ya demasiado había tenido con la charla que le había dado nuevamente la madre superiora cuando fueron a buscar a las niñas. Rachel no era su responsabilidad. Ella no era la salvación de la morena y eso era algo que la hermana Ana tenía que entender. Quinn le había comunicado a la mujer su decisión de mudarse y de nada le sirvió la mirada de decepción que le hizo la mujer a pesar de que Quinn le juro y re contra juró de que no iba a dejar de ver a Rachel. Tampoco ayudo el hecho que después de recibir la mirada triste de la monja, girara la cabeza y se encontrara de lleno con Rachel y Beth de la mano. Beth con un monito de peluche colgando de su brazo y Rachel con una mochila con forma de monito colgada de su espalda. Ambas la miraban a distancia, con su cabeza torcida y con la boca entre abierta. Mucho pero mucho menos ayudó que Beth corriera hacia ella y la abrazara y besara con la dulzura que caracterizaba a la pequeña, al parecer no era solo a la morena la que la volvía loca el pelirrojo. Y lo que la estaba terminando de destrozar era tener a una pequeña rubia en sus brazos encastrándose toda su cara mientras se comía la fruta que Rachel le había cortado.

Un susurró de Santana la distrajo – Dios, creo que esta niña nos va a comer a todos – le dijo a su amiga en el oído – En serio Q, creo que no hemos comprado suficiente comida para ella… mira… me está mirando como si quisiera devorarme ¿Tengo cara de salchicha Q? Mírame bien…

- ¿No hay más? – Preguntó una insaciable Sophie - ¿por qué no sacas las donas que tienes escondidas en tus pechos? – Le preguntó la niña a Santana – Jajajaja ¡Esa fue buena! ¿La escuchaste Beth? Dame cinco – Sophie se apoyó en la mesa y estiró su pequeña mano hacia Beth.

Beth miró a su compañerita de hogar y dejó un pedazo de durazno para corresponder el gesto. Chocó su enchastrada mano con la de la mini latina.

- Guacale – se quejó Sophie cuando sintió su mano pegoteada. Acto seguido se estiró y se limpió en la campera de Santana.

- ¿Qué haces niña tragona? Esta campera cuesta más que tu propia vida – se quejó exageradamente.

- Pues debe costar mucho porque es bien fea – contestó la niña – Es cara porque es exclusivamente fea jajaja – se rió - ¿Me vas a comprar donas o no? – Insistió la pequeña.

- Lo único que te voy a comprar va a ser un boleto para devolverte a la tribu amazónica de donde te sacaron – si Sophie hubiera sabido que era eso, tal vez hubiera reaccionado distinto, pero en lugar de eso eligió limpiarse la boca en la campera de la rabiosa mujer.

Mientras Sophie y Santana peleaban Britt se acercó a Quinn – No se cómo, pero estoy segura que esa niña salió de la panza de Santana – le dijo.

Quinn asintió y volvió a mirar lo que le había llamado la atención. Rachel había agarrado una servilleta y limpiaba con mucho cuidado los deditos de Beth.

- ¿Quieres más? – le preguntó la morena mientras le limpiaba la boca.

La pequeña se negó y en lugar de eso eligió acurrucarse más a Quinn - ¿Quieres dormir un ratito más? – la morena recibió una afirmación de la pequeña que ya estaba cerrando sus ojos.

Rachel miró a Quinn y la pelirroja leyó la preocupación en sus ojos – No te preocupes – la calmó Quinn – estoy bien así, no me molesta tenerla – le dijo - ¿Le puedes comprar donas a Sophie antes de que se termine matando con Santana? – las latinas seguían discutiendo. Rachel asintió, dejó un beso en la cabecita de Beth y se fue a hacer lo pedido.

En el departamento

- ¡Guauuu! Esta choza esta de lujo – dijo la mini Santana apenas inspeccionó la casa

- Dios mío esta niña habla como si viniera de los suburbios – se quejó la latina.

- ¡BETH TIENES UNA CAMA DE PRINCESA! ¡LA MIA ES UN CONDENADO AUTO! Un poco cacharro pero bueno algo es algo – Santana giró los ojos.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver con Sophie? – le preguntó Quinn a Beth, la pequeña seguía en sus brazos. Beth asintió emocionada y la pelirroja la bajó.

- ¿Qué sabes de su familia San? – una vez que las niñas estuvieron lejos preguntó – La hermana Ana me dijo que la mayoría de los chicos del hogar seguían viendo a sus padres – agregó información.

- Poco y nada – contestó secamente Santana – Ninguna de las monjas me quiso decir nada, ni siquiera cuando las soborne con una caja de cigarros – se pensaba que era como una cárcel – Lo único que sé, es que son puertorriqueños, que el padre es ausente, nunca se hizo cargo y que tiene como siete hermanos más – contó angustiada.

- ¿Qué vamos a almorzar? – Sophie volvía a la sala sin Beth, Quinn frunció el ceño y caminó hasta el cuarto de Santana que era donde habían elegido poner las camas de las niñas, en el único que entraron las dos.

- Beth… - encontró a la pequeña en la punta de la cama - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu cama de princesa? – Preguntó sentándose sobre el dichoso mueble – Es como la de Barbie – agregó tratando de sobornarla.

Beth se trepó a las piernas de Quinn y se acurrucó en ella - Yo quiero dormir con ustedes dos – dijo agachando su cabeza. Quinn pensó que estaba hablando con una diminuta Rachel.

- ¿Conmigo y Santana? Bueno no creo que haya problema asi… - la pequeña negó

- Contigo y Ray – dijo – Ella me contó que duermen juntas y que tú la proteges, yo quiero que me protejas a mí también – sentenció.

- Quinnie, Bethi – Brittany entraba al cuarto interrumpiendo el silencio que habían creado las palabras de una niña de cuatro años – Vamos a ir al parque, Rachel preparó una canasta llena de cosas y San dice que si no nos apuramos va a descuartizar y meter al freezer de Rachie a Sophie – dijo.

Tres personas habían entrado a esa habitación, salían tres, pero una de ellas salía sin alma, porque el alma de Quinn se había desgarrado ante lo dicho por Beth.

En el parque

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras tan rápido? ¿Cuántas veces te repetí que si lo hacías te ibas a lastimar? – Quinn estaba arrodillada frente a un banco del parque y limpiaba la rodilla de la persona que se había lastimado – Pero no, ella es tan cabezota que tiene que salir corriendo a todo lo que da por ahí, es tan caprichosa que hace lo que ella quiere y ahora tiene una rodilla y un codo lastimado – retó pasando un paño húmedo por la zona.

- ¡Auch! – se quejaba la dueña de la rodilla.

- ¿Por qué no puedes aprender a comportarte como Beth o Sophie? – Quinn señaló a las dos pequeñas que estaban a su alrededor mirando la rodilla lastimada de Rachel.

- Fue culpa de Santana – la acusó Sophie

- TE ESCUCHE NIÑA BOCONA – gritó la latina desde una manta que había puesto para acostarse. Luego de la corrida se tiró en la tela para hacerse la desentendida.

- ES CIERTO – se defendió la pequeña – Tu la empujaste porque quisiste llegar primero al columpio – explicó la pequeña – PARA QUE APRENDAS A QUE TU TRASERO DE MAMUT NO ENTRA EN UN COLUMPIO DE NIÑOS – le dijo la pequeña.

- COMO SIGAS COMIENDO ASI, EL UNICO MAMUT AQUÍ VAS A SER TU NIÑITA TRAGONA – atacó la empresaria latina.

- Santana deja de pelear con Sophie – intervino Brittany.

- ESO MANNY – la pequeña hizo referencia al nombre del personaje de la era del hielo – deja de pelear con niñas - le sacó la lengua.

- ¿LA VISTE BRITT? ¿LA VISTE? – Britt se había convertido en una especie de mediadora entre las dos.

- Basta San – la frenó la bailarina - Y Sophie, si quieres un helado deja de pelear con Santana y ven aquí – la niña abrió los ojos y cerró su boca. Agarró la mano de Beth y la arrastró hasta donde estaban Britt y San tiradas.

Quinn terminó de limpiar el codo ensangrentado de Rachel y se sentó a su lado – Rachel… - Era ahora o nunca – San, Britt y yo vamos a mudarnos, este lunes – soltó. Para su sorpresa Rachel, con su cabeza abajo, asintió como si ya lo hubiera estado esperando, como si lo hubiera sabido de ante mano – Esto afianzó más su confianza en lo decidido – Yo quiero que nos sigamos viendo – dijo – Quiero decir, quiero saber cómo estás y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotras tres – Le estaba saliendo perfecto el discurso armado. Rachel volvió a asentir.

Quinn se quedó mirando por un rato la cabeza de Rachel. La morena tenía sus manos en sus rodillas y balanceaba sus piernas en el banco – Me gustaría haber podido hacer más por ti – Quinn dejó un beso en el cabello de Rachel y se fue con el resto del grupo. Rachel la miró irse, alguien más que entraba a la vida de la morena solo de paso.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, paso a dejar capitulo. Antes que nada quería decir algo, déjenme robarle unos segunditos

- Una querida amiga Gina me pidió que le dijera como me imaginaba a las hermanas Ana y Jane, y a pesar de que yo creo que la imaginación es individual y libre de cada uno les digo que para mi son como una especie de Sofia Loren más joven, una monja y la otra vestida a lo Erin Brockovich.

- En cuanto a la historia, tengo que decirles que se que es difícil entender a Rachel, pero hay que tratar de ver que la morena ha sufrido mucho y que no es fácil para ella confiar en la gente ni darse con alguien. Esto le cuesta entender más aun a Quinn, que es una persona acostumbrada a que todo salga como ella quiere. Pero hay que tener paciencia, todo se va a dar, eso espero.

- Claudia, lamento haber dado la impresión de que la historia se enfoca en el pene de Rachel, porque es mi menor intención. Espero poder corregir eso.

Me gusta que me pongan de donde son, cuando leo "saludos de Puerto Rico" me emociono jajaja. Saludos desde Argentina.

En fin, si me faltó algo me lo recuerdan. También pueden putearme (Para vos, la de los review graciosos) Y también amenazarme con quitarme a mi nieto (que me importa)

Basta. Agradezco inmensidades su compañía, estaba triste, ya no lo estoy. Un beso enorme, se las quieres y se lo quiere también, para el chico, Nicolás creo, que se que lee jaja. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no es mio. Y si fuera mío estoy segura de que podría hacer un capítulo mucho mejor que el último, vamos que dio pena.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 19: "5 muertes+ 5 errores= 1 arrepentimiento"

Lunes a la noche – Nuevo departamento

- ¡HOGAR DULCE HOGAR! – Santana hacia su entrada al nuevo departamento. Brittany y Quinn venía detrás de ellas con menos entusiasmo por no decir con casi nada. Después de abandonar el viejo departamento fueron a comer algo por ahí para esperar que el equipo de mudanza contratado hiciera su trabajo. No fue hasta tres horas después que le avisaron a Santana que ya estaba todo listo – ¡ESTO SI QUE ES VIDA! – agregó la latina recorriendo el lugar con sus brazos abiertos - ¡ESTO SI QUE ES LUJO! – cualquiera que la estuviera viendo o escuchando pensaría que el lugar estaba bañado en oro - ¡ESTE ES EL PALACIO QUE SE MERECE LA GRAN SANTANA LOPEZ! – sus delirios de grandeza hacían acto de presencia.

- Tampoco es para tanto – Britt hacia que la latina bajara un poco de las nubes.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto dices? ¡POR DIOS BRITT! ¡MIRA ESTA SALA! - El departamento tenía una enorme sala de estar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco pulcro y del techo colgaba una encantadora lámpara moderna.

- A mí me gustaba la sala del departamento de Rachie – dijo Britt.

La latina hizo oído sordos al comentario de la bailarina y siguió inspeccionando -¡GUAU! ¡MIRA ESTA DECORACIÓN! – Sobre las lisas paredes habían pinturas que tanto Santana como Quinn reconocían fácilmente a diferencia de la bailarina. La pelirroja pudo distinguir una copia bastante mal hecha de "El beso" de Gustav Klimt.

- A mí me gustaba la decoración del departamento de Rachie – otra vez puntualizó Brittany.

Santana soltó un simpático y fuerte resoplido – Por favor, a eso no se le puede llamar decoración. No se le puede decir decoración a paredes sin revocar, ni pintar y mucho menos a las telas de araña que colgaban de ellas.

- ¡O DIOS! ¡O DIOS! ¡MIREN ESTO! ¡MIREN QUE VISTA! – la latina no demoró en apretar un botón de un pequeño control que había sobre una mesita con una pequeña lámpara y las traslucidas cortinas de una enorme ventana se abrieron. En realidad esto era la razón del alto precio del departamento más allá de la ubicación. Una de las paredes era totalmente de vidrio y formaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver casi toda la ciudad. Las cortinas que cubrían la vista eran de color crema y de una tela traslucida, al parecer los ventanales estaban equipados con blackout o algo así le habían explicado a Santana.

- A mí no me gusta – observó Britt – Ya no están los simpáticos chicos del departamento de enfrente, que me gritaban cosas lindas o que jugaban al dígalo con mímica conmigo – dijo con nostalgia.

Santana la miró enfadada – Esos tipos son unos pajeros Britt, nada de simpáticos – le aclaró – Y las señas no eran mímica ni mucho menos un juego – más de una vez la latinas les había respondido con sus propias señas.

Cuando Britt estaba por protestar de nuevo la latina la interrumpió – Además eso es lo de menos… - ¡POR DIOS! ¡MIRA ESTOS PISOS! ¡MIRA ESTOS MUEBLES! – los pisos del departamento eran todos de fina madera. En el medio de la sala, cerca del enorme ventanal, habían dos gigantes sillones de color marfil, enfrentados uno al otro y solo separados por una no tan pequeña pero si baja, mesita redonda con vidrio al centro, que tenía una adorno bastante raro pero lujoso en su centro, algo así como una caramelera muy parecida al pensadero de Albus Dumbledor si me preguntan. Al costado de uno de los sillones había una alta lámpara y sobre ellos varios almohadones forrados en con un estampado estilo cebra muy interesante.

Britt se cruzó de brazos, estaba negada a ver lo mismo que Santana – Estos pisos no son como los de Rachie…

- Porque les falta todas las huevadas que la rarita tiraba en el piso – respondió cansada - Le faltan baldosas rotas y le falta la cochina y sucia alfombra donde podría dormir cualquier tipo de perro pulgoso.

- Los muebles no me gustan, extraño el sillón donde yo podía desayunar. Y no están las pesas de Rachie tampoco, a mi me gustaba verla hacer pesas – volvió a decir encaprichada. Este comentario hizo que Quinn mirara a la bailarina, ¿por qué ella nunca había visto a Rachel hacer pesas y Brittany si? Generalmente coincidían en los horarios que trabajaban y en el tiempo que pasaban en el departamento, iba a preguntar pero decidió que era mejor cerrar su boca.

- En estos también puedes desayunar Britt. Y para pesas ve a un gimnasio, nada que ver tienen esas cosas con este nuevo y hermoso lugar – Santana suspiraba y contaba hasta tres, Brittany estaba dispuesta a arruinarle su día de mudanzas – Y el otro no era un sillón como estos, era un rarisillón, un estúpido sillón de cuarta que se hacía cama, daba vergüenza. – explicó.

- Pero era el sillón donde dormía Rachie – agregó.

Santana apretó sus dientes casi lastimándose, buscó ayuda en Quinn, pero la pelirroja se había quedado absorta en el ventanal, al menos una de sus amigas aprobaba la vista pensó la latina – Al menos está equipado con un digno equipo de entretenimiento – señaló al LCD y todo lo demás que le seguía para que sus domingos de películas sean totalmente cómodos – Ya no tenemos que sufrir cuando aparecen rayas en el televisor o tenemos que prender la tostadora para que ande el equipo de audio.

- A mí me gustaba el televisor de Rachie, y el ruido de la tostadora le daba un cierto remixado a la música que me fue muy útil para armar mis coreografías – dijo la rubia.

– Mira Britt… - tomó aire. El tanque de su paciencia, que ya de por si era bastante limitado, estaba en rojo – He trabajado muy duro para conseguir este lugar asique…

- Por favor Santana, yo no soy tu madre, asique ahórrate las mentiras – la silenció en seco – Tu no trabajaste duro para conseguir este lugar, seguramente contrataste a alguna mujer que lo hiciera por ti y que muy seguramente te cogiste en estos mismos sillones después de cerrar el trato con ella – cuentas claras conservan la amistad o en este caso la amistad con derechos que de vez en cuando la bailarina permitía. Santana estaba colorada y no sólo por la rabia.

- Sea como sea que lo haya conseguido… – habló en un tono que decía que todo estaba a punto de irse al demonio - sino te gusta, te hubieras quedado con la rarita disfrutando de su estúpido y cochino lugar - le dijo.

- Si vine aquí, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Quinn – le aclaró la rubia haciendo que una de sus amigas se sorprendiera y a la otra le diera aún más rabia que la que tenía acumulada.

Santana volvió a respirar hondo, tenía que volver a lo importante – Como sea… - dijo – Vayamos a ver los cuartos y la cocina – Para los cuartos había que subir una escalera interna que estaba muy bien ambientada con la decoración y para la cocina había que cruzar una fina puerta con vaivén ubicada en la pared contraria al enorme ventanal.

- Déjame adivinar – la interrumpió Brittany nuevamente – Estoy casi segura que las habitaciones son enormes, y tienen aún más enormes y cómodas camas en ellas para poderse revolcar con cuanta tipa se cruce ¿Cierto? Y no nos olvidemos del gigante armario donde la gran Santana López va a meter toda su costosa ropa y que seguro tiene un espejo de dos metros para que su ego aumente cada día – Brittany estaba dejando que todo lo acumulado en ella hablara – Y la cocina – soltó una risa sarcástica – seguro que está altamente equipada con los más costosos utensilios que seguramente ninguna de nosotras tres va a usar, porque apenas si sabemos usar un microondas – aseguró con razón. Raras veces las chicas cocinaban algo y generalmente era cuando lo hacía Quinn y lo hacía para alimentar a Rachel – NO ME GUSTA – finalizó subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Con Britt era así, ella podía llevar una discusión con sus dos amigas, en eso no tenía problema, el problema estaba en que si bien, tanto Quinn como Santana, no demostraban tener secuelas de las peleas y seguían con un gesto frió y de superioridad aunque la batalla se hubiera perdido, a la bailarina le pasaba lo contrario, a Brittany le saltaban las lágrimas de forma inmediata y no aguantaba tener la mirada fría de ellas encima, tenía que ir para el lado contrario.

El humo salía de la cabeza – Carajo – protestó mirando la corrida de la rubia. Cuando Britt no estuvo más a la vista, Santana miró a su socia. Quinn seguía en la misma posición en frente de la ventana.

La latina caminó hasta ella – No me digas que a ti no te gusta tampoco por favor – ya no quedaban barrearas que Brittany no hubiera tirado, asique lo mejor era ser sincera – Es el último piso como a ti te gusta – agregó sentándose en su nuevo sillón.

- Me di cuenta – no se le había escapado a la pelirroja. Quinn giró para enfrentar a su amiga – El lugar es espectacular San – No lo iba a negar, era su lugar soñado apenas pisó New York.

- Pero no es el departamento de la rarita… – Dijo la latina con un suspiro. A Quinn le pareció sentir una percepción propia salir de ese comentario, pero eligió no decir nada.

- San… - Por el tono de Quinn, Santana sabía que se venía una pregunta seria.

- Lárgalo Q – alentó.

Quinn sentó en el sillón de enfrente - ¿Cuánto tiene que ver tu madre en esto? – preguntó de repente. En el viaje desde el viejo al nuevo departamento, cuando apoyó su cara en el vidrio del auto de Santana, una idea se le había puesto en la cabeza y no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Para Quinn, Gloria López algo tenía que ver en el repentino e intenso interés de Santana en cambiar de departamento.

Santana bajó su mirada y Quinn lo supo inmediatamente - ¿Está por venir a New York o te amenazó o sobornó con algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja deduciendo posibles razones.

- Viene – confesó - Pero no sé cuándo. Puede ser a fin de esta semana, o la otra o quizás solo me está asustando y no venga nunca – confesó – Después de nuestro conflictivo viaje a Los Ángeles me dijo que quería controlar como estaba viviendo y que esperaba que ya hubiéramos salido de nuestra situación precaria y no tuviéramos que compartir con…

- Con Rachel – finalizó su socia por ella. Santana asintió apenada.

- Quinn yo…

- Deja Santana, yo entiendo, vengo viviendo esto junto a ti por años – calmo a su amiga pero no pudo evitar que saliera en forma de reproche. Sinceramente ya quería que Santana se fuera de su vista.

Santana se quedó mirando un rato más a Quinn hasta que se puso de pie – Imagino que no quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí ¿Cierto? – Imaginó bien, la pelirroja simplemente se negó y la latina salió del nuevo departamento con la energía opuesta a la que había entrado.

Quinn no se levantó del sillón. La pelirroja puso sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía evitar sentirse como una verdadera mierda, no podía evitar sentirse como una estúpida por haber dejado que Gloria Lopez, una mujer digna de ser quemada en la hoguera por ser confundida con una bruja, la hubiera manipulado de esa forma y hubiera logrado su cometido, Quinn lo tendría que haber sabido.

La empresaria sacudió sus pelos con sus manos, suspiró y se puso de pie para quedarse nuevamente impactada por la vista del lugar. Enterarse de las verdaderas razones de la mudanza, o más bien aceptarlas, la había llevado a su quinta muerte y al quinto error que afrontaba, que admitía en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Por supuesto que la pelirroja no estaba muerta en el sentido médico de la palabra. Al contrario, si hablamos de su salud, ella estaba vivita y coleando, pero ella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y se destrozaba por haber dado este paso tan equivocado - Me equivoqué – murmuró. Y ese había sido su quinto error, Quinn se había equivocado en seguir a Santana, en seguir los deseos de Gloria Lopez

La empresaria caminó hasta la nueva cocina y abrió la heladera, no se detuvo a observar ningún detalle, la verdad que poco le importaba si la cocina tenía uno o dos hornos, si la mesada era de acero inoxidable o de mármol, poco tiempo pasaba en esa parte de la casa como para que le importara. Ni siquiera cuando era chica o adolescente le prestaba atención, simplemente dejaba de su madre o las empleadas se encargaron de lo que se hacía en la cocina. De hecho había una sola persona que había logrado que la pelirroja se encontrara pasando ratos cortos en esa habitación, Rachel. Quinn agitó su cabeza en desaprobación a ella misma. Sacó una cerveza fría y la dejó en la isla muy útilmente diseñada mientras aprovechaba para sentarse en ella y así después volver a agarrar su bebida. La cocina, pensar que la primera muerte de la pelirroja había sido en una cocina, y no solo eso, en una cocina, Quinn también había cometido su primer error.

Dos días atrás – en la cocina del departamento de Rachel

- ¿Y agitan pompones como en las películas? - Apenas las chicas y las niñas habían vuelto del parque, Rachel, sorprendiendo a las otras tres adultas se largó a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. El resto se hubiera quedado tonteando en la sala, si no hubiera sido porque Sophie insistió en que la latina la llevara a la cocina y convenciera a Rachel que le diera de probar todo lo que estaba preparando. Por consiguiente estaban las seis en ese lugar, mientras Rachel cocinaba con Sophie parada en una banqueta haciendo de su asistente, el temeroso trio entretenía a Beth con sus épicas historias de la preparatoria.

- Por supuesto – contestó Quinn a la pregunta de Beth – Pompones, cintas, cañones de confeti, a veces bastones y hasta llegamos a usar aros con fuego – contó sonriendo por la cara de asombro de la pequeña rubiecita.

- ¿Y yo puedo hacel… hacel… - Quinn miró rápidamente a sus amigas para que no apuraran a Beth. Desde que conocía a la niña se había dado cuenta de la dificultad que tenía para pronunciar la letra R, y siempre que había una de esas letras en una palabra la pequeña usaba la L para reemplazarla. La misma hermana Ana se había encargado de contarle que había una estudiante que generosamente colaboraba con el hogar y que estaba tratando a Beth con ese tema notando una enorme progresión. También fue la monja la que le dijo cuando fueron a buscar a las niñas al hogar, que la colaboradora les había recomendado que dejaran que la pequeña se esforzara y se tomara su tiempo para decir bien la palabra, por eso cada vez que veía como la niña tratara miraba a todo a su alrededor lanzando miradas de fuego a quien si quiera se atreviese a interrumpir a Beth. Mientras esperaba que la pequeña terminara con su idea, Quinn miraba de reojo a Rachel. Curiosamente, a la morena era a la única persona a la cual no parecía importarle la forma de decir las palabras que tenía Beth, parecía como si estuviera conforme aunque en vez de hablar, la niña rugiera o piara. - ¿Puedo hacel… puedo hacellllo? – la pequeña se había cansado de tratar y la palabra le salió como pudo, igualmente Quinn la premió dejando un beso en su cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ser porrista? – le preguntó Quinn siguiéndole el juego. La pequeña asintió.

- Y también tatudora como Ray – agregó con un leve error y señalando a sus espaldas a la morena que actualmente estaba soplando una cuchara que iba a ir a la boca de Sophie.

- ¡Guau! Porrista y tatuadora – saltó Santana – Esta niña va a patear traseros en la preparatoria Q – dijo.

- Yo quiero ser cocinera – dijo Sophie entusiasmada desde su silla – Y voy a patearle el trasero a todos los niños estúpidos del colegio que dicen que voy a ser una ramera como mi madre – sin quererlo el comentario de la pequeña diablillo había provocado un enorme silencio en la cocina.

Sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo, Santana caminó hasta la mini latina y la agarró de sorpresa – Ven aquí pequeña patea traseros – la pasó de la silla al desayunador, Sophie miró a Santana sin hacer comentario – Tú vas a ser la mejor cocinera del mundo – le aseguró – Así tenga que hacer quebrar a todos los restaurantes de New York, te juro que vas a ser la mejor y apuesto mis pechos por eso - agregó.

La niña asintió – Es cierto – dijo – Una vez empujé a Carlitos porque quiso sacarme mi pan de desayuno y se cayó de la silla – contó – Se quebró el brazo y se puso a llorar, se lo llevaron y yo me quedé con su pan dijo recordando entusiasmada – Y otra vez, cuando las niñas grandes le estaban tratando de quitar sus caramelos a Beth, le di un puñetazo como Ray me enseño a hacerlo y le quebré la nariz a una, Beth me regaló la mitad de sus caramelo… Quebrar a alguien es bueno – la pequeña había interpretado otra cosa distinta para lo que Santana había empleado la palabra "quebrar" pero aun así había entendido un poco de lo que la chica quiso decir.

Durante la pequeña charla de Sophie y Santana, Quinn había notado dos cosas, el silencio de Rachel que cada vez era más profundo desde la conversación que tuvieron en el parque y que Beth, que llevaba rato sentada en sus rodillas, se había acurrucado de tal manera a ella que estaba recostada sobre su pecho mirando de costado a su compañera de hogar.

- Yo no se qué hace mi mamá ¿Y tú? – La pelirroja pensó que era Sophie la que había hablado, pero cuando bajó la vista vio dos pequeños ojos verdes torcidos mirándola y una boca entre abierta. Beth era la que le había hablado y Quinn aguantó las ganas terribles que tenía de caminar hasta Rachel con Beth en sus brazos y apretar a la pequeña entre medio de dos pares de brazos unidos, se aguantó las ganas.

Por un lado la ex rubia sintió tristeza por la pequeña y por otro pensó en su propia madre y le dieron ganas de sonreír – Mi mamá decora – contó y alargó su explicación – Eso quiere decir que trabaja haciendo que las cosas que se ponen feas o viejas o que no le gustan a la gente por alguna razón mejoren, o las cambia por cosas nuevas y más lindas o tal vez modernas – dijo.

- Podrías decirle a la madre de Quinn que te decore la cara – Sophie volvía a la normalidad con Santana – a ver si se te van las arrugas – Santana abrió los ojos gigantes y miró inmediatamente a Britt.

- No tienes arrugas San – dijo automáticamente la bailarina – Sophie es de mala educación resaltar la edad de la gente vieja – Ese comentario fue peor que el de la niña.

El pequeño demonio miró a Santana con una sonrisa y la latina le correspondió con otra, acto seguido aplastó a la pequeña entre sus brazos – Eres terrible, eres una espinilla en el cu… en la cola… estoy orgullosa de ti – la pequeña luchaba por salir de entre los brazos de Santana pero la latina la apretaba aún más. Quinn y Britt se miraba cómplices, les encantaba ver a la latina demostrando afecto por algo que no era dinero.

- Llévame a probar lo que Ray está sirviendo – ordenó Sophie en los brazos de Santana, como buena dominada la latina obedeció – Dame Ray, dame… - pedía entusiasmada mientras Rachel servía en una linda fuente los ravioles relleno de pollo y tocino con salsa de queso, jamón y nuez.

- Ahora no – le negó Santana esquivando malvadamente la cuchara que Rachel había estirado para convidarle de forma adelantada a la pequeña.

- NOOOOO MI RAVIOL ¡VUELVE! ¡VUELVE! – protestó Sophie arriba de los hombros de la mayor latina

- Vamos a lavarte las manos y volvemos para comer – el rol de madre a la perfección. La pequeña se rindió dejándose caer como plomo en los brazos de quien la llevaba y mirando con nostalgia su raviol perdido.

- Rachie, esto tiene una pinta genial, y huele delicioso ¿No sabía que podías cocinar? – Britt fue el portavoz de lo que las tres llevaban tiempo en esa cocina queriendo decir.

La morena terminó de poner todo en la mesa y se encogió de hombros, siguió su caminó hasta la heladera de la casa para sacar la medicina de su monito.

- Ray siempre cocina en el hogar – contó Beth sorprendiendo a Quinn y a Britt al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja siguió mirando a la morena para seguir sus reacciones.

- Vamos Titi, hora de tu medicina – Rachel intentó agarrar a Beth de los brazos de Quinn pero la niña se aferró más a la ex rubia – La tatuadora fingió enojo - ¿Cómo quieres que te ponga tu medicamento si no me dejas? – le preguntó.

- Quierrrr… quierrrlo quedarme aquí – Rachel frunció el ceño pensante, Quinn le dio una solución antes, giró a Beth y la sentó sobre sus piernas mirando a la morena, la pequeña se recostó sobre el pecho de la empresaria.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo con ella sentada sobre mí? – le preguntó suavemente. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas e iba con cuidado.

La morena asintió sin mirarla y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Beth, agarró suavemente su bracito como si estuviera tratando con cristal y le arremangó su remerita con cuidado. Para Quinn no pasaba desapercibido la suavidad con que Rachel trataba a la pequeña. La morena le dio un besito en la zona que iba a pinchar y siguió con el procedimiento que le sacó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo a la niña.

Quinn limpió esas pequeñas gotitas y dejó que Brittany se la llevara a lavarse las manos.

Las siguientes palabras de Rachel fueron el primer disparo que la hizo morir – Deberías… deberías… tú tienes que aprender a hacerlo – le dijo mirándola con su usual pose.

Quinn estaba desconcertada, no estaba segura de lo que le estaba hablando - ¿Aprender a hacer que cosa? – le preguntó.

La tatuadora rascó su cabeza pensando de qué forma podría ser más clara – Aprender a inyectar a Titi… a Beth – más claro échale agua – Digo… cuando… cuando… Por las dudas, cuando vaya a tu casa, deberías… - ya no sabía que más agregar.

- ¡RAVIOLES! ¡RAVIOLES! – Sophie volvía a entrar a la cocina arriba del hombro de la latina.

- Por dios, denle de comer a esta niña antes de que corte las calles de New York por una huelga de hambre – dijo Santana - ¿Todo bien? – la cara de su socia no le gustaba y la de Rachel… bueno la de Rachel estaba rara como siempre.

Si Santana hubiera sabido que el comentario de Rachel la estaba destrozando por dentro, no hubiera hecho esa pregunta y hubiera agarrado a la pelirroja para llevársela a otro curto, porque lo siguiente fue el primer error que Quinn cometió – No pasa nada – dijo – Rachel y yo estamos hablando de que va a pasar con Beth cuando no vivamos más aquí – Santana corrió la cara avergonzada, no quería mirara a la morena. Quinn se fijó en la tatuadora – ¿Tu entiendes que vas a tener que volver a ver a Beth solo en el hogar cierto? – Quinn no iba en buena dirección, pero poco le importó el codazo sutil que le dio Santana. A si como a la morena no le importaba que Quinn se fuera, eso estaba claro para la pelirroja. Rachel no iba a hacer nada para que se quedara, eso también lo tenía claro, al contrario, la morena ya había decidido no estar junto a ella cuando Beth las visitara.

- Eee… yo… - Rachel la miraba confundida y nerviosa.

- Pues claro – la interrumpió Quinn – SI ya no vivimos juntas, no creo que ningún juez deje que Beth venga aquí – agregó viendo como la cabeza de la morena se agachaba – ¿ya te lo habían negado cierto? – Rachel asintió – Exacto, sin la ayuda de mi padre y sin nosotras aquí no creo que vuelva a pasar…

- Q… - Santana no entendía a su amiga.

- TENGO HAMBRE – se sintió a Sophie gritar desde la mesa - ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS HERMOSOS RAVIOLES? - exigió

- Calma tu lombriz solitaria quieres – Santana se unía a Britt y Beth que caminaban hacia la mesa ya listas.

Usualmente era Rachel la que huía, pero esta vez fue Quinn la que no aguantó la mirada de la morena y se alejó de ella en forma fantasmal.

Presente – En el nuevo departamento

Quinn agitó la cabeza en reproche por lo que la memoria de ese día le había traído, se sentía una total y completa estúpida. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Rachel? ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que prácticamente no tenía chances de volver a tener a Beth en su casa? – Soy una idiota – se dijo a sí misma para después bajar de la mesada, dejar la botella vacía de cerveza y agarrarse otra nueva. La pelirroja salió de la cocina inmediatamente.

- Ey – la sorprendió Brittany desde la escalera interna - ¿No vienes a dormir? – preguntó. Quinn pudo ver los ojos rojos resaltando del rostro de la bailarina.

- No tengo mucho sueño – contestó la rubia tirándose en el sillón. Britt la miró con preocupación y Quinn agitó rápido su cabeza – No digas nada Britt por favor – la bailarina solo se sentó a su lado.

De repente la bailarina largó una carcajada contagiosa - ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

Britt terminó de reírse y contestó – Me divertí mucho en la terraza de juegos que armó Rachie, entre la academia de baile, los problemas con San y sus negocios hacía rato que no nos divertíamos así – dijo con nostalgia.

Quinn asintió con su cabeza. Sin querer su amiga, la había llevado al segundo momento en que ella consideraba haber muerto y por ende donde la pelirroja había cometido su segundo e importante error.

Dos días atrás – En la terraza del antiguo departamento

- ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Quinn se había olvidado de la tensa relación que reinaba con la morena cuando hizo esta pregunta. Estaban paradas en la terraza y las tres amigas se habían quedado mudas ante la plaza de juegos que había armado Rachel allí. Había de todo, una mini cancha de futbol inflable, un tobogán, una cama elástica, entre otras cosas. La cara de las pequeñas era impagable.

- Dios rari, primero me haces engordar miles de kilos con esa deliciosa pasta y hubieran sido más si mi endemoniada hija no fuera un barrilito sin fondo…

- ¡Oye! La hermana Ana dice que estoy en crecimiento – se defendió la niña

- Pues dile a la hermana Ana que ya has comido como para crecer hasta los cien años más o menos – remató la latina – Y además no puedes interrumpir a tus mayores cuando…

- ¡A JUGAR! – Santana se quedó sola hablando porque el resto ya estaba sacándose sus zapatos para subirse al gran metegol inflable que había puesto Rachel.

- De acuerdo – Quinn se paró en medio de la cancha con la pelota en sus brazos – Vamos a armar dos equipos – ella y su necesidad de competir - A ver… - A penas giró la cabeza y vio a Beth y Rachel de la mano con el mismo gesto supo que no las podía separar – Titi, Rachel y yo contra ustedes tres…

- CLARO… a mí me toca con la pechugona quejona que apenas se puede subir en el inflable – protestó Sophie.

- ¡OYE! – Santana se defendía desde la entrada al juguete, se había quedado enredada –yo que tu cierro la bocota o te quedas sin media tarde – advirtió tocando la fibra débil de la niña.

La pequeña casi se larga a llorar y miró a Brittany inmediatamente – No es cierto cariño – la consoló la bailarina – Aquí siempre vas a tener para comer – le dijo calmándola.

- ¿Están listas para que rompamos sus traseros? – Las provocó Quinn sin mirar a su equipo - ¡Perdedoras! – agregó.

- Tal vez sea al revés Quinnie – jugó Brittany – Aunque tienes un trasero muy lindo para romperlo – agregó la bailarina.

- No lo van a poder ni intentar – les advirtió Quinn mientras estiraba sus piernas.

- Por favor Fabray, voy a trapear este lugar con tu enorme trasero y después voy a agarrar tu estirados pechos y voy a construir nuestra bandera con ellos – compitió Santana.

Quinn se rió a carcajadas sin ninguna inocencia – La última vez que me ganaste a algo López, fue porque yo misma me dejé – dijo con total mala intención.

- Pues ya lo veremos zanahoria de feria – siempre se metía con su color de cabello.

- Lo veremos pechugas de pollo lleno de hormonas – replicó la empresaria.

San y Britt le hicieron una seña combinada sin que sophie las viera, una levantaba el dedo del medio y la otra formaba una O con dos de sus dedos.

- Además estamos en desventaja, porque con el rarón ustedes son cuatro – protestó la chica.

- ¿Quién es el rarón? – preguntó Sopie

- Es el enorme pe…

- SANNY – la interrumpió Brittany – Porque no nos reunimos para ver cómo ganarle a Q, me molesta cuando gana y se pone odiosa – Quinn era irritante cuando ganaba, más aun cuando perdía.

Quinn volvió a reír mientras veía como San, Britt y Sophie armaban estrategias - ¿Dónde está mi equipo? Vamos a… - cuando se dio vuelta sufrió, esta vez no fue una bala, ni una muerte dolorosa, al contrario fue dulce, muy dulce. Ajenas a las provocaciones y competencias estaban las otras dos integrantes de su equipo. Rachel estaba acostada en el inflable mientras que Beth saltaba ida y vuelta sobre ella, de vez en cuando la pequeña rubiecita le pifiaba al salto y caía en el estómago de la morena haciendo que ambas se destartalaran de la risa. Quinn murió de amor con la risa de la rubiecita cada vez que era amenazada por las cosquillas de Rachel. Y fue exactamente esa risa la que le había hecho ver su error. Allí enfrente de ella, había dos almas totalmente infantiles, dos personitas que estaban libres de todo mal, que no tenían sed de competencia, ni mucho menos de victoria. Enfrente de ella había una niña y una adulta que habían sufrido tanto en la vida, que disfrutaban de simples cosquillas y ahí estaba ella pensando la forma de humillar a Santana y demostrarle que después de tanto tiempo seguía físicamente mejor que ella. Ahí estaba Quinn, pensando que Rachel era capaz de hacerla sentir mal a propósito, pensando que la morena se alejaba de ella a propósito. Pero era todo lo contrario, simplemente la morena se estaba protegiendo de la gente contaminada por la maldad y ambición de este mundo como ella, como San y de vez en cuando como Britt. El error de Quinn había sido pensar que Rachel sabía de lo que se perdía cuando ella se alejara, cuando en realidad, la morena no lo podía saber, porque nunca lo había tenido.

En el presente – Sala del nuevo departamento

- Menos mal que no jugamos en contra ni nada eso, porque siempre terminamos mal, estuvo más divertido los juegos que propusiste después – al parecer Quinn había frenado la competencia.

Quinn compartió la opinión de su amiga – Fue divertido – agregó mientras las risas de Beth y Rachel le rebotaban en la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a extrañar a Rachie? – preguntó cambiando de tema rotundamente.

- Mucho – contestó sin pensarlo.

Britt apretó sus labios y se apiadó de su amiga – Buenas noches Quinnie – Beso su mejilla y volvió a subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

La pelirroja vio subir escalón por escalón a su amiga y después volvió a mirar por la ventana, la ciudad ya estaba enteramente de noche. Inmediatamente se acordó de Beth y anotó mentalmente que tenía que comprar una de esas pequeñas luces que venían como divertidas formas que cuando se apagaba la luz de la habitación, se encendía y las formas se reflejaban en la pared, había visto un par de esas cosas cuando acompañó a Rachel a comprar la cama de princesa para la niña. Cama de princesa que nunca fue usada porque lo que menos hizo Beth fue dormir en ella – Y ahí está – murmuró Quinn para el vació – Esa noche morí por tercera vez – dijo en el mismo tono.

Dos días atrás – A la noche en el departamento de Rachel

- ¡NO! – se negaba Sophie

- ¡SI! – contestaba Santana

- ¡NO! – otra vez la negativa de la niña

- ¡SI! ¡Y NO HAY NO QUE VALGA! – Frenó la próxima interrupción de la pequeña - ¡ES HORA DE DORMIR Y PUNTO! – le dijo la latina

- Pero aún no hemos visto todas las películas de monstruos que compró Ray y… y… todavía queda un pote de helado y… y…- la pequeña iba a pelear hasta el último aliento.

- Has visto cuatro películas ya – contó Santana – Y no vas a comer más helado. Dios ni siquiera se cómo es que no te descompones con todo lo que tragas…

- ¡OYE! La hermana…

- Si, si, ya se que la hermana Ana dice que estás creciendo, pero la hermana Ana también nos dijo que no podían acostarse tan tarde asique a dor… mir – un buen punto para la latina.

- ¡NO QUIERO IR A DORMIR! ESTAS SON MIS VACACIONES – la niña se paró en el sillón cama de Rachel a protestar.

- SOPHIE – Britt entraba a la sala llamando a la niña – Vamos a ponerte el pijama y a que te de tu beso de buenas noches, tienes que dormir – le dijo a la niña.

- SIIII A DORMIR – la pequeña saltó del sillón a Brittany y se fue echada en sus brazos.

- Dios esa niña es más gay y dominada que…

- SANNY TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO – otra vez Brittany

- ¡VOY! – sin quedarse a las burlas de Quinn la latina siguió a las otras dos.

- Listo – Rachel entraba a la sala con Beth envuelta en una toalla.

Quinn sonrió al ver asomar la carita de su monito por la toalla, estiró sus brazos para recibir a la niña que Rachel le pasaba - ¿En serio no quieres dormir en tu cama de princesa? – preguntó.

La pequeña torció su rostro y miró a Quinn - ¿Dónde vas a dolmir tu? – le preguntó a Quinn mientras Rachel se encargaba de ponerle el pijama. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa – Duerrrr… duerlme con nosotras. Ray dile que duelma aquí con nosotras – insistió la pequeña

Rachel se quedó quieta pensativa y después agitó su cabeza en negativa, Quinn entristeció pero no le duró mucho porque Rachel agregó – Las dos princesas deberían dormir en la cama de princesa, en un castillo enorme y protegido por muchos pero muchos soldados – después de esto terminó de ponerle a Beth la parte de arriba de su pijama mientras Quinn terminaba de cepillarle el cabello.

Beth se rió - ¿Pol que nos tiene que plo…prrrooteger muchos soldados? – le preguntó.

- Los soldados tienen que proteger a las dos hermosas princesas de la malvada bruja Santa… - la mirada de Quinn en reproche le hizo cambiar el nombre – Santauslavia que quiere adueñarse del castillo – contó.

- ¿Y tu eres un soldado? – le preguntó la pequeña.

Rachel agitó la cabeza – Yo… yo soy… - se demoró un poco en pensar su personaje – Yo soy el monstruo de debajo de la cama de princesa y… y… soy la última que puede defenderlas de la bruja – agregó.

Beth ser rió nuevamente y Quinn no pudo evitar que una mueca le saliera de su cara - ¿De que colol eres? ¿Cuántos ojos tienes? – Beth quería cada detalle.

- Mmmm… soy rosa como tu pijama – Rachel vio la cara de la niña iluminarse, sabía que ese era su color preferido – Y tengo cuatro ojos, dos para cada princesa – Quinn pudo ver como la mirada de Rachel se posó sobre ella durante unos segundos. Una vez que terminó de peinar a Beth se fue a su propio cuarto para ponerse su ropa de dormir, desde su habitación seguía escuchando y riendo ante la historia armada por Rachel. Cuando volvió Titi ya estaba entre las sábanas y la morena…

- ¿Qué haces? – Quinn pudo ver el trasero de Rachel nada más, porque su cabeza estaba metida debajo de la cama

- Está hablando con su amigo mosntluo para que no vengan a asurrltarme de noche – fue Beth quien le explicó.

- BUENO HASTA LUEGO GEORGE, CUALQUIER COSA ME MANDAS UN MAIL A MONSTRUODEBAJODELACAMA GRACIAS POR NO PASARSE ESTA NOCHE POR ACA. TITI LE MANDA SALUDOS – La morena exageraba la voz para que Beth la escuchara.

Cuando volvió a la parte de arriba de la cama Quinn la miraba con la ceja levantada ya metida en la cama – George les manda saludos – dijo mirando la ceja divertida

- Sigue contando Ray – Beth quería más historia - ¿Cómo hiciste para que la bruja se dulmiera? – preguntó curiosa por la forma en que el monstruo rosa había derrotado a Satauslavia.

Rachel se metió en la cama con ellas sin apagar la luz, cuando Quinn quiso hacerlo por ella, Rachel agitó su cabeza frenándola, al parecer Beth le tenía miedo a la oscuridad – La bruja se durmió porque le canté una canción – continuó con la historia.

- Cántamela – insistió Beth. La niña ya estaba pegada en el costado de Quinn. La pelirroja se había quedado embobada mirando a la pequeña y acariciando su cabecita, cuando sintió que moría por tercera vez en el día, la voz de Rachel era angelical. Enseguida los ojos de Rachel y Quinn se cruzaron mientras la melodía salía de los labios de la morena. La empresaria no supo quién cerró los ojos primero, si ella o Beth.

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando Quinn sintió que se había equivocado nuevamente. Apenas abrió los ojos pudo notar que no estaba en el rarisillón, pero tampoco estaba en su propia cama, estaba en una cama distinta, estaba en la cama de princesa de Beth. Una niña rubia dormía tranquilamente a su lado y cuando quiso bajar los pies para confirmar el paradero de Rachel, su respuesta llegó antes de lo pensado, Rachel dormía al piso de la cama sobre una colcha doblada en varios pliegos. El error de Quinn fue no despertar a Rachel, y explicarle que ella no se quería ir del departamento, que no era cierto que había hecho todo su esfuerzo, que muy pero muy había enterrado la verdad de su decisión, y esa verdad era que Quinn se había asustado. Se había asustado por la responsabilidad que le había dado Ana y Jane, se había asustado por haberse dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada y por sobre todo, se había asustado porque no quería sufrir. El tercer error de Quinn fue esquivar a la morena e ir a preparar sus maletas.

En el presente

El sonido del celular de Quinn hacia que la pelirroja se despertara, sin querer se había quedado dormida en el sillón, más bien lo había hecho queriendo y recordando la voz de la morena al cantarle a Beth. Miró la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era su madre, simplemente lo dejó sonar, no tenía ganas de explicarle donde estaba y mucho menos la decisión que había tomado. Lo iba a enfrentar en otro momento, asique le mando un mensaje que decía "ocupada, te llamo luego" así lograba que se quedara tranquila y que no insistiera llamándola.

Su madre le había dicho que necesitaba paciencia y lo primero que hace ella es no tenerla, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a la hermana Ana cuando fueron a llevar a las niñas, ocupó su tiempo despidiéndose de Beth y de arreglando el papeleo burocrático. Pero lo peor de todo paso después de que salió del hogar, esa fue su cuarta muerte.

Tarde noche del día anterior – En el hogar de la hermana Ana

Quinn salía del hogar con Santana a su lado.

- ¿Les diste la nueva dirección Q? No quiero que si Sophie o la mini rarita necesitan algo no nos puedan ubicar – a Santana le estaba costando más que nunca despegarse de su hija no reconocida.

- Tranquila San, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Alguna vez lo dud… - la pelirroja se frenó justo en el escalón que le seguía a la puerta de entrada. Rachel estaba apoyada en el auto de Quinn, con su cabeza agachada y rascando su cuello mientras la hermana Ana y Jane le hablaban.

- ¡O Dios! Me tomé una copa a escondidas, pero no pensé que me pegara tan fuerte como para ver doble, y encima veo a una monja y a otra en su versión ramera – Comentó Santana mirando a Ana y a su hermana.

- Esa es Jane, la hermana melliza de la madre superiora – explicó Quinn

- ¿La hermana melliza? – Quinn calculó que ella debía haber puesto la misma cara de asombro que tenía su amiga. Britt se acercó a ellas mientras ambas socias le prestaban atención al atuendo de Jane, esta vez llevaba una falda de cuero negra ajustada, unos tacones rojos y una remera del mismo color.

- Llevan tiempo hablando con ella, creo que la están retando. Al parecer la hermana Ana llamó a su doble para que la viniera a ayudar cuando ella se cansara de retar a Rachie – informó la bailarina

- No es su doble Britt, es su hermana melliza. No tengo idea que hace en el convento, su trabajo nada tiene que ver con esto, creo que se encarga de una discográfica de bajo pelo o algo así. Me dio su tarjeta, pero la verdad nunca le presté atención – le aclaró la pelirroja.

Las tres se quedaron viendo disimuladamente al otro trio, Rachel permanecía cabeza abajo todo el tiempo – Ups, al parecer alguien la hizo enfadar – comentó Santana ante la reacción de la morena por algo que seguramente le habían dicho alguna de las otras dos.

- Me parece que fue la hermana divertida – dijo Britt. Quinn pensó que la bailarina estaba en lo cierto, la mirada de la tatuadora estaba sobre Jane y era de una furia absoluta.

- Vamos – Apenas vio que Rachel apretaba los puños a su costado, Quinn decidió intervenir.

- No creo que sea conveniente Q – la frenó Santana, Rachel estaba apuntando con su dedo índice a Jane y con el mismo dedo le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho, parecía estar acusándola de algo.

Lo que ninguna de las tres chicas vio venir fue la cachetada que Jane le estampó a la morena, y ya no hubo nadie que frenara a Quinn de ir a ver qué estaba pasando.

- Rachel tranquilízate por Dios – Oyó decir a la hermana Ana mientras la monja misma hacia fuerza para sostener a Rachel y que no se abalanzara sobre su hermana.

- Aprende a comportarte de una vez por todas – Las mismas palabras que le había dicho Quinn, las repetía Jane.

- Como me porte no es tu problema – le respondió Rachel mordiéndose la lengua.

- Es mi problema desde el día que te di mi apellido – Para Quinn esto era una sorpresa, si bien la hermana Ana trataba a Rachel con respeto y dulzura, Jane era todo lo contrario. La melliza divertida, como le decía Britt, enfrentaba a la morena sin miedo alguno.

- Cuando quieras te lo devuelvo, no necesité uno durante dieciséis años, tampoco lo necesito ahora – contestó indiferente la tatuadora.

- Cierra la boca antes de que decida acomodarte de nuevo la cara Rachel. Y respétame, que soy mayor que ti por muchos años – ordenó.

Rachel iba a seguir contestando hasta que se dio cuenta de que el temerario trio estaba observando. Frenó el forcejeo con la monja y, aun con los puños apretados, se quedó quiera en su lugar con la mirada fija en el piso.

- Disculpen – dijo Quinn – ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó

- No es porque nos preocupe, la cachetada estuvo bastante bien para ser principiantes, pero están al lado de un mercedes de cien mil dólares y…

- SANTANA – la calló Quinn

- Guau, guau, guau – esta fue Jane – Hola, soy Jane ¿Andan buscando trabajo? – Rápidamente la mujer sacó un par de tarjetas para dárselas a Britt y Santana. Quinn no sacó su vista de la morena.

- Debería ser yo la que te pregunte eso a ti – contestó Santana rechazando la tarjeta.

Jane miró a Ana con una sonrisa – Tenías razón Ani, esta latina es muy divertida y definitivamente no será bienvenida en tu reino pero si en el mío – Santana miró a la hermana Ana quien a su vez se hizo la distraída.

- ¿Qué? Oiga , si le habla a Dios de mi, asegúrese de decirle buenas cosas porque…

- Hija mia, Dios lo ve todo, no puedo mentirle – aclaró la monja divertida.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – presionó la latina.

Jane contestó – Quiere decir que tu destino ya está decidido y tu y yo, nos vamos a ver bien abajo querida amiga.

Santana abrió los ojos preocupada hasta que Ana y Jane soltaron una enorme carcajada – Dios, como disfruto hacer eso – dijo Jane que miró a Quinn - ¿Pensaste mi oferta? Sigo insistiendo que tu y yo ganaríamos mucho dinero juntas – repitió lo que le había dicho aquél día en la oficina.

La visión de Quinn se vio nublada por un pelo moreno que se puso delante de ella – Quinn no va a tener nada que ver con tus negocios – habló Rachel con seguridad.

- No te quejaste de mi negocio cuando te lleve – le dijo Jane.

- Deja a Quinn tranquila – insistió Rachel sin prestarle atención

- Tengo una idea mejor, porque no arreglamos esto a tu forma – provocó la mujer – Porque no huimos como haces tu siempre y… - Jane cerró los ojos porque vio el puño levantado de Rachel, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a ver, vio que Quinn era la que la había frenado esta vez.

- Jane – su hermana habló – Déjala tranquila por favor – suplicó a su hermana.

- Pero Ani, ella tiene que reaccionar de una vez por todas – protestó.

- NO ES TU PROBLEMA – repitió la morena – Y HAZLE CASO A TU HERMANA. DEJAME TRANQUILA – Rachel estaba sacada.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos – Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel, pero lejos de tener el efecto deseado, sintió como la morena se soltaba rápidamente de ella. Por dentro Quinn sintió que algo se desgarraba.

Santana se puso al volante y las cuatro chicas volvieron a su última noche en el departamento. Apenas entraron Rachel se refugió en su cuarto y Quinn no la volvió a ver. Por eso ahora estaba parada en la puerta preguntándose si debía golpear o si aún podría pasar como si nada. Eligió golpear.

- Queríamos despedirnos – le dijo Quinn apenas la morena abrió la puerta.

Rachel asintió y siguió a la pelirroja hasta la sala donde Britt se abalanzó sobre ella como la primera vez que la había visto.

- Gracias por recibirnos Rachie, te voy a extrañar mucho – dejó un beso enorme en la mejilla de la morena y se separó de ella lagrimeando – Cuando vaya a ver a Jhon nos vamos a ver – Este comentario hizo sufrir a Santana.

La morena sacudía su mano saludándola con entusiasmo – A mi… yo… a… yo también – ninguna supo a cual de todas las cosas que había dicho Britt Rachel se sumaba.

- Rari – era el turno de Santana – Conocer el rarón fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en mi vida, nunca voy a olvidarlo y siempre me voy a quedar con las ganas de conocerlo aun más. Dedícame un par de paj…

- SANTANA – Últimamente Quinn era el freno de la latina.

- Como sea – San le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rachel – Cuídate – dicho esto ella y Britt salieron con sus cosas. Sabían que esto se iba a poner incómodo.

Rachel estaba nerviosa y con su cabeza agachada.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Quinn rompió el hielo.

La tatuadora levantó su cabeza, enfocó su mirada en Quinn y torciendo su cabeza asintió.

- ¿Por qué buscabas compañeras de cuarto? Quiero decir, la agente inmobiliario nos dijo que andabas necesitando compañeros de cuarto y la hermana Ana me habló de tu psicóloga asi que… - A decir verdad era una curiosidad que tenía desde hace tiempo. Aunque no albergaba muchas esperanza de que Rachel le contestara se sorprendió cuando sintió la voz de la chica.

- Susan… ella es mi… - con su mano giró su dedo sobre su cabeza haciendo la señal de loco – mi psicóloga, me dijo que sería bueno que… que… consiguiera compañeros de cuarto para aprender a… - no sabía cómo explicarlo – Al parecer ella piensa o pensaba que así iba a ser más fácil para mi estar con gente – finalizó.

Quinn sonrió cuando imaginó a Rachel contándole todo sobre ellas tres a su psicóloga – Espero que hayamos sido útiles – le dijo acercándose a ella mientras veía como la morena asentía.

La pelirroja se paró en puntas de pie y dejó un beso en la frente de la morena, beso que trató de prolongar lo más que pudo – Cuídate mucho por favor – le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió que una mano la agarraba del brazo. Se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Rachel. Con una oración la morena consiguió que el desgarró interno que se había formado hace rato se extendiera y provocara su cuarta muerte en el día – Lamento no haber sabido comportarme – sintió decir.

Quinn abrió su boca para contestar, pero en vez de eso su cuerpo reaccionó solo y la llevó a equivocarse por cuarta vez, la pelirroja salió del departamento y cerró la puerta, lo último que vio fue un destello de la mirada de la tatuadora. Debería haber vuelto, pero en lugar de eso siguió caminando.

Presente

La mirada de Rachel estaba grabada en su retina, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. La pelirroja apoyó su frente contra el ventanal y cerrando los ojos suspiró de tal manera que logró empañar el vidrio. Las cuentas le daban a la perfección: 5 muertes + 5 errores = 1 arrepentimiento. El cálculo era correcto, Quinn Fabray se había arrepentido de haber dejado el anterior departamento, Quinn Fabray se había arrepentido de haber salido de la vida de Rachel Berry.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, dejo capitulo. Les agradezco un montó su apoyo, me hacen sentir querida. Les mando unos enormes saludos a todos los que me pusieron de donde eran, me encanta llegar a ustedes compartiendo este fic. Quiero agradecer a Andreina por la portada del fic, una genia total.

Para la chica que dijo que tengo obsesión con los animales, tengo que reconocerlo, si lo estoy.

Respecto al vocabulario, les recuerdo que soy Argentina asique se van a encontrar con varias palabras de acá, cualquier cosa me preguntan o la googlean jaja.

Juanita, voy a tratar de respetar tu pedido, pero recuerda por favor que esto es ficción y por ahí solo escribo como me viene la idea o como le quiero dar forma a cierta parte, perdona si no es de tu gusto.

Bueno, eso es todo espero les gustan y si no les gusta el capi, ya saben, me putean. Se las/los quiero. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera, hoy mismo estaría comiéndome una terrible hamburguesa, que la dieta me tiene re contra podrida.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 20: "La semaforización"

Dos semanas después – Oficina de Quinn

- ¡QUINN! – Santana entraba a la oficina de la rubia. Traía un papel en su mano y por la cara parecía ser algo urgente.

La pelirroja levantó su dedo para silenciar a su amiga mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono, la latina se quedó cruzada de brazos en frente de su escritorio en su mejor postura de irritación.

- Es usted el que no está entendiendo Señor Jhonson – le aclaró la empresaria al destinatario de la llamada – La firma Fabray López tiene más de treinta por ciento de las acciones y eso convierte a mi firma en la socia mayoritaria, por ende déjeme recordarle que podemos tomar cualquier decisión que se nos plazca u oponernos a las que tome el resto dejándolas sin validez… Todavía no he terminado de hablar – calló la interrupción del hombro – Si hemos decidido votar en contra de que ese hombre sea nombrado director de finanzas es porque tenemos otro nombre en mente – ya tenían todo arreglado de hecho – Exacto. Es lo que decimos nosotras o nos vamos a ver obligadas a rescatar nuestras acciones y usted bien sabe lo que eso significaría para… Ahora nos vamos entendiendo. Espero que mañana hablemos en otros términos… Hasta luego – cerró la llamada y con una enorme sonrisa enfrentó a su amiga.

- Eres infalible Q – la felicitó Santana - ¿Lo lograste? – preguntó sin duda

Loa rubia asintió – Vamos a manejar las finanzas de esa empresa como se nos plazca San - Quinn apretó el botón de su intercomunicador – Olivia trae una botella de champagne con dos copas por favor - al parecer había algo que festejar.

Santana sonrió hasta que se acordó del motivo de su visita a la oficina de Quinn. Rápidamente volvió a adoptar su posición de enfado y agitó el papel que tenía en su mano. Lo estampó en el escritorio de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Quinn se puso sus gafas y agarró el papel. Santana pudo ver como su amiga fruncía el ceño mientras leía - ¿Otra licencia? Esta es la…

- La quinta en el año Q – informó la latina – Mi madre tenía razón, hay que echarlo inmediatamente, estoy segura que nuestros abogados pueden alegar irresponsabilidad o algo así. Estuve hablando con ellos y dicen que… - mientras Santana seguía diagramando una forma de pagarle menos de indemnización al empleado Quinn volvía en sus recuerdos, de vez en cuando se tenía que acordar de mover su cabeza para que su socia no le llamara la atención por no estar escuchándola.

Fue exactamente este empleado sobre el cual Rachel opinó que habría que preguntarle porque pedía tantas licencias, y fue en ese preciso momento que Quinn estaba segura que Rachel le había empezado a caer mal a Gloria López. Dios, como detestaba Quinn a esa mujer. El primer fin de semana que se mudaron, y tal como Santana lo sospechaba, la tuvieron de visita en el departamento y la mujer se había dedicado las dos primeras horas que la vieron a despotricar contra Rachel. No fue hasta que Quinn la hizo callar pidiéndole respeto por alguien que había sido tan amable de darles asilo, hasta que la mujer paró un poco su veneno. Lo siguiente fue que tanto Quinn como Brittany se inventaron excusas para salir del departamento rumbo a cualquier lado, lo que menos quería hacer era aguantarse a la vieja bruja criticando las elecciones de Santana y a su amiga lamiendo el trasero de su madre con tal de obtener su aprobación. La pelirroja no supo exactamente donde se ocultó Britt el día sábado, pero ella se la pasó todo el día en su propia oficina. El domingo tanto la bailarina como Quinn se levantaron temprano para irse al hogar con la esperanza de que las niñas le pudieran hacer olvidar a la bruja de Gloria, y bueno tal vez Quinn tenía la suerte y se encontraba con Rachel también. Lamentablemente, no fue así. No la vio ese domingo, ni tampoco el domingo siguiente. Quinn no sabía por qué la morena no iba al hogar, si durante el tiempo que vivieron juntas, lo había hecho religiosamente todos los domingos y algún que otro día más. Lo curioso era que a Brittany no parecía sorprenderle, tampoco a Beth y mucho menos a la hermana Ana, así que el segundo domingo que no vio aparecer a Rachel, no le quedó otra que preguntar. "- ¿Cómo que está en Londres?" Fueron las palabras que le salieron apenas la hermana Ana se lo comunicó – "¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste?" – fue la reacción de Quinn apenas se enteró de que la bailarina ya sabía que Rachel estaba de viaje, de más está decir que la mala palabra enfrente de Beth le valió a la pelirroja dos padre nuestro y tres Ave maría que la hermana Ana le impuso como castigo. Una vez que había procesado la noticia de que Rachel había cruzado el océano, se puso a escuchar todo lo que Sophie y le había pedido a la tatuadora que le trajera. Rió a carcajadas cuando se enteró de que la mini latina le había pedido kilos y kilos de chocolates y galletas pero no despegó sus ojos de la pequeña rubia de cuatro años. La tristeza de Beth no pasó desapercibida por Quinn. La pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza cuando la pequeña rubiecita se largó a llorar pidiéndole que fuera a buscar a Rachel porque, en palabras de la pequeña, "la extlañaba mucho y no quelia que se fuerrrr… fuerrla nunca más" Cuando Quinn y la hermana Ana lograron calmarla, ponerle su medicina y dormirla, la empresaria se enteró que Rachel se había venido a despedir unos días después de que las chicas se cambiaran de departamento, pero que aun así llamaba casi todos los días para hablar con la niña.

En el viaje de vuelta del hogar, después de que Quinn hizo sus rezos, la pelirroja presionó a Brittany para que le contara con detalle todo lo que sabía. Se enteró de que desde el estudio de tatuajes de Inglaterra, habían llamado a Rachel para que se encargara de un importante y complicado tatuaje y que la morena había sido requerida específicamente por el cliente en cuestión. Supo que el informante de Britt era Jhon y que la relación entre la rubia y el tatuador había pasado a la etapa de citas, Quinn no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por esa información, así que decidió poner su mejor cara de nada y pretender escuchar a Britt hablar maravillas de Jhon mientras su cabeza estaba en otro continente y mientras Santana trataba de no estrellar el auto contra el primer árbol que se le cruzaba.

Esa noche la pelirroja no durmió pensando en Rachel, y apenas se levantó lo primero que hizo fue fijar en el calendario la fecha que tenía para su propio tatuajes – "Solo unos días más" – se dijo apenas descubrió que el jueves de esa semana le tocaba. Iba a ver a Rachel en unos días y esta vez las cosas iban a ser distintas. Con la fecha en mente, se cambió, desayunó y se fue a la oficina, después de todo tenía que trabajar para que se le pasara el tiempo.

- ¡Q! ¡QUINN! ¡PELIRROJA CULONA! – los gritos de Santana la despabilaron.

- Si San te estoy escuchando – dijo como si nada.

Santana la miró raro - ¿Y qué mierda se supone que estás escuchando si no he dicho nada? Yo ya terminé de contarte la estrategia y tu seguías asintiendo a lo tonta… Un mes con la rarita y ya se te pego Q, muy mal – A penas Quinn sintió la palabra rarita sus sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro.

- Allí está otra vez la estúpida sonrisa que aparece cada vez que nombro a Rachel – dijo Santana ofuscada.

- No te hagas la que tu no la extrañas San – la frenó Quinn por lo seco – Ayer apenas llegamos al hogar lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar por ella – le recordó.

- Eso lo hice porque estoy cansada de tu cara de moribunda – se justificó.

- Lo que sea que te sirva para dormir de noche San – Quinn estaba contenta, no iba a arruinar su tarde con peleas con su socia.

- Permiso – Olivia entraba con lo pedido.

- Gracias Olivia. Hazme el favor de llamar a Ramón Torres para que se presente en mi oficina – le comunicó a su secretaria.

Santana le pasó la copa a su amiga – Dios Quinn, tu sí que no pierdes tiempo – le dio un trago a su copa - ¿Lo vas a echar ahora mismo y tú misma? Al menos podrías haber esperado a que nos tomáramos el champagne – Tampoco era que la latina se hacía mucho problema.

- El brindis lo vamos a hacer después San – le aclaró la empresaria.

Santana se tomó lo que había en su copa de un golpe y se sirvió más – Solo estoy probando – informó haciéndose la inocente.

Golpes en la puerta y un grito de "Adelante" de Quinn hicieron que un hombre un tanto desaliñado entrara a la oficina. Al parecer era empleado de ordenanza, a juzgar por el overol azul que estaba usando – Permiso señorita Fabray, Olivia me dijo que me estaba buscando – muy nervioso el hombre se había quedado parado en la puerta.

- Si, en efecto yo lo mandé a llamar. Por favor tome asiento – Quinn le señaló la silla que tenía enfrente de ella.

El hombre caminó despacio y Quinn pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos apenas notó que Santana también estaba en la oficina.

- Señor Torres – la latina se adelantó – A partir del día de hoy queda des…

- Santana – Quinn la frenó con suavidad – Déjame hablar a mí por favor – fue un pedido que sonaba como exigencia. La latina se calló y volvió a su copa.

- Señor Torres – esta si era Quinn – Se me ha comunicado que el día de ayer usted solicitó una licencia por… - la pelirroja agarró el papel que le había dejado Santana – dos semanas ¿es así? – cuestionó al hombre.

- Si señorita, yo mismo le entregue a la oficina de personal la nota – contestó

- ¿Y esta es la quinta licencia que pide en lo que va del año cierto? – Quinn estaba jugando al policía bueno.

El hombre pareció pensar durante un rato hasta que contestó - Si señorita, la quinta – dijo aun más nervioso que el principio.

La pelirroja dejó sus lentes y se recostó sobre su silla con sus manos unidas arriba de las rodillas cruzadas – Señor Torres, ¿cuál es la razón que usted tiene para pedir estas licencias? – Santana levantó su vista inmediatamente, casi se le cae la copa de la mano.

El hombre miró con sospechas a Quinn – Eeee… - tragó saliva dubitativo

- Señor Torres – Quinn quería la verdad – Usted comprenderá, que como jefe del área de ordenanzas, no puedo permitir que falte dos semanas más de las diez que lleva sin saber porque lo hace y mucho menos sin poder tomar recaudos al respecto – le dijo – De verdad quisiera saber el motivo de las licencias – insistió.

- ¿Me… me va a despedir? - parece que el hombre tenía miedo.

- El motivo por favor – presionó la pelirroja

El hombre respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse – Vera señorita Fabray… Mi padre vive en Oregón y… y está muy enfermo. Después del divorcio mi madre no quiere hacerse cargo de él y yo no puedo dejarlo tirado, soy lo único que tiene y… - el hombre se frenó de golpe – Mil disculpas – dijo para después pararse – Si usted me permite prefiero presentar mi renuncia así puedo cob…

- Nuestros abogado se van a encargar de eso – Santana se había parado para acompañar al hombre afuera de la oficina.

Antes de que Santana pudiera sacar al hombre Quinn intervino – Señor Torres, acérquese por favor – pidió.

El hombre miró a Santana, pero la latina estaba muy ocupada tirándole rayos "x" a su amiga. Temeroso volvió a acercarse a Quinn. La pelirroja le entregó el papel de la licencia y el hombre la inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿La… la… la autorizó? – preguntó sorprendido.

Quinn le sonrió – Le agregué una semana más y pedí a personal que le liquide un anticipo para atender los gatos médicos que le hagan falta a su padre. No dude en consultar por nuestros préstamos a empleados si surge algo en particular. Apenas se reincorpore comuníquele a Olivia como van las cosas. Que tenga un lindo día – con una sonrisa la rubia lo despidió.

El empleado se había quedado estático en su lugar - ¿Necesita algo más? – le preguntó Quinn. EL hombre se negó y aun sorprendido salió de la oficina.

- Olivia – Quinn apretó el intercomunicador – Asegúrate de que personal contrate un suplente del señor Torres por tres semanas… - la rubia se encontró de lleno con la cara de Santana - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti Q? ¿Qué han hecho contigo? – le habían cambiado a su amiga y no le habían avisado.

- No exageres Santana y trae la champagne que tenemos que brindar por la firma de nuestro decimo contrato. New York es nuestro San – si tan solo manejar a Rachel fuera tan fácil como un simple negocio. La pelirroja salió de atrás de su escritorio acomodando su vestimenta, para ese día lunes había elegido usar una falda beige entablada que iniciaba en la cintura y terminaba justo arriba de sus tobillos. La falda estaba muy bien acompañada por una impecable camisa blanca, sus Loubiton rojos le daban un aire de atrevida, que acompañaban el look a la perfección.

Refunfuñando la latina hizo lo pedido mientras Quinn se acomodaba en su sillón.

- Señorita Fabray – Olivia nuevamente – La Señorita Pearce las busca – comunicó.

San y Quinn se miraron. Britt las había visitado una sola vez y no había vuelto – Déjala pas… - no alcanzó a terminar que vio a la bailarina entrar por la puerta. Olivia venía agitada atrás de ella.

- Lo siento señorita Fabray… - Quinn la despachó con su mano.

- Britt ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Santana ya iba por su tercera copa.

- Tengo malas noticias – la cara de sus dos amigas le dijo a la bailarina que tenía que agregar información – Nadie ha muerto, no se preocupen – las calmó – Es solo que vengo del estudio – a esta altura las tres sabían a qué lugar se refería – Y Mika me dijo que Rachel no va a hacer nuestro tatuaje…

- ¿QUE? – cuál de las dos se levantó más rápido.

- ¿De qué hablas Britt? Eso no puede ser – Quinn no lo podía creer.

Brittany asintió – Al parecer, y si nosotras aceptamos, Rachel le va a dar el diseño que hizo a Jhon y alguna que otra directiva y él se puede ocupar. El precio baja también – dijo mirando a las otras dos expectante – Kurt me dijo que el no tenía problema, yo tampoco asique…

- No pienso dejar que ese tipo me ponga una mano encima – Santana escuchó Jhon y vio rojo

- San… - Britt intentó.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con Rachel? ¿Sigue el Londres o qué? – La furia de Quinn iba subiendo poco a poco.

- No llegó esta mañana parece. Según Jhony se encerró a trabajar inmediatamente. Britt se encogió de hombros - Quise hablar con ella pero ya no estamos en verde, ahora somos todas rojo – con este comentario confundió a sus dos amigas.

- Rojo, verde, ¿de qué carajos hablas Britt? – la felicidad con la que iban a brindar había quedado fuera.

- Hablo de la lista del semáforo de Rachie. Cuando vivíamos con ella estábamos en verde, ahora estamos en rojo. Mika me mostró la compu, solo Beth, Sophie y la hermana Ana están verdes, también me contó que la hermana Ana cambió su color hace poco porque estuvo bastante tiempo en rojo – explicó algo que para ella era más que obvio.

Quinn se agarró la cabeza y Santana habló por ella - ¿Y para qué mierda sirve eso? – Preguntó

- Antes podíamos entrar a su oficina sin pedirle a Mika permiso, o si llamábamos nos comunicaba directamente, antes Rachie estaba siempre disponible para nosotras…

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Santana que aún no entendía la puta lista.

- Ahora no – Quinn se adelantó a la respuesta de Brittany y caminó rápido hasta su escritorio.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro tatuaje? – Preguntó Santana indignada – Si no está en Londres nos podría tatuar perfectamente – tenía lógica.

- Al parecer vuelve a Londres para esa fecha. Mika me dijo que el único que no canceló fue el de tus padres Quinnie – informó.

La ex rubia frenó lo que estaba haciendo cuando Brittany mencionó eso, la rabia de Quinn subió considerablemente. Desde la mudanza que sus padres habían tomado el lado de Rachel y eso no le gustaba para nada, no porque estuviera celosa ni mucho menos, al contrario. Pero le molestaba que le resaltaran su error permanentemente y que se encima se pusieran una camiseta de "I love Rachel Berry"

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Santana cuando la vio enfilar para la puerta

- No pienso dejar que esa morena maleducada se salga con la suya, me va a oír quiera o no. Y no me importa en lo más mínimo el puto color que tenga – con un golpe en la puerta salió de la oficina.

- Esa es la Quinn que todos conocemos – Sonreía Santana

Pero Britt sonreía más que ella aun – No te acostumbres mucho, porque Rachie va a acabar con lo poco que queda de esa Quinn – sentenció con razón la bailarina.

Más tarde – Estudio de tatuajes de Rachel

Quinn no pensaba frenar en ningún momento, desde fuera había espiado a través del vidrio, y había podido ver a los cuatro tatuadores concentrados en su propio trabajo, inclusive el desagradable de Jesse. La rubia lamentó que esta vez no hubiera ninguna banda que la cubriera. Abrió la puerta de vidrio del local y caminó derecho y decidida hasta la oficina de la morena, pero para mala fortuna de la pelirroja Mika ya la había visto venir y se le interpuso en su camino.

- Rachel no está disponible para nadie – le dijo inmediatamente.

- No me interesa – Quinn trató de esquivarla pero se chocó con la chica de nuevo.

- Lo siento Quinn, pero ya no eres verde, no puedes pasar así nomás – insistió la joven.

Quinn giró los ojos, estaba empezando a odiar los malditos colores - ¿Quién carajo creo ese estúpido sistema? – preguntó enfadada

- Pues Rachel – claro que iba a contestar eso – No le gusta que la molesten cuando está tatuando y ahora mismo está haciendo un tatuaje espectacular sobre los…

- Mika, no me interesa lo que Rachel esté haciendo y no pienso parar hasta no verla – la interrumpió Quinn – O me dejas pasar o me aseguro de que ese piercing que tienes en la nariz esté en mi mano en menos de un segundo – linda forma de decir que se lo iba a arrancar.

La chica se tapó la nariz rápidamente – Quinn, por favor… Rachel se enoja cuando no respeto los colores – suplicó con una voz rara que le salió como causa de tener tapada la mitad de la boca.

La rubia refunfuñó un rato. A la anterior Quinn le hubiera importado un carajo si a la chica la retaban o no, pero la Quinn post Rachel estaba hecha toda una sentimental o eso pensaba ella – De acuerdo – aceptó de mala gana - ¿Cuánto quieres? – preguntó acercándose a la chica

Mika la miró raro - ¿Cuánto quiero para qué? – preguntó.

Quinn giró sus ojos nuevamente - ¿Cuánto quieres para ponerme en verde de nuevo? O al menos en amarillo ¿Por qué hay un amarillo cierto? – era lo lógico.

Fue el turno de la chica de girar los ojos esta vez – Por supuesto que hay un amarillo, en ese caso tengo que preguntarle a Rachel si quiere atender o no, si no me equivoco tus padres están en esa lista – no debió haberlo dicho.

La ira de Quinn volvió a despertarse - ¿Cuánto quieres? – Volvió a repetir – Vamos, sé que estás juntando para hacerte unos pechos, inclusive te podría presentar al cirujano de San – por la cara de Mika el soborno estaba funcionando – Incluso podría lograr que te hiciera un importante descuento – un poquito más y estaba segura de que volvía al maldito verde

- ¡MIKA! EL INTERCOMUNICADOR ESTA SONANDO – Mike la puso al tanto de que al parecer Rachel la necesitaba.

- O Dios – la chica dejó a Quinn y se fue de inmediato a la oficina de Rachel.

- Te dejaron solita – Le susurró Jesse por detrás y muy cerca de su oído.

Quinn se dio vuelta y enfrentó al desagradable tipo. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió de costado – No, sola no, y mucho menos desesperada – contestó

Lejos de alejarse y con una horripilante mueca en su rostro Jesse volvió a la carga - ¿No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar ese delicioso trasero que tienes? – Quinn sintió un escalofrió para nada bueno. Estuvo a punto de levantar su mano para estampársela al chico cuando Mike, el asiático tatuador apareció a su lado.

- Jesse te vas a buscar problemas con Ray de nuevo – el comentario no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja – Deja a Quinn tranquila, si te ve Ray esta vez no te la perdona – agregó el chico.

Jesse no se deshizo de su estúpida sonrisa pero sabiamente volvió a su puesto de trabajo. Quinn estaba entendiendo porque justamente ese era el puesto de trabajo que menos le había gustado desde que lo vio por primera vez. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas escalofriantes exactamente como el tipo ese.

- Discúlpalo, tiene problemas – lo justificó Mike.

Quinn solo asintió con su cabeza mientras su mirada estaba puesta en Mika que volvía hacia ella - ¿Y? ¿Le preguntaste? – consultó inmediatamente a la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – o Dios Quinn se iba a morir de giraojitis.

- ¿Le dijiste que la quiero ver? – estaba totalmente irritada.

- Pero si ya te lo he dicho… Estás… en… rojo – repitió

Quinn hizo un paso intimidante hacia la chica – Me importa un comino de que color estoy, quiero que la idiota morena esa – señaló la puerta – me explique porque mierda no va a hacerme mi tatuaje – presionó.

Mike decidió contestar por la temerosa joven – Ray se va a Londres de nuevo, tiene un tatuaje importante y…

- ¿Insinúas que el mío no lo es? – No tenía que haber nada más importante para Rachel que Quinn.

- Lo que quiero decir es… - la pelirroja estaba logrando intimidar a todos – Ray ya tiene tu diseño y le va a explicar a Jhon exactamente como hacerlo…

- Si alguno de ustedes dos – les apuntó con el dedo – no me da una respuesta, voy a demandar este estúpido lugar y me va a importar un carajo que queden en la calle ¿Entienden? – los amenazó como tendría que haber hecho desde el principio. – No va haber tetas para ti, no va haber más sushi para ti – un poco racista pero bueno – No vas a poder comprarle ese anillo a tu novia que tanto estás deseando – señaló a Tina y Mike abrió sus ojos sin entender como Quinn sabía tanto – Ni tu vas a poder seguir pagando la universidad de arte – Mika abría más los ojos que el chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu…

- Dejen de subestimarme – les advirtió Quinn – No saben lo que soy capaz de hacer – Santana estaría orgullosa de ella en este momento.

Mike miró a MIka y después de un rato de comunicarse por las miradas ambos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Si Rachel preguntaba, ellos no habían visto a la pelirroja entrar.

Quinn sonrió exitosa y caminó paso por paso acentuando el ruido de sus tacones en el piso. Su larga y liviana falda bailaba al compás de su cuerpo.

- Vaya carácter – le dijo Mika al chico que había sufrido como ella el ataque Fabray.

- Pero que terrible culo – ambos coincidieron en eso.

Segundos después de la salida de Quinn de su oficina

Santana dejó llenó la copa que Quinn había dejado y se la pasó a Brittany – Ahora que Quinn no está quizás podamos inaugurar esta oficina – le dijo - Este lugar ha visto menos sexo que le convento de la hermana Ana - dijo insinuándole cosas a la bailarina.

Britt aceptó la copa y sonrió – Lo siento pero paso San – rechazó la otra propuesta y se bebió el champagne – Tengo que volver a la academia – dejó la copa y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Me gusta que te hagas la difícil – Santana agarró el brazo de la chica y la trajo hasta ella para abrazarla por su cintura.

Britt se empujó de los hombros de la latina pero no pudo escaparse – No San… para – intentó frenarla con todo su ser, le costaba no caer en los encantos de la otra chica.

Lejos de parar Santana empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia y a bajar sus manos peligrosamente. Britt estaba flaqueando y Santana lo sabía – Se que te gusta – le dijo – Desde Los Angeles que no jugamos un ratito – lo desagradable de Jesse nada tenía que envidiarle a esta Santana.

- San… San… - Britt tenía que ser fuerte, esta vez tenía que serlo – SANTANA… BASTA – con la fuerza que el baile le había dado se la sacó de encima.

La cara de la latina era una mezcla de enojo con tristeza, era la primera vez que Brittany la rechazaba de esa manera. Aun así puso su mejor cara de perra y volvió a llenar su copa con lo último que quedaba de la botella – Como quieras – le dijo esquivando su mirada, Britt la podía leer con facilidad – Tu te lo pierdes…

- San…

- Puedo chasquear mis dedos y tener el par de tetas que yo quiera, la putita de mi secretaria lleva semanas provocándome…

- San…

- Cualquiera daría su vida para tener mi boca entre sus piernas…

- SAN – otra vez recurría a los gritos para frenar a la dañada latina.

- YA ENTENDI BRITT NO QUIERES COGER CONMIGO. VETE DE UNA VEZ – la procesión va por dentro dicen.

Lejos de asustarse por el grito, o de sentirse amenazada, Brittany caminó hasta una enfadada latina – Estuvimos hablando con Jhon – dijo intentado acariciar el rostro de la latina.

Santana rechazó la caricia y se alejó de la rubia para sentarse en el sillón de Quinn - ¿Y a mi por qué debería de importarme lo que tu hablas con el negro estúpido ese? – contestó

Britt entristeció de repente – Vamos… Jhon y yo hemos decidido intentarlo – confesó sacando una reacción inmediata de la otra chica. Santana la miró como perro a punto de ser atropellado – El me pidió ser su novia y yo… - silencio – Y yo dije que si – finalizó esperando que Santana hablara, lo cual no fue el caso.

La bailarina caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de la latina, agarró la mano de la otra chica y esta vez no fue rechazada – Quiero, no… - se arrepintió de elegir esa palabra – Yo necesito alguien que sea mi compañero, alguien que me abrace a las mañanas después de hacer el amor, alguien que camine de mi mano por el parque, alguien que me diga que me ama, que me quiere, alguien que me de amor y tu…

- No puedo dártelo – finalizó por ella.

Britt negó – No es que no puedes, no sabes hacerlo – la corrigió – Pero yo no puedo seguir sufriendo mientras te espero – le dijo – Cada vez que tu entrabas en el departamento con una mujer distinta, cada vez que me empujas de tu lado o que me presentas como una más de tus amigas, un pedacito de mí es infeliz, y así voy sumando pedacitos y ahora, ahora a tu lado no me siento feliz San – Britt besó la mano de la latina y se paró del sillón – Eres una mosquita atrapada en la telaraña en la cual te metió tu madre San, una mosquita muy sexi pero atrapada – por las dudas lo resaltaba – Espero que algún día puedas escaparte y que cuando lo hagas encuentres a otra mosquita que te haga feliz – ella ya se había descartado y los ojos de Santana lo habían reflejado. La latina no intentó esconder sus lágrimas mientras con su cabeza agachada escuchaba los pasos de la bailarina alejarse.

- Britt yo… - levantó la cabeza demasiado tarde, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

En el estudio de tatuajes

Los tacones de Quinn seguían resonando a medida que se acercaba a la oficina de Rachel. Jhon la saludó con su mano y Tina apenas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, la pelirroja no perdió tiempo en mirar al puesto de trabajo del desagradable y fue directamente por el picaporte.

Apenas empujó la puerta se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que iba a ver - ¿Qué carajo es esto? – Rachel estaba con su cara hundida en el pecho de una desnuda mujer, una de las manos de la morena estaba sobre el pecho izquierdo y la otra acariciaba con entusiasmo el derecho.

- Quinn… - la pelirroja estaba furiosa con la morena, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando vio la, nuevamente machucada cara de la tatuadora.

Sin embargo tenía que empezar por el principio, había una mujer desnuda que tenía que despachar – Nada de Quinn, nada de vocecitas ni nada de torceduritas, NADA DE NADA – frenó todas las mañas de la otra – Ya mismo me explicas que haces… DEJA DE TOCARLE LA TETA – las manos de Rachel no se habían movido.

Rachel se alejó de la camilla negra donde estaba recostada la mujer semi desnuda – Estoy… estoy… yo… - no sabía cómo explicarle que estaba tatuando el pecho de la chica.

Que Quinn viera la máquina de tatuar en manos de Rachel y el pecho de la chica mitad dibujado no lo hizo menos grave y para nada la puso menos celosa, al contrario ¿Por qué carajo Rachel hacía esas cosas? – Me importa poco y nada lo que estés haciendo, saca a esta mujer toda excitada de acá ya mismo – A la rubia no se le había pasado por alto los duros pezones de la mujer que estaba siendo tatuada.

Rachel frunció su ceño – Estoy trabajando – dijo segura – Tu… tu… ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó.

- Después vamos a hablar de mi color rojo – dijo – Pero ahora quiero que eches a esta mujer – exigió.

La chica que estaba en la camilla soltó una carcajada sin cuidado por la presencia de la pelirroja – No sabía que tenías una novia tan celosa Ray – dijo apoyándose en sus codos.

La morena miró a la mujer – Quinn y yo… no… ella no es mi novia – dijo queriendo decir todo lo contrario.

- Claro, apúrate a corregirlo, no vaya a ser que alguna de estas putitas se piense que tengas dueña – no se calmaba con nada.

- OYE CUIDADO CON LO QUE DECIS – le advirtió la chica.

Quinn la enfrentó sin miedo pero Rachel fue más rápida que ella y se puso enfrente – Quinn… deja a Camila tranquila – le pidió con paciencia – Ven… - la morena le agarró la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta – Espérame a que termine…

Quinn se soltó del agarre con brusquedad – Yo no me voy a ningún lado – sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel la miró seriamente y torció su cabeza

- Que no tuerzas te dije – le recordó Quinn. La morena la enderezó rápidamente.

- Pero… pero… me queda tiempo aquí – contestó – La sesión de Camila es en dos partes, hoy tengo… hoy debo terminar un lado y mañana…

- Pues entonces me quedó aquí hasta que termines – le dijo Quinn. Reafirmando su postura testadura.

Rachel se negó rápidamente y con vaivenes fuertes de su cabeza – No puedo… es una cesión privada… Camila… Camila está sin…

- A mi no me importa que se quede Ray, mientras más mejor – atrevida la mujercita.

- ¿Ves? A "Camila" – imitó la voz de boba de Rachel – No le importa, entonces me quedó – Amagó a irse al escritorio de la morena mientras Rachel regresaba a su silla de trabajo.

- Rachel… - la frenó – Ven aquí… - con su dedo en movimiento la hizo acercarse – La morena caminó un poco hacia ella nomás – Acércate un poco más – seguía moviendo su dedo y Rachel hacía un par de pasos más – Un poquito más – Quinn la quería bien cerquita. Rachel llegó a escasos pasos de ella, pero eso aún no le servía, asique ella misma hizo los pasos que faltaba – Quiero las manitos lejos de los pechos de esa mujer – le dijo con un murmullo – Y quiero que… - Quinn bajó su mirada a la entre pierna de la morena, Rachel la siguió – Que se quede bien quietito ¿De acuerdo? – dos condiciones nada fácil de aceptar.

Rachel se negó a ambas – Imposible – agregó.

Quinn frunció su ceño, para ella estaba claro lo que Rachel tenía que hacer y no tenía nada de imposible, antes de que Quinn protestara Rachel habló – La primera es necesario porque estoy tatuando un pecho – tenía razón – Y la segunda… va a… si tu… va a ser difícil si tu estás aquí – dicho esto se alejó de la rubia caminando hacia atrás.

Una mueca se dibujó en la cara de Quinn – Buen punto Berry, buen punto – Con esto dicho caminó para hurgar el escritorio de la morena.

Hora y media después

- Es mejor que paremos por hoy – No era que Camila estaba sufriendo ni mucho menos, tampoco era que la mitad del tatuaje estaba terminada, pero Rachel no podía trabajar más con Quinn y la chica discutiendo a cada segundo.

- ¿Por qué? – Quinn se hizo la desentendida – Si yo la estoy pasando bárbaro – en realidad la única que no la estaba pasando bien era Rachel, las otras dos disfrutaban de alguna manera. Una porque la morena de alguna manera u otra masajeaba sus pechos y la otra porque disfrutaba poniendo nerviosa a la tatuadora.

La mirada de Rachel lo dijo todo – Seguimos la próxima semana – afirmó mientras se ponía un líquido en la mano para pasarle a la parte tatuada de la mujer.

- ¿Es necesario que tú lo hagas? No puede hacerlo Mika eso… Mira la cara de placer que tiene – Parecido a ese eran los comentarios que Quinn había hecho durante todo el tiempo en la oficina. Solo pudo quedarse calladita veinte minutos mientras examinaba un par de láminas que Rachel tenía sobre el escritorio. Al segundo que sintió a Camila decir "Me haces cosquillas" con una vocecita para nada inocente, se paró a hacer berrinches.

Rachel ya se había cansado. Frenó la tarea de humectar a la chica y le habló a Quinn – Vete a mi escritorio – le dijo sin dudar.

- Pero…

- Que vayas a mi escritorio – insistió

Quinn golpeó el piso con su tacón y giró rápidamente de forma que sus cabellos golpearan un poco en la cara de la morena.

Rachel terminó lo que tenía que hacer y acompañó a la mujer hasta la puerta, le pidió disculpas reiteradas veces por lo sucedido y después de asegurarse de retar a Mika volvió a su oficina a todo lo que daba. Si había una tímida Rachel en algún lado, Quinn la había exprimido y la había convertido en la morena fastidiada de ahora. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe para hacerse notar y se apoyó en la puerta para pensar cómo enfrentar a la que era la mayor de sus debilidades, por no decir la única.

- No te vengas a hacer la enojada conmigo ahora – se anticipó Quinn logrando que Rachel frenara y se pusiera en pose. La rubia caminó a paso firme hasta ella – En todo caso soy yo la enojada, no tú, YO – insistió señalándose ella misma - ¿Quién te crees que eres? Ayyyy ella la mejor tatuadora del mundo, está tan ocupada con gente más importante que…

- No soy la mejor tatuadora del mundo – negó la afirmación con su cabeza agachada.

- Y después te atreves a ponerme en rojo Rachel, a mi, en rojo – lo del color no le cerraba.

- Todo… todo el mundo… todos… puse a todos en rojo – se defendió – Necesitaba pensar y…

- Yo soy todo el mundo para ti. No lo puedo creer. Y mi madre defendiéndote…

- ¿Tu madre… Judy me… me defiend…

- Tienes que entenderla Quinnie – la voz de su madre le salía igual – Dale tiempo Quinnie – dijo – Todas estupideces – agregó - ¿Y a mí quien carajo me entiende? ¿Quién? ¡Dímelo Rachel! - exigió adentrándose en el espacio personal de la morena.

La morena solo se levantó de hombros.

Y Quinn no aguantó más. La pelirroja explotó con el silencio insoportable de la morena. Golpeó ambas manos en la puerta de manera que cada una quedó a los costados del rostro de Rachel. Con esto obligó a que la chica le prestara atención.

- ¿Por qué puta no me entero de que te vas a Londres? ¿Por qué mierda no vas a tatuarme tú? ¿Por qué carajo estás toda machucada de nuevo? ¿Y por qué miércoles estás tocando minas desnudas? ¡DIOS RACHEL! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡PRESTAME ATENCION! ¡MIRAME! – la rubia agitaba sus brazos desesperadamente - ¡TOCAME! ¡BESAME! ¡COGEME! POR DIOS, HAZ CUALQUIER COSA CONMIGO PERO DEJA DE INGORARME DE UNA VEZ POR TO…

Con mucha habilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la rubia, la tatuadora había invertido las posiciones en que estaban. Quinn había quedado contra la puerta y Rachel estaba pegada sobre ella. La pelirroja no pudo evitar que la boca se le secara apenas sintió el pene duro de Rachel sobre ella.

Los ojos de Quinn estaban sobre los de Rachel y los de Rachel sobre Quinn. Ambas respiraban en forma agitada y con dificultad, no había palabras que quedaran perfectas en este momento.

- Cógeme – fue la voz de Quinn la que rompió el silencio.

Cuando la morena proceso el significado de la palabra que había dicho la empresaria empezó a agitar su cabeza en negativa. Quinn la agarró del rostro sin veneración – Rachel… no lo voy a volver a repetir… cógeme – ordenó volviendo a perderse en los ojos marrones que tenía en frente.

Volvió el silencio. Con fuerza y solo con un tirón de su cabeza Rachel se soltó del agarre de Quinn y cayó de rodillas al piso. En un principio Quinn estaba totalmente desconcertada, pero todas sus dudas se aclararon cuando sintió dos manos agarrando fuerte su trasero. Miró hacia abajo y vio como la morena había desaparecido debajo de su larga falda.

- ¡Carajo! – no pudo mantener la mirada abajo porque la boca de Rachel sobre su humedad la hizo tirar su cabeza hacia atrás. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero la tatuadora se las arregló para bajarle la blanca bombacha -¡DIOS! – la boca ahora se movía directo sobre su centro y la pelirroja estaba segura de que iba a tener una contusión en su cabeza, si no se desmayaba por los golpes, lo hacía por lo que Rachel estaba haciendo sobre ella.

- Rach… ¡RACHEL!... NO PARES CARAJO… ¡DIOS!… - Pensó que se iba a caer y le fue inevitable tener que apoyarse de la cabeza de la chica que estaba dándole placer.

- ¡AAAA! – Entre los gemidos que le sacaba la lengua de la tatuadora sobre su clítoris, y los quejidos que salían por los dedos que apretaban su cola se había hecho una hermosa sinfonía – RACH… AHÍ.. AHÍ… - apretó fuerte su cabeza para obligarla a que se quedara en ese lugar – POR DIOS ¿Dónde CARAJO APRENDOOODIOS….RACHEEEEELL… - Cerró los ojos y volvió a pegarse contra la puerta. El orgasmo le había llegado sin querer, hubiera querido que durara más, pero lo que la morena hizo en su centro no admitía demoras.

Respirando con dificultad trataba de abrir los ojos para ver qué había pasado. No tenía nada de fuerzas y sin embargo seguía parada, no lo podía entender, para ella ya debería haberse golpeado contra el piso. Cada vez que quería moverse era inundada por una pequeña ola de placer, el orgasmo era interminable. ¡Dios! Rachel había acabado con ella literalmente.

Después de varios intentos y de varios minutos fijó la vista en frente y se chocó de inmediato con la posición torcida de la morena. Era la misma Rachel la que la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. La misma mujer que la miraba avergonzada y con cara de "yo no fui" era la que le había dado el orgasmo más grande de su vida. La pelirroja se incorporó con dignidad, arregló su falda y se soltó de los brazos de Rachel. Miró a la morena que tenía enfrente con seriedad y…

- ¡PAFFF! – le encajó un cachetada limpia en la mejilla menos dañada de la tatuadora. Rachel se alejó de ella unos pasos con la cara corrida del golpe, la rubia sí que sabía pegar. La erección que había dejado el acto previo seguía intacta en la entre pierna de la chica.

Quinn cerró los pasos que la morena había tomado hasta sentir que nada las separaba – Que sea la última vez que tocas las tetas de otra mujer – le dijo con severidad a centímetro de su oído derecho – No quiero que vuelvas a tatuarla, que termine otro el dibujo – ordenó.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza en una nueva negativa – Es mi tatuaje – dijo peleando por su lugar.

- No me importa – la pelirroja iba a dar pelea – No vas a volver a poner una mano en esa mujer – agregó.

Rachel levantó su cabeza y enfrentó a la rubia – Es mi tatuaje, yo lo termino – repitió con convicción.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas lo más probable era que Quinn le hubiera dado otra cachetada, pero no era el caso, asique solo se conformó con mirarla mal y volver a agarrar la cara de su chica. Dejó pasar el pequeño quejido de Rachel cuando tocó la mejilla que ella misma había golpeado - ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil Berry? ¿Por qué no me haces caso y ya? – le preguntó enfadada

Rachel la miró intensamente - ¿Por qué volviste? – le preguntó cambiando de tema sin querer.

Esa pregunta la descolocó, pasó de una furia celosa a una ternura abrumadora – Porque te extrañaba – se sinceró. La morena no pudo sostener la intensa mirada de los ojos verdes de Quinn y se escondió en el lugar que ella misma tanto extrañaba, en el cuello de Quinn.

La pelirroja sonrió y abrazó a Rachel sin pensarlo – Hola avestrucito, te extrañaba – le dijo acariciando la espalda – Y parece que el avestrucito está muy emocionado de verme también – tenía que resaltar de alguna forma el estado de la morena. Rachel se hundió aún más en su cuello.

- Rach… - Quinn picaba sus costillas haciendo reir a Rachel. Para nada ayudaban las risas de Rachel sobre su cuello a lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo – Rach… Rach… ¿Sabes que está mal lo que hicimos recién cierto? – ese glorioso momento en donde la morena estaba arrodillada sobre ella.

Rachel se despegó inmediatamente, torció su cabeza y abrió la boca con su ceño fruncido - ¿No te gustó? – preguntó

Quinn abrió los ojos gigantescos – O Dios, no… no digas eso por favor, de solo recordarlo y contigo dura allí abajo siento que puedo llegar de nuevo – le dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Rachel volvió a esconderse en ella.

- Me encantó – le reafirmó con su voz más dulce – Pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien – ella misma se lo había propuesto – Quiero que hablemos, quiero que contestes mis preguntas…

- Haces muchas preguntas – la forma en que lo dijo obligó a la empresaria a soltar una carcajada.

Quinn obligó con un suave movimiento de su cuerpo a que Rachel saliera de su escondite para mirarla – Quiero que salgamos… tu y yo – explicó – Algo así como una cita – dijo.

La morena pensó en su clásica pose - ¿Tu quieres que… yo… - se tocaba el pecho – yo en una cita contigo? – Completó su duda y agitó su cabeza negándolo – Yo soy…. Tu eres una reina y yo…

Quinn no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo de la última vez, tapó la boca de Rachel rápidamente – Shhhh – pidió silencio – Tu y yo, vamos a salir en una cita mañana a la noche y no hay nada que digas, ni nada que hagas, que me convenza de lo contrario – le aseguró hablándole a la mano tapada.

- Ahora me voy a ir – le dijo y sonrió ante la cara que puso Rachel - ¿No quieres que me vaya? – preguntó jugando.

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa

- ¿Y si no me voy que vas a hacer con eso? – señaló la erección que aun seguía esperando atención.

Rachel pensó varios segundos, millones de respuestas se le venían a la cabeza pero ninguna era digna de repetir ante una dama como Quinn - ¿Mañana nos vemos entonces? – le pareció la mejor opción.

Quinn sonrió y se acercó a la morena – Eso pensé – Mañana nos vemos avestrucito mío – su boca iba derecho a la boca de la otra chica, pero a último momento cambio de rumbo y fue a parar a la mejilla que había golpeado – Perdón por el cachetazo – agregó para después darse vuelta y salir por donde entró.

La cara de boba de la morena era impagable, se quedó tarada en su lugar sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo mientras veía a Quinn salir del local meneando exageradamente sus caderas. La pelirroja sabía que tenía los ojos de Rachel en su cola.

No fue hasta que Rachel había solucionado su temita y que salió de su oficina para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros cuando calló en la cuenta de que su oficina no era a prueba de sonidos. Todos ellos estaban parados y aplaudían a la morena. En el medio del salón habían puesto un cartel que decía "Felicitaciones Gran P" Demás está decir que Rachel los terminó despidiendo a todos. Y con ese despido ya iban ciento veintiocho que no se cumplían.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, bueno dejo capitulo, espero que les guste, y si no me putean (no putear del significado mexicano sino del Argentino jaja) Gracias por seguir conmigo, les mando un besotototote. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, lo que si me pertenece es las ganas de armar una mega fiesta para todo el fandom Faberry, que bastante golpeadas estamos.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 21: "Tres citas y un desplante"

Día de la cita – A la tarde en el departamento de Quinn

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Para sorpresa de Quinn, Brittany entraba por la puerta del departamento a la carcajada pura – Pensé que tenías una academia de danzas por dirigir y que tenías cosas importantes que hacer – Ella misma había decidido trabajar solo en la mañana porque quería prepararse para su cita con Rachel y porque de nada servía estar en su oficina mirando el techo, si en lo único que podía pensar era en la morena, en la mirada de la morena, en los tatuajes de la morena y en la boca de la morena haciendo cosas en ella, y en Rachel escondiéndose en su cuello, y en el pene duro de Rachel sobre ella… En fin, decidió tomarse la tarde libre. Planeaba hacerse unas máscaras de pepinillos, relajarse en el yacusi, depilarse, no porque pensara acostarse con Rachel, pero de todas maneras siempre es bueno estar lista. En fin, Quinn quería entrar en estado de cita total y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un departamento sin sus amigas. En realidad técnicamente hablando no era Brittany la que la molestaba, sino más bien Santana, pero Quinn sabía que la bailarina era el punto de irritación de Santana, asique si no estaban las dos su tarde pre cita se iba a hacer más llevadera. Desgraciadamente sus planes se arruinaron a penas la bailarina entró al departamento matándose de la risa.

Quinn esperaba una respuesta de la bailarían, pero cada vez que Brittany intentaba hablar volvía a reírse sin parar. La rubia terminó por tirarse en los sillones y Quinn la siguió con su menjunje listo para aplicar. Mientras esperaba a que la bailarina cesara su risa, con sus dedos se lo ponía en forma circular por todo su rostro. El último toque eran dos rodajas de pepinos sobre sus ojos.

- O Dios… déjame un poco – la bailarina le sacó el cuenco y empezó a aplicarse lo que quedaba.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo gracioso? – ya era hora de que dejara el misterio.

Britt volvió a sonreír y por un segundo Quinn tuvo miedo que de volviera la risa imparable, pero esta vez la voz de la rubia salió sin parar – Vengo de ver a Jhon – contó como si eso resolviera el enigma.

Quinn frunció el ceño cuando la rubia nombró a su novio, todavía no superaba a la Santana totalmente borracha que se encontró en su propia oficina cuando volvió de hablar con Rachel. SI no hubiera sido por la felicidad de la pelirroja probablemente Olivia estaría en la calle por haber dejado que Santana acabara con las botellas de champagne. Lo que sí hizo fue llamara a Brittany inmediatamente y preguntarle porque Santana no paraba de llorar y de balbucear que Britt ya no la amaba y que ahora iba a tener pequeños chocolatitos y toda clase de cosas que solo se le escuchan a la latina cuando está pasada de alcohol. Si no hubiera sido porque la bailarina le empezó a contar que se había formado una nueva leyenda en el estudio de tatuajes llamada "Los gritos de Quinn", de lo cual la pelirroja no estaba para nada avergonzada y porque Britt le contó de la broma de los chicos a Rachel acerca del cartel que le hicieron y de cómo Rachel los despidió a todos, lo más probable es que Quinn hubiera regañado a Britt por dejar a Santana rodeada de botellas con la noticia de su noviazgo. Además que apenas la empresaria le contó de la cita con Rachel, la bailarina empezó a hacer todo tipo de planes entusiastas para que salieran en una cita de a cuatro, a elegir vestimenta para la pelirroja y a expresar su enorme felicidad que dejó un poco enterrado el tema de Santana. Esa noche la latina no volvió al departamento y cuando, al a mañana siguiente, Quinn quiso entrar a la oficina de la chica recibió un enorme "vete de aquí" como respuesta. Normalmente la pelirroja hubiera insistido, es más, hubiera entrado igual, pero esta vez y con un muy buen criterio se alejó rumbo a su propia oficina. Solo le escribió más tarde para hacerle saber que se iba temprano y para contarle de su cita, la respuesta que recibió de la latina le preocupó bastante a decir verdad. "Me alegro por ti y por la rarita, de corazón" Quinn se quedó examinando el mensaje varios minutos, sabía que la noticia de que Jhon y Britt eran novios le había hecho profundos daños a la latina, pero nunca creyó que iba a sacar la parte sentimental de ella a flote. Respiró hondo y salió del edificio esperando que Santana no hiciera estupideces.

- ¿Viste que te conté que hoy iba a almorzar con él? – Brittany la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Lo se, me lo dijiste anoche ¿pero cuál es el motivo de la risa? – aun no lo entendía.

- Cuando llegué los hijos de puta le habían preparado todo tipo de vestimenta a Rachie para ponerse esta noche, el estudio parecía la tienda de modas de Kurt – Quinn sonrió cuando imaginó a la morena entre medio de ese lio – Pobrecita, la estaban molestando demasiado – agregó Britt – Mike le hizo probar un smoking blanco porque le dijo que iba a combinar a la perfección con tu piel, cuando salió vestida para mostrarles la estaban esperando con arroz para tirarle y le empezaron a cantar la marcha nupcial Q, hubieras visto su cara. Cuando la calmaron, Tina la convenció de que se probara un vestido… - la cara de Quinn lo dijo todo, la sola situación era inimaginable y tampoco del gusto de Quinn, si su chica estaba incomoda ella también lo estaba – Lo se – le dijo Britt al ver su cara – Pero le dijeron que a ti te gustaban las chicas y por ende lo mejor era que se vistiera como nena, la tienes loca Quinnie, porque la muy inocente fue y se puso el vestido – dijo – Y no solo eso, le dieron un par de tacones…

- No… - Quinn estaba sufriendo por la morena.

Britt sonrió y asintió – La hubieras visto, no podía hacer ni dos pasos seguidos – le contó – Y para colmo el vestido era muy ajustado y se le notaban todos sus atributos… - ya sabemos de qué atributos hablaban.

- Dios, dime que hizo por favor – Quinn no sabía si reírse o llorar.

- Bueno… cuando Jhon le dijo que necesitaba un tercer tacon para su otra pierna, un taco voló hacia su cabeza y le dio en la frente – la bailarina tuvo que practicar primeros auxilios con su chico – y el otro iba para Mike cuando le dijo que más que taco necesitaban un zapato de payaso, pero fue más rápido y lo alcanzó a esquivar – Contó Britt que había presenciado el momento en vivo – Son unos malvados – en el estudio no le dejaban pasar una a nadie.

La pelirroja llevó una mano a su boca para que no se le escapara una risa. De solo imaginarse la cara de la otra chica le daban ganas de estar ahí para que pudiera esconderse en su cuello – Mi vida, la están haciendo rabiar… pobrecita – Quinn se mordía el labio pensando en el sufrimiento y los nervios de Rachel.

- Eso no es nada – había más parece – Jhon agarró el teléfono del estudio y simuló que tu habías llamado para dejarle dicho a Rachel que habías suspendido la cita porque no podías encontrar preservativos de su tamaño – a Quinn no le gustó la broma, que la cita se suspendiera no era para nada de su agrado.

- O Dios, Rachel puso la misma cara – dijo la bailarina – De encerró en su oficina y no quiso salir hasta que le aseguraron que era mentira… tenemos que convencerla para que se compre un celular Q – no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, eso estaba en la agenda de los temas a tratar con Rachel.

- No me gusta que se metan con ella – Quinn se iba a encargar de fulminar a cada uno de los tatuadores.

Britt sonrió – Así son ellos, bromean todos con todos, son como una familia, un poco disfuncional, pero familia al fin. Son los amigos de Rachie – explicó a su manera.

Quinn asintió dándole la razón a la otra chica. A decir verdad, si lo pensaba bien, la morena se veía cómoda en su estudio, de hecho es uno de los lugares donde Quinn la vio desenvolverse lo menos raro posible y eso para Rachel era decir mucho ya.

- De más está decir que los despidió a todos de nuevo – agregó Britt volviendo al tema anterior. De repente la cara de la rubia cambió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Quinn notando el grosero cambio.

- El otro chico… el desagradable, Jesse…

Un horrendo escalofrió recorrió la columna de Quinn – Es detestable – comentó recibiendo el apoyo de su amiga.

- Si, pero además, Rachel preguntó por él y todos se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada. Rachel agarró el teléfono del estudio e insistió varias veces pero al parecer no pudo comunicarse con el. Estaba enfadada – concluyó Brittany - Algo pasa con ese tipo – la rubia había sacado sus propias conclusiones y Quinn también.

- ¿Tu ya sabes que te vas a poner? – Quinn asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga pero no reveló más información.

- ¿Y tú? – al parecer Britt también salía con su chico.

- ¿Me prestas el…

- ¡BUENAS TARDES A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS! – extrañamente Santana llegaba de muy buen humor al departamento. La latina caminó hasta las chicas y dejó varias bolsas que traía en la mesita - ¿me dejaron pepino? – miró el cuenco vacío.

- Lo siento San, no sabía que querías una máscara también – se disculpó Quinn.

- Pues me voy a hacer una, porque… - miró a sus amigas expectantes – TENGO UNA CITA – aplaudió emocionada y se retiró a la cocina.

Quinn y Britt se miraron tratando de comunicarse, ninguna de las dos sabía nada. - ¿Tu? ¿Una cita? San, no sé si sabes, pero al sexo casual no se le puede decir cita – le explicó Quinn.

Santana giró los ojos – No es sexo casual, es una cita, una verdadera cita – aclaró volviendo de la cocina con su propio menjunje - Además yo no… ¿Por qué me miran así? – no le gustaba nada que la miraran como si fuera un alíen - ¿Acaso ustedes son las únicas que tienen derecho a salir con alguien? ¿Son las únicas que pueden tener una pareja y ser felices? Quiero decir Britt tiene a su negro, tu a tu rarón y yo a mi chico – dijo tratando de ocultar la culpa por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Britt.

- Espera… espera… ¿Dijiste chico… con O? – Quinn estaba segura de que había escuchado mal.

- Encima de culona, sorda – no tenía nada que ver pero a Santana no le costaba nada meterse con la cola de Quinn cuando no estaba Rachel cerca – Si dije chico… con O – le sacó la duda.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio San? – esta era la clase de cosas que Quinn temía que hiciera Santana.

- No veo cual es el problema – dijo la latina tirando su cabeza para atrás para que no se le cayeran las rodajas de pepino que se había puesto en los ojos.

Quinn miró a Britt buscando apoyo, pero la bailarina seguía mirando a Santana fijamente sin decir nada – El problema es que tu… eres… eres GAY, super gay, enormemente gay – le dijo su socia –No conozco a alguien más gay que tu San. Desde jardín de infantes te metías debajo de la mesita para mirarles la bombacha a nuestras compañeritas.

- No creas que me olvide de tu bombacha con ositos cariñosos Q – le recordó que no era solamente a su compañeritas a las que miraba.

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero… Santana tu eres gay… G… A… Y – deletreo – Gay – una vez más e iba parecer un hechizo.

- Primero que nada Q – la calma de Santana hacia saber lo bizarra de su idea – Para que sepas yo he tenido muchas relaciones con hombres…

- Si, lo se – le aclaró Q – Y también se que solo lo hacías para que tu madre te dejar en paz. La mitad de esos hombres eran o son gay también San… es una locura – Quinn no podía dejar que su amiga derrapara.

- Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con mi cita con Dean…

- ¡CON DEAN! – Para Quinn esto era el colmo, la empresaria sintió a Brittany reírse disimuladamente – ¿El amigo de tu hermano? – Santana asintió - ¿El que curiosamente cada vez que tu hermano se estaba bañando entraba al baño sin avisar? – Otra vez asentía - ¿El que que curiosamente para cada fiesta de Halloween elegía disfrazarse de alguna princesa de Disney? – las cuentas no cerraban.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto Q? – Santana estaba imposible.

- ¡Por Dios San!… ese chico es más gay que Kurt, Britt, Ellen, Portia, el jugador de la NBA que salió del closet, Riky Martin, tu y yo juntos. Y además lleva años enamorado de tu hermano – si esto no resaltaba su punto no sabía qué lo iba a hacer.

- Para que lo sepas – se defendió Santana mirando a su amiga con sus ojos pepinos – Dean, es metrosexual y eso usualmente suele confundir a gente con mente cerrada como tu – la acusó.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada? – Quinn necesitaba refuerzos y quien mejor que Brittany para apoyarla.

La rubia asintió – San… Ojala Dean sea lo que andas buscando – Britt no sabía si reir por la cara de decepción de Santana o por la mirada que le estaba haciendo Quinn.

Disimulando lo mejor que podía Santana aceptó con una sonrisa las gracias de Britt - Entonces Q – la latina hablaba con la pelirroja ahora – La leyenda de los gritos de Quinn llegó a mis oídos ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? – Al contrario de Rachel, Quinn sonrió orgullosa. Una no podía estar avergonzada de semejante orgasmo.

- ¿Tan bueno fue? – le preguntó Brittany curiosa

Quinn asintió rápidamente y después un pensamiento que tenía se reflejó en sus ojos – Es solo que… - sus amigas no interrumpieron, sabían que era algo importante – Rachel… sabe cosas – dijo como pudo.

Cuál de las otras dos entendía menos – Oye Q, tengo pepino en mis ojos y no soy una puta adivina, vas a tener que darme más que eso – presionó por más información.

Quinn giró los ojos – Lo que quiero decir es que… Rachel sabe cómo complacer a una mujer ¿Entienden? – Quería tratar con sumo respeto el tema - Lo de ayer fue… GUAU y cuando digo GUAU, quiero decir GUAU. Y eso que ni siquiera… bueno no hubo…

- No conociste al rarón básicamente – concluyó Santana por ella – Y aun no veo cual es el problema. Yo también estaría desesperada por ese pedazo pero aun así, un adelanto es una adelanto – palabras crudas pero que se entendían.

- No es eso – Quinn estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, bueno quizás no tanto – Es que sus "habilidades" – acompañó con sus manos el gesto de comillas – No coinciden con su forma de ser tan tímida ¿Entienden? Antes de ayer yo pensé que Rachel era virgen…

- Q – la interrumpió San – Tu escuchaste lo mismo que yo cuando ella discutió con sus padres ¿O no? – Quinn asintió – Rachel no es virgen – agregó.

- Ya lo se San, me refería a… olvídenlo – no creía que sus amigas la entendieran

- ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber cuántas hubo antes de ti y quien fue su "maestra"? – Había subestimado a Brittany.

- Y eso que importa – para Santana eso era una tontería – Si tu le tienes que decir con cuantos o cuantas estuviste no te alcanza la noche de hoy para hacerlo – exageró.

- Quinnie – Britt iba a ser más útil que Santana seguro – háblalo con ella. Si hay alguien que puede sacarle esas cosas eres tu – aconsejó mientras era interrumpida por el celular de la pelirroja.

- O Dios mi madre de nuevo – La tenían cansada

- ¿Siguen con la remera de "I love Rachel Berry"? – De más está decir que los padres de Quinn fueron los más emocionados después de su hija con la cita.

- No solo eso, ahora se han comprado gorras y banderas con el mismo lema – ignoró la llamada – Quieren que les cuente detalle por detalle de lo que tengo planeado, de lo que me voy a poner y encima todo para ella es "¿Y qué cara puso Rachel?" "No te olvides de pagar por ella Quinn" "No la dejes sola" "No la pongas nerviosa" "No juegues con ella" – Dios parece como si ella fuera su hija y no yo – Aunque podía hacerse la celosa, en realidad a Quinn le encantaba que sus padres se pusieran a favor de Rachel, los amaba por eso.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer esta noche? Jhon y yo vamos a ir a cenar – contó Britt – ¿Estás segura de que no quieren ir con nosotros? – se lo había ofrecido apenas se enteró de la cita

- Te agradezco Britt, pero quiero a Rachel solo para mí – no tenía por qué ocultarle su posesividad a sus amigas – Además tengo algo especial para ella – agregó.

- Donde sea que vayan espero que en el estacionamiento acepten carritos de helado – comentó Santana – O podrían quedarse a tomar un helado y así ahorrarías tiempo y dinero Q – ella sola se rió de su poco chistosa broma.

Quinn sonrió, realmente le importaba poco y nada si Rachel la pasaba a buscar en un camión de helados, eso era lo de menos. Había pasado toda la noche anterior y casi toda la mañana que estuvo en su oficina tratando de ver el mejor lugar donde llevar a Rachel. Era consciente de los problemas de socialización que tenía la morena y no pensaba exponerla a ninguna situación incómoda.

- ¿Y a ti a qué hora te pasa a buscar Dean? – le preguntó Brittany a Santana.

- Lo tengo que pasar a buscar yo, no quiere que se le arrugue la ropa por manejar – dijo sin darse cuenta lo que eso significaba.

Britt y Quinn se miraron – Asegúrate de no olvidarte de comprarle flores San – le dijo Quinn para después pararse del sillón - y no te olvides de llevar protección – agregó haciendo reír aún más a Brittany y esquivando la rodaja de pepino que le venía justo a la cara – Me voy a bañar – avisó. En unas pocas horas, una morena iba a golpear su puerta y tenía que estar lista.

Hora de la cita – departamento del trio temerario

- De acuerdo – Quinn bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con una impecable Brittany y una muy sexy Santana - ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó dudosa

- Estas hermosa Quinnie – le dijo Britt

- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo quieto puede durar el rarón si te ve así – comentó Santana – Podrías haber tenido un poco de piedad con el Q, tienes a nuestra rarita caminando por los techos – agregó.

- ¿Creen que es mucho? – la pelirroja se miró a ella misma. Se había probado casi todo su armario, incluso estuvo a punto de irse a comprar ropa hasta que se decidió por un vestido corto tipo strapless que combinaba a la perfección dos telas. En la parte de arriba de la cintura era de color blanco y abrazaba a la perfección sus dos pechos, la parte de abajo era un satén plateado que dibujaba forma de pétalos por toda la falda, tanto la espalda del vestido, como la fina línea que separaba los dos colores era de un color negro intenso. El vestido estaba hecho para ella. Por supuesto que unos hermosos tacones de Manolo Blanhik negros terminaban el look de la pelirroja.

- No le hagas caso a San – le aconsejó la bailarina que para juzgar de Quinn estaba vestida en forma muy discreta con un simple vestido negro sin mangas, pero aun así se veía extraordinaria – Te ves perfecta y vas a volver más loca a Rachie de lo que ya está por ti – agregó entusiasmando a su amiga.

Santana giró los ojos mientras bebía un trago que se había preparado. Santana no había puesto tanto esfuerzo como Quinn para vestirse, pero aun así con un sencillo vestido corto de mangas largas, mitad blanco y mitad leopardo se veía muy bien y sencillamente sexy – Q, hice esto para ti. Como sé que no te gusta tomar pastillas, y como yo misma no quiero ser tía ahora mismo… pensé que lo mejor iba a ser darte esto para que te cuidaras – Mientras Quinn había estado recluida en su habitación preparándose, Santana había aprovechado el tiempo juntando bolsas de plástico y uniéndolas con una cinta pegativa para darle forma de enorme preservativo. Britt la vió hacerlo, pero se calló porque le pareció una buena broma.

Santana sacó de atrás del sillón su enorme creación - Britt me ayudas – le pidió a la bailarina que agarrara una punta – Creo que aún es chico, pero con un poco de esfuerzo… ¡AUCH! – el almohadón de zebra que adornaba los sillones le había dado de lleno por su cabeza – Encima que cuido tu salud Q – se quejó Santana sobándose la cabeza.

Quinn mordía su labio mirando la bolsa gigante que había logrado hacer Santana, primero porque no quería demostrarle a la latina que le había parecido gracioso su regalo y segundo porque estaba nerviosa. En realidad no tenía pensado que pasara nada con Rachel esa misma noche, y tampoco le iba a admitir a sus amigas que ella misma se había encargado de comprar todo lo necesario por las dudas sus pensamientos fueran erróneos, pero aun así, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma la ponía un tanto nerviosa el tamaño de Rachel. Es decir, ya demasiado había sentido Quinn de tan solo palpar a la morena u de sentirla contra alguna parte de su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba o cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, no se quería imaginar cómo iba a ser en vivo y en directo.

Golpes en la puerta del departamento la volvieron a la realidad y cientos de cosquillas invadieron su estómago. Quinn quiso ser más rápida que sus amigas, pero Santana estaba más cerca y fue la primera en llegar a la puerta – Santana…. – el tono de Quinn le advirtió de cualquier broma que le podía hacer a Rachel, según tenía entendido la morena ya había sufrido demasiado con sus amigos.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió de retocarse el maquillaje, esperó encontrarse a una tímida Rachel en frente – Ya estoy lis… ¿Qué es eso? – se equivocó. En lugar de eso se encontró con una cunita gigante de color amarillo que al parecer Santana había dejado en la mesita de la sala - ¿Qué es eso? – repitió mirando a sus amigas.

- Calma tus pelos decolorados Q, lo trajo un mensajero, así que guarda tus estúpidas miradas para el que mandó la tarjeta – le señaló una tarjeta que tenía en su mano.

Cuando vio todo lo que estaba adentro de la cuna, no necesito leer la tarjeta para saber quién se lo había mandado - ¡Dios! Voy a matar a mi madre – dijo mientras sacaba una enorme muñeca de trapo – Y a mi padre también – esta vez sacó un juego de mini palos de golf muy divertidos.

- Además si hay alguien que les va a enseñar al golf a los miniraritos va a ser la tía San, no ese estúpido viejo con artrosis – si Quinn no hubiera estado tan enfadada con sus padres probablemente los hubiera defendido

Quinn seguía sacando todo tipo de cosas para bebes de ambos sexos del pequño mueble que le habían mandado sus padres – No lo puedo creer – agarró una remerita blanca que decía en letras negras "Mis abuelos me aman"

- "Querida Quinnie – Britt le había sacado la tarjeta a Santana y la empezaba a leer – Como no nos atiendes el teléfono, hemos decidido desearte mucha suerte en tu cita para esta noche, por este medio. Nos tomamos el atrevimiento de mandar algunas cositas que pueden resultarte útil – Las tres levantaron sus cejas ante la palabra algunas – Cuida mucho de Rachel, mándale nuestros saludos y recuerda que dentro de unos días nos vemos para el tatuaje – Las tres se miraron irritadas, ese era el primer punto a tratar en la cita – Te amamos. Tus ya no jóvenes padres que a esta altura ya deberían tener muchos nietitos, recuerda que no nos queda mucho tiempo de vida – Judy usaba técnicas muy bajas - PD: tu padre puso unas cositas interesantes también – Quinn revolvió hasta encontrar varias cajas de preservativos que no pensaba usar porque seguro Judy ya se había encargado de manipular - Dice tu padre, que le digas a, cito tal cual me dijo "la latina que el único palo que sabe usar es ese que usan para bailar las chicas que el visita de vez en cuando (se piensa que yo no lo se)", que él es el único que le va a enseñar a sus nietos a jugar al golf – fin de la tarjeta o más bien carta.

Tanto Santana y Quinn agarraron sus respectivos celulares. Mientras Santana le mandaba mensajes de texto a Russell contradiciendo su post data, Quinn se había refugiado en la cocina para darle una buena reprimenda a Judy. Britt eligió quedarse husmeando todo lo que habían mandado los señores Fabray.

Golpes en la puerta hicieron que las tres se volvieran a juntar en la sala – Tengo que dejarte madre, pero esta conversación no se termina aquí – con esto dicho cerró la llamada y fue ella quien esta vez fue directo a abrir la puerta rogando que fuera la morena quien estuviera detrás de ella.

- Buenas noches Quinn – Jhon la saludó alegremente. El chico tenía puesto un Jean que le quedaba bastante grande para juicio de la pelirroja y una remera negra con una caricatura de Pinky el ratón amigo de Cerebro en su frente. Para acentuar su look se había puesto una gorra roja de costado. Quinn moría por ver la cara de Santana tratando de aguantar toda clase de chistes racistas al respecto.

- Hola Jhon, pasa – lo invitó a pasar mientras Britt estaba arreglándose al baño.

El chico entró al departamento - ¡Guau! Esto está increíble – dijo.

- Gracias, es un hermoso lugar – Quinn aceptó el cumplido.

- Bueno veo que llegaste – con otra copa en la mano la latina enfrentaba al recién llegado - ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar el lugar? Tengo entendido que nunca habías venido para esta parte de la ciudad – la mirada de Quinn no la frenó.

Pero Jhon muy filosóficamente solo sonrió ante lo dicho – Es cierto, no suelo venir para Manhattan, pero ahora con mi novia viviendo por aquí – a la pelirroja le pareció que el chico acentuaba su voz en el pronombre "mi" – voy a venir más seguido – justo en la cara Santana.

Quinn caminó hasta la cocina para buscarle una cerveza a Jhon y de paso le susurró un suave "eso debió doler" en el oído se su socia.

- Aquí tienes – Quinn le pasó la bebida

- Estás muy bonita Quinn – se sinceró el chico.

- Veo que tu target son las blancas – agregó con mala intención Santana

Jhon la ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a Quinn – Ray estaba incalmable esta tarde – le contó.

- Ya me enteré de sus pequeñas bromitas – no lo dijo con un tono muy agradable.

- Oye – Jhon levantó sus manos en forma divertida – Es nuestra forma de querernos – explicó recibiendo una sonrisa no muy tranquilizadora por parte de Quinn – Quinn ¿puedo contarte como conocí a Rachel? – tanto la voz como el uso del nombre completo de la morena la hicieron prestar atención a lo que el chico tenía por decirle. Quinn pensó que se le venía una especie de charla protectora. La pelirroja asintió.

El chico se acomodó en el sillón – Yo era un chico problemático ¿sabes? – Ante la mirada de Quinn se adelantó a explicar más – Quiero decir, nada de drogas ni nada por el estilo, solo me metía en problemas muy seguido, faltaba al colegio para irme a fumar, a escuchar música o a tontear con mis amigos por ahí. Mi madre dice que en esa época siempre pensó que yo iba a terminar mal – contó riéndose – Un día de esos que habíamos decidido escaparnos de la escuela, como a mis dieciséis años, estábamos con un grupo de mis amigos pintando una pared enorme del barrio, de esas paredes que si te agarra la policía de seguro te ganas una buena noche tras las rejas – contó con experiencia – Y yo tenía la lata de pintura en mis manos, recuerdo que estaba haciendo un deforme deletreo de la palabra "Hip Hop" en colores azules y violetas – por la cara del chico en esa época no debe haber pintado muy bien. De repente Quinn recordó la pared que el mismo chico tenía en el estudio con un hermoso grafiti y concluyó que debía haber mejorado mucho su estilo – Cuando me di vuelta para cambiar la lata, me encontré que en la vereda de enfrente había una chica que miraba la pared detalladamente, casi como si la estuviera evaluando – rememoró – Era Ray – dijo – Debió haber tenido unos catorce años por ese entonces – calculó - Estaba en su pose clásica… tu sabes la del cuello torcido – el chico la imitó sin éxito y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír – Estaba vestida con un jean y una remera de mangas largas – lo recuerdo muy bien porque esa remera aun la usa de vez en cuando, es la blanca con un monito en el medio – Quinn asintió recordándola ella también y además Santana, que al parecer también estaba atenta al relato del chico, hizo un comentario tipo "más de una vez se la quise tirar y no me dejó" – En su rostro estaba cubierta de moretones y lastimaduras – no le gusto para nada, a Quinn, saber que la práctica de lastimarse venía desde hace mucho tiempo - Ella solo estaba parada mirando el dibujo, un par de mis amigos también la habían visto y decidieron empezar a molestarla. Yo los frené y caminé hasta ella por curiosidad, bueno me acerqué todo lo que pude, porque apenas ella me vio empezó a alejarse con cautela – reacción que también conocía muy bien la chica – Le pedí que se frenara y le pregunté qué tanto estaba mirando y si pensaba llamar a la policía… Después de un rato se concentró en mi rostro, en su misma pose, y agitó la cabeza en negativa y volvió a concentrarse en la pared. Yo agarré mi lata y seguí pintando no sin antes advertirle que no la molestaran – contó – Al día siguiente volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar y volvió a mirarnos pintar y así pasó durante varios días hasta que me animé y le pregunté si quería intentarlo, y déjenme decirles, jamás, pero jamás había visto a alguien manejar la lata de pintura como Ray era… era… - pausa – era impresionante.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – A Santana le faltaba el pochoclo.

- Ray empezó a unir todos nuestros estúpidos y horribles dibujos con formar y colores que nosotros no conocíamos, pasamos a ser nosotros los bobos que se le quedaron mirando, la pared estaba quedando espectacular, lástima que… bueno alguien le avisó a la policía y tuvimos que correr – el chico tragó saliva – A Ray le importó poco y nada la sirena de los azules, ella solo seguía pintando como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo…

- ¿Se la llevaron? – le preguntó Quinn

- Antes de que la agarraran me saludó con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa – típico saludo de Rachel – Después no la vi más, hasta que fui a pedir empleo en el estudio y la vi, desde entonces trabajo con ella y somos amigos – contó con alegría.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – le parecía un recuerdo que no le incumbía.

El chico se acomodó en el sillón nervioso – Te cuento esto, porque la misma Rachel que se pasó días y días esperando a que alguno de nosotros le diera la oportunidad de pintar la pared, que alguno le ofreciera la lata de pintura, es la misma que he visto que ha pasado días y días esperando en la vereda de enfrente, con su pose de costumbre, a que alguien la quiera, y ahora eres tú la que tiene la oportunidad de pasarle esa lata de pintura, no la desaproveches – era una buena semejanza – Y no cometas el mismo error que yo, no la dejes sola cuando llegue la policía – El muchacho se había arrepentido parece, de haber corrido sin asegurarse de llevarse a la morena con él.

- Ya estoy lista – Brittany anunciaba su estado interrumpiendo el clima que había formado la anécdota del muchacho.

- Y hermosa como siempre – la saludó con un beso que Santana prefirió no ver - ¿Nos vamos? – el chico había solado una bomba y ahora quería huir.

- Chau Quinnie, chau Sanny – saludó Britt saliendo del departamento con Jhon de su mano.

- Quinn – Santana sacudió un poco los hombros de su amiga estática – Yo creo que también me voy a ir – La pelirroja asintió - ¿Quieres que espere a que venga la rarita? – nada cambia el nombre a esta altura, al contrario lo re afirma.

La empresaria le sonrió a su socia – Esta bien San, ve. Ya te deben estar esperando y tu sabes que a las mujeres no les gusta esperar – había tiempo para una broma más.

- Idiota. Ojalá que el rarón necesite una grúa para pararse esta noche – con la carcajada de Quinn, Santana salió del departamento.

La pelirroja miró el reloj y suspiró, Rachel llevaba media hora de retraso. Maldijo el hecho de que la morena no tuviera celular e iba insistir en que le dejara que la misma Quinn le regalara uno. La empresaria se paró y fue por un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con la morena que no sabía si le iba a alcanzar el tiempo, iba a tener que ceder un poco de las horas que tenía destinadas para besar y disfrutar de la piel de la tatuadora.

Media hora más tarde – departamento de Quinn

- Carajo – Quinn había decidido intentar llamar al teléfono del estudio pensando que la morena se había quedado embobada con uno de sus dibujos, pero nada lograba, el teléfono sonaba sin que nadie lo atendiera. Ya había llamado a Britt, y tanto la bailarina como Jhon le aseguraron que Rachel se había ido a su departamento cansada de las bromas de sus empleados. De más está decir que Quinn le terminó echando la culpa a ellos de la ausencia de Rachel.

Rápidamente caminó hasta las llaves de su Mercedes y salió como tiro del departamento. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien y no se iba a quedar como una estúpida esperando noticias. Su destino iba a ser su viejo departamento.

En el rato que Quinn tardó en llegar al departamento de Rachel.

Si ya de por si la pelirroja estaba intranquila por toda la situación, imagínense cuando vio una ambulancia estacionada justo en frente del edificio de Rachel, el corazón se le subió a la boca. Sin importarle un carajo, dejó el auto atrás del blanco vehículo y bajó lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que algo de esto era la razón de porque la morena no había llegado a su cita.

Cuando la pelirroja vio a un enfermero tratando de calmar a una desconsolada mujer, y que esa desconsolada mujer era nada más y nada menos que Shelby, la madre de Rachel no le quedó ninguna duda del porqué de la ausencia de la chica.

Quinn no dudó en avanzar hasta la mujer, subir al departamento iba a ser en vano, la pelirroja estaba segura de que a esta altura Rachel debía estar bien lejos de allí – Shelby – logró que la mujer dejara de discutir con el enfermero y la mirara, la pelirroja no pudo evitar notar el parecido de ambas miradas.

- Tu eres la amiga de mi hija… el otro día estabas con…

- Si soy yo, mi nombre es Quinn – le explicó tratando de que su voz calmada sirviera para tranquilizar un poco a la nerviosa mujer – Déjeme a mi – alejó al enfermero.

Quinn no supo cómo hizo, pero la mujer se abrazó a ella bien fuerte. Al principio Quinn se quedó dura, sin responder, fue cuando sintió el llanto de la mujer que decidió darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda

- Nosotros solo queríamos hablar con ella – dijo Shelby – Hiram y yo, hemos… hemos estado muy mal desde que la vimos, no queríamos dejarlo así – contó la mujer entre sollozos.

Como pudo Quinn y tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, levantó a la mujer para poder mirarla – Shelby, necesito que me cuente bien por favor – pidió.

- Pensamos que a lo mejor se había tranquilizado – Fue una voz de hombre que habló. Quinn pudo ver a Hiram acercarse, al parecer era el hombre el que había solicitado asistencia médica, porque tenía una venda en su rostro – Tiene una mano fuerte mi hija – comentó, parecía orgulloso de haber recibido otro puñetazo de Rachel. La empresaria sintió la necesidad de aclararle que Rachel no se consideraba su hija, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo en cuanto vio el calco idéntico que era la sonrisa del hombre con el de la morena.

- Íbamos a tocar la puerta, pero se nos anticipó y abrió antes – explicó Hiram – Estaba muy apuesta, con un traje negro y… - el hombre miró a Quinn de arriba hacia abajo - ¿Iba a salir contigo? – cambio de tema, evidentemente la vestimenta de la pelirroja la había delatado.

Shleby, que había parado de llorar, miró a Quinn con una sonrisa - ¿Eres su novia? – le preguntó

La pelirroja no sabía qué contestar. Primero se había quedado pensando en la morena saliendo lista y muy guapa para su cita con ella, segundo el padre de la chica le preguntaba cosas que ella misma no sabía si tenía que contestar y después la mujer usaba una palabra que estaba anhelando llevar desde hace tiempo "la novia de Rachel"

- Por favor, ¿podrían contarme que paso? – volvió a lo importante.

- Solo queríamos hablar con ella – repitió la mujer – Pero apenas nos vio empezó a retroceder asustada y… y… antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada, se puso tensa y nos preguntó que hacíamos en su casa – contó

Era el turno del hombre de hablar – Le dijimos que sabíamos que no era fácil para ella, que no pretendíamos que nos dejara hacer lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace muchos años, que le íbamos a tener paciencia, como la hermana Ana nos aconsejó – Quinn supo que si la pareja había nombrado a la monja, a la hermana Ana le esperaba otra larga etapa de silencio por parte de Rachel.

- Hiram le aclaró que no queríamos nada más que hablar y explicarle lo poco que podíamos explicar, que después de que nos escuchara nos íbamos a ir y no nos iba a ver nunca más si ella no quería – Quinn pensó que eso le tenía que haber resultado un buen trato a la morena – Parecía más tranquila cuando le estábamos explicando nuestros errores pero... – la mujer volvió a temblar – Te dije que no deberíamos haberlo hecho Hiram – le reprochó a su esposo.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – Quinn quería toda la versión

- Le ofrecimos dinero – Quinn cerró los ojos. No se podía imaginar una idea peor.

- Lo se – el hombre estuvo de acuerdo – Es solo que… nos ha ido bien en estos años y pensábamos que deberíamos… que podía…

- Pensaban que lo iba a ver como una forma de compensarla – Quinn adivinó la intención.

- Después de eso yo vi negro – al parecer allí había venido el golpe al hombre – Cuando me desperté Shelby ya había llamado a la ambulancia y no había rastros de Rachel.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza, no fue hasta que hizo el movimiento que se dio cuenta que la cabeza se le partía del dolor, se sentía mareada y la adrenalina precita se le estaba bajando, necesitaba sentarse. El escalón de la entrada al edificio le vino de diez, como pudo se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Shelby se había sentado a su lado. Quinn negó a la pregunta.- Voy a llamarte un médico… - la mujer quiso pararse pero la pelirroja la frenó.

- Escuchen – se dirigió a ambos - ¿Tienen idea de lo que hace Rachel cada vez que ustedes aparecen? – les preguntó con una clara respuesta en mente. El hombre y la mujer se miraron para después negar casi coordinadamente.

- Ella… al parecer, cuando algo así le pasa, ella se siente culpable y… y… - Quinn cayó en la cuenta de que ni ella misma entendía bien el sentimiento de la tatuadora – Ella se mete en bares o en lugares para buscar peleas y recibir una buena paliza – les dijo como pudo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – no habían entendido del todo

- Quiero decir que en este momento, lo más probable es que Rachel esté recibiendo varios y fuertes golpes que la hagan sentir menos culpable por ser rechazada por sus padres – explicó y sintió como la mujer a su lado soltaba un chillido y después se tapaba la cara, Quinn no se molestó en consolarla.

Luego de un rato Shelby volvió a hablar – Yo era joven, no tenía ni una mísera moneda, mis padres me habían echado de casa, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba pérdida y confundida y mi estómago crecía cada vez más – Al parecer Quinn estaba presenciando las mismas explicaciones que recibió Rachel antes de huir – Esa familia era una familia de acogida, ellos suelen recibir a niños y encargarse bien de ellos, nos prometieron que se iban a hacer cargo como si fueran sus propios padres, pero… pero no sabemos qué pasó después – la pelirroja estaba cansada del llanto.

- La estábamos buscando hace veinte años más o menos – fue el hombre el que siguió – No había ni rastros, cuando volvimos a esa familia, nos dijeron que Rachel había sido adoptada por otras personas y eso nos despistó totalmente, no sabíamos que la habían dejado en la calle ¡esos malditos! – El hombre parecía verdaderamente afectado – Fuimos a Bostón, Chicago, Masachusses, hemos gastado miles y miles de dólares persiguiendo siempre a las persona incorrectas… recién hace un año, cuando una persona nos nombró la obra que tiene la Hermana Ana en su convento, decidimos instalarnos en New York…

- No pensamos irnos hasta que Rachel hable con nosotros – sentenció la mujer firmemente parándose del escalón

Quinn sacudió su cabeza en total desacuerdo – No, no pueden hacer eso – no iba a dejar que dañaran más a la chica – No pueden seguir apareciendo como si nada en la vida de Rachel y hacer que ella huya a destruirse. Lo único que van a lograr es que la muelan a golpes – o peor.

Shelby se enojó – Yo no pienso abandonarla de nuevo, ya lo hice una vez y es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, no vivo desde ese estúpido momento, asique no me pida que me aleje señorita…

- Escuche – Quinn la calmó – No digo eso, pero hay que buscar otra forma – miró a los dos

- ¿Y qué otra forma si ella ni siquiera nos permite acercarnos? - el hombre ya había agotado todas sus ideas.

De repente a la rubia se le vino algo a la cabeza – Tal vez podrían escribirle – dijo sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿Escribirle? – la mujer no le veía nada útil a eso.

- Cuando yo era pequeña y me enojaba con mis padres, papá y mamá me dejaban pequeñas notas con todas sus razones, con disculpas, dibujos, notas, lo que sea y dejaban que yo sola las leyera y razonara o entendiera – Shelby aún no caía, pero Hiram habló primero.

- No es mala idea – dijo el hombre.

Shelby se negó pero Quinn volvió a hablar – Escríbanle y yo me voy a asegurar de que las lea – se comprometió – Cuénteles cosas, explíquenle, lo que ustedes quieran, denle tiempo para procesar todo esto. Ella les dio veinte cuatro años a ustedes – con esto dicho ya tenía convencida a Shelby.

Hiram le pasó una tarjeta – Este es mi número, hazme saber si llega por favor – le pidió el hombre con un brazo apoyado en su mujer.

Quinn asintió y los vio alejarse. Suspiró hondo y miró a su mal estacionado auto, iba a empezar con dejar su coche bien puesto, no pensaba moverse del departamento hasta que Rachel no llegara.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, dejo capitulo. Perdón por el retraso, espero complacerlas con un largo capitulo así como espero que sea de su gusto. Un besote. Se las/los quiere. Saludos desde Argentina jaja.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, y tampoco lo quiero si Lea y Dianna no están.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 22: "¿Primera cita?"

Misma noche – Departamento de Rachel

Después de que vio a los padres de Rachel irse, se subió a su auto y lo dejó bien estacionado. Utilizó la llave que, gracias a Dios, nunca le había devuelto a la morena y se metió al departamento. No se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba ese lugar hasta que traspasó la puerta de entrada, todo estaba exactamente igual, incluso Quinn se sorprendió de ver la cama sillón aun armada, al parecer Rachel aún seguía durmiendo ahí y si tenía que ser sincera, le aterraba un poco la idea de que la morena pensara en tener nuevos compañeros de cuarto o tal vez compañeras. Al principio se distrajo y trató de calmar sus nervios recorriendo su viejo departamento, no logró calmarse en absoluto hasta que entró al cuarto "prohibido" de la morena. Un montón fotos que Rachel había colgado en la pared le llamaron la atención. Varias de ellas eran de un enorme palacio que Quinn pudo reconocer fácilmente, había estado varias veces paseando cerca como para no hacerlo, El palacio de Buckingham. Las imágenes del palacio eran millones, y además al parecer no sólo había fotos de su exterior, sino también de sus balcones y alguna que otra parte de su interior. Varias fotos eran monumentos tomados de distintos ángulos, otras eran de enormes jardines con hermosos lagos, algunas tenían soldados de esos que están a la afuera del palacio de la Reina de Inglaterra y que tiene prohibido moverse, y también había varias tomas de hermosos tulipanes de distintos colores y otras flores que eran características del lugar. Eran muchas fotos y variadas, la pelirroja no supo la razón de que estuvieran en el cuarto de Rachel hasta que encontró una enorme lámina en la mesa de dibujo de Rachel. El fondo de la lámina era el frente del palacio, pero el centro lo ocupaba una pareja que se estaba besando y que Quinn no pudo distinguir muy bien de quienes se trataba, por culpa de la cantidad de anotaciones y tachones que había en el dibujo. La pelirroja dedujo que el trabajo no estaba del todo terminado y que, por la cantidad de bollos de papel tirados en la habitación, era un dibujo que le estaba costando a la tatuadora. Por primera vez Quinn se preguntó si este era el tatuaje misterioso y de urgencia que Rachel tenía que hacer en Londres. Ocupó una gran cantidad de tiempo en inspeccionar cada detalle que la morena había agregado a su dibujo, sabía que Rachel era habilidosa, pero la sorprendió aún más lo que vio en esa lámina, verdaderamente la morena sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando volvió a la sala, fue directo a su cartera y agarró un papel que había doblado en un perfecto y pequeño cuadrado, se lo llevó al sillón para tenerlo a su lado y lo dejó encima de la cama mientras ella se ponía lo más cómoda posible. Prendió el televisor y trató de distraerse. Después de varias horas, y de escuchar la voz de Honey BoBo de fondo se dio cuenta, que evidentemente su táctica de distracción no estaba funcionando. Eran las tres de la mañana y Quinn seguía sentada en el rarisillón de Rachel mirando televisión. Bueno en realidad, el televisor estaba prendido pero la empresaria no le estaba prestando atención alguna, su mente estaba en otro lado. Su mente estaba en Rachel.

Cuando miró por millonésima vez la puerta para ver si mágicamente se abría y dejaba ver a una morena que volvía a su lado intacta volvió a percatarse del doblado papel que había dejado a su lado. Lo agarró estirando su brazo y lo abrió con resignación. Ya nada de lo que ella había puesto en ese papel parecía importante bajo este contexto. Desde el momento en que Quinn había salido por la puerta de la oficina de Rachel en el estudio de tatuajes, aquél día que la pelirroja prácticamente le impuso una cita a la morena, desde ese momento la empresaria había empezado a hacer una pequeña lista en su cabeza con las cosas, si se puede decir así, que tenía que hablar con la otra chica en su cita. No lo tomen a mal, Quinn pensaba disfrutar de la cita, por supuesto, pero también le iba a sacar bastante provecho, ella estaba dispuesta y quería ayudar a Rachel, pero no lo podía hacer caminando a ciegas, necesitaba respuestas. Toda su vida Quinn jugó con reglas claras y simples, "si tus padres dicen no, es no por ahora, pero si te esfuerzas quizás lo consigas", "Si quieres un caballo, gana suficiente dinero, para comprarte un establo", " Si te gusta un chico, sedúcelo hasta que lo tengas loco", "Si Santana se emborracha, no la dejes hablar, podría revelar cosas que te comprometan", "Cuando estés con tus competidores, no muestres tu verdadero entusiasmo sino el que ellos creen que tienes"… Existían millones de reglas así programadas en ella, Quinn las necesitaba para vivir y presentía que las necesitaba para Rachel también. En ese momento, la pelirroja, pensaba que no iba a dejar pasar la cita sin tildar cada uno de los temas que salieran en su mente, eso para ella era un "debía hacerse".

Poco a poco había ido añadiendo temas en su lista mental, que a la mañana siguiente se había encargado de transcribir en un papel que tenía a mano, al parecer, así le era más fácil recordarlos y ordenarlos según su importancia o urgencia. El primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando volvía del estudio con rumbo a su propia oficina, sin lugar a duda y subrayado y resaltado con un fuerte color, era el tema de los tatuajes que hacía Rachel en partes del cuerpo que ella consideraba demasiado… provocativas. Si bien había dejado, o más bien no había podido resistirse a la carita de su chica preguntándole que hacía en ese lugar, que la morena se saliera con la suya cambiando de tema en ese momento, no pensaba, no se le cruzaba por la cabeza, permitirle a Rachel bajo ninguna circunstancia, que volviera a tatuar lo que quedaba del pecho de esa chica, ni ningún otro pecho más, eso estaba absolutamente prohibido. Por ende, ahí solito en la hoja de texto se podía leer - "1- Absolutamente prohibido tatuajes de pechos, o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que no esté socialmente aceptado mostrar (No hay concesiones)" – Lo de las concesiones lo había agregado a último momento porque recordó el poder de convencimiento que tenían las ridículas y a su vez deliciosas caras de la morena. El segundo punto que había agregado en la lista, estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el anterior, y era el tema de su propio tatuaje junto con el de sus amigos. SI bien, pelear su derecho a recibirlo fue la idea principal por la cual entró al local amenazando a todos lo tatuadores hasta lograr a Rachel, la idea se había ido, en lo que le duró a Quinn ver a la morena con su mano en la teta de otra chica. Pero en ese momento, y con tiempo para pensar y armar su lista, no se le había olvidado y había estado segura de que la atención de la morena iba a estar en ella, porque los únicos pechos que Rachel iba a estar mirando, iban a ser los de ella – "2- ¿Por qué carajo no quiere tatuarnos?" – había escrito sin importarle la mala palabra, al contrario la había agregado a propósito para resaltar más su punto, y hasta encima tenía preparado todo tipo de respuestas, estrategias o lo que sea para evitar que Rachel pudiera escapar de esa tarea. Al lado del punto dos, había dibujado una flecha y del extremo de la misma había sacado un recuadro que decía "Londres", Quinn había pensado que iba a ser un buen trampolín para hablar de los viajes de la chica a esta ciudad.

Luego, había entrado a su oficina y se había encontrado con una Santana totalmente borracha, gritando y llorando por Brittany y Quinn tuvo que dejar que el tercer punto quedara vagando por su cabeza. Cuando por fin la latina se calmó y se quedó dormida en el sillón de la pelirroja, Quinn pudo retomar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo había un problema, el tercer punto le parecía mucho más importante que los primeros dos. Así que, con mucho criterio, había tachado ambos números y arriba del que había pasado a ser segundo puso "1- Moretones" – El tema de los golpes de Rachel la preocupaba demasiado y no quería dejarlo pasar, de alguna manera tenía que hacer que la morena entendiera que esa práctica la iba a llevar a lastimarse cada vez más y además tenía a Quinn muerta de los nervios. Definitivamente ese tenía que ser el primer tema a tratar, Quinn se había asegurado de ponerle un "URGENTE" al lado de la oración.

Justo cuando había pensado seguir con la lista, Brittany la llamó al teléfono para preguntarle cómo estaba la latina y la pelirroja se entretuvo en una larga discusión con la bailarina, seguida de una profunda emoción al contarle lo de su cita con Rachel y una enorme cantidad de planes o especulaciones acerca de su vestimenta a lo que Quinn sólo asentía. No era que no tomaba en cuenta el gusto de su amiga, pero ya tenía en su mente lo que quería para la cita apenas la palabra salió de su boca, quería una tranquila y cálida cena, en un lugar donde Rachel se sintiera cómoda y pudiera hablar con ella sin graciosas latinas, padres que aparecen, monjas que se metan, sin nadie. Solo quería que fueran Rachel y ella, nadie más. Irónico pensar en querer soledad y tranquilidad, que ahora estaba sentada en el sillón sin nadie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Rachel. En cuanto a la vestimenta, cuando en ese momento Quinn lo había pensado, no sabía que iba a usar, pero si sabía bien qué tipo de cosas usar, quería usar el vestido más corto, más escotado y más apretado que tenía. Quería la misma mirada intensa y enfocada que Rachel tiene cuando mira a sus dibujos, enfocada en ella. Quería el pene de Rachel duro de tan solo mirarla, quería que la mona la deseara como nunca deseó a nadie. En fin, quería que Rachel Berry tuviera un orgasmo visual al verla y eso ya era suficiente pauta para encontrar la vestimenta adecuada. Look que posteriormente Quinn había logrado a la perfección con ese increíble vestido que poca suerte le trajo.

Como cuarto punto, y uno de los cuales había dado pelea en la cabeza de la pelirroja para llegar al primero, estaba el tema de Beth. Quinn había tenido todas las intenciones de asegurarle a Rachel que los encuentros de ella con la niña no corrían peligro en absoluto. Que la pelirroja se iba a asegurar de que Beth pasara tiempo en la casa de la morena sin tener que contar con que su padre o ella consiguieran la autorización de un juez. Siempre supo que entre la pequeña y la chica había algo especial, pero no fue hasta que las vio interactuar por dos días juntas que se dio cuenta, que Rachel y Beth compartían mucho más que lindos momentos, Rachel y Beth, compartían tristezas y decepciones. Ambas llevaban en sus corazones el dolor del rechazo, el dolor del abandono, y Quinn Fabray no iba permitirlo por mucho tiempo más. Recordó que había escrito ese punto con tanta bronca que casi rompe la hoja cuando puso "4- Beth".

La lista había llegado a su fin, Quinn había pensado que para empezar iba a ser suficiente. Pero a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba sentada en su oficina mirando a la pared, agarró la hoja y puso un título debajo del punto cuatro que decía "IMPORTANTE. TRATAR CON PRECAUCION" El título tenía doble subrayado y justo debajo de él la pelirroja había agregado dos puntos más. Los padres de Rachel era el cinco, y sobre este tema la empresaria no había pensado hacer mucho hincapié, solo quería tantear el terreno. El punto número seis era "la mudanza", Quinn quería que Rachel se fuera a vivir con ella y no iba aceptar un no como respuesta. Le había prometido a las hermanas Ana y Jane que iba a proteger a Rachel, y no lo podía hacer si vivían separadas y en ciudades opuestas. Aun así se había decidido a hablar sobre estos dos temas con cuidado, no quería que Rachel huyera de ella en la primera cita, estaba dispuesta a frenar estas dos ideas apenas viera a la morena removerse en forma incómoda. Nuevamente la ironía se hacía presente, la tatuadora había huido mucho antes de que Quinn pudiera nombrar alguna de estas cosas y lo había hecho por culpa de su agregado punto cinco.

Finalmente, y con el único objetivo de tener un recordatorio, la pelirroja había agregado un último punto -"7 Jesse y Jane" – Eran dos personas que le habían dejado muchos interrogantes a Quinn, y quería el opinión o tal vez la verdad de Rachel sobre ellos. Sin embargó también se había encargado de agregar entre paréntesis - "NO URGENTE" – tampoco era cuestión de pasarse la noche hablando de otras personas, lo que daría en este momento Quinn, para tenerla cerca y hablar de cualquier cosa, lo que daría para verla entrar por la puerta y escucharla hablar de sus tatuajes, de lo que sea.

Justo cuando Quinn había cerrado el paréntesis y decidido doblar la hoja y guardarla, se le había ocurrido algo importante. La pelirroja no había dudado en agarra un lápiz de color rojo y hacer un enorme círculo en el cual todos los puntos quedaran adentro del mismo. En rojo también había puesto la palabra "NOSOTRAS" unida al círculo mediante una flecha. Le pareció evidente a Quinn, que no podía hablar de todos estos temas con Rachel sin hacerle saber a la morena lo que ella sentía, era algo imposible de esquivar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, con sus reglas puestas y aprendidas, había doblado y guardado su lista, era hora de que se fuera a su casa y se preparara para poner cada punto a prueba. Lástima que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle hola.

Miró la lista que tenía en su mano y con un fuerte tiró la rompió en varios pedacitos, era una lista inútil en este momento, inútil y obsoleta. Había sido reemplazada por una sola palabra, "AMOR". Rachel necesitaba amor, cariño, mimos, besos, abrazos y probablemente primero auxilios. Quinn quería darle todo eso y más, ella era y quería ser la única indicada para hacerlo y lo sabía. Con esa idea en la cabeza agarró su celular y llamó a Olivia, su secretaria. La mujer atendió de inmediato y con una voz ronca, Quinn le dio un par de directivas y después de prometerle un jugoso aumento de sueldo logró que la mujer aceptara hacer lo que ella quería, tenía una idea y no podía esperar más. En realidad si tenía que esperar, tenía que esperar a que Rachel apareciera, suspiró hondo y se recostó nuevamente y con ese esperar en mente, el sueño la venció.

Horas más tardes

- ¿Qué carajo? – Al principio había pensado que era su celular el que la había despertado, y se levantó de inmediato a buscarlo para encontrarse que el aparato no había sonado – Mierda - Se quejó del dolor repentino que sintió en sus músculos, al parecer toda la mezcla entre la adrenalina por la cita no concretada, la tensión por la aparición de los padres de Rachel y la falta de sueño, le estaban pasando factura. Miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que no había dormido poco como ella pensaba, ya eran las diez de la mañana. Desesperada y mucho más preocupada que en la noche empezó a revisar todas las habitaciones esperando encontrar a Rachel en algunas de ellas. Cuando volvió a la sala, sintió el mismo ruido que la había despertado. Miró para todos lados tratando de identificarlo, era un ruido familiar, ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte. Es muy parecido al que Santana hace cuando está borracha y no puede embocar la llave en la puerta… - ¡LA PUERTA! – al mismo tiempo que corría hasta la entrada, el ruido se había calmado y fue reemplazado por un golpe en seco.

Apenas Quinn pudo abrir la puerta Rachel, que al parecer después de intentar abrir la puerta se había apoyado en la puerta, cayó literalmente en sus pies – Dios mío – la pelirroja se tapó la boca al ver la cara destrozada de la morena y se quedó mucho más tranquila cuando vio que Rachel la miraba boca abajo desde el piso – Lo… lo… yo… yo lo siento – le alcanzó a decir con su labio cortado. Al principio la pelirroja no sabía por qué la morena se estaba disculpando, pero después se acordó de la cita y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro cuando vio la vestimenta que traía puesta la chica, bueno lo que quedaba de la vestimenta. La morena tenía puesto un pantalón de tela tweed de color gris neutral, una camia blanca con un chaleco de la misma tela y color que el pantalón. Quinn dedujo que debería haber un saco por alguna parte pero no lo vio cerca de la lastimada chica – Es… - Rachel se agarró el labio en señal de dolor – Estás heddmowa – la ex rubia entendió el piropo a la perfección y no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veían juntas y lo perfecto que combinaban ambos vestuarios, a pesar de que al pantalón de Rachel estaba rajado en ambas rodillas, su camisa estaba llena de salpicones de sangre y al chaleco le faltaban casi todos los botones y estaba descocido en uno de los hombros.

Al momento que Quinn vio que Rachel cerraba los ojos, se agachó como pudo para quedar a su altura – No te duermas – ordenó suavemente mientras acariciaba dulcemente los párpados de la chica. La tatuadora abrió los ojos y trató de mantenerlos así con mucho esfuerzo – No voy a poder entrarte yo sola, asique necesito que me ayudes un poquitito – le dijo sin detener las caricias - ¿Crees poder ayudarme? – le preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el daño de su rostro y deducía que había varias marcas que estaban ahí desde antes y no por la noche anterior.

Rachel asintió y trató de pararse solo para volver a caer – Espera cabecita dura – le dijo Quinn mientras agarraba un brazo de la chica y se lo ponía en su propio hombro – Ahora si vamos – le dijo autorizando a que ambas hicieran fuerza para levantarse.

- Auch – al parecer la morena había recibido en los costados también. Quinn sintió que el peso aumentaba a medida que caminaban hacia adentro del departamento.

- ¿Eso fue un quejido? – Le preguntó Quinn de forma graciosa – Pensé que te gustaba estar así, y por eso no deberías quejarte – le sonrió la rubia haciendo fuerza.

La morena negó la pregunta y se hizo la valiente apretando sus dientes para no quejarse más. Quinn tuvo que aguantar la risa varias veces.

- Ya llegamos – le daba fuerza a la chica para que siguiera un poco más.

Apenas el rarisillón estuvo a la vista Rachel se dejó desplomar en el sin el consentimiento de la pelirroja.

Quinn se sentó en el pedacito de cama que sobraba de ese lado para estar cerca de Rachel y poder acariciar la espalda que tenía a su lado - ¿Te piensas ir a dormir sin despedirte? – Le recriminó en broma – Primero me dejas plantada y ahora ni siquiera me vas a acompañar a la puerta – bromeó.

Se arrepintió de hacer el chiste cuando sintió el sonar del cuello de la morena. Rachel había girado rápidamente su rostro – Despacito – la retó Quinn mordiéndose el labio para no reírse por la forma en que Rachel se estaba aguantando de no quejarse. La pelirroja acarició el cuello de la morena – Un día de estos te vas a romper el cuello en pedacitos – le dijo esperando a que la morena acomodara su cuerpo también.

- No… yo… no… no…

- Ey… - Quinn la frenó – Tranquila, dime lo que quieras – la calmó.

Rachel fijó su mirada en ella y Quinn asumió que si no fuera porque la morena estaba acostada, también hubiera torcido su cabeza

- No… No quiero que te vayas – Con estás sencillas palabras la tatuadora había logrado que el ritmo del corazón de Quinn cambiara inmediatamente.

Quinn levantó su mano y con su dedo índice empezó a recorrer el rostro de Rachel. Delineó sus labios, su nariz, sus orejas, sus ojos y el contornó de su rostro para finalizar apoyando toda su palma en la mejilla de la chica. Adoró cuando sintió a Rachel entregarse al contacto con sus ojos cerrados –Rachel… Escúchame bien, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que tú quieras que me vayas – le aseguró

La tatuadora abrió los ojos bien grandes sacándole una sonrisa a la empresaria - ¿Entendiste lo que dije? Dime que lo entendiste por favor – le insistió Quinn, quería estar segura de que la morena entendiera que no se iba a ir de su lado.

- ¿No… no te… Tu no te vas a ir? – le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn negó con su cabeza imitando a la morena y con una bella y simple sonrisa agregó – No. Salvo que me lo pidas claro – eso era importante de destacar.

Rachel agitó la cabeza con la mano de Quinn en la mejilla y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. Trató de luchar contra eso pero dos dedos impidieron que sus párpados se abrieran – Duerme – le ordenó Quinn – Cuando despiertes yo voy a estar aquí – le aseguró dejando un beso en su cabeza – Duerme – insistió.

Tarde noche en el departamento de Rachel.

- ¿Y si debía haber llamado a un médico San? – Quinn estaba sentada en una de las banquetas del desayunador en la cocina. Había elegido un punto estratégico del lugar y desde allí podía ver a la perfección el sillón cama. En una mano tenía su tasa de café y en otra el celular. Llevaba bastante tiempo hablando con Santana, le había contado todo lo de la noche anterior y había tenido que calmar a su amiga para que la latina desistiera de ir tras los padres de Rachel – Si ya sé que no se desmayó como la otra vez San, pero tengo miedo de que… - corrió el celular de su oído para evitar que los gritos de Santana le perforaran el tímpano – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Ella no quiere que llamemos a los médicos, pero si no despierta en un par de horas lo voy a hacer – sorprendentemente Santana estuvo de acuerdo – Si no te preocupes, Olivia pasó por aquí a dejarme ropa, recuérdame que el lunes aumente su sueldo San … - la pelirroja estiró su cuello para darle una mirada a una quieta Rachel y giró los ojos ante lo que decía su amiga del otro lado de la línea – No, tu no le vas a aumentar el sueldo a tu secretaria… PORQUE NO SAN. Si lo único que hace es mover el trasero en tu cara todo el día… Tampoco es para tanto – al parecer Santana había dicho algo sobre el culo de su secretaria – Además esa tipa es una… - Algo se estaba moviendo en la sala – San me tengo que ir, no quiero que Rachel se despierte y no me vea. Se debe estar por despertar porque veo algo que se mueve… - un nuevo giro de ojos – No creo que sea el rarón San, y si fuera el – las chicas ya le habían dado una entidad al miembro de la morena – será bienvenido como cualquier parte de ella… Si San muy bienvenido… Si San me cuido – Si su madre escuchara a Santana insistiendo para que Quinn usara protección la latina estaría en guerra con los dos señores Fabray de por vida. Movimientos más seguidos alertaron a Quinn y sin importar lo que la latina estaba diciendo cerró su llamada, Santana iba a entender, la pelirroja apuró el paso a la sala.

- Aquí estoy… tranquila… – llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la morena haciendo pucheros mientras sentada en la cama miraba a todos lados buscando a la pelirroja. Y si pensaba que Santana era la única que la hacía girar los ojos tan seguido, era cuestión de ver la cara de la ex rubia cuando Rachel giró su cuello rápidamente. La vuelta de ojos se transformó en una risa inmediata cuando la morena estiró su cuello esperando a que Quinn acariciara la parte afectada.

- Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito – le dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado para sobar el cuello suavemente.

Mientras hacia sus masajes no pudo evitar notar el erecto bulto de la morena. Los pantalones rotos que tenía puesto para la cita, nada podían hacer para detener la erección, Quinn sonrió orgullosa y trató de recordarle a su propio cuerpo que no era momento para desear nada que no podía tener, al menos por ahora – No te fuiste – la voz de Rachel la despabiló.

- Te lo dije – contestó frenando las caricias en el cuello de la chica.

Rachel torció despacio su cuello y se enfocó en Quinn abriendo apenas su boca. Miraba a la rubia intensamente como tratando de encontrar el truco detrás de todo.

- No te esfuerces en encontrar una razón para que lo haga, no me voy a ir – interrumpió la colorada – Es más… - la empresaria se paró del sillón cama – Tu y yo… tenemos una cita – finalizó logrando que la chica frunciera su ceño.

- ¿Tu… y yo… cita? ¿Tenemos… tenemos… ahora? – Rachel estaba confundida.

Quinn asintió – Claro. Una cita… Ahora – afirmó – Bueno ahora, ahora no. Primero nos tenemos que preparar ¿no te parece? - Quinn miró a la morena al mismo tiempo que la otra chica se miraba a ella misma. Rachel aún estaba en las condiciones que llegó de la paliza que había generado. La morena asintió a la pregunta de Quinn e intentó bajarse de la cama. La empresaria evitó el impulso. – No señorita, usted se queda acá mientras yo voy a preparar el baño – le dijo – Lo único que puede hacer es mirarme la cola un poco cuando me alejo ¿De acuerdo? – el comentario hizo que la morena se sonrojara y agachara su cabeza inmediatamente. La empresaria se alejó riendo.

Un rato después

- ¿Algún problema? – Quinn llegó en forma de sorpresa por detrás de la chica y la hizo saltar. Apenas el baño estuvo listo, salió a buscar a Rachel y la encontró hablando sola, va en realidad sola no, la encontró hablando con su pene, y para Santana más que sola eso hubiera sido una multitud. La tatuadora le rogaba, le pedía que se calmara, que bajara, que este no era momento para estar muy vivito y coleando arriba, pero al parecer el rarón no quería hacerle caso y Quinn decidió acercarse despacio hasta ella.

Rachel agarró su almohada y se cubrió rápidamente la entrepierna mientras asentía con fervor a la pregunta de Quinn.

La ex rubia se mordió el labio como mecanismo para no sonreír - ¿lista para el baño? - le hizo otra pregunta.

Rachel volvió a asentir y se paró con dolor del sillón, la paliza del día anterior había dejado secuelas en su cuerpo. La morena caminó hasta el baño y cuando entró empujó la puerta para cerrarla, se volteó rápidamente cuando no escuchó el ruido que suele hacer la puerta cuando se cierra y se encontró con una atenta Quinn Fabray siguiendo sus pasos. Rachel se quedó quieta en su lugar, torció su cabeza y miró a la pelirroja con confusión.

Sonriente Quinn caminó adentrándose aún más en el baño - ¿Cómo te curas las heridas? – Le dijo hurgando en el botiquín - ¿Tienes desinfectante o alcohol? – No encontraba nada que le pudiera hacer útil y asumió que la chica guardaba esas cosas en otra parte. Como no tuvo respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas cerró el botiquín y miró a la morena que estaba en la misma pose que antes pero su mano rascaba su propio cuello en forma nerviosa.

- Rachel… dime que te curas las heridas – Quinn no quería ni pensarlo.

La morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada y solo se limitó a levantare de hombros y a murmurar – Desde… desde – con su mano hizo el gesto de poca estatura - Desde chiquitita que solo me… me las aguanto, estoy acostumbrada.

Quinn suspiró dejando que saliera una lágrima evaporada por su boca y caminó hasta la morena para agarrar una de sus manos lastimadas – Bueno, de ahora en más te las vamos a curar como lo hacían mis padres conmigo – la pelirroja no pudo evitar decir eso, pero a Rachel no pareció molestarle, al contrario, levantó su cabeza con curiosidad.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Qué… qué… tú te lastimabas? – Esa pregunta la hizo con gesto de que esa idea no le gustaba nada - ¿Cómo… cómo lo hacían? – finalmente preguntó.

Quinn le sonrió – Bueno… por empezar me desinfectaban con cosas que yo misma me voy a encargar de comprarte, por ahora solo vamos a lavarte – le dijo – Y después besaban cada una de las partes afectadas para hacer que ya no doliera… ¿A ti te duel…

- MUCHO… muchisisisimo… un montón – dijo la morena rápidamente interrumpiendo a la otra chica.

Quinn levantó su ceja distrayendo a la tatuadora - ¿No estás simulando para recibir besos cierto? – le preguntó

Rachel agitó la cabeza con seguridad – Nooooo… Auch… duele, duele – se quejaba de la nada

La pelirroja le sonrió y besó sus nudillos lastimados haciendo que Rachel se quedara quieta de inmediato. Luego, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rachel, la pelirroja agarró el chaleco que estaba medio roto y sin botones y se lo quitó con suavidad. Una vez que el chaleco estuvo afuera, empezó a desprender uno por uno los botones de la manchada camisa – Primero sacamos una manga – dijo mientras tiraba de una de las mangas de la camisa – Y después la otra – hizo lo mismo con la que quedaba. Rachel quedaba frente a ella con un top y tenía un enorme moretón en el costado abdominal derecho, se puso en cuclillas y dejó varios besos sobre la piel de otros colores para después volver a pararse y mirar a la chica tratando de asegurarse de que estuviera bien con la idea de que ella la desvistiera, Rachel solo la miraba en su habitual pose y dedujo que la morena se iba a alejar apenas se sintiera incomoda, por ende iba a seguir hasta que eso sucediera.

Agachó su vista y se concentró de bajar los pantalones de la chica con cuidado. A esta altura la erección era prominente y con el gran tamaño de la tatuadora no quería hacer ningún tipo de daño con el cierre o por tirar fuerte. Bajó la ropa agachándose junto a ella y dejando varios besos en ambas lastimadas rodillas – Levanta un pie – le dijo desde el piso. Rachel hizo caso y así Quinn pudo empujar uno de los puños del pantalón. No hizo falta que pidiera por el otro, porque la tatuadora lo levantó sola, la pelirroja se levantó con una sonrisa – Muy bien – la felicitó Quinn. – El rostro va a llevar más tiempo, ¿tienes apuro? – preguntó por de forma graciosa.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en forma desesperada, si por ella fuera se pasaría la vida recibiendo los besos de Quinn.

La pelirroja se acercó aún más y la tomó del rostro, miró en profundidad las pupilas color chocolate de la tatuadora para después, poco a poco, ir dejando la huella de sus labios en las zonas afectadas. Un pequeño beso en ambos pómulos, otro en la barbilla, otro en su ojo derecho, uno más intenso en el moretón más grande que estaba al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Se acercó con cuidado a la boca de la chica y besó la comisura derecha de la misma. Volvió a mirar los ojos de Rachel y después de un suspiro tomó entre sus labios al labio inferior de la morena, lo dejó por varios segundos entre ellos, no había lengua, no había dientes, solo la protección que un par de rosados labios le daban a otro que pedía a gritos auxilio.

No fue hasta que Quinn sintió algo duro apoyándose en su propia pierna que cortó el beso curativo, miró hacia abajo, la parecer había otras zonas de Rachel pidiendo atención a gritos también. La ex rubia sonrió y miró a la morena avergonzarse - ¿Alguna otra parte lastimada? – No pudo evitar levantar su ceja cuando vio una pícara sonrisa dibujarse en la boca de la otra chica - ¿Estás pensando cochinadas Berry? – bromeó avergonzándola. Rachel negó con su cabeza – Muy bien – la felicitó nuevamente dejando un beso en la mejilla.

– Ahora levanta los brazos para mí por favor – pidió amablemente y esperando a que Rachel se negara. Sorprendentemente Rachel le hizo caso y levantó sus brazos para que Quinn pudiera sacar tu top. La pelirroja quería mirar durante horas los pequeños y perfectos pechos de la morena, pero se decidió por lo contrario, no quería abusar de la confianza que le estaba dando, lo mejor iba a ser que siguiera por la última prenda que faltaba, los bóxer negros de Rachel.

Cuando la rubia puso sus manos en el elástico de la otra chica, inmediatamente sintió como dos manos morenas se lo impedían, Rachel agitaba su cabeza – No… no lo hagas, no… no tienes que hacerlo – dijo apenada.

- Quiero hacerlo – le dijo Quinn muy segura, aun así Rachel no retiró su agarre – Por favor Rach… déjame. Prometo que solo voy a sacártelo, mis ojos van a estar con los tuyos todo el tiempo – El tono de voz era mortal, las manos de la tatuadora se aflojaron inmediatamente permitiéndole a la pelirroja sacar la última prenda. Tal cual lo prometió, tal cual lo hizo. Sus ojos no habían dejado de mirar a Rachel, bajó el bóxer hasta las piernas y luego la morena misma se encargó de dejarlo a un costado.

- Bien – dijo Quinn – Ahora solo falto yo – los ojos de Rachel se abrieron aun más grandes si eso era posible.

- ¿Tu… faltas tu? ¿Tu… tu… tu…

- No pretenderás que vaya a nuestra sucia toda mugrienta ¿O si? – Era una pequeña mentirita piadosa, porque Quinn ya se había bañado apenas su secretaria había pasado por casa de Rachel a dejarle un poco de ropa y un juego de llaves muy importantes para la cita, pero eso Rachel no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sin vergüenza alguna, la rubia agarró su remera y tiró de ella, cuando su visión quedó libre nuevamente, vio que la tatuadora había tapado sus ojos con una de sus manos, le pareció gracioso el gesto y además aprovechó para espiar la desnudez de la chica. Cosa que se arrepintió de hacer apenas evaluó el tamaño de lo que tenía enfrente, a Quinn no le daban los cálculos.

Agitó su cabeza y desprendió su pantalón para quedarse en ropa interior. Cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que Rachel había abierto los dedos de la mano para poder ver - ¿Acaso estás espiándome Berry? – la tatuadora cerró rápido la abertura y agitó la cabeza mientras Quinn se deshacía de su corpiño – Así me gusta – no le importaba que Rachel mirara en realidad, pero le parecía divertido molestarla un poco.

Una vez que su bombacha estuvo fuera, agarró la mano que tapaba el rostro de Rachel – Vamos, antes de que se enfríe el agua – le dijo tirando de ella - ¿Qué pasa? – Se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor de la chica y pensó que era uno de sus golpes - ¿Dónde te duele? – le preguntó inocentemente.

Rachel se pasó nerviosa – Es mejor que…. Que… tu… que tu… es mejor que tu te bañes primero – le dijo tapándose su pene con sus manos y con la cabeza agacha

La pelirroja se dio cuenta del problema – Rachel… mírame – ordenó obteniendo una negativa. La empresaria suspiró y se acercó al oído de la morena - ¿Crees poder aguantar conmigo en la bañera? Yo muero por bañarme contigo – le dijo en un susurro.

Silencio fue lo que tuvo a Quinn a la deriva hasta que vio la cabeza de la chica moverse asintiendo a su pregunta. Sin más demora, la ex rubia tomó de la mano a la chica y esperó a que se sentara en la bañera para después ella colocarse a su espalda. La pelirroja se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en la pared – Quiero que te recuestes sobre mí – ordenó abriendo sus piernas para dejar el lugar. Agarró los hombros tensos de la tatuadora y tiró de ellos hasta que la cabeza de Rachel quedó descansando en el hombro de Quinn, aun así necesitaba más contacto - ¿Puedes hacerte contra mí por favor? – le pidió. Luego de unos segundos sintió como la parte baja de Rachel hacía un delicioso contacto con su centro y sus erectos pezones hacían fuerza paraos de la otra chica. De más está decir que el mecanismo de morderse los labios estaba activándose. Como gesto de aprobación y como excusa para buscar contacto, la ex rubia dejó un beso en la accesible frente de la chica – Esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mi – le dijo disfrutando de la sonrisa de la morena.

Ambas se entregaron al silencio del cálido baño que solo se rompía por el ruido que las caricias de Quinn hacían en la piel de la morena. Con sus manos iba y venía por todos los brazos de la otra chica y de vez en cuando dejaba un que otro beso en alguna parte del rostro de la tatuadora.

- Estuvieron aquí – Rachel habló sorprendiendo a Quinn – Los señores, que dicen ser mis padres – terminó la ida haciendo que el corazón de Quinn se moviera un ritmo más rápido. La única intención de este baño, era que Rachel pudiera relajarse y además compartir un momento así, la pelirroja no esperaba una charla.

- Lo se – confesó – Me preocupé porque no llegabas y cuando vine a buscarte había una ambulancia esperando a tu pad… - los músculos tensos de Rachel la frenaron – A Hiram – cambió – Le diste un buen golpe – quería aliviar un poco.

- ¿Crees, crees que… tu crees que lo sean? – Quinn paró con las caricias para enfocar toda su energía en esta respuesta.

- Yo creo que si – la verdad ante todo – Parecen muy convencidos – agregó para dar otro argumento.

- Me ofrecieron plata – la morena iba soltado ideas sueltas

- Lo se – parecían las únicas dos palabras que sabía – Saben que se equivocaron – no quería ser la abogada de los tipos, pero si quería que Rachel tuviera las opciones que nunca tuvo.

- La mujer dice que… ellos dicen que, que…

- Tranquila – Quinn besó la frente de la chica.

- Dicen que… que los echaron de su casa cuando se enteraron que iban a tener un hijo – al parecer la morena había escuchado las explicaciones – Y que estaban perdidos sin saber qué hacer, sin plata y esas cosas. Que creían que me dejaban en buena manos – Quinn solo podía asentir a las explicaciones que ella también había escuchado.

El silencio les ganó de vuelta hasta que Quinn lo rompió - ¿Y tu qué piensas? – iba a aprovechar lo parlanchín que estaba Rachel. Acompañó la pregunta con caricias alentadoras.

Los hombros de Rachel se levantaron y por un momento la ex rubia pensó que se había terminado la conversación. La voz de la tatuadora le indicó que ese no era el caso - Yo no me acuerdo de esa gente, yo solo sé lo que me decían en los hogares. Al parecer esa familia de las que ellos hablan, no pudo con la idea de mi… mi…

- De tu hermoso pene Rachel – la interrumpió Quinn – Tienes que estar orgullosa de él y de ti misma como lo estoy yo – agregó obligando a que la morena torciera el cuello hacia arriba para mirarla.

- Pero ellos no sabían si yo era niño o niña y bueno, decidieron dejarme por ahí – fin de una etapa – Después solo recuerdo cosas malas de las cuales no me gusta acordarme – Quinn retomaba las caricias – A veces… a veces nos hacían ir a robar o nos usaban para pedir dinero y yo no quería, entonces era cuando venía lo peor – los temblores de Rachel eran los temblores de Quinn – Me inyectaban cosas que… que… no se bien que era… y yo me sentía bien, yo quería hacer lo que me mandaban y no sentía culpa – La morena se acurrucó en Quinn y la pelirroja puso sus brazos en ella – Cuando era más grande, un día tuve suerte y me agarró la policía – el relato continuaba y las lágrima de Quinn se confundían con el agua de la bañera – Me metieron en un hogar con muchos niños más, y había… había… había… - la empresaria besó a la chica transmitiéndole tranquilidad – Había una mujer muy buena. Me trataba mejor que a las otras niñas, hasta que descubrió que yo era distinta y… y empezó a llevarme a dormir con ella y a tocarme en… en… y yo me sentía mal, porque no me gustaba pero a la vez me hacía sentir bien, hasta que un día hicimos otra cosas, cosas distintas – Quinn sabía a lo que se refería, la mujer había hecho que Rachel perdiera su virginidad – Ya no me gustaban tanto, me hacía sentir sucia – la morena agitó su cabeza – No me gustaba – agregó – Y me escapé, pero siempre me encontraban y cada vez que lo hacían era peor, ella era peor – a esta altura Quinn no podía disimular su tristeza – Un día le dije que le iba a contar todo a la directora del hogar, y me golpeó, y por suerte terminé en el hospital – A la ex rubia no le había gustado nada escuchar lo que Rachel entendía por tener suerte – Le conté todo a un doctor y no volví a ver a la mujer nunca más. Ese día me llevaron al hogar de la hermana Ana. Pero yo tenía miedo, miedo que me volviera a pasar lo mismo y me escapé. Conocí a Jhon ese día – Una sonrisa entre tanta tristeza para Quinn, la pelirroja dejó otro beso en la frente de la morena – La hermana Ana y Jane me encontraron todas las veces que me escapé – le dijo – Cada vez que lo hacían, la hermana Ana se alegraba de verme, mientras que Jane me retaba sin parar. Todo terminaba en los rezos que tenía que hacer de penitencia para la Hermana Ana y en trabajar varios días en el negocio de Jane para compensarla – hubo una pausa.

- ¿Por qué dejaste de escaparte? – le pareció oportuno preguntar.

- Un día volví a prisión por pintar una pared – Quinn sabía esa anécdota – Y cuando las mellizas me fueron a buscar la hermana Ana estaba llorando… sus lágrimas eran…. Eran… no se, sus lágrimas tenían sinceridad, confianza, verdad. Decidí probar y me quedé –contó – Me echaron del colegio apenas le pegué en la cara a un estúpido chico que maltrataba a su novia, y nunca más volví a estudiar. Jane se enojó muchísimo y me puso a trabajar con ella, hasta que cumplí los dieciocho, según un papel del estado y me fui de viaje – fin de la historia y vuelta del silencio.

Quinn esperó, algo tenía que venir y cerrara el tema, y así fue – Todo… todo… siempre pensaba en ellos – confesó Rachel – No había un día en que no lo hiciera. Pensaba en quienes podrían ser, me imaginaba sus caras, sus profesiones, sus hobbys, pensaba en su vida. Solía caminar de noche por Broadway pensando que alguno de los actores eran mis padres – contó la morena – Pero nunca me pregunté porque me habían abandonado, siempre supuse que era por lo que soy…

- Y ahora sabes que no es así – Quinn terminó la idea volviendo a hacer que Rachel la mirara – Le pedí a… a… esos señores que te dejaran tranquila y les dije que si querían decirte algo, que lo hicieran por carta, que yo me iba a encargar de que la leyeras – sintió los músculos de Rachel tensarse de nuevo – No te voy a obligar Rach, solo quiero que las guardes, o que me las des para que yo te las guarde y cuando te sientas lista, si alguna vez quieres, las podemos leer juntas. O las lees solas – se apresuró a decir – Solo quiero que tengas opciones – le aseguró Quinn. Rachel hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en una posición incómoda de manera que pudiera ver aún más a la pelirroja – Quiero… quiero…

- Dímelo tranquila – le dio un toquecito con su dedo en los labios.

- Quiero un beso – le dijo simplemente.

La empresaria sonrió ante la exigencia y agarró las dos orejas de Rachel para concretar el pedido. La posición no era la mejor, pero aun así sus labios se encontraron por varios segundos y un poquito más también.

- ¿Conforme? – le preguntó. Rachel asintió con una tonta sonrisa – Bien, ahora déjame que te lave así podemos irnos a nuestra cita de una vez por todas – Le dijo Quinn simulando un enfado.

La morena se rio y dejó que Quinn enjabonara su cuerpo parte por parte, bueno excepto su pene del cual, por mala suerte, se tuvo que encargar ella misma. Después ambas se enjuagaron y minutos después ya estaban afuera de la bañera.

- Nos vemos en la sala – La pelirroja se metió en su viejo cuarto para cambiarse y dejó que Rachel hiciera lo suyo en su lugar. Al fin la cita parecía que iba a llegar.

Un rato después

Rachel ya estaba en la sala esperando a Quinn. Como su vestimenta elegida para la primera cita que nunca se concretó, se había dañado, había tenido que optar por un simple pantalón de vestir negro, muy bien acompañado por una camisa rosa, estaba sencilla pero muy elegante. Lo único en que no se tomó la molestia de ponerse, fue la corbata. La tenía en su mano esperando a que Quinn le permitiera no usarla.

- Ya estoy lista – La pelirroja había hecho que Olivia le trajera un corto vestido naranja, con un prominente escote y un cierre plateado que estaba en la parte de adelante. Sus tacones eran rosas y combinaban a la perfección con la camisa de la morena. Por el gesto de la morena supo que lucía espectacular, la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándola sin pena - ¿Estoy bien? Porque tú estás extremadamente guapa – le dijo

Rachel solo pudo asentir – Estas… estas… guau – balbuceo – Ese… ese vestido es muy pero muy chiquitito… muy pero muy – no sabía si le gustaba la idea para su beneficio o la odiaba pensando en que fuera donde fueran iba a tener que compartir a la pelirroja.

Quinn caminó hasta ella – Mientras más chiquito, más fácil sale – le susurró sacándole la corbata de su mano y haciendo que su boca se abriera aún más. La empresaria colocó la corbata alrededor del cuello de la chica y logró que Rachel se despabilara.

- ¿Tengo que usarla? – preguntó haciendo uso de su mejor puchero. Su labio inferior resaltaba por sobre el otro.

Quinn aguantó sus ganas de mordérselo y con solo lo repasó con su dedo – No me hagas pucheros, ahora se dé donde los aprendió Beth – le reprochó mientras ya estaba haciendo el nudo de la prenda – Además me gusta cómo te queda puesta, me gusta ser yo quien lo haga y me gusta ser yo quien te la saque – fin de la explicación y fin del nudo. Apoyó sus manos en los pectorales de Rachel y se quedó mirándola, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en poco más de un día. Tenía tantas ganas de agarrarla y envolverla en sus brazos, de darle besos y acariciarla que lo mejor iba a ser que se fueran si quería terminar de una vez por todas con la famosa primera cita, que a esta altura ya no servía para lo que había sido inventada.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo agarrándole la mano – Vamos a tener que tomarnos un taxi, porque Olivia se llevó mi coche – Se lamentó, a esta hora conseguir un taxi en esa zona era una odisea.

- Podemos… si quieres… ir en el mío… si quieres – comentó Rachel en el pasillo.

Quinn asintió insegura, no era que le molestara el camión de helados, solo que no estaba segura de que pasara por el techo del estacionamiento del lugar a donde iban, aun así caminó de la mano de Rachel hasta la cochera del edificio.

Cuando llegaron al subsuelo Quinn pudo ver al coche de helados estacionado en su lugar. También pudo reconocer varios autos que ya había visto estacionados y que en todo el tiempo que vivió en ese departamento no pudo saber a quienes pertenecían. Al lado del camioncito había un BMW serie 1 blanco, Quinn lo identificó a la perfección porque era el mismo auto, pero en diferente color que tenía su padre y del cual el hombre estaba enamorado según palabras de su madre. Al lado de ese, había un BMW X6 de color negro, y a la ex rubia le extraño que le perteneciera a alguien de ese edificio, era un coche muy caro para estar allí. Un Jeep Wrangler rojo y negro apareció en su vista y la sorprendió aún más. ¿Cómo no había visto estos autos antes? Ese Jeep, no solo que era caro, sino que los hacían por encargo, alguien está haciendo cosas raras en el edificio fue la conclusión de la pelirroja. El resto de los autos eran normales o al menos no le llamaban la atención y solo una parte de la hilera de enfrente, tenía varios coches cubiertos que Quinn no pudo identificar. Apretó la mano de Rachel y tiró de ella para dirigirse al camioncito pero la morena no se movió de su lugar. Quinn la miró.

- ¿En… en… que coche quieres ir? – le preguntó

Quinn frunció el ceño, no entendía la pregunta - ¿Cómo que en que coche? En el camión de helados por supuesto – para ella no había otra opción.

La morena la miró confundida y al final solo se levantó de hombros, lo que Quinn quiere, Quinn tiene después de todo. Esta vez fue Rachel la que tiró de la mano de la otra y no la movió. La morena miró a Quinn.

- Rachel… - Algo del gesto de la chica no le había cerrado - ¿Cuándo me preguntaste en que coche quieres ir? ¿Qué quisiste decir? – preguntó.

La morena soltó la mano de Quinn y puso ambas manos en su espalda mientras torcía su cuello y se balanceaba en sus tobillos – Yo… yo… hay otros… tengo otros autos si quieres – ofreció nerviosa.

Quinn miró la cochera tratando de adivinar cuál era el de Rachel – Bueno dime cual es – ordenó curiosa.

Rachel le dio la espalda y le señaló al BMW que era igual al de su padre – Ese – le dijo sorprendiendo a Quinn – Y ese – señaló al otro BMW negro – Y ese – también el Jeep era de ella parece – Los otros están dormiditos en su camita – señaló los dos autos que estaban tapados y que Quinn no había podido ver – Si quieres te los muestro… -caminó hasta el primer coche tapado y le sacó con cuidado la funda, un Audi q3 plateado se asomó. Después caminó hasta el otro auto y lo destapó dejando ver un Mercedes Brabus descapotable negro neón. La morena parecía una vendedora de autos mostrando coches. Cuando todos estuvieron en exhibición, Rachel volvió cerca de una inquieta Quinn y se puso en su habitual pose - ¿Cuál… cual… en cuál quieres… - antes de que pudiera terminar la pelirroja la había agarrado de los hombros.

- Rachel… - le dijo con vos dura – Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes ¿Estás metida en algo raro como decía Santana? ¿Vendes drogas? ¿Traficas órganos? Necesito que me lo digas Rachel, dímelo – la desafió con la mirada.

La tatuadora frunció su ceño y se separó rápidamente de Quinn, un gesto que hizo que la ex rubia se arrepintiera de su arrebato – Perdóname – se disculpó la pelirroja - Es solo que… - buscaba las palabras y se dio cuenta que lo mejor era preguntarle - ¿Todos son tuyos? – miró a los autos.

Rachel asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo… cómo… - los papeles habían cambiado.

Sin relajar su gesto la tatuadora entendió la duda de Quinn – Con mi dinero – le dijo en seco – Algunos son regalos de personas a las que les gustó mucho mi trabajo – agregó mirando el Jeep primero y al Mercedes después.

La pelirroja caminó hasta ella y Rachel se movió alejándose – Espera… - la frenó Quinn – Perdóname. Lo siento – insistió – No quise asustarte, es solo que… bueno, no pensaba que los negocios de tatuajes manejaran tanto dinero – claramente había una parte de los negocios que se le había escapado y que pensaba investigar cuanto antes. Rachel se quedó sin responder y la empresaria habló – Por favor Rachel, no me condenes por un error – le pidió con razón – Yo no sabía, y estoy segura de que Santana se va a morir cuando lo sepa – ansiaba ver la reacción de su amiga – Brittany tampoco…

- Brittany los usaba para ir a sus clases – le informó un poco más relajada.

Quinn giró sus ojos, por supuesto que la bailarina sabía y no se los decía – Bueno pero yo no – se defendió - Y prometo controlarme un poco más cada vez que me sorprenda algo de ti – presentía que había millones de cosas más – pero no me alejes por favor. No me alejes cuando lo único que quiero es que me acerques y me tengas junto a ti – le dijo con vos temblorosa.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos hasta que ella misma caminó hasta la pelirroja para tomarla de la mano - ¿Elegiste? – le preguntó.

Quinn asintió – El camioncito de helados siempre va a ser mi preferido – le dijo tirando de la otra chica hacia el camión.

Rato después – Edificio de trabajo de Quinn

- Esto es… estamos… es tu…

- Es mi oficina si – le aseguró Quinn – Acá vamos a tener nuestra primera cita – le aseguró con una sonrisa besando la mano de Rachel.

Rachel la miraba confundida asique Quinn decidió tomar las riendas en el asunto y caminó con ella hasta la puerta de su propia oficina, antes de abrir miró a la morena - ¿Sabes que es lo que más celosa me pone de ti? – le preguntó generando expectativa. Rachel negó y le dio paso a Quinn para que siguiera hablando – Me pone muy celosa, cuando dibujas o pintas o tatúas, tienes una mirada que jamás he visto que hallas dirigido a mí – rió un poco cuando la morena se puso en pose – Tienes ese fuego en tus ojos, esa pasión, esa cara de idea que me encanta, pero a su vez me pone muy celosa porque quisiera ser yo la que despierta eso en ti. No me gusta no ser tu centro de atención. Quiero que me mires todo el tiempo, quiero ser todo para ti – se estaba confesando – Por eso estoy dispuesta a compartirte, si no puedo ser tu primera pasión, quiero ser la segunda, y hoy, ahora tú vas a ser la encargada de presentarnos – agregó abriendo por fin la puerta.

La morena miraba a Quinn sin entender nada, hasta que la rubia llamó su atención apretando su mano. Rachel miró adentro de la oficina y vio que en la pared de enfrente del escritorio de Quinn habían puesto una tela protectora en el piso, había varias cajas con aerosoles, brochas de pintura, tarros de pintura, una pequeña escalera y varias cosas más. Rachel le dio la espalda a su cita para mirar vacía pared.

La pelirroja caminó hasta ella y rodeó sus brazos para abrazarla por la espalda. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Rachel – Tú me vas a mostrar tu pasión, nos vas a presentar, y nos vas a unir – agregó la rubia – Quiero que en esta pared hagas lo que quieras, lo que sientas, lo que sea. Quiero regalarte una parte de mí – señaló su oficina, el lugar principal de sus negocios – y quiero que compartas la tuya conmigo – le dijo.

Rachel se giró para mirar a la ex rubia intensamente -¿Quieres que…. Tu quieres que yo… yo… que haga un dibujo y que lo pinte en… aca? – quería asegurarse.

Quinn asintió – Esa pared es toda tuya. Quiero que sea lo primero que vea apenas entre aquí – le dijo recibiendo con verdadero agrado el rostro de la chica sobre su cuello - ¿Tienes una idea avestrucito cierto? Lo pude ver en tu cara – el rostro de Rachel no ocultaba nada. La morena asintió en su cuello y Quinn hizo fuerzas para separarla – Bien – le dijo acariciándola – Manos a la obra entonces – agarró una de las manos de la morena y le arremangó el puño de la camisa. Hizo lo mismo con la otra manga mientras Rachel miraba su lienzo intensamente – Listo ¡A trabajar! – no pasaron muchos segundo hasta que vio a Rachel agarrando su primera lata de aerosol.

La empresaria caminó hasta la mesa pequeña que estaba frente a su preciado sillón y vio que Olivia había dejado toda la comida que ella pidió y varias botellas de bebida. La pelirroja se sirvió una copa de champagne y picoteó varios granos de uva para después estirarse en el sillón a ver a Rachel desplegar su magia.

Al principio Quinn no supo qué dirección Rachel había tomado, ella solo podía distinguir rayones y varios colores, pero cuando la morena le fue dando forma, la pelirroja se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más de su habilidad, podía entender a la perfección de lo que hablaban Jhon, Britt, y hasta el mismo currículo de la morena acerca del talento de la chica. Se levantó del sillón y se apoyó en su escritorio, después de todo esa era la visión directa que iba a tener del dibujo. No pudo evitar reírse, ni agitar la cabeza con las ocurrencias de Rachel, en la pared resaltaba una mujer pelirroja de prominentes curvas y ojos verdes con un pequeño vestido sobre ella y unos altos tacones en sus pies. Según lo poco que había aprendido de Rachel en cuanto a esas cosas, pudo distinguir el estilo de la nueva escuela sobre el dibujo en la pared, la mujer dibujada era muy sexy, pero su vestido corto y sus ojos saltones le daban un aire caricaturesco. La morena había agregado las gafas que le había visto usar a Quinn en su oficina en color negro, y la empresaria no pudo dejar de preguntarse como había hecho Rachel para que la ceja levantada de la mujer del dibujo resaltara por encima de los anteojos. De la boca de la chica salían notables notas musicales y Quinn pudo distinguir varias figuras mucho más pequeñas, que simulaban ser personas, que formaban una fila y parecían hipnotizados por la voz de la mujer. Quinn rió cuando notó una de las personas estampadas en un árbol que la morena había puesto, por seguir una de las notas musicales que salían de la boca del dibujo principal. Otra de las personas dibujadas se había alcanzado a colgar de una de las notas y colgaba en el aire junto a ella. Otra figura había caído en una especie de lago y flotaba agarrado a una corchea y así había varias por todos lados. La pelirroja sonrió al notar la semejanza del dibujo con el famoso cuento del "Flautista de Hamelin" y se preguntó si la morena sabía que ese era su cuento preferido cuando era pequeña. La pared estaba hermosa y llena de hermosos detalles.

- ¿Te gusta? – Estaba tan hundida en su pintura que no se percató de que Rachel ya había terminado y esperaba su evaluación.

Quinn se sentó en su escritorio y abrió las piernas para que Rachel se metiera entre ellas. La morena entendió y se colocó de espaldas para mirar a la pared – Estoy enamorada de ella – le contestó Quinn.

- Tu padre… el… el me contó que te leía este cuento todas las noches y yo… yo… le dije que fue el primero que la Hermana Ana me regaló – ambas coincidían. Quinn dejó un beso en la cabeza de la morena – Siempre te imaginé como el flautista – siguió Rachel – Tu… tu… nos tienes a todos hipnotizados – agregó haciendo reir a Quinn.

- ¿Te tengo hipnotizada? – preguntó

Rachel asintió con fervor – Desde el primer día – contestó.

Quinn obligó a que la morena se diera vuelta y la mirara – Pues para mi este cuento es al revés – le dijo – Para mí esta vez, la ratita hipnotizó al flautista – le dijo mirando a sus ojos.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que cerró la distancia para atrapar la boca de Quinn entres la suya, no pidió permiso ni exigió un beso. Simplemente lo hizo. La pelirroja aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de la tatuadora y empujarla más hacia ella mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza de Rachel para enredarlas en su cabello. Lo que Rachel estaba haciendo en su boca y con su lengua le estaba sacando todo tipo de sonidos y el enorme bulto que rozaba en su centro la estaba llevando a una desesperación que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Como pudo agarró el rostro de la morena y la obligó a separarse de ella. Dos ojos color miel la miraban suplicándole por más – Quiero ser tuya – le salió sin restricción alguna – Quiero entregarme a vos y que te entregues a mí – le dijo con total sinceridad.

Quinn oyó el ruido de cristal roto apenas Rachel se abalanzó hacia ella empujándola más adentro de su propio escritorio. Rumbo al cementerio de adornos rotos iba el pisa papeles que le regaló alguno de sus amigos. La morena se apoderó de su boca nuevamente, Quinn le sujetó la cabeza y la devoró a ella también. Al penetrarlo con la lengua, oyó el gemido ronco que brotó en la garganta de la otra chica y sintió vibraciones que le llegaron como ondas y le erizaron la piel.

Por segunda vez Quinn sintió como se separaban – Dios mío Rachel – suplicó agitada pero quieta, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras que permitía que la morena le mordiese y le lamiera el cuello mientras le bajaba el cierre delantero de su vestido. Soltó un gemido largo y doliente y se aferró nuevamente al cabello de la tatuadora cuando la boca de la otra chica se cerró en torno a un pezón que resaltaba bajo el vestido, y luego al otro.

- Por favor – suplicó, casi sin aire – Por favor, Rachel. Vamos al sillón – le dijo como pudo y sin entender que había pasado con su tímida avestrucito.

La morena se separó de ella rápidamente sin quitar las manos de sus piernas. En un ataque de timidez repentino Quinn se acomodó el vestido y su cabello. Los pezones humedecidos le palpitaban. Quería bajarse del escritorio, pero las manos de Rachel le apretaban las rodillas, y luego trepaban y le subían el vestido por sus muslos provocando que la pelirroja apretara sus puños y mordiera sus labios – Rachel… vamos al sillón por favor – insistió con mayor desesperación.

Sin demora alguna la morena la alzó cerrando una de la dudas que Quinn tenía entorno a la fuerza de la chica y como hacía Rachel para pasarla todas las mañanas a su cuarto – A la ex rubia no le quedó otra que aferrarse a la chica y rodear sus piernas por la cintura para facilitarle la carga. Sintió el pene duro de Rachel sobre ella y cerró los ojos escondiendo su rosto en su cuello, los papeles se habían invertido, inspiró su embriagador perfume y delineó la mandíbula de la tatuadora con suaves besos. Rachel la depositó en el sillón como si estuviera maniobrando a alguien de cristal y se quedó mirándola, de repente la morena empezó a retroceder como si hubiera despertado de algún hechizo o poción mágica. Cuando se tragó la pequeña mesa, Quinn se apresuró a reincorporarse e ir hacia ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo – tranquila – había percibido el pánico en ella

- Estoy… tengo… tengo miedo –le confesó la morena – Pero tengo… quiero hacerlo… - aseguró

- Lo vamos a hacer - Dejó un beso en el cuello de Rachel – Somos solo tú y yo, vamos a ir despacio ¿Si? – le dijo con calma

- Quiero que seas mia y quiero ser tuya – Rachel volvió a hablar.

- Muero por ser tuya – aseguró Quinn besándole los labios.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Rachel la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón. No la sentó, si no que la dejó parada al lado del mueble. Rachel levantó sus brazos y esperó. Quinn entendió a la perfección lo que quería, y empezó a desvestirla igual que lo había hecho en el baño. Estuvo a punto de deshacerse del bóxer que evidenciaba la erección de la morena, pero decidió esperar y desvestirse ella primero. Fue a garrar el cierre de su vestido cuando una mano morena se lo impidió, Quinn no dudó en dejar que Rachel fuera quien se encargara de desnudarla. Quinn sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen cuando Rachel bajaba su cierre y se deshacía del vestido. La morena se volvió a abrazar a Quinn y la pelirroja sentía a Rachel pegada sobre ella

- Quería… quería sentir tu piel contra la mia – le dijo Rachel - ¿A ti… a ti… te gusta sentirme? – le preguntó dubitativa – Estás hermosa – agregó.

La empresaria sonrió y besó nuevamente el otro cuello – Tu piel contra la mia es lo más hermoso que he sentido en mucho tiempo – le aseguró Quinn – Me he estado preparando para ti, desde ayer, que planeaba la cita, pensaba en el conjunto de ropa interior que me iba a poner, e imaginaba tu cara viéndome y deseándome…

- Te deseo – interrumpió Rachel sin dudar. Su voz vibraba de la ansiedad – Mucho – agregó. Sus labios vagaban por la cara de Quinn y sus manos le abarcaban la espalda y la cintura. La visión de los pezones erectos transparentados bajo el tul del corpiño la tentaban, la atraían, la volvían loca.

- Quiero… quiero… - miró el corpiño de Quinn

- Sácalo – la pelirroja adivinó sus intenciones y se rió.

Se calló de pronto, cuando sintió como los dedos de la morena trabajaban en su espalda para arrebatarle una de sus últimas prendas. El deseo la inundaba – Quiero que pegues tu pecho al mío – le dijo a Rachel – Y que me sientas en tus pezones - agregó sintiendo como la morena seguía sus órdenes. Quinn la miró y la descubrió con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por donde escapaba un jadeo. Quería hacerla feliz. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mandíbula y le metió el dedo índice en la boca, que Rachel succionó con entusiasmo al tiempo que le sujetaba el culo y se lo apretaba. Quinn dio un repingo de sorpresa. Y volvió a relajarse con lo fascinante que encontraba la sensación de los pezones de Rachel rozando contra los suyos, que se habían vuelto sensibles, con la piel tirante; había algo de dolo también, como cuando tenía mucho frío.

Rachel cerró la mano en torno al seno de Quinn, bajó la cabeza y se metió el pezón en la boca. A su vez, ajustó el brazo en torno a la espalda de la ex rubia para evitar que se moviera. Quinn se sujetó a los hombros de Rachel y respiró tratando de bajar su agitación. Sus labios que succionaban y su lengua que giraba en torno a la aréola la volvían loca. Sintió que nada la había preparado para esa experiencia, la de hacer el amor con deseo. Su cuerpo se agitaba en el brazo implacable de la morena, y de su garganta emergían grititos que no lograba ahogar por mucho que la avergonzaran. Necesitaba que le chupase el otro pezón, que calmase el dolor. Como si leyese su mente, Rachel la colocó de espaldas y le dio gusto. Quinn se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enloquecida de placer, de confusión por la experiencia que estaba demostrando la morena, de miedo por el tamaño del bulto palpitante que sentía detrás de ella, y de alegría. El latido feroz que nacía entre sus piernas y que terminaba en su ombligo se profundizó cuando la tatuadora cargó su peso sobre ella. Los párpados de Quinn se abrieron abruptamente. Sintió a Rachel temblar más que nunca y giró inmediatamente para enfrentarla.

- Rachel – la llamó, y se contemplaron durante unos segundos antes de que Quinn se fuera sobre la boca de la morena. Se besaron, locas de pasión, fundidas en un abrazo que no parecía ser suficiente – No tengas miedo por favor, no tenga miedo amor mío. Te suplico, que no tengas miedo conmigo – poco importaba en ese momento palabras dichas.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa – No… no… - se alejó de Quinn dejando a la ex rubia preocupada hasta que vio como Rachel se deshacía de sus bóxer, se había alejado solo para terminar de desvestirse.

Quinn no pudo evitar que el pánico se apoderara de ella apenas vio como el pene de Rachel saltó erguido y muy grande. Por primera vez estaba enfrente de algo con lo que no sabía tratar. Se dejó caer en el sillón preocupada – Eso no va a entrar en mi Rachel – le dijo.

La morena no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta Quinn y se puso de rodillas, nuevamente los roles cambiaban y ahora era Rachel la que pedía que la ex rubia no tuviera miedo. Quinn pudo percibir la punta del pene clavándose en una de sus piernas – No te asustes. Me saqué los boxers porque no soportaba la presión. Pero si no quieres está bien – le aseguró.

- Si quiero… mucho quiero – le aseguró – Pero… no se si pueda hacerlo. No se si pueda hacerlo bien – agregó sintiéndose nuevamente virgen.

Rachel sonrió divertida – Estás haciéndolo muy bien. Pero puede ser nuestra primera vez ¿Cierto? Podemos… podemos equivocarnos. O al menos así lo veo yo – le dijo agachando su cabeza – Yo soy la que debería tener miedo. No quiero equivocarme contigo – habló.

- ¿Por qué no conmigo? – le preguntó la pelirroja más tranquila

- Tengo miedo a decepcionarte, a hacerte doler. No lo soportaría. Tu eres tan mujer, tan dama, tan sexy y tan delicada a la vez, y yo tan… tan… tan bestia, tan monstruo…

- Rachel… no digas eso – la frenó Quinn – Tu eres lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, eres lo más único que tengo – volvió a las caricias – Quiero que nos sintamos cómodas en la presencia de la otra, y que nos permitamos equivocarnos cuando sea necesario.

- Vos no te vas a equivocar en nada, lo se – le dijo Rachel con segurida.

Quinn sonrió y beso la boca de la chica - ¡Qué responsabilidad me has dado! Ahora soy yo la que no quiere decepcionarte – jugó con su ceja haciendo reir a la otra chica, ambas rieron hasta que sus miradas se encargaron de extinguir esa risa.

Los ojos de Quinn habían perdido su verde natural para volverse casi oscuros. Miraba a Rachel y a su vez la morena la contemplaba a ella con fijeza, sin pestañear. Rachel estaba seria y Quinn sabía que iba a pasar lo inevitable. La ex rubia se quedó quieta en el sillón mientras la tatuadora se deshacía de su bombacha de tul negro. Rachel frunció el entrecejo, y agudizó la vista, Quinn no tenía vello, estaba completamente depilada. Pasó la mano sin detenerse ante el suspiro de Quinn. Le dibujó el contorno con sus dedos. La morena sonrió y siguió con su examen. Le acarició los antebrazos y los muslos.

- No… no tenes… no tenes vellos, ni uno – le dijo con una voz que parecía disfrutar de esa característica de Quinn. Sin aviso previo, Rachel hundió su cara en su entrepierna. Quinn se contorsionó y gimió hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de Rachel.

La morena actuaba como si estuviera loca por el deseo, su boca devoraba el clítoris de Quinn, su lengua lo lamía. Y las respuestas que estaba dando la pelirroja la ponían peor. La penetró con un dedo y pudo percibir la humedad en ella. Los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron y apretaron el dedo de una manera sorprendente. Rachel estaba disfrutando de este juego, pero su pen latía, sus testículos estaban pesados y su boca estaba seca. El deseo que Quinn le despertaba era como todo lo que Quinn despertaba en ella: descontrolado, irracional, desmedido. Se ubicó sobre ella y miró a Quinn para que abriera sus piernas pero la pelirroja se negó – Tienes que usar condón – le dijo.

El puchero de la morena no pasó desapercibido por la empresaria – No me hagas pucheros. No tomo pastillas y no quiero que mi madre muera de felicidad – tenía que contarle a Rachel lo del regalo sorpresa que su madre le había enviado.

- No me gusta – le dijo Rachel aun con su labio afuera.

- Bueno, después lo veremos - le dijo Quinn – Anda, ve ahora a buscar en mi cartera un preservativo – era eso o ambas explotaban en el momento. Quinn vio como Rachel hizo lo pedido y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta en el mismo lugar. La morena rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes y se lo puso con habilidad. La ex rubia se obligó a recordar hablar con Rachel de sus experiencias anteriores, pero por ahora había otra cosa que pedía su atención. Abrió las piernas y dejó que Rachel se acercara mientras ella se abrazaba al cuello de la morena - Ve despacio – le dijo, no estaba segura de lo que podía pasar, Rachel era muy grande. La morena no separó la vista de Quinn mientras la penetraba. Era tan delicada, tan estrecha. Ese pensamiento la volvía loca y le costaba reprimirse.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió no segura de la respuesta – Trata de relajarte. Puede doler un poco, pero me tienes que dejar entrar y permitirme darte placer – hablaba con experiencia – Por favor, déjame entrar estoy desesperada – insistió.

Quinn cerró los ojos imaginándose a esa parte de Rachel deslizándose dentro de su húmeda y necesitada vagina. La pelirroja sonrió y le envolvió la espalda con sus piernas. Rachel liberó el aliento con ruido y se hundió hasta que no quedó un centímetro de su pene fuera de Quinn. Segundos después sintió a Quinn acabar de placer, el tamaño de Rachel había hecho que la ex rubia se viniera en la primera penetración. La morena se detuvo y endureció su cuerpo, resistiendo su propia ola de placer.

- ¡Dios!... eso fue… - las olas del orgasmo le seguían pegando – Dios… Estás muy dentro de mi, y eres enorme – le dijo con la poca respiración que le quedaba. Apenas el orgasmo la dejó volvió a hablar – Sigue… hazme el amor Rachel… cógeme con ganas – ya no tenía miedo, ahora solo quería entregarse a la morena y hacerla feliz.

- Dios… - con la autorización de la chica, Rachel extendió los brazos para balancearse sobre ella y penetrarla varias veces, a diferentes ritmos hasta que volvieron a gozar y el placer las dejó exhausta.

De modo inconsciente, Quinn le clavó las uñas en la espalda, sorprendida al descubrir a la morena en esa intimidad en la que Rachel se mostraba dominante y brusca, al mismo tiempo que vulnerable y entregada. Los gritos roncos de Rachel la impresionaron, sus embistes la sacudieron, su mueca de dolor la impresionó. La morena se desplomó sobre ella, aliviada y Quinn se aferró a su cuello.

- Eres mía – le dijo Quinn.

- Lo soy tanto como tu me perteneces a mí – dijo Rachel.


	23. Chapter 23

HOLAAAAA. Primero que nada, gracias mil gracias por el apoyo por el ultimo capitulo, realmente llega el cariño che. Aca dejo otro. Un poco mas corto y con menos relevancia pero vamos avanzando en la relación de las chicas. Bueno les mando un beso y ya saben, si no les gusta me putean. Se las/los quiere. Besotototote.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, y no me importa realmente, los números no da, no dan.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 23: "La presidenta"

Rachel siguió amándola hasta que Quinn alcanzó su cuarto orgasmo de la noche. La morena se había encargado de haberla recorrido toda y de que no quedara centímetro de su piel sin reclamar como propio. Pero ahora, en un tiempo de descanso, la morena estaba sorprendida por lo que Quinn le estaba diciendo - ¿Nunca, nunca? – preguntó incrédula mirando a la rubia que descansaba en su pecho. Quinn todavía agitada y con los ojos cerrados, agitó la cabeza para mirar - ¿Nunca más de un… nunca más de un orgasmo? – Hizo la pregunta completa y volvió a tener la misma respuesta - ¿Estás seg…

- Rachel… - Quinn no quería escuchar más la misma pregunta – Bésame, por favor – pidió

Se fundieron en un abrazo de piel ardiente, muslos entrelazados, bocas sedientas y con los ojos cerrados y manos sin vergüenza. Quinn deslizó su propia mano entre sus cuerpos y sorprendió a la morena al sujetarle el miembro. Rachel se arqueó y gimió como si la hubieran herido de muerte. Su pene creció en la mano de Quinn, mientras el beso se profundizaba y los dedos de Rachel separaban los labios de la vagina para hurgarla. No hallaban la saciedad, no existía fin.

- Quiero ponerme sobre ti – le dijo la ex rubia.

Rachel sonrió – Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras – le dijo entregada.

Con mucho esfuerzo se paró del sillón y buscó otro condón agradeciendo haber estado preparada para esa noche. Volvió a Rachel y le colocó el preservativo bajo su atenta e intensa mirada. Cuando se acomodó, volvió a sentirse nerviosa por el tamaño de la chica – Ayúdame – le dijo suavemente a la morena y esta no dudó en seguir su indicación. La ayudó a acomodarse y a deslizarse sobre su pene duro y caliente hasta que el cuerpo de Quinn lo tragó por completo, el rostro de Quinn pasó del dolor al placer en milésimas de segundos. Poco a poco Quinn se iba meciendo sobre Rachel e iba encontrando el vaivén correcto.

Por su parte, Rachel no atinaba a nada, se limitaba admirar la mujer que estaba sobre ella. Con sus enormes pechos resaltando, le recordaba más que nunca al dibujo que había hecho sobre la pared de la oficina. Su Quinn. Su amor. Su autoritaria y dulce mujer sin vello, pelirroja y con verdes ojos. Su dama. Ella nunca había estado en los planes de Rachel, pero solo tuvo que abrir una puerta para encontrársela. En verdad la morena nunca había buscado enamorarse, pero Quinn le provocaba una clase de pasión que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con sus dibujos. Sin duda su vida había cambiado y ya no la podía pensar sin Quinn en ella. El sentimiento que salía de Rachel, el amor que sentía por la mujer que estaba moviéndose sabrosamente sobre ella la emocionó. La morena se incorporó para quedar frente a ella. Quinn se acomodó y la recibió en su nueva postura.

- Mírame por favor – le pidió la morena a Quinn. Por unos instantes se contemplaron en silencio – Eres lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida – le dijo sincerándose.

- Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Hiciste que naciera de nuevo, que volviera a recuperar esa Quinn que perdí y tanto quería que volviera – confesó.

El placer las sorprendió con los labios unidos y ambas gimieron en la boca de la otra hasta que se desarmaron sobre el sofá. Se quedaron quietas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Para malestar de la morena, Quinn salió de ella y bajó del sillón para después caminar hasta la pared pintada por Rachel. La morena se incorporó sobre sus codos para contemplar a la ex rubia.

- Adoro lo que hiciste – le dijo desde su lugar – Podría pasarme horas mirándola – la pared era una pintura en sí misma.

La pelirroja se perdió en los detalles hasta que sintió como Rachel la abrazaba por detrás. El pene de Rachel se coló entre sus nalgas haciendo que Quinn se mordiera sus labios, estaba cansada pero el deseo nunca cesaba – Este es el primer día feliz de mi vida. Y es gracias a ti – la voz de la morena hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera de punto a punto. Pero no era una mala sensación, al contrario era una sensación de placer.

Quinn pasó el nudo en su garganta y pestañeó varias veces para terminar con la picazón de sus ojos. Se acordó de las palabras de la hermana Anna, Jane y de las de Jhon. _"…solo hay dos personas que han hecho lo que nadie pudo en semanas, una está bajo mi cargo y está armando su mochila para irse a tu casa este fin de semana. Y la otra eres tú. No se qué tienes rubia, pero Rachel está en tus manos " "…Te cuento esto, porque la misma Rachel que se pasó días y días esperando a que alguno de nosotros le diera la oportunidad de pintar la pared, que alguno le ofreciera la lata de pintura, es la misma que he visto que ha pasado días y días esperando en la vereda de enfrente, con su pose de costumbre, a que alguien la quiera, y ahora eres tú la que tiene la oportunidad de pasarle esa lata de pintura, no la desaproveches. Y no cometas el mismo error que yo, no la dejes sola cuando llegue la policía"_ Quinn giró para mirar a los ojos a la otra chica – Es el primero, mi amor, pero no va a ser el último – le aseguró besándola – Quiero más – le dijo la pelirroja ansiosa y canchera.

- ¿Más? – Rachel había subestimado a la chica.

- Mucho más – admitió caminando hasta el sillón.

La morena sonrió como boba mirando la cola desnuda de Quinn - ¿Vienes o empiezo sola? – ese era el empujecito que le faltaba para reaccionar y correr hacia ella.

Bien temprano – A la mañana siguiente

Quinn la miraba dormir. Estaba acomodada en el pecho de la chica que dormía plácidamente boca arriba sobre el sillón. La pelirroja era consciente del esfuerzo titánico que había hecho Rachel en el momento que ella alcanzó su primer orgasmo, la morena había aguantado hasta que las olas de placer habían cesado y después se había encargado de darle un nuevo orgasmo a la empresaria para después permitirse llegar ella misma. Quinn la miraba intrigada, si tenía que ser sincera, le llamaba poderosamente la atención la sabiduría sexual de la tatuadora y se preguntaba con fuerza si la mujer que había abusado de la chica en su niñez tenía algo que ver con esta Diosa del placer que dormía frente a ella. Quinn suspiró tratando de despejar su cabeza, le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño con todas las sensaciones que la dominaban. En especial la alegría combinada con el amor que sentía por la mujer que la acompañaba esa noche, eran sensaciones que por primera vez sentía y mantenían a millones de milésimas de segundo por hora sus pulsaciones. Despacio y con mucho cuidado se escapó del brazo de Rachel y abandonó el sillón. Apenas intentó caminar, sintió una enorme molestia entre las piernas y sonrió orgullosa y sin poder evitar mirar al culpable de su no tan pequeño dolor que ahora dormía igual que su dueña, nunca había sentido nada parecido, pero supuso que por el tamaño de Rachel tenía que ser así. Se puso la camisa rosa de la morena y frenó en seco cuando sus fosas nasales sintieron un aroma encantador y que como amante de los grandes perfumes Quinn pudo reconocer de inmediato.

- XS Black de Paco Rabanne – Dijo en un murmullo haciendo memoria. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes y cerró los ojos para volver a inspirar el perfume de la morena, se enamoró de la esencia inmediatamente. Volvió hacia el sillón y dejó un beso en la frente de la otra chica. El contacto hizo que la tatuadora girara para quedar boca abajo, con la boca abierta y con una parte de su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro. Miró la espalda de la chica por un momento, el centauro dotado de la parte baja ya no era un misterio para ella, es más, Quinn había probado las dos partes de la chica, la mujer y el animal. Aunque en realidad si se ponía a pensar, Rachel le había hecho el amor de la forma menos animal que podía pensar, al contrario, había sido muy dulce y cuidadosa, eso la hizo preguntarse si existía una parte animal en la otra mujer, de alguna forma la sola idea de Rachel cogiéndola por detrás con toda sus fuerzas la invadió y la excitó recordándole parte de lo que había vivido durante la noche anterior. El siguiente tatuaje que vio la hizo volver a la realidad. Era el que menos le gustaba de todos, "rechazada" salía en la leyenda sobre las dos figuras paternas que le daban la espalda a la niña que tenían en sus pies y Quinn se obligó a recordar que la mujer que cuya espalda estaba mirando, necesitaba una profunda curación. El resto de la espalda estaba libre de tinta, y la empresaria pasó varios minutos imaginando lo que podía hacer Rachel sobre ella La pelirroja sonrió. Besó la desnuda espalda y salió de su oficina rumbo al baño de ese piso.

La presencia de su secretaria la hizo darse cuenta de la hora que era. No se preocupó, ni se alertó demasiado, Olivia era la primera en llegar antes que ella y lo hacía generalmente para tener todo perfectamente preparado para la llegada de Quinn a la oficina, el resto de los empleados, con Santana, incluida no llegaban hasta mucho después – Buen día Olivia – Saludó mientras caminaba al baño.

- Buenos días Señorita Fabray, espero haber cumplido a la perf… - la mujer se quedó petrificada en el lugar cuando la vio caminar hacia el servicio con solo una camisa puesta.

El baño de la oficina era de exclusivo uso para las cuatro personas que trabajaban en ese piso, Santana, su secretaría, Olivia y ella, así que Quinn podía usarlo con total tranquilidad. El lugar no era de gran tamaño como el que tenían en su departamento, pero con las refacciones que la ex rubia le había logrado hacer, presentaba una total comodidad. Se refrescó en uno de los dos lavatorios y se miró al espejo, habían varias marcas que se notaban con profundidad pero la principal era la gran marca de felicidad que había en su rostro y que no se podía quitar, algunos lo llaman sonrisa. Antes de salir miró el cesto de basura y encontró los condones que al parecer Rachel había arrojado allí, sonrió pensando en una morena desnuda caminando por los pasillos de su oficina, menos mal que ella ese piso era el único no vigilado por cámaras. Cerró la bolsa del cesto con cuidado, no quería imaginar la cantidad de broma que se le ocurriría a Santana si viera los cargados condones con la esencia de Rachel en ellos.

Volvió al escritorio de su secretaria y la encontró en la misma petrificada pose pero en vez de mirar a Quinn, miraba a una perpleja morena que estaba con la cabeza torcida y agachada y que cubría su parte baja con uno de los pedazos de tela que habían puesto para que no se manchara el piso de la oficina cuando Rachel la pintara, la morena se las había arreglado para hacerse algo muy parecido a un tapa rabo. Aún más en su timidez, le parecía una mujer adorable y totalmente tierna – Rachel – la llamó Quinn dulcemente.

La morena no perdió tiempo y dirigió su atención a la pelirroja. La sonrisa de Quinn fue mayor cuando vio al felicidad en el rostro de la morena – Pensé que te habías ido – le dio la morena avergonzada mientras volvía a agachar su cabeza.

Quinn llegó junto a ella y levantó su rostro – Jamás – le aseguró mirándola directo a los ojos – Buen día – le dio un corto pero dulce beso que Rachel respondió ansiosa. Cuando se separaron enterró su cara en el cuello de Quinn – Buen día avestrucito mío – saludó de nuevo la empresaria dejando un beso en el cuello de la otra chica. Apenas sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, Quinn descubrió la razón de la vergüenza principal de Rachel. Alguien había despertado con ganas. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa por los quejidos disimulados de Rachel – Se que tienes muchas ganas de repetir lo de anoche – le susurró en el oído – Pero tienes que entender que eres enorme y que me tiene que dar un poquito más de tiempo ¿Si? – Recibió la aceptación de la morena al mismo tiempo que un gruñido salía del estómago de esta última – ¿Es tu pene quejándose por lo que dije o es que tienes hambre? – le preguntó graciosa y casi en silencio.

Rachel asintió – Las dos cosas – agregó siguiendo la broma.

Quinn rió y besó nuevamente a la chica para después separarse suavemente de ella – Olivia… - la secretara se había obligado a distraerse acomodando unos papeles. La voz de su jefa la hizo reaccionar – Olivia, ya conoces a Rachel… bueno cuando la conociste tenía un poco más de ropa… – miró a la morena que parecía ajena a la conversación mientras que, agarrada bien fuerte de la mano de Quinn, solo se limitaba a mirar curiosa a la pelirroja. Al parecer poco le importaba a Rachel que sus pechos estuvieran a la vista cuando los pechos de Quinn se traslucían en su propia camisa. La tatuadora recordó las ganas con que los había chupado la noche anterior, y su pene volvía a revivir – Rachel… - la pelirroja le dio un apretón a la morena para que dejara de mirar sus pechos y le prestara atención – ella es Olivia, mi secretaria personal y quien a partir de hoy va a cobrar el doble… - la cara de la mujer se iluminó. La morena se puso derecha para enfrentar a la secretaria. Torció su cuello y abrió su boca, con una sonrisa levantó su mano derecha y la agitó para saludar a Olivia.

- Buen día Señorita Rachel – le correspondió el saludo.

Quinn le sonrió a la mujer por su amabilidad – Olivia, ¿Podrías mandar a pedir dos suculentos desayunos al lugar de siempre por favor? – El estómago de su chica estaba dando un concierto - Pídelo cuanto antes y cuando lleguen los llevas a mi oficina – agregó tirando a Rachel hacia ese mismo lugar.

- Por supuesto señorita Fabray – motivada por su reciente aumento agarró el teléfono para hacer lo pedido.

Apenas cerró la puerta se encontró con Rachel mirándola intensamente desde la otra punta de la oficina – Ven aquí – usando su dedo índice derecho le hizo el gesto típico para que se acercara a ella. La morena sacudió su cabeza en negativa y Quinn levantó su ceja impactando como siempre a la otra chica – Ven aquí – le insistió sin seña esta vez. Nuevamente la morena no le hizo caso. La empresaria sonrió pícaramente ante el desafió de la tatuadora y fue ella quien empezó a caminar hacia la Rachel haciendo que la morena retrocediera cada paso que Quinn daba. La pared fue su peor enemigo cuando Quinn la atrapó con su cuerpo – ¿Con que no querías ir hacia mí? – le dijo agarrándola de la cintura y dejando un par de besos en su cuello. Rachel asintió pícaramente – No me gusta que no me hagan caso – le dijo y pasó toda su lengua por el labio inferior de la boca abierta de la morena. Inmediatamente – No quiero que dejes de usar ese perfume, me encanta como hueles – le dijo.

- A mí… a mi… me… me encanta todo de ti – le respondió una excitada morena – Metió las manos debajo de la camisa y le pellizcó las nalgas. Nunca antes había visto un culo tan deseable, tan comestible, pequeño, y al mismo tiempo parado y regordete. La morena tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle porque se había fijado en ella, porque para ella no había razón alguna que lo justificara. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si pensaba abandonarla, pero en vez de eso, la besó largamente, despacio, saboreando su boca, jugueteando con la lengua de ella. Cuando rompieron el beso se perdieron en sus miradas.

- Quiero… quiero…

Quinn besó a la chica – Tranquila… dime – la alentó.

- Quiero… yo quiero saber cómo estás. ¿Cómo… cómo te sentís? – finalmente dijo.

La pelirroja sonrió y le pasó la mano por la mejilla morena – Me siento feliz, muy feliz – contestó con mucha seguridad.

Rachel la miró tratando de analizar la respuesta bajo la luz de sus ojos, sin pensarlo la morena arrastró la mano hasta la suavidad de la vulva de la ex rubia - ¿Te… te duele? – le preguntó insegura, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Quinn meditó la respuesta, no quería que la morena se negara hacer el amor con ella tan solo porque sentía una molestia en sus partes – Estoy muy bien Rach, me siento muy bien – contestó con la verdad. Rachel estaba por avanzar según sus instintos cuando golpes en la puerta la frenaron.

- Tranquila – Quinn pudo leer a la perfección la cara de frustración de la chica

- Permiso – Olivia entró como si fuera un caballo. Sin mirar para ningún lado dejó el desayuno en la mesita que estaba en frente del sillón y así como entró salió.

- Ven, hora de alimentarte – anunció Quinn riéndose por el puchero de Rachel

- Pero… pero… pero… - mientas Quinn la arrastraba hacia el sillón la morena miraba con anhelo la pared donde pensaba hacerle el amor a la pelirroja nuevamente.

- Pero nada, has hecho mucho ejercicio y necesitas alimentarte, y además yo también tengo hambre – esta confesión de Quinn calmó los deseos de la morena e hizo que la empresaria la pudiera arrastrar con facilidad.

- Además…. – Quinn le estaba preparando una buena taza de café con leche y varias tostadas con dulce y queso – Quiero que hablemos – le dijo a Rachel. Aun que varias cosas de su rota lista habían perdido prioridad por el momento, habían otras que la pelirroja querían hablar con la tatuadora.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas. Quinn le pasó la taza y aprovechó para acomodarle el tapa rabo porque el rarón, que no estaba para nada calmo, quería salirse por todos lados. La morena miraba a la otra chica en su habitual pose. Antes de empezar, decidió darle una mordida a su propia tostada, estaba muerta de hambre y, además, ver a Rachel regocijándose mientras come una factura recién mojada en su café con leche era una imagen digna de no perderse.

Quinn agarró una servilleta y limpió la boca de la tatuadora – Quiero que hablemos de porque no vas a hacer nuestro tatuaje – le dijo por empezar.

Rachel la miró pensativa para después girar su rostro y empezar a rascar su cuello – Yo… pues yo… viajo…. Yo viajo ese fin de semana – le dijo mirando para cualquier otro lado.

Quinn no sabía si enojarse por la mentira o reírse por que la chica que tenía en frente era pésima mintiendo – Rachel… - llamó su atención – Quiero que me digas la verdad, no se te da muy bien lo de mentir cariño – el sobre nombre afectuoso hizo que la morena agarrara color – Además, si ese fuera el caso, tampoco tatuarías a mis padres y Mika me dijo que ese no lo suspendiste – sorprendió a la chica con ese dato.

- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? – cambio rotundo de conversación por parte de la tatuadora

Quinn frunció su ceño – Claro pero… - la morena se paró inmediatamente y con el teléfono de la oficina hizo su llamada.

- Mika… - Quinn sonrió y adivinó el motivo de la llamada – No me importa que duermas… estás despedida – dicho eso colgó y volvió a su lugar en el sillón

- ¿Ya está? – todo el mundo sabía que la morena echaba a sus empleados millones de veces al día. Rachel asintió y se metió a la boca otra factura – Cuando termines de comerte esa facturita – le dijo Quinn acariciando una de sus piernas – quiero que me contestes ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel tragó lo más rápido que pudo.

- No quería… no… yo no quería no hacerlo – le dijo – El dibujo quedó hermoso – Quinn pudo notar el cambio de color en las pupilas de Rachel. Era la clase de brillo que se intensificaba cuando la morena hablaba de sus tatuajes – Agregué todo lo que ustedes querían… tus pompones... y…y Santana tiene grandes… y ella y Britt se miran de una forma especial, eso no me lo pidieron, pero yo lo puedo ver en sus ojos – Quinn sonrió ante el relato. Le encantaba disfrutar de esta parte de su chica, de reojo miró la pared pintada y se llenó de orgullo – Pero pensé que no querías verme - Rachel había vuelto al tema principal haciendo reaccionar a Quinn – Además cuando… bueno… cuando te fuiste yo… yo me volví a golpear – señaló su propio rostro – Y si me veías no ibas a querer dejar que Beth estuviera conmigo – Quinn no daba crédito a lo bajo que se veía la morena a ella misma. Tampoco podía creer lo que había logrado con su amenaza implícita, que le hizo a Rachel antes de dejar el departamento, de que sin ella o su padre, Beth no iba a poder volver unos días con la morena.

Quinn se sintió avergonzada – Rachel… - sin dudarlo le sacó la taza de la mano a la chica y al igual que aquella vez en el columpio se subió a sus piernas sin timidez. Ante la atenta mirada de la morena, agarró sus manos y se las puso en su cola – Yo no quise decir eso, estaba enojada, me sentía impotente, y tu… tu solo me miraste ir – de paso le reprochaba su falta de acción – No sabía cómo llamar tu atención, no sabía qué hacer para que me pidieras que me quedara contigo – agregó, pero jamás, nunca, pero nunca dejaría que no vieras a Beth, al contrario – agarró el rostro de Rachel con ambas manos – Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Titi pase mucho tiempo con nosotras, contigo y conmigo – aclaró mirando directamente a los ojos marrones - ¿Me crees cierto? Por favor dime que me crees – insistió.

Rachel la miró fijo, Quinn se encargó de torcer el rostro de la morena con cuidado y ambas se sonrieron – Te creo – contestó la morena finalmente y guardándose ciertos temores por Beth.

Quinn besó a la chica varias veces, algunos eran besos cortos y otros un poquito más largos - ¿Vas a tatuarme tu entonces? No pienso dejar que nadie más lo haga… las agujas no son lo mío – Ahora Rachel era portadora de unos de los secretos de Quinn.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que se inclinó para besarla, más bien morderla, porque agarró todo el labio inferior de la chica con sus dientes – Muero por hacerlo – le dijo sin referirse al miedo de la chica, ya se iba a encargar de eso en el momento justo – Cuando… cuando llegue de Londres hago el de ustedes primero y luego tus padres – le dijo.

- Entonces… - Quinn sintió una punzada de celos cuando escuchó que la morena insistía con su viaje. Se bajó de la chica y simuló ordenar los elementos que habían usado para desayunar para ocultar su rostro. Santana decía que en su cara se podía leer la irritación casi de inmediato y no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta que no le gustaban para nada esos viajes - ¿Te vas igual? – le preguntó en un tono neutral - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – agregó asumiendo que la respuesta a la primera pregunta era afirmativa.

- Bueno… yo… supongo que será una semana mínimo, el tatuaje es grande y…

- ¿Es el que está en tu cuarto? – lo de una semana no le había gustado para nada. La ex rubia se alejó de la morena y se apoyó con sus brazos cruzados en su escritorio.

- ¿Lo viste… tu lo viste? – le sorprendía ese dato a la tatuadora.

Quinn asintió – No me gusta – opinó

Rachel frunció inmediatamente el ceño - ¿No… no…. No… no te gusta? – preguntó con tristeza.

- No. Es el dibujo más feo que he visto – agregó mirando la reacción de la morena. La cara de Rachel fue devastadora, pasó a la tristeza absoluta, tanto que Quinn no pudo sostener su mentira – RACHEL – pisó fuerte el piso – Por supuesto que me gusta, es hermoso. Todo el hermoso castillo, con sus monumentos y flores y el balcón con las dos personas besándose… Es de lo mejor que he visto – Rachel la miraba confundida y eso la hizo agachar la cabeza – Pero no quiero que te vayas a ese lugar, sola. Quiero que te quedes conmigo y me sigas dando besos y…

Poco le duraron los pucheros cuando sintió a la morena agarrándola de su cintura para sentarla en su escritorio – Quiero hacerte el amor aquí – le dijo Rachel mientras besaba su cuello y con una mano se las ingeniaba para desabotonar la camisa.

La empresaria solo se limitó a mirarla. Rachel terminó de quitarle la camisa y se quedó mirándola también. La luz del día se reflejaba en el rostro de la ex rubia y le daba un color más claro a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Con el índice, Rachel, la recorrió desde la base del cuello hasta el rosado monte de venus – Nuestras pieles… - dijo en voz alta haciendo que Quinn mirara al mismo lugar que miraba Rachel – Nuestros colores contrastan. Yo soy oscurita y tu clara – le dijo.

Quinn observó con detalle. Era cierto, la mano de Rachel parecía negra sobre su blanco y plano vientre rodeado de pequeñas pecas – Estos pequeños vellos… - Ahora la morena se entretenía acariciando los tres o cuatro vellos que Quinn tenía bajo su ombligo y que formaban una muy fina línea.

Avergonzada Quinn dijo – Hoy mismo me los quito…

- NO... – Exageró Rachel – No lo hagas – agregó – Me gusta – los acarició nuevamente. Cuando se deshipnotizó de esa parte del cuerpo de Quinn, separó los dedos y abarcó toda la superficie de las costillas, de un lado al otro. Agachó su cabeza y le lamió el ombligo y sintió las manos de ella enredarse en su cabello. Pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Quinn acompañado de una respiración entrecortada. Los pezones de la pelirroja respondía inmediatamente, se endurecían y tomaban un color rojo intenso que volvía loca a Rachel.

Sin permiso alguno bajó rápidamente a Quinn del escritorio donde ella misma la había sentado y la dio vuelta. La ex rubia tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el mueble para no caerse. La morena la obligó a enderezarse y se ubicó detrás de ella. Le tapó su depilada vagina con una mano - ¿Lo ves? – le dijo al oído - ¿Ves la diferencia de colores? – preguntó nuevamente. Quinn no supo por qué, pero el contraste la impresionó y la excitó aún más. Sintió crecer el pene de Rachel en la base de su espalda y soltó un sollozo cuando la otra mano de la morena masajeaba sus pechos.

- Tócame – le rogó Rachel, y Quinn agarró su miembro con delicadeza. Rachel empezó a temblar y se encorvó.

La dio vuelta por sus hombros y la obligó a enfrentarla para besarla. Quinn no perdió tiempo y con su mano libre apretó una de las nalgas de Rachel haciéndola gemir en su boca

– Basta… por favor – Le suplicó la morena – O voy a acabar antes de empezar – le advirtió.

Quinn con una sonrisa la soltó – Ve por un condón – le dijo.

Desesperada Rachel salió en busca de lo pedido y volvió con un paquetito en sus manos – Solo queda uno solito – le informó enormemente preocupada

Quinn no evitó soltar una carcajada – Mi vida… no creo aguantar más tampoco – besó a la chica tratando de sacarle su tristeza. Después del beso le sacó el preservativo de la mano y se encargó ella misma de ponérselo

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Para sorpresa de Quinn la morena cambió de conversación interesándose en ese detalle.

Quinn terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se abrazó a la morena – No dormí en toda la noche – informó para lograr que la tatuadora la mirara intensamente – No podía hacerlo – le explicó – Estaba muy feliz de tenerte conmigo, de poder cuidarte y de poder demostrarte cuanto te quiero y necesito conmigo – le dijo acompañado de tímidas caricias. Apenas apoyaba la punta de sus dedos para trazar cada músculo de la morena. Empezó por los de sus brazos, pasó por los pectorales, rozó los pezones de Rachel y terminó en los abdominales suavemente marcados de la chica. Rachel la contemplaba en silencio, atenta al movimiento de sus manos, que cada vez era más intenso y con picardía. Los ojos de Rachel estaban fijo en el rostro de Quinn lleno de deseo. Por fin Quinn llegó a su pene, lo sostuvo y le acarició los testículos.

- Por Dios – tembló Rachel que aprovechó e l hombro de la ex rubia para descansar su frente.

- Quiero tenerte de nuevo dentro de mi, Rach, por favor – le susurró Quinn al odio.

Rachel volvió a subirla al escritorio usando su fuerza. Las piernas de la empresaria rodearon su cintura, y la morena, que la sujetaba de la cola, la movió hasta que su pene halló la entrada. La penetró con lentitud esperando a que Quinn se adaptase al intruso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Quinn, como en trance, solo asintió – Decime que te gusta, por favor – le rogó Rachel con la necesidad de tener aprobación de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si… Me encanta. Me gusta. Rachel… por favor…

Rachel salió de ella y volvió a entrar con mayor fuerza. Quinn gimió y se contorsionó. De nuevo, la morena salió y entró, quería repetir la operación hasta estar segura de que ella estaba lista para recibirla en su totalidad. Además los pechos de Quinn la entretenían. La tatuadora se estaba divirtiendo bastante haciéndolos suyos, succionándoos. Con un fuerte embiste que logró moverla del escritorio y tirar varias cosas de allí, Rachel se metió dentro de la pelirroja y la llenó. El grito de Quinn la detuvo de inmediato.

- ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiada.

- No… no pares… es que sentí una corriente eléctrica dentro de mí, hasta el ombligo. No pares, Rachel, por favor, no pares – suplicó la empresaria.

Segundos después los gritos de Quinn la hechizaron. La absorbió con la mirada en tanto ella se consumía en el alivió y caía, liviana, sostenida solo por el pecho de Rachel. La morena alzó a la ex rubia y la llevó de vuelta al sillón. Apenas la sentó, los movimientos de la morena volvieron a empezar. Quinn le buscó los labios, y el beso fue fulminante. Rachel apartó la boca para liberar el placer, y a Quinn le dio impresión de que su grito traspasaba los muros e inundaba la oficina. Rachel terminó derrumbada sobre las piernas de Quinn y la alfombra de la oficina. Con una sonrisa Quinn aprovechó para sacarle el condón con cuidado, cada vez que rozaba su miembro, la morena se agitaba con un espasmo. Como pudo limpió a la chica y la recostó junto a ella en el sofá, una tela blanca las tapaba. Las caricias no cesaban, los besos no sobraban, necesitaban seguir tocándose.

- No… no… no te enojes por el viaje – le dijo Rachel finalmente – Es para alguien importante y necesito esos días para hacerlo bien – explicó jugando con los vellos del estómago de la pelirroja que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Ese alguien es de la corona de Inglaterra? – Quinn tenía una leve sospecha que confirmó cuando recibió la afirmación de la chica – Me gustó mucho el dibujo que vi en tu cuarto, aunque la sobra izquierda que le pusiste al castillo es probable que haga pasar desapercibido a uno de los monumentos – Rachel frenó su juego y buscó la mirada de la empresaria - ¿Qué pasa Berry? ¿Crees que eres la única que sabe de arte? – le preguntó con su ceja levantada.

La morena puso su cara de idea mientras se divertía delineando la traviesa ceja - ¿Crees que… tu crees que… sería mejor que le en vez de sobra le haga un fondo oscuro? – preguntó su opinión.

Quinn pensó tratando de imaginar el dibujo que había visto, la idea de la morena encajaba a la perfección – Eso me gustaría mucho más – aprobó sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Rachel la besó directo en sus labios para después prenderse de uno de los pezones sensibles de Quinn – Rach… - se quejó la rubia. De verdad no podía más – No más por favor – agregó sintiendo la lengua de la morena jugar con su pezón.

- ¡QUINN! ¡RUBIA CULONA! – la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una Santana irritada. La rubia no perdió tiempo y cubrió a Rachel con la tela. Lejos de asustarse, la morena ni se inmutó. Al contrario, siguió saboreando el pecho de Quinn como si nada - ¿SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUANDO TU SECRETARIA ME PROHIBE ENTRAR A TU COCHINA OFICINA? – Hasta ahora solo miraba a una aturdida Olivia que la miraba enfadada de bajo del marco de la puerta – PORQUE DEJAME DECIRTE QUE… - por fin miró al sillón - ¡O mi Dios! ¡O mi Dios! – La latina se tapó la boca – Quinn… amiga… ¿estás? ¿Estás? ¿Estás? - Santana estaba trabada. – ¿Estás con alguien? – finalizó mirando a Olivia. La mujer miró a Quinn rápidamente y a la ex rubia no le quedó otra que girar sus ojos y morder sus labios cuando la tatuadora dibujó su areola con su lengua.

- Si San, estoy con alguien, asique por favor sal de mi oficina – le pidió sabiendo que no la iba sacar tan fácilmente y rogando que la morena se decidiera salir de su pecho-

- No me hagas reír quieres. Hasta tu enorme culo sabe que no voy a poner un solo pie afuera de esta oficina hasta que no sepa quien está allí contigo – Quinn sintió un suave ruido como de ¡plop! y tuvo que apretar la cabeza de Rachel contra su pecho para que la morena no saliera a defender la cola de la ex rubia. Santana la miró con sospecha y recorrió el cuerpo escondido con su mirada.

- Entonces… - Santana se acercó al sillón – Dime una cosa rubia culona – dijo el sobrenombre totalmente a propósito

Otra vez Quinn tuvo que frenar a Rachel haciendo aún más fuerza. Entre que Rachel se desquitaba su frustración succionando cada vez más los pechos de Quinn y que cada vez que Santana insultaba su cola la morena le daba un rápido tirón a sus pezones, la pelirroja no sabía si relajarse y gozar o llamar a seguridad para que saquen a Santana a patadas para volver a hacer el amor con Rachel – San sal de mi oficina ahora mismo – insistió con necesidad

Santana dejó que su malvada sonrisa se viera - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta de ti Quinn? – le dijo – Lo que más me molesta es tu culo… ES ENORME… GIGANTE… EXTRATOSFERICO… ES UN CULO MUTANTE…

- LA COLA DE QUINN ES PERFECTA – Esta vez no la había podido frenar. La morena había salido debajo de la tela y sin vergüenza alguna de mostrar sus pechos, había defendido el maravilloso atributo de su chica. Una vez que defendió a su doncella se volvió a esconder.

- ¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE ERA LA RARITA CON SU RARON!... ¡DIOS MIO! – Otra noticia para procesar - ¿PROBASTE EL RARON? ¿SIGUES VIVA? – Santana no salía de una noticia que caía en otra

- No San… ¡RACHEL! – ni lerda ni perezosa la morena había vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo – Dame un segundo – le dijo a Santana y se metió debajo de la tela ella también – Rachel, corazón ¿Puedes dejar de descansar mis pechos un poco? – Le pidió tomándola de la barbilla para incentivarla a que le hiciera caso – Además, tenemos una situación aquí arriba – puntualizó.

La morena asintió con su boca ya libre y junto a Quinn salió a la superficie para encontrarse con una Santana perpleja. La morena de inmediato se escondió en el cuello de la pelirroja – San - le dijo Quinn – ¿Serías tan amable de retirarte así Rachel y yo podemos cambiarnos tranquilas? – Estaba tan animada y tan relajada que ni siquiera podía poner sus mejores caras.

Santana evaluó sus opciones y miró a su amiga – Está bien – finalmente cedió sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por la facilidad con la que la convenció y con la rapidez que salió la latina de su oficina. Quinn debería haberse preocupado, pero ahora mismo su prioridad era tratar de calmar a una excitada morena que le estaba respirando en su cuello y que jugaba peligrosamente con sus pequeños vellos debajo de su ombligo, al parecer era la nueva obsesión de la tatuadora.

Quinn se mordió fuerte el labio – Rach… avestrucito mío… Tenemos que vestirnos – le dijo. La morena negó en su cuello haciendo sonreír a Quinn - ¿Quieres quedarte todo el día así? – hacía las preguntas totalmente a propósito y sabiendo que la morena iba a asentir - ¿Y tu trabajo? – Levantada de hombros fue la respuesta de la otra chica - ¿Y Santana? – seguía con las preguntas y seguía obteniendo levantadas de hombros como respuestas.

- Vayan pasando por favor – la voz de Santana se escuchó inmediatamente después de que la puerta se abriera y un montón de gente ocupara la oficina de Quinn.

- ¡Qué carajo! – la pelirroja sintió como Rachel se aferraba más a ella - ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ? ¿Dónde ESTA OLIVIA? – cada vez entraba más gente y cada vez más gente se quedaba mirándola.

- Aquí estoy señorita Fabray – del tumulto de gente salió una pequeña mujer toda despeinada – La señorita López citó a todos a una reunión de personal urgente – comunicó.

- Voy a matar a Santana – gruñó la empresaria – oigan todos… silencio - no logró nada, el murmullo era generalizado – Tapate los oídos corazón – le susurró a Rachel en el oído. La morena apretó fuerte un oído contra Quinn y el otro se lo tapó con su mano. Quinn besó su cabeza y después tomó aire – ¡SILENCIO! – En la oficina se escuchó solo la risa de Santana – ESCUCHEN TODOS… NO EXISTE LA REUNION DE PERSONAL QUE SANTANA LES DIJO. EL QUE NO SALGA DE MI OFICINA EN MENOS DE DOS SEGUNDOS VA A PASAR A BUSCAR SU INDEMNIZACION POR LA OFICINA DE PERSONAL ¿ENTENDIDO? - no dejó lugar a dudas. En menos de dos segundos la oficina se vació – Eso iba para ti también San – le dijo – San… - la latina le estaba dando la espalda a su socia. Se había quedado mirando la pared pintada.

Quinn le sacó la mano que tapaba uno de los oídos a Rachel y le habló - Creo que hipnotizaste a Santana – el dibujo había atrapado a la latina

- ¡Guau! – Santana las miró - ¿Esto lo hiciste tu rari? – Preguntó aun sorprendida – Esta genial – agregó.

Rachel se puso colorada de inmediato y Quinn se mordió el labio para no reírse.

- ¿Lo pintaste con tu brocha personal o qué? – Ya empezamos con el humor raronistico.

Rachel agitó la cabeza inocentemente – Lo… lo… use aerosol y en algunos lados la brocha solamente… - San y Quinn se miraron y rieron, Rachel descifró de lo que estaban hablando y se escondió en el cuello de Quinn avergonzada

Quinn le dio un beso en el cuello – No nos hagas caso, nosotras somos las pervertidas – le dijo mirando desafiante a su amiga, pero la encontró jugueteando con su celular.

- Britt dice que las felicita y que ya era hora – leyó el mensaje – También pregunta si puedes caminar Q – le informó – Y quiere que esta noche nos juntemos a cenar los seis en el departamet no – agregó.

La empresaria giró sus ojos por no se qué número de vez en lo que llegó Santana – Dile que ya lo veremos y por favor… por favor… sal de mi oficina – no la aguantaba más.

- Ya confirme tu presencia Q, además le dije que la rari cocinaba – Rachel se levantó del cuello de su escondite y giró su cuello rápidamente.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – le había tirado el cuello

- Rachel… despacio – la retó Quinn

Mientras Quinn sobaba su cuello, Rachel la miraba confundida - ¿Tengo que… yo… tengo que cocinar… yo… en tu departamento? – preguntó

- Buenoooo… nos vemos después – la latina tiraba la bomba y se iba.

La empresaria vio la oportunidad de sacar otro tema de conversación – Bueno tal vez pueda ser tu nuevo departamento también – le dijo con cuidado terminando con el masaje

Rachel la miró seriamente – Pero… pero yo… yo ya tengo departamento – no había entendido

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo en mi nuevo departamento? Digo… - se apresuró a explicar – Tu me contaste que tu psicóloga te obligó a tener compañeras de cuarto, bueno como yo no quiero que estés sola…

- ¿Y con los nuevos que hago? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

- ¿Qué cosa nuevos? – le preguntó Quinn

- ¿Los nuevos compañeros? – Rachel rascaba su cuello nerviosa.

- ¿Tienes nuevos compañeros de piso? – Su temor se había hecho realidad - ¿Quiénes? ¿Son mujeres? ¿Son lindas? – Que no salte lo obvio.

La morena agitó su cabeza y dejó un poco más tranquila a la ex rubia – Aun no, pero puse el aviso y supuestamente a partir de mañana voy a recibir gente interesada… ¿Estás bien? – La pelirroja se había levantado del lugar y se estaba vistiendo.

- Claro. Por supuesto que estoy bien, solo que ya es hora de que me ponga a trabajar. Vístete que le digo a Olivia que te acompañe al estacionamiento a si te dejan salir tranquila – una vez vestida ya se iba de camino a la puerta cuando un brazo la freno

Desnuda como Dios la trajo al mundo y con una carita sumamente triste torcida en su habitual pose, la miraba Rachel - ¿Me… tu… me quieres elegir tu mis compañeros? – le preguntó deduciendo correctamente el motivo de enojo de Quinn.

La rubia se enfocó en Rachel – Si ¿puedo? Me quedaría mucho más tranquila – le dijo sinceramente.

La morena abrió la boca y después de varios segundos habló – De acuerdo. No te enojes conmigo por favor – le suplicó.

Quinn se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Perdóname, recién te encuentro y me da mucho miedo perderte – confesó.

- ¿Y yo? – fue la pregunta de la otra chica

- ¿Y tu qué? – Quinn no sabía a que se refería

- ¿Cómo hago para no perderte? – Completó logrando la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella – Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, abrirlo y que tú ya no estés junto a mí – otra confesión.

Quinn acarició el rostro de la morena - No se cómo hacerte entender que jamás me voy a ir de tu lado, que pertenezco junto a ti, que eres el lugar donde quiero estar y que cuando yo voy a ser quien cierres tus ojos con mis besos y quien los abra con mis manos…

- ¿Vas a ser mi novia? – la morena la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que la hizo sonreír.

- Solo si tu eres la mía – contestó Quinn

Rachel asintió con efusividad – Si, si lo soy – por si no quedaba claro.

Quinn largó una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre la boca de su chica.

- Señorita Fabray siento interrumpir pero… O DIOS MIO – Olivia había descubierto el rarón.

Quinn tapó a su chica con su propio cuerpo – Oye Q, creo que vas a necesitar una nueva secretaria – Santana no perdía tiempo y llegaba a pasar su mano por los ojos abiertos de la mujer mayor.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? – le preguntó la morena a su chica mientras la latina trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

- No lo se- le respondió Sincera

- No, no hay caso. Alguien más que no puede con el rarón. Ya somos cuatro en el fan club rari, nos puedes llamar "Las raroncitas" – habían pasado una tarde entera con Britt inventándose un nombre.

Quinn se rió del chiste de su amiga y se acercó al odio de Rachel – Yo soy la presidente del club – afirmó.

La morena solo asintió.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, paso a dejar capitulo. Gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo, de verdad que se siente el cariño. Espero no aburrirlas, si no les gusta me putean y si les gusta me dejan comentarios bonitos jajaja. Un besotototote. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mío. Mío sería si tuviera en mi oficina una mini versión de Lea Michele en muñeca que cuando le apretás sus hermosas piernas te canta "To love you more" en todos los idiomas que quieras.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 24: "Llego la piza"

Rato después – Oficina de Quinn

Quinn había decidido que era mejor que ella misma acompañara a Rachel hasta el estacionamiento. No porque no confiaba en Olivia, sino porque primero que la mujer aun no salía del estupor de ver a la tatuadora desnuda y segundo, y no menos importante, si la pelirroja acompañaba a la morena, de esa manera podía aprovechar el ascensor para repasar las partes de la boca que amaba de la otra chica y dejar que Rachel esculcara su boca como ella quisiera, o podía aprovechar la poca luminosidad del parqueadero de autos para, apoyadas en el camioncito de helados, repasar el contorno del pene de la morena con sus propias manos y de paso, también podía dejar que Rachel se desquitara jugando un rato con sus pechos. En fin, hicieron todo eso y un poco más. Toda la diversión terminó cuando el guardia del estacionamiento encendió el pitido que avisa la entrada de un nuevo auto y la pelirroja le dio el último y profundo beso a su chica para dejarla ir toda rezongona por su erección sin tratar. La sonrisa que Quinn portaba en su rostro a medida que caminaba por el edificio le dio que sospechar a más de uno de sus propios empleados. La pelirroja no sabía si la miraban por eso o por su raro caminar, sea por lo que sea, Quinn lo llevaba con orgullo, la sonrisa porque tenía una novia que la hacía enamorarse cada vez más y su caminar, porque para ella era una medalla de honor, no cualquier recibe el exclusivo trato del rarón y vive para contarlo.

- Olivia… - Llegó al escritorio de su secretaria

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Fabray? – La mujer la miraba como una madre preocupada mira a su hijo.

Quinn alzó una ceja y contestó – Estoy perfecta Olivia, gracias por preoc…

- ¿Está segura? Porque… disculpe si me meto pero… es que… como decirlo… lo que vi es… es… es… - la preocupación de la mujer no encontraba palabras.

- Olivia – la frenó Quinn – Estoy muy bien. Agradezco tu preocupación de todas maneras – Tampoco había tanta confianza entre ellas – ¿Terminaste con tus tareas? – le preguntó.

- Por supuesto señorita Fabray – le aseguró orgullosa de su propio trabajo – Ya limpié su agenda de hoy como usted me ordenó y todos los asuntos urgentes ya están solucionados – informó

- Perfecto – dijo Quinn – Da el aviso de que todos los empleados tienen el resto del día libre y después de eso puedes retirarte, muchas gracias por todo Olivia – le dijo a su empleada - ¿Algún problema? – la mujer se le había quedado mirando como si de su boca escupiera fuego.

- Disculpe pero… ¿Me podría repetir lo que acaba de decir Señorita Fabray? – pidió con respeto la mujer

- Olivia – Quinn se resignó – No has escuchado mal ni nada por el estilo. No tengo la cabeza en el correcto lugar para trabajar esta tarde – la cara de pícara de Olivia lo dijo todo – ¡Exacto! – Quinn le adivinó el pensamiento – Ya sabes dónde está mi cabeza y por eso si yo no trabajo, no puedo obligar a mis empleados a hacerlo también, por lo tanto tarde libre para todo, no pasa nada si en una tarde no trabajamos – anunció retirándose para su oficina – Hazte cargo por favor – ordenó suavemente. Olivia miró el teléfono sabiendo que le esperaba una difícil tarea de convencer a los empleados de que lo que decía no era una broma.

Apenas Quinn entró a su oficina se encontró con la mirada de Santana sobre ella. La latina estaba sentada sobre el escritorio y la miraba seriamente y de brazos cruzados. Quinn le respondió mirándola con la misma seriedad. Santana fue la primera en quebrarse cuando de su boca salió una mueca de burla y le abrió los brazos a su amiga.

- San… - Quinn corrió a los brazos de su amiga y se fundieron en un fuerte y acogedor abrazos de esos que compartían en verdaderos momentos de necesidad y que Quinn solo recordaba haber compartido con Santana cinco de ellos, uno cuando ganaron su primer campeonato Nacional de porristas, otro cuando Santana le confesó a Quinn su homosexualidad, un tercero cuando Brittany le dijo a Santana que estaba enamorada de Artie, el penúltimo cuando Quinn y ella se abrazaron luego del test de embarazo negativo que la ex rubia se tuvo que hacer porque pensaba que estaba embarazada de Mark y el quinto y último hace unos días luego de que Britt anunciara su noviazgo con Jhon. Este era el sexto en casi veinte cinco años de amistad – Soy tan feliz – le confesó Quinn.

- No hace falta que me lo digas Q, lo puedo ver en tu cara con tu enorme sonrisota, en tu cuerpo y que apenas puedes caminar… ¡Demonios! Tu alma irradia una puta y enorme felicidad – abrazó aún más fuerte a la pelirroja para después alejarla despacio de ella y mirar para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba mirando ese tan secreto momento – Q… cuéntame todo por favor – le pidió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente todo lo que pasó entre mi novia y yo? – con su voz resaltó la palabra novia.

- No todo, los detalles suculentos sobre el rarón… ¡ESPERA! ¿ACASO DIJISTE NOVIA? ¡DIOS! ¿YA SON NOVIAS? - Santana se tranquilizó – Sé que las lesbianas somos rápidas en esas cosas, pero tu rompiste el record – le dijo

Quinn sonrió – San créeme que estoy tan loca por ella, que si pudiera mañana mismo me caso – afirmó sabiendo el impacto que iba a causar – No me mires así San… Rachel… ella… Rachel… es… es…

- Ya te empiezas a parecer a la rarita Q… - de repente Santana soltó una carcajada - ¿Te imaginas? Quinn Fabray de Rari, dueña del imperio del rarón y absoluta heredera del carrito de helados - La pelirroja giró los ojos y esperó a que su socia terminara de reír.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó ofuscada

- Bueno, bueno, no te amargues y calma tu traser… Q… - algo se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – todavía no se le iba la irritación

- Tu trasero… Digo… ¿La dejaste que…? - Santana estaba insinuando algo

- Dios Sanana no, ¿Cómo crees? Aun no… - se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que la abarcaba

- ¿Aun no? ¿Aún no? ¿Aún no dices? Quinn piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, si te agarra el rarón te parte en juliana – ordinaria como siempre

- Primero que nada no seas tan vulgar ¿quieres? Y segundo que… segundo que resulta que confió en Rachel – explicó sin dar tanto detalle.

Santana la miró sospechosa - ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó

- San… Rachel sabe lo que hace – le dijo con seguridad y sentándose en la mesita del frente del sillón – Ella… sabe y no me preguntes como hice para aguantarme y no preguntarle como aprendió, porque ni yo misma se de dónde saque las fuerzas para no hacerlo – había luchado a capa y espada contra su curiosidad – Simplemente se que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir nada igual San. Cuando Rachel me toca es como si… ¡Dios! – no podía recordarlo y no sentir su piel erizarse – Cuando me mira es como si todas las partes de mi cuerpo quisieran unirse a ella y no separarse nunca… y … y… y sus manos San, sus manos – la pelirroja cerró sus ojos recordando lo que esas manos hicieron sobre ella – No te das una idea de lo que pueden hacer… Y su boca… Dios mío, su boca es celestial…

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? – Le preguntó irónicamente Santana – Digo porque si vas a tener orgasmos recordando como cogiste con la rarita prefiero retirarte.

- Cállate San… Además no cogimos, hicimos el amor – la corrigió sin vergüenza

Santana giró los ojos – Como sea Q, el caso es que el rarón es temible como lo sospechábamos y con la rarita en nuestro departamento hay que cuidarse de los rarozoides ahora más que nunca… ¿Qué pasa? – no le gustó la cara que puso Quinn

- Rachel no se va a mudar con nosotras – informó con tristeza y enojo a la vez.

- ¿Le dijiste bien todas las comodidades que tenemos en el departamento? Porque si no ¿Quién demonios se iba a querer quedar en un sucucho como ese? – la cabeza de Santana no estaba preparada para eso.

Quinn levantó sus hombros para después sonreír, Rachel la tenía hecha un lio emocional – Va a hacernos el tatuaje San, apenas llegue de Londres… – otra vez la tristeza – Estoy echa una tonta – le dijo riendo

Santana se paró del sillón – Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con la rarita – le dijo caminando hacia la puerta - Q… - la llamó desde la entrada – Siempre fuiste tonta – sonrió – Pero estoy muy contenta por ti. Nos vemos esta noche – confesó y se fue así como si no hubiera dicho nada.

A la tarde – Departamento de Quinn

Santana y Quinn llegaban a su departamento después de haber dado por finalizada la extraña y corta jornada laboral de ese día

- ¿Le dejaste el memo al abogado Q? – entraban con la típica conversación de trabajo mientras caminaban el pasillo para llegar a la puerta.

- Si… Espera – Quinn se frenó de golpe – Le dejé la llave del coche al mecánico o me la traje – al parecer le tocaba revisión al Mercedes.

Santana giró los ojos – ¿Y tú piensas que yo le presté atención a tu conversación con el mecánico mientras la tipa de calzas negras ajustadas y musculosa roja bien apretada necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a encontrar la dirección de su nuevo gimnasio? – preguntó evidenciando que ella había sido quien ayudó a la perdida mujer.

- Carajo… - Quinn se puso a buscar en su cartera su celular para llamar al mecánico mientras Santana se ocupaba de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Señor Olson? Buenas tardes, habla Quinn Fabray…Si el Mercedes Negro – Giró los ojos con impaciencia mientras Santana desaparecía por la puerta - Solo quería saber si le deje las llaves del auto… ¿Las tiene usted? Perfecto – al parecer se las había dejado – Muchas gracias y recuerde revisar el ruido que mi secretaria le explicó que había sentido en el motor… De acuerdo, hasta luego – Quinn cortó y por fin pudo entrar, bueno en realidad no llegó muy adentro, porque apenas cerró la puerta se topó con una enfadada latina, con puños cerrados y ojos latentes mirando hacia el sofá de la sala – San ¿qué pas…? – No le hizo falta preguntar cuando vio a Brittany arreglándose la ropa al lado del sillón y a Jhon haciendo lo mismo a su lado, los ratones se divertían mientras el gato no estaba.

Quinn agarró a la latina por un brazo y la empujó a la cocina – Hola chicos – saludó rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Santana

- San… - intentó

- Ese tipo está todo el día metido acá Q, ¿acaso no tiene casa propia? – se quejó sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.

Quinn no dijo nada. No es que a ella le molestara la presencia constante de Jhon en el departamento, el chico le caía bien excepto por el hecho de que era bastante maleducado y encima de todo acababa con toda la comida que ellas tenían en la cocina, más allá de eso Quinn no tenía reparos en él. Y además, y un punto muy importante, era el novio de Britt y Quinn no podía hacer nada contra eso – Es el novio de Britt – le recordó a su socia.

- Dean, mi novio – Santana eligió no hacerle caso a la cara que Quinn puso ante el nombramiento del chico que la latina había elegido oportunamente para ser su novio – no se la pasa metido acá las veinticuatro horas del día – se quejó – Tampoco anda en calzoncillo por todo el departamento – siguió y Quinn se mordió el labio para no estar de acuerdo con ella, ya varias veces se lo había cruzado en paños menores al tatuador – Y mucho menos eructa en nuestra cara mientras comemos – Jhon realmente era un desubicado y Quinn lo sabía.

- Repito – Quinn se buscó su propia cerveza – Es el novio de Britt y este es su departamento también – le dijo – Cuando tu y… y Dean decidan pasar la noche juntos, cosa que no creo que pase a no ser que te crezca un pene de repente… ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TIRARME ESO! – desde el desayunador Santana amenazaba con tirarle una manzana que estaba en la frutera.

- Lo voy a hacer si no cierras la boca ex rubia culona – Le advirtió mirándola con furia – Si tengo suerte entra en tu boca y puedo convencer a la rarita para que te haga al horno – le dijo

La sonrisa de Quinn creció en toda su extensión ante el nombramiento de su chica

- Tu alegría me está asqueando Q – le dijo Santana

- Hola – Britt entraba a la cocina y las chicas hacían silencio - ¿Por qué se callan? ¿Hablaban de mí? – preguntó perseguida

Quinn y Santana se miraron – Hablamos de la rarita – le dijo Santana cortante - O mejor dicho… hablábamos de la novia de Quinn – aclaró dando la sorpresa.

La bailarina sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Quinn – Felicitaciones Quinnie – la abrazó más fuerte – San me contó de tu noche con el rarón pero no de tu noviazgo – informó.

A pesar de la incomodidad que le generaba la relación dañada de sus amigas, Quinn sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga – Gracias Britt, se lo dije hace unos momentos – le dijo – Pensaba contártelo a ti cuando llegara al departamento pero…

- Pero como siempre, el negro estúpido está arruinando el momento – saltó la latina

- San… - le reprochó Quinn

Lejos de defender a su novio, Brittany se entristeció - Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que le dije a Jhon lo de la cena y a los minutos se apareció en la puerta del departamento, no lo podía echar – explicó.

Quinn miró con ternura a la bailarina – Tranquila Britt, esta es tu casa también…

- ¡EY! PELIRROJA – Jhon se sumaba a la cocina y lejos de sentir vergüenza abría la heladera para sacar una cerveza. Quinn miró a Santana para evitar que dijera algo – GRAN P NOS CONTO EL AVANCE ¡BIEN HECHO! – Le muchacho le levantó la mano a Quinn para chocar los cinco de forma entusiasta y la empresaria contestó el gesto por compromiso y por la sonrisa de Britt en su cara.

- Muchas gracias Jhon – dentro de todo la alegraba pensar que la morena le había dicho a sus amigos

- Pobre Gran P – siguió el chico – Le esperaba una tarde complicada - eso no le gustó nada a Quinn

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó seriamente

- Bueno… – contestó el chico luego de eructar cerveza, Quinn escuchó a Santana murmurar la palabra desagradable con la cual estuvo totalmente de acuerdo – Nada que ella no pueda manejar, no te preocupes – decirle eso a Quinn era peor que no decirle nada. La rubia agarró su cartera y se fue a su habitación.

Apenas entró sacó el celular y llamó al estudio de tatuajes recordándose de nuevo en insistirle a Rachel para que se compre un celular – Hola Mika, soy Quinn ¿Puedo hablar con Rachel? – como mínimo después de la noche anterior tenía que estar en verde - Si está ocupada le dices que me llame inmedia… ¿Qué? ¿De qué color dijiste que estoy? ¿Y qué miércoles significa estar en color arcoíris? - la sonrisa de la pelirroja no entraba en su habitación - ¿En serio? – Mika se lo repitió – ¿Es decir que puedo llamarla cuando quiera y me va a atender? – por el aumento considerable de sonrisa la respuesta había sido afirmativa, quiso seguir preguntando pero sonidos en el teléfono le indicaron que ya no estaba Mika del otro lado y que estaba siendo traspasada.

- Hola – la voz de la morena le arrancó un suspiró que nunca supo que tenía guardado.

- Hola – saludó la boba de Quinn

-Te… yo… yo… te extraño… mucho… mucho – la morena no sabía lo que esas cosas causaban en la empresaria. La pelirroja nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida.

- Yo también te extraño y quiero tenerte aquí conmigo – le dijo – Quiero mimarte, darte besos, tocarte…

- ¿Cómo me tocaste en el… en… en… en el estacionamiento? – le dio gracia a Quinn el susurro secreto de la morena.

La empresaria se mordió el labio – Así y mucho más – le dijo con su voz más seductora. La pelirroja escuchó un golpe en seco, luego un quejido, y se preocupó – Rachel ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al teléfono.

Después de varios segundos la morena volvió a hablar – Perdón… fui a ver si mi MIka podía cancelar mi próximo tatuaje pero ya está aquí – le dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Es una mujer? – Fue lo primero que preguntó y nuevamente no sintió la voz de la chica y temió ante la respuesta – Cariño, si estás negando con tu cabeza por favor recuerda que estoy al teléfono – por las dudas

- No – se apresuró a decir la tatuadora – Es un hombre, tengo que… tengo que… quiere a su abuelo en un… en un…

- Rach… tranquila, cuéntame despacio – la calmó Quinn que sintió como la morena respiraba profundamente.

- Perdón – le dijo – El quiere un retrato de su abuelo en un tatuaje tradicional – explicó con lentitud.

- ¿Te vas a demorar mucho? – Esta vez fue Quinn la que dejo ver su desesperación por sus palabras – San quiere que cocines, Britt quiere felicitarte y yo me estoy muriendo de ganas de verte – confesó para luego sentir otro golpe seco en el teléfono.

La pelirroja no habló hasta que no escuchó respiraciones agitadas del otro lado -. Rach…

- Perdón – respiraba con dificultad – Quería… quería… yo hablé con él, y… y… me dijo que no… que no… que no... que no puede cambiarlo porque mañana vuelve a México y vino solo a…

- ¡Rachel! ¡No se te ocurra dejar de hacer ese tatuaje! – la reprendió – Ese hombre viajó solo para que tu lo atendieras – había adivinado lo que su chica iba a decir – Hazle el mejor tatuaje de tu vida y después te apuras y vienes hacia mi ¿De acuerdo? – La pelirroja no vio como Rachel asentía pero si escuchó cuando la morena habló.

- Pero tengo que… tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme – Quinn escuchó un fuerte olfateo y soltó una pequeña risa – Huelo a ti – eso le frenó la risa de inmediato – Me gusta oler a ti – eso no solo le frenó la risa sino que hizo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Rachel…

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Por el tono de voz que la morena usó, la pelirroja sabía que no estaba hablando con ella.

- Es Jesse, otra vez – esa era la voz de Mika

- ¡Mierda! – Rachel volvía a sentirse en lo profundo y a Quinn no le gustaba nada lo enojada que sonaba. Esa voz ya la había escuchado cuando la morena agarró a Kurt pensando que le había hecho daño a Brittany y cuando la descubrió agarrando a un desnudo Mark en la casa de sus padres pensando que estaba engañando a Quinn. El ruido de un fuerte golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Rachel… Rach… - Nada. Después de unos segundos que se quedó al teléfono cerró la llamada enojada y enojada se metió a la ducha. No entendía, no podía creer como de pasar a ser la mujer más feliz del universo se podía pasar a ser la más ignorada del universo en tan solo dos milésima de segundo - ¿Quién te crees Berry? ¿Quién carajo te crees? – se metió bajo el agua esperando sacarse toda la frustración de su cuerpo.

Hora de la cena – Departamento de Rachel

La morena estaba lo más apurada posible saliendo de bañarse, que no coordinaba su cuerpo. Entre que salió de la ducha y llegó a su sillón cama, se llevó por delante veinte cosas y se golpeó su quince veces más. No podía evitarlo, quería ver a Quinn, estaba desesperada por tenerla a su lado, por poder tan solo mirarla, y ni hablar si podía tocarla aunque sea una vez en toda la noche, eso para Rachel era un sueño hecho realidad. Mientras se ponía la remera no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que era la pelirroja y en lo dispareja de la relación. Es que aun Rachel no podía entender que hacía alguien como Quinn llamando novia a alguien tan desastroso como ella. La morena miró su vestimenta y rió para sí misma. Con sus jeans negros aun sobre la cama, sus zapatillas esperando ser usadas y su remera rosa ya puesta sobre su torso, demostraba el total papelón que era y se avergonzó de no estar a la altura de Quinn que seguramente estaba con uno de sus despampanantes vestidos que eran capaces de matar a la tatuadora en el mismo instante en que la ex rubia se mostrara.

Golpes fuertes en la puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño y temblar al mismo momento. No había sido hace mucho que había vivido la misma circunstancia. Hace unos días también se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando los señores que dicen ser sus padres aparecieron de la nada y la hicieron enfurecer y dejar a Quinn plantada, eso no iba a pasar nunca más. Puso una toalla para cubrirse la parte de debajo de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la puerta a pegar su odio, si alguien estaba afuera la morena lo iba a escuchar. Y de hecho si lo escuchó. Escuchó voces, de un hombre y una mujer y tembló más fuerte, eran ellos sin duda alguna, sus voces eran imposibles de olvidar, habían quedado grabadas en la mente de Rachel del mismo modo que la primera vez que escuchó la voz de Quinn el primer día que la vio, o del mismo modo que se le grabaron los gemidos de la pelirroja la noche anterior cuando la tatuadora le hacia el amor, esas cosa no se olvidan nunca. Para su tranquilidad las voces cesaron y lo siguiente fue oír pasos alejarse después de que alguien tirara un sobre por debajo de la puerta.

La morena se quedó paralizada mirando el sobre que tenía en sus pies, se agachó, se levantó, se agachó de nuevo y se volvió a levantar indecisa, el sobre seguía en el mismo lugar. Finalmente juntó coraje y tomó la carta, o más bien un sobre, porque se veía pesada, abultada. La morena giró varias veces el sobre para ver si había algún indicio de que contenía pero solo encontró su nombre escrito en perfecta cursiva.

- ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! – Esa forma de golpear la puerta le era familiar. Rachel dejó al carta de sus padres sobre el sofá cama y caminó segura hasta la entrada - ¡RARI! SOY YO APURATE CARAJO. ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE Y TU CHICA ESTA QUE ESTALLA DE LA IDIOTEZ QUE SE CARGA – no le hizo ni falta reconocer la voz, ya por los golpes sabía que era Santana. Abrió la puerta de inmediato y retrocedió varios pasos para ponerse en su pose de cuello torcido y boca abierta.

- Santana… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – le preguntó dudosa

Santana giró los ojos – La pelirroja idiota y culona…

- La cola de Quinn es muy pero muy perfecta – interrumpió haciendo que la latina girara nuevamente sus ojos.

- Si, si como sea – a los locos la razón – Quinn, me mandó a buscarte y me dijo que me tenía que mostrar algo que yo estoy ansiosa por tener pero que no lo puedo tener y que solo lo puedo mirar de lejos – explicó sobándose sus manos – También me dijo que si tu querías y me dejabas podía tocarlo y montarlo… - explicó mientras se sacaba su campera y la tiraba por ahí – Al principio pensé que la culona…

- La cola de Quinn es perfecta – volvió a insistir.

- Al principio pensé que QUINN – resaltó el nombre – estaba bromeando, pero ahora que te veo así – Rachel miró para a donde iban los ojos de la latina y se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda y con la toalla puesta – no puedo esperar – terminó Santana que ahora tiraba de su vestido para sacárselo y quedar en ropa interior.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a su máximo - ¿Qué… qué…. Qué…? - el cuerpo de Santana generaba cosas que Rachel no quería sentir pero era inevitable, ella no estaba hecha de madera y los atributos de la latina eran sumamente llamativos.

- Rari, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – la frenó Santana – Quinn quería que te llevara de inmediato al departamento y encima quería que me mostraras al rarón, no se cómo carajo voy a hacer para disfrutar semejante cosota en tan poco tiempo, pero lo voy a intentar, soy gauchita – se sentó en el sillón - ¿Prefieres arriba o quieres que yo me ponga sobre ti? – encaró la latina.

La morena solo había cerrado los ojos y agitaba la cabeza en negativa. Ya había tomado todos los pasos de distancia que podía hasta que la pared la frenó.

Santana frunció su ceño y agarró su celular para llamar a Quinn – ¿Se puede saber para qué carajo me dejas estar con el rarón si tu rarita no coopera? – Ni siquiera un hola -¿Cómo que qué carajo estoy haciendo?... Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, me dijiste que la rarita me iba a mostrar algo que quiero tener y que no tengo y lo único que la rarita puede tener y que yo no tengo es el rarón – explicó sin respirar – Y acá estoy toda entregada y desnuda para hacerle las cosas… ¡NO ME GRITES!... NI SIQUIERA LA TOQUÉ, SOLO ESTA EN UNA ESQUINA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS Y SACUDIENDO SU CABEZA Y… - miró a la morena – Epa… epa… epa… parece que el rarón no solo responde ante las ex rubias y ahora pelirrojas… ya te la paso – Quinn la había frenado en seco y le había dicho que le pase el teléfono a la morena.

- Toma – Santana le dejó el celular en la mano a Rachel – Quinn quiere hablar contigo – dicho esto buscó su vestido para volver a ponérselo mientras veía como la morena, aun con sus ojos cerrados escuchaba a lo que vaya a saber que Quinn le esté diciendo por teléfono.

Nuevamente vestida recibió su celular de la mano de la tatuadora – Quinn quiere que te muestre algo – le dijo y se tapó rápidamente su semi erección con sus manos.

Santana se acercó a ella con una maligna sonrisa – Rari, no tiene que darte vergüenza, esto que ves – señaló su cuerpo – es capaz de mover montañas – Ve a cambiarte así nos vamos de una vez por todas, no soporto el olor de esta pocilga – no había ningún olor pero Santana era alérgica a la humildad.

Rachel se dio vuelta – RARI – la frenó Santana que ya estaba avanzando hacia ella. La morena la esperaba con su clásica pose cuando sin pensarlo una de las manos de la latina le agarró su miembro dolorosamente y la obligó a encorvarse – Si llego a ver que Quinn derrama una sola lágrima, UNA SOLA – repitió apretando un poco más – una sola lágrima por ti, de rarón pasas a rarin ¿Capiche? – nuevamente la mafia latina. Rachel respiraba con dificultad y ni siquiera podía hablar – Pregunté ¿Capiche? – insistió Santana. Como pudo la tatuadora asintió y soltó un enorme alivio cuando la latina soltó su pene – Te espero en el pasillo mientras me fumo un cigarrillo – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de su antiguo departamento orgullosa de si misma. No solo había tocado al rarón, sino que había defendido a su amiga – Un combo dos por uno – se felicitó a si misma.

Minutos después

- De solo pensar que voy a tener que volver a subirme al camión de helado ese me da escalofríos – se quejaba la latina mientras ella y Rachel iban llegando al parqueadero del departamento – A veces tengo pesadillas con esa musiquita… tiiriririririr… tiriririrrii – cantó Santana apelando su memoria – Me despierto justo cuando el helado gigante de pistacho me está por tragar – contó.

- ¿Puedes… puedes… hacer menos ruido? no quiero que los despiertes – el sentimiento era grande – Ya los había puesto en sus camitas a todos después de bañarlos y ponerlos bonitos – dijo recibiendo miradas raras de Santana

- Juro por Dios que si veo un solo freezer en el camino no llegas con vida a la próxima cogida con Quinn rari, te lo juro – le advirtió mientras Rachel ya prendía las luces del estacionamiento para dejar a la vista todos los coches del lugar. Los cinco de ellas estaban todos cubiertos por sus fundas.

- Según lo que dijo Quinn tu tienes que ver… - caminó hasta el Mercedes Brabus

- O Dios, me llegó la hora – Santana se había quedado cerca de la salida – Ahora si que soy mujer muerta… bueno al menos ya toqué al rarón, ahora puedo irme en paz… O MI DIOS – apenas Rachel le sacó la cubierta al auto Santana corrió hacia ella – UN MERCEDES BRABUS DESCAPOTABLE – la latina se agarró la cabeza impresionada – ESTE ES EL MALDITO AUTO DE MIS SUEÑOS, HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS QUE TRATO DE CONSEGUIRLO…

- No creo que puedas – le dijo segura la morena – Solo fabricaron unos poco y…

- Y ya los vendieron, lo se, lo se. Se todo sobre el – acarició el coche como si fuera de oro puro – Hola – le dijo enamorada – Soy Santana y tu eres el amor de mi vida – habló

- No es cierto – Rachel se había enojado – Tiene un solo amor y es la dueña – discutió firmemente.

- Escucha rari – Santana se acercó sigilosamente a la morena que retrocedió varios pasos –QUEDATE QUIETA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – la regaño Santana – Solo quiero que me digas quien es el dueño y en donde vive para poder hablar con el – le dijo en voz más tranquila – tal vez pueda ofrecerle dinero…

La morena agitó la cabeza en negativa – No – dijo.

- ¿No que rari? – Nadie le decía que no a Santana.

- No puedo venderlo, fue un regalo de… - en dos segundos Santana la tenía contra el cohce agarrada de su cuello.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Presionó la latina – Dijiste que TU no puedes venderlo… TU… LA RARI… no puedes venderlo – estaba anonadada.

Desde las alturas Rachel la miraba como si nada – Es que fue un regalo una persona a la que logré corregirle un tatuaje que…

- Rari – Santana la apretó un poco más – Dime ya mismo a quien le robaste este auto, o que drogas vendes, porque de ser así quiero participar de lo que sea…

- YO NO ROBE NADA… – Rachel ya se había cansado. Se sacó fácilmente a Santana de arriba – Fue un regalo de un jeque árabe que tenía un horrible tatuaje que le podía hacer perder su herencia si no se lo cambiaba. Me contactó y le hice un hermoso símbolo que representaba su descendencia – la cara de Rachel cambiaba abruptamente – Era un símbolo que representaba años y años de trabajo y dedicación, tenía delicadas y finas líneas cruzadas que lo hacían difícil de…

- Basta rari, basta. Dios, te creo, no debería pero te creo – admitió la latina – Q tiene razón, pones esa maldita cara de verdad y es imposible no creerte – le dijo el secreto que su amiga le había enseñado para leer las caras de la morena – Tienes que dejarme conducirlo – si no lo podía tener al menos lo iba a pedir prestado

Rachel se negó rotundamente – Imposible – le dijo – Si quieres puedes agarrar alguno de los otros… - se arrepintió al momento de que sus palabras salieron de ella.

- ¿TIENES MAS COCHES? – la noche iba a ser larga y eso que aún no empezaba.

Una hora después – departamento de Quinn

- Al fin llegan – Quinn abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a una enojada Santana y a una Rachel que se quedó con una sonrisa boba sobre su cara y con un ramo de flores sobre su brazo extendido que obviamente fue rechazado por la empresaria. Rachel buscó apoyo en Santana pero la latina la esquivó para entrar sin ningún tipo de comentario – Estamos esperando para pedir, porque no creo que a esta altura pueda alguien cocinar – miró su reloj indignada mientras se sentaba al lado de Britt y de Jhon en el sillón.

- Sí que tomaste tu tiempo Gran P – le dijo el chico que acomodado con sobre la mesa ya iba por su cuarta cerveza.

- Hola Rachie, yo quería que tu cocinaras – la saludo Brittany.

Rachel escondió el ramo en la espalda y miró al piso – Puedo hacer algo si quieren – dijo en un murmullo.

- La heladera está llena – le dijo Quinn secamente – haz lo que quieras, como siempre – agregó en un claro tono irónico.

- Estuviste manejando los súper coches de la rarita y no me dijiste que tenía un Mercedes Brabus en la cochera todo este tiempo – Santana interrumpía la incómoda situación para reprocharle a Brittany

- Yo no sabía que Rachie tenía a una tal Mercedes en la cochera – contestó Brittany – Ni siquiera sé a quién te refieres – se defendió con ignorancia la bailarina harta de los ataques de Santana.

- No te hagas la tonta quieres – saltó la latina – Estoy hablando del Mercedes Brabus, el coche de mis sueños, tu misma lo viste y…

- Yo solo manejaba el blanquito que Rachie me prestó – ese era el BMW

Mientras la discusión entre sus amigas seguía Quinn pudo ver como la morena en silencio se fue hacia la cocina. La pelirroja apretó sus labios en reproche para sí misma, pero no podía dejar que la tatuadora la tuviera como el último orejón del tarro, Quinn era la última prioridad de Rachel y eso la enfadaba.

- ¡Y tu! – Ahora la latina atacaba a Quinn – ¿por qué carajo me lo dices ahora recién? Podría haber usado ese auto millones de veces, podría haber sedado a la rari y sacar a pasear esa preciosura de coche ¿Y encima tiene cuatro más y no quiere prestármelo? ¿Se dan cuenta? ¿SE DAN CUENTA? – gritó hacia la cocina para que Rachel la oyera – DETESTO A LOS RICACHONES EGOISTAS – cara de piedra López - ¿A dónde carajos vas? ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí aguantando que te grite para sacarme mi idiotez? – Quinn dejaba a Santana hablando sola para seguir a Rachel en la cocina.

Apenas entró se quedó en la puerta de brazos cruzados mirando como la morena se movía en la cocina. Al parecer Rachel, por lo que vio Quinn que la tatuadora había sacado de la heladera, se había decidido por preparar algo con mariscos y tocino cosa que a Quinn se le hizo agua a la boca. Quinn no estaba segura de que le hiciera bien estar ahí y mirar otras de las cosas que parecían superar a Quinn en cuanto a llamar la atención de Rachel se trataba. La tatuadora cocinaba con la misma intensidad que tatuaba y con la misma concentración que dibujaba. Quinn vio el ramo de flores sobre el desayunador y un calor inundó su pecho y le recordó el ser especial que tenía en frente de ella y que estaba en su propia casa cocinádole.

- ¡QUINN! – Santana entró en la cocina haciendo que Rachel se diera cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y la miró avergonzada durante unos segundos para luego seguir en lo suyo – Dean acaba de llegar y quiere saludarte – informó Santana tironeando del brazo de su socia – Sal antes de que el muy pesado siga molestándome – no parecía muy a gusto con su novio.

- Voy – sacó su mirada de la espalda de la morena y siguió a Santana.

- ¡QUINN QUERIDA! – Un chico delgado y vestido elegantemente salía a su paso – Que gusto volver a verte – la saludó con dos besos en la mejilla – Estás bellísima… y el colorado te queda precioso – notó – Hace perfecto contraste con el color verde de tus ojos… Y ese vestido… – Quinn había optado por un sencillo vestido de gaza blanco en el medio, rosa en el corpiño y en sus puntas – Solo Quinn Fabray tiene la posibilidad de usar un Carolina Herrera diseñado especialmente para ella – El chico sabía de modas parece.

- Hola Dean ¿Cómo estás? – devolvió el saludo pensando que la sala era el último lugar donde quería estar.

- Yo bien, muy bien ¿Cómo voy a estar si estoy acompañado de esta perfecta señorita tan mona y Diosa? – El chico abrazó a Santana por la cintura y la latina aprovechó para darle una rápida mirada a Jhon y a Britt que seguían en el sillón la escena – Siempre dije que de los dos hermanos López ella era la más guapa – nunca faltaba tiempo para que el chico metiera al hermano de Santana en la conversación.

Quinn le dedicó una mirada a Santana que decía algo así como "es tan obvio" – ¿Quieres tomar algo cariño? – la dulzura de Santana era tan falsa como sus pechos

- Un Margarita está bien corazón – el chico siguió a la latina hasta la esquina de la sala donde estaba el bar mientras Britt y Quinn se miraban desafiándose a ver quién se reía primero y Jhon miraba al otro chico de forma sospechosa.

- Guau – Jhon sobaba su estómago mientras olfateaba el aire – Ray se está luciendo allí adentro – al parecer se estaba aromando la sala con las esencia de lo que la morena cocinaba – Hazme un favor cariño – le dijo a Brittany – Búscame otra cerveza – Santana fulminó con la mirada al muchacho y Quinn también hasta que se dio cuenta de la oportunidad de oro que tenía en sus manos.

- Ahora te la alcanzo yo – le dijo la empresaria y salió rápidamente rumbo a donde de verdad pertenecía.

Antes de entrar a la cocina cambio su postura de desesperada por su típica de perra atropella mundo. Rachel ya había puesto varias cosas al fuego y ahora se dedicaba a picar otras cosas en una tabla. Quinn eligió pasar por detrás de una concentrada morena para llegar al refrigerador y tomar la cerveza de Jhon, aun así Rachel no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir picando. Irritada Quinn salió a la sala a darle la cerveza al chico e inmediatamente se topó con una escena espantosa, Santana y Dean se comían desesperadamente la boca enfrente de los otros sin pudor alguno.

Quinn giró los ojos y le pasó la bebida al Jhon que aprovecho el impulso y dejó escapar otro impactante eructo

- ¿Perdón? – Dean encontró algo más interesante que besarse con Santana - ¿Podrías guardarte ese tipo de cosas para adentro tuyo? – le reprochó al chico.

- ¡Oye! – Jhon levantó sus manos divertido – Es como dice Shrek mejor afuera que adentro ¿cierto? – se rió divertido

Cuando la pelirroja vio la cara de Santana supo que se venía una nueva discusión, y sinceramente ella no tenía por qué presenciarla, había otras cosas que necesitaban su urgente atención. Sin duda alguna salió de la sala con un rumbo fijo en su cabeza, la cocina.

Era la tercera vez que entraba, y se convertía en la tercera vez que perdía el aliento al verla y que se quedaba mirando como boba la forma en que ahora la otra chica rallaba una zanahoria. Quinn frunció sus labios y odio a la zanahoria con todo su ser, quería ser ella la receptora de esa atención no ese estúpido vegetal. La cocina olía exquisita eso Quinn no lo podía negar, pero ¿por qué carajo la morena no ponía el mismo empeño con el que cocinaba que en llamar la atención de la pelirroja? Quinn no se iba a dar por vencida, ya relegó un lugar dándole paso a la pasión de su chica por los tatuajes y por sus dibujos, no iba a perder otro por la cocina. Caminó haciendo sonar sus tacones fuertemente contra el piso. Rachel se percató de su presencia pero no hizo gesto alguno. La empresaria se frenó justo a su lado y sin dudarlo tomó un fuerte envión para sentarse en la mesada sobre la que Rachel cocinaba, cruzó sus piernas y se quedó mirando intensamente a la morena.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Soltó de repente - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me prestes un poco de atención? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pelees por mi, para que me busques, para que ruegues por mis besos? – la morena seguía con la zanahoria.

El vegetal duró poco en sus manos después de que Quinn se lo sacó de un arrebato y lo tiró al cesto de la basura - ¿Qué tengo que hacer Rachel? Dímelo – insistió

Rachel seguía con la cabeza agachada y sin contestar, Quinn decidió tomar otro tipo de impronta. Suavemente y a lenta velocidad abrió sus piernas de manera que quedaron colgando de la mesada. Puso cada una de sus propias manos en sus piernas y empezó a subir su vestido sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Rachel. El pecho de la morena subía y bajaba con cada respiración, no paró el movimiento hasta que su vestido había superado ampliamente la línea de su cola y dejaba ver su pequeña bombacha blanca de encaje, una pequeña mancha de humedad se alcanzaba a ver en la prenda y el pecho de la morena cambiaba de ritmo rápidamente y su respiración se hacía más difícil y pesada. Quinn notó las manos de la otra chica aferrándose fuerte en el lavado, percibió la fuerza que Rachel estaba haciendo para no tocarla y una mueca de picardía salió de su rostro. Bajó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice procuró recorre cada hilo de tela del centro de su ropa interior, su afinado oído la dejó escuchar el pequeño quejido que salió de la boca de la tatuadora y su perfecta vista distinguió a la perfección el color blanco de los nudillos de la mano que pertenecía a la misma chica. La ex rubia fue más lejos aún y sin dejar de mover su dedo, se inclinó hacia el oído de Rachel

- ¿Por qué luchas contra tus ganas de tocarme? ¿Por qué no me haces todo lo que tienes ganas de hacerme? ¿No preferirías ser tú la que me acaricie? – le susurró para agarrar el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía a su alcance entre sus dientes.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo la morena se alejó de Quinn ayudada por el envió que tomó con sus brazos. Con la cabeza agachada agitaba su cabeza en negativa y dejaba expuesta su imponente y poco disimulada erección. Una más dedicada a Quinn – No… No aceptaste… tu no quisiste mis flores… Estás… estás enojada conmigo – dijo.

- Y voy a estar más enojada contigo si no vienes aquí inmediatamente – sentenció la pelirroja. Quería que Rachel siguiera soportando su tortura hasta que no aguantara más – Ven aquí y mírame carajo – ordenó.

La morena analizó a Quinn desde su lugar y ya ubicada en su clásica pose. Por un instante Quinn pensó que perdía una nueva batalla ante Rachel, pero segundos después el cuerpo de la chica se movía y volvía a quedarse en el mismo lugar de antes. La pelirroja dobló la apuesta subiendo aún más su vestido de forma que prácticamente toda su bombacha estaba en exposición, retomó sus caricias rápidamente con la mirada de Rachel sobre ella – Estoy enojada contigo… - no evitaba para nada que suaves y débiles gemidos se escaparan de su boca, al contrario, los forzaba a salir de ella – estoy enojada… porque te olvidas de mi muy fácilmente… – le dijo y acto seguido hizo que dos de sus dedos recorrieran toda su vulva muy despacio y por encima de su ropa interior – mmmm… - me dejaste colgada en el teléfono del estudio – le reprochó mientras terminaba su camino y miraba con la morena agitaba su cabeza en negativa a lo que ella decía sin sacarle la vista de encima a la mano de Quinn – Pedí que te apurabas y te entretienes calentándote con Santana y vaya a saber haciendo que cosa – los dedos empezaban el camino de regreso y la negación de Rachel seguía con más intensidad – No te intereso, no soy más que la chica que te estás cogiendo para ti – le dijo nuevamente en su oído.

- No… no… no es cierto – le aseguró Rachel

- Si lo es – Quinn intensificaba sus caricias

- No es cierto – reafirmó la morena – Tuve que… yo tuve que… Jesse, él tiene problemas con drogas y …y… - Eso Quinn ya lo sabía – Y… y cuando llegué al estudio de tu oficina… cuando llegué el estaba pasado en no se qué, le pedí que se fuera porque no… no… no puede… No puedo dejar que tatúe a alguien así y discutimos por largo rato hasta que logré que se fuera – Con razón Jhon le había hablado de un día difícil – Pero volvió cuando yo hablaba contigo, y volvió peor – contó – No me quedó otra que amenazarlo con que iba a llamar a la familia para que lo internaran de nuevo, con eso se fue solo y… y…

- Pudiste haberme llamado después – le reprochó Quinn tratando de no conmoverse inmediatamente y arrojarse sobre los brazos de su chica

- Me pediste que terminara rápido para venir contigo… yo quería… empecé rápido para venir aquí – explicó ablandando a la rubia que no había detenido su mano, pero tampoco lo hacía intensamente.

- Pero no viniste rápido, tardaste horas – Ella misma las había contado minuto por minuto

Rachel asintió -Santana apareció y se… se…

- Te calentaste con ella cuando se desnudó – Rachel lo negó rápidamente

- Yo solo me caliento contigo – le dijo con seguridad – Pero es una… es una reacción natural supongo… Santana tiene… - no quería decir un terrible cuerpo – Es bonita – optó por esa salida – Después no la podía sacar del garaje, empezó a ofrecerme plata por mis bebes y ellos dormían y ella gritaba y…y… y… - la morena agachó su cabeza – no aceptaste mis flores – era lo que más le había dolido en realidad.

Quinn agarró es rostro de la morena y la obligó a mirar su mano – No saques tu mirada de encima mio – le dijo – Quiero que me mires todo el tiempo…

- Eso ya lo hago – confesó Rachel – Te miró, te pienso, y te siento – señaló a su miembro – todo el tiempo – dijo.

- No lo suficiente – contestó Quinn volviendo a intensificar las caricias sobre su centro tan necesitado de atención – Necesito que estés encima mi más, que me mires más, que me toques más, necesito mucho más… ¡RACHEL! ¡DIOS! – Quinn no alcanzó a darse cuenta que la morena ya había reemplazado sus dedos por los de ella y con un movimiento en seco ya estaba dentro de su vagina. La pelirroja no pudo controlar el chicotazo que su cabeza pegó hacia atrás y sin querer logró que se pegara con el armario, una mezcla de dolor y placer la abrumaron y tuvo que agarrarse brutamente de la cabeza de la morena para mantenerse centrada. Sintió los dedos de Rachel trabajar dentro de ella y los dientes de la morena morder su barbilla en forma suave y supo que no le faltaba poco para llegar, tan solo necesitaba la mano de la chica en un solo lugar – ¡RACHEL! – y Rachel había ubicado su clítoris sin problema y le daba el orgasmo tan deseado.

La tatuadora se escondió en el cuello de Quinn de inmediato y con se sacaba los nervios jugando con los pequeños bellos del estómago de Quinn que tanto le gustaban. Mientras tanto la rubia seguía sostenida de su cabeza y tratando de recuperar su respiración – Rachel… No me hagas… no me hagas esperar más por ti, por favor – le suplicó besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda

- Perdón… perdón – murmuró la otra chica – No te enojes conmigo – le pidió relajándose en sus brazos – Si… yo… si tú supieras lo ansiosa que estuve todo el tiempo por… por verte no te enojarías – dijo – Te compré flores – hizo reír a Quinn inmediatamente y la ex rubia tiró de la cabeza sobre la cual tenía sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Me encanta las flores y me gustas mucho más tu – le confirmó para dejarla tranquila y de paso aprovechó para besar la particular nariz de su novia.

Avergonzada la morena volvió a usar su escondite preferido – No podía esperar para volver a olerte – le dijo raramente la morena.

Quinn apretó el abrazo y aprovechó para pasar la nariz por el cuello de la tatuadora – Yo amo tu perfume, Rachel. No se qué me pasa cuando lo huelo en tu cuerpo, en tu ropa. Lo dejaste impregnado por toda la oficina y no podía para de disfrutarlo, cada vez que respiraba lo olía y deseaba que estuvieras ahí conmigo, haciéndome el amor – confesó.

Quinn se arqueó cuando las manos de Rachel le sujetaron los pechos sobre el vestido, y comenzó a gemir sin consideración al sitio en el que se hallaban cuando la morena le rozó los pezones con los pulgares de modo insistente. Para callarla, Rachel le atrapó la boca y al mismo tiempo hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y llevarse a Quinn con ella enroscada en su torso. De un manotazo la morena liberó la pequeña mesa que estaba usando de auxiliar para cocinar, la zanahoria ya rallada terminó por todo el piso, y dejó suavemente a Quinn sobre ella.

- No puedo esperar más – confesó Rachel – No hagas mucho ruido – le pidió con desesperación.

- No creo que pueda – le contestó inquieta mientras se mordía el labio fijando su vista en el techo de la cocina y sentía como la morena abría sus piernas. La pelirroja pensaba en las cuatro personas que estaban en la habitación de al lado y podían entrar en cualquier moemento.

Rachel miró sus piernas intensamente hasta que fijó su atención en la pequeña bombachita de encaje blanco. Fue bajándosela con las manos de Quinn cerradas en su muñeca como si estuviera lista para detenerla.

- Suéltame Quinn. Déjame bajarte la bombacha – El tono que empleo Rachel la humedeció más si eso era posible y la relajó de inmediato.

El depilado centro de Quinn se reveló centímetro a centímetro y esa visión enloqueció a la morena que no demoró en hundir su cara en él. Lo lamió, lo olió y le pasó la lengua de punta a punta.

- ¡Quinn! – El grito fue fuerte y desesperado. La pelirroja se agitó al sentir el aliento de Rachel en su monte de Venus – Quinn – esta vez fue un susurro que exclamó la morena con sus manos en el culo de Quinn y su frente en el pubis de la pelirroja. La morena no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera sacar su parte animal tan fácil como lo hacía Quinn. La influencia que ejercía la empresaria sobre ella era tan poderosa que la morena no iba a perder su tiempo analizándola, era algo que escapaba de su comprensión. Se desajustó su jean y liberó rápidamente su pene. Buscó un preservativo en el bolsillo de atrás y se lo colocó con hábiles maniobras. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Quinn mirándola con nerviosismo y un poco de miedo. Le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios para hablarle.

- No pude dejar de pensar en ti, fue el peor tatuaje que hice en mi vida – confesó en un susurró logrando la atención de la chica que tenía debajo de ella – Haces cosas en mi Quinn, que no imaginas – siguió.

Quinn cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sus bocas se buscaron con desesperación y sus alientos de fundieron. Las manos de la tatuadora hurgaron por debajo del maltratado vestido y le acariciaron los pezones. La pelirroja apretó los ojos, era como si algo estuviera explotando en su interior, como si el placer llegara en oleadas veloces y todos sus miembros perdieran sus fuerzas debilitándose.

Rachel la agarró por sus nalgas y la tiró hacia el filo de la mesa donde sus piernas quedaron colgadas y sus talones casi rozaban el piso. Quinn aprovechó la posición para mirar las manos de la morena, se dio cuenta que a pesar de sentirlas fuertes y masculinas, se veían muy delicadas. Las uñas eran tan cortas que casi desaparecían, hecho que la pelirroja agradeció al sentir los dedos de la morena hundiéndose en su carne. Nuevamente la oposición entre la blancura de ella y la de Rachel lograba causar estragos en Quinn. La forma en que la morena la tomaba la excitó de sobremanera, y por primera vez en su vida entendió la expresión "se me hace agua a la boca", Quinn estaba tan excitada que sentía la boca seca. Quería tocarla, deseaba tocarla aunque sea a través de la remera. Sosteniéndose de los brazos de la otra chica se incorporó y aunque no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que la fuerza de Rachel se justificaba por sus brazos marcados y con musculatura. Le delineó el filo de la mandíbula, los labios, descendió por el cuello y se animó a acariciarle los pequeños pechos para terminar apretando sus pezones justo en el momento en que Rachel se impulsaba dentro de ella. Quinn se asustó. La espalda de Rachel se arqueó con violencia, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica o un golpe. Incluso la pelirroja vio como la morena ponía sus ojos en blanco y los echaba para atrás. Luego de unos segundos, la morena se tiró sobre ella. Respiraba cono si hubiera hecho doscientos abdominales. Quinn podía sentir el latido del pene de la chica dentro de ella. No sabía qué hacer, asique simplemente se limitó a acariciar la cabeza que tenía sobre ella

- Rach, amor, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Rachel levantó la mirada y Quinn la apreció de la forma en que cambiaba de expresión. Sin decir nada, la morena comenzó a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera, siempre con la vista fija en Quinn. A la tatuadora le gustaba salir por completo para penetrarla con una embestida sorda y profunda, le fascinaba la reacción de Quinn, que se mordía el puño en un intento para atrapar los sollozos de placer. Los gritos que quedaban encerrados en el pecho de la pelirroja se trasladaban a la fuerza con la que clavaba los dedos de ella en el cuero cabelludo, en la nuca, en los hombros de la morena.

Por suerte, y con buenos reflejos, Rachel atinó a taparle la boca cuando el orgasmo aniquiló la voluntad de Quinn por permanecer callada. La morena amó verla convulsionarse en la mesa y aceleró sus propios movimientos para segundos después seguir a Quinn en su rendición. Rachel trataba de respirar lo más pronto que podía, sus labios estaban blancos del esfuerzo por acallar sus propios gritos. Su esencia fluía desde su interior en una corriente fluida. El orgasmo parecía no tener fin y la estaba ahogando. Alguien en la sala había decidido poner música que en los oídos de la morena era como un zumbido que alto volumen que la molestaban, mientras más reprimía sus gritos, más la ensordecía el ritmo de la música dance de las canciones.

Sin reserva alguna se desplomó sobre Quinn. Respiraba por la boca con dificultad y ninguna inspiración parecía llenar sus pulmones. Las caricias de la pelirroja sobre su espalda y su cabeza la estaban ayudando. Igualmente necesitó varios minutos para recuperarse.

- Creo que vamos a tener que pedir algo para comer – Informó Quinn mirando orgullosa a la comida quemada sobre el fuego. Había vencido a la cocina y lo estaba disfrutando.

- No… no… - al mismo tiempo que trataba de hablar, Rachel agitaba un poco su cabeza – No se si pueda salir de aquí – le dijo – Siento que tengo un cartel que dice "Acabo de hacer el amor con Quinn" – hizo soltar una risotada a la empresaria.

- Que lindo cartel. Creo que lo tienes que llevar puesto siempre así nadie quiere tocar lo que me pertenece y te acuerdas de que soy tu novia – era un reproche no tan en broma.

La morena levantó su cabeza y la miró con tristeza – Por favor, no me digas eso, no mientras estoy adentro tuyo todavía – le pidió con piedad.

Quinn suspiró arrepentida – Está bien, está bien – le hizo caso mientras seguía con las caricias para reanimarla – Quiero negociar algo contigo – le dijo con seguridad.

Rachel la miró confundida - ¿Negociar? ¿Conmigo? Yo no se negociar – no entendía, ella siempre salía perdiendo en esas cosas.

Quinn besó la boca que tan tierna se le ofrecía para después hablar – Se que no te gusta usar preservativo…

- Quinn yo… - el dedo de la pelirroja sobre su boca la hizo callar.

- Déjame terminar – pidió – Sé que no te gusta y no me mientas, lo veo en tu cara – era cierto – Y aunque yo jamás he estado dispuesta a cuidarme con anticonceptivos, contigo quiero hacer una excepción – se mordió el labio cuando vio como la morena se erguía y abría los ojos con atención – Quiero sentirte plenamente, quiero amarte sin que haya un condón de por medio – aseguró.

- Pero…

- Shhh – volvió a apoyar el dedo para silenciar a la morena – Me dijiste que tienes un médico de cabecera – recordó -ese al que te llevaron la Hermana Ana y Jane…

- El Doctor Bryan – confirmó Rachel.

- Si, ese. Quiero ir a verlo – le dijo – Quiero hablar con él, quiero que hablemos con él sobre nosotras y quiero saber más de ti – esperó ansiosa la respuesta de la morena no sabía cómo iba a tomar este planteo.

- ¿Quieres… tu…. Yo… quieres que vayamos a ver al doctor Bryan, a mi doctor? – le preguntó.

Quinn asintió y esperó un poco más.

Lo que no vio venir es que con vergüenza la morena se transformara en su avestrucito. Quinn sonrió como siempre que la morena se escondía en ella - ¿Qué pasa corazón? – le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

- El Doctor Bryan es… el… él sabe muchas cosas, es muy inteligente, no como yo. Y… y…. y yo lo veo todos los meses para análisis y esas cosas y… y… hace bromas que no me gustan, me ponen nerviosa – le dijo

Quinn se quería comer a besos a la cosa tierna que tenía entre brazos – Rach, me dijiste que era bueno contigo – le recordó.

- Lo es, muy pero muy bueno. Además me regala chupetines cada vez que voy – agregó como punto interesante a favor.

- Bueno a ver si esta vez me da uno a mi también… ¿Qué opinas? – quería tener la bendición de su chica.

Rachel la miró en su pose habitual y finalmente asintió recibiendo un largo beso como premio.

- Perfecto - se alegró Quinn – Ahora déjame vestirte así vamos a ver la cara que pone Santana cuando ve llegar al repartidor de pizas – ambas rieron mientras Quinn subía los jeans de su chica y le acomodaba la remera.

- ¡QUIIIIINN! – el grito de Santana llegó antes de lo esperado y la pelirroja no ocultó la carcajada a ver la cara de terror de Rachel.

- Tranquila cariño – la calmó – Por momentos como el de recién como piza todos los días – y quién no.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola paso a dejar un capitulo. No se enojen conmigo por el tiempo en que actualizo, estoy estudiando y trato de cumplirles, lo prometo. Me preguntaron que quiere decir gauchita, bueno aca en Argentina se usa para las mujeres que soy muy dispuestas en la cama. Eso esto gracias por seguir conmigo. Cuando se vayan aburriendo avisan y vamos terminando. Y como siempre cualquier cosa me putean a lo Argentino. Bestoototote

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera mio hace rato que me hubiera aprovechado de mi posición de poder para acostarme con cada integrante femenino del cast. (Estoy hecha una loca)

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 25: "Te amo"

- ¿Se puede saber por qué carajo tuve que pagar por cuatro cajas de pizza Quinn? – A Santana le habían prometido una cena y eso era lo que quería y lo iba a defender hasta morir. Atacó a la pelirroja y a Rachel apenas las vio salir de la cocina - ¿Qué pasó con el aroma exquisito que salía de la cocina? ¿Qué pasó con los mariscos que vi que estabas usando? ¿Qué CARAJO PASO CON MI CENA? – les reprochó con mala cara.

Quinn giró los ojos mientras tiraba de la mano de Rachel – Cálmate San, la comida se quemó, eso es todo – les informó.

-A mi dame una buena pizza con mucho grasoso y delicioso queso y haces mi noche – Opinó Jhon que aún seguía muy relajado en el sillón.

- Cállate idiota – el horno no estaba para bollos.

- Puedo… puedo… - la morena se quería soltar de Quinn para volver a la cocina – Puedo intentar hacer algo con la comida que queda – dijo.

Quinn no aflojó su agarre sino que tiró más fuerte haciendo que Rachel se acercara a ella – Tu no vas a cocinar nada. Santana es una caprichosa que no entiende cuando se le dice que no – la cena no iba por buen lado.

- Cierra tu boca pelirroja idiota – A Rachel no le gustó nada eso e intentó caminar hacia Santana pero nuevamente Quinn la frenaba – Tu no tienes derecho a decirme malcriada a mi, cuando hace dos segundos llorabas porque la rarita prefiere este buen par de tetas a tu enorme culo – lo acompaño con gestos.

- La cola de Quinn es perfecta – Rachel habló sonrojándose cuando el chico que estaba al lado de Santana la inspeccionó.

- Y tus tetas no están nada mal – Opinó el tatuador.

- ¿CUANDO VAS A CERRAR TU SUCIA BOCA NEGRO ESTUPIDO? – le reprochó Santana.

- No le hables así a Jhon – le advirtió Brittany.

Quinn estaba a punto de estallar, su cabeza no podía aguantar una discusión más entre estas tres personas, y de hecho hubiera salido a frenarlos con uno de sus gritos de alto si la cara de su novia no le hubiera llamado la atención. Con sus brazos en su espalda y balanceándose en sus talones miraba a Santana con su cabeza torcida y su típica cara de idea – Rach… - Quinn quería saber que le llamaba la atención.

La morena la miró rápidamente respondiendo al llamado – Perdón… Es que… es que… - Rachel golpeó su frente con su palma reprochándose su actitud. Después de la "charla" en la cocina la tatuadora se había prometido no dejar que Quinn se sintiera dejada de lado por ella.

Quinn se acercó a ella y sacó la mano de la frente de la chica – No te pegues – acarició el sector y dejó un pequeño beso sobre él – Me gusta esa cara, tu cara de idea – confesó.

- ¿Mi … mi… yo tengo una… mi cara de idea? - preguntó curiosa y torciendo su cabeza.

Quinn sonrió – Si, esa que pones cuando piensas en alguno de tus dibujos o tatuajes – le aclaró recibiendo una profunda mirada de la morena.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Rachel la examinó tratando de buscarle secuelas de algún súper poder - ¿Tienes poderes? – le llegó a preguntar.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a su chica – El único poder que tengo es el de conquistar a morenas tiernas como tu que me derriten con cada una de sus caras – le dijo besando su cuello y soltando varios resoplidos para hacer reír a Rachel.

La morena se escondió en el cuello de Quinn para aguantar su risa – No… no hagas eso – le pidió.

- Entonces dime que pensabas – amenazó con sus dedos en las costillas de la chica.

- Pensaba en el tatuaje… en el tuyo… En el de ustedes – confesó sobre su cuello y mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con el estómago de Quinn.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Quinn puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la morena y la acarició suavemente. Cerró sus ojos y pidió para sus adentros para que la morena no se negara a tatuarla. Solo si Rachel lo hacía capaz ella se iba a sentir más tranquila y menos intimidada por una aguja en su espalda.

- ¿Y si… y si… puedo… agregar una sombra de la Santana porrista que sea un enorme y erguido demonio? – Al parecer la morena tenía que dibujar a la latina en su época de animadora. Quinn fue a hablar pero la morena volvió a poner su cara de idea – O… o… tal vez una demonio con una figura de mujer, con… con… curvas y… y pechos… y una enorme cara de maldad – la pelirroja podía imaginarse parte de ese tatuaje - ¿tu… tu que dices? – Quinn giró su cuello inmediatamente y el movimiento la hizo doler.

Rachel puso sus brazos en su cintura imitando la pose de la rubia y tratando de copiar su levantamiento de cejas sin éxito dijo - ¡Quinn! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te muevas despacio? – le hizo burla refiriéndose a las veces que la misma ex rubia la retaba por girar su cuello rápidamente.

La pelirroja apretó fuerte los labios para que la risa no saliera de su boca y así podía pretender estar enojada con la imitación de Rachel. Ella misma subió su ceja atrapando la mirada de la otra chica - ¿Te estás burlando de mi Berry? – le dijo.

Rachel sonrió sin resguardo y afirmó pícaramente con su cabeza

– Bueno ya vamos a ver la próxima vez que te pase a ti quien te acaricia el cuello – le advirtió en broma, no pensaba dejar que nadie más tocara a su novia.

Rachel cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación - ¿No me vas… tu… no vas a acariciarme más si me tira el cuello? – le preguntó con puchero incluido.

La empresaria ya no sabía qué medidas tomar para no reír – No – le reafirmó – Te vas a tener que curar solita – le dijo fingiendo seguridad.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y asintió dándose por vencida, todo lo bueno tenía que acabar. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y se acercó cerrando la distancia que la misma morena había tomado para imitarla con un abrazo – Siempre te voy a acariciar – le aseguró – Cuando te tire el cuello, cuando te pase otra cosa o cuando no te pase nada, siempre lo voy a hacer. Tengo mucho pero mucho cariño para darte – le susurró al oído

- A mí me gustan tus caricias – murmuró Rachel

Quinn sonrió – Mis caricias son todas tuyas – le aseguró la empresaria – Me las pidas o no, siempre las vas a tener – completó y sintió como Rachel se acurrucaba más en sus brazos como si quisiera asegurarse de que la pelirroja no se fuera a ningún lado - ¿Sabes que me pasó? – Quinn retomó el tema anterior – Me sorprendió que me preguntaras que opinaba sobre tu idea – informó su inquietud

Rachel se separó de ella y la miró con la cabeza torcida y el ceño fruncido - ¿Te… te…? ¿Por qué? – Para ella saber lo que pensaba la ex rubia era tan importante como su punto de vista e inclusive más. Además después de todo ellas eran las receptoras del tatuaje.

Quinn levantó sus hombros al mejor estilo Rachel – No lo sé, tu eres la experta… - Un atrevido beso de la tatuadora no la dejó seguir. Para el gusto de Quinn el beso terminó muy rápido, tuvo que pasar su lengua por sus propios labios para saborearlo un poco más.

- Tuviste… tu… tuviste razón en el castillo – le dijo – Cambie… le… le puse un fondo en vez de la sombra y… y… quedó mucho mejor – contó

- ¿En serio? – Quinn no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la morena le había hecho caso sobre algo que ella dijo sobre sus dibujos, en especial sobre el castillo que parecía ser importante. Rachel la había dejado entrar en su pasión, en su territorio y eso le gustaba. Rachel asintió con seguridad de lo que decía y aun esperando la opinión de Quinn respecto de su idea – Me gusta… - la cara de la morena le decía que necesitaba explicar más – La sombra de Santana como un demonio, me gusta… mucho – besó a su chica.

- Pues a mí no me gusta – Ambas chicas miraron al lugar de donde sintieron la voz, se habían olvidado que estaban con gente. Britt y Jhon ya estaban comiendo la pizza en la mesa, mientras que Santana y Dean estaban atentas a ellas dos – No quiero un demonio. Mi parte va a ser la más fea – dijo la mujer enfadada.

Rachel movió su cabeza en negativa – No… no… al contrario, va a ganar fuerza – le dijo gesticulando con sus manos – Tu… tu… Una porrista agitando los pompones mientras mira a… a… - la mirada de la morena se dirigió a Brittany – pero tu sombra… su sombra se levanta en forma de un sexy e imponente demonio malvado – Quinn alzó su ceja, lo de sexy no se lo había dicho

- Un momento – Quinn frenó a su chica, la pícara sonrisa de la latina nada bueno podía significar – Santana va a ocupar todo el tatuaje y va a ser la parte más interesante, no se vale – con sus brazos cruzados mostraba su descontento.

- Bien hecho rari, tus ideas me gustan – la felicitó Santana mientras la morena miraba el gesto de su novia.

- Con que esta es la famosa "rarita" de la que Santana tanto habla – la voz de Dean dejó la discusión del tatuaje para otro momento.

Quinn miró a la latina sonriendo - ¿Asi qué Santana habla mucho de MI novia? – a cada quien lo suyo.

- No es cierto…

- No solo Santana, Gloria también habla mucho de… ¿cómo es que le dice San?... cierto… "La brutita sin modales" – el chico rió pero Santana agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

- Oye… - Quinn no lo iba permitir.

- Hola – Rachel se le anticipó a su defensora y le extendió la mano al chico – Me llamo… yo soy…. Rachel… mi nombre es Rachel Berry…

- Mi novia – agregó Quinn de mala manera.

- Si, me di cuenta – respondió el chico sin tomar la mano de la morena y con un gesto que hizo que Quinn quisiera golpearlo por décimo cuarta vez en el día. Sorprendentemente, la mano de Rachel agarraba la suya con tanta tranquilidad que le era imposible no imitarla y relajarse aun ante las estupideces que escuchaba – El día que Gloria me llamó para darme el número de Santana…

- ¿Gloria te llamó? – Britt dejó a Jhon en el sillón de golpe y se sumó al resto en la conversación - ¿Dijiste que Gloria te llamó para darte el número de Santana? – Quinn estaba empezando a entender el repentino interés de la latina por ese chico.

- Pues claro – afirmó el chico ignorando las miradas de advertencia de la latina – Ella tuvo la encantadora idea de que la invitara a salir…

Quinn y Brittany cayeron al mismo tiempo y ambas miraron a Santana – Con razón – habló la pelirroja.

- Sanny…

- No quiero escucharlas – tampoco era el momento – Dean es mi novio tanto como Jhon es el tuyo – señaló el chico que comiendo y tomando permanecía ajeno a la conversación – y tanto como la rarita es la tuya - les dijo sin dejar lugar a discusión.

La morena giró inmediatamente a mirar a Quinn cuando Santana dijo que el chico era su novio - ¿Son… ellos son… son novios? – A la pelirroja le pareció adorable la pregunta en tono de sorpresa que hizo su chica.

- ¿Y por qué ese tonito de sorpresa? – atacó Dean

Rachel volvió a girar su cuello rápidamente para mirar al chico y esta vez no evitó el dolor. Quinn no demoró en llevar su mano para acariciarla al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su chica – Es solo que… yo pensé que… pensé que… - la morena intercalaba su mirada entre el chico y Santana – Bueno… cada vez que pasa una chica por su lado – se refería a la latina – ella les mira la co…

- Rari – Santana intentó cambiar de tema.

- Y… y… Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, en… en el semáforo había una chica muy boni… - Quinn carraspeó su garganta y Rachel se apresuró en corregir – Había una chica no tan bonita y Santana bajó la ventanilla y le dijo si no quería chuparle las…

- ¡RARI! – Rachel miró a Santana - ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera lo mismo que te hice cuando te advertí acerca de hacer llorar a Quinn? – preguntó en código.

Quinn miró con reproche a su amiga apenas la morena negó la pregunta con intensidad mientras se tapaba con ambas manos su entrepierna.

- Entonces cierra la boca – agregó la latina.

- ¿Ceviche? – preguntó la morena al ver la cara de Santana. La latina giró los ojos y agarró la mano de Dean para tirar bruscamente de el – Vamos a comer un poco de pizza antes de que el negro ese se coma todo – dijo.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Santana hasta que sintió como Quinn la abrazaba por detrás - ¿Vamos a comer? – le dijo la pelirroja besando su cuello.

La morena asintió a la propuesta, le daba lo mismo, ella ya había cenado en la cocina a su gusto y ahora lo único que le interesaba era el postre. Caminó detrás de Quinn y se dejó guiar por ella, definitivamente su mirada estaba en otra parte, el postre ya había sido elegido.

En la cena

Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer, bueno, todos menos Rachel que había cortado su propio pedazo de pizza en varios pedacitos y se los comía despacio bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. La morena no participaba de las conversaciones entre los chicos y mucho menos en las discusiones que generalmente eran entre Santana y Brittany o entre Santana, Jhon y Dean y que acababan cuando Quinn les pedía por favor que dejaran de discutir – Basta por favor, basta – pidió por cuarta vez en lo que va de la cena – Ni Santana tiene razón, ni tu la tienes Jhon, ni tu tampoco Dean – les dijo severamente a los tres.

- Lo único que digo es que la moda es algo estúpido, hay tipos que pagan miles de dólares por calzoncillos de marca cuando uno común y corriente te tapa el culo igual – Jhon, que ya estaba bastante pasadito de cerveza expresaba su opinión.

Dean resopló en tonto burlesco – Imagino que a ti con uno te basta – agregó el muchacho siguiendo el conflicto y haciendo que la pelirroja girara sus ojos y volviera a prestarle atención a Rachel, más bien al plato de Rachel. La tatuadora había ordenado sus pedazos cortados de pizza de una forma muy rara, en la derecha ponía los trozos más chicos y en la izquierda los más pequeños, la morena tenía su cabeza agachada y parecía una total ajena a la cena. Quinn se abstrajo de la discusión y le prestó atención a su rara chica.

Santana largó la carcajada – Este cochino debe usar uno solo, al otro día se lo pone al revés y el fin de semana lo lava – quiso hacer un chiste pero no le resultó muy gracioso para dos personas de la mesa.

Mientras Quinn miraba como Rachel pinchaba su tenedor uno de los trozos pequeños para llevárselo a la boca y luego uno de los grandes para hacer lo mismo, Britt se enderezó en su silla para contestarle a Santana – De hecho… yo lo he visto usar varios – dijo en tono seductor y abalanzándose sobre el muchacho – mi preferido es el de los piratas – agregó la bailarina besando al agrandado chico.

- O Dios… San – Dean había cambiado su tono bélico por uno más entusiasta – Tu hermano tenía uno de piratas también – exclamó haciendo que Brittany mirara a Quinn para que las dos juntas giraran sus ojos, pero la pelirroja estaba muy ocupada prestándole atención a su novia – Me acuerdo porque le hacía una colita paradita preciosa – epa, epa, a alguien se le ve lo gay.

- ¡scof! ¡scof! ¡Scof! – Rachel, la única que seguía comiendo, se había atorado

Quinn, que vio el momento justo, empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de su chica – Respira hondo cariño – Rachel la miró con las mejillas coloradas y asintió a lo que le dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras reía por la caras que Rachel ponía - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto una vez que la vio mejor y le pasó el vaso de agua para ayudarla a tragar.

La morena asintió y se acercó al oído de su chica – ¿Lo escuchaste? – le preguntó en secreto -Dijo que el cu… que la cola del hermano de… de… - los ojos de Rachel miraron discretamente a la latina – era preciosa – algo no le cerraba a la chica.

Quinn se mordió el labio para no reír, evidentemente el radar de Rachel andaba tan bien como el de ella – Lo se cariño, lo sé – le dijo la ex rubia – Luego vamos a hablar de eso, pero ahora quiero que termines de comer. Todavía te quedan cuatro pedacitos de cada montoncito – le dijo acariciando su pierna. La morena miró la mano de Quinn y asintió. Volvió a pinchar con su tenedor uno de los trozos grandes para después metérselo a la boca

- ¿Y tu que calzoncillos usas Rachie? ¿Qué prefieres boxers o slips? – Britt preguntaba de curiosa no más.

- ¡scof! ¡scof! ¡Scof! ¡Scof! – Otra vez la comida se iba por el tubo equivocado. La mano de Quinn volvía a la espalda de la chica.

- ¡O carajo! – Jhon reía al ritmo que Rachel tocía – Gran P necesita un bóxer XXXXXL – bromeó.

- O un short con tres piernas – Sorpresivamente Jhon y Santana se unían para las bromas sobre el pene de la morena.

Quinn les dedicó una larga mirada a ese par, a ese ritmo la morena no iba a terminar de comer nunca y aun le quedaba una porción de pizza para comer. La ex rubia no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que la morena no se terminara toda su cena - ¿Mejor? – le preguntó

La tatuadora asintió - ¿Tu… tu… cual… tu cual prefieres? – preguntó la tatuadora entre hondas respiraciones y relajándose ante las uñas de Quinn acariciando su espalda.

Quinn frunció el ceño hasta que entendió que Rachel hablaba de la pregunta que Brittany le había hecho - ¿Me preguntas a mí que ropa interior prefiero que uses? – quería asegurarse de no estar entendiendo bien. La morena asintió esperando ansiosa la respuesta y dándole a Quinn algo que pensar, nunca ninguno de sus novios le había preguntado sus gustos, mucho menos le habían dejado elegir qué tipo de calzoncillos usar y tampoco era que Quinn le prestara demasiada atención a esos detalles. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en el bóxer blanco con letras celestes que tenía puesto Rachel la primera noche que hicieron el amor o en el negro con botones blancos que alcanzó a ver cuándo la morena apenas se bajó el jean para penetrarla horas antes en la cocina. Quinn tragó saliva, de repente el ambiente de la sala se estaba volviendo pesado y hacia demasiado calor

Quinn miró alrededor de la mesa y se dio cuenta que no solo Rachel esperaba su respuesta, los otros cuatro también – Luego te digo – le dijo ganándose los abucheos de Jhon y su socia – Termina de comer por favor – Apretó la pierna de la morena incentivando su hambre, quería empezar la discusión de su ropa preferida cuanto antes. La morena volvió a sus trocitos de pizza de inmediato.

Santana se acercó sutilmente a su amiga - ¿Desesperada por entrarle a tu trozo? – Quinn ni se gastó en mirarla, contaba cada pedacito de pizza que le quedaba a Rachel como si fuera el conteo final de un cohete por despegar, 3… 2… 1…

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó apenas vio que Rachel tragó lo último. La morena asintió feliz – ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Quinn agarró de la mano a la tatuadora y la tironeó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡QUINN! – Ahora no Brittany – Espera… - nadie podía decirle que no a la bailarina.

La ex rubia frenó - ¿Y ahora qué Britt? – cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo valioso que ella perdía repasando los motivos de porque era bueno que Rachel no usara ningún tipo de ropa interior.

-¿Ya se van? ¿Estaba pensado que podíamos jugar a algo? Ahora que somos tres parejas – comentó.

La rubia apretó sus labios para tratar de no soltar la carcajada. Entre jugar un aburrido juego de mesa y hacer el amor con Rachel la decisión no era muy difícil de tomar. Con Rachel respirándole la nuca la decisión ya estaba tomada – Estamos cansadas Britt – para nada cierto.

- A lo mejor podríamos jugar a dibujar la película – Santana lo dijo con toda la maldad posible y a penas Quinn escuchó la palabra dibujar pensó que había perdido a Rachel, pero se equivocó. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con las pupilas grandes y bien abiertas de la morena mirándolas con intensidad.

- Lo siento pero…

- Por fa Quinnie – insistió Brittany – Es temprano para dormir aun – La bailarina no entendía.

Estúpida Brittany y su estúpida cara de lástima – De acuerdo – A Quinn no se le escapó el quejido que salió de su novia. Giró para enfrentarla – Jugamos un ratito nada más, te lo prometo – beso los labios que Rachel había utilizado para resaltar su descontento con la decisión tomada. Quinn tiró de ella hacia el sillón que se estaban trasladando todos.

- De acuerdo – Santana veía bien cualquier oportunidad para competir con Jhon – La pareja perdedora limpia platos y cocina – avisó – Y si yo gano la rari me presta su coche – tenía que agregarlo ahora que la morena parecía no prestarle atención a nada más que la mano de Quinn acariciando su pierna.

- Si te dijo que no es no San – la pelirroja si estaba escuchando e iba a defender las posesiones de su novia.

- Voy a patear tu enorme trasero Fabray – le advirtió la latina. Quinn y Santana esperaron la clásica reacción de la morena defendiendo el trasero de su novia, reacción que nunca llegó y sorprendió a las chicas.

Quinn miró inmediatamente a su novia y la encontró hipnotizada mirando como la mano de la pelirroja subía y bajaba por su pierna, la pelirroja frenó las caricias y rápidamente Rachel la miró - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Quinn divertida.

- ¿No vas a… tu… no vas a seguir acari…? – No solo Quinn estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir Rachel sino Santana también y eso hizo que la morena se avergonzara y escondiera su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn.

- Oooo Rari – Santana se enterneció - ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que te calienta cuando Q te toca? – Palpó la cabeza de la chica – No te preocupes que hasta los habitantes de la luna lo están notando – Quinn y Rachel siguieron la mirada de Santana a la entre pierna de la morena y se encontraron con una erección que recién estaba iniciando.

- ¿Empezamos o no? – Apuró Quinn agarrando el almohadón de zebra para ponerlo sobre las piernas de su chica.

- No te apures mucho para treparte al Everest Fabray – le advirtió su socia – Que después de que les pase el trapo con este estúpido juego vas a quedarte mucho tiempo limpiando la cocina – aprovechó para soltar una carcajada.

Hora más tarde

Quinn miraba a su novia dibujar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía rato ya que la pelirroja había adivinado de que película se trataba, pero el nivel de detalle que Rachel le ponía a los dibujos era digno de presenciar. Además el hecho de que Santana se ilusionara pensando que Quinn no sabía el nombre de la película y justo cuando el tiempo se estuviera por acabar la pelirroja lo dijera haciendo sufrir aún más a la latina le daba un extra importante - ¡Media noche en Paris!...

- ¡TIEMPO! – Santana gritó un poco después haciendo que Quinn girara sus ojos

- Todavía queda la mitad del relojito de arena San – informó Brittany mientras la empresaria seguía mirando como Rachel agregaba más y más cosas a la cartulina. Había hecho una enorme torre Eiffel en el costado derecho, el rio Sena pasaba hermosamente por debajo de la estructura y bajo el reflejo de una enorme luna varias parejas vestidas de diferentes épocas bailaban entretenidas, o al menos eso Quinn imaginaba. Además para que Quinn adivinara la primera palabra, la morena había agregado un relojito que marcaba las doce de la noche en la esquina superior derecha. Entretenida la tatuadora estaba dibujando a un hombre que mientras fumaba tocaba el acordeón a orillas del río.

- Bueno… - Brittany estaba sacando las cuentas – Eso nos da un total de… diez puntos para Rachel y Quinnie, cuatro para Jhon y para mi y… ningún punto para Santana y…

- ¿Cómo carajo no pudiste adivinar Alien versus depredador? – La latina se había quedado en su primer dibujo y le reprochaba a Dean por no haberlo adivinado – Prácticamente te escribí la respuesta, si lo hubieras adivinado todo cambiaba – le señaló la cartulina donde había un palo largo y en la punta del palo había un óvalo que simulaba al parecer ser la cabeza de un alien.

- ¡Disculpa! – El chico no se iba a dejar pisotear tan fácil - ¿En qué mundo eso es un Alien? – Dean revolvió entre las cartulinas blancas usadas y encontró un dibujo que había hecho Rachel en su tercer película - ¡Esto es un alien! – el extraterrestre estaba hecho a la perfección, hasta se le podían distinguir cada uno de sus filosos dientes con ese líquido pegajoso que le salía de la boca al bicho ese.

- ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA! – Santana estaba sacada.

Un pasado de copas Jhon se levantó del sillón y estirándose dijo – Bueno… creo que es esta mujer y yo – abrazó a Britt nos vamos a la cama mientras las niñas aquí – señaló a Santana y su chico – limpian la cocinita – agregó una carcajada final para después agarrar a la bailarina y arrastrarla hacia los cuartos.

Britt frenó el impulso - Espérame en la habitación, enseguida voy – le dijo Brittany al tatuador. El chico pegó media vuelta y siguió su camino.

- ¿Dónde queda tu habitación Santana? – El otro chico indagaba – Necesito hacerme una limpieza de rostro urgente – informó.

- Por las escaleras la primera habitación – le dijo la latina de mala gana mientras levantaba la mesa.

El chico desapareció de la sala rápidamente. Brittany y Quinn no perdieron un segundo más en acercarse a su amiga. Quinn lo hizo después de que se aseguró como Rachel seguía entretenida con su dibujo.

- Sanny… - Britt intentó primero

- No quiero hablar Brittany – la calló Santana a la primera que tuvo

- San, escúchanos por favor – insistió Quinn.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya se lo que van a decir – volvió a hablar la latina mientras juntaba las cajas de pizza y las tiraba en una bolsa – No les gusta mi relación con Dean, piensan que mi madre la arregló y…

- Y estamos en lo cierto – protestó Quinn – Estás dejando de tu madre se meta en tu vida de nuevo San. Parece que no te acordaras de todo lo que sufriste en tu adolescencia – La latina no la había pasado bien con las constantes presiones de su madre.

- Estás mezclando los temas – se defendió la chica – Mi madre sólo le dio mi número a Dean, pero fui yo quien decidió salir con el y fui yo quien aceptó ser su novia ¿De acuerdo? – había frenado las tareas para hacerse fuerte frente a sus amigas

- San, ¿Hasta cuándo vás a mentirte? Tu eres gay – le volvió a decir Quinn

- Tu no decides quien soy yo Fabray – las voces se levantaban – Se la pasan diciéndome que mi madre ordena mi vida cuando ustedes mismas no paran de decirme que hacer con ella… Estoy cansada – Quinn y Britt se miraron arrepentidas.

- Sanny – Britt se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Quinn pudo ver como la muralla no tan invisible de Santana se debilitaba con el contacto – Somos tus mejores amigas… somos más que eso… – era cierto, Britt y ella compartían más que amistad – Dean no es para ti y lo sabes – le dijo la bailarina convencida.

- ¿Y Jhon lo es para ti? – No podía quedarse callada y ser la única vapuleada.

- Jhon me da lo que yo quiero – se defendió al rubia.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza, no era para este lugar que quería que se fuera la conversación, no quería una nueva pelea entre sus amigas, no con Rachel esperándola para… Hablando de Rachel… - ¿Dónde está Rachel? - La pelirroja no esperó a que sus amigas contestara y se fue directo a su cuarto tratando de encontrar a su chica.

- No me hagas reír Brittany – La latina no se guardaba nada - Ese tipo y tu tienen lo mismo en común que La Reina de Holanda con Nicki Minaj - el agua y el aceite.

- No cambies de tema San...

- ¿Por qué? Ahora resulta que tu novio es el hombre más perfecto del mundo, que te convierte en la mujer más feliz del universo entero y yo no puedo decir nada – La latina desplegaba su ironía al mismo tiempo que Quinn pasaba por su lado con cara de preocupada y rumbo a la cocina, al parecer Rachel no estaba en las habitaciones – Ya es hora que dejes de mentirte a ti misma Brittany, hiciste todo esto para darme celos y no lo lograste – estaban entrando a terreno peligroso – Bueno pues tengo noticias para ti. Eso no resultó. Asique ya puedes darle una patada en el culo al negro ese y hacerme el favor de sacármelo de encima. No soporto que esté aquí tirándose eructos, rascándose las bolas y comiéndose nuestra comida – olvidada había quedado la tarea de limpieza cuando la latina se alejó de la bailarina rumbo hacia las escaleras.

En la cocina

- Rach… ¿Qué haces? – Parece que la cocina estaba reservada para ellas dos esa noche, Quinn encontró a la morena lavando los platos en el fregadero.

La tatuadora giró para mirar a su novia – Yo… yo… había muchos platos… - levantó uno de los platos que estaba lavando - y las ollas que había usado antes… - Quinn no podía creer como esa chica tenía la capacidad de devolverle la paz con tan solo una palabra y una mirada. La pelirroja caminó hasta ella, la abrazó y aprovechó para dejar varios besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

- No…no me gustan que peleen – soltó Rachel de repente.

Quinn frenó los besos y se abrazó más fuerte a su chica. Aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Rachel – A mí tampoco me gusta pero… - algo que había en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón negro de su chica le pinchaba la pierna – Rach cariño, ¿Cuántos preservativos trajiste? – Al ritmo que iban no iban a usar muchos que digamos tampoco.

Rachel metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacudió su cabeza – No… no son… - sacó la mano del bolsillo de la carta y la puso en el otro sacando una tira larga de condones - Uno, dos, tres… - Si Quinn hizo la pregunta, Quinn iba a tener la respuesta.

- Cariño – Quinn se los saco de un manotazo – No es necesarios que los cuentes… Ocho ¿En serio Rach? ¿Cuándo pensabas usarlos? – Si fuera por Quinn ya hubieran arrancando

Rachel se agitó de hombros – Bueno... – Una pícara sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro e hizo que se abrazara a Quinn para esconder su cara.

- O Dios, mi avestrucito está pensando cosas sucias – Quinn amaba a su avestrucito y más aun cuando tenía la oportunidad de tocarle su repingada cola – Rach… ¿Por qué hay un sobre en tu otro bolsillo? – Eso era lo que la pinchaba.

La morena murmuró algo que la pelirroja no alcanzó a entender – No entendí y me hiciste muchas cosquillas – cosquillas que le gustaron y mucho.

La morena se separó de Quinn – Los señores que… yo salía de bañarme y… y… los señores que dicen que son mis padres… creo que eran ellos… la dejaron por debajo de la puerta – dijo sacando el sobre de su pantalón – Tu me dijiste que… me dijiste que… ¿Me lo puedes guardar? – Quinn no había comido mucha pizza, y menos mal, porque en ese momento se quería comer a besos a la morena que tenía enfrente y que con su brazo estirado le ofrecía el sobre.

Quinn esquivó lo que la tatuadora le ofrecía y con sus dos manos agarró fuerte el rostro de la chica y la besó sin piedad. Usó todos sus labios y cubrió más que la boca de Rachel. Terminó el beso pero no soltó el rostro de la morena, al contrario lo agarró más fuerte aun – Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir morena – dejó un pequeño roce a los labios que sobresalían gracias a su apretar – No se cómo lo has hecho, ni se cuándo paso, pero estoy completamente enamorada de ti, estoy totalmente enamorada de ti – le dijo

Rachel frunció su ceño y apenas Quinn soltó su rostro torció su cabeza - ¿Estás… tu… En serio? ¿En serio? – Para la morena eso era algo impensable – Pero… eso es imposible – Quinn, era muy hermosa, muy perfecta, muy todo para estar enamorada de alguien como ella.

Quinn alzó su mano y con su dedo índice recorrió el ceño fruncido de la tatuadora – Tan solo el hecho de que no me creas me hace amarte aún más – le aseguró recorriendo el tabique de su nariz rumbo a la boca - Te amo – repitió acariciando con el dedo el labio superior – Te amo – repitió la misma caricia en el labio de abajo.

Rachel no aguantó tanta atención y volvió a esconderse sobre Quinn. La ex rubia aprovechó y la envolvió entre sus brazos – Déjame amarte – le susurró al oído la pelirroja.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Rachel habló – No sé lo que quiere decir eso – dijo tristemente apretándose más a Quinn.

- Déjame enseñarte – insistió la ex rubia metiendo sus manos por debajo de la remera de Rachel para acariciar con sus no tan cortas uñas la espalda de la chica – Yo te voy a dar el amor que merecías y mereces tener. Te voy a cuidar, mimar, acariciar… Te voy a hacer el amor… Te voy a amar… mucho…

- ¿No me vas a dejar? – la cara de la tatuadora era de pura súplica.

- Nunca – le aseguró Quinn besándola suavemente para después sacarle la carta de las manos - ¿Quieres que me quede con esto hasta que estés lista para leerla? – preguntó. Rachel asintió - ¿Quieres que vayamos a usar uno de tus ocho preservativos? – la morena asintió con más intensidad aun.

Más tarde en la habitación de Brittany

- Jhon… Jhony… JHON – la bailarina trataba de despertar a un muy dormido Jhon. El chico no reaccionaba, al contrario se abrazaba aún más a la almohada, el exceso de cerveza ya le había hecho efecto – Mierda – Britt cayó de espaldas en su cama y miró al techo directamente. No había acción para la bailarina esa noche.

- ¡RAAACHEEEELLL! – El grito de Quinn retumbó en las paredes

- Estúpidas Quinnie y Rachie – Britt también quería hacer retumbar las paredes

Mucho más tarde en la habitación de Santana

- Lo siento, de verdad – Dean se disculpaba con la latina – Es la primera vez que me pasa – le dijo el chico desde la puerta del baño.

- Me imagino – Santana giró sus ojos y se tapó con la colcha de su cama – Escucha, no te preocupes, si no sube no sube, además yo no tenía muchas ganas tampoco – eso no era del todo cierto, el sexo le hubiera servido aunque sea de forma de descarga. Luego de su discusión con Brittany, que terminó en la bailarina saliendo de la vista de la latina lo más rápido posible, Santana pretendía hacerle saber a la chica lo bien que ella la pasaba con Dean – Mejor vamos a dormir – le dio la espalda al muchacho. Tampoco Santana iba a mover sus caderas parece.

- ¡RAAAACHEEEELLLL! – Un nuevo grito de Quinn hizo que el vidrió de la habitación vibrara.

- Estúpida Quinn con su estúpido y enorme rarón – La ley de gravedad solo se aplicaba entre sus cuatro paredes.

Muchísimo más tarde en la habitación de Quinn

- ¡RAAAAAACHEEELLLL! – Quinn no sabía qué número de orgasmo era ese, ya había perdido la cuenta y no entendía por qué aun sentía a la morena dura sobre ella.

La pelirroja se desplomó sobre su enorme colchón y cerró los ojos mientras las olas de placer pasaban sobre ella. Después de varios segundos los abrió y vio a Rachel mirándola con intensidad y con la cabeza torcida. La morena estaba esperando la aprobación de Quinn para seguir - ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto? – Le dijo - ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres matarme cierto? – Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa y Quinn agarró ambas de sus orejas para tirar de ella y llevar la boca de la morena hasta la suya con todas las intenciones de que la morena se calmara. Sintió la erección sobre su centro y supo que el beso no estaba funcionando. Miró la tirita de preservativos que Rachel había dejado en la mesa de luz y vio que quedaba solo uno, soltó un pequeño suspiro al mismo tiempo que sintió el ruido de un paquetito romperse. Definitivamente Quinn compensaba todo el sexo que sus amigas no pudieron ni siquiera oler.

A la mañana siguiente

- Muy buenos días a mis más queridas y adoradas amigas – La pelirroja era la única que había despertado de buen humor a juzgar por los gruñidos que recibió como respuesta de parte de sus dos amigas. Britt tan solo sonrió al beso mientras que Santana se lo limpió dejándole bien el claro a la ex rubia que no iba a admitir ninguna muestra de felicidad por parte de su amiga.

Quinn agarró su taza de café y se sentó en una de las banquetas con dificultada y quejidos.

Santana giró los ojos, y Britt demostró preocupación - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la bailarina.

Quinn sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga – Si es sólo que siento como un escozor vaginal, tengo como la piel sensible y tirante – explicó.

Santana volvió a girar sus ojos, si la latina no tenía sexo nadie más tendría que tener derecho a tenerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño de sales? – eso hizo Santana con ella en su primera vez.

Quinn la miró con cariño y sacudió la cabeza rechazando amablemente la propuesta – Gracias Britt pero acabo de ducharme y además me puse una crema que había comprado antes – no les contó que la crema estaba comprada con toda la intención de reponerse de los embistes de la morena. Es que aunque la chica fuera muy suave con ella, con ese tamaño era imposible no sufrir los efectos – Pero… ¿Quiero preguntarles otra cosa? – Ante el tono de vergüenza usado por Quinn, Santana apoyó los codos sobre el desayunador para prestarle atención a su socia.

- Suéltalo Q – apuró la latina.

- Ustedes saben que yo… bueno… yo…

- Se te pegó lo raro Q – comentó la latina – Junta ovarios y habla de una vez – presionó.

Antes de hablar le dedicó una mirada a su amiga y tomó aire – Con Mark, Puck y mis antiguos novios o salientes nunca fui muy… muy dada – si se puede decir así – muy dada en el sexo. Es decir no estaba muy dispuesta a…

- La tenías fruncida Q, ya lo sabemos ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Santana y su falta de paciencia

- ¡Santana! – Britt intervinó de mala manera, las cosas no habían quedado muy bien con las chicas desde la noche anterior – Deja que Quinn hable tranquila o vete a trabajar – le dijo.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del desayunador para apoyarse sobre la mesada. No se iba a ir, no era tonta, Quinn era su amiga y la necesitaba después de todo

La empresaria le agradeció con una mirada a Brittany y siguió – Me costaba sentir placer y me daba vergüenza exponerme tanto, me hacía sentir vulnerable y torpe. Sin contar que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hacer otra cosa que el sexo normal digamos – siguió - Pero...

- ¿Y con Rachie como te sientes? Porque por lo que escuchamos anoche tú no tenías mucha vergüenza que digamos – la bailarina opinó con razón.

- Esa es la cuestión – Britt había dado en el punto – Con Rachel es distinto y todo lo contrario – les dijo – Con Rachel no tengo vergüenza y me siento más dada que nunca, es más no me reconozco. Me animo a hacer cosas que jamás se me hubieran pasado por la cabeza…

- ¿Cómo hacer que se queme mi comida mientras la rarita te tomaba en la mesita? – agregó Santana con una sonrisa maligna.

Quinn la miró inmediatamente con cara de "tu como lo sabes" - ¿Cómo…

- Menos mal que yo entré primero a la cocina y pude inventar una buena excusa para llevarme a Dean de allí porque sino… - Quinn pensó que aunque la hubieran atrapado no hubiera podido detener a su chica.

La perlirroja suspiró y puso su cabeza entre sus manos avergonzada. Brittany se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella para abrazarla – ¿Sabes que? – le dijo suavemente – Deberías estar feliz por haber encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir así…

- Lo estoy – Quinn juntó fuerzas y salió de su escondite - Estoy muy feliz – aseguró – Esta mañana cuando Rachel se levantó para irse al estudio la abracé fuerte y le rogué que no se fuera, ni siquiera podía dejar de extrañarla cuando la tenía a mi lado – contó – Al final me convenció con besos y la tuve que hacer ir antes de que… - Santana giró los ojos.

- Ya Q, no necesitamos que nos recuerdes tu constante vida sexual – un poco de piedad para las que no están comiendo.

- Llevamos dos noches durmiendo juntas y te puedo decir cada una de las veinte mil caras que hace Rachel en sueños. Llevamos dos días de novias y te puedo nombrar cada sonrisa que le saque… Le dije que la amaba - Agachó su cabeza y sonrió

Santana se acercó a las otras dos – Q…

- ¿Pueden creer que no me creyó? – Qiunn soltó una suave carcajada – Es tan… tan… Ha sufrido tanto, la han maltratado tanto que no se cree capaz de ser amada – les contó lo que pensaba – Por supuesto que no me contestó. ¿Cómo me va a contestar si apenas se anima a sonreír delante de otras personas? Pero yo sé que me ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en sus caricias, en la forma en que me hace el amor – confesó

Mientras Quinn hablaba ni ella ni Brittany vieron la lágrima caer del ojo derecho de la latina. Para disimular Santana les dio la espalda para sacar un vaso y llenarlo con agua – ¿Esa era la tontera romántica que te preocupaba Q? – Disimuló con sus mecanismos de defensa – Pensé que era algo más interesante – agregó aun de espalda

Quinn giró los ojos ante la frialdad de su amiga – En realidad esas son cosas que quería contarle a ustedes como mis amigas y compañeras de la vida – le respondió resaltando lo obvio – Lo que quería preguntarles – volvía a ponerse nerviosa – Más bien es sobre sexo – le dijo.

- Epa, epa, por fin un área donde Santana Lopez es la experta. Bueno Q… - Santana carraspeó – Yo creo que lo mejor sería que si no puedes con el rarón dejes que yo lo amanse un poco, ¿Cómo hiciste para que entrara todo porque la verdad que por lo que vi en la cocina da un poco de miedo? Tal vez con algún lubricante o…

- SANTANA – Quinn la frenó – Deja a mi rarón tranquilo, tu ya tienes a tu "rarito" – Britt y ella se rieron haciendo que la latina refunfuñara

- ¿Qué quieres saber Quinnie? – Britt aun no escuchaba la pregunta

- Bueno… quiero saber como… como… - carraspeo – darle placer con mi boca a Rachel – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Santana no se sorprendía con nada - ¿Quieres saber cómo chupársela a la rarita? – Quinn asintió.

- Yo nunca lo he hecho – confesó – Y quiero hacer que ella se sienta bien – les dijo.

Britt miró a Santana, Santana miró a Britt. La bailarina habló – Yo voy por la banana – anunció corriendo hasta la frutera.

- ¡TRAE DOS NARANJAS TAMBIEN! – le dijo la latina – Aunque por el tamaño de la rari tendíamos que buscar una bergamota y dos melones pero no estamos en temporada – Bueno Q, por empezar…

Quinn prestó atención a lo que Santana le decía, nunca había estado tan agradecida de tener a sus dos amigas a su lado.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, dejo capitulo. Espero les guste y sino ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y también gracias por los comentarios que dejan en la otra historia. Un besototote. Se los/las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. SI fuera mio, en este momento estaría haciendo fumar a Dianna Agron (leer entre líneas)

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 26: "¡DING!"

Departamento de Rachel

Rachel subía las escaleras del edificio rumbo a su departamento, escalón por escalón, totalmente agotada y cabizbaja. Es que desde que dejó la cama de Quinn su día no pudo haber sido peor. La morena agitaba su cabeza resignada, nunca tendría que haberse levantado de la cama, tendría que haberse dedicado a besar muchas veces más a Quinn, a acariciarla, a mirarla, a hacerle el amor de vuelta, a bañarse con ella, a hacerle el amor en la ducha, tendría que haber desayunado con ella y porque no, a hacerle el amor una vez más pero esta vez sobre el desayunador. Tendrá que aprovechar cada momento en que Quinn estaba junto a ella, después de todo, la morena no sabía cuánto tiempo la ex rubia iba a aguantar a su lado, a lo mejor ahora mismo la pelirroja ya se había cansado de ella y ya no quería verla más.

Rachel suspiró resignada por haber tomado una mala decisión. En vez de quedarse en la cama como se lo pidió su novia, tuvo que ir al estudio a trabajar. Pero no fue el trabajo lo que la cansó, al contrario, el tatuaje que tenía para hacer era una de sus técnicas actuales preferidas. Tuvo que hacer un hermoso tatuaje mecánico, de esos que parece que si se raja la piel abajo hay un robot, en el brazo de un simpático chico que estaba tan contento con el resultado del dibujo de la morena que no se fue del estudio hasta que consiguió otra cita, dentro de dos meses para que la morena tatuara su pecho. Lo que la cansó y sacó de quicio fueron sus empleados. Primero tuvo que discutir nuevamente con Jesse porque el chico no respetó el deseo de una clienta y cambió el diseño del tatuaje sobre la marcha y sin consultarle. Cuando la mujer vio su tatuaje puso el grito en el cielo y con un llanto desconsolado, empezó a pelear con el tatuador y a decirle todo tipo de cosas. Todo terminó cuando Rachel salió de su oficina y logró calmar a la clienta diciéndole que ella podía arreglar el diseño o en todo caso hacerle uno nuevo como ella quisiera y por supuesto todo gratis. Obviamente, La mujer salió del local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no todos los días alguien consigue un tatuaje de Rachel Berry gratis y sin esperar.

Después de que Rachel echó por vigésimo cuarta vez a Jesse del local se tuvo que encargar del lió que Jhon estaba haciendo con sus citas. Esa mañana la morena lo había tenido que sacar a rastras de la cama de Brittany para que se dignara a trabajar, pero Jhon tenía semejante resaca que suspendió todos los tatuajes que tenía para esa tarde, lo cual no hubiera sido problema si los tatuajes que suspendió no hubiesen sido los mismo que había suspendido el día anterior para irse temprano al departamento de la bailarina. Las quejas de los clientes se sintieron sin parar y nuevamente Rachel tuvo que arreglarlo prometiendo tatuajes hechos por ella misma y sin cargo alguno mientras mandaba a Jhon a su casa inmediatamente.

Y eso no era todo, apenas la morena terminó de solucionar esos problemas, tuvo que encargarse de una inconsolable Tina, que lloraba en el baño haciendo uso de todas sus cuerdas vocales y de toda su reserva de lágrimas. Al parecer la chica había tenido una gran pelea con su novio, Mike, y esta pelea la había puesto en estado tal que había destrozado prácticamente un hermoso tatuaje de un colibrí en el tobillo de una chica. Cuando la morena examinó el tatuaje de la ofuscada clienta, se dio cuenta que no solo el dibujo estaba mal ubicado, sino que una de las alitas del ave salía prácticamente de su cabeza y las patas estaban dibujadas tan juntas que parecía que el colibrí tuviera una sola. Rachel tuvo que pedirle a Mika que apretara sus horarios del día siguiente y ubicara a la joven entre ellos para que la morena le pudiera arreglar el tatuaje.

Cuando le faltaban dos pisos por subir respiró hondo nuevamente pensando en su abultada agenda. Rachel se sentía más decepcionada que nunca por sus dos amigos, y a medida que subía las escaleras se sentía más cansada que nunca. Para colmo aun le quedaban las entrevistas para elegir a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto. Su psicóloga le había dicho que no era necesario que volviera a buscar acompañantes de departamento sino quería, pero también le había mencionado que conocer gente extraña le iba a hacer bien para su relación con Quinn y eso a la morena la convenció en segundos. El problema era que de tan solo pensar que tenía que conocer gente nueva, los temblores aparecían en su cuerpo y obligaban a que la tatuadora cerrara sus ojos y se concentrara en las manos de Quinn acariciándole la espalda, o en el aroma de Quinn, o en los ojos verdes de la ex rubia, o en lo que sea de Quinn. Pensar en su novia la tranquilizaba pero la excitaba a la vez y tener una erección en frente de una persona que no fuera su novia, no le gustaba para nada.

- Quinn… - Dijo en un susurro frenándose en el descanso de la última escalera que le quedaba por subir. La pelirroja le había dicho a Rachel que ella misma quería estar cuando la morena hiciera las entrevistas, y Rachel antes de salir del estudio para su departamento dudo en ir a buscar a su novia a su oficina o simplemente no molestarla para esas cosas. Pero la duda se le terminó cuando recordó como era el edificio donde trabajaba su chica, la cantidad de dinero que la madre de Santana y el mismo Russell habían mencionado que manejaban y lo importante que era el trabajo y los negocios de su novia. En ese instante de duda, Rachel, se obligó a no molestar a Quinn con sus tonteras y manejar hacia su casa, no podía interrumpir a la ex rubia para que la ayudara con sus tontos miedos, ella ya era grande y podía arreglársela sola o podía intentarlo al menos.

- ¡Carajo! – fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio la enorme fila de gente que estaba en su piso. Enseguida se alejó lo más que pudo hasta que la pared del pasillo la frenó. Cerró los ojos rápidamente tratando de controlar su respiración y maldijo no haber dejado que otra persona se encargara de esta tarea, alguien que fuera más inteligente y más fuerte que ella, alguien como Santana, Brittany o como Quinn, cualquier otra persona era mejor que ella para hacer esto. Respiró profundo, agachó su cabeza y caminó hacia su departamento sin mirar a nadie, tenía que sacarse esto de encima lo antes posible así podía encerrarse en su estudio a preparar el tatuaje de los Señores Fabray, el de Quinn y sus amigos, los tenía que dejar listo antes de irse a Londres sea como sea.

Abrió la puerta pensando que a lo mejor podía meter todos los nombres en una bolsa y sacar dos papelitos para elegir a sus compañeros de departamento, capaz así ni siquiera tenía que hablar con la gente, solo tenía que lograr que pusieran su nombre en la bolsa del sorteo. Sus ideas cambiaron apenas entró en la sala y vio a Santana sentada en su sillón cama con su computadora encendida. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien – Santana… - la morena se había quedado clavada en la puerta - ¿Qué… que… porqué estás… - Quinn apareció con dos tasas de café desde la cocina haciéndole olvidar la forma en que tiene que articular dos palabras para formar una oración.

- Hola – Quinn se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la forma en que Rachel la miraba - ¿Te sorprendí? – en realidad las intenciones de la pelirroja no tenían que ver con sorprender a su chica, sino más bien de tener controlado la gente que entraba al departamento de su chica.

Rachel asintió rápidamente - ¿Qué… qué… hacen aquí? – no era que le molestaba sino que no se esperaba verlas.

- Me dijiste que podía venir cuando tu hacías las entrevistas – le explicó Quinn - ¿Te molesta? – por las dudas preguntaba.

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa - Pensé que… yo iba a ir a… pensé que tenías mucho trabajo – le dijo

- ¡Y lo tenemos rari, lo tenemos! Yo estaba en mi oficina disfrutando del hermoso trasero de mi secretaria… – Habló Santana desde el sillón – Pero tu novia aquí presente, no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que no pusiera a disposición todos mis conocimientos – en realidad era la forma de intimidar de Santana lo que Quinn pretendía de ella – para ayudarte a encontrar compañeros de piso – Asique si podemos empezar estaría mejor, porque se me parte la cabeza. Y quiero que sepas que espero una cena de tu parte después de hacer esto rari ¿Capiche? – Que raro Santana queriendo algo a cambio.

Rachel asintió sin mirar a la latina. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la chica que tenía enfrente mirándola con intensidad.

- Estás cansada – aseguró Quinn – Te ves cansada – repitió en tono más grave y llevando su mano al rostro de Rachel para que su palma se apoyara en la mejilla de la morena. Rachel cerró los ojos y dejó que su cara se relajara con el roce - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Comiste? – Quinn estaba preocupada.

Rachel abrió los ojos rápidamente y asintió para después negar. Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido – Te sientes bien pero no has comido – Había interpretado perfectamente los gestos de la tatuadora – Rachel, no me gusta que no comas. No me gusta que no duermas y se que anoche prácticamente no dormimos…

- ¡Oigan! Si empiezan a hablar sobre sexo en frente mío, les advierto que voy a agarrar a la primera mujer de la fila de afuera y le voy a hacer todo lo que yo quiera sin importarme que ustedes estén mirando – les advirtió Santana

Rachel miró a la latina, torció su cuello y abrió la boca – Pensé que tu… ayer conocí a… ¿Y tu novio? - la pregunta de Rachel hizo que Quinn largara una carcajada.

- No te pases de viva rari – Santana le apuntó con su dedo.

Quinn abrazó a su confundida novia – No le hagas caso a Santana cariño, al parecer el amiguito de su "novio" anoche estuvo de paro y no quiso levantarse – explicó.

Rachel miró a su novia con la misma cara que hace rato había mirado a Santana - ¿Quiere decir que… que… que… bueno… no pudo…

- No se le paró – desde que Santana les había contado, Quinn no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de su amiga

Rachel volvió a mirar a la latina confundida - ¿Te desnudaste? Porque conmigo funcionó – para la morena era una ecuación simple, como un dos más dos.

Santana miró a Quinn con su mejor sonrisa sobradora, pero Quinn miraba anonadada a Rachel – Ay rari, rari, rari – Santana agitaba su cabeza – Aunque te adoro por lo que acabas de decir, déjame decirte que no son cosas que tienes que decir delante de tu novia – enseñó.

Rachel miró a su novia y se encontró con la peor mirada que hasta el momento Quinn le había dirigido - ¿No está bien decir eso? – le preguntó confundida, ella solo quería hacer sentir bien a Santana.

Quinn se acercó a la morena y le agarró el rostro – Tu solo miras mi cuerpo desnudo ¿De acuerdo? – las cosas como son.

Rachel asintió rápidamente, tampoco es que pensaba mirar a otra persona desnuda, y si lo hiciera estaba segura de que nadie le iba a hacer sentir lo que le hacía sentir el cuerpo de Quinn. Tan solo tener a Quinn enfrente de ella en este momento le estaba haciendo sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y ni hablar de lo fácil que manejaba Quinn a su miembro, la ex rubia parecía controlarlo a control remoto.

- Así me gusta – Quinn aprovechó los labios salidos de su chica y le dejó un rico beso en sus labios para luego dirigirse al sillón para sentarse al lado de su socia. La pelirroja agarró su Tablet mientras que Rachel se sentó en una de las banquetas del desayunador cerca del sillón.

- ¡QUE PASE EL PRIMERO! – Gritó Santana para hacerle saber a la gente que estaba esperando que empezaban con las entrevistas.

Acto seguido un chico con lentes y de pelo corto entró en la sala – Hola – saludó el chico. Las dos sentadas en el sillón hicieron sus respectivas anotaciones mientras Rachel agitaba la mano para responder el saludo. El chico le sonrió a la morena y siguió – Mi nombre es Juan y necesito un…

- Limítese a responder nuestras preguntas – lo frenó Santana. Rachel la miró inmediatamente.

- ¿Y su nota de presentación? – Santana extendió su brazo sin mirar al chico. El muchacho se apuró para sacar una hoja de una pequeña carpeta que traía y se la pasó a una impaciente latina.

- ¿Cuál es su situación laboral? – la que hizo la pregunta fue Quinn.

El chico miró a Rachel nervioso – Bueno… yo actualmente soy desempleado pero…

- ¿Y cómo piensa pagar la renta entonces? – De vuelta fue Quinn la que habló.

- Yo… yo… pienso buscar apenas tenga un lugar para vivir…

- Cualquier cosa te llamamos – lo interrumpió Santana – EL QUE SIGUE – dio por finalizada la entrevista.

El chico miró de vuelta a Rachel pero la morena solo miraba a las otras dos confundida y con su ceño fruncido. Finalmente el muchacho decidió abandonar el departamento.

- ¡Hola! – una jovencita muy guapa, vestida con una mini falda y una remera que no alcanzaba a taparle todo su torso, era la siguiente. Quinn y Santana la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas. Rachel la saludó con entusiasmo - MI nombre es…

- EL QUE SIGUE – el grito de Quinn sorprendió tanto a la joven como a la morena que inmediatamente miró a su novia.

- Espera… espera un poco… por favor - le dijo Rachel a la chica para luego pararse de la banqueta y caminar hacia el par sentado en el sillón - ¿Por qué… puedo… puedo preguntarle cosas? – para Rachel todos merecían una oportunidad.

- Pero Rach, tiene pinta de… de… de…

- De puta - agregó Santana

- ¡Exacto! – la apoyó Quinn.

Rachel giró su cuello para mirar a la chica que se había quedado esperando cerca de la puerta – Disculpa – le dijo - ¿Tu eres… tu trabajas… haces el amor por dinero con mucha gente? – le preguntó finalmente.

La chica miró a Rachel y después a las otras dos - ¿Me preguntas si soy prostituta? – esa pregunta era más clara. Rachel asintió con su rostro colorado y la chica frunció su ceño enojada - ¿Esto es una broma o qué? – preguntó.

Rachel negó con su cabeza - ¿Lo… lo eres? – re preguntó la morena. La chica refunfuñó enojada y con un portazo se fue del lugar. La morena miró a las otras dos – Se fue – les dijo algo obvio.

Santana se acercó al oído de Quinn – Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé – Quinn asintió a lo que su amiga dijo - EL QUE SIGUE – Santana dio paso a la próxima entrevista mientras Rachel volvía su banqueta.

Rachel ya estaba saludando a la linda señorita con voluptuosos pechos que estaba entrando cuando escuchó el grito – EL QUE SIGUE – le morena miró a Quinn

- Ni se te ocurra – con la debilidad que Rachel parecía tener por los pechos Quinn no se pensaba arriesgar.

Una hora más tarde

Poco a poco la fila de posibles ocupantes se había ido acabando. Santana y Quinn se había encargado de entrevistar uno por una de las personas, en realidad entrevistar, así como la palabra lo indica, habían entrevistado a los hombres y a aquellas mujeres mayores de cuarenta años, excepto a aquellas que aun parecían "cogibles" según las palabras de la latina.

- Bueno yo esta – Santana se paró del sillón después de cerrar su laptop - Yo me quedaría con la abuelita sorda y el gordito simpaticón que parecía más interesado en el tamaño de la heladera que en el resto del departamento – opinó la latina.

- Acepto al gordito, pero no me gusta la abuelita – rechazó Quinn – Tiene dos nietas adolescentes que la visitan todo el tiempo según dijo y eso no me gusta nada – definitivamente no quería adolescentes hormonales en el mismo departamento que su novia – Prefiero a… - Quinn revolvió entre las cartas de presentación - ¡Esta! – le pasó la foto a Santana.

- ¿La vieja con cara de perro buldog más agria que un limón? – Preguntó su socia – De acuerdo, no me gusta su sentido de la moda pero al menos con esta y el gordito este departamento va a oler a sexo solo cuando tú te pases a darle a tu rari una visita conyugal – le dijo - ¿Te encargas tu de…? ¿Dónde está la rari? – No se habían dado cuenta pero Rachel hace rato había abandonado su banqueta – No está en la cocina – informó Santana volviendo de ese lugar.

Quinn y ella se miraron para luego ambas mirar la rendija de luz que Salía por debajo del cuarto de Rachel – Es mejor que vayas tu Q, eres la única que puede entrar sin autorización – le dijo Santana.

Quinn asintió y caminó al lugar decidida, aun así apenas llegó a la puerta decidió golpear antes de abrirla – Permiso – le dijo a la morena. La chica estaba prácticamente recostada sobre su tablero de dibujo y Quinn nunca había odiado tanto algo como ese tablero que le robaba la atención de su chica – Se supone que tienes que estar con nosotras eligiendo tus compañeros de habitación – le dijo la pelirroja un tanto enojada.

- Ya los elegí – Le dijo Rachel sin mirarla y sorprendiendo a Quinn

- ¿Perdona? – No le gustó nada lo que escuchó - ¿Podrías mirarme cuando me hablas al menos? – Logró que Rachel dejara el lápiz sobre el tablero y la mirara con su cuello torcido – Santana y yo creemos que los mejores son el gordito y la señora cara de buldog – no había nombres, de hecho en las formas que se habían encargado de llenar les habían puesto así.

La morena agitó su cabeza de inmediato – Elegí a otros – le dijo sin mayor información.

Quinn levantó sus dos cejas - ¿A otros? ¿A quiénes otros? – la pelirroja estaba mordiéndose la lengua para controlarse.

Rachel pensó y se rascó su cuello – Un chico… el primero… Tenía un ojo dibujado en su mano derecha – Quinn giró los ojos, por supuesto que su novia iba a acordarse de los tatuajes de los entrevistados - …que no tenía dinero y… y… la otra chica, con un montón de estrellas en su clavícula…

Quinn abrió los ojos, recordaba esa chica a la perfección – No Rachel, esa chica no – sentenció – Y el chico tampoco, no quiero a nadie que puede llegar a armar fiestas aquí ni nada por el estilo. El gordito y la otra mujer están bien y esa es la decisión final – no iba a admitir ningún cambio – Aquí están los números de teléfono ¿Te encargas tu o le digo a Olivia que lo haga? – la pelirroja no pensaba aflojar.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y estiró su brazo para agarrar el papel que Quinn le ofrecía sin agregar nada más.

- Bien – se forzó a decir la pelirroja – Ahora vamos a comer que Santana… - la cabeza de Rachel moviéndose en forma negativa la frenó - ¿No qué? – preguntó ofuscada.

- No quiero… no… voy a… tengo que terminar varios esquemas – se negó a la invitación.

Quinn la miró por varios segundos. La pelirroja quería obligar a la chica que tenía en frente a que ya mismo fuera a comer con ella, pero en lugar de eso mordió aún más su lengua y con un fuerte pisotón dijo – Me dijiste que no habías comido al mediodía – le recordó.

Rachel solo se encogió de hombros.

Quinn apretó aún más fuerte sus dientes, odiaba lo caprichosa que podía ser su novia cuando quería - Bien. Como tú quieras entonces – Le dijo y salió del estudio con más impulso del que había entrado.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Comemos o no? Muero de hambre – Santana ya tenía puesta la servilleta

- Vámonos San – Quinn agarró sus cosas y enfiló hacia la salida, si se quedaba un minuto más en su ex departamento la cosa no iba a terminar para nada bien.

- Pero… - Santana miraba con tristeza el cuarto de Rachel, otra vez se quedaba sin su comida casera.

- Vámonos dije. Compramos algo por el camino – sentenció Quinn ya desde el pasillo.

Santana la siguió enojada, y tal vez si ninguna de las dos no hubiera estado tan ocupada enojándose con Rachel, alguna de ellas hubiera notado el sobre que estaba debajo de la puerta. Parece que otra vez le va a tocar a la morena recogerlo.

Dos días después – Oficina de Quinn

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y MIL VECES NO! ¿ACASO ME ESTAN TOMANDO EL PELO? – Quinn estaba furiosa con sus empleados. La pelirroja le dio un fuerte golpe a su intercomunicador e hizo saltar varias cosas que tenía encima de su escritorio - ¡OLIVIA, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! – no pasaron ni dos segundos que su secretaria ya estaba entrando en la oficina.

La mujer mayor divisó a Santana sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista de negocios y se acercó a ella mientras seguía escuchando como su jefa retaba a sus compañeros – Señorita López… - llamó la atención de la latina - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – tenía una duda terrible y necesitaba sacársela.

- Si me vas a preguntar por la rarita como me preguntó el guardia de la entrada al que Quinn casi hecha porque la detuvo para corroborar su identidad, o como los empleados del segundo piso a los que Q les va a descontar los minutos que estuvieron charlando mientras esperaban el ascensor, o como mi propia secretaria a la que Quinn acaba de echar porque al parecer no sabe ni siquiera tipiar una nota de suministros, o como el delivery de Sushi que tu jefa pidió hoy al mediodía y que así como llegó volvió sobre la cabeza del repartidor porque no venía su rol preferido, o como muchos empleados más que se vieron amenazados en lo que va del día por la idiotez que se carga Quinn. Si me vas a preguntar por la rarita, que a mi criterio es la culpable de todo esto, déjame decirte que no la he visto desde que antes de ayer salimos de su casa – le aclaró la duda dejándola con la boca abierta – Y déjame decirte algo Olivia, no solo ustedes la están sufriendo, yo estoy aquí porque al parecer a mi querida socia no le gusta como cerré la negociación con la editorial y lo cual tiene mucha razón porque vi afectada mis facultades mentales cuando la editora en jefe apareció con un terrible escote al cual no pude sacarle el ojo durante toda la negociación – todos iban a caer en las garras de Fabray hoy.

- ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? – Olivia tenía varias por hacer.

- SI me vas a preguntar si Quinn se peleó con la rarita como me preguntaron los mencionados con anterioridad, te voy a contestar que sí, que se peleó y que por eso hoy estamos sufriendo todos aquí. Y eso no es nada, deberías haberle visto la cara a Brittany esta mañana cuando Quinn echó del departamento al estúpido de su novio – contó riendo – Créeme cuando te digo que la próxima vez que el negro ese quiera pasearse en calzones por el departamento, la va a pensar dos veces – agregó con más risas.

Olivia volvió a mirar a su jefa, esta vez la encontró hablándole a centímetros de su cara al jefe de tesorería, el hombre estaba a punto de desmayarse. La secretaria dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento, habían pasado pocos días y ya extrañaba a la señorita Berry - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más? – era la última pregunta esperanzadora.

- No creo que se reconcilien – Santana estaba a full con la lectura de mentes – Se lo dije a Brittany esta mañana, se lo dije a Mika hace un rato, se lo dije a los del tercero que me preguntaron y te lo digo a ti, Quinn es demasiado orgullosa y no va a mover un solo dedo hacia la rarita – dijo ojeando la revista de piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué…?

- ¿Por qué pasó esto? – Seguíamos adivinando – Sencillo. Quinn da órdenes que a ella le parece que todos nosotros tenemos que seguir ¿Cierto? – la secretaria asintió. Nadie mejor que ella para entender esa premisa – Si haces lo que ella quiere, estás en su lista blanca y sino ¡BUM! Lista negra y fin de la historia – contó con sencillez

- ¿Debo asumir entonces que la señorita rarita… digo la señorita Berry no hizo lo que la señorita Fabray quería? – Olivia se estaba pasando y lo sabía.

Santana largó una sonora carcajada – Si hay algo que me gusta de la rari es que no le hace caso a nadie, mucho menos a Quinn – enfatizó su sonrisa – Antes de ayer Quinn le dio los números de teléfono de dos personas que tanto ella y yo creíamos adecuadas para vivir con ella, la rarita había elegido a otras dos personas pero Quinn se las prohibió y le exigió que se contactara con las que ella quería – explicó algo que a Olivia le sonaba mucho a algo que su jefa podía hacer - ¿Qué paso cuando fuimos ayer a ver qué tal le había ido a la rari con sus nuevos inquilinos? – Era una pregunta retórica.

- ¿Qué pas…

- ¡BUM! – Santana la interrumpió asustándola – La rari había llamado a los que ella había elegido – explicó – Imagínate la cara de Q cuando vio a la morocha de hermosas piernas vestida con un mini short y una sencilla musculosa arrastrando cajas hacia el departamento de la rari… - Olivia agitó su cabeza – Exacto – Santana lo había presenciado – Igual fue divertido ver como Q le tiraba las cajas por el agujero del ascensor – cambió de página – Y yo le ayude obvio, porque es mi amiga y porque donde hay lio Santana López siempre está – ese era su lema.

- ¿Y…

- ¿Qué pasó después vas a preguntarme? – Santana estaba "on fire" mientras Quinn seguía decapitando cabezas de empleados – Bueno como le conté a Judy hoy – al parecer Santana era la vocera oficial de la relación – Quinn no dejó la pocilga, y tan solo para no tener que escuchar otra de tus estúpidas preguntas te voy a aclarar que la pocilga es el departamento de la rari o la raricueva si quieres decirle así – Santana ser rió de su chiste – Como decía, Quinn no se fue de la rari cueva hasta que no le dejó bien en claro a la rari que o se hacen las cosas como ella dice o no se hacen. Y lo mejor de todos es que la muy picuda de la rarita, con su pose torcida…

- Es adorable cuando hace eso – Opinó Olivia haciendo que Santana girara los ojos

- ¿Me puedes dejar de interrumpir? – Cara rota la latina – Como te decía, la rarita se puso en su "adorable" pose y le dijo que no era su decisión con quien tenía que vivir ella o con quien no ¿Puedes creerlo? La rarita, nuestra tímida rari, le dijo a Quinn, nuestra posesiva y caprichosa Quinn que algo no era su decisión – Santana soltó una risa y luego un suspiro – En fin… Esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida – exageró – Después de eso solo tuve que seguir a Quinn rumbo a la salida y aquí estamos – Señaló a su socia que ahora mismo estaba repasando punto por punto la inutilidad de sus contadores para diseñar un proyecto de inversión – por culpa de la rarita de esta no se salva nadie… ni tu – Era hora de hacer sufrir un poco a la secretaria

Olivia abrió grande sus ojos y miró a la latina – Disculpe señorita Lopez, entendí mal o dijo que yo también voy a… - no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba implicando la latina

- Algo curioso pasó hoy cuando llegábamos al edificio – Santana parecía cambiar de tema pero en realidad estaba profundizando más sobre el mismo – Nos acercábamos a un grupo que estaba esperando el ascensor, al que te dije que Quinn les iba a descontar, cuando sentimos a una de las mujeres hacer referencia al tamaño del miembro de la rari con una clara efusividad – A Olivia no le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación - ¿Por esas casualidades sabes cómo llegó el rumor del rarón a la oficina? – Era el turno de Santana de preguntar -Porque solo tres personas de aquí lo sabemos, yo no dije nada y no creo que Quinn lo haya hecho por lo tanto solo queda… - por primera vez en lo que va de la charla Santana miraba a la mujer

- Eee – la mujer se aclaró la garganta nerviosa - ¿El rarón? No se… no se de qué habla señorita López – la sonrisa maligna de la latina la ponía peor.

- Olivia, Olivia… ¿Acaso no sabes porque Quinn te llamó toda enfadada? ¿Crees que te llamó para felicitarte o para ordenarte que redactes la nota que la estúpida de mi secretaria no pudo hacer? No, no, no, no, no – los no iban con un tono musical muy empalagoso – Te llamó para cuestionarte acerca de porque el tamaño del pene de su novia está en boca de todos los empleados – La mujer tragó saliva – Después de que me agarre a mí, sigues tu mi estimada, y después no digas que no te avisé – Los empleados anteriores iban saliendo uno por uno con la cabeza agachada. Más de uno tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y otros tantos salían repitiendo algo así como "todo lo que hago para poder mandar a mi hijo a la universidad", sin contar que la mayoría le dedicó unas lindas palabras de recuerdo a la Señora Judy Fabray.

- Ahora es mi turno – Santana dejó la revista en la mesita y se paró del sillón – ve preparándote – le dijo sonriente a la temerosa secretaria.

Olivia se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a transpirar, le temblaban las piernas y se le habían cerrado tanto los oídos que ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que su jefa le decía a la señorita López. Lo único que podía ver era como la ex rubia señalaba una hoja que tenía en frente y hasta llegó a rompérsela en la cara de su socia. Quinn estaba enfurecida con la latina, y al contrario de lo que la mayoría podría pensar, Santana solo se limitaba a asentir y a mirar a Quinn, de hecho Olivia solo había visto a Santana aguantarse los gritos de Quinn así, la vez que la latina había perdido el contrato con la empresa constructora porque el dueño la agarró acostada con su hija.

- ¡OLIVIA! – La mujer recuperó la audición y se encontró con su jefa mirándola con una mirada que prendía fuego y con Santana sonriéndole de costado mientras retomaba su lugar en el sillón agarrando nuevamente la revista - ¿Necesitas que te mande un memo para que me escuches? – Quinn no estaba para buenos tratos.

- Disculpe señorita Fabray es que me siento un poco… - la mujer se abanicaba con su propia mano – Me siento un poco mareada – dijo.

- Se está poniendo pálida Q – acotó Santana sin disimular su sonrisa

Quinn miró a la mujer – Siéntate – le ordenó a su secretaria mientras buscaba el vaso de agua que tenía en su escritorio y se lo pasaba a Olivia que ya se había acomodado en el sillón en la punta contraria a la de la latina. Latina que amablemente había tomado la revista que estaba leyendo para abanicar a la mujer mayor.

Luego de varios minutos, la mujer ya había recuperado el color de su piel - ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Quinn.

- Si, muchas gracias – la mujer le devolvió el vaso vacío – Es mejor que vuelva a mis tareas… - buen intento.

- Siéntate Olivia – ordenó nuevamente la pelirroja. La secretaria volvió a recurrir a Santana y esta vez se encontró con la atención de la latina. Santana le gesticulaba con la boca algo así como un "es tu turno" acompañado de un corte de cuello con su mano.

- Señorita Fabray yo le juro que no lo hice a propósito – Era hora de confesar – Estaba muy impactada por lo que había visto y… y… y… llamé a mi hermana para contarle porque ella siempre anda diciendo que el pe… bueno que el miembro de los hombres está sobreestimado y que no existe uno tan grande capaz de dar todo el placer que una mujer necesita… - tomó aire y siguió – Yo tenía que contárselo a alguien o me iba a volver loca. De todas formas ella no me creyó, dice que ese cuento es algo así como el abominable hombre de las nieves y que no lo va a creer hasta no verlo y que yo estoy obsesionada porque hace mucho que… - la mujer se frenó – Bueno usted sabe que yo soy viuda y… - había cambiado el color pálido por el colorado – Después de mi difunto marido nunca más volví a… ustedes entienden – no era necesario contar más.

- Olivia…

- Yo le juro que no sabía que Frank me estaba escuchando – Frank era de la limpieza – El debe haber llevado la información por toda la oficina. Yo lo siento mucho señorita Fabray, pero por favor no me despida. Prometo que jamás vuelvo a hablar del enorme pe… del miembro de su… de su… - ¿Ex o novia? – Y prometo que no vuelvo a desearlo ni nada por el estilo – Rachel despertaba pasiones.

- Olivia tranquilízate por favor – Quinn estaba impresionado por los nervios de la mujer y por lo que acababa de decir también – Respira…. Respira … ¿Mejor? – le preguntó.

La mujer agitó su cabeza – No quiero que me eche – agregó

- No te voy a despedir Olivia, eres mi mejor secretaria – aduló – Sólo quería pedirte que redactes la nota de suministro que no pudo hacer la inepta de la secretaria de Santana.

La mujer la miró sorprendida - ¿No piensa que yo le dije a la gente sobre el… bueno sobre lo que tiene Rachel? – preguntó curiosa mirando a Quinn y después a Santana.

Quinn giró los ojos – Esa información ya se encargó Santana de desparramarla por toda la empresa Olivia. Hasta mando un memo de título "Prohibido mirar al rarón" con explicaciones gráficas – explicó.

La mujer miró inmediatamente a la latina de mala manera. Santana apretaba fuerte su boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso entonces? – Quinn insistió con la nota despabilando a la mujer

Olivia asintió y se paró del sillón rápidamente – Ahora mismo Señorita Fabray – caminó hasta la puerta.

- Y Olivia… - Quinn la llamó y la mujer volteó a verla – Apunta tus deseos para otro lado ¿De acuerdo? – la mujer asintió colorada y terminó de salir de la oficina para dos segundos después volver a entrar.

- Señorita Fabray…

- Olivia son casi las diez de la noche y se me parte la cabeza, por favor no me digas que no sabes hacer un pedido de suministros – llevaba todo el día tratando de que alguien hiciera el puto pedido para que ella pudiera tener su puto cartucho de tinta.

- No es eso – la mujer estaba más que preparada para hacerlo – Es que hay alguien en el lobby esperándola – anunció

- No quiero atender a nadie, sácamelo de encima – ordenó.

- ¿Aunque se trate de la Señorita Berry? – preguntó la mujer. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar el mural que la misma Rachel le había pintado en su oficina cuando escuchó a Olivia mencionarla.

Por segunda vez Santana levantaba la vista de su revista - ¿La rari está aquí? – preguntó

- Está en las sillas de espera – dijo la secretaria.

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba asique se paró y salió de su oficina por su cuenta. Olivia no mentía, ahí sentada en las sillas de espera estaba nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry. La morena estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, en forma de indio, mientras nerviosa jugaba con los cordones de sus converse negras. Una bolsa de consorcio negra estaba a su lado.

- ¡RARI! – al parecer Santana también quería ver por su cuenta a Rachel - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rachel giró rápido su cabeza hacia Santana y hasta las tres personas que estaban en su oficina pudieron escuchar el crujido que hizo su cuello.

- ¡Auch! – La morena se quejó volviendo a la posición erguida mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada. Quinn giró los ojos y se metió adentro de su oficina.

- No estoy para nadie Olivia – La ex rubia no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Santana y Olivia miraron como Quinn cerraba la puerta y al mismo tiempo como Rachel agachaba su cabeza tristemente.

Una hora más tarde

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Quinn se sacó los lentes y apoyó los codos en la mesa después de que revoleó el bolígrafo. Puso su cabeza entre los brazos – Esto es imposible – su voz retumbó en el techo de su enorme oficina. Desde que se metió a su oficina había tratado de ponerse a trabajar en el estúpido negocio que Santana había echado a perder, pero cada vez que hacía cálculos el resultado era siempre el mismo "Rachel". ¿Cuánto aumenta la rentabilidad con una tasa del 2,5%? Rachel. ¿Cómo vamos a financiar la nueva emisión de acciones? Rachel. ¿Cuántas acciones nos convienen rescatar? Rachel. Rachel, Rachel. Todo en su vida tenía la misma respuesta… Rachel.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – golpeó sus puños en el escritorio y apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara de escritorio. La oficina solo quedó iluminada por la luz de techo – Basta de Rachel por hoy – agarró su chaqueta del perchero junto con su cartera y caminó hasta la puerta – No hay nada que una buena cena, un buen vino y un buen baño no pueda arreglar – Apagó las luces y salió – Basta de Rachel por hoy… ¡Rachel! – la morena seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, pero en vez de estar sentada como indio había puesto sus manos en su cola y se levantaba con la fuerza de sus brazos para balancearse.

La voz de Quinn hizo que Rachel se asustara aflojando sus brazos y acabara en el piso. La pelirroja hizo fuerza para clavar sus pies en el piso y no correr a levantar a la morena –Hola – La saludó con su mano desde el piso.

Quinn caminó pasando por su lado hasta que llegó a al ascensor y apretó el botón - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya no queda nadie, deberías haberte ido – le dijo secamente dándole la espalda.

Rachel se paró sin dificultad y torciendo su cabeza contestó – Santana… ella… ella me dijo que podía quedarme a esperarte… Tu… tu… la señora y ella se fueron hace un montón – le dijo nerviosa.

- Y tu deberías haber hecho lo mismo – El ascensor se abría y Quinn no demoró en entrar en él – Buenas noches Rachel – la saludó mientras las puertas automáticas se cerraban. La cabeza y el corazón de la rubia pedían a gritos que la morena frenara las puertas. Pero eso no pasó, y lo último que Quinn vio la mirada triste de la otra chica despedirse de ella.

- ¡Carajo! – El ascensor bajaba y Quinn se maldecía por lo bajo, a ella y a su maldito orgullo. De repente miró al tablero que marcaba los pisos que el ascensor iba bajando y cayó en la cuenta de su estupidez. Se abalanzó sobre los botones y empezó a apretar rápida y repetitivamente el piso donde estaba su oficina - ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tengo que volver! – su morena estaba en arriba y ella seguía bajando al subsuelo – ¡Maldita chatarra! – Le pegó un puñetazo al tablero - ¡Estúpida Santana y su estúpido servicio de ascensores más barato y seguro! – A poco de llegar al piso del estacionamiento se acordaba desde el fabricante de ascensores hasta del que los limpiaba.

- ¡DING! ¡Subsuelo! – anunciaba la voz de mujer programada para indicar los pisos.

Ni lerda ni perezosa Quinn se abalanzó hacia el tablero para apretar el piso más alto, si se apuraba tal vez la morena seguía allí – Vamos, vamos, vamos… - la puerta automática se estaba cerrando a pedido de Quinn pero una mano la detuvo - ¡Qué carajo…! ¡Rachel! – tenían que dejar de sorprenderse una a la otra.

La morena había parado el ascensor para después tratar de hablar. El problema era que había corrido tanto que su respiración agitada a penas la dejó juntar fuerzas para frenar las puertas. Cesó en su intento de dialogo y agachándose un poco apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, quizás esa posición le ayudaba a juntar aire. Quinn se quedó en la puerta del ascensor frenándolo mientras la morena se recuperaba. Después de varios segundos la tatuadora se enderezó y miró a Quinn nerviosa y ya ubicada en su clásica pose. La boca de la morena estaba abierta pero nada salía de ella.

- Rachel yo creo que…

- Te amo – finalmente las palabras salían de la boca de la morena.

- Yo creo que… ¿Qué dijiste? – la ex rubia pensó que había sufrido una laguna mental - ¿Qué dijiste? - insistió.

- ¡DING! - de la sorpresa se había olvidado de frenar el cierre de la puerta y las automáticas volvían a cerrarse

- NO, NO, NO – Quinn apretaba los números del tablero con desesperación – Estúpidas puertas, estúpido ascensor, tienen que abrirse para que yo pueda escuchar que mi novia me ama… ¡RACHEL! – Las puertas se abrían volviendo a mostrar a una sonriente y divertida morena - ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON LAS PUERTAS Y DIME QUE DIJISTE! – la ex rubia estaba desesperada por escuchar esas dos palabras de nuevo.

Rachel asintió y dio dos pasos hacia adentro del ascensor - Te amo – repitió mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

Quinn la miró confundida, la misma chica que días atrás le había dicho que no sabía lo que era el amor hoy le estaba confesando que la amaba – Rachel no es nece… - ambas manos de la morena en su cintura la hicieron callarse. Quinn miró hacia abajo para asegurarse que no eran sus propias manos las que deliraban y una vez que reconoció el color moreno que la sujetaba volvió su mirada a los ojos de su novia – Rachel… ¡DING! – las puertas automáticas se cerraron y el ascensor obedecía las últimas ordenes que había dado Quinn.

- Una vez… una vez cuando… cuando yo estaba en… en… Francia aprendiendo a tatuar, una pareja de señores grandes, viejitos, un hombre y una mujer – aclaró – Me preguntaron si… si… si podía escribirles la palabra amor a cada uno de ellos – contó con toda la atención de Quinn sobre ella – Como yo estaba practicando y… y… y necesitaba practicar les dije que si… que si. La señora quiso que empezara con ella y cuando… cuando llevé la aguja hacia su pecho me frenó. Yo la miré confundida porque pensaba que…. Yo ya había hecho algo así y casi… casi siempre lo quieren debajo del corazón – Era lo normal para esa clase de tatuajes románticos – Entonces ella me preguntó si yo alguna vez había estado enamorada. Y yo… y yo…

- ¿Qué contestaste? – la historia la había atrapado y poco le importara que el ascensor siguiera subiendo.

- Que no – respondió rápidamente – que nunca lo había estado – agregó – Entonces ella me dijo que el día que lo esté, cuando yo esté verdaderamente enamorada voy a saber por qué les tenía que hacer sus tatuajes en cinco partes – Quinn abrió los ojos cuando Rachel nombró el número cinco.

- ¿Le tatuaste cinco veces la palabra amor? – preguntó la ex rubia sorprendida. Rachel asintió.

- Una detrás de la oreja, otra dentro del labio, una tercera palabra en las manos, otra muy pequeña en su nariz y la última en los párpados de uno de sus ojos. Al señor se los hice en el mismo lugar pero de forma opuesta – Es decir en la otra mano, en el otro ojo y así.

La mirada de Quinn era casi igual de confusa a la que tenía Rachel el día que hizo ese tatuaje - ¿Te dijo por qué? – preguntó

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa y Quinn se decepcionó, aunque la decepción se le fue apenas escuchó la voz de Rachel – Pero… pero ahora… ahora creo saberlo – le dijo casi segura

- Dímelo por favor – le susurró Quinn

- Si hoy… cuando… si hoy llegara a perder mis cinco sentidos – habló Rachel – Si hoy los perdiera solo recordaría cinco cosas. Recordaría como fue verte la primera vez en el departamento, con tu semblante serio y… y con tu cara de chica importante que se lleva al mundo por delante – la morena iba ganando confianza en sus palabras – Recordaría de forma perfecta el sonido de tu sexy y rasposa voz, el color hermoso de tu risa y la tristeza que me ocasiona oírte llorar. Si mi olfato muriera hoy mismo, sería casi imposible olvidar el aroma de tu piel recién enjabonada. Y definitivamente recordaría la perfecta combinación del cacao que tiene tu crema corporal con la transpiración de tu cuerpo mientras hacíamos el amor.

El aire del ascensor estaba pesado y definitivamente se había encargado de envolverlas. La boca de Quinn estaba seca pero por diferentes razones – Sigue por favor… - suplicó agarrándose de los hombros de Rachel, no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Si perdiera el gusto… - lejos había quedado la insegura morena – Estoy segura de que al relamer mis labios sentiría el sabor de tu boca. Lo podría hacer tantas veces como quisiera y podría describir a la perfección el placer, el deseo que me producen tus besos. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara y aun así podría sentir el gusto a carne de tu lengua…

Quinn no pudo resistir más y fue directo a atrapar la boca de Rachel con la suya. Pero la morena fue más rápida y con una de sus manos la frenó - ¡DING! ¡Décimo piso! – Otra vez la mujer anunciaba la llegada al piso deseado.

Ni lerda ni perezosa y sin separarse de ella, Rachel sacó a la rubia del ascensor y la llevó hasta apoyarla en una de las paredes del piso de su oficina. La mano de la tatuadora seguía sosteniendo el mentón de la ex rubia e impidiendo el beso.

La morena pasó el dedo gordo de su mano por el labio inferior totalmente seco de Quinn. Después sumó su otra mano y al mismo tiempo que la otra la usó para acariciar ambos brazos desprotegidos de la empresaria. Las caricias hicieron que inmediatamente la cabeza de Quinn fuera hacia atrás desprotegiendo su cuello. Rachel pegó su boca a la descuidada parte y pasó sus labios sin piedad – Si nunca más pudiera tocarte… - Dios no lo permita pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo – Si me robaran el placer de poder acariciarte… - las manos de Rachel viajaron hacia el sur y recorrieron los muslos de la pelirroja sin timidez. Sólo una fina falda impedía el contacto piel con piel. – Si me quitaran el tacto, solo haría falta que cerrara los ojos y podría recordar cada centímetro de tu piel – dijo casi en un susurro. A Rachel le estaba costando tanto como a Quinn mantener la compostura. Las manos cruzaron la barrera de la tela y se aferraron a la cola de la pelirroja como si de ello dependiera su vida – Podría recordar cada músculo de tu cuerpo – siguió – Podría describir a la perfección la forma de tu culo – no era momento para ser educada – Y estoy casi segura… no… estoy completamente segura de que podría concentrarme y dar un detalle exacto de tu apretada vagina… - bruscamente y sin demoras la mano derecha de Rachel toqueteó de arriba abajo el centro cubierto por una delicada bombacha de Quinn.

- Rachel… - Quinn no soportaba más, podía sentir todo su cuerpo al borde de la explosión.

La morena sacó la mano que peligrosamente amenazaba con la integridad de la empresaria y la usó para agarrar el rostro de su novia – Por eso te amo – le dijo con seguridad y mirándola directamente a sus ojos –Te amo porque aunque perdiera mis cinco sentidos podría recordarte por completo y con eso me bastaría para vivir – terminó de decir en forma agitada.

Fueron segundos o minutos o nunca supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose – Quiero hacerte el amor – dijo Rachel rompiendo el hechizo.

Ahora si Quinn se abalanzó sobre la morena y consiguió lo que quería salvajemente. En segundos cruzaron el lobby solo unidas por sus bocas. Rachel empujó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla mientras atrapaba a Quinn contra la pared. Ya estaban perdidas en una locura, ya no había freno alguno. El beso no bastaba y las manos hacían poco para calmar la desesperación. Quinn clavaba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Rachel, la quería adentro de ella de la misma forma que la lengua de Rachel estaba invadiendo su boca. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la remera y le apretó sus pechos, le acarició los músculos tensos de sus hombros y descendió hasta que sus manos notaron las curvas que se formaban por el comienzo de la cola de la morena. Sin pensarlo enterró sus dedos en los glúteos de la chica. La sintió tensarse y también sintió la humedad en su cuello cuando Rachel respiró por su boca bruscamente. Dejó tranquila su cola y se movió hacia adelante, hasta hallar el bulto que levantaba la tela de su pantalón de cargo. Rachel apoyó sus manos sobre la pared, en los costados de la cabeza de Quinn y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras separaba las piernas para permitir que las manos de la pelirroja navegaran libremente por donde quisieran.

- Por favor… - suplicó Rachel

- Si ya se – le susurró Quinn y, le desajustó el cinturón para bajarle los pantalones y los boxers para liberar su miembro. Se quedó mirándolo sin entender por qué la calentaba tanto cuando en realidad se trataba de una parte del cuerpo tan enorme pero poco hermosa. Le pasó la punta del dedo del poco bello que había entre el ombligo y el pene, la sintió delirar y supo que esa caricia la volvía loca. Rachel llevó una de sus manos a la boca y se la mordió cuando Quinn le sostuvo los testículos y no reprimió su grito cuando la otra mano de Quinn se apretó en su miembro. La mano de Quinn estaba volviendo loca a Rachel y eso Quinn lo disfrutaba. La morena no esperó lo que siguió. Una convulsión le arquéo la espalda y se le escapó un grito desgarrador. Incrédula, bajó el rostro para comprobar lo que estaba pasando, Quinn, de rodillas frente a ella, tenía su pene en su boca.

- Dios mio Quinn… ¡DIOS MIO!...

Quinn estaba concentrada para no equivocarse mientras trataba de recordar a la perfección los consejos de Santana y Brittany y la clase práctica con las bananas y las naranjas. Rachel le hizo daño al clavarle los dedos en el brazo izquierdo para ponerla de pie.

- ¡Súbete la falda! – los papeles se invertían, era Rachel la que daba las órdenes mientras de atrás de su pantalón sacaba un condón y rasgaba su envoltorio.

Rachel estaba muy incómoda con los pantalones y sus zapatillas puestas, pero no había tiempo para esas tonteras. Ambas actuaban como si algo no las dejara pensar, como si les hubieran quitado la razón. La pasión las envolvía impacientes y poco exigentes a ciertas condiciones. Se devoraron las bocas hasta que Rachel la obligó a darse vuelta contra la pared. Quinn se inclinó y guió la cabeza del pene de Rachel hasta ella. Las dos liberaron suspiros de alivio que enseguida se convirtieron en gritos y gemidos de padecimiento mientras las embestidas adquirían velocidad. Quinn tuvo un orgasmo casi de inmediato. Rachel se inclinó y le besó la mano que trepaba la pared casi con desesperación. Ahí descansó la frente para seguir con las penetraciones. Quinn podía sentir como Rachel se frenaba, a veces se movía lento, otros más rápidos, soltaba un quejido como si le doliera.

-Quiero que nos corramos juntas – dijo la morena, y tanteo la vulva de Quinn hasta dar con su clítoris. Lo masajeó en un movimiento coordinado con sus impulsos para calzarse dentro de ella. A la pelirroja le sorprendió la velocidad con que volvió a excitarse. Explotó por segunda vez a los pocos minutos y Rachel la siguió con unos gritos que taparon los sonidos de la ex rubia. Quinn estaba segura de que al día siguiente iba a encontrar varios y profundos moretones en su pelvis por culpa de la fuerza que los dedos de Rachel habían hecho al sujetarla mientras se corría adentro de ella. La firmeza con que Rachel la sostenía le impidió convulsionarse durante el segundo orgasmo. La morena embestía dentro de ella con golpes secos y violentos. La quietud a la que la había llevado de algún modo la fuerza de Rachel, hacía que su placer se multiplicase. De pronto sintió como un vació oscuro la inundó.

A la mañana siguiente

Olivia era la primera en llegar como todos los días. A veces llegaba segunda después de Quinn y por la puerta de la oficina cerrada de su jefa, Olivia predijo que ese era uno de esos días. Mientras ordenaba su escritorio enfrente de la puerta, sintió el chirrido que hacía la misma cuando alguien la abría

- Buenos días señorita Fab… ¡O DIOS MIO! – se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio que en vez de Quinn, era Rachel la que estaba parada y completamente desnuda mirándola con su clásica pose.

- Hola – saludó la morena con una de sus manos mientras la otra estaba ocupada tapando su miembro, ¡va!, lo que podía tapar de el – Dice Quinn si puede ir a la farmacia a comprar una caja de preservativos… Iría yo pero… - la morena se miró a ella misma

- NO, NO, NO – la mujer se apuró a Salir de su escritorio de tal forma que tiró la mayoría de las cosas – No se preocupe señorita Rarón… digo Señorita Rachel… yo voy… ya mismo voy… ahora mismo… en un segundo voy – la mujer no sabía que tenía que hacer, se movía sin sentido alguno.

- Tome – Rachel le pasó dinero sacándola de la confusión

- EL DINERO – gritó la mujer tratando de estirar su mano lo más posible para agarrarlo sin acercarse tanto – Claro… Necesito dinero para comprar… - agarró el billete y salió rápido rumbo al ascensor.

- SEÑORA – le gritó Rachel frenándola - Extra grandes por favor – insistió en el tamaño.

- ¡DING! ¡Décimo piso! – la voz del elevador le dio paso a Olivia para meterse dentro y suspirar una vez que cerraron las puertas

- Extra grandes… por supuesto – de eso estaba segura de que no se iba a olvidar.


	27. Chapter 27

Paso a dejar un humilde capitulo. Espero que les guste. Beso enorme.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera no tendría que estar estudiando y estaría en Inglaterra viendo la final de la Champion

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 27: "Lo que el farmacéutico dice"

Mismo día a la tarde – Oficina de Quinn

- Así como lo oyes Judy, así como lo oyes – le aseguró Santana a través del el manos libres de su celular. La latina había tenido varios asuntos que atender hasta el mediodía, pero ya de tarde, iba rumbo a la oficina con todas las intenciones de indagar a su socia acerca de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior - ¿Cómo que si estoy segura de lo que digo Judy? – Santana estaba poniendo al tanto a la Señora Fabray de la información que manejaba - ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Dios! Brittany me hizo explicarle mis deducciones como tres veces esta mañana… Bien – se resignó – Abre bien tus viejas orejas… Evidencia número uno – Empezaba el recuento de la investigación realizada por Santana - las últimas en dejar el edificio la noche anterior fuimos Olivia y yo – aseguró – Y cuando nos fuimos la rarita… - Santana giró los ojos ante el reproche de la madre de su mejor amiga – Bueno, bueno… RACHEL – destacó – la rarita – murmuró para ella, no había otra forma de reconocer a la morena para la latina que no sea esa – Seguía esperando a la testaruda de tu hija en el lobby, y estoy muy segura de que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta no verla – De hecho ella misma le había dado permiso para que se quedara siempre y cuando Santana podía pasar a ver al Mercedes Brabus, pero esa extorsión no tenía por qué saberla nadie más que ella y la rarita – Si, si, ya sé que la rubia culona de tu hija… - Automáticamente Santana frenó el auto para ver si no estaba Rachel para corregirla - ¡Dios! La rari me ha vuelto una psicótica perseguida, ahora no puedo hacer mis bromas sobre el trasero de Quinn sin pensar que en cualquier momento la rari me corta por partes y me mete en unos de sus freezers – Y dale con eso – Como sea… ya se que la pelirroja culona de tu hija estaba enojada con ella, que se encerró en su oficina sin querer ver a nadie y que no hay nadie más cabeza dura en el mundo que Quinn pero… - Y esto era muy importante – Judy… la rari es el virus que atraviesa absolutamente todas las paredes protectoras que tiene Quinn en sus sistema – Santana estaba actualizada – Y cuando digo todas, me refiero a absolutamente todas. ¡Por Dios Judy! Tu viste con tus propios ojos la cara de tonta enamorada que pone cada vez que la rarita está cerca… ¡Exacto! – Al parecer la señora Fabray le había dado la razón – Y eso que ni siquiera la viste toda verde defendiendo su territorio el otro día – Por otro día se refería a aquella tarde en que ella y Quinn fueron a ver los nuevos inquilinos de Rachel y se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresita – La tendrías que haber visto toda celosa Judy, más que Hulk era "La increíble Quinn". No paró hasta que todas las valijas de la morocha nueva estuvieran afuera del edificio, y la rari la miraba con su cara torcida y toda confundida… - ¿El chico? –Judy, que al parecer estaba muy al tanto de la situación, preguntaba por el otro inquilino - Por favor… - Santana soltó la carcajada justo mientras entraba a la cochera del edificio – Después de que vio como Q echaba a patadas a la otra tipa salió espantado de allí – al parecer la morena se había quedado de nuevo sola en su departamento - En fin – La conversación se había desviado – Evidencia número dos, tu hija no volvió a dormir al departamento y… - Santana giró los ojos - ¿Puedes ser más negativa? ¿Cómo que se puede haber quedado llorando en la oficina? – Judy no quería ilusionarse – Primero que todavía no sabemos si tu hija es capaz de llorar y no derretirse y segundo que una de los principios supremos e inquebrantables de Quinn es "Tu casa es mi casa, pero mi oficina no es tu casa" – Era cierto, la pelirroja lo tenía como una política de trabajo para todos sus empleados. Era muy útil a la hora de evitar que empleados emparejados entre ellos trajeran sus problemas personales al trabajo, o evitar que alguna mujer despechada apareciera a hacer líos en las oficinas, o para que ninguno de sus empleados abusara de los recursos de la empresa para uso personales – Y además tengo una tercera prueba que está aportada por nuestra testigo oficial, la secretaria de Quinn. Olivia me aseguró que Quinn le ordenó suspender todas las reuniones del día – Parece que Olivia no había soltado la lengua en cuanto a Rachel se trataba - ¿Escuchaste eso Judy? Quinn, la obsesionada por el trabajo, la señorita trabajo hasta los feriados, la mujer dinero, volvió a suspender reuniones importantes y de miles de millones. Yo no se qué piensas tú Judy, pero a mi esto me huele a rarón por todas partes – dio su no tan desacertado opinión - ¡Ja! – La latina soltó la carcajada – Tu porque no lo has visto en vivo y en directo, porque cuando tengas la suerte de hacerlo como yo, no vas a querer volver a ver el pequeño manicito de Russell… - Otra reprendida de la mujer que vivía en Los Angeles le hacían girar nuevamente los ojos – Como sea Judy, como sea… El asunto es que tengo razón y lo sabes, tu hija, está loquita por la rari y ahora mismo estoy por entrar al ascensor rumbo a averiguar la verdad de lo que aconteció en este edificio ayer a la noche. Y cuando lo sepa, tu y Brittany me van a dar la razón, la ex rubia culona está ramera por el rarón… Mira eso, me salió un trabalenguas – El ascensor abría sus puertas – Luego actualizo información, ahora me tengo que ir… - el último giro de ojos – No Judy, ya te dije que no voy a participar en tu pinchada de forros… además no creo que funcione – la latina estaba al tanto de los deseos de su amiga de usar otro método para cuidarse – Y tampoco quiero que mi amiga se arruine la vida siendo madre de tan joven, sólo yo se lo difícil que es tener una hija a esta edad… - las risas de Judy traspasaron el auricular del celular - ¿Perdón?¿Cuál es el motivo de la risa?... ¡Por supuesto que soy madre!... ¿Cómo que de quién? ¿No te suena el nombre Sophie o Sanny Junior como le dice Britt? Recuerdo el día del parto como si fuera ayer, cuando aprendió a caminar, su primer día en el Jardín – Santana tenía una película en su cabeza - Es igualita a mi. Faltan varios días para que vengas y la vas a conocer… ¡JUDY! – Las carcajadas de Judy cada vez eran más grande – Estúpida madre de la pelirroja culona – Cansada de escuchar risas cerró la llamada y se metió al ascensor – Vamos a ver quién carajo le cuenta las noticias ahora, vamos a ver quién miércoles le da nietos porque pienso hacer que Quinn se cuide con anticonceptivos de elefantes… - Santana seguía refunfuñando mientras bajaba del ascensor – Ninguna mujer sensata se puede casar con ese viejo decrépito que se cree que juega bien al golf… Ya lo sabía yo.

- Buenas tardes Señorita López – la saludó Olivia.

- ¿Dónde está la idiota de tu jefa? – Judy la había dejado de mal humor.

- Sigue en su oficina. No ha salido de ahí en toda la tarde – avisó – Ni siquiera acompañó a la Señorita Berry… - Ups, hablaste de más Olivia.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Santana y su humor empezaba a mejorar - ¿La rari estuvo aquí? ¿A qué horas se fue? – preguntó interesada

Olivia se puso colorada – Señorita López no me comprometa por favor – le pidió Olivia

Santana caminó hasta la puerta – No te preocupes, lo voy a averiguar yo misma – entró sin golpear.

- ¡LAS AGARRÉ! – Santana esperaba dos cosas, o encontrarse a la rarita montándose a su amiga, o a su amiga montando a la rarita, pero nunca esperó encontrar la oficina vacía -¿Quinn? ¿Q? – el lugar era grande pero tampoco tanto como para que la ex rubia se pudiera esconder.

- San… ¿Eres tu? – la voz débil de Quinn se hizo sentir detrás del escritorio. Santana pudo ver un poco de humo salir del mismo lugar.

La latina apuró el paso hacia el lugar de donde pensó que venía la voz - ¿Quinn? ¿Qué demonios haces? – la pelirroja estaba tendida entre el espacio que quedaba libre de su escritorio con la pared. En su boca sostenía un cigarrillo el cual no ponía mucho esfuerzo por fumar. Por la posición en la que estaba parecía una estrella humana - Se supone que los angelitos los tienes que hacer cuando hay nieve Q, no en la alfombra que está debajo de tu escritorio – bromeó – Y quita esa sonrisa aterradora, me das miedo – agregó de verdad asustada por la sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja que tenía su socia.

- San… san… amiga… Rachel… Anoche… esta mañana… hasta el mediodía… en todos lados… en el sillón… en la mesita… contra la pared… en el escritorio… contra la ventana… en la alfombra… en la silla… en… en… ¡Dios San! En todos lados – dijo para después darle una larga pitada al cigarrillo.

Santana no perdió el tiempo y se acostó al lado de su amiga sacándole el cigarrillo para aprovecharlo ella un poco - ¿Y por qué estás en el piso? ¿Te dejo la rarita tirada? – preguntó divertida.

Quinn negó riendo, estaba en un estado de éxtasis total – Me dejó en el… en el… - no podía ni hablar, asique con su cabeza señaló el sillón.

- ¿En el sillón? – Quinn asintió mientras Santana tiraba el humo por su boca.

- Quise caminar hasta mi silla – siguió explicando la pelirroja – Pero mis piernas cedieron antes de llegar y… y… ¡Dios San! Rachel es tan… tan… - no había palabras para describirla.

- ¿Y se puede saber dónde está la rari ahora? - preguntó

- Tiene muchos tatuajes por hacer antes de irse a Londres mañana por la noche – Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera eso la amargaba – Me dijo que me ama San – la latina giró para mirar a su amiga – Rachel me ama y yo la amo a ella, la vida es color de rosas – esa era su conclusión.

- Me alegro por ti amiga, pero me da mucha pero mucha envidia verte toda cogida y yo aquí sin recibir nada de nada – le dijo Santana.

Quinn rió ante lo dicho – Eso te pasa por elegir a chicos gay como novios y es cierto… estoy muy pero muy cogida, nunca me había sentido tan cogida en mi vida – había que aceptarlo – Y vale totalmente la pena – ambas rieron - ¿Me ayudas? – Santana se paró primero y sacó su celular

- Un momento Q, sonríe para la foto ¡Clic! – foto a la mujer desparramada en el piso. Ahora sí ayudó a Quinn a pararse.

- ¿Para qué me sacas fotos? – no tenía ni fuerzas para reprochar

- Esta va directo al grupo "yo también quiero que la rari y la pelirroja culona estén juntas" – no había duda de quién lo había creado.

Quinn giró los ojos y ni intentó detener la publicación, después de todo ella también era miembro del grupo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Una cartulina blanca con un dibujo en el medio que estba en el escritorio de Quinn, le llamó la atención a Santana.

Quinn le dio una rápida mirada y sonrió aún más – Nuestro futuro tatuaje – dijo – Lo trajo Rachel anoche junto con otra dos cartas de sus padres – eso era lo que la morena llevaba en la bolsa negra.

Santana había desplegado toda la cartulina y no podía parar de mirarla con la boca abierta – Esto es… es…

- Es asombroso ¿cierto? Yo tuve la misma reacción – Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que Rachel había hecho con las pocas indicaciones que les habían dado.

- Quinn nosotras le dimos un papel con un pequeño dibujo que hicimos en la preparatoria… Y mira lo que hizo carajo – aun no caía – Nuestra rari tiene talento – ahora era nuestra rari

- Dice que aún le faltan algunos ajustes y además estoy segura de que de aquí hasta que nos los haga va a tener varias ideas más – La cara de idea de su novia se le vino a la cabeza.

El intercomunicador sonó despabilándolas – Disculpe Señorita López, pero el abogado está esperándola en su oficina – le avisó Olivia.

Santana apretó el botón – Voy en camino – anunció – Bueno Q, mientras tú estás aquí disfrutando de tu post orgasmo, algunas tenemos que trabajar – caminaba hasta la salida.

- ¡Santana! – La llamó su socia – La próxima vez que extorsiones a Rachel con su auto, ve despidiéndote de que alguien cuide de ti cuando te hagas una nueva cirugía de pechos – Quinn fue la encargada en la primera.

- ¡OYE! ¡LO PROMETISTE! – le recordó

- Y lo voy a cumplir siempre que dejes al "bebe" de Rachel tranquilo – Después de la noche que la hizo pasar no quería que nadie perturbara la paz de su morena.

- ¡ESTOY ARTA DE LAS FABRAY! ¡ARTA! ¡NO ME DEJAN VIVIR! – con un fuerte golpe de puerta hizo notar su descontento.

Quinn se rió mientras trataba de acomodarse en su silla – Olivia – apretó el intercomunicador - ¿Puedes ir a la farmacia por unos calmantes? -algo de alivio no le vendría mal.

- Ya me encargué de eso señorita Fabray, enseguida se los llevo – anunció la prevenida mujer.

Dos segundos después la mujer aparecía con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en ella - ¿Tengo que preguntar? – A Quinn le llamó la atención la predicción de la mujer.

- Con todo respeto señorita Fabray no me mire así, yo solo fui a la farmacia a comprar lo que la señorita Rachel me pidió, pero el farmacéutico, con muy buen criterio para mi gusto, agregó las pastillas y la pomada que…

- ¿La pomada? ¿Qué pomada? – Quinn no veía ninguna pomada cerca.

Olivia se puso colorada - ¿Qué pomada Olivia? – Insistió Quinn

- Bueno… la pomada se la di a la Señorita Rachel cuando la vi salir de su oficina media paspada… - Quinn abrió grande los ojos – El farmacéutico tiene buen ojo parece porque apenas le dije el tamaño de los preser…

- ¡OLIVIA! – Quinn la frenó – Sigue con tus tareas por favor – Necesitaba quedarse sola para repasar cada momento vivido con Rachel y de paso quería hacer una llamada al estudio de tatuajes de la chica.

- Por supuesto Señorita Fabray – Olivia se alejó hacia la puerta pero se frenó antes de salir - ¿Señorita Fabray? – llamó a su jefe

- Dime Olivia – Quinn no quería saber nada más del farmacéutico.

- La ropa interior que la Señorita Rachel dejó en el baño… - Quinn volvió a abrir los ojos - ¿Quiere que haga algo con…

- Ya me encargo yo misma de eso Olivia, no dejes que nadie entre en el baño hasta que yo pueda… buen hasta que yo pueda pararme – Ya no había secretos.

- ¿Quiere que le vaya a comprar unas sales que el farmacéutico me…

- ¡Carajo! – basta de farmacéutico.

Siguiente día en la mañana – Departamento de Quinn

- ¿Rari? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Santana había terminado de desayunar como todos los días cuando sintió golpes en la puerta. Apenas abrió se encontró a la morena agitando su mano para saludar a la latina.

Rachel dejó de saludar y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda – Vengo a…. yo vengo a… Quinn quiere que…

- SANTANA DÉJALA PASAR – gritó Quinn desde la cocina.

La latina sonrió con malicia – Estoy bromeando rari – aclaró – Q ya nos había dicho que venías para ir al médico. Tu chica está un poco desesperada por probar al rarón sin ropita – puso a Rachel incómoda – Pasa – se corrió para dejar pasar a la morena – Quinn lleva toda la mañana cocinando para ti – exageró.

Rachel trató de esquivar a la intimidante latina lo más que pudo y avanzó rápidamente hasta la cocina.

- ¿Por qué estás caminando raro? Parece que te hubieras bajado de un caballo – Preguntó la latina apenas entró a la cocina. La morena caminaba un poco abierta de piernas pero tampoco para tanto.

Quinn dejó de cocinar y miró a su novia que se había frenado avergonzada por lo dicho por Santana – Rachel… ven aquí – llamó a su chica y la vio caminar hasta ella, era cierto caminaba raro.

La morena llegó hasta la empresaria y se quedó a su lado mirándola con su cabeza torcida

Quinn apagó el fuego de la cocina y se acercó a su novia para abrazarla por la cintura – Buen día – la saludó sonriente

Rachel también sonrió – Hola – correspondió el saludo

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso? – le preguntó Quinn

Rachel se sonrojó y miró a Santana que sin prestarle atención a las chicas simulaba tomar su café y leer las noticias

- Por mi no te preocupes rari. No es en tus besos en los que estoy interesada – dijo la latina implicando su interés por otra parte del cuerpo de la morena.

Rachel no tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse porque Quinn agarró su rostro y la obligó a mirarla. Después de unos segundos inspeccionando las pupilas de su novia, la pelirroja atrapó la boca de su chica con la suya propia – Ahora si es un buen día – dijo separándose y dejando a Rachel con su boca preparada para más. Quinn sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso – Después – le dijo – Ahora a comer. Quiero que desayunes bien – la rubia sirvió un enorme plato de comida que puso sobre el desayunador.

Santana estiró su mano para manotear algo… - ¡Zaz! – un manotazo de Quinn le hizo retirar la mano – Eso es para Rachel – le advirtió la pelirroja.

- Pero… pero… yo también quería – Los pucheros de Santana eran todo un espectáculo.

Rachel se sentó en la banqueta disponible y puso en el plato de Santana un poco de su comida

- No creas que compartiendo tu comida vas a hacer que me olvide de que me mandaste al frente con Q sobre tu auto rari – le advirtió la latina engullendo su ración.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa – No es un… no es un auto… es… es mucho más que eso… es mi bebe – la corrigió la morena mirando como Quinn se sentaba a su lado con su propio plato.

- Lo que sea rari, me debes una vuelta – habló entre bocados.

- No te debe nada Santana, déjala en paz – Quinn besó la mejilla de su chica - ¿Cómo te sientes? - la pelirroja miró disimuladamente la entre pierna de su novia para que la morena entendiera a que se refería – ¿Te pusiste la pomada? – después de todo para algo tenía que servir el chusma farmacéutico ese.

Rachel la miró y abrió la boca para contestar pero Santana la interrumpió

- ¿Cómo quieres que se siente Q? ¿Acaso no la viste caminar? ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si hubieras estado frotando tu lámpara durante casi doce horas? ¿Cómo te sentirías si te la hubieran lustrado toda la noche? La pobre rari tiene el tronco rapado de tanto darle y darle…

- ¡SANTANA! – Su novia no comía porque tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello por culpa de su amiga - ¿No se te hace tarde? ¿Acaso no tenías cosas importantes que arreglar del negocio con la editorial? – Quería hablar con su novia a solas.

- Eso es a las diez Q – dijo mirando su reloj – Aun tengo tiempo – agregó – Entonces rari... ¿Te gustó lo que Quinn te hizo? Yo dije que en vez de banana había que practicar con…

- ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE! – Rachel no había probado bocado, y lo más probable es que no lo probara si Santana seguía con ellas, asique era mejor sacarla de ahí y comprarle algo de comer.

Más tarde – en la clínica del Doctor Bryant

Quinn estaba sentada al lado de la morena mirándola atentamente. Si bien ya había visto a Rachel nerviosa siempre había pensado que ese estado de nervios de la morena se debía a su timidez o a su bajo autoestima, pero ahora, la chica que tenía a su lado moviendo su pierna de arriba hacia abajo en una gran velocidad como si fuera el conejo tambor de Bambi estaba nerviosa por otra cosa, no como las veces anteriores

- Rach – Quinn le puso su mano sobre la pierna para calmarla y automáticamente frenó los movimientos e hizo que su novia la mirara girando rápidamente el cuello.

Quinn giró los ojos y girando su cuerpo, cambió la mano en su rodilla y con la otra sobó el cuello de la tatuadora – ¿Podrías intentar hacerlo más despacio por favor? Tengo miedo de que un día te quedes dura… - la sonrisa que se le dibujó a la morena hizo que Quinn girara los ojos de nuevo – Dura del cuello digo morena atrevida – aclaró sonriendo y acercándose al oído de su chica – De lo otro me encanta que te quedes dura – le largó haciéndola poner colorada. Quinn besó su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Si es por qué vienes a tu doctor conmigo podemos hablarlo – Eso Quinn lo decía de la boca hacia afuera, porque por dentro sabía que quería conocer al hombre. Afortunadamente Rachel negó con su cabeza - ¿No te cae bien el doctor Bryant? – preguntó

Rachel torció su cuello y pensó para después afirmar con su cabeza

- Entonces dime que te tiene tan nerviosa – preguntó la pelirroja acariciando su espalda.

- Es que… y… si… y si… ¿Qué pasa si te enteras cosas que no te gustan? – preguntó con temor mirando para abajo.

Quinn frunció el ceño y pensó rápidamente que podía saber el doctor que a ella no le gustara

- Rachel… - ambas miraron a la mujer que salía de su lugar en el mostrador – El doctor está listo para atenderte – anunció.

Quinn decidida tomó la mano de la morena y tiró de ella para caminar hacia el consultorio. Antes de entrar se frenó y miró a Rachel tomando su rostro – Te amo, y nada de lo que el doctor diga va a cambiar eso ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo firmemente - ¡Rachel! ¿De acuerdo? – insistió.

La morena asintió insegura y giró la perilla de la puerta.

- ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! – Un simpático doctor se paró de su silla para recibir a ambas chicas – Nada más y nada menos que la GRAN Rachel Berry – Quinn giró los ojos, Rachel le había dicho que no le gustaban las bromas del doctor y ya sabía porque. AL igual que Santana y Jhon el médico parecía ser uno de los impresionados por el tamaño del miembro de su novia. Quinn apretó la mano de su novia para darle seguridad.

- Hola – Rachel agitó la mano para saludar al hombre. Pero al parecer el médico era más afectivo porque abrazó a la morena arrebatándola de la mano de Quinn y la alzó por los aires. El médico era negro, alto y grandote asique parecía un gigante apretando a su novia. Cuando la dejó en el suelo Quinn pudo ver como Rachel luchaba porque sus pulmones volvieran a tener aire. El hombre se enfocó en Quinn.

- Bueno al parecer las historias que me contaron Jane y la Hermana Ana sobre una hermosa jovencita que conquistó a nuestra Rachel eran ciertas… Mucho gusto, el doctor Francis Bryant para servirla bella dama – El hombre le extendió la mano y Quinn la tomó con gusto, parecía alguien amable.

- Quinn Fabray, la novia de Rachel – se presentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Novia dijiste? – el hombre no sabía que las cosas iban tan en serio - ¡Rachel! – le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que la chica tirara el aire recuperado - ¡Bien hecho! – la felicitó – Aunque déjeme decirle Señorita Fabray…

- Por favor llámeme Quinn – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento, si era amigo de la casa porque usar formalidades

El hombre sonrió – Déjame decirte Quinn que tengo que sentir un poco de pena por ti, no cualquiera puede aguantar a la GRAN Rachel – y empezábamos de nuevo – Así como la ve, está pequeña es una leyenda entre las enfermeras de este hospital – Quinn miró a la no tan recuperada morena. Por la cara colorada de su chica dedujo que las historias embarazosas estaban por empezar.

- No me diga…

- O si – insistió el doctor – El día que las mellizas la encontraron en la calle toda machucada - no le gustó a Quinn como el doctor tomó con tanta liviandad los golpes de Rachel – Pasó mucho tiempo internada – contó – Y tu sabes que la ropa de hospital no deja nada a la imaginación, asique Rachel andaba de aquí para allá mostrando su enorme atributo – contó largando una carcajada – Una de las enfermeras ¿Te acuerdas de Clara Rachel? – De nada servía que Rachel participara de la conversación cuando sus ojos estaban clavados al piso – Clarita le decía a su pene "El gigante del segundo piso" – el hombre volvió a reir – Todas las mañanas Clara preguntaba ¿Quién se ofrece a ayudarme a lava al gigante del segundo piso? Eran tantas las manos que se levantaban que se tenían que hacer sorteos para elegir a la acompañante – contó risueño – Esos sorteos fueron épicos ¿Cierto Rachel? – el hombre seguía insistiendo en incluir a la tatuadora en la conversación.

Quinn se mordía la boca para no decir nada.

- Y eso fue a los catorce años, porque en el último examen que te hice hace dos meses estaba más grande – Quinn miró al hombre, estaba llegando a la parte que le interesaba.

- Doctor Bryan, ya que lo menciona, me gustaría saber sobre la condición de Rachel – Quinn miró a su chica para obtener permiso pero la morena seguía mirando con mucha atención el piso.

El hombre se puso serio – Bueno, déjame contarte como fue todo el proceso Quinn – el hombre se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y buscó varios archivos en su computadora. La morena seguía de pie lo más alejada posible – Cuando Jane y Ana vinieron a verme con Rachel la verdad estaba muy sorprendido y realmente perdido, no sabía de qué se trataba. Al principio pensé que Rachel podía tener ambos sexos, yo he atendido muchos casos de esos, y Rachel no era uno. Rachel carecía totalmente de genitales femeninos – comentó el doctor algo que Quinn sabía muy bien – Después de varios análisis y consultas con otros expertos me enteré que en Rusia había un caso igual y a partir de allí también nos enteramos de un caso similar en Nueva Zelanda. Y entre los tres doctores deducimos que se trataba de un caso muy pero muy poco frecuente de mutación genética. El nombre científico es "Mutxis Gen" y se trata de que durante su formación, el cuerpo de Rachel se forma como mujer pero al momento de desarrollar sus genitales los cromosomas cambian y pasan a ser totalmente masculinos – explicó con profesionalismo – Fuera de eso, Rachel es totalmente normal – volvió a sonreír.

Quinn asintió - ¿Y los otros casos también son… son… son… - Quinn no se animaba a preguntar.

- ¿Quieres saber si el pene de los otros casos es tan grande como el de Rachel? – el hombre la ayudó y la pelirroja asintió – Para nada, son de la medida promedio, eso es pura genética que me atrevo a decir viene de parte de su familia – agregó el doctor – En mi opinión el tamaño de Rachel sorprende más que una mujer teniendo un pene – dijo riendo nuevamente.

Quinn sonrió peor en realidad no había escuchado la broma, estaba formulando su siguiente pregunta – Doctor, Rachel y yo… bueno usted sabe que las parejas sienten necesidades… - la carcajada del hombre la detuvo de inmediato

- Créeme Quinn que nadie más que yo sabe las necesidades de Rachel – no paraba de reír - ¿Jane o Ana no te contaron de la maratón de cuarenta y ocho horas de esa chica? – señaló a una avergonzada morena.

Quinn miró a Rachel tras su espalda y volvió al hombre - ¿Maratón de cuarenta y ocho horas? – no sabía de qué hablaba.

- Bueno déjame contarte que tu novia, hace un par de años, y no sabemos por qué causas, tuvo su amigote arriba durante cuarenta y ocho horas – volvían las carcajadas y a eso se le sumaban los ojos abiertos de Quinn – No había con que bajárselo, el tipo estaba muy cómodo arriba y no quería aflojar – contó el bromista – Me acuerdo el día que llegó a la clínica como si fuera ayer, tenía una carpa como de ochenta metros – exageró - le pusimos películas y nada, revistas y nada, Jane la llevó a esos bares de strippers y nada – A Quinn no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia eso – Fue algo muy comentado por las mujeres de aquí – otra cosa que no le causó risa – Finalmente no se cómo hizo pero se le pasó – ambos miraron a Rachel que estaba más lejos que nunca y más colorada que nunca.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta para salir del paso – Como le decía doctor – el hombre notó el cambio en la chica y volvió a ponerse serio – Rachel y yo queremos tener relaciones sin protección y yo me preguntaba si…

- Rachel es capaz de procrear Quinn, es más me animo a decir que por sus condiciones es más fértil que otros – Los espermatozoides gigantes de Santana se le venían a la cabeza – Así que si usted tiene un ginecólogo personal, hágale saber que necesita mucha atención y precisión al cuidarse con pastillas – le dijo con conocimiento.

- Doctor Bryant – parece que Rachel recuperaba su voz – mis últimos análisis… usted podría… podría…

- Tus últimos análisis los hice hace dos meses y estabas perfectamente limpia Rachel, con eso te puedes quedar tranquila – le aseguró el hombre - ¿Has tenido relaciones con otras mujeres antes de Quinn en esos dos meses sin protección? – Quinn miró a su novia, la pregunta le interesaba. Ellas solo llevaban de novias pocos días asique si Rachel había tenido sexo con otras mujeres no tenía por qué importarle.

De todas formas la alivió la negativa de Rachel a la pregunta

- Perfecto, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. No es necesario que vuelvas a pasar por otros análisis similares. De todas maneras Quinn si quieres podría hacértelos a ti – el doctor miró a Quinn.

- Mis análisis van a estar para la semana que viene – agregó la pelirroja. Al parecer ella se estaba encargando de eso – Pero jamás he tenido relaciones sin protección – tranquilizó al hombre protector de la morena.

- Rachel puedes dejarme a solas con Quinn un momento – pidió el doctor amablemente.

Al principio la morena se enderezó y con su cabeza torcida parecía mirara al hombre como queriendo negarse, pero después asintió y salió del consultorio.

Quinn esperó a que el hombre hablara – Jane y la hermana Ana me comentaron de la reciente aparición de sus padres – dijo

Quinn asintió – No se preocupe, me estoy encargando de eso, no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño – aseguró Quinn

El hombre sonrió – Me alegra que tu llegada coincida con la ausencia de moretones y marcas en el rostro de Rachel también -resaltó – Es un gusto conocerte y espero que sepas que estás tratando con un ser muy especial – le dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta

- El más especial de mi vida – confirmó Quinn con una sonrisa.

Una semana después – Aeropuerto de New York

- ¡No me mires así! ¡No es mi culpa que Brittany prefiera quedarse con ese negro estúpido que venir con nosotras! – Aseguró Santana.

- ¡Si es tu culpa! – le discutió Sophie sentada en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto. La pequeña latina tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a cualquier lado menos a Santana, la pequeña aguantaba sus lágrimas lo más fuerte que podía – Tu la has alejado de nosotras y ya no nos quieres igual que antes. Ahora prefiere irse a jugar con ese tal Jhonson…

- Es Jhon – la corrigió Santana

- Como sea, es tu culpa – aseguró la pequeña. Una de las lágrimas se le salió sin permiso

- Sophie… no llores – A Santana se le partía el alma – Jhon es el novio de Brittany y tenemos que aceptarlo…

- ¡No tu lo tienes que aceptar! ¡Yo no! – Discutió la niña - ¡Se suponía que teníamos que formar una familia! ¡Me prometiste que íbamos a ser Brittany, tu y yo! ¡Y ahora ella va a formar su propia familia y nos va a abandonar como lo hizo el estúpido de mi padre! – las lágrimas de la pequeña caían en forma incontrolable.

- Sophie… - Santana intentó acercarse pero la pequeña se negó

- ¡Déjame! – La niña se corrió varios asientos para alejarse lo más posible de la latina. Y Santana se sentó sola cruzada de brazos.

A los segundos la soledad de Santana se vio interrumpida por Quinn. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado y también se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Dónde está Beth? – tanto Beth como Sophie iban a pasar varios días con las chicas. Todo porque los señores Fabray estaban en la ciudad por el tatuaje de Rachel y querían aprovechar para malcriar a su "nieta".

- No me quiere ver ni pintada – contestó Quinn – Se tiró sobre los brazos de mamá llorando como si yo fuera lo peor que le pasó ¿Puedes creerlo? – Quinn no entendía.

- Claro que puedo – le dijo la latina señalando a la pequeña latinita que lloraba a varias filas lejos de ella – Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Brittany no pudiera venir a recibir a la rarita, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Brittany estuviera loca por ese estúpido..

- En parte la tienes – agregó Quinn.

- Cállate Fabray – Santana no quería saber nada.

- ¿Y dime porque entonces yo tengo la culpa de que Rachel decida irse una estúpida semana a hacer un estúpido tatuaje? – al parecer ese era el reproche de Beth.

- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo Q? ¿Qué? – respondió hasta la mirada de reproche de su amiga – Esto de ser madre es estresante – defendió su vicio

- Llevan dos días con nosotras San – Quinn quería hacerse la fuerte pero estar con Beth sin Rachel se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Las dos miraron como Russell llegaba a darle un chocolate a Sophie mientras Beth comía el suyo para diabéticos arriba de Judy. Santana y Quinn se miraron y giraron los ojos de forma coordinada. Desde que llegaron y descubrieron a las niñas los señores Fabray las estaban malcriando más que nunca, sin contar que se habían convertido en el respaldo de las pequeñas contra Quinn y Santana.

- ¿Le dijiste a la rari que tus padres ya estaban aquí? Digo si alcanzaste a hacerlo después de que desocupaste tus dedos…

- ¡Cállate San! – odiaba que su amiga fuera tan chusma.

- Oye si no querías que nos enterásemos del sexo telefónico o por skype con la rari lo hubieras hecho en otra parte, tus gritos traspasan paredes Quinn – La verdad que esta vez no tenía la culpa.

Quinn no se sonrojó para nada, al contrario – Tengo una novia con muchas necesidades – aclaró –Y además… si le dije – respecto a lo de sus padres – Ya sabe que están acá y se puso nerviosa cuando le dije que no se asustara si la trataban un poco más fríos o con más dureza, o más distantes. Tu sabes – hablaba con aire de superioridad – Soy la única hija que les queda, tienen miedo de perderme, tienen miedo de quedarse solos, por mucho tiempo fui la preferida, soy la luz de sus ojos…

- ¡RACHEL! – la voz de Judy se hizo notar en el aeropuerto - ¡Allí está Russell! – Judy salí corriendo con Beth en sus brazos mientras que Russell corría con Sophie en su mano.

Santana y Quinn miraron como los señores y las pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre la recién llegada morena.

- ¿Qué decías Q? – Santana sonreía malignamente

- Cállate latina estúpida – Quinn se paró de su asiento y fue en busca de su novia

Cuando llegó a la pequeña multitud vio a su madre llorando en los brazos de su padre - ¿En serio mamá? ¿En serio? – su madre era una exagerada. Cuando volvió la vista hasta su novia la encontró con las dos pequeñas en su brazo pero con su mirada torcida puesta sobre Quinn y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola – le dijo Rachel con total alivio. Nunca una semana se le había hecho tan larga como la que pasó lejos de Quinn.

Quinn caminó hasta su chica mientras la morena bajaba a las dos pequeñas. Sin perder tiempo llegó y besó la boca de la morena sin intenciones de separarse.

- Quinn… tus… están tus… - la morena le reprochó el exhibicionismo que poco le importó a la pelirroja porque volvió a atacar los labios de Rachel haciéndola poner más colorada aun.

- ¡Guacale! – Protestó Sophie desde el piso – La hermana Ana dice que si yo volvía a besar a alguna niña así iba a tener que rezar trecientos rosarios – No era que la monja tuviera problemas con la homosexualidad sino que Sophie era imparable.

-¡RARI! – Santana llegaba a darle la bienvenida – Se te extrañó mucho, sobretodos los empleados de la empresa te extrañaron – la idiotez de Quinn se hizo sentir – Y no te preocupes que cuidé mucho al Brabus, lo saqué a pasear todos los días…

Rachel miró inmediatamente a Quinn y la pelirroja giró sus ojos para después calmar a su novia con un beso – No te preocupes que no la dejé que tocara nada – le aseguró agarrándola de su mano para empezar a caminar a la salida. De hecho se formaba una larga e interesante discusión cada vez que Quinn y la latina iban al departamento de Rachel.

- ¿Llegaron… hubieron… mandaron más cartas? – Quinn miró a su chica y el interés por las cartas le indicaron un gran avance en el tema. Mientras Rachel recogía a Beth del piso Quinn analizaba la pregunta.

Quinn asintió – Todos los días recogía una nueva – contó.

- Esas son las cartas que te escriben tus papis Rachie? – preguntó una callada Beth.

Quinn miró a la morena y esperó una respuesta

- Creo… no se si… creo que si Titi, pero no me gustan decirles así – le comentó a la pequeña con diplomacia mientras llegaban a los autos.

- ¿Vas a ir al estudio? – le preguntó Quinn sentándose en el asiento de acompañante del auto de Santana. Rachel dejó a Beth en los brazos de su novia.

Rachel asintió – tengo que preparar varias cosas – le dijo

- Britt y Kurt nos esperan en el departamento. Los pasamos a buscar y vamos – agregó Santana subiéndose al lado del conductor una vez que Sophie ya estaba arriba.

- Nosotros nos vamos con Rachel a ver su estudio – habló Russell

- ¿Qué… qué te pasa? – Rachel notó la cara de su novia enseguida. A pocas horas de que una aguja la empezara a perforar Quinn estaba sintiendo los nervios.

- Estoy bien – aseguró imitando fortaleza – Nos vemos enseguida – Agarró a Rachel del cuello y tiró de ella para besarla.

- Ya llevan 900 rosarios – dijo Sophie desde el asiento trasero.

- Esa es mi hija – festejó la latina.

Varias horas después – En el estudio de Rachel

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡No tengo otra palabra! – Kurt miraba su espalda al espejo – Siempre pensé que los tatuajes eran estúpidas calaveras o mujeres con poca ropa, pero nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer semejante obra de arte – El muchacho no podía dejar de mirarse – Tu morena – se dio vuelta y señaló a Rachel – Eres mi nuevo artista favorito – le dijo

Rachel agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

- Solo faltas tu Quinnie – Judy había presenciado el tatuaje de Brittany, Santana y Kurt mientras se turnaba con Russell para encargarse de las niñas.

- Si, no seas cobarde como esta – Sophie señaló a Santana desde su posición en los brazos de la bailarina.

- Oye niña – la frenó Santana – No soy cobarde – le aclaró

- ¡Te desmayaste! – le reprochó la pequeña

- No es cierto – se defendió -Solo tenía sueño y el movimiento de la aguja me hizo relajar ¿Cierto rari? – Rachel no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación, tenía su mirada puesta en el color pálido de su novia que se paseaba por toda su oficina con una dormida Beth en sus brazos.

- Entonces ¿Por qué Rachie te tuvo que dar algo con azúcar para despertarte? – Brittany se unía a la niña.

Sophie se largó a reír ante la cara de Santana - ¿Sabes qué? – Habló la latina – Ya vas a venir cuando esta noche Brittany se vaya con el tipo ese a…

- Esta noche no me voy a ningún lado – saltó Brittany

Sophie y la latina miraron a la rubia - ¿En serio? – preguntó Santana

- ¿Te quedas con nosotras? – preguntó la latinita.

Britt asintió – Pero pensé que tenías la cena aniversario con tu novio – o eso había entendido al entrar al estudio y sentir al chico restregárselo por la cara.

- Si, la tenía – aclaró en pasado – Pero le dije que mi pequeña favorita está acá y que quiero pasar tiempo con ella – dijo Britt – Quiero pasar tiempo con mis dos latinas preferidas – agregó mirando a Santana mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

- ¡QUINN APURATE! – la presionó Santana, ahora más que nunca quería ir a su casa.

La empresaria se acercó al grupo bajo la atenta mirada de su novia – Acabo de decidir que no voy a hacérmelo – les dijo.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja de inmediato – No es justo Q, si yo me la aguanté tú también lo haces – se quejó la latina.

- Quinn – Kurt se acercó a ella – Llevamos años planeando esto, desde la preparatoria. Es lo que nos une decíamos ¿Recuerdas? - el chico apeló a la nostalgia.

- Es que… no me siento muy bien – mintió – Además Beth ya está cansada y…

- ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Quinn por favor? – Rachel se levantó de su asiento y con mucha seguridad habló

Quinn miró a Rachel y se dio cuenta de la seriedad de la chica. Dejó a Beth en los brazos de su madre con mucho cuidado.

Apenas se quedaron solas en la oficina de Rachel, la morena se acercó a la pelirroja y puso sus dos manos en su cintura - ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó.

Quinn negó con su cabeza – No es eso…

- No me mientas por favor – le pidió Rachel

Quinn localizó los ojos marrones – Mucho – confesó finalmente – Nunca me gustaron las agujas – agregó.

Rachel sonrió – No te rías de mi, sabía que te ibas a reír – Quinn amagó a irse pero Rachel la frenó rápidamente y la apretó contra la puerta.

- Sonrió de felicidad – le dijo mirándola – volverte a ver me hace feliz y no quiero volver a separarme de ti – le dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

Quinn se relajó en los brazos de su chica – Llévame contigo – soltó de repente.

Rachel la miró - ¿De verdad? – preguntó la morena

Quinn asintió – No me dejes nunca más – le dijo casi como súplica.

Rachel la miró con intensidad – Nunca más - le aseguró para después comerle la boca y trenzar su lengua en una pelea con la de Quinn.

La pelirroja agarró la cara de Rachel para obligarla a separarse – Hoy te quería solo para mi y tuve que compartirte con un montón de gente – le reprochó en forma egoísta – Pero ahora que estamos sola, que sos toda mía de nuevo quiero que me ames, que nos amemos – le dijo cerrando la puerta del estudio con llave.

- Si – jadeo Rachel que sujetó la muñeca de Quinn cuando la mano de la ex rubia ya acariciaba su entrepierna excitándola - Sácame el vestido Rachel – se dio vuelta para dejar visible su cierre. La morena le bajó el cierre del vestido y le ayudó a quitárselo.

Apenas la pelirroja la volvió a enfrentar Rachel le quitó el corpiño y frotó la cara lentamente en uno de sus pechos hasta que sus labios atraparon un pezón y lo succionaron sin piedad.

- Rachel quiero que lo hagamos sin condón. Mis resultados ya llegaron y estoy limpia – le dijo – Ya empecé a cuidarme con pastillas – agregó mientras ella misma se sujetaba un pecho y con su duro pezón le delineo el contorno de sus labios a Rachel.

La morena se irguió, y con sus ojos marrones, ennegrecidos contempló a Quinn con hambre, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, los jeans y los boxers. Se dejó la camisa puesta, de entre las pecheras asomaba el miembro erecto, moreno y brillante de humedad.

Le bajó la bombacha a Quinn, y ella levantó uno a uno los pies para ayudarla. Le froto con delicadeza el monte de venus depilado y la vulva hasta que pensó que Quinn se desmoronaría en medio de gemidos y temblores. Rachel amaba atestiguar como se entregaba, como se iluminaba el rostro de Quinn en el placer, cómo dejaba caer los párpados y entreabría los labios. Amaba sentir cómo su vagina caliente y húmeda se contraía en torno a ella. Le atrapó los labios en un beso voraz y absorbió sus suspiros y su aliento, mientras le apretaba el trasero y la refregaba contra su enorme y listo bulto.

- Sácate la camisa Rachel – alcanzó a decir – Quiero que estemos piel con piel – le dijo.

La tatuadora no tuvo problema en cumplir con el deseo de su novia con una rapidez que provocó risas en Quinn. La morena volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

- Pasa una pierna por mi espalda – le dijo Rachel con sabiduría mientras ella misma agarraba la pierna de la pelirroja para enroscársela en su parte de atrás.

Quinn se ubicó como pudo frente a ella, y enseguida percibió la dureza del pene contra ella y no supo si era por el tiempo que había pasado o porque lo vió más grande que nunca que le dio un poco de temor volver a sentirlo inexperta dentro de ella. Rachel se introdujo dentro de Quinn.

Para la morena, la sensación de su carne desnuda en contacto con la vagina de Quinn resultó más de lo que había imaginado y explotó y eyaculó como si fuera una inexperta – Lo siento – se disculpó – Estaba muy caliente – agregó entre convulsiones.

Quinn acarició la espalda de su chica entendiendo – Tranquila… - no alcanzó a consolarla que ya sintió como Rachel se endurecía nuevamente y empezaba a embestirla sin piedad.

Apenas Quinn sintió su orgasmo golpeándola en oleadas se tiró sobre los brazos de Rachel dejándole la tarea de sostenerla a la morena. La tatuadora le agarró el rostro transpirado y la obligó a que la mirara

- Entrégate a mí, completamente. Por favor – suplico

Quinn la miró y no le costó entender a qué se refería su novia. Rachel, la persona que la había marcado hace unos segundos como suya, ahora quería marcarla con tinta. Quinn le prestó atención a las pupilas marrones que la miraban entregada, enseguida supo que no se podía negar a ellas y asintió al pedido.

Sin demoras y sin importarle la desnudez en que se encontraban ambas, Rachel dejó a la ex rubia en la camilla de trabajo – Solo escucha mi voz amor – le dijo la morena.

Quinn sintió como Rachel ponía los calcos con el dibujo en su piel y apenas sintió el ruido de la máquina cerró los ojos – Concéntrate en mi voz amor de mi vida – insistió Rachel

- Primero voy a hacer el símbolo de su colegio – Al parecer ese era el centro del dibujo, la insignia del colegio - ¿Duele? – preguntó

La verdad es que no le dolía, pero tampoco quería darle libertada a su novia para que trabajara más rápido, le gustaba tenerla para ella sola toda desnuda y dibujando sobre su cuerpo – Un poco – mintió.

Rachel disminuyó la velocidad con la que dibujaba aún más y besó la espalda desnuda de su chica – te amo – le dijo.

- Te amo – contestó Quinn.

Varias Horas más tarde

- Pensé que después de esto no era recomendable hacer actividad física – Después del tatuaje Rachel había arrastrado a Quinn hasta el viejo sillón de su oficina para hacerle el amor una vez más.

- No pude evitarlo, estaba muy dura – tener a Quinn desnuda en la camilla no era algo de todos los días.

- ¿Qué haces? – Quinn seguía tirada sobre el sillón de espaldas mientras miraba como Rachel le sacaba una foto a su reciente tatuaje.

- Lo quiero en mi pared – le dijo la morena.

Quinn sonrió y se apretó el labio – Déjame verla – hablaba por la foto

Rachel se sentó en el suelo a la altura del rostro de Quinn y le mostró la pantalla de la avanzada cámara. El tatuaje había quedado perfecto. En un costado del símbolo del colegio estaba una Santana porrista cuya sombra era un demonio sexy y cuyos ojos miraban con intensidad a la otra rubia porrista que estaba en el lado opuesto del símbolo. Se veía claramente en el tatuaje como la rubia bailaba seductoramente para el demonio que salía de Santana. En la otra esquina había un muchacho con una corona de promoción y vestido con una falda mientras que en la última esquina, había otra seductora porrista a la cual Rachel le había hecho unas poderosas pestañas y había resaltado su hermosa figura. Al contrario de las otras dos, esa porrista no tenía pompones en sus manos sino que las tenía firmemente apoyadas en su cintura y con agilidad Rachel había dibujado el piso de esa animadora como si fuera un plano mundial. De esa forma demostraba como ese dibujo estaba por encima de todo.

- Tienes mucho talento – le dijo Quinn a su novia. Rachel quiso agachar la cabeza pero la pelirroja sostuvo su mentón y aprovechó para besarla.

- Si me sigues besando así no voy a dejar que salgas nunca de aquí y nos van a seguir tirando papelitos por debajo de la puerta – le señaló la puerta a Quinn.

Quinn miró un montón de papelitos que se acumulaban en ese lugar – Leemelos – le dijo a la morena

Rachel los buscó y volvió a su lugar en el piso - Este dice… "Quinnie y Rachie nos cansamos de esperarlas y nos pareció que los ruidos no eran acordes para la edad de las niñas, nos vemos en el departamento. Brittany. PD: a mi los ruidos me parecieron sexis"

- "Quinnie espero que no te hayas cuidado. Besos tu madre" - leyó el otro

- Bueno en eso le pegó – opinó Quinn acariciando el cuello de su chica.

- "Quinn te dije que tus gritos no traspasan barreras Pd: No entiendo como aguantas al rarón y te da miedo una simple aguja" - obviamente era Santana.

- Nunca lo pensé antes – Santana tenía un buen punto.

- "Ya perdí la cuenta de los rosarios que deben. Santana me dijo que sea lo que sea que estén haciendo no tiene perdón de Dios. La hermana Ana se va a enojar y eso me gusta" – Sophie tenía el mismo concepto de maldad que Santana.

- Queda uno – Rachel agarró el último – Señorita Fabray, la señorita López me comentó la situación y me tomé el atrevimiento de comprar analgésicos y pomadas, las dejé al pie de la puerta. Dice el farmacéutico que si siguen así les conviene comprar al por mayor…

- Dame eso – Quinn manoteó la nota – Estúpido farmacéutico.


	28. Chapter 28

¡Sorpresa! Apuesto a que no se la esperaban. Bueno aca dejo el capítulo. Para la pava que me preguntó la edad debo decir que una mujer nunca revela esos detalles. Un beso enorme. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio, ningún integrante del cast tendrían permitido salir con raperos de color, vamos que Naya puede hacerlo mejor.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 28: "La caja azul de terciopelo"

Una semana después

Rachel llevaba más de media hora parada enfrente de la puerta de vidrio de un elegante negocio. Esa tarde, había hecho dos tatuajes, un feroz dragón rojo y anaranjado en la espalda de un chico y una hermosa y delicada flor en la pierna de una jovencita, había ayudado a Tina a mejorar sus delineado, había hablado por teléfono con Quinn, había tenido que pasar un rato largo por el baño por las cosas que Quinn le había dicho por teléfono y finalmente había discutido nuevamente con Jesse sobre su poco compromiso con el trabajo. Después de eso solo agarró su billetera y salió del estudio sin decirle nada a nadie. Llegó al lugar donde estaba parada ahora e inclinando su cabeza se quedó mirando el cartel de la entrada "Tiffany & Co." Y allí permaneció por un largo tiempo.

- Disculpa… - Una mujer rubia con una perfecta cola de caballo hecha hacia atrás, con una cinturita muy pequeña y vestida con un impecable traje negro se le acercó. Según los cálculos de Rachel debería tener entre unos 35 o 40 años.

Rachel la miró de inmediato haciendo resentir su cuello – Disculpe, yo… yo… yo… solo miraba… miraba… por favor no llame a la policía – lo que menos quería era terminar encerrada y tener que llamar a Quinn para que la fuera a sacar.

- No se alarme señorita – la calmó la mujer – Mi nombre es Julian y trabajo aquí – explicó – Estaba adentro inspeccionando el local, controlando que todo esté en orden y cuando me arrimé a la vidriera la vi mirando el cartel de la entrada – señaló las letras talladas sobre la piedra de la entrada – Al principio pensé que era un turista más de esos que se quedan impresionados o que tan solo quieren una foto con una marca famosa pero… - la mujer miró su reloj – usted ya lleva casi cuarenta minutos aquí – detalló.

Rachel nerviosa raspaba su cuello – Lo… lo siento… es que… es que…

- Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar en algo – la mujer no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por la morena.

Rachel miró fijamente a la mujer con su pose inconfundible, la mirada de la señora no mentía, realmente quería ayudar - ¿Usted… usted… tiene algún tatuaje? – para Rachel era importante saberlo.

La mujer la miró confundida pero divertida – No me quiero imaginar lo que diría mi padre si tuviera uno – obviamente eso era un no a la respuesta.

Rachel frunció el ceño -¿A su… a su padre no le gustan? – preguntó acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones.

La mujer agitó la cabeza – Hacerse un tatuaje para él es como amputarse una parte de la piel. Siempre nos decía a mi hermana y a mi "La piel es la primera barrera que tiene el ser humano contra las bacterias, hay que cuidarla más que cualquier otro órgano" - imitó la voz de su padre – Pero ahora que te veo a ti… – miró los brazos tatuados de Rachel – Y te veo muy sana… supongo que eso tira al tacho de basura la teoría de mi padre – dijo convencida.

Rachel agachó la cabeza lamentándose no haberse puesto una remera de mangas largas ese día. Siempre lo hace cuando no está en el estudio, pero cuando salió de su casa a la mañana nunca pensó que ahora iba a estar parada enfrente de una de las joyerías más famosas del mundo.

Julian notó la incomodidad de la morena y se acercó a ella – Aquí entre nos, me encantaría hacerme un tatuaje – confesó en un murmullo.

Rachel levantó su cabeza de inmediato y volvió a mirar a la chica - ¿Si? – La mujer asintió - ¿Y qué… y qué… tienes pensado algo? – preguntó la morena

La mujer pensó durante unos segundos – Me gustaría mucho tatuarme el cartel del negocio – dijo

Rachel miró devuelta las letras talladas que decían Tiffani & Co. - ¿Ese? – Señaló el cartel para estar segura – La mujer asintió

- Creo que alivianaría un poco el enfado de mi padre si se enterase – contó

Rachel se quedó mirando las letras fijamente y con su cara de idea – Tal vez podría hacerlas ver así de talladas en tu piel y… y… y… podría… yo… le haría pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y esas cosas… - Rachel giró para ver a una sonriente Julian mirándola – Lo siento – volvió a agachar su cabeza.

- ¿Eres tatuadora? – Preguntó la mujer logrando una afirmación gestual - ¿Sabes qué? Si me decidiera, me entregaría a tu idea sin pensarlo, suena encantadora – aseguró

Rachel la volvió a mirar - ¿De verdad? – preguntó

- Por supuesto. Por lo poco que vi – volvió a mirar los tatuajes de la chica – Parece que sabes lo que haces – le dijo sonriente

Rachel se sonrojó aún más - Entonces… ¿Crees que puedo ayudarte en algo aunque no tenga ningún tatuaje? – preguntó la mujer.

Rachel la miró, luego miró el negocio, luego volvió a ella – Yo… yo… - llevó una de sus manos de vuelta al negocio – Amo a mi novia… mucho… la amo mucho… - repitió sonriente – Y la hermana Ana… hace mucho me dijo que… que… ella me dijo que lo único más fuerte que el amor entre dos personas era el amor de Dios y que cuando dos personas se aman… como yo amo a mi novia tienen que casarse para que el amor de Dios las cubra… yo quiero que el amor de Dios nos cubra – dijo para después tomar aire.

En el rostro de Julian se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa - ¿Quieres proponerle matrimonio a tu novia? – preguntó casi segura de la respuesta. Rachel asintió – Pues déjeme decirle señorita… - Se quedó esperando a que la morena se diera cuenta que quería un nombre

Rachel miró a la mujer y la saludó agitando su mano – Hola… me llamo Rachel Berry – le dijo

La mujer soltó una risa que avergonzó a Rachel – O Rachel, Rachel… eres un encanto. Y estoy encantada de conocerte –agarró la mano de la morena – Ven conmigo, yo misma te voy a atender – tiró de la mano de la tatuadora y entro con ella al negocio.

- Marian… – Una vez adentro la mujer se puso a dar indicaciones mientras llevaba a Rachel por entre medio de toda clase de mostradores con joyas – Necesito todas los anillos de matrimonio en mi oficina por favor – le dijo a una mujer mucho mayor que ella pero que tenía igual peinado y vestía igual de impecable. Perlas blancas resaltaban en sus orejas.

- Por supuesto – la mujer asintió y salió a hacer su trabajo

– Mason… - esta vez se acercó un hombre – ¿Podrías acercarme el café a mi oficina por favor? – Pidió – Rachel… ¿Quieres algo para tomar? – la mujer miró a la morena pero la morena no la miraba a ella, simplemente tenía sus enormes y expresivos ojos totalmente abierto y no paraba de girar su cuello para tratar de absorber todo lo que tenía enfrente, en su espalda y a sus costados – Rachel… - la mujer apretó la mano que agarraba para llamar su atención - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – La morena agitó su cabeza negando la pregunta – Eso es todo Mason. Muchas gracias – Volvió a caminar con Rachel en sus espaldas rumbo hacia una escalera

- Señorita Tiffany – Una mujer de características muy parecidas a la anterior aparecía a su lado y revelaba su apellido y de paso miraba a Rachel de arriba hacia abajo.

Julian soltó la mano de Rachel y se acercó a quien la llamaba – Su padre quiere verla en su oficina inmediatamente – le dijo. La mujer frunció su ceño y apretó sus labios

- De acuerdo – aceptó – Lisa necesito que mires a esa señorita mientras yo voy con mi padre – le señaló a la morena - Sea como sea no dejes que se vaya de la tienda ¿De acuerdo? - era primordial conservarla en el negocio.

- Lo que usted diga Señorita Tiffany – Lisa aceptó la tarea y Julian salió rumbo a la oficina de su padre dejando vistazos a su espalda.

Minutos después

- Lisa ¿Dónde está Rachel? – Julian había terminado con su padre y volvió en busca de la morena

- Allí está Señorita Tiffany – la mujer le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Rachel. La morena estaba prácticamente pegada a uno de los mostradores y miraba el contenido con la boca abierta. Julian sonrió

- Si mi padre vuelve a llamarme dile que estoy ocupada con un importante cliente – le dijo a la mujer y salió rumbo a los mostradores.

Encontró a Rachel inclinada mirando una hermosa colección de dijes para niños - ¿Te gustan? – Rachel pegó un salto y se hizo para atrás de manera que Julian tuvo que sujetarla con sus brazos.

Cuando la morena sintió que tocaba a la chica se alejó rápidamente hasta que chocó con otro mostrador – Lo… lo siento – se disculpó respirando rápidamente

La mujer le sonrió – tranquila, solo quería saber si te gustaban los dijes – explicó

Rachel se enderezó y torció su cabeza para luego mirar a la chica con su boca abierta – Hay uno con un monito – le dijo

Julian la miró confundida - ¿Ese te gusto? – Preguntó. Rachel asintió

La mujer sonrió y volvió a tomar a la morena de la mano – Vamos, tus anillos ya deben estar en mi oficina – volvieron a tomar el rumbo hacia la escalera.

- Podría… puedo… quiero agregarle a tu tatuaje brillo – Rachel se dejaba llevar mientras en su cabeza dibujada – Tal vez… tal vez pueda… he estado practicando sobre una nueva textura y podría… podría darle… podría logra que se viera como si alguien hubiera estado cavando en tu hombro – ella ya había escogido el lugar

- ¿En mi hombro? – Al parecer la mujer la estaba escuchando, quiso seguir subiendo las escaleras pero Rachel se lo impido

- ¿No te… no lo quieres en tu hombro? – preguntó la morena pensativa

Julian la miró - ¿No podría ser en un lugar más oculto? Imagina la reacción de mi padre cuando me vea en la piscina de nuestra casa de campo. No quiero morir ahogada – la mujer volvió a tirar y esta vez logró arrancar a Rachel del piso – Tiene que ser en un lugar que tape mi bikini

- ¿Tu… tu bikini? – a Rachel se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza Quinn en bikini en la pileta de sus padres. La bikini de Quinn era tan chiquitita que no iba a alcanzar a tapar el tatuaje que ella tenía pensado - ¿Tu bikni es… es… es chiquitita como la de Quinn? – le preguntó a la mujer que la llevaba.

Esta vez la mujer fue la mujer la que se frenó - ¿Quinn es tu novia? – preguntó curiosa. Rachel asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Y usa una bikini pequeña? – la mujer tenía un amplio vocabulario. Rachel asintió y la chica volvió a caminar - ¿Qué tan pequeña? – preguntó mientras iban por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas decorado con cuadros de distintas joyas y personas famosas usándolas.

La mente de Rachel no registraba ningún tipo de decoración, solo estaba en el diminuto bikini de su novia – Puede… puede… No creo que entren todas las letras – aclaró

- Entonces tu novia y yo usamos bikinis parecidas – re afirmó la idea de la morena al mismo tiempo que llegaba a una doble puerta de Roble.

- Podría… Entonces solo podría usar la línea de tu bikini para dibujarlo y…. y… voy a usar una textura suave y… no va a tener fondo porque si no perderíamos espacio… - apenas la morena se dio cuenta de que estaba en una enorme oficina llena de gente hizo silencio.

- Me encanta tu idea – le dijo Julian – Y aquí están tus anillos – señaló a todas las personas que estaban formados en una gran U. Habían hombres y mujeres y estaban todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme elegante, cada uno tenía una caja larga forrada de terciopelo azul y absolutamente todos le sonreían a Rachel incomodándola.

Rachel se quedó en la puerta alejada de la gente y del entusiasmo de la otra mujer – Bien… - Julian juntó sus manos - ¿Quieres mirarlos? – le preguntó a la morena.

Rachel agitó su cabeza – Son… son… son… muchos – dijo.

Julian examinó el nerviosismo de la tatuadora y decidió acercarse de otra forma – A algunas personas les sirve contarnos acerca de su pareja para decidirse – le dijo llamando la atención de la chica – Algunas veces vienes hombres y nos dicen lo que le gusta o no a su mujer y a nosotros nos es fácil ubicarlos –contó haciendo uso de su experiencia.

Rachel se enderezó – Quinn es… a Quinn le… le gusta… - no podía hacerlo con tanta gente mirándola. La morena cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza – Me quiero ir – finalmente dijo – No puedo… no puedo…

Julian se acercó a ella y tomó su mano – Rachel… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué estuviste parada casi cuarenta minutos en la puerta? ¿Por qué viniste directo a esta joyería? – preguntó en busca de algo que distrajera a la chica.

Rachel agitaba su cabeza con más fuerza y seguía con sus ojos cerrados – No… no…

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte con Quinn? – El nombre de la pelirroja hizo frenar automáticamente la cabeza de Rachel. Acto seguido los ojos de la morena se abrieron y miraron hacia la ventana que iluminaba la sofisticada oficina. No era que no entendía la pregunta, era que Rachel no entendía porque se lo preguntaba, para ella estaba más que claro, para ella era imposible que existiera una persona en el mundo capaz de no querer casarse con Quinn.

Días atrás – Mañana después del tatuaje de Quinn.

Apenas la morena abrió los ojos buscó instintivamente a Beth.

La noche anterior, en el momento en que Quinn y ella llegaron del estudio de tatuajes le informaron que la pequeña tenía un poco de temperatura y que había estado llorando preguntando por ellas. Quinn y Rachel se miraron y advirtieron miradas de culpas en ambos ojos. Por suerte entre las dos pudieron calmar a la pequeña, lograr que se tomara el antibiótico, darle un baño y acostarla a dormir, y como ni Quinn no Rachel quería despegar un ojo de encima de la niña la pusieron en la cama de la ex rubia y después de despedirse del resto de los habitantes del departamento se acostaron junto a ella. Quinn se quedó dormida apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, nadie podía aguatar las embestidas de Rachel y los nervios de un tatuaje sin agotar absolutamente todas sus energías, pero la morena no pudo entregarse al sueño en toda la noche. La tocecita de Beth la hacía abrir los ojos rápidamente, y si no era eso era la voz de Quinn hablando entre sueños, sin contar que las mismas ganas de mirar a la pelirroja durmiendo con ella y con la pequeña rubia era algo que la morena no quería perderse por un par de horas de sueño.

- Tranquila – la voz de Quinn la sacó de la desesperación de no ver a Beth – Aquí está – con su mirada señaló al pequeño cuerpo que estaba prácticamente engrapado en ella. Quinn estaba acostada de costado mirando a Rachel mientras que Beth había enredado sus dos piernitas en una de las piernas de la pelirroja y mientras su cabecita descansaba en el estómago plano de la empresaria, sus dos manos se aferraban al short del pijama de Quinn.

Rachel sonrió al ver a sus dos mujeres preferidas y cual víbora se deslizó en la cama para acercarse a ellas hasta llegar tan cerca de Quinn que Beth quedaba apretada entre ambas – Hola – la saludó Quinn.

- Hola – saludó Rachel mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

- Creo que ya no tiene fiebre – Quinn le tocó la frente a la pequeña y después llevo la mano a la frente de la morena para comparar – Tu estás más caliente – le dijo a su novia.

Rachel sonrió con un solo costado de su boca – Eso es tu… eso es tu culpa – le dijo en broma

- ¡Rachel! – la pelirroja golpeó suavemente el brazo de la chica, le había causado gracia el comentario y porque no un poco de orgullo también.

- ¡Shhh! – Rachel hizo la señal de silencio con su dedo – La vas a despertar – señaló a Beth

Quinn sonrió – Te conviene que haga silencio ¿Cierto? - le murmuró a la morena.

- No te oigo – le contestó Rachel también con un murmullo haciéndose la tonta para después usar su mano para tapar un bostezo

- Dormiste poco ¿cierto? – le preguntó Quinn acariciando su cara – Pude sentir como te movías – agregó.

Rachel se entregó a la caricia – Estaba… estaba preocupada por Titi – confesó – Y… y… me gusta… y me gusta verte dormir – agregó sonrojándose – Musicalizas los ronquidos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Quinn abrió su boca – ¡Yo no ronco! – se defendió a voz alta.

Beth se movió y se apretó más a Quinn

- Yo no roncó – repitió susurrando

Rachel asintió – Si… si… es algo así como… - imitó el ronquido de Quinn tratando de que sonara como si fuera un suave y dulce Valls.

Quinn se mordió el labio – Ven acá morena atrevida – agarró a Rachel por su remera y tiró de ella para besarla.

- Mmmnooo – El beso había hecho que Beth se despertara y la pequeña se las había arreglado para alejar a Rachel de Quinn con su pequeño brazo. La morena miró a la niña divertida y volvió a intentar acercarse a Quinn para besarla – Nooo… Lejos – Esta vez usó una de sus piernas para alejar a la morena. Quinn aguantaba la risa tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Beth. La morena volvió a tratar de acercarse para besar a Quinn pero nuevamente se encontró con las manitos de Beth haciendo fuerza para sacarla.

Rachel se hizo la ofendida – ¿No me vas a dejar besar a Quinn? – le pregunto fingiendo enojo.

La pequeña agitó fuerte su cabeza – Noo… mía – Beth se aferró más a la pelirroja.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron divertidas - ¿Ni siquiera vas a compartirla? ¿Ni siquiera me dejas una parte? – insistió Rachel acercándose nuevamente a la pequeña.

- Noo… Lejos… Toda mía – Alguien se había despertado con Quincitis aguda.

La tatuadora se hizo la dormida y Beth se dio vuelta para tenerla vigilida. La pequeña rubiecita agarró un brazo de Quinn y lo usó para taparse mientras jugaba con sus dedos - ¿Se dulmio? – preguntó con una voz entre ronca y nasal.

Quinn, que generalmente era la que incentivaba a la niña a que tratara de usar la letras R, esta vez la dejó pasar – Mmmm – se hizo la que pensaba – No lo sé. Hay que tener cuidado con esta morena tramposa, hay que tenerla bien vigilada – le dijo Quinn besando su cabecita.

Beth asintió – ¡Molena tlamposa! – repitió Beth alzando un poco la voz. Quinn no evitó que su risa se notara al igual que tampoco evitó preocuparse cuando escuchó la pequeña toz de la niña.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Titi? – le preguntó Quinn mientras Rachel exagerara los ronquidos que estaba tratando de hacer para parecer dormida ante la niña.

La pequeña se dio vuelta nuevamente y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja haciendo que Quinn encontrara cada vez más semejanzas entre la niña y su novia - ¿Me vas a devolver? – la pelirroja dejó de mirar como su novia se acercaba cada vez más a ellas de forma disimulada.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó a la pequeña.

- Sophie siemple dice que… Sophie dice que no tenemos que de… decirl que no nos gusta algo o que nos duele algo polque nos van a devolverrrr – explicó la pequeña apretando más fuerte su rostro en el pecho de Quinn.

Quinn levantó el rostro y se encontró con Rachel mirándola preocupada. La morena ya estaba tan cerca de las otras dos como antes de que Beth la alejara, pero esta vez la pequeña no la separó.

- Beth…

- No me duele nada. Lo prrr…prrometo – se esforzó la pequeña.

Quinn miró a la pequeña escondida en ella y después a Rachel. La morena la miraba expectante, como si ella también esperara la respuesta. Nuevamente Quinn se obligó a recordar que estaba tratando con dos personas especiales, con dos personas que necesitaban saber que la pelirroja estaba con ellas y las amaba con más frecuencia que personas comunes. Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y la beso – Titi – besó la cabeza de la niña – Primero que no puedo devolverte porque no eres un objeto eres una hermosa personita y segundo que lo único que quiero es tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo para comerte mucho a besos – aprovechó y le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña – Para escuchar esa risa todos los días y para que me ayudes a luchar contra la morena tramposa de tu otra madre… - ups alguien había hablado de más.

Rachel, que se había estado riendo por lo que Quinn decía, frenó su risa inmediatamente y miró con enormes ojos a la pelirroja. La pelirroja se había quedado muda y sin ideas para salir del incómodo silencio que ella misma había generado.

Beth se dio vuelta y miró a Rachel – Mamá tlamposa – la volvió a acusar al mismo tiempo que con sus manos y piernas la empujaba.

Rachel se bajó de la cama a los tropezones y en forma desesperada, tanto que se llevó puesta la pequeña mesita de luz y salió con la cobija de la cama arrastrando en sus pies – Voy a… tengo que… voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo y desapareció de la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Titi porque no vas a despertar a tus abuelos mientras yo ayudo a tu ot… a Rachel a preparar el desayuno – Si tan solo lo hubiera podido corregir antes también.

Mientras la pequeña salía corriendo a la habitación de invitados, Quinn se tapaba un poco y maldecía por lo bajo a sus padres. Culpa de ellos se le había hecho costumbre sentirse la madre de Beth y llamar abuelos a Judy y Russell, de hecho fueron los señores mayores los que, durante la ausencia de Rachel, insistieron con el parentesco. Y pensar que ella misma se había encargado de reprimir a sus padres para que no se les escapar en frente de Rachel, no quería imaginarse la risa burlesca de sus padres cuando se enteren de que metió la pata antes que ellos.

La pelirroja bajó a la cocina directamente. Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Rachel parada frente a la tostadora, con sus manos aferradas al borde de la mesada y temblando como si el piso se estuviera moviendo por alguna catástrofe natural.

- Rachel… - Quinn la llamó pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Sus pies caminaron rápido hasta la morena – Amor… - si los temblores la preocupaban, la fuerza con la que se sostenía de la mesada de daban temor. La empresaria pegó su delantera a la espalda de Rachel, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y levantó la remera de la chica de manera que sus frías manos tuvieran contacto directo con el estómago de Rachel – Habla conmigo por favor – le pidió mientras dejaba suaves besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello

Quinn sentía que los temblores disminuían pero los músculos de la morena seguían igual de tensos. El color blanco casi pálido de sus nudillos la estaban asustando, asi que decidió llevar sus manos sobre las de Rachel para tratar de despegarlas de la piedra.

- No – Rachel frenó su intento – Si… si… si me…. Si me suelto me voy a ir – Se descubría la razón de la fuerza – Me voy a ir al bar, a donde sea que pueda provocar a alguien… - Quinn había cesado con sus besos y ahora tenía la frente apoyada en la espalda de la morena mientras escuchaba atentamente – Y me den una buena golpiza…

- Eso no resuelve nada – la interrumpió Quinn

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa a lo que había dicho Quinn – Si… si… si sirve… Me va a recordar, me va a devolver a la realidad…

- Esa no es tu realidad Rachel – la pelirroja hacía su propia fuerza para no enfadarse

- Si lo es – le retrucó – Yo no soy esto, yo no puedo tener una hermosa y perfecta novia y mucho menos una hija – de allí había empezado el miedo.

Quinn volvió a llevar sus manos sobre las otras morenas – Suéltate y mírame Rachel – ordenó sin éxito – Rachel… mírame – Se separó de la chica y con sus manos la obligó a girarse, aun así la morena seguía con su cabeza abajo - ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces? – le preguntó duramente – Dime Rachel ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – insistió

- Porque… porque… porque te amo y amo a Beth – contestó segura

Quinn se aflojó de inmediato y volvió a acercarse a su novia. Puso sus manos en ambos costados de su rostro y le levantó la cabeza – Y nosotras te amamos a ti – le aseguró – Eres nuestra morena tramposa – agregó haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Rachel se abrazó a la empresaria y escondió su cara en su cuello – Dijiste que… le dijiste a Titi que yo era su… yo… su otra… su otra madre – dijo

- Rachel yo…

- Y ella… ella… Beth me dijo mamá – siguió

Nuevamente Quinn se separó y la enderezó para poder reflejarse en la intensidad de los ojos marrones - ¿Te molesta? – preguntó.

Rachel torció su cabeza y miró a Quinn - No… yo no… no soy buen ejemplo ni… ni… no puedo ser buena madre…

Lejos de enojarse Quinn sonrió y besó los labios de la chica – Rachel si Beth te dijo mamá con tanta naturalidad, si yo te veo como su madre, si mis padres creen que eres su madre, incluso la hermana Ana piensa que lo eres, ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que ya no lo eres? ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que no eres o no vas a hacerlo bien? – Rachel no contestaba solo miraba - ¿Acaso no la amas?

- La amo más que a mi vida – dijo rápidamente

- ¿La cuidas? ¿La escuchas? ¿La acompañas? ¿La respetas? ¿La incentivas? – todas estas preguntas y muchas más tenían un enorme si como respuesta – Entonces déjame decirte amor de mi vida, que ya es tarde para huir, eres madre hace rato, eres madre desde que conociste a esa niña y la dejaste que robara tu corazón igual que lo hico conmigo – le dijo

- ¿Tu también lo eres? – preguntó la morena más tranquila

Quinn asintió – Estamos en esto juntas. Mamá uno y mamá dos – se señaló ella y después a Rachel.

- ¿Somos mamás? ¿Tu y yo? – hasta que no lo confirmara no se iba a quedar tranquila.

- Yo soy la preferida pero si, somos ambas mamás – bromeó Quinn

Rachel miró a su novia con una sonrisa y se abrazó a ella nuevamente, la ex rubia la recibió con los brazos abiertos – Somos mamás – dijo la morena alegremente.

- Si… - le reafirmo – Tienes una familia – agregó acariciando la espalda de su chica.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y dejó ver a los Señores Fabray recién levantados. Judy traía a Beth en sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde está el desayuno que nos prometió esta pequeña princesita? – preguntó el hombre demandante.

Rachel se separó de Quinn y la pelirroja caminó hasta sus padres, la pequeña se le tiró a sus brazos de inmediato -No me miren a mi – dijo la empresaria – no fui yo quien prometió hacer el desayuno sino aquella morena tramposa – señaló a Rachel

- ¡Morlena tlamposa! – la acusó Beth haciendo reir a los mayores – ¡Quelemos desayuno! – agregó la pequeña.

Rache sonrió y caminó hasta sus dos mujeres preferidas. Cuando llegó las envolvió en un abrazo – Mi familia – susurró.

Presente en Tiffany & Co.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte con Quinn? – sintió la pregunta de Julian vibrar en su cabeza

- Quinn es… es… mi familia – dijo segura mientras miraba por la ventana – Ella y Titi son mis familia – agregó – Quinn es mi freno, mi realidad, el amor de mi vida – hablaba con la seguridad que solo Quinn le daba – Me quiero casar con ella porque… porque quiero… porque ella es mi tatuaje, es el dibujo perfecto que quiero hacerme de por vida. Cuando cierro los ojos ya no escucho el ruido de la calle ni tampoco veo a la gente mala que me hizo sufrir, ahora en es Quinn la imagen que veo, la voz que me calma, la mano que me acaricia – la morena hizo silencio y sobre su espalda sintió que tenía miles de ojos sobre ella, se dio vuelta con su cabeza agachada – Perdón… - pidió disculpas

Julian caminó hasta la morena – Eso fue muy lindo – le dijo la educada mujer – Señores – Se giró hacia sus empleados – Creo que ya tenemos el diseño del anillo – Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, todos menos Rachel que no sabía que había dicho o hecho para que la mujer dijera eso.

Los empleados del costado izquierdo y derecho que formaban la U fueron saliendo uno por uno con sus cajas en mano.

- ¿Tenemos el… el…? ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó Rachel con cara de sorprendida

- El diseño – contestó amablemente la mujer – Según lo que dijiste pienso, no pienso no, estoy segura de que Quinn necesita el diseño "The Tiffany" – nombró la marca elegida.

Rachel rascó su cuello - ¿Y… y…

- The Tiffany es el comúnmente conocido por ser "El anillo de los anillos", es el más brillante de todos y también… el más hermoso – la sonrisa de Rachel se incrementó. La mujer había descripto a Quinn en pocas palabras. Ese era el anillo perfecto para Quinn.

- ¿Me lo… puedo… me lo puedo llevar? – preguntó entusiasmada mientras se hamacaba en sus pies

Julian sonríó con gracia – Ay mi querida Rachel -entrelazó su brazo con el de la morena – Aún nos falta elegir muchas cosas – Rachel abrió los ojos enormes

- ¿Elegir? ¿Más cosas? – preguntó preocupada, ella solo quería casarse con Quinn.

- La claridad – dijo uno de los empleados

- El corte – dijo otra

- El color es lo más importante – habló otra mujer

- Lo más importante es el peso – la corrigió un hombre bastante afeminado.

Rachel intentó retroceder hacia la puerta pero Julian la sostuvo fuerte – No te preocupes – la calmó

- Yo… yo… no se nada de lo que están hablando y… y…

- Rachel… ¿Cómo es Quinn? – Julian cambió de tema nuevamente.

La morena se frenó y enderezó su pose. Torció su cuello y miró a la mujer.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es…

- Si, quiero que me cuentes cómo es ella físicamente, qué hace, que le gusta, si tiene amigos… ¿cómo es Quinn? – preguntó de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Rachel se dibujó al instante – Quinn es… es…

Días atrás – Estudio de tatuajes de Rachel

- Listo – Rachel terminaba de hacerle el tatuaje aniversario a Russell Fabray – Ya puede mirarse señor Fabray – le dijo la morena

- Rachel ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas… ¡O DIOS MIO! – la imagen que la morena le había hecho sobre su costilla izquierda lo había impactado – Rachel… esto es… esto es… Dios mio, esto es espectacular – El tatuaje estaba hecho con la técnica de la nueva escuela. En el pecho del hombre se podía ver un simpático osito que parecía de peluche, que entre sus garras tenía una calabaza abierta con prolijidad y cuyo contenido se estaba devorando con ansiedad. La boca del oso estaba toda enchastrada con restos de calabaza al igual que el piso donde supuestamente estaba sentado el animalito. El oso estaba recostado sobre un hermoso ceibo, árbol abajo del cual los señores Fabray compartieron su primer beso, y la planta tenía entre su follaje una especie de banner que decía "Confiar, compartir, amar" Todo estaba hecho con brillantes colores y exageradas dimensiones desproporcionadas. Era una verdadera obra de arte.

- Gracias Rachel – Judy se acercó a la morena – Nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor, realmente nos escuchaste cuando te contamos nuestra historia de amor – la morena no se había perdido detalle. Hasta el número 25, a años de casados se refería, estaba en el dibujo en la remera del oso y también tallado en la calabaza.

Russell miró a Judy – Parece que el oso estuviera devorando la calabaza como si fuera la única que ha comido en su vida – le dijo el hombre sonriente.

Judy largó una carcajada – Eso es porque yo soy tu única calabacita amor – la mujer se abrazó al hombre para besarlo.

La morena se dio vuelta inmediatamente para tratar de dejarles aunque sea algo de privacidad – Judy querida – el hombre rió – Estamos espantando a la novia de nuestra hija – le dijo el hombre.

- Como si ellas no nos hubieran espantado a nosotras – la huida del estudio de tatuajes por ruidos no identificados había sido épica y muy comentada.

El hombre apoyó la mano en el hombro de la morena – Rachel ¿Podemos hablar contigo? – le preguntó mientras la pareja ocupaba lugares en el viejo sillón de la tatuadora

- Hace rato que queríamos hablar a solas contigo y que mejor que aprovechar el "Sábado de chicas" –Así le llamaban Quinn, Santana y Brittany a su día de shopping, manicura y peluquería semanal al que ahora se habían sumado también Sophie y Beth

Judy golpeó el brazo de su esposo por la burla del hombre - ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Russell! Ese día es sagrado – Obviamente Judy también hubiera participado sino hubiera tenido que entregarse al talento de la morena.

Russell le hizo una cara a su esposa que hizo reír a Rachel – Como digas Judy, como digas – la consintió – Pero como decía, Judy y yo queríamos hablar contigo – le dijo

Rachel se sentó en su silla particular que usaba para hacer tatuajes, como tenía rueditas la acercó a los señores Fabray

- Rachel tu sabes que nosotros contamos con una buena posición económica gracias a Dios – dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su mujer – Y que ambos tenemos trabajo y salud – agregó – Pero nada de eso serviría de nada si no tuviéramos a nuestras dos hijas – dijo el hombre.

Rachel torció su cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca salió. Los mayores se miraron entre si advertidos por su hija de esta práctica extraña – Lo que queremos decir Rachel es que, tanto Frannie como Quinn, son nuestros máximos tesoros y haríamos cualquier cosa por verlas felices…

- ¿Sabes que le pasó a Mark cuando vi llorando a Quinn por su culpa? – preguntó el hombre seriamente y sin esperar respuesta – Lo primero que vio cuando golpee la puerta de su casa fue mi palo de golf en sus…

- Pelotas - completó Judy.

- Bueno si, en sus pelotas – el hombre quería ser más diplomático pero su esposa fue directa – Es fácil defender a Frannie porque con ella siempre sabes que pasa, siempre es sincera con sus sentimientos – contó el hombre sobre su hija mayor – Si le gustaba un chico estaba feliz, sino no lo estaba y lo dejaba al día siguiente…

- Cuando fue su primera vez lo supimos porque ella misma llamó para contarnos

- No me lo recuerdes Judy – la retó su esposo

Judy giró los ojos – Frannie es lo que siente – concluyó la mujer – Pero Quinn…

- Quinn es distinta – agregó el hombre – Quinn es capaz de estar sufriendo, de estar muriéndose por dentro que nunca lo vamos a saber, o por lo menos es lo que ella intenta que creamos – agregó.

- Cuando Quinn nos llamó para contarnos que tenía novedades sobre ti, cuando nos contó que se habían puesto de novias, la escuchamos tan feliz que no lo podíamos creer – le dijo Judy – El brillo de sus ojos traspasaba la pantalla – al parecer el Skype les era útil.

- Nunca la hemos visto así Rachel y eso nos… nos da miedo – confesó el hombre – Nos da miedo que sufra, nos da miedo que…

- Que yo la lastime – por primera vez en la conversación la morena hablaba.

Russell y Judy se miraron – Rachel… - la mujer tomó la palabra – Prométenos que vas a hacer lo posible para hacerla feliz, que la vas a cuidar todos los días – Date vuelta Russell – ordenó su esposa ayudando a que el hombre se pusiera de espaldas para mostrar su tatuaje – Tienes que confiar en ella Rachel – señaló la primer palabra que estaba escrita sobre la espalda del hombre.

- Tienes que compartir tu vida con ella – eso lo dijo el hombre

- Y tienes que amarla con todo tu ser Rachel – terminó Judy

Presente – Tiffany & Co

- Quinn es el ser más amado del planeta – dijo la morena con seguridad – No solo porque yo la amo con mi cuerpo y alma sino porque sus padres la aman, sus amigas – recordó el sermón doloroso de Santana y su miembro se retorció un poco. Menos mal que Brittany había sido más diplomática – Toda su familia – El llamado de la Madre de Judy había agarrado por sorpresa a Rachel al igual que el de Frannie – La gente que recién la conoce – Tanto Jane como la hermana Ana le habían dado una larga charla a la morena para que se portara decentemente con la pelirroja - Quinn es luz donde quiera que esté – siguió - Cuando Quinn entra a un lugar, todos los ojos están sobre ella. A veces me pongo celosa, muy pero muy y tengo que hacer fuerzas para no terminar golpeando a cada una de las personas que la miran, es… es… difícil – dijo soltando un suspiro – Quinn es muy inteligente – agregó – Tiene muchos premios y trofeos y… y… y… tiene muchos estudios y esas cosas importantes – dijo impresionada. Rachel se enfocó en Julian - ¿Pero sabes que… que es lo que más me gusta de ella? – le preguntó la morena

- Dímelo por favor – Julian estaba realmente impactada por el ser que tenía enfrente

En la madrugada de este día

- ¿Rach? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Eran las dos de la mañana y alguien había decidido despertar a Quinn con golpes en la puerta de su departamento. Cuando la pelirroja abrió se encontró con su novia en el mismo aspecto que la dejó cuando fueron a llevar a sus padres al aeropuerto y a Beth y Sophie al hogar de monjas.

La morena estiró su mano y le pasó a Quinn un sobre de color madera. La pelirroja trató de abrir sus ojos - ¿Un sobre? ¿Es otra carta de tus… de los señores que dicen ser tus padres? - Rachel asintió a la pregunta – Cariño, no es que no me guste verte, pero después de la semana que hemos tenido podría haber esperado para mañana… vamos a dormir – agarró la mano de la tatuadora y la tiró hacia adentro del departamento. No pudo hacer mucho porque Rachel estaba oponiendo resistencia - ¿No quieres dormir? – le preguntó Quinn. Rachel negó – Rach… no se que pretendes hacer conmigo, pero si sigues así no creo que tengas novia para rato. No doy más y apenas puedo caminar… - Menos mal que vio a la morena agitar su cabeza - ¿No quieres hacer el amor? – Preguntó un poco decepcionada – Amor… dime que quieres porque así podemos estar toda la noche y tengo mucho sueño – se quejó abrazando a su chica y tirándose sobre ella para dormir.

- Quiero… quiero… quiero abrir una carta… la primera… - confesó.

- Bueno cariño, ábrelas mientras yo duer… ¿Qué dijiste? – con la mitad de su cerebro en el quinto sueño le costaba pensar. Se separó de Rachel y la miró confundida – Rachel… ¿Qué dijiste? – apuró

La morena se llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y empezó a rascar el área - Quiero leer una de las cartas y…. y… bueno pensé que… tu las tienes y… - los nervios aumentaban – Perdón. Te dejo dormir, buenas noches – Beso los labios de la sorprendida pelirroja y se dio media vuelta

- ¡Rachel! – la frenó Quinn – Ven aquí ya mismo – Si había alguien que la podía despertar a las dos de la mañana era su novia. No esperó a que la morena volviera, caminó hasta ella y la agarró de la mano para tirar de ella y llevarla hasta el sillón – Me esperas aquí bien quietita – no quería ningún tipo de huida. Le dejo un beso y corrió lo más rápido posible en busca de la caja de una hermosa madera que guardaba las cartas.

- De acuerdo – Puso la caja en la mesita enfrente del sillón – Léelas tranquila mientras me tomo un café – No era que no quería participar, al contrario se moría por saber el contenido de las cartas, pero era algo íntimo de Rachel y ella no quería importunar.

Su cuerpo atinó a ir hacia la cocina pero alguien lo frenó - ¿No… tu… no… tu no la vas a leer conmigo? – le preguntó Rachel nerviosa.

Quinn se irguió mirando a su novia - ¿Quieres que esté contigo? – le preguntó. Rachel asintió y Quinn sonrió y se puso en cunclillas – No sabes lo feliz que me haces – le dijo a la tatuadora agarrando su cara para besarla - Bueno – se reincorporó – Mientras la eliges voy a hacerme un café – Rachel entendió la necesidad de la bebida para Quinn y la dejó ir.

Al rato Quinn ya estaba junto a ella mientras la morena sostenía la carta que Quinn pudo reconocer como el primer sobre que los padres de la chica habían dejado. La morena miraba el sobre fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si esperara que el sobre se abriera y leyera solo. La pelirroja la esperaba expectante y con paciencia.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – bueno no con tanta paciencia. Rachel sin dudarlo le pasó la carta a Quinn.

La pelirroja rompió con cuidado la parte superior del sobre y lo giró para sacudirlo. Del interior del paquete cayeron dos papeles. Uno parecía más viejo que el otro y tenía una tonalidad amarilla, un aletra cursiva y prolija parecía notarse sobre él. El otro papel era blanco y tenía escritos en tinta azul con la misma letra que estaba escrito el nombre de Rachel sobre el sobre. Al azar, Quinn agarró la hoja blanca primero mientras el otro papel seguía intacto en sus piernas - ¿segura? – le preguntó a Rachel

La morena subió sus piernas al sillón y las abrazó con sus brazos. Después de unos segundos asintió

Quinn miró a la morena con detalle y tratando de detectar si algo malo le pasaba, aclaró su garganta y leyó "Rachel, hija mía – sin querer Quinn subió su mirada para notar la incomodidad de Rachel ante la palabra hija – Se que no quieres oír que te llamemos así – habían adivinado – Pero es lo cierto, somos tus padres y se que cuando estuvimos cerca tu podías sentirlo al igual que mi corazón, después de todo dicen que el corazón de una madre nunca se equivoca – con esto Quinn pudo deducir que era Shelby la que escribía – Bueno. Esta es la primera carta que escribimos desde que tu "amiga" nos dio la idea para que lo hiciéramos y tu padre y yo hemos discutido un montón acerca de que poner, de hecho este es el escrito final después de los diez borradores que hicimos. Tu padre quería que te contáramos de nuevo todo lo que hemos hecho para encontrarte, pero… - Quinn se frenó y miró a su novia jugar con sus manos – ¿Estás bien? – Quinn acarició el rostro de la chica y después le tomó la mano que se movía nerviosa, quería estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Rachel asintió y le dio paso a Quinn para seguir

La pelirroja volvió aclararse la garganta y sin dejar de sujetar la mano de su novia siguió -… Tu padre quería que te contáramos de nuevo todo lo que hemos hecho para encontrarte, pero yo le dije que eso por ahora no hacía falta, que eso era muy egoísta de nuestra parte, que como nos dijo tu "amiga" – las comillas se repetían – era hora de que pensáramos en ti – Quinn sonrió ante lo que leyó – El día que te encontramos, el día que fuimos por primera vez, nos dijiste cosas, nos contaste cosas que has vivido que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza – Quinn apretó sus labios, el sufrimiento de su novia era algo que ella prometía todos los días curar – Y le prometo y rezo todos los días a la virgen – la hermana Ana ya había contado la constante presencia de la mujer en la iglesia – para que saque todo ese sufrimiento de ti y me lo de a mi, que me deje a mi cargarlo, porque es mi culpa hija querida, y nunca va a pasar el suficiente tiempo para que yo termine de pagar todo el daño que te hice – la empresaria no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para leer y no llorar – Desde ese día me prometí que iba a hacer lo posible para devolverte todo lo que te robé, o aunque sea lo que esté a nuestro alcance, y con esta carta voy a empezar a reparar alguno de mis errores. Ese día nos dijiste que no sabías cual era la fecha de tu cumpleaños, entonces tu padre y yo decidimos agregar al sobre tu acta de nacimiento- Quinn miró la hoja amarillenta que tenía en sus piernas, Rachel solo miraba hacia abajo - …la que nos dieron a nosotros y yo me guardé egoístamente, cosa que nunca tendría que haber hecho. Bueno, ahora te la entrego, es tuya, y aunque sea a partir de ahora ya lo vas a saber al igual que tu verdadero Nombre y apellido – Quinn tuvo que tragar saliva para tratar de aliviar el nudo de su garganta – Todo esto no lo hacemos esperando tu perdón, sabemos que no lo tenemos, simplemente queremos devolverte un poco de lo que te quitamos. Te amamos hija nuestra. Vamos a seguir enviándote cartas hasta que nos digas basta. PD: Dice tu padre que está verdaderamente orgulloso de ti por la "amiga" que conseguiste, no le hagas caso, es un viejo verde – Quinn soltó una pequeña risa ante esto pero la apagó cuando vio la seriedad de su novia - Hasta la próxima – Al pie de página estaban los nombres Hiram y Shelby Corcoran. Lo cual para Quinn ya fue un adelanto del apellido de Rachel pero se guardó ese pensamiento para ella misma.

La pelirroja miró a su novia para esperar su próximo movimiento - ¿Quieres saber cuándo cumples años? – lo del nombre no lo preguntó, simplemente alzó la hoja más arrugada y se la pasó a Rachel

- Tu – fue el monosílabo de la morena

Quinn miró nerviosa el papel, a pesar de la costumbre de leer documentos importantes, nunca había sentido tanto peso sobre ella – Barbara Corcoran – leyó desde el principio del acta y suspiró al escuchar el bello nombre de su novia - hija de Shelby Medzel y Hiram Corcoran, nacida el… 29 de agosto de 1990…- Su novia tenía 23 años, un año menos que ella, casi dos si contaban que la semana que entrante era su cumpleaños.

La pelirroja terminó de hojear el acta y la dejó en la mesita junto con la otra parte – Rach… - cuando volvió a ver a su chica, las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin freno alguno – Amor… - Quinn arrastró su cola lo más cerca posible de la morena y la abrazó fuerte.

- Tengo… tengo… tengo 23 años – alcanzó a decir Rachel entre sollozos. Quinn asintía – Y…Y… voy a poder festejar… quiero globos y…y… y… una enorme torta… como festejaban los chicos de los hogares – No mejor quiero… quiero… quiero una piñata, de esas que caen sorpresas y golosinas… Un cartel gigante que diga feliz cumpleaños Rachel…

Quinn agarró la cara de su chica después de limpiar sus propias lágrimas – Todo lo que quieras amor, vamos a festejar con todo lo que quieras – le dio un enorme y profundo besos que con sus manos en la espalda de la pelirroja Rachel se encargó de intensificar.

- ¿Podemos hacer el amor ahora? – le preguntó Rachel pícaramente.

Quinn largó una enorme carcajada que llevaba con ella toda la tensión del momento anterior – Ahora más que nunca morena, más que nunca – no perdieron tiempo en ir a la habitación.

Presente – Tiffany & Co

- Lo que más me gusta de Quinn es que me ama – lo simplificó – Me ama para tenerme paciencia al explicarme lo que yo no entiendo, para enseñarme a amarla. Me ama para saber lo que necesito. Me ama para aprender a cuidarme y me ama tanto que me ayudó a encontrarme. Quinn me ama tanto que solo una cosa puede superarlo…

- El amor que tu le tienes a ella – Julian la interpretó a la perfección y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa.

La morena vio confundida como la mayoría de las personas salían de la enorme oficina y solo un empleado quedaba con su caja de terciopelo azul. El hombre se acercó y dejó que la morena viera el enorme anillo de platino que tenía un perfecto y claro diamante sobre él. Con cada movimiento de luz el anillo agarraba distintos destellos, a veces esmeraldas y a veces azulados.

- Rachel… hemos encontrado tu anillo – Julian ya había escuchado todo lo que tenía que saber.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola paso por este lugar a dejar un humilde capitulo, me quedo un poquito largo pero es que estaba entusiasmada y no sabía bien donde cortarlo. Si les gusta me dejan mucho cariño que me gusta y si no me putean que también me gusta, soy una chica fácil. Bestototote. Se las/los quiere. PD: dejen de tratar de adivinar mi edad! Estoy viejita che.

Descargo: Ni el uno por ciento de Glee es mio, y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué lo quiero? Si total ya tengo el karaoke ¿Qué me falta? A cierto, me falta la sexy y perfecta voz de Lea Michele combinada con la perfecta belleza de Diana Agron ¿Alguien sabe donde se pueden conseguir?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 29: "La hacienda"

Un día antes del cumpleaños Número 26 de Quinn

- Quinn… - Rachel suspiró y tomó la pálida y esculpida mano que tenía enfrente – Yo… yo… quería… quería… - Rápidamente se agachó dejando una de sus rodillas en el piso – Quinn… - Rachel respiró hondo y volvió a empezar – Tu… tu… tu eres… eres… - La morena soltó la mano que sostenía y dejando caer su otra rodilla agachó su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse. El silencio inundó el lugar donde se encontraba de forma que solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones exageradas de una morena que trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

- Rachel…

Sin perder más tiempo, la tatuadora volvió a tomar la mano que tenía enfrente, levantó una de sus rodillas y miró directo a los ojos de la mujer que le prestaba atención a cada uno de sus movimientos – Quinn… - vamos de nuevo – Cuando… cuando… estuvimos en la casa de tus padres, en… en Los Angeles, te dije que yo… que yo no era para ti y la verdad es que hoy…hoy… ahora lo sigo pensando – confesó – Quinn tu eres todo – le dijo a la dueña de la mano que sostenía – Eres todo y más, mucho más. Eres la princesa de los cuentos, la heroína de las historietas, la protagonista de cualquier novela y la estrella de cualquier película – encajaba en todo – Todo en ti es perfecto. Tu… tu cuerpo es… siempre que dibujaba chicas pin up pensaba que eran dibujos pocos reales, que esas mujeres con curvas no podían existir, pero desde que te vi, ahora… ahora todas me recuerdan a ti y es como si me pidieran que te dibujara a ti de enfermera, de policía, de bailarina, de bombero… - un carraspeo la hizo volver al tema principal. Rachel agitó su cabeza – Tu boca es perfecta también, al igual que tus ojos – le dijo – Ambos… las dos cosas combinan a la perfección porque cuando te enojas y aprietas los labios, si alguien mira tus ojos verdes lo más probable es que se queme en el intento – si lo sabrá ella – Cuanto estás contenta y de tu boca sale la risa más hermosa de todo el universo, tus ojos brillan de forma especial. Juro que con el brillo de tus ojos podríamos iluminar todo New York – exageró creyéndoselo – Cuando me mires con ganas de… de… tu sabes – algo que no se podía decir parece – Tu boca está un poquitito abierta y tus ojos verde se ponen oscuros y…y… como si hipnotizaran – La morena agachó su cabeza – Eres muy inteligente, y la gente de mira y te respeta cuando hablas. Olivia… Olivia dice que no hay quien se atreva a enfrentarte y que todos los que entran a tu oficina salen como encantados contigo o llorando, eso no estoy segura de que sea bueno pero Olivia también dice que de la oficina de Santana todos salen llorando y nunca encantados pero siempre con miedo, al menos contigo no – algo era algo – Pero yo Quinn… yo… yo… yo no soy nada de eso. No soy linda, al contrario, tengo cosas de más que son horrendas – Pobre rarón – Solo se hacer tatuajes y no soy para nada inteligente – concluyó suspirando – Pero puedo cuidarte – agregó – Puedo cuidarte y protegerte porque soy fuerte y… y… bueno tu sabes que se pelear y una princesa como tu siempre necesita su… su caballero que la defienda y yo puedo serlo, puedo ser tu armadura – se avergonzó – También puedo darte todo lo que tú quieras porque tengo dinero, no se porque la gente paga tanto por mis tatuajes, pero lo hace y yo gano dinero. Mika dice que debería cobrar aún más pero yo considero que está bien así – aseguró – También… también…. – tomo aire – Quinn, yo puedo amarte. Puedo amarte mucho, mucho. Dijiste que tu ibas a enseñarme a hacerlo y yo quiero aprender todo lo que tu me quieras enseñar. Quiero amarte, amar a Beth, nuestra hija – la morena sonrió, cada vez le gustaba más llamar a Beth así – Quiero amarlas ambas durante todos los días. Porque tu no solo me diste un presente, también me diste un pasado y un futuro. Quinn tu eres mi vida… - Tomó aire, estaba por llegar el momento – Tu eres el amor de mi vida… y yo se que no soy para ti, pero quiero irme de este mundo intentando serlo - la morena buscó en el bolsillo de su campera y sacó una pequeña y elegante cajita. La abrió con seguridad y dejó ver el hermoso anillo - Quinn Fabray… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó.

- ¡SIIII! ¡SI QUIEROOO! – la mujer estaba feliz. Agarró el anillo y se lo puso rápidamente en el dedo.

- Helena por favor – Julian calmó a una de sus empleadas – Te hice venir para que Rachel practique y para que le comentes si has notado algún error en su pedido – explicó la educada mujer.

La empleada frenó su entusiasmo y acomodándose su traje se enderezó – Disculpe Señorita Tiffany – carraspeó – Me dejé llevar por el momento – se justificó.

- Estás disculpada. Ahora – le señaló a la morena que seguía arrodillada en el piso mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

- Señorita Rachel – la empleada llamó la atención de la morena – Su pedido fue realmente hermoso – opinó sacándose el anillo y devolviéndoselo a la morena – No creo que su novia se resista – agregó con una sonrisa.

Rachel se paró y torció su cabeza para mirar a la empleada - ¿De verdad? – preguntó

La empleada asintió

- Helena está en lo cierto Rachel – Julian interrumpió – Has preparado un discurso hermoso. La mujer señaló el papel de Rachel – Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que tu no eres bonita, pero eso te lo dije apenas me dejaste leerlo – añadió la sofisticada mujer.

La morena le torció la cabeza y sin hacerle caso al último comentario miró a Julian – Pero… pero… me trabo y… y… se me olvida lo que escribí y eso que no estoy con Quinn – Rachel miró a la empleada – No se ofenda, usted es muy hermosa – la mujer se ruborizó – Pero… pero Quinn es… es… y si está mirándome con sus terribles ojos yo… yo…

Julian giró los ojos – Rachel… lo vas a hacer bien – le aseguró – Hemos practicado durante casi una semana y hemos probado con casi todas las mujeres del negocio, e inclusive Robert se ofreció a hacerlo, y todos aceptaron tu propuesta. Más de una se puso el anillo – Julian miró a su avergonzada empleada que se hacía la desentendida – Además estoy segura de que le va a encantar todo lo que tienes planeado – tocó la nariz de la morena – Quinn es una chica con suerte – agregó son una sonrisa.

Rachel agitó su nariz y sonrió, la inocente morena no detectaba insinuaciones.

- Permiso – La misma mujer que días atrás había interrumpido el primer encuentro entre Julian y Rachel aparecía en el despacho de la joyera – Disculpe Señorita Tiffany pero su padre está preguntando por usted y quiere repasar las cifras del mes cuanto antes – comentó.

Julian giró los ojos – De acuerdo. Enseguida voy – avisó con educación para después mirar a Rachel - ¿Quieres que mande a llamar a otra empleada para repasarlo una vez más o…? – la negativa de Rachel frenó la pregunta.

- Tengo que… Quinn… tengo que pasar a buscarla por la empresa – le había prometido a la pelirroja que iban a pasar tiempo juntas antes de que Rachel tuviera que volver al estudio y Quinn a su trabajo. Con la diferencia de horarios las chicas trataban de verse en los almuerzos o entre tatuajes o reuniones.

Julian trató de que su mueca de tristeza se transformara en una sonrisa - ¿Vas a seguir viniendo a visitarme a pesar de que seas una mujer casada? – la mujer se había acercado a Rachel

La morena sonrió ante su futuro estado civil y asintió contenta. Después frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer - ¿No vas a… tu… no vas a hacerte el tatuaje? – Rachel ya lo tenía diseñado

Julian sonrió – Lo tengo que pensar aun, no quiero darle un infarto a papá, aunque la idea de quedarme con el imperio me tiente – largó una carcajada y luego se acercó a Rachel y le dejó un suave y lento beso en la mejilla – Hasta pronto Rachel – caminó hacia la salida exagerando su meneo de caderas mientras la morena agitaba su mano saludándola – Rachel… - la llamó Julian desde la puerta – Mucha suerte – se despidió dejando a una morena boba mirando el anillo que brillaba en su mano.

Rachel lo puso con cuidado en la cajita y la cerró con aun más suavidad – Mañana – se dijo apretando la cajita, al parecer el cumpleaños de Quinn era el día elegido.

Momentos antes en la oficina de Quinn

- ¿Qué te parece una mega fiesta en la terraza del edificio Q? Música, gente, chicas lindas, mucho alcohol, lo de siempre – Santana estaba echada en el sillón de su amiga, con las piernas sobre la mesita y su celular en mano – Tu sabes, con un solo click en enviar Santana Lopez te organiza todo – le dijo.

- No San… - La rubia estaba con lentes puestos trabajando en su notebook a todo motor.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué tal reservas en tu restaurante preferido? Después de ahí podemos salir a reventar la noche como en los viejos tiempos. Solo le decimos a nuestros estúpidos amigos más cercanos – tiró otra opción

- San…

- O tal vez nos podríamos hacer un viajecito. ¿Te acuerdas del viaje a Marruecos que hicimos para mis veinte? ¡Dios! Solo recuerdo las borracheras que me pegaba mientras millones de odaliscas bailaban encima mío… que lindo era ser joven – hablaba la vieja

- San…

- ¿O cuando nos escapamos a México para los veintitrés de Brittany? ¡Dios! De ese viaje también solo recuerdo las borracheras...

- ¡SANTANA! – no había otra forma de frenarla.

- Oye Q tranquila que no estoy sorda – le recordó la caradura de Santana

Quinn giró los ojos – Aun no se qué voy a hacer para mi cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo la rubia descansando sobre el respaldo de su silla y sacándose los lentes al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que no se? ¿Cómo que no se? Lo que tienes de culona lo tienes de tonta mujer – se levantó del sillón – Es mañana tu cumpleaños. Ma… ña…na – repitió - Santana López puede organizar algo pero necesita más de un día Quinn – la pelirroja levantó sus cejas.

- Primero que si sigues hablando en tercera persona te voy a arrojar este pisa papeles – amenazó – Y segundo que lo voy a saber después de que hable con Rachel cuando me pase a buscar ¿De acuerdo? – Ahí estaba la cuestión – No quiero exponer a mi novia a ninguna situación social que la incomode y tú sabes cuan de pesados pueden ser nuestros amigos – era cierto.

- Pero si la rari ya los conoce y además yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase – agregó

Quinn levantó una de sus cejas - ¿Acaso la "no me preocupo por nada más que mi propio trasero" gran Santana López está pensando en proteger a alguien? – preguntó la pelirroja divertida.

Santana giró los ojos – Protegería a cualquiera que tuviera un Mercedes Brabus en su cochera Q – dijo sencillamente – Además la rari tiene que ir acostumbrándose a la gente, tu eres una personas de muchas relaciones – eso era cierto, a todos los Fabray los rodeaban amistades y gente importante o relacionada.

- Ya lo se San, pero no quiero obligarla a nada que no quiera hacer. Demasiado con que estamos leyendo una por una las cartas de sus padres – desde la primera que habían leído, Rachel se había envalentonado para seguir con el resto. A veces frenaba a Quinn porque no le gustaba lo que escuchaba y otras veces aparecía en el departamento a las cuatro de la mañana curiosa por saber más. Como fuera Quinn estaba dejando que la morena dictara el paso.

- Tu lo que quieres es que ninguno de tus amigos se entere que te estás comiendo una niñita Q – la edad de Rachel había llegado a los oídos de Santana – O peor aun, no quieres que ninguna de tus amigas se entere del pedazo de rar… ¡Auch! – pisapapeles borrador.

- Te lo advertí – la señaló Quinn – Cierra tu boca – le advirtió divertida por tener tanta buena puntería.

- Mira ex rubia cu…

- Disculpe Señorita Fabray – del intercomunicador salía la voz de Olivia – Los accionistas Sturbucks que usted esperaba ya están aquí – avisó la mujer

- Gracias Olivia. Ahora salgo a recibirlos – avisó la pelirroja parándose de su silla al mismo tiempo que Santana caminaba hacia la salida

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó la latina

- Para nada. La última vez que trataste con esta gente casi nos demandan por malos tratos – le dijo – Déjame a mi – Ambas salieron de la oficina. Mientras Quinn sonreía para recibir a la gente, Santana le dedicaba su mejor mirada intimidante.

- Buenos días señores – Quinn se dirigió al grupo de seis o siete hombres que la esperaban – Si son tan amables de pasar a mi oficina – uno por uno fueron entrando ante la atenta mirada de Quinn. Más de uno desvió la mirada hasta el escote de la pelirroja. La empresaria le guiñó el ojo a su secretaria y a su socia y siguió a los hombres, para Quinn esto era pan comido.

Más tarde – Oficina de Quinn

- ¡Ding! Décimo piso – la voz del ascensor anunciaba la alegre llegada de una morena radiante de alegría.

Lo primero que vio Rachel cuando puso un pie fuera del ascensor fue el escritorio de Olivia vació. Siguió recorriendo el lobby con su mirada y encontró rápido a la mujer justo en el escritorio que se encontraba a las afueras de la oficina de la latina. Ese espacio pertenecía a quien quiera que fuera a ser la nueva secretaria de Santana, secretaria que al parecer habían encontrado y ahora Olivia era la encargada de entrenar. Por la cara que tenía la jovencita parecía que su cabeza ya se había llenado y no podía absorber más información.

- Hola – la morena alivió a la nueva secretaria cuando se les apareció enfrente y las saludó sacudiendo su mano.

- Señorita Rachel… - Olivia se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la morena en la oficina - ¿Cómo está? La Señorita Fabray está un poco dem… - la mujer se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a la tatuadora sacar una rosa detrás de su espalda - ¿Una rosa? – Rachel asintió a la pregunta de la mujer - ¿Una rosa para mí? – volvió a preguntar y Rachel volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

Olivia se olvidó de la nueva secretaria y agarró la flor que tenía enfrente – Muchas gracias Señorita Rachel, muchas gracias – hacía tiempo que nadie se tomaba la molestia de regalarle algo - ¡O Dios! Es hermosa, de verdad, es usted muy amable – la mujer se movía nerviosa – Voy a buscar algo para ponerla en agua – salió rápidamente hacia la mini cocina que tenían en ese piso.

Rachel se balanceaba en sus tobillos mientras con ambas manos en su espalda miraba el camino que había dejado la mujer mayor.

- ¿Tu eres Rachel Berry? – la voz de la joven aprendiz la hizo girar rápido su cabeza. Rachel se concentró en la chica que tenía enfrente, torció su cabeza y asintió – ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo tengo una cita para que me hagas un tatuaje dentro de dos meses – la chica estaba emocionaba, tan emocionaba que no podía escuchar el intercomunicador de su escritorio que sonaba a cada rato.

- ¿Si? ¿Y…y… qué quieres… Y que quieres hacerte? – Rachel ya había visto el antebrazo vació de la joven y por el color de piel ya había imaginado el perfecto tatuaje gris y negro que le podía hacer. La morena tampoco le prestaba atención al intercomunicador.

La joven salió de atrás del escritorio, se puso enfrente de Rachel y se dio la vuelta apoyando una de sus manos en el escritorio y la otra la usó para levantar la falda de su vestido y facilitar que uno de sus muslos quedara al descubierto – Una chica clown, justo aquí – Apuntó justo debajo de la nalga y a Rachel le emocionó, le fascinaba hacer esa clase de tatuajes. Las chicas clown estaban en una época de mucha demanda y son muy divertidas de hacer.

Rachel agachó su cara para mirar con detalle la parte baja de la nalga de la chica. A la morena le gustaba saber con qué clase de lienzo trabajaba – Permiso... – le dijo y llevó una mano para tocar el sector.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE CARAJO NADIE CONTESTA MI LLAMADO? – Santana salió gritando de su oficina para encontrarse con Rachel mirando el muslo casi desnudo de su nueva secretaria y pasando la mano como si nada. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en la latina de inmediato – Bueno, bueno, bueno… Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la rari haciendo algo raro – Santana giró sus ojos – Que raro – agregó sonriendo por su propio trabalenguas - ¿Se puede saber porque le estás tocando el culo a mi nueva secretaria? – preguntó mirando como Rachel la miraba agachada, con su cara torcida y con aun su mano en el muslo de la chica.

La morena agitó su cabeza en negativa – No… no… no la tengo en su… en su… ella quiere un tatuaje y… y… y…

- ¡Rachel Berry va a hacerme un tatuaje dentro de dos meses Señorita Lopez! – anunció emocionada la chica a su nueva jefa. - ¿Se imagina? ¡Voy a tener un tatuaje de Rachel Berry en mi pierna! – aplaudió contenta.

Rachel asintió ante lo que la chica decía – Eso…

- ¿Y tu solamente estás examinando tu lienzo cierto? – preguntó Santana con picardía. Rachel asintió mientras la latina se acercaba a ellas - ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo lo notas? – preguntó con un propósito para nada bueno.

Rachel la miró curiosa hasta que finalmente volvió a mirar la pierna de la chica y volvió a pasar su mano – Creo que… creo que voy a tener que tener cuidado con… con… ¿Haces algún tipo de gimnasia? – preguntó la curiosa morena

La chica asintió orgullosa – Dos horas de pilates todos los días Señorita Berry – informó - ¿Hay algún problema? – vio como la cara de la morena se transformaba

- A veces… a veces… cuando esa parte de la pierna tiene… tiene… mucha musculatura es probable que el tatuaje no… no se vea bien con el tiempo – dijo muy seriamente

- A ver, déjame ver – Santana estampó la mano en la cola de su secretaria casi apretando el cachete – Pues a mi me parece bastante firme – apretó divertida un poco más.

Rachel la miró seriamente y le agarró la mano – Es… es un poco más abajo – se la puso en el lugar correspondiente y dejó que la latina navegara.

Santana acariciaba sin vergüenza – Mmmm… si…. La rari tiene razón… tienes un culo muy firme – dijo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara – Voy a tocar un poco más para comprobar que la rari no se equivoca – la latina seguía toqueteando a la chica.

- ¿Y entonces? – la joven no se hacía ni medio drama por los roces de Santana

Rachel la miró pensativa - ¿Podríamos… quizás… Estarías dispuesta a cambiar de lugar? – le preguntó

- Voy a tocar la otra pierna para comparar – les avisó Santana. Mientras las otras dos debatían, la latina tenía sus dos manos en las nalgas de la secretaria.

- Podríamos hacerlo… podría hacerlo en la… en la pierna… en el frente del muslo – dijo la morena – Es mucho mejor y menos doloroso – agregó con argumentos convincentes.

- ¡Buena idea rari! – la felicitó Santana – Pero hay que examinar el lienzo antes ¿cierto? – preguntó la pícara latina.

- No es neces…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Gírate! – la chica hizo caso con entusiasmo y se levantó el vestido para revelar sus dos piernas.

Santana no demoró en apretarlos con sus manos – Mira rari toca… ¿Qué opinas? – Santana había encontrado su nueva pasión, catadora de lienzos para tatuajes.

Rachel le hizo caso a Santana y tocó con intenciones totalmente diferentes – No creo… no creo… que haya problemas con…

- Mhhmmm – Un carraspeó detuvo la inspección de muslos.

Santana se levantó para dar de lleno con la cara enfadada de Quinn - ¡RARI! ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VEO TOCANDO A MI SECRETARIA! – gritó de repente.

Rachel se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos gigantes cuando vio a su novia. Al instante empezó a agitar su cabeza – No… no… yo no… yo no…

- ¿Vas a negar que estabas tocando a… a…? ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó la latina a la joven.

- Penélope Señorita López – contestó la chica que aun seguía en la misma posición que se había puesto.

- Olivia será entonces – Era el único nombre que Santana relacionaba con una secretaria. Miró a Rachel enseguida - ¿Vas a negar que estabas tocando a Olivia Rari? – le preguntó una malvada latina justo cuando la verdadera Olivia se acercaba con un florero lleno de agua y tan solo con una rosa adentro.

Rachel agitaba más la cabeza mientras la cara de Quinn enfurecía cada vez más. La agitada de cabeza se frenó y cambió por una torcida – Si… si… la estaba tocando a Olivia pero…

- No es cierto señorita Fabray – saltó a defenderse la Olivia original – Ella solo me dio la rosa y aunque tuve muchas ganas de agradecerle con un beso…

- ¿Le diste una rosa? – Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Rachel asintió inocentemente

- Como ves Q, la rari tiene algo con las secretarias – aportó Santana – Le da rosas a una y le toca el culo a otra – dijo

- No… no… no… no le estaba tocando la cola… estaba… ella… - vamos de nuevo – ella…

Quinn se dio vuelta y caminó hasta el ascensor – Te espero abajo Rachel – el uso de todo el nombre no podía ser nada bueno.

Rachel se quedó mirando a su novia bajar

- Uy rari, si que la tienes complicada – Santana se puso a su lado y le dio un empujecito – No te queda otra, saca tu rarón y ver por ella tigre – la morena siguió el impulso que le dio el empujón y siguió derecho por las escaleras.

- Olivia – Santana llamó

- Si señorita Lopez- la secretaria de Quinn contestó

- Tu no, la otra Olivia – Aclaró Santana

- Mi nombre es Penel…

- Olivia ve a traerme mi almuerzo – la interrumpió – Y luego te pasas a mi oficina que quiero seguir inspeccionando el lienzo – dijo sonriente

- Enseguida Señorita López – la chica salió rápido por el lobby mientras Santana se metía a su oficina

La Olivia original agitó su cabeza y agarró el teléfono - ¿Walter? – Era el jefe de seguridad del edificio - ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que empezaste?... si esa… Quiero participar – avisó la mujer – Cien dólares a que la nueva secretaria de la señorita López no llega ni a la semana – Estas apuestas eran una fuente de ingreso recurrente para los empleados – No espera… - ¿Iba a frenar la apuesta quizás? – Que sean doscientos – al parecer era una fija.

En el subsuelo

Quinn había bajado del ascensor con una rabia que la consumía. Había estado esperando toda la mañana y parte del medio día a su novia para luego salir de la reunión y encontrársela toqueteando a una joven mujer que Quinn ni siquiera sabía quién era. Y para colmo de todo, Rachel, su Rachel le andaba regalando flores a su secretaria - ¿Dónde carajos está el rarimovil? – con su miraba buscaba por el lleno estacionamiento pero no había rastros del camión de helados. Quinn se apoyó contra la pared y decidió esperar a que Rachel apareciera, capaz que había venido en otro auto y la pelirroja no tenía ganas de ponerse a investigar uno por uno de los vehículos. La empresaria respiró hondo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás aprovechando para relajarse cerrando sus ojos. No podía entender como Rachel parecía prestarle atención a todo el mundo menos a ella. No podía entender como la morena se había pasado casi todas las mañanas de esa semana sin ni siquiera llamarla mientras que ella se moría por escuchar la voz de su novia. Las cosas no estaban siendo parejas en la realción y a Quinn eso no le estaba gustando. ¿Cómo podía ser que Rachel parecía ser débil ante cualquier mujer menos con ella? ¿Por qué la morena se preocupaba en darle flores a su propia secretaria mientras que a ella ni siquiera la había seguido por el ascensor? ¿Por qué… - el aroma de XS Black de Paco Rabanne la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia el frente se encontró con la cabeza torcida de su novia mirándola con cautela no muy cerca de ella. Más rabia le dio saber que su novia estaba usando el perfume que tanto a ella la vuelve loca para encantar a otras mujeres. Se supone que solo Quinn puede olerla.

- Por fin llegas – le reprochó Quinn separándose de la pared - ¿Te quedaste mucho tiempo más toqueteando a la pendeja esa? ¿O te quedaste chupándole las medias a mi secretaria? – preguntó venenosamente.

Rachel agitó la cabeza – No… no…

- Como sea… ¿En qué viniste? Porque no veo el rarimóvil y… ¿Y sabes qué? – Estaba actuando de impulso – Ya no tengo hambre, no quiero almorzar – dio media vuelta para volver al ascensor. Una mano de Rachel la agarró de su brazo y la freno - ¿Qué? – le dijo Quinn de mala gana – Tengo mucho trabajo – agregó.

Rachel la soltó y Quinn se decepcionó, ¿Por qué carajo Rachel no pelea por ella? – Acompáñame… ven… si no tienes hambre… ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi al menos? – Preguntó con timidez – Quiero… quiero pasar tiempo contigo – agregó

Quinn se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que la iba acompañar, nunca podría decirle que no a esa cara – Bien, pero solo un rato – le dijo secamente - ¿Dónde está el camión? – le preguntó

Rachel agitó su cabeza – Vine en… vine con… con mi bebé – apretó algo de la llave y Quinn detectó dos luces que tintinearon y dejaron ver el Brabus de Rachel. Si tan solo Santana se hubiera enterado – Dile hola a Quinn – le dijo Rachel al auto una vez que estuvieron cerca

Quinn no mostró impresión alguna y caminó derecho hasta su puerta. Lo único que faltaba era que la morena le prestara atención a algo más que no es ella, hasta los autos venían antes que ella – Prefiero el camioncito – le dijo una vez adentro mirando para otro lado

Rachel ya estaba sentada del lado del conductor cuando la oyó. Al parecer el auto no había logrado lo que ella pretendía. La morena quería que todo fuera especial para Quinn, incluso había sacado a su bebé pensando que era un coche digno de transportar a la realeza pero la pelirroja no parecía sentir lo mismo – Bueno – admitió Rachel tristemente – Quinn…

- ¿Nos vamos o no? – la pelirroja se puso sus lentes de sol y se recostó en el asiento – Quiero volver cuanto antes – agregó

Rachel frunció su seño y después de mirar por un segundo a su novia se enderezó y agarró el volante de su auto preferido para después arrancarlo, no quería hacer enojar más a la otra chica.

Minutos después

Quinn Fabray alcanzó a ver como el semáforo se ponía en rojo haciendo que Rachel frenara el coche. Inmediatamente movió la cabeza hacia un costado para observar a la morena. La tatuadora estaba tranquila pero preocupada. Desde que salieron del estacionamiento, disimuladamente Quinn pudo ver como Rachel la miraba a cada rato y amagaba a decir algo pero luego se arrepentía y volvía su vista al frente. Después de un rato solo se limitó a manejar. La tristeza que pudo ver en los ojos de su novia la conmovió, se le daba por pensar que no la merecía, y una sensación angustiosa se apoderaba de su ánimo y se convertía en una presión en la parte alta de su estómago. Quinn frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirar a Rachel y la encontró hipnotizada por un grafiti que estaba en la pared cercana a ese cruce. Apretó los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento. Extendió la mano y le sujetó el mentón para obligarla a mirarla. ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Qué tiene esa pintura de especial que tanto te atrae? ¿Por qué no soy yo el centro permanente de tu atención? Todas esas preguntas navegaban por la cabeza de Quinn mientras tenía dos ojos marrones mirándola con suplicia. Los celos de Quinn, el sentido de la propiedad que tenía sobre Rachel y el amor obsesivo que le inspiraba no acababan de convencerla, detestaba esa dependencia, la necesidad de ganarse el cariño de la tatuadora. La pelirroja se ponía feliz cuando Rachel la besaba espontáneamente, o cuando le confesaba que no aguantaba más y que estaba tan dura por ella que necesitaba hacerle el amor. Pero toda esa felicidad también hería su orgullo, su vanidad., que, en opinión de su madre, era enorme, como se suponía que debía ser un Fabray. Rachel hería su vanidad, su orgullo, su ego porque se supone que Quinn Fabray no mendigaba la devoción de otros hombres u otras mujeres, sino más bien la padecía. ¡Y estaba cansada de eso! Estaba cansada de que esa parte fuerte de ella la dominara y la resaltara. Miró nuevamente los ojos lastimados que tenía en frente – Bésame Rache. Bésame por favor – le pidió, y la morena se quitó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad para complacerla y besarla.

Quinn se quedó quieta, con las manos en sus piernas. Rachel entremetió sus dedos hábiles de tatuadora en el cabello pelirrojo hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de la cabeza y atraerla a su boca. La actitud pasiva de Quinn estaba provocando a la morena, y Rachel se dispuso a debilitarla. Le succionó los labios y le metió la lengua, pero no logró separar los dientes de Quinn. La tatuadora los lamió, disfrutando de la suavidad del esmalte, y recorrió la geografía de sus encías con la punta endurecida de la lengua.

Le parecía irreal la intimidad que compartían. A tan solo semanas de estar juntas, Rachel conocía su cuerpo como nadie, y Quinn era dueña del de Rachel. En un rincón de su mente, la pelirroja sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar el éxtasis que Rachel Berry le había enseñado a gozar porque, en realidad, todo se refería a la morena. Sin Rachel, no valía la técnica, ni la mecánica ni lo físico. La morena activaba su cuerpo como si conociera todos los botones secretos.

Quinn inspiró violentamente y abrió su boca para penetrar con su propia lengua la boca de la morena. Rachel se agitó y gimió débilmente, casi sin aliento. Como no arrancaban, los automovilistas empezaron a tocarles bocinas. Rachel volanteo con el primer insulto que Quinn la escuchó decir, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, y estacionó el Brabus a un costado. La pelirroja se quitó su propio cinturón y con sus manos obligó a Rachel que se recostara sobre ella para seguir besándola.

Rachel se separó agitada del beso – Mañana es tu cumpleaños – dijo con poco aliento.

Quinn no sabía porque su novia interrumpía la sesión de besos para citar un acontecimiento obvio – Luego hablamos de eso… - vio a la morena negar con su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa con mi cumpleaños? – le preguntó un tanto irritada, habían partes de su cuerpo que querían seguir siendo besadas.

- Mañana es… es tu cumpleaños y yo… y yo… no quiero… no quiero compartirte con nadie - le dijo avergonzada de su egoísmo. Quinn la miraba con una intensidad que hizo que la chica bajara su cabeza.

- Ráptame entonces – le dijo Quinn

Rachel la volvió a mirar - ¿Me… me… dejarías? – preguntó dubitativa. Tenía toda una idea en la cabeza.

- Amor… - Quinn tomó su rostro y sonrió –Haz lo que quieras conmigo – luego del visto bueno podían volver los besos.

A la tarde – Departamento de Quinn

- Hola a todos… Adiós a todos… – Quinn pasó rápido por el living donde estaban sus dos amigas con sus dos novios y subió directo a su habitación. Britt y Santana se miraron y no dudaron en seguir a su compañera de departamento.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos pelirroja culo…? – Santana fue la primera en entrar seguida muy de cerca por Brittany - ¿Una maleta? – Quinn dejaba la pequeña valija arriba de la enorme cama y se metía en su amplio armario bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas.

Apenas la empresaria salió llena de ropa en sus brazos y con todas las intenciones de ponerla de forma ordenada en la valija, Santana se la cerró de golpe – Tienes exactamente dos segundos para explicar que estás haciendo Q – presionó

- ¿Te vas a mudar Quinnie? – La bailarina estaba a puro puchero.

Quinn giró los ojos y tiró de la tapa para volver a abrir la maleta – No me voy a ningún lado Britt Britt – tranquilizó a la rubia – En realidad si me voy, pero no sé dónde. Rachel no me quiso decir nada… - Rió recordando todos los intentos que había hecho para sacarle información a la morena. Increíble como la pobre tatuadora había aguantado las extorsiones de Quinn, de más está decir que la morena se volvió a su estudio con una enorme erección entre sus piernas. - Lo que sí es seguro es que me no me voy del departamento - dijo

- ¿Puedes dejar de empacar y explicarnos de que carajos hablas? – le preguntó Santana irritada – Recién estábamos hablando con Britt y los chicos sobre tu fiesta…

- No hay fiesta San. Me voy a festejar mi cumpleaños con Rachel… ¿Este o este? – les mostró a sus amigas un vestido corto totalmente negro y otro totalmente rojo

- El rojo – dijo Santana - ¿Y Cómo que pasas tu cumpleaños con la rari?

- El negro – contestó Britt - ¿No voy a poder tirarte las orejas?

Quinn puso ambos, nunca se sabe cuándo los iba a tener que usar y además no sabía que tenía planeado Rachel – Podemos festejar después San – después de todo era su mejor amiga – Y me tiras las orejas cuando vuelva Britt ¿Si? – los pucheros de la bailarina la ablandaban pero no tanto como las caras de Rachel asique la morena seguía ganando la pulseada.

Quinn vio la cara de sus dos amigas y se acercó a ellas. Tomó una mano de Santana y la otra de Brittany – Lo siento, se que nunca hemos festejado un cumpleaños separadas pero… -Quinn apretó sus ojos – De verdad, de verdad quiero hacer esto con Rachel – Su mente lo pedía, su corazón lo quería y su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Britt la abrazó – Me gusta que seas feliz – le dijo la rubia cariñosamente

Santana se alejó de la demostración de afecto – Como sea Fabray. Al menos ya diste el primer paso y admitiste que eres adicta al rarón. Cuando vuelvas vas directo a rehabilitación ¿me oyes? – la señaló desde la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Quinn y Britt se miraron – Cómo se fuera fácil – opinó Britt

- Para nada fácil – rió Quinn que siguió empacando.

Al atardecer

- Raaaaachh… - Quinn estaba de costado cómoda y relajadamente sentada en el asiento de acompañante con sus gafas de sol puestas y mirando a la morena que tenía a su lado. La pelirroja ya no sabía qué hacer para que Rachel cediera – Por favorcito… - acarició el brazo de la chica que para sorpresa de Quinn estaba totalmente desnudo ya que Quinn rara vez la veía usar remeras sin manga fuera de su estudio – Dime donde vamos… - ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

Rachel sonrió y sacudió su cabeza – Es una sorpresa - le dijo valientemente y agarró la mano que la acariciaba para llevársela a su boca y besarla mientras que la otra guiaba el volante.

- No – Quinn sacó la mano antes de que hiciera contacto con los labios morenos – Ni se te ocurra. Nada de besos si no me dices donde vamos – tal vez esa táctica funcionaba – Aunque sea dame una pista, una pista y te doy un beso - negoció

Rachel no dejó de sonreír – ¿Una… una… una pista por… por un beso? – pensó con picardía. Como la morena miraba al frente de la ruta Quinn no pudo notar sus ojos divertidos. Después de unos pensativos segundos Rachel asintió – Bueno… pero… - A Quinn no le gustó como sonó ese pero – Te doy… tienes tres oportunidades, si no… si no adivinas te toca prenda – Para Rachel era un juego.

Quinn se incorporó ansiosa en su asiento, le encantaba jugar y ganar a lo que sea – De acuerdo – aceptó – Suelta tu primera pista Berry – Esto era pan comido, no había lugar que Quinn no conociera.

- Mmm – Rachel torció su cabeza y pensó – La… la primera pista es… "Es un lugar que no tiene nada pero nada de césped, es más, el color verde no está… no está nunca" – dijo con tono misterioso

Quinn la miró enfadada, estaban en New York, todo era edificios y nada era verde – Eso no se vale – le dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el asiento para quedar mirando al frente.

Rachel aprovechó la vacía ruta para mirarla y sonreír ante lo caprichosa de su novia – Tu no… tu no dijiste como querías las pistas. Y yo digo que eso es una pista – agregó aguantando la risa por la cara de Quinn, la pelirroja estaba perdiendo en su propio terreno - ¿Te… te… te rindes? – le preguntó la morena sobrándola.

Quinn se giró bruscamente y la miró – No te pases de lista Berry – le advirtió -Los Fabray nunca nos rendimos. Siguiente pista por favor – apuró indignada por la trampa que estaba sufriendo

A Rachel se le inflaban los cachetes por la risa oprimida – Bien… a ver… la segunda pista para una Fabray que nuuuunca se rinde – La mirada de Quinn la hizo soltar el aire que había acumulado – la segunda pista es… "El lugar al que vamos es pequeñito, pequeñito" – le dijo

- Nada de verde y pequeñito – murmuró Quinn pensando en voz alta. La pelirroja no sabía dónde miércoles la estaba llevando Rachel. Según la carretera que habían tomado se estaban alejando de la ciudad, pero a la vez iban a un lugar pequeño que no tenía color verde.

- ¿Vas a arriesgar? – le preguntó la conductora. Estaban por llegar al destino y quería que Quinn siguiera distraída.

- No me apures morena, además me queda una pista y la quiero ya – presionó

- La tercera pista es… - hizo una pausa dramática – El lugar… el lugar al que vamos está lleno de gente… muy pero muy lleno… repleto de personas – le dijo mientras doblaba por una pequeña calle que la desviaba de la ruta principal.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada en su propia mente que no notaba a su alrededor – No hay verde, pequeñito y lleno de gente – repitió pensativa - ¡Ya lo se! – la morena la miró atenta a su respuesta – Vamos al Spa del Risort – nombró un pequeño pero muy lujoso spa que ella misma había concurrido con su madre hace unos días. Era casi todo de color blanco y no se veía una planta a kilómetros. Ese sitió siempre estaba lleno de gente y quedaba alejado un poco de la ciudad. Pensó que tal vez Rachel había hablado con su madre para pedirle el dato.

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es… que… - agitó su cabeza -No, no vamos allí. Le quedan dos chances señorita – informó sonriente mientras doblaba por otra pequeña calle.

Quinn apretó sus labios, no podía perder – pequeño, nada de verde y muchas personas… piensa Quinn, piensa - se alentó justo cuando una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Claro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? – Que fácil – rio Quinn – Vamos al rio Hudson – había lugares muy bonitos por ahí pero lo único natural era el rio, el resto lo predominaba los edificios y la gente. Además había restaurantes chicos pero de buen ambiente en el lugar. Quinn pensó que una cena allí sería perfecta para festejar su cumpleaños.

Rachel agitó su cabeza - ¿No? – le preguntó Quinn que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa

- Sólo una oportunidad más señorita nunca me rindo – se burló Rachel

- Primero que nada quiero que sepas que no me caes bien haciéndote la sabe lo todo Berry – le dijo haciéndola reír y segundo que… ¡Ya se! – ahora si no podía fallar - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? – Vamos a ir a Little Italy – el barrio italiano cumplía con todas las prendas y era un encanto de lugar.

Rachel soltó una carcajada – Lo siento señorita Fabray, usted ha sido eliminada – trató de imitar la voz de una computadora.

- ¡No es cierto! – Se defendió Quinn

Rachel asintió – Tenías… tenías… tuviste tres chances y perdiste – le dijo segura – Te toca prenda – agregó

Quinn volvió a cruzarse de brazos haciendo pucheros – Tonta – murmuró

La morena ya no daba más de aguantar la risa, menos mal que estaban a solo unos metros de llegar al destino. Tan solo faltaba doblar una calle y allí estaban. Justo enfrente del coche estaba la entrada a una tranquila pero enorme hacienda que caracterizaba por su construcción antigua de estilo Mexicano y su escondite a través de una basta y variada vegetación. Una hermosa fuente de agua las recibía mientras un chico joven salía de la entrada a esperar que el auto se acercara.

Quinn tenía sus ojos enormes y no paraba de mirar para todos lados del lugar. El verde césped, las rejas coloniales, las enormes baldosas coloradas que adornaba el piso de la larga entrada, las vasijas de barro, las largas escalinatas de piedra, la enorme rueda de viejas carretas que servía de adorno, todo era digno de admirar.

La morena no podía distraerse con el lugar mientras tenía a su chica al lado, ella solo quería mirar los gestos de Quinn – Quinn…

- ¡Hiciste trampa! – Su novia la enfrentó – ¡Me diste las pistas mal a propósito! – las pistas estaba todas cambiadas. En la hacienda predominaba el color verde, el lugar no era para nada pequeño, al contrario y no había nada de gente, de hecho se podían escuchar los grillos cantar sino fuera porque el motor del Brabus los interrumpía.

Rachel asintió sonrojada – Si… si… te las di mal a propósito porque quiero… quiero ponerte una prenda – le dijo.

- ¿Una prenda? – Quinn la miró extrañada - ¿Cuál? – preguntó

Rachel agitó su cabeza – Ahora… ahora… ahora no – le dijo nerviosa – Mañana – afirmó - ¿Te gusta? – aun no recibía la aprobación de su novia y eso la ponía nerviosa – Si no te gusta podemos volver… y… y… festejas con tus amigos y… lo que quieras… yo… yo… - el dedo de Quinn se posó dulcemente sobre su boca.

- Me encanta amor de mi vida – le aseguró sonriente y convencida de que fuera el lugar que fuera si estaba con su morena le iba a encantar igual. Pero esta hacienda, tenía algo especial. Para una mujer que siempre anduvo en la ciudad, era raro que le gustaran las cosas calmas, pero esta hacienda tenía algo que la hacía vibrar de excitación.

- Bienvenidas a la Hacienda Santa Rosa señoritas – el muchacho las recibió ayudando a Rachel con la maleta de Quinn. La morena solo llevaba una mochila en sus hombros – Si me dejan guiarlas, las llevaré hasta su hospedaje – les dijo

Rachel miró a Quinn esperando que la chica decidiera ir, estaba demasiado ocupada absorbiendo todo a su alrededor. La morena se acercó a ella y le susurró en su oido – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le dijo – Prometo recorrer cada rincón contigo - agregó – Y prometo hacerte el amor en cada rincón también – esto si llamó la atención de Quinn que inmediatamente miró a su chica y asintió sin palabras.

Rachel la miró y sonriendo la tomó de la mano – Por aquí por favor – el muchacho las guió por unas escalinatas primero y después por un largo pasillo embaldosado e iluminado con antiguos candelabros. Se frenaron justo en frente de una antigua puerta doble de madera – Esta es su habitación – cuando el chico abrió ambas puertas

- ¡Increíble! – a Quinn la asombró el lujo del lugar. La habitación tenía tres ambientes y parecía enorme. Estaba decorada acorde al tema pero contaba con toda la tecnología moderna de esos días. Había una enorme puerta en la otra punta que dejaba ver una salida a un hermoso y gran jardín – Tiene su propio jardín – dijo Quinn. El muchacho asintió mientras entraba la maleta

- Quiero hacerte el amor en cada habitación – le susurró Rachel a la pelirroja en el odio, sin tocarla mientras el joven acomodaba el equipaje y prendía varios candelabros que iluminaban el lugar.

Finalmente el chico dejó las llaves en la mano de la morena y caminó junto a ella hacia la salida – El desayuno se sirve…

- Por favor… - Rachel dejó un billete en la mano del muchacho – No quiero que nos molesten – agregó pensando que si hubieran estado en un hotel hubiera puesto directamente el cartel de "no molestar"

El chico asintió sonriente – Que tengan una hermosa estadía – con esto último desapareció de la vista de Rachel.

La morena cerró la puerta y cruzó la traba. Quinn la vio avanzar hacia ella y rió nerviosa. Esta facete de la morena, tan segura y dominante que solo Quinn podía ver, la ponía loca, la excitaba, pero a la vez la ponía nerviosa y porque no admitir que también la hacía temer cual zebra le teme al león que está apunto de atacarla. Mientas Quinn reía tontamente, Rachel no parecía nada divertida y avanzó hacia ella con un fuego en la mirada que hizo que la pelirroja empezara a correr por la habitación alejándose de ella. La tatuadora la persiguió, si Quinn quería jugar a ser cazada, Rachel lo iba a hacer. La morena no tardó en atraparla por la cintura y levantarla por el aire como si lo hiciera con un equipaje de mano. Las noches que Rachel pasaba a Quinn de cama se le vinieron a la ex rubia a la mente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – le preguntó Quinn apenas la morena la bajó

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron como nunca y en ese momento Quinn supo que no había mejor cosa que hacer que entregarse a la chica que tenía enfrente. Ya no había palabras para decir, ahora solo era indispensable romper el silencio con gemidos, gritos, y palabras de amor.

Se amaron en los tres ambientes que tenía la habitación, en los sillones, contra la pared, en el piso y sobre la mesa redonda. Empezaron vestidas y, en tanto avanzaba la noche y la locura, la excitación y el desenfreno se disputaban el primer puesto, iban perdiendo las prendas hasta acabar desnudas en el enorme colchón llenó de almohadones y cubierto con un enorme cobertor de plumas blanco.

- Quiero… quiero que sea siempre así entre nosotras – jadeó Rachel, todavía dentro de Quinn, que respiraba bajo el peso de la morena con dificultada – Quiero… quiero que sea para siempre. No se… no se… como lo voy a hacer Quinn – Siguió hablando la morena mientras daba sus últimas embestidas a una ya acabada Quinn – Pero quiero que esta locura que… que… vivo contigo, que se desató en mi desde que te vi se muera conmigo – le dijo para después caer finalmente rendida en el pecho de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente, casi mediodía

Quinn se despertó confundida, no sabía dónde estaba, había dormido profundamente, como nunca desde que había llegado a New York. No sabía que el cambio de ciudad, la búsqueda de nuevos negocios y el alejamiento de su familia, de su zona de confort, la habían afectado de esa manera. Ahora por fin se volvía a sentir feliz con su vida, se sentía equilibrada y en armonía nuevamente. Se incorporó entre las almohadas de plumas y se quedó escuchando el silencio. Oyó murmullos y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Segundos después Rachel aparecía en la habitación cubierta con una bata de la estancia. La sonrisa de Rachel hizo un reflejo instantáneo en ella y le dibujó una propia.

La morena caminó hasta ella y se sentó en el colchón - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! – le dijo casi sobre los labios, y Quinn la agarró de la bata para atraerla hacia ella.

Desayunaron o mejor dicho, almorzaron en la mesita del jardín privado que tenía la habitación, el día estaba cálido para disfrutarlo. El rostro de Quinn reflejaba la sorpresa al ver la forma en que Rachel comía. La morena devoraba con voracidad el desayuno. Al parecer todo el ejercicio de la noche anterior y la falta de cena le habían despertado el apetito, y engullían las salchichas, los porotos en salsa de tomate, las lonjas de panceta como si fuera una adolescente. Quinn acarició el rostro de la chica. Ella sol picoteaba las tostadas y un poco de huevo revuelto con su café con leche - ¿Tienes hambre mi vida? – le preguntó mitas feliz por verla comer y mitad irónica por la forma en que comía.

Rachel asintió inocentemente a la pregunta pero no dejó de entregarse al tacto de la mano que la acariciaba.

Decidieron bañarse y cambiarse para salir a recorrer la estancia como Rachel le había prometido a Quinn. Pero al entrar a la sala de la habitación, Quinn se frenó y se quedó atontada al descubrir las bolsas y los paquetes que llenaban el lugar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Rachel ya se balanceaba en sus pies mientras sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda – Son… son… son tus regalos de cumpleaños – contestó orgullosa por su sorpresa.

- Rachel… - le salió en forma de murmullo – Esto es… esto es… es demasiado – A Quinn no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien gastara tanto por ella. Es decir, siempre recibía joyas y regalos lujosos y de marca, pero nunca nadie que no tuviera algún interés económico, excepto sus padres y su hermana, se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle un regalo.

Rachel frunció el ceño – Nunca… nada… nunca es demasiado para ti – afirmó con seguridad. Para Rachel eso era poco.

La pelirroja la enfrentó y la besó en agradecimiento. No solo por los regalos, por todo. Finalmente se apartó para abrir los regalos. Ya que la morena se había tomado el atrevimiento porque desperdiciarlos ¿Cierto?

Pasaron bastante tiempo abriendo paquetes y bolsas hasta que el sillón de la sala quedó cubierto de papeles de regalo, moños y etiquetas. Quinn se tocó la frente y suspiró, no quería ni aventurarse a sacar los gastos en los que se había puesto la tatuadora – Me has comprado de todo – le dijo mirando la prendas, zapatos, carteras y otros tantos accesorios que descansaban en la sala.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, para ella eso no era nada comparado con lo que le hubiera comprado -Mika y…y… Mika y Julian me ayudaron a… ellas me ayudaron a elegirlos – confesó – A mi… a mi… tu sabes que no… a mí no se me da bien lo de la ropa y esas cosas – le dijo avergonzada - ¿Te gustan? – preguntó insegura

Quinn miró a Rachel preocupada. A veces la expresión toda rebele y de todo me importa un carajo de la morena desaparecía y era remplazada por esa que a Quinn se le asemejaba a la de una niña deseosa por agradarle a la madre o a la maestra. Apoyó el zapato de diseñador Louboutin de uno de los pares que le había regalado sobre la mesita y caminó hacia ella. La abrazó y la besó.

- Gracias… - volvió a besarla – gracias por darme tantas cosas hermosas. Me encantan – le dijo dándole otro beso.

Rachel se escondió en el cuello de Quinn y la pelirroja rezó para que su avestrucito nunca desapareciera

- Tu… tu… no te quedas impresionada con las cosas como lo hacían Mika o Julian – Rachel había estado presente cuando Mika gritó de la emoción por la cartera de Marc Jacobs que había elegido Julian para Quinn - A ellas… a ellas les gustaba más – agregó en murmullo

Quinn obligó a que Rachel saliera de su escondite y la mirara. Cosa que no logró porque apenas se despegó del cuello de la pelirroja agachó la cabeza. Aun así, la empresaria se aferró a ella – Estás equivocada – le aseguró anotándose en la mente que tenía que preguntarle a su novia quien era esa tal Julian de la que hablaba – Nadie puede apreciar más que yo todos tus regalos porque nadie te ama como yo. Tu no sabes lo que significas para mi Rachel – le dijo

La morena subió su rostro, torció su cabeza y la miró - ¿Qué… yo… Qué significo para vos? – preguntó insegura

- Tu eres todo para mi Rachel – confesó Quinn mirando con intensidad a la morena. Poco a poco la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la otra chica, sonrisa que rápidamente fue tapada por los labios de la ex rubia. A besos le iba a quitar la inseguridad a su novia.

Al atardecer

No volvieron a su propia habitación como hasta las siete de la tarde porque pasaron el día recorriendo la estancia. Quinn estaba enamorada del lugar y Rachel estaba enamorada de la forma en que Quinn amaba el lugar asique era imposible que algo resultara mal. Sin contar que varias veces se entretuvieron en distintos rincones haciendo algo más que mirar. Cuando entraron a la habitación la pequeña mesita del lobby estaba llena de comida. Quinn se encargaba de preparar dos platos mientras Rachel se metía en el baño para hacerse cargo de ciertas cosas que Quinn había provocado pero que aun estaba muy resentida para encargarse por ella misma. El celular de Quinn sonó por el número millón de vez. Tampoco había que olvidarse de que era su cumpleaños y había gente que quería felicitarla y aprovechando la ausencia de la morena la empresaria atendió la llamada

- Hola – dijo al celular

- **Quinn… Soy Mika… Jhon me dio el celular de Brittany y ella me dio el tuyo…** – la pelirroja frunció su ceño, no porque le molestara que la empleada de Rachel llamara sino porque eso significaba que el trabajo de Rachel tenía algo que ver – **Primero que nada… ¡Feliz cumpleaños**! – La felicitó con entusiasmo –** Segundo ¿Puedo hablar con Rachel? Sé que me dijo que no la molestara por nada, pero es algo realmente importante** – explicó

- Gracias por el saldo Mika – le devolvió el sentimiento – Pero Rachel esta… - como decirlo – esta ocupada con algo importante ahora también – contó – Pero si quieres me puedes dejar el mensaje – no sabía cuánto se iba a demorar su novia y por el estado en que Quinn la dejó, calculaba que no poco tiempo.

Mila resopló rendida – **De acuerdo – **aceptó – **Le puedes decir que la mujer del tatuaje de C llamó para decir que adelantó su viaje a New York para la semana que viene y que no me quedó otra que adelantarle su tatuaje. Por favor Quinn es importante que le digas eso y que le prestes tu teléfono para que me llame así organizo todo y… - **Mientras la chica le explicaba la importancia de que ella trasmita su llamado Quinn pensaba que clase de tatuaje era el C, para que pusiera a Mika tan alterada **– ¿Puede ser? – **preguntó la joven.

- Por supuesto Mika, apenas salga le digo que te llame – la conformó Quinn

- **Otra cosa Quinn, Brittany me pidió que te dijera que si te puedes comunicar con alguna de ellas – **le dijo

Quinn giró los ojos, sus amigas no entendían lo que era no molestarla. No tenía ni la mínima intención de llamar a sus amigas – De acuerdo Mika ¿Algo más? – había un hermoso plato de frutillas con crema que la estaba esperando. Se despidió de la chica y se metió una de las frutas a la boca.

- Oooo – Rachel llegó en el momento que Quinn chupaba la crema de la frutilla con su lengua – No… no ayudas así –entre lo que le costaba calmarse cuando estaba con Quinn y lo atrevida que era su novia, no era fácil mantener a su pene tranquilo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada cuando vio el puchero de su chica – Ven aquí – le dijo tanteando el sillón – Te voy a decir algo que te va a ayudar – comentó agarrando su celular – Mika quiere que la llames urgente – cumplió con su deber.

Rachel frunció el ceño y ni siquiera atinó a agarrar el aparato - ¿Mika? ¿Me llamó… me… llamó? – preguntó

Quinn asintió – Si, al parecer es acerca de un tatuaje C y una mujer que viene a hacérselo una semana antes… - no siguió porque la morena le arrebató el aparató y se paró nerviosa del sillón para hablar con Mika. Quinn giró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá, no entendía que tenía de especial ese tatuaje y además un tatuaje hecho en una mujer que no era ella. Siguió a la morena con la mirada mientas escuchaba como le daba especiales instrucciones para ese día. Quinn pensó que se debía tratar de un tatuaje de riesgo cuando la morena le pidió a Mika que se prepararan y que comprara ciertas cosas que la pelirroja no alcanzó a escuchar por las dudas que la mujer se desmayara. Pensó que se debía de tratar de alguien especial o famoso cuando Rachel le exigió a Mika que le fuera avisando a los otros tatuadores que no programaran citas para ese día. Y por último pensó que se trataba de algún tatuaje prohibido cuando su novia ordenó que Mika no dejara que hubiera mucha gente curioseando por el local. Lo que sea se lo estaba por preguntar porque Rachel se acercaba a ella con su celular en mano. Y de hecho lo hubiera preguntado si la cara de pícara de su novia no se hubiera atravesado frente a ella

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – le preguntó Quinn

Rachel la miró con la misma cara y se acurrucó junto a Quinn en el sofá. Aprovechó el cuello de la chica para dejar varios besos en el lugar – Quiero hacerte… me gustaría… quiero invitarte a un lugar – soltó finalmente.

Quinn la miró y se mordió el labio - ¿Quieres invitarme a un lugar? – preguntó sonriente. Le encantaba esta parte aventurera de su novia – Dime… - insistió

Rachel puso una de sus manos en el estómago plano de Quinn y mientras jugaba con los pequeños vellos que tanto le gustaban y que por su pedido la pelirroja no se había quitado le dijo - ¿Te acuerdas que… una vez… tu una vez… y yo en la casa de tus padres – la chica agitó su cabeza para tranquilizarse

- Tranquila Rach… - la calmó Quinn – dime por favor – se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad

- Una vez… una vez tu me dijiste que una de tus pasiones era bailar – le dijo segura - Y que envidiabas a Brittany porque ella pudo seguir con su sueño mientras que tu… bueno… tu te dedicaste a otra cosa – contó sin mirar a Quinn – Y en… en la casa de tus padres… tu mamá… tu mamá me mostró fotos de ti en competencias de baile y esas cosas y yo… yo pensé que… ¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo? – le preguntó con un sorprendente cambio de ritmo.

Quinn se incorporó en el sillón rápidamente haciendo que la mano de Rachel en su estómago se saliera -¿A bailar? – de todo lo que había dicho la chica esa palabra resaltaba. Rachel asintió expectante - ¿Quieres ir a bailar ahora? ¿Esta noche? – le preguntó.

La morena llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y empezó a rascar esa parte – Bueno… yo pensé que… yo nunca lo he hecho pero… si no quieres podemos cenar aquí y… y…

- Rachel… - Quinn estaba feliz – Muero por ir a bailar contigo – le dijo aumentando la sonrisa de la chica que tenía enfrente

- ¿En serio? – como siempre la morena necesitaba confirmación

Quinn la besó fuertemente – Por supuesto ¿tienes algo planeado? – sabía que la morena lo había organizado ya. Lo confirmó cuando la vio asentir

- Hay un lugar, no muy lejos… Hice una reserva y…y… se llama El Chateu – fue muy tierno escuchar a Rachel tratar de pronunciar el francés.

- Lo conozco – en una de sus venidas a New York Santana había insistido en conocer todos los boliches nocturnos – Me encanta la idea amor – acarició a la chica – La última en llegar a la ducha enjabona a la otra – Quinn aprovechó que su chica estaba boba mirándola para salir corriendo al baño.

Rachel le dio mucha ventaja. Ella no tenía ningún problema con enjabonar a Quinn. Tal vez algunas partes estaban más sucias que otras y necesitaban muuuucho más tiempo.

Más tarde

Apenas la morena le entregó las llaves del Brabus a la persona encargada de estacionar los coches en el exclusivo club nocturno vio como centenares de ojos se posaban en su novia. Quinn estaba hermosa, se había puesto el vestido rojo de gaza y tanto su cabello pelirrojo semilargo, el escote pronunciado y el efecto del rojo sobre su blanca piel hacían girar las cabezas de los hombres y mujeres que estaban en la fila a la espera de entrar. Sin embargo Quinn parecía no consiente de los vistazos que originaba, ella solo tenía su mirada puesta en su morena. Ya desde que la vio vestida con un impecable pantalón negro, zapatos para la ocasión y tenía puesta una camisa salmón que iba acorde con su color de piel, Quinn no podía evitar mirarla, estaba excitada por el solo hecho de tenerla así para ella. Su ropa interior se arruinó apenas Rachel le pidió en la estancia que le pusiera la corbata y encima teniéndola tan de cerca la ex rubia pudo apreciar su perfume preferido sobre la morena. Sintió la mano de Rachel colocarse en la parte baja de su espalda en forma posesiva y sonrió, la Rachel celosa era algo que no veía con frecuencia y que de verdad disfrutaba.

Las dejaron pasar sin hacer fila y sin esperar. Una vez adentro Rachel experimentó una pulsación en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera utilizando su caja torácica como tambor. La música retumbaba y el aire se había espesado, todo parecía difícil hasta que dirigió su mirada a Quinn y la vio con su mirada brillante y expectante, como si la multitud que saltaba al unísono, la música, las luces y el humo la fascinaran.

Apenas se cruzaron con el primer grupo de gente que miraba a Quinn anonadado, Rachel agarró la mano de su novia y la guió hacia el área que ella había reservado atacando a cualquiera que se atreviera a desear a su novia con su propia mirada hasta que lograba que bajaran la vista. Se apoltronaron en unos sillones y Rachel la atrajo para hundir su nariz en el cuello de la pelirroja. Julian le había recomendado bien el perfume, CH de Carolina Herrera, de notas profundas y eróticas, casi parecía demasiado para una princesa como Quinn. Rachel sonrió con arrogancia al meditar que, en realidad, ese perfume también describía a Quinn, a la sensual y ardiente mujer a la que ella le hacía el amor y tan solo ella accedía. Ese aroma era para Rachel y para nadie más.

- Quinn… - la pelirroja la miró – ¿Quieres… puedes… - no era para una pregunta – Quiero que… quiero que solo use este perfume conmigo – le dijo

La empresaria se llenó de ternura por el puchero de súplica que salía de la cara de la insegura morena - ¿Por qué quieres que lo use solo contigo? – Era hora de jugar un poco con su chica.

Rachel la miró con su cabeza torcida y habló – Porque… porque… tu… quiero que sea nuestro perfume – le dijo

- Con una condición – interpuso la pelirroja – Solo si tu usas el XS conmigo – dijo

Rachel asintió con rapidez y seguridad, no pensaba usar ese perfume con nadie más, sabía que era el preferido de Quinn y solo por eso lo usaba - ¿Y… y… tu…

Quinn agarró el rostro de la morena y le dio un intenso beso que duró por varios segundos – Te lo juro, solo lo voy a usar contigo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y entregándose nuevamente a la boca de la tatuadora.

Se besaron con un impulso que las dejó medias bobas. Rachel no habría podido levantarse sin evidenciar su gran erección. Por suerte el camarero designado a ellos apareció el área con bocadillos y bebidas varias.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – le preguntó Quinn

Rachel la miró – Yo… no… no soy buena bailarina… además… - señaló su entre pierna

Quinn la besó nuevamente – Mejor aún – fue por lo segundo porque a lo primero no le prestó atención, a ella no le importaba que clase de bailarina era la chica. – Vamos – tiró de la mano de la morena.

Rachel siempre había detestado todo lo que ahora le tocaba vivir, el encierro, el humo, la enorme cantidad de gente en un solo lugar, el exceso de humo, el cigarrillo, pero con Quinn la experiencia era distinta. La pelirroja se movía muy bien y, como la morena no podía sacar los ojos de la otra chica, se olvidaba del ambiente rápidamente. Amaba ver a Quinn feliz. Amaba a Quinn y punto.

Quinn agarró a la morena de y la pegó a ella ahogando el gemido que sintió al notar el elevado bulto. Sin embargo eso no al detuvo para pegar aún más su pelvis a la de la otra y empezar a moverse al ritmo de "Diamons" de Rhianna mientras iba y venía con sus manos sobre diferentes partes del cuerpo de Rachel que volvían loca a la otra chica.

- Quinn… no hagas eso por favor – le habló Rachel cerca de su oído – Aléjate un poco – ella no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Quinn negó con su cabeza – Eso es mío. Me pertenece y puedo tocarlo como quiera – le aseguró – Y quiero hacerlo, te lo aseguro – le dijo.

El avestrucito volvía mientras Rachel susurraba – Me da vergüenza

- Nadie nos mira. Además no se ve – de eso no estaba segura - ¿No te gusta que te toque así? – preguntó

Rachel la miró con su ya clásicas pose y un poco aturdida por la excitación. Quinn soltó una carcajada de victoria y le besó el cuello. La felicidad la sobrepasaba. La pelirroja no recordaba haber vivido tanta alegría en sus años de vida. Se sentía más viva que cerrando un importante negocio o que ganando dinero, se sentía llena de felicidad y de amor.

- Te amo Quinn – soltó de repente Rachel que había frenado el baile – Te amo tanto… tanto que… que… creo que sin ti no se que haría y eso que… y eso que mi vida ha sido una mierda -Quinn estaba aprendiendo que Rachel insultaba cuando de verdad tenía necesidad de hacerlo – Pero tu… tu… la has hecho feliz – completó.

Quinn la miró afectada por el profundo amor que sentía. La expresión de Rachel, su sonrisa y las chispas de sus ojos marrones se convirtieron en un alanza que le traspasó el pecho. La emoción era tanta que la pelirroja sentía que le dolía. Se abrazaron, se besaron y bailaron como si fuera el último de sus días.

Quinn se dejó caer en lo sillones del reservado, el baile la había agotado - ¿Qué haces? – miró como Rachel estaba parada frente a ella con una mano en sus espalda. Obviamente la ex rubia nunca se percató de que esa mano tenía bien aferrada la cajita que contenía el hermoso anillo de compromiso comprado en Tiffany – Ven aquí amor – la apuró Quinn, quería volver a los besos rápidamente.

Rachel agitó la cabeza en negativa - Quiero… me toca… quiero… me toca cobrarme la prenda – dijo nerviosa.

Quinn miró para todos lados - ¿Aquí? – no estaba segura de que el área estuviera apta para hacer lo que la morena quisiera.

Rachel asintió – Es… es fácil – le dijo -solo tienes que decir que… solo tienes que decir que si y listo – agregó como si nada

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿No puedo decir que no? – preguntó tratando de pensar cual era el engaño.

- No – sentenció la morena – Tu prenda es… es contestar sólo que si – repitió tomando aire, ahora solo faltaba arrodillarse.


	30. Chapter 30

¡Hola! Bueno, que decir, Primero que ya han de saber que los perfumes como se habrán dado cuenta, me encantan, segundo que repito que no voy a decir mi edad porque no me gusta ser viejita y tercero que espero que les guste este capítulo y espero que no me puteen tanto. Es algo nuevo para mi lo que traté de escribir y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Como siempre acepto críticas. Bueno, nada, me dicen que les parece y recuerden que es un fic, no son cosas reales. Un beso enorme. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera mio en este momento estaría tirada en alguna playa del caribe. ¡Quiero vacaciones!

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 30: "Hasta aquí llegamos"

Quinn se dejó caer en lo sillones del reservado, el baile la había agotado - ¿Qué haces? – miró como Rachel estaba parada frente a ella con una mano en sus espalda. Obviamente la ex rubia nunca se percató de que esa mano tenía bien aferrada la cajita que contenía el hermoso anillo de compromiso comprado en Tiffany – Ven aquí amor – la apuró Quinn, quería volver a los besos rápidamente.

Rachel agitó la cabeza en negativa - Quiero… me toca… quiero… me toca cobrarme la prenda – dijo nerviosa.

Quinn miró para todos lados - ¿Aquí? – no estaba segura de que el área estuviera apta para hacer lo que la morena quisiera.

Rachel asintió – Es… es fácil – le dijo -solo tienes que decir que… solo tienes que decir que si y listo – agregó como si nada

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿No puedo decir que no? – preguntó tratando de pensar cual era el engaño.

- No – sentenció la morena – Tu prenda es… es contestar sólo que si – repitió tomando aire, ahora solo faltaba arrodillarse.

El cuerpo de la morena empezó a bajar…

- ¡QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ! ¡QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ! – Rachel se incorporó rápidamente volviendo a apretar la cajita entre sus manos. Apenas se reincorporó del todo vio a Santana y Brittany entrar con una enorme torta entres sus manos. Cerca de ellas estaban Jhon y Dean. Las velas del pastel estaban prendidas y detrás de ellos venían todos los amigos de Quinn que estaban aquella vez en el departamento más un montón de gente que la morena no conocía – ¡QUE LOS CUMPLAS QUERIDA QUINN! ¡QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ! – La morena se hizo para atrás de inmediato dando lugar a que Santana y la bailarina se acercaran para que Quinn soplara las velas.

La pelirroja tenía una sensación rara, sus ojos iban entre Rachel y sus amigos - ¿Tu sabías de esto? – le preguntó a la morena agarrando su mano. Rachel negó rápidamente, esto no le gustaba nada pero si su novia estaba feliz no había nada que hacer.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Sopla ya Pelirroja culona, que me estoy cansando de tener este estúpido pastel! – Por la música ninguna de las tres chicas alcanzó a escuchar a Rachel murmurar lo perfecto que era la cola de Quinn – Mika llamó a Britt para pedirle tu teléfono y de paso nos contó de la reserva de la rari en este lugar – dijo la latina mirando de costado a Rachel – Tan solo un llamado y organicé todo ¿Santana Lopez puede o no con todo? – Santana se sentía orgullosa mientras que Rachel estaba planeando una forma de comunicarse con su empleada para despedirla.

- ¡Pide tres deseos Quinnie! – la animó Britt para que soplara las velas.

Quinn sonrió y tomó aire para apagar las veinte y cinco velitas. Todo el mundo en la sala aplaudió y Rachel tuvo que soltar a su novia para que pudiera recibir los saludos de toda la gente que quería felicitarla.

Poco le molestaba todo eso mientras la sonrisa de la empresaria seguía en su lugar, el problema llegó cuando Rachel vio al estúpido chico de peinado raro acercarse con su sonrisa seductora y caminando como si se llevara todas las miradas del lugar. Rachel detestaba a ese chico más que a ninguno, bueno el otro alto tampoco le caía bien – Ese era Finn – pero al menos no se trataba de comer a Quinn cada vez que la veía

- ¡Quinn! – la saludó Puck abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a la ex rubia – Que bueno verte y encima en tanto detalle – los ojos del chico se fueron hacia el escote de la empresaria y Rachel tuvo que obligarse a clavar sus pies en el piso.

La morena odió que la sonrisa de Quinn siguiera allí aunque estuviera el chico y le dijera cosas que Rachel no aprobaba - ¡Puck! – la pelirroja lo correspondió el saludo y se dejó abrazar por el muchacho. Rachel pudo ver que el chico quiso besar en la boca a Quinn pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad y le puso la mejilla. El chico se dio cuenta y rio con una carcajada. Rachel pensó que el chico se veía bien. Era alto y tenía su físico marcado. Vestía con ropa cara y moderna y tanto su color de piel como su peinado combinaban a la perfección el look de chico malo que atraía a casi todas las mujeres. La morena veía a su novia interactuar con el muchacho y veía la pareja perfecta, ella no le llegaba ni a los talones a Puck - ¿Cómo estás Puck? – la voz de Quinn la sacó de sus pensamiento.

- Yo bien Q, aunque no también como tú – le dijo mirando a la morena que estaba oculta detrás de Quinn.

La pelirroja tomó de la mano a su chica – Ya conoces a Rachel ¿cierto? – le preguntó Quinn a su ex amante.

- Claro, he escuchado todo de ella y cuando digo todo es TODO – El chico miró a la entrepierna de la tatuadora con especial énfasis. Con Santana la chismosa era imposible que nadie se enterara – ¿Qué tal? – Puck le estiró el brazo a la morena y Rachel no dudó en corresponder el apretón de manos con la mayor fuerza posible - ¿Tú le has hablado de mi Quinn? ¿Le contaste de nuestros revolcones prohibidos? – Rachel quería arrancarle la ceja que movía atrevidamente de un puñetazo.

Quinn se puso colorada y esquivo la mirada de Rachel que a su vez hacía fuerzas para liberarse de la mano de su novia, Quinn no la iba a soltar – No es necesario – le dijo la empresaria al muchacho.

- Ven – Puck agarró del brazo a Quinn – Vamos a sentarnos un rato para charlar de los viejos tiempos – le dijo.

Quinn se soltó del agarre – Ahora no Puck, tengo que…

- Dale Q, hace millones de años que no nos vemos y muchos más desde que hablamos, soy tu mejor amigo desde la secundaria – apeló a los recuerdos – Solo un rato. Aunque sea brinda conmigo por tu cumpleaños – insistió sin aceptar el rechazo.

Con un suspiro de por medio Quinn aceptó – Está bien, pero solo unos minutos – Puck intentó caminar al igual que Quinn, pero Rachel frenó el tirón de su novia. El ambiente se había enrarecido, la calidez de minutos antes se enfriaba y una incomodidad y un malestar ganaban los ánimos de Rachel y Quinn

- Voy al baño – anunció Rachel.

- Deja que te acompañe – Quinn

- Quinn no seas ridícula, deja que la niña vaya sola al baño – la palabra niña dicha en la boca de ese estúpido irritó aún más a la morena - Según Santana tiene algo que todas las mujeres se comerían pero tampoco es que se la van a devorar de aquí a diez metros – dijo – Además estoy segura de que le va a gustar mirar otros culos y otras tetas que no sean las tuyas, no seas vigilante – agregó el maleducado muchacho mientras Rachel empezaba a temblar de la ira.

Quinn iba a decir algo pero la morena se anticipó – Ya vengo – dijo y pegó la vuelta rápidamente.

En el baño lo primero que hizo la morena fue sacar el anillo de la caja y metérselo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tiró la pequeña cajita, después de todo seguro que Julian le podía vender otra. Mojó su rostro y trató de calmar su rabia. Quinn debería haber insistido en venir con ella al baño, debería haber rechazado al chico. Respiró hondo y salió del baño. Cuando estaba por llegar, vio a cierta distancia que Quinn, recostado sobre uno de los sillones, de piernas cruzadas y con sus brazos sobre estas, se reía mientras Puck le susurraba cerca de la mejilla y con el brazo en sus hombros. Puck había encendido un cigarrillo y después de darle unas pitadas se lo pasaba a la empresaria que lo aceptaba sin problemas.

- ¿Hacen una linda pareja no? – Dean se hacía presente al lado de la morena – Digo, él es hijo de grandes empresarios de la construcción y trabaja el mismo imperio que el día de mañana heredará - contó con mala fe – Santana me contó que desde chicos sus padres habían pensado que estos dos iban a terminar juntos, ojala fuera así – el chico logró que la morena lo mirara con desprecio y se alejara de él.

Apenas Puck la vio llegar sacó el brazo de los hombros de Quinn y esta último se enderezó del sillón rápidamente. La pequeña charla con Puck le había servido después de todo, era importante aclararle al chico que ya no iban a repetir sus encuentros. Puck era su mejor amigo después de todo y merecía saber que Quinn estaba enamorada. El chico frenó sus intentos de conquistas y la felicitó de inmediato.

- Bueno… - Puck se paró del sillón y le tendió un brazo a Quinn – al menos me dejaras compartir una última pieza contigo – bromeó el muchacho para después mirar a Rachel – Quinn y yo ganábamos todas las competencias de baile de la preparatoria, nadie nos vencía – La pelirroja intentó sonreír ante el recuerdo pero los ojos de Rachel la estaban atemorizando. La noche se había arruinado según los pensamientos de la pelirroja - ¿Me concede este baile señorita? – Puck agarró la mano de Quinn y vio como la ex rubia miraba dubitativa a su novia - ¡Vamos Q! No creo que a la niña le importe…

- ¡No soy una niña! – interrumpió Rachel furiosa.

Puck levantó sus brazos – Epa, epa, tranquila, solo decía que no te molestaba que baile con Quinn una canción, nada más – se defendió tirando de la mano de Quinn

Rachel se le puso en el camino – No – dijo segura

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Puck soltó a Quinn y se enfrentó a la morena – Solo vamos a bailar, vamos Q – el muchacho intentó agarrar a la pelirroja pero Rachel se adelantó y agarró fuerte a Quinn de la cintura y con crueldad.

- Dije que no – repitió Rachel - ¿Eres imbécil que no entiendes lo que digo? – La pelirroja desconocía a su novia en este momento y no dudó en adivinar que era esta Rachel la que iba a los bares a provocar peleas. Decidió meterse antes de que las cosas fueran en el rumbo que las buscaba la morena. Rachel estaba a punto de agarrar a Puck por las solapas de su camisa, y lo hubiera hecho si Quinn no se hubiera entrometido

- Basta Rachel – le dijo primero sacándose los brazos de la morena y después se giró para ver a Puck – Vete con los chicos, luego bailamos – le dijo

- ¿Estás segura? – Rachel odió como el muchacho se hacía el gran protector de su novia –No le tengo miedo, es apenas una niña – Quinn sintió como su chica daba un paso hacia el muchacho y volvió a hablar

- Vete con los chicos – repitió

Puck no le quitó la vista a la morena por un rato hasta que al fin decidió hacerle caso a Quinn e irse a la pista de baile con el resto.

- Ya mismo nos vamos – Sujetó fuerte la muñeca de Quinn haciéndola doler

- No vamos a ningún lado – Quinn se soltó – Es mi cumpleaños y lo quiero terminar de disfrutar – le dijo. Quinn tomó aire tratando de ganar tranquilidad – Vamos a bailar – agarró la mano de la morena pero Rachel se soltó con facilidad.

- ¡No quiero! – Protestó – Me quiero ir – exigía cual Sophie cuando Santana no quería que comiera más y ella quería repetirse.

Quinn la miró enfadada – Rachel… te calmas y vamos a bailar como lo están haciendo todas las parejas – señaló la pista de baile.

- Pues ve tu a bailar con… con… con tu mejor amiguito porque yo no quiero – la morena estaba sacada.

- ¡Trencito! ¡Yayyy! ¡Vamos a hacer el trencito Quinnie! – Brittany llegaba con su diversión

La pelirroja miró a la morena y encontró la mirada más desafiante que le había visto hacer – Tu lo elegiste – le dijo Quinn. Segundos después la morena veía como Quinn ya era uno de los vagones.

- Carajo – maldijo la morena. Sus planes de matrimonio se habían ido a la mierda. Se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón para corroborar que el anillo que había planeado ofrecerle a Quinn después de pedirle que se casara con ella siguiera allí. La tatuadora se dio cuenta que tendría que buscar otro momento, ahora Quinn estaba enojada con ella y Rachel no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de arrodillarse.

- En vez de estar aquí deberías estar vigilando a tu novia – otra vez la rata de alcantarilla del supuesto novio de Santana volvía a aparecer

La morena puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos, no quería escuchar a ese tipo, ella confiaba en Quinn, la pelirroja no iba a traicionarla.

- Puck y ella parecen muy cercanos – el muchacho volvía a hablar – Sabes que cuando Quinn estaba con Mark todo el mundo sabía que ella lo engañaba con Puck, hasta el mimo Mark – el chico largó una carcajada mientras bebía champaña – Pero a Mark no le importaba, y ahora veo que a ti tampoco – le dijo – Pero no te preocupes te vas a acostumbrar fácilmente… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque la morena pasó como un tornado por su lado. Si el chico quería lograr que la cabeza de Rachel se descompaginara, lo había hecho a la perfección. Rachel solo veía rojo.

- ¡Rari! – Santana le daba la bienvenida al grupo

- Por fin te decidiste a unirte Gran P – este era Jhon

Rachel se frenó sin escucharlos, sus ojos estaban puestos en el baile de Quinn y Puck. La pelirroja y el muchacho bailaban libremente y haciendo diferentes pasos sin restricciones. Primero Quinn le meneaba luego el muchacho la giraba en uno de sus brazos.

Jhon y Santana se miraron

- Gran P… - Jhon ya conocía la mirada que la morena puso apenas vio como Quinn le daba la espalda a Puck agitándole la cola y el muchacho la tomaba de la cintura sin quitar su vista del mejor atributo de Quinn según Rachel.

Rachel hizo un paso al frente y se encontró con dos frenos, el brazo de Santana y el de su compañero tatuador. Rápidamente se los sacó de encima y caminó con más firmeza hasta la pareja danzante

Quinn fue la primera en verla llegar – Rachel ¿Qué…

No hubo tiempo para nada, la morena había agarrado a Puck por el hombro y le había cruzado un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Mientras Santana agarraba a Quinn para sacarla del medio de los golpe Puck se recuperaba y esta vez era el puño del chico el que hacia girar la cara de la morena. Los dos se trenzaron en una pelea furiosa mientras el grupo se las arreglaba para detenerlos.

- Jhon – Quinn pidió ayuda apenas vio sangre en la cara de su novia – Suéltame San – la empresaria se sacó de encima a su amiga y junto con el tatuador fueron hacia Rachel. Pero llegaron tarde, la morena aprovechó que Puck se sobaba la mano con la que había golpeado a la tatuadora y le pegó otro puñetazo, esta vez directo en la nariz y con otro resultado, el chico cayó KO en el piso del boliche y su nariz sangraba sin parar.

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn pasó por su lado como flecha, Jhon y Santana la siguieron sin dudar. Era Puck el que necesitaba la ayuda al final.

- Me va a tener que acompañar afuera señorita - Un hombre robusto llegó al lado de Rachel

- Pero… pero… - su mano le latía con fuerza, su cara le dolía y tenía toda su camisa salmón manchada con sangre.

- Si no quiere que llame a la policía será mejor que me deje acompañarla hasta la puerta – insistió el hombre de traje.

La morena asintió y se dejó escoltar por el hombre, con sus antecedentes, si la policía llegaba era seguro que terminaba el cumpleaños de Quinn en la cárcel.

Luego de un rato largo de estar sentada contra la pared, luego de haber visto como llegaba una ambulancia y se bajaban dos médicos vestidos de verde y luego de haber visto como los mimos médicos salían del boliche para irse arriba de la ambulancia, Rachel sintió un par de tacos retumbar el piso. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Quinn caminar a paso firme hacia ella. Rachel se paró y agachó su cabeza con sus brazos al costado – Perdón – fue lo primero que dijo cuando sintió que la ex rubia estaba cerca de ella. El silencio fue la única respuesta que tuvo, ni siquiera la respiración de Quinn se sentía. Con apuro Rachel levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la peor mirada que había recibido de su novia – Quinn yo… yo…

- ¡ZAZZZ! – Un cachetazo le dio vuelta la cara - ¿PERDON? ¿PERDON? ¿ESO ES LO QUE TIENES PARA DECIR? ¿QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO RACHEL? CASI MATAS A PUCK – le reprochó -¿Cuándo CARAJO VAS A APRENDER A COPORTARTE? ¿CUANDO RACHEL? ¡DIMELO! – exigió enojada

Rachel debería haberse quedado callada, pero al parecer esta era la noche de excepciones - ¡ES TU CULPA! – retrucó – TU… TU… TU LE COQUETEABAS Y LE PONIAS TU CULO EN LA CARA Y…. Y LO ESTABAS DISFRUTANDO… ¡ERES UNA DESCARADA! – completó.

- ESTABAMOS BAILANDO RACHEL… BAI… LAN…DO – le repitió

- ¿Y CUANDO YO ME FUI AL BAÑO TAMBIÉN BAILABAN? ¡MIRA TU! ¡QUE IDIOTA!, NO SABÍA QUE SE BAILABA CON LA LENGUA EN EL ODIO DEL OTRO – ironizó

Quinn apretó fuerte sus puños para evitar darle otro cachetazo a la maleducada de su novia, lo único que le faltaba, a su carácter agregarle la ironía – Puck es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia Rachel, tengo confianza con el – dijo con dientes apretados.

- ¡Ah, Quinn la mejor amiga! – Seguía la ironía - ¡Ella es tan buena amiga que para complacer a sus amigos se acuesta con todos…

- ¡ZAZZZ! – en la misma mejilla y aún más fuerte

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, yo no soy una cualquiera ni tampoco le coqueteo a nadie – le dijo con rabia.

- ¡Por supuesto que si coqueteas! – Rachel parecía hablar por todo lo que no había dicho en su vida – Coqueteas con todo el mundo menos conmigo. A mi… a mi… me pegas cachetadas, me dejas tirada en los sillones, pero con ese imbécil coqueteas – le dijo

- Es mi mejor amigo – repitió – No hay nada más entre él y yo, ya se lo aclaré. Pero no puedo dejar de verlo Rachel – explicó

- ¡NO TE CREO! – al demonio con la confianza

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Santana se acercó a ella sin olvidarse de dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Rachel – Quinn ¿Vienes con nosotros? – la latina señaló al grupo en donde la morena pudo ver a un accidentado Puck ya recuperado.

- Dame un segundo – le dijo la pelirroja y Santana se alejó dejando a Rachel mirando furiosa a Quinn por la respuesta dada.

- Tu te vienes conmigo – le dijo Rachel

- Yo me voy a encargar de que mi mejor amigo este sano y salvo y que no tenga una concusión por la paliza que mi propia novia le dio – le dijo Quinn duramente – Y lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento es estar contigo – agregó sabiendo cuanto afectaban estas palabras a Rachel.

- Al menos vuelve a la hacienda – le dijo en un murmullo

Quinn solo la miró – Aprende a comportarte Rachel – fue lo último que le dijo.

La morena llegó a la hacienda y se desvistió largando un insulto por cada prensa que se quitaba. Bonito final para la noche que iba a ser la mejor noche de tu vida Rachel – se dijo a si misma mirando sus nuevos moretones en la cara. Se metió a la ducha esperando que apenas saliera se encontrara con Quinn en la habitación, pero eso no pasó y acostó insultando un poco más. Maldito el instante en que planeo ir a ese boliche, maldito el instante en que le pidió a Mika que confirmara las reservas y maldito el momento en que la mujer del tatuaje C tuvo que adelantar su viaje y Mika tuvo que llamar a Brittany para pedirle el teléfono de Quinn. Maldita noche.

Como pudo Rachel se durmió sola y enojada. A la mañana siguiente se encontró con que Quinn se había llevado sus cosas y le había dejado un mensaje con el chico de las maletas que decía que se volvía a la ciudad con Santana porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Rachel juntó sus pocas cosas y se subió a su auto, ya no había nada que hacer en la hacienda si Quinn no estaba con ella. Llegó a su departamento como a las seis de la tarde y se caminó derecho hacia el pasillo, ni siquiera le prestó atención a las dos cartas que se juntaban en el piso. Se encerró en su estudio, dibujar era lo único que quería hacer.

Una semana después – Oficina de Quinn

- ¿Le enviaste el mail al nuevo proveedor del sistema? – Quinn estaba muy concentrada en su escritorio repasando su listado de cosas pendientes. Olivia estaba parada en frente del escritorio e iba haciendo sus propias anotaciones.

- Si señorita Fabray, me respondieron que la próxima semana vienen a hacer el primer mantenimiento - informó tachando algo de su lista.

- Bien – Quinn tachó en la propia - ¿Y el mantenimiento de los ascensores? – no se podían quedar sin ¡Ding!

- Recién se acaba de ir el técnico, los encontró en perfecto estado y prometió cambiarle la voz de la pesada mujer para la próxima vez – ya nadie aguantaba a la mujer que anunciaba los pisos.

- Menos mal – admitió Quinn - ¿La reunión con los dueños de la bodega para cuando quedó? – Quinn la había suspendido el mismo día que había vuelto de la hacienda. Aunque le había dicho a Rachel que volvía por el trabajo, lo único que la pelirroja hizo ese día fue estar echada en su cama viendo películas románticas y comiendo helado mientras recibía tontos mensajes de Puck y esperaba que la morena apareciera en cualquier momento por su puerta.

- Para el próximo lunes señorita Fabray – le avisó la eficiente empleada.

- ¿Mandaste al juzgado la autorización para que Beth pase los días conmigo? – Quinn estaba deseando que ese momento llegara. Todas las veces que había ido a ver a la pequeña durante los días anteriores, había tenido la esperanza de cruzarse con Rachel, pero gracias a una entusiasta Beth se enteró de que Rachel tenía un gran tatuaje por hacer pero que llamaba a la pequeña a diario.

- Por supuesto. Y Del juzgado me recordaron la cita que tienen usted y la señorita López dentro de dos semanas – agregó.

Qunn asintió, tenía esa fecha grabada en la mente, era imposible que no la recordara - ¿Te aseguraste de que le llegaran nuestros paquete a Beth y Sophie? – mucha ropa nueva para las niñas.

- Si señorita Fabray, pero la hermana Ana volvió a llamar para pedir que no vuelvan a enviar esa cantidad de cosas y sobre todo si son tan caras – contó – Dice que eso hace que los otros niños las alejen y que Sophie se termine peleando con la mitad de ellos – leyó el mensaje que había anotado.

Quinn giró los ojos, la hermana Ana siempre le advertía lo mismo, pero tanto a Quinn como a sus padres y como a las mismas Santana y Brittany les costaba no darle todos los gustos a las pequeñas.

- De acuerdo – Quinn se relajó en su silla, todo en la empresa parecía marchar sobre ruedas - ¿Alguna llamada, mensaje, paquete, algo? – era su forma de preguntar por la morena.

Olivia miró a su jefa preocupada, ya todos en la oficina habían detectado que algo no andaba bien con su jefa. Las pruebas eran claras, el humor de la pelirroja no era el mejor y Rachel no había pisado la oficina en varios días. La secretaria cada vez que sentía las puertas de ascensor abrirse miraba esperando que Rachel aparecerá por ellas como las otras veces que la pareja había discutido. Pero estos días no parecían ser el caso. – Su padre volvió a llamar y le dejó un mensaje que dice así "Quinnie, hija querida, por favor atiende tu teléfono. Tu madre ya ha intentado sacar pasajes a New York tres veces, no se hasta cuando voy a poder retenerla. Prometo que no vamos a mencionar a cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza con R y termina con L. – era lo primero que Quinn les había pedido luego del accidentado cumpleaños, no quería que nadie le hablara de Rachel, pero nadie parecía entenderlo – Solo queremos saber cómo estas. Un beso enorme – el mensaje parecía terminar – "Otra cosa… tu madre dice que no vayas a usar ninguno de los preservativos que estaban en el departamento con otra persona que no sea Rac… la innombrable porque los pinchó todos" – Al parecer la mujer no quería nietos que no fueran Berry. Olivia miro a su jefa.

Quinn giró los ojos - ¿Algo más? –preguntó irritada

Olivia asintió -El Señor Puckerman… – el gesto de asco que Olivia hizo al nombrar al chico no pasó desapercibido por Quinn. Después de que Quinn se había descargado con su secretaria y le había contado todo lo sucedido la mujer tenía puesta más que nunca la camiseta que decía "Team Rachel"

- Evita los gestos Olivia – le dijo Quinn – Y ya te dije que si quieres unirte a mi madre para hacerle el monumento a Berry – desde ese día era así como la llamaba – puedes hacerlo con tranquilidad – le dijo

- Disculpe señorita Fabray – la mujer respiró y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir con el mensaje -El señor Puckerman envió otro ramo de lilas para usted, no las traje porque se cuánto detesta y cuanto la descompone ese olor – le dijo

Quinn volvió a girar los ojos. Después de la golpiza que Rachel le dio esa noche el muchacho se pensaba que la pelirroja estaba de vuelta a su antojo por la "supuesta" elección de la pelirroja de estar a su lado. Quinn ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que lo único que ella hizo fue tratar de que su novia no fuera a la cárcel y que su mejor amigo no perdiera la nariz ni el ojo, por suerte nada de eso había pasado pero gracias a eso lo único que se había roto era la relación de Rachel y Quinn. La empresaria suspiró – Voy a tener que aclararle las cosas de nuevo – le chico parecía no entender que la ex rubia estaba enamorada de Rachel, temió al pensar que la morena había tenido un poco de razón en reaccionar así - ¿Nada más? – algo de la morena tenía que haber, una señal de humo al menos.

- Eso es todo señorita Fabray – se lamentó no poder cumplir con los deseos de su jefa.

- Esta bien Olivia, puedes retirarte – le dijo tristemente mientras masajeaba su sien

Apenas vio salir a su secretaria se paró de su silla y caminó hasta el "mural de la rari" como le decía Santana. No había nadie que entrara a su oficina y se quedara maravillado con algún detalle de los que había pintado Rachel en la pared. Brittany decía que su favorito eran las dos mini personas que estaban agarradas de la mano en el hombro del dibujo de la mujer. Aunque Rachel no había dicho nada, las tres amigas sabían que esas dos personitas simulaban ser Britt y Santana. Hablando de Santana, la latina decía que el dibujo había arruinado la oficina elegante de Quinn y que era una vergüenza celebrar negocios millonarios allí, pero Quinn sabía que era mentira. Más de una vez había agarrado a Santana mirando sonriente la obra de Rachel y otras veces, cuando Santana se pensaba que Quinn no estaba en la oficina, la latina inspeccionaba de cerca el dibujo y se divertía con las ocurrencias de la morena.

Quinn corrió el biombo que había ordenado traer para tapar la pared. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo si se pasaba todo el día mirando la pintura de la chica. Y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta a la vista un montón de sentimientos que la pelirroja había tratado de reprimir salían a flote. La sensación de sentir que había abandonado a Rachel de la forma que la misma Quinn le prometió que nunca lo haría, el arrepentimiento de haberse ido de la hacienda sin siquiera haber hablado con la chica, solo llegó al lugar, la vio dormir, empacó sus cosas y se fue después de darle el mensaje al chico que las había ayudado a entrar las maletas. Haberse ido de la hacienda fue lo primero que le reprochó su madre, "Quinnie las cosas en la pareja se tienen que hablar, no tienes que dejar que pase el tiempo para que se encallen como remordimientos" aun le retumbaban la palabras de su madre en su mente y encima de todo cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la cara de Rachel lastimada pidiéndole que volviera a la hacienda.

- ¡Mierda! – Quinn volvió a correr el biombo para tapar el dibujo. Si, era cierto, ella había fallado y lo sabía, pero tampoco se podía olvidar de la forma en que Rachel había atacado a Puck, ni de la forma en que la había tratado a ella, la había tratado como una cualquiera y eso le molestaba - ¡Estúpida noche! – ambas coincidían en eso parece. Todo había sido perfecto hasta que aparecieron sus estúpidos amigos, por más que ella le asegurara a Santana y Brittany, que ellas no habían tenido la culpa, muy en el fondo sabía que fue ese momento donde todo se vino abajo. Quinn sacudió su cabeza, la idea de aislarse del mundo para que su novia se sintiera cómoda no le gustaba en absoluto, Rachel iba a tener que aprender a estar con gente, sea como sea.

- Permiso – Olivia entraba de vuelta a la oficina – Disculpe, pero estaba tratando de llamar al intercomunicador y usted no contestaba – le dijo

- Dime Olivia – Quinn no le dio importancia y siguió caminando hacia su escritorio

- Hay una mujer que quiere verla su…

- ¿Tiene cita? Porque si no tiene, estoy muy ocupada y sin ánimos de atender a nadie Olivia – por algo había cancelado las reuniones de esa semana

- Lo se señorita Fabray, pero la mujer insistió bastante en verla y además me parece que a usted le va a interesar, dice que es la madre de la señorita Rachel – agregó

Quinn se frenó en seco - ¿Shelby? ¿La madre de Rachel? – preguntó

Olivia asintió – Efectivamente. Me dijo que su nombre era Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel – contó exacto como la mujer se había presentado

Quinn caminó rápido hasta la puerta de tu oficina y apenas la abrió vio a una mujer parada que miraba los cuadros que adornaban el lobby muy nerviosa – Shelby – Quinn la llamó y la velocidad con que la madre de su novia giró su cuello para mirarla la hizo recordar a Rachel, por supuesto que Quinn no iba a acariciar el cuello de la madre de su novia pero verla hacer el mismo gesto era prácticamente un ADN confirmado – Pasa por favor – le dijo la pelirroja

La mujer caminó rápidamente y entró a la oficina dejándole una sonrisa a la secretaria que la había atendido.

- Olivia dile a… ¿Qué pasa? – su secretaria se había quedado atontada mirando a la mujer

Olivia se acercó a su jefa – Pensé que… pensé que la señorita Rachel no tenía padres pero… Esa mujer es igual, tienen los mismos gestos – murmuró

- De hecho es la madre, y también hay un padre pero Rachel…

- No quiere saber nada con ellos – completó la secretaria

- Exacto – le confirmó Quinn – Asi que imaginarás que la presencia de Shelby aquí me pone nerviosa, es mejor que vaya a ver que quiere – cuanto antes mejor – Olivia…

- Le digo a la señorita López que dejan la revisión del informe de auditoría para después – siempre atenta.

- Si – confirmó - Y ve a la farmacia y… ¿Qué pasa? – las caras de su secretaría lo decían todo, igual que las de su novia.

- Es que cada vez que voy a la farmacia el farmacéutico ya me tiene preparado el "paquete Rarón". Además me sonríe como si yo fuera la que lo uso, creo que ya no me cree que es para mi jefe – expresó su angustia.

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿El paquete que? – no había entendido y no sabía de que estaba hablando la mujer

- El paquete rarón. Es el nombre que le puso la señorita López a lo que usted compra en la farmacia, preservativos extra grandes, pomada para la señorita Rachel y sus pastillas – recordó la orden – Déjeme decirle que sería bueno comprarlos al por mayor, según el farmacéutico ahorraría mucho dinero…

- Olivia – Quinn la frenó, lo que menos necesitaba era que le recordaran algo que ya no tenía y que se moría por volver a sentir – Quiero que vayas a la farmacia a comprarme algo para el dolor de cabeza – le dijo – Y trata de pasar menos tiempo chusmeando con el farmacéutico ¿De acuerdo? – ya sabía dónde estaba su secretaria cuando desaparecía de su puesto de trabajo.

- Si señorita Fabray – contestó la mujer mientras Quinn se metía a su oficina

La pelirroja encontró con su mirada a Shelby rápidamente. La mujer había corrido el biombo sin permiso y miraba directamente a la pintada pared. Lágrimas caían del rostro de la mujer, pero eran otro tipo de lágrimas de las que Quinn ya le había visto, eran de orgullo. Shelby lloraba y sonreía a la vez.

Quinn se puso a su lado y Shelby la miró – Es muy talentosa – la empresaria no sabía como había hecho Shelby para saber que era una pintura de Rachel pero tampoco quiso preguntar. Supuso que eran esas extrañas conexiones que formaba la sangre.

Quinn asintió -La he visto hacer cosas que te dejan sin palabras – contó – Y tiene una pasión por lo que hace digna de envidiar – agregó.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas – Jane me mostró el tatuaje que mi hija le había hecho en la espalda, es asombroso verdaderamente – opinó mirando la pared.

Quinn sonrió – Mis padres le han mostrado a medio Los Angeles el tatuaje que Rachel les hizo y todos los días me llegan mensajes entre comillas con los comentarios que las personas le hacen – contó

Shelby miró a Quinn – Quinn yo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shelby? No se cómo sabes dónde trabajo pero siento que traiciono a Rachel así – le dijo su temor

Rachel sonrió ante la lealtad de la pelirroja – Eres Quinn Fabray, no es difícil encontrarte – contestó – A Hiram le bastó un llamado a la cámara de empresarios para conseguir el dato. Sin contar que tu empresa es una de las principales accionistas de la empresa que nos vende el cemento a nuestra constructora – explicó.

Quinn se llevó una mano a su frente – Corcoran construcciones – dijo – Claro, era de allí de donde me sonaba el apellido – Quinn miró a la mujer. Con razón le habían ofrecido dinero a Rachel y con razón Hiram le había dicho que les estaba yendo bien, esa empresa estaba en auge y se estaba apoderando poco a poco del sector de la construcción – Le están dando un gran dolor de cabeza a los Puckerman – eran competencia.

- Y eso a tu cementera le conviene ¿Cierto? – había sido una estrategia muy bien diseñada por Quinn hacerse accionista de la principal proveedora de cemento del país.

La pelirroja sonrió con picardía - ¿Viniste a hablar de negocios Shelby? – Quinn no estaba interesada en hacerlos con la mujer que había abandonado a su novia.

Shelby sonrió y agitó su cabeza suavemente – Para nada, jamás pondría en ese compromiso a una de las amigas de mi…

- Novia – soltó Quinn corrigiendo. Ante la mirada de confusión de la mujer Quinn habló – Rachel y yo somos novias o al menos eso creo – a lo mejor Rachel ya había dado por terminada la relación. Lo que vino después nadie lo vio venir, la boca de Quinn se abrió rápidamente – Rachel es el amor de mi vida Shelby. Amo a esa morena más que a mi propia vida. Daría todo por ella – No sabía porque pero sentía que le tenía que dar explicaciones a la mujer.

- ¿Por qué siento que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes? - Por la forma en que Quinn trataba de disculparse lo había adivinado.

- Ella y yo discutimos hace una semana – contó – Se puso muy celosa porque yo estaba bailando con un viejo amigo y le rompió la cara – la pelirroja vio a la mujer sonreír

- Celosa como su padre – dijo – Yo que tú me iría acostumbrando a esas escenas – aconsejó

- No Shelby, tu no entiendes – le dijo enfadada Quinn – Con todo el respeto del mundo, pero tu no conoces a Rachel – la cara de la mujer se deformó – Cuando la vi venir hacia nosotros pensé que lo mataba – contó – Sus ojos se agrandan, igual que sus orificios nasales. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y tiembla entera, además tiene mucha fuerza – Quinn no quiso mostrarle los pequeños moretones que tenía en la pelvis cuando Rachel la tomaba para penetrarla por detrás ni mucho menos la marca de los dientes de la chica en su cola

Shelby pudo percibir la preocupación de la chica al hablar – Quinn…

- No, no me hables con la misma voz de mi madre o de mi padre o de mi secretaria o de todos los fanáticos de Rachel – le prohibió – Ella tiene que aprender a comportarse en esa situaciones. ¡Por Dios Shelby! Tu sabes como es este ambiente – se había enterado que la mujer sabía de negocios y la podía entender – Está repleto de hombres que se te tiran encima, tienes que coquetear tan solo un poco y los tienes en la palma de tu mano…

- Dímelo a mi – Shelby la comprendía – Tan solo antes de ayer cerré un trato para hacer una cadena de supermercados solo porque me puse un súper escote y le dije al Señor García que el nuevo corte de pelo lo hacía más joven de lo que era – contó

- ¿Ves? – por fin alguien que la entendía - ¿Y qué va a hacer Rachel? ¿Se va a agarrar con todos a las trompadas? ¿Va a mandar a todos mis amigos al hospital? No puedo permitir eso, definitivamente no puedo - dijo tirándose en el sillón.

- Puede ser… - admitió Shelby – Pero también es cierto que es la forma de demostrar cuanto aman y cuanto temen que los cambiemos – agregó haciendo que Quinn la mirara – Quiero decir, Hiram me dijo que antes de mi nunca había sido celoso – contó

- Rachel es distinta – la interrumpió Quinn – Parece un cachorrito asustado pero cuando pasa algo que no le gusta se despierta el gorila y arrasa con todo. Además soy su primer novia – de nuevo rogaba que eso siguiera siendo así

- ¿Sabes que sensación me da a mi Quinn? – le preguntó la mujer logrando que la pelirroja le diera paso para la respuesta – Yo creo que tu no eres consciente del poder que tienes sobre mi hija – le dijo.

- No me interesa tener poder sobre ella – eso era cierto. Poder era una palabra que nunca relacionaba con la morena.

- Lo se. Lo veo en tus ojos – Shelby ya se había dado cuenta con quien trataba su hija - Se que no eres ese tipo de mujer. Pero, por lo que me cuentas tu, por lo que me contaron Ana y Jane y por lo que me dicen Beth y Sophie – Quinn la miró sorprendida y abrió la boca para preguntar como conocía a las niñas pero la madre de Rachel le hizo una seña que le dio a entender que era un tema para más tarde - Creo que eres el primer y único amor de Rachel. Un amor verdadero, de esos que duran para siempre. El día que… - la mujer se removió nerviosa – Bueno, el día que le ofrecimos dinero y se enojó, el día que estaba cambiada para juntarse contigo…

- Nuestra supuesta primera cita – Quinn recordaba el momento con tristeza por lo que había vivido su novia y por su propia preocupación, pero a la vez todo eso la llevaba a otros recuerdos. Había sido la noche de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, la noche que ella sintió que Rachel confiaba en ella, el momento que Rachel le había confesado que había sido feliz por primera vez.

- Si ese día – Shelby la volvió al presente – Ese día, tenía… sus ojos eran amor puro – dijo – Sus ojos eran de una mujer enamorada… Rachel está enamorada de ti Quinn – afirmó con poco conocimiento pero con mucha experiencia - ¿Tu estás enamorada de ella? – le salió la madre de adentro

- Shelby… - Quinn pensó – Es imposible no enamorarse de ella – era simple – Todo en Rachel hacen que la quieras amar cada día más, sus caras, su timidez, sus arrebatos, su pasión, su personalidad protectora, su pasado, sus caprichos, su aniñada forma de divertirse… Amo absolutamente todo en ella. La amo a ella – aseguró.

- Entonces vuélveme a explicar por qué están distanciadas porque no lo comprendo – Shelby la había ayudado a procesar.

Quinn quiso encontrar algo para decir, pero solo le salió una sonrisa – Entiendo… - le dijo a la mujer – Pero aún me gustaría saber porque viniste a verme – presionó más suave que la primera vez.

Shelby había perdido su tranquilidad y volvía a moverse nerviosa - ¿Ya sabes de las cartas? – le preguntó – Las cartas que hemos dejado en el departamento de Rachel – extendió

Quinn asintió – Si, las he visto – confirmó.

La madre de la morena asintió - Yo quería… Hiram y yo queríamos saber si…

- ¿Si han servido de algo? – se adelantó la pelirroja.

Shelby asintió

Quinn sonrió – Rachel mandó a encuadrar su certificado de nacimiento y lo colgó en su estudio en el departamento. Se puso muy feliz – era imposible de olivarse a la morena en estado de excitación por la información recibida – Después hemos leído unas pocas más, cada vez que ella quiere hacerlo – Quinn se sintió mal imaginando a su novia con ganas de que Quinn le leyera otra carta y la pelirroja ya no estaba para ella – Después de la del certificado leímos en la que le contaban todo lo que habían hecho para encontrarla – había sido una carta extensa donde la pareja detalló toda la investigación realizada – leímos la que Hiram escribió acerca de ti y la que tu escribiste acerca de él…

- Pensábamos que tal vez le gustaría saber sobre nosotros y… y supusimos que lo mejor era que uno hablara del otro – le dijo

- Fue una buena idea creo yo – Quinn le dio su aprobación mientras recordaba que esa era la única carta en la que Rachel no le pidió que se frenara. La morena tenía curiosidad sobre sus padres y esa carta estaba llena de esas cosas.

- La última que leímos fue en la que dibujaron el árbol genealógico y en la que explicaste porque elegiste el nombre de Bárbara – la morena no le dio mucha importancia a eso sinceramente

La cara de Quinn fue muy obvia porque Shleby le adivinó el pensamiento – No le interesa usar el nombre ni el apellido ¿Cierto? – preguntó con temor a ver la verdad

Quinn agitó la cabeza – No me ha dicho nada, pero… lo siento Shelby pero Rachel ya eligió su nombre y apellido – le dijo.

Shelby apretó sus labios para evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a salir – Tengo tanas ganas de verla – admitió – A veces, cuando voy o vamos a entregar las cartas me quedo un rato largo y espero a que salga, pero nunca lo hace – dijo. Quinn sabía que el horario en que llegaban las cartas agarraba a la morena en pleno trabajo – Otras veces estoy a punto de golpear, y lo haría si Hiram no me lo impidiera – agregó furiosa con el marido – Quiero verla y no me importaría que me pegara o me gritara, pero me conformaría con eso – ya no evitaba el llanto.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la mujer. En una parte la entendió, ella llevaba una semana sintiéndose así. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su novia que pasaba dos o tres veces al día en su coche por el estudio de tatuajes. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de sentirla que era desesperante. Suspiró hondo y abrazó a la mujer, después de todo ambas estaban sufriendo por la misma persona.

Más tarde – oficina de Santana

La latina trabajaba concentrada en uno de los presupuestos que tenían que tener listos para la semana que viene cuando el ruido que la puerta de su propia oficina hizo la despabiló

- ¡SAN! – Brittany corrió hasta la chica desesperada.

Santana no tuvo tiempo de casi nada. Apenas pudo alejar su silla del escritorio cuando la bailarina se tiró sobre ella y se abrazó fuerte a su pecho. El llanto y los espasmos de la rubia eran de temer. Brittany temblaba y hacia desesperar a su ex amante.

- Britt… Britt por Dios dime que pasa – Santana no sabía que hacer

- Abrázame San… por favor… abrázame – le pedía entre llantos su compañera de departamento.

Santana hizo lo que se le pidió y envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de la otra chica. Se separó aún más del escritorio y se la arregló, de alguna manera, empezar a hamacar a Brittany – Shhh… shh… tranquila Britt… tranquila por favor – Santana estaba asustada. No podía imaginar que le había pasado a la bailarina para que estuviera en ese estado.

Entre caricias, abrazos y besos en la frente logró que la chica se calmara – Dime que pasó por favor – los ojos celeste de Brittany la miraban todos mojados.

- Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada – le dijo

Eso no era lo que la latina quería escuchar – Britt… dime que pasó – insistió

- Prométemelo San – exigió

- Lo único que prometo es encontrar a la persona que te hizo llorar así y enterrarlo cine metros bajo tierra – aseguró con rabia – Y sabes bien que si no me lo dices lo voy a averiguar yo sola – agregó

Brittany tiró un par de lágrimas más y hundió su cara en el pecho de Santana – Jhon… San, Quería sorprenderlo con un desayuno en su departamento y… y… - no era que estaba imitando a Rachel sino que le costaba hablar mientras tenía ganas de llorar – y estaba con otra mujer San, una mujer con poca ropa – agregó.

Santana se paró y dejó a Brittany en la silla. Caminó a paso firme hacia la puerta - ¡SAN! Espera…

- No intentes frenarme – le advirtió – Ese tipo me tiene cansada – ya le había robado lo que Santana más quería y ahora encima la engañaba, definitivamente no iba a pasar de largo para Santana.

La latina caminó enfurecida hasta la oficina de su socia y abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe – Me voy al estudio de tatuajes. Voy a enseñarle a ese negro sucio que nadie juega con Brittany – le anunció a la chica que una vez que había despedido a Shelby había vuelto a su trabajo

- ¡Espera! – Si Quinn estaba esperando una señal, había llegado

- ¡NO INTENTES FRENARME! – nadie lo iba a poder hacer

- No te voy a frenar, pero voy contigo – le dijo mientras agarraba su cartera – Vamos – las dos salieron a la par. Cada una tenía su propia batalla que pelear.

Un rato más tarde – Estudio de tatuajes

- ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Qué hace esta toda esta gente? – Ni siquiera habían podido estacionar cerca del estudio, tuvieron que rodear la manzana buscando un lugar y cuando llegaron caminando absolutamente toda la parte de la vereda que ocupaba el estudio de tatuajes estaba llena de gente peleándose por mirar por las ventanas de vidrio. Los más cercanos al vidrio tenían su oreja apoyada tratando de escuchar lo que ocurría adentro.

- Parece una convención de tatuajes – Mientras Quinn miraba para todos lados buscando a Rachel se encontraba desde personas tatuadas en su totalidad hasta personas con incrustaciones en la piel.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Un poderoso grito que venía de adentro del estudio hizo que la multitud hiciera silencio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – A Quinn no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando - ¿San…? – después del grito todas las personas reían y conversaban entre ellos. Algunos hacían anotaciones y otros miraban a su reloj y anotaban el tiempo - ¿Qué fue eso San? – Quinn encontró a su amiga con su mirada fija en un lugar.

- ¡Ahí está el muy idiota! – Santana había visto a Jhon entre un par de personas y se fue decidido hacia él. Quinn fue detrás de ella.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Santana le dio un fuerte empujón al muchacho que lo hizo tambalear. Si no fuera porque Mike y otro chico lo sostuvieron, Jhon hubiera caído al piso - ¡IMBECIL! – lo volvía a empujar

- ¡Oye tranquila! – le dijo Mike

- Déjala Miky – le dijo Jhon enfrentando a la chica – Viene a descargar sus propias frustraciones conmigo – el chico se paró en frente de Santana y le ofreció su mejilla – Anda, pega – Santana no demoró en hacer lo pedido.

- ¡ZAZZZ! – Cachetada de un lado - ¡ZAZZZ! – cachetada del otro

- ¿Listo? – preguntó el chico avalentonado - ¿O necesitas más? – agregó

- ¿Quieres más? Te voy a dar más negro de porquería… - Preparó la mano pero Quinn la sostuvo

- No San… - ya tenía demasiado de cachetadas.

- Déjame Quinn – apretó sus dientes – Este imbécil engañó a Brittany con alguna puta y merece lo peor – la pelirroja la soltó.

- ¿Qué? – estaba sorprendida, realmente le tenía fe al chico.

- O por Dios, dejen de ser tan mentirosas las dos – les dijo el chico – Los tres sabemos que tarde o temprano Brittany y yo íbamos a terminar. Ella no está enamorada de mi y nunca lo va a estar – les dijo.

- Eso no te da derecho a hacerla sufrir así. Estaba hecha una porquería…

Para sorpresa de las chicas Jhon se acercó a la latina intimidantemente – No me vengas a decir a mi como estaba porque yo se exactamente como estaba. ¿O te crees que yo no la vi llorar por ti? ¿O te crees que las noches que tu pasabas con tu "noviecito" o con cualquier otra mujer y hombre ella era la reina de la alegría? – le preguntó – SI es cierto, yo soy una mierda, pero tu – le puso el dedo en el pecho a la latina – no eres mejor que yo, tu la has hecho sufrir lo mismo o más – estaba seguro de que era más.

Santana agitó la cabeza – No… no… no es lo mismo… mi madre jamás lo permitiría – esta vez el chico soltó una carcajada

- Y después dices que yo soy el idiota. Déjame decirte algo Santana, yo no merezco a Brittany – estábamos todos de acuerdo – Pero tu… tampoco. Ninguno de los dos puede darle lo que merece. Estamos cortados con la misma tijera – las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Santana, no podía creer que ella había hecho sufrir a Britt de la misma forma que la vio hoy, no podía creer lo egoísta y mala persona que podía llegar a ser.

- San… - Quinn sabía que el chico en parte tenía razón al igual que lo sabía Santana.

- Te espero en el auto – Santana dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – un nuevo grito se sintió y volvió a causar el mismo efecto que antes.

Cuando Quinn giró para enfrentar a Jhon y preguntarle que mierda estaba pasando vio a la distancia como Mika salía detrás del estudio y evitaba contestar todas las preguntas que le hacía el resto - ¡Carajo! – tenía mucha gente por delante asique pidiendo permiso y empujando llegó hasta la chica.

- Aun falta bastante – le decía la joven a un hombre - Ahora está descansando mientras Rachel prepara otra máquina – comentó

- ¿Sabes cuantas máquinas a usado? – Otro chico más joven preguntó con lapicera en mano.

- Lleva cuatro hasta ahora – Un fuerte "OOOO" se sintió al mismo tiempo que Quinn llegaba al sitio

- ¡Mika! – la voz de Quinn hizo que la cabeza de la chica girara hacia ella

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no la esperaba allí parece.

- Quiero hablar con Rachel – le dijo firmemente mientras miraba mal a una tipa que quería su lugar.

Mika agitó su cabeza – No va a poder ser – le dijo

Quinn frunció su seño - ¿No va a poder ser? Se supone que yo estoy en arcoíris – otra vez volvíamos a los colores – Nunca me dicen que no a mi – agregó.

- Lo siento Quinn. Esta todo el mundo en rojo excepto Beth – esa había sido la orden de Rachel – Además no es buen momento – la chica le señaló la multitud

- ¿Qué carajo es todo esto? – ya estaba irritada. Se suponía que Rachel tenía que estar siempre a su disposición.

- Esto es lo que provoca un tatuaje C y todos estos son los ilusos que quieren aprender a hacerlo – explicó resoplando la chica.

- ¿Un tatuaje C? ¿Qué mierda es eso? – estaba repasando en su cabeza la llamada de teléfono que tuvo con la misma chica en la hacienda.

Varias de las personas que estaban allí miraron a Quinn como si fuera un Alien. Obviamente solo bastó una de las miradas de la pelirroja para hacerlos dar vuelta su cabeza.

- Es uno de los tatuajes más complicados de hacer, por la ubicación – Tina había llegado justo para escuchar la pregunta de Quinn – Rachel es la mejor en ellos – contó – Una vez Mike intentó hacerlo pero recibió una demanda por mala ejecución y aún está pagando las repercusiones – Quinn estaba cada vez más confundida, no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

- ¿Por qué es tan complicado? – preguntó queriendo llegar al fondo de la cuestión

- Por empezar hay que tomar muchas precauciones, seguros, medicinas, incentivos, privacidad, por algo estamos todos aquí afuera esperando a que Rachel salga a contar como le fue…

- Hay que tener mucha paciencia y precisión – Mike se unía a la conversación – Un gran conocimiento del cuerpo de la mujer – rio pícaramente. Quinn no dudaba que su chica la tuviera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – otra vez el grito

- ¿Otro más? – Preguntó Mike mirando su reloj - ¿Cuántos van? – le preguntó a las chicas

- Seis en cuatro horas – informó Mika.

Quinn los miró horrorizada, no entendía como alguien podía sufrir tanto por un tatuaje - ¿Cómo hacen para aguantar tanto dolor? -preguntó al aire mirando la puerta de vidrio

- ¿Dolor? – Mike, Tina y Mika la miraron asombrados

- Si – Quinn afirmó – Esos gritos de dolor me dan escalofríos – Los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

- No creo que esos gritos sean de dolor – dijo Mike con cara de atrevido.

Quinn miró la sonrisa del chico y luego la de Tina. Por último vio la cara de pícara que tenía Mika – Mika… - tenía una duda - ¿Dónde se hace ese tatuaje? – temía a la respuesta.

Mika miró a los otros dos - ¿El tatuaje C? – preguntó

Quinn asintió - ¿Dónde Mika? – la cara de la pelirroja no era nada bueno.

Mike desapareció y Mika tragó saliva – Bueno… este… ese tatuaje… Es el trabajo de Rachel Quinn – dijo de repente.

- ¿Dónde Mika? – insistió

- Gana muy buen dinero por hacerlos y son solo dos o tres cada tres meses mas o menos – seguían las justificaciones

- Mika… - Quinn se estaba cansando

- Rachel es una verdadera profesional y…

- ¡MIKA!

- En el clítoris – dijo la chica y se cubrió la cara.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de forma en su máxima extensión. El color de su cara pasó a ser de rojo furioso y combinaba a la perfección con su pelo. Sus puños se cerraron automáticamente, todo en ella gritaba explosión. Y nadie hizo nada para frenarla. Quinn había atravesado la puerta de vidrio sin resistencia alguna e iba directo hacia la oficina de Rachel y no se frenó en ningún momento.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a la morena metida entre las piernas abiertas de una mujer que estaba recostada en la camilla totalmente desnuda. La mujer tenía todas las señales de una chica excitada, pezones erguidos, cabellos alborotados, y jadeaba sin parar como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida. Los ojos de la tipa estaban cerrados en su totalidad mientras que sus manos sostenían sus propios pechos.

- ¿Quinn? – Rachel alzó la cabeza para agarrar una toalla de limpieza cuando vio a la pelirroja parada

Quinn giró su rostro a Rachel y le dedicó la peor mirada que jamás había hecho en su vida. Una mirada que iba cargada de todo lo malo que alguien podía sacar de ella. Sin decir una palabra se dio vuelta y con portazo de por medio salió de la oficina.

Rachel no dudó en seguirla.

- Quinn… - Mika vio salir a toda velocidad a la chica – Rachel... – detrás venía la morena que tampoco frenó ante el llamado de su auxiliar.

Cuando llevaban una cuadra recorrida Rachel la alcanzó y agarrándola del brazo la frenó - Quinn…

- NO ME TOQUES – esas manos estaban sucias para la pelirroja. Rachel se alejó inmediatamente de ella. Pero Quinn fue la que cerró la distancia

– ¡ZAZZZZ! – otra cachetada que iba a aumentar el número de moretones en la cara de la morena

- ¿Quién mierda te crees para tratar de tocarme con las mismas manos que estabas haciendo acabar a esa puta? ¿Quién? - le reprochó.

- Es… es… es solo un tatuaje – le dijo Rachel con su cabeza agachada

- Solo un tatuaje… ¡solo un tatuaje! – Quinn sacudía sus brazos mientras se movía nerviosa – Resulta que yo estoy pensando todo el día en ti, comiéndome la cabeza llena de remordimientos por ti, dejando mi trabajo de lado para venir a buscarte y la señorita está haciendo un puto tatuaje en la concha de una mina – de nada servían los buenos modales - ¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA! – se reprochó.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negativa y Quinn se rio – Si, soy una estúpida, yo pensando que me amas, que estás pensando en mi, que me ibas a ver e ibas a sonreír e ibas a correr hacia mi mientras a ti lo único que te interesa es dibujar y hacer esos estúpidos tatuajes, y si es con otras mujeres mejor – dijo con bronca.

- No… no es cierto – A Rachel no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando – Tu… tu… no es cierto – le dijo – Pienso todo el tiempo en ti y si te amo – le dijo mirándola a la cara.

Quinn se acercó aún más a la chica - ¿Piensas en mi? ¿Me amas? ¿En qué momento? ¿Pensabas en mi cuando tenías tu cara en el clítoris de esa mujer? ¿O cuando la estabas haciendo acabar por quinta vez? ¿En qué momento Rachel? ¡DIME! – presionó empujándola un poco .

Rachel negaba – No digas… no digas eso…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste de mi? ¿Ya no te caliento? Ahora necesitas otra concha para divertirte, necesitas a otra para que te ponga dura como yo ya no lo hago, eso pasa ¿Cierto? – seguía provocando a la morena, los celos la habían dominado.

Rachel volvió a negar pero no pudo decir palabras porque la mano de Quinn ya estaba agarrando fuerte su pene – Quinn…

- ¿La tienes dura desde que está ella con sus piernas abiertas en tu cara? ¿Sus orgasmos te la pusieron así? – apretó con más fuerza y vio a Rachel retorcerse. Quinn le soltó el miembro de inmediato – Eres patética – le dijo e intentó caminar lejos de ella.

Poco pudo avanzar porque en un segundo Rachel la había agarrado y la había arrastrado para dentro de uno de los callejones que caracterizaban la ciudad de New York - ¡Suéltame! – Quinn luchaba contra el agarre hasta que la morena la apretó contra una de las paredes, parece que alguien estaba por conocer la parte animal de la tatuadora.

Rachel intentaba besarla pero Quinn siempre lograba correr la cabeza para que el beso fuera a parar a cualquier lado – Quédate quieta carajo – le dijo Rachel tomando de su cara – Quiero besarte – le repitió mirándola a los ojos

- Ni te atrevas Berry, ni te atrevas – le advirtió Quinn

Rachel no hizo caso y apretó fuerte los cachetes de Quinn para que su boca resaltara. Sin demora la besó sin piedad alguna. Con fuerza Quinn la empujó un poco

- ¡ZAZZZZ! – y sumaban cuatro - ¡ZAZZZ! – cinco

Quinn daba lucha hasta que finalmente Rachel pudo volver a neutralizarla agarrando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y pegando su pelvis a la de Quinn fuerte contra la pared el rarón estaba clavado justo en la entrepierna de la pelirroja. La lucha seguía entre ojos ahora, ojos marrones desafiaban a los verdes y estos últimos respondían sin piedad.

- Te… te fuiste… me dejaste sola – fue Rachel la que rompió el silencio,

- Te lo merecías – contestó Quinn venenosamente

- ¿Te acostaste con él cierto? - los celos que Rachel había podido dormir durante esta semana habían despertado apenas vio a Quinn

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? No es tu problema – no era la pelirroja la que hablaba.

- ¡Eres mia! – le reprochó la morena al mismo tiempo que soltaba los brazos de Quinn para tener ambas manos libres. Su pelvis recargó aún más el peso sobre la de la otra chica.

- ¡No lo soy! – contestó con rabia

- ¡Si lo eres carajo! – Rachel llevó sus dos manos a los pechos de Quinn y los apretó sin piedad. El gemido de la pelirroja llegó enseguida. Quinn trató de protestar pero los labios, dientes y lengua de Rachel ya estaban dentro de su boca explorándola ferozmente.

Quinn dejó que la morena llevara el ritmo y le agregó su propia lengua a la pelea. Finalmente tomó aire y se aprovechando de la pared para tomar impulso y empujar a la morena alejándola de ella. Rachel se quedó quieta en el lugar con la cabeza agachada y respirando agitada. Su erección estaba presente más que nunca. La pelirroja avanzó despacio hasta ella y con una de sus manos tomó su rostro con violencia y examinó sus ojos con intensidad. La otra de sus manos fue directa al cierre del pantalón de la chica y lo bajó de un tirón

- Quinn…

- Cállate – le ordenó la pelirroja – Solo quiero esto – los ojos de Rachel se pusieron todos blancos cuando Quinn agarró el duro y enorme pene y lo sacó de sus boxer – La pelirroja retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared – Cógeme – le pidió – ahora – agregó levantándose el vestido

Rachel negó con su cabeza y se alejó

- ¿Qué pasa Berry? ¿No es a mi a quien quieres? ¿Es a la tipa con piernas abiertas que tienes allá? – provocó

Rachel volvió a negarse y esta vez Quinn rió y dejó que su vestido bajara solo – No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Puck no me va a recha…

La mención del chico había acabado con la resistencia de Rachel. Le bastaron dos movimientos a la morena para entrar en Quinn.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Nunca antes Rachel había entrado con una sola embestida, Quinn sentía las consecuencias de sus provocaciones. Se aferró al cuello de Rachel y dejó que la chica la trabajara. Sentía a Rachel gozar con cada penetración mientras ella mordía su cuello para reprimir los gritos que no quería que Rachel escuchara, no quería darle el gusto a la morena de hacerle saber lo bien que la estaba pasando. No faltaron más que seis o siete embestidas para que ambas acabaran. Quinn clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la chica y sus dientes en el hombro. Al contrario de Rachel que no ahogó el grito de desesperación que salió de su boca. Si alguien hubiera llegado solo hubiera escuchado la respiración agitada de ambas.

Segundos después, la morena salía de Quinn y la vergüenza la invadía. Agachó su cabeza avergonzada y a la espera de lo que su novia dijera. La subió cuando sintió a Quinn cerca de ella, esta vez no había ojos enojados, había otros peores, había ojos verdes tristes. La empresaria besó la frente de Rachel – Hasta aquí llegamos – le susurró para después pasar por su lado y salir del callejón.

Y Una vez más la pelirroja se alejaba de ella. Pero esta vez había una sensación de para siempre difícil de superar.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola, aca está el capitulo. Antes que nada quería agradecerles de corazón, porque han hecho a esta humilde imitación de escritora muy feliz con todas sus devoluciones, me encanta leer lo que piensan y sus reacciones ante los capitulo. También noté como las puteadas empezaban a salir, me gusta que se vayan animando. Bueno, prometo actualizar cuanto pueda, es difícil porque estoy por rendir finales, pero entre momentos me voy arreglando para escribir. Bueno un beso enorme y se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera haría que todos dejen de enfocarse en sus cosas y negocios privados para prestarle más atención a la serie, que ni repetida se puede ver che.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 31: "Una llega y otra se va"

Un mes después

Departamento de Quinn – Sábado a la noche

- ¿Entonces hoy no sales con Dean? – Britt cuestionaba a Santana mientras ambas llegaban al departamento con comida para cenar dispuestas a unirse a Quinn en una relajada velada de amigas.

Santana agitó su cabeza y trató de calmar sus respiraciones cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Britt por su respuesta - Dijimos que hoy era noche de chicas ¿O no? Tengo ganas de estar con mis dos mejores amigas, charlar sobre moda, comer y ver películas – le aseguró - Además Dean está de viaje – Mintió. Dean no estaba de viaje, pero la misma latina se había ocupado de que el chico entendiera que ahora Santana estaba demasiado ocupada para cumplir con sus deberes de novia, ahora Santana estaba trabajando en recomponer su relación con Brittany. Por supuesto que eso no era lo que Santana le decía a su novio, las excusas que llegaban al oído del muchacho eran de diversa temática, desde dolores de cabeza hasta ciclos menstruales, el caso es que siempre algo se interponía en su juntadas. Desde su enfrentamiento con Jhon se había prometido que ella no iba a ser nunca más la causa de las lágrimas de la bailarina y que, por el contrario, iba a trabajar duro para que la rubia se convirtiera en la misma felicidad andante que era antes de que el tatuador apareciera. Pero para todo eso se tenía que sacar a su novio de encima, y de hecho lo hacía, pero con mentiras diferentes que se le estaban agotando por cada día que pasaba lejos del muchacho. Al principio pensó que se estaba metiendo en un lio terrible, Dean estaba prácticamente a un llamado de distancia de su madre, pero el primer viernes a la noche que sintió a Brittany llegar a su dormitorio con la excusa de no poder dormirse para después abrazarse a ella, pensó que todo valía la pena. Y esa noche no iba a ser una excepción, había esquivado la invitación de su novio para algún evento social poco interesante y si tenía suerte iba a poder tener a la bailarina acurrucada en sus brazos nuevamente como ya casi todas las noches que ambas que se quedaban mirando televisión, charlando o simplemente la gran vista que les ofrecía el ventanal del departamento.

- Me encanta ese plan Sanny – le dijo Britt sinceramente mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la sonrojada latina

- ¿Tienes tu llave? – Preguntó Santana – Aun tenemos que sacar al idiota de Puck del departamento – El judío de pasaba casi todos los fines de semana revoloteando alrededor de Quinn y tratando de que algunos de sus métodos de apareamiento, muy precarios si le preguntaban a Santana, funcionaran.

Britt alzo en su mano a la pequeña llavecita dorada que colgaba de un llavero enorme de pato que le había regalado Santana en alguna ocasión y la puso en la cerradura para luego empujar la puerta - ¡Quinnie! ¡Noche de chicas! ¡Trajimos comida! ¡Trajimos tu pref… - No alcanzaron a llegar a la sala que tuvieron que frenarse ante la imagen de su amiga acostada en el sillón blanco con Puck encima de ella. Los dos tenían aun la ropa puesta, pero por las manos del chico parecía querer ir por mucho más.

Santana se adelantó y enfrentó al muchacho - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – preguntó

- ¿Qué piensas que estoy tratando de hacer Santana? – contestó el chico parándose del sillón de muy mala gana

Santana miró a una sonrojada Quinn que esquivaba las miradas de sus amigas mientras se alejaba del muchacho acomodándose la ropa - ¿En serio Q? ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Piensas que vas a cambiar a la rarita por este estúpido? ¿De verdad? – indagó.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy…! - Puck quiso defenderse

- Vete Puck – ordenó Quinn

El chico la miró de inmediato – Pero Q, tu y yo estábamos en medio de algo. Si recuerdo bien me llamaste solo para eso – la sonrisa de baboso del chico descompuso tanto a Santana como a la bailarina.

- Pero ahora ya no lo estamos, asique es mejor que te vayas – sentenció la pelirroja.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? Anda Q, llevas días calentándome y nada…

- No lo voy a repetir de nuevo – la mirada de Quinn estallaba – Vete – fue dura y seca al mismo tiempo – Hasta luego – Quinn se despidió y dejó la sala rumbo a la cocina.

- Histéricas, eso es lo que son todas las mujeres – Puck agarró su campera y salió del departamento dejando un lindo portazo de regalo. Santana y Brittany no tardaron en perseguir a su amiga hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo pelirroja culona? – le preguntó de mala manera Santana

- Ahora no Santana – la frenó Quinn. La pelirroja tenía una botella de agua en sus manos y la bebía del pico sin importarle los modales.

- Ahora no Santana nada – la latina llegó a su lado y le arrancó la botella de un manotazo – Ya mismo me vas a explicar porque tenías la lengua en la boca de ese imbécil y el agarraba tus tetas como si fueras su puta muñeca inflable. ¡Ya mismo Quinn! – Exigió enfrentando a su amiga.

- Tu no eres nadie para exigir nada idiota – la pelirroja no se quedó callada – Lo que yo haga con Puck es mi problema ¿Oíste? ¿O tengo que llamar a Jhon para que reacciones? – Quinn sabía que botones apretar.

- No vallas por ahí Quinn, no sabes lo que dices y no vas a lograr que me desvíe de la conversación peleando – le advirtió la latina – Tu elegiste dejar a la rarita y ahora todos los que estamos junto a ti el día a día tenemos que aguantarte…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de nombrarla! – Después del día del rompimiento, tan solo había establecido una regla clara, no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de Rachel o cualquier otro calificativo sobre ella, porque a todo el mundo le costaba tanto seguir esa puta regla.

Britt y Santana se miraron, solo ellas dos sabían lo que estaba sufriendo la pelirroja. La latina suspiró – Q, amiga, escucha…

- ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero escucharte? No quiero escucharte a ti, no quiero escuchar a mi madre, no quiero escuchar a mi padre, ni siquiera quiero escuchar a mi puta secretaria ¿De acuerdo? - les dijo

- No voy a dejar que vuelvas a revolcarte con Puck – sentenció Santana

- No me estoy revolcando con el – aclaró

- ¿Entonces qué mierda estás haciendo porque eso pare…

- NO SE ¿DE ACUERDO? NO SE QUE CARAJO ESTOY HACIENDO – la interrumpió nerviosa. La pelirroja se sentó en una de las banquetas del desayunador y apoyó los codos en el mármol para después meter la cabeza entre sus manos. Brittany fue la primera en caminar hasta ella para acariciar su espalda.

- No se qué estoy haciendo – repitió con su voz neutral – Solo se que los labios de Puck no son los que quiero que me besen, el cuerpo de Puck no es el que quiero encima mío y sus manos no nos las que quiero que me toquen. Puck no es Rachel, nadie es Rachel – dijo – Ni siquiera siento nada cuando él me toca ¿Entienden? Rachel me ha arruinado – confesó – Rachel me debilitó, me convirtió en la persona boba enamorada y dependiente del amor que le pueda dar otra persona que nunca quise ser. ¡Ni siquiera pude dejar que pintaran el muro de mi oficina! – agregó enojada

- ¿Pintaste el muro de la rari? – Santana no se lo iba a perdonar.

Quinn agitó la cabeza – Primero que Olivia se puso adelante y no dejó que los pintores comenzaran, incluso me amenazó con renunciar la muy traicionera – contó en resumen la tarde caótica que había vivido por el piquete que le había hecho la secretaria para evitar que pintara el dibujo de la morena – Y cuando por fin la sacaron los empleados a cuestas, ya estaban por darle la primera mano cuando el abogado de mi padre interpuso entró a mi oficina con una medida cautelar para evitar que tocaran la pared – alguien le había avisado las intenciones de su hija al señor Fabray. Quinn giró los ojos – Pero obviamente que no tardé más de diez minutos en contactar a mi abogado para que anulara la medida – Quinn era ágil en los temas legales – Cuando finalmente uno de los pintores estuvo a punto de darle la primer pincelada a la pared lo frené de golpe - Fue más fuerte que ella – Simplemente no pude – les dijo a sus amigas.

- Quinnie… - Brittany pensaba algo para decir pero sencillamente las palabras no salían. Miró a Santana y la latina estaba igual que ella.

- Un mes ha pasado ya. Un mes sin tener noticias de ella – Antes por lo menos la presencia de Jhon traía noticias constantes, pero con el chico fuera de la vida de Brittany, ahora no era fácil enterarse de la vida de Rachel

- Tal vez mañana cuando vayamos al hogar…

Quinn agitó la cabeza – La hermana Ana dice que Rachel ya no va los domingos y que no tiene un día fijo – contó mirando a sus amigas - ¿Qué está esperando para buscarme? ¿Qué está esperando para aparecerse en mi oficina a decirme que no piensa hacer más esos tatuajes y a hacerme el amor una y otra vez? ¿Tan fácil le resultó olvidarse de mí? ¿Tan poco valgo para cambiarme por une estúpido tatuaje de clítoris? – preguntó al aire.

- ¿Me podrías contar de vuelta lo que viste porque….

- Sanny – la retó Brittany – Ya te lo ha contado ciento de veces – agregó la bailarina

- Y cada vez me arrepiento más de no haber sido tatuadora – era la conclusión que sacaba la latina cada vez que Quinn repasaba el paso a paso de lo que había visto en el estudio de Rachel.

- Quinnie – Britt siguió ignorando a Santana – Tal vez es hora de que te tragues el orgullo y seas tu la que…

- ¡NUNCA! – Antes muerta – No pienso arrepentirme de lo que hice. Si es una condena exigir que el único cuerpo desnudo que mi novia vea sea el mío, pues entonces que me encarcelen. Ir a buscarla sería confirmar que todo lo que hizo estaba bien y eso no es así. Ella no puede ir por ahí golpeando gente y… no me miren con esa cara – ya habían tenido esa conversación.

Santana giró los ojos – Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Quinn. Pareces loca. Por un lado te enojas porque la rari se pone toda posesiva y celosa sobre ti y por otro la dejas porque ella estaba tocando el dulce, suave, hermoso y delicioso clit…

- ¡Sanny! – si no la frenaba era capaz de seguir y seguir.

- Lo siento – se despabiló Santana – Lo que quiero decir es que me parece injusto para la rari que…

- ¿Injusto? ¿Te parece injusto? – Quinn revoleó sus brazos ante lo que estaba escuchando y frenó para señalar con su dedo a la latina – Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien me aconsejó que me volviera con ustedes esa noche Santana – le dijo

La latina se encogió de hombros culpable – Solo pensé que iba a ser bueno que dejaras que la rari se calmara un poco – explicó – A mi me sirve que me dejen sola para pensar y esas cosas – Después de su encuentro con Jhon lo primero que había hecho Santana era alejarse de sus dos amigas por unos días, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

- A ti te sirve, a mi me sirve, a Britt le sirve… pero a Rachel no – Quinn sabía que nunca tendría que haber abandonado la hacienda – Yo le prometí a Rachel que nunca la abandonaría como hicieron sus padres y es lo primero que hago, no soy diferente a ellos, no soy diferente a esas personas que pasaron por su vida para hacerle daño, soy una más del montón – las lágrima de la pelirroja iniciaron para no detenerse. Santana y Britt, poco acostumbradas al llanto de la pelirroja solo se limitaron a observarla.

- No creo que para Rachie hayas sido una más del montón Quinnie – reflexionó Brittany, que ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su desconsolada amiga - Creo que las dos se equivocaron y lamentablemente tomaron la peor decisión que fue alejarse…

- Eso fue culpa mía – dijo Quinn entre sollozos – No puedo soportar la idea de que Rachel toque otra mujer, simplemente no puedo – confesó – Cuando me fui del callejón después de… - miró a sus amigas avergonzadas. Solo Rachel y ella sabían que había pasado allí – Después de discutir con ella, tenía una carita… mi vida… se me rompió el corazón – era la misma cara de Rachel que soñaba todas las noches.

- ¿Y Puck? – Santana insistía en el principio.

Quinn levantó sus hombros – No se – dijo – Supongo que de alguna manera pienso que eso va a traer a Rachel de nuevo – agregó como si darle celos con el muchacho la hiciera aparecer de pronto – Pero no te preocupes, nada pasó ni va a pasar. Además ni siquiera le llega a los talones – agregó riendo

Santana y Quinn sonrieron pícaramente también - ¿Rarón hay uno solo? – preguntó la latina

- Solo uno - le confirmó Quinn asintiendo.

- Entonces… - Brittany quería escuchar algo favorable

Quinn suspiró – No lo se Britt. Quiero tratar de estabilizarme primero y después veré que hago. Además mañana tenemos un día importante del cual encargarnos – El tema Rachel había quedado relegado parece.

Britt sonrió y agarró la mano de Santana – Sophie va a estar muy contenta – dijo la bailarina.

- ¿Hablaste con la hermana Ana? – le preguntó Santana a Quinn tratando de evitar que la pelirroja se diera cuenta del nerviosismo de la latina porque Brittany la tenía de la mano.

Quinn asintió – Si, me dijo que ya recibió los papeles del juzgado y que mañana nos espera para que entre todos hablemos con las niñas – contó - La note triste pero ella sabe que es lo mejor para Beth y Sophie – agregó

- ¿Y Rachel? – allí estaba el nombre que todos tenían miedo de poner sobre la mesa. La bailarina lo hizo.

Quinn la miró – Sinceramente no lo se, pero la hermana Ana me dijo que ella se iba a encargar de eso – agregó preocupada, si había alguna reacción a la que Quinn temía era a la de su ex novia.

Después de unos minutos que cada una reflexionó en silencio fue Santana la encargada de romperlo – Bueno, ¿hacemos noche de chicas o no? – preguntó. Aun quería acurrucarse con la bailarina.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Noche de chicas! – festejó Brittany aplaudiendo – Vamos Quinnie – la alentó la bailarina.

Quinn apretó sus labios no muy de acuerdo con el entusiasmo de la otra chica y se levantó de la banqueta. Hizo un par de pasos hacia la salida y una nube negra invadió su vista haciéndola marear. Por suerte la pelirroja alcanzó a sostenerse de la espalda de Santana. Que se dio vuela y sostuvo a su amiga de un brazo.

- ¡Guaa Q! Tranquila tigre, se que soy irresistible pero tampoco es que me gusta que me acosen – bromeó

Quinn ignoró no a propósito la broma y caminó ya un poco repuesta para sostenerse de la mesada

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó su socia

Ya con la visión clara y sin la sensación de mareo asintió – Si, un simple mareo de esos que pasan cuando te paras rápido – explicó

Santana la miró y asintió preocupada por su amiga – Bien – dijo no muy convencida – Vamos antes de que Britt elija la película…

- ¡EL REY LEON! ¡SIIIIIIII! – sintieron a Brittany gritar.

- Tarde – le dijo Quinn pasando por su lado

Santana giró los ojos y se encogió de hombros – Hakkuna matata – se dijo a ella misma, no había otra que aguatar, todo sea por las acurrucadas de Brittany.

Al día siguiente – En el hogar

- Q… - Santana estaba estacionando el coche enfrente del hogar cuando se dio cuenta

- Ya se que estás nerviosa San, yo también lo estoy, pero todo va a salir bien así que deja de ser tan gallina y baja de una vez – la apuró la pelirroja, estaba ansiosa por ver a Beth.

Santana giró los ojos – Vamos a ver quién es la gallina cuando te des cuenta que estamos estacionando justo detrás del rarimovil – le dijo

- ¿QUE? – No hubo tiempo para nada, Quinn se tiró de la parte de atrás hacia adelante llevándose puesta a sus amigas. Quería verificar con sus propios ojos lo que Santana decía - ¡O DIOS! ¡O DIOS! – era cierto, el camión de helados estaba allí - ¿COMO ESTOY? ¿ME VEO BIEN? ¿COMO HUELO? – Agarró tan fuerte el espejo para mirarse que casi lo arranca

- ¡OYE! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! – Santana la retó

- Además estás perfecta como siempre Quinnie – la alentó Brittany que ya estaba abajo del coche.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me veo bien? – la pelirroja fue la segunda en bajar y se encargó de alisarse la ropa mientras Santana se les unía.

- O te calmas o te calmo – le advirtió la latina

- Estoy calmada – disimuló Quinn

- Si y yo nunca me toqué pensando en el rarón – mintió la latina ganándose una mirada severa por parte de la pelirroja

- ¿Tu también? – Brittany se interesó por la conversación – Es que era imposible no imaginarse…

- ¡OIGAN! – Ya no eran novias pero ese seguía siendo su rarón – Un poco de respeto ante la casa de Dios – señaló el convento que tenían detrás usándolo de excusa perfecta

- Hablando de eso todavía tengo que pagar los diez Padre nuestro que debo por la última visita – se acordó la latina

- A mi me quedan cinco – dijo Quinn haciendo un cálculo mental

- Yo jamás tengo penitencias – saltó la bailarina – La hermana Ana dice que soy un angelito que Dios envió para controlar a mis dos amigas boca sucias – contó haciendo que sus dos amigas refunfuñaran.

La latina estaba a punto de agregar que la hermana Ana decía eso porque no conocía el comportamiento de Brittany en la cama cuando la visión de Sophie saliendo del hogar de la mano de una monja la calló – Allí está mi angelito – la pequeña corría hacia ellas con muchas ganas. Santana se arrodilló y abrió los brazos - ¡Ven a mí, hija de mis entrañas! ¡Ven a mí, hija prodiga! ¡Ven a mi heredera de mí, belleza e inteligencia! ¡Ven a… - una sombra pasó por su lado a tanta velocidad que hizo que un pequeño viento la acariciara.

- ¡MAMI BRITT! – Sophie había pegado un terrible salto para colgarse de la bailarina - ¡TE ESTABA ESPERANDO! ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO, MUCHO! – la pequeña se había aferrado a la rubia como cual koala y le llenaba la cara a besos.

Quinn estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la latina que aun arrodillada y con sus brazos abiertos miraba la escena asombrada. La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

Santana apretó los labios y se levantó con sus brazos cruzados - ¿Qué? No veo que Beth venga corriendo a recibirte a ti tampoco – Quinn miró de inmediato a la puerta. Era raro, la mayoría de las veces Beth corría junto a Sophie hacia ellas.

- Soph… - Britt la acercó a Santana - ¿No vas a saludar a Santana? – insistió mientras Quinn indagaba a la monja que había salido con Sophie.

La pequeña miró a la latina de arriba abajo - ¿Qué te pusiste? - le preguntó

Santana miró sus calzas de zebra con sus botas cortas negras y un vestido corto gris bien apretado - ¿Qué? Es la última moda en Milan – se defendió

- El padre Severino dice que las mujeres que se visten así no pueden entrar a la casita de Dios – repitió la pequeña.

- Pues la próxima vez que veas al padre Severino dile que con este culo entro hasta al boliche de Dios…

Sophie abrió los ojos gigantes y miró a Brittany

- Creo que alguien va a tener que rezar diez rosarios más aun – dijo la bailarina y la niña asintió apoyada en su hombro.

- Como sea – Santana odiaba que se completaran en su contra - ¿Pudiste averiguar algo Q? – La pelirroja se acercaba a ellas.

- Están en el jardín del convento – dijo dejándole un beso en la cabeza de Sophie – Vamos – dio media vuelta y encabezó la fila.

En el jardín

- ¿Ustedes ven lo mismo que yo? – preguntó la latina. - ¿Esos son…

- Shelby y Hiram – completó Quinn. A penas salieron al enorme jardín pudieron divisar un pequeño grupo de personas sentados en una de las banquetas y mesas de madera que estaban al costado del patio. No solo los padres de Rachel estaban allí, Jane y la hermana Ana charlaban con ellos muy amenamente – Pero no veo a… - no alcanzó a extender su análisis ocular.

- ¡POR FIN LLEGAN! – Les gritó Jane desde la mesa – Teníamos a dos señoritas desesperadas por ustedes – agregó mientras se paraba de la mesa para saludarlas. La hermana Ana y los señores Corcoran hicieron lo mismo – Sobre todo este bichito que está aquí – Jane picó las costillas de Sophie haciéndola reir – No paraba de preguntar por Santana… ¿Santana cuando llega? ¿Santana donde esta? ¿Puedo llamar a Santana? – la latina era la única que aún no tenía el título de madre.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de la latina se iluminaron

- Solo porque tenías que traer a mami Britt – saltó la pequeña pinchándole el globo - Ni creas que me importa ver tu cara de vieja arrugada – le dijo la pequeña

- Y ni creas que yo vengo porque quiero – la latina peleaba con la pequeña - Solo vengo a traer a Brittany, ni que quisiera venir para estar aguantando a un monstruito como tu – contestó

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Jane interrumpió la pelea entre latinas para enfocarse en Quinn. La pelirroja miraba para todos lados sin éxito alguno.

Shelby se acercó a ella – Mira hacia allá – la mujer le señaló un punto lejano en el verde césped donde el sol estaba saliendo para quedarse.

No supo si fue por emoción, por lágrimas acumuladas o por orgullo, pero los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de brillo automáticamente. Tirada en el césped bajo los rayos de sol estaba acostada Rachel. Encima de ella y sentada en su estómago usando las piernas levantadas de Rachel como respaldo estaba Beth. La pequeña parecía estar jugando con el cabello de la morena y lo adornaba con distintas cosas que encontraba en el pasto.

Shelby puso una mano en la espalda de Quinn en muestra de apoyo mientras la hermana Ana le tomó la mano – Escucha – le susurró la madre superiora. El silencio permitió escuchar la pequeña y melódica risa de Beth acompañada por una más aguda y exagerada de Rachel – Llevan horas así. Beth está saliendo de un resfrió y Rachel pensó que era buena idea llevarla al sol – agregó la mujer agitando su cabeza por la poca idea de medicina que tenía la joven tatuadora – Las voy a llamar – Beth también estaba esperando a Quinn después de todo.

La empresaria frenó a la mujer agarrando su brazo – Espere. Déjelas un rato más, no tengo apuro - La imagen de Rachel y Beth juntas combinada con las risas de ambas era una sensación de felicidad indescriptible.

La mujer asintió y las invitó a sentarse

- ¿Se puede saber qué carajo hacen ustedes acá? - Santana no se iba con chiquitas y enfrentó directamente a los padres de la morena.

- ¡Diez rosarios! – La botoneo Sophie – ¡A no! ¡Ahora son quince! ¡Cierto que la hermana Ana me dijo que había aumentado la cuota…

- La pena Sophie – la corrió la mujer – Y eso te lo dije porque tu ya tienes ciento cincuenta acumulados – contó

Britt y Santana miraron a una pequeña que no se dio por aludida y levantó sus hombros – No es mi culpa que el idiota de Carlitos haya caído en la trampa para idiotas que hice – contó – además los últimos cincuenta se los cambié a Maguie por su sándwich de jamón – agregó

- ¡Sophie eres una tragona! – la retó Santana

- Mira quién habla, la señorita uso cosas apretadas y parezco un matambre. Déjame decirte una cosa ¡No tienes las curvas de Kim Kardashian! – contestó la pequeña

Santana miró de inmediato a la madre Ana – Lo siento mi querida, ya le he dicho que ese programa no es bueno pero al menos si dejo que lo vea hace sus tareas – Con Sophie era una negociación constante.

Hiram fue el que se aclaró la garganta para y el que parecía iba a contestarle a Santana. Shelby al igual que Quinn, tenía sus ojos en otra parte – Señorita Lopez…

- Llámela Santana – lo interrumpió Brittany bajando a Sophie de sus brazos para que se uniera a Beth y Rachel en el césped. La bailarían presentía que en ese grupo se iban a hablar cosas que no le interesaban a la pequeña, y al parecer Sophie también lo presintió porque salió corriendo hasta las otras dos a toda velocidad.

- Nada de Santana, señorita López está bien – no quería entregar su confianza tan rápido

El hombre sonrió y continuó hablando – Señorita López, para responder a su pregunta déjeme decirle que tanto mi esposa como yo estamos acá con el permiso de la Hermana Ana – explicó – Y venimos con igual o mayor frecuencia que ustedes a ver a Beth y el resto de los chicos – agregó el hombre que ahora tenía todas las miradas de la mesa sobre él.

- Realmente me importa poco y nada cada cuanto vienen, lo único que me importa es que no lastimen a la rarita y si ella no los quiere ver…

- Santana – esta fue Jane – Cierra tu boca ¿Quieres?

- Jane… - Ana calmaba a su melliza

- Shelby y Hiram están tratando y además Rachel ya sabe que están acá – Quinn que había estado escuchando pero no mirando, giró su cuello inmediatamente para la mujer.

- ¿Ya sabe? ¿Los vio? – preguntó

Shelby asintió sonriente, parecía muy feliz – Ya nos hemos cruzado varias veces, no nos habla ni nada pero al menos no huye de nosotros.

- Y sobre todo no me golpea – Para Hiram eso era importante. Dos encuentros con su hija y dos golpes y no sabía si podía aguantar más suturas en su rostro.

A pesar de la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja, Quinn no podía evitar sentirse aislada del mundo Rachel por primera vez desde que conoció a la morena. Imaginó a Rachel tratando de leer más cartas de sus padres, sola y una sensación de culpa invadió su cuerpo. Imaginó a la tatuadora leyendo la carta con alguien más y a la sensación de culpa se le sumaron los celos que siempre parecían presentes cuando de Rachel se trataba. Sin dudarlo volvió a mirar a la que había sido su novia que ahora luchaba en el pasto defendiéndose de los ataques de las dos niñas. Beth estaba colgada en su cuello mientras Sophie le hacía cosquillas maliciosas. Nuevamente sintió la mano de la hermana Ana apoyarse sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo

-¿Podemos volver al tema anterior? Aun no me convence la presencia de estos señores aquí – presionó Santana mirando de mala manera a los Corcoran

Hiram soltó una carcajada – Shelby tenía razón, negociar con el precio del cemento contigo por teléfono es mucho más fácil que tratarte personalmente – acotó

Santana frunció el ceño - ¿Oye estás seguro de que tu desayuno no era algo con alcohol? ¿Tal vez le agregaste vino o vodka a tus huevos revueltos? – la latina no entendía al hombre.

- Santana – Quinn interrumpió a su amiga – Te presento a los dueños de Corcoran construcciones – le dijo para evitar que su amiga siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

Santana abrió los ojos - ¿Usted es el tipo que llama todos los días para regatear los precios de mi cementera? – ya la tenía cansada

Esta vez tanto Shelby como Hiram rieron – En los tiempos de hoy día quien no ruega no gana – tiró el hombre con sabiduría

- Pues déjeme decirle que a partir de este momento sus costos se acaban de incrementar un doscientos por ciento – era una cuestión personal

El hombre rió y agitó su cabeza - Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es posible, destruirías la industria, además somos sus mayores compradores – agregó

- ¿Tu crees que eso nos importa? – Quinn giraba los ojos ante la defensiva Rachelistica que estaba haciendo su socia – Tenemos demasiado dinero como para que nos interese…

- Supe que están interesadas en las joyas ahora – Shleby comentó al paso algo que alguien le había comentado por ahí.

Quinn y Santana la miraron, se suponía que era un secreto de estado.

- No me miren así, es imposible que ustedes hagan un movimiento y no se sepa – la empresa estaba en boca de todos los comerciantes.

Quinn suspiró, tal vez no era mala idea charlar un poco con sus futuros suegros, al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

- No pensamos abrir la boca con personas como us…

- Es un mercado que nos interesa mucho – dijo Quinn finalmente

- ¡Quinn! – Santana iba a matar a su amiga

- Tranquila – Hiram se adelantó – Tenemos códigos – agregó el hombre de una manera que Quinn no supo porque pero le dio aún más confianza, pero después, al segundo supo que era la misma mirada de Rachel la que tenía esa característica – Además si aceptan el consejo de este viejo zorro de los negocios – el hombre debía tener la misma edad de los Fabray – Déjenme decirles que es un terreno complicado y absolutamente dominado por los Tiffany – dijo

Santana resopló agrandada y ya metida en el tema – Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo solo se dedica a buscar jóvenes que vayan de su brazo luciendo costosa ropa y sus propias joyas que ni siquiera él diseña. Ese viejo no tiene ni idea de lo que hace – Santana tenía la empresa en la mira.

- El no – habló Sheby – Pero Julian, su hija, si – esa mujer sonaba familiar

- La conocemos - se metió Quinn haciendo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la mesa.

- Quinn la conoce muy bien ¿Cierto Q? – Preguntó la latina con su característica sonrisa maliciosa – La muy hija de pu… - la hermana Ana miró a la empresaria – la hija deeeescarriada de Dios – corrigió la latina esperando no sumar más rezos – Estuvo en la mesa evaluadora cuando presentamos nuestra tesis. Y según los espectadores la discusión entre Quinn y Julian fue la más apasionante que jamás se haya visto en Yale – contó Santana – Quinn ya la despedazó esa vez, no creo que haya problemas en que lo vuelva a hacer – comentó orgullosa de su amiga.

Hiram miró a su supuesta nuera con orgullo también, aunque Shelby se mostró más escéptica – No es que desconfíe de tu capacidad Quinn, todo lo contrario, se de lo que eres capaz, yo misma leo las revistas – la mujer formaba parte de la inteligencia detrás del negocio de las construcciones – Pero he tratado con ella y así como se deshizo fácilmente de la propuesta de los Puckerman con una demanda que hizo que esa constructora perdiera un porcentaje considerable de credibilidad…

Santana soltó una fuerte carcajada - ¡Por favor! Los señores Puckerman son unos estúpidos si pensaron que su hijo se podría hacer cargo de un proyecto de tal magnitud – agregó.

Quinn asintió – Ese negocio quedó para ustedes ¿Cierto? – lo había leído por algún lugar

Hiram asintió –Tuvimos que hipotecar varios inmuebles pero el trabajo fue impecable – era un antes y un después de eso.

- Y eso me da pie para decirles que Julian Tiffany sabe lo que hace. Ella fue la creadora de la última línea de la joyería que le demandó millones y millones de ganancias y también fue Julian la que diseñó la estrategia de negocios para quedarse con los territorios de Texas de mayor producción de diamantes a precios de migajas – contó Shelby

Quinn miró a la mujer sorprendida de su gran conocimiento. La mujer se dio cuenta, porque de inmediato sonrió y aclaró – Sabía que para buscar a Rachel iba a necesitar dinero, asique la primer resolución que tomé fue inscribirme en una universidad pública a estudiar. Soy administradora de empresas con un posgrado en negociaciones interempresariales – contó

- ¿Y por donde quieren avanzar? – preguntó Hiram cambiando el tema

Quinn y Santana se miraron – Bueno, George Tiffany nos espera en su oficina este Miércoles – contó la latina – Supimos que está interesado en invertir en nuevos horizontes y…

Quinn sonrió – Puede que tengamos algo para ofrecerle que no pueda rechazar – agregó la pelirroja confiada.

- Oigan ya que están hablando de negocios podrían darme una mano con el mío que bastante abajo lo tengo – comentó Jane

- No empieces Jane – nuevamente su hermana la frenaba

- Sólo decía – levantó las manos en su defensa

- Quinnie y Sanny son infalibles para esas cosas. No hay nadie que pueda con ellas – agregó Brittany

- Pues yo conozco alguien con la que no pudieron – comentó Jane tratando de bromear con poco éxito.

Quinn agachó la cabeza haciendo mea culpa y mientras Santana y Hiram seguían discutiendo de negocios el resto se apretó alrededor de la pelirroja – Perdóname muchacha – dijo Jane – Fue una broma de mal gusto…

Quinn agitó su cabeza - Es que tienes razón. No pude cuidarla como les prometí – les dijo – Ni siquiera pude retenerla a mi lado – agregó tristemente.

- Hija mia, tienes que dejar que Dios actué – la hermana Ana hablaba con toda sabiduría - A veces sus respuestas llegan de forma misteriosa. Ten fe – agregó tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

- Una vez tu me dijiste que le diera tiempo – esta era Shelby – Ahora yo te digo lo mismo a ti, dale tiempo – le dijo sonriente.

- Otra cosa – Jane tomaba la palabra – Cuando la veas puede ser que quieras sacudirla a golpes y retarla a más no poder, pero yo ya me encargué de eso – Apenas Rachel llegó al hogar había recibido una fuerte reprendida de la melliza.

Quinn miró a Jane como tratando de descifrar que le quería decir - ¿Retarla? ¿Por qué iba a…

- ¡MAMA! ¡VINISTE! – el grito de Beth interrumpió la pregunta de la pelirroja. La respuesta seguramente estaba por venir.

Quinn se dio vuelta en la banca para poder recibir a la pequeña niña que corría tan rápido como le daban sus piernitas.

Apenas sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpito sintió tantas ganas de llorar que apretó mucho a Beth para contenerse – Hola mi amor – la saludó con sus ojos cerrados aprovechando que sus párpados actuaban de contenedores de lágrimas

- Te extlañe mucho – le dijo Beth como pudo entre su resfriado y sus dificultades de pronunciación – mucho – Te quierr… te quierllo mucho, mucho. Te amo mucho – le dijo como pudo.

Quinn tuvo la impresión de que el hogar se silenciaba de un segundo al otro, como si Dios hubiera puesto un manto de silencio en ellos. Levantó la mirada y descubrió a Rachel a varios metros, atenta a lo que sucedía. La morena tenía flores por todas partes de su cabello y era imposible no sonreír por esa imagen. Rachel las observaba como si fuera la primera vez que las veía y a pesar de que no poder verla de cerca, Quinn distinguió cada una de las barreras de la morena de pie y esa mirada intensa y peculiar como si supiera cosas que los demás mortales no podían ver ni comprender.

- Yo también te quiero mi tesoro – Quinn la sentó en sus piernas y un destello que salía del cuello de la pequeña le llamó la atención. Llevó su mano y agarró la cadenita con el dije de un monito

- Me lo regaló… - Beth respiró hondo e hizo un fuerte sonido con sus mocos – Me lo regaló mami Rachie – le contó

- Es hermoso – contestó Quinn que miraba atontada la joya.

- Mira abuela – Beth le mostró la cadenita a Shelby y Quinn miró a la mujer con los ojos abiertos. Que la pequeña reconociera a la madre de Rachel como su abuela era algo que no hubiera esperado jamás.

- ¿Le dijiste abuela? – Al parecer a Santana tampoco se le había pasado.

Beth asintió distraída mientras se entregaba a los cumplidos que la mujer hacía sobre su nuevo dije y Quinn agarraba un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar la nariz de la pequeña.

- Beth sabe que son los padres de Rachel – contó la hermana Ana saciando a las chicas de sus dudas – Ella sola hizo la relación – contó

- ¿Y Rachel que dice? – preguntó Quinn

- Se quedó con la misma cara que pusieron ustedes – contestó Jane – Pero nunca se atrevería a corregir a Beth – agregó victoriosa.

- Despues… después… mami Rachie dice que… que…

- Tranquila cariño – utilizó el mismo método para calmar a la niña que usaba con Rachel, le dejó un beso en su cabeza.

- Mami Rachie dice que… que se pueden agrrr… agrrrlegar más cosas en la cadenita – contó respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Puedo agregar una yo? – Quinn desprendió su propia cadena de oro y sacó la cruz que colgaba de ella para luego ponerla en la cadenita de Beth junto al monito – Me la regaló mi madre cuando me fui a vivir sola – contó la pelirroja.

- ¿la abuela Judy? – la niña estaba disfrutando de tener tanta familia

Quinn asintió – Ahora quiero que la tengas tu – le dijo prendiendo la pequeña cadenita alrededor del pequeño cuello de Beth

- ¡Rachel ven acá! – Jane interrumpió el momento sin pudor.

La morena dudó unos segundos y agitó su cabeza en negativa. Jane giró los ojos y se levantó a buscarla.

- Jane… - Ana la volvía a reprimir pero la mujer no le hizo caso y caminó hasta la morena. Llegó a su lado y le empezó a decir cosas al oído que nadie podía escuchar, la morena solo asentía con su cabeza agachada.

Beth se bajó de las piernas de Quinn y corrió como pudo hasta Rachel - ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MILA LO QUE TENGO! – Quinn pudo ver como desde lejos la morena se agachaba para ver la cruz que le mostraba Beth - ¡Vamos mami! ¡Vamos! – tomó de la mano a la morena y tiró de ella. Si había algo a lo que la tatuadora no podía resistirse era a una petición de la pequeña.

Recién cuando Rachel estuvo a unos metros, Quinn pudo ver a la chica a la perfección. Vestía los mismos jeans gastados de siempre con la usual remera de mangas largas, y con sus comunes zapatillas, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención. Lo que llamaba la atención era la cara desfigurada de la morena. Prácticamente ambos labios estaban rotos y sus dos ojos portaban distintos colores. Y ninguno de las dos cosas era nada comparado a la gran cicatriz que tenía en su pómulo derecho, sin contar con un enorme moretón que nacía en el cuello y al parecer terminaba en el pecho de la chica.

- Rachel… - Quinn se paró de golpe impactada por la imagen. Pero de repente la visión de la morena caminando de la mano de Beth se tornó difusa, aunque permanecía con nitidez el destello de sus ojos marrones. Su respiración cambió, se volvió rápida y dificultosa y la náusea de la mañana regresó para atormentarla. Segundos después se desplomó y lo último que sintió fueron dos brazos fuertes atrapándola.

Beth sollozaba de esa manera desconsoladora que había conmovido a Quinn la primera vez que vio a la pequeña y la niña luchaba por no inyectarse. Estaba agarrada a Rachel con desesperación y agitaba su cabeza ante todo lo que la morena le susurraba. Quinn la miraba desde lejos y, por mucho que intentaba alcanzarla no podía, tenía los pies pegados al piso.

- ¡Está volviendo es sí! ¡Está moviendo la cabeza! – Quinn reconoció la voz de Santana y sintió unas ligeras palmadas en su mejilla. Oyó que la llamaban pero le costó despegar los párpados y focalizar las caras de las personas que la rodeaban. Se movió hacia el costado para tratar de frenar la náusea que le trepaba por el estómago y descubrió a Beth encima de Rachel de la misma forma que lo acababa de soñar. La pequeña lloraba y sus ojitos la miraban con pánico y su expresión era de una sola súplica. Miró a Rachel y no se sorprendió de encontrarla igual que la pequeña. Estiró su mano hacia ellas – Ven conmigo cariño – le dijo a la pequeña.

Rachel ayudó a Beth a bajarse de ella y la pequeña se arrojó en la cama que habían acomodado a Quinn. Hundió la cara en la almohada y lloró con una amargura que emocionó a todos los presentes.

Quinn se ovilló sobre la pequeña, le apoyó los labios en la frente y le susurró palabras de calma en el oído, mientras le masajeaba la espalda. Se detuvo al sentir que el llanto de la pequeña disminuía y que solo quedaban suspiros, espasmos y algún que otro moco.

- ¿Te asustaste mucho? – le preguntó la adulta

- Si – la enterneció el si tan dulce que dijo la niña.

- ¿Si? – Imitó su voz - ¿por qué? – preguntó.

- Clei… clei… clei que te habías muelto y ya no ibas a venir a…. a… a velme como papá y mamá – se refería a su otra familia.

- Sólo me desmayé – le contó Quinn

Beth asintió – Eso me dijo la hermana Ana. Pero yo me asuste polque… - respiró con dificultad – polque los ojos se te pusierrrlon blancos y tu cara…

- ¿También se me puso blanca? – la ayudó

- ¡Más blanca que antes! – Expresó la niña con exageración, como si estuviera diciendo algo imposible. La pequeña levantó su cabeza y miró con enormes ojos húmedos a Quinn - ¿Fue por mi culpa? – preguntó la niña acongojada

Quinn la miró preocupada - ¿Tu culpa? ¿Qué dices Beth? – Más equivocada imposible – Me desmayé porque me levanté rápido de la silla y estoy trabajando mucho y no duermo muy bien…

- Tampoco está comiendo como se debe – la acusó Brittany.

No pasó desapercibida para Quinn, la forma en que la morena cerraba sus puños enojada por esta información.

- Por eso te trajimos un café con leche y muchas tostadas – Dijo la hermana Ana señalando la bandeja

- No es necesario…

- ¡Quinn! – Todos miraron a Rachel. La morena se había parado de la silla para levantar a Beth de la cama - ¡Come! – ordenó alzando a la pequeña.

- ¡Come! – Beth imitó a Rachel y señalando la bandeja también hizo abuso de su poder sobre Quinn.

La pelirroja no se atrevió a desobedecer ninguna de las dos órdenes y se sentó en la pequeña mesita a tragar su media tarde. Una ola de felicidad la invadía al ver la reacción de la morena, Quinn todavía le importaba.

- Bien – dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio que había generado la mínima interacción entre Rachel y Quinn – Ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que es hora de darle a estás señoritas – señaló a Sophie que estaba sobre Brittany al lado de la latina y a Beth que junto con Rachel miraba a Quinn sin pestañear. La cara seria y dañada de la morena le deba un aspecto para nada dócil.

Sophie paró la oreja rápidamente - ¿Hay medialunas para nosotras también? – preguntó la pequeña

Santana giró los ojos –Te acabas de comer cuatro – le dijo

- Pero aún tengo hambre – repitió

- Toma una de las mias… - Quinn tuvo todas las intenciones de dársela si no hubiera sido porque Rachel se hubiera interpuesto.

- No, cómelas todas – dijo la morena desde su lugar – Después vamos a tomar un helado Sophie – le dijo a la niña que cambió su puchero por una sonrisa rápidamente. La alegría de Quinn aumentaba mientras comía en silencio.

- Niñas – La hermana Ana habló - ¿Qué les parece si a partir de unos días en vez de vivir aquí vivieran en otro lado? – trató de decirlo sencillo para que lo entendiera.

Las expresiones de ambas no fue para nada buena - ¿Nos van a llevar a otro hogar? – preguntó la latinita – Si es porque como mucho prometo que no voy a comer más de un plato por almuerzo… bueno tal vez uno y medio…

- No Sophie…

- Si es porque a las noches me levanto y me robo los bizcochos del tarro prometo que no lo voy a hacer más… o al menos solo voy a sacar algunos…

- No Sophie…

- Si es porque le escondí los lentes a la hermana Juana porque me puso un uno en conducta prometo que se los voy a devolver… cuando los encuentre porque no me acuerdo donde los enterré…

- ¡SOPHIE! – O la callaban o la seguía embarrando

– No es por nada de eso hija – aclaró la hermana Ana - aunque me debes treinta rezos por todas esas cosas – y la había embarrado nomás.

- ¿No nos van a cambiar de hogar? – lejos de importarle la cantidad de penitencias volvió a preguntar

- No cariño – saltó Britt ante la desesperación de la niña. Quinn miró como Rachel le limpiaba la nariz a Beth con el propio puño de su manga y no pudo evitar morirse de ternura. Paró de comer pero cuando sintió la dura mirada de la morena sobre ella agarró rápido la otra medialuna. – Lo que la hermana Ana quiere decir, que tanto Quinn como Santana hablaron con una persona muy importante – ese había sido el juez – y le pidieron permiso para poder cuidarlas a ustedes dos y para que ustedes dos pudieran vivir con ellas, con nosotras –corrigió la bailarina. El término legal era la figura de tutores.

Sophie miró a Santana - ¿En serio? – le preguntó con los ojos enormes

Santana se puso nerviosa – Bueno… eso si es que ustedes quieren por sup…

- ¡BIEEEEEEEEENNN! – la pequeña saltó de Brittany a Santana como si fueran una cama elástica. La latina tuvo que agarrarla rápidamente para evitar que se cayera -¿OISTE BETH? ¡VAMOS A SER RICAS! – todos giraron los ojos ante la reacción de la mini latina.

- Beth – la rubiecita no estaba tan entusiasmada como su amiga y Quinn lo notó - ¿Qué te parece? ¿No quieres vivir con nosotras? – le preguntó Quinn preocupada.

La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo - ¿Y… y… y Rachie? – se acurrucó a la morena.

- Y yo… y yo… yo voy a ir a verte a tu nueva casa como te vengo a ver aquí – el corazón de Quinn latía tan fuerte que pensó que podría desmayarse nuevamente – Además… vas… vas… la hermana Ana prometió que aun puedes… tu puedes ver a tus otros padres cuando quieras y puedes… puedes venir a visitar el hogar cuando quieras – agregó la morena. Para ella era importante que la pequeña siguiera ambos vínculo.

- Y más vale que vengan – saltó la monja que limpiaba sus lágrimas. Iba a extrañar a las pequeñas.

- ¿Tu…. Tu no vas a vivir con nosotlas? – preguntó la rubiecita a Rachel torciendo la cabeza. Todos en el salón tuvieron que aguantarse sus "aaaaaa" de ternura que arrancó ese gesto.

Rachel agarró a Beth y la dio vuelta en sus piernas para enfrentarla, sin darse cuenta las dos se miraban con sus cabezas torcidas. Quinn alcanzó a ver como Shelby limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras Hiram la abrazaba. Finalmente la voz de la tatuadora se escuchó – Yo… Yo voy a vivir cerquita. Cuando… cuando tu quieras…. Le pides a Quinn – de alguna forma escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Rachel le producía un sinfín de cosas que era imposible de explicar – o a Santana, o a Brittany que me llamen y yo voy a correr y correr para… para llegar – le dijo acariciándola.

Quinn se arrodilló frente a las piernas de Rachel y pudo sentir el olor del XS Black en sus fosas nasales. Por un momento dejó que la bronca la invadiera, se suponía que solo lo tenía que usar con ella. Agitó la cabeza y se enfocó en la pequeña que la miraba expectante – Beth, si no quieres, no importa. Pero si quieres prometo que vas a ser la niña más feliz del mundo, no te va a faltar nada – le dijo – Además, Rachel te va a pasar a buscar para que también vayas a su casa – con esto la carita de la pequeña se terminó de iluminar

Al igual que su socia no tuvo tiempo de seguir, porque los brazos de Beth se aferraron a su cuello – ¡Si quierlo mamá! – ahora si la alegría predominaba.

El resto de la tarde, y una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el patio, pasó entre divertidos planes de las niñas y los adultos acerca de cómo iba a adornar sus cuartos y de que juguetes querían tener y que comidas querían, sobre todo Sophie, y entre distintos juegos que la bailarina inventaba.

Quinn seguía atenta a las conversaciones con las niñas pero en realidad su mirada se desviaba permanente hacia la alejada morena que permanecía como en cautela de los movimientos del resto. Para lamento de Quinn, la única interacción que tuvieron ambas fue cuando Rachel la obligó a comer, el resto de la tarde la morena la ignoró por completo y solo se limitó a prestarle atención a las niñas.

- Fue ella quien te atajó y te puso en la cama – Shelby se acercó a su lado y le contaba lo que había pasado después del desmayo.

- Lo se – Quinn no lo había visto pero lo había sentido.

- El tiempo que llevo viniendo al hogar y que me ha dejado, si se puede decir así, compartir con ella y con Beth, m ha servido para darme cuenta de una cosa Quinn – Shelby reflexionaba – Rachel y Beth son seres especiales, son como seres superiores a nosotros. Nosotros somos simples, llenos de defectos y ambiciones, ellas, en cambio, es como si fueran de otra dimensión mucho más elevada. Son personas que están por encima de las estupideces de este mundo a las que nosotras les prestamos atención – dijo algo que Quinn ya sabía. Mirando como Rachel hacía "su saludo secreto con Sophie y Beth" asintió.

- No puedo vivir sin ninguna de las dos Shelby – confesó.

- ¿Y Piensas dejarla ir así nomás? – ambas estaban viendo como Rachel se despedía de Beth dejándole muchos besos por su pequeño rostro y varias cosquillas para guardar. Después tuvo unas palabras con las mellizas y finalmente desapareció del jardín.

Quinn negó y se levantó rápidamente olvidando que esa había sido la causa de sus mareos, o eso creía, eso era lo de menos ahora.

- Rachel… - la morena había salido caminando con tranquilidad, asi que Quinn la alcanzó con facilidad. Rachel se frenó a pasos de llegar a su camioncito – Espera por favor – le dijo Quinn a una distancia cautelar.

Quinn logró que la morena se girara para enfrentarla, pero le dolieron los pasos que la morena retrocedió cuando Quinn intentó acercarse, otra vez habían vuelto al principio. La morena tenía sus manos en los costados del cuerpo y la pelirroja podía ver como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Quinn tragó saliva para hablar, dudaba que su voz saliera normal. Guardaron silencio mientras se contemplaban, emocionadas por estar tan cerca una de la otra después de tanto tiempo.

A Quinn le molestó que el atractivo de la morena le afectara tanto hasta el punto de reducirla en un estúpido ser, sin voluntad, ni dominio, con la respiración acelerada y un latido tan rápido que lastimaba su pecho. No podía creer que le quitase el aliento del mismo modo o peor que cuando la vio por primera vez. El modo en que los mechones rebeldes de su pelo caían sobre su cara maltratada, o la forma de sus labios, o el hueso de mandíbula que se agitaba por lo pequeños temblores, o el color de sus ojos, o el diseño de sus orejas pequeñas, o su simpleza para vestirse, todo, exactamente todo le quitaba el aliento.

Luchó por no caminar más hacia ella para acariciarle las lastimaduras o tan solo para volver a sentir esa piel en sus manos. La enojada que en vez de molestarle la falta de atención que la morena le mostraba, la indiferencia que le estaba dando a Quinn, la derritiese más que nunca.

- Hola – saludó la morena agitando su mano.

Quinn sonrió ante el gesto inocente – Hola ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó tratando de romper el hielo

Rachel subió sus hombros, era sincera hasta para no mentir en su estado de ánimo

Quinn la miró y caminó hacia ella – Rachel yo… - la vio retroceder y no pudo evitar sentir bronca – No huyas de mi por favor – le pidió algo que ya había pedido antes.

Rachel señaló el carrito de helados – Yo… tengo… tengo… yo tengo que irme – dijo generando más rabia en una impotente empresaria que se veía con el cartel de ignorada por completo.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? ¿Te está esperando alguien? – no lo pudo controlar, la sola idea de que alguien más fuera la destinataria de ese perfume la volvía loca.

La tatuadora agitó su cabeza sin decir nada

Quinn suspiró y se arrepintió del tono usado en la última pregunta – Mira Rachel yo…

- ¿Sabes… sabes cómo, cómo me sentía antes cuando… cuando me trasladaban de hogar en hogar? – la morena la interrumpió. Al parecer todo esto de las niñas traía recuerdos

- ¿Qué? – Quinn tenía un discurso preparado que Rachel interrumpió

- Me sentía perdida. Yo… yo…. Me sentía confundida y…y… perdida – repitió – Eso no me gustaba, por eso prefería escaparme… irme a las calles de nuevo – eso era lo que conocía y no le daba temor

Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel y luego habló - ¿Así te sentiste ese día en el callejón? ¿Y la última noche en la hacienda? – había adivinado el rumbo como si ella misma lo estuviera pensando al mismo tiempo que su corazón caía a pedazos.

Rachel asintió mirando hacia el piso – Pensé que… que… Me dijiste que nunca me ibas a abandonar y yo pensé que… pensé que… - agitó la cabeza y e hizo silencio – Me quiero ir – dijo finalmente.

- No Rachel, por favor déjame… - Quinn intentó caminar hacia ella pero la morena retrocedió con tanta desesperación que la pelirroja frenó su impulso. Delante de ella tenía a la misma persona dañada que vio la primera vez en su viejo departamento, Quinn la había arruinado definitivamente.

Rachel aprovechó el impase de la empresaria y se subió al camioncito, el escape se había concretado dejando una pelirroja sola en el frente del hogar. El mismo hogar que hoy día le estaba dando una hija, era testigo de lágrimas que generaba en Quinn enterarse que, ella misma estaba colaborando en la destrucción del amor de su vida.


	32. Chapter 32

¡Sorpresirilijilla! Diría Ned Flander. Bueno dejo un capitulo. Gracias por todas sus devoluciones, realmente son estimulantes de verdad. Se ganaron otro capítulo y espero que sepan apreciar las matices de los personajes que con tanto corazón quiero crear. Sepan disculpar los errores o discrepancias con sus opiniones y pido paciencia para que me dejen desarrollar la historia. Besotototes. Se las los quieres.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, tampoco es mía Lea Michele, que si lo fuera agárrate catalina ¡Buena!

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 32 "Y la cuenta está empatada"

Miércoles en la tarde – oficina de Quinn

- ¡Quinn! ¿Estás lista? – Santana entraba de golpe en la oficina de su socia, como ya era de costumbre. Un cierto nerviosismo en la latina hacía saber que este no era un día cualquiera - ¿Qué pasa? – se frenó en seco cuando vio al Doctor personal de Quinn sacándole sangre a su amiga.

- La señorita Fabray no se sentía bien y me pidió que llamara al médico – contestó una atenta Olivia.

Santana frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ex rubia preocupada - ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tuviste otro mareo Q? ¿Almorzaste? Brittany me dijo que vigilara que comieras - indagó.

Quinn giró los ojos, era raro ver a Santana preocupada por alguien, pero cuando lo estaba era verdaderamente escalofriante – Solo es rutina San. No me he sentido muy bien estos días y el Doctor Connor piensa que puede ser algo que estoy comiendo y no me está haciendo bien – contó – Y deja de ser tan chupa medias de Brittany ¿Quieres? – la latina estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra con su plan "Rescatando el amor de Brittany"

- ¡Bien! – el Doctor terminó la extracción y se aseguró de guardar todas sus pertenencias – No se preocupe señorita Lopez, por lo que la señorita Fabray me ha contado, estoy seguro de que es una simple indigestión sumado con un posible cuadro de stress y nervios – aseguró – Pero de paso usamos estos análisis para un chequeo diario – agregó – Los resultados van a estar para el viernes – agregó agarrando su ordenado maletín.

- Muchas gracias Doctor – lo saludó Quinn – Olivia lo va a acompañar – el hombre asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta.

- Oye Q, si quieres puedo hablar con la secretaria de George y pedirle que nos pasen la reunión…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Santana! – Quinn estaba lista – Sabes que desde que llegamos a New York tengo los ojos en ese negocio, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad – le dijo mientras agarraba su cartera. Mientras Quinn estaba vestida con un impecable vestido negro, con su cabello agarrado en una tirante cola, Santana tenía el pelo suelto y lo combinaba con un serio traje de mujer empresarial.

- Solo preguntaba para cumplir con el deber de amiga y porque Britt me obliga – se hizo la despreocupada – Estuve repasando las cifras con Hiram – al parecer alguien había hecho un nuevo amigo – Y se quedó sorprendido de mis números – y admirador – Aunque cree que podemos apretarlo por el lado de los costos un poco más – Quinn sonrió ante esto, los Tiffany no tenían salida.

- De acuerdo. Dejo eso en tus manos – le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para dejar pasar a su amiga.

- Olivia, ya sabes dónde voy a estar, ve preparando el champagne – le dijo a su secretaria.

- Y avísale a Brittany que paso a buscarla por el estudio de danzas – esta noche toca festejo parece

- Por supuesto señoritas. Mucha suerte – la secretaria las despidió con una sonrisa.

Más tarde – Tiffany & Co

- Por aquí por favor – Lisa, la secretaria de George Tiffany las hacía pasar a la oficina del hombre – El señor Tiffany va a estar con ustedes en unos segundos – les informó - ¿Puedo traerles algol? – preguntó

- Un café negro para mi – le dijo Santana sin mirarla – Bien caliente, si viene frio no se moleste en traerlo – agregó exigente.

Quinn rechazó la oferta con un gesto de su mano y la secretaria salió del lugar.

- Tiene una oficina más chica que la tuya Q – observó Santana - ¿Y oíste? El viejo George nos va a atender, no hay perra a la vista – no había dicho nada de Julian al parecer – Alguien se achicó ante la gran Fabray – rio

Quinn solo sonrió y segundos después las puertas de la oficina se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a un hombre petiso y regordete con un espeso bigote y cabello blanco – Señorita López, señorita Fabray, que gusto tener tanta belleza en mi oficina – aduló

- Ten cuidado George – lo saludó Quinn por el primer nombre – Tanta belleza e inteligencia juntas es un arma mortal – le dijo

El hombre rió a carcajadas después de saludar a la latina – Lo se, y eso es a lo que temo en nuestra reunión de hoy – les dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual de su oficina y autorizaba a que las chicas lo hicieran en el sillón doble de enfrente – Tengo entendido que tienen algo interesante para ofrecerme – les dijo apoyando ambas manos en su prominente barriga.

Santana y Quinn se miraron y la latina tomó la palabra – De hecho tenemos algo a lo que no te vas a poder negar – Santana sacó su Tablet y se la pasó al hombre

El señor Tiffany miró atentamente el aparato y con hábiles dedos fue pasando página por página la presentación que habían hecho las chicas. Cuando terminó de leer levantó la vista para encontrarse a dos sonrisas malignas mirándolas - ¿Desde cuándo son las principales accionistas de Heston & Co? – preguntó sorprendido de que Fabray y Lopez inversiones hubiera accedido con tanta habilidad a ese negocio que del que el llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo ser parte.

- Esa no es la pregunta adecuada George – habló Quinn – La pregunta adecuada sería ¿Cuántos millones vas a ganar tu si te aseguramos una parte de la próxima emisión de acciones? – acomodó hábilmente el tema hacia donde quería que fuera la conversación.

El hombre juntó sus manos y examinó con su mirada a la pelirroja - ¿Dónde están esos números tan prometedores señoritas? – lejos había quedado el ambiente relajado de los saludos cuando se estaba hablando de ganancias en millones.

Santana sonrió y agarró la Tablet que había dejado el hombre. Con unos toques ya tenía abierto el documento que le interesaba – Esa fueron nuestras ganancias el último año – Santana volvió a pasarle al hombre el moderno aparato.

Mientas George miraba la pantalla Quinn se dedicó a sonreír por la expresión en los ojos del hombre. Tenía un signo pesos en la mirada que se notaba desde la luna. La pelirroja sabía que lo tenían en el bolsillo, era imposible que alguien rechazara esa oportunidad por más ulteriores intenciones que pudieran tener las chicas. Quinn solo conocía a una persona tan poco interesada por las cosas materiales que podía rechazar la oferta y esa persona la había dejado el domingo en la puerta del hogar con el corazón estrujado. La empresaria sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en Rachel cuando el señor Tiffany estaba de boca abierta mirándolas

- ¿Qué quieren? Porque se que esto no me va a costar solo dinero, si fuera por dinero no estarían aquí y harían oferta pública de las acciones – habló con experiencia.

- Eso me gusta de ti George, sabes de lo que hablas – aduló Quinn con un propósito – Y es correcto, no queremos dinero – le confirmó.

El hombre jugó con su bigote tratando de no parecer nervioso – Vienen en busca de una parte de mi pequeña empresa familiar – había adivinado la intención de las chicas,

- Si por pequeña empresa familiar tienes a este imperio de las joyas, si – le dijo Santana. La latina se des cruzó de piernas y se acercó al hombre tratando de crear intimidación – queremos participación en este negocio George y creemos que es un cambio justo por lo que te estamos ofreciendo – agregó.

El hombre sonrió y le pasó la Tablet a Santana – ¿Y porque haría eso yo? Saben que desde que mi abuelo la creo Tiffany & Co ha estado solo en manos familiares – contó - ¿Por qué señoritas, pierden su tiempo en venir hasta aquí para buscar algo imposible? – agregó en tono superior

A Santana le hervía la sangre. Se hubiera levantado a golpear al viejo si no hubiera visto el rostro relajado de Quinn – Tienes toda la razón George – dijo Quinn alegremente – Es algo imposible y por eso nos tentó la idea. Tu sabes que desde que vinimos a New York hemos estado persiguiendo imposibles… y la mayoría dejaron de serlo ¿cierto San? – Quinn se sentía como en el sofá de su casa o mejor aún, se sentía tan cómoda como las veces que durmió con Rachel en el rari sillón. – Y se que nos entiendes a la perfección – siguió la pelirroja – porque sino me equivoco tu vienes persiguiendo tu propio imposible desde hace ya ¿30 años? – la cara del hombre se iba transformando al tiempo que Quinn hablaba - ¿Cúanto hace George? ¿Cuánto hace que tienes el sueño de ser dueño parte de Heston & Co? Lástima que lo que sigue siendo imposible para ti, para nosotras ya no lo es – agregó.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – el muy ingenuo se pensaba que las chicas iban a compartir sus habilidades por nada.

Santana soltó una carcajada mientras Quinn solo lo miró sonriente – Otra vez te equivocas de pregunta George – le dijo – La pregunta es ¿Qué porcentaje de Tiffany & Co quieren? – le dijo con su voz más seductora posible.

George lo pensó y Santana pudo jurar que sintió un débil suspiro salir por debajo del bigote del hombre, pero el tipo solo agitó la cabeza en negativa – Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Tal vez podamos negociar…

Quinn y Santana se pararon al mismo tiempo, ya tenían todo planeado – Gracias por recibirnos – le dijo la pelirroja.

Santana solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y las dos caminaron hacia la salida – Esperen un momento – George había bajado los números

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, seguimos buscando compradores en tiendas de joyas – le dio a entender que la competencia hacia otras joyerías estaba abierta

El hombre las miró preocupado y fue en ese momento que Quinn sintió el corcho de la botella de champagne salir despegado hacia el aire

- ¿Qué porcentaje? – preguntó parado. Las chicas se miraron y volvieron a caminar hacia el sillón

- Ahora nos entendemos – dijo la latina sentados y volviendo a abrir el Ipad para pasárselo al hombre por tercera vez. En realidad el porcentaje les importaba poco y nada. Una vez adentro sabían que iba a poder ir escalando.

- ¿El 5% nada más? – al hombre no le cerraban las cuentas - ¿Ustedes son conscientes que con esta participación no van a poder tomar decisiones ni intervenir en las juntas y mucho menos tener votos? – El hombre se sabía el estatuto de memoria.

Santana asintió, ese era uno de los números que había corregido gracias a Hiram. El padre de Rachel decía que si pedían más del cinco el hombre lo iba a dudar mucho más debido a que a partir de allí podían votar en asamblea – Como verá, tenemos otros intereses. Prestigio, introducción al mercado, y porque no el gusto de toda mujer de ser parte de una joyería – agregó la latina.

Quinn podía leer la confusión en el señor Tiffany, decidió atacar - ¿Parece que algo no te cierra?

El hombre asintió – A decir verdad, pienso que no me estoy dando cuenta de algo. No se lo que buscan…

- Yo si se lo que buscan papá – La puerta se abrió de par en par y reveló una mujer rubia, con una esbelta y cuidada figura. La mujer tenía el pelo suelto y vestía un pantalón de vestir negro tiro alto con una hermosa camisa blanca de seda transparente que dejaba ver el corpiño negro que estaba debajo.

- ¡Julian! ¡Hija querida! Llegas tarde – el hombre parecía aliviado de verla y se paró para recibirla y darle un beso en cada mejilla.

- Lo siento, tengo una cena importante esta noche y me demoré en elegir que ponerme – contestó como si estuviera de entre casa - ¿Así somos las mujeres cierto? – les preguntó a las chicas que la miraban cada una masticando la rabia como podía – Quinn Fabray y su impecable súbdita Santana Lopez, que gusto verlas – saludó la mujer. Quinn podía oler la espuma que salía de la boca de Santana cuando la mujer se refirió a ella con ese apodo.

Quinn se paró del sillón – Julian – le estrechó la mano – Tanto tiempo – agregó

- No te veíamos desde que Quinn hizo añicos tu promedio en Yale – saludó Santana.

Julian solo sonrió y se sentó en el otro sillón individual que quedaba

- Julian querida, las señoritas querían…

- Quieren ser parte de TIffany & Co, lo se – interrumpió – Varios intentos frustrados han tenido ya como para no saberlo ¿no es cierto? – las miró – Ser parte de lo nuestro ha sido el sueño de la señorita Fabray desde joven, aún recuerdo sus escritos en la universidad – Julian los había leído todos.

Lejos de achicarse Quinn siguió el ritmo de la mujer – Me alegro que me consideres digna de estudio Julian, por tu edad uno pensaría que en vez de leer lo que jovencitas como yo publicaban te dedicarías a escribir cosas propias, pero veo que aún sigue siendo igual. Tu gusto por jovencitas no ha cambiado – vio como las manos de la hija del joyero se agarraban fuerte de los respaldos del sillón. Su padre estaba al tanto de su homosexualidad, pero para nada le gustaba oir al hombre acerca de las relaciones de su hija.

Segundos después la mujer volvió a hablar – Se lo que buscan tratando de que mi padre les compre una parte de Heston & Co por tan bajo precio – dijo muy segura - ¿Sabías padre que estas hábiles señoritas consiguieron entrar a esa compañía de la misma forma? Solo entraron con un 5% - contó mirando a Quinn pero informándole a su padre

- Pero según los reportes que vi ahora tienen el 50% - habló el hombre sorprendido

- Exacto – agregó Julian – Al parecer en tan solo dos años lograron apoderarse de varias acciones gracias con grandes trucos y si me preguntan a mí, grandes y desleales trucos – dijo

- La forma en que nosotras trabajamos no es de tu incumbencia – saltó Santana

- Si lo es cuando quieren hacer lo mismo con la empresa de mi familia – se defendió la mujer

Quinn sonrió – Miren, esto es sencillo, es solo un negocio. Lo toman o lo dejan – Quinn no iba a dejar que esa mujer se saliera con la suya, estaba preparada – Por supuesto que tenemos intereses, ¿O no recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día de la tesis Julian? ¿Cómo era? – Quinn simuló pensar – "Sin intereses el mundo no se movería" – citó a la mujer.

Julian se mordió los labios e iba a contestar justo que su propia secretaria entró a la oficina – Disculpen – se acercó a la mujer y le dijo algo al oído

Quinn y Santana se miraron cuando vieron la felicidad dibujarse en forma de sonrisa en el rostro de Julian

- ¿Ya está aquí? – Le preguntó a la mujer mirando el reloj - ¿Y cómo está? – parece que se había olvidado de las visitas.

Su secretaria sonrió – Me dijo muy avergonzada que le dijera que no pudo ponerse la corbata – Julian soltó una risita y la acompañó de un movimiento de cabeza.

Los recuerdos de Quinn se le vinieron como cataratas y esta vez fue la pelirroja la que se removió incomoda en el asiento.

- Esta bien – aceptó la mujer – Dile que me espere un momento y hazla sentir cómoda por favor – agregó

- No se haga problema señorita Tiffany sabe que a las chicas y a mi nos encanta tenerla acá – contó pícaramente la secretaria

Quinn sintió el codo de Santana pegarle en las costillas. Al parecer la latina también se había percatado del uso en femenino del artículo.

- Me imagino – contestó Julian – De acuerdo, enseguida voy. Esto ya está terminado – Quinn tragó saliva, para nada estaba terminado. Nada termina a menos que ella lo de por finalizado.

- Bueno señoritas, como verán, tengo algo importante que atender. Ya saben cuál es nuestra postura asique, sino tienen nada más para agregar… - la puerta estaba abierta.

- No tenemos nada más para agregar… - Quinn parecía vencerse – Salvo que… - pero no era así – Lo curioso de esto es que no sólo George – el hombre parecía haber dejado todo en manos de su hija – está interesado en nuestra inversión – dijo – Llegó a nuestros oídos recientemente…

- Ustedes saben, más precisamente tu Julian – la interrumpió Santana – como nos gusta investigar a fondo nuestros negocios

- Y en esa investigación descubrimos que los hermanos Young - eran los dueños de la parte "Co" de Tiffany & Co – están muy interesados también en lo que podemos ofrecerle – Las dos pudieron ver como George miraba rápidamente a su hija. Las chicas habían metido el dedo en a yaga.

- Tyson no quiere saber nada con vender su parte de la empresa, ni siquiera el 5% - dijo nerviosa la señorita Tiffany

Quinn sonrió – Lo se, me crucé con él el otro día y me lo dijo muy convincentemente – contó – Sin embargo en la pequeña e íntima reunión – reunión que había sido testigo del enorme despliega de sensualidad de Quinn y Santana – la reunión que tuvimos con Michael – el otro hermano, el más joven. El nombre que puso nervioso a los dos Tiffany sentados en frente de las chicas – Nos dejó entender que estaba muy interesado en lo que le ofrecimos y hasta puede que nos haya firmado un pre contrato – Quinn hizo una pausa – Y no fue precisamente por el 5% – carraspeó. Julian apretó más fuerte los puños y se paró de su sillón

- No nos queda nada por escuchar señoritas, no nos vamos a prestar a su juego sucio – le dijo. George se había parado a apoyar la moción de su hija.

Quinn sonrió, ya había jugado todas sus cartas, por un lado o por otro iba a tener su negocio – Fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo – le dijo a la mujer – George – las dos caminaron codo a codo hacia la puerta.

- Los tenemos – susurró Santana orgullosa

- En nuestras manos – agregó Quinn mientras iban caminando el largo pasillo que separaba la oficina del hombre del lobby que estaba para recibir a la gente que tenía el privilegio de subir las escaleras del negocio.

Lástima que el mismo lobby que las recibió sonriendo les dio la sorpresa del día - ¿Rari? – Santana había sido la primera en verla

- ¿Rachel? – Quinn las segunda.

Rachel estaba sentada sobre sus manos en uno de los sillones de lugar y balanceaba sus pies en forma divertida mientras esperaba. La morena estaba vestida de forma impecable. SU pantalón blanco apretado combinaba con su camisa negra desprendida y su pelo estaba prolijamente atado en una cola de caballo. Quinn pudo ver una mejoría en el rostro lastimado pero aun así todavía tenía mal aspecto. Apenas levantó la cabeza y vio a las dos chicas mirándolas, perdió el balance en sus brazos y cayó al piso.

- Señorita Rachel está bien – la misma secretaria que había interrumpido en la oficina de George llegaba corriendo a ayudarla

Rachel asintió y se paró rápido. Se quedó firme con su cabeza torcida mirando a Santana y a Quinn

- Rachel… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quinn no tenía un buen presentimiento

- Yo… yo… vine… a… yo vine a…

- ¡Rachel querida! Pero mira lo guapa que estás – Julian llegaba por detrás de las chicas e iba directo a la morena. Los ojos de Quinn se abrían cada vez más – Me encanta tu puntualidad – agregó Julian mientras abrazó a la morena - ¿Estás bien? – en el abrazo notó lo tensó del cuerpo de la chica y cuando la miró se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba dirigida al fondo del lobby. Siguió la línea de visión de la morena y dio de lleno con Quinn - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se conocen… - le cayó la ficha – Rachel… ¿No me digas que…? Rachel… ¿Es Quinn Fabray tu Quinn? – la mujer no lo podía creer y al mismo tiempo Quinn sentía su pecho explotar cuando escuchó el "tu" – Rach… - Julian quería asegurarse y tomó la mano de la chica para despabilarla, gesto que alimentó más la rabia de Quinn que se había encendido cuando escuchó el diminutivo del nombre de su Rach. Odiaba que la mano de su morena estuviera en la mano de esa estúpida y odiosa mujer.

La morena asintió y el corazón de Quinn cambió de ritmo ante la aceptación de la chica.

- ¿Dónde tienes la corbata? – la condenada voz de Julian Tiffany rompió el encanto

Rachel la sacó de su bolsillo y Julian la tomó

- Vamos a ponértela así nos vamos a cenar ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo en voz baja la mujer. Rachel no hizo gesto alguno no contestó, sus ojos no salían de Quinn – Rach…

- Tranquila Q – le susurró Santana a su amiga - No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir… -tarde. Quinn ya caminaba a paso decidido hasta el otro par.

La pelirroja le arrebató la corbata de la mano a la heredera del imperio Tiffany y con su otra mano libre tomó la mano desocupada de Rachel y tiró de ella.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas Fabray? – la frenó Tiffany – Estas en mi empresa, puedo llamar a seguridad para que te saque de aquí ya mismo – le recordó

- Quiero hablar con Rachel – le murmuró con veneno la empresaria

- Pues habla en otro momento, ahora Rachel y yo tenemos un lugar donde ir – aseguró

- Julian… - la voz tímida de Rachel se hizo escuchar – yo… quiero… yo… yo… yo quiero hablar con Quinn – dijo finalmente.

Con la sonrisa de alguien que había ganado la guerra Quinn miró a la mujer

- ¿Segura? – Quinn quiso borrarle de un cachetazo la pregunta

Rachel asintió

- De acuerdo – se dio por perdida – Pueden usar la sala de juntas – señaló una doble puerta que estaba cerca.

Quinn tiró de Rachel sin nada más que decir y la entró de un tirón a la sala. La morena se quedó quieta en el lugar que sus pies habían frenado con la cabeza agachada y sus brazos quietos a los costados. La pelirroja caminó hacia ella y se frenó muy cerca, tanto que Rachel pudo sentir el aliento a menta de la ex rubia. Quinn le levantó el rostro de la barbilla con poco trato. Los ojos de Rachel se enfocaron en los de su ex novia y apenas pudo torció la cabeza.

- No – Quinn frenó la torcedura – Derecha – ordenó sabiendo lo que le costaba a Rachel seguir esa orden. Aun así la tatuadora se enderezó. La pelirroja puso la corbata alrededor del cuello de la otra chica y sin romper la conexión visual empezó a ser el nudo bruscamente. No pensaba dejar que la perra de Julian Tiffany pusiera sus manos en el cuello de su Rachel, esa era una tarea exclusiva de ella. A pesar de la fuerza con que Quinn hacia sus movimientos, Rachel no se quejaba, solo miraba a Quinn como si delante de ella tuviera al tesoro más preciado por el mundo entero. Quinn terminó el nudo apretándolo fuerte hacia arriba, si Rachel tenía que admitirlo la asfixiaba un poco, pero con Quinn mirándola así no se atrevía ni a chistar. Antes de alejarse la empresaria cerró los párpados e inspiró el perfume de la morena, la alivió no reconocer la marca.

La pelirroja se separó a penas de la morena - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – ni un hola ni un saludo nada. Apretó los dientes y preguntó nuevamente - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cuál es tu proble…? – Quiso seguir hablando pero un pequeño temblor en sus pies la hizo frenarse, era el tipo de avisos que su cuerpo daba antes de las náuseas que la invadían hace poco tiempo. Cerró los ojos y respiró.

Su cara debió reflejarlo porque enseguida Rachel estaba tomando fuerte su cintura con sus manos - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó suavemente mientras le apartaba un mechón de la frente y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Quinn no se movió y apretó ambas manos para sofocar el temblor

- Si – susurró mintiendo, no se sentía para nada bien, pero no estaba segura que fuera por culpa de los malestares físicos.

- ¿Estás comiendo? – Rachel volvió a preguntar – Me dijeron que comes poco y trabajas mucho – agregó con una seguridad que se le veía solo frente a Quinn.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – le preguntó y se dignó a mirarla

Rachel se encogió de hombros sin querer revelar su fuente de información. Desde el desmayo de Quinn había hablado a diario con Brittany para indagar sobre la salud de la pelirroja – Quiero que… quiero que descanses y comas – le dijo la morena esquivando las preguntas.

Quinn abrió los ojos grandes, incapaz de armar una frase coherente. Solo suspiró y aflojó los hombros y la cabeza – Por Dios Rachel, dime qué estás haciendo aquí en esta empresa – pidió - ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba esperándote? – presionó.

- Julian… ella… estoy trabajando en un tatuaje para ella y… y… quiero que lo vea… Julian me invitó a cenar – explicó.

- Entonces estás aquí por ella – sentenció – Estás con ella, te coquetea, te sonríe, te toca, te abraza y te mira como si quisiera devorarte y a ti te encanta – le dijo recuperando su estado inicial.

Rachel agitó la cabeza – No…

- No me mientas, Rachel – le dijo soltándose de su agarre.

- No…. No te miento – Rachel dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a aferrar sus manos en la cintura de Quinn. No solo porque necesitaba su contacto sino también porque tenía miedo a que se desmayara.

Esta vez Quinn no se quedó quieta – No, no. Déjame – exigió

Rachel agitó la cabeza –No quiero – le susurró en el cuello, y Quinn maldijo porque con el roce de los labios bastaba para que su vagina respondiese, se volvió húmeda y palpitante – Quiero que descanses, que… que… no trabajes tanto… y… y que comas. Quiero que te cuides – le volvió a repetir Rachel.

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! – se enojó Quinn y plantó las manos en los antebrazos de Rachel para alejarla – A ti no te importa, me lo demostraste el domingo cuando me dejaste tirada como una basura. Sola y llorando – le dijo – Yo quería hablar contigo y tu simplemente huiste – agregó.

- Tenía bronca – le dijo Rachel de inmediato

Quinn la miró - ¿Por qué?

- Por todo – le dijo

- ¿Por todo? Todo es mucho Rachel – le dijo enojada

- Por todo. Por todo. Por… por… por ese estúpido de peinado raro que bailaba contigo tocándote el culo – se había despertado – y…y… mirándote como si fueras de él. Por... porque me abandonaste… me lo habías prometido – repitió lo mismo que en hogar pero ahora Quinn estaba demasiado enojada por la presencia de Rachel en la joyería como para sentir culpa. Rachel la miró con rabia - ¿Está con él? – le preguntó de repente

Quinn resopló indignada – De la misma forma que tú estás con esa imbécil – señaló la puerta

Rachel frunció el ceño – Julian es… es… mi amiga – le dijo

- ¿Dónde la conociste? – Quinn seguía cuestionando

Rachel agitó la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba confesar era sus fracasado intento de pedirle matrimonio a Quinn

- No quiero que la vuelvas a ver – ordenó Quinn

Rachel la miró confundida y agitó su cabeza – Es… Julian es… es mi amiga – repitió

- No me importa, esa tipa es una perra y seguro que quiere acercarse a ti para lastimarme – agregó

- ¿Lastimarte? ¿Por qué? – A Rachel no le gustaba eso.

- Porque si – sentenció – tuvimos una fuerte discusión en la universidad y desde ese día quiere mi cabeza – contó

Rachel torció su cabeza y reflexionó, finalmente negó – No… no… ella no sabía que tu… que tu y yo… ella es mi amiga – a Qiunn la indignaba la seguridad con que Rachel afirmaba la amistad de la otra mujer – No me va a hacer daño, ella me ayudó mucho – le dijo.

- Tu crees eso porque eres ingenua Rachel – le dijo Quinn

Rachel la miró enojada – Tengo que… tengo que irme – repitió – Julian… me espera – agregó caminando hacia la puerta

Quinn se movió para entorpecerle el paso – No – le dijo mientras se cerró sobre ella y la aprisionó contra la pared más cercana y aun sabiendo que Rachel la doblegaba en fuerza, le inutilizó los brazos y las piernas con el poder y el peso de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de ella con una intensidad tan abrumadora que pese a que Rachel luchó, no logró controlar la erección que no tardó en aparecer. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujaba en el rostro de Quinn.

- Me… me… esperan – alcanzó a decir.

- No me importa – respondió Quinn y con su mano fue directamente hasta el bulto - ¿Te acuestas con ella? – preguntó de la rabia.

Rachel agitó la cabeza desesperada – Basta… - pidió

- No quiero que vuelvas a verla – repitió su anterior imposición - ¿Entendiste? – agregó repasando con su mano el contorno de lo que sobresalía del pantalón

Rachel agitaba su cabeza más rápido - Ella es… es buena, es mi amiga – contestó – Mi verdadera amiga, no como los tuyos que solo te quieren para acostarse contigo – Quinn se separó de inmediato y apretó fuerte su mano para no agregar otro moretón a la cara de la chica.

- No soy una cualquiera, no me faltes el respeto – le dijo con dientes apretados.

Rachel inclinó su cabeza, sabía que se había pasado – Quinn…

- No, Quinn nada – caminó hacia la puerta – Diviértete en tu cita – sentenció antes de salir.

Viernes en la oficina de Julian en Tiffany & Co

- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¡No puede pasar así! – La secretaria trató de frenar a Quinn pero con el ritmo que llegaba la pelirroja era prácticamente imposible. Empujó las puertas de la oficina y entró sin importarle nada. Julian estaba en su escritorio trabajando en unos papeles cuando levantó la vista y vio a Quinn caminando a paso firme hacia ella.

- Señorita Tiffany lo siento mucho. Venía muy rápido y no pude frenarla – Mientras Quinn la miraba con rabia apoyada en el frente de su escritorio la mujer despachó a su secretaria.

- Yo me encargo, por favor no pases llamados – dijo

- ¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos con Rachel? – agregó un golpe de puño a el mueble.

Julian sonrió – Toma asiento Quinn…

- ¡No tomo un carajo! Y contesta mi pregunta ahora mismo – insistió - ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Pretendes correrme del mercado con esto? ¿Pretendes que no insista con la compra de las acciones? – Preguntó - ¡Deja a Rachel afuera de esto! – apuntó su dedo

Julian soltó una risa que indignó a Quinn – Quinn, jamás metería a Rachel en nada de estas cuestiones. Ella es un ser exclusivo y de los pocos no contaminados por este mundo cruel – le dijo – Ni siquiera se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacer algo para lastimarla yo le tengo un gran aprecio – agregó con una mirada soñadora.

- O si, ya se qué clase de aprecio le tienes, el mismo que le tienen todas las mujeres – dijo venenosamente - ¿Lo viste cierto? – Obviamente se refería al pene de la morena – Lo viste y se te hizo agua a la boca y ahora lo único que quieres es tenerlo – dijo – Eso si ya no lo has logrado – agregó tratando de sacarle información.

Julian se reclinó en su asiento pensativa – Lo que yo haga con Rachel no es de tu incumbencia Quinn – contestó – Pero para que te quedes tranquila si lo vi – le aseguró – es imposible no verlo – las dos sonrieron sin demostrarlo – Pero eso es lo que menos me interesa de ella – le aseguró – Tiene un corazón más grande que su pene aún – A Quinn le molestó que esa palabra saliera de la boca de esa mujer.

- Te lo advierto Julian, deja en paz a Rachel o voy a venir por todo y lo sabes – amenazó.

Julian se paró de su silla y enfrentó a Quinn con suma tranquilidad – Pensé que ya estabas decidida a venir por mi empresa, asique no veo la diferencia – Quinn intentó hablar pero la mujer la anticipó – Ahora te lo advierto yo, Rachel ya no está sola, no vuelvas a lastimarla porque la que va a ir con todo voy a ser yo – le dijo con su peor tono de voz – Si tengo que volver a sacar a Rachel del hospital por tu culpa no voy a ir solo por tu empresa ¿Entiendes? – eran mujeres poderosas

Quinn procesaba lo que la mujer le había dicho tratando de que su cara no mostrara el sentimiento de culpa que pasaba por su interior. Rachel había estado en el hospital por su culpa, con razón tan maltratada tenía su cara.

- Veo que lo entiendes – le dijo Julian interrumpiendo su proceso – Puedes retirarte

Segundos duró el enfrentamiento de miradas, segundos hasta que Quinn se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida

- ¡Quinn! – la llamó la mujer logrando que la ex rubia se diera vuelta a enfrentarla - ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar porque puede ser que Rachel y yo nos conozcamos? – preguntó

Quinn miró a la mujer pensativa

- Yo que tu lo pensaría – agregó Julian tomando asiento nuevamente detrás de su escritorio

- Idiota – murmuró Quinn antes de salir.

Más tarde – oficina de Quinn

- Señorita Fabray – Olivia entraba a la oficina se su jefa y la encontraba sentada en su silla en una posición recostada y mirando directamente al muro de Rachel – El Doctor llamó que ya están los resultados y que va a traerlos personalmente. Quiere hablar con usted cuanto antes – Olivia pensó que su jefa se iba a alarma como ella lo hizo pero la pelirroja seguía mirando el muro con la misma expresión – Señorita Fabray… - se acercó - ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó

- ¿Qué piensas de Tiffany & Co Olivia? – preguntó de repente sin mirarla

- Señorita Fab… ¿Qué? – no había entendido

- ¿Qué piensas de ese negocio? – repitió

- Bueno, según la señorita López ya tienen el negocio en sus manos, asique yo me estoy preparando para tratar de ser una secretaria acorde al nuevo nivel y me estoy capacitando con nuevos cursos y el farmacéutico me aconsejó que tomara "memorial" una pastilla que ayuda a mantener mi memoria a punto para poder cumplir con sus exigencias…

- Olivia… - la frenó – Lo que quiero que me digas es ¿qué piensas del negocio en general? ¿Te gustan sus productos? ¿Has comprado algo? ¿Qué te gustaría tener de allí? – indagó con un propósito

- Bueno… ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría tener algo de Tiffany señorita Fabray? – respondió sin dudas

Quinn la miró, no era lo que quería escuchar. Julian le había dicho que pensara de que forma podía haberse relacionado con Rachel y Quinn se había matado el resto de las horas pensando en eso. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue por los tatuajes, pero después se acordó de la investigación delicada que Santana había hecho sobre George Tiffany y recordó el desprecio que el hombre parecía tenerle a todas las cosas que salieran de sus creencias, los tatuajes eran una de esas cosas. Aun así Rachel le había confesado que estaba trabajando en un tatuaje para la mujer pero eso no era nada. Rachel conocía millones de personas por su trabajo – Es solo que… - Quinn pensó sus palabras. Como relacionar ambos mundos sin tener que explicarle a Olivia todo el detalle

- ¿Quiere hacer algún regalo? – preguntó a mujer tratando de ayudar a su jefa

- No…

- Porque el año pasado para fin de año, mi cuñado le regaló a mi hermana, vaya a saber con que plata – comentó la muy víbora – un precioso dige en forma de corazón que era todo un espectáculo – contó – Al principio pensamos que era Tiffany original, pero cuando lo miré de cerca decía "Estefani" – explicó – El muy caradura había mandado a hacer uno para mi hermana y otro para su amante y se equivocó en la entrega – Olivia agitó la cabeza – Mi hermana le rompió el palo de escoba por la cabeza…

- ¡Claro! – Algo de todo lo que había dicho la mujer le había servido – El dige de monito de Beth, era de ahí – por ahí tenía una pista – Muchas gracias Olivia – la mujer había sido útil – Contestale al doctor que lo voy a estar esperando – si había escuchado el mensaje.

- De acuerdo señorita Fabray – Olivia caminó hacia la puerta pero se frenó – Señorita Fabray déjeme decirle que por un momento me llegó a asustar – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Te asuste? ¿Por qué? – no sabía a donde había puesto miedo

- Con las preguntas sobre Tiffany & Co – contestó – Por un momento pensé que quería comprar un anillo de compromiso y déjeme decirle que todavía no supero a la señorita Rachel…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Olivia había dado en la clave.

- Lo siento señorita Fabray pero mi relación con la señorita Rachel fue muy profunda y yo no puedo olvidarla aun asi que…

- Antes de eso – Quinn se paró de su silla - ¿Qué pensaste que quería comprar? – preguntó desesperada por la respuesta

Olivia miró a su jefa como si estuviera loca – Eeee… pensé que iba a comprar un anillo de compromiso y…

- ¡ES ESO CARAJO! ¡IBA A PROPONERME MATRIMONIO! – Quinn se pegó en la frente con una de sus manos. Todos los momentos de la noche del boliche, antes de que fuera arruinada por sus amigos se le vinieron a la cabeza. La prenda de Rachel que ella tenía que decir que si, lo raro que se estaba comportando la morena segundos antes de que Santana y Bittany la interrumpieran con una torta – Soy una estúpida - rápidamente caminó hasta el perchero para agarrar su cartera

- Señorita Fabray… -la mujer dudaba del estado emocional de su jefa - ¿Se va? El Doctor Connor está por venir en cualquier momento y…

- Ahora no Olivia, tengo que ir a conseguir mi anillo – le dijo y salió por la puerta.

Olivia miró a su jefa salir y segundos después agarró el teléfono – Hola si, ¿Podría hablar con el farmacéutico? Muchas gracias – al parecer le pasaron la llamada – Hola… de Fabray y Lopez inversiones… No el pack Rarón no, quiero algo para el stress, mi jefa va a acabar conmigo – más que farmacéutico, psicólogo.

Más tarde – Estudio de Rachel

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Después de un mes y ver el caótico estado en que llegó su jefa después de que salió a perseguir a Quinn el día del tatuaje C, Mika no era la fanática número uno de la empresaria.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? Quiero verla y no está en su departamento – había ido para allá primero – Y no me vengas con esa mierda de los colores porque me importa tres carajos – sentenció.

- Pues te va a tener que importar porque Rachel está haciendo un tatuaje importante para ella y pidió que nadie la molestara – contó la joven temblando un poco por la cara de pocos amigos que traía la pelirroja – Y ya que estás acá – se envalentonó – déjame decirte que para nada me gusta que… ¡Quinn! ¡Espera! – Nadie frenaba a la pelirroja hoy día

Como era costumbre interrumpió en la oficina privada de Rachel y como también era de costumbre la encontró tatuando a una mujer desnuda. El tema era que esta vez no era una mujer desconocida, era nada más y nada menos que Julian Tiffany y si bien aún tenía puesta su parte de arriba, en la parte de abajo estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – algo estaba en su contra. El mundo conspiraba en su contra pensó Quinn – Lo único que faltaba – agregó mirando como la tatuadora y la que estaba siendo tatuada la miraron sorpresivamente.

- Lo siento Rachel, no se cómo hace pero siempre se escabulle – llegó Mika para justificarse – Es especialista en avanzar sin permiso – agregó mirando mal a la empresaria - ¿Quieres que la saque? – preguntó dudosa.

- No te preocupes yo ya me voy, aquí adentro sobro – dijo Quinn volviendo a pasar por al lado de la joven como viento.

Quinn no supo en que momento ni cómo llegó a su auto. Lo había dejado justo enfrente del local y supuso que llegó de memoria, porque sus lágrimas sumadas a sus celos no la dejaban ver hacia dónde iban, estaba prácticamente ciega y lo único que sentía era como su cuerpo se había relajado apenas pudo apoyarse en el auto. Sintió los párpados cansados y su estómago revuelto, lo único que quería era que terminara ese maldito día y poder llegar a su casa para dormir eternamente.

- Quinn… - sintió la voz de Rachel y un par de manos apoyarse en su cintura.

- Déjame Rachel – no tenía ganas de discutir.

- Por favor… - le susurró la morena.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta y la enfrentó – ¿Ibas a proponerme matrimonio? – largó sin pensar

Rachel abrió los ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo sorprendida

- Ese noche, en el boliche cerca de la hacienda ¿Ibas a pedirme que me case contigo? – Completó la pregunta – Contéstame la verdad – agregó sabiendo que si mentía lo iba a ver en su cara.

Rachel agachó su cabeza y asintió con vergüenza.

Quinn apretó los ojos y más lágrimas salieron - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó cómo pudo

Rachel se encogió de hombros y luego habló – porque…. Porque… aparecieron tus amigos y tu… tu… estabas tan feliz y yo… y luego me volví loca cuando vi a ese tipo cerca de ti – hablaba de Puck – No se compartirte Quinn – confesó – todo el mundo, la hermana Ana, Jane, Julian, todos dicen que… que es imposible que… que yo te encierre y te tenga solo para mí, que está tu trabajo y tu vida y tus… y tus amigos… pero… pero yo no se hacerlo, no se compartirte y me porté como una idiota golpeando a ese tipo que no soporto pero… pero Dean me dijo cosas que me volvieron loca – Quinn no supo porque pero no se sorprendió de eso, prometió ajustar cuentas con el estúpido ese más tarde – me volví loca y pensé que te perdía… y es la única forma que se defenderme – contó avergonzada.

- Lo siento tanto Rachel – era el turno de Quinn – Siento tanto haber dejado la hacienda sin ti – por fin se sacaba el peso de encima – Yo estaba tan enojada y tan preocupada porque te pasara algo que… Cuando vi que Puck te pegó mi corazón sufrió contigo – contó – Lo único que quería era sacarte de allí y evitar que Puck te mandara a la cárcel, nunca tuve que haberme ido de tu lado – dijo – Luego te vi entre las piernas de esa mujer y no pude resistirlo, no soporto la idea de que tatúas ese tipo de cosas. Igual que ahora – se refería a Julian

- Es mi trabajo – contestó Rachel segura

Quinn apretó sus labios en señal de reproche - ¿Qúe hay entre tu y ella? – preguntó nuevamente

- Julian es solo mi amiga – le dijo – Al contrario de tu y Puck – lo que era justo era justo

- Puck también es mi amigo – contestó con iguales palabras la pelirroja

- El quiere… el quiere algo más – Y eso Quinn lo sabía.

- A él le gustaría – confirmó Quinn – Pero yo no puedo – confesó dando a entender que su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

- No podes… pero… pero… ¿Querés? – preguntó la morena dudosa

Quinn suspiró y se tapó la cara. Rachel la miró porque sabía que algo malo venía. Ojos verdes se cruzaron con ojos marrones una vez que Quinn volvió a destapar su rostro – Estoy tan cansada Rachel – confesó Quinn. Y que lo admitiese fue suficiente para que Rachel se preocupara. La morena se fue sobre ella y la abrazó. Sin dudarlo Quinn hundió su nariz en el pecho de la morena donde abundaban los olores que ella relacionaba con la alegría, el de su transpiración, el de su suavizante con que Quinn sabía que Rachel lavaba su ropa. Ajustó sus brazos en torno a ella y descansó en su cuerpo sano y joven.

Rachel apretó los párpados emocionada por la entrega de Quinn, pero angustiada por su delgadez y su cansancio. Beso un costado de su cabeza y la sintió suspirar humedeciendo su cuello. Fueron minutos los que estuvieron así hasta que la tatuadora sintió las manos de Quinn empujando su pecho, se separó con voluntad propia y miró directo a la ex rubia.

- Lo siento – Quinn se anticipó por lo que estaba por decir – Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que tocas a otras mujeres aunque sea con tus tatuajes – le dijo – Si no te amara te haría elegir, pero como te amo y se que amas y te apasiona tu trabajo no puedo hacerlo – era cierto, no podía. La morena hizo varios pasos hacia atrás porque sabía que Quinn estaba por irse. La pelirroja caminó hacia ella y agarró su rostro para dejarle un suave beso sobre sus labios – Tal vez sea lo mejor para las dos – le dijo – Cuídate mucho. Por mi y por Beth – no había que olvidarse de la pequeña. Un último beso y la pelirroja se subió a su auto para volver a su oficina.

De regreso en la oficina de Quinn

- Señorita Fabray ¿se encuentra bien? – Olivia vio bajar del ascensor a su jefa y no le gustó nada la cara que traía.

- No, no estoy bien – le aseguró – Busco mis cosas y me voy a casa, dile a Santana que la veo allá…

- El doctor Connor la está esperando en su oficina – anunció la mujer

Quinn cerró los ojos, se había olvidado del Doctor – De acuerdo. ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? – le pidió antes de entrar a la oficina.

Olivia asintió y salió a la cocina enseguida.

- Doctor ¿cómo le va? – saludó Quinn al hombre que la esperaba

- Muy bien señorita Fabray, pero me urge hablar con usted – agregó saludándola

- No me asuste por favor – era lo único que faltaba.

- Para nada, pero tal vez le guste tomar asiento para la noticia que le voy a dar. Este tipo de noticias nunca son malas según mi opinión, pero puedes ser sorpresivas – Quinn frunció su ceño y sin dudarlo se sentó.

- Al grano por favor, quiero irme a descansar a mi casa – ya basta de rodeos.

- Señorita Fabray usted no tiene ningún problema de salud – le aseguró – Usted está embarazada – le dijo.

Quinn abrió los ojos y la boca grande - ¿Qué… qué…. Qué dijo? – instintivamente llevó sus manos su panza.

A esto se refería con sorpresa – Usted está felizmente embarazada – confirmó sacando los resultados y pasándoselos a Quinn

- Pero… pero no puede ser – dijo la pelirroja mirando el papel donde lo confirmaba – Usted me dio las pastillas y yo me las tomé religiosamente… ¡O no! – Un día había faltado según sus cálculos – El día del callejón yo… - se frenó el doctor no tenía por qué saber todo.

El Doctor asintió – Exacto – confirmó – Asi como le expliqué, le re afirmo que hay que tener mucha exactitud en ese método anticonceptivo y más si se trata de que su compañero es muy fértil como me explicó aquel día – Eso Quinn no lo dudaba. Rachel podía hacerle un hijo hasta mirándola.

- Entonces… - de repente la idea de tener un hijo de Rachel no le sonó tan mal en su cabeza.

- Entonces es cien por ciento seguro señorita Fabray… Usted está embarazada – confirmó el doctor.

- ¡CRASH! – algo se había roto y no era nada humano. El doctor y Quinn miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Olivia con una mano en su boca. La mujer había dejado caer el vaso sin querer, pero eso no era lo más impactante, lo impactante era que Rachel estaba a su lado y había escuchado la misma noticia que Olivia.

- Rachel…- Quinn se paró y fue hacia ella apenas vio la cara de pánico en la morena – Rachel… tranquila – los temblores de la morena eran tan fuertes que movían el cuadro de la pared donde se había apoyado

- No… no… no… - era lo único que decía la tatuadora mientras agitaba la cabeza con fuerza – No… no… no puede ser – decía apretando fuerte sus ojos

- Rachel mírame por favor – le pidió Quinn

- No…no… yo… no puedo… no…. – Quinn nunca la había visto en tal estado

- Rachel amor por favor, me estás dando miedo – esto hizo que los ojos de la morena se abrieran y miraran a Quinn.

- Perdón – fue lo que le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Acto seguido la morena salió de la oficina dejando a Quinn por segunda vez.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola, bueno, la verdad que estoy muy agradecida por tanto cariño y por tanta respuesta. Sinceramente ya no se cómo pagarles, solo me queda actualizarles y esperar que les guste o que no, puede pasar. Les mando un beso enorme, se los/las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera mio hoy, en vez de estar aburrida en casa estaría bailando la conga en alguna fiestita de Justin Bieber, que buena vida che.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 33: "Sonidos de dolor, sonidos de alivio"

- ¿Te sirvo otra? – Un típico cantinero de bar le preguntaba a una cierta morena que llevaba ya varias horas bebiendo en la barra del lugar. En realidad no había tomado mucho, sino que los vasos le duraban bastante tiempo, usualmente solo era dos o tres o menos si la golpiza llegaba antes.

Rachel asintió y corrió su copa para que el hombre pusiera el líquido que fuera dentro del recipiente, no le importaba mucho que bebía siempre y cuando fuera fuerte e hiciera mucho más a meno el momento de recibir los golpes.

Una vez que tuvo la copa llena miró al bar donde había llegado después de caminar por varias horas. No estaba tan lleno como los que solía entrar con más frecuencia, pero al menos había bastantes grupos que le podían ser útiles. Rachel le dio un trago a su bebida y el alcohol blanco e quemó la garganta. Agitó la cabeza y se la aguantó, después de todo era lo mínimo que merecía por hacer lo que hizo, el fuego que le quemaba la boca no era nada comparado con lo que le había hecho a Quinn.

- ¡Mierda! – Rachel golpeó la barra llamando la atención del cantinero y de algún que otro solitario borracho - ¡Mierda! – volvió a pegarle.

- ¡Oye amiga! – El cantinero tenía cara de poca paciencia – El que rompe paga – le advirtió ante las botellas y copas que la morena hacía temblar con cada golpe.

Rachel ni siquiera miró al hombre. Puso los codos en la barra y su cabeza entre sus manos. A pesar de que había caminado durante horas no lograba sacarse la culpa que llevaba en el pecho. No entendía cómo fue tan estúpida de arruinarle la vida a Quinn de esa manera. Rachel sabía que ella no era inteligente y que necesitaba más tiempo que los demás para decidirse y pensar las cosas, sabía que de lo único que podía opinar era de dibujos, pinturas y de tatuajes y aun así prefería abstenerse de cualquier tipo de conversación para no pasar vergüenza. Tan solo no se consideraba digna de ser escuchada, o al menos cuando era chica el silencio era lo único que la llevaba a algún lugar. La morena siempre era la preferida de la gente que regenteaba a los niños de la calle, la morena simplemente bajaba su cabeza y hacía lo que le pedían y cuando algo no le gustaba huía y por eso pasaba tan poco tiempo formando parte de los grupos. Rachel no era inteligente pero era la suficientemente sabía para saber que si te quejabas, las "sustancias del sí", como le llamaba ella a las drogas que les inyectaban para que no ser armaran rebeliones, venían y eso a Rachel no le gustaba. La tatuadora no era inteligente pero era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para hacer lo que la señora del hogar que abusaba de ella le pedía. Rachel ya sabía que la mujer iba a hacer lo que se le diera la gana con o sin su consentimiento. De hecho más de una vez se había quedado sin poder sentarse varias semanas por culpa de negarse a colaborarle y eso a Rachel tampoco le gustaba, asique simplemente agachaba su cabeza y hacía lo que se le pedía hasta que algo pasaba y ella podía huir del lugar o tal vez tenía la suerte e iba a parar a la cárcel o al hospital y lograba que la cambiaran de hogar o de casa de acogida.

Pero ahora sí que se había pasado, ahora sí que su estupidez había tocado fondo, ahora sí que Rachel había arruinado lo único hermoso que le había pasado en la vida. Rachel había dejado embarazada a Quinn - ¡Mierda! – volvió a golpear la barra

- ¡Oye! ¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto! – le gritó el cantinero.

Rachel lo volvió a ignorar, no era que no quería simplemente que estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que a ella le parecía. Estaba acostumbrada a actuar por instinto. Rachel era como un animalito que siempre está atento a no caer en una trampa. Al principio se mantenía alejada, luego se iba acercando de a poco, si algo le olía mal se alejaba y si no terminaba por acercarse. Esos eran sus principios básicos, así había crecido y así había logrado mantenerse sana y salva, claro que para las personas que le veían usualmente la cara esto último no lo estaba cumpliendo. Pero básicamente la morena hacía lo que le parecía, y eso hizo con Quinn, lo que le pareció. Rachel nunca debería haber tenido que dejar de usar protección por más que no le gustara hacerlo. Debería haber pensado en Quinn, debería haber cuidado a Quinn como si la ex rubia fuera la última gota de agua sobre el planeta tierra. Rachel debería haber protegido a lo más importante que ella tenía. Pero no lo hizo, se dejó llevar por el place, si la hermana Jane se enterara la iba a matar y si la hermana Ana se enterara la iba a decepcionar. Rachel sacudió la cabeza pensando en las mellizas, fueron ellas dos las que le habían enseñado a la morena la importancia de la protección en las relaciones sexuales y ahora Rachel no les había hecho caso y lo había arruinado.

La morena levantó su cabeza y giró su cuello para todos lados. A mano derecha encontró algo que necesitaba. Había un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas. Los chicos tenían chaquetas de esos equipos escolares de color negro y blanco y alguna de las chicas tenían aun sus uniformes de porristas puestos, asique la morena dedujo que se tenía que tratar de algún festejo post victoria o algo así, tampoco es que le interesaba tanto, ella solo los iba a usar para recordarse lo estúpida que era para recordarse que no era merecedora de amar a una mujer como Quinn, que no era merecedora de tocar a una princesa como Quinn, para recordarse que monstruos como ella no pueden estar con mujeres perfecta como la pelirroja. Rachel solo merecía lo que tenía, nada, ya desde su nacimiento sus padres se habían dado cuenta y ahora era momento de que Rachel lo recordara.

La morena dejó el dinero que debía sobre la barra y se paró de la banqueta. Divisó una vez más al grupo y caminó hacia allá. La chica que estaba más cerca era una de las que tenía el uniforme de porristas. Rachel pensó que la chica era linda, pero no linda como Quinn, Quinn es única, es una belleza celestial, una belleza inhumana una belleza por la cual Rachel podría pasarse años con los ojos abiertos tratando de captar cada segundo de esa terrible mujer. Pero de nuevo, Quinn era una belleza que Rachel no merecía y por eso hacia esto, por eso se estaba acercando a la chica linda.

La morena se frenó cerca de la joven y se dio cuenta que la chica aun no se había percatado de su presencia, pero un joven que estaba enfrente sí. El chico la miraba con recelo y atento a sus movimientos – Hola – la saludó Rachel con un susurró en el oído, generalmente eso bastaba para hacerlos enojar desde el principio.

La chica giró para ubicar la persona de dónde provenía la voz y al ver a una mujer desconocida mirándola simplemente ignoró el saludo y volvió a su conversación inicial. Rachel se acercó más a ella y vio como el chico atento apretaba los puños, solo hacía falta un movimiento y la descarga de culpa empezaba. Rapidamente Rachel movió su mano hacia la cola de la chica y la apretó con ganas.

- ¿QUE HACES IDIOTA? – Ahí estaba la reacción que buscaba. El chico que estaba mirando se paró de inmediato y empujó a la morena. Rachel abrió los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Varios de los otros jóvenes sostenían al otro para evitar que se abalanzara sobre la morena. Insultos hacia Rachel iban y venían, pero a ella poco le importaba eso, ella estaba por un motivo superior. Rachel necesitaba el dolor para recordarle lo estúpida que había sido en dejar embarazada a Quinn, lo idiota que había sido en no cuidarse y exponer a ese bebe a la misma vida que ella tuvo que soportar. La morena agitó la cabeza y se acercó de vuelta al grupo.

- ¿Qué te pasa maricón? – le dijo al muchacho – Necesitas que tus amiguitos te cuiden la espalda para defender a la puta esta – estaba echando leña al fuego y estaba funcionando, el muchacho se deshacía poco a poco de sus ataduras.

Lástima que el cantinero tuvo que llegar a arruinar todo

- ¡Tu! – agarró a Rachel por su brazo - ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te marchas de mi bar! – le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera – Sabía que eras problemas apenas vi tu cara y tus tatuajes – no era el primero que pensaba eso, siempre era lo mismo.

Rachel no hizo fuerza, se dejó llevar mientras veía como el grupo al que había molestado volvía a la charla como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero eso no era posible en la vida de Rachel ahora, ahora Rachel no podía hacer como si nada había pasado. Ahora Rachel tenía que responder por sus malos actos. Jane siempre lo decía cuando la castigaba porque se portaba mal o porque huía o porque traía malas notas del colegio "si haces algo malo tienes que pagar. Es tu responsabilidad" Y Rachel había hecho lo peor que ella podía imaginar, le había arruinado la vida a Quinn y a un bebe. Y no podía salirse con la suya sin pagar, la morena iba a arreglar eso. Como pudo se soltó del cantinero y caminó a paso firme y rápido hasta el grupo. Llegó cerca de la misma chica y sin dudarlo la agarró del cuello y la besó a la fuerza.

- ¡PUM! – la primer piña fue en el ojo derecho. El chico la había agarrado del hombro para separarla de la joven y con su puño izquierdo le había dado de lleno en el ojo derecho. Sus demás compañeros ya no lo detenían, ahora lo alentaban e inclusive más de uno se había puesto en posición para ayudarlo. Ni el cantinero se quiso meter - ¡PUM! – el siguiente golpe la hizo tambalear, fue en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando la morena levantó la poca vista que le quedaba vio al chico retroceder y eso no le gustó, aun no recibía todo su merecido, aun no dolía tanto y ella necesitaba que doliera más. Tenía que dolerle por todo lo que le iba a hacer pasar a ese bebé y por todo lo que le iba a hacer pasar a Quinn. Necesitaba más.

- IMBECIL – le gritó al chico - ¿PIENSAS QUE CON GOLPES VAS A COMPENSAR LO QUE NO PUEDES HACERLE A ESTA PUTA EN LA CAMA? – nunca fallaba insultar la habilidad de los hombres entres sábanas.

- ¡PUM! – el tercer golpe le dio en la mandíbula y Rachel cayó, ese definitivamente había dolido. La morena podía sentir el gusto a sangre en su boca y supuso que varias cosas se habían roto allí dentro. Pero estaba bien, esto era lo que merecía, esto era para lo que ella había nacido, había nacido para sufrir. La felicidad que Quinn le hizo sentir durante un tiempo había sido solo un espejismo, ahora Quinn no la iba a amar nunca más. Ahora Quinn la iba a despreciar por haberla embarazado, por haberle dado un hijo igual de monstruo que ella… ¡NO! Rachel estaba en el suelo recibiendo patadas en su estómago y agitaba la cabeza por sus pensamientos. Ese bebé no iba a ser un monstruo como ella, ese bebé iba a ser hermoso como Quinn o como su hermana Beth.

- Parece que lo estuviera disfrutando – fue el comentario de una de las personas que miraba a Rachel tendida en el piso. Es que ante la visión que se le vino a la cabeza de una hermosa familia formada por Quinn, Beth y el bebé no pudo más que sonreír. Sea como sea Rachel iba a evitar que ese bebé pasara lo mismo que pasó ella. Sea como sea, así tuviera que enfrentarse a trescientos tanques de guerra, la morena iba a lograr que ese bebé fuera feliz. Inmediatamente la imagen de Quinn en la oficina recibiendo la noticia se le vino a la cabeza y justo en ese momento alguien le había pateado una de sus piernas y Rachel pensó que de verdad se merecía el dolor, había abandonado a Quinn en el medio de una noticia tan importante como esa. La había dejado sola, los había dejado solos a ella y a su bebé tal cual lo hicieron sus padres con ella.

- ¡PAREN POR FAVOR! ¡NO VEN QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO!- gritó alguien en el bar. Pero lo que no sabía ese alguien era que Rachel no lloraba por dolor, ese dolor para Rachel no era nada, la tatuadora lloraba porque se había dado cuenta de su error. Se había dado cuenta, que en vez de estar tirada en el suelo de un bar de mala muerte, tendría que estar abrazada a Quinn diciéndole cuanto la ama para después bajar a su estómago y decirle a su bebe que lo ama de la misma forma.

- Mi bebe – susurró Rachel mientras una cuarta patada le daba de lleno en sus costillas. Por el dolor supuso que algo se había roto y no pudo evitar retorcerse en el piso. – Quinn – volvió a susurrar tomándose el estómago. De todas las palizas recibidas, esta se diferenciaba en una cosa solamente, esta era la única paliza donde Rachel le pedía a Dios que la dejara viva. A diferencia de las anteriores, quería salir viva de allí para poder arreglar lo que había hecho mal, quería vivir por una cosa, por su familia. Lástima que todo se volvió negro varios segundos después.

Al día siguiente

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos se encontró con dos personas mirándola en forma preocupada. Eran dos mujeres mayores que la miraba a través de sus enormes lentes como si Rachel fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una de las ancianas que la miraba.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos Aida – dijo la otra – Mira la facha que tiene, puede ser uno de esos trucos donde uno se hacen pasar por necesitados mientras otros nos roban – dijo mientras veían como Rachel se removía en el piso tratando de adivinar donde estaba.

- No se Joan, a mi me parece que esta está bastante mal de verdad – dijo la primera de ellas - ¿Necesita ayuda señorita? ¿Quiere que llamemos a su madre o a alguien? – volvió a insistir con las preguntas.

- A lo mejor se escapó de la cárcel. Mira si nos metemos en un lio Aida – dijo la anciana preocupada – Mejor nos vamos y llamamos a la policía desde casa – le insistió la temerosa mujer.

- Mira si se va a escapar de algún lado si tiene una carita de ángel terrible – opinó la más sensata de las mujeres

- Si, un ángel bajado del cielo a los escobazos, ¡Vamos Aida! El supermercado ya está abriendo – la mujer no quería saber nada con levantar vagabundos de la calle.

- No la podemos dejar tirada así. Tiene la cara llena de sangre y parece bastante adolorida – la mujer se acercó a la confundida Rachel y la sacudió un poco - ¡OIGA SEÑORITA! – La mujer le gritaba como si estuviera sorda - ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? ¿NECESITA AYUDA? – preguntó

Rachel intentó pararse rápidamente pero fue un error, no solo que le dolía todo el cuerpo sino que se sentía mareada y descompuesta - ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – se conformó con sentarse en el piso y apoyar su espalda en la pared.

- Señorita ¿Quiere que llame a la ambulancia? – preguntó la mujer más cercana a Rachel, la otra ya tenía un pie en la calle preparada para parar algún auto que las ayudara contra la morena.

Rachel se enfocó en la anciana que tenía enfrente y se dio cuenta que solo podía ver con un ojo. Trató de abrir el otro pero no pudo, dedujo que como otras veces debía estar pegado por la sangre seca asique se conformó con la visión que tenía. Torció su cabeza y la agitó para hacerle saber a la señora que no era necesario que llamara a la ambulancia.

La otra mujer se acercó a la que estaba preocupada por Rachel – ¡Vamos Aida! – insistió

La mujer se sacó el brazo de la otra de encima – Espera un segundo – le dijo – Señorita… señorita… ¿Es usted sorda? ¿Tienes un papel Joan? Porque me parece que es sorda…

- Estoyauch… toy ben – le costaba hablar con ambos labios lastimados - ¿Qué hoda es? ¿Qué día e hoy? – preguntó perdida.

- Hoy es sábado y son las cinco de la tarde señorita - se apresuró contarle mientras la otra mujer susurraba un ¡Borracha! Entre dientes.

- Ya la oíste Aida. Dice que está bien, ahora vámonos – insistía la amarga mujer.

- ¿Estás segura señorita? – preguntó la mujer dudosa del estado de la chica.

Rachel asintió despacio, le dolía la cabeza con tan solo ese movimiento - ¿Podia… - se llevó la mano a la mandíbula – podía decidme… yo… no ze donde toy – necesitaba una indicación porque al parecer alguien la había sacado del bar y la había dejado por ahí con tal de no tener problemas.

Aida le sonrió a la tatuadora – Estás en la calle Prince St del bajo de Bronx hija – le aclaró la mujer.

Rachel sonrió, conocía esa parte de New York de memoria – Gradias – le dijo a la mujer

- Por nada – le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer - ¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda? Me haces acordar a mi nieto, todo rebelde con sus padres. Mi hija dice que ya no sabe qué hacer con el yo digo que solo lo hace para atraer a las chicas el muy condenado – Rachel rió junto a la mujer pero se tuvo que agarrar rápidamente las costillas para que le dejaran de doler – ¿Tu tienes novio? – preguntó la mujer sin hacerle caso a los resoplidos de impaciencia de su compañera.

Rachel agitó la cabeza suavemente – Dengo… - lo pensó mejor – denía novia – contó

- ¡Vámonos Aida! – Cuando escuchó la homosexualidad de Rachel más aun quiso irse – Si no vienes me voy sola – amenazó

- Vete entonces, luego te alcanzo – le dijo cansada de sus apuros

Con un fuerte pizotón la mujer dejó a su amiga

- No le hagas caso – le dijo la señora a Rache – Estos viejos de hoy no entienden nada – se rió de su propio chiste - ¿Es por tu novia que estás así? – volvió al tema que le interesaba.

Rachel torció la cabeza y entreabrió su boca para pensar. En parte si era por Quinn, pero no porque Quinn tuviera la culpa, sino más bien porque toda su vida giraba sobre la empresaria desde que la conoció – Un… un poco – contestó – Yo… voy… voy… a ser mamá – le confesó a la mujer y sorprendentemente su corazón y su sonrisa parecían los únicos que no habían sufrido la paliza porque el primero latía más fuerte que nunca y la segunda se mostraba más frecuente que otras veces y de mayor tamaño.

La mujer le sonrió - ¡Felicitaciones! – la mujer se alegró por ella verdaderamente.

Rachel asintió aun con su sonrisa – Ya… ya tendo una – le dijo sin importarle que las palabras se le deformaban por el labio roto y la mandíbula golpeada – Se… se llama Beth y…y… le decimos Titi - Voy… yo… voy… voy a ser la mejod mamá del mundo – agregó segura, no iba a parar hasta no serlo.

- No tengo duda de eso hija, pero si esta es tu idea de empezar a serlo – le señaló la ropa destrozada de la chica y la cara toda lastimada – No vas por el buen camino – le dijo con buen criterio – Tienes que dejar de beber, higienizarte y conseguir un trabajo para poder mantener tu familia y ser un buen ejemplo para tus hijos – Ya había presumido que la morena era borracha, sucia y vaga

- Yo… yo… - Rache la iba a contradecir, pero después de mirar su aspecto la verdad que no culpó a la señora por pensar eso – ¿Un… un ejemplo? – esa palabra le había llegado directo.

- Claro – la mujer seguía con su idea – Tienes que ser alguien en quien ellos puedan reflejarse y a quienes ellos admiren ¿Sabías que los padres siempre son los primeros héroes de sus hijos? – la mujer hablaba de su propia experiencia pero no tenía ni idea de la de Rachel

La morena tampoco sentía ganas de contarla asique solo se limitó a quedarse callada y agachar su cabeza avergonzada. Francamente Rachel no se sentía un ejemplo para nadie.

- ¿A ti te gustaría ver a tus hijos lastimados como lo estás tu ahora? – Rachel levantó su rostro para mirar a la mujer. Frunció su ceño de solo imaginar a Beth lastimada. Si apenas la morena podía aguantarse sus propias lágrimas cuando veía a la pequeña llorar, no se podía imaginar como reaccionaría si le veía un poco de sangre en la cara. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza sin importarle el dolor de cabeza - ¿Ves? Por eso los adultos tenemos que ser su ejemplo y enseñarles el buen camino ¿Entiendes? – La mujer tenía una filosofía muy chapada a la antigua.

Rachel la miró pensativa y después de unos segundos asintió seria. Si la morena tenía que ser un ejemplo para sus hijos no sabía como pero lo iba a ser.

- ¿Y la otra mamá? ¿Están peleadas? – Aida era muy curiosa al parecer.

Esa pregunta era muy difícil de contestar – Yo… ella… ella y yo… - la tatuadora suspiró y al final levantó sus hombros.

- ¿La amas? – le preguntó la mujer

Rachel asintió – La amo… Quinn es… la amo tanto que… que… Quinn es mi todo. Aguantaría todas las noches una paliza con tal de recibir uno de sus besos curativos – era un buen motivo para lastimarse – Si Diosito me dijera que… que… solo me queda un minuto de vida me pasaría 59 segundos besándola y el otro segundo que me… que me queda lo usaría para decirle que la amo – agregó

La mujer sonrió y se dio vuelta cuando sintió los gritos de su amiga llamándola desde la puerta del supermercado – Creo que alguien se acordó que yo tengo los cupones – comentó pícaramente – ¿Estás bien sola entonces? – le preguntó para asegurarse

Rachel asintió y trató de pararse con todo el esfuerzo de sus piernas lastimadas. Lo logró después de un rato que la mujer se le quedó viendo.

- De acuerdo hija, me voy a ir antes de que Joan mande la policía a buscarme. Cuídate – se despidió caminando con su bastón en mano.

Rachel agitó su mano en forma de saludo – Señora… - la detuvo

- Dime tesoro – la miró la mujer esperando a que Rachel se acercara ella rengueando y a paso lento.

- Creo que la que necesita el bastón eres tu – le dijo en broma.

Rachel sonrió – Si… si…. Algún día quiere… si usted quiere un tatuaje, pregunte por Ray – le dijo

La mujer la miró con dudas pero luego asintió para llevarle la corriente – Ya me gustaría verme a mí con un tatuaje – rió – Pero gracias por la oferta – ahora si se iba.

Rachel se quedó mirando un rato hasta que la simpática mujer entró en el supermercado. Luego como pudo empezó a caminar hasta su departamento, era hora de bañarse, cambiarse y empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Más tarde – Hogar de la Hermana Ana

Rachel cerró la puerta del carrito de helados con fuerza, estaba enfada, estaba enojada y su sangre hervía. Pero solo había una culpable de todo eso, ella. Ella había sido la idiota que dejó la oficina de Quinn y ella había sido la idiota que se había ido a jugar a las piñas aun sabiendo del importante día que tenía hoy por delante. Hoy era el día que las niñas dejaban el hogar para ir a el departamento de las Quinn, Santana y Brittany y se suponía que Rachel tenía que estar allí para presenciarlo. Pero no, la señorita prefirió quedarse desmayada en una calle antes que nada. Ahora no solo había abandonado a Quinn sino también a Beth - ¡Idiota! – se golpeó la frente – ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Que buen ejemplo eres Rachel – se dijo así misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a un ritmo acelerado y rogando que aun estuvieran allí porque en la casa de Quinn, fue al primer lugar al que concurrió, no había nadie.

Unos metros antes de llegar, la morena vio salir a la hermana Ana y a Jane detrás de ella, cuando vio la cara de furia de Jane y la cara de decepción de la monja sabía que se le venían los retos y las penitencias.

- ¡Rachel Berry! – fue Jane la que salió hacia ella y no precisamente para recibirla con alegría - ¿Qué mierda has hecho? …

- No la golpees Jane… - Rachel suspiró cuando escuchó a la madre Ana decir eso. Aunque se la estaba aguantando bastante bien, no necesitaba un golpe más en ninguna parte de su cuerpo – Puedes tirare la oreja nada más – la tatuadora miró a la monja como diciendo ¿En serio? ¿Nada más?

Jane no perdió tiempo en hacerle caso a su hermana y agarró la oreja derecha de la chica logrando que la morena se inclinara hacia ella

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – Se quejaba

- Y quiero que sepas que no me importa que estés toda hecha mierda…

- Jane, no digas blasfemias en la casa de Dios – la corrigió su hermana.

-Hermanita si tu hicieras lo que deberías hacer cuando vas a mi negocio, no serías una monja, asique déjame hacer a mi lo que yo quiera – agregó haciendo suspirara a la madre superiora - ¡Y tu! – Volvían su atención a Rachel – No me importa que estés hecha… pomada – por las dudas – Te lo mereces – agregó

– Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… ¡AUCH! – Jane había apretado un poco más

- A mí, perdón no, eso allí adentro – señaló la iglesia - ¿Cómo pudiste Rachel? ¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntó

- Jane ya basta – la monja llegaba a frenar el dolor de la morena y hacía que su hermana le soltara la oreja – Rachel…

- Lo siento, de verdad – la tatuadora se paró y alejándose de Jane agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Se que… yo se… al principio nos cuidábamos pero… pero… después no y… y… yo no se cómo pasó pero…

- Un momento – Ana y Jane se miraron – ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la más cruel de las mellizas.

Rachel torció su cabeza y abrió su boca. Su mirada iba de una a otra de las mellizas – Yo…eeeee… ustedes… yo… ¿Ustedes no hablaron con Quinn? – les preguntó

- ¡Por supuesto que hablamos con ella! Vinieron a buscar a Beth y a Sophie y ¿adivina quién no estaba por andar agarrándose a las piñas por ahí? – Jane había vuelto al tema principal

- Espera un segundo Jane – a la hermana Ana le había quedado una duda - ¿De qué hablabas tu Rachel? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Rachel se alejó un poco más – Yo… yo…

- Rachel, hija… ¿De qué hablabas? – volvió a preguntar.

La morena levantó su cabeza y miró a la monja – Quinn está embarazada – confesó.

- ¡RACHEL BERRY! – Algo en Jane había explotado y algo en Rachel también, porque la morena salió corriendo de inmediato - ¡VEN AQUÍ YA MISMO! – la mujer salió detrás de ella.

- Hermana Ana – Shelby llegaba para ver a su hija dándole vueltas al caminó de helados mientras Jane la perseguía - ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó sorprendida no solo porque su hija corría con dificultad sino por las series de amenazas que salían de la boca de la otra mujer.

- Al parecer Quinn está embarazada – le contó la monja aburrida del espectáculo que estaban dando las otras dos, estaba segura de que se iba a marear si las seguía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? ¿Voy a ser abuela? – era una noticia realmente emocionante.

- Vamos a ser abuelas – la monja era como la madre de Rachel y se sentía tal como Shelby

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – ahora no era de la oreja de donde la traía, sino más bien de su miembro. Jane la había agarrado de su pene y con dificultad la traía para enfrentar tanto a la monja como a su madre.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no pensaras con este? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que si dejabas a alguna chica embarazada te la iba a cortar en pedacitos? ¿Cuántas? – le preguntó enojada

- Muchauuuchh – no podía contestar del dolor.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¡Ya se! No se ni para que pregunto, estabas pensando en tetas y culo seguro – en los de Quinn más precisamente.

- Jane… - la monja trataba de calmar a su hermana

- Jane nada, Ana, nada – contestó la mujer – Aquí esta anda enfiestándose y teniendo hijos y tu como si nada. Soy muy joven para ser abuela ¿No te das cuenta? – Hasta Shelby giró los ojos – Se la voy a poner en hielo ya mismo – tiró de Rachel

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – ya no quedaba parte de Rachel sin dolor.

- Jane, deja a Rachel en paz – ahora si la hermana Ana intervenía de verdad e iba por la morena. Shelby se encargó de agarrar a Jane para que no se fuera de nuevo contra su hija.

La morena se agarró su pene aliviada y empezó a hacer ejercicios para aliviar el dolor

- Rachel hija – habló la monja - ¿Por qué Quinn llegó hoy y nos prohibió preguntarle sobre ti? No te pregunto por qué no llegaste esta mañana a despedir a Beth, porque por tu cara lo puedo deducir – le dijo la madre superiora

La tatuadora miró a la monja desde el piso - Quinn… ella les pidió que… ¿Está enojada? – preguntó con miedo.

- ¡Mucho! – Saltó Jane - ¿Y sabes qué? Tiene razón – agregó

Rachel asintió – Lo se – Quinn tenía todo el derecho a estarlo – Yo… ella… yo escuché al doctor decirle que… que estaba esperando un bebé y me asusté y… y…

- ¡Y HUISTE COMO COBARDE QUE ERES! – terminó Jane por ella

- Jane…

- Es cierto – se anticipó Rachel – Soy una cobarde – agregó agachando su cabeza – Pero… pero… lo voy a arreglar – dijo convencida y levantando su cabeza.

- Y déjame decirte hija mía – volvió a tomar la palabra la madre superiora – que Beth también está enojada contigo, tienes muchas cosas que arreglar

Rachel asintió consciente de eso y rascando su cuello preguntó - ¿Están aquí? Porque fui… fui al departamento y… y no estaban – dijo

Las tres mujeres se miraron – Hij… Rachel – Shelby se animó a hablarle y logró que la morena la mirara, aunque después de unos segundos la tatuadora volvió a agachar la cabeza – Los padres de Quinn le prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia a Beth y a Sophie – contó

- Los padres… los… ¿los señores Fabray están aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

Shelby lo negó – No… - la mujer miró a Ana para recibir autorización para contar la información que tenían – Se fueron a Los Ángeles – le dijo

Rachel abrió los ojos grandes - ¿Quinn… Beth… se fueron? – cuestionó

Shelby asintió y la morena miró a la monja para buscar confirmación – Shelby está diciendo la verdad hija. De aquí se iban directo a Los Ángeles – confirmó.

Rachel tragó saliva, enfrentar a Quinn y a Beth en un lugar conocido ya le era difícil y la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, pero hacerlo en Los Ángeles, donde Quinn tenía todo su sistema de protección activado, sus amigos, su familia y su casa era aún peor.

- Rachel… – Shelby fue la que habló pero las tres habían notado la cara de pánico en la tatuadora

- Me voy a Los Ángeles – Rachel las sorprendió a las tres pero solo dos sonrieron, Jane estaba muy ocupada rezongando aun.

- Mucha suerte – Ana se acercó y le besó la frente, Shelby solo le sonrió, ya había aprendido a dejar que su hija dictara el tiempo de su relación.

- A mi ni te me acerques – le advirtió Jane – Y vete antes de que vaya en busca de las tijeras de podar – La morena tomó su pene por las dudas en forma de protección y salió rápido hacia su camioncito.

- Y NO VUELVAS SIN UNA PELIRROJA BAJO EL BRAZO ¿OISTE? – Gritó la mujer – Y TRATA DE NO HACERLE OTRO HIJO – agregó – Que con ese tamaño…

- Dios perdona a mi hermana, no sabe lo que dice – dijo Ana mirando al cielo.

- Cómo si Dios no supiera de que hablo, él muy hijo de mil le da tremendo pene y yo soy la que tiene que ser perdonada ¿Quién entiende la teología? – con esto dicho se metió de vuelta al hogar.

Varias horas después en Los Ángeles – Casa de los Fabray

- Y este es por todas tu cumpleaños número 4 que nos perdimos – Judy le pasaba el regalo número diez a Beth. La pequeña estaba sentada en la gran sala Fabray recibiendo absolutamente todos los regalos que los señores consideraban que se habían perdido en la vida de la pequeña – Y este es por la última Navidad…

- ¡MAMA! – Quinn entraba a la sala justo para ver a Beth rompiendo el papel de regalo del último regalo – Te dije que se los dieras de a poco – le recordó la empresaria sentándose en el suelo al lado de la niña con la caja térmica que tenía su medicamento.

- Y eso estoy haciendo – se defendió Judy – Hoy les doy los de Russell y mañana los míos – la mujer hablaba en serio.

- ¿Te gusta esa Barbie cariño? – Beth miraba su último regalo con gran aprecio, las Barbies eran sus favoritas.

- Es… es la Balbie deporrrr… deporrr… depoltiva - ahora que la pequeña estaba con Quinn se esforzaba mucho más por pronunciar mejor y se decepcionaba tristemente porque no lo lograba.

- Ooo cariño – A Judy le encantaba ver a su nieta esforzase pero no le gustaba la tristeza del logro no conseguido – Estás de vacaciones, no le des tanta importancia a eso – le dijo acariciando su cabello

- Mamá – Quinn había ignorado el comentario de los regalos pero este no lo iba a dejar pasar – Su fonoaudióloga me dijo que es necesario que la estimulemos para que lo logre, así que no le digas eso – la retó - ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver cómo está quedando el jardín para la fiesta? – Los Fabray habían organizado una pequeña bienvenida para las niñas.

- No me molestes Quinnie, me encargué de pagarle a gente para que haga eso y yo pueda tener más tiempo con mi nieta, que al paso que van tu y tu hermana es la única que voy a tener – Quinn se hizo la distraída mirando a Beth jugar, todavía no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su madre de su embarazo. – Además no quiero interrumpir la charla de las López en el jardín – Santana hablaba con su madre mientras Brittany y Sophie se divertían en la piscina. El silencio de la sala solo era interrumpido por Quinn preparando la inyección de Beth – Quinnie ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Depende – le aclaró la empresaria – Si es sobre ya sabes quién no – por supuesto que nada más que sus dos amigas estaban enteradas de los últimos sucesos, de hecho fue Santana la primera que entró a la oficina alarmada por el vaso roto por Olivia y se encontró con una desconsolada Quinn. La pelirroja tuvo que frenarla para que no saliera corriendo a bofetear a Rachel cuando se enteró de la condición de su amiga. Esa noche tanto Brittany como Santana durmiendo con Quinn tratando de darle el cariño que necesitaba para reponerse. Y esa noche también, se les ocurrió la idea de organizar el viaje a Los Ángeles con la excusa de la fiesta de bienvenida, que sus padres no tuvieron problemas en organizar, al contrario, Judy casi traspasa el celular con su alegría.

- No es sobre ella específicamente, es más bien sobre si sabes algo de ella – era lo mismo y Quinn lo sabía. Con una mirada sobradora se lo hizo entender a su madre.

- No se y no me interesa saberlo – aclaró en parte mintiendo y en parte diciendo la verdad. Mentía porque lo único que hacía en cada minuto era pensar en Rachel, en donde estaría Rachel, si estaría entre las piernas de Julian, si estaría tatuando, si estaría bien, si estaría lastimada o no, en fin. Todos sus pensamientos conducían a la tatuadora y más si tuvo que calmar lo llantos de Beth cuando la niña no vio aparecer a Rachel en su despedida del hogar. Pero decía la verdad porque desde que Rachel abandonó su oficina sin importarle el embarazo se juró que no iba a caer nunca más en las garras de la morena. Quinn se prometió que por más enamorada que la tenga esa mujer, nunca más iba a dejar que le rompiera el corazón de esa forma. Ya no quería derramar una lágrima por Rachel y eso lo iba a cumplir fuera como fuera, la morena la había abandonado a ella y a su bebé y eso no se lo pensaba perdonar – Y ahora déjame tranquila que es la hora del medicamento de Beth – le dijo a su madre mirando a la pequeña - ¿Cierto cariño? – le preguntó cambiando el tono duro usado hacia su madre por uno dulce y delicado.

Beth asintió sin prestar atención, peinar a su Barbie nueva era más interesante que su insulina. Quinn y su madre sonrieron – Aprovecha a inyectarla ahora que está hipnotizada – le dijo Judy. La empresaria asintió, y de verdad nunca hubiera sido tan fácil medicar a Beth si no hubiera sido por los gritos de Gloria Lopez que llegaron después.

Un rato antes en el jardín

Gloria Lopez estaba sentada con un gigante sombrero que le hacía sombra en su cara y un par de anteojos que la cubría casi toda. Se había respaldado en la silla y con sus piernas cruzadas, sus codos apoyados en los respaldos de la silla y sus manos unidas miraba a una nerviosa Santana que tenía enfrente de ella.

- Déjame ver si entiendo Santana – habló la mujer después de un largo silencio en el que solo se escuchaba a la gente trabajando en la fiesta y a Brittany jugando en el agua con la pequeña Sophie. -¿Me estás diciendo que solicitaste ante el juez ser la tutora legal de una niña de la calle?...

- Sophie no es de la…

Su madre levantó la mano e inmediatamente Santana se frenó - ¿Y encima me estás comunicando que ese juez autorizó ese disparate? – preguntó ahora si dando espacio para que su hija contestara.

Santana asintió

- Usa tus palabras Santana, no te criaron animales para que te comuniques con señas – le dijo con dureza la mujer.

La latina tragó saliva –A partir de hoy, Sophie va a vivir conmigo y con Brittany… - ante las cejas levantadas de su madre agregó a su otra amiga – Y con Quinn por supuesto, al igual que Beth – contó.

La expresión de la mujer se endurecía y no le quitaba sus ojos de encima a su hija - Pues yo veo dos enormes problemas aquí – le dijo – Uno, que la Justicia de este país no debe estar muy bien si autorizan a una inmadura como tu a hacerse cargo de un niño, sea el origen que sea – Santana apretaba fuerte los puños en los agarre de su silla – Y dos – al mujer sonrió con una mueca digna de Cruela de Vil - ¿No vas a pensar que yo voy a permitir que le des nuestro apellido a… - Miró a la piscina – esa niña? – agregó con desprecio haciendo que Santana respirara hondo.

- No es tu apellido mamá – le recordó

Su madre soltó un bufido – Por favor, todos sabemos que yo le traje clase al apellido López. Cuando yo conocí a tu padre ese apellido estaba pisoteado. Tendrían que darme las gracias por elegir usarlo – A Santana ya no le quedaban partes del cuerpo para endurecer.

- Mamá…

- Además, cuando te cases con Dean ya no va a hacer falta que te entretengas jugando con hijos ajenos, asique ve devolviendo a esa niña de donde la encontraste – le advirtió parándose de la silla.

- No me voy a casar con Dean – le soltó Santana parándose a continuación de su madre

- O si, si lo vas a hacer – rió la mujer – Su madre y yo ya tenemos todo arreglado, sus apellidos se van a ver bien juntos – le dijo

- Pues dile a esa señora que su hijo va a ser el que lleve el vestido y aun así ella no se va a dar cuenta que Dean tiene la palabra GAY escrita en la frente – el enojo de Santana iba saliendo de a poco.

- No menciones esa palabra aquí – le advirtió la señora Lopez bien de cerca

- ¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Tienes miedo a que me contagie de solo decirla? – le escupió – Pues tengo una noticia para ti, demasiado tarde, porque ya lo soy – le dijo – Desde que nací – la cara de Gloria Lopez era impagable – SI madre, tuviste una lesbiana y…

- ¡PAF! – al parecer ahora las cachetadas le tocaban a la latina.

Santana se agarraba la cara mientras Gloria se acercaba a ella con dientes apretados – No vuelvas a decir eso ¿oíste? Ningún hijo mío es… es… eso. Tu te vas a casar con Dean y punto. No voy a dejar que manches el apellido que tanto yo como tu hermano llevamos tan bien – le advirtió alejándose de ella.

- A no ser que me lleves al altar esposada eso no va a pasar - Santana estaba on fire

Justo cuando Gloria estaba por volver a atacar Santana vio como una pequeña latina toda mojada corría desde la pileta y llegaba para colgarse a la cintura de su madre.

- ¡ABUELA! – le gritó Sophie entusiasma - ¿Ya te puedo decir abuela? ¿O prefieres nana? – le preguntó el pequeño monstruito a la señora.

Gloria miró a la niña con desprecio y con su mano se encargó de sacársela de encima haciendo que la pequeña latina tropezara para atrás – Arruinaste mi ropa – le dijo – Y no soy tu abuela – aclaró sin mirarla – Antes muerta que ver una niña como tu en mi familia – agregó

Lejos de achicarse, Sophie miró a la señora y después a Santana - ¡Va! ¿Qué le pasa a la vieja esta? – preguntó sorprendida.

Gloria López miró por primera vez a la pequeña - ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó apretando su boca

- Encima de vieja, sorda. Con razón la cara se le derrite como vela… - La pequeña vio el brazo de la mujer levantarse y sabía que se venía el cachetón. Cubrió rápido su carita con sus propias manos y cerró los ojos. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, Santana había agarrado la mano de su madre justo a tiempo.

- No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi hija – le advirtió la empresaria.

- No es tu hija – le murmuró con todo su veneno la mujer.

- ¡SI LO SOY! – agregó Sophie

Santana miró sonriente a su madre – Ya la oíste ¿Hace falta que te lo repita? – preguntó

Gloria se sacó de encima el agarre de Santana y caminó hacia la casa seguida de cerca por Santana. La latina se quería asegurar que su madre saliera por donde había entrado.

En la sala

Quinn, Judy y Beth sintieron el mismo grito que alarmó a las dos adultas e hizo que la pequeña dejara de jugar con sus Barbies y se fuera de inmediato a los brazos de Quinn - ¿Nos vienen… nos vienen a buscar? – preguntó la pequeña atemorizada.

Quinn miró al pequeño cuerpito en sus brazos – No cariño, nadie te va a sacar de mi lado – le contestó justo cuando escucharon a la madre d Santana más de cerca.

- ¡No me conoces si piensas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados con esto Santana! – le advirtió la mujer.

- Al contrario madre, te conozco demasiado y se que no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados – contestó la latina – Pero ya no me importa – le aclaró - Ahora tengo a mi propia familia para proteger y cuidar, ya basta de vivir buscando tu aceptación, haga lo que haga se que nunca va a venir – dijo con sabiduría.

Gloria sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla y cambió su táctica rápidamente – Santana – su voz era más suave pero se notaba la mal intención en sus tonos – Hija mía, no arruines todo lo que has logrado por una niña de la calle…

- ¡SOPHIE NO ES DE LA CALLE! ¡SOPHIE ES MI HIJA! – le aclaró ya cansada.

- Gloria – Judy llegaba de apoyo en el frente anti gloria – Ya escuchaste a Santana y te voy a pedir que dejes mi casa por favor

La mujer miró a su hija y luego a Judy – Esta bien. Como quieras – eso fue para su hija – Se que tarde o temprano vas a volver a mi, lo se – le aseguró abriendo la puerta – Y ya vamos a ver que va a pasar entonces – con eso dicho salió del lugar.

Santana miró la puerta cerrada por unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de Judy en su hombro – Santana…

- Lo hice – se dio vuelta y quedó de frente a Judy. Más atrás estaba Quinn con Beth en sus brazos y la pelirroja miraba a su amiga preocupada – Lo hice… - repetía – ¡LO HICE! – Gritó alzando sus brazos - ¡ENFRENTE A MI MADRE! ¡LO HICE! ¡LE DIJE QUE ERA GAY! – para Santana era la liberación

- Sanny… – Britt llegaba en bikini y con Sophie envuelta en una toalla en sus brazos. La pequeña latina lloraba desconsoladamente

Santana paró su festejo y se fue de inmediato hacia las dos mojadas - ¿Qué pasa Sophie? ¿Por qué lloras? – no estaba acostumbrada a verla así.

- Esa señora… tu mamá… - hablaba entre sollozos e hipos – Nos va… nos va a separar… - dijo

Quinn sintió como la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos se apretaba más a ella cuando escuchó a su amiga decir eso. La pelirroja se preguntó si esa angustia con la que tenían que vivir las dos pequeñas abandonadas por sus propios padres desde chicas, era la misma angustia que convivía con Rachel todo estos años.

Santana agarró a la mini latina de los brazos de la bailarina y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos – Soph… hija mia… - no había cosa más tierna que ver a Santana siendo madre – Por más que sea una señora que está equivocada, esa señora es mi madre – le explicó – y yo la quiero – agregó – Pero nunca, nunca, nunca le permitiría que nos separara – aseguró – Tu y yo somos inseparables – agregó

- Y yo – Britt se agregó y Santana la unió al abrazo. Cerca de ellas Quinn no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de que Rachel estuviera a su lado. Judy lo había notado porque llegó al lado de su hija y tomando la manito de Beth se quedó junto a ellas.

Sophie levantó la cabeza y miró a Santana - ¿Qué pasa? – le peguntó la empresaria

- Tengo hambre – la pequeña hizo que la empresaria girara los ojos y mirara a Judy

La mujer mayor sonrió – Ya mismo pido que les preparen algo – Agarró a Beth de los brazos de su hija y salió rumbo a la cocina

- ¡Espera abuela! – Sophie trasladó la figura de Gloria a Judy - ¡Voy contigo! – se bajó de la latina – Me encanta ver como hacen los sándwich – agregó mientras saltaba contenta de la mano de la mujer.

- Es una tragona – comentó Santana mientras sus amigas se unían a ella - ¿Qué? – Britt y Quinn la miraban con cara de boba

- Estamos orgullosa de ti San – le dijo Quinn.

- Muy orgullosas – agregó la bailarina besando la mejilla de su amiga

- Britt… - Santana, con su rostro colorado enfrentó a su amiga - ¿Crees que tu y yo… podamos… bueno… quieres… ¡Dios, ya me parezco a la rari! – Sacudió su cabeza y respiró hondo - ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo? – Preguntó en un murmullo – Quiero decir, esta noche no porque tenemos la fiesta, pero mañana quizás… si tu quieres… Judy o Quinn pueden cuidar a Soph y…y…

La bailarina sonrió de lado a lado y tomó las manos de Santana calmándola – Me encantaría salir contigo Sanny – contestó

- Y yo voy a estar encantada de cuidar a mi sobrina – le dijo Quinn

Britt y San la miraron preocupadas - ¿Cómo estás Quinnie? – le preguntó Britt

La pelirroja miró hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido su madre para asegurarse de que no estuviera – Con las indicaciones del doctor, solo siento nauseas en la mañana – contó – Ahora estoy bien – agregó.

- ¿Y con lo otro? – preguntó Santana refiriéndose obviamente a Rachel

- No lo se, San – Quinn se masajeó la sien – Me gustaría al menos saber que está bien, pero cada vez que pienso en la forma en que me dejó me da una rabia terrible – les dijo

- Quinnie…

- No intentes justificarla Britt – la frenó Quinn – Además no quiero hablar de eso, ni quiero que Beth me escuche tampoco, demasiado triste estaba cuando no la vio aparecer en el hogar, detesto que haga eso – dijo firmemente.

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par. Russel Fabray entraba a la casa con una sonrisa triunfadora y agitando un papel en su mano.

Santana y Quinn lo miraron expectantes - ¡Lo tenemos! – anunció el hombre caminando hacia ellas.

- Jóvenes… –anunció dándole intriga a la cosa – Michael Young… – dueño de una parte pequeña de Tiffany & Co – Acaba de vendernos una parte de sus acciones en Tiffany & Co – finalmente lo había dicho.

Santana y Quinn se miraron triunfantes

- ¿Cómo te fue Russell? – Judy llegaba sola

- Cariño sabes que nada es imposible para tu querido esposo – contestó el hombre agrandado

- Salvo hacer un hoyo en uno – bromeó Santana

- Es es imposible para cualquiera – se defendió el hombre – Al menos hoyo en dos golpes he hecho, no como otras – el resto de las mujeres giraron los ojos cansadas de las discusiones d golf

- Papá quiero detalles – habló Quinn antes de que el golf dominara la conversación.

- Al parecer Julian Tiffany hizo todo lo posible para trabar las negociaciones, inclusive le ofreció a Michael una parte más grande de la empresa…

- Estaba desesperada – comento Quinn sabiamente – No quiere verme siendo parte de su empresa ni en sus sueños – Ahora era algo personal

- Pero Michael tiene otros intereses – le dijo Russel – Así que señoritas… El lunes Fabray y López inversiones será dueño de una parte de la joyería más importante del país – era definitivo parece.

- No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Julian cuando me vea entrar a la junta – dijo Santana

- Yo tampoco San, yo tampoco – Quinn definitivamente tampoco podía esperar.

Más tarde – En la fiesta de bienvenida organizada por los Fabray

- Mamá… - Quinn llegaba al grupo en el que estaba su madre ondeando su vestido blanco.

- Me disculpan un segundo por favor – por la cara que traía su hija se le venía un reto seguro.

- Quinnie estás hermosa…

- Las adulaciones no te van a llevar a ningún lado madre – le advirtió Quinn – Me dijiste que iba a ser una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida – le recordó sus palabras.

- Y eso es lo que es – se defendió Judy

- Esto de pequeño no tiene nada madre. Medio Los Angeles está aquí – el jardín de los Fabray estaba lleno de gente

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera que todo el mundo se entere que tengo una nieta? – si fuera por ella ya lo hubiera publicado en el diario.

Quinn suspiró, no podía contra la cabeza dura de su madre – Si Beth se llega a asustar…

- A Beth no le va a pasar nada cariño, mírala – la mujer señaló al grupo de chicos que estaba en una pequeña mesita esperando a recibir la comida. Sophie estaba a su lado comiendo algo que se había traficado de la cocina – Está con otros niños y se está divirtiendo – opinó

Quinn giró los ojos justo cuando un mozo aparecía a su lado – Señora Fabray – se anunció – Hay alguien tocando el timbre de la puerta de entrada – Quinn y Judy se miraron, en las fiestas lo usual era que entraran por donde estaba la recepción y no por la casa.

- Yo voy mamá – se anticipó Quinn – Tengo que asegurarme de los ingredientes que están usando para hacer la comida de mi hija – Beth tenía su propia dieta.

Apenas la rubia puso un pie en la casa sintió el sonido del timbre. Giró los ojos por la poca paciencia de la persona que tocaba la puerta y apresuró el paso hacia la entrada. Lo que nunca se esperó es ver a Rachel Berry parada en la entrada vestida con un smoking negro y con su corbata en la mano. Una mochilita colgaba de la espalda de la morena.

- Hola – Rachel agitó su mano en forma de saludo y acto seguido levantó la corbata para mostrársela a Quinn en señal de que ponérsela era tarea de la pelirroja.

- ¡PUM! – portazo en su cara. La pelirroja no quería saber nada con ella parece.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado pelirroja culona! – Quinn casi se traga a Santana en su intento desesperado por salir hacia el patio - ¡Dios! Un mes sin el rarón y volvemos a tener a la idiota de siempre y ahora con rari hormonas en su estómago – se rió de su propio chiste porque no había nadie que la escuchara. El timbre volvió a romper el silencio de la sala. - ¿Qué demonios? – Caminó hasta la puerta - Estos Fabray son tan amarretes que ni siquiera contratan a alguien que abra la puerta… - Santana se encontró con la cabeza torcida de Rachel.

- Hola – saludó la morena nuevamente - ¿Puedo… ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! – qué tenía todo el mundo contra su pene

Santana le había agarrado el rarón con sus dos manos y la tenía apretada contra la puerta de la entrada - ¿Duele? – le preguntó innecesariamente – Pues me parece perfecto porque eso es lo que busco – apretó más fuerte

- ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! – Era un sufrimiento

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que te iba a pasar si le hacías daño a Quinn rari? ¿Qué fue? – no dejaba de apretar.

- ¿Cevi…ceviche? –preguntó respirando profundo la morena

Santana giró los ojos y volvió a apretar - ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! – De esta el rarón no vivía

- Te dije que te iba a dejar un rarin, y eso es lo que pienso hacer – se alejó de Rachel para agarrarse de sus hombros y meterle un rodillazo entre las piernas a la morena.

- ¡UUUUUUUUUU! – Rachel cayó de rodillas al piso, ni siquiera tuvo más aire para seguir quejándose.

- Tienes segundos para arreglar esto ¿Capiche? – tirada en el suelo y agarrando su pene la morena asintió.

En el jardín

Santana volvía a la fiesta con una enorme sonrisa y se unía a la mesa donde estaban los señores Fabray, Britt y una Quinn sumamente enojada – La rari está aquí – anunció sin saber que Quinn ya la había visto.

Britt y los señores Fabray la miraron de inmediato - ¿Rachie está aquí? – preguntó primero Brittany - ¿Dónde? – todos buscaron con sus ojos por la fiesta.

Santana sonrió exitosamente – Supongo que cuando se pueda parar va a aparecer – dijo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su socia - ¿Qué? El que avisa no traiciona – dijo con razón.

- ¡Ahí está! – todos en la mesa, hasta Quinn que lo hizo disimuladamente, miraron a Rachel aparecer por la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín. La morena venía hacia ellos caminando despacio y con las piernas más abiertas de lo habitual.

- Sanny – Britt la retó – la dejaste que parece que vino a caballo – la latina solo se encogió de hombros.

Judy se puso una mano en la boca – Tiene la cara destrozada – comentó

- Esa no fui yo – se defendió Santana

Quinn miró con menos disimulo esta vez. Su madre tenía razón, la cara de Rachel estaba peor que la última vez que la había visto. Agitó su cabeza, ¿Qué iba a hacer con la morena?

- Rachel querida – Su madre fue la primera que la saludo – No te esperábamos por aquí – le dijo.

- Hola – saludó Rachel nerviosa con su mano – Yo… eee… Shelby me dijo que… que… Beth estaba aquí – escuchar a Rachel decir el nombre de su madre hizo algo en el corazón de la pelirroja. Pero la empresaria se repetía en su mente que tenía que ser fuerte y no ceder ante la ternura de la otra chica.

- Estás muy elegante – le dijo Judy mirando el traje de la chica.

Rachel se miró – Eee… me…. Una… una amiga me lo prestó – dijo mirando a Quinn para tratar de recibir algún cumplido de su parte. Pero la pelirroja seguía ignorándola.

- Pensamos que ibas a estar en la despedida del hogar Rachie – Si Santana y Quinn no la miraban, al menos Britt le iba a pedir explicaciones – Sophie y Beth están muy enojadas contigo, sobretodo Beth – le dijo – Es tu hija, no la puedes decepcionar así – agregó

Rachel asintió con su cabeza agachada. Estaba sumamente apenada - ¿Quieres que te ponga una silla aquí con nosotros? – preguntó Judy.

- No mamá – Esta vez si Quinn iba a intervenir – Si viene ella, me voy yo – amenazó recibiendo una mirada de reproche de sus padres que no hizo caso

- No… no se preocupe señora Fabray – le dijo Rachel – Voy… es mejor que… - señalaba la mesa de los niños donde ya había divisado a Beth hace rato – quiero… quiero hablar con Beth ¿Puedo? – preguntó mirando sobre todo a Quinn

- Haz lo que tú quieras, como siempre – contestó la pelirroja duramente.

Rachel miró a Quinn con la cabeza torcida y con sus ojos brillosos. Acto seguido se alejó hacia la mesa de los niños.

- Quinn hija… - Russel quería intervenir

- No te metas papá – la pelirroja estaba harta de escuchar a los demás. De ahora en más iba a hacer lo que ella tenía ganas.

- Pero hija… - esta vez trató su madre

- ¡Basta de acuerdo! – Los frenó Quinn nerviosa – Yo soy su hija, no ella – se señaló – Asique quiero que se pongan de mi lado por una vez ¿Está bien? – los miró desafiante.

- Tienes razón – dijo Russel avergonzado – Estamos de tu lado hija, solo no nos gusta verte sufrir – explicó el hombre.

Quinn miró a su madre esperando una disculpa de su parte también, pero la encontró mirando sonriente hacia la mesa de los niños. No le quedó otra a la pelirroja que mirar ella también. Y no supo porque lo hizo. Rachel estaba sentada en la pequeña sillita tratando de que Beth le prestara atención, pero al igual que Quinn la pequeña la ignoraba mirando exageradamente hacia el otro lado. Era imposible no enternecerse con esa pintura humana de una Rachel tratando de conquistar el corazón de la pequeña Beth con flores y patos que hacía de servilletas de papel. Para colmo se podía ver la cara de dolor de la morena al estar apretada en la silla. El tratamiento que Santana le había dado al rarón no le había hecho para nada bien.

- ¡Dios Q! – Opinó Santana – Tiene tú mismo gesto y todo – Beth estaba de brazos cruzados y con la peor mirada de aburrida que podía hacer.

Judy se rió cuando Beth agarró la rosa de papel que le dio la morena y la hizo un bollito.

- ¿Podemos servir señora Fabray? – le preguntó un mozo. Con un solo gesto Judy autorizó al hombre y la cena iba a empezar – Escuche – Judy frenó al hombre – Prepare una bolsa de hielo y llévesela a esa mujer que está sentada con los niños – dijo apiadándose del sufrimiento de Rachel - ¿Qué? – Preguntó cuándo todos la miraron – Necesito que se recupere si quiero tener un nieto pronto – defendió su idea. Un rarón lastimado no le servía a nadie.

Las tres chicas se miraron disimuladamente. Sin tan solo Judy supiera.

El resto de la cena pasó sin inconvenientes. Mientras Beth se estaba llenando de figuras de papel a las cuales no les prestaba atención, Rachel ya se había puesto disimuladamente el hielo entre sus piernas y Quinn no paraba de lanzar miradas disimuladas a la mesa.

- Sanny… - Britt volvía de la mesa de los niños – Sophie dice que mandes otro menú para niños que tiene hambre – anunció

- ¿Otro más? – No tenía fondo – Se comió el de ella y el de la rari – como que no le había gustado nada a Quinn pero que tuvo que morderse los dientes fuerte para no decir nada.

Judy soltó una carcajada que hizo que toda la mesa volviera a mirar a la mesita – Es el cuarto barquito que rechaza – contó el hombre de la mesa mirando - ¿Creen que afloje alguna vez? – justo que miraba, Quinn pudo ver la mirada de Rachel cambiar rápidamente.

- O no, ya lo tiene – ese comentario fue de Santana. La latina había aprendido a distinguir la cara de idea de la morena.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Judy curiosa – Aaaaaaaaa… – la mujer se sorprendió cuando al rato Rachel ya tenía en sus manos un monito hecho de papel.

Quinn giró los ojos ante el inútil esfuerzo de Rachel, Beth era su hija, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, o eso creía porque la próxima vez que miró, Beth ya estaba en las piernas de Rachel aferrada a su cuello – Ya cayó una – fue el comentario de su madre que le molestó. Que ni pensara Rachel que a ella la iba a conquistar con un estúpido muñequito de papel.

Más tarde

Quinn no lo podía creer. Sentada a su lado estaba Rachel y la muy caradura la miraba expectante y en espera de una respuesta. La morena después de acostar a Beth, se había sentado en la silla de al lado de Quinn y le había pasado por debajo de la mesa un papelito que decía "Perdóname mi amor". Realmente la empresaria no lo podía creer. Sin dudarlo hizo un bollito y lo tiró al piso sin importarle la cara de corazón roto que tenía la tatuadora. Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y antes de demostrar debilidad enfrente del resto se paró y se alejó del jardín lo más rápido que pudo.

Finalmente llegó al abrigo del cuarto que la había alojado durante su adolescencia y caminó hasta la ventana que daba hacia el mismo jardín que ignoraba su tristeza. Segundos después la puerta se volvía a abrir y no le hizo falta a la pelirroja darse vuelta para saber que Rachel la había seguido. No solo el perfume la delataba sino también su forma de caminar, sus forma de respirar, todo.

- Vete por favor – le pidió tranquila Quinn. Nada pasó, asique la pelirroja presumió que Rachel solo había agitado su cabeza ignorando su orden – Rache no me encuentro bien y quiero descansar, asique vete – repitió la orden

- ¿Es por mí? – Preguntó la misma voz con la que soñaba la empresaria día y noche - ¿Te sientes mal por… por… por mi culpa? – preguntó de nuevo.

Quinn se abrazó y no giró a mirar a la chica. Solo se limitó a mirar a Santana y Brittany que abrazadas bailaban en la pista sin importar que la música que estaba sonando no necesitara que sus cuerpos estén tan juntos. En otro lado de la pista pero de igual forma, encontró bailando a sus padres. De repente sus fosas nasales se llenaron de XS Black y un par de brazos rodearon su cintura. La pelirroja no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de ese cuerpo que tanto calor irradiaba y que tanto calor le generaba

- ¿Es por mí? – Rachel le hizo la misma pregunta.

Quinn cerró los ojos entregada y asintió haciendo que Rachel se separara de ella al instante. La empresaria no entendía como su cuerpo podía extrañar tanto algo que solo había tenido unos segundos.

- Lo…lo siento mucho, de verdad – dijo la tatuadora – No… no quiero que… no quiero hacerte daño – le aseguró

Quinn se giró para finalmente enfrentar a la morena – Pero lo haces Rachel – sentenció – Me haces daño cada vez que veo tu cara golpeada y lastimada, me haces daño cada vez que huyes de mi sin hablar conmigo. Me hiciste mucho daño cuando me dejaste en la oficina sola con esta noticia – las manos de Quinn fueron hacia su estómago y Rachel las siguió con su mirada. La morena se moría por tener las manos en el mismo lugar.

- Tenía miedo…

- ¿Y piensas que yo no, Rachel? – Sabía que la morena estaba aterrada, pero también lo estaba ella y no salió corriendo - ¿Piensas que yo no tengo miedo? ¿Piensas que yo no quería que me abrazaras en ese momento o que lloráramos juntas de la emoción? – le reprochó

La morena agachó su cabeza avergonzada – Yo… fui a… fui a tu oficina a… a decirte que ya no iba a hacer los tatuajes que tu no quieres que haga – confesó la razón por la que estaba en la oficina en el momento de la noticia – Quería… quería decirte que por más que tu no me hagas elegir yo… yo… yo ya había elegido – dijo

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Cambiaste de opinión cierto? – le dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo

Rachel agitó la cabeza fuerte y rápido – Yo… Quinn…. Yo no se cómo pedirte perdón por lo que te hice – habló de nuevo – Nunca fue mi intención… lo prometo… nunca fue mi intención dejarte embarazada y arruinarte la vida de esa forma…

Quinn frunció el ceño, no entendía porque Rachel decía esas cosas – Rachel…

- No se cómo fui tan estúpida de…de… Pero prometo que voy a amar a nuestro bebé como nadie, y por más que tu no lo quieras…

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn la frenó ante la barbaridad que estaba diciendo - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Este bebé es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – acarició su estómago nuevamente.

La cabeza de la morena se levantó tan rápido que le llegó a doler - ¿Y si… y si… y si es como yo? – preguntó con miedo

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Quinn. La principal razón del miedo de Rachel se mostraba a la luz y por primera vez en toda la noche la pelirroja no quería hacer más que agarrar a la indefensa mujer que tenía en frente y comérsela a besos – Rachel… - se acercó a ella – Si es como tu, la voy a amar más aun – le aseguró – ¡Ojalá fuera como tu! – En todo sentido lo decía – Sería una bendición más – le dijo sonriente y levantando la cara de la otra chica para mirarla.

- Pero… pero…

- ¿Tu permitirías que este bebé creciera sin amor y como lamentablemente lo hiciste tu? – Quinn tragó saliva, le dolía pensar todo lo que había vivido su novia.

La tatuadora agitó su cabeza – Nunca – le aseguró mirando directamente a los ojos de su chica - ¿Puedo… puedo… - la mirada de Rachel bajó a su estómago y Quinn adivinó lo que quería. Tomó las manos de Rachel y las dejó en su estómago. Las lágrimas no escaseaban por parte de ninguna.

- Va a… va a… va a ser hermoso como tú – le dijo la morena

Quinn sonrió y mientras Rachel se dedicaba a entregarse a la sensación de un hijo en su estómago, la pelirroja se tomó su tiempo en examinar a la mujer que tenía delante. Estaba muy guapa, con un smoking que le quedaba a la perfección, lo único que le faltaba era la corbata y Quinn no pudo evitar reírse por dentro al recordar a la morena en la puerta ofreciéndosela. La cara de Rachel estaba mutilada por donde se la viera, pero aun así conservaba su encanto.

El resplandor de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y a través de cortina de seda bañaba la parte de su pecho que quedaba descubierta por culpa de los botones desprendidos y le daba una tonalidad a su piel de metálica y fría. Descubrió que lo de fría era solo en apariencia cuando llevó una de sus manos al pecho descubierto y notó que su piel irradiaba calor, el mismo calor que ella había sentido cuando la tuvo en su espalda hace unos momentos. Rachel tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de alivio y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Sin decir una sola palabra Quinn empezó a desnudar a una entregada Rachel. Primero le sacó el saco y lo tiró al piso sin importarle. Luego con su mirada fija en la morena desprendió cada botón de la blanca camisa para dejar a la tatuadora con un sujetador deportivo blanco. Rachel seguía con su mirada y sin chistar cada movimiento que hacía la pelirroja. En la habitación no volaba una mosca. Quinn desprendió su cinturón y se agachó para encargarse de que el pantalón saliera y tuviera el mismo destino que el saco del smoking.

Una vez que dejó a Rachel con sus boxers blancos también, se alejó hacia la ventana tomando distancia de la otra chica. Rachel se quedó en el mismo lugar mirándola con súplica. La pelirroja le sonrió y la miró. Desde ese lugar tenía una visión completa de la morena. Estaba parada con las piernas aún abiertas en un ángulo poco normal. Le había llamado la atención el calzado que tenía la chica en sus pies. Lejos de combinar el traje con unos elegantes zapatos, la morena había elegido ponerse sus Converse negras que Quinn se había encargado de sacar y que ahora descansaban en algún lado de la habitación. Sus pies estaban descalzos. Subió la mirada un poco más y contorneo las piernas de la chica. En el juego de luces y sombras que entregaba la ventana, los músculos de las piernas de la morena, se mostraban como elevaciones y junto con los huecos, de manera armoniosa, trazaban la geografía de un terreno. Quinn caminó de nuevo hacia ella, pero esta vez pasó de largo. Se dio vuelta hasta encontrarse la espalda desnuda de la chica. Se inclinó, estiró la mano y arrastró la punta de los dedos desde la rodilla izquierda de Rachel hasta su glúteo, y, en tanto lo hacía, una ola de escalofríos de los buenos la visitaban, como si fuera la tatuadora la que la estuviera acariciando a ella.

La tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta para que la enfrentase. Acercó su rostro hacia el pecho de la morena, justo en la parte que tenía un enorme moretón entre el cuello y los pechos. La imaginó recibiendo una piña o una patada, y un espasmo la recorrió y profundizó la sensibilidad que habían dejado los escalofríos anteriores. Se mordió el labio para frenar las lágrimas, porque en ese momento lo que menos quería era ponerse triste. Estaba feliz por tener a Beth por fin a su lado, estaba feliz porque Rachel había vuelto y más feliz aun, por el bebe que tenía en su panza.

Puso su palma sobre el pecho lastimado de la morena y se concentró para recibir los ecos de los latidos de Rachel que iban igual de rápidos que su respiración. Se inclinó y apoyó los labios sobre el centro del moretón. Los movió con delicadeza y, al tacto, sintió el calor que emanaba la piel de la tatuadora. Se incorporó y se impresionó al descubrir la mirada de Rachel oscura, dominadora, demandante, intensa, fija en ella. A Quinn se le erizó la piel hasta dolerle. Resultaba asombrosa la sensación que le provocaba el contraste entre la dureza de sus pezones y el calor y la humedad y suavidad de su vagina.

Era el turno de Rachel, llevó su mano hacia la frente de la pelirroja, le recorrió el filo de su perfecta nariz, le hundió la carnosidad de los labios, le dibujó la barbilla y descendió por el cuello hasta acabar con la punta del índice en el pezón derecho que duro resaltaba por debajo del liviano vestido. Sin dudarlo lo apretó y lo hizo girar para obtener lo que estaba obteniendo, que Quinn se arqueara y gimiera. Sin demoras y con un rápido pero suave tirón le quitó el vestido, ella colaboró estirando los brazos y levantando la cola. Lo mismo hizo con la bombacha. Le puso su mano en el pequeño hueco que se formaba entre su cintura y la espalda y la atrajo hacia ella firmemente.

Vivieron con emoción el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, y aunque ambas esperaban una especie de ataque de la otra, lo que sucedió las tomó por sorpresa. Se abrazaron con un fervor que crecía y crecía dentro de ellas cada vez más, en sus pechos, en sus vientres, en sus manos, en sus piernas, y también en sus bocas, en sus narices, en sus oídos, en sus cuellos, y los devoraba, y les desataba los nudos y liberaba el lado salvaje y libre que las llenaba de alegría. Nada bastaba para comunicar lo que una representaba para la otra, lo que se inspiraban, lo que se ocasionaban, lo bueno, lo malo, lo animal, lo dulce, lo medido y lo desatado. Su amor tenía pasión, pureza, pero también celos, dudas y desconfianzas, y ese conjunto se resumía en ese abrazo sin freno que estaban compartiendo. Sus bocas se entrelazaron sin besarse, estaban quietas, petrificadas, solo intercambiaban jadeos y el aliento que se aceleraba con cada segundo. No podían ni hablar, lo importante del momento les había quitado absolutamente todas las palabras. Tampoco podían pensar, todo estaba dominado por ese momento, por el roce de sus cuerpos, por la atracción de sus bocas, por la saciedad de sus manos. Todo se resumía a que las dos estaban descubriendo en el mismo momento, que para eso habían nacido, para eso se habían encontrado, habían venido a este mundo con el único y exclusivo objetivo de amarse de forma desesperada, amarse sin control.

Rachel experimentaba todo al mismo tiempo, la angustia por perderla, la excitación por tenerla desnuda enfrente de ella, la desesperación por imaginarla en brazos de otra persona, el orgullo de tenerla entre sus brazos, el deseo de penetrarla, la humildad frente a su grandeza, sin embargo, era la felicidad la que le ganaba a los demás sentimientos y la hacía desear que nunca se acabara, que nunca la abandonara. La llevó hasta su cama y la dejó con total suavidad. Quinn la miraba sonriente mientras Rachel se deshacía de sus boxers y de su top con desesperación. Tuvo a la morena encima antes de que pudiera a alcanzar a saborear el gran tamaño de lo que se alzaba de entre las piernas de la chica. Rachel no podía creer que el cuerpo de Quinn estuviese bajo su peso, que sus gemidos la envolvieran, que sus manos se aferrasen a su espalda con desesperación. La morena suspiró aliviada. Tenía la impresión de que había esperado miles de años para gozar de nuevo junto a Quinn.

Le envolvió el muslo derecho de la pelirroja con su mano y se lo levantó. Quinn abrió los ojos, y, al toparse con los de Rachel, iluminados por un fuego que intimidaba, se dio cuenta que la morena le estaba pidiendo permiso con impaciencia. Era como si aguardara con ansiedad reprimida a que Quinn la autorizase a penetrarla. Quinn, abrumada de ternura y compasión, le apretó la nuca y la atrajo hacia su boca.

- Si mi amor, entra dentro de mí. Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo – era cierto. Y Jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle que no a la morena. Si bien su cara era toda dulzura, la llama que había en sus ojos dejaba ver al animal sexual que llevaba por dentro.

Con el consentimiento de Quinn, la habitación volvió a llenarse de sonidos de excitación, los jadeos, las respiraciones agitadas, el crujido de la cama, los gemidos, el roce de sábanas predominaban. Rachel rebuscó entre las piernas de Quinn, y su pene se empapó de la humedad antes de deslizarse dentro de su vagina apretada y tibia, y lo hizo lentamente, no solo para evitar acabar, sino porque quería alargar la solemnidad del acto. Con las manos hundidas en el colchón. Ocultó la cara en la almohada, por encima del hombro de Quinn, y fue introduciéndose en ella centímetro a centímetro, tomando conciencia de como su vagina recibía su pene y lo devoraba, de como las piernas de Quinn formaban un anillo en torno a ella, de las manos de la pelirroja en su trasero, del vaivén del cuerpo de la otra mujer atrapado bajo el de ella. Eran dos cuerpos calientes y vibrantes tomando la oportunidad de expresarse con la plenitud de su amor.

Rachel terminó por penetrarla y exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones, acallando sus otros sonidos. Esa respiración provocó algo en Quinn, que percibió la debilidad de Rachel en ella. Le habló al oído – Mi amor, no pares. Por favor Rachel, no pares – le suplicó.

Esa nueva licencia, susurrada con pasión, la atravesó como una corriente eléctrica desde la cabeza hasta los pies y gimió cuando su pene cobró todavía más fuerza dentro de ella. Las embestidas que comenzaron con cuidado, fueron adquiriendo un ritmo duro que Quinn iba alivianando agitando su pelvis, friccionando el pubis, ajustando las piernas, gimiendo, apretándole los glúteos, separándoselos para acariciarle los testículos. Rachel empujó y empujó dentro de ella sin la consideración del principio, loca por completo e incapaz de frenarse. Era como una locomotora sin el control de sus mandos. Y como quería que acabaran juntos deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta dar con el clítoris de Quinn. Lo fregó y lo apretó con el mismo ímpetu que la penetraba. Una voz que le decía "Más, más, dale más", la estaba enloqueciendo. La morena quería alcanzar la cima de lo que fuese que estuviese escalando. Quinn llegó primero, y Rachel, sin abandonar los impulsos dentro de ella, se concentró en la expresión de su rostro, porque durante el tiempo de separación, muchas veces había recreado el rostro de Quinn al borde del orgasmo, cuando separaba los labios en un grito mudo que al final se tornaba en un gemido sonoro, como si hubiese estado aguantando un padecimiento físico. La morena rió satisfecha, mientras el lamento físico de Quinn se alargaba porque ella le alargaba el placer. La risa se disolvió y la respiración agitada tomó su lugar. Rachel la embistió con brutalidad una, dos veces, agarrándose al respaldo de la cama, antes de explotar y vaciarse en ella.

Quinn levantó los párpados y descubrió a Rachel estática, tiesa. Aunque hubiese encontrado el alivio, la sentía tensa sobre ella. Su cuerpo conservaba la rigidez, se le marcaban los tendones del cuello, apretaba los párpados y apretaba sus labios entre los dientes. Cuando los soltó, lo hizo con un jadeo tan fuerte que ocupó cada rincón de la habitación. No quiso desmoronarse sobre ella porque estaba convencida de que su fragilidad había aumentado con el embarazo. Por lo que plantó un codo en el colchón y se quedó a un lado mientras, con la cabeza caída, recuperaba el aliento. La pelirroja le corrió el pelo que le caía en la frente y se abrazó a ella incitándola a que la morena la cubriera con su cuerpo y descansara sobre ella.

Rachel levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. La emocionaba el cambio en Quinn, la expresión del orgasmo había cambiado a un gesto de ojos abiertos, expectante como los de una niña. El corazón de Rachel cambió de ritmo y un tironeo en la garganta hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Suspiró profundamente y aprisionó a Quinn entre sus brazos. La amo con tanta intensidad y desespero que necesitó nombrarla para sentir que era ella, que estaba de vuelta en sus brazos, que era su Quinn de vuelta. El "Quinn" salió en voz ronca y en forma de susurró y descargo. La fuerza con que habían entrelazado sus piernas y sus brazos fue disminuyendo a medida que el sueño llegaba.

En el jardín

- ¿Qué haces Judy? – Santana y Britt había puesto a Sophie a dormir y volvían a la mesa para encontrar a la Señora Fabray sentada con sus manos juntas mirando al cielo y murmurando algo.

La mujer las frenó con la mano mientras seguía con sus murmullos – … Y te doy gracias señor por habernos mandados a esos dos angelitos a esta hermosa familia y por haber hecho que cierta latina – la mujer miró de reojo a Santana – se diera cuenta que el verdadero amor es por lo que hay que luchar… - Britt apretó la mano de la otra chica - … y te pido porque hagas que nunca falte el viagra en la mesita de luz de Russel – Santana giró los ojos y cuando Britt la cuestionó murmuró un suave después te explico – Y te pido que esos gritos que hemos escuchado durante la noche que venían de la pieza de mi hija y por los cuales tuve que pedir que subieran la música, sean señal de que se ha reconciliado con Rachel y por último te pido que por favor…. Por favor… hagas que el super aparato reproductor de Rachel traspase todas las protecciones y me des un nieto... – Judy frenó por las risas de Brittany - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó.

- Eso más bien ya lo tendrías que agradecer Judy… - la mirada de Santana no la dejó seguir - ¡Ups! – a alguien se le había ido la boca.

En la habitación de Quinn

La pelirroja se había quedado memorizando cada parte del cuerpo de la morena que tenía tendida sobre su pecho. Estaba tan feliz que estaba segura de que por más que su cuerpo se lo pidiera no iba a poder entregarse al sueño, tenía miedo de dormir y despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

- ¡VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY A SER ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue el grito que llegó a la habitación e hizo temblar todos los vidrios.

Quinn soló sonrió, al parecer su madre se había enterado, poco le importó cuando sintió a la mujer sobre ella decir su nombre en sueños.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola, dejo capitulo. Espero que les guste y si no ya saben que hacer. Espero que sepan perdonar la demora pero estoy complicada con los estudios. Mi próximo final es el 1 de Julio, asique el próximo capitulo si Dios quiere es para después de esa fecha. Muchas gracias por todo. Un beso enorme, se las/los quieres.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mío hubiera invertido en hacer una remake de "la vida es bella" y como en el rol de la vida obviamente que actuaría Dianna Agron, buena idea ¿o no?

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 34: "Temas pendientes"

A la mañana siguiente

- Bebeeeee… bebeeeee – Rachel estaba sentada en posición de indio en la cama donde Quinn dormía plácidamente, toda estirada y de costado con su estómago mirando hacia la morena. Esa posición le había favorecido a Rachel para tener la panza de la rubia a una mirada de distancia. De hecho, apenas la morena se levantó lo primero que hizo fue mirar la panza de Quinn, bueno tal vez lo segundo que hizo fue eso, porque teniendo a la ex rubia desnuda junto a ella, otras cosas habían entretenido su visión por más de unos segundos. Pero luego de mirar por varios minutos a su chica, la cubrió con la colcha para no tentarse y luego si se levantó, se puso sus boxers y su top deportivo y volvió a la cama para sentarse y enfrentar a su hijo o hija – Bebeee – lo llamaba a susurros procurando no despertar a su novia - Hola bebe – saludó agitando la mano hacia la panza de la pelirroja una vez que pensaba que había despertado al bebe con su llamado – Yo… yo…tu mamá… - se tocó el pecho – Quería pedirte… mereces que… que yo te pida perdón por haber reaccionado así apenas supe de tu existencia – era al único que le faltaba pedirle disculpas – Lo hice porque tenía miedo y… y… según Jane soy una gran cobarde pero ya no – le aseguró agitando la cabeza – Ahora… ahora… ahora yo voy a ser la mejor mamá del mun… bueno la segunda mejor del mundo porque estoy… estoy segura de que Quinn va a ser la mejor – le dijo con confianza y sin darse cuenta de que había una pelirroja que se hacía la dormida, pero que estaba muy atenta a lo que la morena estaba diciendo. Después de las disculpas Rachel suspiró profundamente y apoyando los codos en cada una de sus piernas miró intensamente al estómago. Volvió a suspirar –Bebé… bebeeee ¿Te dormiste? – Rachel suspiró - Hola bebe… Perdón por despertarte es que… lo hice porque… porque… quería decirte que… es lo último que te digo y te dejo dormir, quería decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma y que… que… que si llegas a tener un… un… - no estaba segura si podía decirle esa palabra o no a un bebe que todavía no había nacido – …Bueno si llegas a nacer como yo, no te vamos a abandonar, ni te vamos a querer menos, ni nada… ni nada de eso – agitó su cabeza - Te vamos… te vamos a amar mucho, mucho más y yo… y yo… y Quinn también y tu hermana Beth te vamos a…. te vamos a proteger y cuidar y querer mucho, mucho y nunca te va a pasar nada de nada – Quinn sabía que la morena tenía miedo de que a su hijo le pasara las mismas cosas que ella había vivido – Además si… si… naces con un… con un… bueno como yo, no es tan malo porque… porque… - la morena se acercó aún más a la panza - … a las chicas parece gustarle – le susurró en secreto. Susurro que hizo que Quinn tuviera que apretar sus labios más fuertes que nunca para aguantar su risa. A Rachel le pareció notar que el cuerpo de la otra chica se movía y miró rápido la cara de su novia, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados asique volvió a concentrarse en el estómago de la chica, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su pera en sus manos – Solo falta… - contó con sus dedos – solo faltan ocho meses más o menos para verte - alguien estaba ansiosa – Ojalá… ojalá… Cuando te vea por primera vez, te voy a dar mucho pero muchos besos y… y… no voy a poder dejar de mirarte y de cuidarte y… y… te voy a mimar y dar todo lo que quieras y vamos a dibujar las paredes de casa juntos – agregó haciendo la sonrisa de Quinn más grande aun – Pero ahora… ahora… tienes que portarte bien con tu mamá y no hacerla sufrir mucho… - Rachel se frenó y pensó para de nuevo arrimarse a la panza de Quinn – Si quieres… puedes darle muchas pero muchas gansas de tener…. – se volvió a frenar, esa palabra tampoco debe estar permitida – muchas ganas de recibir amor de mi parte – Rachel sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras y volvió a advertir que el cuerpo de Quinn se movía un poco. Rápidamente giró su cabeza para ver si la pelirroja ya estaba despierta pero nuevamente la encontró con los ojos cerrados, la morena suspiró aburrida, quería que su novia se despertara para jugar con ella a los besos y a las caricias.

Se sentó en la misma posición de nuevo y torció su cabeza para volver a mirar al estómago de su novia, iba a volver a tratar de hablar con la panza de Quinn, cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación se abría y dejaba ver a Beth. La morena notó que la pequeña estaba con su cabecita mojada, sus rubios rizos caían formando pequeñas ondas en sus puntas y al parecer le habían puesto ropa limpia. La pequeña parecía lista para empezar su día. La sonrisa de Rachel creció y haciéndole una señal a la pequeña para que guardara silencio le agitó su mano para que se trepara a la cama con ella y Quinn. La pequeña rubiecita tardó dos segundos en subirse a las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio de Rachel y desde su posición Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la pequeña se cruzaba de piernas también y sin saber que miraba la morena adoptaba la misma posición que ella.

- ¿Qué estamos milando? – preguntó Beth en un susurro bastante forzado y con su cabecita torcida mirando la panza de Quinn.

Rachel parecía un tanto confundida con la pregunta, como si no supiera que decirle a la niña o como si lo que quería decirle no estuviera bien – Estamos… estamos mirando la… la panza donde… donde…. estamos cuidando a Quinn – finalmente se decidió por eso.

La expresión de pánico de la niña oprimió tanto el corazón de Rachel como el de la silenciosa observadora Quinn. La pequeña se acurrucó aún más en la tatuadora.

- ¿Mamá está enfelma? – le preguntó la pequeña acongojada y sin importarle su problema de pronunciación que con Rachel nunca corregía.

Rachel agitó rápido su cabeza para evitar que Beth entristeciera – No… Está cansada porque… porque… - de tanto querer esquivar decirle la noticia del embarazo a la niña se metió en otro lío – Está cansada porque anoche yo tenía muchas ganas de jugar y no… y no… y no la dejé dormir – contestó

- ¿Estuvielon jugando? – Preguntó la pequeña – ¿A las Balbiis? ¿A la escondida? ¿A la mancha? ¿A qué cosa? – quería saberlo con exactitud

Rachel, que ya no sabía como salir de este embrollo pensó por un rato mientras Quinn seguía con divirtiéndose a costa del sufrimiento de la chica con su simulación - ¿Ya desayunaste? – le preguntó la morena.

Beth agitó su cabeza en negativa - ¿A qué jugalon? – repitió la pregunta anterior

Rachel abrió los ojos, su táctica de distracción no había servido - ¿Qué… qué…? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué… de qué hablas? – preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

La pequeña suspiró tan exageradamente que esta vez Quinn no pudo aguantar la risa y tanto Rachel como Beth se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierta. La pequeña escuchó lo que le decía la morena en el oído con una sonrisa pícara y asintiendo. La tatuadora levantó una mano e hizo la seña del número uno, como iniciando un conteo. Al tercer dedo levantado, Beth se fue encima de Quinn y la atacó a cosquillas.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó la rubia sonriente, eso era lo que le causaban las débiles cosquillas de la niña - ¿Una ratita? – agregó.

Inmediatamente la pequeña frenó las cosquillas y se enfrentó a Quinn agitando su cabeza – No, soy yo, Titi – le dijo seriamente.

- Mi tesoro, que lindo despertarme y verte aquí – se acomodó la sábana alrededor de su desnudo pecho y le señaló a Beth el otro costado vació de la cama – Ven, acuéstate junto a mi – le indicó.

Rachel y su enorme sonrisa miraron como casi con desesperación la pequeña hacía lo que Quinn le indicaba. En escasos segundos la niña ya estaba al lado de la pelirroja mirándola con una adoración en la que Rachel se reconoció. La morena no dudó en acostarse junto a ellas con Beth dándole la espalda.

- La abuela Judy nos ayudó a bañalnos a mí y a Sophie – contó la pequeña -Y después nos visitó con ropa nueva y dice que… dice que es de las mejoles malcas del mundo – transmitió con sus errores

Quinn le sonrió mientras acariciaba la pequeña mejilla – Estás preciosa cariño, pero tienes que tratar de corregir las palabras como te dijo la psicopedagoga – Al contrario de Rachel, Quinn si la corregía – Aunque sea tratar ¿sí? – Insistió con las caricias - Y tu otra madre… - esta vez la morena se ganaba una severa mirada que hacía que Rachel utilizara a Beth de escudo para esconderse – Tu otra madre que está escondida detrás de ti también debería recordártelo – Quinn sabía que a la morena no le gustaba corregir a la pequeña – Porque si no, va a estar en penitencia y no va a haber más juegos para ella – Mágicamente Rachel aparecía con su cabeza torcida para mirar a la empresaria con cara de súplica. Que le saquen cualquier cosa menos los juegos con Quinn.

Menos mal que Beth decidió hablar en ese momento – ¿Es por eso que la abuela Judy no me dejaba venir a buscarrrrlas antes? ¿Estaban jugando? – Quinn besó la cabeza de la pequeña apremiando el esfuerzo

- No, es porque la abuela Judy es muy egoísta y quiere disfrutar a su nieta sola – echarle la culpa a su madre nunca fallaba.

La panza de Beth sonó fuerte en la silenciosa habitación - ¿Todavía no desayunas? – le preguntó Quinn preocupada.

La pequeña negó con gestos – Querrr… querrrrlia venir acá antes – explicó como pudo.

Quinn le dio un toque en su naricita – Bueno, ve y dile a la abuela Judy que te haga un rico y gran desayuno mientras yo habló con Rachel – le dijo.

- ¿La vas a retal? – A Quinn le dio tanta ternura la cara de preocupación que puso Beth ante un posible reto a Rachel que si no hubiera estado desnuda se le hubiera tirado encima a comérsela a besos. Además. También alcanzó a ver la cara de Rachel ante la pregunta de la niña.

- Solo un poquito – contestó Quinn tratando de no reír por la cara de la tatuadora

La pequeña se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la morena – Todo el mundo te reta Rachie. La herrrmana Ana, Jane, el padrrrle Ignacio, la hermana Socorrrrrrro, el doctor Blyant, la enfelmerrra Susan… – Quinn podía ver a Beth levantar sus dedos contando - …la abuela Shelby, la tía Santana, la tía Blittany… ¿la abuela Judy y el abuelo Russel ya te retalon? –le preguntó seria la pequeña. Rachel se reincorporó y se sentó en posición de indio nuevamente. Torció su cabeza y pensó por unos segundos la respuesta y luego sacudió la cabeza en negativa – Ya te va a tocal entonces – la cara de pánico de Rachel fue incomparable – Y con los abuelos son… uno, dos, tles… - Quinn no pudo evitar reírse cuando Beth la miró para que le dijera la cuenta con la típica cara de "pásame la tres" que uno pone en los exámenes.

- Once – le dijo la empresaria con su normal rapidez para sacar cálculos.

- Once perrrrlsonas que te retan Rachie, once – le informó a una morena que cada vez estaba más comprometida – Le ganas a Sophie y todo – para la niña era un escándalo que alguien le ganara a su amiga en cantidad de gente que la retaba - la pequeña acarició la cara de la tatuadora – Tienes que empezar a poltalte mejor – le dijo la pequeña apuntando con su pequeño dedito a la morena - ¿Cielto? – esta vez dio vuelta su cabecita para preguntarle a Quinn.

- Rachel se porta muy mal – le dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la sería

Beth miró a la morena – Te poltas muy mal – le dijo como reto mientras se podía escuchar a su panza gruñir de hambre. Beth giró rápido su cabeza hacia Quinn - ¡Auch! – alguien tenía el mismo problema que Rachel.

Quinn giró los ojos y llevó su mano hacia el cuello de la pequeña – Cariño… tienes que moverte despacio – le recordó besando su cabecita y mirando cómo – Ahora ve a decirle a la abuela que haga el desayuno antes de que salga el monstruo de tu panza y nos ataque a todos – le hizo unas cosquillas a la pequeña antes de dejarla libre.

La pequeña se levantó y caminó hasta Rachel estirando sus brazos para apoyarse en los hombros de la morena y subir cada uno de sus pies en las rodillas de la chica. Rachel puso sus manos en cuidado de la pequeña por las dudas - ¡Muacc! – Beth dejó un fuerte beso en una de las mejillas de Rachel y se abrazó fuerte a la morena - ¿Me bajas pol favol? – pidió con su dulce tono de voz.

Sin nada que hacer ante esos dos ojitos perforadores de alma la morena bajó a la pequeña que no demoró en desaparecer rápido de la habitación, definitivamente un desayuno la llamaba. Pero antes de salir se frenó en la puerta y miró a Quinn – Mamá… - besó su mano y le sopló con mucha fuerza un beso para después salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

Quinn simuló agarrar el besó y ponérselo en su corazón – Mi tesoro – dijo más para sí misma que para la pequeña. Cuando el efecto Beth bajó se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su novia, había cosas que hablar – Rachel… - Quinn giró los ojos cuando encontró a Rachel con sus mano tapando sus ojos. Parece que la desnudez de la pelirroja la había llevado a eso – Ayer cuando te ocupabas de ellas no parecías avergonzada – le dijo la empresaria agarrando la mano que tenía en la cara para descubrirla.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron pero miraron al colchón de inmediato – ¿Yo también… yo también soy tu tesoro? – la preguntó desarmó por completo a Quinn.

La ex rubia se reincorporó y sin importarle se acercó a Rachel para poner cada una de sus piernas al costado del cuerpo de la morena – Me temo, Rachel, que tu – agarró el rostro de la chica para mirar directo a sus ojos marrones –…tu, para mí, eres mi vida – los ojos de Rachel brillaron de tal manera que Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse mareada por ellos, menos mal que la boca de la morena se cerró sobre la de ella para recordarle en que estaba.

- Quiero que hablemos – no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran del rumbo que ella quería tomar

Rachel agachó su cabeza y empezó a jugar con la sabana que tapaba la parte inferior de Quinn - ¿Me vas… me vas a… me vas a retar? – preguntó nerviosa y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no perderse en el pecho de Quinn.

Quinn se mordió el labio observando como de reojo la morena miraba sus pechos descubiertos y luego luchaba contra sus instintos para mirar hacia otro lado. La empresaria delineó la mandíbula de Rachel con su dedo índice y cuando llegó a la pera tiró hacia arriba para que Rachel la mirara – Rachel… Lo que vivimos anoche fue… - Quinn no encontraba la palabra correcta – fue sublime, mi amor – De solo recordar la forma en que la morena la embestía se le ponía la piel de gallina. Lo que Rachel y ella habían hecho en su cama de adolescente había sido sin duda algo inusual, tal vez hasta sobrenatural, y Quinn temblaba de solo recordarlo. No obstante la realidad, la naturaleza de su ser controlador, de su ser calculador la llamaban y le hacían poner los pies sobre la tierra. Había algo que las había separado y Quinn no podía dejar que eso quedara sin solucionar. Una de las cosas que siempre admiró de la relación de sus padres, era que Judy y Russel Fabray hablaban de todo y jamás dejaban sus cosas sin solucionar y eso hacía tan indestructible su relación. Quinn iba a tomar su ejemplo, iba a tomar coraje e iba a arreglar las cosas que la separaron de la morena que tenía enfrente – Pero…

El pero cambió el brillo en los ojos de Rachel por una pantalla de preocupación. Quinn la calmó con una suave caricia en el rostro a la cual la morena se entregó por completo.

- Pero… No puedo dejar que volvamos a amarnos hasta que pase algo que nos separe de nuevo – La cara de Rachel era tan expresiva que a Quinn cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir hablando.

- Lo siento… - Rachel la interrumpió – Tenía miedo y… y… - Quinn puso un dedo en la boca de la morena para frenarla.

- Ya lo se – le afirmó agarrándole ambas manos – Se que saliste de la oficina con mucho miedo y yo tendría que haberte buscado de inmediato – Quinn se echaba la culpa, después de todo ella conocía el pasado de su novia – Y no dudo que ames a nuestro hijo o hija pero no es de lo que habló – La cara de Rachel se torció de inmediato seguida de su abertura de boca. La confusión en su rostro era predominante. Quinn sonrió – Lo que pasó con Puck… - el nombre del chico cambió la cara de confusión por una de furia absoluta y por más que los celos de Rachel eran algo que causaba orgullo en Quinn, la pelirroja los tenía que frenar - ¡Ey! – Calmó a la chica con nuevas caricias – Entre Puck y yo no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? – le aseguró

- Pero tu… tu… en el callejón…

- Lo dije por bronca – le aclaró rápidamente – Lo dije porque cuando te vi haciendo ese tatuaje entre las piernas de esa mujer…

- Ya no los voy a hacer más – al parecer era una decisión tomada.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha y agradeció esa decisión con un apretón de manos y un beso rápido en los labios con puchero de Rachel – Cuando te vi haciendo ese tatuaje me volví loca de celos y eso me llevó a decir lo de Puck, pero entre él y yo no pasó nada más que un par de besos – Si había que empezar de cero, había que ser totalmente sincera, pero la cara toda enojada de Rachel la hizo arrepentirse del comentario. La morena trató de alejarse de Quinn pero la ex rubia no la dejó – Déjame terminar por favor – le suplicó – No huyas de mi – agregó haciendo que la morena se quedara quieta en su lugar pero sin mirarla – Estaba desesperada tratando de que salieras de mi cabeza ¿De acuerdo? – Explicó enojada con ella misma – Estaba enfadada contigo porque no me buscabas…

- Dijiste que… dijiste que llegábamos hasta ahí – Rachel le recordó sus palabras –Me dejaste – había sido uno de los errores principales de la pelirroja

- Lo se - le dijo con tristeza Quinn – Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás actuaría totalmente diferente – De hecho los dos momentos en que había dejado sola a Rachel, eran los dos momentos que rondaban en su cabeza en forma de pesadilla. La pelirroja no se perdonaba haberlo hecho – Pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad – agregó la pelirroja – Tu una vez me dijiste que estabas aprendiendo a amar y yo te digo lo mismo – dijo – Contigo estoy aprendiendo a ser menos yo – Rachel la miró confundida – Menos egoísta, menos caprichosa, menos todo y me tienes que ayudar. Tienes que darme otra oportunidad y juro que esta vez no voy a fallar, esta vez no pienso abandonarte – utilizó la palabra que tanto le costaba aceptar que había hecho. Rachel la miró con los ojos más tiernos que haya visto en su vida y la incitó a seguir - Dime por favor que tengo otra oportunidad, dime por favor que no vas a huir más de mi como cuando nos conocimos o el otro día en el hogar, no soporto cuando lo haces, siento que un pedazo de mi se va contigo y nunca vuelve – era tiempo de dejar de salir los sentimientos – Di algo, porque esa cara que tienes me está matando – agregó la pelirroja.

La morena cambió rápido de gesto para alivianar a su novia, se enderezó y torció su cabeza para mirar a la chica – Yo… Quinn yo… yo te amo con todo… con todo mi… con todo mi… con todo yo – se tocó el pecho – Tengo mucho pero mucho pero mucho miedo de algún día despertarme y ver que no estás a mi lado y creo que… creo que nunca voy a lograr que ese miedo desaparezca – confesó.

- Rach… - Esta vez fue la morena la que le pidió silencio apoyando su dedo en la boca de la pelirroja que de paso delineo

- Pero… pero… pero volvería a pasar mil veces cualquier cosa o me… me enfrentaría a cualquier cosa con tal de… de que estés conmigo unos pocos segundos más – le aseguró – Tu me pides… me pediste oportunidades y… y eso no es necesario porque yo… yo… cuando leía las cartas de los señores que dicen ser mis padres – Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada con ella misma al darse cuenta de que la morena las había leído sola – Me di cuenta que… que esa sensación de – volvía a poner su mano en el pecho – Esa sanción de culpa que tengo por… porque ellos me dejaron nunca se va a ir y voy a tener que aprender a convivir con eso – agregó tristemente.

- Eso no es así Rachel – la contradijo Quinn – Yo prometo que…

Nuevamente la morena la silenciaba pero esta vez solo agitaba su cabeza – No, no, no quiero que me prometas nada – le dijo suavemente – Yo tengo que… tengo que dejar de huir sea como sea. Tengo que dejar de ser tan… tan cobarde como dice Jane y… y por más que… que tu decidas dejarme – lo cual a Rachel no le parecía tan descabellado – Ahora… ahora tengo que ser más fuerte que nunca – le dijo segura poniendo una mano sobre el estómago de Quinn.

La pelirroja sintió una mezcla de emociones, por un lado estaba el orgullo de sentir que Rachel había reflexionado y madurado, por otro se sentía decepcionada por pensar que la morena podía superarla de un momento a otro como si nada y por otro sentía que Rachel había bajado los brazos con Quinn, sentía que la morena esperaba en cualquier momento que Quinn se alejara de ella. Quinn apoyó su mano sobre la de Rachel en su estómago – Rachel… - recibió los ojos marrones con emoción – Yo te amo con todo yo también – le aseguró recibiendo la sonrisa de la chica – Y se, lo puedo ver en tus ojos que piensas que tu y yo tenemos fin – la morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada y Quinn la forzó nuevamente para que se enfocara en ella – Pero no tenemos fin, y te lo voy a demostrar, no con palabras sino con acciones – era hora de empezar a hacer - ¿Dónde está el anillo? – la morena levantó tan rápido su cabeza que le crujió desde la columna hasta el cuello

Quinn giró los ojos y acarició la espalda de la chica – No se qué voy a hacer con Beth y contigo – le dijo besando el cuello de la chica

- ¿Qué… qué… qué… - nada salía

- Tranquila amor – la calmó Quinn besando sus labios rápidamente – En el hogar me dijiste que me ibas a proponer matrimonio esa noche en el boliche ¿cierto? – después de que la morena procesó lo que Quinn decía Rachel asintió – Bueno, pues yo te digo que sí, que me lo des, que me quiero casarme contigo – vaya forma de aceptar

Rachel miró a Quinn - ¿Te quieres… te… tu – la señaló – Tu te quieres casar conmigo? – terminó la pregunta.

- Por supuesto amor. Quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tuya y quiero que tu seas mía. Casémonos ya mismos – insistió – SI es necesario mi madre y Santana pueden arreglarnos una fiesta ya mismo – le dijo – Asique trae ese anillo, ponte de rodillas y listo – la morena torció su cabeza y abrió la boca pensativa. Para sorpresa de Quinn Rachel nunca se movió, al contrario, agitó su cabeza en negativa.

- ¿No? – Preguntó sorprendida la empresaria - ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? – Ante la pregunta Rachel frenó el movimiento horizontal de su cabeza y asintió - ¿Entonces no qué? – Quinn estaba irritada, quería su anillo inmediatamente

- No… no tengo el anillo – confesó

Quinn frunció su ceño - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó curiosa

Rachel agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo corto – Rachel… ¿dónde está? – el tono había cambiado

- Se… se… se lo devolví a Julian – contó avergonzada

Quinn abrió sus ojos fuertes y se alejó de Rachel inmediatamente. Lejos quedó la promesa que se había hecho a ella misma de ser menos celosa. La rubia caminaba por todas partes de la habitación recogiendo su ropa y murmurando por lo bajo mientras la dejaba lo más ordenada posible en su valija. Después de que la morena superó el impacto de ver a Quinn desnuda agitó su cabeza y llamó a su novia – Quinn…

- Asique esta mujer tiene el que se supone que tenía que ser MI anillo de compromiso – se frenó y enfrentó a Rachel - ¿Te arrepentiste cierto? ¡Te arrepentiste! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas arrepentido! – la acusó de algo falso mientras se ponía su fina bata de seda bajo la atenta mirada de la morena.

Rachel negó – No, no, no me arrepentí – le dijo a una ex rubia enojada – Es que… creo que… no quiero hacerlo ahora – la cara de Quinn pasó del enojo a la tristeza total.

- Eso es lo mismo que arrepentirse – le dijo derrotada

Rachel se paró de la cama y atinó a moverse hacia su novia – No te me acerques – le advirtió Quinn. Rachel frenó su intento y se quedó parada a los pies de la cama rascándose el cuello y mirando a su novia moverse de un lado al otro – No puedo creerlo – decía Quinn – No puedo creerlo – repetía mientras seguía tirando cosas adentro de su valija - ¡Vamos a tener un hijo Rachel! ¡Un hijo! – La volvió a enfrentar con sus brazos en la cintura - ¡Deja de sonreír! – le advirtió a la morena – Vamos a tener un hijo y la señorita no quiere casarse ahora. Claaaaaaro – revoleó sus brazos - ya me dejaste embarazada y ahora eso es demasiado compromiso ¿Cierto? No quiere casarse porque eso le da vía libre para hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera ¿Cierto? – la sonrisa de Rachel se transformó en una mueca de disconformidad

- No es cierto – le aseguró – Yo… yo… yo si me quiero casar contigo pero… pero…

- ¿Pero qué Rachel? ¿Es Julian cierto? ¿Es ella? Claro, yo no soy para ti pero ella si ¿cierto? Ella es perfecta para ti – Quinn ya no sabía de qué atajarse para sacar la indignación de su auto propuesta de matrimonio frustrada.

La cara de Rachel cada vez se transformaba más – Julian es mi amiga – le aclaró y Quinn giró los ojos – Y… y ella… ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella solo me ayudó con el anillo – contó

- ¿Y entonces por qué carajo no te quieres casar conmigo Rache? – la enfrentó una irritada Quinn

Rachel se sentó a los pies de la cama y agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Si quiero casarme contigo – lo dijo con seguridad – Pero… pero quiero merecerlo – agregó.

Los brazos de Quinn se aflojaron de inmediato y su rostro se suavizó - ¿Quieres… merecerlo? – no entendía a lo que se refería la otra chica. Rachel asintió aun sin mirar a Quinn – Rachel, amor…

La morena miró a la empresaria – Quinn yo… Tití, tu, el bebé…

La pelirroja apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Rachel y se agachó para poder mirar sus ojos – ¿Qué pasa con nosotros tres? – preguntó directo a los ojos

Rachel suspiró – Yo no soy ejemplo de nadie – había pensado bastante en eso - ¿Cómo… cómo se supone que Beth, el bebé o tu van a estar orgullosos de mi si… si… si ni siquiera he terminado el colegio? – preguntó

- Rachel…

La morena agitó su cabeza convencida de lo que decía – Cuando… tu me pides que me comporte ¿Cierto? – Quinn agachó su cabeza avergonzada y Rachel siguió – Bueno… imagina si nos casamos… si tu y yo nos casamos. Tu eres… eres perfecta e inteligente y… y… todo mientras que yo soy… no soy nada – dijo

- Eso no es cierto – le dijo Quinn con actitud

- Si lo es – Nadie se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza – No pienso… y no pienso casarme contigo hasta que… hasta que… Voy a volver al colegio – dijo finalmente

Quinn miró a la morena - ¿Vas a qué? – preguntó

- Voy a… voy a volver al colegio y terminarlo – agregó – Quiero que… quiero que te cases con alguien digno de ti – dijo- y… se que… se que terminar la preparatoria no es nada comparado con todo lo que tu sabes y lo que sabe Santana, o… o tu papá o, o tu mamá o tus amigos – siempre se comparaba y quedaba última según ella – Pero al menos es algo – dijo des animada

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus ojos pidiéndole a Dios para que la llenara de todo el amor que esta morena loca se merecía recibir – Amor – le dijo volviéndose a parar – No es necesario que hagas eso para que Titi, este bebé y yo te amemos – le aseguró – Yo me casaría contigo así ni siquiera hubieras terminado el jardín – le dijo

Rachel levantó su mirada – Pero…

- Pero si quieres hacerlo por ti, y solo por ti… – siguió Quinn acariciando el rostro de su morena – Voy a estar contigo – le dijo – Hasta puedo ayudarte en las tareas y todo – sonrió Quinn.

- ¿Sabes matemáticas? – Preguntó de repente la morena – Porque lo único… de lo único que me acuerdo de eso era que la profesora tenía unas… - La ceja levantada de Quinn la distrajo de lo que iba a decir.

La pelirroja suspiró y miró a Rachel con intensidad. Sin dudar la morena puso sus manos en la cintura de Quinn y la colocó entre sus piernas. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar hacia el pene de Rachel que le rozaba el muslo y recordar el placer que le había brindado.

- No lo mires – le dijo Rachel – O lo vas a despertar – aún más de lo que siempre estaba cuando Quinn estaba presente.

La empresaria la miró petulantemente – Es mío y por lo tanto hago lo que quiera con el Berry – le advirtió.

Con gran velocidad, la morena tiró de Quinn y logró sentarla entre sus piernas. El gran bulto de Rachel rozó el trasero de la pelirroja a través de la tela de la bata que la cubría – Dios mío… - Rachel suspiró, y descansó la frente en el pecho de Quinn. La empresaria le tomó el rostro con sus manos mientras notaba como sus pezones, la piel y su vagina respondían al simple hecho de que la respiración de la morena le golpeaba el pecho. Se dio cuenta que el pene de la morena también respondía y ansioso trataba de alzarse bajo el peso de sus nalgas. Las movió, y Rachel jadeó y aumentó la presión en el agarre de sus manos sobre la pelirroja. Quinn volvió a refregarse sobre el pene de Rachel, y, al notarlo muy duro y caliente, corrió la bata y atrapó el miembro en la hendidura de su cola, y empezó un movimiento que terminó en desatar la perdición de Rachel. La excitación la encegueció, y logró que la morena se olvidara de que eran casi las diez de la mañana y que estaban en una habitación en la que cualquiera pudiera entrar cual en cualquier momento.

Con una maniobra carente de delicadeza, Rachel agarró a la pelirroja y la ubicó sobre sus piernas de espaldas a ella, y la levantó por la cintura para introducirse con un embiste en ella. Quinn echó su brazo hacia atrás y se aferró de la nuca de Rachel como un acto de preservación. La tatuadora le mordió el hombro para ahogar el grito que tenía encerrado en la garganta y pensó que a la empresaria le iba a salir un fuerte moretón. Cerró los ojos para evitar que sus celos se vieran representados en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento deseo que Puck viera sus dientes clavados en Quinn. Movió sus manos hacia los pechos de la pelirroja, se los tomó con fuerza y le atrapó los pezones entre sus dedos.

- Muévete como lo hiciste hace un rato – suplicó la morena obteniendo lo que quería – Si, a…así, así… así… – Quinn la estaba volviendo loca.

El aliento de Rachel le quemaba y le humedecía la piel. El placer la inundaba en ondas que golpeaban el centro que se hallaba entre sus piernas, donde el pene de Rachel se había enterrado hasta hacerla sentir completa y llena. Tenerla otra vez adentro de su cuerpo se trataba de una experiencia que si bien ya había compartido varias veces, en ese momento parecía un sueño.

La cama se volvía a sacudir como la noche anterior y ese pequeño ruido que hacía el golpe del mueble contra la pared, era el único que se sentía en la habitación, porque Quinn y Rachel, más allá de respirar con violencia, se cuidaban de gemir. Un pájaro que llegaba a la ventana de Quinn para descansar, echó a volar de vuelta cuando Rachel soltó un gruñido, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la presión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

A Quinn le dolía todo, que Rachel le apretase los pezones, que le mordiera la espalda, incluso las piernas debido al esfuerzo de moverse para ella, pero era incapaz de pedirle que se frenara, era incapaz de ella misma frenarse, porque Quinn ya conocía esa sensación, la del malestar que era seguida por el enorme placer. La pelirroja había notado que existía un punto en donde todas las molestias desaparecían y un calor la inundaba. Amaba ese instante previo al orgasmo que Rachel le regalaba – Rachel… Rach… Rachel – repitió varias veces el nombre de la morena al mismo ritmo que mantenía el balanceo de sus piernas. Segundos después Rachel atinó a taparle la boca en tanto Quinn se descargaba sobre su palma. Aun no se recuperaba cuando la tatuadora la siguió con varias embestidas seguidas, dedos entrecerrados en su cintura y clamores que no se molestó en reprimir y que hicieron que todos los comensales del desayuno se miraran entre si y decidieran que era un lindo día para que las niñas terminaran de comer en el jardín.

Media hora después

- ¡Muy buenos días familia! - Quinn llegaba al jardín recién bañada y vestida en un fresco vestido de color amarillo claro que le hacía juego con sus bajas sandalias rústicas colección Manolo primavera verano.

- Buen día hija – La saludó Russel sin mirarla

- Buen día Quinnie – respondió el saludo su madre que al igual que su esposo tampoco miró a la joven.

Al contrario de sus padres, sus dos amigas solo se limitaron a mirarla con distintas caras, la cara de Brittany era de felicidad con mescla de picardía tipo "se lo que estuviste haciendo". Pero la cara de Santana era de una envidia absoluta, la abstinencia de estaba pegando fuerte.

- Buenos días maldita suertuda culona – le gruñó logrando hacer reir a su socia.

- Buen día Quinnie, esos mordiscos te quedan geniales – por supuesto que la bailarina tenía que resaltar las marcas que felizmente se dejaban ver sobre la piel blanca de Quinn.

- ¡Mamá! – Beth llegaba corriendo como podía. Tanto ella como Sophie estaban tiradas en el verde pasto jugando con uno de los tantos juguetes que le habían comprado los señores Fabray – ¿Otrrla vez se pusielon a jugar sin mi? – la pequeña sentía que se estaba perdiendo de todos los juegos divertidos.

Quinn no dudó en alzarla y darle muchos besos mientras la sentaba con ella alrededor de la mesa sobre la que aun había comida para desayunar – Para nada tesoro, nunca jugaríamos sin ti – eso era mentira – Solo que el reto hacia Rachel me llevó más tiempo que el que yo pensaba – Un poquito más de mentiras.

- ¿Se polto muy mal? – preguntó curiosa la pequeña desde las piernas de Quinn

- Porrrrto cariño porrrto, tienes que esforzarte Beth – le dijo la pelirroja resaltando la letra R – Y si, se porrrto muy mal…

- Ya me imagino – saltó Santana – La rari se portó tan mal que la tuviste que castigar ¿Cierto? – Quinn giró los ojos.

- ¿Poll… porrr eso grrritó mami Rachie? – Habían escuchado - ¿La castigaste? – preguntó preocupada.

Quinn le dio un toque a la naricita de la niña – No cariño, jamás le pegaría a Rachel – solo en ocasiones límites una que otra cachetada – Tu madre gritó porque el agua del baño estaba muy fría – contó.

La pequeña se quedó pensativa con su cabeza torcida y luego de unos segundos – Cómo… cómo… cuando la helmana Ana no tiene plata parrra pagal el agua caliente en el hogar – contó

- ¿Se bañan con agua fría en el hogar? – saltó Judy que estaba atenta a la conversación

- Puffff – Sophie llegaba a manotear un pastelito de la mesa y sin dejar tiempo alguno le daba un gran mordiscón – Clamisieplerpolsqana… -

- ¡Sophie! – Santana la frenó – Traga primero y después hablas – le dijo girando los ojos porque la pequeña latina hizo un enorme esfuerzo para tragar de una sola vez todo lo que se había metido a la boca.

La pequeña tomó aire y se trepó a Brittany – No siempre, solo cuando no hay plata – empezó nuevamente – La hermana Ana dice que con lo que le da el gobierno o algo así, no le alcanza para pagar todo – contó – Calientan agua para los más pequeños y el resto nos bañamos con agua fría – agregó.

Todos los adultos se miraron – No se preocupen que yo me voy a encargar de eso – calmó Russel a las mujeres.

- Quinnie hija – la llamó su madre - ¿No tienes nada para decirme? – le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn giró los ojos – Ya se que sabes madre – le dijo mirando a sus dos amigas que de paso miraban para otro lado – Escuché tus gritos anoche – le dijo

- Entonces estamos a mano – se adelantó la mujer – Yo escuché los tuyos…

- ¡MAMA!

- ¡JUDY!

Padre e hija estaban colorados y hacían que Judy girara los ojos mientras Santana y Britt reían a carcajadas. Beth y Sophie se miraban sin entender.

- Rachie hace chiste que nosotras entendemos – retó a los adultos la mini latina. Beth asintió.

- Hablando de Rachel – Russel quería cambiar la conversación y tanto el cómo su esposa tenían cosas pendientes con la morena - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó

La cara de Quinn se puso de rojo escarlata – Tenía que llamar a Mika para arreglar todos los tatuajes que se suponía que tenía que hacer este fin de semana – con todo el apuro de encontrar a Quinn la morena había dejado a todos sus clientes colgados.

- ¿Por qué esa cara entonces? – Quinn no lo había contado muy animada.

- Porque que arregle turnos significa que lo más probable es que la semana que viene tenga que estar todo el tiempo encerrada trabajando…

- Menos tiempo de rarón para Quinn – agregó Santana

- Russel… - Judy miró a su marido y con un gesto con su cabeza le señaló la puerta de la casa donde hacía aparición la morena.

Russel asintió y ambos se pararon - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Quinn desconcertada.

- Tenemos cosas que hablar con ella – le respondió su padre

- Papá…

- Solo es un segundo hija, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Russel mientras ambos caminaban hacia una tildada morena que se había quedado tiesa mirando a los señores Fabray caminar hacia ella.

- Los que faltaban para retarrrla – Beth los había contado.

- Sophie porque no van con Beth a ordenar los juguetes – le dijo la latina a su niña

La pequeña la miró irritada - ¿Ahora? – la latinita estaba muy cómoda sobre Brittany

Santana giró sus ojos – Si ahora niña vaga ¿o pretendes que los recoja yo? – qué poca paciencia.

- Bueno, pero asegúrate de poner los bloques por un lado y las muñecas por el otro porque…

- No te hagas la viva demonio sino quieres que en la salida de chicas de esta tarde te termine comprando solo una ensalada – con esta advertencia la pequeña se bajó de la bailarina y arrastró a su amiguita hacia los juguetes, una ensalada nunca.

- Voy a ir con ellas – Muy sabiamente la bailarina se levantó dejando a las otras dos solas. Sabía que Santana estaba nerviosa por la cita de la noche y necesitaba hablar con Quinn.

Después de que se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa golpeó con su rodilla a Quinn - ¿Y? – Santana le llamaba la atención a su socia que ansiosa miraba por donde se habían desaparecido sus padres con Rachel.

- ¿Y qué? – se hizo la tonta

- ¿Cómo y qué? ¿Cómo te fue con la rari? – repreguntó.

Toda la cara de Quinn se transformó en una sola sonrisa. Puso sus manos en su cara rápidamente para tapar su vergüenza – San… No sabes lo que fue, no tengo palabras para describirlo – le dijo

- ¡Dios no! No des detalles Q – la frenó Santana – Que con la abstinencia que tengo me mojo entera – siempre la misma delicada - Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que le vi la cara a Dios que estoy segura de que no voy a recordar cómo hacerlo – exageró.

- Es que… - Quinn trataba de buscar una forma sutil de decirlo – no fue sólo el sexo, que estuvo maravilloso. Hubo algo más, no se… era como una magia. Algo que no puedo definir – Había sido de otro planta seguro – Sentí que Rachel era tan mía, como si fuera una parte de mi, como su la falta de Rachel fuera lo mismo que la muerte – era profundo.

Santana la miró sin sorpresa. Ver a su amiga enamorada la hacía muy feliz – Bueno Q, estuviste un poco muerta estos días – era cierto – Quinn – el tono de Santana ameritaba que la pelirroja le prestara atención – Se que a lo mejor te importa poco y nada lo que yo piense, pero la rari y tu, mal que me pese – agregó para no perder su reputación de mala – son almas gemelas. De esas personas que se encuentran una vez y no pueden separarse nunca – le dijo segura.

Inesperadamente Quinn soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a Santana que sin esperar puso sus brazos alrededor de ella – Tengo tanto miedo San – confesó

Santana la agarró de los hombros y la separó para mirarla - ¿Por qué Q? Dime que piensas – la incitó

- Rachel es… es… tan delicada – no hablaba de lo físico por supuesto y Santana lo entendía – Estoy segura de que ella espera que yo la abandone en cualquier momento y no se cómo hacérselo saber, no se cómo demostrarle que eso es imposible, que mi amor por ella es tan grande que sin ella no valgo nada – dijo

Santana sonrió – Primero… eso fue muy cursi Q – bromeó para aliviar el ambiente – Y segundo que de eso se trata esto amiga, y no solo hablo de la rari – miró a las pequeñas – Las han lastimado tanto, que es nuestra tarea arreglarlas y darles todo lo que nadie les dio durante años. No es fácil – concluyó – Y seguramente hay cicatrices que les quedan para siempre pero estoy segura de que estamos a tiempo. Estoy segura de que vas por buen camino con tu rari – miró la panza de Q – con tus raritos – agregó recibiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

Quinn miró a su amiga - ¿Y tu? ¿Estás preparada para esta noche? – se venía la gran cita gran

Santana miró a Brittany unos segundos – Me muero de los nervios – confesó – Mi primera cita seria – agregó – No puede resultar nada bueno de esto – dijo

- No digas tonterías San – la calmó Quinn – Si hay alguien que puede darle a Britt todo lo que se merece, eres tu – aseguró – Además quiero que mi hijo o hija…

- O RJ – la interrumpió Santana – Rari junior – Quinn giró los ojos ante el sobrenombre pero siguió

- Como sea, quiero que nazca con sus dos madrinas juntas – le dijo esperando la reacción de la otra.

Santana abrió grande sus ojos - ¿Britt y yo somos…? – Quinn asintió y segundos después recibió el abrazo de su amiga – Gracias Q, gracias. Voy a ser la mejor madrina del mundo – estaba entusiasmada.

- Lo se. Pero no fui yo quien las eligió. Rachel quiere que en caso de que nos pase algo ustedes sean las encargadas de cuidarlo, a este bebé y a Beth – le dijo mirando como la cabeza de Santana trabajaba. La latina no sabía como expresar su gratitud sin perder su imagen de chica mala.

La vista de Santana se desvió – Bueno pues disfruta este embarazo Q, porque creo que es el único que vas a tener – La pelirroja giró su cabeza para ver salir de la casa a su padre y madre seguidos de una Rachel que volvía a caminar raro.

- Papá…. – los reprochó apenas se volvieron a sentar en la mesa

- Nadie deja embarazada a mi hija y huye para contarlo – agregó el hombre orgulloso de sus actos.

- No te preocupes Quinnie – la calmó su madre – Ya le di el hielo para que se pusiera – de hecho Rachel llegó con una bolsa azul en su mano

- Hola – saludó con la otra mano mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Quinn con una mueca de dolor.

La pelirroja le quitó la bolsa de hielo y le dedicó una última mirada a su padre para con cuidado poner el hielo sobre la zona afectada de su novia - ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – se quejó la morena

- ¿Está frió amor? – le preguntó Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia. Rachel asintió

- No seas chillona rari. Además para que aprendas la lección. Nadie se mete con uno nosotros ¿Capiche? – preguntó

- Déjala en paz San…

- ¡SIIIIII! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡POR FIN! – Judy estaba en su propia burbuja de alegría e interrumpía a su hija

Quinn giró los ojos – Mamá ¿puedes calmarte? Rachel y yo todavía tenemos que hablar con Beth sobre el embarazó – explicó el miedo de que la pequeña se enterara de otra forma – Asique procura no tatuarte la palabra abuela en la frente – le advirtió

- No… no… no se si en la frente pero tal vez en el cuello… - Rachel ya tenía una idea

- Hablando de tatuajes rari – Santana se había acordado de algo importante - ¿Me tienes que explicar por qué carajo hay gente que se tatúa el clítoris? ¿Y cómo puedo aprender a hacerlo? – Quinn giró los ojos ante las preguntas de su amiga.

- Eso mismo nos preguntábamos con Russel cuando Quinnie nos contó – Judy colaboraba al sufrimiento de su hija

La morena sacudió la cabeza – Es… es… es el tatuaje más difícil de hacer – la cara de profesionalismo de su novia la tranquilizaba – Por, por la ubicación, el tamaño, la viscosidad, entre otras cosas – contó – Yo… Mike…Yo intenté que Mike aprendiera pero, pero no pudo hacerlo – Quinn había escuchado la historia de la demanda del chico – Lo buscan porque… porque… al parecer hace más sensible la zona y… y… supuestamente es más fácil de que la mujer alcance el… el… bueno… ustedes saben… - no quería decirlo

- ¿Más fácil de qué alcance qué? – preguntó Santana incomodando a Rachel

Rachel miró a Quinn que la abrazó rápidamente interpretando que la morena necesitaba esconderse en su cuello. Rachel no demoró en transformarse en el avestrucito de su novia.

- Igual Rachel no los va a hacer más ¿cierto? – Quinn resaltó lo dicho por la morena

Rachel asintió desde su escondite

- Bueno rari – la consoló Santana – Que son uno…. Cinco mil dólares menos – eso es lo que había salido el de ella

Rachel salió del cuello y miró a la latina confundida. Torció el cuello y mientras se rascaba la cabeza corrigió lo dicho por Santana – En… la verdad es… en realidad son cien mil dólares menos….

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? – No se supo quién protestó primero

- ¿Qué dijiste? – esta fue Santana

Rachel se puso nerviosa ante los cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban – Eso… eso… eso es lo que salen. Es caro pero… pero yo soy la única que se hacerlo y… y es riesgoso hacerlos… y tengo que… generalmente tengo que pagar un seguro…

- ¿Cuántos haces? – preguntó Russel

La morena pensó – Son unos dos o tres al mes más o menos… Las mujeres que se lo hacen son… son adineradas y de todas partes del mundo – contó – La que tu viste ese día – la piel de Rachel se oscurecía de vergüenza – Era… era una de las hijas del dueño de una revista de moda famosa creo - dijo pensando.

- Q… Tus celos le están haciendo perder a la rari alrededor de…

- Casi cuatro millones de dólares al año – terminó Russel

Quinn se mordía el labio, poco le importaba a ella cuanto ganaba Rachel haciendo esos tatuajes. Las manos de la morena eran solo para ellas así la pelirroja tuviera que poner esa plata ella misma.

- ¿Qué te pasó en tus cositas Rachie? – Al parecer la limpieza había terminado y la mesa se llenaba nuevamente de niñas. Beth llegó al lado de la morena y vio a Quinn sostener la bolsa de hielo en las partes íntimas de la niña.

- ¿Cositas? – Santana soltó la carcajada – Más bien yo diría cosotototas – todos rieron menos Rachel que ya tenía su cuello enterrado en Quinn

- La hermana Ana dice que Dios bendijo a Rachel con un don único – explicó Sophie que volvía a atacar los pastelitos.

- ¡Alabado sea el señor! – dijo Judy mirando al cielo.

- Pueden dejar de decir tonteras por favor – pidió Quinn – Rachel se golpeó tesoro – una nueva mirada a su padre y después volvió la preocupada niña – Pero con un poco de hielo se le pasa ¿cierto amor? – la morena asintió saliendo de su refugio.

Beth rodeó a Rachel para treparse a Quinn y así poder ayudar a Rachel con sus caricias – Beth… tesoro – Quinn dejó la bolsa de hielo por un rato y puso a la pequeña sobre la mesa – Rachel y yo queríamos contarte algo, a ti y a Sophie – la morena se enderezó nerviosa anticipando las intenciones de su novia.

- ¿Nos van a devolvel? – otra vez con el mismo miedo.

- ¡Esta bien lo acepto! – Sophie saltó – Me hice pis en la cama y Beth me ayudó a esconder las sábanas sucias, pero por favor no nos devuelvan –suplicó.

- No las…

- ¡También escondí chocolates debajo de la almohada! – Confesó al latinita – Pero retenme a mi, Beth no comió – al menos la pequeña no tiraba al pozo al resto.

- Sophie… - Santana iba a tener que hablar con la niña.

- No te olvidaste las botas de ratón en casa – le dijo a Santana – Las saqué en el aeropuerto para que entraran las barbies de Beth y las tiré en el tacho de basura que estaba cerca – le dijo la pequeña a Santana

- ¿Mis votas de ratón? – Santana no entendía.

- Si, las que ayer buscabas y buscabas para ponerte a la noche…

Santana abrió los ojos - ¡MIS VOTAS LOUBITON! – La respiración de Santana se dificultó - ¿TIRASTE MIS BOTAS DE ULTIMA MODA EN LA BASURA DEL AEROPUERTO? – No eran buenas noticias.

La pequeña se puso seria – Tampoco es que eran de última moda, Kim y Kourtney ya las tenían en la temporada pasada – alguien se iba a quedar sin televisión

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! – Judy abanicaba a Santana

- Beth – Quinn volvió a retomar la palabra – Tesoro mío, deja de pensar que te vamos a devolver porque ya te he dicho que eso no es cierto – le explicó suavemente.

- Si… - Rachel la interrumpió y se olvidó de el dolor en su entrepiernas para abalanzarse sobre Beth y subirla sobre ella – Yo te voy a doblar toda – agarró las piernas de la pequeña con un brazo y sus bracitos con el otro y la hizo un ovillito – Y te voy a envolver con un papel rojo brillante, brillante y… y… te voy a mandar al África con los animalitos y… y una tarjeta que diga "Querido señor gorila: me parece que… que se equivocó y nos mandó a su hija titi sin querer. Se la devolvemos con mucho gusto" – Quinn quiso frenar a Rachel pero la risa de Beth la paró. Rachel tenía a la pequeña toda anudada entre sus brazos y le hacía cosquillas en su barriga.

Sophie llegaba hasta la morena y estiró sus brazos para ser agarrada - ¿Y a mi dónde me vas a mandar Rachie? – la tatuadora la trepó hábilmente y la apretujó junto a Beth en sus piernas.

- A ti… a ti te voy a mandar a al Polo norte con Papá Noel – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas a ambas niñas. Todos los adultos miraban divertidos la escena – La… tarjeta va a decir "Papá Noel, mi regalo vino fallado porque necesita mucha comida para vivir, te lo devuelvo y mándame uno nuevo" Firmado Rachel – las risas de las niñas eran cada vez más fuertes.

- ¿Y me vas a envolver? – preguntó Sophie

- ¿Y si… y si en vez de los golilas me agalan unos leones? – Preguntó Beth

Mientras Quinn miraba divertida las historias que Rachel se divertía imaginando con las niñas Santana se acercó a ella y le susurró – Me equivoqué – admitió – Somos nosotras las que necesitamos arreglo – Quinn sin mirar a su amiga asintió, Santana nunca había estado tan en lo cierto.

- Bueno – finalmente Rachel sentó a las dos pequeñas en la mesa – Ahora… ahora… ahora si vamos… vamos a escuchar a Quinn – las dos niñas y la morena miraron a la pelirroja que a su vez miró a su novia con una ceja levantada

- ¿Por qué yo? – se defendió la empresaria – Diles tu – la cara de Rachel era única

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo? – preguntó nerviosa

- Si tu. O te piensas que yo voy a dar las noticias importantes mientras que tu las diviertes con historias impresionantes – Quinn se estaba dando cuenta su rol en la familia

- Eeee… bueno… yo… ¿Yo? – volvió a preguntarle a su novia

- Rachel…

La tatuadora enfrenó a las dos niñas que la miraban expectante. Beth tenía su misma pose mientras que Sophie ya había agarrado una rosquilla – Bueno… resulta que… que… Quinn y yo estábamos… estábamos en el callejón detrás del estudio y yo le arranqué…

- ¡Rachel! Esa parte no – la frenó Quinn antes de que contara algo que nadie tenía que saber, ni los menores ni los mayores.

La morena la miró confundida - ¿Esa no? – Quinn negó – Pero ahí fue cuando…

- No Rachel – sus padres se hacían los desentendidos mientras Santana y Brittany la miraban y Quinn sabía que no se la iban a dejar pasar – Solo diles lo que va a pasar dentro de unos meses ¿Si? - le explicó más calma.

Rachel sonrió mirando la panza de Quinn - ¿Qué va a pasar dentro de unos meses? – Sophie ya había tragado y preguntaba curiosa

La morena miró a las niñas nuevamente y se puso en pose mientras rascaba su cuello – Quinn…. Quinn va a… va a tener un bebé… Quinn y yo vamos a tener un bebé – explicó sonriente – Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita – le dijo a Beth

Beth miró a la pelirroja inmediatamente mientras que Sophie miró a Brittany - ¿TU TAMBIEN? – le preguntó a la bailarina

- ¡O mi Dios! ¡O mi Dios! – la latina volvía a hiperventilar

- Yo no Soph, solo Quinn – le aclaró la rubia alta haciendo que la pequeña suspirara tranquila. Recién llegaba a la familia y no quería compartir a sus nuevas madres con nada.

- Titi… - Quinn veía los ojos vidriosos de la pequeña y no sabía que hacer

- ¿Y…. y… y yo? ¿Y qué van a hacel conmigo? – preguntó haciendo pucheros y limpiando sus ojitos con sus manos pequeñas.

Eran tan tierna la carita de la pequeña, que no sabían si comérsela a besos o consolarla. Rachel la alzó y la puso sobre las piernas de Quinn. La pelirroja aprovechó para besarle la cabeza – Titi – la morena habló – Tu… tu… vas… vas a estar con nosotras esperando a que venga el bebé y nos vas a ayudar a quererlo y cuidarlo porque va a ser tu hermanito o hermanita – le dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la pequeña – Tu eres la persona más importante de esta familia y estoy segura que vas… vas a ser la preferida del bebé – le dijo

La pequeña pestañeo varias veces - ¿En… en serio? – preguntó

Quinn asintió junto con Rachel – Beth – la llamó la empresaria – Nosotras te amamos y nunca pero nunca vamos a dejar que te vayas de nuestro lado. Tu – puso un dedo en el pecho de la pequeña – Eres nuestra hija mayor. Nuestra primera hija – certificó.

Después de varios segundos la pequeña preguntó - ¿Y voy… voy a poderrrl jugarrl a las balbis con el bebé?

Todos sonrieron – Por supuesto tesoro – le aseguró Quinn – A lo que tu quieras – agregó acariciando el rostro preocupado de su novia. Si Beth sufría, Rachel sufría, eso Quinn lo sabía.

- ¡Bien! – Britt rompía el hielo - ¿Quién está lista para la tarde de sábado de chicas? – preguntó entusiasmada

- ¡YOOOOO! – Sophie y Beth levantaban sus manitos junto con Judy, Santana y Quinn.

Rachel miró a Quinn, la morena quería tarde de pileta con su chica, no quería que la pelirroja se fuera de su lado. La pelirroja miró a Rachel – Lo siento cariño, las tardes de compras son sagradas – se disculpó

Russel soltó una carcajada por la cara de la morena – No te preocupes Rachel - palmeo la espalda de la chica – Tu te vienes conmigo y los muchachos – le dijo

Quinn besó a su novia – ¿Viste? Te vas a divertir con papá – le aseguró recibiendo una mirada de su chica – No me mires así – Estaba a una mirada de quedarse con su chica.

- Rari deja de poner esa cara de perro atropellado, le va a venir bien a tu rarón un descanso – la latina agarró la bolsa de hielo y la ubicó de vuelta en el bulto de Rachel – Me voy a cambiar a esta sabandija – anunció la latina agarrando a Sophie

- Un segundo Santana – la frenó Russel – Antes que se vayan necesito quedar de acuerdo el horario que les viene bien para cerrar el pre contrato – miró a su hija también.

Quinn y Santana se miraron, se había olvidado por completo de eso – No se papá, ¿tiene que ser este lunes si o si cierto? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Bueno el miércoles es la reunión de accionistas de Tiffany & Co y ya me gustaría que para ese entonces supieran de nuestra presencia – dijo

- ¿Tiffany & Co es… es… la empresa de Julian? – Rachel había escuchado al hombre

Quinn miró a su novia – Si – le dijo tratando de aguantar sus celos. Lo que menos quería era escuchar a la morena hablar de esa mujer – Vamos a comprar parte de la empresa – le dijo orgullosa.

La morena frunció su ceño – Pero… pero… Julian y su padre… ella me dijo que era la empresa de la familia y que… y que había mucha gente interesada pero que ellos… ellos no querían vender – contó lo que sabía.

- Exacto – comentó Santana orgullosa de su gestión – Pero nosotras nos las arreglamos para hacerlo de todas formas ¿Cierto Quinn? – A Quinn no le agradaba para nada la cara de su chica

- ¿Julian… ella se las vendió? – preguntó curiosa la morena. Ella no entendía de negocios pero la forma en que la joyera amaba ese negocio se veía en sus ojos.

Otra vez Santana largó la carcajada – Esa mujer hubiera preferido vendernos su alma antes que una parte del negocio – dijo – El estúpido de Young lo hizo y por migajas – agregó

Quinn miró a Rachel pensar con su ceño fruncido - ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó

Rachel miró a la pelirroja – Julian… Julian me contó que ese tipo… ese tipo no quiere tanto al negocio como ella – dijo

- Bueno parece que Julian te ha contado muchas cosas – saltó Quinn - ¿Tanto tiempo hablaron mientras elegían un anillo? – algo no le cerraba

La morena la miró y torció su cabeza – Eso… eso me lo contó mientras cenábamos…

- ¿Mientras cenaban? – Quinn sabía que algo le había faltado hablar con la morena - ¿Cuántas veces has cenado con ella Rachel? – preguntó

La morena pensó y contó con sus dedos pero rápido se perdió – Varias… Y me dijo que… me contó que… ¿Por qué van a sacarle su empresa? – si alguien le sacaba su estudio ella se iba a poner muy triste.

- Son negocios Rachel – le dijo Russel

La morena miró al hombre - ¿Y… y no pueden buscar otro? Julian se va a poner triste cuando lo sepa – agregó

Quinn estaba enfurecida - ¿Y a ti que te importa eso? – preguntó apretando sus dientes

Rachel la miró – Julian es mi amiga – le dijo segura

- Y yo soy tu novia – le recordó Quinn – Pero parece que eso no te preocupa – con esto dicho se paró – Vamos San, nos vemos a la vuelta – dijo alejándose de su padre y Rachel. Tal vez la tarde de shopping sirva para despejarse.


	35. Chapter 35

¡HOLA! ¡ACA ESTOY OTRA VEZ! LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO. Bueno volviendo a ser normal. Paso a dejar un capitulo. Espero que les guste y sino me putean (que lindo volver a escribir eso) Ya va quedando poquitito, eso creo. Les mando un beso y mil gracias por seguir conmigo. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera mio yo también hubiera recortado la foto del cast como lo hizo Lea Michele.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 35: "¿El último reto?"

En algún centro de estética de Los Ángeles

- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Pueden creerlo? – Quinn repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez tratando de llamar la atención de alguna de las mujeres que estaban junto a ella - ¿Pueden creerlo? – Repitió esta vez con un tono de burla. La empresaria tenía toda su cabeza empapelada en aluminio y la habían puesto bajo varios focos de color rojo que emitían calor. La novia de Rachel tenía una revista en sus manos cuyas hojas estaban sufriendo la furia de una Fabray porque Quinn las pasaba de un lado al otro sin importarle su contenido y mucho menos si su mano se quedaba con una página suelta. Judy estaba a su lado con la revista People en sus manos y tenía su cabeza en las mismas condiciones que su hija, la mujer parecía no prestarle atención a las quejas de Quinn y por el contrario se había quedado muy entusiasmada leyendo la noticia del nacimiento de la hija de Kim y Kanye. Del otro lado de Quinn estaba Santana. La latina era la otra mujer que la acompañaba en la misma fila de lámparas de calor, pero, al contrario de las mujeres Fabray, Santana solo tenía algunos mechones de pelo envueltos en aluminio y no estaba disfrutando de ningún chisme, sino que en una de sus manos tenía el contrato de compra y venta de la parte que pensaban adueñarse de Tiffany & Co y en otra un resaltador amarillo con el que resaltaba las partes más interesantes de lo que leía. Al parecer la latina estaba repasando punto por punto el escrito para que nada se les pasara por alto

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Quinn ahogó un grito de furia en la revista que tenía en sus manos que para nada le movió un pelo a las dos personas que tenían a su lado, pero si lo hizo con la rubia bailarina que tenía enfrente y que se estaba dejando esculpir sus uñas por una jovencita que estaba concentrada tratando de dejar las uñas de Brittany a la última moda sin que su tarea se viera afectada por lo que hablaban el resto de las mujeres que estaban en el salón, lo que era prácticamente imposible.

- Quinchi… - Brittany intentó pero Quinn la interrumpió sacando su cabeza de la revista.

- ¡Es que ni yo misma puedo creerlo! – Afirmó - Mi novia, la mujer que amo, la mujer con la cual voy a tener un hijo…

- ¡Alabado sea el señor! – Por un segundo Judy dejó de mirar la revista para hacer una plegaria hacia el cielo.

- …la mujer que me hace el amor de una manera increíble… - siguió Quinn

- ¡Alabado sea el rarón! – esta vez fue Santana la que dejó el contrato para elevar una oración por el miembro de Rachel

- …la mujer que me hace el ser más feliz de este planeta, logra que la deteste con tres estúpidas palabras… "es mi amiga"…"es mi amiga" – terminó haciéndole burla a la forma en que su novia se refería a Julian Tiffani

- Quinn… - Brittany le reprochó – Tu no detestas a Rachie – le recordó como si Quinn no lo supiera.

- No, no la detesto – le dio la razón – la amo con todo lo que pensé que nunca podría llegar amar a alguien – afirmó – Pero me desespera. Rachel Berry me saca de quicio… ¡AAAAAAAAA! – ahogó otro grito en la revista.

- No le hagas caso Britt Britt – se metió Santana – Quinn solo está celosa porque alguien quiere quitarle su rarón y llenarlo de diamantes – opinó – Cosa que yo no haría, a mí me gusta así en bruto, con todo su monstruoso tamaño resplandeciendo – agregó.

- Santana… - Quinn había hecho un rollo con su revista – Primero que nada que no estoy celosa y segundo que a ti no tiene por qué gustarte algo que no has visto y que no te pertenece ¿de acuerdo? – su voz no temblaba.

Santana soltó una carcajada seca y corta mientras pasaba la página del contrato – Por favor Q, no sigas mintiendo que por más que trates tu nariz no va a ser más grande que el pito de tu novia – la joven que le limaba las limas a Britt le pifió un poco a la forma circular que le estaba dando a la uña del dedo gordo – No estás celosa, estás MUY celosa, y no lo he visto en vivo y en directo pero con lo que he visto que alcanza para imaginarlo y soñarlo todas las noches – dijo muy segura.

- Santana…

- Además por la forma en que caminas y por cómo te quejas al sentarte hija mía… - Judy movía su cabeza de un lado hacia al otro - ¿No les parece que esos zapatos quedarían mejor en un verde furioso? – les mostró una página de la revista a las que todas les prestaron atención menos Quinn.

Quinn miró a su madre - ¿Qué pasa con mi forma de caminar y sentar madre? – La empresaria había tratado de ser lo más discreta posible pero al parecer había fallado.

- Bueno cariño… - para Judy era obvio – Digamos que sentarte despacito y diciendo "ay, ay, ay, ay"… – la mujer imitó tan bien a su hija que hizo reír a Santana y a Britt y hasta a la joven de la manicura - … no es una buena forma de disimular el tamaño del pene de tu pareja – concluyó

- ¡MAMA! – lo que menos quería era debatir el miembro de Rachel con su madre.

- ¿Es grande? – todas miraron a la metida joven que había frenado la tarea de limar las uñas de Britt para sacarse la curiosidad. De más está decir que lo primero que recibió fue una mirada de fuego por parte de la empresaria.

- Ese no es tu prob…

- Grande no es la palabra – interrumpió Santana – Es… es… GIGANTESCO… Es como si tuviera vida propia… Tendría que ser considerado como una de las maravilla del MUNDO - agregó señas a la explicación.

- Santana…

Judy soltó un resoplido y miró a la manicura – Créame señorita que jamás en mis años de vida y con toda mi experiencia vi algo igual – Judy soltó un suspiro y agregó – impactante realmente...

- Mamá… - Algo estaba por explotar y nadie se daba cuenta

- Entre Sanny, los chicos del estudio y yo le hicimos un twitter por si quieres seguirlo – contó Britt a la emocionada mujer que ya estaba agarrando su celular – El usuario es elgranrarón y tiene más de quince mil seguidores ya - explicó

Judy soltó una carcajada mientras revisaba su cuenta de twitter en su Iphone – Escuchen esto… - dijo la mujer – elgranrarón dice "En Los Angeles buscando un lavadero de coches que me deje bañarme" – leyó con gracia

- Santana… - Quinn ya había visto a su amiga escribir el chiste en su celular.

El celular de su madre volvió a dar un aviso de notificación y esta vez a la carcajada de su madre se le unió la de Britt y la de la manicura que estaban mirando sus propios celulares - elgranrarón dice… - esta vez leía Brittany –… "Me paró la policía por exceso de equipaje, le dije que no traigo nada, que es solo mi peso, me dejaron seguir con la condición que circulara por el carril de carga pesada" – cuatro mujeres estallaron de risa

- ¡BASTA! – las risas se acabaron así como empezaron. Quinn había usado el cono que había hecho con la revista de megáfono para soltar su grito de silencio. Toda la peluquería sintió el grito pero al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray nadie se animó a meterse.

- Quinnie…

- ¡Quinnie nada mamá! ¡Quinnie nada! – Se había enojado – Estoy aquí hace dos horas tratando de que alguien me entienda, de que mi madre, o mis dos mejores amigas, o inclusive una extraña –señaló a la manicura que corrió la cara rápido y siguió con la tarea que le tocaba - me ayuden a averiguar por qué mi archienemiga puede tener una masivo enamoramiento en mi novia, novia que a propósito, me iba a pedir matrimonio el día que ustedes dos interrumpieron todo… – No solo la cara de Judy y de las otras dos chicas se desfiguró sino también la de la manicura que a esta altura iba a dejar a Brittany sin uñas - … y que ahora no quiere casarse porque tiene la loca idea de que ella no me merece y encima le devolvió el anillo a la mujer cuya empresa he querido apoderarme desde joven y que de hecho lo voy a hacer este lunes – afirmó sin dudarlo - ¿Y tendría que estar feliz cierto? – Todas la miraron pero sabían que no era que les estaba dando el pie para contestar sino que más bien tenían que guardar el mayor silencio posible – Tendría que estar inmensamente feliz de que finalmente se va a concretar el famoso negocio por el cual nos mudamos a New York y por el cual conocí a la estúpida de mi novia ¿cierto? – Otra vez la pausa – Pero NOOOO – agitó su mano – Noooooo – repitió moviendo su dedo índice para los costados – No puedo estar feliz porque ahora lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es la cara de decepción que puso Rachel cuando se enteró de mis intenciones – esa cara la había perseguido desde que se separó de la morena - ¿Por qué carajo no me pude enamorar de alguien sin moral, de alguien sin escrúpulos como… como… - la empresaria giraba las hojas de la revista con velocidad - ¡Amanda Bynes! - les mostró la revista a todas y todas coincidieron en la elección - ¿Por qué carajo no me enamore de alguien que lo único que le importe es el dinero o la ostentosidad o el lujo? – Siguió – A Mark no le hubiera importado que me adueñara de la joyería ¿Cierto?...

- Probablemente ya hubiera abierto una cuenta corriente para el – agregó Santana

- ¡EXACTO! – Quinn estuvo de acuerdo - ¡A eso es lo que me refiero! O, o, o…. O tal vez alguien como Puck. Él hubiera sido perfecto. Probablemente fuera a visitarme todos los días para ver que vendedora puede levantarse o que negocio trucho puede levantar…

- Probablemente lideraría el mercado de joyas falsas – Opinó Judy que no se guardó su poca simpatía por el muchacho.

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO! – Quinn no podía estar más de acuerdo y se paró de un salto para resaltar su punto. Caminaba de un lado al otro siendo seguida por la vista de su madre y de sus amigas – PERO NOOOOO… NOOOO… NO – Se puso un dedo en el pecho – ¿Qué tuvo que hacer Quinn Fabray? – Soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo que Santana y Brittany se miraran preocupadas - Yo, Quinn Fabray, tuve que venir a enamorarme de la mujer con el corazón más grande del planeta entero. Me enamoré de la persona con el alma más grande del mundo y con la moral más grande de la tierra… Y no quiero chistes sobre otras cosas grandes que tiene – advirtió antes de que Santana agarrara su celular o que hiciera algún comentario de los suyos – Me tuve que enamorar de una mujer a la que no le importa la plata, no le importan las apariencias, no le importan los negocios, ni el lujo, ni el status, ni nada que este puto mundo materialista ofrezca. Rachel no miente, no hace trampa, no engaña, no hace nada malo – dijo furiosa – Rachel solo quiere que Julian, su "amiga" – agregó las comillas con sus dedos – no se ponga triste porque su malvada novia le va a quitar su pasión, la misma pasión que ella pone en sus tatuajes, tatuajes que le dan dinero pero que a ella no le importa y que encima su malvada novia la estaba obligando a dejar de hacerlos. – Quinn se sacó todo lo que tenía adentro de un solo respiro de tal forma que cuando terminó le costó recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

Apenas se desplomó sobre la silla puso su cabeza entre sus manos mientras su madre acariciaba su espalda. El pequeño lugar donde estaban sentadas hizo un silencio absoluto, ni siquiera la manicura había podido seguir limando las uñas de Britt.

- Mami – Beth llegaba con su cabeza rubia llena de pequeños ruleros y un gran cobertor color bordó en su delantera que evitaba que se manchara su ropa o se llenara de pelos propios o ajenos.

Apenas Quinn escuchó la voz de su hija levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme, nadie se sorprendió del cambio de actitud, al contrario, todas sabían lo que Beth causaba en Quinn – Dime tesoro – la empresaria la subió a sus piernas de inmediato.

La pequeña se acomodó en las piernas de Quinn y torciendo su cabeza muy a lo Rachel, lo que hizo el corazón de Quinn latir más fuerte, miró a su madre para luego preguntar - ¿Tu también… tu… tu… tu también te vas a hacel…

- Hacerrrr – la corrigió Quinn como siempre

La pequeña asintió rápidamente - ¿Tu también te vas a hacerrrrr ondas como yo? – preguntó enfocada en la cabeza envuelta de su madre.

Quinn asintió – No tantas como tu, pero alguna que otra si. – Le dijo sonriente – Yo me voy a cambiar el color de pelo. Voy a volver al que tenía antes – explicó

La pequeña abrió grande los ojitos - ¿El que tenías antes? – Judy se rio por la cara pensativa de su nieta - ¿Cómo el mío? – preguntó de vuelta la pequeña señalando su cabeza.

Quinn volvió a asentir – Si cariño, como el tuyo. Vuelvo a ser rubia como tu – agregó.

La pequeña sonrió contenta – ¿Tu clees, tu crrrees… – se corrigió antes de que la corrigieran -… crees que a mami Rach le va a gustal… gustarrr? – preguntó la pequeña señalando su propio cabello primero y después la cabeza de su madre.

La empresaria giró sus ojos y mientras Santana chistaba por la pregunta Judy sonreía. Beth siempre tan enamorada de su morena madre – Tesoro, a Rachel le gusta todo lo que nosotras nos hagamos – le afirmó no muy segura de como su novia iba a tomar su nuevo cambio de look después de haber visto cómo reaccionó al pelirrojo.

Beth soltó un suspiro dramático que hizo que las cinco mujeres presentes se derritieran. La pequeña se tiró sobre el pecho de Quinn y la empresaria aprovechó para abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda.

Después de unos segundos habló - ¿La tenemos bobita cielto? – Quinn dejó pasar el error en la palabra porque la risa le salió antes – A mami Rachie le gusta todo porrrque la tenemos bobita – completó la pequeña creando más risas a su alrededor

- Esta hermosura lo tiene más claro que tu hija – interrumpió Judy acariciando la mejilla de su nieta.

- Mami… - Beth se reincorporó rápidamente acordándose de porque había salido del salón de niños para buscar a su madre – Tengo un poco de hambrrre – se esforzó por decir.

Todas las adultas se miraron y giraron los ojos. Beth nunca decía que tenía hambre. Al igual que Rachel los ruidos de sus estómagos las delataban y prácticamente había que forzarlas a ambas para que comieran.

- Beth – Santana giró los ojos y le habló suave a la niña – ¿De verdad tienes hambre o Sophie te mando? – le preguntó sabiendo que al igual que su otra madre a la pequeña no se le daba muy bien la mentira.

- Eeeee… - Beth empezó a ponerse nerviosa tal cual Rachel lo hacía – Yo… yo tengo un poquito de hambrrrle y… Sophie… Sophie… a Sophie se le telminalon las galletas entonces… entonces ella me dijo que… que… pelo le plometí que no iba a decil que ella me mandaba – los nervios la hacían olvidarse de que tenía que corregir sus palabras.

- ¡O Dios! – Santana no necesitaba más – En serio Britt – la bailarina reía animada – Esa niña va a ser una bola gigante – le dijo – No se que vamos a hacer con ella, nos va a terminar comiendo a todos - exageró

- No seas mala Sanny – la calmó Britt

- Beth cariño – Judy habló – Dile a Sophie que en unos minutos terminamos aquí y nos vamos a comer lo que ustedes quieran – anunció.

La pequeña se bajó de su madre y corrió con una enorme sonrisa para el salón de niños.

- ¿Qué? – después de que se aseguró de que Beth estaba de vuelta sentada en su lugar, Quinn se encontró con la mirada de su madre sobre ella.

- La niña la tiene más clara que tu Quinnie – le afirmó la mujer – Tienes embobada a Rachel y lo sabes, no se qué te preocupa tanto – le dijo – En vez de estar disfrutando con tu madre y amiga del sábado de chicas llevas horas buscándole algún defecto a esa pobre chica cuando tu eres la celosa – justificó con razón Judy

- No es cierto…

- Si lo es – Judy la interrumpió sin dejar lugar a dudas – Y déjame decirte algo Quinn y ustedes dos que hoy tienen su primera cita también van a escuchar - San y Britt la miraron con atención – Si Rachel y tu piensan que por cada pelean que tengan o por cada mujer u hombre que se les insinúen lo mejor es alejarse de la otra, van por el camino equivocado – espetó – No es así como funciona una pareja...

- Rachel y yo no somos una pareja normal mamá – eso todo el mundo lo sabía

Judy asintió – Lo se hija mía – habló más suave esta vez – Pero son una pareja al fin y tal cual lo dice su significado las cosas se solucionan de a dos, se hablan de a dos, todo es de a dos. Tu padre y yo nos hemos manejado así siempre y nos ha dado muy buenos resultados asique en vez de estar refunfuñando por lo bajo y preocupándote de más y arruinando el día que por fin puedo sacarme de encima al pesado de tu padre…

- Creí que las cosas se hacían de a dos – le dijo Quinn burlonamente

- Que ame a tu padre con todo mi corazón no quiere decir que no necesite un respiro de vez en cuando Quinnie – le aclaró Judy que siguió con su revista como si nada.

- Aun así me preocupa la defensa constante de mi novia hacia esa tipa – Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Te preocupa que la perra de las joyas te la quite o no te gusta que Rachel piense que estás destrozando la empresa de su amiga?– agregó Santana ofuscando aún más a su socia

- ¿Creen que Julian esté detrás de Rachel? – preguntó Brittany evitando una nueva discusión entre Santana y Quinn

Quinn giró los ojos – Estoy segura de eso – afirmó – La cara que tenía cuando la vio en el vestíbulo el día que fuimos a hablar con su padre, es la misma cara de estúpida que ponen todas las mujeres cuando miran a mi novia – agregó.

- Se la quería comer con condimento y todo – opinó la latina – Pero no te preocupes Quinn, con este contrato la tenemos agarrada de su brillante diamante – la cara que puso su socia no le gustó para nada - ¿Quinn? – La latina le apuntó con el dedo - No quiero ni pensar que vas a frenar esto por lo que dijo la rarita ¿me oyes? – se anticipó

- ¿Lo estás pensando Quinnie? – su madre también había visto la cara de su hija.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza – No, no, claro que no – repitió – No hay nada más que quiera que aplastar a esa engreída mujer – afirmó tratando de no parecer insegura. La pronto por ser rubia no supo porque instintivamente se llevó las manos a su estómago apenas pensó en Rachel – Es solo que extraño a Rachel – confesó – Tal vez no debí dejar que papá se la llevara a jugar al golf y debí insistir para que viniera con nosotras…

- No creo que a la rari le interese mucho el shopping Q, a no ser que quiera comprarse un nuevo freezer para poner más cadáveres o algo así – las teorías de Santana nunca se acababan.

- Además – Judy saltó - ¿Quién te dijo que se iban a jugar al golf? – Judy había agarrado otra revista y la estaba ojeando desinteresadamente

- Bueno eso supuse que hace papá los sábados a la tarde con sus amigos cuando tu huyes de él – para Quinn era eso o juntarse en el club a discutir sobre cosas que solo a los hombres les interesaba

Judy soltó una carcajada que despertó la curiosidad de las tres chicas y más aún cuando la madura mujer siguió riendo y diciendo cosas por lo bajo – Mamá… - A Quinn algo le daba mala espina – Mamá… ¿Qué hace papá los sábados a la tarde mientras tu estas aquí o de shopping? – preguntó curiosa mientras erguía su espalda.

- Bueno Quinnie…

En algún lugar de Los Ángeles

- ¡Vamos Rachel anímate! – Russel le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica tan fuerte que la morena casi se traga el sorbete con el que estaba tomando su gaseosa.

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – no se tragó el sorbete pero si todo el líquido que tenía en la boca se fue por un conducto que no era el correcto.

- Bueno ya… ya… tampoco te pegué tan fuerte – Russel se disculpaba dándole palmadas más suaves para tratar de reanimarla.

- Además Russel tiene razón muchacha – uno de los cuatro amigos que acompañaban a Russel habló. Su nombre era Henry y era el único solterón del grupo – Tienes que animarte – aconsejó - ¡Mira! - señaló el lugar repleto de mujeres con poca ropa que pasan sirviendo cerca de ellos o que bailaban en las tarimas o en caños – Esto es el paraíso – dijo

- ¡SALUD! ¡POR EL PARAISO! – Otro de los hombres, al que Russel le había presentado a Rachel como Mario y que ya tenía a una de las chicas sentadas en su rodilla, levantó su cerveza para brindar y el resto lo imitaron.

Al contrario de los otros cinco hombres animados, Rachel no levantó su vaso, solo siguió mirando al piso. La tatuadora estaba sentada en si silla posición de indio con ambos brazos apoyados uno en la mesa y así aprovechaba a tomar su gaseosa acercando solo su cabeza al sorbete.

- Russel nos dijiste que a la novia de tu hija le gustaban las mujeres – dijo Henry mirando el poco entusiasmo de la chica por la belleza que la rodeaba.

- Y le gustan, pero antes de venir se peleó con mi Quinnie y eso la dejó toda apapuchada a la pobre. Es que cuando te agarran las mujeres Fabray no te recuperas fácilmente – hablaban como si la chica no estuviera presente.

- Jovencita – otro de los hombres habló – Déjame decirte algo de las mujeres…

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – al parecer el tipo ya tenía cansado a sus amigos con sus consejos, porque todos giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo que bebieron de sus cervezas.

- Jovencita… - el hombre no les dio importancia a los comentarios de sus amigos - …las mujeres son como las olas, detrás de otra siempre viene una mejor – finalizó

Russel giró los ojos – Mario eso lo dices porque tú te has divorciado cuatro veces ya y cada vez que lo haces te buscas una más joven que la otra… ¿Cuántos años tenía la última? El otro día me pareció que la vi saliendo de la universidad – Viejo verde el amigo de Russel

- Y estoy a punto de cambiarla de nuevo – los ojos del hombre estaban sobre la mujer que bailaba sobre una tarima cerca de su mesa solo con una fina tanga roja en su cola.

- Quinn no es una ola – la voz de Rachel por fin se hacía notar entre la música provocativa que sonaba y las risas del grupo. Pero cuando tuvo los cinco pares de ojos encima se puso nerviosa de vuelta – Quinn… Quinn es… es… Quinn es todo el océano entero para mí. Quinn es todos los mares del mundo y si encontraran agua en otros mundos también eso sería para mí – finalizó segura de lo que estaba diciendo

Cuatro hombres la miraban sorprendidos y uno orgulloso, obviamente este último era el padre de su novia

- ¡Aaaa! – el más viejo de la mesa suspiró – El amor joven, cuanto lo extraño – dijo sabiamente – Daría lo que fuera para poder volver el tiempo atrás y poder revivir la primera vez que mi Lidia y yo hicimos el amor en mi Dodge en el autocine – recordó

- Arthur por favor no empieces con…

- ¿Lidia es… es su mujer? – interrumpió Rachel

El hombre miró a la morena – Era. Lidia era mi mujer. Murió hace ya varios años, pero mi Lidia era todo para mi, después de ella nunca pude encontrar otra que me amara de la misma forma que ella lo hacía – agregó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa debatido.

- No, no, no Arthur, te prohíbo que te pongas así… necesitas otro baile… ¿Dónde se metió la pelirroja que tanto te gusta? – Mario chasqueaba sus dedos para tratar de hacer aparecer una bailarina.

- Eso es Quinn para mi – dijo la morena – Quinn es mi todo. Quinn, Beth y mi bebé son mi todo. – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida para después volver a hablar – Pero ahora Quinn…está… está… está enojada conmigo y….y… la mayoría del tiempo está enojada conmigo por mi culpa porque…porque yo no se… yo no se… yo no se cómo comportarme para ella… ¡Soy una bruta! – enfatizó esto último con un golpe en su frente.

- ¡O Dios! Mi mujer me dice exactamente lo mismo – acotó otro de los hombres que tenía una prominente barriga y una reluciente calva y que al igual que el viudo estaba disfrutando de que una sexy bailarina se contorneara sobre sus piernas – Cinthia siempre me dice "Horacio… no sirves para nada, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sabes cómo tocar mis tetas" – el hombre imitó a su esposa.

- Eso es porque siempre que venimos aquí nunca nos dejan tocar – se quejó el más joven de los hombres que al igual que sus dos amigos tenía un par de pechos bailando en su cara. Los únicos que no tenían mujeres en sus piernas eran Russel y Rachel.

- Y por eso es que dejo que ella se deleite con jardineros musculosos o personal trainers que la entretienen, no me molesta, yo no estoy para esos trotes ya – dijo el barrigón mirando a Rachel por el costado de la bailarina

Rachel lo miro con su ceño fruncido – Yo… yo no podría… no podrá aguantar que Quinn miré a otro u otra – el solo hecho de pensarlo la hacía apretar sus puños fuertes y le llenaba el pecho de rabia - Rachel sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos feos pensamientos y luego se levantó de hombros mientras seguía mirando a la mesa y a su gaseosa – Yo… yo… Golpee a unos de sus amigos… le di un fuerte golpe en la cara… creo que se llama Puck o algo así. Lo golpee porque bailaba con ella y la miraba… la miraba con cara de baboso…

- Detesto a ese tipo – agregó Russel levantando su mano para que Rachel le chocara los cinco.

Rachel asintió de acuerdo con el sentimiento y no dudó en hacer lo que la mano del hombre proponía – Y antes también había golpeado a…a… su ex novio – Russel sonrió y le dio una palmada de agradecimiento recordando el golpe de Rachel a Mark y volvió a poner la palma abierta para recibir el choque de Rachel. La morena entusiasmada por la aprobación de su suegro siguió – Y antes había amenazado a uno de sus amigos... a Kurt – levantó su mano para recibir el choque de Russel, pero nunca llegó.

- ¿Golpeaste a Kurt? ¿Por qué? Ese muchacho es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien – le dijo Russel reprobando la actitud de Rachel

- Bueno yo… yo… porque… porque… pensé que… bueno eso no importa – Kurt no le caía mal a Russel y en la cara del hombre Rachel lo pudo ver asique salió del tema inmediatamente – Quinn dice que ella tiene muchos… muchos amigos y que me tengo que acostumbrar y esas cosas – Rachel agitó la cabeza – Yo no se cómo… como lo voy a hacer… No se como voy a aprender a comportarme para ella – soltó un suspiro abatido.

- Jovencita si quieres mi consejo ahí va… - otras vez todos sus amigos giraban los ojos – No dejes que las mujeres dictaminen tu vida – le dijo – SI ellas quieren azul tu dales rojo. Si quieren guerra dales paz. Si quieren que las cojas duro hazle el amor suavemente. A mi siempre me funciona – dijo

- No es cierto Mario, no te funciona – lo corrigió Arthur - Tu última mujer te dejó porque no sabías darle lo que ella quería. Se fue con el dueño de la inmobiliaria ese que le daba azul cuando ella quería, le daba guerra y se la cogía duro – Todos los hombres rieron, el tipo se creía un experto en mujeres y para nada lo era – Ahora contéstame una pregunta Rachel – Miró a la morena - ¿Amas a la señorita Fabray? – le preguntó

- La amo – Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron con un brillo que solo pensar en Quinn le generaba – La amo mucho. La amo tanto que tengo miedo de no poder hacerla feliz – dijo con tanta pasión que hasta las bailarinas que estaban cerca se frenaron para mirarla.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma Rachel – la calmó Russel ignorando a sus amigos – Es difícil cumplirle todos los caprichos a mi hija, te lo dice alguien que lleva tratando con tres mujeres demandantes de por vida y dos de ellas llevan el apellido Fabray – Quinn y Frannie obviamente.

- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! – aseguró la morena golpeándola mesa y parándose en su lugar de manera que en este momento estaba en el medio de dos bailarinas que se contorneaban enfrente de los hombres – Yo quiero… yo quiero… yo quiero darle todos sus caprichos. Es mi deber como su novia, como su futura mujer – dijo con su puño cerrado – Si Quinn quiere la luna, yo tengo que… tengo que conseguir los materiales, construir un cohete y traerle la luna. Si Quinn quiere que luche con gigantes, gladiadores, monstruos o bestias, tengo que… tengo que encontrar la forma de meterme en las historias que ella le lee a Beth para hacerlo. Si Quinn quiere que yo … que yo no le rompa la cara nunca más a ninguno de sus amigos mientras ella baila o mientras le miran la cola o… - cada cosa que pensaba le daba más rabia – o lo que sea… tengo que atarme o encadenarme a un caño como ese – señaló el caño de la bailarina y aguantármela. Tengo que comportarme como ella quiere que lo haga – apuntó severamente.

Russel miró a la morena con ternura – Pues déjame decirte que estando cerca de Julian Tiffany no vas a lograr que Quinn no se enoje contigo – le dijo el hombre haciendo que Rachel lo mirara pensativa.

La morena torció la cabeza y miró al hombre con su boca abierta – Pero… pero… Julian es mi amiga… Ella me ayudó mucho cuando… bueno cuando Quinn y yo estuvimos separadas. Me… Julian me sacó del hospital el día del callejón… – recordó avergonzada una de las tantas peleas que había tenido durante el mes que Quinn la dejó - …y… y… ella me dijo que… ella me dijo que no bajara los brazos que Quinn iba a darme otra oportunidad y ella… ella me prestó la ropa para venir a Los Ángeles – la morena levantó sus hombros – Julian es buena conmigo. Es mi amiga – concluyó - ¿Por qué… por qué Julian y Quinn no se quieren? – para la tatuadora dos maravillosas personas como Quinn y su amiga se tenían que querer, era un pecado sino lo hacían.

- Eso deberías charlarlo con mi hija, Rachel – Russel no quería meterse donde no lo llaman.

- Tal vez deberías ponerle la misma cara que tienes ahora a tu novia – le dijo uno de los hombres cuando vio como dos de las dos bailarinas no le estaban prestando mucha atención al baile por mirar y escuchar a la morena – Estas volviendo loca a estas mujeres - agregó

Rachel levantó la vista y apenas cayó en la cuenta que una mujer de pechos desnudo estaba sonriéndole la bajó de inmediato y se tapó los ojos con su mano. Esta vez su cara estaba completamente roja

- Vamos jovencita, mirar un poco no te va a hacer mal – le dijo uno de ellos

Rachel agitó la cabeza – Lo siento… pero… son chicas muy lindas pero yo solo quiero mirar a Quinn – les dijo

- Lo dice porque tu estás aquí Russel – dijo Mario – Aunque al otro chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba?..

- Mark – dijo Russel de mala gana

- Ese. Aunque a ese no le importaba que tu estuvieras parece que a Rachel sí – dijo

Russel rió – No, ella es así – sacudió la cabeza de la morena – Y por eso me cae tan bien – le pegó una palmada en la espalda de manera que la mano de Rachel se movió de su cara – Anda muchacha mira un poco, aunque sea espía por tus dedos, no vas a engañar a Quinn por mirar – Rachel torció al cabeza y abrió los dedos de la mano que tapaban sus ojos para enfocarse en la bailarina que tenía más cercana.

De repente la chica bajó la mano y se quedó mirando fijamente el muslo de la mujer.

Russel y los demás se quedaron esperando la reacción – Aaaa, con que eres una chica de piernas…

- Mhhh… – Rachel carraspeó y miró a la chica que mientras bailaba miraba a la morena atentamente - Disculpe señorita… eee… usted… Usted nunca… Usted nunca ha pensado en hacerse un tatuaje en su muslo. Tiene un lienzo perfecto – le dijo nerviosa.

La bailarina giró y empezó a sacudir su cola enfrente del hombro – A decir verdad… - la chica respondió – siempre he querido hacerme una chica calendario, una bailarina exótica como yo – le dijo – Pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad… - la stripper se fijó en Rachel con más detalle - ¿Eres tatuadora? – preguntó

- Una de las mejores del país – Russel saltó por ella y se dio vuelta para levantar su camisa y mostrar lo que Rachel había hecho en su espalda

- ¿Eso lo hiciste tu? – le preguntó la chica señalando el dibujo del hombre

La morena se había quedado mirando con detalle pero asintió de todos modos – Tal vez… tendría… debería repasar la oreja del oso – se dijo para si misma.

- Por Dios Russel bájate la camisa que estás espantando a todas las chicas – le dijo el soltero

- Es increíble – la bailarina felicitó a una Rachel pensativa que no se podía perdonar el error que había cometido en la oreja del animal - ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? Digo… en mi pierna como tu dijiste – Ante la propuesta la morena volvió a mirar su futuro lienzo y asintió con su cara de idea. Podía imaginarse el tatuaje a la perfección.

- Oye…. – Henry llamó la atención de Russel - ¿Crees que a tu hija le va a agradar la idea de esta jovencita tatuando strippers?

- Bueno…

De vuelta en el centro comercial

- ¡No puedo creerlo madre! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa y solo tuya! – Tres de las mayores estaban sentadas en un Mac Donald del lugar mientras las dos pequeñas jugaban en los laberintos y esas cosas. Mientras esperaban que Santana llegara a la mesa con la comida, Quinn seguía culpando a su madre de que su novia estuviera deleitándose de mujeres desnudas junto a su padre.

- Tu padre es el que lleva a tu futura esposa a las strippers y yo soy la culpable de todo – se defendió Judy

Quinn miró a su madre con furia y le mostró su mano - ¿Ves anillo aquí madre? ¿Lo ves?...

- No pero…

- ¡Exacto! No hay anillo y si lo hubiera te puedo asegurar que se lo haría tragar apenas la viera por haber ido con papá – le dijo enojada – Además, si es tu culpa. Es tu culpa porque se supone que no puedes dejar que papá vaya a esos lugares y mucho menos con MI novia y encima no me quieres decir donde carajo están para ir a buscarla – enfatizó.

Judy giró los ojos – Por favor Quinnie, como si yo supiera todos los lugares donde hay mujeres que bailan por dinero – le aclaró – Deja que Rachel se divierta un poco –agregó

- ¿Estás insinuando que conmigo se aburre? – nada la calmaba

- No, para nada – le aclaró – Solo digo, que a los hombres y en este caso a Rachel también, les hace bien salir a fraternizar con sus amigos y hablar de cosas que a nosotras no nos interesan como del tamaño del pecho de alguna mujer o la forma de la cola de otra. Y además ver esas mujeres les ayuda a levantar algunas cosas – apuntó con su dedo al cielo – No se si me entiendes – Quinn giró los ojos ante la poca sutileza de su madre

- Escuchen esto… - Santana llegaba con una bandeja llena de comida - elgranrarón dice "Estoy ¡PUM! Para arriba. De esta no me baja nadie" O Dios Mika es genial… - las tres tuvieron que aguantar la carcajada antes de que Quinn les tirara la bandeja por la cabeza.

- ¡COMIDA! – Sophie y Beth llegaron a aliviar tensiones

- ¿Me trajiste la hamburguesa doble? – preguntó la pequeña sentándose en la mesa

- Si – contestó su madre latina

- ¿Con las papás y gaseosa grande?

- También – respondió Santana mientras Britt se encargaba de limpiar con una toallita húmeda las manitos de la pequeña y de Beth – Y también los condimentos que pediste niña glotona – se burló Santana

- ¡Oye! La hermana…

- Si, si, si. Ya se que la hermana Ana dice que está en crecimiento – la interrumpió Santana – Vamos a ver que dice la hermana Ana cuando vea crecer el resumen de mi tarjeta por culpa de todas las cosas que te compraste hoy – la latina señaló una mesa que estaba llena de bolsas de compras.

Lejos de intimidarse Sophie se cruzó de brazos y miró sus uñas – Tu dijiste que podía comprarse lo que me gustara – le recordó

- SI pero nunca pensé que te gustaran tantos pares de zapatos…

- Sanny deja a la niña tranquila que la mitad de bolsas que están ahí son tuyas – apuntó Brittany

Sophie le sacó la lengua a su madre y se dedicó a comer.

- ¿Estás bien mamá? – Beth estaba sentada sobre su abuela mientras con su bracito estirado esperaba a que Quinn terminara de ponerle su insulina.

Quinn le sonrió – Siempre estoy bien cuando estoy contigo tesoro – le dijo besando el lugar donde había pinchado.

Beth se acercó a su madre y besó su mejilla – Yo también extlaño… extrrraño a mami Rach – la pequeña le había adivinado el sentimiento.

- Quinnie… - Britt la llamó – Estoy segura de que Rachel no tiene ni una sola bailarina cerca, tranquila – la calmó

- Ojala Britt, ojalá – con un último suspiro empezó con su ensalada.

En el bar de strippers

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, la morena estaba rodeada de mujeres que trabajaban en el local. Una por una de las chicas que habían decidido tatuarse con Rachel pasaba por ella para contarle lo que querían y en donde lo querían. Los cinco hombres que la habían acompañado miraban con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa como Rachel tomaba medidas con un centímetro que le habían prestado y como explicaba emocionada lo que quería hacerle a cada uno de sus lienzos mientras las bailarinas la miraba y le prestaban atención emocionada.

- Que sea la última vez que la traes con nosotros Russel – le advirtió uno de sus amigos más ofuscados por la falta de atención de las strippers.

- No te preocupes, que por el mensaje que acabo de recibir de Judy no creo que Quinn quiera que salga conmigo nunca más… - la carcajada de Arthur lo agarró por sorpresa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso que nos hayan dejado plantada mujeres a las que encima les pagamos por estar encima de nosotros? – preguntó Mario

Arthur siguió riendo y señaló a la morena – Pensar que hace una hora las miraba entre sus dedos y ahora las tiene agarrada por la cola – Miraron como Rachel dibujaba sobre un papel blanco usando como mesa la cola de una de las mujeres.

- Idiota – murmuraron todos.

- Aaaaa – suspiraron todos

- La juventud – agregó Arthur

Más tarde en la casa de los señores Fabray

Russel y Rachel entraron a la casa con toda la intención de cada uno ir en busca de su mujer. Russel porque quería aprovechar el momento en que su amigo estaba levantado sin necesidad de la pastillita y Rachel porque quería hablar inmediatamente con su novia. Lástima que Santana tenía otros planes

- ¡RARI! Menos mal que llegaste – parecía que la latina la estaba esperando porque apenas la vio entrar la agarró y la llevó para el cuarto de invitados que estaba usando de habitación

- Santana… necesito… quiero… Quinn… - Rachel quería decirle que necesitaba ir a ver a Quinn urgente

- Si, si, si… Entiendo que el rarón debe estar desesperado por Quinn pero lo mío es urgente – Santana entró a la habitación y dejó que Rachel se sentara en la cama

La morena torció su cabeza y frunció su ceño – No es por… no es eso… Quiero hablar con ella porque…

- ¡RARI! – Santana la cayó – Se que tu y Quinn tienen sus rariproblemas y necesitan sus raricharlas, pero ahora mismo yo necesito un rariconsejo porque sino voy a morirme y tu vas poder cumplir tu sueño de llevarme a uno de tus freezer ocultos – apenas vio que Rachel iba a abrir su boca – ¡No te atreves a negarlo! Se que tarde o temprano voy a descubrir que eres una psicópata asesina serial y nadie me lo va a sacar de la cabeza. Ahora… - yendo al grano Santana empezó a sacar cosas de las bolsas que había comprado mientras Rachel balanceaba sus pies desde su asiento

La latina agarró un vestido negro muy corto pero con mangas largas en una mano y un vestido azul corto también pero con mangas cortas en otro – Para mi cita con Britt esta noche… ¿Este o este? – cada palabra mostró un vestido

Rachel torció su cabeza y se enfocó en las dos prendas por un rato - ¿Tienes… tu… tu… tienes una cita con Britt? – Santana giró los ojos

- ¡RARI! – la retó – No te estás concentrando – le dijo - ¿Este o este? – estaba realmente desesperada

Rachel se volvió a enfocar en la ropa – Eee… eee… eee…

Santana volvió a girar los ojos – Ya se – dijo para después rápidamente sacarse el vestido de día que tenía puesto y quedarse solo con su pequeña tanga enfrente de la morena. Rachel no tuvo tiempo ni de taparse los ojos que Santana ya tenía puesto el vestido negro.

- Ahora sí… ¿Cuál vestido te la pone más dura? – las erecciones de Rachel eran como un rarirometro para la latina – Este… - giró sobre si misma mostrando el elegante vestido negro – O… - Esta vez Rachel si alcanzó a taparse los ojos antes de que Santana se sacara ese vestido y se pusiera el azul – O este… ¡RARI! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – El grito de Santana hizo que Rachel se despabilara - ¿Cuál te gusta más? – preguntó de nuevo la latina

- Eeeee… - Rachel aun no caía - ¿El negro? – respondió preguntando

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo mismo opino yo! – concluyó Santana volviendo a desnudarse pero esta vez se quedó así

Rachel se paró de la cama con sus ojos tapados y atinó a caminar hacia la salida - ¿A dónde vas rari? Todavía no terminamos – la frenó y la volvió a sentar en su lugar

- ¿Podrías ponerte… podrías ponerte… - por más que los pechos de Santana sean muy lindos a Rachel la incomodaban – Tus pechos son… son bonitos pero…

- ¡Deja de interrumpirme rari! – Santana quería pasar a lo siguiente. Rachel agachó su cabeza evitando mirar directo al pecho de la mujer y esperó a que Santana hablara – Bien, esto es lo que tengo pensado decirle a Brittany esta noche…

Más tarde en el jardín

- ¡RACHIE! – Beth fue la primera que vio salir a la morena al jardín y salió corriendo hacia ella.

Rachel pensó que Beth se iba a tirar sobre ella, pero la rubiecita se frenó muy cerca - ¿Te gusta mi pelo? – le preguntó sacudiendo sus pequeños rizos rubios – Me hice… me hice ondas con volumen – explicó recordando lo que le había dicho el peluquero.

La tatuadora se agachó al nivel de la pequeña – Estás… estás hermosa Titi – le dijo

- También… también tengo vestido nuevo – la pequeña empezó a girar en su lugar tal cual lo había hecho Santana hace un rato atrás – Y zapatos nuevos – se frenó y mostró sus pequeños zapatitos negros de hebilla.

Rachel sonrió y agarró la manito de la pequeña – A ver la modelo como da una vueltita – dijo haciendo girar a la pequeña

- Por fin apareciste – las risas de ambas fueron interrumpidas por el frio tono de Quinn – Papá llegó hace rato y ya está con mamá vaya a saber haciendo que cosa – giró los ojos la empresaria sin querer pensar donde y exactamente que estaban haciendo sus padres.

- Lo siento… lo… - petrificada se quedó Rachel cuando se incorporó para enfrentar a su novia.

- ¡MAMI! – Sophie le gritaba a Britt desde la pileta – TENÍAS RAZON. RACHI SE QUEDO ESTUPIDA MIRANDO A QUINN – explicó la lanita

Santana salía al jardín y agarraba la mano de Beth – Ven pequeña, no quiero que se te pegue lo raro – ambas se fueron con Britt y Sophie a la pileta.

- Quinn... estás… estás…

La rubia se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar que la sonrisa se le saliera. La reacción de Rachel era monumental - ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó con su careta puesta

Rachel se concentró en los ojos de Quinn - ¿Avestrucito? – preguntó sintiendo la necesidad de esconderse en el cuello de su novia.

Quinn levantó su cejas – Nada de avestrucito ni de nada – le dijo – Contéstame la pregunta – insistió

Rachel agachó la cabeza y con una de sus manos se rascó el cuello – Tu papá… y… tu papá y sus amigos me llevaron a un lugar de esos… de esos que las chicas bailan como baila Britt pero… pero con poca ropa – era un decir porque en realidad estaban casi desnudas – Y cuando llegamos… cuando… cuando… Santana me… me… - Rachel no sabía como explicar lo que había pasado en ese momento, fue todo muy rápido – Tiene una cita con Britt – dijo mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa y esperando a que la empresaria le respondiera con otra pero no fue el caso, Quinn seguía con la misma mirada dura de antes. La morena volvió a agachar la cabeza

- ¿Eran lindas? – de repente preguntó haciendo que Rachel la mirara confundida.

- ¿Lindas? – preguntó la morena

- Las chicas que bailaban ¿eran lindas? – preguntó de nuevo

Rachel torció su cabeza y abrió la boca tratando de recordar a las mujeres con las que había estado hablando sobre tatuajes, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las ideas que tenía para cada una – Había una muy alta que… era morocha creo… y quiere… quiere todo una rama de rosas con flores marchitas y con muchas pero muchas espinas. Quiere que vaya desde acá – se tocó debajo de su axila – Hasta acá – Lledó a su muslo derecho muy entusiasmada, tenía muchas ganas de empezar con ese dibujo – Me llamó la atención lo de las flores marchitas…Y otra que… otra quería un búho… - puso cara de nada – He hecho mucho y nunca… nunca me gustó hacerlos… lo quiere justo arriba del pecho porque…

- ¡BERRY! – Definitivamente volver al Berry no era nada bueno - ¡ERES DESESPERANTE! – La actual rubia dio media vuelta y volvió a la pileta con sus amigas dejando a la morena sola con sus pensamientos. Rachel no entendía que Quinn lo único que quería era que la morena le prestara atención a ella y solo ella. Quinn quería que Rachel le dijera que ninguna de las chicas era bonita y que no había mujer como ella. Lo que menos necesitaba Quinn era que Rachel le hablara con pasión acerca de otras mujeres.

Quinn llegó justo cuando Santana le estaba explicando a su hija que esta noche se tenía que quedar con Quinn y Rachel

- ¡YAYYYYY PIJAMADA! – festejó Sophie abrazando a Beth

- Se supone que nos tienes que extrañar y llorar para que no nos vayamos – le dijo Santana mientras la latina veía de lado como Rachel se sentaba cabizbaja en una de las reposeras y miraba de reojo a Quinn. Menos mal que Beth no demoró en subirse en ella para darle un poco de cariño.

- ¡Un segundo! – Parece que Sophie había reaccionado - ¿Va a haber comida cierto? – le preguntó a Quinn

Santana giró los ojos

- Por supuesto que va a… - el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta de entrada la interrumpió

- ¡YO VOY! – Judy salía de la casa de la pileta toda despeinada y arreglándose la ropa - ¡YO VOY! – insistió la mujer que pasó a las chicas y entró a la casa corriendo.

- ¡MAMA! – Reaccionó Quinn para después ver salir a su padre en casi el mismo estado - ¡PAPA! – Otro grito más - ¡O DIOS! – era el día de que Quinn se la pasara agarrándose la cabeza.

- Bien ahí viejito – lo felicitó Santana.

Russel se tiró en una de las reposeras y solo sonrió

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo los abuelitos ahí mami? – le preguntó Beth a Rachel

La morena abrió los ojos enormes – Bueno… eeee… bueno… eeee… cuando… cuando dos personas sienten cosas…

- ¡RACHEL! – la frenó Quinn – NO VAMOS A TENER LA CHARLA CON NUESTRA HIJA AHORA – La morena se escondió detrás de Beth.

- ¿Están hablando de la charla que explica cómo se hacen los bebes? – Sophie habló – Porque yo aun no me creo lo que nos contó la hermana Ana acerca de la cigüeña – agregó

- ¡RARI! ¿VES LO QUE EMPEZASTE? – todo el mundo la retaba

Antes de que Quinn pudiera hablar para salvar la situación Judy volvió al jardín – Rachel, Quinn necesito que vengan conmigo de inmediato y SOLAS – la morena y Quinn se miraron y sin demora siguieron a la señora Fabray hacia la casa.

La primera que entró después de Judy fue Quinn - ¿Hermana Ana? – Se había dado de lleno con la monja - ¿Jane? ¿Shelby? – estaba todo el mundo en la sala de la casa Fabray parece - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí… ¡O Dios!... - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque una pequeña de casi tres años muy parecida a su novia la miraba con enormes ojos marrones, la cabeza torcida, y con un conejo en su brazo - ¡RACHEEEEEL! – tenía la sensación de que ese no iba a ser el último reto del día.


	36. Chapter 36

¡SORPRESA! Jajaja. Dividi en dos el capítulo y les adelanto la primera parte solo porque me gusta que me mimen con sus comentarios. Son unas DIosas y Diosos. Bueno espero que les gusten y sino ya saben que hacer. Besotototote. Se las/los quiere. Para las que preguntaron por mis exámenes, me fue bien, asique muchas gracias por sus saludos.

PD: No odien a Quinn, ella es la roca de esta familia disfuncional y está aprendiendo poco a poco a dejar su ego para estar al nivel de la humildad que la rodea.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, lo que si me pertenece es la baba que me cae cada vez que veo las piernas de Lea.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 36: "Las rubias se divierten más"

– Rachel, Quinn necesito que vengan conmigo de inmediato y SOLAS – la morena y Quinn se miraron y sin demora siguieron a la señora Fabray hacia la casa.

La primera que entró después de Judy fue Quinn - ¿Hermana Ana? – Se había dado de lleno con la monja - ¿Jane? ¿Shelby? – estaba todo el mundo en la sala de la casa Fabray parece - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí… ¡O Dios!... - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque una pequeña de casi tres años muy parecida a su novia la miraba con enormes ojos marrones, la cabeza torcida, y con un conejo en su brazo - ¡RACHEEEEEL! – tenía la sensación de que ese no iba a ser el último reto del día.

Con el grito de Quinn la morena llegó más rápido aun al gran encuentro. A la primera que Rachel vio fue a su madre, pero inmediatamente su cabeza giró a la mujer que tenía los hábitos puestos y que con la poca fuerza física que tenía sostenía por sus brazos a una furiosa Jane - ¿Qué… qué… qué… Qué hacen acá? – Finalmente preguntó - ¿Quinn… qué… - Apenas la cabeza de Rachel giró para buscar a su novia la encontró con su mirada puesta en otra cosa. La mirada de Quinn era derecha y un poco inclinada hacia abajo, a la morena no le quedó otra que seguir su línea de visión - ¿Quinn qué… - la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando los ojos de Rachel encontraron a la misma pequeña que la empresaria miraba con gran atención. La niña tenía el mismo color de pelo que Rachel y al igual que la morena también lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. Sus pequeñas zapatillas de suela blanca y lona azul estaban desatadas. Tenía un jean azul y una remera roja con un dibujo de un patito de hule estampado. El color rojo parecía predominar, porque la mochila que tenía la pequeña sobre sus hombros era de esa misma tonalidad, aunque el conejo medio destrozado que tenía agarrado fuertemente en uno de sus brazos era celeste y parecía bastante sucio. La mano libre de la pequeña estaba en su boca, la niña se chupaba el dedo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero lo más impactante de la pequeña, y por lo que Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba nada más y nada menos que en presencia de su hija, fue la forma en que con su cuello torcido, y con grandes ojos marrones abiertos miraba a Quinn. La mini morena miraba a la rubia con la misma obsesión que lo hacían Rachel y hasta la misma Beth. Al igual que Beth y que Rachel, la nena se había enamorado a primera vista de la empresaria y eso para Rachel valía más que cualquier prueba de ADN. Por su parte Quinn miraba a la pequeña con una mezcla de adoración y ternura que llamaba la atención de todos los presentes.

La morena empezaba a caer en la cuenta poco a poco de lo que estaba pasando e intercalaba sus miradas entre la gente mayor que esperaba su reacción y entre Quinn y la niña que no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente. – No, no, no… no es cierto… - los pies de la tatuadora retrocedían como si tuvieran voluntad propia y la cabeza de la chica se agitaba en negativa sin pausa alguna – No… No… No puede ser… - La necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar la llenaba y las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las cuatro mujeres mayores no ayudaban en nada. Una vez más Rachel Berry había hecho algo mal. Sus pies se movieron más rápido esta vez y con un rumbo definido.

- ¡A NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! - El silencio de la sala que solo era interrumpido por las constantes negativas de Rachel y su respiración agitada se rompió cuando Jane pudo soltarse de su hermana y se fue inmediatamente hacia la tatuadora - ¡NO PIESNO PERMITIR QUE HUYAS COMO COBARDE! – A pesar de los muchos más años que le llevaba a la joven Jane llegó antes que la morena pudiera ni siquiera pensar que le impedía moverse. El problema fue que Jane no la agarró del brazo ni de la cintura, ni del hombre, Jane fue por la parte dolorosa.

- ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! – La morena se retorció apenas la melliza tuvo en sus manos el miembro de la morena - ¡AUCH! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! – chillaba.

- ¡Y TE VA A DOLER MUCHO MÁS! – Le advirtió la mujer - ¿CUANTAS VECES TE DIJIMOS CON ANA QUE USARAS PROTECCIÓN RACHEL? ¿CUANTOS PAQUETES DE FORROS TE COMPRE? ¡DIMELO MIERDA DIMELO! – acompañó el grito con un apretón.

- ¡AUCH! ¡MUCHAS! ¡MUUAUACH! – la morena no la estaba pasando para nada bien

- Jane por favor, tranquilízate. Y no digas groserías – le pedía su hermana

- ¡NO TE PIENSO ESCUCHAR ANA! ¡Y DIGO TODOS LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA! Y ESTO ES CULPA TUYA Y DE TU DIOS, ASIQUE NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME – la acusó la mujer con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Culpa mía y de mi Dios? Cuida lo que dices Jane – no parecía pero la monja estaba enojada

– ¡SI! – apuntó mientras la morena se retorcía en su mano – CULPA TUYA PORQUE NO ME DEJAS SER MAS SEVERA CON ESTA IDIOTA – apretó un poco más – Y CULPA DE TU DIOS PORQUE EL LE DIO UN ARMA QUE SOLO USA PARA POBLAR EL MUNDO – explicó su punto.

- Tal vez todas debamos calmarnos – pidió Shelby

- Estoy acuerdo con… Estoy de acuerdo – Judy no sabía quién era – Lo mejor es calmarse y charlar la situación – dijo con asentimiento de Shelby y de la hermana Ana. Judy buscó la mirada de su hija pero la empresaria seguía ensimismada mirando a la pequeña que tenía enfrente.

- Jane suelta a Rachel antes de que le pida a mi Dios que salga una ley contra el cierre de negocios como el tuyo – eso hizo que Jane soltara a Rachel de inmediato.

La morena se puso en cuclillas rápidamente y empezó a respirar hondo mientras subía y baja sobre sus rodillas para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

- Hola… - la voz de Quinn sacó del centro de atención a la morena y obligó a que todo el mundo se fijara en ella. La rubia se había arrodillado enfrente de la niña y con una sonrisa la saludaba – Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? – Quinn extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la niña pero como de tal palo tal astilla, la pequeña retrocedió aparatosamente antes de que la mano de Quinn pudiera entrar en contacto y hasta que la puerta de entrada fue la encargada de frenar sus pasos. La cara de la pequeña seguía estando sobre Quinn pero ahora sus ojos mostraban un pánico que no estaba antes. Ya no se estaba chupando el dedo y ahora por el contrario tenía su mano apoyada en la puerta con desesperación mientras que su otra extensión acogotaba prácticamente al conejo de peluche.

Quinn sonrió y agitó la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa que hizo que los adultos se miraran entre ellos, o estaban aluciando o la empresaria se había vuelto loca. La rubia se sentó sobre sus rodillas y suspiró, nadie mejor que ella sabía tratar con una Berry, eso la gente lo tenía que dar por seguro – Tranquila pequeña – le dijo sin intentar cerrar el espacio entre ellas – Yo soy Quinn – le informó con una mano en su pecho - Y no te voy a hacer daño, al contrario, solo quiero saber cómo estás o cómo te llamas o si te gustó el viaje en avión – la voz de la rubia hacía que la niña se fuera relajando poco a poco en su postura y nuevamente se ponía derecha, con su cabeza torcida y su dedo en la boca para prestarle toda la atención del mundo a la mujer que le hablaba.

Todos en la sala esperaban la reacción de la niña a las palabras de Quinn, incluso Rachel, que al parecer ya estaba reincorporada, miraba la interacción con una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro.

- ¡A NO! – Jane había visto crecer esa sonrisa – TU NO TIENES DERECHO A SONREIR – de vuelta a la tortura parece.

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda está pasando acá? – Por suerte Santana llegaba a la sala acompañada de Russel y salvaban a la morena de una nueva y dolorosa tortura – Tuve que mandar a mi hija y a mi sobrina con Britt a la playa para que no se asustara por los gritos que venían desde adentro. El viejito y yo pensamos que algo malo les estaba pasando – dijo mirando a los adultos – No lo tomen a mal, a mí me encantan las peleas, pero como mínimo me tienen que avisar que hay alguna para meterme y demostrar que Santana Lopez se puede encargar de patear cualquier trasero – dijo en broma esperando una risa que nunca vino. La latina se enfocó en el nivel de tensión que había en la sala.

- Judy ¿Qué está pasando? – Russel también lo había notado y miraba la escena preocupado y con cautela.

- ¿Por qué carajo están aquí la llorona – lo decía apuntado a Shelby – la prostituta pasada de edad – estaba vez apuntó a Jane – y la dulce y encantadora hermana Ana? – todas giraron los ojos ante la chupa medias de Santana, nunca se metía con la monja por miedo a que le hiciera pagar con rezos

- ¿Y quién demonios es…. – los ojos de Santana se abrieron lo más grande que podían ante la escena de su socia arrodillada enfrente de alguien que era muy parecida a la rarita. Santana se llevó sus dedos a la cara y soltando un suspiro apretó su nariz justo en el huesito que separa los ojos – No me digan que… - todos asintieron sin palabras algunas.

Lo que ninguno predijo era que Santana rotara en sus pies, enfrentara a Rachel y colocando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la morena le diera un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

- ¡AUUUUCCCCHHHH! – Otra vez Rachel caía al piso con sus manos en su pene muerta de dolor. Menos mal que la morena ya tenía hijos porque después de este día dudaba que su miembro volviera a funcionar.

- ¡De eso es lo que estoy hablando! – Jane puso su mano arriba y Santana chocó los cinco con la mujer.

- ¿OTRA VEZ RARI? ¿OTRA VEZ? ¿CUANDO VAS A APRENDER A ENCAPUCHAR EL RARON? ¿CUANDO? NO PUEDES IR DEJANDO RARITOS POR TODOS LADOS – Santana le reprochaba

- Nunca – contestó Jane ya más tranquila de tener el apoyo de alguien más en la sala – De ahora en más vamos a tener que advertirle a todas las mujeres de New York y a las de acá que anden con bombachas de lata porque Rachel está suelta – exageró.

- Esto es culpa de los rarozoides, le dije a Quinn que cualquier cosa que salga de semejante pene tiene que tener vida propia – la latina seguía.

- Por favor Santana y Jane cálmense – nuevamente la hermana Ana intercedía por la morena – Y traten de recordar que hay una pequeña presente – con la cabeza apuntó hacia donde estaba la pequeña morenita.

- ¿Es hija de Rachel cierto? – Russel hizo la pregunta que nadie se animaba a hacer pero que ya todos sabían la respuesta.

La hermana Ana frunció los labios sin contestar y dio lugar a que un murmullo generalizado llenara la sala. Santana y Jane despotricaban contra la morena y se turnaban una con otra para ver quien tiraba la frase más inteligente sobre lo que podían producir los espermatozoides de Rachel, una Rachel que aún seguía tratando de recuperarse del rodillazo tomando fuertes respiraciones y tratando de reincorporarse del suelo sin éxito, cada vez que se movía los calambres del dolor volvían a aparecer. En otro rincón de la habitación, Judy y Russel se presentaban y hablaban con Shelby de forma tranquila e intercalaban preguntas y preocupaciones con la madre superiora.

- Quiero que hagan silencio – No le hizo falta a Quinn levantar la voz para que el resto de las personas se callara. La fría, rasposa y demandante voz se irguió por encima del resto y logró que el ruido y los murmullos cesaran de inmediato. Quinn Fabray había ocupado el centro de la sala y tenía sobre sus brazos a la pequeña. La mini morenita, aun con su dedo en la boca, descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y miraba al resto de la gente desde arriba de la rubia como si nada le importara, como si ya hubiera encontrado su lugar feliz.

La rubia caminó hasta Santana y se frenó enfrente de su amiga. Quinn intentó pasarle la pequeña a su amiga pero la niña se aferró aún más fuerte a la rubia. Pequeñas piernitas rodearon la espalda de Quinn y se clavaron allí y una diminuta mano se apoderó de la remera de la empresaria de manera tal que logró que uno de los breteles del corpiño de Quinn saliera a la luz. Quinn miró a Santana y ambas sonrieron ante la desesperación de la pequeña – Cariño… - esta vez la voz de Quinn era pura dulzura e iba dirigida a la pequeña nena que tenía alzada – Quiero que te quedes un rato con una de las personas en las que yo más confió – le dijo con suavidad – es mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo y te va a cuidar igual que yo. Nada te va a pasar – explicó – Tengo que hablar con estos señores un ratito y luego vuelvo contigo – Quinn sabía que la pequeña estaba escuchándola porque su agarre se soltaba de a poco cada vez que salían sus palabras.

Finalmente Santana la tomó con cuidado y con la ayuda de Quinn se la llevó con ella sin resistencia alguna y sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche a la mujer que seguía en el piso.

Cuando Santana y la pequeña estuvieron lejos de su visión, Quinn caminó hacia el living – Todos al living de inmediato – ordenó y al igual que su amiga pasó por al lado de la caída mujer sin pestañear.

Jane hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella mientras que Russel y Judy se miraron

- Voy a ir por la bolsa de hielo – anunció Judy y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina

Russel asintió y se movió hacia Rachel – Arriba muchacha, arriba – con la ayuda de Shelby lograron que la morena se levantara bajo la atenta vista de la hermana Ana

- ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! – se quejó la morena que volvió a hacer flexiones hacia arriba y hacia abajo

- Eso… - Russel alentó los ejercicios entendiendo a la perfección el dolor – Y no te olvides de respirar hondo… Inhala… exhala… - el hombre parecía Miyagui enseñándole karate a Daniel Larusso.

- ¡No me gusta esperar! – la voz dura de Quinn resonó de nuevo e hizo que la morena se reincorporara inmediatamente de sus ejercicios

Russel, Shelby y la madre superiora llegaron al living antes que Rachel. Quinn estaba sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas en el sillón individual con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Jane estaba en el sillón de varias plazas. A la melliza se le unieron su hermana y la madre de Rachel – Baja el tono jovencita. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu padre y que estás en mi casa – le advirtió Russel a su hija que no tomó en cuenta la advertencia y solo giró los ojos.

Cuando Rachel entró caminando como podía al living, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Quinn, pero la rubia rechazaba cualquier encuentro de miradas y solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente donde estaba la pequeña pero elegante mesita de café. Sin poder aguantar más la morena se sentó en el otro sillón individual y abrió sus piernas de inmediato.

- Toma Rachel cariño, esto te va a aliviar un poco – Judy llegaba con el hielo y con cuidado lo dejó sobre las partes de la morena para luego sentarse al lado de las otras mujeres mayores. Russel se sentó en el apoya brazos cerca de su mujer. Rachel soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

- No te lo mereces – le dijo Jane apuntándola con el dedo, a Rachel le pareció que Quinn asentía a lo que dijo la mujer pero cuando volvió a buscar la mirada de su novia, la empresaria corrió la cara nuevamente para mirar a la hermana Ana

- Hermana Ana… - Quinn presionó el asunto

La monja apretó los labios en señal de que sabía que tenía que empezar a explicar – El doctor Bryan me llamó apenas Rachel dejó el hogar el día viernes. Me preguntó si Rachel estaba con nosotros porque la estaba tratando de ubicar en el estudio pero le dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba. Nosotros le habíamos dicho que tu y Beth venían hacia la casa de tus padres asique sabíamos que ella las iba a tratar de ubicar aquí. Le dije al doctor que probablemente Rachel ya estaba en vuelo hacia esta ciudad y apenas me dijo que tenía que ir urgente al hospital supe que algo no andaba bien. Shelby y Jane estaban conmigo asique no dudaron en acompañarme.

- Pensábamos que algo había mal con los últimos análisis asique nos apuramos en llegar – Quinn no sabía cómo Shelby estaba tan enterada de la situación de Rachel, pero parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo estudiando la vida de su hija e internamente Quinn se alegró de que fuera así, de que Rachel se estuviera preocupando en conocerla. Cuando de reojo la empresaria miró a su novia, la vio mirando con el ceño fruncido a su madre y supuso que a Rachel le debía estar pasando por la cabeza lo mismo que a ella – Pero apenas nos vio tan nerviosas el doctor nos tranquilizó y nos pidió que nos calmáramos, que no pasaba nada malo con Rachel – contó Shelby.

- Francis nos llevó a su consultorio – Jane era la más osada y llamaba al doctor por su nombre – Y allí estaba… – la melliza volvió a mirar con mala cara a Rachel – Sentada con sus piernas colgando de la camilla y con su cabeza torcida mientras otro médico la revisaba y una enfermera curaba sus heridas…

- ¿Heridas? – Quinn no supo porque, pero el solo hecho de que alguien lastimara a ese pequeño ángel ya la afectaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Desde su lugar vio como Rachel fruncía más el ceño y se reincorporaba más en su asiento.

Las dos mellizas se miraron junto con Shelby y fue esta última la que siguió hablando

- El Doctor dice que… que… por las heridas que tiene, a la pequeña no la han tratado muy bien – contó con tacto y Quinn no pudo evitar mirar a su novia y tuvo que agarrarse fuerte del sillón para no ir a abrazarla por la cara de preocupación que se le dibujó en el rostro. La voz de Shelby volvió a sonar – La psicóloga del hospital la evaluó también y nos dijo que a pesar de todo la pequeña está bien pero que muestra los signos normales de los pequeños maltratados… no habla mucho, de hecho no creo haberla escuchado decir una sola palabra – las mellizas asintieron – Además le tiene miedo a la gente desconocida…

- Estuvimos horas para poder llevárnoslas al hogar – contó la monja

- Y está más retrasada que chicos de su edad – terminó Shelby contando el informe de la psicóloga.

- Sigue usando pañales – anunció Jane aportando un dato que le parecía importante. Quinn, que ya lo había notado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de alzar a la pequeña, asintió con su mirada sobre Rachel. La tatuadora había agachado su cabeza de forma avergonzada. Todos en la sala supieron que los mismos síntomas que mostraba la nena que estaba ahora en manos de Santana, eran lo que tenía Rachel o había tenido de pequeña.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del ambiente y nuevamente fue roto por un papel que Jane sacaba de su cartera – Según Francis una mujer joven entro al hospital con la niña y preguntó por el Doctor que atendía a Rachel Berry –contó – Cuando la enfermera fue a llamarlo, la mujer había desaparecido y había dejado a la pequeña en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con esto en su mano – Jane le pasó a Quinn un papel mientras Rachel seguía de cerca la carta con sus ojos

- "No puedo ser la madre que Molly necesita. Cuiden de ella como yo nunca supe hacerlo. Lo siento" – Quinn terminó de leer y levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrones que la miraban confundida.

- Se llama… se llama… ¿Su nombre es Molly? – fue lo primero que había dicho Rachel desde que vio aparecer a la pequeña.

- Eso parece – le dijo Jane de forma severa.

- Rachel, Quinn – la dulce y paciente voz de la madre superiora les llamo la atención – Hay algo más que tienen que saber… - Quinn frunció el ceño preocupada – Molly es… es… Molly es como Rachel – la empresaria se quedó mirando a la monja mientras que la mirada de la tatuadora calló avergonzada hacia el piso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene un pene como Rachel cierto? – Nuevamente Russel preguntaba lo que nadie decía en voz alta.

Ana asintió – Claro, "Mutxis Gen" es el termino científico, o como yo prefiero decirle, es un don que Dios les da a personas como ellas. El Doctor ya le hizo todas y las mismas pruebas que a Rachel y después dejó que la lleváramos al hogar – explicó

- Íbamos a esperar su vuelta, pero decidimos que era mejor hacer el viaje, no sabíamos cuando iban a volver y esto nos pareció urgente – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Shelby – Si no les molesta – Shelby miró a los señores Fabray -mi esposo se nos va a estar uniendo en unas horas – avisó y recibió el consentimiento de los padres de Quinn.

- ¿Y la madre? – Quinn quería preguntarlo hace rato. No pudo evitar que su lado celoso saliera a flote y volviera a flotar la rabia hacia Rachel cuando pensaba en otra mujer que se había acostado con su novia. Sus dedos se clavaron en los brazos del sillón con fuerza.

- Bueno, la cámara de video del hospital nos ayudó a reconocerla – Dijo Ana y por la cara de Jane, Quinn adivinó que no era alguien de su gusto

La melliza malvada se paró del sillón – ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME CAÍA BIEN ESA PERRA! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡PERO NOOOOO! TU NUNCA ESCUCHAS A NADIE. TE TUVISTE QUE ACOSTAR CON ESA MUJERZUELA – la mujer caminó hacia Rachel y obligó a que la morena se cubriera sus partes. Menos mal que Russel la frenó

- Creo que ya está bien de meterse con el amigote de Rachel – el hombre que entendía el dolor recibió el suspiró de Rachel como un agradecimiento mientas su cabeza trabajaba buscando la chica que podía ser la madre de su hija, en su cabeza ese puesto ya estaba reservado únicamente para Quinn asique le costaba hacer un lado a la rubia para identificar otro rostro con esa tarea.

- Rachel hija – la hermana Ana demandaba su atención mientras que en la otra punta Quinn la apuntaba con rallos laser – Según lo que el Doctor Bryant pudo averiguar la pequeña nació el dieciséis de abril de hace tres años atrás – informó

- Tiene tres años – Quinn lo pensó y sin querer lo dijo en voz alta. Todos miraron su sonrisa crecer, incluso Rachel se quedó embobada mirándola.

- Rachel… Necesito que me prestes atención – insistió la monja logrando que la morena saliera de su hipnosis y la mirara - ¿Te acuerdas con quien… bueno… con quien estabas…

- Teniendo sexo Ana dilo. ¡Por Dios! – La reto Jane – Eres monja hasta para las palabras – estaba enojada – ¿A quién te estabas cogiendo Rachel? ¿Te acuerdas o no? - más directa imposible

La mirada de Rachel fue de Ana a Jane y de Jane a Quinn hasta que la mirada enojada de la rubia la hizo agachar la cabeza – Victoria – finalmente dijo avergonzada y la rabia verde de Quinn aumentaba a niveles difíciles de alcanzar. El nombre Victoria y el nombre Julian tendrían que estar vetados de la boca de su novia.

- ¡ESA MALDITA PERRRA! ¡SABIA QUE LA TENDRIA QUE HABER HECHADO ANTES! ¡LO SABIA! – Jane se echaba la culpa.

- Años atrás… - la hermana Ana retomaba la palabra con tranquilidad – Cuando expulsaron a Rachel de la preparatoria y Ana la hizo trabajar con ella en su local… - Quinn se anotó mentalmente preguntar por el trabajo de la mujer, pero ahora no era el momento – Había una joven, de unos veinte cuatro o veinte cinco años que bueno…

- Estaba loca por esta estúpida…

- Jane… - Ana la retó

- ¿Qué? Es verdad – dijo – La perseguía por todos lados y la provocaba. Incluso en varias oportunidades yo la agarre haciendo cosas para calentarla – La cara de Rachel no podía estar más inclinada - La eché porque era una maldita perra que solo sabía emborracharse, drogarse o hacer lio. Y ese no es mi estilo de trabajo, te lo dijo por si aún quieres considerar mi oferta rubia – le dijo mirando a Quinn – creo que tienes muchas…

- Jane… - Shelby le advirtió que frenara porque tenía a Rachel parada con cara de furiosa a su lado

- Quinn no va a trabajar contigo – le dijo Rachel furiosa y con dientes apretados

- ¡O Por Dios! – Jane volvió a empujar a Rachel a su asiento – No me vengas ahora con el papel de novia celosa que después de esto no creo que sigas teniendo una – Quinn no supo cómo la cara de Rachel podía pasar de la furia total a la tristeza absoluta. El puchero de Rachel fue tan resaltado que abatió por un momento al monstruo verde de Quinn y el corazón de la rubia empezó a bailar muy fuerte adentro de ella.

- Jane si no dejas de interrumpirme nunca vamos a terminar con esto – le reprochó Ana

Su melliza murmuró algo por lo bajo y volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

- Hija mia… - De nuevo Ana hacía que Rachel dejara de mirar a Quinn para enfocarse en ella – Hay algo que no nos cierra – le dijo – Tu Trabajaste con Jane hasta que te hiciste mayor de edad. Luego te fuiste y no volviste hasta hace dos años atrás más o menos… – No daban los cálculos

Rachel agachó la cabeza inmediatamente – Me… yo… yo… me encontré en Londres con Victoria – Nuevamente el verde era el color predominante en Quinn – Estaba trabajando en… bueno… como el local de Jane pero… pero… allá. Y bueno, supongo que… supongo que ahí pasó todo – finalizó sin querer mirar a Quinn.

- De todas maneras el Doctor Bryan ya mandó a pedir un ADN – Shelby interrumpió el incómodo momento.

- ¿Qué piensas a hacer Rachel? – Judy fue la que se animó a preguntarle.

La tatuadora levantó la cabeza tan rápido que todos escucharon el crujir de su cuello – Es… es mi hija… Molly es mi hija – con eso para ella se explicaba todo.

- Lo se pero… - Judy quiso seguir pero Quinn se paró bruscamente del sillón y se llevó todas las miradas - ¿Qué pasa hija? – la pregunta quedó en el aire porque la rubia dio media vuelta y salió al jardín caminando lo más rápido posible, no necesitaba escuchar más, ya tenía toda la información que quería.

- Quinn… - Rachel atinó a seguirla pero el brazo de Jane la frenó

- No hemos terminado contigo aun – otra vez la empujó a la silla. Iba a ser una larga reprimenda para la morena.

En el jardín

Cuando la empresaria salió al jardín, el día estaba cayendo y eso se reflejaba a la perfección en el paisaje. Los pulmones de Quinn se llenaron de aire y por fin la rubia pudo exhalar todos los nervios, la ansiedad y los sentimientos que tenía adentro, las lágrimas brotaron sin que ella pudiera impedir que salieran. La rubia no solo lloraba con sus lágrimas sino también con su cuerpo, espasmos y tiritones la invadían e hicieron que Quinn se tuviera que apoyar de uno de los árboles del jardín por miedo a caerse. Sintió pasos cerca de ella y tuvo que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire para tratar de recuperarse. Rogó que no fuera Rachel la que se acercaba porque no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar de nada en este momento. Cuando subió la vista y se limpió sus ojos para ver mejor, la imagen con que se encontró le dio la energía que todo el llanto le había sacado. Su mejor amiga, Santana, estaba parada cerca de ella con Molly en sus brazos. Lejos de estar acurrucada en Santana la pequeña miraba a Quinn con su cabeza torcida y con un gesto de preocupación.

- Q… - Santana quiso hablar pero Molly le ganó.

La pequeña había agarrado su conejo desgastado con sus dos manos y estirando sus bracitos se lo estaba ofreciendo a Quinn. Las dos empresarias se miraron y sonrieron ante la forma en que la pequeña ofrecía a su peluche.

- ¿Me lo prestas porque estoy triste? – Quinn agarró el conejito y se lo llevó a su pecho mientras la pequeña asentía rápidamente a su pregunta. La rubia volvió a sonreír y no demoró en agarrar a la niña de los brazos de Santana.

- ¿Todo bien Q? – le preguntó su amiga.

Quinn agitó su cabeza suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña - ¿Tu no deberías estar preparándote para tu cita? – era la hora ya.

Santana la miró preocupada – Si pero llamé a Britt y dije que entretuviera a Beth y Sophie en la playa hasta que las fuera a buscar. Lo de la cita es lo de menos…

- No digas eso San – Quinn caminaba a través del jardín con Molly en sus brazos y la latina la seguía – Llevas esperando esa cita toda tu vida, no voy a dejar que te aproveches del momento por miedo – la rubia se frenó y miró a Santana – Escúchame bien Santana Lopez, tu vas a ir a esa cita y vas a hacer feliz a Brittany ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansada de verlas infelices y separadas. Se aman y eso es lo único que tiene que importar - volvió a retomar su camino a la playa

- ¿Qué va a pasar contigo y Rachel? Ustedes también se aman, eso debería ser lo único que importa también – Santana usó sus mismas palabras mientras la seguía.

- Es complicado San…. – Quinn tenía que pensar - Necesito tiempo para pensar – agregó

- Pero… - Justo cuando ambas pisaron arena y cuando Santana estaba lista para refutar la teoría de pensamiento de Quinn, el grito de Sophie las alertó.

- ¡MAMA! – la pequeña llegaba corriendo mientras Beth caminaba más atrás de la mano de Sophie – Enterramos a mami Britt en la arena y luego enterré a Beth y después traté de enterrarme yo sola pero como no podía hacerlo, mami Britt me ayudó – Sophie hablaba a mil por segundo – Y me di cuenta que mami Britt se había desenterrado entonces me desenterré de nuevo para enterrarla de vuelta pero entonces yo me había desenterrado y le pedí a Beth que me ayudara a enterrarme pero eso hizo que ella se desenterrara… - la niña hizo una pausa mientras Santana la miraba con atención – Tengo hambre – concluyó - ¿Quién es ella? – agregó apuntando a una Molly que se había quedado impresionada por la velocidad con la que hablaba la latinita.

Santana giró los ojos – Justo veníamos a buscarlas – le dijo a Britt que llegaba junto con Beth al grupo. La pequeña rubiecita miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- Dios mío, es igual – Britt se dio cuenta de inmediato y se llevó su mano libre a su boca como gesto de sorpresa.

Quinn, que preocupada por la reacción de Beth no había sacado su mirada de ella, bajó a Molly con cuidado a la arena y se agachó de forma que la morenita quedaba entres sus piernas. La pequeña se escondió en el cuello de Quinn de inmediato. La cara de Beth se desfiguraba cada vez más – Ven aquí tesoro – Quinn agarró la manito de Beth y la tiro suavemente hacia ella, Beth se abrazó al hombro libre de la empresaria – Britt, Beth, Sophie… Quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo aprovechando para besar la cabeza de la que iba a ser la mayor de sus hijas – Ella es Molly y va a quedarse con nosotros – dijo tan segura que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por su decisión. Britt y Santana la miraron – Molly… - Quinn picó el costado de la pequeña pero la niña solo se removió en sus brazos.

- ¡Dios! ¡Otra rarita! – Santana miró a Sophie orgullosa por lo que había dicho. Britt las reprendió a las dos con una mirada.

- Molly… - la rubia volvió a intentarlo - por favor, ¿podrías salir un ratito de ahí? Quiero presentarte a otras tres personas muy importantes para mi – A esta altura la rubia tenía un master en tratar con raritas, Molly sacó la cabeza de Quinn y apoyándose en su pecho miró hacia adelante. A pesar de que su cara era morena como la de Rachel, se notaba colorada de la vergüenza – Molly Ella es Beth, mi hija y la de Rachel – pensó que lo mejor era resaltarlo para que la rubiecita se sintiera importante y de hecho acertó, porque sintió como la otra pequeña que tenía abrazada le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la morenita para mirarla de cerca – Ella es Britt – señaló a la bailarina – mi otra mejor amiga y junto con Santana son las madres de Sophie – la pequeña López era la última señalada.

Para sorpresa de Quinn fue Beth la que habló primero – Hola Molly – saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla de la que iba a ser su hermana. Rápidamente la hija de Rach giró y se volvió a enterrar en Quinn haciendo que la rubia se callera de cola en la arena. Beth miró a su madre confundida.

Quinn agitó la cabeza y sonrió - No te preocupes tesoro. Molly es muy vergonzosa pero estoy segura de que le encantó que la saludaras. ¿Cierto pequeña? – Quinn picó a la morenita que movió su cabeza con aceptación. En la carita de Beth apareció una sonrisa.

- ¿Es velgon… verrrgonzosa como mami Rache? – la niña también encontraba sus parecidos

Quinn asintió – Igualita a mami Rach cariño – todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Bienvenida Molly – esta fue Britt la que se arrimó a la pequeña – Siempre digo que mientras más seamos es mejor, asique nos encanta tenerte con nosotras – le dijo

- ¿No voy a tener que compartir mi comida con ella cierto? ¡Auch! – A Sophie le tocó coscorrón - ¿Por qué me pegas? – Santana disimulaba con sus manos atrás.

- Por glotona – le dijo su madre.

- Quinn – la empresaria miró a Britt cuando la bailarina la llamó y vio cómo su amiga señalaba detrás de ellas con su cabeza.

La rubia se paró de la arena y giró para encontrase que a unos pasos de distancia y justo en el lugar que Britt señalaba estaba parada Rachel Berry. La morena miraba al grupo con su habitual pose y rascaba su cuello con nerviosismo.

- ¡MAMI RACHIE! – Beth corrió como pudo por la arena y después de dos o tres tropezones llegó a los brazos de la tatuadora que la recibió con alegría y le llenó la cara de besos

Instintivamente Quinn agarró con una mano la manito de Molly y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado hacia Rachel dando pequeños pasos para que la niña no se tropezara.

- Quinn… - Fue lo primero que Rachel le dijo apenas estuvieron cerca.

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar primero Rachel – dijo duramente la empresaria y le señaló a la pequeña que tenía agarrada de la mano. La morena agachó su cabeza nerviosa pero igual asintió.

- Britt y yo nos vamos a ir a cambiar y a ver si le preparan algo de comer a mi glotoncita – Santana alzó agarró la mano de su pretendida y después la de su hija y se las llevó lo más rápido que pudo.

Quinn se agachó y volvió a hablarle a la pequeña que al igual que su madre tenía la cabeza agachada mirando a la arena – Te vas a quedar con Rachel un ratito ¿puede ser? – preguntó con ternura y esperando a que la pequeña se tirara sobre ella y no la dejara ir, pero sorpresivamente Molly asintió. Quinn sonrió ante las similitudes y ante la ya latente conexión que había entre ambas morena y que hasta Molly podía sentir.

- Tu y yo nos vamos a ir a comer antes de que Sophie acabe con todo – le dijo Quinn a Beth que sensatamente se pasó de los brazos de Rachel a los de Quinn sin chistar.

- Quinn… - Rachel volvió a intentarlo

- Después – volvió al tono duro y con Beth en sus brazos caminó hacia la casa.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta que separaba el enorme jardín de sus padres con la playa se frenó y miró a la pareja que había dejado. Tuvo que apretar fuerte los labios para no sonreír o llorar o lo que sea que le saliera primero. Justo en el lugar que la había dejado estaba Rachel parada con su cabeza torcida y mirándola con el mejor de sus pucheros. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para quebrarla, Molly había caminado hasta su madre y le había tomado la mano y en exactamente la misma pose que su madre miraba a Quinn con el más idéntico puchero que alguien podía imitar. Quinn agitó su cabeza. Allí, en el medio de la playa, con el océano de fondo, madre e hija vestidas con las zapatillas más sencillas, con el más barato de los jeans posibles, con la más ridícula remera posible y con la misma pose estaban su novia y la que estaba casi segura iba a ser su segunda hija. Si alguien le decía hace medio año que Quinn Fabray iba a estar completamente enamorada de alguien como Rachel y que en casi ocho meses iba a tener tres hijos, Quinn no se lo creía, era increíble cómo había cambiado su vida. La rubia miró a Beth y se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba mirando exactamente lo mismo.

Beth giró su cabeza y miró a su madre – Son lalas – madre e hija se miraron durante uno segundos una esperando a que la retaran por no decir raras y otra tratando de entender lo que su hija le había querido decir.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! – las dos soltaron una carcajada y eso le dio el pie para que entraran al jardín dejando en el medio de la playa a las morenas. Después de todo dicen que las rubias son más divertidas ¿o no?


	37. Chapter 37

Hola, segunda parte del anterior. Gracias por sus mensajes de cariño y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia. Les mando un beso enorme y ya saben si no les gusta me putean o me retan o lo que sea. Lo aprecio. Se las /los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera en este momento estaría en Wimbledon viendo a Federer… ¿A ya lo eliminaron? Bueno a Nadal… ¿A también lo eliminaron? Bueno a Serena… ¿También?...

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 37: "WIWI"

En el living de la casa Fabray

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Y Molly? ¿Cómo te fue en la playa cariño? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Quieres comer algo? – Estás eran fueron apenas unas de las tantas preguntas que Quinn le entendió a su madre apenas Beth y ella entraron en la casa. Unas iban dirigidas a la rubia otra a la pequeña que llevaba en sus brazos. Quinn las distinguió por el tono que usó su madre para las de ella era un tono inquisidor mientras que las preguntas hacia Beth iban con toda la dulzura posible.

Quinn giró los ojos ante la locura de Judy –Estoy bien mamá, tengo mucho en mi cabeza, pero estoy bien – aseguró - Rachel y Molly están juntas – contestó bajando a Beth para que la pequeña fuera a saludar a los recientes hospedados en la casa Fabray. Al parecer ya todos estaban más tranquilos y con la llegada de Hiram los grupos de habían dividido y las conversaciones eran variadas y con un aire más ligero

- ¿Las dejaste solas? – le preguntó Judy sorprendida

- Si madre- No necesitaba que Judy le recordara las ganas que tenía de estar espiando esa interacción – Me cuesta – confesó - Pero Rachel tiene que encontrarse con su hija y Molly con su madre – afirmó con seguridad y caminó hasta donde Santana ya estaba lista para la cita con su impecable vestido negro y su pelo no tan negro alisado. La latina hablaba con Shelby, Hiram y Russel en lo que parecía una animada conversación y Quinn estaba segura de que sea lo que sea que estuvieran hablando al menos la iban a alejar de la mirada inquisidora de su madre e iba a hacer que su mente saliera de la playa un poco al menos.

- Estás preciosa San – la felicitó Quinn

- Lo se Q – admitió su socia con poca humildad - Pero escucha esto… – señaló a Hiram – te vas a morir cuando te enteres… Empieza a hablar viejito número dos – Russel y el padre de Rachel giraron los ojos.

- Buenas tardes Quinn – el hombre pasó de la orden de Santana y priorizó la educación saludando a la que aun era novia de su hija antes que nada – Tengo entendido que recibiste una pequeña sorpresa ¿es así? – lo decía por Molly. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa – Y también tengo entendido que mi hija dejó la famosa semillita en tu vientre…

- ¡O Dios! – Santana no evitó la carcajada - ¿La semillita? ¿En serio? – Miró a Hiram – Ya tenemos una monja que se encarga de decir esas estupideces, asique tu lo tienes que decir tal cual es viejito número dos… ¡Tu hija preñó a Quinn! ¿Oíste? – entre adultos la latina no se controlaba – TU hija y su inmenso rarón le llenaron la cocina de humo a mi amiga y…

- Santana hija mía – La hermana Ana aparecía en la conversación silenciando a la joven latina - ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho alejarte del rebaño de Dios? ¿Con qué pecado te has visto tentada por Satán? – la mujer se persignó

Santana abrió los ojos grandes – Eeee… hermana no es lo que…

- Hija mia, voy a rezar por ti y cuando volvamos le voy a pedir al padre que te exorcice – concluyó la mona - Mientras tanto sería bueno que rezaras cincuenta padres nuestro y cincuenta ave maría hija. ¡Tenemos que sacarte de ese mal camino! – la monja dio media vuelta y dejó el grupo.

- No te preocupe San – Quinn vio la cara de su amiga y le palmó la espalda – Poco va a tardar la hermana en darse cuenta que tu del mal camino no sales ni porque te bañes en agua bendita – Todos se rieron el sujeto en cuestión.

- Yo que tu me cuidaría de las bromitas rubia culona – le advirtió su socia – No querrás que cuente enfrente de tus suegros lo que tu y cierta rarita han estado haciendo en la cocina… o en tu oficina… o en cierto callejón cercano al…

- ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme Hiram? – había que desviar la conversación interrumpiendo a Santana.

El hombre se demoró un poco en contestar, su mirada iba de una sonriente y maligna Santana hasta una muy sonrojada Quinn. Finalmente Hiram aclaró su garganta y habló - Les estaba contando a tu socia, a tu madre y a mi esposa de la revuelta que se ha armado en el mercado por los rumores de que Fabray y López inversiones se van a adueñar de una parte de Tiffany & Co. Los minerales mostraron una suba de precios considerable y las joyerías que trabajan en el mismo segmento están confundidas, no saben qué significa este cambio de política para ellos… ¿Ustedes entienden la importancia de lo que están por hacer? Tiffany & Co jamás – resaltó la palabra – Jamás compartió su empresa con alguien que no fuera de la familia. Esto es revolucionario – mientras la cara de Santana era de orgullo absoluto, la cara de Quinn era indescifrable – Y se que es poco ético de mi parte contarles esto, pero ayer no pude viajar con Shelby porque estaba cerrando el trato para construir el nuevo local de ventas en Ámsterdam – esto no era una novedad para las chicas, ya lo habían hablado con los señores Corcoran antes – y con esto quiero decirles que Julian Tiffany está cerrando todos los negocios antes de que ustedes desembarquen en su empresa – contó – Esa mujer tiene una estrategia preparada, les advierto…

- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Santana de forma superada – Tenemos cualquier escenario preparado – agregó

- Lo se y déjenme decirles que estamos cien por cien con ustedes pero, lo que quería contarles es que – el hombre hizo una pausa interesante - ¿Cómo decirlo sin ganarme un rezo? – era toda una preocupación – Ayer había un clima de miércoles… - no estaba seguro de si eso contaba como mala palabra pero por las dudas lo dijo bajito - …. En esa empresa. George ha desaparecido y Julian estaba como loca. Sin contar con que vi a Michael – el tipo que iba a venderle las acciones a las chicas – salir y entrar varias veces de la oficina de la mujer. No tenía buena cara – contó

- ¿Crees que tal vez se haya arrepentido? – preguntó Russel

Shelby lo interrumpió – Creo que Julian se ha encargado de que eso pase. Esa mujer puede hacer que peras crezcan de los olmos – opinó. Hiram asintió para apoyar la teoría de su esposa.

- ¡Por favor! – Santana la tenía clara – Por más que ese gallina se haya arrepentido ya no hay forma que salgan del trato. El contrato que redactamos con Quinn lo ha dejado comprometido de por vida – explicó

- Si, eso es cierto – dijo Hiram – Fue lo primero que leí cuando me mandaste toda la información. De todas maneras yo andaría con cuidado muchachas – les advirtió – Han abierto una puerta a un mundo desconocido – les dijo

- Venimos tras ese mercado hace años viejito – nuevamente Santana la confiada

- Santana – Shelby habló con firmeza – Julian nació en una cuna de diamantes – exageró para reflejar bien su punto – Conoce el mercado y la empresa desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre prácticamente. Por favor, vayan con cautela – repitió – Tienen que entender que esa empresa es su familia y la va a defender como tal – Shelby no tenía idea de cómo esa última frase había impactado en Quinn.

- ¿Qué piensas hija? – Russel se había dado cuenta del silencio de Quinn en la conversación. Santana miró de inmediato a su amiga y entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza

- ¡No, no, y no Quinn, ni se te ocurra! – los labios de la rubia se fruncieron al instante – Te lo prohíbo rubia culona, te lo prohíbo ¿escuchas? Quiero que dejes de pensar lo que estás pensando de inmediato – exigió

- ¿Qué pasa? – Shelby y Hiram no entendían

- ¿Es por Rachel cierto? – Russel hacía las preguntas justas

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra hija con esto? – Los señores Corcoran ya sabían que el ambiente de los negocios no era el de su hija precisamente

- Al parecer Julian y Rachel se han hecho grandes amigas. Y si conocen a su hija comprenderán que no le gustó nada la idea de que nos tratáramos de apoderar de la empresa de su amiga – contó brevemente Russel haciendo que los señores Corcoran se miraran entre ellos.

Quinn se tapó la cara y largó un suspiro, con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de este tema. Santana se anticipó a lo que tuviera que decir su socia – Q… amiga - la latina tomó la mano de Quinn – Este es nuestro sueño, esto es lo que venimos buscando hace años, es para lo que nos mudamos a New York… ¿O no te acuerdas como nos trató en el examen final esa perra? ¿Te acuerdas de la noche de graduación que juramos llegar hasta acá? Por favor Q, es lo único que te pido – insistió Santana

Quinn levantó la mirada y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos – No te preocupes San – dijo – Esto sigue en pie – tranquilizó a su amiga. Rachel y ella iban a tener que hablar de unas cuantas cosas y la rubia no sabía si estaba preparara para hacerlo.

Un rato antes en la playa

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que Quinn y Beth habían dejado la playa para entrar al jardín de la casa Fabray y las dos morenas seguían paradas exactamente en el mismo lugar y con la misma pose que las rubias las habían dejado, una de la mano de la otra mirando el espacio por dónde habían desaparecido Beth y Quinn con su cabeza torcida. Lo único que se agregaba a la imagen era que exactamente y al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda Rachel acomodaba sus partes íntimas en su jean, mientras que Molly hacía lo mismo con su mano derecha. Era un identikit en vivo y en directo.

La tatuadora salió de su estado de estupor cuando sintió que la pequeña manita que tenía agarrada tiraba de ella. Giró su cabeza rápidamente y miró directo a dos ojos marrones como los de ella que la miraban expectante. No solo que la pequeña la estaba mirando sino que con su mano libre apuntaba a uno de los tatuajes en el brazo de Rachel.

La morena siguió la línea de visión de su hija y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No demoró y se arrodillo de inmediato cayendo en la arena para enfrentar a la pequeña - ¿Te gusta? – le acercó el brazo para mostrarle el fénix anaranjado y amarillo que estaba dibujado en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando vio que la pequeña asintió con su cabecita siguió hablando - Es… es un fénix – explicó – me lo hizo un amigo en… en… cuando estuve en… en… - dudo porque no sabía si la pequeña tenía idea de que significaba el lugar China o donde quedaba – cuando estuve lejos – finalmente dijo – Significa resurrección – agregó mirando como la pequeña se había quedado mirando sus otros dibujos – Molly… – Rachel la llamó y se quedó pensando en el nombre, le gustaba el nombre de su hija. La pequeña torció su cabeza y miró a su madre – Yo… yo….

- ¿Mamá? – Molly había hablado por primera vez y lo había hecho nada más y nada menos para darle el título que de alguna forma llenaba el pecho de Rachel. La pequeña señalaba a la morena con su pequeño dedito.

Rachel asintió – Si… soy tu mamá… - Le confirmó con una sonrisa. Justo cuando la morena pensaba que todo el amor que su cuerpo podía dar lo repartía entre Quinn y Beth, llegaba Molly y agrandaba su capacidad para amar.

La pequeña se metió el dedo en la boca y frunció su ceño. La tatuadora supuso que la pequeña estaba pensando algo para preguntar y que al igual que ella les llevaba su tiempo formularlo.

- ¿Querer? – soltó de repente la pequeñita señalándose así misma con el mismo dedo que tenía en su boca todo mojado.

Rachel asintió rápidamente, de alguna forma u otra con pocas palabras y gestos se entendía a la perfección – Mucho – le dijo – Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, montones. – Completó – Pero… yo… yo… Pero yo no sabía que tu… que tu eras mía, no sabía de ti… – la morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada, sin quererlo había hecho lo mismo que sus padres habían hecho con ella, había abandonado a su hija.

Algo mojado en su mejilla la hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que Molly había puesto su dedo chupado en su cara – Querer – le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y rápidamente se paró y agarró a la pequeña entre sus brazos para levantarla y dejarla en el aire. Lejos de asustarse la pequeña la miraba desde arriba con sus pies colgando y una sonrisa. Rachel la subía y la bajaba y la pequeña se reía más fuerte – Te voy… voy a…a presentarte como… como… como Simba en el Rey León – Rachel bajó a la pequeña y puso su pequeña espalda contra su pecho para darse vuelta y enfrentar el océano - ¿Lista? – Molly no entendía que quería hacer su madre pero igual asintió divertida.

Rachel la agarró de la cinturita y corrió rápido hacia el agua. Justo antes de que sus pies se mojaran se frenó y levantó de vuelta a la pequeña - ¡ELLA ES MOLLY! – Gritó al océano - ¡MI HIJA! – agregó rememorando el glorioso momento que había presenciado en su película de Disney preferida cuando el mono levanta al pequeño leoncito para presentárselo a los demás animales. La pequeña reía desde las alturas

- ¡MOLLY! – Gritó la niña imitando a Rachel – ¡HIJA! – Agregó. Le faltaron un par de artículos pero básicamente había dicho lo mismo que Rachel.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que la morena se alejó un poco del océano y se sentó en la arena con su hija entre sus piernas. La pequeña aprovechó para recostarse sobre el pecho de su madre y volver a succionar apasionadamente su dedo. Las dos se quedaron mirando el ir y venir de las olas

Rachel besó la cabeza de la pequeña – Te quiero Molly – le dijo – Y… y… te voy a cuidar y a proteger y dar todo lo que… todo lo que tú quieras como a tu hermana Beth y a tu… a tu próximo hermanito o hermanita y no voy a volver a dejarte – afirmó con otro beso en su cabeza y muy segura aunque no pudo evitar pensar en Quinn. Rachel sabía que las cosas con la rubia no iban a ser fáciles y en ese momento cerró los ojos y rogó porque Quinn se quedara a su lado. Sabía que los más probable era que la rubia la dejara, después de todo Rachel se lo merecía más que nunca, pero eso no evitó que su corazón le pidiera al cielo para que su novia siguiera a su lado a pesar de todo. Sintió a la pequeña temblar un poco, el aire de la playa se estaba haciendo notar. La morena suspiró y con su pequeña en brazos se levantó. Era hora de volver con el resto y por el olor de cierto pañal también era hora de encargarse de otras cosas.

En la sala

- Deja de pasarte la mano por el pelo San – la retó Quinn – Estás perfecta, tienes que tranquilizarte – la latina iba y venía de un lado al otro nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Britt y cuánto carajo le falta para bajar? – la latina no daba más

- Santana… - Quinn se acercó a ella y la frenó - Tranquila ¿Si? Repasemo la cita y las principales pautas que estuvimos practicando – había que entrenarla parece

Santana respiró hondo un par de veces – De acuerdo – aceptó – Primero la voy a llevar al restaurant que tanto le gusta porque hay show de baile mientras se come…

- Mhhmm ¿Qué más? – Quinn la alentaba

- Segundo… segundo… ¡Demonios! ¡Me parezco a la rarita! Segundo vamos a ir a tomar algo al bar que Britt adora porque los tragos tienen nombres que la hacen reir y después… después…

- Después la vas a traer aquí sin intentar nada San – le reafirmó Quinn – Es importante Britt sepa que no la quieres solo para llevártela a la cama ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó

- Pero si ella quiere…

Quinn giró sus ojos, su amiga era una desesperada – Aunque ella quiera – le repitió – Esta noche tienes que ser una dama y las damas no se acuestan en la primera cita ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó – San… - presionó la respuesta

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo – Santana aceptó – No sexo, lo se – repitió convencida de la estrategia – Más vale que esta noche tu te quedes sin raron porque yo misma me voy a encargar de impedírtelo rubia culona – amenazó

Quinn apretó sus labios y miró para otro lado – No creo que haya rarón por mucho tiempo – la cara de la empresaria mostraba su tristesa

- Q… Q mírame – esta vez era Santana la que pedía – Prométeme que vas a arreglar todo con la rari… prométemelo – no quería más separaciones

Quinn la miró insegura – Es que…

- Es que nada Q, prométemelo – presionó

- San…

- ¡TAN, TAN, TATAN!… ¡TAN, TAN, TATAN! – Las voces de la hermana Ana y Judy coreando la marcha nupcial interrumpieron a Quinn. Beth y Sophie, que tenía un sándwich en su boca, seguían el canto con entusiasmo - ¡TAN, TAN, TATAN!...

Quinn iba a preguntar a que se debía tanto alboroto pero apenas levantó la vista vio a Brittany bajando por las escaleras de la casa con un elegante vestido corto beige, giró los ojos ante el coro de voces de las dos niñas y la monja y su madre.

- ¡TAN, TAN, TATAN! ¡TAN, TAN, TATAN! ¡TAN, TAN,T ATAN!...

- Q… - Santana agarró la mano de su socia y la rubia se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal – Q, creo que me siento mal – la marcha nupcial no era la mejor música para cantarle a alguien en su primera cita y mucho menos si ese alguien le tiene miedo al compromiso – Me voy a desmayar, es mejor que suspenda todo…

- NO, ni lo pienses Santana López. Siéntate un rato – la empresaria dejó a Santana en el sillón mientras fue a frenar el canto

- Mamá…

- ¡VIVAN LAS NOVIAS! – gritó Judy

- Mamá no creo que…

- ¡VIVA! – la hermana Ana y las dos pequeñas se unieron tirándole arroz a la bailarina

Quinn giró los ojos ante la exageración del resto y miró al sillón donde había dejado a Santana. La latina no se había ido pero no estaba sentada muy derecha que digamos, más bien estaba recostada sobre el sillón mientras Shelby la abanicaba con una revista y Russel le traía un poco de agua.

- Dios… - este día no se podía poner más dramático - ¿Podrían dejar de cantar… - no hizo falta que pidiera silencio porque la entrada de Rachel y Molly lo logró. Todas las miradas de la sala se fueron sobre ambas mientras que las dos morenas miraban a todos desde la entrada con nerviosismo, Quinn no sabía cuál de las dos se iba a esconder en el cuello de la otra hasta que Molly se lo respondió ocultándose rápido en Rachel. La cara de la morena se puso colorada de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija la había dejado expuesta.

- Hola – dijo Rachel saludando con la mano que tenía libre – Emmm… Molly… Necesita… se… Molly necesita cambiarse – dijo y agachó la cabeza.

La hermana Ana agarró el bolso que había traído con ella y caminó hasta la morena, cuando llegó cerca de las dos Rachel alzó a la pequeña y atinó a pasársela a la madre superiora. Ana solo se rió y no agarró la niña sino que le pasó el bolso a Rachel

- Tienes que ir aprendiendo hija – la monja le colgó el bolso en el hombro.

Rachel miró el bolso, luego a Molly, luego a la hermana Ana y luego una por una a las personas que estaban en la sala y que agitaban su cabeza rechazando la implícita oferta de la morena cuando la mirada se posaba en ellos - ¿Yo… yo… yo…? – preguntó con su ceño fruncido y Quinn no quiso más que correr y borrárselo de un beso. Quería ser ella la que le enseñara a la morena a hacerlo pero la mano de su madre en su hombro se lo impidió, Rachel tenía que resolverlo sola al parecer.

- Si tu – le dijo Jane – Un pañal sucio te va a ayudar a dejar de andar poniéndola por todos lados…

- JANE – su hermana la reto – Hay niños presentes – le dijo

La mirada de Rachel se fue de inmediato a Quinn y la rubia sintió como sus pies se movieron con vida propia. Si no hubiera sido porque su madre le susurró que fuera fuerte hubiera ido hasta donde estaba su novia. Disimuló el movimiento para ir hacia Britt – Estás hermosa Britt – la felicitó mirando de reojo como Rachel desaparecía resignada hacia uno de los cuartos con Molly en sus brazos.

- Gracias Quinchi… ¿Estás bien San? – la latina no se había repuesto de la música nupcial y ahora Shelby le masajeaba la espalda para tratar de sacarle tensiones.

- Está perfecta – se anticipó la empresaria restándole importancia a la cara de Santana – Solo que estamos terminando de hablar algunas cosas del negocio Tiffany con Shelby, Hiram y mi padre – eso le iba a dar un tiempo a su amiga para reponerse sin que Britt se diera cuenta de su recaída y para terminar de arreglar lo temas de la reunión del lunes próximo.

- Estoy bien… bien… puffff que calor que hace aquí… estoy bien Britt Britt… - agregó Santana respirando hondo – Solo que… solo dame un segundo y… y… - soltó una fuerte respiración – Arreglo unas cositas y nos vamos ¿Si? – repitió lo mismo que Quinn.

- Yo me voy a darle de comer a estás dos criaturas antes de que cierta personita nos empiece a comer a todos… – anunció Judy

- ¡Oye! – Sophie se sintió tocada – La hermana Ana… ¡Hermana Ana! – la pequeña se había dado cuenta de que tenía a alguien a su favor presenta – Dígale a la gente necesito comer porque estoy en crecimiento – Sophie se cruzó de brazos

La monja sonrió pero asintió – Es cierto. Mi gordita ricotona está en crecimiento y necesita comer – Apretó los cachetes de la pequeña latina

- ¡Es cierto… ¡oiga! ¡Yo no soy gordita ricotona! – se volvió a quejar – Tengo un buen trasero como Kim y eso es lo que hace falta – anunció chasqueando sus dedos.

- Vámonos a comer traserito – Judy la empujó y junto con la hermana Ana dejaron la sala.

- Bueno antes que nada, no se si mi mujer les dijo ya – Russel tomaba la palabra como anfitrión – Pero están todos invitados a quedarse en casa el tiempo que necesiten. Hay lugar para todos – enfatizó – Además tengo entendido que uno más se nos suma al golf mañana – Hiram levantó su mano agrandado.

- Lo único que faltaba – Santana se estaba recuperando – Otro viejito a quien patearle el trasero. ¿Tienes quién te ayude a mover tu silla de ruedas? – preguntó sobrando

- Por favor Santana, deja la soberbia para cuando seas capaz de salir en una cita sin hacerte pis parada – Hiram había dado en el blanco y había hecho reír a la gente.

- Oigan yo no tengo idea de como se juega a esa cosa – saltó Jane – Pero si de manejar un palo se trata yo soy experta, asique cuenten conmigo – solita ella se metió en el partido.

- Jane… - Quinn había visto la oportunidad para preguntarle a la mujer sobre su trabajo - ¿Exactamente qué es… - la rubia no pudo seguir hablando porque un grito de Rachel la alertó.

Apenas todos miraron a la entrada de la sala vieron a Molly venir corriendo a toda velocidad con tan solo su remerita roja puesta, su parte de abajo estaba tal cual Dios la trajo al mundo, su pequeño traserito quedó a la visión de todos y no solo eso.

- ¡O Dios! – Santana se agarró la cabeza – Suspendan el ADN, ya tenemos la prueba que faltaba. De tal rarón, tal raroncito – dijo. Todos asintieron, al parecer la pequeña ya venía dotada como su madre.

Quinn no supo porque pero instintivamente se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña que se le venía encima rápidamente.

- ¡Te tengo! – le dijo sonriente Quinn apenas la abrazó y la alzó cubriendo sus partes con su pecho. Ya tenía demasiado con que el pene de su novia estuviera en boca de todo el mundo, no tenía que sufrirlo con su hija también. La rubia agitó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, habían pasado pocas horas y ya sentía que la pequeña era suya. No sabía si podía permitírselo. De todas maneras sus brazos se apretaron más fuerte sobre Molly y sus labios dejaron un beso en la cabeza escondida

Rachel apareció en la sala sin remera y todos chasquearon la lengua y sacudieron su cabeza – Hola – saludó con un pañal limpio en su mano - Yo.. yo… estaba… y cuando pude sacarle el pañal… saltó un… se hizo pis y me dio en la remera y… y me fui a cambiar y cuando volví… cuando volví… ¡Molly! - Rachel se acercó a la pequeña que estaba en manos de Quinn y la rubia sintió una risa suave en su oído, definitivamente Molly estaba bromeando con su madre y a la rubia no le podía gustar más que lo hiciera.

- Molly… vamos… vamos que… que… Tengo que cambiarte… - Rachel trató de agarrarla pero la pequeña se apretó más a Quinn y la rubia le siguió el juego a la pequeña y la ocultó más a su cuerpo. Era muy gracioso ver la cara de frustración de la tatuadora.

- ¡Quinn! – Rachel se puso seria – No puedo… no puedo… dámela… - sus gestos eran demandantes pero su voz suave y sin rudeza.

- Nop - Quinn se negó - ¿Molly quieres ir a cambiarte con Rachel? – la morenita levantó su cabeza y la torció mirando a Rachel para después sacudirla sonriente. La pequeña y la rubia estaban haciendo estragos con la morena - ¿Viste? No quiere cambiarse. Le gusta andar de libre como a ti – resaltó señalándola con su dedo - ¿Cierto? – la pequeña asintió

- O no – Santana se volvía a quejar – Llevo apenas cinco minutos viendo esto y ya me estoy empalagando – dijo - ¡Cásense de una vez por todas! – Quinn la miró con su más malévola mirada, Rachel solo agachó la cabeza.

- Santana – la voz de Quinn no dejaba lugar a duda - ¿No tenías una cita? – miró a Britt de paso

- ¡SANNY! Se nos hace tarde – la retó la bailarina

- Yo creo que es mejor posponerla debido a los recientes hechos…

- ¡NOOOOO! – todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Vamos – entre Russel y Hiram levantaron a Santana de su silla – Coraje mujer, coraje – la alentaron con unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Shelby le pasaba su cartera.

- Pero… pero… yo creo que es mejor…

- Nada de eso – esta fue Jane

- ¡Britt! – Quinn avivó a la bailarina y con su cabeza le indicó que era hora de que tomara su iniciativa.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos Sanny! – Sin demora la rubia tomó la mano de la latina y la sacó de la casa. Lo último que vieron los restantes fue la cara de pánico de Santana.

Quinn suspiró y rogó que todo saliera bien entre sus amigas hasta que la risa de Molly la volvió de vuelta a su propia vida. Giro y vio que Rachel, aprovechándose de la distracción de Quinn, se acercaba cautelosamente y con silencio para tratar de sacarle a la pequeña morenita de sus brazos. - ¡Ole! – Quinn la esquivó con habilidad apenas la morena se quiso abalanzar sobre ellas – Rachel… Quieta – esto frenó los avances de la tatuadora de inmediato, la rubia tuvo que apretar fuerte sus labios para no reírse y parecer seria.

- ¿Quieren que cambien a Molly? – Shelby pensó que tal vez era un buen momento para que las chicas hablaran y además que el trasero de su nieta estuviera expuesto no era de su agrado.

Quinn miró a la mujer y negó con su cabeza – Nosotras nos encargamos Shelby. – le dijo agarrando la mano de Rachel. La morena miró la unión como si estuviera soñando -Pero ¿podrías recordarle a mamá que no deje que Sophie coma tanto dulce? – Shelby asintió y Quinn tiró de Rachel hacia las habitaciones.

La rubia soltó a la morena para poner a Molly en la cama que de la cual se había escapado. La pequeña estaba bien quietita mientras Quinn se encargaba de cambiarla. Rache miraba atentamente todos sus movimientos desde cerca.

- Todas… todas… todas te prefieren – le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa al ver como la pequeña miraba embobada a Quinn y dejaba que la rubia la cambiara sumisamente, lo que no había pasado con ella.

Quinn sonrió mientras le sacaba el pañal de la mano a su morena – Eso es porque soy la mamá preferida – se burló e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rogó porque la morena no hubiera entendido.

No fue el caso - ¿Tu… tu… tu quieres… quieres ser su mamá? – le preguntó la morena mientras se balanceaba en sus talones entusiasmada.

Quinn frenó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Rachel sin pestañear, el silencio fue la respuesta, pero Molly se encargó de romperlo - ¡MOLLY! … ¡HIJA! – gritó recordando lo que había hecho hace rato en la playa - ¡MOLLY! ¡HIJA! – estiró sus brazos y todos.

Quinn volvió a prestarle atención a la pequeña asombrada, eran las primeras palabras que le había oído decir. Le hizo cosquillas a la morenita y disfrutó un rato de su risa - Pásame el pantalón o el jean o lo que sea que le hayan empacado – le dijo Quinn a la morena.

Rachel hizo rápido lo que le ordenaron y volvió con otro jean para la pequeña. Quinn se lo sacó de las manos.

- No – esta fue Molly que por fin empezaba a negársele a la rubia – No – repitió la pequeña agitando sus piernitas.

Quinn alzó una de las cejas y murió de amor cuando la mirada de Molly siguió el movimiento al igual que lo hacía Rachel - ¿No quieres el pantalón? – le preguntó sin lograr respuesta. La pequeña seguía en su ceja – Molly… - unas cosquillas en sus pies desnudos la despabilaron - ¿No quieres el pantalón? – repreguntó.

La pequeña negó rápidamente y Quinn frunció su ceño. Le pequeña parecía tener tendencias de desnudista - ¿Quieres andar desnuda por ahí? – le preguntó graciosa.

Desde la cama la pequeña torció la cabeza y mirando a Quinn asintió. La rubia giró los ojos y miró a Rachel. Sorprendió a la morena con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¿Te parece gracioso que tu hija quiera andar desnuda? – le preguntó simulando enfado

Rachel cambió el gesto de inmediato y negó con su cabeza. No estaba en posición de ser rebelde con su novia.

- ¡MOLLY! ¡HIJA! ¡NUDA! – festejó su desnudez la morenita.

Quinn esta vez no pudo evitar reírse y volver a levantar su ceja. La voz de Rachel en su oído no solo hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera sino que le dio la respuesta que buscaba

- A lo mejor… tal vez… a lo mejor… los pantalones le aprietan abajo – le susurró señalando con su mano sus propias partes intimas

Quinn miró a la pequeña - ¿Te aprietan los pantalones en el wiwi Molly…. – la carcajada de Rachel fue demasiado. La morena se tiró en la misma cama donde estaba su hija y se retorció de risa. La cara de la empresaria era de irritación total y para colmo Molly se contagió de su madre y se tiró sobre ella imitando su risa. Quinn no podía creerlo, las dos morenas se estaban riendo de ellas. Rachel había levantado a su hija con su brazos.

- ¡MOLLY! ¡HIJA! ¡NUDA! – según la morenita eso era la gracia.

- ¡Wiwi! ¡Wiwi!... ¡wiwi!... – Para Rachel eso era lo gracioso.

- ¡NUDA! ¡WIWI! – Molly repetía y ambas seguían riendo.

- ¿Van a seguir riéndose mucho de mi? – les dijo Quinn enojada.

Rachel respiró hondo tratando de calmar su risa. Se sentó en la cama y puso a su pequeña para sentársela en las piernas. Molly las miraba confundida, no entendía porque se había acabado la diversión.

- ¿NUDA? ¿WIWI? – Quinn vio como los cachetes de Rachel se inflaban de risa por lo que decía su hija, pero la morena se ponía colorada aguantando que no saliera de ahí.

Quinn giró los ojos y agarró a Molly – Ven aquí pequeña desnudista – la volví a poner en la cama - Te vas a vestir porque tenemos que ir a comer y no querrás que Beth y Sophie te vean así ¿cierto? – la rubia vio a la pequeña pensar

- ¿Beth? ¿Sophie? ¿Nuda? – la vergüenza entró en ella y agitó rápido su cabeza.

Quinn sonrió – Muy bien y si el jean te aprieta tu… tu… - la empresaria no quería empezar las risas de nuevo y encima vio como Rachel esperaba ansiosa por la palabra – tu no tan pequeño WIWI – Quinn le sacó la lengua a Rachel mientras veía como la morena aguantaba la risa – me avisas y te pongo el pijama. Mañana vamos a ir de compras por pantalones más grandes – de paso agregó mientras terminaba de prenderle los botoncitos y le ponía las zapatillas - ¡Listo! – Quinn la alzó - ¡A comer! – por fin su niña estaba lista.

- Yo… yo… yo me voy a bañar – dijo Rachel nerviosa.

- ¿No vas a comer? – le preguntó. La morena agitó la cabeza – Rachel sabes que no me gusta que no comas asique…

- Quiero… quiero hablar contigo – Esas palabras eran las que temía escuchar Quinn

- Rachel, estoy cansada y…

- Por favor – la cara de la morena era puro ruego.

Quinn apretó sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró – De acuerdo – aceptó. Esta noche era la hora de la verdad.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola, dejo un capitulo, espero que les guste. Mando besos y pido perdón por las demoras. Estoy escribiendo en los ratitos que me tomo un descansito del estudio. Les mando un beso. Se los/las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Lo que si es mio es la rabia que tengo por las amigas de Lea, dejen de hacer propaganda con ella loco. Paguen modelos ratas.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 38: "Por fin"

En la cita de Brittany y Santana

Sanny… San… Santana… - Brittany llevaba por lo menos quince minutos tratando de que Santana se bajara del auto, pero no conseguía moverla de donde se había quedado. Apenas llegaron al estacionamiento del restaurante la bailarina se bajó entusiasmada pero cuando vio que Santana no la seguía, fue hasta la puerta del conductor y la abrió con suavidad. Santana estaba quieta, mirando fijamente hacia adelante y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con que agarraba el manubrio del coche – Santi… me encanta el lugar que elegiste, es mi preferido, vamos – la animó

Santana agitó la cabeza en negativa – No puedo Britt, no puedo hacerlo. Lo voy a arruinar y no vas a querer ser ni siquiera mi amiga – le dijo

Si puedes San… vamos – intentó agarrarle la mano pero Santana la rechazó

No puedo – volvió a agitar su cabeza – Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Prefiero que volvamos a casa y que estés enojada conmigo un par de días pero que después me puedas hablar. Si hacemos esto seguro lo arruino todo y después no me vas a querer ver más y yo no voy a poder soportar eso Britt. Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo, no puedo perderte – dijo todo sin mirarla.

Britt se quedó por unos minutos mirando fijamente a Santana. Luego suspiró y cerró la puerta del conductor para darle vuelta al auto y así poder volver a su asiento.

Santana miraba a la rubia caminar resignada. Supuso que Britt se había cansado de tratar con ella y llevó una de sus manos al contacto para arrancar el motor del auto justo cuando su acompañante ocupaba el lugar de su derecha.

¿Puedes apagar el motor por favor? – pidió suavemente la rubia alta

Pero Britt… yo… pensé que… pensé que nos íbamos a ir y…

Apaga el motor San – ordenó esta vez de tal forma que a Santana no le quedó otra que hacerle caso – Y dame las llaves - agregó

Santana giró lo ojos e hizo caso. Resignada apoyó su cabeza en el volante luego de soltar un suspiro – Britt yo…

Se que tienes miedo Sanny – afirmó Brittany interrumpiendo lo que seguramente iba a ser una excusa más del miedo de la latina

No tengo mied…

Si lo tienes – no dejó lugar a duda – Y tienes que dejar de mentirme, siempre se cuándo lo haces, te conozco demasiado y no me gusta que lo hagas, me hace sentir tonta – era cierto, nadie la conocía mejor que Brittany, ni siquiera Quinn llegaba a tal punto.

Perdona, nunca quise que te sintieras así – se disculpó sinceramente

Britt acarició el cabelló de Santana – Lo se. Pero no tienes que avergonzarte de tener miedo, yo… yo también lo tengo – confesó agachado su cabeza y escondiendo la mano de vuelta

Santana levantó su rostro de inmediato y la miró sorprendida - ¿Tu Tienes miedo? Pero Britt tu nunca tienes miedo – era sabido ya, entre el grupo de amigos, que Brittany era la más valiente de todos. Nunca le temía a enfrentarse a nada ni nadie.

San… - Britt suspiró y la volvió a enfrentar – Voy a contarte algo y quiero que no te atemorices más por lo que voy a decirte. Al contrario, quiero que lo vea como si yo te estuviera contando algo que solo lo sabe una persona – Santana iba a preguntar de quien se trataba pero era obvio que Britt hablaba de Quinn. De todas formas asintió dándole paso a lo que venía.

Brittany tomó aire – Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti San – Una declaración de amor no era usual para empezar una primera cita, pero nada en la bailarina lo era, asique para ella estaba bien. Brittany levantó la mano cuando vio que la boca de Santana se iba a abrir para decir algo – Déjame hablar por favor – le pidió – Yo siempre he estado esperándote, desde que teníamos quince años y tu me diste nuestro primer beso aquella vez en tu habitación ¿Recuerdas? – Santana asintió con una sonrisa triste – Desde que hicimos por primera vez el amor, desde que nos mudamos aquí, desde que enfrentaste a Jhon en el estudio de tatuajes. Siempre he estado esperando – reafirmó - Siempre esperaba este momento. El momento donde me dijeras "Britt ¿quieres salir conmigo?" pero nunca pasaba – Santana agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Siempre que te veía salir noche tras noche con distintas chicas o inclusive chicos era como si el espíritu de mi saliera de mi cuerpo y se fuera conmigo, porque yo me quedaba echa un fantasma prácticamente – contó – Quinn me decía que no te esperaba más, que yo valía demasiado, que solo me estabas usando entre otras cosas, pero yo te seguía esperando – afirmó – Te esperaba porque nada es lo mismo sino lo comparto contigo San – le dijo sonriente – Porque a lo mejor el corazón me dolía toda la noche cuando te ibas por ahí, pero cuando tu volvías a mis brazos, o cuando al otro día amanecía y me llevabas el desayuno a la cama, mi corazón volvía a latir más fuerte que nunca y eso lo compensaba todo – Britt volvió a alzar la mano para depositarla en la mejilla de Santana.

Mi dura latina – le dijo haciendo fruncir su ceño – Te quiero tanto – suspiró – Te amo – le confesó – Y es por eso que si esta cita no funciona, si estás convencida de que te quieres ir, yo te voy a seguir esperando – le dijo como si nada – Como lo hice hasta ahora – agregó – Y tal vez pasen cien años más, pero yo voy a seguir firme haciéndolo, a mi manera – le guiñó un ojo haciéndole saber que iba a tratar de que la espera no fuera tan aburrida y que chicos o chicas como Jhon podían hacer la espera más agradable. Santana giró los ojos, no le gustaba para nada la idea de otro Jhon merodeando por ahí con Brittany.

Britt… yo no puedo hacerte eso. Tu te mereces algo mejor – soltó tartamudeando y rogando que la bailarina no le diera la razón

Britt se inclinó sobre su asiento y besó su frente – Cariño, sabes que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – le dijo

Santana resopló divertida. Era cierto, Britt hacía lo que se le daba la gana la mayoría de las veces.

Además, se que no me mereces…

Santana volvió a girar los ojos – Gracias por levantarme el ánimo Britt – le dijo simulando ofenza.

La bailarina rió y tomó las manos de Santana – No me mereces ahora – le aseguró – Pero estoy segura de que con un poco de tiempo… - Santana la miró de forma dura – De acuerdo, con bastante tiempo – corrigió –… vas a estar preparada – afirmó

¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó aséptica la latina

Britt levantó sus hombros – Solo lo sé – dijo – Lo se porque eres mi Sanny, eres mi primer amor, la primer mujer que me vio desnuda, la mujer que me enseño a pegar un puñetazo, la que se escapó de la clase de geometría para ir a comprarme toallitas femeninas cuando me hice señorita y a la que le dieron una semana de expulsión por eso. También fui a la primera que le confesaste tu miedo por las arañas…

Britt… - Santana miró para todos lados – Es un secreto – le recordó

Brittany giró los ojos – Como sea – siguió - Eres mi Sanny y yo soy tu Britt Britt ¿Cierto? Seguramente van a pasar miles de años más en donde tu me vas a hacer enojar por alguna razón y donde yo voy a tener que llorar por ti – lo decía como si nada – pero seguiremos siendo la una para la otra, eso nunca va a cambiar – besó ambas manos y miró a los ojos de su chica – Toma – le dio la llave del coche – ya puedes arrancar – le dijo mientras se acomodó en su asiento.

Santana agarró las llaves y con su ceño fruncido miró a la bailarina. Con mucho valor se bajó del auto decidida y fue hasta la puerta del acompañante para abrirla – Vamos Britt Britt – extendió su mano para que la rubia la tomara – Si nos apuramos llegamos antes de que empiecen las bailarinas – Britt sonrió y siguió el impulso, tal vez la espera había terminado para ella.

En casa Fabray

Rachel llegó a la cocina aun con su pelo mojado y lista para enfrentar a Quinn. No sabía por qué pero estaba más envalentonada que nunca. Si ya había dejado ir a su novia unas cuantas veces más, esta no se iba a sumar a la lista. Rachel estaba decidida a luchar por Quinn con uñas y dientes e iba a aferrarse a la más pequeña posibilidad que tuviera así fuera pequeñísima. Rachel Berry iba a hacer todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para que Quinn se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba y de que Rachel deseaba más que nada en este mundo que la rubia no renunciara a ella.

La voz de Sophie fue lo primero que la recibió apenas entró al lugar.

Entonces le dije… Padre Nacho si usted quiere que yo venga más seguido a misa mínimo ponga un buffet aquí adentro – Rachel escuchó a Sophie decir – Y así fue como me gané mi más larga penitencia – la pequeña estaba parada en una de las sillas altas y mientras con un tenedor pinchaba su comida y se la metía a la boca, también contaba sus anécdotas aprovechando que todos los mayores le estaban prestando atención.

Mientras los mayores reían por las historias de la pequeña latina, la mirada de Rachel indagó por el lugar hasta que se frenó en Quinn. La rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de la morena aún, nadie lo había hecho, pero la empresaria parecía ajena a cualquier tipo de conversación que en la cocina se estuviera llevando. Rachel torció su cabeza ante su siguiente pensamiento, Quinn Fabray estaba ¿nerviosa? Pero la morena rápido agitó su cabeza para borrarlo, Quinn nunca se ponía nerviosa por nada, esa era ella. Aun así, a Rachel no se le escapó la forma en que la rubia miraba su plato mientras removía su comida sin comerla y de vez en cuando le daba un par de miradas a las niñas.

Las niñas. Las niñas fue el siguiente lugar donde la mirada de la tatuadora fue a parar. Molly estaban encima de las piernas de Shelby, mientras que Beth estaba en las piernas de Judy. Ambas abuelas parecían encantadas de tener cada vez más nietos, se les notaba en la forma de mirar a las pequeñas y mientras ambas mujeres charlaban con las mellizas, se ocupaban de que a las dos pequeñas no les faltara comida o bebida en sus platos y vasos. Rachel giró los ojos, cosa que rara vez hacía ella, cuando vio la cara de boba que tenía Molly. Su hija miraba a Beth como si la pequeña rubiecita estuviera hecha de oro y para colmo era la misma Beth la que le estaba dando de comer a Molly. La morenita estaba echada sobre su abuela y solo se limitaba a abrir la boca cuando Beth se lo indicaba. Lo único que hacía que Molly dejara de mira atontada a Beth, era que Quinn la llamara. Y en ese momento Rachel no evitó volver a girar los ojos, su hija tenía la misma debilidad por las rubias que ella, porque cuando Quinn llamaba a la pequeña, Molly cambiaba una mirada boba por otra y hacía exactamente lo que Quinn le decía. Dios, dos Berry dominadas, esto no iba nada bien.

Hola – Rachel se hizo notar sacudiendo su mano para saludar y tuvo la atención de todos en menos de dos segundos, cosa que no le agradaba para nada y cosa que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos y empezar a jugar con su cuello.

Rachel cariño – Judy fue la primera en hablar – Ya mismo ordeno que te traigan la comida, siéntate por favor – le indicó

Rachel agitó su cabeza mientras caminaba para besar la cabeza de cada niña – Gracias señora Fabray pero… pero… pero no quiero comer – dijo esto y miró de inmediato a Quinn.

La rubia dejó sus cubiertos ofuscada y se levantó de su silla girando los ojos y caminó hasta Rachel – Te espero afuera – le dijo. Quinn besó a las tres chiquitas también y salió de la cocina dejando a Rachel tragando saliva.

¿Otrrra vez te van a retal Rachie? – todos aguantaron la risa con la pregunta de Beth. La cara de Rachel había pasado de un rosa normal a un blanco pálido cuando vio pasar a Quinn por su lado.

¿Retar? ¿Molly? – La mini Rachel pensaba que a ella le tocaba reto también

Beth miró a su hermana – No Molly, a nosotrrrlas nunca nos rretan. Pero a mami Rachie siemple. Todos la retan ¿cielto abuela? – poco a poco la pequeña Beth iba avanzando en su vocabulario.

Judy y Shelby asintieron seguras de la respuesta. Rachel era la destinataria de todos los retos

- Sera porque se los merece – Jane hablaba de vuelta. La melliza aun no había superado la última discusión con la tatuadora.

Pues si quieres empezar bien – Russel se metió – No la hagas esperar – el hombre le señaló la puerta hacia el jardín.

Rachel asintió y tomó aire para luego salir. No era momento de acobardarse

¡Suelte Rachie! – la apoyó Beth

¡Suerte! – Molly imitó a su hermana.

Entonces le dije… Padre nacho si… - Sophie seguía con sus anécdotas.

En el restaurante

Me encanta este lugar San – Brittany agradecía la ubicación y hacía respirara a Santana tranquila. Ambas chicas ya estaban sentadas en su mesa a la espera de que alguien las atendiera.

Siempre fue tu lugar preferido – la latina no le podía sacar la vista de encima a su compañera – Britt… estás hermosa – le dijo sin pensar – Quiero decir… siempre lo estás. Pero hoy más que nunca – Epa, Santana se estaba soltando y se venía con todo dispuesta a conquistar a la bailarina

Gracias San. Tu también lo estás – contestó Brittany sonrojada

Britt… - Santana agachó su cabeza – Yo quería… quería… quería… maldita rarita y sus costumbres pegadizas – Santana se acordaba de Rachel siempre

La rubia estiró su mano para agarrar la de Santana – Tranquila San, solo somos tu y yo, puedes decirme lo que quieras – la alentó

Santana miró sus manos entrelazadas y se quedó varios segundos analizando la corriente eléctrica que ese simple gesto le hizo sentir. Un suave apretón la volvió a la realidad – Dime San – le insistió la otra mujer.

Santana suspiró – Quería pedirte perdón – dijo – Tu sabes por… por – con sus mano señaló la calle – Por lo que te hice sufrir, por lo que me contaste en el coche – eso la había dejado pensando

Brittany sonrió – Esta bien…

Santana la interrumpió – No, no lo está – afirmó – Una mujer como tu, no merece que nadie la haga sufrir así. Britt… tu eres… eres… única – dijo – Y yo se que no me va a alcanzar el tiempo para hacerlo, pero te lo voy a demostrar todos los días. Voy a pedirte perdón todos los días por hacerte sufrir de esa manera – le dijo

La sonrisa de la bailarina cada vez era más grande – No tienes que hacer nada de eso San, me conformo con que vayamos avanzando paso por paso – sabía que no tenía que apurar las cosas. Lo de esta noche ya era un gran avance entre ellas.

Santana agitó la cabeza – No, voy a darte lo que mereces – aseguró – Y prometo que nada va a arruinarlo…

Buenas noche – la mesera llegaba a su mesa y mientras destapaba el vino se presentaba – Mi nombre es Marilyn y voy a ser su mesera esta noche… ¿Santana López? – la cara de la mujer pasaba de ser servicial al enfado absoluto en segundos.

Disculpa – Santana fruncía su ceño - ¿Te conozco? – como osaba la camera interrumpir su momento con Brittany

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo – la joven mesera se había salido de su rol – Primero me dices que soy la mujer más bonita que has visto, luego me llevas a mi casa y me dices que no hay nadie como yo, hacemos el amor durante horas y cuando despierto…. Ya no estabas – hasta ahora estaba todo tranquilo - ¡TE DI VARIOS ORGASMOS SANTAN LOPEZ! – Se acabó la tranquilidad. A esta altura todo el restaurante estaba sobre ellas – Y NUNCA ME LLAMASTE…

Oye – Santana quería frenar esto – Estoy segura de que te has confundido y yo no soy…

¿Confundido? ¿Confundido? – la joven largó una risa sarcástica – Acaso fui yo la que se confundió cuando me subiste a tu Porsche y me metiste una mano hasta…

¡OYE! ¡CUIDADO COMO HABLAS! – Santana se había cansado de la buena educación

ESO NO ERA LO QUE DECIAS EN LA CAMA ¿O SI "PUTITA"? – Al parecer esa palabra había sido usada en el encuentro.

Santana se paró de inmediato - ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON EL ENCARGADO DE ESTE LUGAR! ¡EXIGO OTRA MESERA! – pidió

Eso no hace falta – la mujer agarró la botella de vino – Porque ni loca vuelvo a servirte – dicho esto vació el vino sobre la cabeza de la latina y se bue caminando a paso firme.

HIJA DE MIL… - Santana estaba empapada y pegajosa

Vamos al baño San – Britt agarró su mano

NO, PRIMERO ME VAN A ESCUCHAR…

Vamos al baño San – la voz no dejó lugar a contestación y la latina se dejó llevar. Su cita no podía haber empezado mejor.

En el jardín Fabray

Rachel salió al jardín y lo primero que hizo fue ubicar a Quinn. La rubia no fue difícil de encontrar, estaba en el borde de la pileta de espaldas a la morena y con sus brazos cruzados miraba al agua. Rachel caminó decidida hacia ella y sus pies se frenaron antes de que pudieran tocar el cemento que separaba a la pileta del verde césped. Rachel e acercó a ella y dejó una campera que había ido a buscar para la rubia en sus hombros. En su condición de embarazada no necesitaba pescar un resfrió o una gripe.

Rachel se alejó para darle espacio a la rubia, respiró hondo y habló - Quinn…

Voy a hablar yo primero – la voz fría y dura de la rubia no le gustó nada a la tatuadora. Rachel venía en con una bandera blanca, dispuesta a frenar toda su rebeldía, dispuesta a bajar cualquier nivel de confrontación, pero Quinn no se la iba a ser fácil.

Quinn no se giró para mirar a la morena, se sentía demasiado vulnerable para hacerlo. Había aprovechado el poco tiempo durante la cena y el aún más poco tiempo enfrente de la pileta para organizar sus ideas, pero estaba segura que una simple mirada de Rachel las iba a despelotar de nuevo y la iba a confundir más aun, y no quería que eso pasara. Quinn quería dominar la situación y que Rachel supiera que las cosas se iban a hacer como ella quería o nada. Por supuesto que apenas sintió como Rachel dejaba un abrigo en sus hombros, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sus labios empezaron a desear la boca que llevaban tanto tiempo sin tocar y su mente empezó a divagar sobre la última noche que compartieron juntas – Maldita mente y maldito cuerpo. Traicioneros – murmuró Quinn lo suficientemente bajo para que Rachel no la escuchara. Apretó los ojos y respiró varias y cortas veces, la Quinn empresaria salía al juego.

Hay varias cosas que quiero decirte y quiero que prestes mucha atención porque no voy a repetir ni voy a dar a torcer el brazo ¿de acuerdo? – la oración había salido tal cual la practicó en su mente. Tenía el tono justo para que cualquiera a la que iba dirigida se acobardara y cayera rendido ante sus peticiones

No – No fue el caso de Rachel. La respuesta de la morena no fue la que Quinn esperó e hizo que la rubia se girara con su peor cara ya puesta. La morena estaba mirándola en su habitual pose pero con su ceño fruncido

¿Acaso dijiste no? – le preguntó Quinn. Rachel asintió – Creo que no estás entendiendo Rachel – la sangre de Quinn hervía – Tu no estás en posición de decirme que no a mi – explicó

Rachel agachó su cabeza de inmediato.

¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – preguntó Quinn

Depende – contestó rápido la morena que seguía con su cabeza abajo

¿Depende? – Quinn no entendía - ¿Depende de qué? – su voz salía por la pequeña rendija que quedaba de lo tan apretado que tenía sus labios

Rachel levantó la cabeza, la torció y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello – No quiero que… no quiero que me hable como… como… a tus empleados o… o como… como cuando haces negocios – le explicó nerviosa

Quinn veía una par una de sus barreras caer y eso no le gustaba. Volvió a girar para recomponerse, los gestos de Rachel eran demasiado adorables como para que ella pudiera mantener su control – Querías hablar – le dijo ya de espaldas – Aquí estamos – señaló – Empiezo a hablar pero me interrumpes. No se qué es lo que quieres Rachel – le dijo con dureza.

Tu no… tu no quieres hablar conmigo, tu… tu… quiere mandarme, quiere darme órdenes y eso no… no… eso no es hablar – le dijo con razón

Quinn volvió a girar rápidamente, hoy era uno de esos días que las cosas que Rachel decía, pegaban más duro que nunca - ¿Qué esperas? Que me siente en una silla a aplaudir tus estupideces Rachel – mientras más duro pegaban las palabras de Rachel, más dura era la contestación de Quinn, era un mecanismo de defensa de la rubia que generalmente era muy efectivo, pero no con alguien que estaba acostumbrada a recibir golpes toda su vida

Rachel agitó su cabeza – No… no quiero… no quiero que me aplaudas. Soy tonta pero… pero se lo que hago mal – el sabor amargo en la boca de Quinn aumentaba con estas palabras. La rubia quería correr a los brazos de su chica e internarse en ellos para siempre pero su orgullo y su ego eran más grandes.

Dime de una vez por todas que carajo quieres Rachel. Dímelo – de vuelta a la frialdad

Rachel la miró fijo – Te quiero a ti – le dijo simplemente – Te amo a ti – no habían palabras más duras que estas.

En el restaurante

Ya tranquila San, ya pasó – la pareja ya estaba de vuelta en la mesa y con la designación de una nueva mesera las chicas ya tenían su comida en la mesa. Ricas pastas acompañaban la aun hermosa velada.

No puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que esa perra está por ahí Britt – contestó Santana enojada. Su pelo estaba seco gracias al secado de manos del lavado, pero su ropa había quedado toda manchada. Gracias a Dios que el vestido era negro. Pero lo que más le dolía a Santana, era la vergüenza de que Brittany hubiera visto todo eso.

Britt giró los ojos – Estoy segura de que ya se fue de aquí San. Además si fue como lo contó un poco de razón tiene la pobre –opinó – Al menos debiste haberla llamado y darle algún tipo de explicación – agregó

Santana escondió su cara en sus manos y murmuró algo inentendible para la rubia

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Brittany graciosa. Había algo muy satisfactorio en todo esto para la bailarina y no podía disimularlo

Dije que no es así como funciona el sexo de una noche – la rubia lo entendió y aguantó la risa

Iba a seguir burlándose de Santana pero la música empezó a sonar – Espero que bailen mi canción San – dijo probando su plato

Estoy segura de eso Britt – la misma Santana antes de reservar se aseguró de que le enviaran el repertorio de la música que los bailarines iba a interpretar. Sabía que a su compañera le encantaba este lugar porque mientras uno comía se podían apreciar distintos números de baile y al parecer eso le iba a sumar un poco en la cita, o al menos los puntos que le hizo restar la idiota que le tiró el vino.

¡Es esa San! ¡Es esa! – la música de Britney Spears empezó a sonar y Britt aplaudía como loca mientras varias parejas de bailarines se contorneaban por alrededor de las mesas.

Santana aplaudía también, pero no porque le importara el número musical, su vista estaba en la mujer que tenía enfrente. La sonrisa y la alegría de Britt eran más entretenimiento para ella que cualquier otra cosa. La latina estaba tan entontada mirando a su compañera que no notó que la música había parado. Santana era la única que había seguido aplaudiendo - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no aplaudes Britt? – notó que la rubia alta miraba hacia ella.

Con su cabeza Britt le señaló a su costado. Santana dejó de aplaudir y miró a su lado derecho. Se encontró con que una de las bailarinas había frenado a su lado y la miraba son la misma rabia que la había mirado la mesera - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – nunca se le ocurrió que iba a terminar con su plato de pastas en la cabeza

SI DICES QUE VAS A LLAMARME, LO HACES – le dijo la bailarina – IDIOTA – el espectáculo había terminado parece.

En el jardín Fabray

No puedes decirme eso Rachel – Quinn no quería oír palabras de amor de parte de la morena, no quería que las cosas fueran en otra dirección de la planeada

Pero… pero es la verdad – contestó la tatuadora

¡Pero yo no quiero oírlo! – Saltó Quinn sin pensarlo – No quiero que hagas todas las cosas que me enamoran de ti, quiero enfadarme mucho contigo y poder decirte que te alejes de mi, que te vayas y que me devuelvas la vida que tenía antes. Una vida donde me importaba una mierda el resto de las personas – dijo furiosa sacándose la campera que tenía en su espalda para tirarla en una de las reposeras, la discusión le había dado el calor que necesitaba.

Rachel agachó la cabeza de inmediato y todo su cuerpo se rindió ante las palabras de la rubia. Quinn pudo ver la derrota en cada centímetro de piel de su novia

¿De verdad quieres eso? – la voz de Rachel era temblorosa y muy suave

Quinn suspiró y con ese suspiró se fue su última defensa. Se sentía tan débil que sus pies se movieron solo hasta la misma reposera que tenía la campera. La empresaria se sentó y puso su cara entre sus manos – Por supuesto que no quiero eso Rachel – aclaró – Jamás en mi vida he sido tan feliz – la morena la miró de inmediato – Nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo Dios me iba a dar todo lo que siempre quise – agregó llevando sus manos a su estómago. Movimiento que Rachel siguió con su mirada.

Pero después aparece el tema de Julian y…

Julian es mi amiga – repitió lo mismo que siempre había dicho y captó la atención de Quinn

¿Y por qué la defiendes tanto entonces? ¿Por qué no me defiendes a mi que soy tu novia? ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado? – le preguntó haciéndole saber implícitamente que las cosas no terminaban acá.

Rachel pasó de la sonrisa a la confusión cuando escuchó la palabra novia y cuando pensó las preguntas - ¿Es por… es por… porque ustedes van a comprar su empresa cierto? – Rachel no entendía nada de negocios, y tampoco quería participar

Quinn asintió – Esta semana vamos a concretarlo – la cara de Rachel reflejó algo que a la rubia no se le pasó - ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! – Señaló con su dedo la cara de la morena – No te gusta la idea, cuando debería gustarte, deberías felicitarme y apoyarme, igual que Britt lo hace con Santana, igual que mi madre lo hace con mi padre, igual que tu madre lo hace con tu padre. Eso se supone que debes hacer, no tiene que importarte lo que pase con esa perra de Julian Tiffany – le dijo venenosamente

Rachel torció su cabeza para pensar en lo que Quinn había dicho, después de unos segundos abrió su boca – No son mis padres – fue lo primero que corrigió - Y si tu quieres que yo… si quieres que yo haga todo eso que tu dices que tengo que hacer… si lo quieres yo lo voy a hacer – le dijo – Pero… pero…

¿Pero qué Rache? – no le gustaban los peros a Quinn

La morena agachó la cabeza – Pero… pero aun así no voy a estar de acuerdo – terminó

Quinn se paró disgustada - ¿Por qué Rachel? Dime qué tiene Julian para que la apoyes a ella y no a mi – ni lo quería pensar

Rachel miró a su novia y torciendo la cabeza - ¿Puedes ponerte la campera por favor? – le pidió

- No tengo frio – le dijo de mala manera – Solo quiero que me contestes – apuró

- Por favor Quinn, si te pasa algo… si le pasa algo al bebe no me lo voy a perdonar – insistió

Quinn giró los ojos y caminó para agarrar la campera de mala gana - ¿Contenta? – le preguntó de forma superada – Ahora habla

Julian… Julian ama su empresa Quinn – le dijo – Ella…ella me contó su esfuerzo y… ¡Ella se tatuó ese logo! – para Rachel ya decía mucho – Bueno lo poco que pude hacer porque después… después llegaste tu y… el bebé… y bueno… solo me faltó la sombra…

Ni me lo recuerdes – Quinn no quería saber nada con que su novia había tenido sus manos a esa mujer - ¿Y acaso tengo que tatuarme algo para que sepas que también es importante para mi? – preguntó de mal humor. Siempre había algo antes que ella

Rachel agitó la cabeza – No es eso – le dijo – Es… es… Si a mi me quitaran el estudio perdería una parte de mi – nunca se imaginaría haciendo otra cosa – Julian tiene su corazón en ese lugar. Tiene su historia, su familia, es muy importante para ella – explicó en base a todo lo que había escuchado decir a su amiga.

Quinn apretó los ojos – Es que por eso es que tu no negocias – le dijo firme – A los empresarios no nos importa eso Rachel. La familia, el corazón o lo que sea de una empresa no es lo que se valora – agregó

Rachel levantó sus hombros – No nos vamos a poner de acuerdo – le dijo con pena – Pero si tu… si tu… si tu quieres que yo te apoye, yo lo voy a hacer – le dijo resignada.

En la cita de Brittany y Santana

San… San… SANTANA – al igual que el principio de la cita, las chicas volvían al estacionamiento, nada más que esta vez la latina caminaba furiosa hacia su auto y Brittany la seguía desde atrás.

Apenas Santana llegó al coche e intentó abrirlo, Brittany la apretó contra el auto – San espera – le pidió – No te enojes por favor

¿Qué NO ME ENOJE? ¿Qué NO ME ENOJE? ¿Cómo QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE SI FUI EL PAYASO DE TODO EL MUNDO ALLI ADENTRO? ¡HASTA TU TE REISTE! – rastros de salsa caían cuando agitaba su cabeza

Britt apretó sus labios para evitar reírse más – Fue gracioso – se defendió

Santana se dio vuelta y trató de abrir el coche, pero Britt la frenó nuevamente – Habla conmigo San, no te enojes – le volvió a pedir

La latina dejó de pelear y empezó con sus pucheros – Tengo salsa en el ojo – dijo con tristesa

Britt frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mujer – A ver, abre – le pidió. Santana hizo caso y dejó que Britt la revisara. El dedo pequeño de la rubia sacó todo lo que podía a ver en el aparato ocular de la latina – Ya está, como nuevo – dijo con entusiasmo – Todo menos ese vestido – rio un poco más

Deja de reírte por favor, ya demasiada vergüenza pasé por esta noche – suplicó – Y encima arruiné la cita – agachó su cabeza pero una mano de Brittany la volvió a levantar

Es la mejor cita que he tenido – la consoló dejando un beso en su mejilla – Mmmm, estás deliciosa Sanny – rió un poco más

Santana giró los ojos – Britt… siento mucho lo de estás chicas, pero te prometo que contigo es distinto – aseguró

Britt sonrió y se acercó a Santana para abrazarla por la cintura – No necesitas prometerlo, yo se que es distinto – la rubia se tenía mucha confianza – Pero creo que deberíamos evitar venir a este restaurante por un tiempo – opinó con criterio mientras caminaba hacia su asiento

Santana suspiró – Yo también lo creo – admitió – Y tal vez deberíamos evitar unos cuantos más por las dudas – agregó subiéndose al coche.

En el jardín Fabray

Quinn suspiró – No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer – le dijo – Si quieres estar de su lado, hazlo – era demasiado caprichosa como para entenderlo

Yo no… no estoy… - A Rachel le costaba explicarlo – Yo solo quiero que seas feliz – le dijo – Si eso te hace feliz, yo lo estoy – agregó – Se que Julian lo va a entender – esto hizo que Quinn girara sus ojos y pensara en el siguiente tema a tratar

¿Vas a terminar su tatuaje? – le preguntó cambiando de tema Rachel pensó y luego asintió – Solo me falta la sombra – volvió a explicar

Quinn apretó la boca para evitar que sus palabras salieran. Quería prohibirle a Rachel tocar a esa mujer, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir quitándole trabajo a la chica.

¿Y las bailarinas? Papá le dijo a mamá que quedaron locas contigo – fue una conversación en la cocina

A Rachel le costó trabajo seguir los cambios de tema. Finalmente cayó – Quieren… solo quieren que… yo les conté que tatuaba y ellas quieres… Hablé con Mika y le pedí que me mandara mi equipo de viaje, el mismo con el que voy a Londres y… y… ellas solo quieren tatuajes – explicó sin entender el problema. Rachel no captaba los celos de Quinn

¿Y la mamá de Molly? ¿Qué hay de esa tal Victoria? – Hasta el nombre le daba rabia

Rachel frunció el ceño. Si se llegaba a encontrar con esa mujer algún día, las cosas no iban a terminar bien. No solo que le había ocultado su hija sino que también la había maltratado, Rachel no se la iba a dejar pasar tan fácil.

Rachel… - Quinn había leído la cara – Prométeme que no vas a hacer una locura – Esa era la verdadera Quinn hablando, no la empresaria. La rubia no dudó en acercarse a la temblorosa morena – Rachel – agarró la cara de la chica y la obligó a que la mirara – Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada. Esa mujer no se merece nada ¿Lo oyes? Nosotras dos nos vamos a encargar de que Molly se olvide de todos los malos momentos ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia se tranquilizó cuando las pupilas de Rachel se enfocaron en ella.

¿Nosotras? – Preguntó la tatuadora - ¿Me… me… tu me vas a ayudar? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Quinn sonrió y acarició el rostro de la morena – Amo a Molly como si fuera mi hija Rachel – le aseguró con la pura verdad. La pequeña morenita la había conquistado – Y por supuesto que hay un nosotras. No dejaría que pasara lo contrario nunca – aseguró.

Rachel sonrió y su boca se fue directa a buscar un beso. Lástima que se encontró con aire. Quinn se había alejado de ella y con una mano en su pecho la frenó.

Pero… - la cara de Quinn era pura picardía – No hay beso para usted señorita. Está en penitencia – le dijo tratando de aguantar ante la cara de desesperada de Rachel

¿Penitencia? ¿Yo? – preguntó a lo Molly

Si, penitencia, tu – aseguró Quinn – Por ir a ver mujeres desnudas con mi padre – le dijo omitiendo decirle que también la castigaba por Julian y por Victoria. Quinn sabía que Rachel no tenía nada con la primera y que la segunda había sido mucho antes que ella, pero igual le venía bien.

¿No hay besos? – Rachel no caía – No hay… - su mirada se dirigió a su entrepierna

Quinn ahogó una carcajada – No hay besos ni diversión para tu… para tu wiwi – ahora en soledad podía escuchar lo ridículo que sonaba eso

Por primera vez Rachel no se rió ante la palabra, al contrario ahora le parecía algo muy serio. Miraba a Quinn con la misma desesperación que Sophie miraba a su comida. La rubia agarró la mano de la morena y tiró de ella – Vamos, tenemos tres terremotos que hay que poner a dormir – le dijo mirando como los pucheros de la morena seguían en su cara. Venganza, dulce venganza.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa Fabray

¿Segura que no quieres que vayamos al bar que tanto te gusta Britt Britt? – Santana tenía la mano de la bailarina en sus manos y la acariciaba lentamente.

Britt asintió – No quiero que te quedes con esa ropa sucia y además tampoco quiero que nos encontremos con otra de tus amiguitas vengadoras – era cierto.

Santana se avergonzó – Britt yo lo…

Se que lo sientes San, pero eso no quita que sea cierto. Creo que por hoy ya has tenido tu lección – le dijo – Cuando volvamos a New York seguimos con las de allá – bromeó y rió por la cara de la latina.

Santana no pudo hacerse la enojada y siguió con la risa. Una mirada entre ambas frenó la diversión.

Quinn me dijo que se supone que no tengo que intentar nada en una primera cita contigo – expuso

San no creo estar lista para…

Santana levantó su mano para pedir silencio – No voy a intentar nada contigo Britt. No porque no quiera – se apresuró a decir – porque muero por hacerte el amor esta misma noche – agregó con sinceridad – Sino porque hoy me has dado más de lo que yo pudiera pedirte, inclusive más que cualquier otra mujer me ha dado, tu me has dado una oportunidad y no se cómo agradecértelo – besó la mano de la rubia alta.

Britt sonrió – A pesar de que te convertiste en mi salsa preferida, esta noche ha sido grandiosa San – le dijo – Gracias a ti por animarte a dar ese paso conmigo – Santana pensó que el beso estaba cerca, pero la boca de la bailarina se desvió y sus labios se frenaron en su frente – Buenas noches San – a pesar de que se estaban quedando en la misma casa, la bailarina se adelantó para entrar primero.

Un rato después en la sala

¿Rari? ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Santana entró a la casa cuando se pudo despabilar de las caderas de la bailarina y se encontró con Rachel sentada en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas, sus brazos uno en cada rodilla y sus manos sosteniendo su mentón.

Rachel se levantó de hombros y luego habló – Quinn… Quinn… me retó – explicó – Dice que yo no sirvo para cambiar a las niñas, que… que… que solo las distraigo – contó – Me echó de la pieza hasta que las… hasta que las cambie y las ponga a dormir - agregó

Santana se sentó a su lado pensativa - ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó

Rachel se volvió a levantar de hombros restándole importancia a lo que había hecho – Le estaba… yo le estaba cambiando… estaba cambiando el pañal de Molly cuando… cuando Sophie… Sophie me preguntó que había hecho en el día… y yo… y yo… le conté de las chicas que bailaban y… y… le empecé a contar de un tatuaje que querían una de ellas, un dragón y… y me distraje y … y… el wiwi de Molly me hizo pis de nuevo – explicó señalando su remera – Me corrí rápido y le dio a Quinn, justo en la cara – todo iba con mímica – No terminé de contarles del tatuaje – era todo un detalle.

Ay… rari, rari… - Santana estaba muy zen. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la morena – Gran tarea tienes adelante con esa Fabray, una gran tarea – concluyó

Santana… - Rachel había notado algo

Dime rari – la latina parecía hipnotizada

Tienes olor a vino en el pelo y tu ropa apesta a salsa – destacó.

Santana asintió relajada – Lo se rari, lo se. Pero Brittany me ama y eso es todo lo que importa – era algo impagable.

Santana…

Dime rari…

Me alegro por ti – le dijo sinceramente

Gracias rari – La latina la abrazó

Rari…

Dime San… - había agarrado confianza

¿Te cambiaste la remera? – preguntó

Rachel se quedó pensando – No…

¡GUACALE! – poco le duró el cariño a la latina. En segundos ya corría hacia su habitación. Necesitaba un baño urgente.

¡ES SOLO PIS DE WIWI! – explicó Rachel resignada.

A la mañana siguiente – En casa Fabray

Quinn se despertó deseando el maldito sol de Los Angeles no fuera tan fuerte y jurándose que no iba a volver a la casa de sus padres hasta que su madre no se dignara a poner cortinas black out en su habitación. Desde que ella era chica que Judy se negaba a hacerlo. Su madre decía que si lo hacía Quinn iba a dormir más de lo que ya lo hacía y eso para la señora Fabray era un escándalo.

Inmediatamente se olvidó de las cortinas y se acordó que la noche anterior se había acostado con dos cuerpecitos que ya no estaban a su lado. Beth y Molly no estaban y Quinn supo de inmediato quien era la culpable – Rachel… - dijo con una sonrisa.

La noche anterior, cuando finalmente Quinn había podido terminar de cambiar a las tres niñas y Santana y Britt había llegado para hacerse cargo de su hambrienta hija, recién ahí Quinn le permitió a Rachel volver a la habitación para acompañarlas a dormir. La morena nunca se desvistió tan rápido, estaba ansiosa por compartir ese momento en familia, lástima que entre Quinn y las dos pequeñas no la dejaron mucho.

Apenas Quinn se había acostado del lado derecho, Beth se había acurrucado junto a ella y Molly quedaba en el medio de la cama toda estirada. Solo un pequeño lugarcito quedaba para Rachel. Pequeño lugarcito que Quinn se ocupó de achicar aún más. Mientras las dos pequeñas ya dormían y Quinn se hacía la dormida, la rubia malvada empujaba de su lado, para que Beth empujara a Molly y la morenita terminara empujando a Rachel. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que la empresaria escuchó el cuerpo de Rachel caer al piso. Después de varios intentos fallidos de reincorporarse a la cama, Quinn pensó que había ganado la batalla y que Rachel se iba a dar por vencida, pero la morena fue astuta. Agarró a Molly y la acomodó totalmente de su lado, luego agarró a Beth y la puso en el medio de la cama y por último caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se acostó en el diminuto pedazo que había al lado de Quinn. La rubia pensó que iba a ser fácil despojarla a Rachel de ese lado, pero cuando la morena paso sus brazos por su espalda para acurrucarla y descansó sus manos en el estómago poco crecido de Quinn, la rubia no tuvo ganas de bromear más. La rubia estaba cómoda en brazos de Rachel y así pensaba dormir. Por esa noche Rachel había ganado.

Quinn se estiró en toda la cama y sonrió. Tenía una familia y estaba muy feliz. Estaba felizmente enamorada y eso le encantaba y pensaba disfrutarlo. Ya no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, quería disfrutar de Rachel, quería disfrutar de sus hijas sin importarle nada más. Quería vivir su felicidad. Y su felicidad debía estar en la cocina. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata, a lo Will Smith, iba a ir en busca de su felicidad.

La rubia llegaba a la cocina con una sonrisa, había pasado por la habitación de Sophie y la había encontrado vacía. Eso la llevó a la habitación de Santana, donde encontró a las dos latinitas abrazadas durmiendo. Quinn sabía que si bien madre e hija se llevaban como perro y gato, a la hora de amar, no había dos personas capaces de hacerlo mejor que esas dos. Su sonrisa creció cuando entró a la cocina y vio a sus dos hijas aun en pijamas. Beth con su conjunto rosado con princesas cortesía de Judy y Molly con uno de los boxers de Bob Sponja de Rachel combinado con una camisetita blanca que Judy le alcanzó a comprar en uno de esos negocios abiertos a toda hora.

Quinn giró los ojos cuando vio a su novia también en boxers y con un top en la parte superior. Rachel se olvidaba que estaba en una casa llena de gente. La morena había sentado a sus dos hijas en la mesada mientras ella cocinaba algo para las pequeñas.

- ¿Y qué hizo lamamá golila? – Quinn volvió a agitar su cabeza, Rachel nunca corregía a Beth y por supuesto que las estaba entreteniendo con alguna de sus raras historias, las dos pequeñas estaban atentas a lo que la tatuadora estaba contando

- ¡Gorila! ¡Aaarrrgggggg! – Quinn se rió de la imitación que hizo Molly de un gorila, hasta se golpeó el pecho y todo.

- ¿Vio un lindo plincipe golila y se enamoró? – Beth era una romántica

Rachel agitó su cabeza, dejó un rato lo que estaba haciendo en el fuego y besó la cabeza de su dos hijas – Cuando mi mamá gorila se dio cuenta de que Tarzan no era un monito lo cargó en su espalda – Rachel subió a Beth en su espalda y agarró a Molly entre sus brazos – Y se trepó a un árbol – Rachel se subió a una de las banquetas con sus dos hijas arriba. Quinn tuvo que apretar bien los dientes para no jugar el papel de la madre mala onda que frena la diversión

- ¡ARRRRGGGGG! – Molly volvía a imitar al gorila, aunque a Quinn le parecía más un león pero eso no era lo importante.

- ¿Y que pasó? – preguntó Beth

- Y la mamá gorila empezó a ir de árbol en árbol hasta la ciudad – Rachel se iba pasando ágilmente de una banqueta a otra. Quinn podía ver la cara de pánico en Beth mientras que Molly iba disfrutando de la aventura. Rachel llegó a la última banqueta y saltó al piso segura.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – cuestionó Beth desde la historia

Rachel las volvió a sentar en la mesada – La mamá gorila y Tarzan llegaron a la ciudad y ella le dijo al pequeño "Tarzan es aquí donde perteneces" – Quinn soltó una riza nasal cuando Rachel hizo la voz más gruesa

- ¿Lo dejó solo? – Beth estaba aterrorizada

- ¿Solo? – Molly imitaba las palabras de su hermana aunque no las entendiera

Rachel agitó la cabeza – No, porque después vino campanita – Quinn giró los ojos ante la mezcla de cuentos que hacía su novia – Y le hechizó a la mamá gorila y la convirtió en la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo – exageró Rachel

- ¿Una Balbi? – Beth y su obsesión por esas muñecas

Rachel negó – Aun más hermosa – les dijo – La hizo rubia y con hermosos ojos verdes – Rachel no podía ser más obvia.

- ¿Cómo mamá Quinn? – preguntó Beth

Rachel asintió – Mamá Quinn es… LA MAMA GORILA – las pequeñas estaban impresionadas.

Quinn agitó su cabeza divertida y decidió hacerse notar

- Buen días a mis amores – saludó sonriente por la cara de boba de las tres

Beth miraba a su madre con una sonrisa. La pequeña era inteligente y ya conocía las historias de Rachel, aun así tenía una leve esperanza de ver colmillos de gorila en la boca de su madre. Quinn besó su cabecita

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó mirando a Rachel disimuladamente

- ¡GRARRRRRRR! ¡GORILA! –Cuando Quinn fue a saludar a Molly se encontró con un rugido. La rubia no pudo más y aguantó la carcajada

- ¡RACHEL! – Golpeó el brazo de la morena – Deja de decirle a nuestras hija que soy un gorila – le advirtió sonriente mientras besaba a la morenita.

- ¿Beso? – Rachel preguntó inocentemente

Quinn asintió y se acercó a ella, pero el rumbo de la boca cambio nuevamente. La morena se iba a tener que conformar con unos buenos días en su mejilla – Buen día – saludó Quinn idiotamente. Amaba a esa mujer y no podía disimularlo.

- ¡O DIOS! – Santana entraba a romper el momento con Sophie en sus brazos – No puedo levantarme y ver a estás dos muy acarameladas. Necesito mi desayuno urgente ¡Apura esos huevos rari! – Dejó a Sophie en la mesada con las otras dos niñas y se sentó en una banqueta – Y Q, dile a tu novia que se ponga pantalones, ver semejante cosa en la mañana no debe hacer bien – gruñó - ¡Dios! No se que va a pasar cuando la mini rari crezca, dos rarones es mucho para mi – opinó

Quinn giró los ojos y le sacó la espátula a Rachel. Lo que menos necesitaba era la tentación a tan corta distancia. Una mirada al bulto de Rachel y su plan de resistencia se iba a ir al carajo – Ve a ponerte unos shorts ¿Si? – le pidió cariñosamente a Rachel – Yo me encargo de esto – ella iba a terminar el desayuno. Rachel asintió y salió hacia la habitación

Quinn miró Beth trataba de limpiarse la baba que caía de la boca de Sophie que aun dormía apoyada sobre la rubiecita y encontró a Molly mirando a una gruñona Santana - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – indagó Quinn

Sophie miró a Santana y luego a Quinn, luego volvió a mirar a Sanana - ¡GRAAAAAAAAAA! ¡GORILA! – Sophie había descubierto la verdadera identidad de la mamá gorila.

- Si cariño, Santana es una gruñona – Quinn se reía a expensas de su dormida amiga.

Luego del almuerzo

- ¿Cómo estoy? – Sophie desfilaba para todo su público en su pequeño atuendo golfista

- Estás hecha toda una Tiger Wolf Soph – opinó Russel

La pequeña lo miró seriamente - ¿Qué parezco qué? ¿Oíste lo que me dijo el viejo este mamá? – lo acusó con Santana

- Sophie, hija mía. A las personas mayores no se les dice viejo - la hermana Ana la retó

- Pero si usted siempre dice que su hermana Jane esta hecha una vieja cascarrabias – le recordó Sophie

La monja se sonrojó y Brittany salió en su rescate – Tiger Wolf es un golfista famoso cariño. Eso es lo que quiso decirte Russel – explicó la bailarina que también estaba vestida para la ocasión. Ella no pensaba jugar pero Santana le había rogado que los acompañara para tener vigilada a la niña.

- Además vámonos que se nos hace tarde – Santana ya estaba preparada y al igual que Hiram solo esperaban al resto de las mujeres. Judy quería que tanto Shelby con la hermana Ana y Jane conocieran el club.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir Rachel? – le preguntó Russel a su nuera

La morena agitó su cabeza – Estoy… quiero esperar a que lleguen las cosas que me mandó Mika y además quiero dibujar la chica calendario que…

- Vámonos antes de que la rari empiece a divagar sobre sus dibujos – interrumpió Santana empujando a la gente hacia la salida y dejando a Rachel en la sala con un montón de papeles desparramados

- Ya estoy lista – Judy llegaba a la sala toda de blanco y con un enorme sombrero de paja de moda.

- ¿Y Quinn? – Rachel pensaba que su novia y sus dos hijas se iba a unir en el campo de golf

- Le está poniendo los trajes de baños a las niñas – comentó la señora Fabray – Nos vemos luego – la mujer fue la última en salir.

La morena abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo. Quinn se iba a quedar con ella. Las imágenes de la última vez que Quinn y ella estuvieron en la pileta se le vinieron a la cabeza. Agitó rápido, con dos niñas cerca no podía tener esos pensamientos y menos si Quinn la tenía en penitencia.

- Vamos a la pileta ¿Vienes? – Quinn la despabiló e hizo que la morena se diera vuelta para encontrarse a su novia con bikini rosa chicle en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo un hermoso pantalón de seda blanco. Lentes de sol acompañaban el look. La morena se había quedado sin palabras. Beth y Molly la miraban expectantes. Una agarrada de cada mano de Quinn y con sus respectivas mallitas puestas. Beth tenía una bikini de niña rosa con estrellas plateadas y Molly tenía un pequeño short de baño negro con un cocodrilo en su cola.

Rachel asintió desesperadamente y se paró del sillón para sacarse la remera y el jean. Quinn giró los ojos ante la desesperación de su novia. En dos segundos se quedó en boxers y en top. Justo cuando se iba a sacar el top, Quinn la frenó.

- Rachel… demasiado ya me costó ponerle el short a Molly, no me hagas tener que vestirte a ti también – la tatuadora frenó su intentó. Pare ella su parte de arriba no era nada, sus pechos eran muy pequeños para darle importancia, pero si Quinn así lo quería, así lo iba a ser. Las cuatro salieron hacia la pileta.

- Antes de que salgan corriendo al agua quiero ponerle protector a las tres – les recordó Quinn. Las tres asintieron de la misma forma – Vengan aquí – La primera en recibir la crema de la mano de la rubia fue Beth. Quinn se encargó que tanto su dulce carita como su espalda estuvieran protegidas del sol. Cuando estuvo lista Beth no demoró en tirarse al agua. Después la rubia agarró a Molly e hizo lo mismo pero la morenita se quedó a su lado sin moverse y por último le tocó a Rachel. Solo por casualidad, a la tatuadora le tocó más crema que a las otras dos, solo por casualidad. La morena se metió al agua a jugar con Beth de inmediato. Mientras la pequeña trataba de subirse a su ballena inflable la morena la desequilibraba.

- ¿No quiere meterte al agua Molly? – la pequeña se había quedado a su lado sin moverse.

- ¿Nuda? – Molly se quería sacar su malla a todo lo que daba

- No cariño – le recordó Quinn la misma discusión que habían tenido en la habitación – Tienes que dejarte el short como mami Rachel ¿ves? – señaló al boxer de la morena

La pequeña agitó su cabeza y caminó hacia Quinn. Estiró los brazos para que la rubia la alzara. A Quinn se le derritió el corazón y no dudó en cumplirle sus deseos. Apenas la tuvo en brazos la morenita escondió su cabeza en su cuello, ahora Quinn tenía dos cigüeñitas - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le preguntó - ¿No te gusta el traje de baño que te compré? – le preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda

Molly asintió en su cuello

- ¿Te apreta tu wiwi? – lo dijo suave para que Rachel no la escuchara

Molly volvió a asentir

- Pero el otro traje de baño se te caía y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que tu traserito quedara desnudo enfrente de toda la gente. Ya te vas a acostumbrar, como lo hizo mami Rach – Rachel le había explicado a Quinn que hasta que uno aprende a acomodarse, siempre es incomodo

- ¡MOLLY! ¡MOLLY! ¡SOCORRO! – Rachel gritaba desde el agua mientras Beth la perseguía a las carcajadas desde su ballena.

La morenita giró rápido su cabeza para ver a su madre, Quinn tuvo que sobarle su cuello.

- ¡MOLLY! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ME VA A ATRAPAR LA BALLENA! – exageró Rachel

La pequeña sonrió y miró a Quinn

- ¿Quieres ir al agua con mamá? – la rubia sabía la respuesta y sonrió cuando la pequeña asintió - ¿Sabes nadar? – la pequeña negó y Quinn la bajó

- ¡Rach! ¡Agárrala que no sabe nadar! – Cuando vio a la morena asentir desde el agua se quedó tranquila.

Molly corrió hasta el borde y sin importarle muy poco no saber nadar se tiró envalentonada al agua. La empresaria suspiró cuando vio que Rachel agarró a la pequeña y se quedó viendo como juntas luchaban contra Beth y la ballena. Si, era cierto, Rachel y ella tenían muchas diferencias, pensaban diferente, pero ella amaba a esa morena y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esas diferencias la alejaran de ella. Quinn se tocó su panza. Ahora tenían una familia, una familia por la cual Quinn daría todo lo que tiene y hasta lo que no tiene también. No iba a dejar que un estúpido negocio lo arruinara. Se sacó sus lentes de sol, se sacó el pantalón blanco y caminó hasta la pileta. De una sambullida llegó hasta Rachel y sus hijas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Quieren destronarme como reina de la pileta! – Beth pedía ayuda mientras Molly y Rachel trataban de tirarla de la ballena. Quinn llegó a su rescate y con cosquillas alejó a las morena de la ballena flotante.

La rubia agarró a Molly y la subió a la ballena con Beth y le pidió a la rubiecita que la agarrara fuerte – GRRRRRRRR ¡LLENA! – Para Molly todos los animales sonaban iguales.

Rachel iba a ir a perseguirlas, pero Quinn la frenó - Ven aquí morena juguetona – se abrazó a ella con brazos y piernas – Te amo – le recordó para después besarla. Sus labios ya no aguantaban penitencia. Era tan fuerte el deseo que se tenían que no alcanzaban extremidades para tocarse. Dos piernas y dos brazos eran muy poco

- ¿No hay más penitencia? – preguntó Rachel esperanzada

Quinn negó – No hay más. Ni para Rachel, ni para wiwi – la mano de Quinn apretó disimuladamente el pene de Rachel. Por fin.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola dejo capitulo. Espero que les guste y les mando un beso enorme. Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Pero si me pertenece desearle con todo mi corazón muchas fuerzas a Lea Michele. Independientemente de los distintos opiniones, no hay dolor más grande que el que ocasiona perder a un ser querido.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 39: "Uuu… uuu"

En el jardín

Quinn llevaba casi una hora viendo jugar a su novia con sus dos hijas desde una de las reposeras que rodeaba la pileta.

- Dios mío, no se cansan nunca – murmuró la rubia para sí misma. Es que si bien disfrutaba con la risa de sus tres mujeres preferidas, le era imposible evitar que su cuerpo deseara a Rachel con tanta ferocidad, su cuerpo hervía y no era precisamente por el sol. Quinn no sabía si era por sus hormonas, o porque carajo, pero necesitaba a Rachel Berry ya mismo. No aguantaba más y lo más probable es que le quedara poco tiempo para que la casa se volviera a llenar de gente de nuevo. Miró su caro reloj y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¡HORA DE LA SIESTA! – Anunció y se levantó de la reposera para agarrar dos toallas e ir a recibir a sus hijas.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Rachel y Beth se quejaron. En un descuido y por la recepción de la mala noticia, la morena soltó a Molly y la pequeñita se hundió de inmediato hasta que la tatuadora la rescató a los segundos.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡LLENA! ¡GRRRRAAA! – Molly reaccionó más tarde apenas su cabeza salió a la superficie. Escupiendo un poco de agua y con una enorme sonrisa, que demostraba que para nada le molestaba hundirse en el agua y se la aguantaba bastante bien, protestó el fin de la diversión. Al parecer la pequeña morenita se había quedado fascinada con la ballena inflable gigante.

Quinn miró a las dos morenas y a la rubiecita con una ceja levantada. De inmediato llevó sus manos a su cintura para resaltar su punto con su postura.

- ¡Yo puedo hacel eso! – anunció Beth desde el agua mostrándole a las dos morenas como movía sus cejas igual que Quinn.

- Hacer Beth – la corrigió Quinn – Hacerrrr – resaltó la erre

Rachel y Molly fruncieron el ceño de forma tan idéntica que Quinn no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Ambas morenas querían levantar una sola ceja pero siempre terminaban.

Beth miró de inmediato a Quinn y el aire de superioridad de la rubia la hizo reír de nuevo. Quinn estaba segura de que iba a perder esta batalla – No pueden hacerrrrrlo – se burló la pequeña levantando su ceja – ¿Las viste mamá? no pueden hacerrrrlo – se rió un poco más

- Por supuesto que no cariño, solo las rubias podemos – agregó malvadamente

Beth miró a las dos morenas - ¡LAS LUBIAS AL PODERRRR! – salpicó agua desde su ballena hacia las otras dos.

Rachel protegió a Molly con su propio cuerpo – Molly aguanta la respiración – le dijo Rachel protegiéndola del agua que salpicaba Beth. Quinn volvió a soltar una carcajada cuando vio como los cachetes de la pequeña morenita se inflaban para retener el aire como Rachel le había enseñado.

Segundos después la tatuadora y la pequeña desaparecieron debajo del agua y Quinn pudo ver como su novia llevaba por debajo del agua a Molly rumbo a la ballena inflable. Alguien iba a pagar sus aires de superioridad con un buen chapuzón. Beth terminó en el agua en lo que las otras dos tardaron en voltearla.

La rubia agitó su cabeza, parecía que iba a estar una hora más bajo el sol y para esa altura la casa ya se iba a llenar de vuelta, se iba a tener que resignar. Suspiró y miró a su morena. La travesía debajo del agua había hecho que los boxers de Rachel se bajaran un poco, y eso permitió a que Quinn pudiera ver un poco de la cola de su chica. La rubia pudo distinguir perfectamente dos colores de pial como consecuencia del sol y eso le hizo llegar a su mente los recuerdos de la primer noche que pasaron juntas. Rachel se había quedado impresionada con la contraposición de sus colores, Quinn no podía esperar a ver la reacción de la morena esta vez.

- ¡HORA DE LA SIESTA! – repitió. No podía esperar, lo había decidido.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – otra vez se quejaron y esta vez todas al mismo tiempo.

- No… no queremos… no queremos dormir siesta – Quinn no sabía si comerse a su novia por su inocencia o matarla por estar haciéndolo más difícil.

- Rachel… - Quinn intensificó su mirada – TU no tienes que dormir siesta si no quieres – resaltó – Pero las niñas si ¿entiendes? – tenía que entender

La morena torció su cabeza y miró a la rubia pensativa. Su cara pasó de la duda absoluta a la picardía total - ¿Vamos a jugar? – preguntó sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta que tenía dos pequeñas para las cuales esa palabra era su absoluto Dios.

- NO SE VALE – protestó Beth. Quinn se llevó la mano a su cara, iba a matar a su novia – NOSOTLAS TAMBIEN QUELEMOS JUGAL – a esta altura del protesto no valía la pena corregir su pronunciación.

- Beth tienes que esforzarte por corregir las palabras – le dijo Quinn – Y si se vale. Ustedes son pequeñas y necesitan descansar un rato asique…

- ¡MOLLY! ¡BE! ¡JUGAR! ¡LLENA! – Quinn tenía que aguantar la risa como podía. La pequeña morena agitaba sus brazos señalando a Beth y a la ballena, toda enojada y en forma de protesta también. Al contrario de Quinn, Rachel no escondía la diversión y se reía sin freno.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo esto es a elección? Después tengo que andar insistiendo para que no se duerman en la silla encima de la cena. Por eso toca siesta si o si – siguió Quinn - ¡Deja de reírte Rachel! – La tatuadora no estaba ayudando en nada.

La morena abrió los ojos gigantes con el reto. Miró a la rubia enojada en el borde de la piscina y después miró a las pequeñas. Se encogió de hombros y decidió - ¡SIESTA! – bajó a Beth de la ballena y se la pasó a Quinn que la esperó con la toalla abierta.

- ¿A que van a jugal… jugarrr? – le preguntó a su madre mientras abrió los brazos para ser secada. Quinn sacó la vista de donde Rachel luchaba con Molly para desprenderla del bicho inflable. La morenita estaba prendida cual garrapata.

- No vamos a jugar cariño – Quinn tenía más tacto que su novia.

La pequeña se dejó sacar su pequeña bikini mientras Quinn iba en busca de las pequeñas salidas de baño de toalla que tenía preparas - ¿La vas a retarr? – para Beth esa era la clara otra opción. Si no se juega, se reta.

- Dame tu brazo – Quinn pasó una manga por la manito de la pequeña – No tesoro, no la voy a retar. Pero tengo que… tengo que… Rachel y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes – No le estaba mintiendo. Para ella el sexo era importante – Ahora el otro brazo – con la bata ya puesta solo le faltaba secarle un poco el cabello.

- ¿Hablarrr cosas de glandes… cosas de grandes como cuando la hermana Ana habla con Diosito? – preguntó la pequeña un poco

Quinn sonrió y le dejó un beso en la naricita a la pequeña – Algo así cariño, algo así – tampoco era tan mentira. Las "conversaciones" con Rachel la llegaban a tocar el cielo seguro.

- De acuerdo – Quinn dejó a Beth cerca – Una ya está sequita, falta la otra – Desde el agua Rachel acercaba a Molly. Con un empujón de piernas la levantó en sus brazos para pasársela a Quinn.

- ¡MOLLY! ¡HIJA! – Quinn se rió cuando la pequeña estiró los brazos y gritó a lo rey león. Después de la presentación que la morena le había contado que había hecho a la pequeña morenita no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil ese hábito.

- Molly hija ven aquí que es tu turno de secarte – Quinn la envolvió en la toalla y empezó a secar su cuerpito. Fue muy gracioso verle la cara de alivio a la mini Rachel cuando Quinn le sacó la malla y libero sus partes íntimas.

- Rachel, amor – la morena se estaba saliendo de la pileta cuando el término la frenó y la hizo sonreír automáticamente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Amor? – preguntó curiosa la tatuadora

Quinn sonrió mientras seguía secando a Molly – Si AMOR – repitió segura la empresaria - ¿Podrías sacar la ballena del agua? A mi padre no le gusta que se queden al sol porque se desinflan – explicó mientras dejaba a Molly para ir a buscar su bata.

- ¡LLENA! ¡SOL! – no la tendría que haberla dejado. Apenas Molly escuchó que la ballena necesitaba ayuda y se vio libre del agarre de su madre, saltó a la piscina desnuda y sin preocupación alguna, salvar a la ballena era primordial para la pequeña.

Quinn giró los ojos cuando sintió el grito y el ruido del agua. Menos mal que Rachel ya había ido por la pequeña, que aunque chapoteaba con entusiasmo se hundía rápidamente.

Segundos después la tatuadora salía con Molly y su trasero al aire en un brazo y con el juguete inflable en el otro. Quinn miraba a la pequeña de forma desafiante, pero la ternura la invadió cuando la pequeña acarició al inflable y le dio un beso de despedida

- Ven aquí salvadora de ballenas – atrapó a la pequeña morenita otra vez con la toalla mientras Rachel se ocupaba de secarse con la suya.

- ¡BEEEE! ¡LLENA! ¡GRAAAA! ¡SOL! – Molly quería contarle todo a su hermana que ya estaba en los brazos de Rachel - ¡MOLLY! ¡LLENA! … - Quinn miró como la cara de la pequeña se desfiguraba y la sus ojos se abrían grandes

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le preguntó con preocupación

Molly se escondió en su cuello rápidamente – Molly… dime que pasa – la obligó a separarse de ella para que le dijera que había frenado su entusiasmo

- Wiwi – le susurró la morenita en el oído

Quinn frunció el ceño confundida, no le entendía - ¿Wiwi? Pero si ya te saqué la malla – le dijo – No hay nada que te… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rachel había hecho un enroque rápidamente. La tatuadora había dejado a Beth con Quinn y con gran velocidad había agarrado a Molly para correr con ella hacia una de las palmeras.

Quinn giró los ojos cuando vio a su hija hacer pis en la planta mientras la morena le enseñaba. Rachel la había entendido justo a tiempo de que la rubia sufriera las consecuencias de un pis inesperado.

Beth frunció el ceño – Guacale – opinó y Quinn asintió.

- Así son tesoro. El día de mañana cuando tengas un novio lo vas a entender – los hombres, o en este caso las portadoras de pene, eran así, regaban todas las plantas

- La próxima vez me avisas antes así llegamos al baño Molly – le dijo Quinn a las dos morenas que venían con cara de satisfacción absoluta. No quería que su hija se acostumbrara a tal práctica – Llévala a lavarse las manos Rachel – insistió Quinn

Rachel asintió y cargó a la pequeña morenita hacia la casa como si fuera una bolsa de papá. Divertida la pequeña sonreía y estiraba sus brazos saludando a Quinn y a Beth que las seguían no muy lejos.

- Los novios son Guacale - opinó Beth con su mano en la de Quinn – Yo no quielo… no quiero un novio – sentenció

Quinn la miró sonriente y no dijo nada para cambiar su opinión. A esa edad nadie quería un nene apestoso que hiciera pis en sus plantas. Quinn miró a su novia y a la toalla que tapaba la parte inferior de la morena, lo interesante de querer un novio o una novia, venía después.

Un rato más tarde

- ¡Al fin! – después de que Quinn había cambiado a Molly y la había acostado junto a Beth en su cama para que Rachel les contara alguna historia que las durmiera y después de haber retado a Rachel porque sus historias en vez de dormir a las pequeñas las entretenía más, después de todo eso, la empresaria había logrado que las pequeñas cayeran rendidas a su siesta. La rubia tampoco pedía tanto, al menos pedía que durmieran media horita para que después pudieran aguantar el ritmo que traía Sophie y para que la empresaria pudiera sacarse esas locas ganas de tocar a su novia que tenía de una vez por todas.

Hablando de Rachel. Quinn la encontró esperándola en la puerta del baño principal de la casa

- ¿Acaso me estás esperando a mi? – jugó Quinn acercándose con su fatal y provocadora sonrisa

Rachel asintió con fuerza y velocidad. Mientras Quinn seguía con su malla y pantalón de seda blanco, la tatuadora solo tenía una toalla y su top puesto.

- Déjame adivinar… - Quinn se frenó a centímetros de su novia – Quieres que nos bañemos juntas ¿cierto? – sentenció leyéndole la mente a la tatuadora.

Rachel asintió con más velocidad que antes.

Quinn apretó sus labios – Mmmm… no se si aún te lo mereces – jugó mirando atentamente las reacciones de la otra chica y esperando una cara de puchero absoluta.

Pero se equivocó, el rostro de Rachel no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera deseo. Las manos de la morena apretaron fuerte la cintura de Quinn e hicieron fuerza para que todo el cuerpo de la rubia se amoldara al de la morena. Un gemido se le atragantó cuando sintió el duro bulto de Rachel palpitando debajo de la toalla.

Un beso justo debajo de su mentón, ahí donde la piel del cuello es bien suave terminó de arrancar el mismo gemido que el pene de Rachel había iniciado. Una pequeña mordida en su mentón inició el segundo quejido que terminó cuando los dientes de Rachel apretaron fuerte su labio inferior que luego una húmeda lengua repasó

- Se que no lo merezco – le susurró decidida. Las vibraciones de la voz de Rachel sobre sus labios le hacían cosas inimaginables a Quinn – Pero lo voy a tomar igual – Tatuadora rebelde. Rachel buscó la boca de Quinn, pero la rubia fue más rápido y se corrió

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo te voy a dejar tomarlo? – preguntó presumida y con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en su boca.

Lejos de atemorizarse Rachel sonrió y sacudió la cabeza – No hace falta que lo digas. Se que te vas a dejar – la seguridad de la morena pocas veces aparecía y generalmente lo hacía en estos momentos, y a Quinn le molestaba mucho que fuera Rachel la que llevara las de ganar, pero asi como le molestaba esa idiota morena agrandada, la calentaba y mucho pero mucho. Se quedó quieta mirando desafiante a Rachel.

La tatuadora bajó las manos al trasero de Quinn y lo apretó sin vergüenza haciendo que el centro de Quinn chocara aún más con su pene, por más que la rubia la empujaba, la morena le ganaba en fuerza y no conseguía separarse, no porque no quisiera sino más bien por caprichosa y orgullosa. Los ojos de Rachel estaban posados sobre sus tetas.

- ¿No te da vergüenza mirarlas así? – Preguntó Quinn – Tan descaradamente – De solo pensar lo que la morena podía hacerle a sus pechos tenía que apretar más las piernas y concentrarse en no venirse en ese mismo momento.

Rachel agitó la cabeza negándolo con todo orgullo y soltó una de las manos que agarraba la cola de Quinn – Me gustan mucho – confesó con inocencia – Mucho – repitió y con apuró y sin suavidad agarró uno de los pechos de Quinn con su mano libre. Corrió con apuro la tela de la bikini rosada que lo cubría y lo manoseo sin pudor.

- Rachel estamos… - Se podría haber seguido quejando porque estaban en pleno pasillo pero la boca que atrapó su pezón con ferocidad la frenó y los labios que lo succionaron la sacaron de quicio y le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para empujar a la morena, en realidad más bien para entrarla al baño. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y entró con una deseosa Rachel a su lado.

No alcanzó a darse vuelta que ya tenía a Rachel respirando en su nuca. Quinn podía sentir su humedad bajando por sus muslos internos al mismo ritmo que las palpitaciones provenientes del pene del Rachel apoyado sobre su trasero. La intensidad y la inmensidad de lo que sentía le trajeron el mismo miedo que sintió la primera vez que vio el enorme don de su chica.

La morena no dejó lugar a duda cuando la apretó por la espalda y llevó sus manos directo y sin rodeo a los pechos de Quinn - ¿Qué pasó con la empresaria más exitosa del plantea? – Rachel estaba jugando con fuego – ¿Acaso se acobardó? ¿Acaso le tiene miedo a que yo tome esto? – una de las manos bajo directo del pecho al centro de Quinn. Sin demoras la mano de Rachel se coló entre el pantalón y fue a disfrutar de la humedad que la rubia irradiaba -¿O la todo poderoso Quinn Fabray tiembla por miedo a que tome… - la mano salió después de rozar un necesitado de atención clítoris – o tiene miedo de que tome esto – la traviesa mano fue directo a delinear la cola de la empresaria pasando por lugares bastante riesgosos para la rubia. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron en su máxima capacidad.

- Rachel… no… no… - la voz de Quinn salió temblorosa

- Shhh… tranquila – la morena se alejó de ella con una sonrisa ganadora. Había derrumbado a la perra dominadora y lo sabía. Por ahora con eso le bastaba – Solo quiero… solo quiero bañarme contigo – aclaró haciéndose la inocente.

Quinn apretó sus labios fuerte y con rabia. La morena no solo había jugado sus cartas sino que con una terrible escalera real la había derrotado miserablemente. Y eso Quinn lo podía permitir solo una sola vez, el resto de las manos tenía que ganar ella sea como sea. La sonrisa pícara volvió a su cara y un solo clic le hizo falta para empatar el tanteador, el clic de su corpiño. Sus pechos quedaron al aire en solo un movimiento y la boca de Rachel se abrió como sediento que llega al tan deseado oasis.

Uno a uno era el tanteador y Quinn no pensaba dejarlo así. Sin dudarlo y con su seguridad a toda potencia bajó sus pantalones blancos de seda y los tiró con su propio pie bien lejos de ahí. A esta altura el pene de Rachel amenazaba con hacer caer la toalla por su erección. De hecho eso mismo casi pasó cuando la rubia se decidió deshacerse de la única prenda que le quedaba, la parte inferior de su bikini rosada. Quinn se dio vuelta con aires de reina y meneo su cola hasta llegar a la ducha y encenderla.

- No… no hagas eso – de espaldas sintió la voz aguada de Rachel

- ¿Qué cosa? – sabía a lo que se refería pero iba a jugar con su chica con la misma maldad que la morena jugó.

- Menear el culo asi… así como lo haces tu – respondió

Quinn levantó sus hombros inocentemente – Es mi forma de caminar – se defendió

Rachel agitó la cabeza y no evitó que la toalla finalmente cediera dejando en exhibición una latente erección.

- Me calienta y lo sabes, y por eso lo haces – dijo enojada por la sonrisa en la cara de Quinn – No te burles – la retó Rachel.

Quinn no borró su sonrisa, pero Rachel la dejó de ver porque la rubia se metió a la bañera de inmediato. El agua caliente de la ducha corría y el vapor estaba inundando el baño. Con ánimo de seguir jugando, Quinn se pegó al vidrio con los labios y dejó un beso en el.

- Estúpido top – la desesperación de Rachel por desnudarse para meterse en la misma ducha que estaba su sensual esposa era tal que sus manos se resbalaban y no lograban su objetivo. La silueta del cuerpo de la empresaria se adivinaba tras el poco empañado vidrio y sus labios, sus pezones y su pubis que presionaban la mampara se adivinaban con bastante más claridad. Rachel respiró hondo y por fin pudo desnudarse del todo.

- ¿Y ahora quien es la cobarde? – la cargó Quinn desde adentro de la ducha - ¿Qué pasó con la que quería esto? – Movió sus pechos en círculo sin despegarlos del cristal – o Tal vez la tatuadora profesional quiere todo esto… - se tuvo que frenar cuando vio a Rachel caminar decidida hacia ella y con una mirada que la penetraba anticipadamente.

- Estás jugando con fuego – le advirtió la morena abriendo la mampara para meterse junto a ella.

Se quedaron una en cada punta mirándose atenta a quien tomaba la iniciativa – Y muero de ganas de quemarme – Quinn no aguantó más.

De hecho ninguna de las dos aguantó más. Avanzaron con un fuerte impulso hacia el centro de la ducha casi al mismo tiempo, incitadas por la misma desesperación. Quinn perdió la batalla cuando con más fuerza Rachel logró toparla contra una de las paredes. La rubia se dejó llevar y se prendió en el cuello de la morena para dejarse hacer. Rachel se aprovechó de esto y apretó fuerte la cola de Quinn sin quitar las manos de ese lugar. El beso no era beso, era una lucha de labios, lengua, salivas candentes y alientos agitados.

Se separaron cuando Rachel la obligó prácticamente a darse vuelta y cambiando de posición la aplastó contra el frio vidrio. La erección de los pezones de Quinn se acentuó cuando Rachel lamió su espalda sin pudor. Los pezones se vieron rápidamente invadido por las manos de Rachel que se apoderaron de ellos como si nada más estuviera a su alcance. La rubia arqueó la espalda un poco para resistir el espasmo que la inundaba y otro poco para invitar a Rachel a que la tomara, a que se apoderara de ella, a que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que ella quisiera.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando… te acuerdas cuando te hice el amor en tu oficina? – cómo olvidarse. Quinn asintió sin poder expresarlo con palabras.

- Pensé… pensé que nunca iba a tener tantas ganas de hacerte el amor como en ese momento – le dijo la morena – Me equivoqué – confesó – Verte así… toda lista para mi… me dan ganas de tanto Quinn, de tanto, que ni te imaginas – agregó mordiendo con furia cada parte de la piel expuesta de su novia.

- Hazlo – alcanzó a susurrar la empresaria – Hazme lo que se te de la gana – estaba entregada.

Rachel se separó de inmediato de ella y se alejó un poco abandonándola por un momento – Tengo… tengo… tengo tanta hambre de ti – lo dijo con sufrimiento, con dolor.

Quinn la oyó y echó la cabeza a un costado y con los ojos cerrados, repasó cada sitio donde Rachel había impreso una huella asfixiante, caliente: la presión en los pezones, la palpitación en la boca del estómago, el ardor en el monte de Venus y la inflamación entre las piernas. Podía oir la respiración de Rachel alejada. Sin ganas levantó los párpados y la descubrió contemplándola desde la pared opuesta. La mirada de la tatuadora provocó algo nuevo en la rubia que la desbordó. Quinn se sintió… por primera vez Quinn se sintió amada. Rachel la miraba con tal devoción, con tal admiración, que la rubia empezó a sentirse avergonzada de su posición. Sus miradas se cruzaron y un destello de desesperación en los ojos marrones de su novia sacó a Quinn de estupor y la hicieron reaccionar. Se reincorporó y fue en busca de su novia.

- Rachel… ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le preguntó preocupada

La morena la miró con tristeza – No quiero… tengo miedo de perderte – confesó

Quinn sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su novia – Rachel, te juro por lo que quieras que eso no va a pasar, no me voy a alejar nunca de ti, nunca – le aseguró – Nunca voy a dejarte sola en este mundo. Tu eres mía, yo soy tuya y así va a ser hasta que seamos viejitas y estemos en nuestra casa de retiro tratando de que nuestros veinte nietos duerman la siesta para escaparnos al baño y hacer el amor – concluyó haciendo reir a la otra chica – Pero ahora… - Quinn volvió a su necesidad – Ahora necesito que te olvides de tus miedos y que te sacies de mi – la voz de la empresaria había cambiado a un rasposo y sexy susurro.

- Asique… - Quinn tomó el pene de Rachel entre sus manos y rio con picardía cuando Rachel se apoyó en los hombros de la rubia para no perder el equilibrio y soltó un hondo quejido acompañado de una mueca adolorida – Te tengo en mi poder – la provocó Quinn iniciando un masaje que hipnotizaba a Rachel. A la rubia le gustaba la reacción del miembro de Rachel cuando ella lo tocaba. La impresionaba percibir en las palmas el latido intenso y fuerte de sus venas. Le encantaba que la dureza aumentara y que el calor aumentaba, eso le daba una idea del poderoso control que ejercía sobre esa parte del cuerpo de Rachel y eso a Quinn la enamoraba aún más.

Lo soltó apenas su propio cuerpo empezó a gritar desesperado

- ¡Agárralo de nuevo! – le exigió Rachel con desesperación y con los ojos cerrados - ¡Ah! – exclamó cuando Quinn obedeció. La humedad de la mano de la rubia sobre ella la hicieron abrir los ojos y se topó con dos pupilas verdes, enormes, cargadas con lujuria y sin una pizca de inocencia. Quinn la miraba con tal deseo que hacía que la excitación de Rachel alcanzara niveles descomunales. Todo su interior y exterior latía duro y caliente.

No había porque seguir demorando el placer. Con una hábil pirueta la morena colocó el trasero de Quinn expuesto de nuevo e inclinó a la rubia para que quedara a su merced.

- Rachel… Me he dado cuenta… - mientras la morena tocaba toda su piel con intensidad y sin cuidado Quinn había llegado a una revelación – Me he dado cuenta que me has convertido en una puta – confesó con gracia y aliviada de sentir la carcajada de Rachel detrás suyo – Antes de conocerte ni siquiera disfrutaba del sexo, ahora te tengo y es lo único que quiero hacer. Todo el día, en cada momento, siempre – las manos de la tatuadora apretando fuerte sus pechos la hicieron callar y la desesperación con que la boca de la morena se arrastraba sobre su cuello le dio la idea de lo que estaba por vivir.

Quinn quedó entregada contra el vidrio mientras Rachel hacía de todo con su cuerpo. Al final del quinto orgasmo la rubia no recordaba ni como habían llegado afuera de la ducha. Dios bendiga la siesta.

Horas más tarde

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí tirada en el sillón cuando nuestras mujeres están rodeadas de hermosas bailarinas? – Santana llegaba al mismo sillón donde Quinn estaba sentada muy tranquila y con una enorme sonrisa mirando la televisión

- Son las bailarinas que Rachel va a tatuar – explicó como si nada

Santana abrió la boca enorme – Quinn… - la latina se sentó al lado de su amiga - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – Santana estaba anonadada.

Quinn giró los ojos y corrió la mano que mostraba dos dedos levantaos – Porque no te quedas tranquilita conmigo y ves la película esta que se trata de… de… - buscaba el control remoto para apretar algún botón que le diera información

- ¡Ni siquiera la estás viendo! – la acusó su amiga, Quinn solo rió. Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que apenas podía hacer eso, reírse.

- ¡QUINNIE! ¡SANTANA! – Judy entraba a la misma sala - ¿Por qué no están afuera conmigo, Shelby y la Hermana Ana en la lucha? – Reprendió a las jóvenes con la mirada - ¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO! – anunció

- Eso es lo que vine a decirle a tu hija culona Judy – se defendió Santana acusando a su amiga y levantándose del sillón para hablar con la mayor de las Fabray – No se que le pasa – le susurró al oído de Judy – No es la misma Quinn que dejamos antes de que le partiera el trasero a los viejitos en el golf – comentó bajito pero aun así la rubia escuchaba

- Primero que no ganaste Santana, saliste última, todas lo vimos – corrigió – Y segundo que me parece que debe ser la maternidad que la tiene así – sacó sus conclusiones.

Santana agitó su cabeza – No creo, pasa algo más. Está muy rara – anunció – Aunque bueno después de todo es la rari novia, asique no deberíamos extrañarnos – ambas asintieron – Pero aun así, la rari esta dele de toquetear mujeres en el jardín y ella acá como si nada – Rachel estaba midiendo a las bailarinas y mostrándoles las pocas ideas que había alcanzado a desarrollar – Algo le pasa – terminó Santana

Judy caminó hasta su hija y puso una de sus manos en la frente - No tiene fiebre – anunció haciendo que Quinn girara sus ojos

- ¡JUDY! ¡QUINN! ¡SANTANA! – Shelby se unía al grupo – La hermana Ana y yo no podemos solas… ¿pasa algo? – vio a la latina y a Judy mirando a Quinn preocupada

- Pensamos que Quinn está enferma – anunció Santana

- Algo no anda bien con ella – comentó Judy

- ¡HIJAS! – la hermana Ana interrumpía en la sala – ¡Vamos a luchar contra el pecado de esas mujeres que venden su cuerpo por dinero! – Exageró la monja - ¿algún problema? – se encontró con tres mujeres mirando a Quinn con curiosidad – Quinn hija, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó directamente

La rubia giró los ojos. Ya no podía aguantar más, había decidido ignorar a las otras tres, pero con la hermana Ana nunca podía. Enfrentó a la monja y sonrió – No hay ningún problema hermana Ana. Estas tres se piensan que me pasa algo solo porque no estoy haciendo escenitas de celos como ellas afuera…

- ¡JUDY! – Russel entraba desesperado - ¿Dónde están las margaritas para las chicas? Con el calor que hace deben estar sedientas – el hombre pasó derecho hacia la cocina

Quinn soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su madre – Me gusta verte celosa mamá. ¿Dónde quedó la mujer segura que deja ir a su esposo a ver chicas desnudas? – era hora de burlarse

Judy gruñó – Una cosa es que sepa que va y se divierte un rato y otra es ver cómo está embobado con ellas – se defendió la mujer – Todo esto es culpa de tu novia Quinnie – acusó

- ¡Es cierto! – Santana apoyó – Si no fuera por la rari mi Britt Britt en vez de estar discutiendo pasos de bailes con esas perras, estaría conmigo acurrucada viendo alguna película de Disney – se quejó

- Juro que nunca vi a Hiram así – Shelby no lo entendía

- ¿Vas a dejar que Rachel, tus hijas y tu sobrina estén expuestas a eso? – las mujeres sabían que si Quinn iba contra Rachel, estaba todo solucionado. La morena era la causa de que el jardín estuviera llenó de mujeres atractivas.

- ¡Bueno basta! ¡Basta! – se quiso levantar del sillón pero sus piernas aún seguían flojas asique optó por enfrentarlas sentadas – Primero que ya dije que Rachel solo está trabajando – Ella misma había escuchado con atención como la morena mientras se encargaba de lavar a una casi inconsciente Quinn, contaba entusiasmada las ideas que tenía para las chicas – Tiene muy buenas ideas y creo que los dibujos van a quedar geniales. De hecho yo misma le dije que aunque no le gustara hacer búhos tenía que hacerlo con ganas igual y que por el color de la piel de la chica iba a quedar mejor en colores brillantes – contó tal cual la charla que había tenido con Rachel minutos antes de que llegaran las bailarinas para las pruebas anteriores al tatuaje – Segundo que si Beth está ahí es porque le encanta ver a Rachel tatuar y no voy a prohibírselo. Seguro que Molly está tratando de buscar la ballena inflable que Rachel escondió…

- Ya la encontró – anunció Shelby – Jane la tuvo que agarrar antes de que se tirara al agua con ella. Quinn sonrió

- Y por último, mi sobrina, Sophie debe estar ahí por toda la comida que llevó papá para las mujeres.

- Pero…

- Y antes de ningún pero – frenó cualquier intento – y con el perdón de usted madre – miró a la monja – déjenme contarles que no me puedo parar ¿Si? Mis piernas son gelatina. No creo ser capaz de quedarme parada por más de dos segundos – confesó y rió ante la cara de las demás – Rachel me hizo cosas que… cosas que… - tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas – cosas que me dejaron reducida a la nada – como algo bueno lo dijo – Shelby deberías estar orgullosa de tu hija – la mujer estaba colorada – porque sabe exactamente como satisfacer a otra mujer. Tu – apuntó a Santana – Deberías morirte de la envidia y tu mamá, deberías agradecer porque estoy segura de que después de hoy lo más probable es que vaya a tener cuatrillizos. Y si hermana – ahora se dirigía a la monja - Voy a rezar todo lo que usted quiera porque simplemente tengo que agradecerle a Dios por tantas alegrías y cuando digo tantas, digo TANTAS, espero que me entiendan – dicho esto volvió a doblar su cuerpo para enfrentar el televisor dejando cuatro mujeres mirándola con la boca abierta.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, silencio que solo la puerta que separaba la casa del jardín interrumpió. Quinn giró justo para ver entrar a su novia con Molly en sus brazos. Pasaron rápido al baño.

- ¡WIWI! ¡WIWI! – la pequeña anunciaba entusiasmada por la velocidad que su madre la transportaba. Desde que la morena le había enseñado a hacer pis, la pequeña no quiso usar más pañales y ahora se veía cada dos segundos a Rachel corriendo con la pequeña en brazos. Quinn volvió a mirar a las cuatro mujeres que tenía a su alrededor. Ahora las cuatro miraban el televisor con brazos cruzados y lo más alejadas de Quinn posibles.

- ¡MA! – luego de unos minutos una pequeña morenita cayó en sus brazos.

- ¿Llegaste al baño? – le preguntó Quinn a Molly acomodándola en sus piernas de manera que pudiera ver la carita de la pequeña. La pequeña asintió entusiasmada y recibió con alegría el beso de felicitaciones de la rubia en su frente – Muy bien cariño

- ¡Llena! ¡Beee! ¡Opie! ¡Huo! ¡Graaaaa! – Molly le contaba a Quinn sobre todo lo que veía a su manera y con muchos gestos

- ¿Viste el búho que dibujó mami? ¿Qué pasó con Beth y Sophie? ¿Y encontraste la ballena? – le preguntó la rubia para entender. Molly asintió y después de un suspiró se tiró sobre el pecho de Quinn a descansar. La rubia se la quería comer a besos.

- ¿Estás cansada cariño? – La cabecita de Molly asintió

Un beso en su cuello le hizo saber de la presencia de Rachel. La morena giró el sillón y se sentó al lado de su novia

- La ballena la tiene… la tiene agotada – contó Rachel mirando a Quinn y sobando la espalda de su hija - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Rachel

Quinn sonrió – Mejor que nunca amor – contestó con sinceridad – Gracias por hacerme sentir tan amada – susurró besando los labios que tanto le gustaban.

- Te amo – le dijo Rachel las veces que pudo.

- Te amo con mi vida – completó Quinn perdiéndose en la mirada - ¿Terminaste? – preguntó por curiosidad.

Rachel agitó en negativa – Quiero que… quiero que… ¿Podrías venir a ver el ramal de espinas y flores marchitas? – Preguntó con vergüenza – Hay algo que no… algo que no… algo que no me convence – le dijo con seriedad.

Quinn la miró sorprendida y alagada a la vez - ¿Quieres que yo vaya a ver… - no quiso terminar la pregunta. Pasó a Molly a los brazos de Rachel y se paró como pudo del sillón – Vamos – no pensaba rechazar la propuesta.

Rachel y Quinn salieron de la mano al jardín con una agotada Molly encima dejando a las otras cuatro mujeres indignadas viéndolas salir.

El timbre hizo que Judy se parara rezongando para abrir la puerta.

Después de unos minutos la mujer volvió a la sala con una enorme y pícara sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Santana

- Buenas tardes – Se presentó la persona que acababa de llegar detrás de Judy. En la cara de Santana se dibujó la segunda pícara sonrisa y en la de Shelby la tercera. La que no entendía aún era la hermana Ana, asique solo miró a la persona sorprendida y con curiosidad.

- Ahora vas a ver rubia culona – Para Santana no había mejor sabor que el de la venganza.

En el jardín

- ¡NONO! ¡LLENA! – Mollly ya había cansado lo suficiente y ahora quería que Russel le diera la ballena que el mismo se había encargado de esconder después del quinto intento de la morenita de tirarse al agua con el inflable. Russel estaba tan distraído sirviéndoles margaritas a las mujeres que esperaban su turno que no vio a la pequeña prácticamente. Tampoco la vio Hiram que estaba preparando bocadillos para todas, sobre todo para Sophie que iba detrás de el

- Molly – Beth se acercó a su hermana y le agarró la mano – Ahorrra no vamos a jugal con la ballena – le explicó tirando de ella para ir a ver a sus madres – Ahola… ahora vamos a il a verrr los dibujos de mami Rach – le explicó despacio.

- ¿Huo? ¡Grraaa! – todos los animales sonaban iguales

Beth se frenó y miró a su hermanita con la ceja levantada – El búho no hace así Molly – la retó

La morenita torció su cabeza pensativa y miró a su hermana con la boca abierta.

- El búho hace… uuu…uuu – explicó con detalle – Después le digo a la abuela… la abuela Judy me legaló un librrrooo con sonidos. Después te lo muestlo – le dijo volviendo a tirar de ella.

- ¡MA! ¡HUO! ¡UUU… UUU! – A pesar de que estaban lejos de sus madres, Molly les tenía que contar lo que había aprendido.

- ¿Qué… qué… qué piensas? – Rachel tenía a una de las bailarinas acostada con su espalda desnuda en la camilla auxiliar que Mika se había encargado de mandar junto con el resto de sus cosas. Era el mismo equipo que usaba para viajar a Londres.

- Mmm… - Quinn miraba detalladamente el dibujo en papel que estaba pegado en la espalda de la chica – El dibujo está perfecto – admitió la excelencia de su novia - ¿Cómo vas a hacer el fondo? – le preguntó

Rachel agitó la cabeza en negativa – No va con fondo en el dibujo – aseguró – Quiero que se vea la rama limpia – Quinn asentía ante eso – Las flores marchitas llevan apenas un sombreado gris – indicó

El ceño de Quinn se frunció y su mirada se plasmó en el dibujo – ¿Marchitas? ¿Y Por qué has hecho a las flores sin color amor? Que estén marchitas no quiere decir que les falte color – la idea de Rachel era darle un aspecto de secas que no causaba impresión

Rachel torció su cabeza mirando a su novia - ¿Color? – preguntó y Quinn asintió sonriente, la cara de idea se estaba formando en su novia.

- Tal vez pueda hacerla en amarillos y rojos degradándose, con aspecto deteriorado – contó la morena y empezó a dibujar en el papel para después volver a su novia – Te amo – le dijo y dejó un beso en sus labios que hizo sonreír a la rubia – Los amos – otro beso dedicado a ella y al bebé que estaba en su pansa. Este día no podía ser más perfecto.

- ¡MA! – Beth se había quedado mirando a la espalda sobre la que dibujaba Rachel mientras Molly llegaba a Quinn - ¡Huo!¡Bee! ¡Uuu… uuu! – le dijo entusiasmada

- Si corazón, así hace búho ¿Beth te enseñó? – Quinn miró sonriente a sus dos hijas.

- ¡QUINNIE! ¡RACHEL! ¡ALGUIEN VINO A VISITARLAS! – rubia y morena giraron al llamado de la voz de Judy.

- ¿Qui… - no terminó de preguntar cuando vio quien estaba parada al principio del jardín mirando la escena

- ¡Julian! – Rachel estaba contenta

- Maldición – Quinn no estaba para nada contenta

- Uuu… uuu…


	40. Chapter 40

Hola paso a dejar capitulo. Mando besos y espero que estén bien.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, y ahora no lo quiero tampoco, por lo menos hasta que Lea vuelva a nosotros.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 40: "La verdadera razón"

- ¡QUINNIE! ¡RACHEL! ¡ALGUIEN VINO A VISITARLAS! – rubia y morena giraron al llamado de la voz de Judy.

- ¿Qui… - no terminó de preguntar cuando vio quien estaba parada al principio del jardín mirando la escena

- ¡Julian! – Rachel estaba contenta

- Maldición – Quinn no estaba para nada contenta

- Uuu… uuu…

Mientras Molly le seguía demostrando su más reciente aprendizaje a cada persona que se le cruzaba, incluida las bailarinas que esperaban por el diseño de Rachel, un monstruo verde se despertaba de a poco en el interior de Quinn.

- Pensé que iba a ser divertido verle la cara a mi hija – Judy le comentó tanto a Shelby como a Santana que estaban a su lado en la puerta de casa - Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, no me parece tan divertido – sacó mejores conclusiones luego de percibir la rabia que salía de los poros de su hija – Esa mujer no me cae para nada bien – agregó de mala manera.

- Había olvidado cuanto detesto a la perra esa – comentó Santana señalando a la recién llegada – Algo se trae entre manos – dijo - ¡Britt! – No hizo falta que Santana le dijera, la perceptiva bailarina ya estaba sacando a las tres pequeñas del jardín con ayuda de la hermana Ana y Jane.

- Y por la cara de Quinn, ella la detesta mucho más que ustedes y yo juntas – esta vez fue Shelby la que señaló lo obvio - ¿Cree que ya sabía que eramos los padres de Rachel? – Santana y Judy la miraron, estaban tan ocupadas queriendo molestar a Quinn, que no se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle. Julian acababa de descubrir que los señores Corcoran tenían relación con las inversiones Lopez Fabray.

- Por la cara de tu marido, él debe estar pensado lo mismo – Opinó Judy. Tanto Hiram como Russel habían dejado de acosar a las bailarinas para acercarse a Quinn como soporte de la rubia.

- ¡Dios! Se van a sacar chispas – Judy señaló a Julian Tiffany y después a su hija – Parece que estuviéramos viviendo un duelo de miradas mortales – apuntó mirando como una ya erguida Quinn enfrentaba desde la distancia a la dueña de la joyería que no se quedaba atrás con su postura desafiante.

- Bueno si la muy idiota se atrevió a venir hasta la casa de sus enemigos va a tener que soportar mucho más que un par de miradas – Santana estaba que hervía y caminó con fuerza para juntarse con los dos hombres detrás de Quinn. Shelby y Judy se miraron y después de varios segundos siguieron a la latina.

- ¡Julian! – Rachel se acercó a la elegante mujer con entusiasmo y hacía que el monstruo verde estirara sus brazos recién levantado y listo para iniciar batalla. Quinn respiraba profundo y contaba hasta diez una y otra vez, su mirada nunca dejó a la mujer más grande.

– Tranquila Quinn – sintió que el padre de su novia le murmuraba.

La rubia volvió a respirar hondo y se concentró en el dolor que aun emanaba su cuerpo por las cosas que su morena había hecho con ella. Rachel le había demostrado con cada embestida, con cada segundo que pasó besando su piel y con cada letras que formaba hermosas palabras que la amaba como a nadie y Quinn no podía dejarse llevar por la simple presencia de esa idiota que para la rubia no era más que una vil estrategia en contra de sus inversiones. Pero para nada ayudaba a calmar los celos de la empresaria que la joyera luciera espléndidamente bien en un vestido blanco de tela ligera que destacaba las largas piernas. Mucho menos hizo para calmar al monstruo el hecho de que la sonrisa de Julian se extendiera apenas vio a Rachel llegar a abrazarla - ¿Qué haces… qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rachel aun entusiasmada. El tono jovial de su novia hizo que el monstruo sacara sus uñas una por una.

- Vine a verte – contestó Julian – Te extrañaba demasiado – palabras mágicas.

Y Quinn trató, y recontra trató de apaciguar la ira que provenía de su interior, los celos, el enojo y todo lo que la llegada de esa mujer le ocasionaba, pero escuchar esas palabras seguido de ver como esa estúpida mujer acomodaba un mechón de pelo caído de Rachel y le acariciaba la mejilla como si nada, todo su cuerpo se movió con rabia hacia el dúo. Sus padres, los señores Corcoran y Santana la seguían desde atrás.

- ¿Cómo… cómo… cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

- Fui al estudio y Mika me contó en resumen lo que había pasado en estos días – Mika manejaba toda la información pero resumida – Quería asegurarme asique me tomé el atrevimiento de comunicarme con la oficina de Quinn y esa adorable secretaria…

- Olivia – A Rachel le caía muy bien esa mujer

Julian le sonrió a la morena – Olivia me contó con un poco más de detalle lo que había pasado – Quinn apretó sus labios, definitivamente le iba a sacar el aumento a esa mujer

- Julian – Quinn llegó al lado de Rachel y le agarró la mano a la tatuadora y sin perder el tiempo tiró de ella para que prácticamente estuvieran tocándose

- Quinn – Julian sonrió - ¿Cómo estás? – la mujer le estiró la mano pero la rubia solamente miró el gesto e ignorándola decidió atacar

– Si no te molesta y como verás, estamos en una reunión familiar – le informó Quinn – Y no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de negocio – le dijo con furia y frialdad sabiendo a la perfección que la morena a su lado la miraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación – Asique entenderás porque voy a pedirte que te retires – terminó agarrando fuerte la mano de Rachel que estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

La sonrisa de la otra mujer le cayó tan mal que le hizo revolver el estómago – Quinn… - Julian miró a Rachel – No vengo a hablar de negocios ni nada por el estilo – le comunicó – Vengo… vine por Rachel – informó con calidez - Estaba preocupada por ti – le dijo directamente a la morena – Como te fuiste sin terminarme el tatuaje su puse que algo importante había pasado – agregó preocupada

Rachel agitó la cabeza y Quinn se apuró a hablar antes que ella – Agradecemos tu preocupación pero como ves, Rachel está perfecta – le dijo aún más fría que antes – Está al lado de la mujer que ama y de sus dos hijas, de sus tres hijos – se tocó la panza - ¿Qué más podría pedir? – Quinn sentía la mirada de su novia clavada en su mejilla pero no se iba a atrever a mirarla para caer en sus encantadores gestos – De todas maneras… Muchas gracias por haber venido. Mi madre puede acompañarte – Judy ya se estaba moviendo al lado de la señorita Tiffany – Hasta luego…

- ¿Quieres… quieres que… quiere que terminemos el tatuaje ahora? - la voz de Rachel frenó todo e hizo que siete pares de ojos se clavaran en ella.

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – Julian se soltó con categoría del agarre de Judy y miró a la morena – Porque pareces ocupada – señaló a las bailarinas. La de las flores aún seguía en la misma pose que Rachel la había colocado

- Rachel no creo que…

- Solo me… solo… ya tengo los dibujo – siguió la morena – Solo… sólo y a ti solo te falta la sombra asique no hay problema – afirmó

- Si hay problema – Quinn saltó de inmediato

Rachel miró a su novia y torciendo la cabeza preguntó - ¿Hay… hay… qué problema hay?

- Hay UN problema que me gustaría discutir contigo a SOLAS – resaltó enojada

Rachel la miró confundida, por más que pensaba, ella no veía el problema. Julian había viajado para verla y ahora tenía tiempo de charlar con su amiga mientras terminaba su tatuaje, era dos más dos realmente. Aun así se encogió de hombros – Pero… Pero… Ella vino a verme y yo… yo… - señalaba a las bailarinas y a su equipo de trabajo – Tengo tiempo y… y…

- Rachel – Quinn fue tajante – Quiero hablar contigo. Tienes dos segundos para seguirme y…

- ¡LLLLLLEEEEEEENNNAAAA! – Alguien había descuidado a Molly y cargando como podía a la ballena inflable, la pequeña pasó de largo hacia la pileta - ¡SPLASSHHHH! – el problema era que la ballena flotaba, pero Molly aún no.

- Rachel…

- Voy – la tatuadora no demoró en tirarse al agua en busca de su hija hundida. Al menos Rachel le había enseñado a aguantar la respiración.

Quinn descubrió con rabia como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su archi enemiga cuando vio a Molly. De pronto una sensación de malestar en su pecho, una sensación de pérdida la inundó. Molly era de ella, y en todo caso, era Quinn la que tenía que sonreír al verla.

- Venía dispuesta a prestarle mis abogados a Rachel, pero no queda duda que es su hija – fue el comentario que hizo la mujer mientras veía como la tatuadora salía debajo del agua con una sonriente Molly en sus brazos.

Quinn hizo varios pasos para enfrentarla y susurrarle – Es su hija. Es mi hija y es nuestra – le aseguró entre dientes – Y en todo caso, YO, su novia le hubiera prestado los abogados, como corresponde – la acentuación en la posesión hizo que la joyera le prestara atención.

- Te estás equivocando conmigo Quinn – dijo la mujer

- ¿Equivocando? Te has olvidado con quien estás hablando, yo nunca me equivoco Julian – le advirtió con su alto ego - ¿Qué vienes a buscar Julian? Y no digas nada porque se que te traes algo entre manos – las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas

- ¡MA! ¡LLENA! - Rachel y Molly se acercaban todas mojadas. La pequeña seguía con el inflable en sus manos.

- Cariño tienes que dejar descansar un ratito a la ballena – Julian quedó más que sorprendida del cambio de tono de Quinn. La rubia le habló a su hija con una dulzura que nunca antes había sentido. La mujer se sorprendió aún más cuando la rubia agarró a la pequeñita en sus brazos sin importarle que toda su ropa se mojara

Mientras Rachel se encargaba de sacarle la ropa mojada y secarla rápidamente, la pequeña morenita miraba a su rubia madre con la cabeza torcida - Llena ¿Siesta? - Molly había caído en la cuenta que si bien, ella había dormido siesta, el juguete inflable no lo había hecho.

- Claro tesoro – le contestó Quinn besando sus manitos – La ballena tiene que dormir siesta, y si la sigues tirando al agua la pobrecita se va a cansar – Todos los problemas quedaban a un costado cuando Molly miraba a un inflable con la misma ternura que Quinn miraba a su hija.

- Voy a tener… va a ser mejor que… voy a tener que cambiarla de nuevo – anunció Rachel haciendo que Quinn girara los ojos. Si dejaba que Rachel la cambiara lo más probable es que su hija anduviera desnuda por toda la casa - ¿Vienes… vienes conmigo? – la empresaria no se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba hablando con ella hasta que sintió la mano de la morena acariciar su mejilla

- Ahora no – el orgullo de Quinn fue el que rechazó a la chica. La rubia apretó los labios con desesperación, no sabía porque reaccionaba castigando a Rachel si la morena nada tenía que ver con la presencia de Julian allí.

Rachel agarró con tristeza a Molly y caminó hasta las bailarinas. Quinn pudo ver como hablaba en forma general con ellas y les indicaba varias cosas rápidamente. Por la sonrisa de las mujeres y por la alegría que cada una se despedía de la tatuadora y del resto del grupo, Quinn supo que iba a tener que lidiar con su novia tatuando hermosas mujeres por mucho tiempo más. –Ahora vuelvo – anunció la morena que con una sonrisa de disculpa a Julian salió del jardín. La pequeña Molly cargaba con el inflable en sus manos. Algo le dijo a Quinn que cuando se fuera a dormir a la noche se iba a encontrar con una ballena inflable durmiendo la siesta en su cama.

- Si piensas que nos vamos a comer el cuentito de que estás aquí por Rachel, estás equivocada – Quinn estaba tan embobada mirando a sus dos morena que no se dio cuenta que Santana no había perdido el tiempo para atacar a Julian – Ya perdiste parte de tu negocio, será mejor que te resignes – le dijo la latina con rabia – De nada sirve que vengas a llorarle a la rarita ahora – agregó sonriendo

- Señorita Lopez… - Julian no parecía nada intimidada – Aprecio su… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... aprecio su pasión por el negocio que está por emprender y aunque usted no lo crea, ya estoy resignada – anunció sin más

La risa de Russel acaparó las miradas – Señorita Tiffany – habló el hombre – Comprenderá que somos "zorros" viejos de negocios y que por eso mismo usted no pretenderá que esperemos que se quede de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros hacemos lo nuestro – le dijo.

- Además no vamos a dejar que meta a nuestra hija en el medio – Quinn apreció la furia con que Shelby salió a defender a Rachel

Julian miró a su alrededor y miró uno por uno a los presentes para luego soltar una risa que sabía iba a molestar a todos los que estaban allí – Déjenme decirles que es un equipo interesante el que han formado aquí – dijo a nadie en particular – Cuando supe que eran los padres de Rachel – miró a los Corcoran confesando que si sabía que existía la relación – pensé en sacarle todos sus contratos – contó – Pero luego de pensarlo un poco más me convencí de que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Acaso ahora es inversiones López Corcoran Fabray? – Dejo entender la asociación de los padres de Rachel con Quinn y Santana.

- ¿Qué pasó con eso de que no venías por negocios? – Quinn saltó con velocidad e incomodó a la mujer.

- Tienes razón – aceptó – Y es así, no vine por negocios – Todos soltaron un budifo en desacuerdo – Vine por Rachel, aunque les cueste creerlos por sus costumbres, vine por ella nada más – anunció

- ¿Disculpa? – Quinn levantó su famosa e intimidante ceja - ¿De qué costumbres hablas? – quería las cartas en la mesa

Julian se aclaró la garganta – Habló de que por más que a ustedes les gusta manejarse sin moral en las prácticas de negocios, yo no tengo porque ser así – aclaró – Jamás, y ya te lo dije una vez, metería a Rachel en esto – Repitió – Y con respecto a la empresa, como estoy segura que los señores Corcoran les deben haber informado, estoy haciendo todo lo que la cabeza gerencial tiene que hacer para estar listos para su desembarco en Tiffany & Co. Se las espera con los brazos abiertos –ironizó – Pero ahora no me interesa lo que vaya a pasar en New York. Me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a Los Ángeles a ver como estaba Rachel porque la última vez salió corriendo desesperada detrás de alguien que había pasado un mes ignorándola y dejando que se golpeara – las palabras de Julian pegaron fuerte en Quinn – Y te recuerdo Quinn, les informo a todos ustedes… Que yo – se tocó el pecho – Soy del equipo de Rachel – dio a entender que ya había mucha gente del lado de la rubia.

- Y yo te recuerdo Julian – mientras los demás estaban interesados en las negociaciones, la pelea de Quinn era otra – Que Rachel es MI novia – anunció – Rachel es el amor de mi vida, es todo. Rachel es MI equipo – le aclaró con rabia y amor al mismo tiempo. Al resto solo le tocó volver a ver el duelo de miradas entre ambas.

- ¡MAAAA! – Molly era especialista en interrumpir momentos y en hacer que el humor de su madre variara de un extremo al otro. La rubia sonrió y giró los ojos al mismo tiempo cuando vio a la pequeña totalmente desnuda corriendo hacia ella.

- O Dios – Santana se quejaba - ¿Soy yo o está más grande que ayer? – la latina y su historia con los rarones

- ¡Santana! – La retó Shelby – No hables del miembro de mi nieta – Julian, que seguía impresionada por las reacciones de Quinn, no se perdía la conversación.

- Tesoro vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa manía de andar desnuda que tienes – le dijo la rubia a la morenita una vez que la tenía en sus brazos y la podía cubrir con su cuerpo - ¿te escapaste de tu madre de nuevo? – Rachel no podía con Molly

La pequeña asintió divertida - ¡Llena! Siesta – anunció poniendo sus dos manitos juntas en su cara para hacer el gesto de dormir

- ¿Pusiste a la ballena a dormir? – la pequeña asintió a la pregunta de Quinn – ¿Y por qué no dejaste que mamá te cambiara? – le preguntó simulando enojo.

Molly la miró con su cabeza torcida y después de subir sus hombros se escondió en el cuello de Quinn avergonzada y puso uno de sus dedos en su boca. Todos, inclusive Julian se rieron del gesto justo cuando Rachel apareció con la ropa de la pequeña en sus manos

- ¡MAMI! – Beth salió al jardín - ¡ESTÁ CON MAMA EN EL JALDIN… EN EL JARRRDIN! – al parecer Rachel había organizado un grupo de rescate para encontrar a Molly

- ¡Molly! – Beth llegó a su madre y a su hermana con una postura muy parecida a la de Quinn cuando la rubia reta a Rachel – Tienes a mami pleocupada… prrrreocupada – la acusó con el dedo y Quinn sentía como la morenita se aferraba más a ella – Cuando nos cambian nos quedamos quie… ti… tas – le recordó una de sus tantas lecciones mientras le sacaba más risas a los observadores.

- Ufff – Beth suspiró para tirarse arriba de Quinn agotada – Esta Molly se polta muy mal mamá, muy mal – ser hermana era un trabajo muy agotador para la pequeña.

Quinn soltó una suave carcajada mientras disfrutaba de los dos cuerpitos que tenía sobre ella. Rachel apareció en su vista enseguida.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – le preguntó Quinn con gracia cuando vio la cara de aliviada de su novia

- Fui… yo estaba… fui a buscar la ropa y ya no estaba – contó sorprendida de la velocidad de la pequeña para escaparse de su vista. Se sentó al lado de Quinn y dejó que Beth se ubicara entre sus piernas.

- Le pedí a Beth que… - Rachel levantó la cabeza y miró a Santana recordando algo – ¡Cierto! – bruscamente se pegó en la frente

- Rachel… despacio – la retó Quinn dejando un beso en la frente golpeada.

La morena asintió y volvió a mirar a la latina – Dice… Dice Brittany que… que… quiere que la ayudes con la comida… - Santana giró los ojos. Ayuda con la comida significaba mantener a Sophie ocupada mientras cocinaban. Sin olvidar de dedicarle una mala mirada a Julian Tiffany, Santana salió de la vista del resto lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo Julian no notó la mirada de Santana, estaba muy embobada viendo la interacción familiar de Quinn y Rachel. Ambas se coordinaban a la perfección para vestir a Molly y prestarle atención a Beth al mismo tiempo.

- Me gustaría… - Julian habló haciendo que las dos chicas salieran de su burbuja y la miraran. Rachel sonrió recordando que su amiga estaba allí, Quinn optó por una mirada de hielo más – Me gustaría invitar a esta hermosa familia a cenar – les dijo – Si no es ningún inconveniente claro – agregó ante la duda.

Rachel asintió segura primero pero después se frenó y miró a Quinn. La rubia cometió el error de mirar a los ojos marrones imposibles de decirles que no – Le voy a decir a papá que haga reserva para todos en…

- Si no es molestia – Julian interrumpió – Si no es inconveniente prefiero que seamos solo nosotras tres y sus dos hijas – dijo avergonzada la joyera. Quinn frunció el ceño ante el pedido de la mujer, Sabía que se traía algo entre manos pero no podía adivinar que era – No es necesario las reservas, conozco un cálido lugar cerca de aquí que les va a gustar – agregó tratando de que siguieran su petición

Quinn apretó sus ojos – No se si…

- Quinn – Rachel puso su mano en su pierna y la apretó suavemente – Julian es mi amiga. Por favor – Malditos ojos marrones que eran capaz de hacer que entrara a una casa llena de estrellas de reality y saliera con vida.

- Yo me encargo de las niñas mientras tu te cambias – Sentenció la rubia esquivando la mirada de la morena y entrando a la casa con sus dos hijas. La cenita esta le iba a costar varios minutos de indiferencia a Rachel, pero a lo mejor valía la pena ¿Quién sabe?

En la habitación de las niñas

- ¡Quinn! ¡Q! – Santana entró como avión a la pieza – Dime que no es cierto que vas a ir a cenar con la idiota perra esa – su amiga estaba buscándole ropa a Molly mientras Beth ya con un hermoso vestido puesto esperaba a que su madre la peinara tranquila. La pequeña más grande tenía el libro de sonidos de animales que Judy le había regalado en sus manos y le enseñaba a Molly como usarlo

- ¿Y por qué carajo hay una ballena tapada en la cama? – Santana había encontrado el juguete de la morenita

- ¡Llena! ¡Siesta! – le explicó la pequeña sacando la vista de su hermana tan solo por un momento

- ¡No digas malas palabras enfrente de las niñas San! – Retó a su amiga - ¿Puedes ir peinando a Beth mientras visto a Molly? – le pasó el cepillo a su amiga que no demoró en empezar con su tarea.

- ¿Cómo hace la vaca Molly? – Beth evaluaba a su hermanita desde las piernas de Santana.

Molly miró a Beth y torció la cabeza para enfrentarla pensativa – Aca… ¡Grrrrrrraaaaa! – volvíamos al primer sonido

Beth miró a su madre horrorizada y después a Santana tratando de encontrar alguna explicación - ¡Molly! ¡No aplen… aplen… aprendiste nada de lo que te mostle – diez minutos de la vida de Beth tirados – Las vacas no hacen así – la retó

- ¿Uuu… uuu? – Si no era grraaa era uuu… uuu seguro para la morenita.

- ¡No Molly! – la pequeña Beth abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos justo donde había una vaca que tenía su cuerpo inflado. La rubiecita apretó el cuerpo y un "MUUUUU" salió del libro - ¿Ves? La Vaca hace Muuuuuu – le repitió la pequeña a su hermana - ¡Molly! ¡Ni siquierrra me estás plestando atención! ¡Mamá! – Como quería Beth que la pequeña morena le prestara atención si estaba cuidando de que su ballena descansar bien.

Beth se calmó cuando vio que Molly la volvió a mirar – Bien – Santana y Quinn se miraban tratando de adivinar hacia donde iban las clases de la rubiecita – Ahola… ahora dime ¿cómo hace el pato Molly? – Beth abrió la página donde había un patito amarillo que tenía el pico abultado

Molly miró el dibujo y después de asegurarse que su ballena dormía con otra mirada, que mal le cayó a Beth, contestó – Ato… ¡GRRRRRRRRRRUUU…UUU! – con alguno de los dos le iba a pegar, esa era su estrategia. Quinn aguantó la carcajada mientras que Santana no pudo y la soltó de inmediato. La frustración de Beth era tanta que se pegó fuerte en la frente de lo desesperaba que estaba. Para colmo, Molly veía que su mamá y Santana se reían y ella también lo hacía.

- No te pegues cariño – Quinn tenía que cuidar que tanto su esposa como sus hijas no se auto machuquen a cada rato

- Pelo… pelo… - una mirada de Quinn la alentó a corregirse – Pero mamá, Molly no aprende – no entendía como a Molly le costaba tanto

Quinn agarró a Molly y la sentó en sus piernas dándole la espalda a la ballena. Molly se desesperó y se subió a las piernas de su madre para tratar de mirar por encima de su hombro – Beth, cariño, tienes que tenerle paciencia y dedicarle tiempo – calmó Quinn a su hija

- Y tratar de que no esté la ballena esa cerca – dedujo la latina viendo como la pequeña morena se desesperaba en las piernas de su madre por ese bicho.

- Pero mamá… - Beth quería que su hermana aprendiera ya

- Tesoro ¿Cómo le explicamos las cosas a mami Rachie? – Quinn quería que Beth hiciera la conexión

Beth la miró pensativa tratando de recordar las conversaciones con su rubia madre y la forma en que su madre habla con su otra mamá – ¿Con paciencia y dulzula? – Quinn sonrió y con la mano que tenía libre acarició a su hija, claramente Beth era una adelantada para sus cuatro años de edad.

- Yo le hago entender las cosas agarrándole su rarón ¿eso cuenta? Porque de verdad que lo disfruto – agregó Santana ganándose una reprimida de su amiga - ¿Qué? – se defendió – Cuando lo tengo en mi mano me siento como Thor con su poderoso martillo…

- ¡Santana! – basta de hablar del pene de su novia por hoy, tenía una cena que atender.

La latina suspiró - ¿De verdad vas a ir a esa cena Q? – a Santana no le gustaba nada la idea

Quinn evitó que Molly se trepara a ella sentándola en sus piernas - A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de compartir tiempo con esa tipeja San ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Es amiga de Rachel y… - la mirada que le dedicó Santana la frenó. Quinn giró los ojos – Si ya se. Yo también pienso lo mismo pero tengo que confiar en mi novia ¿cierto? – Estaba claro para todos que Julian quería algo con la morena – Además, tal vez me da la oportunidad de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de esta visita inesperada – agregó parando nuevamente a la pequeña en sus piernas

- ¡No! – Molly rechazaba los pantalones negros que Quinn le quería poner. Era la única prenda más o menos elegante que había encontrado en lo que había alcanzado a comprarle Judy a su hija menor – ¡Nuda! – la pequeña se resistía con fuerza

- No Molly, no puedes ir a comer desnuda. Mira a Beth – la pequeña miró como su hermana estaba siendo peinada por Santana y le sonreía. Aun así agitó su cabeza con fuerza, el vestido de Beth tampoco la convencía – No, no – seguía negando la ropa - ¡Nuda! – No era la primera vez que a Quinn le tocaba una morena cabeza dura.

La rubia suspiró y dejó que su hija se volviera a sentar, pero esa vez la morenita se acurrucó tranquila sobre ella buscando aprecio. Santana la cuestionó con la mirada y Quinn contestó – Según Rachel la ropa le aprieta sus partes íntimas – comentó y se apuró a seguir hablando antes de algún chiste de Santana – Y al parecer a esta morenita – Quinn acarició a su pequeña y le llenó la cabecita de besos mientas le hacía cosquillas – Le gusta andar desnuda mostrándose por allí – la risa de la pequeña inundó la habitación – No se da cuenta que la mamá no la quiere compartir con nadie – dejó varios besos en la panza desnuda de su pequeña - Con nadie… ¿Qué? – Santana la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

La latina se encogió de hombros – Nada, solo que…. Tendrías que haber visto la forma en que Julian las miraba a las cuatro. Por un momento pensé ver adoración en sus ojos, pero después me acordé quien era y se me pasó. Debo admitir que tu y tus tres raritas hacen una estúpida familia adorable y encima viene un rarito o rarita más en camino – la latina estaba haciendo una hermosa trenza con el cabello rubio de Beth.

Quinn miró a Beth, después a Molly y después a su estómago para terminar sonriéndole a su amiga – Y la voy a cuidar con mi propia vida si es necesario – iba a ir a esa cena para ver que se traía la perra en sus manos.

Más tarde en el restaurante propuesto por Julian

- Julian… - Quinn decidió romper el silencio que había dejado la mesera cuando se retiró de la mesa con el pedido de distintos postres. Postres que la misma Julian insistió que ordenaran dándole la impresión a Quinn que la mujer quería alargar la cena más de la cuenta – ¿Por qué insististe en esta cena? – Rachel la miró pero la rubia decidió seguir con su inquisición, sabía que su novia era muy inocente para darse cuenta de las intenciones de la tercera mujer - ¿Por qué tan solo querías cenar con nosotras cuatro? – Quinn miraba directo a los ojos de la joyera, los podía leer a la perfección, el nerviosismo se le notaba a leguas – Y no me digas que solo querías charlar, porque eso lo podrías haber hecho a la perfección en mi casa o con el resto de la gente – De hecho lo único que habían hecho en la cena, en realidad lo único que habían hecho Julian y Rachel en la cena era hablar de tatuajes, de las niñas, de lo que sea menos negocios, hablaron de todo. Quinn solo se limitó a ignorar a su futura socia y a atender a sus hijas, cosa que no costaba tanto con Beth ya que la rubiecita era todo una damita, pero que era de extrema dificultad con Molly, la pequeña morenita pasaba desde pedir ir al baño con un enorme grito de ¡WIWI! hasta ensuciarse entera con el plato de pastas de su madre, Molly requería el doble de esfuerzos tanto de Quinn como de Rachel.

Julian sonrió incómoda ante las preguntas de Quinn – Antes que nada… - la mujer empezó a hurgar en su cartera hasta que sacó dos largas y preciosas cajitas de su propia marca y otra cajita que Rachel reconoció enseguida y por cuya presencia abrió los ojos y empezó a rascarse el cuello nerviosa - … me gustará que tu Rachel… - dejó la caja más pequeña en las manos de la morena – Tuvieras esto porque se que lo vas a necesitar en algún momento – le guiño un ojo haciendo que Quinn hirviera de los celos que tanto trataba de ocultar. La rubia no era para nada tonta y sabía que era lo que había adentro y el solo hecho de que su futuro anillo de compromiso estuviera en la mano de esa mujer la volvía loca. La velocidad en que Rachel guardó la cajita creyendo que la rubia no lo había visto, le dio mucha gracia a Quinn – Y esto es para Molly… - Quinn tuvo que agarrar a la pequeña para evitar que se cayera de su sillita por abalanzarse hacia su regalo – Y para el futuro bebe en camino – empujó la otra larga cajita para después mirar a Beth – No traje uno para ti porque se que ya lo tienes puesto – señaló el dige de monito que colgaba en una hermosa cadenita en el cuello de Beth. La rubiecita le sonrió desde los brazos de Rachel, el sueño le estaba ganando y francamente la pequeña Beth estaba agotada de ayudar a cuidar a su hermana también.

- ¡MAA! – Molly quería su regalo. Quinn no quería apresurarse en abrirlo pero ante la insistencia de su hija lo tuvo que hacer. Una cadenita como la de Beth fue lo que apareció. Molly aun miraba la cajita vacía esperando que algo más que importante para ella saliera de adentro.

- Falta el dige porque quería que ustedes me dijera que iba a ser lo apropiado para ponerle, aunque creo que ya todas sabemos la respuesta – Evidentemente una ballenita iba a colgar del cuello de Molly en los próximos días – Con la otra tendré que esperar más tiempo – señaló la otra cajita y de paso le dio a entender a Quinn que no pensaba salir de la vida de Rachel así nomás.

Hablando de Rachel, la mano de la morena se posó sobre la de Julian haciendo enfurecer a Quinn un poco más – Muchas pero muchas gracias Julian. No deberías…. No tendrías que haberte molestado – agradeció la morena. Quinn solo le sonrió falsamente

- Hay algo más ¿cierto? – habló venenosamente la rubia – No nos trajiste solo para esto, se que hay algo más – Nuevamente Quinn recibía la dura mirada de su novia, pero nuevamente la ignoraba.

- Quinn – Rachel se estaba cansando – Deja… deja… ¿Por qué la atacas? – le preguntó en susurro. Beth ya dormía sobre sus piernas.

- No la ataco – miró a su novia con rabia – Y tu eres muy inocente – agregó

- Yo…

- Quinn tiene razón Rachel – Confesó Julian haciendo que el cuello de la morena hiciera un crac por girar rápidamente a verla. Rachel esperó una caricia que nunca llegó – Hay una razón… hay una razón importante por la que me tomé el atrevimiento de venir hasta aquí a verte, ver como estabas, conocer a tus hijas… - La mujer agachaba su cabeza avergonzada y Quinn trataba de cerrar su boca para evitar parecer sorprendida. Julian Tiffany estaba enfrente de ella totalmente vulnerable.

Julian tomó aire y enfrentó a las chicas nuevamente – Le dije a mi padre que era gay – confesó justo cuando la mesera aparecía con los postres. El silencio se hizo en la mesa mientras la joven colocaba los platos en frente de cada una de ellas. Quinn y Rachel miraba a una minimizada Julian que por primera vez dejaba que en sus mejillas se reflejara un rojo vergüenza.

- ¡MAAA! – Molly les recordó que ella estaba bien despierta y dispuesta a comerse su postre con ganas. Quinn llegó justo para evitar que su hija hiciera un enorme lio con su volcán de chocolate. Partió un pedacito del postre y lo llevó a la boca de la pequeña mientras escuchó a Rachel hablar

- ¿Por qué… que… que…cómo? ¿Y… Y… y qué pasó? – Por el tono de la morena, Quinn dedujo que entre ambas ya habían hablado del tema

Julian levantó su rostro nuevamente y Quinn le pifió a la boca de su hija cuando vio lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la mujer. Era muy divertido ver a Molly tratando de agarrar la cuchara con su boca mientras Quinn seguían llenando de chocolate su mejilla.

- Con… con todo lo que pasó esta semana… - Con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso limpió sus lágrimas mientras Quinn deducía que lo que había pasado esa semana tenía que ver con sus inversiones – No… no aguanté… había una tensión muy grande en mis hombros y de repente… se lo dije, como si nada – nadie dijo nada - ¡DIOS! Deberían haberle visto la cara – soltó una carcajada aguada – Parecía que le hubiera dicho que la empresa no iba a tener ganancias este año, es más creo que hubiera preferido que le dijera eso – les dijo mirándolas – Quinn…. – Julian apuntó a Molly y tanto la rubia como la morena se dieron cuenta lo poco que le importaba a Molly que la joyera hubiera salido del armario. Mientas Quinn tenía la cuchara en el aire, la morenita había agarrado el volcán con sus dos manitos y le estaba dando un duro tratamiento con sus manos, cara, remera, pantalón, y lo que sea.

- Por Dios Molly… - el pantalón de la pequeña chorreaba jarabe de cereza y dulce de leche. Mientras Quinn trataba de sacar algo con la servilleta, la pequeña parecía mancharse más aun – Rachel… - la rubia pidió ayuda vencida

Sin pensarlo y sin pedir permiso, Rachel dejó a una dormida Beth en los brazos de Julian y agarró a Molly de su sillita junto con el bolso que habían preparado por las dudas. Ambas morenas desaparecieron hacia el baño dejando a Julian sorprendida por la reciente presencia en sus brazos y a Quinn tratando de sacarse los restos de postre que había dejado Molly sobre su propio cuerpo.

– Nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día en que iba a ver a la "Famosa e invencible" Quinn Fabray limpiándose el chocolate babeado que su hija dejó en sus manos – Quinn no pudo enfadarse, notó el tono bromista de la otra mujer y sonrió honestamente por primera vez en la noche

- Bueno yo nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día en que iba a ver a la impenetrable Julian Tiffany llorar y sin embargo lo acabo de ver ¿Cierto? – bromeó también

Julian sonrió ahora más cómoda con Beth en sus brazos - ¿Lo cambiarias? – preguntó de repente

- Créeme que preferiría que mi Carolina Herrera no esté manchado con cereza pero si te refieres a todo esto, a Rachel y a mis hijas… No, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por lo que yo antes consideraba más importante – Eso fue una indirecta teledirigida hacia Julian

Ambas rubias se miraron pero esta vez no había ningún sentimiento negativo en ellas – Va a estar todo bien Julian, ya vas a ver – alentó a su forma Quinn.

- Ya no tengo nada que perder – dijo la joyera – Ya perdí lo más importante, mi padre me sacó la gerencia de Tiffany & Co – La rubia frenó su limpieza sorprendida y Julian sonrió – Sabía que eso te iba a interesar – le dijo pícaramente

- No puede hacer eso – lo dijo sin pensar

Julian asintió – Si puede. Es el accionista mayoritario – Quinn entendió sin más explicaciones – Pero no te pongas tan contenta que aun voy a seguir metida en MI empresa – destacó la posesión y volvieron a entrar en el duelo de miradas que Julian se encargó de romper

- Quinn… se que no confías en mi y no espero que lo hagas – agregó – Pero si vine a contarle esto a Rachel es porque de verdad la considero mi amiga. Ella me ayudó mucho en esta decisión y tenerla de apoyo me da una fuerza incalculable. Vine hasta Los Angeles porque me sentía totalmente destrozada y necesitaba recordar porque hice lo que hice. Y lo hice por esto – contó mirando a Beth – Porque Rachel y tu me recuerdan lo que yo puedo tener y porque yo también creo que hay algo más importante esperándome que el dinero y los negocios. Quiero sentirme amada y quiero amar – explicó abriéndose ante su archienemiga

Quinn miró fijamente a la otra mujer - Julian tu sabes bien, desde el primer momento que nos vimos aquella vez en la universidad, que no podemos ser amigas – sentenció Quinn - Somos muy parecidas para serlo y queremos demasiado las mismas cosas – agregó puntualizando sus palabras para que la otra entendiera

- Pero… - Julian sabía que venía un pero

- Pero no voy a interponerme en tu amistad con Rachel – la rubia estaba entendiendo – Se lo mala que puedo ser con mi morena a veces y me alegra saber que tiene a alguien de su lado para recordarme que puedo perderla y hay una enorme línea esperando para sacármela – ambas rieron ante la veracidad de esta afirmación

- Rachel es…

- Un ser de otro mundo, lo se – Quinn completó lo que todos pensaban – Pero es MI ser de otro mundo que te quede bien claro – no iba a esconder las uñas aún.

Julian besó la cabeza de Beth y asintió – Jamás me atrevería a desarmar esta familia – Quinn sabía a lo que se refería – Son hermosas – hora de hablar de niños – Aunque Molly es un poco inquieta…

- ¿Un poco? – su ceja se subía a medida que un murmullo se levantaba en el restaurante. Julian y Quinn miraron para todos lados tratando de averiguar que pasaba. No tardaron tanto en descubrirlo.

- Dios mío. No lo puedo creer…

- ¡MAAA! – Nuevamente Molly llegaba a las piernas de su madre tan solo con una remera limpia puesta - ¡NUDAAAAA! - la pequeña festeja su liberación

- Bueno tal vez muy inquieta – Julian cambió su percepción inicial

- Voy a matar a Rachel


	41. Chapter 41

Hola, paso a dejar otro capítulo. Beso enorme.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío ya lo hubiera puesto al aire porque lo extraño.

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 41: "El adiós de la ballena "

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Señores Fabray

- Mmmmm Rach amor… - Quinn aún no abría sus ojos y aun así, no le era necesario hacerlo para saber que su novia estaba mucho más que entusiasmada esperando a que ella despertara. Algo duro y enrome la apoyaba desde atrás – Mmmm… Rachel… cariño… Tienes que tratar de calmarte… – Aunque la rubia tenía que admitir que le gustaba poner a su morena así, aun su cuerpo no se había recuperado del todo de su última sesión con la morena – Rachel… amor… Recuerda que Molly está durmiendo con nosotras – Quinn alcanzó a abrir un ojo para ver a una desparramada morenita durmiendo como si fuera la dueña de la cama. Por más que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en la rubia al ver a su pequeña con un dedo de su mano en su boca mientras que con la mano libre acogotaba a su maltratado conejo celeste. Quinn respiró hondo en señal de paz, parecía que todo estaba en orden, tal cual le gustaba a ella. Inclusive la enorme erección de Rachel en su trasero le parecía normal y hasta decidió sentirla un rato más – Mmm amor, vas a hacer que termine siendo adicta a despertar así – le susurró a la morena – Me voy a terminar acostumbrando y después vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerla así todas las mañanas – Quinn rió de su propio comentario, para Rachel eso no era ningún problema, la morena siempre estaba lista, era como un Boy scout "siempre lista"

Quinn escuchó un "plop" y abrió despacio los ojos, Molly había soltado su dedo y eso quería decir que estaba pronta a despertarse, por ende Quinn se tenía que ir preparando mentalmente para comenzar el día. Cerró los ojos para terminar de recargar sus energías, energías que la pequeña morenita y la enorme morena que tenía en este momento, Quinn en su cama se encargaban de gastar. La rubia suspiró y le agradeció a Dios que le hubiera dado una hija como Beth que ayudaba a restablecer su equilibrio A diferencia de Molly, Beth era más inteligente que los niños de su edad, aprendía rápido y no le costaba para nada seguir órdenes. Más bien, Quinn tenía que admitirlo, a la pequeña rubiecita le sentaba tan bien como a ella dar las órdenes. Ordenes que por supuesto a Rachel y a Molly les costaba seguir y encima de todo encontraban sumamente divertido desacatarlas para el enojo de las rubias.

Quinn abrío los ojos y miró al conejo celeste que las acompañaba en la cama. El peluche era el ejemplo perfecto para lo que Quinn quería explicar. La noche anterior cuando Julian Tiffany había dejado a la pequeña familia en su casa, Beth estaba completamente dormida en su impecable y sin una arruga vestido. A Rachel no le costó nada ponerla a dormir en su cama de la habitación que la pequeña compartía con Sophie y con su hermana, para cuando la morena y la rubia terminaron de ponerle el pijama a Beth y de darle el beso de las buenas noches a Beth para poder dedicarse a Molly, se dieron cuenta que la morenita no se había quedado donde Quinn la dejó. No fue hasta que Quinn revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que fuera urgente para su habitación que se encontró con una entusiasmada y totalmente llena de chocolate Molly, contándole a sus dos abuelos absolutamente todo lo que había hecho en la cena, incluida la parte de la desnudez e incluida la parte en que una vez vestida con otra ropa, la pequeña agarró el postre de Julian que consistía en un exquisito helado de chocolate bañado en licor de avellana y se encargó de no dejar parte de su última prenda de ropa sin manchar. Judy y Russel se reían a carcajadas cuando la pequeña decía "nuda" "choco" y "Maa", y las risas incrementaron aún más cuando Quinn agarró a la pequeña y se la llevó no sin antes dejar que le tirara un par de besos a sus "nonos". Pero eso no fue todo, cuando Quinn cometió el terrible error de entregarle a Rachel a la morena para que fuera dándole un baño mientras ella le buscaba la ropa para dormir, Quinn se encontró con que no solo Molly había huido de su novia como siempre, si no que esta vez no había huido hacia sus brazos, sino más bien, hacía otro brazos. Quinn y Rachel encontraron a Molly desnuda y muy acurrucada entre Hiram y Shelby contándole exactamente lo mismo que le había contado a sus otros abuelos. Y a pesar de que la empresaria encontró adorable que, al igual que su novia, Molly compartiera el mismo sentido de justicia y lo que le cuenta a unos abuelos, se lo tuviera que contar a los otros, la rubia no demoró en agarrar a la pequeña y llevarla al baño ella misma no sin antes dejar que bajo protesta la pequeña saludara a los señores Berry de la misma forma que lo hizo con sus padres. Pero la aventura de Molly tampoco terminaba allí, primero porque era prácticamente imposible sacarla de la bañadera, segundo porque fue imposible hacerla dormir sin antes encontrar a su "pompón" como la niña le decía a su conejo y tercero, porque aun con conejo y todo la pequeña se apareció en la habitación de sus dos madres, con un conejo en una mano y con una ballena inflable en la otra. Ballena que Quinn no sabía cómo miércoles hacía la pequeña para encontrarla y con la cual Quinn tuvo que compartir su noche.

- Mmmm… Rach… ¿Dónde escondiste la ballena? – Quinn despertaba y no quería saber más nada con el inflable que ocupaba casi toda su cama – Amor asegúrate de esconderla bien esta vez… Rach… - era imposible que su novia estuviera dormida todavía. Con semejante erección debía estar por las nubes – Rach… amor… - Quinn estiró su brazo hacia atrás pero solo tocó una almohada, algo no andaba bien – Rach… - bajó su mano un poco más y nada – Amor… - La idea de que fuera el pene de Rachel el que estaba en su cola ya no parecía tan acertada - ¿Qué carajo? – su mano se movió rápido hasta tocar lo que ella pensaba que era la excitación de su chica – No puede ser - Había tocado plástico – Estúpida ballena - La rubia se reincorporó y agarró a la estúpida ballena que la estaba prácticamente asaltando sexualmente para tirarla lejos de allí. Bajo de la cama con el inflable y abrió las puertas que daban al balcón de par en par, esa ballena iba a estar lejos de su vista como que se llamaba Quinn Fabray

- ¿Ma? ¿Llena? – Ups, agarrada con las manos en la masa. Molly estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas como un indio y con su mejor carita de recién despierta miraba a Quinn con la cabeza torcida y con su ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada lo que su madre estaba por hacer con su ballena preferida.

- Dios… - Murmuró Quinn ante la cara de su hija. Si no podía con las de Rachel mucho menos iba a poder con las de Molly

- ¡Buenos días cariño! – La rubia y la ballena caminaron hacia la cama donde la pequeña seguía mirando curiosa a su madre - ¡Mira quien se despertó primero para saludarte! – La cara de Molly se iluminó y la pequeña se paró rápidamente en la cama para correr a abrazar a su juguete preferido. El problema es que la cama se le terminó muy rápido y en tres pasos Molly caía de cabeza al piso.

- ¡Molly! – Quinn tiró la ballena a un costado y corrió a ver a su hija. La cara de la pequeña había dado de lleno contra el piso de madera – Tesoro… - Quinn la alzó y se sentó en su propia cama con la pequeña en las piernas – Molly… Hija… ¿Estás bien? – la pequeña no lloraba, no gritaba, no hacía nada. Sólo miraba a su madre un poco atontada – Molly… - Quinn acariciaba su cabeza alternando las caricias con pequeños besos y maldiciendo al estúpido inflable.

- Molly… ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? – Quinn quería una señal de que el cerebro de su niña no se había salido a causa del golpe y miraba a la pequeña esperando que el llanto saliera en cualquier momento pero la morenita solo miraba a su madre haciendo pucheros con su cara. Quinn podía ver como la pequeña aguantaba que las lágrimas no cayeran – Molly, dime algo - suplicó

- Llena… - Quinn giró los ojos cuando la pequeña estiró sus brazos ante la ballena caída. Quinn puso a Molly sobre la cama y buscó rápido al inflable para evitar que otra vez Molly se cayera.

- Aquí tienes cariño ¿Lo ves? Esta sana y salva. A mamá nunca se le ocurriría tirarla por la ventana, nunca – mintió – Tal vez a tu mami a Rach si se le ocurre tirarla, pero a mamá nunca. Asique si algún día no lo encuentras ya sabes a quien echarle la culpa – de paso se vengaba de Rachel porque… porque… bueno porque tendría que haber sido el bulto de la morena el que estuviera pegado a su trasero esta mañana y no ese estúpido muñeco inflable.

Molly no dijo nada. Agarró el inflable, lo puso en la cama y lo tapó con las cobijas. Luego le dio un beso – Siesta – murmuró la pequeña causando la sonrisa de Quinn. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando su pequeña volvió a su lado y se tiró en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a la dulzura de Beth. La pequeña rubiecita era cariñosa y le encantaba estar sobre sus madres cada vez que podía, pero Molly era otra cosa, Molly era extremadamente cariñosa con Quinn, necesitaba estar sobre la rubia casi siempre y cuando estaba lejos necesitaba tenerla bajo la vista siempre. Que una persona tan chiquita fuera tan dependiente de ella la asustaba y a la vez le fascinaba pero si tenía que admitir le daba un poco de miedo también – Molly… - iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando la pequeña se aferró más a ella y la empresaria entendió a la perfección, Molly solo necesitaba afecto. Asique solo se limitó a abrazarla, acariciarla y a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Golpes en su puerta interrumpieron el momento de madre e hija – Buen día – saludó Judy desde la entrada de la habitación - ¿Todo bien? – se preocupó cuando vio a Quinn paseando por la habitación con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y le hizo señas a su madre para que pasara – Aquí mi pequeña striper se ha dado un hermoso porrazo queriendo darle los buenos días a su ballena – contó Quinn - Y ahora está un poco chinchuda – agregó

Judy llegó junto a ellas sonriendo y puso una mano en la espalda de su hija y otra en la de Molly – Ooo cariño ¿Te pegaste fuerte? – Quinn sintió como la cabeza de su hija se movía en su hombro – Apuesto a que los brazos de la abuela te curan más rápido que los de mamá – Quinn giró los ojos por la abuela babosa que era su madre - ¿Quieres venir con la abuela Molly? – Judy estiró los brazos y Quinn se sorprendió de que la pequeña se fuera con ella, pero lo más gracioso fue que Molly en vez de poner su típico dedo en su boca estiró la mano hacia Quinn

- ¡Maa! – la rubia sonrió y agarró la manita de su hija de inmediato, la pequeña no se quería separar del todo de su madre asique quedaron las dos Fabray paseando a Molly

- Venía a decirte que en la cocina se está llevando a cabo una interesante charla que ni yo ni tu padre quisimos interrumpir – Quinn miró a su madre tratando de adivinar a que se refería – Rachel, Shelby y Hiram – anunció Judy sorprendiendo a su hija.

- Rachel… MI Rachel… Mi Rachel está hablando… ¿está conversando con sus padres? – hasta ahora Quinn nunca había visto que cruzaran más de dos o tres palabras.

Judy asintió siguiendo a su hija hasta los cajones de ropa para encontrarle algo que ponerse

- Si. Íbamos a desayunar pero no quisimos interrumpir, solo nos quedamos escuchando un rato y después vine a contarte – Quinn giró los ojos. Sus padres eran unas chusmas.

Como pudo y cuando Molly la dejó la empresaria se puso un vestido ligero y volvió a agarrar la mano de su pequeña.

- ¿Qué haces? – Judy se movía al ritmo de Quinn para evitar que de un tirón le arrancara el brazo a la pequeña.

- No pienso perderme esa charla – Quinn consideraba que ya se había perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida de Rachel

- Quinn no creo que sea bueno que tu interrumpas – opinó Judy cuando ya iban bajando las escaleras – Cuando estás tu cerca, es difícil que Rachel le preste atención a otra cosa, ayer estuve horas tratando de charlar con ella y solo logre sacarle dos respuestas porque tu estabas en la piscina moviéndole el trasero descaradamente…

Quinn se frenó y miró a su madre – Eso no es cierto. Esa es mi forma de caminar – le susurró haciendo que Judy levantara una ceja – Bueno tal vez un poco… - levantó la otra ceja – Bueno lo acepto, me gusta provocarla ¿Y qué? Después de todo es mi novia, tengo derecho – se defendió – Además… ¿Papá? – Russel estaba sentado contra la pared que dividía la cocina de la sala - ¿Qué hac…

- ¡Shhhh! – Russel la cayó – No escucho – Quinn giró los ojos y dedujo que era muy temprano para llevar como cuatro giradas de ojos, antes de la quinta por lo menos quería tomarse su habitual café.

- ¡Papá! – Quinn llegó hasta donde estaba su padre arrastrando a Molly y por ende a su madre con ella – No deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas

- Pero hija tu venías para eso – interrumpió Judy

- Pero yo soy la novia de Rachel y su futura esposa – aclaró

- Aun no veo anillo en tu dedo Quinnie – claro que no estaba en su dedo, pero Rachel lo tenía en una cajita cerca de allí, asique si el anillo estaba cerca de ella para Quinn eso bastaba

- ¡Cállense o no vamos a escuchar ninguno de los tres! – Las retó el hombre – Y pásame a mi nieta que quiero saludarla – Russel estiró sus brazos hacia Molly y la pequeña sin soltar la mano de Quinn se fue con su abuelo. Judy se sentó contra la pared al lado de su esposo y Quinn hizo lo mismo del otro extremo

- ¿Algo importante hasta ahora? – Preguntó Judy

Russel negó con su cabeza – Rachel les ha contado acerca de diferentes tatuajes que ha hecho – Quinn no esperaba otra cosa de su novia – Shelby la felicitó por el dibujo de la pared de tu oficina hija – agregó el hombre poniendo orgullosa a Quinn – Y…

- ¡Shhh! – Quinn hizo callar a su padre porque sintió la voz gruesa de Hiram hablar.

- ¿Ibas a proponerle matrimonio a Quinn? – Al parecer Rachel les había contado la historia. Ante el silencio de la morena, la rubia supo que Rachel estaba asintiendo a la pregunta - ¿Te rechazó? – Hiram era el que indagaba a Rachel

- No…eeee… no… yo no llegué a preguntarle – fue la respuesta de la morena. Corta y concisa.

- Déjame entender… - Hiram seguía curioseando – Tenías el anillo… tenías el discurso que habías practicado con la mismísima Julian Tiffany – Ambos Fabray miraron a su hija que tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca – ¿Qué pasó? – fue la pregunta final

- Yo… yo… unos amigos de Quinn aparecieron… y… y… ese tipo… el estúpido amigo de ella creo que se llama Puck o algo así…el… el… el la tocaba y la miraba como si fuera su novio y yo… yo… me volví loca de los celos…

- Rachel… - Una voz más dulce que pertenecía a Shebly quiso entrar en la conversación

- No puedo… no puedo evitarlo – La voz de Rachel sonaba sufrida y Quinn no quería hacer otra cosa que convencer a su novia a besos de que ella era la única en su vida – Quinn… Quinn despierta todo este tipo de cosas… todo esto sobre mi – La empresaria imaginaba los gestos de su novia y moría de amor – Y …y… no puedo evitarlo – fue el suspiro final

- ¿Y ahora? – Hiram seguía con lo del casamiento – Es el momento perfecto para que se lo propongas ahora, Shelby y yo podemos ayudarte a montar algo y… ¿Por qué no? – al parecer Rachel se había negado

- Quinn se merece mucho más que yo – dijo la morena sin dudar y Quinn sabía lo que su chica estaba pensando – No puedo… no puedo… al menos tengo que terminar el colegio – los señores Fabray volvieron a mirar a Quinn y la rubia respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo ante la decisión que ya sabía que había tomado su novia – Quinn es… toda su familia… ustedes mismos… Y no solo por Quinn, sino por… por mis hijas y mi bebé también – siguió Rachel – Yo… yo… soy un desastre… tan solo tienen que mirarme y…

- Eso no es cierto hija – El silencio se hizo de inmediato y Quinn supo que Shelby sabía que se había extralimitado.

- ¿Todavía dudas de que somos tus padres? – Escucharon a Hiram preguntar

- ¡Pero qué carajo! – Santana aparecía de la mano con Brittany

- ¡SHHHHH! – los tres adultos callaron a la pareja. Brittany y Santana se miraron y levantando los hombros se sentaron en el piso al lado de Quinn

- Reunión familiar – les dijo Quinn señalando a la cocina

- ¿De qué hablas rubia culona? ¿Quién… - la voz de Hiram volvió a sonar respondiendo la pregunta de Santana

- ¿Todavía no crees que eres nuestra hija Rachel? – el hombre había roto el silencio con una dura pregunta y Quinn esperara que en cualquier momento su novia saliera corriendo hacia algún bar de Los Ángeles a pelearse con alguien por allí. Pero la voz de su novia la sorprendió.

- Yo… yo… no lo se – el silencio volvió a ganar mientras un codazo de Santana la despabiló. Su amiga le señaló hacia las escaleras donde Jane y la hermana Ana aparecían cada una con una niña en sus brazos.

- ¡Beee! ¡Opie! – Molly las había visto también y Quinn dio gracias que Moly aun parecía atontada por el golpe, porque el grito no sonó tan fuerte

Quinn no demoró en hacerle el gesto de silencio con su dedo y abrió los brazos para recibir a una recién cambiada Beth que venía corriendo hacia ella. Al contrario de su amiga Sophie tuvo toda la intención de seguir de largo hacia la cocina

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – Santana la agarró justo

- Es hora del desayuno – Sophie ya había pasado muchas hora de hambre

- Te vas a tener que esperar un poco – Santana acurrucó a una enfadada latinita en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá? – Jane era de todos la que más cara de sueño tenía

- ¡Espera Rachel! – Shelby evitó la escapada de Rachel e hizo que Jane y Ana miraran al resto y ocuparan un lugar en el suelo.

- Hijos luego de esto todos vamos a tener que rezar veinte padre nuestro y veinte ave maría – avisó la hermana Ana

- ¿Y yo por qué? – Protestó Sophie – A mí me obligó la porta pechos esta – acusó a su madre

- ¿Molly también tiene que rezal helmana Ana? – Era muy temprano para corregir las palabras pero no muy temprano para hacer justicia entre hermanos, si rezaba Beth, rezaba Molly.

- Es solo para los mayores Beth – no podía culpar a los chicos de las cosas que hacían los grandes.

- ¡Hablemos! Por favor – La voz de Shelby volvía a hacer callar al grupo que estaba sentado afuera

- Yo…. Yo… no quiero…. No puedo… no quiero querer lastimarme – fueron las próximas palabras de Rachel que todos los mayores entendieron – Quinn… y… Beth… Molly y mi bebé… tengo que estar bien… estar bien por ellos – agregó

- Nosotros tampoco queremos que te lastimes – agregó Shelby con una voz que hizo que el grupo dedujera que la mujer estaba aguantándose como podía las lágrimas – Solo… solo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí – le dijo tranquila – Que aunque tu no nos creas, somos tus padres. Yo misma te tuve en mi vientre ocho meses y medio, yo misma vi tu carita por primera vez y Hiram fue el primero en alzarte – siguió la mujer – Sabemos que nunca vamos a poder pagar el dolor que te causamos pero también sabemos que ahora vamos a estar aquí junto a ti, junto a Quinn y junto a las niñas y al pequeño o pequeña que este por venir – la voz de Shelby ahora era acuosa

- Yo… yo… Necesito tiempo – culminó Rachel sabiamente – Leí todas sus cartas – contó haciendo que un escalofrió inundara a Quinn junto con un fuerte auto reproche – Y quiero… creerles, pero no puedo – todos escucharon el sollozo de Shelby – Pero… si quiero… si quiero que estén para Quinn y si me gusta… si quiero que sean los abuelos de mis hijas y de mi bebé – La empresaria apretó la mano de Molly mientras besaba la cabecita de Beth – Si algo me pasara… alguna vez… ustedes tienen… tienen… que protegerlas y darles todo…

- Rachel – Hiram tomaba la palabra – No solo vamos a estar para ellos, también vamos a estar para ti, aunque no quieras – la voz segura del hombre no dejaba lugar a dudas – Aunque seamos tu última opción, vamos a estar. No vamos a cometer el mismo error dos veces, eso tenlo por seguro – sentenció el hombre dando paso a un nuevo silencio.

- ¿Creen que la rarita los acuchilló? – preguntó la latina después de varios segundos de silencio – O tal vez usó el palo de golf con el que Russel rara vez logra pegarle a la pelotita – de paso se burlaba del hombre

- Tengo hambre – Poco le importaba a Sophie lo que había pasado en la cocina, más bien le importaba lo que había dentro de la cocina

- Me estoy poniendo nerviosa – anunció Quinn

- Reza hija mía, reza – aconsejó la moja

- Reza para que la idiota de tu novia no esté en este momento en algún bar matándose a trompadas…

- ¡Jane! – la retó su hermana

- Estoy de acuerdo – opinó Santana – Después de que tire los cuerpos al mar, va a ir a desahogar sus penas a algún bar de mala muerte – agregó recibiendo una mirada maligna de Quinn. La rubia apretaba cada vez más a sus hijas.

- Sanny deja de asustar a Quinn – Britt acariciaba la espalda de su amiga

- Haz lo que te mandan SANNY - se burló Russel

- ¡Russel no pelees con las niñas! – Judy se metió

- Si cariño – rápidamente el hombre obedeció

- Nosotras queríamos darle una noticia – Brittany volvió a tomar la palabra. Todos giraron su cabeza para mirar a la bailarina y a una colorada Santana – San y yo estamos de novias – anunció sin más rodeos

- ¿En serio? – Quinn fue la más sorprendida

- ¡CHAN CHAN CHA CHAANNN! – Judy y la hermana Ana empezaron con la música nupcial - ¡CHAN CHAN CHA CHAAAN! – la respiración de Santana se tornó más rápida que lo normal

- ¿A ver el anillo? – Sophie se había olvidado de la comida

- ¿Cuál anillo enana? ¿Cuál anillo? Si apenas estamos de novias – Santana no quería hacer alboroto

- Lo que faltaba, encima de buchona, rata – se quejó Sophie

- ¡OYE! ¡Yo… ¡HIRAM! ¡SHELBY! ¡QUE BUENO VERLOS! – Santana fue la primera en distinguir a la pareja que estaban parados mirando el espectáculo del grupo que estaba sentado contra la pared

Quinn se paró y enfrentó a la pareja sin preámbulos - ¿Dónde está? – Cuando Shelby le sonrió la rubia se tranquilizó

- Tranquila, lleva media hora preparándole el desayuno a sus mujeres – contestó la mujer – No pensábamos dejar que huyera – agregó

Quinn suspiró y le sacó a Molly a su padre para después tomar la mano de Beth. Era hora de darle cariño a la otra morena necesitada y en eso Quinn era experta.

Minutos más tardes

La cocina se había inundado de gente que probaba el delicioso desayuno que había cocinado la morena. Había prácticamente de todo y para todos los gustos.

- Quinn, Santana – Russel ya había terminado su plato – Apúrense por favor, Hiram y yo queremos discutir varias cosas antes de la firma del contrato – hoy era el día

- ¿En necesario que yo vaya? – todos en la mesa menos las tres pequeñas frenaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Quinn

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Santana era la que tenía la peor mirada

Quinn se enderezó y se acercó aún más a Rachel, desde que había entrado a la cocina que no perdía el contacto con su morena – Digo que… pienso que como papá es el representante legal, es perfectamente válido que el firme por nosotras ¿o no? – eso estaba claro

- ¿Estoy soñando o Quinn Fabray acaba rechazar uno de los momento que más ha estado esperando en su vida? – Santana no lo podía creer.

- No seas exagerada Santana, tampoco es para tanto – más miradas de sorpresa recibía la rubia, pero que poco le importaban a Quinn cuando tenía a su novia acariciando su muslo - Pensé que como nos queda poco tiempo aquí tal vez podía pasar el día en la playa con Rachel y las niñas – dijo poco segura y esquivando la mirada de su socia. Un beso que Rachel dejó en su cuello hizo que sus dudas se disiparan y que su deseo de quedarse con su novia se reafirmara

- Britt me parece que estoy delirando de la fiebre – Santana estaba viviendo algo que jamás pensó que iba a vivir

- No Sanny estás caliente porque hace mucho que no tienes sexo pero pronto se te va a pasar – esta vez las miradas fueron a Brittany

- Ave maría purísima. Hija mía, Santana te está llevando por el mal camino – la hermana Ana bendijo a la bailarina.

- Oiga, hermana, disculpe pero… - Santana había caído en la cuenta de lo que dijo su ahora novia - ¡UN SEGUNDO! ¿Dijiste pronto? – era algo muy importante – ¿Dijiste pronto se te va a pasar? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y yo…

- ¿Pueden hablar de eso en otro lado por favor? – Pidió Shelby señalando a las pequeñas. Aunque Sophie estaba muy ocupada comiendo y Beth muy ocupada tratando de que su hermana aprendiera otro sonido con paciencia como le había dicho su madre que lo hiciera, aun así, estaban cerca de ellas.

- Entonces si los abuelitos pueden encargarse yo creo que Quinn y yo nos quedamos aquí – mientras más tiempo pasara con Brittany el pronto iba a llegar antes.

- Niñas – Esta vez Russel habló con firmeza – Por más que yo puedo encargarme de la firma, hay decisiones que tomar y pueden surgir inconvenientes que las necesiten, asique no voy a aceptar que nos dejen solos – el hombre se despidió de su mujer y de sus nietas y salió de la cocina. Hiram lo imitó y lo siguió cuanto antes.

- Las esperamos afuera – agregó el padre de Rachel

- Deberían mantener mejor a sus hombres – Santana le apuntó a las dos madres – No se quejarían tanto de ser así…¡AUCH! ¡HERMANA! Pensé que las monjas no pegaban – La hermana Ana le había dado un coscorrón

- Es de parte de Dios hija mía, no me eches la culpa a mi, yo soy solo una corresponsal – se defendió la mujer

- Además si necesitan ayuda para mantener a sus hombres yo puedo mandar a traer a unas de mis chicas – opinó Jane haciendo que Quinn dejara de sufrir por las caricias de Rachel y le prestara atención a la mujer

- Jane… hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace miles de años ¿Qué es a lo que te dedicas? – por fin podía hacer la pregunta

Jane sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Andas buscando trabajo rubia? – Quinn pudo sentir como se tensó la mano de la morena y besó a su novia rápidamente para calmarla

- Simplemente por curiosidad – y por la razón de que esa tal Victoria trabajaba para ella claro. Esa razón no la dijo en voz alta.

- Lo que mi hermana hace no está bien visto ante los ojos de Dios – aclaró la monja

Jane giró los ojos – Si Dios no quisiera que yo tuviera un bar de striper ya hubiera mandado a alguno de sus ángeles o algo así para clausurarlo, pero en vez de eso me mandó a un policía corrupto que puedo coimear con un par de billetes y varias entradas a mi local gratis

- ¿Tu trabajaste allí? – eso era lo que verdaderamente le importaba a Quinn. Rachel asintió avergonzada.

- No te preocupes rubia que yo la tenía bien vigiladita y mi hermana se aparecía de vez en cuando para controlarla también – la sonrisa de Santana creció rápidamente

- Con que la hermana Ana va a las strippers…

- Por supuesto – se defendió la monja – Nosotras tenemos que estar donde el pecado abunda – era una obra de caridad.

- ¿Cuántas bailarinas vas a tatuar hoy? – Quinn volvía a su tema

Rachel puso cara de pensativa y con su mano señaló un dos. Quinn solo asintió, el monstruo verde estaba despertando y no le gustaba nada la idea.

- Además… además… voy a terminar el tatuaje de Julian – a lo chavo Rachel quedó hablando sola dando paso a que todas las mujeres escucharan esto último. De vuelta Quinn solo asintió

- De acuerdo, creo que es mejor que me vaya a cambiar – seguida de Santana, Quinn salió de la cocina.

- Déjame decirte que estás manejando muy bien los celos Q… - no pudo terminar porque enseguida su socia empezó a correr por las escaleras - ¿Qué haces rubia culona? – no entendía el apuro

- Mientras más rápido terminemos con esta estúpida reunión, más rápido voy a estar aquí para controlar a las estúpidas mujeres que quieren tener algo con mi novia – lo dijo a velocidad máxima

- ¿Ahora quién es la exagerada Q? ¿Te piensas que me voy a apurar para que tu puedas marcar propiedad sobre tu rarón…

- Y más rápido vas a poder concretar el "pronto" que te prometió Britt…

- Si no estás lista en diez segundo entro y te visto a patadas ¿me oyes? – cuenta la leyenda que en la cocina se estaba llevando a cabo una apuesta entre las señoras más grande para ver quien llegaba más rápido si Quinn o Santana.

A la tarde – luego de la reunión que se había demorado más de la cuenta

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? – Judy y Shelby recibían a sus maridos junto a Quinn y a Santana. Los cuatro entraron sonriente a la casa.

- Señoras, están viendo a las flamantes dueñas accionistas de Tiffany & Co – anunció Russel señalando a las dos jóvenes.

- ¡FELICITACIONES! – las dos mujeres saludaron a la par

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Protestó Judy – Beth está entretenida con los tatuajes de Rachel pero Molly está que truena desde que no te ve hija. Ni Shelby ni yo la pudimos vestir, aun anda con su pijama – Quinn asintió con tristeza, lo único que había querido en todo la mañana era estar con Rachel y sus hijas.

- Como esperábamos, el estúpido de Michael puso un abogado que trató de anular el acuerdo anterior – comentó Santana recibiendo la copa de Champagña que le pasaba Hiram – Nos quiso enredar con una sarta importante de artilugios pero Quinn y Russel le patearon tanto el trasero que no creo que pueda sentarse por mucho tiempo – comentó

- ¡Salud! – brindaron los cinco

- ¡Maa! – Molly llegó pero no se abalanzó sobre su madre, se quedó lejos con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. Eso sí, su cabeza estaba perfectamente torcida. Quinn no sabía si reírse o llorar por el enojo de su hija. Aun así se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos esperando que la pequeña fuera sobre ella, cosa que no pasó. La morenita seguía en el mismo lugar.

- Ups Q, la tienes difícil con la mini rari parece – observó su socia

- Yo que tu no me divertiría tanto porque tus dos mujeres ya están en la playa y están llamando bastante la atención sobre todo Brittany con su micro bikini

Después del comentario solo vieron el humo que Santana dejó por salir a todo velocidad hacia la playa.

- Molly… ven aquí – Quinn sabía a la perfección tratar este tipo de casos. La morenita agitó su cabeza enojada – Molly… ven aquí… - insistió Quinn. Los adultos miraban expectantes a la pequeña, aun así la mini Rachel se negó – Molly… - Quinn levantó su ceja – Mamá quiere darte muchos besos y apretarte fuerte muy fuerte con un abrazo ¡Tum! – un cuerpito moreno había caído en sus garras y había sacado varias risas. Ninguna morena se resiste a su ceja.

- Perdóname tesoro – Se disculpó Quinn abrazando y besando a su pequeña – Tenía que trabajar pero estaba pensando mucho pero mucho en ustedes – contó como si la pequeña entendiera

- BeeeOpiedllenauuuuunona… - Molly le estaba poniendo todas las quejas a su madre. Quinn no alcanzó a distinguir una sola palabra asique optó por mirar a su mamá en busca de explicaciones.

- Tuvimos que esconder al inflable porque las niñas se estaban peleando por el – Quinn giró los ojos. Típica pelea de pequeños – Pero Molly sufre más su ausencia que las otras dos – contó

- Ve a buscar el inflable mamá, quiero ir a la playa con ella – le pidió Quinn

- Nosotras los estábamos esperando a ustedes, Jane, Anna, Sophie y Britt ya están allá – informó Shelby mientras salía con Quinn al jardín y el resto se iba a poner ropa adecuada para la ocasión

Quinn apretó fuerte sus dientes cuando encontró a Rachel limpiando el tatuaje de Julian y riendo de algo que había dicho la otra mujer. Estaba tan divertida que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Quinn.

- No te preocupes que con las bailarinas ya terminó – Shelby había notado su tensión

- Veo que se están divirtiendo – Quinn no podía con su ser e inmediatamente tuvo que atacar. Lástima que su ataque se encontró con una enorme sonrisa de Rachel que lo desarmó fácilmente

- Nos vemos en la playa – Shelby desapareció del mapa

- ¡MAMA! – Beth corrió a su encuentro y Quinn tuvo que bajar por un rato a Molly para prestarle atención a su otra pequeña

- Hola tesoro mío – Si había algo que a Quinn le mejoraba el día era la sonrisa de Beth - ¿me extrañaste o me cambiaste por los tatuajes? – sabía que a Beth le gustaban mucho los dibujos de Rachel

Beth se rió entendiendo la broma, pero aun así negó la pregunta – Te extlañe… te extrrrñé muchísimo – besó la mejilla de su mamá – Molly se pol.. porto muy mal mamá – acusó la pequeña

- ¿Molly? ¿Mal? – la morenita no iba a aceptar semejante acusación

Beth asintió – Si… no quierrre compartir la ballena y … y… la nona Judy dijo que un rrratito cada una pelo… perrro cuando le toca a ella después no la quiere soltal – explicó tratando de enfocarse en las palabras.

El ceño fruncido de Molly era mucho más arrugado y profundo que el de Beth y a Quinn le causaba mucha gracia tener que desarmar su primer pelea de hermanas – Tesoro – Quinn se dirigió a Molly – tienes que aprender a compartir con los demás

Molly se negó con fuerza - ¡LLEna! ¡Mia! – era su compañera de aventuras

- ¿Ves mamá? ¿Ves? ¡Por eso te letó la nona Molly!

- Retó Beth – la pequeña rubiecita miró a su madre y asintió – No peleen más. La van a usar un ratito cada una…

- Perro mamá…

- Yo me voy a encargar de que Molly la preste cariño – la tranquilizó Quinn

- Quinn… - Rachel quería su turno y con sus hijas en sus piernas, la rubia se paró para su morena. La voz de la tatuadora notaba un alivio absoluto y sin dudarlo Rachel, se paró de su silla y caminó hasta su novia para darle un enorme beso que desarmó por completo a la rubia – Te extrañe mucho – murmuró la morena cerca de sus labios

- ¿Qué… qué… - el beso le había sacado el habla – Yo también – alcanzó a decir para después repetirlo – Mucho. No daba más de las ganas de verte y de poder besarte – confesó.

Luego del tercer beso que Rachel inició, se quedaron por varios minutos abrazadas y con sus manos entrelazadas - ¿Terminaste? Quiero ir a la playa contigo – tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar el resto del día con su familia.

Rachel asintió con ferocidad y alzó le arrebató a Molly para después alzarla bien alto

- ¡MOLLY! ¡HIJA! – la pequeña lo repetía cada vez que estaba en esa posición. Rachel la puso sobre sus hombros y tomó la mano de Beth

- Has traumado a nuestra hija con esa película Rachel – la retó en broma

- Estamos listas – Anunció la morena sin darle importancia al comentario

Quinn sonrió y acarició a su novia para ir en busca de otro beso. Cuando se separó de Rachel se encontró a Julian mirándolas.

- Lo siento – se apuró la mujer – No quiero interrumpir pero me gustaría despedirme…

- ¿Regresas a New York? – Quinn no supo de donde salió la pregunta

- No hasta mañana temprano pero…

- Porque no pasas la tarde con nosotras entonces – Quinn tampoco sabía de donde había salido esa oferta. Rachel la miraba sorprendida y sonriente a la vez – Quiero decir, si tienes ganas, vamos a ir a la playa y estás invitada de acompañarnos – le dijo

Julian miró a Rachel y después a Quinn. Examinó a la rubia por un rato hasta que luego asintió – De acuerdo, pero voy a tener que ir hasta el hotel en busca de un traje de baño porque…

- Estoy segura que uno de los míos te va a entrar. Acompáñame por favor – Quinn atinó a irse pero el brazo de Rachel no la dejó. La morena tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo bien cerca de nuevo.

-¿Que… - un beso de Rachel la frenó - ¿Y eso?

- Gracias… por… por… te amo… - no había mayores palabras

Quinn le sonrió y la volvió a besar – Te amo – contestó

- Yo también las amo – se metió Beth

- Amo – Molly se metía y le tiraba un beso a cada una de sus madres.

En la playa

- O Dios… ¿Será que no nos podemos deshacer de ese estúpido inflable? – Jane protestó

- Jane… - la monja la retó

- ¿Hablas de la ballena o del pene de Rachel? – bromeó Santana

- Del más chico – contestó Jane

- De la ballena entonces – santana, Jane y Brittany soltaron una carcajada. Shelby y la hermana Ana desaprobaban el comentario. Hiram estaba en la duda. Los seis estaban tendidos en distintas reposeras aprovechando el sol mientras Sophie jugaba con sus castillos de arena. A lo lejos veían a los señores Fabray acercarse y detrás de ellos los seguían Quinn, Rachel que en sus hombros llevaba a Molly y en una de sus manos venía agarrada Beth. Por supuesto la ballena venía de la mano de Molly dificultando la visual de Rachel al caminar.

- ¿Esa es…

- ¿Julian Tiffany? ¡Qué demonios! – Santana no tenía intenciones de fraternizar con el enemigo.

- No llames a ese sujeto hija – la retó la monja

- Por más que no lo llame está viniendo hacia nosotras madre. Julian Tiffany es el mismísimo demonio – dijo

- Estás exagerando – opinó Hiram justo antes de la llegada de los otros.

- Julian… no puedes… no tienes que tomar sol ni mojarte – Rachel le recordó a Julian. La mujer le sonrió y fue directo hacia una de las reposeras que estaba debajo de la enorme sombrilla

- Se los has dicho veinte veces amor – Julian no se lo decía pero Quinn si.

- No vayan al sol hasta que no les ponga bronceador – Quinn dijo en general

- Lo has dicho veinte veces amor – Rachel se burló

- Muy graciosa Berry, muy graciosa… ¿Quién viene primero? – Quinn ya tenía la crema en la mano

- ¡Yo! – Beth quería ir a jugar con Sophie a la arena de inmediato.

Quinn empezó a embadurnar a la rubiecita mientras Rachel bajaba a Molly y a la ballena a la arena.

- ¿Dónde pongo… - Rachel nunca aprendía la lección. No hay que descuidar a Molly.

- ¡LLENAAAAAAA! – al grito de guerra y con mucha valentía la pequeña morena salió corriendo como pudo hacia el mar. Llevaba una enorme ballena entre sus dos manos y por ende cada cuatro pasos tropezaba y caía aparatosamente, pero lo importante de la pequeña es que se levantaba, agarraba al bicho artificial y seguía corriendo hacia el agua sin saber el peligro que corría.

Quinn giró los ojos – Rachel…

- Voy…. – Con una sonrisa y rápidamente Rachel ya estaba a pocos pasos de su hija, pero de todos modos la dejó que avanzara sola hasta. Quinn no se quedó tranquila hasta que vio que Rachel sacaba de abajo del agua a una ahogada pero divertida Molly

- ¡TRAILA ASÍ LE PONGO EL PROTECTOR! – gritó en vano la rubia

- Quinnie nunca te interpongas entre una hija y la diversión, puedes salir perdiendo – Judy ya estaba en su reposera.

- Eso mismo mismo tendrías que decir tu antes de entrar a la habitación de tu hija Judy. Aunque más bien sería… nunca te interpongas entre tu hija y el rarón – Jane era la única que se reía de las bromas de Santana y viceversa.

- Al menos una te hace caso – le comentó Julian a la rubia mirando a Beth. La pequeña ya estaba en la tarea de enterrar a su amiguita.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién dijo que podías meterte en nuestra conversación? – Santana atacó a la joyera – Que seas amiga de la rari no te da derecho a…

- Santana – Quinn la frenó – Deja a Julian en paz. Es mi invitada ¿de acuerdo? Además podemos matarnos por negocios dentro de un par de días si quieren, pero ahora quiero disfrutar con mi familia y mis amigas – nadie se atrevió a decir nada y por el contrario todos siguieron mirando al mar que las dos morenas estaban disfrutando.

Rachel le estaba sosteniendo la ballena a Molly en una parte bajita de la playa y la morenita se montó al inflable esperando que la próxima ola la arrastrara con ella. Quinn y el resto soltaron sonoras carcajadas cuando la ola vino y se fue sin ni siquiera mover un poco al inflable. Rachel rascaba su cabeza y Molly miraba a su madre decepcionada.

- NO TE LA LLEVES A LO PROFUNDO – grito Quinn cuando vio que Rachel agarraba a Molly olvidándose de la ballena y la tiraba al agua para luego ir a buscarla. Quinn era la única preocupada, porque la morenita tenía una sonrisa de oreja y se dejaba tirar cada vez con más entusiasmo.

- ¡MAMI! – Beth aparecía al lado de su madre preocupada por su otra madre y su hermana - ¡VUELVAN! – la voz de la rubiecita no era tan fuerte como la de su madre.

Quinn miró a sus padres buscando ayuda, Russel y Judy solo se rieron. A Quinn le dio gusto encontrar en Shelby una compañera de preocupación. La madre de Rachel estaba parada mirando hacia el mar y atenta a cualquier movimiento raro.

- Bienvenida a la maternidad hija – dijo Judy

- Se están divirtiendo cariño, déjalas tranquila – opinó Russel

- Pero Molly no sabe nadar papá – Le tendría que haber puesto los bracitos aunque la pequeña y Rachel protestaran.

- Pero está con Rachel hija, ella la va a cuidar – Quinn miró al agua y cuando no las vio su respiración se cortó de inmediato. Recién volvió a respirar cuando las vio salir debajo de una ola.

Quinn notó que ahora Shelby estaba varios pasos más cerca del mar.

- Si tanto te preocupa por que no vas con ellas Quinnie – Britt dijo lo que nadie se animaba a hacer.

Judy y Russel soltaron una carcajada – O Dios ¿Te imaginas Judy? – La rubia miró de mala manera a sus padres.

- No puedo más – A Judy le dolía la panza de la risa – Cuando tenía seis años Russel la quiso meter al agua y apenas se le mojaron los pies salió corriendo y le dijo a todo el mundo que sus piel era demasiado delicada para ese ordinario mar – todos se rieron haciendo que Quinn se cruzara de brazos y gruñera entre sus dientes.

- Beth tesoro ¿Quieres venir conmigo al agua? – Quinn miró con aires de superioridad al resto.

Beth la miró con desgano – Pelo… pero la arrrena mojada se me mete en los deditos – protestó la rubiecita.

Quinn apretó los dientes evitando mirar al resto del grupo y se agachó a enfrentar a la pequeña – Cariño, te voy a contar un secreto – le susurró – A mi no me gusta el mar, le tengo miedo – confesó algo que no era para nada mentira – Pero quiero intentarlo, y si tu me acompañas, tal vez me atreva – le dijo con ternura - ¿Me ayudas? – insistió la rubia mayor

La pequeña miró a su madre y se sacó el gorrito que la protegía del sol – Vamos mamá – le dijo envalentonada agarrando fuerte la mano de su madre.

Quinn asintió y se reincorporó. Madre e hija caminaban paso a paso hacia la playa

- ¡SI TE AHOGAS AGARRATE DEL FLOTADOR DE LA RARITA! – Santana metía bocado solo para burlarse de su amiga

- ¡O Dios! Estás hecha un fuego hoy latina – le festejó Jane chocando los cinco

- Pensé que Rachel sabía nadar y que no necesitaba un flotador – Julian no había entendido la indirecta

- Habla del flotador propio que tiene Rachel, que por lo que dicen podría haber salvado a media tripulación del titanic…

- ¡JUDY! – Russel la retaba mientras el resto reía

- ¡O Dios! ¡No se van a animar! – Todos se sentaron en sus reposeras para ver a unas inmóviles Beth y Quinn que se alejaban del agua cada vez que la ola quería tocarlas.

- Apuesto mis pechos a que no se animan – Santana volvió a su sol después de asegurarse y de dar gracias a Dios de que su hija estuviera demasiado entretenida haciendo sus castillos. Ni muerta iba a ir a ese estúpido mar ella – Avísenme cuando haya algún cambio

Luego de media hora

- ¿Aún siguen ahí? – Santana le preguntó a su novia.

Brittany asintió aburrida. Beth y Quinn seguían yendo y luego huyendo de la marea. La situación había pasado de divertida a tediosa.

- Russel te dije que tendríamos que haberla mandando a la psicóloga desde chica – opinó Judy mirando la situación

- Dios, haz que Quinn y Beth se animen a meterse al mar y pierdan el temor por algo que viene de tus manos – rezó la hermana Ana

- Yo también tendría miedo de meterme al bar si me estuviera esperando semejante tiburón – Jane era la que bromeaba sobre el miembro de Rachel ahora y Santana era la que chocaba su mano

Julian que había interrumpido su conversación con Hiram para volver a mirar a las rubias dudosas, se dio cuenta de algo – Creo que Rachel va a acabar con la inseguridad de ambas pronto – todo el mundo miró donde la mujer señalaba.

La morena había dejado a Molly flotando sobre su ballena como si nada y sigilosamente se acercaba a sus temerosas rubias. Para mala suerte de la morena, apenas estuvo a pocos pasos de ella Quinn la alcanzó a ver y salió espantada entregando a su hija.

- ¡Mamá! –Beth estaba ya en las garras de Rachel que sin hacerle caso a las protestas de su hija, se la llevaba hacia el agua

- LO SIENTO CARIÑO – Quinn se sintió pésimo pero no tanto como para ir a rescatar a su hija.

Rachel remojó a Beth con mucho más cuidado que lo había hecho con Molly. Después de varios minutos la pequeña ya estaba aclimatada y jugando con su hermana y su morena madre.

- Te acobardaste rubia culona – Santana acusó a su amiga apenas la vio volver.

- No es cierto. Lleve a Beth y logré que se metiera como yo quería. Ahora quiero tomar mi bronceado tranquila – se defendió la rubia

- ¡Tiene miedo! ¡Tiene miedo! – se burlaba Santana

- ¡Mamá! – Sophie interrumpió el momento – Vamos al agua – exigió mirando a Santana.

- Britt tu hija quiere ir al mar – se hizo la desentendida

- No me mires a mi Sanny, te está pidiendo a ti – La bailarina no pensaba salir de su cómoda reposera.

- JAJAJAJA – se burló Quinn ya tirada de espaldas en su lugar - ¡TIENE MIEDO! ¡TIENE MIEDO!

- Soph porque no vas con la tía Rach y…

- Quiero ir contigo – la pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero cariño ¿Acaso no quieres que tu madre tenga un bronceado Kardashian? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no tomo el sol correspondiente? – con algo la tenía que extorsionar

- Ya estás muy negra. No pareces Kim, pareces Rhiana y eso quiere decir que te estás pasando asique vamos antes de que patee tu trasero – digna hija de Santana

- ¿Estás segura de que no es su hija biológica? – preguntó discretamente Julian ganándose varas miradas que concordaban con su pensamiento.

- Escucha Sophie…

- ¡HELADOS! ¡HELADOS! – los ojos de Sophie se abrieron cuando escuchó el grito del heladero y la mirada hacia su madre cambio de enojo a expectante.

Santana apretó fuerte sus labios para que su sonrisa malvada no se dibujara en su rostro – Bueno vamos al agua - se paró de la reposera - ¡RARI HAZ LUGAR QUE ALLI VOY! – Gritó la latina

- No quiero ir al agua ahora – Sophie frenó a su madre - Quiero un helado – había cambiado su pedido

- Pero yo ya estoy lista para disfrutar de las olas y esas cosas – Todos giraron los ojos ante la pura y mala actuación de Santana

- Pero ahora quiero un helado – Sophie era bastante demandante

Santana se encogió de hombros – Bueno si insistes, no queda otra que…

- Soph cariño ve a meterte al agua con tu madre que yo te compro el helado – Britt no se la iba a dejar pasar a la latina

Santana miró a su novia y agitó la cabeza – No creo que dure, se le va a derretir asique es mejor…

- Le voy a comprar uno con pote térmico así le dura más – sonrió Britt

- Pero Britt…

- ¡Santana! – Britt terminó la discusión con una sola palabra.

- ¡UFA! – la muy niñita esquivo la sonrisa de su socia y agarró a su hija para llevarla al mar

- Sol como te quiero – Quinn estaba disfrutando de poder bronceando – Arena y mar no los quiero – agregó sintiendo unas gotitas que caían en su espalda – Britt ¿Está lloviendo? – Quinn esperaba que solo fueran unas gotas y que no interrumpieran su día de relax

- Nop – contestó la bailarina divertida

Varias gotas más cayeron en las piernas y espalda de Quinn - ¡Qué carajo! – Apenas se dio vuelta vio a su empapada novia mirándola como depredadora – Ni se te ocurra Rachel, vete lejos de aquí – le advirtió saliéndose la reposera y preparándose para huir

La tatuadora agitó su cabeza sonriente – Vamos… vamos al agua…

- Rachel… atrás… quieta… quieta…

La morena seguía avanzando hacia ella sin hacer caso a las órdenes

- Juro que si me tocas pienso dejarte sin sexo por mucho tiempo – Lo señores Fabray hicieron oído sordo ante la amenaza de su hija.

La morena se frenó y torciendo su cabeza pensó. Volvió a avanzar hacia ella – Puedo… puedo aguantar…

- ¡MIRA QUE LINDO TATUAJE! – Con esto la había engañado. Rachel giró hacia donde Quinn señalaba y la rubia aprovechó para salir corriendo lejos de ella.

- ¡El amor, el amor! – Suspiró la hermana Ana.

- HIJA CUIDADO CON EL CASTILLO DE… - tarde. Quinn no escuchó la advertencia de su madre y se llevó puesto el castillo de alguien. Por supuesto que Rachel ya la estaba cargando sobre sus hombros y llevándola hasta el mar.

Britt le dejó el helado de Sophie a la hermana Ana y se fue con el resto de sus amigas al agua.

- AGUA PATO – ese fue su grito de guerra.

- Pasan los años y todavía me sigue sorprendiendo la fuerza que tiene – opinó Jane mirando a la morena cargar a la rubia. Los gritos de Quinn se hacían escuchar

- Bueno parece que a nuestra hija se le va a quitar el miedo al mar de una vez por todas – Rachel ya había llegado con la rubia a cuesta hasta donde estaban Santana y las niñas. La pelea por la ballena había empezado de nuevo.

- Al menos ustedes saben a lo que su hija le tiene miedo – Shelby puso incómoda la situación

- Shelby…

- No, está bien. Disculpen por el comentario, es solo que… me gustaría que me diera una oportunidad – comentó riendo por la forma suave en que su hija estaba depositando prácticamente a Quinn en el agua.

- Señora Corcoran – Julian decidió tomar la posta

- Dime Shelby por favor

Julian aceptó el permiso con una sonrisa – Shelby… cuando conocí a Rachel, el día que fue a comprarle el anillo de compromiso a Quinn, Rachel ni siquiera los nombró – todos la miraron reprochándole que eso no iba ayudar en nada a levantarle el ánimo a la mujer. Julian se defendió levantándole las manos y pidiendo que la dejaran continuar. – Durante la semana que la ayude a practicar su discurso y que pasamos más tiempo juntas, el tiempo que no hablaba de Quinn, que era muy poco por cierto – todos rieron ante esto - me contó que no tenía padres pero que había dos señores que se habían aparecido diciendo que lo eran – nada era inspirador hasta ahora – Durante el mes que estuvo separada de Quinn y luego de que la saqué toda golpeada de la clínica, me dijo sus nombres, sus profesiones y me contó absolutamente todo lo que había aprendido de sus cartas. Allí fue donde supe que coincidía con los dueños de la constructora que yo había contratado claro, pero el punto era que en casi dos meses Rachel ha pasado de estar sola en el mundo a tener dos personas que ella cree, no está segura, pero cree que son sus padres y con los cuales está viviendo este hermoso día – dijo con seguridad – Discúlpeme si no estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero que Rachel los deje compartir este momento con ella, que los deje ser los abuelos de sus hijas y que los deje participar de su vida, a mi me suena a una segunda oportunidad – concluyó dejando a los mayores pensando.

Hiram agarró la mano de su esposa y la miró – Julian tiene razón cariño – le dijo el hombre – Estamos teniendo una segunda oportunidad – ambos sonrieron.

- Las que no tienen una segunda oportunidad son aquellas – apuntó Jane. Santana, Quinn y Beth hace rato que querían salirse del agua pero ni las morenas, ni la pequeña latina, ni Britt las dejaban.

- Menos mal que traje la cámara – Judy no pensaba dejar que su hija olvidara este momento.

Una hora más tarde

- ¡Dios mío! – Quinn cayó rendida en una de las reposeras mientras Beth se tiró a los brazos de una de sus abuelas de inmediato – Discúlpeme hermana Ana por lo que voy a decir pero esas morenas son el mismísimo demonio.

- Tampoco es para tanto Quinnie - la calmó su madre que ya estaba secando a su nieta - ¿Estás cansada cariño? – Beth era igual de delicada que Quinn

- ¡Dios mio! ¡Nuca más! ¿Oyeron ustedes dos? – Santana le apuntó a su novia y a su hija que ya estaba ocupada en su helado – No pienso volver a pisar ese estúpido mar hasta que no lo llenen con Vodka o algo así. Tiene un sabor espantoso…

- Estas segura de que tragaste agua de mar… - Jane señaló hacia la costa donde Rachel estaba dejando que Molly hiciera sus necesidades.

- ¡QUE ASCO! – Santana le sacó el helado a su hija y le dio un gran bocado para sacarse el sabor a mar.

- ¡OYE! ¡MAMA! ¡LA PECHOCHA ME ESTA COMIENDO EL HELADO! - Sophie protestó

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn la retó con un grito pero la morena solo respondió agitando su mano en forma de saludo – Voy a matar a mi novia por enseñarle esas cosas. – agregó

- ¡Guacale! – se quejó Beth

- No debe haber aguantado más porque sino no hubiera dejado la ballena – Hiram defendió a su nieta apuntando al inflable que había quedado solo en la orilla de la playa

– Nosotros tenemos esa ventaja – apuntó Russel también

- Pero es asqueroso – opinó Santana recibiendo el apoyo del resto de las mujeres.

- ¡MAAA! ¡NONA! – hecha la necesidad la morenita volvía hacia su madre. Rachel la seguía no muy lejos

- Rachel no me gusta que la niña haga sus necesidades en cualquier parte – la retó Quinn

Rachel torció su cabeza y miró a su novia – Pero… pero… se estaba haciendo y… y… wiwi, wiwi…

Quinn giró los ojos y agarró a la pequeña para secarla

- ¡NONA! – Desde los brazos de Quinn contaba sus historias - ¡AGUA! ¡OLA! ¡ANTANA! – por la risa de la pequeña dedujeron que estaba contando cuando una ola hizo que su tía Santana se tragara medio litro de agua

- Muy gracioso mini rarita, muy gracioso. Espera a que crezcas unos años y ya vas a ver como te va a quedar ese mini rarón – le advirtió

- ¡MIII! – Quinn era ma, Rachel era mi - ¡AGUA! – para Molly no había terminado la diversión

- ¿Quieres ir de nuevo? – Rachel se agachó y la pequeña asintió – Vamos a…

Quinn derribó todo intento de diversión posible – No, nada de agua de nuevo. Basta por hoy, ya se está haciendo de noche y queremos ir todos juntos a cenar… ¡No me miren con esa cara! – realmente no podía contra ellas. Rachel la miraba como si le hubiera dado la peor noticia del mundo y Molly ya estaba escondida en ella en busca del cariño que tanto necesitaba.

- No se enojen conmigo, mañana volvemos si quieren pero ahora hay que descansar – agregó mientras le sacaba la malla a la pequeña para secarles sus partes. Shelby ya tenía lista su salida de baño

Molly se apretó más a su madre mientras Quinn esquivaba los ojos de Rachel. SI los llegaba a mirar se iban a quedar en la playa por días – Además la ballena tiene que descansar tesoro, ya ha jugado mucho – Molly se separó de su madre y la miró

- ¡Llena! ¿Siesta? – preguntó

- Claro, la ballena necesita dormir así tiene energías para jugar mañana… - Quinn buscaba el inflable con la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo – Rachel ¿Dónde dejaron la…

- ¡LA LLENA! ¡DIGO LA BALLENA! – Santana señalaba hacia el mar logrando que todos vieran como el flotante estaba siendo arrastrado por las olas hacia lo profundo.

- ¡LLEEENNAAAA! – el grito de Molly fue desgarrador. La morenita quiso salir corriendo, pero los brazos de Quinn se lo impidieron.

- Rachel… - No necesito pedirlo porque la morena ya corría por la playa.

- ¡LLEEEENAAAA! ¡LLEEENNAAA! – Molly estaba en los brazos de Quinn pidiendo por su juguete. Russel y Hiram habían llegado hasta la costa y miraban como Rachel trataba de llegar hasta el juguete.

- Las olas la empujan cada vez más lejos – comentó Jane.

Quinn abrazó fuerte a su hija cuando vio que Rachel volvía sin nadando sin el juguete en mano. La ballena ya estaba muy adentro y la marea se ponía cada vez peor – No llores tesoro – nunca había escuchado llorar a alguien tan desconsoladamente.

- ¡LLEEEENAAAA! – seguían los pedidos que ahora se mezclaban con llantos.

- Lo siento… no pude… no pude… - Rachel llegaba a su lado y ayudaba a consolar a la pequeña – Estaba muy lejos – Quinn besó a su novia para despreocuparla, después de todo era un inflable nada más.

- Vamos a secarte – Quinn agarró la mano de su novia y las tres volvieron al grupo. La cara de tristeza de su novia no cambiaba en nada por más que Quinn la llenara a besos y para peor el llanto de Molly le arrugaba el corazón.

- Cariño no llores – Judy llegó a consolar a su nieta y trató de agarrarla de Quinn, pero la pequeña se aferró más a la rubia. Beth se trepó rápido a Rachel para hacer su parte.

- Está inconsolable – le dijo Quinn a su madre. Judy solo sonrió y acarició la espalda de la pequeña.

- Rachel… - Julian apareció con su teléfono en mano y se lo pasó a la morena – Es para ti dice que es de parte de una tal Ballena desde el océano – Rachel y Quinn miraron a Julian y de repente Molly separó la cabeza del cuello de su madre y cortando el llanto miró expectante a su otra madre y al teléfono. Quinn alentó a su novia con la mirada mientras veía a Hiram alejado con su propio celular tratando de sonar como una ballena.

Rachel agarró el teléfono de inmediato – Hola ¿Quién habla? – Actuó - ¡Señora Ballena que gusto saludarla! – Despegó el teléfono de su oído y tapando el auricular miró a Molly – Es la ballena – le dijo a su hija emocionada. Beth sonreía sin caer en el truco y Quinn podía ver el ceño fruncido de su otra hija. Rachel volvió a ponerse el celular en el odio - ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Por qué se fue sin saludar? Aaaaaa entiendo, entiendo – volvió a tapar el auricular y volvió a hablarle a su hija – Dice la ballena que les manda saludos a todos, pero que se tuvo que ir rápido porque las demás ballenas la estaban esperando. Manda besos para todos

- Que historia más estúpida – le comentó Sophie a su madre. Santana asintió pero ninguna de las dos dejó de escuchar.

- ¿Qué quiere hablar con quién? ¿Con Molly? Bueno ahora se la paso, un beso y la vamos a extrañar mucho. Cuídese mucho – se despidió Rachel pasándole el teléfono a su hija – Quiere hablar contigo – le dijo

Molly miró el teléfono y luego a Quinn – Habla con ella tesoro – la motivó la rubia.

Molly agarró el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja aparatosamente - ¿Llena? – Quinn no sabía que le estaba diciendo Hiram por teléfono pero si calmaba a su hija a ella le servía. La pequeña solo escuchaba y asentía.

- Llena…Beso. Amo – fue lo último que dijo la pequeñita antes de devolverle el celular a su madre. Luego se conformó con volver a recostarse sobre el hombro de Quinn.

Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y ambas le murmuraron un suave gracias a Julian y a Hiram.

- No es nada – aceptó el hombro – Solo para que sepan, mañana van a tener que pasar por una juguetería – Al parecer alguien había prometido mandar un reemplazo.


	42. Chapter 42

Dejo capitulo. Besos.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera en este momento estaría en Bora Bora armando terrible festichola en la playa. ¡Conga, conga, conga que siga la milonga!

NO SOY PARA TI

Capítulo 42: "RORO"

A la mañana siguiente – Ultimo día en Los Ángeles

Al igual que en la mañana anterior, Quinn se despertó por el enorme bulto que la apoyaba desde atrás - ¡O Dios! No ese estúpido inflable de nuevo – Quinn cerró los ojos bien fuerte tratando de dormirse de nuevo. Demasiado tiempo de su sueño le había costado lograr que Molly dejara de sufrir por esa estúpida ballena y aún más esfuerzo le había costado evitar que Rachel cediera ante los encantos de la morenita y fuera a esas horas de la noche a comprarle un remplazo de su tan estimada compañera, para que ahora ese estúpido juguete la despertara de nuevo - ¡No llena, no! – agitó su brazo hacia atrás tratando de golpear a la cosa que la acosaba y sacársela de encima, pero el bulto se apretaba aún más a ella y como si fuera posible, Quinn pensaba que se agigantaba. Trató de no darle demasiada importancia y apretó aún más los ojos rogando que el sueño le volviera, aun así no fue suficiente, la rubia ya estaba despierta - ¡Ufff! – Quejosa le dio un golpe a su almohada. Tenía demasiado sueño, las horas que había pasado tratando de consolar a su hija le estaban pasando factura – Ballena de mierda – se quejó - ¿Por qué carajo se tuvo que perder en medio del estúpido mar con gusto a… ¡Un momento! – Quinn abrió los ojos rápidamente, había caído en la cuenta que la ballena no podía estar en la cama junto a ella.

Tiró su mano hacia atrás rápidamente y a diferencia de la mañana anterior, sus dedos tocaron una suave y blanda superficie - ¿Llena? – Se estaba mimetizando con su hija. Subió su mano un poco más y agarró la nariz de una cabeza que se agitaba en negación a su pregunta. Mientras tanto algo crecía en su cola – ¡Por favor Diosito que no sea un maldito inflable! – suplicó mirando al cielo mientras con su mano seguía recorriendo la superficie que tenía detrás de ella.

- ¿Eres otro animal inflable que la cabeza dura de mi novia compró? – preguntó por las dudas. A penas su pregunta terminó sintió como la misma nariz que había sostenido hace unos segundos, ahora le respiraba cerca del cuello. Sintió el roce de la misma nariz en su oído cuando la cabeza negaba de un lado para el otro

- ¿Eres otra persona que no sea mi novia? – Tenía que seguir descartando - ¡O Dios! – besos pequeños y húmedos empezaban a llegar sobre su cuello desnudo – Porque… porque si lo eres, esto está muy mal, muy mal – lo que no estaba nada mal era la humedad que se estaba acumulando en sus piernas por culpa de la insistente erección que la acosaba

- Nunca… - Sentir la voz de Rachel muy cerca de su oído aumentaba el calor de la habitación – Nunca… pero nunca… dejaría que alguien más se metiera… se metiera en esta cama contigo – le dijo la morena con su característica voz mañanera para después volver a su tarea de dejar marcas sobre la piel bronceada de Quinn

- Rach… - Quinn quería frenar para decirle las habituales advertencias o precauciones que circulaban por su cabeza como "la puerta está abierta" "mis padres están a dos habitaciones" "nuestras hijas pueden entrar en cualquier momento" "la pervertida y alzada de Santana huele el sexo a doscientos kilómetros" "no quiero darle una mala impresión a mis suegros" "la hermana Ana nos va a poner en penitencia" y alguna que otra cosa más, pero lo que estaba haciendo la lengua de Rachel, acompañada de sus labios no la dejaba formular palabra alguna - ¡O mi Dios! – a la boca ahora se le sumaban las manos de la morena que, sin importarle la barrera del pijama, exploraron las tetas de Quinn como si la morena aun no las conociera suficiente.

- Amor…

- Shhh… - Quinn abrió los ojos de inmediato. Esto era nuevo en Rachel. Nunca antes la morena había hecho callar a Quinn. ¡Qué demonios! Nunca antes nadie había hecho callar a Quinn.

Con todas sus fuerzas alejó su cabeza de Rachel y la miró de forma severa - ¿Acaso me hiciste callar? – le preguntó enojada

La tatuadora, que seguía con sus dos manos aferradas a los pechos de Quinn, la miró con el ceño fruncido – Quinn…

- Porque si lo hiciste… - la rubia la interrumpió – déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. Y, soy Quinn Fabray, y a Quinn Fabray nadie la hace callaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – quizás los dedos de Rachel había apretado un poco fuerte los pezones de Quinn.

Sin demora la morena usó sus fuerzas para atraer a su novia de vuelta hacia su cuerpo, lo más cerca que se pudiera – Quinn – Rachel no había aflojado el manoseo pectoral sobre las dos preciosas gemas de la rubia, al contrario, lo había intensificado y había provocado no solo el silencio de la tal Quinn Fabray sino también había provocado que la rubia se entregara a ella sin protesta. Todo el cuerpo de la empresaria estaba amoldado a Rachel – Señorita Quinn Fabray, tengo muchas ganas, muchas pero muchas de hacerle cosas… cosas que usted no se puede imaginar – habló Rachel mientras dejaba que una de sus manos abandonara el pecho de Quinn para tomar sin pudor uno de sus esculturales muslos. Rachel agarró la pierna y la levantó de tal manera que su propia pierna impidiera que los muslos de su rubia novia se volvieran a encontrar.

Quinn se dio cuenta que su centro había quedado a completa disposición de lo que Rachel quisiera hacerle. Y si eso tenía algo que ver con lo que la morena estaba haciendo con sus pechos, la rubia no tenía ningún problema.

- ¿Qué… qué… qué piensas hacerme? – preguntó atrevidamente

Rachel frenó todos sus movimientos ante la pregunta. La pierna de Quinn seguía elevada y separada de la otra debido a la traba que ejercía la rodilla de Rachel entre medio de ambas. Ambas manos de Rachel apretaba con fuerzas sus pechos mientras dos pares de dedos de diferentes palmas se deleitaban con los rosados y erectos pezones de la rubia. La boca de la morena, descansaba sin movimiento alguno sobre el cuello de la rubia, mientras la misma y dominada mujer se dejaba llevar por las respiraciones agitadas que salían de la nariz de su tatuadora. El silencio hacia más espeso el ambiente.

- Pienso… - la voz de la morena hizo erizar los bellos de Quinn – Pienso… - una de las manos de Rachel abandono uno de los excitantes y rellenos pechos de su novia para aventurarse hacia lugares más australes del cuerpo de la rubia. Sin perder tiempo en desnudar a su chica, la morena corrió hacia un lado la parte más gruesa de la pequeña bombachita de Quinn para luego, con su dedo índice, recorrer sin timidez alguna todo el largo de la vulva expuesta. – Pienso en… pienso en disfrutarte con mis manos…

Un gemido salió de la boca de la empresaria y sus piernas intentaron cerrarse automáticamente. Por supuesto que no pudo, la traba que ejercía la pierna de Rachel era demasiado consistente y eficiente. Rachel aprobó su idea dominante al soltar una pequeña risita – Eso… - Rachel aprobó el gemido de Quinn mientras seguía explorando cada parte del área intima de su novia.

Apenas uno de los dedos de Rachel se animaba a explorar de forma más profunda, la rubia soltó un fuerte quejido de placer. Para callarla, la tatuadora soltó el maltratado pecho que aun sostenía y agarró la cara de Quinn obligándola a girar para enfrentarla. Apenas los carnosos labios estuvieron a disposición, Rachel no demoró en atacarlos. Mientras los dedos dedos de la morena hacían estragos al sur del cuerpo de Quinn, la lengua y los dientes de la tatuadora se encargaban de acabar con su boca. Quinn estaba acabada, literalmente.

Los dedos de Rachel salieron al mismo tiempo que la morena alejó su boca de la de Quinn. Un enorme quejido de insatisfacción salió de entre los labios de la empresaria mientras una sonrisa de victoria en la cara de la tatuadora hizo hervir la sangre de la rubia. ¿Quién se creía Rachel que era para dejarla así? Cuando alguien tiene a Quinn Fabray a su merced, termina lo que hace de inmediato. Pero por estúpida sonrisa de Rachel, la rubia pudo ver que la morena iba por más y Quinn no pensaba dejarse tan fácilmente - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Berry? – Provocó – Pensé que venías por más – agregó tratando de contener a su cuerpo. Su vagina prácticamente estaba por saltar al pene de Rachel y empezar a cabalgarlo sin su autorización.

Sin borrar su sonrisa y sin aflojar sus trucos para tener dominada a Quinn Fabray, Rachel llevó los juguetones dedos a su boca y saboreó la propia esencia de su novia con mucho placer. Sonrió más al ver como la lengua de Quinn trataba de imitar a la suya recorriendo sus dedos – Ahora… ahora quiero… quiero comer directo… directo de la fuente – los ojos marrones de Rachel tenían un color de deseo en estado puro.

Quinn apretó sus ojos por un segundo tratando de despejar su mente para pensar en lo que Rachel había dicho. Tragó saliva – Quieres… quieres comer directo de… - Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de Rachel la colocaba mirando al techo y la cabeza de la morena desaparecía de entre sus piernas – Dios dame fuerzas para sobrevivir – rogó Quinn. Después de todo no podía perder un día durmiendo porque a su novia no le había importado dejarla en estado de coma absoluto - ¡RACHEL! – la morena ya había empezado a saborearla – O… Por Dioooos… - Quinn apretó fuerte sus labios tratando de evitar que los gritos y gemidos salieran de su boca. Canalizó su furia llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza de Rachel para alentar a la morena a que siguiera la perfecta tarea que estaba llevando acabo

– ¡Mmmmm! – fue el escaso sonido que salió pero… - ¡SIIIIAHI, AHÍ! – Quinn estaba a solo un estiramiento de brazos de tocar el cielo con sus manos

- ¡RAAAAAACHEL! – Por fin el rechazado orgasmo que había iniciado el día anterior con la apoyada de la recordada Llena, había llegado a su fin para el deleite de Quinn. La rubia dejó que todo su cuerpo cayera sin dominio sobre el colchón y que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo raso mientras pequeños espasmos la recorrían y su respiración buscaba normalizarse en tiempo record. Cosa que era difícil cuando la lengua de Rachel seguía hurgando su intimidad.

- ¡MAAAA! – la voz de Molly del otro lado de la puerta fue el perfecto incentivo para acelerar la cuestión. En dos segundos Quinn agarró la colcha y tapó a una enredada Rachel que quedó haciendo un enorme bulto en los pies de Quinn.

Justo a tiempo. Sin golpear la puerta y sin ningún tipo de restricción alguna, la morenita entraba a su habitación con sus expresivos ojos hinchados por el llanto del día anterior pero con una enorme sonrisa por ver a su madre. Beth la seguía de cera vigilándola muy atentamente y apunto de reprocharle algo.

- ¡Molly! Mamá ya nos explicó que… que… tenemos que golpeal… tenemos que golpear la puerrrta antes de etlal…entrar ¿Cielto mama? – Quinn miraba a sus dos hijas como podía. Entre el mareo que le había dejado el orgasmo anterior, sus rápidos movimientos para ocultar a Rachel y las maniobras que Rachel estaba haciendo para vestirla, su visión no estaba muy enfocada que digamos. Ni siquiera pudo ver como Molly, en vez de prestarle atención al reto de su hermana, miraba el bulto enorme que formaba el cuerpo de Rachel bajo la cobija que Quinn había usado para taparla.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – La voz de Beth hizo que Quinn se esforzara por recuperarse. Sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en su hija mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó como pudo. Las manos de Rachel subían lentamente su ropa interior por sus piernas. La morena no sabía lo que estaba provocando. Quinn tiró una pequeña patada para que la morena apurara el trámite sin tanta tocadita. La colcha se movió apenas y captó aun más la atención de Molly.

- ¡No me plestas atención mamá! – le recriminó Beth

Quinn le sonrió a su hija mientras miraba como sospechosamente Molly se acercaba a Rachel – Estaba un poco dormida todavía tesoro. Pero ahora tienes toda mi atención – le dijo

- ¡Molly se porrrta mal mamá! – acusó apuntó a la distraída y cada vez más cerca de Rachel, Molly – Estábamos desayunando… y… y… la nona Shelby le dijo que no se comen los panqueques con las manos… y… y ¿sabes lo que hizo Molly mamá? – Quinn no sabía si reírse por el dramatiso de su hija o porque era muy parecida a ella cuando de pequeña solía acusar a Frannie por cualquier motivo - ¡SE LOS COMIO CON LAS MANOS! – Anunció escandalizada y con cara de asco - ¡Se manchó toda la lopa mamá!… la rrro…la rrroopa. Se manchó toda la ropa nueva y…

Mientras Beth seguí y seguía acusando a su hermana, Quinn miró a Molly disimuladamente. La morenita no tenía puesto nada más que su pequeño boxer y la rubia dedujo que su madre o Shelby habían decidido dejarla así hasta que la pequeña terminara de desayunar para evitar que siguiera ensuciando prendas de vestir. Mientras la miraba, pudo ver como la pequeña se acercaba a la cama y estiraba su bracito para tocar a Rachel.

- Molly… - Quinn intentó distraerla – Ven a decirle buenos días a mamá – la pequeña miró a Quinn solo un segundo, luego volvió a prestarle atención al bulto que tenía enfrente. Bulto que representaba a una enorme Rachel escondida debajo de una cobija.

- ¿Ves mamá? ¿Ves mamá? No hace caso – Beth se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermana enojada.

Quinn giró los ojos y acarició la espalda de Beth para tranquilizarla. Luego insistió con su otra curiosa hija – Molly… tesoro… mira a mamá por favor – le habló con la misma dulzura que necesitaba Rachel – Mamá quiere que la mires – agregó captando la atención de la morenita.

Molly frenó sus intentos de averiguar que había debajo de la cobija y torciendo su cabeza miró a Quinn - ¿Llena? – preguntó señalando a Rachel. ¿Y porque no? Por la forma, lo que estaba debajo de la cobija podía ser una ballena inflable perfectamente.

Quinn agitó la cabeza – No cariño, no es la ballena – Cuando vio la cara de decepción de la pequeña agregó – Pero como te prometió mami, después de desayunar vamos a ir por otra ballena asique no quiero más pucheros – pucheros contra los que no tenía armas de defensa.

Quinn casi se muere cunado vio la misma cara de idea que ponía Rachel reflejada en Molly - ¿Yuno? ¿Queque? ¿Nona? – después de todo fueron Shelby y Judy las que habían hecho los panqueques para las niñas.

Quinn se rió por la relación que Mollly había hecho y por la cara de frustrada que puso Beth ante la pronunciación de su hermana – Si tesoro, después de que comamos los panqueques de la abuela, vamos a ir por otra ballena, te lo prome… - Quinn no terminó de hablar porque la pequeña morenita había desaparecido a toda velocidad de la habitación. Un bufido de Beth la sacó del estado en que la había dejado su otra hija.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – preguntó

- Le dijo queque a los panqueques mamá… le dijo QUEQUE – inadmisible.

Quinn no pudo con la risa que le salió del alma – Cariño… tienes que tenerle paciencia, ya te lo he dicho – agregó aun riendo. El perfeccionismo de Beth era Quinn reflejado de pequeña

- Perrro mamá…

- Pero nada tesoro – Quinn bajó de la cama aprovechando que ya tenía su ropa interior puesta gracias a Rachel y besó la cabeza de su pequeña – Paciencia. Molly va a aprender a su propio ritmo ¿si? – explicó con paciencia.

Beth resopló tan fuerte que levantó el poco cabello que caía sobre su frente – Esta bien – aceptó de mala gana – Voy a ir a vel que está haciendo ahorrra – mientras más la vigilaba más cosas iba a encontrar para acusar a su hermana

- Titi – la llamó Quinn – La pequeña se giró para ver a su madre – Te amo cariño y estoy muy orgullosa de ti – La rubia le recalcó a su hija – No retes a Molly, ve a jugar un rato con ella – agregó tratando de que Beth aflojara en su intento de ser la hermana mayor perfecta.

Beth corrió hasta Quinn y la abrazó – Yo también…. Yo también te amo mamá – una pequeña lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de Quinn.

La rubia besó la cabeza de su pequeña y le dio una palmadita en la cola para impulsarla hacia fuera de la habitación. Salticando Beth salió y cerró la puerta antes de irse.

Quinn soltó en un suspiró todo el aire que tenía acumulado y se sentó al borde de la cama para relajarse. Sus piernas aun temblaban por culpa de Rachel y de la situación. ¿Con qué cara le iba a decir a sus hijas que no tuvieran sexo con sus futuros novios o novias si la encontraban a ella con Rachel comiéndole su centro entre sus piernas? Quinn volvió a suspirar ya más relajda.

- Tranquila – Rachel la rodeó desde atrás y besó su nuca. La rubia podía sentir la aun erección latente de su novia.

Quinn torció su cuello para incentivar a que la morena siguiera con sus besos – Casi nos agarran – le salió como un lamento

- Casi – apoyó Rachel la moción.´

- Es… es tu culpa – le dijo con los ojos cerrados. Los besos de Rachel en su piel sensible hacían estragos.

- Lo se – admitió la tatuadora apretándose más a Quinn

- ¿Y aun así… aun así no piensas parar? – si sus hijas no la habían detenido no sabía que

La morena agitó su cabeza y después habló muy segura – Todavía queda… aun queda… todavía quiero hacerte la mejor parte – la frente de Rachel descansaba en el cuello de Quinn mientras sus diente se clavaban justo en donde se inicia la espalda.

- ¡MAAAA! ¡MIII! – de un salto Quinn abandonó la cama y dejó de ser el soporte que Rachel necesitaba para seguir sobre el mueble. La morena frenó duramente contra el piso mientras Molly aparecía en la puerta con dos panqueques en sus manos. Uno venía a la mitad y había perdido casi todo el dulce de leche sobre la cara de Molly y el otro venía estrujado en una delas manitas de la pequeña - ¡Yuno! ¡Queque! ¡Llena! – la morenita quería apurar las cosas para ir rápido por las cosas que le interesaban. El panqueque que llegaba entero se le cayó al piso y Molly lo volvió a recoger para mostrárselo a su madre más cercana, Rachel.

- ¡O Dios! – Molly llegaba llena de dulce de leche – ¡Rachel no te comas eso! – Demasiado tarde, la morena ya lo tenía en la boca.

- ¡MAAA! ¡YUNO!¡QUEQUE! – Molly llegaba al lado de Quinn para ofrecerle el otro panqueque.

- Molly porque…

- ¡MOLLY! ¡DAME MIS PANQUEQUES YA MISMO! – Esta vez no era Beth la que tenía problemas con el comportamiento de la morenita, era Sophie. Quinn vio la cara de su hija apenas se escuchó la voz de la pequeña latina y sus ojos giraron automáticamente.

-¡Ma! ¡Queque! – con desesperación la pequeña pedía que Quinn se comiera rápido el panqueque antes de que Sophie los encontrara.

La rubia agarró el panqueque y subió a Molly a sus piernas - ¡MOLLY! – Sophie llegó a la habitación con furia - ¿Dónde están mis panqueques? ¡TIA QUINN! ¡Molly me sacó los panqueques del plato y mamá dice que es mentira que yo me los comí para que me hagan más! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡MOLLY ME LOS SACÓ Y SALIO CORRIENDO! – Quinn no podía creer como su hija podía tener esa cara de inocente cuando su boca chorreaba dulce de leche

- No. ¡Molly no! – Negó la pequeña - ¡MIiiii! – le echó la culpa a su otra madre. Rachel miró a Sophie y empezó a negar también. Quinn volvió a girar los ojos cuando la morena trataba de esconder sus manos manchadas

- Rachie.. – Sophie la miró dolida y Quinn aprovechó la distracción para esconder su medio panqueque - ¿Te comiste mi… te comiste mi panqueque? – lágrimas reales salían de los ojos de la pequeña latina – Dime que no es cierto… dímelo por favor – demasiadas novelas para la niña.

Rachel miró a Quinn y después a Sophie. La rubia podía sentir como la caradura de su hija se escondía cada vez más en ella – Yo… yo… - finalmente asintió, Rachel no pudo con tanta culpa.

Los ojos de Sophie se inundaron de lágrimas y salió de la habitación con más furia de la que había entrado.

Molly se bajó de Quinn como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó hasta Rachel. La morena la siguió con la mirada. La pequeña puso bruscamente sus dos manos pegajosas sobre los cachetes de Rachel y se tiró sobre su madre para darle un enorme beso aún más pegajoso – MUAAACK – agregó sonido – Amo – era la gratificación por no mandarla al frente.

Después del beso, que dejó atontada a Rachel y con una boba sonrisa, la pequeña evitó mirar a su severa madre rubia y tratando de esquivarla quiso salir de la habitación

Quinn fue más rápido y la alcanzó a agarrar de su pequeño y suelto boxer de scooby do- ¿A dónde piensas que vas? – frenó la huida de inmediato

Molly torció su cabeza y miró a Quinn con su boca llena de dulce de leche. La pequeña sonrió y se acercó a su madre para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Rachel - ¡Muaaack! ¡Amo! – esta vez el beso y las palabras de amor tenía a su otra madre como destinatarias pero el mismo objetivo, salir intacta de la habitación sin reto alguno. Después del beso la morenita intentó volver a escaparse de sus madres, pero las manos de Quinn la agarraron más rápido de lo que se movieron sus piernas.

- ¿Te piensas que te vas a salvar de tu baño y de tu reto por robarles los panqueques a Sophie? – la cabeza de la pequeña se escondió en el cuello de su madre triste y avergonzada

- No – la pequeña se negó

- ¿No al baño o al reto? – igual no iba a zafarse de ninguno

- No – evidentemente se negaba a las dos mientras se acurrucaba más en Quinn.

La rubia abrazó a su pequeña agarró la mano de Rachel que miraba la interacción madre e hija con fascinación – Vamos – les dijo Quinn – Mis dos morenas necesitan un baño urgente – una por estar llena de dulce de leche y la otra porque a pesar de que a no había evidencia anterior de la actividad reciente, Quinn pensaba que le iba a venir bien un baño.

Un rato más tarde – luego del baño

- ¡Buen día a todos! – Quinn llegaba con una chinchuda Rachel agarrada de su mano derecha y con una aún más chinchuda Molly agarrada de su mano izquierda. Las dos morenas miraban directamente al piso.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron todos los presentes a coro. Todos menos Sophie que seguía enojada con Rachel en los brazos de Brittany y estaba siendo consolada por su amiga Beth que miró a su hermana con una mirada de reproche.

- ¡RARI! – Santana se levantó de su banqueta de desayuno para enfrentar a Rachel - ¿Se puede saber qué carajo le hiciste a mi hija que llegó llorando desconsoladamente? – La morena solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Molly le lobó… le robó los panqueques! – la acusó Beth. La morenita, al igual que su madre subió los hombros desinteresadamente ante la acusación.

Todos miraban a las dos morenas con el ceño fruncido.

Qiunn giró los ojos y dejó un beso en la cabeza de su pequeña y otro en los labios de la morena que refunfuñaron ante el gesto – Vayan a desayunar, pero no más panqueques para Molly – le advirtió a su madre que estaba por servirles a las dos morenas.

Rachel agarró a Molly y se fueron lo más lejos posible de Quinn. La rubia se sentó a tomar su café al lado de los mayores con una reluciente sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó Q? – preguntó la latina extrañada por la actitud de la rarita

- Están enojadas conmigo – respondió Quinn volviendo a reir por las miradas que recibía de su novia e hija menor.

- ¿Enojadas contigo? – Shelby no podía creerlo - ¿Molly y Rachel están enojadas contigo? – repitió

- Beth podría estarlo – saltó Judy – Tiene casi tu mismo carácter, pero esas dos – señaló a las calladas morenas – viven para amarte hija – Quinn sonrió y asintió

- Lo se – dijo agrandada – Pero están enojadas porque les corté la diversión – explicó – Al parecer no les gustó que las sacara de la bañera sin que terminara de jugar a la batalla naval – agregó – Sin contar que Molly no quería vestirse y la vestí igual y que Rachel… bueno – Quinn se pasó nerviosa y carraspeó – Rachel tampoco quería vestirse pero por otra razón…

- ¡HIJA!

- ¡QUINN!

- ¡ESA ES MI RARI!

- ¡AVE MARIA PURISIMA!

Todos tuvieron algo que decir

- ¿Qué? – Se defendió la rubia – Ustedes querían saber porque estaban enojadas, yo solo les estoy explicando – levantó sus manos en defensa.

- O Dios – Judy se reía mirando a Rachel y a su nieta – Hacen las dos la misma trompita – todos miraron como Rachel movía su desayuno sin en realidad comerlo mientras tenía los dos labios hacia afuera. Molly tomaba su jugo en la misma posición.

- Ya se les va a pasar – Quinn le quitó importancia – ¡Beth cariño! ¿Estás lista? – la pequeña caminó hacia su madre acomodando su impecable vestido azul y asintió agarrando la mano de Quinn.

- Vamos a ir a la juguetería ¿Alguien quiere ir con nosotras? – preguntó por las dudas

- ¿Quieres ir a la juguetería Sophie? – Britt llegó con la latinita en sus brazos.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado con las roba panqueque esas – eran enojos duraderos parece.

- Ya oíste a mi hija Q – concluyó Santana rechazando la invitación

Quinn miró a los adultos - ¿Por qué no aprovechan y salen como familia? – Russel tuvo una buena idea y su hija le sonrió. Habías estado pensado en eso mientras se encargaba de lidiar con el baño de sus morenas, pero por no ser descortés no podía dejar de invitar al resto.

- ¡Rachel! – Llamó a su novia - ¡Molly! – Después a su hija – Beth y yo nos vamos a pasear ¿Quieren venir? – la rubia seguía con ganas de jugar un poco más con ellas.

Ambas morenas levantaron sus hombros en señal de protesta.

- Esta bien – Quinn empezó a caminar con Beth de la mano – Nos tocará a nosotros elegir cosas en la JUGUETERIA entonces – resaltó el lugar donde iban. Los ojos de Molly se abrieron de inmediato.

- Q si vas a VICTORIA SECRET ¿Puedes traerme un conjunto deportivo? Tu ya sabes mi talle – Santana colaboró con su amiga mientras esta vez eran los ojos de Rachel los que se abrían.

Dos segundos después de que las dos rubias desaparecieron por la cocina, Rachel había agarrado a Molly y corría para alcanzarlas a través de un coro de risas - ¡LLENA! – Molly sabía que una nueva llena la estaba esperando

- ¡ROPITA CHIQUITITA! – Rachel sabía dónde conseguía su ropa interior Quinn

- Bueno, no hay con que negarlo – habló Santana – A una la mueve un inflable y a otra un par de inflables – se llevó sus manos a sus pechos

- ¡SANTANA!

- ¡AVE MARIA PURISIMA!

- ¡SANNY LAS NIÑAS!

Más tarde – En el centro comercial

- Bien – Quinn frenó justo a la entrada de la enorme juguetería y apoyó ambas manos en la cintura para ser intimidante – Repasemos la reglas… Beth…

- Poltalme…. Portarme – se corrigió rápidamente -portarme bien como siempre lo hago polque soy una señorita – acomodo su hermoso vestido orgullosa de su comportamiento – Y pol… por eso puedo escoger cualquier… cualquierrr juguete que yo quierrra siempre que me quede de la mano de mamá o mami – agregó casi ya en perfecta pronunciación.

- Muy bien cariño – Quinn besó a su pequeña ejemplar.

- Ahora Molly… - La rubia sacudió la cabeza apenas vio la cara de su hija menor mirando la juguetería. Sabía que le iba a tener que prestar especial atención a Molly o encargársela a Rachel… - ¡No puede ser! – la morena mayor tenía casi la misma mirada de estúpida que su hija. Ambas miraban al enorme robot que estaba armado de Leggos en la puerta del negocio como si fuera un Alien, un Dios o algo parecido.

- Molly… - Quinn se arrodillo enfrente de ella para obstaculizarle la vista y para que le prestara atención. Cosa que no logró porque la morenita torció su cuello para mirar por un costado de Quinn – Hija… - Quinn giró los ojos ante su frase, Rachel le había sacado todo el sentido de reto a la palabra. La rubia acarició suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña y logró su cometido – Molly… dime que tienes que hacer tu – las reglas tenían que estar claras para todas.

Molly torció su cuello y miró a Quinn pensante - ¿Mano?- una de las respuestas.

Quinn sonrió – Si tesoro, tienes que ir de la mano de mamá o mami ¿Y que más? – le quedaban dos

Sin cambiar de pose la pequeña se esforzó. La empresaria vio una sonrisa dibujarse en la pequeña como símbolo de que sabía la respuesta – Nuda Nooooo – con fuerza agitó su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Quinn hizo un esfuerzo gigante para no reírse, era un tema de seriedad – No desnudarse. Perfecto ¿Y si te dan ganas de ir al baño que hacemos? – era imposible ponerle pañales a la pequeña desde que vio a Rachel usar boxers o calzoncillos como ella.

- ¡MAA! ¡MIII! ¡WIWI! – imitó el grito de auxilio y Quinn besó su cabeza como premio de haber acertado todas las respuestas.

Solo le quedaba una – Rachel… - La cabeza de la morena ya no estaba concentrada en la juguetería ni mucho menos en Quinn. Los ojos de Rachel se habían ido hacia una chica que apoyada en una de las columnas fumaba y miraba a la tatuadora como si quisiera devorarla entre caladas. Quinn giró los ojos. Si no conociera a su novia diría que la morena le estaba coqueteando a la chica, pero apenas vio que la joven fumadora tenía un enorme y deforme delfín tatuado en uno de sus brazos, dedujo que su novia ya debía estar pensando la forma en mejorar el tatuaje de mal gusto – Amor… - Quinn la tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella para hablarle – Se que ese tatuaje horrible merece que tu lo cambies, pero ahora quiero que me prestes atención a mi – la morena giró rápidamente hacia ella ganándose unas caricias en el cuello.

- Despacito – le recordó Quinn con una sonrisa

- ¿Viste?... ¿Viste? ¿Lo viste? – se refería al tatuaje claro.

Quinn asintió acariciando a su novia, no podía estar más enamorada de esa mujer – Escucha amor – besó los labios de Rachel saboreándolos un poco – Vigila a Molly ¿si? Tengo el presentimiento que al igual que la primera vez que tu entraste a Victoria Secret conmigo, esto va a ser mucho para ella – Quinn nunca iba a olvidarse de ese día. El día en que Rachel conoció cuan chiquita podía a llegar a ser la ropa interior de Quinn. La morena no pudo reponerse tan rápido de esa visita.

Rachel asintió estirando sus labios para que Quinn la premiara con otro beso

- ¿Me entendiste o solo quieres otro beso? – lo que menos quería la rubia era regresar a casa con una o dos hijas perdidas.

Rachel asintió – Entendí… entendí… - le aseguró atrapando su boca. Si el beso no viene a Rachel, Rachel va al beso.

- ¡Mamá! – Beth les recordó donde estaban - ¡Se van a lleval las mejoles Barbies! – era una idea inconcebible.

Quinn se separó de Rachel de inmediato, nadie se lleva las Barbies de sus hijas. Agarró a Beth de la mano mientras Rachel se encargaba de Molly. Quinn rió, pensar que su madre quería que le pusiera a Molly una de esas mochilitas de animales cuya cola hace de soga para tener a los pequeños controlados. Pufff, como si ella no pudiera controlar a sus morenas tan solo con una mirada

- Vamos mis amores – la rubia caminó haciendo avanzar al resto de la familia.

- Bueno, la sección de muñecas está hacia la derecha – un gran puente rosa que decía "Muñecas" le daba entrada a una gran parte del local. Para deleite de Beth, una Barbie humana recibía a las niñas en la entrada y les ponía una corona en la cabeza además de rociarlas con una lluvia de brillantes estrellas. La pequeña rubia se puso de inmediato en la cola de niñas y Quinn no dudó en acompañarla, quien sabe a lo mejor hasta ella recibía coronita.

- Vengan con nosotras Rachel – indicó Quinn – Empezamos por aquí y luego vamos al resto – Pero las ideas de Quinn no eran compatibles con los intereses de Molly. Para nada le importó a la pequeña la Sección de las muñecas cuando justo enfrente de ella tenía un puente celeste que decía "Juguetes de agua" y un enorme cartel con una aún más enorme ballena azul que largaba agua por su agujerito la miraba sonriente y le daba la bienvenida.

- ¡LLENAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – con ese grito de guerra la pequeña se olvidó de las reglas y salió corriendo hacia la sección opuesta de las muñecas.

Quinn giró los ojos mientras una anonadada Rachel la miraba esperando indicaciones. De repente la mochilita con cola no le pareció una idea tan disparatada – Ve con ella Rachel, luego nos encontramos – Rachel siguió a Molly mientras Beth miró a su otra madre.

- ¿Todavía hay que tenel… tener paciencia mamá? – La rubia estaba esperando a que su madre la autorizara a no tener paciencia.

Quinn sonrió y adelantó a su hija en la fila – Más paciencia que nunca tesoro, mucha más – agregó.

En la sección juguetes de agua.

- ¡LLENAAA! – Molly se tiró arriba de la primera ballena inflable que vio. Era negra y blanca como la que se había ido por el mar. Rachel la seguía con un carro de compras riendo desde atrás asombrada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía la juguetería en ese lugar. Había desde pistolas de agua sencillas hasta armas que podían largas bombitas de agua a grandes velocidades. Sin contar que había todo tipo de inflables y de todos tamaños para volver loca a Molly.

- ¡Llena! ¡Amo! – la pequeña abrazó a su nuevo juguete hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había una sola. Estaba rodeada de ballenas exactamente iguales.

- ¡LLEEENAAA! – soltó los brazos de una para tirarse sobre otra - ¡LLENAAAAA! – y luego sobre otra - ¡LLEEENAAA! – y sobre otra - ¡LLEE… - Molly pensaba saludar una por una hasta que se encontró que la próxima no era gordita como las anteriores, ni tenía el mismo color. Está llena era más chata y tenía color verde oscuro y una larga cola que pinchaba.

- ¡MIII! - Molly necesitaba que Rachel fuera a buscar a Beth para que Beth le dijera que era eso. Porque Molly estaba segura de que no era una ballena como las otras. El problema es que la morena estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de deducir por donde salía el chorro de agua de una enorme pistola - ¡MIIIIII! – Molly intentó de nuevo sin resultado alguno. Cansada de la falta de atención caminó hasta su madre y se le tiró a sus pies sin pensarlo.

El problema fue que el movimiento hizo que Rachel descubriera lo que estaba tratando de averiguar, porque de la pistola que la morena tenía en la mano salió una gran cantidad de agua que fue a darle de lleno a la cara de Molly justo cuando la morenita se disponía a dar otro de sus gritos.

- ¡MIIgghhhaaagggh! – a la pobrecita de la pequeña no le alcanzaron las manos para secarse al mismo tiempo que se ahogaba.

- ¡Molly! – Rachel tiró el arma y agarró a su hija para darla vuelta rápida y bruscamente. Rachel la agitaba como si fuera un sonajero. La pequeña tocía cada vez menos - ¿Estás… estás… bien? – le preguntó a la aun colgada pequeña.

Molly la miró sonriente - ¡Más! – todo era una diversión. Rachel giró los ojos y la agitó un poco más hasta que consideró que la cara de la pequeña ya estaba cambiando de color y la puso de vuelta en el piso.

Cuando a Molly se le fue el embobamiento por el mareo, volvió a su idea principal - ¡MIII! ¡BEEE! – necesitaba a su hermana.

Rachel torció su cabeza mirando a su hija – Beth… ¿quieres a Beth? Beth está en… está con las muñecas en el otro lado –le explicó.

Molly frunció su seño, que tenía que hacer su hermana más importante que estar con ella viendo los animales - ¡BEEE! ¡LLENA! – señaló al inflable distinto exigiendo la presencia de Beth

Rachel esquivó a su hija y miró hacia donde había señalado la pequeña – Eso no… eso no es una ballena – Rachel negó – Es un… es un cocodrilo – explicó

Molly miró a su madre y después al cocodrilo - ¿Llena No? – habían otros inflables que no eran ballenas. Para la pequeña eso era todo un descubrimiento.

Rachel agitó en negativa y caminó hasta el distinto inflable para agarrarlo y acercárselo a Molly – No es una ballena… es un co.. co.. dri.. lo – le explicó con paciencia mientras se acomodaba arriba del inflable.

Molly la miraba con sospecha y de forma pensativa - ¿Coco? ¿Grrraaaa? – la morenita inspeccionaba el inflable para tratar de buscar el botón que, como en el libro de Beth, se apretaba y salía el sonido tan deseado por la pequeña.

Rachel miró a su hija y pensó – Los cocodrilos no hacen… - pausó porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Miró a Molly y la encontró expectante a sus palabras. Rachel se encogió de hombros, ¿Quién era ella para corregir a su hija? Quinn seguro que sabía como hacía los cocodrilos, después le iba a preguntar a ella – Los cocodrilos andan por pantanos y… y… ¡O NO MOLLY CUIDADO! ¡ALLA VIENEN LOS CAZADORES! ¡HAY QUE HUIR! – La imaginación de Rachel entraba en acción.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Molly en su cara. La pequeña morenita no dudó en treparse a otro inflable para jugar con su madre. La pequeña había decidido que aprender con su mami Rachel era más divertido que con Beth.

- ¡COCO! ¡RAPIDO! – Rachel miró a su hija gritar desde arriba de una simple colchoneta verde para piscina. Rachel dejó que la pequeña siguiera con su imaginación eso era lo que valía.

Rachel agarró el arma que había tirado al piso - ¡METAMONOS AL PANTANO ANTES DE QUE NOS ALCANCEN LO CAZADORES! – caminaba por los pasillos de la juguetería en cuclillas, con un cocodrilo entre sus piernas y con una pistola de agua en sus manos.

- ¡VAMOS MOL… ¡MOLLY! – un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la nuca. Se dio vuelta y encontró a su hija apuntándola con una pistolita pequeña. ¿Cómo la pequeña no iba a tener algo que disparara agua como su madre?

Rachel se reía de la cara de la pequeña. Molly no sabía cómo había hecho para que saliera agua de su juguete – Tienes que… que… apretar abajo Molly… Pero no lo hagas cuando, cuando te apuntes a ti mis… ¡MOLLY! – ahora el chorro le había dado de vuelta a la pequeña.

- ¡Aaaghh cof cof... cof… - empezaba el salvataje de nuevo seguido de un importante mareo por tango agite de la pequeña.

- ¿Estás bien? – Molly sonreía y asentía. Agua, inflable y agite, ¿qué más podía pedir?

- ¡COCO! ¡RAPIDO! – habían cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse. Había que jugar.

En la sección muñecas

- ¿Por qué… por qué tu tienes una colonita mamá? Las otlas madles no tienen – Beth, que en el transcurso de la mañana ya había logrado convertirse en una mini Barbie princesa, con coronita, vestido incluido y hasta incluso un poco de colorete en sus mejillas, ya había visto el trato diferencial que Quinn había recibido. Cuestionó a su madre mientras ambas recorrían los pasillos de juguetes con su propio carro de compras que ya iba casi lleno de Barbies.

- Beth, tienes que practicar tu pronunciación ¿Si? – la pequeña asintió y Quinn le sonrió – Y quiero que recuerdes algo, nosotras somos Fabray ¿Si? Y a las Fabray nunca nos dicen que no ¿de acuerdo? Siempre logramos lo que queremos. Sea lo que sea – la empresaria traspasaba su sabiduría – Tengo coronita porque cuando era pequeña como tu, también me gustaban muchos las muñecas y los cuentos de princesa – recordó

- ¿En selio? ¿En serio? – re corrigió a la perfección

Quinn asintió y como si aún fuera posible, Beth la miró con más admiración aun. Eso hasta que una nueva Barbie captó su atención - ¡Es la Barbie maestra! – la muñeca era igual que el resto nada más que venía con un guardapolvo blanco y varios utensilios pequeños típicos de un aula, como un pizarrón, un escritorio, entre otro.

- ¿La quieres? – Quinn ya la estaba agarrando. Beth asintió y Quinn la puso en el carrito – Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que tu madre y hermana se aburran sin nosotras – en la cabeza de Quinn no cabía otra posibilidad

- Deben estal… estar llorando por nosotrrras – opinó Beth ganando el consentimiento de Quinn. Todo el mundo giraba alrededor de las rubias, o eso creían ellas hasta que una voz salió por los parlantes del negocio.

- "¡SE SOLICITA LA PRESENCIA DE LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY EN SEGURIDAD!" – Quinn agitó su cabeza ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar su nombre

- Beth… ¿Tu escuchaste…

La voz del parlante volvió a hablar para aclararle su duda – "¡SE SOLICITA LA PRESENCIA DE QUINN FABRAY EN SEGURIDAD!" – dijo la voz masculina – "SU NOVIA… Rachel… – Quinn distinguió la voz de la morena por el parlante, se ve que el hombre de seguridad les pasaba el micrófono para que digan sus nombres – Y su hija… ¡MOLLY HIJA! – Quinn giró los ojos. ¿Era posible pasar un día sin que quisiera matar a su novia?

- Mamá… - Beth ya estaba agarrando la mano de su madre y mirándola como diciendo "¿más paciencia aun?"

- Lo se cariño, lo se – ahora había que buscar la sección seguridad.

En seguridad

- Disculpe soy Quinn Fabray y… - no hizo falta que siguiera preguntando. Apenas vio el carro lleno de cocodrilos, ballenas, tortugas, defines, colchonetas inflables y armas de agua, supo que Rachel y Molly estaban ahí.

- Señorita Fabray – era evidente que el hombre sabía de quien se trataba y por la cara de sorprendido que tenía, también era evidente que no creía que se tratara de "esa" Quinn Fabray precisamente – Disculpe las molestias. No creíamos que fuera cierto que fueran su novia y su hija pero la mujer más grande insistió tanto que…

La cara de Quinn frenó al hombre de seguir hablando. Una palabra más y se podía ir despidiendo de su empleo – Disculpe – agachó su cabeza rápidamente

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Y se puede saber por qué llegaron aquí? – Se imaginaba porqué pero quería algún tipo de confirmación.

- Bueno… - el hombre parecía dudar de su decisión – Nos llamaron que en el pasillo de… Le Juro que si hubiera creido de verdad que era usted jamás las hubiera frenado, discúlpeme señorita Fabray…

- Puede ahorrarse su lamida de trasero y decirme que carajo pasó con mi novia y mi hija – demandó

El hombre tragó saliva – Recibimos una denuncia que una pequeña y una chica más grande estaban jugando con los inflables y con las pistolas de agua y usted comprenderá que nosotros no podemos permitir que…

- Si ya, ya - Quinn ya había oído suficiente – Díganme dónde estás – exigió

El chico señaló una de las puertas que decía seguridad y Quinn salió con Beth hacia ella. La rubiecita menor no se alejó sin antes dedicarle una mirada al hombre tal cual le había enseñado su madre.

Cuando Quinn entró a la sala vio a Rachel con toda su ropa mojada sentada en una de las sillas. Molly estaba sentada sobre ella, apoyada en la espalda de Rachel pero solo tenía puesto su boxer pequeño. Las dos parecían preocupadas por el seguro reto que se les iba a venir.

- ¡MAAA! ¡COCO! ¡GRRRAAAA! ¡RAPIDO! ¡LLENA! ¡GRAAAA! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡AGUA! ¡MAAA! – Se suponía que Quinn se tenía que reír con ella de las historias que le estaba contando. Toda la aventura por salvar a los cocodrilos y a todos los inflables de los cazadores con sus juguetes que tiraban agua no valía la pena si Quinn no la amaba.

La morena mayor, que era más experta en los enojos de Quinn se aprovechó que Molly se había parado en sus piernas para esconderse tras su hija

- Rachel, Molly – las quiero afuera de este lugar en dos segundos.

- En dos segundos – Beth había copiado la pose de brazos cruzados de su rubia madre y se sumaba a las órdenes.

- ¡Maaa! – Rachel ya caminaba con Molly hacia la salida, la pequeña seguía tratando por su madre que no hizo ningún gesto hacia la morenita – ¡Agua! MIII – Iba a intentar echarle la culpa a Rachel de paso, pero tampoco funcionó. Su desnudez la delataba.

- ¡MAAA! ¡MUAAACK! ¡AMO! ¡BEEE! ¡AMO! – Molly seguía intentando quebrar a Quinn o en su defecto a Beth, pero ni los besos servían. Ambas rubias seguían inmutables, asique la morenita optó por relajarse con su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

- Gracias – Quinn caminó con Beth de la mano y fríamente le agradeció al hombre.

- Disculpe… - titubeo el señor – Señorita Fabray, yo no quisiera representar otro inconveniente pero ¿qué hacemos con eso? – señaló al carro de compras llenos de inflables y armas de agua

Quinn lo miró confundida – Devuélvalo de donde lo sacaron – explicó intolerantemente.

El chico agitó su cabeza nervioso – Es que… ya está pago. Su novia lo pagó pensando que por eso era que la deteníamos – explicó el hombre.

Quinn miró hacia afuera de la sala. Rachel no se atrevía a enfrentarla y Molly estaba escondida en la morena - ¿Y cómo pretende que me lleve todas esas cosas? –

- ¡GUAU! – Beth había llegado cerca del carro – Hay como tres ballenas inflables mamá – le contó

- Si quiere… si quiere… si quiere me puedo encargar de eso – Quinn no dudó. Le estampó las llaves del auto al chico y le dio un billete. Dio media vuelta y con Beth en su mano salió. Pasaron a las morenas y caminaron lo más rápido posible lejos de la juguetería. Rachel las seguía con Molly en sus brazos.

Quinn caminó furiosa hasta una banca de descanso que había disponible – Siéntense – ordenó a las dos morenas secamente para después dirigirse a Beth con dulzura – Beth, cariño, ¿Te animas a ir a comprar algo de comer? Ya has pasado mucho tiempo y no quiero que tengas un bajón de azúcar – por su condición era importante que Beth no dejara pasar mucho tiempo sin comer. – Te pides algo y nos esperas mientras hablo con tu hermana y con tu madre – explicó

La pequeña rubia asintió orgullosa y lista para la nueva tarea. Quinn le dio el dinero y las siguió con la vista hasta que se quedó tranquila porque la pequeña ya estaba en el patio de comida. No había tanta distancia asique de donde estaban la podía vigilar. Volvió su vista hacia sus dos morenas. Estaban sentadas de forma separada y con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? Díganme – trató de tranquilizarse pero no pudo. Respiró hondo y largó una catarata de retos. Retos que ambas morenas hubieran escuchado si la mayor no estuviera prestándole atención a la cabeza tatuada de un musculoso pelado que estaba a unos metros de ellas y si la morena menor no hubiera descubierto a unos metros la tienda de mascotas. - … Y encima lo último que les encargue fue que… No puedo creerlo - ninguna de las dos la estaba escuchando. Quinn suspiró, era hora de tomar armas y solo había una culpable - ¡RACHEL! – el grito despabiló a su novia.

- Lo siento… lo siento – se disculpó – Yo… Molly y yo… estábamos… había un montón de juguetes y… enormes y… nos entusiasmamos con las armas de agua defendiendo a los animales de los cazadores y sin querer moje a una señora – la quejona – y…

- Rachel – Quinn ya no quería más explicaciones – Si yo te mando a cuidar de Molly, es para que de verdad la cuides, no para que se metan en más problemas cuando están juntas. Te dejo con ella por segundos y aparece desnuda o mojada o manchada. No es justo que seas tu la madre divertida y yo tenga que retarla siempre, tenemos que ser responsables las dos – la morena asentía a las palabras de Quinn con la cabeza agachada.

Quinn suspiró – No pienso dejar que ni Molly ni tu tengan armas de juguete – agregó enojada

Rachel la miró de inmediato – Pero… pero… no son de verdad… tiran agua y hay una que… que larga como una ducha y es muy divertida…

- No me interesa, no se lo merecen y además no me gustan esos juguetes – sentenció desafiando a la tatuadora con la mirada – Y tampoco voy a dejar que Molly juegue con todos esos inflables, no puedes darle todos los caprichos Rachel, por eso se comporta así porque…

- Señorita Fabray – el mismo hombre de seguridad se acercaba a ella con precaución

- ¿Qué quieres? – nadie osa interrumpir uno de sus discursos

- Solo quería saber que hacemos con esos juguetes – el hombre señaló dos carros repletos de Barbies, castillos de Barbies, casas de Barbies, autos de Barbies y otros accesorios. Rachel miró de inmediato a Quinn

- Póngalos en el auto también – ordenó esquivando la mirada de su novia – No digas una sola palabra – le advirtió a la morena

- Pero… pero… ¡No es justo! – Rachel no hizo caso a la advertencia

- ¿No es justo? ¿No es justo? Beth se lo merece y yo también – ella disfrutaba jugando con su hija – Y a Britt y a Sophie también le gustan – agregar más gente ayudaba a que los juguetes se vean menos.

Rachel frunció su seño pensante - ¡Eres una tramposa! – acusó a su novia levantándose del banco

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? – señoras y señores cierren las puertas del centro comercial que se está por incendiar todo

- Eso… dije… dije que eres una tramposa y una mandona – Rachel se había envalentonado – ¡Tramposa y mandona! – repitió haciéndole frente

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Acaso la mocosa atrevida de Rachel Berry la estaba llamando tramposa y mandona en su cara. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y con su dedo índice empujó su hombro – Si aprendieras a comportarte y si me hicieras caso y le enseñaras a nuestra hija a comportarse, tendrías todos los juguetes que quieras – volvió a atacarla con su dedo – Pero no. No te comportas, entonces no hay juguetes ni para Mami ni para Molly – sentenció

- Molly si sabe comportarse y yo también – no era cierto pero con tal de contra decir a Quinn todo valía – Pero… pero…

- ¡Mamá! – Beth interrumpía el pleito - ¡Llevó horas espelándolas! ¡Tengo hambrrre! – Protestó la rubiecita.

Quinn no le sacó la mirada a la mirada de Rachel. Ambos ojos se desafiaban y cualquiera que flaqueaba sabía que iba a perder la batalla – Llevate a tu hermana y cómprense algo de comer para ustedes – ordenó Quinn

- ¿Cuál helmana? ¿Cuál helmana? Si ni siquiera se donde está – la pequeña no tenía tolerancia

- ¿De que hablas Beth si Molly está… ¿Molly? – La morenita no estaba en el banco - ¡MOLLY! ¡RACHEL HAZ ALGO! – le estaba por dar un ataque hasta que la voz de una mujer delató el paradero de su hija.

- ¡DETENGAN A ESA NIÑA! – Rachel, Quinn y Beth miraron hacia donde venía el grito - ¡SEGURIDAD! –El mismo guardia de la juguetería que venía a devolverle las llaves a Quinn era avisado por una mujer que parecía ser la dueña de la tienda de mascotas. - ¡DETENGA A ESA NIÑA! – repitió desesperada la mujer.

- ¡Por Dios! Dime que no es Molly la que viene corriendo con un perro acogotado entre sus brazos– Quinn no quería abrir los ojos – ¡DEJA DE REIRTE RACHEL! ¡POR TU CULPA MI HIJA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA DELINCUENTE! – la risa se apagó al mismo tiempo que la inconfundible silueta de Molly estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas.

La pequeña morenita venía corriendo moviendo sus piernitas lo más rápido que podía. Con su ya característico boxer de Scooby doo bambaleando entre sus piernas y por si fuera poco tal cual lo había visto Quinn, Molly traía entre sus brazos un cachorro de bulldog francés de color negro. El perro parecía más divertido que la misma Molly

- ¡MIIII! ¡COCO! ¡RAPIDO! – Quinn giró los ojos, por supuesto que la pequeña delincuente iba a recurrir a Rachel en estos casos, después de todo era su compañera de celda.

Rachel alzó a Molly y la pequeña trató de ocultar el cachorro entre ambos cuerpos.

- ¡Su hija se ha robado uno de mis perros! – la mujer y el guardia llegaban un rato después

- Señorita Fabray – el señor resalto el apellido para que la mujer cayera en la cuenta de con quien estaba tratando. Se ve que le funcionó porque la señora endureció su pose y empezó a moverse nerviosa.

- Disculpe señorita Fabray, yo estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cuando… cuando vi como su hija sacaba al cachorro del corral y salía corriendo, no quiero acusarla de nada – agregó – Digo que tal vez, si quiere, podría devolvérmelo – se acobardó.

- Molly… dame el perro – Quinn ignoró a los dos extraños y se acercó a sus dos morenas

Molly miró a su madre y negó con su cabeza, Quinn no lo podía creer. Hoy todo el mundo la quería desafiar – Roro No ta. Capo rápido – En Idioma de Molly eso quería decir que el perro no estaba y se que había escapado rápido. Quinn giró los ojos. La pequeña quería ocultar a toda costa el cachorro que ladraba y movía la cola como si fuera el animal más feliz del mundo.

- Molly… Las cosas que se venden en esa tienda, incluido los perros, se pagan, no se toman así nomás, se pagan – repitió – Y ese perro no es nuestro, asique hay que devolverlo – para nada le agradaba la idea a la rubia de tener esa bestia pulgosa cerca de ella.

Molly no perdió tiempo y se abrazó más al cachorro. No perdió tiempo y miró a Rachel en busca de ayuda

- Quinn ¿podemos…

- NO, es un rotundo no Rachel – se apuró a decir – Quiero ese perro en la mano de la señora a la cuenta de tres – levantó sus tres dedos – Uno… dos…

- ¡RORO AMO! ¡MUAACKKK! – sin pudor alguno Molly agarró al cachorro con fuerza y le dio un enorme beso

- ¡Guacale! – se quejó Beth asqueada - ¡Molly eres una cochina! – agregó la pequeña rubiecita

- ¿Cuánto… cuánto sale? – Rachel evitó a Quinn y miró a la señora.

- ¡Rachel! Si le compras ese perro a la niña olvídate de dormir cerca mío – la señora y el hombre de seguridad miraban la interacción como si fuera un partido de tenis – Si compras ese bicho, te olvidas de siquiera darme un beso ¿Me oyes?

Más tarde – en casa Fabray

- ¡O DIOS MIO! – Judy fue la encargada de recibirlas – Hija, te dejo ir sola con tu familia y vuelves con una auto lleno de inflables, de Barbies y con un PERRO, con un PERRO QUINN y por supuesto que Molly está semi desnuda – resaltó su madre

- Mamá, no quiero ni una palabra más ¿De acuerdo? Ni una – Una más y le iba a explotar la cabeza.

- ¡NONA! ¡RORO! – Molly llegaba como si nada con su cachorro entre brazos. Beth y Quinn entraron a la casa sin ni siquiera mirar al cachorro

- Hija espera – Judy frenó a Quinn – Antes que te adelantes, quiero advertirte que tienes una visita esperándote en el living – Quinn y Rachel miraron a Judy extrañadas.

- ¿Una visita? ¿Quién puede venir a…

- ¡NO SABES LO LINDO QUE ES VOLVER A VER ESE HERMOSO TRASERO! – una voz masculina interrumpió a la empresaria.

- ¿Puck? – la sonrisa malvada de Quinn se dibujo en el mismo momento que la cara de Rachel se desfiguraba. Venganza, dulce venganza.


	43. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Aviso importante: debido a lo que yo creo que ha sido una decaída importante en la calidad de mis capítulos, voy a tomarme un tiempo para volver a agarrar el ritmo y buscar la motivación que ustedes se merecen para no terminar escribiendo cualquier cosa. Espero que sepan tenerme paciencia. Aprecio mucho su constante apoyo. Muchas Gracias. Besote


End file.
